Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Codes of Secrets
by NewComer1
Summary: S2: Three months have passed since the Tower of Hanoi was stopped and Knights of Hanoi defeated. Peace has returned and LINK VRAINS is upgraded to New LINK VRAINS. As for Yu "Morse" Akira, he continues searching for the four remaining Legendary Codes. However, peace doesn't last long when a new group of enemy appears! With friends and allies, Codebreaker faces new challeges!
1. OVA 1: They Call Me Codebreaker!

**Yu-Gi-Oh OVA: Into the VRAINS**

 _Long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far awaaaayy-hey! What's up! I didn't notice you there! OK, OK, to be serious, hello Internet! Welcome to Game Theoriii-OK, enough rip-off aside._

 _So, yeah if you are wondering why I am here, I got a second job as a narrator for this story. The excusable, I mean, the executive producer, hired me to narrate this new Yu-Gi-Oh story while the writer and producer works on Mirror Dimensional Fighters. This one is based on the new series and it started recently, so I don't know how good it is, but if there are characters that I can occasionally make fun of or troll around with, it's good enough for me! Plus more increase in my check, so it is a win-win for me! Yeah! Anyway, let's begin._

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

They Call Me Codebreaker!

10 years in the future ( _whatever dimension this is_ ), a city called Den City has the most advanced network system developed by a company called SOL Technology. The latest VR technology, Link VRAINS, created a whole new way of Dueling; VR Dueling. Duelists use this world of virtual reality, Link VRAINS to become an avatar and enter this world to Duel. Some Duelists becomes famous among the VR community, calling themselves what's known as "Charismatic Duelist". Not only a new type of Dueling is born, but the traditional Dueling Field format and rules have also changed due to the emergence of new type of Summoning called "Link Summon". New summon, new way of Dueling, new generations of Duelists, what a fascinating world to live in!

However, not everything about this new world is all glory and peachy. A mysterious hacker group, The Knights of Hanoi, uses Dueling to hack Link VRAINS and aims to destroy a secret world deep within Link VRAINS, known as the "AI World". With The Knights of Hanoi threating and roaming in the VR network, most people are afraid and the safety of VR Duelists and the stability of Link VRAINS are fragile. However, one brave Duelist appears and stands against the group. His name is Playmaker. This mysterious Duelist is crushing the Knights of Hanoi in fierce Duels, but this is not a story solely about him. This is also the story of another, a young high schooler who's goal to search for the Legendary Codes. Let's us now enter….

 _Into the VRAINS!_

* * *

"….Mfff, uwaaaah." Someone yawned. That someone was a young boy, who was lying down on his back at the top of rooftop. By the look of it, he looked like 16 years old, most likely in high school.

He wears a dark denim jacket, long-sleeved black dress shirt, blue jean, and pair of brown shoes. He also wears a pair of orange and white headphone over his neck. He has a fair skin and his hair is dark green that spikes upward on the top with lighter green bangs with orange accents. His eyes were blue.

He just opened his eyes, noticing an airplane flying over him above the sky. "What a borrriiing day," he said as he yawned.

"There he is!" He turned around his head to the left, noticing two people. One was a boy who looked around his age. He had a fair skin like him; his eyes were light green, and his hair brown. He wore a white shirt with dark red tie and black pants, and dark blue eyeglasses. Another one was a young girl who was also at their age. Her skin was lighter than the boys. Her blond hair was long with accents and two bangs shaped of a loop on either side that tied by small pink ribbon. She wore a checkered pink skirt, short-sleeved beige shirt with larger pink bow that tied the neck collar, long black socks, and pair of white shoes. Her eyes were also blond, like her hair color.

"Oh, hey there, Tom and Emoti-chan," said the teen boy in lazy manner.

"Don't hey us! You skipped class again and this is like third this week, and 25th in the month! The teachers ordered us to find you!" Emoti said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so-sorrie," the boy replied in a weird pose.

 _Hey! How did So-Sorrie got here!?_

"Ye-yeah, Morse. The teachers are really mad at you now. You should go and say sorry to them," Tom said.

"Yeah, I should," he replied. "But, to be honest, classes are boring. Why do we have to learn something that we can actually learn it on our own time?"

The girl sighed and shook her head in annoyed tone. "That's the problem for person, like you, Morse. You got to stop being lazy!"

"I'm not lazy! I'm resting," he argued.

 _Great counter-argument, dude. You should have a cookie for that._

"Then again, why are you always out here, anyway?" She asked. "Whenever you are not in class, you are always here. Why?"

"Hmmm?" Morse looked at his friends and then grinned. "Well…I really don't know. I just like to be outside. The wind, the sky, and everything else. It makes me feel…peaceful and relaxed."

"You know. It does feel nice," Tom agreed as he took a good sniff of the fresh air.

"Well, it is a lovely weather, but school is important, too, Mr. Yu Morse Akira. Come on. Let's go back to class and apologize to the teacher," Emoti said.

"Sure," Morse complied as he got up, and went with his friends.

* * *

-Yu's POV-

Hello, folks. My name is Yu Akira, but you can just call me Morse! That's my nickname. So, little about me, well, I will admit here that I am lazy…

 _Gee, what make you say that? I did not know you are lazy, even though I already saw how lazy you are like 10 seconds ago! Not to mention your friends mentioned it, too!_

Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Mr. Narrator. Anyway, yeah, so I am mostly laid back about mostly anything, but one thing I do like about is Dueling! Dueling is like my life, and in fact it is. You see, you may see me some lazy beach bum-like dude, but I am actually a quite famous Charismatic Duelist. If you don't know what that is, well…I will explain it later when the times come.

The two people you saw are my best friends in the world; Thomas Gates or Tom by nickname. He is like my little bro to me. I live with him, and his parents. He is really rich, but he is not the…most confident guy in the world, but we're working on that. You should see him when we do VR Dueling. If you don't know what VR Dueling is, I will show you later when we get a chance.

This girl, her name is Ane Emoti. We just call her Emoti-chan. She is kind, but sort of bit strict, especially to me. She is very athletic. She plays tennis at our school, and even captain of cheerleading. She is not much into Dueling.

As for what my life is like, well, I also like to do programming, and I am actually good at that. I do get scolded a lot, mostly by my teachers, but I guess you can pretty much picture that. Ha, ha. Anyway, yeah, that's about it, but I think you would better to learn more about me and my friends when you continue reading below.

-Yu's POV Ends-

* * *

About an hour or so, the school bell rang, declaring the end of the school. Yu Akira or Morse had to stay for detention, making up all the classwork he missed. After two hours or so, the detention was finally over, and he stormed out of the detention hall faster than speeding bullet.

"Woohoo! I'm free! And I thought I would be in here like forever!" Yu cheered as he got out of the school. The sun was almost setting down. Suddenly, something was ringing in his backpack. He opened it, and took out some kind of device. It looked round, like an egg and it was mainly light blue and white for color.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to turn you on," he said as he pressed a button on the top.

Suddenly, the egg-shaped device transformed with wings on the side. Two round pink eyes appeared on the screen. It turned completely into a floating or flying robot.

"Good morning, Master Yu. I've woken from the temporary sleep mode. Is school already over?" The robot asked.

"Yeah, Rosey. I actually got into detention again, but school is over the day," Morse answered.

"I see. You really should be 90% less lazy in order for you to be more efficient in schoolwork, Master," the robot suggested.

"Hmmm…" Yu thinks to himself before he shrugged. "Naw! Too boring!"

Rosey titled in comedic way. "But, Master!" Rosey exclaimed.

"No but, Rosey. You know that 100% of the times I always say that whenever you say that, right?" he said.

"Well, yes, you are correct about that, but that doesn't mean I won't give up," Rosey replied.

Morse chuckled. "Well, how about let's go home? Tom and Emoti-chan must be waiting for us."

"Stop! Please!" Morse and Rosey stopped when they suddenly heard a cry for help. They looked to the different direction, and saw a young kid being bullied by three guys.

"Please. I will give you any of my cards, except that!" The boy begged.

"Nee, nee, nee," laughed the middle guy. He was tall, and wore a black suspender attached to black pants, which covered a green and red checkered shirt underneath it, and red bowtie. He also had black eyeglasses, freckles over his face, and cowslip black hair. His eyeglasses were shaped of some kind of insect.

"Sorry, kid, but Buggy-sama here collects all kinds of cards. Your card is what he needs to complete his collection," said the guy in the left. He wore a gray shirt with image of the Crimson Dragon on the front, and red shorts. He was also a fat, too.

"Hey! I am not fat!" complained the guy.

"Dude! Be careful with talking back at the narrator. We might get fired for it!" The guy on the right warned. This one was the tallest out of the trio. He had short blue hair, pointy nose, like Pearl from Steven Universe, blue eyes, and white skin. He wore white shirt with blue stripes, and pair of black pants.

"Meh! Never mind about him, Jack. We have important matter at hand," said Buggy as he gloomed creepily over the defenseless boy. "Now, give your Red-Eyes!"

"No way! I got this from my Dad! It's my most important card in my whole Deck!" The boy defended.

"That won't do, kid. The rule is rule. You lost the Duel, you give me the card," Buggy claimed.

"Duel?" Morse repeated. He then walked over to the commotion.

"Oh no! Master, wait!" Rosey tried to stop him, but to no effect.

"Hey you guys!" The trio looked disgusted and bothered at Yu. "Did you say Duel?"

"Yeah, and who the heck are you?" Buggy asked in annoyed tone.

"Well, I couldn't help hearing, but it sounds like to me that you guys were bullying this poor kid. Saying things like you want his card," Yu explained.

"Well, yes. This boy here lost to me in a Duel, betting on his Red Eyes Black Dragon, one of the rarest cards I am looking for to add to my collection," Buggy said.

"I see," Yu wondered. "How about I give you a better deal?"

"Better deal?" Buggy repeated.

"Yeah! Let's have a Duel, better yet, VR Duel! A Battle Royale in Link VRAINS! If any one of you guys win, you can have this kid's Red Eyes, and my whole Deck," Morse proposed.

"Master Yu! That's ridiculous!" Rosey exclaimed in shock.

Buggy smirked. "Interesting. Very well then. I accept your little deal. I don't know what you use, but as a punishment for getting involved, you will be depressed when my gang and I will beat you in the most humiliating way!"

"Then, let's Duel! But, If win, you leave the kid the alone, OK?" Yu said with a wink.

"Agree," Buggy said as he smirked, along with his guys.

"Rosey!" Yu called to his maid AI robot.

"Yes Master!" Rosey flew around Yu as it transformed into his Duel Disk. The color of the disk was now green and white.

"Deck set!" He inserted his Deck into the slot, making the phrase "Into the VRAINS" appeared on the screen.

 _Into the VRAINS_

He and the other three transformed. Yu was now wearing a black suit with green accents. His hair color was now gold with red accents.

While Yu's VR Duel was starting, we looked to a shiny building with strange Rubix Cube for a symbol of some kind. This was the SOL Technology's main HQ building. They are the company who created Link VRAINS.

"VR Dueling is initiating! Identifying the VR Account," said a worker. All the workers were dressed in blue uniform, making them look very cybernetic. These are the people who monitor any and all VR Duels in Link VRAINS around the clock.

"Four VR Accounts Found! They are King Beetle, SamuraiJack09, PuppetMasterX, and…Codebreaker!"

"Codebreaker! Him again!" Said the other worker.

"Oh sweet! Codebreaker is online!"

"I wonder what kind of Duel he will show this time!"

"Sir! Codebreaker sends a message through the Terminal, requesting permission to broadcast his Duel. Should we do it or not?" The female worker asked to a man, who was standing over a tall mechanical podium.

The man wore the same uniform, except he also wore a hat, a kind of hat that something a chief of a group wears. He had brown mustache and dark brown eyes.

"Of course! What do you think we do here? Codebreaker, next to GO and Blue Angel, is one of the Top 10 Charismatic Duelists! Of course we will broadcast his Duel! Accept the Request!" He ordered

"Yes sir!" The female worker began typing things on the computer very quickly, almost un-human like. "Accepting Request! Request Complete! Broadcasting Duel!"

She pressed the Enter button, and when she did, every TV, computers, and Smart Devices with monitor screen started broadcasting the Duel on-live. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched the screen.

"Hey mom! Codebreaker's Duel is on!" One boy shouted and pointed to the Smart TV.

"Yo, guys! Check it out! Codebreaker is ON!" Said one guy, who appeared to be part of a gang.

"Ha ha! Codebreaker's Duel is on! Woohoo!" Cheered an old man. The man was at a bar, along with other people. Even the barkeeper was also watching.

"Well, that explains why he is being late," Emoti sighed as she and Tom were sitting on a couch, watching the TV.

"This is gonna be cool," said Tom, looking excited.

"Oh cool! Codebreaker's Duel is just starting! And…Oh My God! He's Dueling three at the same time!" gasped a guy, who was just walking by on the street.

 _Oh yeah. This is that weirdo. Playmaker's fanboy, Naoki Shima._

"Hey!" Naoki yelled at yours truly.

Meanwhile, at a certain hot dog stand, a boy with spiky blue and pink hair and a man who owned that hot dog stand also just noticed and began watching, too, like everyone else.

"It looks like Codebreaker is at again. That guy really loves to be flashy," said the man.

"What do you mean by that, Kusanagi-san," the boy asked.

"Huh? You don't know Yusaku?" The boy looked at him with dull expression, which the man responed with a shrug. "Of course. Well, let me explain. You see, that VR Duelist, Codebreaker, he loves to be the center of attention. He is quite famous for being like that whenever he Duels."

"I see," Yusaku said. "If you ask me, he seems to be at a very high risk, especially Dueling three people right now."

Back to the Duel, Yu and the three nerd bullies transformed completely and entered Link VRAINS, ready to Duel.

"Nee, nee, nee! Ready to lose!?" Buggy, who was now known as King Bettle, said.

"Ready or not, I'm gonna win either way," Yu replied.

King Bettle grunted. "Tch! You better be prepared! I don't care if you are DE Codebreaker! You're gonna lose by three of us!"

"Yeah!" His two allies exclaimed, pumping their fist in the air.

"Then, let's start! Since we are doing Battle Royale, you guys know the rules, right?" Yu asked.

"Of course, we do!" PuppetMasterX shouted. "What? You don't know or something."

"Naw, I just forgot, that's all," Yu replied, scratching the back of his head.

The trio black-flipped in comedic way. "Well, whatever! Here the rules, you dummy! In Battle Royale, each Duelist can't allow to draw their card on their first turn. The one who asks to Duel goes first, and you just take each other turn while we do ours. Get it?" PupperMasterX explained.

"Got it!" Yu replied with a smile.

"Good! Now we can trash you!" Jack, who was now Samurai J, declared.

"Okie-dokie! Let's DUEL!" Yu started.

 **Codebreaker (Yu Akira): 4000 LP**

 **PuppetMasterX (Moll): 4000 LP**

 **Samurai J (Jack): 4000 LP**

 **King Beetle (Buggy): 4000 LP**

"OK, so since I am the first, I can't draw a card," Yu said.

"That's right, Master Yu." His AI spoke. It could talk with Yu even in Duel Disk mode. "As you are the first one, you can't draw a card from your Deck. You start with five cards in your hand. During this time, you are currently in your Main Phase 1. A single turn in a Duel splits into several phases. During this phase, you can either Normal Summon, activate Spell, or set a monster or Trap Cards. Remember that when you want to set a monster, you have to place it face-down in Defense Position."

"Thanks for the refreshing, Rosey, but I already know what to do," Yu replied.

"As you wish, Master Yu," Rosey said.

Yu picked one of the cards in his hand. "I Normal Summon my **C# Security Hound**!" The first monster appeared, and this one looked like Wroughtweiler, but its body is silver.

 **C# Security Hound-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1200 ATK, 700 DEF.**

"Next, I set a card face-down, and end my turn," he finished.

"That's it! You got to be kidding me!" King Beetle laughed as his lackeys also laughed. "Pathetic! Don't you know that you can take damage if you place a monster in Attack Position? If we summon a monster with higher attack, that stupid robot dog of yours will be destroyed!"

"Oh crud! You're right!" Yu just realized.

"Too late for that!" PuppetMasterX remarked. "My turn! I draw!"

He drew his card, making a total of six cards in his hands. "First, I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! With this, I draw five cards and discard three!"

He just did that. "Why would you do that? You just wasted a lot of cards in your hand," Yu stated.

"Oh, you'll see why," PuppetMasterX replied with a smirk. "Next, I activate my Shaddoll Beast's effect sent via Graceful Charity!"

Meanwhile, his friends were watching his Duel. "That guy uses Shaddoll Deck!" Tom exclaimed. "Morse is in trouble!"

"Hoooo," Yu awed.

"When this card is sent to the Graveayard by card effect, I can draw 1 card! Now, I have five in my hands," he said as he added one. "Also, I activate Shaddoll Falco's effect that was also sent to the Graveyard via Graceful Charity's effect! I can Special Summon it in face-down Defense position!"

On his side, a blue orb with glowing red eyes appeared. "Then, I activate the Spell Card, **Flip-O-Rama**!" It showed a hand flipping pages back and forth, making an image on both page synchronize and moving, like an animation. "When this card is activated, I can Flip Summon a monster even when I set it in face-down. I flip summon my Shaddoll Falco on the field!"

The dark puppet bird appeared as it tweeted for battles. "Then, I activate its flip effect!"

"Flip effect!?" Yu gasped.

"It is a type of monster's effect that can only be activated if you Flip Summon a Flip monster first," Rosey explained.

"When Shaddol Falco is Flip Summoned, I can add 1 Spell or Trap Card in my Deck to my hand! I add this one!" He added a particular Spell Card, which he showed to Yu, although showing a relaxed expression. "And I will activate the Spell Card I just added; Nephe Shaddoll Fusion! With this Equip Spell, I can equip it only to Shaddoll monster and change its Attribute! I change my Falco's Attribute to Light!"

A glowing yellow aura glowed over Falco's body. "With that, I can finally activate my Spell Card, Polymerization!"

"Oh I see. You can Fusion Summon!" Yu realized.

"That's right!" PuppetMasterX said. "I fuse my Shaddoll Falco on my side of the field and my second Shaddoll Beast in my hand! Beast of shadows, falco of deception, fuse together into the soul of the dark puppet goddess and awaken from her slumber! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! El Shaddoll Construct!"

A giant goddess, the leader and creator of the Shaddoll monsters, appeared. It stood tall and mighty, but Yu didn't look scared at all.

"My calculation states that PuppetMasterX is a Fusion Duelist. Be careful, Master!" Rosey warned him, but Yu just watched with a bright grin.

"It's time to attack! I declare my ace monster, Construct to destroy that puny monster of yours! Thread of Deception!" The giant puppet goddess pulled out her strings and used the strings to tie up C# Security Hound. It cried when the strings tightened it, and then turned into sparkles.

 **Yu's LP: 2400**

"Good job, Molly!" King Beetle said.

Molly rubbed his nose. "Thank you, Buggy-sama."

"Thank you, too, Molly." They looked at Yu with confused expression. "Thanks to you, I can activate my monster's effect!"

"What!?" The trio gasped shockingly.

"You see, when C# Security Hound is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I gain 500 Life Points and I can Special Summon another Hound from my hand!" His Life Points increased and another C# Security Hound appeared as it roared when it was summoned.

 **Yu's LP: 2400 + 500 = 2900**

Molly grunted. "Tch. Fine. I will just end my turn here," Molly decided. "No matter what, you won't win and can beat all three of us in a duel!"

"Let's see about that!" Yu replied as he smiled courageously.

 _But, will he win? Our hero, Yu Akira is facing a tough challenge, and he already lost almost half of his Life Points! What would happen next!? Find out next time in Yu-Gi-Oh OVA: Into the VRAINS...after I take a little coffee break._


	2. OVA 2: Cyber Magician Girl

**-Chapter 2-**

Cyber Magician Girl 

_Last time in our story, the main protagonist, Yu Morse Akira Duels against three bully nerds._

"We are not nerds!" The bully trio yelled.

 _Whatever. Anyway, we learned more about Yu and his friends, Tom and Emoti-chan. Everyone in the whole Den City is now watching Yu's Duel, but will he win?_

"My turn, I draw!" Yu drew his card, and thought about a plan. "Now, what should I do now?"

"Master Yu, according to my calculation, your opponent currently has El Shaddoll Construct and no face-down card. I would suggest you to…"

"Nope. Let's do this!" Yu decided, ignoring Rosey's suggestion.

"Wait Master!" She tried to get back his attention, but to no effect.

"I summon C# Wyrm in Attack Position!" A blue, cybernetic looking worm appeared. It revealed its mouth, which looked horrifying with sharp rows of teeth.

 **C# Wyrm-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 100 ATK, 300 DEF.**

" Then, I switch my C# Security Hound to Defense Position and then, I end my turn," Yu quickly finished with his first monster changing to defense position.

"Ha! That's all you can do? Pathetic!" King Beetle mocked him. "Jack! Like Moll, summon your strongest monster and scare him!"

"Yes sir!" Jack, who was now Samurai J, complied. "I draw!"

"I summon XX-Saber Boogarknight!" A silver armored warrior with ripped red cape appeared. "When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my hand. I Special Summon another XX-Saber Boogerknight!"

A second one appeared next to the first one. "What's he gonna do with those two same monsters?" Yu wondered.

"Since I control two X-Saber monsters, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!" A red armored warrior appeared in the middle between the two Boggarknights. "Then, I Normal Summon X-Saber Pashuul!" A blue armored warrior appeared, who looked a cyborg.

"Wow! That's a lot of summoning for one turn!" Yu astonished.

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card, Star Changer! With this, I can change the Level of one monster I control! I change my X-Saber Pashuul's Level by decreasing it by one!" X-Saber Pashuul's Level decreased to just one star. "Now, I tune my two Level four XX-Saber Boggarknight's with my changed Level 1 X-Saber Pashuul!"

The blue armored warrior raised his sword up to the air before turning into one green ring. His other two monsters jumped into the ring, transforming into a total of 8 spheres.

"Mighty warrior of blade, show yourself and slice any pests in our way! Synchro Summon! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" The strongest member of the X-Saber Archetype appeared with a battle cry and its huge sword.

"Oooh! So you can Synchro Summon!" Yu awed.

"That's right!" He replied. "Now, you will be destroyed! But, first I activate XX-Saber Faultroll's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 X-Saber monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! I Special Summon my X-Saber Pashuul!"

The blue armored sword wielder returned from the grave. "Then, I play another Star Changer from my hand to decrease Pashuul's Level once again!"

"Another one!?" Yu gasped.

"Watch out, Master! He's going to perform another Synchro Summon!" Rosey warned.

"Now I tune my Level 6 XX-Saber Faultroll with my changed Level 1 X-Saber Pashuul!" Like before, the blue armored warrior turned into green ring for his other warrior to jump through, turning into 6 spheres of light.

"Two blades meet at crossword, and master of double swords appear! Synchro Summon! Level 7! X-Saber Ubrellum!" A dark armored warrior with two swords on its back appeared with 2200 ATK.

All the people who were watching the Duel awed and surprised to see two Synchro Monsters summoned in one turn.

-Tom's home-

"Hey, that's not fair!" Emoti-chan yelled as she was pointing accusingly at the screen. "That's cheating!"

"Emoti-chan, please sit down and calm down," said Tom.

Emoti-chan sat down, but still looked mad with her arms crossed over her chest. "That guy is cheating! I may not be into Dueling a lot, but I know that you can only Special Summon Extra Deck monster one at a time!"

"True, but I hope Morse can somehow get out of this situation," Tom said, looking worry.

-Tom's Home Ends-

Meanwhile, at SOL Technology's VR Monitor and Control Room, an alert was occurring.

 _Alert! Alert! System Detect Error!_

"Sir, we detected a forbidden error! Account Name, Samurai J has Special Summoned more than one monster from his Extra Deck!" The female worker said.

"I hate cheater so much! Don't they know that you can't Special Summon more than one monster from the Extra Deck!? Correct the error!" The chief ordered.

"Wait sir!" shouted another female worker. "We got a message from Codebreaker!"

"Say what!?" The chief gasped.

"According to the message, he would like to continue the Duel the way it is going," she said.

"…Fine! Let it be," the chief complied. "If he knows what he is doing, then I don't mind."

"Yes sir!" The workers agreed and just continued from there.

 _Back to the duel…_

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna say something, oh I don't know, that I'm cheating!?" Samurai J questioned.

"Nope." His straightforward reply surprised the trio.

"Huh? You're not gonna argue about it?" He asked.

"No way, man. Besides, this way would be more fun even though it is against the rule and all, but just this one. Now, show me what you got!" Yu exclaimed.

Samurai J twitched his eyes in annoyance. "Fine! It's your funeral, man! I declare X-Saber Ubrellum attack first!" The second Synchro Summoned monster got its swords out, ready to attack. It jumped into the air and had its swords in the front, targeting at C# Wyrm.

"Not so fast! I activate the Normal Trap Card, **C# Backup**!" His set card revealed to be a Trap Card, which showed C# Security Hound protecting another monster with an electro barrier surrounding its body.

"A Trap!?" Samurai J gasped.

"That's right! If I control two or more C# monsters, I can protect my C# monster once per battle!" C# Security Hound did exactly what it does in the artwork, protecting C# Wyrm in the process.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" He countered. "I will still destroy it by making Gottoms attack next!"

His ace Synchro Monster moved forward and despites its size, it moved very quickly, and slashed C# Wyrm in half and destroyed it.

 **Yu's LP: 2900-1400 = 1500**

"Hey, you're supposed to lose all of your Life Points!" Samurai J pointed.

"Yeah, but thanks to C# Wyrm's effect, I take half the damage from battle involving it!" Yu explained.

"Well, whatever. I will end my turn, and let Buggy-sama deal with you on his turn," he said as he smirked.

"Alrighty, but I will show you guys something really cool soon," Yu said.

"Huh? Something cool?" The trio burst out in laughing. "You really think you can win, do you?"

"Yeah, I really do," he replied. "My turn! I draw!"

"First, I normal summon **C# Wordzard**!" Out of the summoning portal, a young chibi boy appeared. He wore a pair of white eyeglasses with digital lens that showed some kind of data and graph running, blue wizard clothes, with a pair of light trouser and wand with a letter "W" attached at the top.

 **C# Wordzard-Level 3, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 1000 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"I activate C# Wordzard's effect, which allows me to reduce its ATK to zero until the End Phase to Special Summon Level 4 or lower C# monster in my Graveyard!" The chibi wizard raised his wand up in the air. "I Special Summon C# Wyrm!"

The digital worm monster reappeared in Defense Position. "I end my turn with that."

"Nee, nee, nee! It looks like this is the end of the road for you. It's been fun….not really with you!" He laughed aloud as he placed his hand on the Deck. "I draw!"

King Beetle looked over the cards in his hand, making a malicious smile over his face. "First, I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! You know what this, but I will just say it. I draw three cards from my Deck, but discard two from my hand."

After drawing three cards, he discarded two from his hand. "Then, I Normal Summon Digital Bug Cocoondenser!" A white cocoon appeared, but this one looked mechanical and has two glowing yellow holes.

"Huh? That monster has zero attack," Yu noticed.

"Good observation, but take a closer look!" King Bettle exclaimed. "I activate its effect! Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position, I can target 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster in my Graveyard. Then, I change this card to Defense Position and Special Summon that monster in my Graveyard. I change Cocoondenser to Defense Position and Special Summon my Level 3 Digital Bug Centibit!" Another digitalized-looking bug appeared and this one was in a form of centipede.

"If my calculation is correct, he must be planning for…" Rosey said.

"Now!" King Bettle interrupted. "I use my two Level 3 Digital Bug Cocoondenser and Centibit to construct the Overlay Network!"

His two monsters turned into two yellow streams of energies. Both energies dived in the spiral galaxy-shaped portal on the ground with huge burst of energy coming out after that. "Bug of the digital world, roll out into battles! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!"

A light blue scarab beetle, using a big CPU fan as its dong, appeared as it was using its legs to move the CPU fan.

"He Xyz Summoned, Master Yu!" Rosey gasped.

"It looks like so," said Yu.

"But, I am not done yet! Now I detach two of my Digital Bug's Overlay Units so that I can Xyz Summon once again!" King Beetle announced as his Xyz Digital Bug absorbed the two comments that went around it, turned into yellow energy, and then dived into the portal.

"Wooooo! You can do that!?" Yu asked surprisingly.

"Digital Bug, takes flight and deletes my foes! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebage!" A blue, digitalized butterfly appeared, taking place of his previous monster's spot as it fluttered in the air in between Construct and XX-Saber Gottoms.

"Your third opponent, King Beetle, used his Xyz Monster's effect to summon more powerful Xyz Monster!" Rosey analyzed.

"I can see that, Rosey," he said.

"Ha, ha! I activate Digital Bug Corebage's effect! I can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from my Graveyard to this card as its Overlay Unit. I choose my Digital Bug Cocoondenser!" Cocoondenser summoned shortly before it turned into a yellow comet, and then it orbited around Corbage. "However, it is not over yet! No….I just had begun! Now, I detach two of my Corbage's Overlay Units to Xyz Summon once again!"

"Again!?" Rosey gasped in high-pitch noise.

"King of the Digital Bug, show your mighty horn and stop all threats to your network! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! My true ace monster, Digital Bug Rhinosebus!" A blue mechanical rhinoceros beetle appeared. True to its name, it had two bus slots on either side of its long horn. Its wings, including the cover have glowing blue circles. It roared strongly, presenting its 2600 ATK.

"Now you will see fear!" Yu narrowed his eyes while King Beetle continued with his turn. "I play the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your only defense, that C# Backup!"

The said Spell Card unleashed a typhoon, which blew away Yu's Trap Card, destroying it.

"Next, I activate my Rhinosebus' effect! Once per turn, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit it has, I can destroy 1 face-up monster you control with the highest DEF! I choose your C# Security Hound! Enter Delete!" Rhinosebus hit Yu's monster and used its horn to throw it off the air. "Now, I attack and I choose your C# Wyrm! And if you think you are safe just because you won't take damage from battle involving a Defense Position monster, then you are wrong! My Digital Bug can inflict piercing Battle Damage to you! You will take a total of 2300 damages! Just enough to deplete all your Life Points! I, King Beetle, win this Duel!"

His Xyz roared before it went straight to Yu with its horn on the front. "Taste loss!" King Beetle exclaimed.

Yu, however, didn't look scared or worried at all. In fact, he was smiling. "Not so fast! I activate C# Backup's second effect! When a C# monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can remove this card from play in my Graveyard, so that I take only half the damage and protect my monster from destruction!"

Yu embraced the full force of the attack as his body was pushed away, but still standing after even though he was pushed strongly.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 350**

"Danger! Danger! Master Yu, your Life Point is at a CRITICAL Level!" Rosey warned.

King Beetle didn't look happy that Yu survived. "Grrrgh! Whatever! I will just end my turn here! It doesn't matter what you do! You can't beat all three of us at the same time, not even just one of us! How could you possibly win in this situation?"

Yu gave a slight smirk. "Well, no matter how strong all your monsters are, there is always a weakness. I just have to fight it, that's all. Now…" He placed his finger on the top of his Deck, closing his eyes for a moment.

"This guy is out of it! He can't win!" PuppetMasterX claimed.

"Exactly!" Samurai J agreed.

"No matter how strong it is, there is always a weakness…" Yu thought before he opened his eyes, looking determined. "I DRAW!"

He drew his card in a shining arc with trail of sparkles when he did. He slowly looked at the card, and grinned at it. "Eureka! I unlock the code to victory! I Normal Summon **C# Download Knight**!" A knight with streamline black and white armor appeared, with green glowing lines across the armored body and eyes also glowed in green color. It wielded a shield that looks like a CD Disk, and glowing green light saber sword with a handle that shaped like a flash drive.

 **C# Download Knight-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I activate C# Download Knight's effect! When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon C# Sharp monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon C# Security Hound! Download!"

The digitalized hound dog reappeared once again with a howl for its resurrection.

"HA! What can you possibly do with just four weak monsters!?" King Beetle questioned.

"This!" Yu replied as he raised his arm up to the air. "With my C# Security Hound, Wyrm, Wordzard, and Download Knight, I use them all for…LINK SUMMON!"

"Link Summon!?" The trio said at the same time with each surprised expression.

Yu's four C# monsters turned into four streams of light in each different color; green, red, yellow, and blue. The four streams of light converged to one core above the air. "Young magician who studies in the magical arts of cipher, I summon you to help me in my aid! Link Summon! Come out! Link Number 4! **Cyber Magician Girl**!"

The core turned into a giant orb, with several digital numbers in-circling it before the orb broke, with a monster appeared out of it. She was a young woman with light blue skin and green eyes with a bunch of digital number running in its pupil, like computers. Her hairs were composed of some bangs that spiked outward on the front and back. She wore a cybernetic magician dress shirt, which only revealed upper half of the chest area and neck, and mini-skirt with glowing yellow lines, and cone-shaped hat with two halo rings on the top. She also carried with a wand that has a star at the top.

 **Cyber Magician Girl-Link Number 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1600 DEF. Link Markers: Up, Down-right, Down-Left.**

 _Hmmm. So that is this new generation's Dark Magician Girl…awesome._

"It sure is!" Yu agreed.

The trio looked worry, but the leader, King Beetle, realized something quickly and he regained his confident. "Intriguing monster, but it is still weak compared to our mightier monsters! How can that Link Monster beat the combined power of Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz?"

"She is not weak! She is my ace monster, and I trust her all the time!" Yu said, with his monster looking back and smiled for returning his kindness. "I activate her effect! Once per turn, I can control one Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck on my opponent's side of the field!"

"Say what!?" The trio gasped in shock.

"Take control of one of our monsters!? That's cheating!" Samurai J argued.

"Who you calling cheating, cheater? Didn't you Synchro Summoned two in fact?" Yu reminded him, making him grit his teeth.

"I take control of El Shaddoll Construct!" Yu decided, pointing at the very monster.

"What!? My monster!?" PuppetMasterX said.

"That's right! Take this! CRTL Execute!" Cyber Magician Girl turned the tip of her hand into an electrical rope. She whipped at El Shaddol Construct, catching it successfully as the wipe shocked the monster. She pulled it to Yu's side of the field, now under his control.

"No! My Construct!" He cried.

"Now that El Shaddoll Construct is under my control, it is summoned to my Cyber Magician Girl's Link Zone!" Yu said.

"Great job, Master Yu! Your Link Monster, Cyber Magician Girl, provides you with two Link Zones, which her Link Markers are pointing to. When a Link Monster's Link Markers point to your Main Monster Zones, those zones become into Link Zones," Rosey explained.

"That's right," Yu agreed. "Before I battle, here is a little gift for you guys! I play the Normal Spell, **C# Storm**!"

It showed C# Download Knight, Wyrm, Security Hound, and other C# monsters trapped in a tornado. "When this card is activated, you guys take 500 points of damage for each C# monsters in my Graveyard! Since I have four in my Graveyard, you guys take 2000 damages!"

The same tornado appeared and sucked the trio into it.

"Waaaaaaaah!" They screamed.

 **PuppetMasterX: 4000-2000 = 2000 LP**

 **Samurai J: 4000 – 2000 = 2000 LP**

 **King Beetle: 4000 – 2000 = 2000 LP**

"Now, it's time for the main course! Battle! El Shaddoll will attack first and I choose XX-Saber Gottoms!"

"But, Gottoms has higher ATK than Construct!" Samurai J pointed out.

"True, but El Shaddoll Construct has an effect that when it battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster is destroyed! Thread of Destruction!"

El Shaddoll Construct destroyed Gottoms with its threads. "Then, I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Blue Screen of Damage**!" The said Spell showed Kozaki gasped in shock when his lab computer got a blue screen of death, with an emoticon image of Winged Kuriboh on the side of the screen. "At this time, if my opponent's Special Summoned monster is destroyed, they take damage equals to that monster's ATK!"

"Nnnooooooooo!" Samurai Jack screamed as his Life Points went down

 **Samurai J's LP: 0**

"Next, I direct attack your Life Points with Cyber Magician Girl! Attack with Digital Plasma Beam!" Cyber Magician Girl shot out a powerful beam of energy out of her hand.

"How can this haapppppppeeeeeenn!? PuppetMasterX got blasted away.

 **PuppetMasterX's LP: 0**

"And now, it is all you left," Yu said as he looked over at King Beetle.

"Krrrgh," he cringed. "But, wait…nee, nee, nee! You still lose!"

"Huh?" Yu looked confused.

"Can't you see!? You used up all of your attack! Your turn is already finished!" He claimed.

"Really? I don't think so. My turn has only just started bro!" Yu countered. "Cause due to Cyber Magician Girl's other effect, she can attack one more if I am controlling a monster that belongs to other opponent."

"You can't! You, you, your monster! It has lower Attack points than my Digital Bug's Attack! There is no way it can be destroyed!" King Beetle argued.

"But I can, with this last card in my hand!" Yu declared as he played that last card. "It is another Quick Play Spell, **ATK Data Exchange**!" It showed an email with ATK on it sending it to Kuriboh using a laptop at the same time it sends another email with ATK on it to its friend, Winged-Kuriboh at the end. "When this card is activated, I can target one monster I control, and then it gains ATK equal to another monster's ATK on my field! I target Cyber Magician Girl, so she gains ATK equal to El Shaddoll Construct's ATK!"

Cyber Magician Girl held up her wand. El Shaddoll Construct attached its thread to the wand and began transferring some of her powers to Cyber Magician Girl. Her aura grew stronger, increasing her attack to 4800.

"4800 ATK…Impossible!" King Beetle gasped in shock.

"Finally, let's finish this! Cyber Magician Girl, show our friend and the world how flashy we are! Finale Digital Plasma Beam!" His ace monster shot a much powerful beam at him, obliterating Digital Bug Rhinosebus.

"CURSE IIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" He screamed the loudest as he gets blasted away.

 **King Beetle's LP: 0**

 **Codebreaker WINS**

Everyone who was watching was silence at first, but few seconds later, they cheered at the top of their lung.

"Woohoo! That was awesome!" Naoki cheered.

"Heck yeah!" The random old guy at the bar said cheerfully.

"Yeah, boyz! That's my bro, there, bro!" The dude with his gangsters claimed.

"He won! Thanks to the Egyptian God!" Tom cheered. "Of course, he would win, anyway, but wow! That was awesome."

"Good job….Yu," Emoti-chan thought as she smiled.

"Well, that was the most amazing VR Duel I've ever saw," Kusanagi said. "What do you think, Yusasku?"

"Hmph. It wasn't bad, but I finally understand what you meant by he is…flashy."

Yu waved his hand and made random victory poses to the screen on-purpose.

"And that's why people call me Codebreaker!" Yu said to the screen.

While most people cheered for Codebreaker's latest victory, certain other people saw it with more or less enthusiasm.

"Well, well. That was interesting. Then again, he will be just another victim to what will come soon in the future," said a man. This person wore what appeared to be a white armor, but didn't look too heavy. He had a spiky brown and red hair with a strange looking mask.

Someone else, a single person was watching Yu's Duel. This mysterious figure had their nail polished, which indicated that it was a woman. "Yu Akira…Perhaps it's time to test him."

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS fanfic...well, more like a one-shot, actually. Did you like it? What do you think of the story, characters, and the Duel?**

 **Right now, this story will later become into an official full story after this site creates the official category for VRAINS. This is more or less an OVA-like one-shot, even though it has two chapters.** **When the category is made, I will delete this and moved it to that category when it becomes available.**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoyed this short OVA/one-shot story before the full version comes out. See you guys next time.**

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Flip-O-Rama-Type: Normal Spell. Effect: Flip Summon a face-down Flip Monster this turn, even if you have set it this turn._

 _C# Security Hound-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1200 ATK, 700 ATK. Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You gain 500 Life Points and you can Special Summon one "C# Security Hound" from your hand._

 _C# Wyrm-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 100 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you only take half of the damage from that battle involving this card. When this card is in your Graveyard, if you control a C# monster on the field: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard with its Level increased by two. You can only activate 1 "C# Wyrm" effect once per turn, and only each one per turn._

 _C# Backup-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you control two or more C# monsters on the field: your C# monster is not destroyed by battle once per turn and you take no damage._

 _C# Wordzard-Level 3, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 1000 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: You can reduce this card's ATK, until the End Phase, to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster in your Graveyard._

 _C# Download Knight-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster from your Graveyard or hand. This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for each C# Monster Special Summoned to your side of the field._

C# Storm-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each C# monsters in your Graveyard.

 _Cyber Magician Girl-Link Number 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1600 DEF. Link Markers: Up, Down-right, Down-Left, Down. Effect: 4 Effect monsters. Once per turn: You can target one Special Summoned monster that your opponent controls on the field; take control of that monster and Special Summon it to your side of the field in one of your Link Zones. This card can attack more than one for each monster you are controlling through this card effect._

 _ATK Data Exchange-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Target one face-up monster you control: It gains ATK equals to the ATK of another face-up monster you control on your side of the field._

 _Blue Screen of Damage-Type: Quick-Play, Effect: If your opponent's Special Summoned monster is destroyed: He/she takes damage equals to that monster's ATK._


	3. Codebreaker's Debut

**A/N: Edited chapter 2 with one character change.**

 _Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, we were introduced by the most laid-back and sort of lazy guy named Yu Akira, who is called "Morse" by his two best friends, Tom Gates and Ane Emoti. After going through detention for skipping classes since the first day of school, Yu faces against three bully nerds and fought their Extra Deck monsters; Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz and won with his ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl._

 _Now, this is kind of weird, but….if you haven't noticed, the last two chapters are OVA or one-shot if you like to call it here on this website and all. That means that the last two chapters…weren't canon! I know, I know. You are probably like "say whaaattt", and unfortunately for me, all the jokes I made from the last chapters aren't canon, which sucks, too! Well, at least I get paid extra for it. Anyway, here is the real official chapter that begins the story even though it starts at chapter 3. Anyway, let's really begin the true beginning of…._

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets**

Opening 1: With the Wind

After the title appeared, the first scene showed the bright sun shining above Den City.

Naoki ran up to Yusaku, greeting him while he looks serious. The next scene showed quick shot of Yu Akira sleeping under the tree's shadow, followed by Tom with timid expression while his shadow was shaped of some superhero figure, Emoti-chan smiling at the invisible viewers, Go Onizuka jogging, Aoi, and her brother.

After that, the scene changed to Yusaku standing in the middle of the city street, with many invisible VR data streaming in the background. He then transformed into Playmaker, followed by Yu waking up from his nap and joined him by transforming into Codebreaker.

They rode the data storm when suddenly, a mysterious red dragon attacked. They each drew their card, ready to fight against the foe.

More scenes appeared with the members of Knights of Hanoi, including a female member, followed by a mysterious woman who transformed to her VR alter ego, and dark-armored figure who lit up his "eyes" on the helmet.

The final scene showed Yusaku fights against Revolver's dragon while Yu fights with his ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl as he commanded her to attack a mysterious dark purple dragon that was commanded by dark armored figure. Two birds flew up into the sky, ending this opening theme song sequence.

 _Now, that was a cool opening! Plus with alternative scenes! Now, for the presentation…_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Codebreaker's Debut

Our story begins at SOL Technology's HQ. A tall man with blue and teal hair, and pink eyes was walking down the hallway. Just uphead, another man was walking to the opposite direction. He was fair skin, like the first man, his hair was orange with one crescent shaped bang and spiky bang outward on the other side of the head, and also wore a gray suit with white dress shirt and black tie, and pair of black slack pants.

The blue haired man noticed him, with his eyes narrowed at him.

"Well, well. Hello, Zaizen-kun," greeted the man.

"Kigen, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"My, I have a business, a talk with Bishop-sama," he answered.

"Why?" he asked, sounding very bossy.

"Now, now. Don't be like that," he said with a poker expression. "We are in the same team, with same objective, though slightly different. Besides, I also have some words with Bishop-sama."

"I don't think he would be interested. It is only just an urban legend," Akira said.

"Just like Cyverse World long before Link VRAINS was created," Kigen counter-argued.

After their exchange of conversation, they entered a huge, wide hallway. It was plainly white, but it was dark, like a void. The platform they were walking on was the only the thing that they can walk on inside this void chamber. Down below them was an endless void that seems to not have any bottom end.

Suddenly, the chamber changed and the atmosphere lightened up, with large chess pieces appeared briefly before only the Bishop piece appeared in front of them.

"Bishop-sama," Akira said as he and Kigen bowed down to him,

 _So, their boss is a talking cheese piece._

Akira Zoizen shot a look at yours truly, but then ignored me as if I don't even exist.

"I did not expect you bring Kigen here," Bishop noticed.

 _Literally, they are talking with a talking cheese piece!_

"Yes, well, actually…" said Akira.

"Pardon me, Bishop-sama," Kigen interrupted. "There is something I would like to speak with you about. It is about the Legendary Codes."

There was a bit of silence between the men and their apparent boss ( _who is literally a cheese piece_ ), "What about it? That is something unreletated with our business and the current predicament we are in now," Bishop said strictly.

"I understand, sir, but it actually does relate with our business. The Legendary Codes are, according to legend, are the keys to unlock five powerful cards somewhere hidden deep in Link VRAINS. With those cards, we can use them to defend Link VRAINS from the Knights of Hanoi, and any of their future attack," Kigen explained.

"Hmmm…" Bishop hummed to himself, thinking about it.

"If I may speak aloud, Bishop-sama, even if the Codes truly exist in the first place, how could we even find it? There is no clue to its whereabouts. We should just focus on the current situation we are in, and stop the Hanoi's attacks at this time, not waste our time to look into an urban legend," Akira argued.

"I agree," Bishop complied.

"And getting rid of an opportunity…" said a voice in feminine tone, when suddenly, another giant cheese piece appeared, this time it was a Queen piece.

"Queen-sama!" Akira gasped.

"Queen, what are you doing here? Can't you see this is actually a private line between me and my accomplices?" Bishop said.

 _Great…more talking cheese piece. This is getting too weird for me, so I am gonna head out now and get some foods, if any of you care, which mostly like not…_

"I am aware of that, Bishop," said the talking queen piece. "But, I am also aware that you are slipping away an opportunity when I see it! I believe we should hear more about this Legendary Codes."

"Thank you for your grace, my ladyship, Queen-sama," Kigen said gracefully as he bowed to the female talking cheese piece.

 _You know, I wonder how the abridged version of this scene would be like._

* * *

-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS-

Somewhere in Link VRAINS, a single young man was looking around, using all kinds of tool with a single machine. It was white cube with two blue LED "eyes" on the front monitor, with several robotic arms that have different kind of tool attached on each.

Just behind her, the man was controlling the cube-shaped robot with holographic keyboard and small holographic monitor screens. "Begin the scanning…now!" he pressed an enter key after typing some sequence of code.

"Program execute," said the robot with a feminine voice. "Running program….Scanning now…..Extracting code now!"

Suddenly, a bunch of code ran through on the screen as he looked at.

"Sweet! We crack the code, Rosey!" he cheered.

"HALT!" A light flashed over the young man. He looked up with his hand covered above his face due to that it was too bright for him to see.

"Stop there! You are violating a restricted area!" A strange security-like robot hovered over them.

"Well, that was quick," he said, smirking. "Let's get out of here, Rosey!"

"Yes, Master!" Suddenly, the female robot transformed into a hoverboard and then the young man jumped on it and flew off. The security bot chased after him.

"Man, these guys are hard to get off from. They must've upgraded their program," he commented.

"Master, there is a high 85% of chance that we will be caught if we don't execute an action," said Rosey. "I highly recommend that you…"

"I'm gonna attack those guys with my monster!" He declared, not hearing his robot's advice.

"But, Master! That's beyond violation code 053AC!" Rosey warned him.

"It's the only way to do it, Rosey!" he exclaimed. "Activate Duel Disk mode!"

"Urrrr," she sighed. "Yes, Master. Duel Disk mode, initiate!"

On his left arm appeared a green and white Duel Disk with a Deck inserted.

"I draw! And I play the Spell, **C# Illusion**!" Suddenly, he disappeared in thin air, making the security bot stopped chasing him.

"Target lost….Target scanning…..Target not found…." Security bots stated.

* * *

-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS-

In the real world, in a place called Den City, there was a mansion. It was nighttime, and most of the rooms were dark and all the lights were turned off, except for the basement floor. There was a lab room, and in that room, a single young man was working at the desk with three computer monitor.

Suddenly, just around the corner, some kind of teleporter machine turned on, making buzzing sounds. In less than a minute, the same young man chased by the security bots appeared out of it, and collapsed on the ground.

"Woah! Morse!" The other man shouted as he ran over to him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Morse got up shortly, with his friend supporting him with his right arm. He then stretched his back.

"What exactly happened? Were you chased by security bots again?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Morse answered calmly, already looking full-restored. "Rosey, could you upload the data and show it to Tom.

"Yes, Master Yu," said the robot. She was not in the hoverboard mode, but she looked like a floating ball with six floating blue cylinders that act as her "wings". Her "body" was purely white, really clean and sleek like an Apple IPhone.

A small opening opened on her body, where an USB stick came out. The USB connected to the computer, and the upload was completed in less than a minute.

"Upload complete, Master Yu and Thomas-san," Rosey said.

"Thanks Rosey," Yu replied as he sat on the chair and worked on the computer. "Check this out, Tom. Rosey and I mined this data in the most deepest part of Link VRAINS we ever went to!"

Tom looked at the screen and surprised with his eyes sparkled. "Wow! This is, a, amazing! I've never seen this so much data, but do you really think it will lead us to those Codes you are looking for?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "It got to, but the crazy part is that this is only a sample of it! There are more where it came from."

"Although, I wonder why there were Security Bots in the first place. It's very strange that there would be patrolling in the Deep Net of Link VRAINS," Tom wondered.

"Good point," Yu agreed as he pondered, too. "Those bots are usually patrolling in the main part of Link VRAINS, especially in the area where Charismatic Duelists Duel at."

"Well, that's a, awaah, mystery we can solve later," Tom said as he yawned. "I'm heading to bed. It's late now."

"You sleep, sleepyhead. I will look into this dataset and see if I can find any clue to the Codes," Yu said.

"OK, but don't stay too late," Tom said as he was on upstairs already.

"There is 99% chance that he will stay up late, Thomas-san," Rosey stated.

The next morning, an alarm clock with a shape of Blue-Eyes triggered an alarm, making the sleepy protagonist woke up, despites that he was against it. He was sleeping on the couch with some drew coming out of his opened mouth.

He reached for the clock as he hit and dropped some pencils and papers before he reached the clock and press the button to stop ringing. He opened his eyes and looked at the time.

"Oh, look at that. It's seven fourty-five. I am laaaaate." He went back to sleep, quickly snoring into snoozeland. That was when his trusty robot assistant came.

"Master Yu, wake up! Master Yu! It's time for school!" Rosey blow an airhorn at Yu, surprising him, but also waking him up in the process.

"Rosey. That was too loud, man," Yu said as he sounded half-asleep and calm.

"Please, Master Yu. If you get dress and get your stuff, you could make it, but it is only 50% chance you would if you act now," Rosey said.

"OK, ok." Yu dragged himself to the stairs to cleaned up himself and changed his clothes.

Somewhere else, students were already coming into the school. They all wore a uniform; slate-colored jacket with blue trim and pants for guy, and same jacket, but with skirt for girls. Tom was already at the school.

"Good morning, Tom!" He turned around to behind him, seeing a blond-haired girl in the same jacket, like him, except for the skirt stood.

"Good morning, Emoti-chan," Tom greeted back.

"Say, where's Yu? He's late again, right?" She asked.

"You know him. He was working last night and must've stayed up very late," Tom answered.

"That man really needs to care about his self. If he's late again, then it would be trouble for him!" she claimed.

"Well, don't worry! I am sure he will make it today…. hopefully," Tom said timidly. He didn't really sound confident, though.

14 minutes later, the class was about to start and there was no sign of Yu.

"He's going to be late," Tom declared. "He's a goner."

"He still has a minute left, so he should be coming in by now," Emoti-chan said, still believing in their friend.

 _Wait, did you two switch a role here?_

The bell rang, teachers calling all students to take their seat, and ready to begin the class. When, suddenly, a door slammed open with a familiar young man arrived.

"Boon baby!" Yu showed up as he posed like a certain Disney character from the 2000's era.

"He made it," Emoti-chan thought as she grinned.

"Thanks to Egyptian God," Tom whispered.

"Good morning, Akira-san," said the teacher as she looked disturbed.

"Good morning, teach!" Yu greeted cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"I am fine," she replied in not amused tone. "Since you just arrived, would you hand me your assignment from last week?"

An awkward silence loomed over the classroom as I heard birds chirping from outside.

 _Ja, ja, jaaaan!_

In less than a minute or half a minute, the teacher scolded Yu loudly. She made him stay for short detention at the detention hall during lunch time to make up for his assignment. It was a boring time for Yu.

"Oh man…" he whined as he worked on his assignment with his teacher standing beside him with crossed face and ruler in her hand.

As soon as he finished the assignment, he met with his two friends, Tom and Emoti-chan.

"Man, that really felt like torture!" Yu exclaimed as he took out a bread. "Now I can finally eat!"

He began munching on his bread, bringing smiles to his face as his cheeks filled with pieces of bread as if he was eating like a chipmunk.

"You really are one of a kind, Morse," Emoti-can said nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Emoti-chan. I do eat fine," Yu replied with a mouthful.

"That's not what I mean." She sweat-dropped.

"So, um, Morse, did you found out about anything last night?" Tom asked.

Yu shook his head. "Unfortunately, not, but no worry! There are plenty of data still to be mined in Link VRAINS. We will just have to keep looking, that's all."

"About that Yu, I know it's important for you and all, but you really should be careful and care more about yourself. It's affecting your health," Emoti-chan said.

"By my calculation, there is 90% chance that Yu will grow into unhealthy man, not suitable to live and make human children, if he lives the way he is now." Rosey spoke. His robot AI was now in a shape of Smartphone and the size was the same like a Smartphone. She was inside Yu's pocket.

"That's a bit too much, Rosey," Tom said as Emoti-chan flustered.

"Hmm, if I can't make my own kids, then maybe I can adopt one!" Yu stated.

"That's a possibility," Rosey remarked.

"Can we stop talking about this!?" Emoti-chan demanded. "Besides the point, what I am saying is just be careful. There is a been tight in security now a day, thanks to recent attack by Knights of Hanoi."

"The Knights of who…?" Morse asked, looking very confused.

"Tom, you didn't tell him about it?" she asked.

"Sorry, Emoti-chan. He is just too busy to listen. Heh, heh." Tom chuckled nervously.

She sighed. "Then, I will explain since you apparently live under a rock."

"Well, I do sleep in the basement sometimes, so I guess I do live under a rock," Morse said, laughing. "Get it? Cause basement is underground, under the Earth, which is also made up of rock."

Nobody look amused or think that was funny.

... _No._

"Anyway, you see, Morse, the Knights of Hanoi is this evil hacker group who's been causing chaos in Link VRAINS. I heard that they first appeared like five years ago, but recently, there was one single person who fought them," she explained.

"Really?" Yu looked very curious now.

"He calls himself Playmaker, and rumor says that he is a Charismatic Duelist who fights and defeats Knights of Hanoi whenever they show up, but each time they were defeated or ran away, he disappeared, too!"

"Now, that sounds exciting! I want to Duel this Playmaker dude! He sounds fun!" Yu remarked excitedly.

"Ha, ha! You Duel Playmaker. Please…" The trio heard a snotty, yet nerdy voice. They looked up to see three guys walking up to them.

 _Hey, look! It's the Three Stooges!_

"We are not! It is I, Buggy!" Buggy introduced explicitly.

"I'm Molly," Molly said.

"And I'm Jack," Jack said.

"Oh, hi! My name is Yu Akira, but just call me by my nickname, Morse. It's pleasure to meet you." Yu greeted the nerd trio very politely in Japanese way.

"It's pleasure to meet you, too." Buggy and his goons bowed back to him. "Wait a sec! We're not here for friendly greeting!" He roared.

"What are you three nerds want," Emoti-chan asserted.

"Well, my ear just imagining, but did your friend here say he wants to Duel Playmaker?" Buggy mocked.

"That's right!" Yu beamed.

The nerd trio laughed. "Yeah right!" Molly laughed. "There is no way that can come true!" Jack chuckled loudly.

"Exactly like my lackeys here say!" Buggy claimed. "Dueling Playmaker is anything, but reality! Nobody don't know him, and nobody even has ever seen him before!"

"Then, I will just find and ask him to Duel me," Yu said blatantly.

The nerd trio looked at him quietly for few seconds before they laughed again.

"Well, good luck with that, pal!" Buggy laughed as he and his goons walked away as they continued off laughing.

"I don't like those guys," Emoti-chan grunted.

"But, they do have a good point. Nobody has ever seen Playmaker, not even a footage of him exists," Tom pointed out.

"No worry!" Morse exulted. "I will just make a program to search for him, and Rosey here is the key for it."

"Pardon?" Rosey asked.

After hours later, the school eventually ended and everyone went back to home. The trio of friends went to mansion, which is Tom's home. They worked on the program underground, well only Tom and Morse were working on it while Emoti-chan just hanged out with them.

"So, how would Rosey help you to find Playmaker? It's not like you gonna program her to be a dog or something," Emoti-chan said.

"That's exactly what we are gonna do, Emoti-chan," Morse answered.

"What!? How?" she asked.

"Well, Rosey here is a special AI. She is programmed to make calculation. If I just twirk her calculation code a bit, maybe, just maybe she can predict when Playmaker appears next," he explained.

"Do you really think it would work?" Tom asked as he helped with some coding.

"Of course it will! With all three of us, we can make anything possible!" Morse exclaimed with a smile. Tom and Emoti looked at each other first, and then simpered at Yu.

"And, there! That should do it," Yu said. "Try turning her on, Tom."

"OK!" He pressed some buttons and pressed enter. A loading screen popped out, making a program starts running. Rosey shortly woke up from her temporary "sleep".

"Program update completed successfully," she spoke.

"It works!" Emoti-chan exclaimed.

"Not yet. Now, we got to test it out," Yu said. "Rosey, scan over Link VRAINS with the new program."

"Yes, Master Yu. Scanning begin now!" She declared as her monitor face turned into an empty graph and data came in through not moment too soon, creating a graph. The trio turned to the monitor, looking at what appeared to be a map of Link VRAINS.

In less than five minutes after Rosey started scanning the network, they felt a tremor, an earthquake to be exact.

"Aaaaah!" Emoti-chan screamed.

"Woah!" Tom tripped over as books fell over at him, but he rolled to the side to dodge.

Morse grabbed on the table as well as holding down the monitor, so that it won't fall off from the desk. Rosey stayed put where she is as she still continued scanning.

The tremor stopped, and luckily, they weren't hurt.

"Is everyone OK?" Emoti-chan asked.

"I'm okaaay," Tom moaned as he was inside a pile of book, with only his hands and legs out.

 _Never mind. Most of them weren't hurt._

"Spot Detected!" Rosey announced. Yu looked up close to the monitor. "Eureka! This is it!"

He ran up to the teleporter-like machine and stood on the platform.

"Morse, where you think you are going!?" Emoti-chan asked while she was helping Tom to get back up.

"I'm going to meet Playmaker and asks him to Duel me!" Yu answered.

"What!? At a time like this! I don't think it's good idea to…"

"Let's go, Rosey!" Yu exclaimed.

"Yes, Master Yu!" Rosey complied as she flew over to his head and began spinning around.

Suddenly, the same Duel Disk appeared materialistically on his left arm. "Deck set!" He placed his Deck into the Duel Disk.

 _Into the VRAINS!_

He disappeared in the flash with Rosey. His body transformed, now wearing a black outfit with red stripes going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair color also changed to gold yellow with red strips and accents.

Shortly after he transformed, he entered the world of Link VRAINS. He was now in Den City, but the data version of the city. He looked around from the top of one building, where he was standing at.

"Now, where could he be?" Yu asked.

"The target is coming soon, Master," Rosey said.

"Huh? He looked to his left and saw a long purple energy streamed down through the buildings and just below him, too. It moved like a river.

"What the heck is that!?" he gasped.

"Unknown phenomenon has detected, Master Yu. This is apparently the rumored Data Storm!" Rosey explained.

"Data Storm? Really?" He asked with curious, yet excited look. Then, he saw something coming up. He saw a young man in black outfit with yellow and pink hair, riding on a hoverboard with Duel monster on his side while being chased by another man, who was wearing a white armor and mask, and huge dark dragon with green color behind him.

"Master Yu, that human in the front is Playmaker!" Rosey pointed.

"Yeah, and it looks he's Dueling with Knights of Hanoi! Looks fun!" Yu remarked.

"Fun? Is that what you human define as fun? I don't think it really is," Rosey said.

"Let's take a ride and follow them, Rosey!" Yu decided as he jumped out from the building.

"What!?" She gasped as she fell down with him. Even for a robot, she screamed in terror and even had an LED tear crying out of her eyes.

"Kyaaaaaaaahh!" She screamed.

"Hoverboard mode, now, Rosey!" Yu exclaimed.

"Hoverboard Mode, initiate!" She activated the hoverboard program, causing it to materialize and when it completed, he just got on it, and rode onto the data storm.

"Woah, woaaah!" He tried to regain balance, which he did in less than a minute.

The path of the data storm he took led him to a slope. He sped upward the slope and jumped off from the end of the slope, high into the sky.

"Yahoo!" He cheered as he then landed on the data storm in between Playmaker and Knight of Hanoi.

"What the!?" They both gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up, Playmaker!" He rode up to be next to the young man.

"Who are you?" Playmaker questioned.

Meanwhile, in the real world, the people who was watching were surprised, too, and some even wondered the same question, too.

"Who is that guy?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" asked another guy.

"I've never seen him before," said a lady.

Back to Link VRAINS, Yu greeted to Playmaker. "It's please to meet you, Playmaker. I'm, umm, actually I really don't have an account name. I haven't really decided what I would call myself while I am here."

"Is this guy for real?" Ignis said as he sweat-dropped.

"Hey! Did that Duel Disk of yours talk!?" Yu asked.

"Hey you!" He and Playmaker turned to their shoulder behind them.

"Get out of my way, intruder! This is just between me and that punk, Playmaker!" He snorted until he made a smirk. "Unless you want to be eliminated along with him."

"Be eliminated? Do you mean lose to a Duel?" Yu just laughed at the Knight's mockery.

"What's so funny!?" he grunted.

"Sorry, man, but I think this is really a misunderstanding. I just want to Duel with Playmaker here, you see, ever since when I heard about him today!" Yu explained. "But, it looks like to me that you two are having a Duel, so…how about I join you guys and make it a Tag Duel instead!"

"What?" Playmaker said.

"Nani!?" Ignis gasped.

The Knight of Hanoi smirked. "Interesting. Very well then. If that is what you want, then it would be honor to delete you, too!"

"Sweet! Then, let's Duel and show you what….(think of a name…ah, got it!) Codebreaker can do!" Yu joined in with his Duel Disk ready and his Life Points appeared with 4000 points.

"Penalty Intrusion: 2000 damage!" The Duel Disk stated.

"What!?" Yu gasped before he got shocked by his own disk. "Aaaaaah!"

 **Codebreaker's LP: 2000**

The Knight of Hanoi guy laughed. "Ha, ha! Fool! That's what you get!"

"Ouch. What just happened?" Codebreaker moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Master…Codebreaker, you've taken damage due to intruding a currently occurring Duel," Rosey explained.

"That ain't no fair," he complained.

"That's part of the rule, sir," Rosey said. "Speaking about rules, do you know some for this Speed Duel?"

"Speed Duel?" He repeated.

"Oi, oi. Is this guy for real? Is he going to Duel with us?" Ignis disbelieved.

"Hey, Codebreaker." He looked to at Playmaker. "You really should stop this and go away!"

"Why?" Codebreaker asked.

"There are three reasons why," Playmaker said. "One, first of all, you jumped into the Duel without knowing how to Speed Duel. Two, you are putting yourself and your life in danger. Three, I am fine by doing this alone and I don't need your help."

"What!? My calculation never came to that conclusion!" Rosey became afraid.

Yu just smirked back to Playmaker. "Don't worry about it! I can crack any codes, including any about Speed Duel!"

"If my master wants to continue with this, then there is no choice. Master, in this Speed Duel, it follows a different rule from the Master Duel or standard duel. The first different is you have three Main Monster Zones and three Spell/Trap Card Zones. There are no Pendulum Zones. However, since this is also a Tag Duel, both you and Playmaker-san now will be sharing monsters, but you still have your own Main Monster Zones for yourself," she said.

"I see. If that is all, then I will draw!" He said as he was about to draw his card.

"Wait, Master!" He stopped. "There's more! In Speed Duel, you start with four cards instead of the usual five, and you get to draw 1 card on your first turn. Another important thing to keep in mind is that Main Phase 2 does not exist, so once your Battle Phase is over, it goes immediately to End Phase."

"Got it! I got the codes of this Speed Duel down, so let's start Dueling!" he declared as he rode alongside Playmaker while the Knight of Hanoi followed with a malicious grin and his dragon roaring in the background.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I am back with quick update. Thank you to everyone who posted reviews for this story. It's very appreciative :)**

 **Here is a QOTC: What did you think of episode 2 of the anime and what did you think of this chapter? Let me know in your review.**

 **With that all said, next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Yu aka Codebreaker will be helping Playmaker in their Duel against the Knight of Hanoi and the terrifying, powerful Cracking Dragon! See you guys then!**


	4. Access Link

_Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secret, Yu "Morse" Akira, with the help of his friends, Tom and Emoti-chan, created a new program for his AI maid, Rosey, to search for Playmaker. They successfully created the program for her and they found him. Yu quickly entered Link VRAINS to meet and Duel Playmaker, but realized that he was fighting with the member from the Knights of Hanoi. Yu as Codebreaker, his new AI alter ego's name, decided to join in the fun…at least that's how he see it._

 **-Chapter 4-**

Access Link

"Time to crack some codes! I draw!" Codebreaker began his first turn.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 2000 (5H)**

 **Playmaker's LP: 3200 (2H)**

 **Knight of Hanoi's LP: 3000 (2H)**

He looked at the cards in his hand, and already see some good ones. "Cool! I got a good hand to start off with! I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!"

A green pot with a smiley face appeared on his side of the field. "I get to draw two more cards!" The green pot turned into golden sparkles.

 **Coderbreaker: (5H – 1 + 2 = 6H)**

"Now I have six cards in my hand. Then, I summon **C# Data Miner**!"

This new monster was a Gnome with digitalized mining pixel axe. It dressed with a blue overall, pair of blue jeans, black pointy hat, and black boots. Its skin was blue with dark blue eyes under a black hair that spiked outward in the front and back under the hat.

 **C# Data Miner-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 400 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"You use Cyverse monster, too!?" Knight of Hanoi gasped.

"No way!" Ignis looked surprised.

"Just like me, he uses the same monster-type like mine. Who exactly is this guy?" Playmaker thought.

Meanwhile, in the real world, everybody was also surprised to see him summoned a Cyverse-type monster, like Playmaker's.

"Hey, that guy uses those Cyverse-type, too!" Naoki pointed out.

"Where do they get those types of monsters?" another guy asked.

"I don't know, but they do look cool," a lady commented.

"Just like Yusaku," Kusanagi pondered.

"What!? Another Cyverse User!?" Akira Zoizen gasped.

Just behind him stood Kigen, his co-worker and colleague at SOL Technology. "Ho, interesting." He looked amused.

"So, he has a Cyverse-type monster, too," Revolver mumbled to himself.

"I can't believe Morse is really dueling with Playmaker and they are up against Knight of Hanoi!" Emoti-chan exclaimed.

"I hope he will be OK," Tom said, looking a bit worry.

Back to the Duel, Yu continued with his turn. "At this point, C# Data Miner's effect is activated! When he is Normal Summoned, I draw 1 card!"

"Another draw!?" KoH grunted.

 **Codebreaker: (6H – 1 + 1 = 6H)**

"I Special Summon **C# Webkumo**!" Next to his first monster, a new monster appeared. This one was a blue spider with six pink eyes. Circuits ran across its body.

 **C# Webkumo-Level 3, LIGHT, 600 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"This card can be Special Summoned from my hand if I control another C# monster on my side of the field," he admitted. "I set a card!"

A single card was put face-down in front of him before it briefly disappeared in digitalized way.

"Now, time for some action! First up, I declare C# Data Miner to attack your dragon while it is defenseless! Attack, Data Miner!" His monster turned 180 degree and jumped-attack on Cracking Dragon.

When it did, however, the pixel-axe just chirped off, flinging back Data Miner.

"What!?" he gasped.

"Foolish boy! Cracking Dragon cannot be destroyed by monster with Level equal to or lower than its Level!" KoH laughed.

Codebreaker shrugged and just grinned. "Oh well, but no worry! I will find a way and unlock the code that will destroy your dragon on my next turn!"

"There won't be a next turn for you!" KoH yelled. "I will use my Skill to activate an effect!"

"Skill?" Both Codebreaker and Playmaker repeated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention about it," Ignis said.

"Then, you better explain yourself," Playmaker said very seriously.

"In Speed Duel, there is a very important rule that is very advantageous for the players. You can activate and use Skill to use all kinds of effect, like drawing a card, increasing a monster's ATK, etc. However, you can only use once in a Duel," Ignis explained.

"So, that means Playmaker and I can use Skill only once whenever we are in the Speed Duel, then," Codebreaker analyzed.

"According my calculation, that's…exactly what Playmaker's mysterious AI explained, Master," Rosey said.

"I activate Triple Draw, allowing me to draw three cards instead of one!" KoH drew three at the start of his turn.

"Woah! That's so OP!" Codebreaker gasped.

"I've never heard of skill like that before! The Knights of Hanoi must have programmed it!" Ignis claimed.

 **Codebreaker: (4h)**

 **Playmaker: (2h)**

 **KoH: (5h)**

KoH chuckled evilly to himself. "Good, good. This is great to my almost perfect strategy. First, I play the Spell Card, DDos Attack."

It showed a dark purple crack in the sky of some kind of digital world, with a single red energy beam coming out and it scattered onto the ground, destroying anything in the surroundings.

"I target 1 Machine-Type monster I control, and then send any number of DDoS Attack cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, and if I do, I inflict damage to my opponents equal to the number of DDoS Attack sent to the Graveyard by this effect times the targeted monster's Level by 100 points!" He laughed as the same beam shot right above over the two boys.

"Woah!" Codebreaker barely dodged the attack, but the energy beam caused Playmaker to fall off from his hoverboard.

"Oh no!" He yelled.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 400**

 **Playmaker's LP: 1600**

Playmaker was falling down to his demise until out of nowhere; a blue haired girl used a whip to save him. Playmaker safely got back on the hover board.

"He's saved!" Rosey exclaimed.

"I set a card." He continued his turn. "Then, I change Cracking Dragon to Attack Position and equip it with Aircrack Storm! With this equipped to my dragon, when it destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again for the second time! I choose you, your C# Data Miner!"

The dragon roared and shot several powerful laser beams at Yu's monster.

"Oh no! If that hits him, Morse is a goner!" Tom cried.

"Morse…" Emoti-chan prayed.

The laser beam hit him with an explosion around him.

"Did it hit him!?" Ignis exclaimed.

Playmaker widened his eyes, and lowered his head down due to the loss. However, when he looked up, he noticed something.

Codebreaker jumped out of the smokes without any scratch.

"Hooray! He is alive!" Naoki cheered, along with other people in the real world.

"Good!" Kusanagi smiled.

"But how!?" KoH questioned.

"I activated my Trap Card **, C# Alert Firewall**!" The said Trap showed a wall of light blue fire protecting C# Download Knight, Webkumo, and Security Hound behind it while Red-Eyes attacked with its own fire breath. "When this card is activated, I pay half of my Life Points to use one of the two effects and I chose one where I take no battle damage this turn!"

"But, your monster is still be destroyed!" KoH growled. "Fine! I will just use my Cracking Dragon to attack my main target, Playmaker's Cyverse Wizard!"

His dragon changed its course and fired another round of laser beam at Playmaker this time.

"If that hits your monster, you will lose!" Ignis cried.

"I know what I am doing," Playmaker replied. "I activate my own Trap, Three-Strike Barrier!"

Suddenly, a round blue ring that moved around in clockwise appeared in front of him. "This card allows me to use one of the three effects, also, and I choose one where it prevent the destruction of my monsters by battle!"

"Even so, you still take battle damage!" A blue barrier surrounded his wizard, protecting it, but Playmaker still took some damage.

 **Playmaker's LP: 400**

 **Codebreaker's LP: 400 / 2 = 200**

"It looks like this is the end for you, Playmaker," KoH smirked.

"I don't think you understand, but I still have few Life Points left." Playmaker corrected.

"Not for long," KoH replied.

"What?" The trio looked what was behind them. A huge purple and blue tornado was behind him and Playmaker was hovering very near it. Suddenly, the tornado caught up to him, sucking him into its vortex.

"Uwaaaaah!" He screamed.

"Playmaker!" Codebreaker yelled as he turned around.

"Master Yu, what are you doing!? My calculation states that if you go in there, there is a 99.99% chance that you will die!" Rosey warned him.

"I don't care! Playmaker got swallowed into it, and I got to save him! As long as that .01% of saving exists, then I will take the risk!" He decided as he surfed into the tornado.

"Foolish boy, are you trying to be a hero? Fine by me. Swallow into that Data Storm for eternity!" KoH laughed.

Codebreaker loss his balance as the winds inside the tornado made him go flying.

"Aaaaaah!" He cried. "This. Is. Sort. Of. Fun. But. It. Makes. Me. SICK!"

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" Rosey screamed.

Suddenly, Playmaker caught him and helped him get back on his hoverboard.

"Playmaker!" He exclaimed.

"Why are you here!? Don't you know you would get killed when you did?" Playmaker yelled at him.

"Sorry, man, but I don't want to see you die. Besides, we are partner, right?" He smiled.

"Partner…" Playmaker repeated before he sighed and showed with a slight smile. "Fine and…thank you."

"Hee, hee," Codebreaker chuckled. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"Actually, my little assistant here was going to explain to me about this Data Storm and my skill, Storm Access," Playmaker said.

"Storm what now?" he asked.

"Storm Access is a Skill that allows player with less than 1000 Life Points to randomly access a card within this Data Storm," Ignis explained briefly.

"Really? There are cards in this storm!" He gasped.

"Master, I can sense that there are some unknown signals within this Data Storm. It appears to be….living. I couldn't explain any further, but I believe that the possibly of using this skill, Storm Access, we can bring forth a powerful card that can lead us to victory," Rosey said.

"Then, what we are waiting for!? Let's crack the code and unlock this Skill!" Codebreaker declared.

Playmaker nodded. "Indeed!"

They both reached out their arm with their hand wide opened.

 _Storm Access!_

Energy swirled and gathered on their hand. It was so strong that they both have to grab their arm with their own other hand.

"So…strong!" Codebreaker gritted.

"Hang on, Master! It is almost complete! Don't give up now!" Rosey exclaimed.

He laughed. "Of course I won't! I never give up! If I do here, I will never meet Tom and Emoti-chan again! I will never have a chance to Duel Playmaker!"

 _You still want to do that!?_

"And most importantly of all, I will never fulfill my dad's dream! Awaaaaah!" He roared as something materialized in his hand. He saw silhouette of young magician girl swirling with her wand. "Eureka! I crack the code!"

The boys surfed out of the Data Storm without any scratches. KoH looked surprised while the people in the real world looked relieved and cheered for them.

"Hey Playmaker, did you get the card?" Codebreaker asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Sweet! Me too and let's use it well, and beat this jerk!" Codebreaker exclaimed excitedly.

Playmaker smiled a little. "Aa, let's do it then."

"Hmm, you're seem to be enjoying this with him, aren't you, Playmaker-sama?" Ignis said.

"I draw!" Playmaker drew his card, ignoring Ignis and gave the usual stoic, cool expression.

 **Playmaker: 400 LP (3h)**

 **Codebreaker: 200 LP (4h)**

 **KoH: 3000 LP (4h)**

"I use my Cyverse Wizard's effect to change Cracking Dragon to Defense Position once again! Cyverse Algorithm!" Playmaker declared as his wizard shot a powerful electricity out of his wand, shocking the dragon and forcing it to change battle position.

"When its effect is applied, all Cyverse-type monsters that I control can inflict piercing damage to my opponent," he said.

"Sweet! That means my monster can attack, too, if that is you want to borrow one," Codebreaker said.

"As I control a Machine-type monster, I activate my Trap, Pulse Bomb!" It showed some blue and white orbs floating cyberspace world. "Now your Cyverse Wizard is changed to Defense mode!"

Cyverse Wizrad changed to its defense mode. Codebreaker looked upset. "Oh dang it! Now you can't attack!"

"No worry!" Playmaker replied, making Codebreaker simpered at him as he knew that he used his line. "I normal summon Stack Reviver!" A white square-shaped monster appeared on his side, but it also changed to Defense Position.

"Fool! Each time you Normal or Special Summon a monster, it changes to Defense Position as well!" KoH admitted. "And since you summoned just one monster, I activate Cracking Dragon's effect. Now feel the taste of loss, Playmaker!"

 **Playmaker's LP: 400-100=300**

"What!? You are supposed to lose all of your Life Points!" He gasped.

"I think you are the fool here, Knight of Hanoi!" Playmaker countered. "It looks like you are the one who don't understand Cracking Dragon's effect. Its effect is it can reduce a monster's ATK by 200 times its Level and inflict the same value to your opponent's Life Points. However, Stack Reviver's original ATK is 100, so I only took 100 damage!"

KoH gritted his teeth frustratingly while Codebreaker gave Playmaker a victory pump fist.

"Impressive. Using Cracking Dragon's effect just to increase his little defense," Rosey remarked.

"I activate my Spell, Effect Crowl, which prevents me from taking any effect damage this turn since I control a Cyverse-type monster! And since I took damage this turn, I activate my face-down Cyverse Beacon!" He revealed the face-down card, that showed machine shooting out a red beam into the sky.

"This Trap allows me to add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyverse-type monster from my Deck! I add Backup Secretary and Special Summon her!" A new monster appeared, which was a female humanoid cyborg in a skirt.

"Thanks to her effect, I can Special Summon it from my hand if I control a Cyverse-type monster on the field!"

"So, what! What would those traches can even do!?" KoH mocked until his expression changed to realization. "No, it can't be!"

"Come forth!" Playmaker raised his hand up to the sky. "The circuit that will lead to the future!"

He, along with his monsters, surfed up into the sky and went into the circuit board portal. He then turned around and floated just above the circuit board.

"The summoning condition are two or more effect monsters! I activate three Link Markers with my three monsters!" His three Cyverse turned into red, yellow, and blue energy as they entered three of the 7 markers.

"Link Summon! Come forth! Link 3! Decode Talker!" An dark blue armored knight appeared as he surfed alongside it.

"A monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is placed in Extra Monster Zone," Playmaker said.

"Awesome!" Codebreaker awed.

"Impossible! So, your trump card is a Link Monster!?" KoH gasped.

"As expected of Playmaker-sama," Ignis remarked.

Playmaker nodded to his AI partner, and looked at his new summoned Link Monster. "Link Monster doesn't have Level nor Defense Point, meaning that Cracking Dragon's effect and Pulse Bomb won't have any effect on it! Now, as it was used as a material for Link Summon, the effect of Slack Reviver activates!"

Slack Reviver's card appeared briefly before something appeared on the field. "I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyverse-type monster from my Graveyard! I summon Cyverse Wizard!" His wizard returned to his side.

"More awesome!" Codebreaker cheered.

 _I'm guessing that this wizard is the new Dark Magician of this generation._

"I activate Cyverse Wizard's effect to allow my Cyverse-type monster to inflict pierce damage this turn!" His wizard performed its effect, making Cracking Dragon to switch into Defense Position. "Also, Decode Talker's effect activates! It gains 500 ATK for each monster its Link Markers point to!"

Decode Talker's sword glowed with blue aura, causing its ATK to increase to 3300.

"Battle! I declare Decode Talker to attack! Decode End!" His Link Monster slashed and hit the Cracking Dragon on the head with its sword.

"No! My dragon's effect can't allow it to be destroyed by monster with Level equal to or lower than its…No, wait! Link Monster doesn't have Level!" KoH realized as Decode Talker destroyed the dragon to smithereens.

"You have no right to call yourself a Duelist," Playmaker remarked.

However, KoH just laughed weakly and then laughed aloud. This made the boys look concern.

"Why is he laughing?" Ignis asked with worry tone.

"Fool! Do you think I will go down this easily! I activate **Cracking Wyvern** 's effect in my hand!" He showed a dragon that looked similar to Cracking Dragon, except that it has two wings with sharp claw and its body glowed in red color. "If my opponent destroys a Cracking monster by battle, I can send this card to negate battle damage from that battle and then Special Summon that destroyed monster! Revive my Cracking Dragon!"

 **Cracking Wyvern-Level 4, DARK, Machine/Effect, 1500 ATK, 0 DEF.**

His dragon roared as it returned to the field.

Everyone iwas surprised, upset, and scared that this wasn't over yet.

"Impossible! It shouldn't come back!" Ignis cried.

"But, it did," Playmaker remarked.

"Don't you see! I am invincible! As you end your turn, I will destroy you and delete you from existence, and capture that AI, Ignis! Nothing can stop me now!" He laughed.

"Um, excuse me." He stopped laughing and looked at his other opponent, who was waving at him. "You're forgetting about one thing in that evil plan of yours. And that is that it is not your turn until…I finish my turn!"

Codebreaker placed his finger on his deck. "This is it! The final draw! Time to crack this Cracking Dragon and crack this guy for good!"

"I heard enough of cracking for now," Ignis sighed.

"Eureka! Time to unlock the code! I summon C# Download Knight!" The brave armored knight from the last Duel appeared. "When C# Download Knight is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower C# monster in my Graveyard or Deck! Download! Return, C# Data Miner!"

The mining digital gnome came back, looking jolly for that. "According to my calculation," said Rosey. "You have 99.99% chance you would win this Duel, Master!"

"That's good enough for me! Let's go, my monsters!" Just like Playmaker, he summoned the circuit board in the air.

"He can Link Summon, too!?" KoH gasped.

Everyone watched with anticipation as Codebreaker went into the circuit. "The summoning condition is 4 Effect Monsters!"

"4 Monsters?" Playmaker repeated.

"But, he only has three!" Ignis pointed out.

"I can answer that for you, my little friend! Thanks to C# Webkumo's effect, this card can be treated as two materials for Link Summon!"

"Nani!?" Both Ignis and KoH gasped.

"Impressive," Playmaker smirked.

"Say what?!" Naoki surprised with his eyes popping out.

"Well, well." Kusanagi looked approve.

His three monsters turned into four colorful energy; red, blue, yellow, and green. Each one hit four markers; Up, Down, Down-Right, and Down-Left.

"Magician who studies in the arts of the cyber magic, I call upon you to aid me in this battle! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" The silhouette before revealed itself to be his ace monster. She giggled and winked to the invisible camera, which then she smiled to the people who was currently watching the duel.

"Amazing...that guy summoned a Link 4 Link Monster!" Ignis marveled.

"Indeed, he did, but it only has 2000 ATK," Playmaker noticed.

"Ha! You had me feel worry there. That magician of yours has lower ATK than my Cracking Dragon!" KoH snorted.

"That may be, but check out her effect!" he said. "Once per turn, I can target one Special Summoned monster on my opponent's side of the field, and if I do, I take control of that monster!"

"No way!" KoH bleated.

Cyber Magician Girl created the whip, just like in the last duel, and tied her whip around Cracking Dragon and then pulled it to her master's side of the field.

"Now your Dragon is under my control!" Cracking Dragon roared at its own master, scaring him. "Hey, look at that! Your field is empty. I guess there is no choice, but to direct attack you with all of our monsters! Right, Playmaker?"

"Already on it," Playmaker predicted. "Decode Talker!"

"Cyber Magician Girl!" The magician held her wand tightly

"Cracking Dragon!" They both shouted at the same time with the dragon roared in response to their call.

"Decode Cyber Cracking Trio-Beam!" The three monsters unleashed a huge powerful energy beam composed of blue, light blue, and green color.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!" KoH screamed as the energy blast overwhelmed him and made him fall of his hoverboard.

Codebreaker cheered for their victory. "Yahoo! We did it! We won! Best. Speed. Duel. EVER!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooo!"

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Yours truly and I cheered while Playmaker watched behind them. "I have proved you Knight of Hanoi that you truly have no right to call yourself a Duelist!"

In the real world, everyone cheered at the two VR Duelists' victory over evil.

"Awesome! Yeah for Playmaker and Codebreaker!" Naoki shouted at the top of his lung, along with other people cheering. Kusanagi chuckled with a smile.

"Good job, Yusaku," he thought.

"He did! He won!" Tom said happily.

"Morse." Emoti-chan smiled lightly.

Despites their victory, no everyone was exactly happy. One other Duelist presently in Link VRAINS was one of those people. He was tan-skinned, and had big and bulky body, dark hair, and chin beard. He wore a gold hat with red-striped designs, dark jacket, pair of gold boots, and gold wrestling champion's belt around on his waistline. This was Go Onizuka, one of the famous Charismatic Duelists in Link VRAINS.

 _I can tell that he is gonna be a total rival later on, but I am more curious to that cutey over there!_

The other person I was looking over to was a young woman with blue hair and white angelic wings. She wore a blue and white uniform. This is Blue Angel, another popular Charismatic Duelist and idol to all.

 _She looks so pretty…._

She heard what I said, and blushed a little while looking the other way.

"Damn those two. They are stealing my spotlight!" Go growled.

"Playmaker and Codebreaker…" Blue Angel mumbled.

Playmaker and Codebreaker jumped off from the D-Board ( _that's what the hover board is officially called_ ) near the defeated Knights of Hanoi's member.

"Play…maker," KoH grunted as he looked hurt.

"Whoa, is this dude will be alright?" Codebreaker asked.

"He's fine. At least enough for him to answer my question," Playmaker said coldly. "Now talk, Knight of Hanoi!"

"Heh, heh," he smirked as he laughed a bit. "There is no need for me to answer anything to you."

Suddenly, the red eye part of the mask started blinking as if it was sound a like…

"BOMB! This guy has a bomb for a mask!" Codebreaker exclaimed shockingly.

 _I was about to say!_

"What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!?" He panicked with his arms up while running around in circle.

"Calm down!" Playmaker stopped him.

"If this goes on, he will explode along with us with him!" Ignis warned. Suddenly, dark aura enveloped the AI and it grew out of the Duel Disk it was imprisoned in. It turned into a monster-like being and grabbed the KoH.

"Whoa!" Codebreaker gasped.

AI opened its mouth and ate the KoH while he was screaming in horror as he turned into bits of data. The AI went back into the Duel Disk, returning to be just an eye.

"Now that is something you don't see every day," Codebreaker remarked.

"What did you do?" Playmaker asked strictly.

"Oh nothing," the AI said. "The only thing I did was saving you two's butt!"

"According to my calculation, I detect 0% of that Knight of Hanoi's remnant anywhere. It seems like he was completely terminated from Link VRAINS!" Rosey exclaimed.

"Terminated? You mean he's gone forever!" Codebreaker gasped again.

"Yeah, I did," the AI admitted. "If I didn't, we would've been in more trouble and your physical self would be affected negatively."

"Well, thank you talking AI." Codebreaker thanked him.

"Hee, hee! You know, I kind of like this guy!" AI admitted. "But, we really should log-out now."

"Hey you two!" The boys turned around and saw somebody approaching them.

"Playmaker! And your little side-kick!" It was Go Onizuka! "Now, fight me in a duel!"

"Not so fast!" The boys turned to their front and saw another person approached. "You two were really flashy, but now stop what you are doing!"

Codebreaker looked back and forth at the two people and smile came upon on his face. "Wow! Go Onizuka and Blue Angel are here! This is SO awesome! But, sorry, guys, neither of you will duel Mr. Playmaker here."

"Why?" Go Onizuka demanded.

"Because I'm the one who asked him to duel me first, but I had to help him with his duel against the Knight of Hanoi dude. You know, like saving the day stuff and the entire Link VRAINS, and all," he explained.

"I have no time for any of you," Playmaker said as he jumped forward and disappeared. He then rode off on his D-Board.

"Hey, where are you going, Mr. Playmaker!? Come back! I still want to duel you!" Codebreaker yelled.

"Damn it! He escaped!" Go Onizuka grunted while Blue Angel didn't look happy either. "But, you on the other hand, I want to ask of you something."

"Master Codebreaker, I think this is a time for us to leave, too!" Rosey stated.

"Good idea," he complied. "Well, sorry Mr. Go and Miss Blue Angel, but I promise that I will duel you both after I duel Playmaker and get your autograph, too. See ya!"

He disappeared in a flash, logging out of the Link VRAINS.

"Tch. Curses! They both got away in front of me! Darn!" Go Onizuka growled.

Blue Angel looked quiet, but in serious mood.

Meanwhile, Revolver, the _apparent_ and assumed leader, didn't look happy, but also not upset either. "Hmmm…Capturing Ignis is a bit challenging than expected. Playmaker is nuisance to our goal, but…."

He changed his monitor to look at Codebreaker. "This one, Codebreaker, shouldn't be forgotten either."

"Revolver-sama…" A fair skin man behind him spoke. "What shall we do next?"

"Our objective is the same. Capture Ignis, but on the other hand, handling these two Cyverse-User is added to our priority," he said. "Gemma!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared. This person wore white outfit, like Revolver, except by looking at the physic, the person was a woman. Her outfit had gold shoulder plate on each shoulder, and gold forearm armor for her left arm. She had long silver hair with some spikes outward behind her head. Her mask was brown with a single purple gem in the center, in-between two yellow eyes.

"Reporting in, Master Revolver!" The female figure bowed to him.

"I want you to investigate this Duelist, Codebreaker. Also, when you have the chance, Duel him and if necessary….destroy him," he ordered.

"Yes, Revolver-sama!" She complied and then disappeared digitally.

"I have confident in her that she will complete her mission with success, Revolver-sama. Gemma is one of our well-trained Duelist. An Elite, of course," said the man.

"I hope so, Specter," Revolver said.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Data Miner-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 400 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, draw 1 card. If this card is Special Summoned: draw 2 instead._

 _C# Webkumo-Level 3, LIGHT, 600 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you control another C# monster on the field. This card is treated as two materials for Xyz or Link Summon._

 _C# Alert Firewall-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: You can pay half of your Life Points to activate one of the two following effects:_

 _Take no battle damage this turn_

 _Negate the destruction of all C# monster(s) you control this turn._

 _Cracking Wyvern-Level 4, DARK, Machine/Effect, 1500 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When a Cracking monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard; discard this card and if you do, reduce all battle damage involving that destroyed monster. If you do, then Special Summon that destroyed monster._

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Welcome back to another exciting chapter in my new Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic series for Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS!**

 **Episode 3 came out today, and it was awesome. More plot detail, but I won't spoil if any of you guys haven't watched it yet. I also changed the effect of Cyber Magician Girl a bit, now she has the ability to take control of Special Summoned monster, whether that monster was summoned from Extra Deck or hand.**

 **Here is another QOTC: What did you think of the first Speed Duel? Also, what did you think of the duel in this chapter?**

 **With all that said, next time in Codes of Secrets, new characters will appear in the next chapter and we will see more of Yu and his friends in their life in the real world. See you guys then!**


	5. Order of the Monarch

**A/N: Changed the duel in this chapter from Speed Duel to Master Duel.**

 _Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAIN Codes of Secrets, our hero, Yu "Morse" Akira helped Playmaker to win Speed Duel against the member from the Knights of Hanoi. The KoH gave them a hard time, but thanks to the Skill they used, Storm Access in the unstable Data Storm, they obtained a powerful card for their own to use to defeat their foe. With the power of the new Link Monsters, Decode Talker and Cyber Magician Girl, our heroes defeated the member of the Knights of Hanoi._

 _The people of the real world cheered for Playmaker and Codebreaker (Yu's new VR account name/alter ego). However, due to his intervention, Yu is now targeted by the Knights of Hanoi, and their apparent leader, Revolver, ordered his elite member, Gemma to investigate him. With a new threat coming to him, what would happen to our hero and his friends and ally?_

 **-Chapter 5-**

Order of Monarch

It was a day later after the Knights of Hanoi's late attack. People were buzzing about the unexpected appearance of Playmaker, and his justice against the member of Knights of Hanoi, Data Wind, and Speed Duel. News Media were reporting about it every hour, and the whole world now knew about it.

The people of Den city was also talking about Codebreaker, which they were now referring him as sidekick for Playmaker or his partner. This news was also buzzing at Yu's high school, too.

"Did you saw the footage yesterday?" asked one student.

"Yeah! It saw it, man! It was intense!" remarked one male student.

"Playmaker and that other guy, Codebreaker, were so cool!" screamed one female student.

"I know right!" agreed another female student.

Yu's two friends, Tom and Emoti-chan noticed of all the chattering and buzzing about their certain friend while they were walking down the hallway.

"Wow. Everyone is talking about Morse like crazy!" Tom whispered.

"I know, but fortunately for us, at least we are the only two who know that he is Codebreaker," Emoti-chan whispered.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" she asked.

"Oh no, I think he may be still sleeping back at home! He was very tired when he log-out of Link VRAINS last night. Speed Duel must have took a lot of energy out of him," Tom explained.

"Great. He's going to be late again!" She rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, that same guy we know and love was riding his bicycle to school…taking a very calm stroll.

"Master Yu, there is 90% chance that if you ride your bike at this speed, you won't make it to school," Rosey said. "You already made a sum total of 3 stops this morning!"

"Chill out, Rosey. I am taking a scenic path. It is a shortcut to the school," he hummed as he rode off.

When she meant by 3 stops, before this, Yu woke up late. After he headed out, he stopped by at his favorite donut shop for his short breakfast and drink, helped an old lady cross a street, and helped some guy in catching a fish. If you are wondering, those are some of things he does every day, which keeps him from being on time! Plus taking the scenic path made it worse for him, even though he doesn't recognize that.

"Today is so lovely today," he remarked as he rode the path. He then noticed something new up ahead.

There was a woman walking down the same path he was riding up. As he rode closer and closer, he looked at her for split second. He noticed that the woman was very tall up close. Her hair was orange with creamy blond accents, with one bang in braid hairstyle. Her skin was tanned skin, long neck, and dark crimson eyes. Her outfit was composed of dark blue jacket with neck sleeves and yellow trim, pair of blue jeans, and black shoes.

The woman looked at Yu's eyes briefly before he passed by her as he rode uphill. He just continued off with his own business, but the woman he passed by stopped and turned to see him going off before she couldn't see him no more.

He got to school safely, but was scolded by the teacher for being late again. It was then lunch time when he meets with his friends.

"Today's morning felt great!" Yu stretched his arms before he opened up his lunch.

"You really are carefree, huh, Morse? No worry in the world," Tom remarked as he sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, before he took a first bite on his sandwich, Emoti-chan approached to the table with a stack of paper. She put it on the table in front of him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This, Morse, is all the classwork you missed for either being late or skipping some classes!" Emoti-chan exclaimed. "YOU have to do finish this by the end of this week."

"Say what!?" Tom gasped. "This is a lot of stuff he has to make up! I don't think any students can even finish even half of it by this week, not even for Morse!"

"Wow, it's like a tower!" Morse looked at his tower of assignments.

"From now on, you got to finish all these assignments and you also have to be on time from now on! That means, one!" She showed one finger. "You can't stop by the donut's shop every morning!"

"Whaaat?" he blurted.

"Two! You will never skip any class!" She showed him two fingers at him.

"Really?" He questioned.

"And three, you won't make any programs and go to Link VRAINS anytime you want!" She ended with three fingers.

"No way!" He burst out. "And that was like four things!"

"The third one has two parts," Emoti-chan said. "And, not only that, but I got permissions from all of our teachers to help you and keep an eye on you! Got it?"

"But, that's not cool, man," he moaned as he frowned.

"Watch out! Here they come, everyone!" The trio heard a yelling by from a student in the hallway. Suddenly, their classroom door opened when a group of upperclassmen came into the mess hall. In the group, there was one young woman leading them.

This woman had a long black hair, fair skin, and purple eyes. She wore a typical school uniform, like every student, but more militaristic style and strangely a red cape attached behind her back.

As she and her group walked by each table, all the underclassmen moved away to allow them pass through until they stopped at Yu's table.

"Eeek! Why are they here?" Tom screeched in fear.

"Oh no! And here I thought I can actually save you here!" Emoti-chan shrieked as he shot a look at Yu, who was eating his sandwich very normally.

"Which one of you is Yu Akira?" asked the leading woman.

"I am, miss. What's up?" Yu greeted.

All the students, including his friends and the woman's members gasped with their eyes all white and raised arms.

"How dare you to speak to me like that!" The woman twitched her eyes with annoyed look. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not really, maim. I've never met you until now, dude-ed," Morse said plainly as he was eating his sandwich.

"Well…" She fixed her neck collar. "My name is Kogo Chuzaimon, Senior President of this fine educational institution and head of the school's order! In other word, I am your upperclassman!"

Yu just started at her and ate his sandwich. "Really?"

An angry mark appeared over on her forehead. "What kind of attitude is that!? I've never met such rude and…empty-minded person before!"

"Who?" he questioned.

"YOU!" She yelled.

"Chuzaimon-sama, please calm down and remember why you are here," said the girl next to her. She was also a young woman, same height as Kogo. She had a cyan color hair and wore eyeglasses with the same color.

"Yes, of course. Thanks for reminding, Kori," Kogo said as she breathed in and out to calm herself down.

"I am here because I heard from the faculty body and some classmates of yours that you don't come in to your class on time and occasionally skip some classes, too. Is that true?" she asked.

"No, um, he's, um…well, um…." Tom fidgeted.

"It's true that he is sometimes late and skips classes, but he's not really a bad guy. And, I am going to help him remediate his laziness, maim!" Emoti-chan explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Ane Emoti. However, this boy's lack of manner cannot go unpunished!" Tom and Emoti-chan didn't look happy, but Yu looked plainly normal.

"Well, that was sandwich was good." Yu burped and walked away. "I think I am going to the men's restroom. See ya guys later."

"MORSE!" Emoti-chan and Tom shouted.

"You FOOL!" Kogo yelled. "You can't just walk away from me while I am talking to you!"

"Huh?" He turned over to his shoulder. "Sorry, but could we do this at some other times? I feel sleepy."

More angry marks appeared on over her forehead as some steams released out of her ears. "That's it!" She erupted. "Insolent person like you must not go unpunished! And, I will do it in my own way!"

"Oh crap! She's now really mad!" exclaimed one of the students.

"He's dead!" yelled another student.

"Huh? I don't get it," Yu said, looking confused.

Later that day, all the classes were over, meaning the school was over for the day, but most students didn't go back home because they gathered outside at the field. At this time, another protagonist of this story was walking by when he noticed the crowds of students gathered in one area.

"Hey, what's going over there?" A familiar voice asked from inside his bag.

"Hey! Yusaku!" A familiar minor character shouted at the boy.

"Oh, it's you…um….Naoki right?" he said.

Naoki almost flipped backward in comedic way. "Geez, man! Can't you remember your own classmate's name? Anyway, that's not the time! You got to see this!"

"What's going over here?" he questioned.

"Well, let's just say one of our classmates is going to be punished by the Senior Prez, Kogo Chuzaimon…by doing a Duel!" Naoki revealed.

"Duel?" Yusaku got a bit curious and decided to see it.

All the students watched and gathered around while Yu faced with the Senior Prez.

"So, you want to Duel with me?" he asked.

"That's right. This is a way I do to punish disobedient student. Usually, I don't do in front of crowds like this, but once I am through with you, you would be a great example to all who defies against me and the order of the school!" She exclaimed.

"OK. It sounds fun to me!" Yu smiled excitedly, making her feel irritated.

"Let's just this over with," she grumbled.

"Time to crack the code!" Yu already had his AI transformed into a Duel Disk. "Deck set!"

"INTO THE VRAINS!" They both exclaimed. Respectfully, they were surrounded inside a white sphere as they are entering the world of Link VRAINS.

They appeared in some kind of coliseum.

"Where am I?" Yu asked.

"You are in the Coliseum area," Kogo said as she walked out of the shadow. She now wore something a king would wear; long red robes with white fluffy neck collar, golden crown, and royalty shirt and pants.

"Nice outfit," Yu commented.

"Don't flatter me, you insolent buffoon!" She snapped. "You will be punished by my own hand!"

 _DUEL!_

 **Yu's LP: 4000 (5h)**

 **Kogo Chuzaimon's LP: 4000 (5h)**

"I'll allow you to go first," Kogo approved.

"Thanks, Dude-ad," he replied. "Okay! First, I'm gonna summon my…"

"Oh crap!" Tom realized.

"What is it, Tom?" Emoti-chan asked.

"If Morse summons any one of his C# monster, people will recognize him to be Codebreaker!" Tom exclaimed.

"Oh no! You're right!" Emoti-chan remembered. "But, even so, there is no way Morse would be stupid enough to do that."

 _I wouldn't count on it, girlfriend._

"I decided! I summon my C# Data Miner!" He summoned his first monster. Tom and Emoti-chan flipped backward in response.

"Hey! He's using that Cyverse-type monster!" One student pointed.

"Yeah, you're right! It's that C# monster used by Codebreaker, but is that mean he's Codebeaker!?" Another student shouted.

"What!?" "No way!"

"ORDER!" Everyone stopped gibbering. "Do not disturb the Duel, or I will punish any of you here after I deal with him!"

"So, he's Codebreaker!" Yusaku thought.

"Hey, Kogo." Yu called to her. "I really don't mind people talking while we're dueling. I will admit that I am the one and only Codebreaker!"

"WHHHAAATT!?" Everyone awed.

"So, he is Codebreaker!" One male student yelled.

"I can't believe he is the guy who fought with Playmaker against that Knight of Hanoi yesterday!" Another student said.

"This is so cool! I want to get his autograph after this!" One female student screamed.

"Me too, and I hope he wins!" Another female student cheered.

"Go, Codebreaker!" Naoki shouted.

"Codebreaker! Codebreaker! Codebreaker!" Everyone instantly became his cheering fan.

"Wow! This is, in, in, incredible! Everyone's cheering for Morse!" Tom gasped.

"I still don't think this is all good idea," Emoti-chan sighed with her hand over her face.

Yu smiled. "OK! Since everyone knows who I am, I'll continue with my turn! I activate my C# Data Miner's effect since it was Normal Summoned. I get to draw a card!" He drew a card, and added to his hand.

 **Yu: 4h + 1 = 5h**

"Then, I set two cards! Turn end," he finished.

 **Yu: 5h – 2 = 3h**

"Hmph! I see you've concluded your turn. I hope you already made some prayer before this because I will let you know this," she said. "After your next turn, you will be defeated."

"Really?" he asked calmly.

"You'll see!" she replied. "I draw!"

 **Kogo: 5h + 1 = 6h**

"First, I play two Continuous Spell Card; Return of the Monarchs and March of the Monarchs!" She showed two Spell Cards; one that showed Granmarg The Rock Monarch smashing the surrounding rocks and another one that showed Grammarg standing alongside with other Monarchs in front of it.

"Since my opponent control a monster, I can Special Summon two Level 4 **Knights of the Monarchs' Order** from my hand!" On her side, a gray armored knight appeared. It looked a typical knight that you would see at museum.

 **Knight of the Monarchs' Order-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 900 DEF**

"Two Level 4 monsters? What is she planning to do?" Naoki thought aloud.

"Must be for Xyz Summon," Yusaku said.

"Really!? Xyz Summon?" Naoki questioned.

"Master Yu." Rosey spoke. "According to my calculation, there is a 50% chance that she would use two of her monsters to perform a Xyz Summon, a type of Special Summoning where you use two or more monsters with same Level to summon a stronger monster from the Extra Deck."

"Maybe," he said.

"Wrong, actually," Kogo replied. "And answer is this! I use one of my Knights of the Monarch's Order for Advance Summon! Come forth! Granmarg The Rock Monarch!" The same Monarch from the artworks of both spell cards appeared, showing off its 2400 ATK.

"Wow! That thing is big, man!" Yu commented.

"At least you have a good observation, but take a better look at its effect!" She stated. "If it is Advanced Summoned, I target 1 Set card on the field and destroy it! I destroy one of your face-down, one on your left!"

"Oh, you mean this…" Yu picked the wrong one.

"No, you fool! Your left!" She yelled.

"Oh right," he realized as he choose the right one and sent it to his Graveyard.

"Also, my Continous Spell, Return of the Monarchs' effect also activates!" She announced. "Once per turn, I can add 1 monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF with a different name from my Tribute Summoned monster or one with 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF! I add Zaborg The Thunder Monarch!" She just did that, adding another Monarch to her hand.

"Battle! I declare my Monarch of Earth to destroy your C# Data Miner!" The king of the earth smashed his monster into bits with a single punch.

The impact created a strong wind as Yu protected himself with his arms crossed over him.

 **Yu's LP: 2000**

"Wow! He already lost half of his Life Points!" Tom gasped.

"This is not good for him." Emoti-chan looked worry.

"I set a card and end my turn," she said.

 **Kogo: 6h – 2h – 2h - 1h + 1h – 1h = 1h**

"Hey, that's strange. Why didn't she direct attack him with her Knight of Monarchs' Order?" Naoki asked.

"Most likely she's planning to summon the Monarch monster that she just added," Yusaku said.

"And that would mean…she is going to really finish him after his turn, just like she said before!" Naoki realized.

"My turn! I draw!" Yu drew his card bravely. "Here come a new monster, but first I activate my set card! Trap Card, **Upload**!" The set card revealed a Trap Card showing Gagaga Girl uploading her selfie with her phone over to on the social media site that resembled like Facebook.

"If my opponent control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon one from my hand! I Special Summon **C# Spearware Man**!"

A man with light blue skin and white eye appeared. He looked a bit cybernetic, with several circuits running across his body. He held a spear in one hand that also had circuit running across the poll part of the spear. Electrical energy surged through the blade part of the spear. The circuit running across his face looked like a facial tattoo.

 **C# Spearware Man-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1700 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Next up, I summon **C# Exceliber**!" Next to his first monster appeared a sword with one eye. It resembled like Honeedge from Pokemon X/Y, but the handle part of it looked very digital and the blade had several circuits running across it. It also had an X-shaped body where a single blue was in the center.

 **C# Exceliber-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Union/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"Then, I equip C# Exceliber to my C# Spearware Man!" His latter monster grabbed Exceliber.

"A monster equipped to other monster? Was there such thing as that?" Yusaku asked as he pondered.

"You don't know, Yusaku. Well, I, your classmate Naoki, will explain it to ya!" Naoki volunteered. "You see, that monster is a Union-type monster. A Union monster has an effect that can equip to other card and add advantage to the monster it equips to."

"That's right. I think there was a card effect like that," Yusaku remembered.

"With C# Exceliber equipped to Spearware Man, he gains 200 ATK each for his Level. Spearware Man has 4 Level, so in other words, he gains 800 ATK!" A blue aura glowed around the monster's body, with its ATK increased to 2500.

"OK! With this, he can destroy Granmarg!" Tom exclaimed.

"That's right!" Yu agreed. "I attack with C# Spearware Man! With Exceliber, Data Slash!"

Granmarg blocked the attack, but it easily got slashed in half by Yu's monster, destroying it in the process.

"Grgh!" she grunted

 **Kogo's LP: 3900**

"Cool! He did a bit of damage to her!" Emoti-chan cheered, but shortly cringed when Kogo's secretary looked at her with stern look.

"Little damage at a time should do it for now," said Yu.

"You think you would be go unnoticed with even a small attack?" she sneered "Ha! Don't make me laugh! I activate my Trap; **Will of the Monarch**!"

The face-up Trap Card showed Caius The Shadow Monarch with glowing purple aura around its body looming over scared goblins.

"If a Monarch monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add it to my hand and ends the Battle Phase automatically!"

 **Kogo: 1h (+ 1h) – 1 + 1 – 1+ 1 = 1h**

"Fine by me," Yu approved. "I set a card and end my turn."

 **Yu: 3h + 1 - 2 = 2h**

"Is that really it?" she questioned. "That was your last turn. What a waste, just like how you waste your time in not doing your school work! I draw!"

 **Kogo: 2h**

"I tribute my second Knight of the Monarch's Order to summon Granmarg The Earth Monarch back onto the field!" The Earth King reappeared. "And, like before, it will destroy your set card!"

Her monster punched Yu's face-down card, shattering it into pieces as he covered himself from the impact.

"And since I Tribute Summoned a monster, I can add another monster! I add Ether The Heavenly Monarch from my Deck!" She added one of the strongest of the Monarchs.

 **Kogo: 3h**

"Then, I play the Continuous Spell, **Passing of the Crown**!" The said Spell Card showed Ether passing a crown over to Kuraz the Light Monarch. "With this card, I can Tribute Summon twice per turn by paying 1000 LP!"

"Say what!?" Tom, Ane, and Naoki gasped in shock.

"Since I already Tribute Summoned once, I can only do it one more time. I tribute Granmarg the Earth Monarch to summon a new Monarch! Rise and pass down your judgement with the speed of light! Come forth! Ether the Heavenly Monarch!"

The white and bright armored Monarch appeared as it rose down from the sky with a single light shining upon it until it reached the ground.

 **Kogo's LP: 2900**

"Shiny," Yu remarked.

"Master Yu, with this monster summoned, I calculate 90% of danger level!" Rosey warned him.

"Ether can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing just one monster and when it does, its effect activates!" She proclaimed. "I can send 2 Monarch Spell or Trap Cards with different name from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if I do, I can Special Summon 1 monster with 2400 or more ATK and 1000 DEF to my side of the field! I Special Summon Kuraze the Light Monarch!"

A bright light flashed over everyone. They all covered their eyes by the sudden flash. When the light faded away, they opened their eyes and saw another Monarch appeared on Kogo's side, this one with golden yellow armor and giant ring on its back.

"Very soon, it would be the end," she mumbled. "Now, Kuraz the Light Monarch's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target up to two cards on the field, and if I do, the targets are destroyed! I target your C# Spearware Man!"

Her Monarch of Light created a light ball with its hands, charging up to become bigger. "Obliterate his monster! Light Order!" The Light King monster threw the light energy ball at C# Spearware Man.

"Not so fast! I activate my C# Exceliber's effect equipped to my Spearware Man! When the equipped monster would be destroyed, I can destroy C# Exceliber instead!"

Spearware Man threw Exceliber at the light ball energy and both it, and the energy ball exploded.

"Alright! He protected his monster!" Naoki cheered.

"Yeah, but I don't think it is over," Yusaku said.

"Even so, Kuraz can still destroy any card one more time!" Kogo countered. "Light Order!"

Her Light Monarch created a second energy ball and that destroyed its intended target.

"And then each player can draw 1 card for each of the cards they controlled that was destroyed by this effect. Since two cards you controlled were destroyed, we draw two." They draw two of their own cards from the Deck. "Because of this effect, Kuraz the Light Monarch cannot attack this turn, but my Ether can!"

"Oh no! Morse doesn't have any cards on his side of the field to protect himself!" Tom exclaimed in fear.

"And if he gets hit by Ether's direct attack, it would be 2800 damage, which means…" Ane said.

"That means he would lose!" Naoki shrieked.

 _On the bright side, I have this hot dog! Mmmmm, hot dog._

"Did he buy that from Kusanagi-san?" Yusaku questioned in his mind.

"Exactly!" Kogo laughed. "Your punishment is unpreventable, undesirable, unavoidable loss! Ether the Heavenly Monarch, finish this foolish child and teach him a lesson with your final attack! Heaven King's Judgement!"

Ether flew upward until it stopped, floating about few feet above the ground. It shot several powerful rays of light at Yu, blasting him and his surroundings, which created explosion of smoke everywhere.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" Some female students screamed. Even the guys were screaming, too.

"Morse!" Emoti yelled.

As the smoke cleared away, unexpected thing happened. Yu was still standing!

 **Yu's LP: 600**

"What!? But how!?" Kogo gasped, along with her members had the same facial expression as her.

"He still has Life Points!" Naoki pointed.

"It can't be…" Yusaku looked very surprised, probably the most he ever felt in his life time.

"Morse!" Tom and Emoti-chan looked relieved.

"Well, let me explain myself," he said. "I activated my Trap Card, **C# Security Alert**!"

Several scenes just re-winded itself and about 10 seconds in, right before the ray of light attacked Yu, he revealed a Trap Card quickly, which showed C# Security Hound with a red exclamation point over its head as it noticed a goblin thief, with it noticing Security Hound and had nervous, sweating expression.

"During my opponent's turn, if I would take more than 2000 damage, I only take half of that damage and Battle Phase ends automatically," he explained with cheeky, confident smile.

"How could that be!? You are supposed to lose this turn! You actually prevented my punishment!?" She looked very displeased.

"Yeah, well kind of, I mean you still managed to give me some damage, but I only just lessen it," Yu added.

She gritted in teeth, looking very mad. "It doesn't matter! There is nothing else you can do! On my next turn, you will feel crueler punishment and I will teach you, and all of you a lesson to not mess with the school order!"

"Geez, this lady has some problem," Yu whispered behind his card in the hand.

"What did you say!?" She snapped.

"Anyway, here is my…DRAW!" He drew his card with a bit of sparkles when he did. He looked at it and grinned. "Eureka! I just crack the code to my victory! I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!"

The classic Spell Card appeared. "With this, I can Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard! I Special Summon my own monster from my Graveyard! Come back, C# Spearware Man!"

The cybernetic warrior reappeared with his spear ready. "Then, I summon my regular member, C# Download Knight!"

The digital knight appeared, ready for battles. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster in my Graveyard or Deck! I Special Summon C# Webkumo!"

Download Knight staved his sword into the ground, causing a digitalized blue portal to appear. Suddenly, Webkumo climbed out of the portal, succeeding the summoning.

"Hey, could this be?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah, it got to be!" One other student stated.

"He's going to do it!" said a different female student.

"It's Link Summon!" Other male student yelled.

"That's right, folks!" Yu said to his fellow classmates, like if he is a performer. "Now, with my three monsters, I will open the circuit board to the never-ending victory!"

The blue circuit board appeared on the ground. His three monsters turned into a ray of red, blue, yellow, and green energy and hit on four pointers.

"With C# Webkumo's effect, it can be treated as two materials for Link Summon!" Yu explained. "The summoning condition is 4 Effect Monsters!"

"Here it comes," Naoki said excitedly while Yusaku looked very interested and even slightly smiled.

"Magician who studies in the arts of cyber magic, I call for your aid in this battle! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace monster appeared as she giggled and winked at the audiences.

"Woohoo!" The student body cheered.

"He Link Summoned his trump card!" One student shouted.

"His monster looks so cool!" Another student remarked.

"And she looks really pretty up close, too!" Another (specifically a male) student exclaimed.

Cyber Magician Girl waved to the audiences happily as a lot of students, especially guys cheered in response.

"What kind of monster is that!? How dare you to summon such…such…one with improper look!?" Kogo burst out.

Cyber Magician Girl flustered and covered herself.

"Really? She looks fine to me," said her owner. Cyber Magician Girl felt better when her owner said that.

"Whatever! Your monster is weak compared to my Monarchs!" She claimed.

"Not for long," he replied.

"What?" she gasped.

"Thanks to C# Spearware Man's effect, by targeting one monster my opponent controls on the field, that target loses half of its total ATK and my Link Summoned monster gains that monster's ATK instead!" He revealed.

"Whaaaatt!?" She gasped.

Shortly after he explained it, Spearware Man's spear appeared and shot at Ether the Heavenly Monarch right in its chest. Then, it absorbed some power from it and that power transferred to Cyber Magician Girl.

"4…4800 ATK!?" Kogo looked scared.

"That's right! Now, Cyber Magician Girl, it's time to battle!" He declared as his ace monster flew up into the air and pointed her wand at her target.

 _Cyber Magic Blast!_

The magician fired a powerful blast, which obliterated the Heavenly Monarch, including the Light Monarch got absorbed into the attack.

"IMPOSSIBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!"

 **Kogo's LP: 0**

 **Yu WINS**

Both Yu and defeated Kogo logged-out of Link VRAINS. All the students ran over to Yu, and gave him a life and carry him for victory.

"Three cheers for Codebreaker!" Naoki stated.

"Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray!" All the students cheered.

"Kogo-sama, are you alright?" Her secretary asked, along with her followers.

"Curse him...Yu Akira...I will not forget this," she growled before she fainted.

"Kogo-sama!" Her secretary screamed.

Yusaku stood far away, not joining the cheering crowds or Naoki. He smiled slightly and left the scene.

Meanwhile, the same woman that Yu passed by this morning also saw the whole duel. Also, another interesting young woman saw the Duel, too.

"Yu Akira, son of Dr. Akira, continues dueling with your C# Deck and get stronger. For the storm that would come in the future," she said before she disappeared with leaves flying in the winds.

The other woman I mentioned was a fair-skinned with short brown hair and looked very calm and quiet, but looked very familiar as if I saw her somewhere.

"So, he is Codebreaker," she said.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Knight of the Monarchs' Order-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 900 DEF. Effect: When your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Upload-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent controls a monster, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

 _C# Spearware Man-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1700 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: If this card is used as material for Link Summon; target 1 monster your opponent controls. That target loses half of its ATK and the Link Summoned monster you control gains that target's original ATK._

 _C# Exceliber-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Union/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: This card can only be equipped to C# Monster. When it equipped to a monster; it gains 200 ATK for each of its Level. When the equipped monster would be destroyed; unequip this card and destroy it instead._

 _Will of the Monarch-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When a Monarch monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; add it to your hand and ends the Battle Phase this turn._

 _Passing of the Crown-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: By paying 1000 Life Points, you can Tribute Summon twice this turn. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

 _C# Security Alert-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard and you would take 2000 or more damage; negate that damage and ends the Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **Hello, boys and girls! This new chapter takes place during episode 3. I was having a bit trouble in deciding whether to upload this chapter now or next week, but since you guys really like my story and we love Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, just for this time, I decided to upload this now. Your very welcome ;)**

 **Due to the latest episode, I will edit chapter 3 a bit in order to be as canon to the anime with some revelation that happened in the latest episode. Also, since the anime is recently new, I decided to wait a little while for it to develop before I upload any more new chapters. In the meantime, I will be working on my other stories who some of you want to see for a long time. Hopefully, one of my other stories will be updated during this weekends, including the Memorial Day holiday.**

 **Speaking of new chapters, there are few ideas I want to write next about. Obviously, one of them would be Yu/Codebreaker duel against the elite member of KoH, Gemma, but I also want to show other character that appeared in the official anime (and this chapter) and I was thinking something with Aoi Zaizen. By the far, next to with Yusaku and Go Onizuka, Aoi has not appeared as herself, but only her VR avatar, Blue Angel. So, here is QOTC relating with the Blue Angel:**

 **Q. What would you like to see about Aoi Zaizen/Blue Angel in the next chapter or any future chapters?**

 **With all that said, I will see you guys next time! INTO THE VRAINS!**


	6. Night of the Gem-Knight

**Chapter 6**

Night of the Gem Knight

After his short victory, Yu and his friends were walking back home, a bit late in the evening…due to that he was lectured by Emoti-chan and finished some of his make-up assignments.

"Phoo! What a day," Yu sighed.

"That was a lot of hard work," Tom remarked.

"But, we still have more left to finish for tomorrow," Emoti-chan reminded.

"What? Really?" Yu didn't look happy to hear that.

"It's your assignment, and at least appreciate that you are not doing it alone," she said.

"Yeah, thanks for all the help today, guys," he grinned. "But, today's duel sure was fun!"

"Hey Morse, was it good idea to admit in front of everyone that you are Codebreaker?" Tom asked in worry tone.

"Hmmmm, I am not sure," he admitted with a smile.

"Expect a lot of media after you for the rest of your life," Emoti-chan warned him. "Although, I will admit that…I am proud of you, Morse."

"Huh? What do you mean, Emoti-chan?" Morse asked.

"Well, unlike most of Charismatic Duelists, you admit to everyone who you are, and you didn't mind that, which I think it's very honest…and brave of you to do. I don't like Charismatic Duelist because of lack of honesty in identity. I think most of them are fake in one sense or another," she explained sweetly.

"Go Onizuka is real, and even his real is Go Onizuka…I think," Yu remarked.

"Anyway, the whole point is...I am proud of Morse, but don't get any funny idea, especially a certain somebody here," she said as she looked at me.

 _Don't worry. I won't say anything._

"Well, look at the time!" Tom exclaimed. "We better get back home quick!"

"Yeah, see ya guys later!" Emoti-chan waved goodbye to the boys as she headed in the opposite direction.

"See ya, Emoti-chan!" Yu waved back at her.

As they all go back home, I was alone.

 _Quick, everyone! Think of a good name for that shipping moment!_

Tom and Yu arrived back at home when they were greeted by their butler and maids.

"Welcome back, Young Master Thomas and Young Master Yu," said the butler in the middle. He was bald-headed and fit body with monocle wearing on his left eye.

"What's up, Charles," Yu greeted. "Say, we're gonna do some research in the basement, so you can bring our dinner and stuff for it, okay?"

"As you wish, Master Yu," Charles complied.

"Huh? We're gonna do it tonight, but it's school night," Tom moaned.

"Don't worry, Tom. We're not gonna search for the Legendary Code tonight," Yu said.

"Huh? We're not?" Tom questioned.

"Nope, today we're gonna research about Data Storm and Link Monster," Yu revealed.

The next scene showed Yu and Tom working in the basement. Tom was analyzing Yu's Link Monster card, Cyber Magician Girl, which just finished materialized into a real physical card.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe a card in data form cabe be materialized into a physical form! I've never seen anything like this before!"

"According to my calculation," Rosey spoke. "Once Master Yu obtained it in the Data Storm, it would become into a real card, but it would take a bit longer for it to materialize at 100%. I think that the best approach to find out more is to log-in into Link VRAINS and collect data from the Data Storm."

"Good idea! Let's go, Rosey!" Yu declared as he stepped onto the teleporter machine.

"Wait a sec, Yu! You really want to ride on that dangerous Data Storm?" Tom asked, looking very worried and scared.

"Don't worry, Tom. I will be just fine, and you just handle stuff from here, OK," he assured as he grabbed his Link Monster card. "Rosey!"

"Yes, Master Yu." His AI maid tagged along with him as she transformed into his Duel Disk.

 _Into the VRAINS!_

Many data streamed around him, turning him into his avatar form and entering the world of Link VRAINS. He entered Link VRAINS while surfing on his D-Board and already found a data wind blowing through the skyscrapers.

"There it is! Let's catch the wind!" Yu exclaimed.

"Affirmative, Master Yu," Rosey complied as they landed on the Data Storm and rode along on it.

"Time to collect some data," Yu started.

"I've finally found you….Codebreaker!" Yu gasped and looked what was behind him.

He saw masked, white armored woman on a D-Board chasing after him.

"Oh hello, who are you?" he asked.

"Hmph. You're even naïve than you look," she commented.

 _That's what I think of him, too!_

"But, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gemma, and I am elite member of the Knights of Hanoi!" Gemma admitted.

"Say what!?" Codebreaker and Rosey gasped.

"Are you for real!? Are you from the Knights of Hanoi?" He asked, with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

 _You know, dude. I know you are unique and all, but most protagonists aren't supposed to show that much interest in their enemy, like how you are doing right now._

"That's right!" she replied. "And, I'm here to defeat and gather some information out of you about your partner, Playmaker!"

"Playmaker?" He repeated. "Well…to be honest with you, I really don't know much about him. But, if it is a Duel you want, then I will give you that instead!"

"This boy is definitely playing dumb with me…" she mumbled. "I must teach him a lesson!"

 _I don't think he is playing…_

 _Speed Duel!_

 **Codebreaker's LP: 4000 (4h)**

 **The Knight of Hanoi, Gemma's LP: 4000 (4h)**

Somewhere nearby, a gray pigeon was flying by and it looked a bit stressed out and bored.

"Man, this is just hard and boring." It spoke. "There's no sign of this Playmaker-guy, but only fake ones everywhere! Maybe an interesting duel would be a nice thing to capture, but Yamamoto-senpai ordered me to do this, so…"

Suddenly, Codebreaker and Gemma surfed passing by him, causing him to spin himself.

"Waaaaah! What just happened?" He spun around until he stopped. "Uuuu, what the…"

He saw Codebreaker surfing with the Knight of Hanoi behind him, which he responded with a gasp.

"Oh my god! Was that the Knight of Hanoi!? I got to broadcast this!" He exclaimed.

In short time, Codebreaker's Duel with the Knight of Hanoi, Gemma was broadcasting live on TV, computer, and everywhere.

"Oh no! Morse is Dueling with the Knight of Hanoi!" Tom gasped.

At SOL Technologies, the control center was receiving multiple alerts.

"Knight of Hanoi has appeared in Link VRAINS!" said one of the workers.

"Damn it! Another one!" Akira Zaizen grumbled. "And, it is only just a day later since the last attack!"

At other place, Yusaku, Kusanagi, and some other random people were also watching the Speed Duel.

"It's the Knight of Hanoi!" Kusanagi burst out while some other people said the same thing.

"Hey! Are we going to log-in and beat that chick's digital butt?" Ignis suggested.

"No," Yusaku replied.

"What? Why Yusaku?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yeah! Aren't you supposed to be de Playmaker, the fighter who stops every Knights of Hanoi?" Ignis questioned in surprising tone.

"There are three reasons for me to not go to Link VRAINS and stop that Knight of Hanoi," Yusaku said. "One, the Speed Duel is already started, two, she is Dueling against that guy Codebreaker, and three, I want to see more of what this guy can do."

"Hooo, I see. You want to study this guy," Ignis nodded.

"You really are interested in this guy, huh, Yusaku?" Kusanagi thought as he smirked at Yusaku, but he didn't notice.

 _Back to the Speed Duel…_

"Lady goes first," Codebreaker stated.

Gemma gave him a look that showed disapproval, but just went along with it. "Fine by me. I Normal Summon Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode!"

A red knight with flaming arm appeared as it showed off with its high 1900 ATK.

"Then, I set a card and end my turn," she concluded, with one face-down card in front of her before it disappeared shortly.

"Cool! OK, it's my turn! I draw," Codebreaker said excitedly as he drew a card.

 **Gemma: 2h**

 **Codebreaker: 4h + 1 = 5h**

He looked at the cards he drew and smiled at them. "Sweet! I got good hand here!"

"Remember, Master Codebreaker, in Speed Duel, you have three Main Monster Zones and three Spell/Trap Zones," Rosey reminded.

"I know, I know." He replied. "And I'm gonna summon some! But, first I set a card face-down and then I normal summon C# Download Knight from my hand!"

A familiar knight appeared as it swung its sword and then posed for battles.

"I activate its effect! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard! I choose **C# Programmer**!"

A new monster was summoned on his side of the field when it came out of the data portal. It looked humanoid and by looking at its physic, it is a female. She wore a light white armor with two green tubes attached on her back. Green light ran across her body. Her eyes shined with emerald green color, blond hair spiked wildly in every direction and her skin was fair color.

 **C# Programmer-Level 3, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Next up, I activate my C# Programmer's effect!" He continued. "When she is Special Summoned by the effect of my monster, I can Special Summon a C# monster from my hand or Deck! Code Execute! Here comes my third one! Go, C# Webkumo!"

Another familiar monster appeared next to his two monsters.

"He summoned three monsters in one turn!" Ignis shouted.

"With this condition, he can immediately Link Summon," Yusaku claimed.

"With my C# Webkumo's effect, I can treat it as two materials for Link Summon! Let's go, my monster partners! Time to crack some code!" He and his monsters flew up to the sky, when suddenly; a circuit board portal opened up and they went inside.

He turned around to face the portal. "The summoning condition is 4 Effect Monsters! I setup my four Link Markers with my monsters!" His monsters turned into red, blue, yellow, and green energy and brightened four markers on the circuit board.

"Magician who studies in the arts of cipher, I call upon you for your aid in this battle! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace monster materialized in her monster form as they both came out of the circuit board portal, with her flying by her master's side.

"So, the data is correct. You can Link Summon," Gemma said.

"Sure can!" He responded as he turned around to face her. "Now, it's time to battle! Cyber Magician Girl, attack with Digital Plasma Beam!"

His magician pointed her wand and shot a powerful beam at the lone Gem-Knight. It cried as it banished from the field, but its master stood still strongly while taking the damage.

 **Gemma's LP: 3900**

 **Codebreaker: 5h – 3 = 2h**

"With that, I end my turn!" He finished.

"I can't believe he summoned Link Monster in one turn!" Ignis exclaimed. "This kid, Codebreaker is impressive!"

"Ignis, search the data about Codebreaker," Yusaku ordered.

"Huh? Oh, alright," he complied as he searched it and found it. "Found it! And…what!? This guy revealed himself and he is from the same school you go to!"

"No way!" Kusanagi gasped. "Wouldn't that be dangerous!?"

 _Dangerous is apparently his middle name, and all this time I thought it was Sheldon._

Gemma chuckled as she drew a card. "Aren't you interesting?"

"Thanks for the compliment! I guess not every Knights of Hanoi members are bad people," he said.

"Bad people? Ha! We are not doing what's right in this world, and now, I draw!" She drew a card and smirked at what she drew.

 **Gemma: 2h + 1 = 3h**

"I play the Spell Card, **Gem Hand**!" She showed a Spell Card that revealed a Duelist drawing a card and holding other cards, each with gem for the artworks of each card. "With this, I can draw number of cards equal to the number of Gem Knight Monster I have in my hand or field. Since, I have two, I draw two!"

She drew two more, and added to her hand. "With my gem of luck, it seems like this duel is in my favor, and you will be defeated here! I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity, so that I draw three more, but discard two from my hand!"

"What's up with drawing these cards?" Codebreaker wondered.

"According to my calculation, she's increasing the amount of cards into her hand by 10% in order to get ones she favors the most," Rosey stated as their opponent drew more cards, and increased her hand

 **Gemma: 3h - 1 + 2 – 1 + 3 – 2 = 4h**

"Then, I activate Gem-Knight Obsidian's effect sent via my Spell Card, Graceful Charity!" She declared. "If it is sent to the Graveyard from my hand, then I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Gem-Knight Normal Monster from my Graveyard! I resurrect my Gem-Knight Sapphire in defense mode!"

Gem-Knight warrior with white armor and sapphire gem encased on either side of its waistline appeared on her side. It showed off its 2100 Defense Points.

"2100 DEF? That's a solid defense!" Rosey pointed out. "With it, her Defense has just increased to 15%!"

"Now, I activate my face-down card! Trap Card, open! Fragment Fusion!" The set card revealed itself, showing Gem-Knight Crystal falling to unknown death while several gems spun around, like a fusion swirl. "With this Trap, I can banish a number of Fusion Materials in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Gem Knight monster from my Extra Deck!"

"So, that was her plan!" Rosey figured out. "She must had sent one of those cards through the effect of Graceful Charity, so she can get the right material for Fusion Summon!"

"She's gonna Fusion Summon with monsters in her Graveyard?" Codebreaker questioned in surprise tone.

The audiences or the people were also surprised, including Tom, Yusaku, and everyone else.

"No way! I've never heard that Knights of Hanoi use Fusion Summoning, too!" Kusanagi gasped.

"I fuse my Gem-Knight Garnet with Gem-Knight Obsidian!" Ghostly forms of the two Gem Knights appeared before they turned into a swirl of red and purple color. "Burning Gem-Knight of Passion, combine your power with the Gem Knight of Clarity and transform into a mighty Gem-Knight of Burning Pride! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Gem-Knight Ruby!"

Red-armored Gem-Knight appeared with a powerful scythe for its weapon, and long blue cape. This one had 2500 ATK, typical for most standard ace monster.

The whole world was shocked that a Knight of Hanoi performed a Fusion Summon, one of traditional summoning types in the world of Dueling, but they've never seen it happens in a Speed Duel before.

Other two members from the organization, Revolver and Specter were also watching the Duel.

"Now that she had Fusion Summoned a monster from her Extra Deck, victory is guaranteed," Specter said, smirking. Revolver didn't show any expression as he just watched silently.

"I set a card and then equip my Ruby with **Fusion Sword**!" Her monster's weapon was replaced with a sword that has mix color of orange and green, just like the same color in Polymerization. "With this, Gem-Knight Ruby's ATK is increased by 1000 ATK and if it successfully destroys a monster, it can attack again!"

"Woah, really!?" He asked.

Cyber Magician Girl was sliced in half as she cried before she turned into sparkles while her master got some damages.

"Grrgh!" He gritted in pain as he wobbled a bit, but it wasn't enough to lose balance.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 2500**

 **Gemma: 3h**

"Your so-called ace monster is gone, and you only have 2500 Life Points! Ruby has 3500, more than enough to deplete your entire Life! Now, perish!" Gemma laughed as her Fusion Gem-Knight strike onto Codebreaker next.

 _Yu is now in deep trouble! With his Link Monster destroyed and facing against an appending doom, what will he do now? Are there any hopes for our hero!? And, when will that pizza guy with my order!? All questions will be answer in the next chapter!_

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Programmer-Level 3, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When this card is summoned via C# Monster's effect, Special Summon one C# monster from your hand. The summoned monster cannot attack this turn._

 _Gem Hand-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Draw number of cards equal to the number of Gem Knight Monsters you have in your hand or field currently. The Gem-Knight monster must be face-up on the field to apply this effect._

 _Fusion Sword-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: This card can only be equipped to Fusion Monster. It gains 1000 ATK, and if it successfully destroys a monster, it can attack again for second time._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I have a great, wonderful news!**

 **Crunchyroll, a popular streaming site for anime, manga, and related subject, is officially broadcasting Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS. It means that they will show new episode of VRAINS every week, specifically on Thursday night at 6:55 pm in Eastern Day Time. So, if you have an account or want to watch it, go and use Crunchyroll. It is free for two weeks, and if you want to become a Premium member officially (no ads in the video, and other cool benefits), it does not cost a lot, so try it out. If you do, the show will be supported both legally and ethically. Other sites are not bad place to watch, but those sites are not legally to show anime online except for Crunchyroll.**

 **Sorry for the unintentional advertisement, but I just have to mention it because this is such a wonderful news, and Crunchyroll is really a great website for all things anime, other than just Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Another thing for me to apologize is how short this chapter is, but I just want to get this chapter out and I want it to be two-part, so this is just Part 1. And, here is another QOTC:**

 **Q. What do you think of Go Onizuka and his Gouki Deck?**

 **Until next time guys, I will see you all and if you are wondering, I am working on my crossover movie story for Yo-kai Watch. INTO THE VRAINS!**


	7. Code Access

_Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secret, Yu was riding the Data Storm to learn more about it until he encountered and was forced to Duel with the Knight of Hanoi's elite member, Gemma, the user of Gem-Knight! As he began Dueling, the citizens of Den City watched as these two Duelists duel fiercely in Link VRAINS. With his ace monster destroyed, what would Yu do?_

 **Chapter 7**

Code Access

Yu, also known as Codebreaker, were surfing on his D-Board along the winds of the Data Storm. He was dueling against the Knight of Hanoi, an elite member named "Gemma." Currently, he had no monsters on the field, but his opponent has one.

"Gem-Knight Ruby, attack him directly!" Her monster had its sword ready to slice his remaining Life Points.

His eyes sparked for a moment, and he grabbed one card in his hand. "I activate my C# Protect Software Golem's effect in my hand!"

"Say what!?" Gemma gasped.

Even Yusaku looked surprise as the Knight of Hanoi's member. The monster Yu revealed was summoned to the field. It was a golem with large green cube for its body; blue lines ran across its body, and it had blocky legs, large arms, and large blue square-shaped eyes.

 **C# Protect Software Golem-Level 3, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 200 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand and negate the attack. Protect Execute!" The golem put his palms in front, creating a blue shield that blocked Gem-Knight Ruby's attack.

Gemma didn't look pleased. "Tch! Curses it…fine, but your doom is inevitable!"

 **Gemma's LP: 3900 (3h)**

 **Codebreaker's LP: 2500 (2h [-1] = 1h)**

"We'll see about that!" He smiled.

"Master, very nice saves in that last turn!" Rosey praised. "However, your defense won't last for long as long as she controls her Gem-Knight Ruby! Due to that Equip Spell, Fusion Sword, its ATK is 3500 and it can allow to attack twice. Currently, I am searching up a way to get out of this."

"Don't worry, Rosey. Everything will be fine!" He said. "Plus, this Duel is fun!"

 _You're the most positive guy I've ever met, compared to another protagonist that I know of, one who uses that gold dragon with wings._

"It won't be fun too long, foolish boy," Gemma smirked. "I activate my Skill!"

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"I use my Crystal Shatter! By sending up to three Gem-Knight monsters from my hand or Deck, I can inflict 500 damage each! I send three from my Deck to inflict 1500 damages to you!" Suddenly, several shards of gem strike down on Yu, with him acting quickly as he blocked it with his arms over his head and face.

"Aaah!" He yelped in pain.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 1000**

"Enjoying yourself, kid?" She said in mocking tone and then said something in her mind. "There's no way he can win this. The card I set is **Metamorphose Quartz** , which if my opponent controls more monsters than I do on the field, I can Special Summon one Gem-Knight from my Graveyard and inflict 200x damages for the Level of the summoned monster to him. The gem of victory shines on me today!"

"Master, are you OK?" Rosey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded. "I draw!"

 **Codebreaker: 2h**

"I Normal Summon **C# Ad-Werewolf**!" A white portal opened with a new monster coming out. This one looked like a dark blue werewolf, but with cybernetic red eye, metal claw for its right hand, and yellow stripes running across its body.

 **C# Ad-Werewolf-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1500 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Just like how I predicted!" Gemma shouted. "I activate my Trap, Metamorphose Quartz!" Her set card revealed some rocks turning into crystal as it molded into a shape of Gem-Knights.

"If my opponent controls more monsters than I do on the field, I can Special Summon one Gem-Knight in my Graveyard and inflict 200x damages to your Life Points for the Level of that summoned monster," she explained. "I Special Summon my Level 6 Gem-Knight Crystal, so you take 1200 damage!"

However, a sudden spark of electricity shocked her, draining some of her Life Points.

"Urgh! What the!?" she gasped.

 **Gemma's LP: 2900**

"Just like how I predicted!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"Say what?" She questioned.

"I activated my C# Ad-Werewolf's effect! You see, when my opponent activates a Trap Card, C# Ad-Werewolf can change the card's effect to something else, and that is that you take 1000 points of damage instead!" He admitted.

Hearing that made her look mad and frustrated, indicated by her teeth gritting. "Why you little…!"

"I end my turn here," he finished.

"You will pay for what you did to my strategy! I will make sure you feel as much pain as possible in this turn! I draw!" She yelled furiously.

 **Gemma: 4h**

"I declare to battle! First up, I destroy your annoying Ad-Werewolf with Crystal! Shatter it!" She ordered. Her monster followed her command as Gem-Knight Crystal gave it a knuckle-sandwich.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 50**

"Warning, warning! Life Points at Critical Level!" Rosey alerted.

"Next, Gem-Knight Ruby destroys your Golem!" Her second monster slashed Software Protect Golem in half, causing itself to explode. "And since Ruby destroyed your monster, due to the effect of the Equip Spell Fusion Sword, I can attack again! I direct attack you!"

Gem-Knight Ruby stood over in front of Codebreaker, with its sword raised up in the air, ready to finish him.

"You shall fall here and now!" She exclaimed.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, C# Alert Firewall! With this, I take no Battle Damage this turn!" Gem-Knight Ruby slashed at him, but it only went through him as if he was a ghost.

"No! No! No! You are supposed to lose!" She argued.

"Chill out, dude-ed. It's only just a Duel," he said.

She growled. "It does not matter. I have two powerful Gem-Knights on my side, so there's nothing you can turn this table around!"

"We'll see about that!" He exclaimed as he moved forward.

"Master, according to my calculation, this may be your last draw. There is only 20% chance that you can turn this table around, but the chance of lose is very high," Rosey stated.

"As long as there is little bit of hope, there is always a way! I won't lose here and now. I will prevail!" Codebreaker declared.

He placed his fingers on the top of his Deck, ready to draw a card. "I..." The glowing stripes on his suit glowed in green. "DRAW!"

 **Codebreaker: 3h**

"Rosey…" he said.

"Yes, Master?" she replied.

"It's time to use the new program I made. It's time…to use that Skill!" He decided.

"Are you sure, Master!? I think that program still needs some work…" She babbled on.

"No, Rosey." He stopped her babbling. "It is the only way to win this Duel."

"Well…if you say, Master Codebreaker," she complied.

"What are you waiting for? Are you giving up?" Gemma said in mocking tone.

"Hee, hee," he smirked as he looked behind at her. "Not me!"

Meanwhile, everyone was watching the Duel as they wondered why he was taking long to make any moves.

"Morse, what are you planning to do now?" Tom thought with worried look.

"If you ask me, he is in a very tight spot. I don't see if there is even way to beat this Knight of Hanoi," AI stated.

"I don't think so," said Yusaku. "There are three reasons why he can beat her. One, he is not the type who gives up even in the most dying situation. Two, from what I saw him in his other Duels in the past, he is able to turnabout the table. And three, he has something up in his sleeve."

"Really? What do you mean by that?" AI asked in curious tone.

"Just shut up and watch," Yusaku replied strictly.

Back to the Speed Duel in Link VRAINS, Yu was looking down with his eyes closed for 5 seconds. He looked forward with determination.

"I activate my Skill!" He shouted. "Code Access!"

"Say what!?" Gemma gasped.

Everyone else in the real world was also surprised as the Knight of Hanoi was.

Suddenly, a holographic blue screen with keyboard appeared in front of Codebreaker as he then explains about his skill. "Code Access allows me to Special Summon 1 monster from my hand, Deck, Extra Deck, Graveyard, or even the Banished Zone to my side of the field, ignoring its summoning condition. This Skill can only be activated if I have less than 1000 LP and control no monster on my side of the field. I input the code to revive a monster in my Graveyard! Return to my side, Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace monster returned from the dead, looking very peppy and happy that she is revived.

"No! That's impossible!" Gemma shouted.

"That's incredible! I've never heard of a skill like that before!" AI burst out.

"That's some amazing program!" Kusanagi commented.

"Anything is possible as long as you can make it to be possible!" Codebreaker exclaimed. "I activate Cyber Magician Girl's effect! She allows me to take control of one Special Summoned monster from my opponent's side of the field and Special Summon it to one of my Linked Zones!"

His ace monster summoned her whip and tangled it around Gem-Knight Ruby.

"No! My Gem-Knight!" Gemma cried.

"CRTL Execute!" Cyber Magician Girl pulled Gem-Knight Ruby over to his side, now under her master's control as the Equip Spell Fusion Sword was shattered and destroyed.

"It's time to battle!" He declared as he smiled. "First, Gem-Knight Ruby attacks your Gem-Knight Crystal!"

Ruby slashed Crystal very easily, shattering its crystal armor into pieces as its original master covered from the impact while taking the damage.

 **Gemma's LP: 2850**

"Then, I declare my Cyber Magician Girl to direct attack!" He continued on. "Digital Plasma Beam!"

Once again, she blocked the attack, but took a heavy damage, causing her to surf a bit out of balance.

 **Gemma's LP: 850**

"And due to her effect, since I control your monster, Cyber Magician Girl can attack again!" He exclaimed. "Let's go, Cyber Magician Girl! Finale Digital Plasma Beam!"

She fired much more powerful energy beam at Gemma, making her fall off from her D-Board and fall into the abyss below the data storm.

"Nnnnnnoooooooo!" She screamed.

 **Gemma's LP: 0**

 **Codebreaker WINS**

"Yeah! That's two victories in one day!" Codebreaker cheered.

"Curse you, Codebreaker, but you've not heard the last of me, Gemma!" She shouted in anger as she pressed something on her wrist, making herself to disappear along with her D-Board.

"She disappeared!" Rosey stated. "It seems like she has escaped or logged out."

 _Well, at least she didn't die, or I might have got sued!_

In the real world, Kusanagi discussed about Yu's Duel with Yusaku and the AI, which they decided to nickname it.

"You were right in your analysis, Yusaku, as always," Kusanagi said. "But, although there is something…very concerning about him."

"What's that?" Yusaku asked.

"Well, since he literally revealed himself as Codebreaker, most likely, the Knight of Hanoi will find out and when they do, they would go after him," Kusanagi explained. "I have bad feeling about it."

"Out of probability, it is very highly to happen." Ai spoke as he then showed an expression of an idea. "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you ask him to join forces?"

"You know what. AI is right," Kusanagi agreed. "Codebreaker or Yu Akira is really strong, and he defeated the Knights of Hanoi twice! Well, the first one is with you in a tag duel, but it wouldn't be bad idea if he fights along with us."

Yusaku's expression told them so in complete opposite. Kusanagi shrugged.

"OK, I guess you don't want that, but he's going to be targeted by the Knight of Hanoi from now on, other than just paparazzi. Besides, you two go to the same school," Kusanagi said.

Then, Yusaku changed his expression to a light smile. "Kusanagi-san…you do have a good point."

"Hey! So you can smile!" AI noticed.

 _I know! I'm surprised as you are!_

"But…" He changed his expression to his usual serious look. "If I ask him to join us, I have to, one, tell him that I am Playmaker, two, he must promise to keep a secret, and three, may even risk his own life."

"Well, trust is one thing, but whoever he is, I think it is not too hurt to ask. If you ask me, it seems to be a kind-looking guy," Kusanagi said.

"Well, I heard he comes late every day and barely not come to classes," Yusaku pointed out.

"OK. Maybe he isn't studious enough," Kusanagi commented as he sweat-dropped. "But, like I said, it is not hurt to ask and if he declines, we can just move forward."

Yusaku lightly nodded and think to himself. "Yu Akira…I think I need to know more about you…in person."

Somewhere in unknown location, there was a dark corridor with many kinds of light flickering, like a machine. Gemma appeared on a platform and once she did, she fell to her knees, looking exhausted.

"Curses it!" She punched the ground. "I can't believe I lost to that Cyverse User! Codebreaker…!"

"I see that you've just returned." She looked up to see a white-haired man.

"Spectre! What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"I saw your whole Duel with Revolver-sama." She showed with an expression of surprise and disappointment. "Revolver-sama wants to leave a message to you."

"A message?" She echoed as she stood up.

"It was just some hours ago, but Codebreaker's identity was revealed," he said as the news surprised Gemma.

He made a holographic screen out of his palm, which showed Codebreaker's identity. "His real name is Yu Akira, age 16, regular high school student. Apparently, he revealed himself as Codebreaker at his school when he was dueling against an upperclassman. This is what Revolver-sama wanted to say to you. It is your decision to do what's next, so…what would you do next?"

Gemma, still surprised a bit, turned her expression to a smirk. "What do you think, Spectre? Isn't it obvious?"

Spector looked with curious expression. "Enlighten me."

"It's revenge, of course!" She laughed. "And this time, I won't underestimate him!"

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Protect Software Golem-Level 3, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 200 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: When your opponent declares direct attack, reveal this card in your hand and Special Summon it to your side of the field, then negate that attack. Your opponent cannot target any C# monsters for card effect other than this card._

 _Metamorphose Quartz-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent controls more monsters than you, Special Summon one Gem-Knight monster from your Graveyard. Then, inflict 200x damages for the Level of that summoned monster to your opponent._

 _C# Ad-Werewolf-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1500 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: You can activate one of the following effects:_

 _1\. If your opponent activates a Trap Card during your turn, change that card's effect to the following effect: You take 1000 points of damage._

 _2\. If your opponent activates a Trap Card during their turn, negate the effect and destroy it._

* * *

 **Hello, VRAINS fan and causal fanfiction readers! Here is another new chapter for this week!**

 **Man, this story is progressing faster than expected, but that is just me very interested in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS anime! I really can't help myself, and this story is taking my time away from my other stories, but no worry! I will get back into them after I feel I am ready or need to take a break from writing this story.**

 **Now time for the QOTC:**

 **Q. What did you think of the duel between Yusaku (Playmaker) vs. Go Onizuka? Also, what did you think of the announcement for the new Pokemon games, Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon versions?**

 **For me, the duel was really great. I think the episode really showed why you want to like Go, and he isn't just those typical rival characters who only care about winning. He does care, but he only do it to entertain the viewers, his opponent, and the orphanage's kids. I really enjoyed the Duel, and it was crazy that Yusaku Link Summoned four times in a row, just to summon his ace monster at the end!**

 **My thought on Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon: I think it is gonna be very good game, and hopefully be better than the original versions. It looks like to me the Pokemon Company or GameFreak is doing something similar, like Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. I can't wait to get it in November!**

 **With all that said, here is something I am going to do after every chapter, so please take a look.**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 8

Paparazzi were at the school, asking everyone there about Yu Akira aka Codebreaker. The next scene showed Yu surrounded by them as Emoti-chan and Tom caught in it whileYusaku were watching them secretly, trying to find a way to talk with him. The scene changed to show Yusaku speaking with Emoti-chan and Tom briefly until they were interrupted by Senior President, Kogo Chuzaimon. Another scene showed a new teacher with braid-hairstyle giving lesson to the students, including Yu and his friends.

 _Since revealing himself to be Codebreaker, who now being called as the rising hero and sidekick of Playmaker, people wanted to know more about Yu._

The next scene showed Gemma with some Knights of Hanoi's members hacking into the school networks in Link VRAINS. Then, Codebreaker was forced to challenge by her while his friends and his entire school was lock-down by the Knight of Hanoi by being trapped inside a barrier.

 _However, Gemma from Knights of Hanoi returns to get revenge on Yu and forces him to Speed Duel with her, with his friends and the school on the line! Will Yu save his friends and his entire school? What would Yusaku say to Yu? And when will my pizza be here!?_

 ** _INTO THE VRAINS!_**


	8. Life, People, and Revenge

**-Chapter 8-**

Life, People, and Revenge

"Good morning, Den City! This is Claire Ai from Den-Oh News! Today, we are here at the Den City Public High, where the one and only, the famous hero and side-kick of the mysterious avatar hero, Playmaker, Codebreaker go to! Also known as Yu Akira! This is the place where he reveals himself in one duel against an upperclassman, and we're to interview him and maybe capture some cool scenes with him!" A young woman said in front of the camera.

Claire Ai was a tall fair-skinned woman with blue eyes, and long brown hair. She wore regular business suit. Other than her and her crew, there were also other news anchors and people from media. Some of them were already talking with students who were walking by while others were taking photos.

"Excuse me, young miss! Could you please answer us some questions about Mr. Yu Akira, who is revealed to be Codebreaker?" Clair asked to a familiar person (who was actually one of Yu's friends, Tom).

"Huh!? Oh, well, um, that, ummmm!" He jibbed nervously.

"Sorry, but we got to go class now, thank you!" Emoti-chan interrupted as she pulled Tom by his arm, getting away from Claire and her news crew.

"Hmph, what a bother," Claire mumbled.

"Ms. Ai, you're still on the air," the camereman whispered to her.

"Oh!" She noticed as she smiled and refocused. "It seems like Codebreaker's classmates are very peppy for a good day of education! The future looks so bright for our city, folks. Let's talk with another student."

She looked around and noticed Yusaku walking by.

"Excuse me, young man!" She stopped him. "Could you please answer some questions for us? First off, what do you know about Yu Akira-kun? Is he your classmate? A friend?"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in talking with the media," he said as he walked away. However, he stopped for a moment and looked back at them.

"But, I will say three things," he said.

"Oh, do tell, young man! Say anything you want," Claire said.

"One: you're making students who come here nervous and scared when you just approach to them without notice. Two: therefore, you won't get the right answer to your questions. Three: Because of that, you won't able to do a good job," he analyzed.

Claire Ai, and her crews looked at Yusaku with surprised expression and sweat-drop.

"However, you do have three positive traits. One: Because of your sense of approaching people, you are not too afraid to seek the truth. Two: The reason why you do this is because you love this job and prideful about it. And three: you want to be better than everyone else, which is a good motivation for you," he said.

"Hm, thank you for your well thought-out opinion, young man!" She replied hesistantly. "Oh! Look at the time! You must not be late for class!"

"Yes, you're right. I better get going," he complied as he left.

"Well, folks. That is all for now, but we won't end here! We will be back momentarily!" She said as she smiled a bit forcefully.

"And cut!" The cameraman stopped.

Claire sighed heavily and grunted. "Geez! What the heck is wrong with kids these!? That rude girl and that snout-nose brat! I need a coffee break now!"

She walked away in angry mood as her crew watched her go and get coffee.

 _Man, I feel bad for you guys working with her._

The crew, who were all guys, nodded their head in agreement to me. Just then, Emoti-chan and Tom got into their homeroom and sat down to relax.

"Man, what a hectic morning!" Emoti-chan grumbled.

 _I guess that lady is not the only one who's Oscar the Grouch today._

"Mr. Narrator, please don't be rude," Tom asked kindly. "But, yeah, it is pretty crazy morning. Morse really became famous since he, well, admits himself to be Codebreaker yesterday."

"I knew this would happen eventually, but not this soon! Man, news pick up so fast," she stated.

"Excuse me, you two." They turned around and were approached by Yusaku.

 _Oh! Look who finally is going to speak with the non-canon characters!_

Yusaku shot an expression to tell me to "shut up".

"Um, hello there," Tom greeted shyly. "Is there something a matter, ummm-ah."

"The name's Yusaku Fujiki. I'm your classmate," he introduced.

"Oh! Right. Sorry about that. I never have talk with you before, so I didn't know your name," Tom apologized. "My name is Thomas Gate, but you can just call me Tom, if that is OK with you."

"And my name is Ane Emoti, but you can call me Emoti-chan if you want!" She introduced in sudden happy mood.

 _Talk about 180 degree in change of emotion._

"It's nice to meet you both, but actually, I want to speak with your friend, Yu Akira, or rather you call him by nickname of 'Morse'," he admitted.

"Oh, him. Well, don't worry about it. You can get his autograph later," Emoti-chan mumbled.

"Not that," Yusaku replied. "I actually want to talk with him."

"Oh! Well, sorry, Yusaku, Morse is…always late for class, so he won't be coming in like hours later," Tom said.

As Yusaku was about to say something, he was interrupted when a familiar green-haired, short boy approached them from behind him.

"Hey Yusaku!" Naoki jumped in. "And is my eye deceiving me or are you actually making new friends?"

"What? That is not…" Yusaku spoke, but got interrupt again.

"Good for you, man! Now, you are being more social. Not that I am saying that in a bad way, but good way! I'm happy for ya," Naoki said as he grinned.

"Sorry, but I will go to my seat now." Yusaku shrugged off Naoki's hand off from his shoulder and then walked away.

"Oh, but, don't worry, Mr. Fujiki! Morse will come in no time. At least right before lunch!" Tom exclaimed as Yusaku walked to his seat.

"Well, he is real…gentleman," Emoti-chan commented. "Though, he does look cute, but with that attitude, no way I would date with him or even ask him!"

"That's kind of cold, Emoti-chan," Tom said as he shivered a bit.

"Hmmm, and here I thought he changed over to a new leaf, but he is just Yusaku as always," Naoki said as he shrugged and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Morse finally woke up and like every other day; he was heading to school on his bicycle.

"Master Yu, why won't we just take a normal path to your educational facility? It would be 10% more efficient and faster," Rosey said as she was in her bicycle form.

"Nah, that would be the boring way," he responded. "Let's take a new scenic route!"

Rosey sighed, but followed her master's naïve decision as they rode away through the scenic route, skipping pass the main route to the school.

Meanwhile, back at their high school, it had been some hours now and Yu hadn't arrive yet. It was now a last class before lunch.

"Man, what is Morse taking so long!?" Emoti-chan asked in frustrated mode. "He's definitely taking a BIT longer than usual!"

"Don't worry, Emoti-chan. Um, I'm sure he will arrive…eventually," Tom assured, though not in very confident tone.

Everyone stopped in their conversation and looked to see the teacher who just entered the classroom. The teacher was somebody they never have seen before. She was tall, tan-skinned, and orange and creamy white hair with one bang in braid style. In fact, she looked very awfully familiar.

"Good morning, class. My name is Calma Syn, and I will be your history teacher for the rest of the school year," she introduced to the class.

"Hey look," Tom noticed. "Our history teacher is different."

"Hey." Naoki whispered to Yusaku, who he was sitting next to with. "I heard that our old history teach quit because of how lazy Yu Akira is, and how much he misses his class all the time."

"I…see," Yusaku replied carelessly.

"Your former history teacher had unfortunately leaved due to…circumstances, so I will be taking over the class, but no worry. Let's all do our best and enjoy the class together as I get to know each and every one of you," she said as she smiled, which gave positive feeling to everyone.

"Now, let's begin the…." As she was about to say to begin the class, the room light flickered on and off until it suddenly became dark.

"Hey! Who turn out the light!?" Naoki shouted as the students looked around and began to feel scared and nervous (especially Tom).

"Calm down, everyone. Do not feel afraid," Miss Syn assured.

Suddenly, the light came back after half an hour when suddenly the computer monitor on the wall behind the teacher turned on by itself with another familiar face or rather masked face appeared.

"Kyaah! It's the Knights of Hanoi!" One female student screamed.

Everyone gasped as Yusaku got up and looked straight at the screen.

"What are they doing here!?" He mumbled.

"Greeting, students! I am Gemma, member from the Knights of Hanoi! Sorry for interruption of any lessons that you were occupied in, but this school is now under our control. If you do anything that's abusive or reckless, even oppose this decision, then you will be terminated!" Gemma announced.

The students gasped in fright again. "What!? So, are you saying we're hostages!?" Naoki exclaimed in fear as everyone else thought the same thing.

'That's correct!" Gemma stated. "Until a certain someone shows up, this school will be now in locked down. As I said before, if you ever try to do something that would disturb us, then…well…you better not."

The monitor screen turned off and as it did, most of the students ran to the door, but when they approached the door, the first student noticed that it was locked.

"Hey! The door is locked!" The very front student shouted.

"What are we gonna do!? We're trapped here!" Another female student screamed.

"Everyone!" They all looked at their new teacher, who didn't show any fear. "Let's all calm down. For now, we cannot do anything. The best thing to do is stay calm and wait for someone to come and rescue us, and this school. So, please go back to your seat."

The class didn't like the situation, but the teacher was right as that was their thought. They all returned to their respective seat and stayed calm as possible until somebody comes to save them.

"Oh man, what does gonna happen to us, Emoti-chan?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sure, but Miss Syn is right," she said. "We just have to stay calm for now. Plus, I know that somebody will come to save us."

"Huh? Who…oh wait!" Tom realized. "Morse is coming."

"Right," she nodded.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS-_

Yu was turning around the corner, arriving to the school very soon in few seconds until he stopped and noticed a crowd of news people in front of his school.

"Hey, what's up with those people over there?" He questioned aloud as he approached over to them closer.

One of the news people noticed him. "Hey look! There he is! Yu Akira, Codebreaker!"

The news media ran over to him as they surprised him. They surrounded him completely.

"Mr. Akira, what do you know about Playmaker!?" One news reporter asked.

"Are you really his side-kick?" Another one asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Akira, how did you come up with a cool name, like Codebreaker? Also, did you know that your school is under the Knight of Hanoi's control?" Claire asked.

"Well, first I really don't know much about Mr. Playmaker. I only just met him to duel him. Second, I wouldn't say I am his side-kick. Like I said, I just met him. And third…wait, WHAT!?" He gasped.

He burst out of the crowds of reporters as he biked away.

"Rosey! We're going back home!" Yu exclaimed.

"Yes, Master Yu," she complied as she increased the speed.

"Come on! Let's follow him," Claire declared as she and her crews got onto their van and followed after Yu.

Meanwhile, at SOL Technologies' HQ….

"What did you say!? A high school is under the Knights of Hanoi's control?" Akira Zaizen exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" A worker replied as he saluted to him. "The school's network is under some kind of program's control. There's no way to get in or out. It is completely under their control."

"But, that is where Aoi goes to," Akira Zaizen mumbled. "Why would the Knights of Hanoi attack the school? It doesn't make sense unless…if Ignis is there! You, I command you and the team do whatever it takes to connect to the school's network."

"Yes sir!" The worker replied as he went to work.

Five minutes later, Yu arrived back at home or Tom's mansion. He parked his bike into the garage with automatic door and it closed behind once he was inside. His bike transformed into Rosey's robot mode.

"Come on, Rosey!" He exclaimed as he and his AI Robot maid went into the elevator, which went down.

Meanwhile, Claire and her news crew arrived and stopped by Tom's mansion.

"So, this is where he lives. He's a rich boy!" Claire stated. "Alright, boys. We're gonna enter LINK VRAINS to chase after him!"

"Are you sure, Miss Claire? Aren't that dangerous?" The cameraman asked in worrying tone.

"Who do you think you're working for, Bill!? I will get any news one way or another, no matter the danger!" She yelled. "Now, let's get going already!"

Back to our hero, Yu and Rosey exited out of the elevator and ran over to the portal, standing on it. "Let's go, Rosey!" He declared.

"Affirmative, Master Yu!" She flew over her master's side and transformed into a Duel Disk.

"Deck set!" He inserted his Deck into the slot.

 _INTO THE VRAINS!_

Data materialized around him as he was inside a sphere of it. His outfit changed into a suit, and his hair color also changed. He jumped off into the air as if he was flying into space before he disappeared. In short second or two later, he came out of a portal and landed on top of the school's roof.

When he did, he saw Gemma waiting with her arms crossed.

"Well, well, well. You finally showed up, Codebreaker!" She snickered.

"Here I am! The one and only," he replied as he grinned. "Now, why don't you leave this school alone!"

"No," she replied forwardly. "Not if you defeat me first, that is. I'm here to get revenge on you for humiliating defeat from our last duel! So, for that and being late for classes, you will be destroyed here, Codebreaker or shall I say…Yu Akira!"

Yu gasped as his eyes widened with an expression of shock.

"Hey, how do you know my name!?" Yu questioned as he pointed to her.

"But how!? How does she know your identity, Master!?" Rosey asked.

 _Well, remember from last chapter or two ago. Yu revealed everyone at this school that he's Codebreaker. He did when he dueled against that Kogo chick._

"Oh yeah. Now I remembered," Yu remembered very carefreely.

"Even if you do decline to my request for rematch, this school, with all of your classmates, teachers, and your friends, will all…SUFFER!" Gemma shouted.

Yu changed his carefree expression to a bit more serious expression, but still keeping the cocky smile. "Then, I accept your rematch, Gemma! You Knights of Hanoi scum won't get away with this!" He accepted.

"Fine word," she grinned. "Then, let's begin our rematch!"

When she said that, the wind of the Data Storm blew over them coincidentally. They jumped onto the Data Storm with their respective D-Board.

 _SPEED DUEL!_

 **Codebreaker vs. Knight of Hanoi, Gemma**

 **Codebreaker: 4000 LP (4h)**

 **Gemma: 4000 LP (4h)**

Meanwhile, everyone who was trapped in their respective classroom were watching the Speed Duel on the class' monitor.

"Hey, it's Codebreaker!" One male student pointed.

"It's Yu Akira! He's here to save us!" One of Yu's classmates exclaimed.

His classmates hoorah for his arrival of rescue as for his best friends, they look relieved.

"Alright! Yu is here to save us!" Tom said happily.

"For once, I am glad that he was late for school," Emoti-chan said as she looked relieved as well.

Yusaku watched as the speed duel unfolds. "Yu Akira, even though I am a hacker who can mostly likely hack into the program to free all of us, I cannot do that \because I need to protect my own identity. So, whatever you do, don't lose!"

 _Back to the Speed Duel…_

"I'll go first this time!" He shouted. "I summon C# Download Knight!"

His regular monster member appeared out of the digital portal as it flew next to him, with its sword out. "Then, I activate its effect! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another C# monster in my Graveyard or Deck! Appear from my deck, C# Security Dog in defense mode!"

Download Knight used its sword to cut open a portal in the middle of duel. The familiar silver mechanical dog jumped out of the portal as it roared and ran next to Download Knight.

"I end my turn," he said.

"Is that all?" She asked in disappointed tone before she changed her expression to a sinister smile. "Whatever. Here I go! I draw!"

 **Codebreaker: 3h**

 **Gemma: 4h + 1 = 5h**

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Come out, **Gem-Knight Jasper**!"

The new Gem-Knight wore a mix of light and dark brown-colored armor with a jasper gem in the center of its chest plate. It also had a long red ponytail flowing out behind its helmet.

 **Gem-Knight Jasper-Level 4, FIRE, Pyro/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Next, I normal summon **Gem-Knight Opal**!" This one wore cyan armor with three opal gems decorated in the chest-plate. The center one was the largest of the three while the other two were the smaller ones.

 **Gem-Knight Opal-Level 3, WATER, Aqua/Effect, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"According to my calculation, there are 90% chance that she is setting up for Fusion Summon. Be careful, Master!" Rosey analyzed as she warned him.

"No worry, but thanks for the warning," Yu smiled.

"I play the Normal Spell, Gem Hand!" A familiar Spell Card showed on the field. "With this, I can draw cards equal to the number of Gem-Knight monster on my side of the field or in my hand. I control two on the field and I have two in my hand, therefore I draw four!"

She drew four cards and smirked at the cards she drew. "Perfect. Just as according to plan."

"She is up to something," Yusaku thought as he and everyone watched the duel, while some of them were cheering for Yu and praying for his victory.

"Behold, Codebreaker!" She spoke aloud. "I will show you a new power that will surely defeat you!"

"A new power? What is it?" Yu asked with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Master Yu, please don't encourage your opponent!" Rosey scolded.

"Gem-Knight Opal's effect activates!" She pointed to her said monster. "This card can be treated as two materials for Fusion or Link Summon of Gem-Knight monster!"

"Fusion," he repeated.

"Link!?" His classmates echoed in surprise tone.

"Open! My circuit!" She shot a blue lighting up into the sky, creating the link portal to open up. She surfed into the portal with her two Gem-Knights. She got off from her D-Board and looked down at the circuit board.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" She announced. "Summoning condition is three or more Gem-Knight monsters!"

Opal split into two; one, her physical and two, her ghost form. It and Japser turned into three red energies, hitting on three arrowheads in the direction of south, southwest, and southeast.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, **Gem-Knight Mistress Diamond**!"

The summoned Link Monster was a completely new Gem-Knight. This one was tall and had physic of woman. She wore dark blue armor with long silver, sparkling cape attached to her shoulder plate. Her helmet had a diamond encrusted into it on the center of the forehead. Her sword also sparkled and had several diamonds encrusted into the blade and the handle where it holds the sword.

 **Gem-Knight Mistress Diamond-Link Number 3, LIGHT, Rock/Link/Effect, 2600 ATK.**

"You can Link Summon, too!?" Yu questioned.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. "But, she isn't just pretty thing to look at. When Mistress Diamond is Link Summoned, I can add one Gem-Knight card in my Graveyard or Deck to my hand. I add my Gem-Knight Opal back to my hand from the grave!"

She added her card as it slit out of the Graveyard Zone. "Then, I play the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion!"

"Here comes the Fusion now!" Rosey exclaimed.

"I fuse my Gem-Knight Ruby with my Gem-Knight Opal, using its effect to treat it as two Fusion Materials!" Gem-Knight Ruby and two Gem-Knight Opals appeared briefly before they joined hand together, turning into a swirl of red and blue color.

"Three brilliant warriors of gems, fuse your beauty and power to form into the mightiest, most beautiful gem of all! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

The strongest Gem-Knight appeared with a battle cry as it swung its sword and staved it on the Data Storm, making it split into waves on both side as the tip of the sword cut through it. Yu dodged the incoming wave to the side.

"Holy Crap! There are two monsters summoned from the Extra Deck, but how!?" Naoki questioned aloud.

"When you control a Link Monster in your Extra Monster Zone, if any of its Link Markers are pointing to your Main Monster Zones, those zones become Linked Zones. When you have Linked Zones, you can Special Summon another monster from your Extra Deck," Yusaku explained.

"Nowadays, that is how dueling work," Miss Syn spoke as she just added her statement to Yusaku's.

"Miss Syn…" he mumbled.

"I see," Naoki said.

"I set two cards, and I play a familiar Spell from our last duel. The Equip Spell, Fusion Sword!" She revealed the card.

"Oh no! Not that powerful card!" Rosey moaned.

"I equip it to Master Diamond!" Its sword was replaced with Fusion Sword and when it did, green aura glowed around Master Diamond briefly as its ATK increased to 3900.

"3900 ATK!?" Tom and Naoki gasped at the same time.

"I set two cards. Now, taste my revenge!" She declared. "I attack first with Master Diamond! Diamond Slash!"

Master Diamond turned around and swung the sword at Download Knight. It countered with its sword, but due to sheer strength and size, Download Knight's sword was flung away and he got sliced in half. It cried before exploded.

"Download Knight!" Yu cried.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 4000 -2300 = 1700**

"But, this is not over!" She followed up. "Do you remember the effect of Fusion Sword? Master Diamond can attack for second time after it destroyed your first one. Now, attack again!"

Master Diamond sliced Security Dog, but when she did, her Life Points drained down a little.

"Grgh!" She disgruntled.

 **Gemma: 3500**

"When C# Security Dog is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you take 500 damages and I can Special Summon another one from my hand!" A second dog appeared as the first one was destroyed.

"At least you have some fighting spirit left, but I wonder how long it would last," she snickered. "I end my turn."

 **Gemma: 3500 LP (1h)**

 **Codebreaker: 1700 LP (2h)**

"Oh my god! He already lost more than half of his Life Points!" One student yelled.

"Are we doomed!? We're doomed!" Another student cried.

"I really need to go and use the bathroom!" Different student cried.

"Morse," Emoti-chan mumbled as she prayed for him.

"Oh no…" Tom said nervously.

"This is not looking so good! And that Knight of Hanoi chick is really strong," Naoki stated as Yusaku watched quietly.

Yu looked uncertain as he faced courageously against Gemma while she laughed.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Gem-Knight Jasper-Level 4, FIRE, Pyro/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Gem-Knight Opal-Level 3, WATER, Aqua/Effect, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: This card can be treated as two materials for Fusion or Link Summon of "Gem-Knight" monster._

 _Gem-Knight Mistress Diamond-Link Number 3, LIGHT, Rock/Link/Effect, 2600 ATK. Effect: Unknown_

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Today's episode was very good. Not to be spoiler or anything, but they really did good with Aoi Zaizen's character. I got to think of something for her when she appears in this story. Anyway, here is QOTC:**

 **Q. What do you think of the games revealed at the E3 2017 this year?**

 **Personally, I am happy to say that Metroid is finally coming back, with two new games, one for 3DS and another for Nintendo Switch are coming later this year and next year respectfully.**

 **See you guys next time, and here is the preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 9

 _Rematch on the wind of Data Storm. Yu must face the consequence of his action as his friends and classmates' life on the line. The duel is just heating up while yours truly eat so many pizzas as I'm running out of it!_

"You won't get away with this, Gemma!" Yu yelled.

"Bring it on, Yu Akira! I will have my revenge!" She yelled back.

 _As he is being corned by Gemma's power of Gem-Knight, a new power is born!_

"Time to unlock the code of Data Storm!" Yu exclaimed as a card materialized in his hand and then silhouette of dragon appeared briefly, roaring very strongly.

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets: Birth of Null!_

 _INTO THE VRAINS!_


	9. Birth of Null

_Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Yu's school system has been hacked by the Knights of Hanoi's elite member, Gemma! She forced Yu to speed duel her in a revenge match and to our surprise (not really), she knows Yu's identity!_

 _With two powerful Gem-Knight monsters on the field, could Yu defeat Gemma like before? Or would he not prevail?_

* * *

 **-Chapter 9-**

Birth of Null

 **Codebreaker: 1700 LP (2h), field: C# Security Hound, no set Spell/Trap**

 **Gemma: 3500 LP (1h), field: Gem-Knight Mistress Diamond (Link Monster in EMZ), Gem-Knight Master Diamond (Fusion in Linked Zone), two set Spell/Traps, one Equip-Spell (Equipped on Master Diamond)**

His classmates, friends, and the entire school, including people who are seeing the live broadcast of the duel were looking very worry and scared.

"Morse…" Emoti-chan mumbled in worry tone.

"Come on, Morse. I know you can do it, but the situation you are in looks very tough and scary," Tom commented as he shivered in fear.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Gemma laughed evilly. "What are you going to do, Yu Akira? Would you proceed or accept defeat? Either way, my revenge is set."

Yu smirked back. "I choose to proceed, of course! I draw!"

He surfed forward courageously as he stayed positive, not for his own sake, but also for his friends and fellow classmates.

 **Codebreaker: 2h + 1 = 3h**

"I normal summon C# Wordzard!" A familiar, young wizard from the OVA appeared for the first time, flying next to C# Security Hound. "Its effect allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster in my Graveyard by reducing his ATK to zero until the End Phase. I bring back my other C# Security Hound in the graveyard!"

The first cyber-mechanical hound reappeared as it roared proudly for its resurrection. It ran next to Wordzard on the opposite side, showing its Defense of 700.

"I set a card. End my turn," he ended. "With that, Wordzard's ATK is returned to normal."

"So, you are doing defensive play?" Gemma said. "That won't stop me, though and you just left wide-open!"

She drew her card, and then declared to attack. "Battle! Gem-Knight Master Diamond, attack his puny Wordzard! Diamond Slash!"

"Oh no! If he takes that attack, it would be 2900! Enough for him to lose!" Naoki exclaimed fearfully.

"Morse!" Emoti-chan shouted.

Master Diamond had its sword over Wordzard as the short wizard shrieked.

"Trap Card, open! **C# Hack Attack**!" His set card showed C# Programmer at the holographic computer screen, typing in some code as she was hacking into a video game that looked similar to Super Smash Bros, with a game character using an infinite shield and other player's character being bounced off by that shield.

"When my opponent targets a C# monster I control for an attack, I can change its target to another monster of mine. I change the target to one of my C# Security Hounds," Yu stated.

Strange fuzzy sound occurred as Master Diamond's body glowed in blue. Suddenly, Master Diamond stopped its sword swinging onto Wordzard, which was only by centimeter away from hitting him. Wordzard sighed in relief, and then the Fusion Gem-Knight slashed one of the Security Hounds instead.

"Due to C# Security Hound's effect, you take 500 points of damage," he said as his opponent disgruntled a little, taking a little bit of damage.

 **Gemma's LP: 3000**

"It does not matter! Thanks to the Equip Spell, Fusion Sword, I can make Master Diamond to attack for second time! Go, Diamond Slash!" Master Diamond aimed the attack on Wordzard, which he shrieked again in fear as the sword swings at him.

"My Trap Card, C# Hack Attack lasts until the end of this turn," Yu said as Master Diamond changed and slashed the other C# Security Hound.

 **Gemma's LP: 2500**

"Damn it, but I still have one more attack from my Mistress Diamond!" She exclaimed. "Raining Diamond!"

Mistress Diamond spun her sword in slow motion, creating several after-images of the sword until complete clockwise and stopped the sword in the middle. She sliced Wordzard very quickly, faster than a blink.

"Grraaah!" Yu agonized.

 **Codebreaker: 100**

"The damage was not enough to defeat you, but it doesn't matter. I will achieve my goal in my next turn, and after that, I will bring you to my boss and he will deal what we'll do to you," Gemma said as she laughed evilly.

"Oh man! Oh man! He only has 100 Life Points left!" Tom pointed out.

"This is not good!" Naoki stated.

Emoti-chan looked sad and worry at Yu, who looked worn out from the last damage. "Morse…Yu…please…. please don't lose!" She prayed.

Back to the speed duel, Yu breathed in and out as he was taking a short break.

"Master Yu, you've taken a lot of damage! If you take one more hit, there is…no, IT IS 100% chance that you will take heavy damage, both mentally and physically and the survival rate is 0%!" Rosey warned.

"Thanks for the info," he breathed in and out. "But…"

He stood up and looked forward at his opponent and obstacle. "No matter what happens, I cannot lose. I will strive forward! Not for myself, but for my friends, school, everyone!"

"Hmph. Deep words, but just blabbing aloud won't define anything!" Gemma countered. "Besides, what do you care about your friends, this school, and everyone?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"People are evil in nature. Even the ones who you are close to you and you call friends have that nature deep within. It is the reason why, we, Knights of Hanoi exist! We are here to cleanse the evilness in people's heart and the entire world!" She emphasized.

"That's not true!" He shouted, which was first.

Gemma stopped as she and everyone stayed quiet and listened to him.

"People aren't evil in nature! Everyone defines evil differently, but people aren't born evil, if that is what you're implying. So, don't go around and saying people are bad because they are just bad!" Yu yelled in anger.

Everyone watched him in silence. The silence broke when Gemma laughed.

"If you say, kid," she replied. "You believe in what you believe and I go with what I believe in. Anyway, finish your turn already, so I can defeat you."

"Master Yu, there is only 10% chance of drawing the right card. This draw will determine the output of this duel," Rosey said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But, like I said, I will strive forward, no matter what! I…"

The green stripes on his outfit glowed while he closed his eye in thought. "I draw!" He drew his card strongly. He slowly looked at the card he drew, and then his eyes widened.

"Eureka! I will input this code to my victory!" He declared. "I summon **C# Cardulator**!"

The new monster had a white calculator for its body, with two robot arms and white gloves for its hand, like what old cartoon characters used to have. It also had a glowing blue line through the side of its body. The monitor part of the calculator showed two green zeros in digital font, which were its eyes.

 **C# Cardulator-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"Is this a sign of surrender or is this really part of your will to fight?" Gemma asked in mocking tone. "You can't possibly use that monster to defeat mine!"

"No, I can't," he replied. "But, it's here to call out some friends who will!"

"What?" she said.

"C# Cardulator's effect activates!" He exclaimed. "He allows me to draw card equals to the number of C# monster I have in my Graveyard. I have two Security Hounds, Download Knight, and Wordzard. Therefore, I draw four cards!"

 **Codebreaker: 1h + 4 = 5h**

"Great job, Master Yu! You are turning around this duel into your favor," Rosey stated.

"Yeah! Let's keep this up, Rosey," he replied as he looked more positive than before. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn. With this, I can Special Summon one monster from either player's Graveyard. I resurrect my C# Download Knight!"

His regular member of the deck reappeared with its sword ready for rematch. "Since Download Knight is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Graveyard or Deck. Come out from my deck, C# Webkumo!"

The cybernetic spider crawled out of the summoning portal. His classmates, and other people cheered for they knew what was coming.

"Go Codebreaker!" Naoki cheered.

"You can do it, Morse! Fight!" Emoti-chan cheered, too.

"You can do it!" His entire class exclaimed while Yusaku just watched quietly.

"Time to crack the code! I input the code to my circuit!" Yu shot electricity from his finger, pointing up to the sky as it caused a circuit portal to open.

He and his monsters flew into the portal, and then he turned around to face the circuit board.

"Arrowheads confirmed. Summoning condition is four Effect Monsters. Due to effect of Webkumo, it can be treated as two materials for Link Summon," he said.

His three monsters (with Webkumo as two) turned into streams of energy, and each dived into four markers.

"Magician who studies in the art of cipher, I call upon you to aid me in this battle! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace monster appeared gloriously as they both flew out of the circuit.

"Of course, you probably know, but just as a reminder, I can take control of one Special Summoned monster on your side of the field and Special Summon it to one of my Linked Zones. I choose your Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Cyber Magician Girl turned her wand into a light whip and threw it to catch Master Diamond.

As he was doing that, Gemma smirked and Yusaku felt a bad feeling about this move.

"Aa, ha! I've been waiting for you to do that!" She shouted. "Gem-Knight Mistress Diamond's effect activates! Any Gem-Knight monster she is pointing to cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effect!"

Her Link Monster used its sword to cut off the whip from Master Diamond.

"Say what!?" Yu gasped, with Cyber Magician Girl having the same facial expression like him.

"But, that's not all! I activate the Trap Card, **Gem-Knight Prison**!" She revealed one of the set cards, which showed Gem-Knights guarding a prison mine, where the prisoners were other duel monsters, like Goblin, Ojamas, and Kuriboh, digging out gemstones, like ruby, sapphire, and emerald. "As long as this card is on the field, all Gem-Knight monsters I control cannot be targeted for card effect."

"With that, you can't use Cyber Magician Girl's effect on her Link Monster!" Rosey pointed out.

"But, wait, that isn't all," Gemma said. "I also activate my second Trap Card, **Gem-Knight Taxation**!"

The said card showed a poor man paying gems to Master Diamond as it sat on a throne chair, with two beautiful servant maidens on his sides.

"When this card is on the field, if you want to declare an attack or an effect that targets any of my Gem Knight monsters, you have to pay 500 Life Points!" She stated.

Yu, Rosey, and everyone gasped shockingly to this.

"What?" Naoki asked.

"No way…" Tom said depressingly.

"No, it can't be," Emoti-chan surprised.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Gemma laughed. "I got you where I want you! Now, anything you do is hopeless! The sweet victory and revenge are mine! Ha, ha, ha!"

"…Master Yu," Rosey said. "According to my calculation, there is 0 percent of winning this duel…. let me re-calculate that. Althought, most likely, the result will be 0 percent, no matter how many time I re-calculate it."

"Are you sure you took into all the factor?" Yu asked.

"Of course, Master Yu. I always do," she said.

Yu looked down on his AI in the duel disk mode and he grinned at it. "Rosey, I think I need to give you a new update."

"What do you mean, Master Yu?" she asked.

"Well, have you consider what we are riding on part of the factor?" He questioned.

"The Data Storm? …..Wait a second!" She realized something. "Calculating…calculating…."

"What is he blabbing on this time?" Gemma thought.

"Master Yu, I detect a very powerful distortion in the Data Storm, and it will appear…now!" Suddenly, an unstable Data Storm appeared in front of them, surprising Gemma, but not so surprising to Yu. He rather looked happy to see it.

"Could this be?" Yusaku thought.

"What is Morse thinking?" Tom asked.

Yu went straight into the Data Storm. He steadied his balance while being spun around inside the tornado. He placed his right arm out with his hand opened. Energy gathered in his palm as he held his arm, so that it won't be torn apart.

"I detect a very powerful monster dwelling in this storm," Rosey said. "Don't let go, Master Yu!"

"I won't!" He replied as he roared at the top of his lung and suddenly, a card began to materialize in his hand.

"Now Master Yu!" Rosey exclaimed.

"Storm Access!" He shouted as he created a new card. A faint silhouette of dragon appeared briefly before Yu surfed out of the tornado.

"What did you do in that storm?" Gemma questioned him.

"You'll see, right now!" Yu replied. "I input the code again to the circuit!"

He summoned the circuit portal again as he and Cyber Magician Girl flew into it.

"What the!? He's Link Summoning again!" Naoki exclaimed.

"What is Morse doing?" Tom asked.

Everyone watched anxiously while Yu as Codebreaker aligned himself to the center of the circuit board, hovering above it in the air.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is at least 3 Effect monsters. Link Monster's Link Number can be treated as the number of material required for the summon," Yu stated. "I offer Cyber Magician Girl as Link Material!"

Cyber Magician split herself into four of herself in each different color; red, green, yellow, and blue. Each flew and absorbed into four arrowheads; up, down, left, and right.

"Dragon who is born out of nothingness, cleanse Link VRAINS, and the world and make them born anew! Link Summon! Appear for the first time! Link 4, **Null Dragon**!"

The monster that appeared was a dragon with two arms, two claws, two feet, and two wings. Its body was silver gray, with some veins showing that looked cybernetic and they glowed a bit in rainbow color. The arms have orbs implanted in them on each; one for each shoulder and other for each wrist. Its claw was silver metallic, sharp as a knife. Its inner skin of the wings was white while the outer skin or scale was silver gray, like the rest of its body, except for the chest where it was white, too. The head had two horns, making it look like a letter V, and its eyes were pure white with no pupil. It roared so strongly that it echoed throughout Link VRAINS.

 **Null Dragon-Link 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Link/Effect, Link Markers: Up, Down, Left, Right. 2400 ATK.**

At SOL Technologies' HQ, the security dept's employees were having a problem with their computers, with all of them having a fuzzy screen and no matter what they input, their computers were not responding.

"There are no connections to our system!" said one of the workers.

"Reset the connection as soon as possible!" said another worker.

"What is going right now!?" Akira Zaizen yelled.

Back to the Speed Duel, the new dragon flew above Yu due to its size.

"What is that dragon!?" Gemma gasped.

"This is my new power, and one that will help me win!" Yu exclaimed. "When Null Dragon is Link Summoned, all face-up Spell and Trap Cards have their effect negated."

"Foolish boy! Don't you remember that you have to pay 500 LPs due to the effect of Gem-Knight Taxation?" She reminded him.

"When this effect activates, no other card effect can be activated in response to it!" He countered.

"What!? That means!" Gemma felted betrayed.

"That's right. Your traps don't apply to my Null Dragon!" He proclaimed. "Nullification!"

Null Dragon roared again, causing her traps to dull out, signifying that they can't be used anymore.

"No! My Traps!" She cried.

"But, that isn't it!" He continued on. "Null Dragon allows me to Special Summon 1 Extra Deck monster from my Graveyard to either of its Linked Zones. I summon my Cyber Magician Girl from my Graveyard!"

The pretty magician ace reappeared as she winked happily. She flew just below Null Dragon, patting it on the side of the neck and it made purring-like noise, like a cat.

"So, what if you return your magician! I know what you are planning," she groaned. "You're planning to take control of Master Diamond to destroy my Mistress Diamond, but have you forgotten that Mistress Diamond protects the monster she points to from any and all card effect!"

"Yes, that's true…except it can't protect itself!" Yu exclaimed.

"What!?" She gasped in shock.

"You see, when Null Dragon is pointing to another monster, I can target that monster and have its effect negated! With that, your Mistress Diamond can't use its effect!" He declared.

"Null Dragon, use your Nullification!"

His new Link Dragon roared at Mistress Diamond, causing her to cringe and dulling her into colorless.

"My beautiful Link Monster!" Gemma cried.

"Now, I use Cyber Magician Girl's effect to take control of your Master Diamond!" He followed up.

"But, you can't! Your magician's effect allows it to take control a Special Summoned monster to its Linked Zone, but your Cyber Magician Girl is not pointing anything!" She argued.

"Thanks to Null Dragon, if it is pointing to a Link Monster I control on the field, it gains an additional Link Markers parallel to it! Therefore, she gains Left and Right markers!"

Gemma cringed as she gritted her teeth, feeling very annoyed, upset, and frustrated.

"Cyber Magician Girl, CRTL Execute!" His magician threw her whip and caught Master Diamond in her trap, and then she pulled it to her master's side, with it being his ally now.

"Here we go!" He declared. "First, Master Diamond attack! Diamond Slash!"

Master Diamond and Mistress Diamond attacked with their sword. They hit with their sword several times until Master Diamond overpowered her and sliced her in half, with her being sliced in half in the process.

 **Gemma: 2200 LP**

"Unfortunately, Cyber Magician Girl cannot attack when she is summoned via Null Dragon's effect, but I can still attack it with my dragon! Go, Null Dragon! Omega Null Force!"

Energy spurred inside the dragon's body as its body glowed in rainbow. The energy gathered inside its mouth, charging it before it fired a powerful beam of pure white.

"Nnnoo! This can't be! I lost again!? Awwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Gemma got blasted in the attack, falling off from her D-Board.

As soon as she was defeated, the lock on all the rooms in the school was opened.

"Hurray! We're free!" All the classmates shouted happily.

"And I don't have to go to the bathroom anymore!" One student exclaimed.

 _Gross, man!_

Yu continued surfing forward with smile on his face.

"Now that was fun! And all thanks to you, Null Dragon," he said. The dragon roared in return before it disappeared as the card itself shined until it dimmed. He grinned lightly at it, and put it in his Extra Deck, with his ace monster card.

Few minutes later, he logged-out of Link VRAINS. He walked off from the platform, but his feet wobbled like a jelly until he tripped over to the sofa.

"Wooo!" He fell over onto the sofa.

"Master Yu, are you alright?" Rosey asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Guess I am tired from the duel. Had too much fun," he laughed.

"But, Master Yu, what about school?" She asked.

"I think, uwah, going to take a little nap now," he yawned as he snoozed into dreamland immediately.

"Master Yu!" Rosey shouted, but to no avail, she couldn't wake him up.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Link VRAINS….

Gemma returned to the Knights of Hanoi's secret lair. She was on her knees in bowing position with her leader in front of her, watching the recorded video of the duel. Spectre was standing beside Gemma.

"Gemma, you've lost to this Cyverse user not once, but twice," he said calmly.

"Yes, Revolver-sama, but I assure you! The next time I meet him, I will finish…."

"No!" He interrupted her. "You've failed more than necessary for your actions. A well punishment will serve you right."

Gemma mumbled sadly until they heard some kind of alarm sound.

"It's that again," Revolver said. "I need to log-out now. You are dismissed, Gemma."

"Yes sir!" She complied as she logged-out.

"Spectre, I'll leave the matter about Codebreaker to you," Revolver ordered.

"Affirmative, Revolver-sama," Spectre accepted. Revolver nodded before he logged-out to stop the alarm.

Spectre walked over to the floating screen, and looked at Codebreaker, with his hand patting on his chin.

"Codebreaker, Yu Akira…, what should we do next to you?" He thought.

At the SOL Technologies, their system returned normal just before the duel concluded. Akira Zaizen was watching the recording caught by the news.

"Codebreaker…or rather, Yu Akira, you are just strong as Playmaker. I wonder if you are really his side-kick as the media claimed you to be." He was talking to himself.

"If you have anything to do with, Playmaker, perhaps I can ask...her to get information from him," he decided as he reached for his Smartphone to contact with a certain person.

Meanwhile, at the same building, we see another important character, Kigen in his own room, also watching the recording of the speed duel. His desk looked similar to Akira Zaizen's desk; big and white. He also had three holographic monitors in front of him, along with a holographic keyboard on the desk.

"Remarkable. Truly astounding and interesting you are…Yu Akira-kun," he said.

 _Remember, kids. When a man is talking to himself, it means that he is the antagonist of the story._

"If the record is correct, then he must have it. I must retrieve it, but how would I do that?" He asked to himself, with nobody else around…. well, except me.

As he was thinking, he noticed an alert message on his left monitor. He checked, and then smirked a bit sinisterly.

"Well, well. I wonder who Zaizen-kun is calling to, this time," he said as he checked it. "Oh! Interesting. It looks like I found the solution to my question."

 _Well, now I know this creep is a hacker himself, too. Then, again, this whole series is revolved around a hacker, anyway. Hacker who plays children's card games, in VR!_

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Hack Attack-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: During the Battle Phase, if your opponent's monster declares an attack on C# monster you control, change the target to another C# monster on the field._

 _C# Cardulator-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: Draw a number of cards equal to the number of C# monster you have in your Graveyard. You can only activate the effect of 1 "C# Cardulator" once per turn._

 _Gem-Knight Prison-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: All face-up Gem-Knight monsters aren't targeted for card effect._

 _Gem-Knight Taxation-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: If your opponent activates a card effect or declares an attack that targets Gem-Knight monster(s) you control on the field, he/she must pay 500 Life Points._

 _Null Dragon-Link 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Link/Effect, Link Markers: Up, Down, Left, Right. 2400 ATK. Effect: 3+ Effect Monsters. When this card is Link Summoned, all face-up Spell and Trap Cards have their effect negated. Any other card effects cannot be activated in response to this activation, except this card and any other cards that you control. When this card is pointing to a monster that your opponent controls, that monster's effect is negated. You can Special Summon 1 Extra Deck monster from your Graveyard or Extra Deck to this card's Linked Zone, but if you do, it cannot attack this turn. If the card is pointing to a Link Monster that you controls, it gains additional Link Marker to its left and right sides._

* * *

Preview for Chapter 10

Yu is seen being interviewed at some TV station.

 _Due to his streak of winning and defeating the Knights of Hanoi three times, Yu became an equally popular new hero as Playmaker. His fame also caught the attention of many people, including some who likes him and others who despise him. When Yu meets Yusaku, the wheel of fate finally turns for both of them!_

The next scenes showed Aoi Zaizen attempting to approach Yu, but interrupted when Kogo Chuzaimon with her secretary butt-in, Yu in the Duel Club, and Yusaku talking with Yu as Yu poked AI in the eye, which upsets him and gets scolded for it.

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Old and New Faces!_

 _INTO THE VRAINS!_

* * *

 **Hello, boys and girls! Here is another quick update to my newest project. Man, I am just loving this series so much, maybe too much, but it is cool, alright!**

 **Yu obtained a new secondary ace monster, Null Dragon. This monster has been in my mind lately, and I tried to make a good effect that can help Yu to get out of most dying situations, and here it is finally. What do you guys think of it?**

 **A little news for my other projects aka stories, I am currently writing an one-shot for my first Yo-Kai Watch story for its 1st anniversary, which is June 20th. I will upload it on that day next week. So, for anyone who is been following my Yo-Kai Watch fanfic or like Yo-Kai Watch in general, please look forward to it. It will be very full of spring loads of fun you can say.**

 **Here is QOTC: What do you think will happen in the next week VRAINS episode, the duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel? Plus, what do you think of Aoi Zaizen/Blue Angel?**

 **To me, I've been waiting to see what kind of character Aoi or her VR alter ego, Blue Angel is, and I think the creators made a good introduction of her in the latest episode. The scene where it shows that she wants to proveher brother-in-law, Akira, that she can hold on her own is very touchy, but also a bit creepy. Did you see what her eyes looked like when she decided to find and duel Playmaker? That was just awkward. Kind of remind me of how Godzilla looks like with its googly eyes in the movie, Shin Godzilla (or Godzilla Resurgence in English).**

 **With all that said, thank you for reading this another quick update to Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, and until next time...INTO THE VRAINS!**


	10. Old and New Faces

_Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Yu defeated Gemma for the second time and saved his school, thanks to the newfound power of his new Link Monster, Null Dragon! Peace has returned to Den Academy, and rest of Den City, but for Yu Akira, his adventure has only just begun and his life became a bit…noisier._

 **-Chapter 10-**

Old and New Faces

" _Go, Null Dragon! Omega Null Force!" Yu's new Link Monster, Null Dragon, fired a powerful white energy beam at Gemma, causing her to scream in agony as she fell off from her D-Board and disappeared before hitting the ground._

"And that was so spectacular! Don't you all agree?" Claire Ai asked as the people cheered.

We were now at the Den City's Den-Oh News TV Station HQ, where the news anchorwoman, Claire Ai was doing her special TV interview show.

"In fact, it is still spectacular and awesome to watch it as many times as you want! However, let's move on to the main menu," she decided. "A very special guest is here with us, and he is one of the new heroes of Link VRAINS, the one and only, Codebreaker's alter ego, Yu Akira!"

Yu came into the view of the camera as people cheered so loudly that all of them were standing, and blowing whistle at him. One woman cheered so hard that she fainted out of excitement. Even one guy fainted out of excitement, too. Yu waved at the people, acting very calm despite a lot of people watching him, including ones who were watching the TV as we speak. He sat down on the comfy chair next to Clair, who was sitting on the opposite side.

"Hello, Mr. Yu Akira. Welcome to Good Morning Den City's Special Block, Interview with the Star," she stated as the people gave another round of applaud and cheer.

"Yup. It feels great to be here," Yu answered.

"So, Mr. Akira, or is it fine calling you by Yu-kun?" She asked.

"It's fine by me, but my friends call me by my nickname, Morse, so you can call me that way, too," Yu smiled.

"Oh! Well, OK, Mr. Morse," she complied. "So, we have some questions to ask of you. Some from me, but most of them are from the fans, but first tell us little bit about yourself."

"Well, my name is Yu Akira, but I prefer to be called by nickname, which is Morse like after the Morse Code," he answered.

 _Oh! So that's what it means._

"I am 16 years old, have orange hairs, and go to high school. And…yeah, that's about it. Oh! And I also like dueling!" He stated.

"Well, that sounds exciting," Claire grinned. "So, the first question that a lot of fan is asking about on Link VRAINS is are you Playmaker's sidekick or are you really on your own?"

"Huh? I'm Playmaker's sidekick?" He repeated.

"Yes, a lot of people has been wondering if you are his side-kick since you helped him in that duel against the Knights of Hanoi not too long ago," she said.

"Oh right!" He remembered. "Well, I am not his side-kick at all, actually."

The people gasped as if they were really surprised by even simple thing.

"Shocking! Could you explain more about it?" She requested.

"Well, you see, I only wanted to ask Playmaker to duel me in the first place, but he was too occupied with dueling that Knights of Hanoi guy, so I just joined in and helped him, that's all. Too bad I didn't get the chance to ask him to duel me," he said.

"I see! Interesting," Claire said. "The next question is would you be dueling against Go Onizuka and Blue Angel?"

"Me? I would LOVE to duel Go Onizuka and Blue Angel! That would be really sweet!" He answered very excitedly. "Although, I don't know their number, so I really can't ask them to duel me."

Claire made a bit of eye roll. "Right…, but I'm sure that either one of them would like to duel you, so maybe you can tell them here and right now that you want to duel either of them."

"Hey, Go Onizuka and Blue Angel! I would like to duel either of you, actually both of you, but not at the same time!" He was already saying it in front of the camera, as Claire just gasped at his blunt action.

Meanwhile, Emoti-chan and Tom were watching the show as they felt a bit embarrassed over Yu's behavior in front of live television.

"Morse sure is, um, happy," Tom stated as he laughed nervously.

"Morse, you freaking idiot," Emoti-chan mumbled.

In other class, Naoki was showing Yusaku the live show of Yu being interviewed, with Yu being dragged back to his chair by the TV news station workers.

"It must be really cool to be interviewed on TV right now. With this, the whole school will be popular because of him going here," Naoki commented. "Don't you think, Yusaku?"

"I'm not interested in that," he replied immediately, showing no interest at all.

"Oh, why I bother to ask," Naoki said as he continued watching it.

"Hee, hee." Yusaku looked down on his Duel Disk, which was AI trapped inside it. "Your classmate is right! Yu Akira's action for saving your school is really the most popular read article of the day! Everybody is commenting about it, and I heard that the Mayor of the city will commemorate him for saving it, and Link VRAINS, as what I am reading about now."

"By the way, did you ask him yet?" AI asked.

"No, and unfortunately, because of his blossoming popularity, it is now difficult to even approach him," he said. "And can't you be quiet. People will notice you."

"Yes sir," he grumbled in response.

Somewhere else at the school, the senior president, Kugo Chuzaimon and her loyal secretary, Kori, were watching the show, too.

"Curse that Yu Akira! Now, the whole media and Link VRAINS like this…this…. slacker! I can't stand it!" Kugo moaned.

 _So, if you are referring to him as slacker, do you mean Slifer Red Slacker? Which means that you are calling him the best!_

"THAT's NOT WHAT I MEAN!" She yelled at yours truly, causing me to flip over on my chair.

"Kogo-sama, remember you temper," Kori said calmly.

"Yes, of course. I got a bit too overwork," She said as she calmed down. "I admit that I appreciate him for saving this school, but that doesn't give him an excuse for being late all the time and skipping all of his classes!"

"I agree, but unfortunately, the popular vote of the student body favors Yu Akira," her secretary said. "Also, this is a rumor, but some part of the student body suggest Yu Akira to be the class president."

While Kogo was drinking a glass of water, when she heard what Kori said, she spurted all of the water out of her mouth.

 _Back to the Interview…_

"And one final question before we end; what is your life goal?" Claire asked.

"My life goal?" He echoed.

"That's right. You know, like something you want that you don't have in life right now," she explained briefly.

"Well…." He looked down on himself for a moment, and then looked back up and smiled lightly. "My goal is to fulfill my father's dream."

Emoti-chan and Tom heard what he said with surprised expression, even though they know what it is. This statement caught Yusaku's interest.

"Your father's dream? What is his dream?" Claire asked.

"My dad was a programmer, the best in the world, but unfortunately…I'm no longer with him because he passed away long time ago, when I was just ten years old. His dream was to find the Legendary Codes, but he never fulfilled it. So, right now I am looking for them, and when I do, I will prove it to the world that the codes do exist, just like my dad always used to say," Yu explained.

"…I see," Claire responded as she held her tears in. "Well, folks. That is all we have for Good Morning Den City's Special Block, Interview with the Star. I'm your host, Claire Rin, and we will see you again next week."

Later that day, after school, Yu met up with Emoti-cha and Tom at Tom's basement, which is their "secret lair".

"Man, what a busy day it is, and the week," Yu said tiredly as he lied on the couch.

"For you at least," Emoti-chan stated.

"And Morse, don't forget that you also have the dinner party with the Mayor tonight," Tom reminded him.

"No way. I don't want to go to some fancy dinner party," he moaned as he rolled on the couch. "I rather have pizzas with you guys. It wouldn't be fun without you guys."

"That's very sweet of you, but you can't just decline something from the mayor, so you HAVE to go to this," Emoti-chan ordered. "Besides, it's only for once."

"According to my calculation, this is 100% important for you to attend, Master," Rosey analyzed.

"Master Yu." Just like at a right time, the head butler, Charles came from upstairs, carrying a suit. "I brought your suit, all iron-out perfectly and ready to be worn."

"Thank you, Charles," he said as he accepted it, looking moody otherwise. He immediately changed to his suit (behind a wall curtain, of course). He got into his suit, but had trouble with putting on his necktie.

Emoti-chan rolled her eyes before she approached to Yu and help with his necktie. "Just feel appreciate that you are meeting with important people who recognizes you a hero."

"Yeah, whatever. The faster it finishes, the sooner I can log-in to Link VRAINS and do my usual thing," he said in more positive note.

"At least you can look forward to that," Tom stated as he made a joke. The trio laughed before Yu headed off to the dinner party.

30 minutes later, Yu arrived at a five-star fancy hotel, where the party is held. As his limousine approached near the front, he noticed other men in suit, and women in dress. Some came with a date.

"Mostly, they are some rich people," he wondered.

"According to my calculation, 65% of the attendee are politician, 35% are business men, and other 10% are special guests and news reporter who were invited to write report about this," Rosey stated as she was currently in her mobile form.

"And, I guess those reporters are also are the ones who didn't get the invitation," he pointed as they looked ready to take pictures.

"Most likely they are here to see you, Master Yu," Rosey said.

"Hey look! Is that Codebreaker's limo!?" One reporter noticed Yu in the vehicle. The hotel bellboy opened the door for Yu. As he stepped out of the limo, he was met by array of flashes from the reporters' camera.

"Aah, too much light!" He mumbled as he walked steadily to the front until he was approached by a man.

"Ah! Mr. Akira, I am honored and glad you've arrived," said the man. "I am the Mayor. Everybody is waiting for you."

The mayor walked with him and entered the building, escaping from the army of flashing cameras. When they went in, Yu gasped. The inner architecture was very impressive with floating crystals that acted as chandelier, musicians playing a piano some wind instruments, like violins for relaxing classic background music on a large white circular stage with tiny stairways on both sides, long stairway to the upper floor, clean wall made up of fine redwood, and some canvas painting for added effect. The diner hall was also connected to outside, where it was a garden and water fountain, including a balcony where you can see the whole city since this hotel was built on top of a hill.

"Wow! This place is fancy," he said as he looked around the surroundings, trying to grasp the excitement and pressure of the place.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" The mayor said. "Come now, Mr. Akira. I would like you to meet some people."

"Um, OK." He just followed the mayor, as he couldn't decline to him now that he was here.

The mayor presented Yu to two people. "Mr. Zaizen!"

The very man turned around and smiled at the mayor. "Ah, Mr. Mayor. It is pleasure to meet you."

"Ho, ho! Thanks!" He chuckled humbly. "Mr. Akira, this is Mr. Akira Zaizen. He is the head security manager of SOL Technologies."

"Hi there. My name is Yu Akira," Yu greeted very casually. If Rosey had arms, she would have slapped it on her face right now.

However, Akira Zaizen didn't find his greeting rude. "Ha, ha, ha. You are very friendly and interesting young man, Mr. Akira," he laughed. "Let me introduce you to my sister-in-law. Aoi."

Just like on cue, a young woman at the same age, like Yu, appeared and walked over to the boys. She had short brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and currently wearing a vanilla-colored dress and pearl necklace.

 _This girl looks very familiar. Where have I seen her…. Meh, it's just a nobody._

Aoi made a frown at yours truly, but shrugged the thought away.

"This is my sister-in-law, Aoi Zaizen. She goes to the same school as you do, Mr. Akira," Akira Zaizen revealed.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said.

"Really?" He said with interested eyes as he then turned to Aoi. "Hey, are you in one of my classes or something?"

"I…" She spoke quietly, too quiet for Yu to hear.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Why don't you two have some talk while I talk with the Mayor somewhere else?" Akira Zaizen suggested.

"Enjoy the night, Mr. Akira," Mayor smiled as he tagged along with Akira Zaizen.

When he left, Aoi looked a bit worry as if she didn't want her brother to leave her alone.

"So, you go to the same school like me? That's cool. By the way, the adults can call me Mr. Akira or something, but you can just call me Morse, OK," he said, grinning.

"I see," Aoi replied.

"Hey, Aoi," he said. "You know, how about I give you a nickname?"

"Pardon?" Aoi asked.

"I give nickname to whoever I make friend with. How about…Aoi-chan?" He suggested.

"That's not really a nick…"

"Then, it's decided! From now on, I will refer you as Aoi-chan from now on, OK?" He declared already.

 _You never give her a chance to reply! Little know even her decision!_

"So, what kind of classes do you take?" He asked.

 _For someone like you who misses most of your classes asking her what classes she's taking, you really are that bad student, are you._

"Hey, Mr. Narrator! I'm only just being friendly, man," he countered.

"I take Calculus I, Introduction to Quantum Computing, Security Engineering I, and Advanced VR Engineering I," she answered.

"Those classes sound difficult," he commented.

"Oh yes. I also take History, which is the same subject that you are in, too," she stated.

"Huh? We have a History Class together. Although, I didn't know we actually have history class in the first place," he said.

 _Like I said before, you are bad student, bro._

"Well, that's cool and all, but enough about school stuff, let's talk about duel!" He decided.

"Duel?" She echoed.

"Yeah! I love dueling! It is my passion. A lot of people says that I am like laziest guy in the world…"

 _You don't say (with my eyes squinting at him)._

"But, one thing I do like to do is dueling. Dueling is just fun, especially that new Speed Duel! Have you tried it before?" he wondered.

"Me? Umm…no," she said. Although, the way she said it sounded like a lie.

 _Then again, what do I know? This girl doesn't look that important._

"Say, do you have a favorite Charismatic Duelist?" He changed to the next topic, but still duel-related. "Mine is Playmaker! Man, I really wish to duel him someday. Other than that, I also want to duel Go Onizuka and Blue Angel."

When he mentioned the name "Blue Angel". Aoi reacted with her eyes twitched a little and showed a tiny cringing expression.

"Do you like Blue Angel?" She asked.

"Like her? I LOVE her!" He shouted, which made the butler in the background dropped the wine and got some lady's dress ruined. "She is like the cutiest, prettiest, and awesome Charismatic Duelist! I think she is like my number 2 in the list of people I want to duel with. Is she your favorite Charismatic Duelist?"

"Umm, not…really," she replied.

"Oh…" He looked disappointed, but quickly changed to a positive mood. "Well, that's fine, Aoi-chan. I know my best friend, Emoti-chan doesn't like Blue Angel, too."

"I didn't say that I…"

"She always says that Charismatic Duelists, like Blue Angel are just people pretending to be someone else when in fact they are not in the real world. I think that is kind of bit cruel, but who knows I wonder what Blue Angel do in real life. She looks pretty in Link VRAINS, but maybe…. she is really some crazy over-weighted cat lady!" He stated as he laughed at his own joke.

"….Excuse me, but I need to use the ladies' room," she said as she walked away quietly, but surely.

"Well, OK. I'll see you at school then," he said as he waved goodbye.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secret_

It was near 10' o clock PM. The dinner party was over, and everyone went back to home. We were now at Zaizen's residence. Akira Zaizen was talking with his sister, Aoi.

"Did you found out anything about Playmaker when you were talking with Yu Akira?" he asked.

Aoi eyed down on the table. "I'm…sorry, Akira Nii-sama. I didn't."

"You were supposed to get some information out. Why didn't you?" He said in strict tone.

"I'm sorry, but he is quite…a talker," she said.

 _Girl, you need to be more aggressive when you want to talk with guys like that. You know what I am saying. Hmf-mmf (I snapped my finger and moved my head with neck from side to side.)_

"Well, it's fine for now, but when you see him at school, I want you to do it right," he ordered before he stood up from his chair and headed to the door.

"Where are you going, Oni-sama?" she asked.

"The usual. I will be working overnight again. Call me when you learn something," he said. "Have a nice night."

"Goodnight, Mr. Zaizen," the robot maid stated before he left out the apartment.

Aoi sighed heavily before she stood up and went to the kitchen to get a juice.

"Are you feeling alright, Aoi-chan?" The maid bot asked.

"I'm fine," she replied sadly.

"Yes, Aoi-chan. I will prepare your bed now." The maid bot declared as it moved away to do just that.

She walked up to the window door and opened it. She put on the slipper just outside the door, and went outside to see the illuminating lights of Den City. She looked sad and lonely despites how pretty she looks as breeze flew through her hair.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

The next day, it was a regular, old school time…except for the fact that Yu came in early this time, and he was currently surrounded by bunch of fan girls.

"Mr. Akira, please sign here!" "May I have your autograph, too?" "I love you, Akira-sama!"

"Wow. Morse sure is popular, huh," Tom commented as he sweated. "Right, Emoti-chan?"

When he looked over to Emoti-chan, fires were burning around her as dark aura emanated from her body. Tom stepped away from her.

"Never mind!" He said decisively.

 _Smart move, bro._

Later that day, after classes, lunch time began. Yu got a special meal at the cafeteria due to his popularity and respect from cafeteria ladies.

"Man, what busy weekends I had, and this food looks great!" Yu exclaimed as he had a dish of steak and sweet flan for dessert. "Too bad I barely hang out with you guys."

"Oh, that's OK, Morse," Tom said.

"Yeah, Morse…" Emoti-chan grumbled.

"What's wrong, Emoti-chan? You look kind of mad," Yu said, grinning.

"I am NOT mad!" She replied in angry tone.

Yu chuckled. "You are mad. What's wrong this time?"

 _You really like to push people's button, don't you?_

"You are just an imbecile. That's all I will say to you," she huffed as she walked away.

"I wonder why she is so worked up," Yu wondered.

"Don't worry, Morse. I think she is mad on you because she's most likely…jealous of you with other girls," Tom said.

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous if I'm with other girls? It would be like you are jealous if I hang out with other guys," Yu thought aloud.

"Um, yeah…something like that." Tom sweat-dropped.

 _You really don't get it, do you? You just never learn about ladies._

"What do you mean, Mr. Narrator?" He asked.

"Yo!" The boys turned to see Naoki, one of their classmates, walked over to them.

"Yo!" Yu replied.

"Mr. Akira, I wanted to show you something!" Naoki exclaimed.

"Show me what?" He repeated.

"Come with me!" Naoki said as Yu complied and followed him.

"And now, it's just me…" Tom sighed.

Yusaku saw Yu with Naoki walking by.

"Hey, are you going to follow him or something?" AI asked.

"I would, but there are three reasons I can't," Yusaku said.

 _Here we go again…_

"One: Due to his popularity, he is now constantly surrounded with fans and other people. Two: Because of that, it is too hard to get close to him. And three: It is not the right time now," he stated.

"What's with you with this whole three reasons thing," AI said in mocking tone.

"Shut up, you," he responded.

Naoki brought Yu to a classroom. The door said "Duel Club" on it.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Yu Akira, welcome to our…" Naoki opened the door and suddenly, confetti popped out.

"Wooh!"

"DUEL CLUB!" Naoki and other students in the classroom surprised him.

"Welcome to our club, Yu Akira-kun. I'm Hosoda, the President of the Duel Club," Hosoda greeted. "Our member, Shima-san here suggested that we throw a surprise invitation party for you."

"Invitation party?" He repeated.

"That's right," one member said. "We're inviting you to join us."

"Wow! That's very cool of you guys to do this for me. Thanks," he said before he noticed someone familiar. "Hey, Aoi-chan!"

"Oh? You know Zaizen-san?" Hosoda asked.

"Yeah. I met her at that fancy dinner party, but this party rocks better than that one," Yu explained. "What's up, Aoi-chan?"

"Hello…Morse," she greeted.

"Hey! You remember my nickname. That's cool!" He laughed.

"Um, yes. May I ask of you that…"

"So, Yu-kun, could I see your Deck please?" Naoki asked in demanding tone as he interrupted Aoi.

"Shima-kun, don't ask him that. A duelist's Deck is duelist's life. It shouldn't be looked over by someone else," Hosoda scolded.

"Here ya go." Yu just handed Naoki his deck to show it to him.

"Thanks!" He replied.

"Oh! You already showing it to him," Hosoda noticed as he sweat-dropped.

Naoki looked through Yu's Deck with gleaming smile. "Wow! So these are the C# cards! They look so cool."

Yu smiled widely and proudly. "Hee, hee! Yeah, they are actually my dad's Deck."

"Your dad?" Naoki repeated.

"Yup. He gave this to me when I was four years old, and I had been dueling with it since then," Yu answered.

"Wow, that is amazing!" Other male student stated.

"You must have a lot of experience," Hosoda pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I still think of myself a noob," Yu chuckled.

Later that day, the school ended. Everybody went to home, relieved from vigorous class lessons they had for 6 to 7 hours. Yu got out of his last class as Aoi noticed that he was alone. She thought this is the chance to get the information she needed.

She walked over to him until he noticed a guy went up to him, making her stop.

"Hey, Tom. What's up?" Morse said.

"Hey, Morse," he replied.

"Where is Emoti-chan? Is she still mad?" He asked as they walked home together. Aoi quickly hid herself behind a tree.

"I think she's settled down a bit. She went to tennis practice," Tom explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, then I guess it is just us guys then!" Yu exclaimed. "Let's get some pizza at our usual place."

Aoi sighed sadly and decided to go back home instead. Meanwhile, somebody else approached and stopped Yu and Tom.

"Oh! It's, um, you," Tom noticed.

"Who's this guy?" Yu asked as he looked at the boy with blue and pink hair.

"Yu Akira," Yusaku said. "I want to talk with you, but only just between me and you."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Um, not to be rude or suspicious of you or something, Fugiki-san, but what do you want to talk with Morse about?" Tom asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Tom." Yu spoke in assured tone as he padded his best friend's shoulder. "I will be fine. You go ahead and I'll catch up."

"Um, sure, Morse," he agreed as he went ahead, walking past Yusaku.

"So, what's up, dude," he said. "By the way, have I seen you somewhere?"

"Yeah. I am your classmate and my name is Yusaku Fugiki," he introduced. "Follow me."

Yu tagged along with him casually, but stayed alert as precaution. The place he tagged him to be was a portable Hot Dog Stand truck called "Nagi's Café."

"What is this place?" He asked before a delicious aroma swept through his nostril, making him sniff in. "Is this hot dog? I love hot dogs! Are we here to grab some bite together? You are cool dude, Yusaku and here I thought you're gonna rob me or something."

"Go into the truck," he ordered.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

He pushed him a little to tell him that he was being serious. He complied and went into the truck.

"Yo, Yusaku," Kusanagi greeted. "So, you really brought him, huh? Did you talk to him about it already?"

"Now we will," he said as he closed the door behind him and the cart window, too.

"OK, guys. I don't know what's going on, but to be honest with you all, I don't have any money with me," Yu admitted.

"Master Yu, I don't think that's the time!" Rosey shouted as she automatically transformed into her robot mode and came out of the bag.

"Woah! A talking, transforming robot!" AI gasped.

"What the!? A talking duel disk?" Yu gasped at AI.

"Hey! I told you to stay quiet!" Yusaku yelled.

"Hey, you would be surprised, too!" AI argued. "I mean, look at it!"

"Wow, a talking AI program in a deck-insert duel disk. This looks so cool!" Yu amazed as he looked at AI in Yusaku's Duel Disk.

He poked AI in its eye, which he didn't really like to happen. "Hey! What's the big idea, bud!?"

"Hey, Yusaku dude. Is this what you mean to show me or something? Because I think it's really cool, although its programming needs some work. Maybe I can tweak it for you," he suggested.

"Say what!? Is this your part of the plan, Yusaku? I thought we were friend!" AI cried over-dramatically.

"Calm down, you two!" He yelled, making the two stopped as Kusanagi was trying to stop himself from laughing with his hand over his mouth.

"Anyway, where do I even start?" Yusaku asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, just let it all out, Yusaku," Kusanagi stated.

"Right," he nodded and then looked to Yu. "Yu, I want to talk with you something very important, and you must listen to me very carefully."

"Sure. Hit me," he said straightforwardly.

"He's very straightforward," AI mumbled.

 _Half hour later…_

"Say WHAAAAT!?" Random passerby spook when the hot dog truck jumped up and down by the sheer force of Yu's voice.

"You're the Playmaker!?" He shouted shockingly.

Yusaku quickly covered the boy's mouth. "Hey! Would you not do that? You will blow my cover."

Yu breathed in and out. "OK. I think I'm calm now, but wow, I can't believe it…I can finally ask you to duel me!"

 _Is that all you think of!?_

"This is guy's mentality concern me," AI said.

"Don't mock my master's intellect!" Rosey argued.

"What? I didn't say anything," he joked as he whistled innocently.

"So, Playma…I mean, Yusaku. Could we duel here and now?" he asked, with his eyes twinkling like stars.

"No, I can't," Yusaku replied.

"Huh, why not?" He moaned.

"There are three reasons to that," he said.

"Oh, here comes his famous three reasons thing," AI mumbled as he rolled his "eye". "You better get used to it, new guy."

"Please explain it to me," Rosey demanded.

"One: I did not bring you here to ask you to duel me privately. Instead, I want to talk with you something more important. Two: I only duel against Knights of Hanoi. I duel to fight them, not for enjoyment for myself or others. And three: It is just unnecessary," he claimed.

"Ah, hah. I see," Yu nodded.

"Ho? This guy actually gets it?" AI said.

"Well, if you have three reasons, then here are mine!" Yu exclaimed.

"Say what?" Both Yusaku and AI said at the same time.

"First, dueling is fun. We can talk anything we want even when we are dueling. Second, dueling isn't about fighting against the Knights of Hanoi, or whatever. It is also about having fun and learning about each other. And third, although some duels may look unnecessary, sometimes you just have to do it. So enjoy it at every moment!"

"Well, that's a nice counter-argument," Kusanagi said. "What do you think, Yusaku?"

"I think it is pointless, including this little conversation. Enough about it, here is the important part," Yusaku said.

 _Another one hour later…_

"So, you are saying that…" Yu talked while eating some hot dogs that Kusanagi cooked. "You want me to join you to fight against the Knights of Hanoi."

"That's right," Yusaku said.

"To be frank, Yu-kun…" Kusanagi spoke.

"Oh, just call me Morse, Kusanagi-san," Yu stated.

"Um, right. Well, Morse, as I was about to say, Yusaku had trouble deciding if he should ask you to join us and fight the Knights of Hanoi along with us or not, but he decided to do so in the end. Now, it's for you to decide and we don't mind if you do accept or not."

"Even though I'm not pushing you to join us, you are now targeted by Knights of Hanoi since you have dealt with them before, even on your own, twice in fact. If you do join us and get into some trouble, we can help you," Yusaku explained further.

"I see. Well…sure, I will join!" Yu declared.

"Hold on a sec!" AI stopped as everyone turned their attention to him. "Look, Yu or Morse, whatever you want to call yourself! Think of the consideration and consequence. If you do join us and fight with us, there will be dangers, and you have to keep this a secret from your friends and family. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hmmmm…" He thought to himself.

"That's right, Master Yu. According to my calculation, if you do decide here and join Yusaku aka Playmaker here, you will face more Knights of Hanoi by increase of 95%!"

"Even if he does decide not to, the Knights of Hanoi will eventually come and get him," Kusanagi pointed out. "It's matter of whether or not he needs an ally."

"And, Yusaku here will always come and stop them."

"Hmmm, so I can't tell this my friends, right?" He asked.

"That's right," Yusaku said.

"Then, I won't join you guys," he responded.

Everyone didn't say a word in response to Yu. "I know that it would be great help and it will be cool if we join forces together and all, like a superhero and side-kick thing, but if it means to keep a secret from my friends, then that wouldn't be right. So, I won't join with you guys."

"…If that is your final thought, then I won't ask you again, but now that you know, you have to keep this all secret and forget that we've ever had a conversation here," Yusaku said strictly.

"But, under conditions!" He revealed.

"What?" He gasped.

"Hmm?" Kusanagi looked surprised, too.

"Conditions!?" AI repeated.

"Three, actually!" He pointed three fingers at them. "One: You have to promise me to duel you someday."

"Duel you?" He repeated as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yup! You have to promise me that we will duel someday. It can happen whenever you want, even right now if you want to," Yu explained. "Two: If the Knights of Hanoi does come after me and duel me again, you let me handle them on my own."

"What? But, that's just reckless!" Kusanagi argued.

"That's what people say, but I always come out OK, but if I were to lose, you can just appear and save me then," he stated. "And finally, three…."

After some hours of conversations, Yu left out of the hot dog truck and walked back home with bags full of hot dogs. He was also eating some on the way, too. Yusaku and Kusanagi just watched him leaving.

"I can't believe you accept those conditions, Yusaku. Nonetheless, you made me lose all of my hot dogs!" Kusanagi complained.

"It is fine, Kusanagi-san. I have to accept his conditions, or else, he might have tattle on us," Yusaku said.

"Still, I just find it weird that his third condition is just free hot dogs. From what I learn so far, he is the most illogical, hungriest human I've ever seen," AI stated.

"I don't think he's that illogical," Yusaku admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"He may be slacker when it comes to school, doesn't listen well to adults or anyone who's lecturing or even scolding him, but because of his pure simple-mindfulness or rather mindlessness, he is actually a good critical thinker, perhaps even better than me," he explained.

"He did mention that he would tweak AI for you, so that would mean he is a programmer, so he would be actually a smart guy or at least have some knowledge on programming," Kusanagi mentioned before he smirked. "He is quite an interesting guy. It's no wonder he caught your interest, Yusaku."

"It looks like Knights of Hanoi or SOL Technologies aren't the only things we have to keep an eye on," he said.

"I really don't comprehend how you humans think," AI said as he sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Aoi just arrived back home. She sat on the couch and relaxed as she ate the dinner her robot maid made for her. While eating, she heard the doorbell rang.

"I will get it, Aoi-chan," the maid robot stated as it went to the door.

In few seconds later, the robot maid came back. "Aoi-chan, you have a guest to see you."

"Huh? Someone to see me?" She asked.

She went to the door and saw a tall man in gray business suit and had orange hair, with one bang shaped in crescent moon style.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hello, Young Miss Aoi Zaizen," he greeted back. "Sorry to intrude you this late, but my name is Wirisu Kigen. I am the head manager of the R&D Branch at SOL Technologies."

"You are from my brother's company?" She said as he looked at his business card, which he handed it to her.

"That's correct! Is it OK if I come in and talk with you for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure," she said as she allowed him to come in.

They sat at the table, with him sitting just across from her.

"What's it that you want to speak with me about?" She questioned.

"Well, Aoi-kun, if that is alright to call you by," he said.

"It's fine," she replied.

"Thank you. You see, Aoi-kun, don't be alarm when I say this to you, but I know that you are Blue Angel."

She widened her eyes, showing an expression of surprise. "Don't worry! I heard it from your big brother, Akira-kun. He and I are close friend, so if you trust him, then you can trust me, OK?"

"I see. Well…yes, I am Blue Angel," she admitted. "And what's about it?"

"Well, you see, I want to ask you a big favor," he said very comfortably and innocently. "I want to ask you to duel Codebreaker."

* * *

 **HEEEEEELLLLOOOO boys and girls! Here is another update to this story. This chapter marks tenth, so now we have ten chapters!  
**

 **There aren't any Duels in this one, but there will be one in the next chapter. I wanted to get some character development for some OC and canon characters from the anime. Here is another QOTC related with that:**

 **Q. What do you think of Yu Akira aka Morse in general? What do you like about him? What other OC do you like in this story so far?**

 **As always, I hope to see you all soon, but before I go, here is a little preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 11  


The scene showed Codebreaker surfing on his D-Board during a Speed Duel against a female Charismatic Duelist with blue hairs and blue idol dress.

 _With an unexpected invite during an unexpected, yet expected time, Codebreaker faces against the Charismatic Duelist, Blue Angel! How would his C# monsters handle the lovely, yet deadly Trickstar Deck used by Blue Angel?  
_

Codebreaker: OH YEAH! I am dueling the one and only Blue Angel! I LOVE YOU BLUE ANGEL!

Blue Angel: Hi, everyone! I finally make an appearance in this story!

 _Did she just broke the fourth wall!? Anyway, next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Crash of Idols!_

Yusaku/Playmaker & Yu/Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	11. Clash of Idols

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter (and last chapter, Chapter 10) takes place between episode 5 and episode 6 of the anime. If you haven't watch episode 6, SPOILERS for cards appear in this chapter! Please be advised.**

* * *

 _Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, our hero, Yu Akira aka Morse had a busy schedule. He was interviewed for TV show, attended dinner party, and dealing with army of fan girls. This also led to one of his friends, Emoti-chan to be jealous of him._

"Hey! I wasn't that jealous!" Emoti-chan claimed.

 _Riight. What kind of adventures and surprises await for our hero and his friends today?_ **  
**

 **Chapter 11**

Clash of Idols

It was another school day at Den Academy, and it was back to its usual quiet, peaceful day…. since Yu was being late as usual before.

Tom looked over to his left, where he seats. "As always," he mumbled.

After all the morning classes ended, lunch time began. Yu hadn't arrived yet, which he should be coming by now. Emoti-chan and Tom walked around the campus to relax and talk.

"How are you feeling, Emoti-chan?" Tom asked.

"I feel fine," she said. "Why you ask?"

"Well, um, you know. It's just that, um, you were…acting strangely when Yu was hanging with…other girls," he admitted.

"Oh! That, well, I am fine with it now. As long as he doesn't go ga-ga with them, then I'm fine with it," she stated.

"Well, that's good to hear. Although, I am not sure about the whole ga-ga thing. He is very chilled guy, so I wouldn't say he would be, like…flirty with girls," Tom remarked.

"Him? Flirting? Yeah right!" Emoti-chan laughed.

"Yeah. That would be funny," Tom chuckled.

"Hey guys!" They turned around and saw the very man running over to them.

"Speaking of the devil." Emoti-chan mumbled. "Where have you been, Mister Slacker?"

"Sorry to be late, guys," he apologized.

 _Dude, you are always late. They know that._

"You were late than normal, Morse. It's been past five minutes in the lunch period. Did something happen?" Tom asked.

"Well, you see, I was heading to school with Rosey, but…"

"Allow me, Master Yu." Rosey spoke as she shot out a holographic beam out of her "eyes", and showed recorded images of Yu going to school in the morning. They showed him helping an old lady across the street, getting a cat unstuck from the top of the tree for a little girl, and trying to open a jar of pickles for a guy.

"You were late because you were helping these people?" Emoti-chan questioned.

"Yeah. I couldn't just leave them alone you know, and they asked for my help, so I couldn't decline either," he explained.

Emoti-chan looked straight at him and then smiled. "Morse, you are such a good person."

"Hee, hee. Naw. It's normal to help others in need," he said as he blushed little bit.

Yu and Emoti-chan laughed together while Tom grinned and nodded. Then, they heard something growling and rumbling sound.

"Oh, I forgot! I didn't eat anything this morning. Man, I'm starving…" He moaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"Then, let's get something from the cafeteria," Emoti-chan stated.

"I have a better idea," he said. "Rosey, please contact Kusanagi-san."

"Yes, Master Yu," Rosey said as she dialed the number and made some beeping noise, like what a phone does.

"Who's Kusanagi-san?" Tom wondered aloud.

In less than 10 minutes, the "Nagi Café" truck stopped at the street near the school.

"You called a hot dog stand truck!?" Emoti-chan asked, as she was surprised.

"Yup, and what's even better is I can get free hot dog from the owner, too," Yu said as he approached the stand.

"What? Really?" Tom asked.

"Yup." He replied.

Kusanagi opened the window, and saw Yu with a bit disappointed look. "Hello, Yu. You want free hot dogs?"

"Yeah! One of each for me and my friends. Also, a drink and some fries, too," Yu ordered.

"Alright. Three hot dogs, drinks, and fries. Coming right up," the owner complied.

"No way! You actually get free food and drink from him?" Emoti-chan asked, looking suspicious at Yu.

"Yup. It was part of a de…" He stopped talking there as he almost spilled the beans. Kusanagi cringed as he heard what he was about to say.

"Part of what, Morse?" Emoti-chan said as she glared at him.

"Ummm, part of…."

"Benefit!" Kusanagi spoke up.

"Benefit?" Emoti-chan repeated.

"Yeah! It is part of his employee benefit. Your friend here works for me part-time!" Kusanagi claimed.

"I do?" Yu asked in confused tone.

"Master Yu, just say yes…" Rosey whispered to him.

"Oh! Right, yeah, I work part-time as a hot dog standee guy, and for that, I get free foods from my boss, Kusanagi-san here!" Yu followed up.

"Really?" Emoti-chan continued to press on him as her face met with his, making him sweat a lot.

Few seconds later, she stepped back. "Morse, why didn't you say so in the first place? Don't hide thing like this from us, OK?"

"Ha, ha! Right," he laughed nervously as Kusanagi breathed out in relief.

 _That was close (I said in low whispering tone)_

The trio sat together on the outdoor table just outside of their school, eating hot dogs and fries.

"Mmmmf. This hot dog tastes great!" Emoti-chan exclaimed with a mouthful.

"It is very delicious," Tom commented as he munched off his.

"I know right!" Yu remarked as he already gabbled his hot dog.

"I hope I don't run out of business because of this," Kusanagi mumbled.

Little did they know that Yusaku was spying on them. He also brought his Duel Disk or AI with him, too.

"Why are we spying on him?" AI asked.

Yusaku didn't talk back in response to AI, which he saw to be bit odd, but decided to poke on him for it.

"What's wrong, great, knowledgeable and powerful, Yusaku-sama? Are you worrying about your friend?" AI teased.

"Be quiet you. I am not worry about him. I am concerned when the Knights of Hanoi will strike him," he stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you just can't admit it that you worry about him, even just a little bit," AI remarked. "However, he defeated the Knights of Hanoi on his own twice, and even helped you in that first duel against them. So, why would you be spying on him?"

"Just shut up. There is no need for me to answer that," he said strictly.

"Fine, fine," AI replied as he grumbled to himself.

Yusaku then noticed someone approaching to Yu and his friends. "Excuse me, but I would like to have one hot dog please," the person asked.

"Yes, maim! Coming right up!" Kusanagi exclaimed as he began cooking.

"Huh? Hey Aoi-chan!" Yu called out as the very person turned and noticed.

Emoti-chan gasped and almost choked herself when he said her name, but she managed to swallow it, very deeply though.

"Hello, Yu," she greeted.

"What's up, Aoi-chan. Getting a hot dog for lunch today?" Yu asked. "This hot dog really tastes great!"

"Mm..Morse, who is this?" She asked in erupting tone as Tom sweated a cold-sweat.

"Oh, this is Aoi-chan. She is somebody I met at the dinner party and learned that she goes to the same school we go to. Her older brother happened to be working at SOL Technologies!" He explained.

"SOL Technologies? You mean the company who makes the latest Duel Disk?" Tom asked.

"Yup! The one and only," Yu nodded. "Oh, Aoi-chan, these are my two best friends. Tom, and Emoti-chan."

"It's pleasure to meet you both," Aoi greeted politely as she bowed to them.

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you, too!" Tom replied hesitantly as he bowed back.

"Yeah, hi," Emoti-chan replied coldly.

"So, what's up, Aoi-chan?" Yu wondered.

"I just want to give you this," she said as she handed him a present rapped in a nice paper and red ribbon.

"Whhhaaat!?" Emoti-chan gasped as her face became into that famous painting, the one with the screaming person.

"Oh, why thank you," Yu said happily as he accepted the gift.

"Well, see you later." She stated before she walked away quickly.

"Hey! What about your hot dog, Miss? Miss!" Kusanagi yelled at her, but it was too late.

"I wonder what's inside this gift," Yu thought aloud as he opened the present.

"Excuse me, guys, but I need to use the girls' restroom," Emoti-chan stated as she left.

"Wow, cool! She gave me a watch," Yu remarked as he showed off a black watch. "Hey, where is Emoti-chan?"

"Um, she needed to use the bathroom," Tom explained.

"Oh OK, but check this watch! Pretty neat, eh?" he said.

"Yeah. It looks nice," Tom agreed, but in his thought, he was thinking about Emoti-chan. "She gets jealous too much. I hope she will be OK…. hopefully."

 _Someone should come up a name for Yu and Emoti's shipping name. How about…Lemonade-Orange shipping? Because of their hair color._

"What was that all about?" AI asked.

"It was probably nothing. Come on, let's go," Yusaku decided.

"Hey! Are you gonna stop spying on him?"

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Later in the afternoon, all the classes ended. Yu, and his two friends were walking to home together. Yu was looking at his new watch while walking. Emoti-chan didn't look happy about it, though.

"So, I see that you like the watch so much," she said.

"Yeah. It's really neat, and it will be useful from now on," he said.

"Well, I hope you take care of it and not break it!" Emoti-chan huffed and puffed as she walked ahead of the boys.

"Is it something I said?" He asked.

"Where will I even begin?" Tom moaned as he shook his head.

Tom and Yu decided to walk to the long way to home, so that Tom could discuss with Yu about Emoti-chan. They were now at the town's square.

"I see, but why she becomes so mad about that? It's only just a gift," he said.

"Yu, that's not the point. It's the meaning behind the gift. I think Emoti-chan may be misunderstanding things about you and that girl Aoi," Tom said.

"Really? But, we are just friends," he said.

"That part may be what she doesn't understand, Morse. You got to tell her that," Tom proposed, but his thought also say other thing. "Should I also mention that she also likes him? Then again, I think that may hurt his brain, though."

 _Ha, ha, ha! Even his own best man thinks he is dumb._

"Who?" Morse asked to yours truly.

 _Nothing._

"Hey, look! It's the Blue Angel!" A random passerby shouted. Most of the people gathered at the front of the TV screen and the outdoor stage.

"What!? Blue Angel?" Yu ran and joined with the crowds.

"Wait Morse!" Tom yelled as he followed after him.

On the screen, it showed Blue Angel surfing on the D-Board before she landed safely on the top of building.

"Hi, everyone! It's me," she greeted cheerfully as she waved to the camera.

"Hi, Blue Angel!" Her fan in the real world, including Yu greeted back.

"Today, I am here to announce a challenge!" She stated. "Who am I challenging today, you ask? Well, I want to challenge the new hero of Link VRAINS and the survivor of the recent school attack by Knights of Hanoi, Yu Akira aka Codebreaker!"

Everyone went wild as they cheered to her idea. "Morse, she's asking you to challenge you," Tom said as he looked to his left and noticed that only the dotted line shaped of him was left.

"Hey! Where did you go off, this time?" Tom asked as he looked around for him.

 _Meanwhile, in Link VRAINS…._

"Come out, Codebreaker! I am challenging you to a…."

"Speed Duel, I presume?" Blue Angel turned around and surprised to see who it was.

"Yamamoto-senpai! Codebreaker, he showed up!" The talking pigeon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that! Quick, aim the camera!" The talking frog ordered.

The camera changed to aim him and zoomed in, showing his face on the screen. The crowds cheered and went wild, with mostly the women screaming in joy and excitement.

"Codebreaker-sama!" They screamed.

Back to Link VRAINS, Codebreaker approached closer to Blue Angel.

"So, you finally showed up, Codebreaker," she stated.

"Well, here I am, Blue Angel," he replied. "I've been waiting for this day, to duel with a famous Charismatic Duelist like you!"

"Well, I feel very honored," she giggled. "Then, how about you show me what you got, big boy? Time to begin!"

Just like on cue, the winds of the Data Storm flew over them. They both jumped onto their respective D-Board, surfing on the winds.

 _Speed Duel!_

 **Blue Angel vs. Codebreaker**

 **Codebreaker: 4000 LP (4h)**

 **Blue Angel: 4000 LP (4h)**

"Love Blue! Angel! Love Blue! Angel!" Her fans cheered.

"OK, everyone! Let's begin!" She declared. "I'll go first! I play the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage!"

 **Blue Angel: 4h – 1 = 3h**

The Field Spell showed itself on her side, which showed four Trickstar monsters singing at a light stage show of some kind.

"When this card is activated, I can add 1 Trickstar monster from my Deck to my hand." She drew. "Today is my lucky day! If I drew this card instead of just through normal Draw Phase, I can Special Summon it. Come out, my friend! Trickstar Lilybell!"

A Trickstar monster with pig-tails and giant bell appeared, showing off her weak 800 ATK, but strong 2000 DEF.

"Then, I normal summon Trickstar Cardinia." A fairy in a yellow dress appeared, flying next to Lilybell as they giggled together. "Then, I activate Cardinia's effect! When she is normal summoned, I can add one Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand."

"Another draw? I wonder what she's planning up to," Yu thought as he grinned excitedly.

"Warning! Warning! Master Yu, I sensed that she is up to something no good to you. Be careful!" Rosey warned him.

"Don't worry, Rosey. Let's just watch what she does first," Yu said confidently.

"The card I drew is Trickstar Lycoris and I activate her effect!" She declared as she revealed the card. "By revealing this card, I target one Trickstar monster I control and Special Summon Lycoris to the field, but in exchange, return the targeted Trickstar monster to my hand. I return my Trickstar Cardinia!"

Cardinia turned into sparkles of light before she was replaced with a girl in pink dresses and red, beady eyes, like an insect.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" She wrapped her turn. "Now, come on and entertain me, Codebreaker!"

 **Blue Angel: 1h (4000 LP)**

"Hello, everyone! Today is a special Speed Duel that we all wish to ever happen, but that dream finally came true! Blue Angel versus Codebreaker, a duel of the century, and so far, it is getting very excited!" The MC announced as the crowds cheered.

"Okay! Let me show you what I can do in my own style! I draw!" He drew.

"And this is when my Trickstar Lycoris' other effect activates! When you draw a card, you are inflicted with 200 points of damage!"

Trickstar Lycoris shot a straight yellow energy beam from her stick, stinging Yu right through his chest. He grumbled in pain when he got hit.

 **Codebreaker: 3800 LP (4h + 1 = 5h)**

"The Field Spell, Trickstar Lightstage's other effect also activates! When any of my Trickstar monster inflicts battle or effect damage, you gain additional 200 points of damage!" The Field Spell reappeared and shot a white energy beam from it, stinging Yu again.

"Grgh!" He agonized a little.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 3600**

"Master Yu, are you alright?" Rosey asked.

"No worry, Rosey. I am fine, but the damage does string a little," Yu assured.

"According my calculation and research on her background and dueling data, Blue Angel's Trickstar Archetype focuses on effect damage," Rosey analyzed.

"So, she uses a Burn-Type of Deck," Yu said. "Burn or not, I am not giving in! I will just keep moving forward!"

"I normal summon **C# Ghost Driver** in attack mode!"

The new monster that initially appeared was a big hard disk drive with two wheels on both sides. Its color was black, but the most interesting part was on the top, there was a man attached on the center of the drive. He wore a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder and side of the arms and black gloves. The man had a skeleton skull in blue fire, like Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics.

 **C# Ghost Driver-Level 4, DARK, Cyverse/Effect, 1700 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Then, I equip C# Ghost Driver with **C# Upgrade Blaster**!" A laser gun appeared on Ghost Driver's right arm, attaching it to itself. "With this equipped, C# Ghost Driver gains 600 ATK!"

Its ATK rose up to 2300.

"Battle! I declare C# Ghost Driver to attack your Lycoris!" He declared.

"Sorry, but that won't work! I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack, to end your Battle Phase this turn!" An invisible shield protected her monster as Ghost Driver fired an energy ball, which was dissipated when it hit the shield.

"Oh dang it! You blocked my attack," Yu moaned like a child, but shrugged the thought and smiled. "Oh well. I end my turn."

 **Codebreaker: 3600 LP (3h)**

Meanwhile, certain people noticed as they all began watching the duel. Akira Zaizen watched her sister-in-law speed dueling with Codebreaker.

"Why is she dueling Codebreaker? I didn't tell her to duel him," Akira Zaizen snapped.

"Morse!? Why is he dueling with Blue Angel?" Emoti-chan yelled at her TV screen.

"Ho, this is interesting," Revolver smirked.

 _I guess even the villain watch speed duel for entertainment, like everyone else._

"Hey, look at that. Yu Akira is dueling Blue Angel!" AI pointed out.

"Why would he be dueling with a Charismatic Duelist?" Yusaku wondered aloud.

"Do I sense an interest there? Or maybe a jealously?" AI spoke his mind out.

"That's not it!" Yusaku replied.

"This is gonna be good," Kusanagi said, interested.

"I draw!" She drew. "I normal summon Trickstar Cardinia! Come back!"

The yellow haired fairy reappeared as she looked happy for that. "And I'm sure you know what happens next. When she is Normal Summoned, I can add a Trickstar card in my Deck to my hand!"

 **Blue Angel: 2h**

"I switch Lilybell to Attack Mode and declare to attack!" She decided as Lilybell got out of her defense position and changed to her attack position mode.

"But, if you do that, your monster will be destroyed by Ghost Driver's higher ATK!" He pointed out.

"Teehee, not really! Thanks to Lilybell's effect, it can direct attack instead!" Lilybell flew past Ghost Driver and used her big bell to hit Yu on the head very comedically.

"Doh!" He exclaimed in pain as several bells spun around his head while his eyes were dizzy.

 **Codebreaker: 2800**

"And don't forget, but you also take extra 200 points of damage due to Trickstar Lightstage's effect!" The field spell shot a second energy beam at Yu, stinging him through the heart area.

"Grgh!" he agonized another pain.

 **Codebreaker: 2600**

"I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Quick Link**!" She revealed the card from her hand, which showed Decode Talker bursting out through several rings that appeared during the Link Summoning while the circuit board was above its head. "When this card is activated, I can perform Link Summon, even during the Battle Phase! Come out! The circuit to my hopes and dreams!"

She shot a blue lighting into the sky, causing the circuit portal to open up. She surfed into the portal and then floated above the circuit board.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two 2 Trickstar monsters. I set my Trickstar Lilybell and Cardinia for the Link Markers!"

Her two fairies turned into red energy and scattered as they flew into two arrows; down-left and down-right.

"Appear! Link 2 Trickstar Holly Angel!" Her ace monster appeared, showing off its beautiful appearance in her blue dress and most importantly, 2000 ATK.

"Blue Angel has summoned her ace monster, and this is only just her second turn, third in total! It seems that this duel is heating up now!" MC announced excitedly, making the fans go wild.

"Wow! So that is your ace monster," Yu remarked.

"Isn't she cute?" She asked before she pointed up to her ace.

"She is, but too bad her ATK is not cute at all. She is weak compared to my Ghost Driver," Yu mentioned as Ghost Driver laughed manically as it agreed with him.

"You think so? Don't worry about that!" She winked. "I activate my Trap Card! **Trickstar Backup Singer**!"

Her set card flipped up, revealing Cardinia and Lycoris singing as backup singers for Holy Angel while she was singing in the front on the stage.

"What does that do?" Yu asked, showing with a cold sweat little bit.

"When this card is activated, I can Special Summon one Trickstar monster in my Graveyard with its effect negated. I bring back Trickstar Lilybell!" The pink pig-tailed idol fairy reappeared as she giggled in joy for being resurrected back from the grave. "Then, I target another Trickstar monster I have on the field and she gains ATK equal to Lilybell's ATK. I target my one and only, Holy Angel!"

Blue aura shined through Holy Angel's body, making her ATK to go up to 2800.

"Holly Angel's effect activates! When a Trickstar monster is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone that she points to, then she inflicts 200 points of damage to your Life Points, including extra 200 from Trickstar Lightstage!" Holy Angel shot the same yellow energy beam at Yu.

Yu embraced the pain as he received it while his Life Points dwindled more.

 **Codebreaker: 2200 LP**

"But, I'm not done yet. Holly Angel's other effect activates!" She followed up. "When Trickstar monster inflicts damage to you, she gains 200 ATK points. In this turn, she gains 400 more!"

Blue aura glowed around her ace again, increasing the ATK to 3200.

"This is still the Battle Phase! I declare Holly Angel to attack your C# Ghost Driver! Holly Blue!" Her ace monster fired a blue energy beam at Yu's monster, obliterating it and extinguishing its flame. He also got hit by the energy.

"Gaaaaah!" He fell off his D-Board.

"Warning! Warning! We're faaaaaallling!" Rosey screamed.

Yu grabbed on the edge of a building. He created a rope, which caught on his D-Board and automatically teleported onto it, surfing back on the winds of the Data Storm.

"Phew! That was close," he relieved.

"Indeed…" Rosey said as her eyes were dizzy.

 **Codebreaker: 1300 LP**

"And that is it for my turn. Holly Angel's ATK is returned to normal," Blue Angel ended as he turned to her shoulder. "Come on, Codebreaker! Show me that flare and excitement that you used to defeat the Knights of Hanoi!"

He smirked. "You're stronger than you look, Blue Angel. Then again, it's no wonder why you are one of the strongest Charismatic Duelists in all of Link VRAINS. I…I really like this Duel, and I hope it just goes on and on, but one thing I know is…I. Will. WIN!"

"Bring it on, then!" Blue Angel exclaimed, but said something else in her mind. "Yu Akira…I'm sorry, but this duel will be victorious for me and only me. I duel to make my brother understand me. I must win, for my big brother!"

"I draw!" He drew. "And, since I drew, your Tricker Lycoris deal 200 points of damage to me, including your Trickstar Stage, which does another 200."

He embraced the damage again as his Life Points dwindled.

 **Codebreaker: 900 LP (3h + 1 = 4h)**

"And due to that I gained damage, your Holly Angel's ATK is increased!" Just like he said, Holly Angel's ATK increased to 2400 . "I normal summon C# Cardulator!"

The card calculator appeared as it made a beep-blop sound, like a machine. "I activate Cardulator's effect! I draw a number of card equals to the number of C# monster in my Graveyard. Since I only have one, I draw one!"

He just did that, but her Trickstar cards inflicted 400 points of damage to him. He held it through as he received it.

 **Codebreaker: 500 LP**

"I set a card and end my turn!" Yu finished.

"I see. Too bad. I thought you would do something flashy." She looked disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry, Blue Angel. This is all just preparation," he smirked.

"Let's see about that! I draw!" She drew.

 **Codebreaker: 2h**

 **Blue Angel: 1h + 1 = 2h**

"I normal summon **Trickstar Rosey Marie**!" The new Trickstar that appeared was, like all others, a girl wearing an idol dress. This one wore vivid red dress, long black stockings, long black fingerless gloves, and red high-heels. Her hair was long and flowing, and red with one rose used, like a hairpin. Her eyes were crimson red and her skin was fair.

 **Trickstar Rosey Marie-Level 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I activate Rosey Marie's effect!" She declared. "For each Trickstar monster I control, except for herself, I inflict 200 points of damage to your Life Points! Rose Thorn!"

Rosey Marie summoned arrows of rose thorns, and shot them all at Yu. Yu blocked it with his arms crossed in front of his face, protecting himself as he got bombarded by bunch of arrows.

 **Codebreaker: 100 LP**

"Ah oh! Codebreaker's LP is only 100 left! And if he takes damage from her Trickstar's effect one more time, he would lose this duel!" The MC stated.

"It looks like this is the end. Too bad I didn't get to battle your ace monster with mine," Blue Angel shrugged. "OK, then! Here's the finale! Trickstar Light Stage's effect activates! When a Trickstar monster inflicts damage to you, you gain 200 points of damage!"

The Field Spell shot a beam of energy at Yu. Everyone watched as the fan of Codebreaker watched in horror and disappointment that their favorite Duelist is going to lose. Tom gasped while Emoti-chan at home gripped her hand tightly.

"Morse, don't lose!" Emoti-chan yelled at the TV.

"Emoti?" He asked to himself as if he thought he heard her. He quickly grabbed one card in his hand and showed it to his opponent.

"By revealing this card from my hand, I can activate its effect! Go! **Kuricipher**!" Suddenly, a Kuriboh monster appeared in front of Yu, protecting him from the effect. However, this Kuriboh looked different. Its body was blue and square-shaped. Its eyes were the digital zero, and several cables wrapped together to act as its claw hands and feet. Several lines with green electricity went through across its body.

 **Kuricipher-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 200 ATK, 300 DEF.**

"What's this!?" Blue Angel gasped in shock.

"Alright!" Tom cheered the loudest, making the people around a bit surprised from his reaction.

"Morse…" Emoti-chan smiled.

"What is that!?" AI asked.

"He negated the effect damage!" Kusanagi exclaimed.

"Kuricipher's effect negates all effect and battle damage until the end of this turn," Yu revealed.

"End of this!? That means even if I attack…it won't be any use for me," Blue Angel said. "Then…I'll just this for now! I activate Trickstar Light Stage's other effect! Once per turn, I target your set card, you cannot activate it until the end of this turn and during the End Phase, you must activate it or send it to the Graveyard. I end my turn, and now, you have to decide!"

"Since you ended your turn, Kuricipher is sent to the Graveyard from my hand," he said as he inserted the cute block-shaped monster into the Graveyard Zone. "But, now I activate my C# Ghost Driver's effect in the Graveyard! When I sent a Cyverse-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Ghost Driver to the field! Ghost Recovery!"

The ghost hard drive monster crackled in laughter as it reappeared on his side of the field.

"You've returned it from the Graveyard? Why would you do that?" She thought before she spoke up again. "Anyway, you have to make your decision now!"

"Oh, I already made my decision, but first, I have to do this!" He exclaimed. "I activate C# Ghost Driver's effect! By releasing this card from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one Cyverse-Type monster to my hand from the Graveyard. I add the one and only Kuricipher back to my hand!"

"So, what was that about?" She asked.

"You'll see!" He stated. "Now, I activate the Trap Card, **C# Data Transfer**!"

The said card showed C# Download Knight being transferred into a new folder in the cloud on the mobile device used by Gagaga Girl.

"When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I shuffle one C# monster from my field to my Deck, and draw one C# card to my hand!" He did so.

"Due to Trickstar Lycoris' effect, you gain 200 points of damage!" Lycrois fired an energy beam at him, but he just smirked and took one card out of his hand.

"Just like few seconds ago, I activate Kuricipher's effect to negate that damage!"

"Kuri, kuri!" Kuricipher blocked the damage.

"I sent it back to the Graveyard and use Ghost Driver's effect to come back to the field again!" The skeleton monster reappeared again.

"Then, I will send him back to the Graveyard to add Kuricipher back to my hand again!" Ghost Driver turned into sparkles, disappearing from the field as Yu added his Kuri monster back to his hand.

"Wait a second? Could this be…?" Blue Angel realized something.

"That's right, Blue Angel," Yu said. "Thanks to Kuricipher and Ghost Driver's quick effect, no matter how many times you inflict me with damage, these two will be my invincible shield!"

"I see! If she uses her Trickstar cards to inflict damage to him, he will just use Kuricipher's effect to negate it. Then, he will use C# Ghost Driver's effect to bring itself back to the field and then Tribute it to add Kuricipher back to his hand," AI analyzed. "He created an infinite loop that would protect him from any and every damage to his Life Points!"

"Unbelievable! Codebreaker just revealed an invincible defense! With it, Blue Angel's Trickstar cannot do any harm to his Life Points!" The MC stated.

"Wooooooaaaaaahhh!" Everyone gasped and cheered.

"So…I cannot do anything?" She couldn't move a muscle, due to the surprise.

"That's right," he nodded as he smiled.

"I…I end my turn," she finished, turning very sad.

He noticed how unhappy she is.

"Hey, what's wrong with Blue Angel?" AI asked. "Is she really that sad that she couldn't do anything to his invincible shield?"

"It's not just that," Yusaku said. "She is upset because one, she thought she had this duel in her hand, but Codebreaker…or rather, Yu Akira managed to find her Deck's weakness. Two, she may have planned her strategy very thoughtfully beforehand, but now that got ruined. And three, because of his invincible shield, to her, this duel is no longer fun."

"Huh? Fun? What do you mean by fun?" AI couldn't understand.

"It's true. Now, it's just endless loop between her trying damage him and he's blocking every damage. It just won't make the duel interesting anymore," Kusanagi explained.

"Cannot comprehend!" AI confused.

The audiences also realized the false of this duel. They could see now it isn't fun anymore now that it would just last forever if either of them didn't do anything different.

"Hmmm…" Codebreaker thought. "Now, I've done this…I can see that it isn't fun anymore."

"Indeed. With the exchange of your Kuricipher's effect and C# Ghost Driver's effect, it would be endless loop," Rosey stated.

"Then, let's change all that! I draw!" He drew his card with a big smile. "Eureka! Here I go! I play the Spell Card…Monster Reborn! I bring my back my C# Ghost Driver!"

"Huh? What are you think you're doing?" Blue Angel asked.

"I'm going to do something different, Blue Angel. I don't want our duel to go on and be dull by just using the same effects over and over until the end of time! I want it to do something so flashy and fun, that everybody would remember, but most importantly…you!"

"Me?" She said.

"That's right!" He nodded. "Now then! Here I go, ladies and gentlemen! I summon C# Download Knight! And, then activate its effect! I Special Summon C# Webkumo!"

Two of his regular C# monsters appeared as it flew besides Ghost Driver.

"I unlock the code to the magical circuit!"

He shot lighting up at the sky, causing the circuit board portal to open. He flew into it and looked down at the circuit.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is two C# monsters! I mark my Link Markers, using my C# Download and C# Ghost Rider! Appear! Link 2 **C# Stream Dragon**!"

A long serpentine dragon appeared as they flew out of the circuit portal. It had two claws and two feet. Its body was made up of bunch of binary numbers tangled together. Its eyes and face was a big LCD monitor screen, with mouth attached at the bottom to make up the complete head. It had razor sharp teeth and claws. Its color was light blue.

 **C# Stream Dragon-Link 2, LIGHT, Cyverse/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Markers: Down-Left, Down.**

"Ho ho! Well, this is a turn of event, folks! Yu has performed Link Summon!" The MC pointed out.

"I activate C# Stream Dragon's effect! For each C# monster it points to, Stream Dragon does 400 points of damage to you! Stream Blast!"

The serpentine dragon roared before it fired a blue energy beam. Blue Angel embraced the attack.

 **Blue Angel: 3600 LP**

"Then, I open the circuit again to use C# Stream Dragon and Webkumo for another Link Summon!" He declared as he flew up into the air, going into the circuit board again and looked down at it.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is four Effect Monsters. However, I can use Link Monster's Link Markers for Link Materials. I set the Link Markers with C# Stream Dragon and Webkumo, and thanks to Webkumo's effect, it is treated as two materials for Link Summon!"

"Magician who studies in the arts of cipher, I call upon you to aid me in this battle! Link Summon! Appear! Link 4 Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace monster finally made an appearance.

"He summoned his ace monster!" AI exclaimed.

"I activate Cyber Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, I can take control of one Special Summoned monster on your side of the field! I control your Trickstar Holly Angel! CRTL Execute!"

His ace monster whipped and tangled Holly Angel, and then dragged her to Yu's side, taking control of her.

"I set a card and then I declare battle! First up, I declare Holly Angel to attack your Trickstar Lycoris! Holly Blue!"

The controlled Holly Angel blasted a powerful blue energy at her own kind, destroying it completely.

Blue Angel covered herself from the blast as she received the damage.

 **Blue Angel: 3200**

"Next up, I declare Cyber Magician to attack your Rosey Marie! Digital Plasma Beam!" His ace monster attacked next, using her wand to unleash a powerful energy beam at the other Trickstar. She cried as it got obliterated by the attack.

"Krk!" She grunted.

 **Blue Angel: 2200 LP**

"And thanks to Cyber Magician Girl's effect, it can attack again! Second Digital Plasma Beam!" His ace monster attacked straight at Blue Angel, receiving ton of damage as she screamed.

 **Blue Angel: 200 LP**

"Oh my god! Blue Angel has lost ton of her Life Points! At this point, it looks like it is a tie for now, but who would win and who would lose!?" MC asked.

"This is so awesome! I thought this duel would end so boring, but this is gotten even more exciting!"

"I don't know who I want to cheer for!"

"Yeah for Codebreaker and Blue Angel!"

"Blue Angel! Codebreaker! Blue Angel! Codebreaker!"

"Do you hear that, Blue Angel?" Codebreaker asked as Rosey projected a holographic screen of people cheering for them, so that Blue Angel would see it. "Everyone is cheering for us, and wants to make this duel as fun as possible. So, come on. Turn that frown upside down, and let's end this duel well!"

"Codebreaker…No…Yu Akira," Blue Angel whispered before she smiled slightly and gave a bigger smile.

"Okay, everyone! I, Blue Angel, going to make a comeback! I draw!" She drew her card as the crowds cheered in the background.

"Yu Akira…no, Morse….I don't know why, but this duel…is the most fun duel I have. I am really enjoying it! I don't know why, but….I feels happy about it. I wish it can last forever," she thought before she focused back on the duel. "I activate Trickstar Rosey Marie's effect! I can target as many Trickstar cards on the field and return them to my Deck!"

Trickstar Light Stage disappeared as so for Trickstar Holly Angel on Yu's side of the field. "Then, I can add two Trickstar cards from my Deck other than the one I returned!"

She added two cards from her Deck. "I activate **Trickstar Link**!" She showed a Spell Card, which presented Trickstar Holly Angel in front of the circuit that was shining a bright light just behind her back, creating a glow effect.

"I target one Trickstar Link Monster in my Extra Deck, and Special Summon it to my side of the field. Then, I use it for Link Material to summon a Link Monster in my Extra Deck!" She explained.

"Woah! This is a card effect for that!?" Yu asked.

"It is a specialty card for my Trickstar Deck," she answered with a wink. "I Special Summon Trickstar Holly Angel and use her for Link Summon!"

She flew into her circuit once more and set the markers below her with her monster. "The summoning condition is two or more LIGHT monsters! With Holly Angel, I use her markers for the Link Marker! Come out, superstar! Link Summon! Appear! **Trickstar Dancing Lion**!"

The new Trickstar that appeared was a tall, mature looking girl who has the same height, like Holly Angel. She wore a mix of orange and yellow colored dress shirt, long white stockings underneath the short skirt, yellow heel boots, and white fingerless gloves. Her eyes were golden yellow, and her hair was also yellow in wild, spiky style that outwards in every direction possible.

 **Trickstar Dancing Lion-Link 2, LIGHT, Fairy/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Markers: Down-Right, Down-Left.**

"A New Link Monster! Impressive," Yu commented.

"When Trickstar Dancing Lion is Link Summoned, her effect activates!" Blue Angel exclaimed. "I can Special Summon two Level 4 Trickstar Tokens with 0 ATK and 2000 DEF to my side!"

Suddenly, two Trickstar girls appeared. It looked like Dancing Lion, except it had lesser wild hairstyle than their master.

"Then, I activate Dancing Lion's other effect! For each Trickstar monster she points to, I can destroy the same number of card of your side of the field, and you will be inflicted with 200 points of damage each!"

Dancing Lion summoned a powerful yellow dusty wind, like the move Fairy Wind from Pokemon games, destroying Cyber Magician Girl and his set card.

"Even so, I activate Kuricipher's effect in my hand to negate the damage!" Kuricipher appeared again and blocked the wind for him, so he can surf more balanced.

"I end my turn," she ended before she looked up to Codebreaker. "So, what are you gonna do? I setup a powerful obstacle for you, but I take it that you will pull through, right?"

"To the Egyptian Gods, hell yeah!" He replied excitedly. "I draw!"

He drew a card in shiny arc of light. "I activate my Skill, Code Access! Once per Duel, I can Special Summon one monster from my hand, Deck, Extra Deck, Graveyard, or Banished Zone despites its summoning condition! I Special Summon Cyber Magician Girl from my Extra Deck!"

His ace returned to the field. "Now, I input the code again to the magical circuit!"

He flew up into the circuit portal, and looked down below. "Summoning condition is 3 or more effect monsters! I use Cyber Magician Girl's Link Markers as Link Materials!"

She split into four of herself before they all dived into the link markers. "The dragon that is born out of nothingness, create this world anew! Link Summon! Appear! Link 4 Null Dragon!"

The ace dragon appeared as it roared strongly for challenges. "All face-up Spell and Trap Cards have their effect negated and no other card effect can be activated in response to Null Dragon summoned to the field."

Yu pointed up to his dragon. "Null Dragon, attack! Omega Null Force!"

His dragon roared before it fired a white energy blast out of its mouth. Blue Angel smiled as she closed her eyes before her monster got obliterated in the attack and her Life Points drained down to zero.

 **Blue Angel: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"And that's the end of the duel! The winner is Codebreaker!" The MC announced as everyone cheered and confetti popped out. "Thank you, Codebreaker and Blue Angel! Thank you for showing a spectacular and fun duel!"

Blue Angel jumped off from her D-Board and landed on the top of a building. Codebreaker did the same and approached over to Blue Angel.

"Blue Angel, are you…OK?" He asked.

Blue Angel looked at him and smiled, giving him an OK hand sign. "I'm a-ok!"

Codebreaker smiled. "Oh, ok! And thank you for the duel. That was the most fun duel I've ever had! I thought I was about to lose."

"Codebreaker…no, Morse-kun," she said, making him stop laughing with himself. "I…should say…thank you instead, for giving me the best duel!"

"Oh, shucks. It's nothing at all. I just do my best," he replied with a blush. Then, he realized something. "Hey, wait! How did you know my…"

"Here. You can have this as a gift for giving me a very fun duel!" She handed him her Trickstar Dancing Lion.

"What!? But, this is yours! I can't just take it from you!" He declined.

"No, no. It's fine. This is my way of thanking you, so please…accept it," she insisted.

"I think you have no other choice, Master Yu," Rosey said.

"Well…OK then!" He accepted it. "I will take good care of it, Blue Angel-chan!"

"Blue Angel-chan?" She pondered aloud.

"Yup! That's a nickname I will give as a gift from me! From now on, we are both rival and friend, Blue Angel-chan!" He smiled.

Blue Angel giggled. "Sure! Well, I better get going now."

She jumped onto her D-Board and surfed away. "See ya again, Codebreaker!"

She winked at him as a sign of goodbye. Yu smiled and waved back at her before he looked at the card she gave him.

"Trickstar Dancing Lion…" He said as the card shined a bit.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Ghost Driver-Level 4, DARK, Cyverse/Effect, 1700 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When you sent a Cyverse-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. You can Tribute this card to add 1 Cyverse-type monster from your Graveyard to your hand (This is Quick Effect)._

 _C# Upgrade Blaster-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip this card only to C# Monster. It gains 600 ATK._

 _Quick Link-Type: Quick Play Spell, Effect: Target two monsters and use those targeted monsters as materials for Link Summon this turn._

 _Trickstar Backup Singer-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Special Summon one Trickstar monster from your Graveyard with its effect negated. Then, target one Trickstar monster you control and it gains ATK equals to the summoned Trickstar monster until the end of this turn._

 _Trickstar Rosey Marie-Level 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, inflict 200 damages each for every Trickstar Monster you control, except this one. If this card is in your Graveyard, target as many Trickstar cards on the field. Return them to the owner's Main Deck. Then, add the same number of Trickstar cards equal to the number of returned cards to your hand, except for ones that you returned._

 _Kuricipher-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 200 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: During either player's turn, you can reveal this card. Negate all damages until the end of this turn. Then, send this card to the Graveyard (These are Quick Effects)._

 _C# Data Transfer-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Target one C# monster on your side of the field. Sent it to the Deck, reshuffle it, and add one C# monster other than the one you sent to your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, send one C# monster on your side of the field and shuffle it into your Deck. Then, draw one C# card to your hand._

 _C# Stream Dragon-Link 2, LIGHT, Cyverse/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Markers: Down-Left, Down. Effect: Two C# monsters. Once per turn, for each C# monster it points to, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Trickstar Link-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 Trickstar Link Monster in your Extra Deck. Special Summon it and treat it as material to Special Summon one Trickstar Link Monster from the Extra Deck (This Special Summon is treated as Link Summon.)_

 _Trickstar Dancing Lion-Link 2, LIGHT, Fairy/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Markers: Down-Right, Down-Left. Effect: Two LIGHT monsters. When this card is Link Summoned, Special Summon two Trickstar Tokens to your side of the field with the following stats (Level 2, LIGHT, Fairy, 0 ATK, 2000 DEF). Once per turn, for every Trickstar monsters this card points to, inflicts 200 points of damage each to your opponent._

* * *

 **Woohoo! Another new quick update for new chapter, and I made this in two days! Time for some reward with soda later.**

 **Anyway, guys. What did you think of this chapter? Here is a QOTC related with this chapter and the latest episode for VRAINS:**

 **Q. What did you think of the episode 7 for Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS? Also, what did you think of the duel between Codebreaker and Blue Angel? What is your most favorite part of the duel in this chapter?**

 **With all that said, I hope you guys are enjoying your summer break if you are out of school now. If you have congratulated this year, then congratulations to you all and I hope your next chapter in life will be full of joy and new experiences.**

 **One more announcement before I go, this story will be postponed for awhile due to that there will be no new episode for next week, and I want to catch up on my other fanfic stories. For anyone who is following me, I hope you look forward to my updates for my other stories.**

 **Thank you for reading, guys and see you next time. As always, here is a preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 12

The scene showed a young man in superhero costume with C symbol on his chest. He posed heroically, making a "C" like how cheerleaders would do.

 _With dangers and threats of cyberbullies run amok in Link VRAINS, a mysterious superhero appears in Link VRAINS to stop all who he thinks are evil-doers!_

Yu Akira: Who is this guy!?

The Mysterious Hero: Do not worry, citizens! It is I, Cipher Man, here to saves the day!

AI: Is it just me or this superhero dude look somewhere familiar?

Yusaku: No idea, but whoever he is, there is something suspicious about this guy. Could this sense be...that he is from the Hanoi!?

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Cipher Man! INTO THE VRAINS!_


	12. Cyber Man

_Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, our hero, Codebreaker dueled Blue Angel and won in triumphant victory. It was a tough duel for Yu, but he pulled through, thanks to his recently new monster, Null Dragon. What kind of new adventures wait for our hero, and his friends and allies?_

 **-Chapter 12-**

Cyber Man

"Good Oh' Morning, Den City! This is Claire Ai, reporting here at the Den City Academy!" The cheerful news anchorwoman said.

 _And strict, too._

"Ah-hem!" She fixed her throat. "As most of you folks heard yesterday about the duel between Codebreaker and Blue Angel, we are here to hear the scoop of the man himself who dueled the famous idol of Link VRAINS in person, and speaking of the devil, there he is!"

She and her crew walked over to Yu, along with his friends, Emoti-chan and Tom.

"Mr. Akira, hello again!" Claire greeted, catching his attention. "I would like to ask some questions regarding the duel between you and Blue Angel."

"Sure," he replied. "What's up?"

"YU AKIRA!" Someone yelled as Claire was about to ask him questions.

The person who yelled his name aloud was none other than Kogo Chuzaimon, with her secretary on her side, too.

"Yikes! Here comes the Senior Prez Chuzaimon-san!" Tom shrieked.

"I would like to have some word with you," she said. "Are you ever thinking of joining in the next class election?"

"We have a class election?" Yu asked. Everyone around them looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yes, Morse," Emoti-chan said as she sighed. "The next class election will be in two months, and it will determine who's going to be the next class president."

"That sounds really cool!" Yu awed.

"Well, um, a hero like you could be a great influence to your classmates if you do decide to run it!" Claire exclaimed. "What do you say, Mr. Akira?"

"HOLD IT!" Everyone jumped and then looked at Kogo, who yelled again. "That's the thing! I don't want you to run in the next election because you are NOT qualified!"

"I can't?" Yu asked.

"NO, you can't!" Kogo stated.

"Um, um, excuse me, but shouldn't he…." Tom said fidgetily.

"Excuse me, President Chuzaimon-san!" Emoti-chan stated. "What do you mean by that? Yu is completely qualified to run in the election. The rule states that anyone, no matter what year, can be candidate in the election!"

"I see you are very informed of the rule, Ane Emoti," Kogo said. "But, you forgot another important rule in order for Yu to be qualified!"

"Yes," Kori said as she took out the rule book on que. "According to the rule book #41 in Chapter 14, Section 1.5, candidate of the election must be achieve or be in consistent in high grade for all classes or at least in a good standing."

"In other words, you have to be better student, and according to your records, you are below average and potentially in failure!" Kogo accused.

"But, but, but…Morse here is not a bad student!" Tom stated.

"It doesn't matter!" She snapped. "Your friend here, Yu Akira, cannot be a candidate unless he improves in all of his classes!"

"OBJECTION!" Everyone jumped, wondering who just yelled. Suddenly, a man approached him. He wore a typical shirt with tie and slack pants.

"Principal Naeeve?!" Kogo gasped.

"Now, now, Miss Chuzaimon, you are correct about that, but Yu Akira here is MOST definitely qualified to be a candidate for the next class president due to one condition," he said. "He is the HERO of my prestigious academy of education!"

"I am?" said Yu.

 _Dude, I think you should go and see the doctor._

"So, that is why I say that Yu Akira is officially a candidate for the election!" Principal declared as he wrapped his arm around Yu, and walked with him. "Sorry about that, Akira-kun. How are you doing?"

"Pretty cool, Princy. I am doing well," he answered.

 _By the way, he gave his Principal nickname "Princy"._

"Darn it! How could this ever happen!?" Kogo huffed.

"Chuzaimon-sama, please calm down. Don't forget your blood pressure," Kori reminded.

"Yes, yes…" She breathed in and out until she calmed down. "If the Principal says so, then I have no choice. However, that doesn't mean I will go unprepared! Come on, Kori. We got a work to do."

"Yes, maim," she complied.

Everyone left, except for Claire Ai and her crew. They were standing there, feeling sort of confused as to what just happened.

"….Well, folks, it seems like we learn that our hero, Yu Akira, also known as Codebreaker in Link VRAINS, will participate in the class election at his school. What an exciting turn of event! We'll bring you more update on this exciting event! This is Claire Ai on Den-Oh News!"

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

It was now lunch time for everyone at Den Academy, especially for students who vigorously worked hard. Yu and his friends gathered together for an important meeting. At the meeting, Emoti-chan even invited her friends and members of the cheerleading group, including Naoki, too.

"OK, here is the plan, guys!" Emoti-chan stated as she showed a diagram and plan on a random portable board she got. "This is what we will do to help Morse wins the election. First, we will spread the message that Yu is running in the election to everyone in the school. Even though everyone knows Morse, there are people who don't know he is running, so spreading the message is the first step."

"Um, excuse me, Emoti-chan…" Tom said sheepishly as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Tom? Do you have something to say?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well, um, don't you think this is kind of pushing it too much? I mean, Morse here didn't really agree on this straightforwardly," he said.

"I don't mind either way. If I win, I win. If I lose, oh well," the devil himself spoke.

"Well, I say, it is better that he runs in the election and beat that senior prez! She may be pretty, but I don't like how strict she is! She gives me a creep, including that secretary of her, too," Naoki opined.

"I agree," said one of Emoti-chan's friends, who were the girl with curly, brown hair. "It's a good time to have some change around here. Her rules are just too demanding!"

"Totally," said another girl, who was also Emoti-chan's friend. She is the girl with the short pink hair that had one bang pointing upward.

"Tom, I know you're worried about Morse, but I will deal with that later. Besides, I think there should be a change around here, too," Emoti-chan said. "Now as I was saying…"

"I don't like the sound of this," Tom mumbled in his mind.

Shortly after, Yusaku walked by near their table when Naoki noticed him.

"Oh hey, Yusaku!" Naoki called to him.

"Oh, you…." Yusaku stared at him.

"It's Naoki, man! Geez, when would you remember my name?" Naoki complained. "Anyway, want to join us?"

"Join what?" He questioned as he looked at each of them (while Morse was snoozing, not noticing him).

"We're running a campaign for Yu-kun's campaign for class president," said Emoti-chan's friend.

"Campaign for class presient?" he repeated.

"That's right!" Emtoi-chan exclaimed. "The principal allows Morse here to run for presidency, and we were just discussing about our plan. Would you like to help us?"

"Sorry, but I think I'll…."

"Sure! I'll join!" AI said in his voice.

"Great! More the merrier!" Emoti-chan smiled as she forced Yusaku to sit with them.

Yusaku went straight into joining them. He looked down on the culprit who made him be in the current position.

"Hey! What was that all about?" He whispered.

"Hee, hee. You said all the time before that you want to study more about Codebreaker, and also to keep an eye on him. This is a good chance for that, and maybe even become more friend with him!" AI stated.

"Curse you, AI…" he mumbled.

After their first initial meeting, they went to work. Emoti-chan and her friends designed and made flyers for Morse's campaign. The boys then handed the flyers to all students they see. Morse was doing his usual things while everyone else was working hard; sleep, sleep, tinker with some programs, and sleeps more.

A day passed, and the news spread like wildfire. A lot of students, even faculty were thinking about the election and most of them, if not all of them, were considering in voting Morse. This predicament didn't go well with Kogo.

"Look at this, Kori! How could this be? Why would anyone actually want to vote for him!?" Kogo complained as she read the very flyer.

"Yu Akira, a student with low attendance and high tardiness, is currently the most admirable, terrifying opponent, Kogo-sama. According to the school survey, many classes are favoring Yu Akira by 45 %. You're in 35%, maim," she stated.

"Impossible! How can he be more popular than I am, after all the things I've done for this academy!? She angered. "We got to do something about this, or else, I'll lose the election!"

"I do have one suggestion," Kori said. "But, it is…bit of shady tactics."

"At this point, I will do anything to win now! I just must," she said desperately.

"Then, we shall do it then?" She asked.

"Yes, Kori! Do whatever it takes to help me win the election! I can't afford to lose!" She exclaimed.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

After a day of passing flyers, and spreading the word, Team Morse (that is what I called them as until the end of the election) finished the day and was ready to go home.

"Good job today, everyone! Another nice well done job and today is Friday, nonetheless!" Emoi-chan said.

"Man, I really want to go home and just lay in my bed," her friend stated.

"Me, too," Yu agreed.

"But, Morse, you slept most of the time, and not did much," Tom pointed out.

"Oh yeah," he remembered.

"Well, good works, guys. I'm gonna head out now. See ya next week," Naoki said as he waved goodbye and began walking away.

"See ya later," Emoti-chan said.

"Well, we are heading out, too," said Emoti-chan's second friend. "Are you coming with us, Emoti?"

"Sure, but I want to speak with the boys here first. Wait for me outside," Emoti-chan said. The girls left first, and the boys stayed.

Yusaku was thinking of leaving soon, like a speeding waistband, but didn't do it.

"Thank you for all the help, guys. I really appreciate that you are all doing this," Emoti-chan said.

"No problem, Emoti-chan. Anytime," Yu smiled.

"I've been wondering," Yusaku spoke up. "Why do you want Yu, um…Morse here to be in the election?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, to be frank, there are three reasons for why I ask," Yusaku said. "One, Morse doesn't even know the reason why he is in this election."

"I don't?" He asked.

 _OK. The joke is been used too much now._

"Two, you went along with this because the principal allows him to be candidate. And three, you seem to be awefully….care for him."

Emoti-chan blushed. "Hey! What do you mean by that!? I am doing this because I…I….never mind! Just that I think Morse here is a good material for class president. He did save this school, you know."

"That is true, but I'm still not sure about all this," Tom said.

"No worry, guys. I'm sure everything will be fine." Yu spoke up. "Whether I win or lose the election, it is fun to do this together."

"Well, if the man himself says so, then it is fine. Does that answer your question?" Emoti-chan said.

"Who's the man?" Yu asked.

 _Dude, I think you seriously need to see a brain doctor._

The rest of the gang walked out of the room, and went on their separate ways. "Well, see you guys later," Emoti-chan said as she waved them goodbye.

"See ya!" Yu replied as Emoti-chan waved back and walked together with her girl pals. "Well, with everything done for the week, time to look for the Legendary Codes!"

"Legendary Codes?" Yusaku repeated.

"Oh, you don't know, Yusaku? Let me explain!" Yu decided. "You see…"

"Oh no!" Tom's voice surprised Yu and Yusaku, and made them jumped (including AI, too).

"What's wrong, Tom?" Yu asked.

"I think I forgot my notebook in the classroom! I'll go and get it," he said as he ran quickly back to the classroom.

Tom ran off, leaving Yu and Yusaku. Yu looked at Yusaku, and then looked down at AI.

"You were very quiet all the time, AI," Yu said.

If AI had his original body now, he would back-flipped himself right now.

"YOU just noticed that now!? Of course I have to be quiet!" AI yelled.

"Master Yu." Yu's AI, Rosey came out of his backpack, transforming from her Smartphone mode to robot form. "Remember. Nobody else can know about Mister Yusaku's AI. The Knights of Hanoi and SOL Technologies are finding him."

"Oh yeah. Right," he remembered.

"You really have a bad memory, don't you?" AI sighed as he sweat-dropped.

"Master Yu is not horrible in memory. He is just….not efficient in memorization," Rosey stated.

"That's what I meant!" AI argued.

"Calm down," Yusaku ordered. "Yu…ah, I mean Morse, why are you looking for the Legendary Codes? I know you said in the TV interview that it is for your passed father, but why exactly."

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but if you want to listen, I can tell you about it," Yu said.

Then, they heard a scream, a scream that Yusaku felt uneasy about and familiar to Yu.

"That sounds like Tom!" Yu exclaimed.

"It is heard from inside the school. Quick, Master Yu, Mister Yusaku, and his accomplice," Rosey stated.

"Hey!" AI shouted.

They ran into the school and headed to the classroom, where Tom's scream came from.

"Tom, are you alright?" Yu opened the door and looked around until he noticed his best friend on the ground.

"Are you OK?" Yusaku asked as he and Yu helped Tom get back on his feet.

"Yeah, I am fine. Ooooh, my head…" Tom moaned in pain.

"What happened here?" Yusaku asked as he noticed that some desks were flipped over and laid on the floor, and some papers all over it.

"I don't know. The last thing I know that something….or someone hit me on the head from my back," Tom explained.

"Someone hit you from the back?" Yu repeated.

"Do you need medical attention, Mister Tom?" Rosey asked as multiple bionic arms with bandages, medicine, and even first-aid kit came out of her body.

"No, I will be fine. Sorry for making you guys worry about me," Tom said.

After weekends, Team Morse started the new week with the election coming soon in about month or so. However, something was very odd or rather…someone was missing.

"Hey Morse, where is Tom?" Emoti-chan asked.

"Huh? Not sure. He left earlier than I did. I thought he would be here already," Yu explained.

"That figure, but it is strange that he is not here when he should be," Emoti-chan said. "Strange…"

"Maybe he is late," said one of her friends.

"No, this is too strange for him to be this late," Emoti-chan said.

"I'm gonna go and look for him," Yu said as he immediately went to go look for Tom.

"I'll join him!" AI exclaimed in Yusaku's voice.

"Wait, um, I mean, yes, I will join him, too!" Yusaku followed after Yu.

"When did Mr. Anti-Social became more helpful?" Naoki mumbled.

Yu and Yusaku looked around for Tom. They even asked anyone passing by if they saw him, but none of them said they did.

"This is so unlike him. I wonder if he is playing hide and seek or something," Yu wondered aloud.

"I don't think he is…young enough to do that anymore," AI said as he sweat-dropped.

"Master Yu, according to my call record, Tom haven't reach contact, shall I track him for you?" Rosey asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that Rosey here can track other people's numbers," Yu remembered.

"Wait? You track other people's numbers?" AI asked, looking suspiciously.

"It's for emergency only," Yu said. "OK, Rosey, start that tracking program now."

"Yes, Master Yu," Rosey said as her face turned into a loading screen and then radar screen. In few seconds, something blinking was detected on her screen face.

"It looks like he is found," Yusaku said.

"It looks like he is outside the school, just around the backyard. Let's head there!" Yu declared.

Yu, Yusaku, and their respective AI partner came outside from the school to the school's backyard. They looked around and heard some kind of disgruntling and whelping sounds. They listened to the sounds and stopped at near the corner of the wall. They saw Tom accompanied by the three nerds (from the first two chapters).

"Please stop…I have somewhere to go…" Tom whelped in suffering tone.

"Sorry, can't do that. We still have some business with you," Buggy said as he grinned evilly.

"Hey! What are you guys doing to my friend!?" Yu yelled.

"Whoa! When did he jump in!?" AI said.

"Well, that's our que to leave!" Buggy stated as he and his two goons ran away.

Instead of following after them, Yu tended to his injured, helpless friend.

"Tom, are you alright, dude?" He asked.

"Here. Let me help, too," Yusaku said as he got Tom's other arm. They found a nearby bench for Tom to relax on.

"So, what happened, Tom? Emoti-chan and everyone is wondering where you've been," Yu said.

"I'm sorry, Yu. I am just…hopeless," he said sadly.

"Huh? What do you mean hopeless? You are not…" Yu said before he got interrupted.

"Just like the narrator said, I am helpless guy. I…I eventually found out that those guys were behind the mess they made on Friday, and attacked me behind. Then, they…did this to me today," he explained.

"Really? But, why?" Yu asked as Yusaku just listened with his usual stoic expression.

"Don't you mean his usual _cool_ , stoic expression?" AI joked as we laughed on that joke.

"Quiet both of you! This is serious!" Yusaku said as we immediately stopped laughing.

"Well, why didn't you call for help?" Yu questioned.

"Because I don't want you guys to get involved! Those guys hurt me and they promise that they would stop it if I stop helping you in the election," Tom admitted.

"Say what?" He gasped.

"Really?" Yusaku asked.

"It's the truth. Besides, you already have enough help, Yu. I am sure everyone would understand and I am not…really needed," Tom said depressingly.

"Tom…but…" Yu said.

"Well, I guess that's that. I better go to the nurse's office. See you guys later and good luck in the election," Tom said as he headed quickly to the nurse's office, not allowing them to even response to his last words.

"Wait! Tom…I…" Yu said, but Tom just ignored him and ran off.

"So, he just quit for that reason. Sometimes, I don't understand you human reasoning," AI commented.

"There is much deeper meaning behind why he just quit. Something you AI probably won't ever understand," Yusaku said.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Tom, why?" Yu asked sadly.

"Master Yu," Rosey said as she looked sympathize to him, showing sad eyes on her face screen.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Later that day, way after school time, the same three nerds were messing around in Link VRAINS. When I mean by that, I mean they were bullying another duelist.

"Please sir, I don't want to give my card to you! It is my most important card!" A young duelist yelped.

"You lost the duel fair and square, and you agree to give it up when you lose," Buggy said. "So, give it to me, bub!"

"Hold it right there, villains!" A heroic shout was heard, making the nerds and the victim turned around and looked up to a mysterious figure in cape standing on top of antenna tower.

"Who the heck are you?" Buggy asked in annoyed tone.

The mysterious figure jumped off from the tower and presented himself to the nerds.

"I'm justice. I am the light. I am…Cyber Man!" The figure revealed himself. He wore a light blue suit with matching colored cape, helmet with green visor, white boots and gloves, and a silver belt with blue Letter C in uppercase and digitalize-like font for the buckle.

"Cyber Man?" Buggy echoed before he and his two goons laughed. "What kind of ridiculous name is that!?"

"It is a name that will strike fear to all who opposes justice and peace," Cyber Man stated. "Now, stop bullying that young boy and come with me!"

"Oh yeah! Make me," Buggy resisted as he pulled out his duel disk.

"So, I see we're going to play the hard way. Then, I have no choice, but to accept it this way! Don't say I warn you," Cyber Man said as he activated his duel disk, which was light blue with the same C symbol.

Meanwhile, someone nearby, a dove carrying a big frog was flying by until they noticed the duel starting.

"Look at that, Yamamoto-sensai! A duel is going on," the dove pointed.

"A duel, eh? It is not Playmaker vs. Knights of Hanoi, but meh, let's just tape roll since we have nothing else better to do," Yamamoto said.

 _Few minutes later…_

Buggy and his two pals were fainted in defeat, each with their Life Points showing zero.

"Wow! I can't believe it! This new guy defeated all those three guys, one by one!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I know right, senpai! This got to be a big scoop!" His assistant stated.

"Thank you so much, sir," the boy said.

"No worry, young boy. Now, if you would excuse me, I must go now. Crime is calling for me, and I must be there to stop it and defeat all evil!" Cyber Man said as he jumped from one building to another as he shouted a heroic call.

"Tra-la-laaaaaaa!" He shouted.

 _Hey, that's a complete rip-off from Captain Underrr….._

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

The next day, all the news and media on Link VRAINS were talking just about the appearance of Cyber Man, which they called him now the new hero of Link VRAINS.

"Just who exactly is Cyber Man?" said one comment.

"I don't know, but he looks so cool!" said another comment by different user.

"I saw him! He can literally jump from one building to another, like a frog or something!" commented by another user.

"I hope he can just swoop me into his arm…" said another commenter.

Even students at Den Academy were talking about the new mysterious hero.

"Kori, just what exactly happened here?" Kogo asked.

"According to the survey, most of the student body are now talking about the appearance of the new hero called Cyber Man who appeared yesterday. As of now, he is the number 1 discussed and searched topic on Link VRAINS, more than they are talking about the upcoming election," Kori explained.

"That's preposterous! Now I have to compete with some silly avatar who just saved one person and became so famous!?" Kogo exclaimed. "Kori, we have a LOT of work to do!"

"Yes, Kogo-sama," she complied as they went straight to their office.

At the same time, Yusaku was walking by as AI looked through all the web comments from news and every source he can find.

"Well, well, it looks like you have another competition, Playmaker-sama," AI said.

"Hey! Watch what you are saying around here," Yusaku whispered. "And, what do you mean by competition."

"Haven't you heard or do you live under a rock or something? The new hero, Cyber Man. Everyone is literally talking about him, more than they are talking about the great Playmaker. You are like number 2 while your friend, Yu aka Codebreaker is number 3," AI explained.

"I don't care about that thing at all. Besides, he is just a guy being a good Samaritan," he said.

"Well, whatever you say," AI replied as he continued reading the sources. "By the way, how is that friend's friend of yours?"

"You mean Tom," Yusaku corrected him. "Well, I have not seen him since yesterday."

"Are you going to help out again today? I don't know about you, but the ladies there are pretty fine, if you know what I mean," AI said as he made a suggestive purr sound.

"I am seriously going to reprogram you," Yusaku mumbled.

"Geez. I am just kidding. I know you are not into that type," AI said.

When Yusaku arrived at the room for Morse Team, he was a bit surprised. Everyone was watching the recording of Cyber Man.

"What's going on here?" Yusaku asked.

"Oh, it's you, Yusaku," Naoki said. "As you can see, we're watching the yesterday's video footage of Cyber Man."

"Cyber Man?" He repeated.

"Yeah! It's this new superhero guy who appeared in Link VRAINS who fight crime and stuff! He looks so awesome, especially when he duels!" Yu exclaimed as they watched him duel Buggy and his goons.

"Now, **Cipher HERO Tri-Cyclops** , finish them with Justice Trio Beam!" The said monster attacked with three energy beams out of its eyes, obliterating the three nerds' Life Points.

Everyone, except for Yusaku awed when he attacked.

"That is so cool!" One of the Emoti-chan's friends stated.

"He is just so strong….and brave," said her other friend.

"I don't know. He looks kind of…fake to me," Emoti-chan said.

"He's not fake, Emoti-chan! He is the light, the justice, he is Cyber Man!" Yu exclaimed before he received a random hit on his noggin by Emoti-chan's whack-a-mole hammer.

"Yes, I know that, Morse. So, please don't shout again," Emoti-chan said very kindly.

"Oookaayy…" Yu said moaning.

"That's gonna leave a mark," AI commented.

 _Now I know why Yu's mentality is bad._

"Good morning, guys." A familiar voice said in tired tone. The voice revealed to be Tom's voice as he entered the classroom, looking quite sleepy than normally.

"Good morning, Tom. How are you?" Yu asked.

"Pretty…uwaah….good," he yawned.

"Hey Tom, I heard from Yu about yesterday. You can still help us in the election, and be with you if you need help," Emoti-chan said.

"Thanks, but..nwaaah…no thank you. I'm just here to say hello," Tom said as he yawned.

"Are you sure? And you look kind of tired than usual," Emoti-chan said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just went to bed late, that's all…" Tom said. "See you guys laterrrrr…."

He walked out the classroom sluggishly while Emoti-chan looked with worry expression. Yu weren't paying attention as he, Naoki, and her friends/cheerleader mates were watching the footage. Yusaku felt suspicious about Tom's behavior.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

"Revolver-sama, we created the perfect virus for our plan to lure Playmaker out," Specter said.

"Good," he replied.

"However, in order to see if it works, we need a test subject for it," he said.

"Test subject? Hmmm…I think we do have one," Revolver said as he watched the footage of Cyber Man.

"I understand, sir," Specter said before he disappeared.

"Let's see what those Cyberse Duelists can do," Revolver smirked as he watched the footage.

Later that same day, during night time, Cyber Man was patrolling the area.

"It looks like tonight will be peaceful for once," he said as he then rested. "But, this whole hero thing can be tiring. I wonder how Morse does it."

"Cyber Man, how is your patrol during this wonderful night?" said a voice.

He jumped and looked around to see where the voice coming from.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded.

Specter came out of the shadows, revealing himself to him. Cyber Man gasped a bit, but bravely stood up.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself, sir!" Cyber Man stated.

"I am only here to warn you, Cyber Man," Specter said.

"Warm me? About what?" He asked.

"About Codebreaker and Playmaker. They are really with the Knights of Hanoi," Specter revealed.

"What!?" Cyber Man gasped and said the rest in his mind. "This guy got to be lying! No way is Morse a member of Knights of Hanoi! I'm not sure about Playmaker, though, but whoever this guy is, he must be lying!"

"I don't trust you! Be gone, or you will face the wrath of my cyber power!" Cyber Man warned him.

"That's too bad. And here, I am going to give you a secret weapon to help you in stopping the true villains of Link VRAINS!" Specter took out a card, which shined so brightly that Cyber Man had to cover his arms from the light.

"Aah!" He cried.

A day later, the members of Team Morse do the usual classwork. Yu, who was day-dreaming during class, noticed that his phone (Rosey herself) was ringing for message. He opened it and began reading it.

"It's from Tom. I wonder what's up," Yu said. "Rosey, open the message for me."

"Yes, Master Yu," she said and did what he told her to do. He read the message and then stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me, teach, may I go to and use the men's restroom?" Yu asked.

Fortunately, the teacher allowed him to go, so Yu rushed out of the class and headed upstairs. Just then, he passed by Yusaku.

"Hi Yusaku! Bye Yusaku!" He greeted.

"And, where is he going to?" AI wondered.

"Hmmm…" Yusaku hummed with curious, concerning look.

Meanwhile, Yu arrived at the rooftop of the school. "OK, Rosey. Time to enter Link VRAINS!"

"Yes, Master Yu." She transformed into her robot form and spun just above Yu, creating an energy sphere around him.

"Deck set! Into the VRAINS!" He chanted as he entered the data world of Link VRAINS. He landed safely on the rooftop of some building when he noticed a caped figure standing in front of him.

"Um…hi," Yu greeted.

The mysterious figure turned around and revealed to be Cyber Man.

"Hey, you're Cyber Man!" Yu exclaimed.

"That's right! I am the one and only, Cyber Man, protector of Link VRAINS and fighter of justice!" Cyber Man introduced as he posed, when suddenly, a blue smoke exploded behind him.

"Awesome! So, what's up?" Yu asked.

"Master Yu, I detect something…abnormal about this situation," Rosey said.

"Codebreaker, I call you here to stop your villainy, once and for all!" Cyber Man accused.

"Villainy? What do you mean?" Codebreaker asked.

Cyber Man almost dropped his head comedically, but resumed his posture. "What I mean is that I will stop you here and arrest you for all the evil doing you have caused to Link VRAINS!"

"Say what!?" He gasped. "But, I didn't do anything bad in Link VRAINS!"

"That's what they all say," Cyber Man said. "So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Well, if it is a duel you want, then it is a duel you'll get!" Codebreaker said determinedly as wind of the data storm blew by. Both of them jumped onto their respective d-board. Cyber Man's d-board looked very interesting. His D-Board had a C-shaped hole in the middle, with right foot on the front and his left at the back.

At the same time as they were getting started, the MC arrived at the scene.

"Hello, folks! This is Claire Ai from Den-Oh News!" She announced as her news just started broadcasting. "We have an important announcement of a duel starting right now! It appears that Codebreaker will be dueling with the new hero and friendly neighborhood, Cyber Man! What kind of duel they will present us now?"

Meanwhile, without them noticing, Playmaker decided to follow Yu and he was already surfing behind him, but far enough for them and the MC not notice him.

"Good we follow him, or we may not see this action in person!" AI stated.

"We're doing this not for entertainment, AI," Yusaku said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but there is something strange about this," AI mentioned.

"What's strange?" He asked.

"I sense…a Hanoi in Cyber Man," AI admitted.

"What!? Hanoi you say," Yusaku said.

"Yeah! It's weak, but I can smell it from his deck. This could mean that whoever Cyber Man is, he is member of the Knights of Hanoi!"

Playmaker and AI followed behind Codebreaker and Cyber Man as they were ready to begin a match. For Codebreaker or Yu, he didn't know that a hidden evil is playing behind all of this, but will he ever find out?

 _DUEL_!

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am back with brand new chapter. Sorry if this took long, but the reason for that is I want the anime to develop more and release more episodes, so there will be less frequent update for this story. As for this chapter, this takes place before episode 6 and this chapter is what led to what happens in episode 6 to Blue Angel, if you know what I mean if you have watched the episode.**

 **Unfortunately, there is no duel in this one, but in the next chapter, there will be! QOTC:**

 **Q. What do you think of Cyber Man? And, what do you think of the latest episode for VRAINS?**

 **As always before I leave, here is the preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 13

When Link VRAINS is in trouble, a hero will appears and protects our world! On the winds of the data storm, Cyber Man will show his way of justice for all innocent people, but a hidden evil seed is planted into him!

Cyber Man: I will fight for all things good and justice!

Codebreaker: Bring it on, Cyber Man! I won't give up either! Woohoo!

AI: He's more enjoying this rather than being serious, unlike certain someone I know...

Playmaker: Just shut up and analyze Cyber Man. If what you says is true, then this duel...may be dangerous than it looks!

Next in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Cipher HERO Assemble!

 _Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS! _


	13. Cipher HERO Assemble

**-Chapter 13-**

Cipher HERO Assemble

"I will go first!" Cyber Man exclaimed. "I first summon **Cipher HERO Speedstar** in attack mode!"

The new monster that appeared was a man in red and gold costume with a cybernetic C symbol on his chest in front of a lightning. The mask he wore revealed his two yellow eyes, and two lightning-shaped horns stick out on either side of the mask.

 **Cipher HERO Speedstar-Level 4, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"Then, I play the Field Spell Card, **Techno Cipher City**!" Suddenly, the surrounding areas of Link VRAINS they were surfing through transformed into a futuristic, cybernetic city with shining, blue neon lights.

"Wow! This looks so cool, and pretty," Yu awed.

"His Field Spell has changed the appearance of Link VRAINS, Master Yu," Rosey analyzed.

"Wow, it gotten brighter here!" AI gasped.

"I set a card and end my turn," he finished. "Now it is your turn, but no matter what you do, you will be defeated by the hands of justice!"

"I don't know what that mean, but bring it on!" Codebreaker replied. "My turn, I draw!"

Yu looked over the cards he had and chose the first one to play. "Since I control no monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon **C# Cyber Warrior** from my hand. Come out!"

The monster he summoned looked like a combination of Megaman from both NT and Starforce series, presenting a blue armor with glowing green lights along the sides, blue helmet with red visor, dragon-headed gauntlet from Starforce on the right hand, green spiky hair, and C# symbol on its chest.

 **C# Cyber Warrior-Level 5, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 2100 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Then, I Normal Summon C# Excelibur." He summoned the familiar sword that is totally based on one of the most familiar, most used spreadsheet software. "I activate Excelibur's effect! I equip it to Cyber Warrior and it gains 200 ATK each for its Level."

"Since his monster, C# Cyber Warrior's Level is five that means…" AI said.

"It gains 1000 ATK." Yusaku finished his sentence.

Cyber Warrior swung the sword in his hand while increasing to 3100 ATK. "I set a card and then I declare to attack! Go, C# Cyber Warrior!"

As Cyber Warrior jumped onto Cipher HERO Speedstar, Codebreaker raised his arm out straight. "But, that is not all! C# Cyber Warrior's effect activates! During the Damage Step, by sending C# monster from my deck to the Graveyard, it gains that monster's ATK until the end of this turn."

"But that means!?" Cyber Man gasped.

"That's right," Codebreaker nodded. "Cyber Warrior gains more attack! I send my C# Ghost Driver, now Cyber Warrior gains 1700 ATK, thus increasing it to 4800!"

His monster cried out with a battle cry as strong blue aura glowed around its body, including Excelibur's blade growing twice its size.

"If he gets hit by that attack, he will…!" As AI stated, Speedstar took the attack directly, getting half-chopped on its waist like salami getting cut.

"I activate Cipher HERO Speedstar's effect!" Cyber Man exclaimed. "During the Battle Phase when this card is involved in battle, it gains 500 ATK. 1 Gigabyte Dash!"

Speedstar increased its running speed, causing its ATK to increase up to 1900. "Its other effect also activates! If its ATK is different from its original ATK, I draw 1 card."

Just as he drew a card, his monster got cut in half, creating a shock of explosion to him.

 **Cyber Man's LP: 1200 (2h)**

"Urgh!" He gritted.

"…Lose a lot of Life Points…" AI said, disappointed.

"He took on that attack on purpose just to draw a card…no. He must have another reason," Yusaku said.

"Say what? He does?" AI asked.

"I activate my Trap Card, **Cipher Signal**!" His set card flipped up, which showed a high tech city with a digital C symbol in the sky.

 _It looks similar to the Bat Signal or HERO Signal, or Destiny Signal._

"When Cipher HERO is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cipher HERO monster from my hand or deck. I Special Summon **Cipher HERO Web Surfer** from my deck!"

The new hero that appeared was a hero in blue and green hero-themed wet suit, like Aquaman, with a blue diver's mask, and it even rode on surfboard that looked similar to a D-Board.

 **Cipher HERO Web Surfer-Level 3, WATER, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"When Cipher HERO Web Surfer is Special Summoned, I get to draw 2 cards." He did just that, having now four cards in his hand.

"Did he take that large amount of damage just to draw cards? Sounds to me a bit too risky," AI said.

"But, it did work. Although, I don't think we have seen his seriousness…yet," Yusaku said.

"Hee, hee. You are really brave, Cyber Man and I'm really enjoying this duel so far. Since I attacked, I guess I end my turn here, and with that, C# Cyber Warrior's effect ends," Codebreaker said as his monster's ATK went down to 3100

 **Codebreaker: 2h**

"Don't praise too much, villain. In the name of justice and all things good, I will defeat you!" He said in a heroic tone. "I draw!"

 **Cyber Man: 5h**

"I summon **Cipher HERO Capt. Mavis**." A new hero monster appeared, and this one was a black-haired woman in purple costume, yellow rubber gloves, purple eye-mask, and yellow digital C symbol on her chest.

 **Cipher HERO Capt. Mavis-Level 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I set one card. Now, it's time for you to face the might of justice! Battle! I declare Cipher HERO Capt. Mavis to attack your C# Cyber Warrior!" He declared.

"Say what!?" Codebreaker gasped.

"What the heck is he doing!? C# Cyber Warrior has higher ATK than his monster! He will lose!" AI stated.

"I activate my hero's effect!" He followed up, making Codebreaker and AI do the "say whaat" expression. "When Capt. Mavis declares an attack on my opponent's monster with higher ATK than its ATK, it gains 600 ATK for every face-up Cipher HERO I control on the field. Power Absorb!"

Capt. Mavis glowed in green color, obtaining a strange green orb out of his other hero. The green orb flew over to her, and went inside of her, making her ATK increases to 2200.

"Now, Techno Cipher City's effect activates!" He continued. "If Cipher HERO monster I control declares an attack on opponent's monster with higher ATK than its ATK, it gains 1000 ATK points."

His Hero monster gained additional 1000 ATK, going up to 3200 now.

"Now it has enough, but it will only do 100 points of damage. That's nothing!" AI pointed out.

"Cipher HERO Capt. Mavis' effect activates! When its ATK is different from its original ATK, I can add 1 Cipher HERO monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Cipher HERO Speedy Download** and immediately activate its effect!"

"More HERO monsters?" Codebreaker asked, and then his eyes turned into stars. "Now, this is getting even more exciting!"

The new monster card he added to his hand showed a red version of Speed Warrior appeared, with white racing stripes.

 **Cipher HERO Speedy Download-Level 3, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 1100 DEF.**

"When a Cipher HERO monster's ATK or DEF points change due to card effect, I can reveal this card in my hand and return that hero's ATK or DEF back to its original points and then Special Summon this card!"

Another speedy hero appeared on his side of the field, creating a full house (since this is a speed duel format with three Main Monster Zones and all.)

"And then, I can activate Capt. Mavis' effect for second time! When this card declares an attack, it gains 600 ATK for every Cipher HERO monster I control on the field. Now that there are total of three, she gains 1800 ATK plus 1000 more due to the effect of Techno Cipher City!"

His heroic monster's ATK went back up, this time to 3800.

"Continuing from that, when its original ATK is changed, I can add 1 Cipher HERO monster from my deck to my hand," he said as he added a card from his deck. "Now, taste justice, you fiend!" His monster shot a ray of green energy from her hand, heading toward Cyber Warrior.

"Not so fast! I activate C# Excelibur's effect!" Codebreaker countered. "By un-equipping itself from Cyber Warrior, I destroy it instead and negate Cyber Warrior's own destruction!"

"But, damage is still applied." Cyber Man reminded him.

His monster embraced the attack, while he protected his face with his arms crossed together.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 2300 (2h)**

"Then, Speedy Download attack and I activate its effect! It can attack my opponent directly!" Speedy Download moved quickly, passing around Cyber Warrior and punched in front of Yu.

"Doh!" He gasped as he got punch in the stomach.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 1500 (2h)**

"It looks like you still have some fighting spirit left. I will finish you in my next turn!" Cyber Man stated. "I end my turn."

"They did a lot of damage each other," AI said.

"Yes, but rather than just watching the duel, you should be more focused on keeping any eye on the Hanoi card that you claim that he has it," Yusaku said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can still smell it in Cyber Man's deck. It's in there, and I can feel it…" AI sneered.

"My turn! I draw." Yu drew his card, adding up to three in his hands now.

"I summon C# Download Knight!" His classic Cyberse monster appeared. "I activate its effect. When it is summoned or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower C# monster in my Graveyard. Download Resurrect!"

His Cyberse warrior opened a portal to the Graveyard, and out came Excelibur.

"He must be going to equip it to Cyber Warrior to increase its ATK and win this duel!" AI guessed.

"I don't think so," Yusaku said.

"Huh? What do you mean? That would be the most logical thing to do," AI argued.

"It would, but if I know him by now, Codebreaker wants to be flashy," He pointed out.

"Oh! That's right!" AI remembered.

"Time to unlock the code! I input the code to my circuit!" Codebreaker declared as he summoned a Link Portal.

He surfed into the portal, along with his monsters. He then got off his D-Board and floated just above the portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two LIGHT monsters. I setup my C# Cyber Warrior and C# Excelibur as link materials," he said as his two said monsters turned into energy and poured into two of the six link arrows.

"Link Summon! It's time to make your code debut. Link 2, Trickstar Dancing Lion!" The Trickstar Link monster that he got from Blue Angel appeared for the first time on his side.

"That monster! It's the same one used by Blue Angel and he fought!" AI gasped.

"Blue Angel must have given it to him," Playmaker answered.

"What's this!? You are using Blue Angel's monster?" Cyber Man gasped.

"That's right. She actually gave it…"

"Curse you, you thief!" He interrupted. "How dare you steal a precious card from other, especially a famous idol of Link VRAINS, Miss Blue Angel? For that, I really must defeat you!"

"Wooh! Sorry to make you jealous and all, but I guess you really want me to play the villain, huh. Well, OK. I will just go along with that," Codebreaker complied.

"He thinks this is a game or something. He should know that this is serious, right?" AI said as he sweat-dropped

 _He is serious about dueling, but he is still a bit…empty-minded._

"Hey, I may be lazy, but I am not totally empty-minded. My mind is just pure and clean," Yu said.

"Right…" Both yours truly and AI said as we rolled our eye.

"Anyway, back to the duel, I activate Trickstar Dancing Lion's effect!" He continued. "When she is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon two Trickstar Token monsters on my side of the field. Come out, ladies!"

The two tokens appeared just as the effect activated.

"Then, once per turn, for every Trickstar monster Dancing Lion points to, you are inflicted with 200 points of damage!"

Dancing Lion danced a little and then released a blast of yellow energy at Cyber Man. He embraced the attack as his Life Points went down.

"Grgh!" He disgruntled.

 **Cyber Man: 800 LP**

"It's time to attack! I declare Trickstar Dancing Lion to attack on Cipher HERO Capt. Mavis! Go, Trickstar Dance Beam!" He declared as the said monster performed its dance, charging up for an attack.

"If he gets hit by this, it will be 1000 points of damage and then he will lose!" AI exclaimed.

Cyber Man flashed his eyes. "Ha, ha! You fell into my Trap! Activate **HERO Unity**!"

A set card flipped up, revealing Cipher HERO Speedstar shaking hands with Elemental HERO Avian, along with other Cipher HERO and Elemental HERO.

The other boys were surprised. "When my opponent's monster attacks a HERO monster on the field, it is negated and as long as there are more than 1 HERO monster on the field, my Cipher HERO cannot be destroyed by battle nor I take damage!"

"Say what!?" Yu gasped.

"If he had that card the whole time, why didn't he activate it before?" AI asked.

"There are three reasons why he didn't," Playmaker said. "One: While he was dueling Codebreaker, he was reading his moves. Two: He waited for this right moment. Three: If logic serves, as a hero himself, he wanted to pull off something heroic like this."

"Like a true hero, hero always turnabout the table at the moment he would be defeated, but not!" Cyber Man exclaimed as imaginary smoke of explosion exploded behind him.

"What is this? Some kind of cheesy superhero TV show about some group of teenagers with attitude," AI said as he sweat-dropped, and then looked at Yusaku with gleaming look. "Then again, we do have one here."

"Shut up," Yusaku said.

"Oh man!" Codebreaker moaned. "I guess I can't do anything else. I end my turn here!"

"Now then, I, Cyber Man, will declare this draw to be my Destiny Draw, that one will determine the fate of this duel, and the good of all people! I….DRRRRAAW!" He drew his card, creating a shining arc of light, but the card he drew also glowed in dark color for few seconds.

"Ah ha! That is it!" AI shouted.

"What is it?" Playmaker asked.

"The card he drew! That's the Hanoi Card!" AI admitted.

"What?" Yusaku said.

"Taste the might of justice, villain! I open the circuit of justice and hope!" Cyber Man shot blue electricity up to the sky, creating a Link Portal and then he surfed up into it.

He jumped off from his D-Board, and floated just above the link portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two or more "Cipher HERO" monsters. I offer my Cipher HERO Web Surfer, Capt. Mavis, and Speedy Download as link materials!"

The three HERO monsters turned into red energy and they hit three link arrows.

"Circuit combines!" Cyber Man stated as he began the summoning chant.

"Hero who protects and innocence and cares for them in the warmth of your appearance, I Link Summon! Go! Link 3! **Cipher HERO Modusa**!"

A female superhero in red hero costume with red mask, and huge purple hair appeared. She also had two green stripes going across down from her eyes, looking like she's crying. Her body was also a perfect hourglass, and wore a golden belt with C symbol for the buckle, tied around her waist.

 **Cipher HERO Modusa-Link 3, DARK, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2200 ATK. Link Arrow: Up Down, Left**

"So, that is your Link Monster? She looks awesome!" Codebreaker said, impressed.

"But, she is not fighting alone," Cyber Man admitted.

"What does he mean by that?" AI questioned aloud.

"You will see," Cyber Man said, as it sounded like he was answering AI's question indirectly. "I activate Cipher HERO Modusa's ability. I can target a monster she points to. Then, it gains its ATK while reduces it to zero. Right now, Modusa is pointing to your Trickstar Dancing Lion, so she gains 2000 ATK while her ATK reduces by the same amount! Drain Desperation!"

Modusa used her hair to tangle Trickstar Dancing Lion. She cried as Modusa tied her up, and then strange glowing light flowed through Modusa as purple aura glowed her body momentarily, increasing her ATK while Lion's ATK reduced to zero.

"No way!" Codebreaker gasped.

"Yes way, but that is not all! Do you remember when I said she is not fighting alone? Well, this is the answer! I can Special Summon the leader of the Cipher HERO from my Extra Deck if an Extra Deck monster I control has an ATK different from its original ATK!" He revealed before he began the chant.

"Leader of the Cipher HERO, assemble your strength, knowledge, and leadership and bring path to victory for your team! Show all villainy the wrath of good justice! Appear! Link 4, **Cipher HERO Gigavolt**!"

A portal opened just above them, when suddenly, a lighting struck down and made a huge flash of electricity. An electrical sphere formed in between the fighting duelists when it revealed to have a man inside. The man revealed himself to be someone wearing a black costume with silver white lighting stripes for the design, and crown-shaped helmet. His eyes opened, revealing just an electrifying pure whiteness with no pupils at all. A big C symbol was imprinted on his chest as his body was very tip-top shape.

 **Cipher HERO Gigavolt-Link 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2500 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Right, Up-Right, Up-Left.**

"Im…Impossible! He summoned a Link Monster straight from an Extra Deck, but not through normal Link Summon!" AI said in disbelief.

"But, evidence shows right in front of us. I've never seen a Link Monster summoned through an effect before," Playmaker acknowledged.

"Cipher HERO Gigavolt's effect activates!" Cyber Man stated. "When he is summoned through his effect, I can target the monster this card is linked to, and he gains ATK equals to half of that monster's original ATK. He is currently linked to Cipher HERO Modusa, and her original ATK is 2300. Therefore, Gigavolt gains 1150 points! Power Charge!"

Modusa gave some of her powers to Gigavolt by attaching her hair to his hand. Gigavolt charged up with electrical energy, making a thunder sound when charged up. His ATK went up to 3650.

"Warning! Warning! I detect high concentration of power increase, and two powerful monsters with critically high attack!" Rosey analyzed. "The percentage of winning this duel is at critical low!"

"Wow, this is so…beyond awesome," Yu awed.

"Master Yu, this is 100% absolutely not the time to feel impressed!" Rosey scolded.

"He has two monsters with high enough ATK to finish him!" AI stated.

"Battle! Cipher HERO Gigavolt shall declare to fight and stop you forever! Gigavolt, show no mercy! 10,000 Volt Blast!" His ace monster charged up for an attack, creating an electrical sphere in his bare hands. Then, when it was large enough, the hero monster absorbed it into its right hand and finally, released the stored energy, turning it into a ray of deadly electrical energy.

"He's going to get hit!" AI yelled.

"Watch out!" Playmaker shouted.

"Huh?" Codebreaker turned around and noticed them. "Hey, what's up, Playmaker and AI. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing fine, but you should do something before that attack hits you!" AI warned.

"Not too worry, because I have this little guy to help me!" He said. "I activate Kuricipher's effect!"

The new Kuriboh from the last duel appeared in front of Yu, blocking the electrical energy for him and seemed to be not affected by it.

"What's this!?" Cyber Man gasped in surprise.

"When I would take damage from an attack or effect, I can reveal Kuricharge in my hand to negate that damage, and my Life Point is saved all the way until you end your turn," he explained.

"Curse you…, but no worry because I have a backup plan! Hero always comes in prepared!" Cyber Man said as he chose the card he drew during the beginning of this turn. "I activate…grgh!"

Suddenly, strange black cloud came out of the very card, and covered Cyber Man.

"Gaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed.

"Cyber Man?" Codebreaker said.

"Oh no! That Hanoi Card got activated!" AI stated.

"What's happening with him?" Playmaker questioned.

Cyber Man screamed in agony until he stopped completely a second later. He stood still until he lifted his head up and screamed so loud.

"I…am…Cyber Man….pro…protector of..a-all…thi..ng…grrg….I….will…be….strong….est…" Suddenly, Cyber Man turned all dark. The color of his costume turned black, with a tint of red. "I…will crush you AAAALLLLLLLLLL!"

The atmosphere completely changed as his echo of his shout spread across the field.

"Wooow! What a shout! What the heck is going on, man!?" Codebreaker said, confused.

Playmaker surfed forward until he was besides Codebreaker on his left. "I think this is the time when I step in."

"It seems that way, and the way I see it…this duel has just begun," AI said, looking determined and ready to fight.

"In the name of justice, I will destroy you allllll!" Cyber Man roared.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Techno Cipher City-Type: Field Spell, Effect: If "Cipher HERO" monster(s) you controls declares an attack on opponent's monster with higher ATK than its ATK, increases the ATK by 1000 points. If Cipher HERO monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you take no battle damage and add 1 Cipher HERO monster from your deck to your hand._

 _Cipher HERO Speedstar-Level 4, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: This card gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase during each battle it involves in. If this card's ATK changes from its original ATK, draw 1 card._

 _C# Cyber Warrior-Level 5, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 2100 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: During the Damage Step, you can send 1 C# monster in your deck to the Graveyard. Then, this card gains ATK equal to that sent monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

 _Cipher Signal-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Cipher HERO" monster from your Deck or hand._

 _Cipher HERO Web Surfer-Level 3, WATER, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 1600 DEF._ _When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. While this card is face-up on the field, once per turn: Any monster that has original ATK changed, this card can return that monster's ATK to normal and this card gains the same ATK until the end of this turn._

 _Cipher HERO Capt. Mavis-Level 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. When this card battles monster with higher ATK: this card gains 600 ATK for each face-up Cipher HERO monster you control on the field. When this card's ATK changes from its original ATK, you can add 1 "Cipher HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _Cipher HERO Speedy Download-Level 3, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 1100 DEF. When a Cipher HERO has its original ATK or DEF changed due to a card effect by either player, you can reveal this card in your hand to return that monster's ATK or DEF to the original points until the end of this turn and Special Summon this card. This card can attack your opponents directly._

 _HERO Unity-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: As long as you control two or more monsters with "HERO" in the name, the monsters cannot be destroyed by battle nor you take any battle damage from them. If you control no monster with "HERO" in their name, this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Cipher HERO Modusa-Link 3, DARK, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2200 ATK. Link Arrow: Up Down, Left. Effect: 2+ "Cipher HERO" monsters. During either player's turn, you can target one monster this card points to: if you do, this card gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK and reduces it to zero until the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Cipher HERO Modusa" effect once per turn._

 _Cipher HERO Gigavolt-Link 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2500 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Right, Up-Right, Up-Left. Effect: 3+ Cipher HERO monsters. This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck to your Linked Zone, if an Extra Deck monster you control has an ATK different from its original ATK. When this card is summoned via this effect, target 1 monster this card is Linked to; this card gains ATK equals to half of that monster's original ATK until the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn, if this card's ATK is different from its original ATK: destroy 1 monster your opponent controls on the field. You can only activate each effect of "Cipher HERO Gigavolt" once per turn._

* * *

 **Hello, boys and girls! I am back with another update to Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets!**

 **We just entered August, the last month of summer, so remember to have fun outside while the sun is out and enjoy the time you have before you go back to school.**

 **This chapter introduces the Cipher HERO Archetype! It is created by yours truly, but some cards, like Cipher HERO Speedy Download, Cipher HERO Web Surfer, and Cipher Signal are created by pokemonking0924. It focuses on changing its ATK/DEF and Link Summon. What do you think of it?**

 **Now, where is the QOTC, two in fact: Which dragon monster do you prefer from the last episode (Borreload Dragon or Firewall Dragon)? Also, what theory do you have about what revealed in episode 12?**

 **Until, next time folks, enjoy the remaining time of summer because there will be more hot updates for this story, and all of my current stories here at this site. Before I leave, here is a preview for the next chapter...**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 14

 _A hero fights for justice. A hero fight for good. But, what if the hero be consumed by darkness? What would he really fight for?_

Playmaker: He's under Hanoi's influence. We must stop him before it is too late!

Codebreaker: Hanoi or not, I am going to win this duel!

AI: Hey! This is no time to have fun! We got to work together as a team if we want to live, and save Cyber Man!

Codebreaker: Saving a super hero...now that sounds fun!

AI: Are you even listening to me!?

Rosey: According to my calculation, my master's listening ability is at about 10%.

AI: SHUT UP!

Cyber Man (Hanoi): Both of you Cyberse Users will be defeated in the name of true justice, in the name of the Knights of Hanoi!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, The Heart of Hero!_

Playmaker/Codebrealer: INTO THE VRAINS!


	14. The Heart of Hero

**To my friend, pokemonking0924: I hope you a safe travel to Italy and enjoy your summer vacation. This is a small gift for you. See ya later when you come back.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The Heart of Hero

Cyber Man, possessed by the Hanoi's virus, roared as dark aura erupted through his body.

"What's the heck is up with him!?" Codebreaker asked, looking confused and little bit terrified.

"The card he played, it is infected with Hanoi's virus," Playmaker admitted.

"Wh-Whaaatt!?" He gasped.

"And if we don't stop him, he may well be forever infected and who know what damage he would cause!" AI stated.

"That's crazy!" Codebreaker said.

"Grrrr! In the name of justice, I won't give up until all villainous Cyberse User are gone!" Cyber Man roared. "The effect of **Dark Heroman** activates!

The card he revealed was a heroic figure, wearing a dark colored mask, armor costume, gloves, and boots. The mask was sharp for the outward parts, only revealing two red eyes and two red horns attached on either side. The armor costume was a mix of black and dark purple colors, with matching colored pants, boots, and gloves.

 **Dark Heroman-Level 8, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"All monsters without HERO in their name are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard!" He exclaimed. "Dark Justice!"

Suddenly, a powerful dark wind swept through the field, destroying every monster on the field (except for his own).

"Oh! He destroyed Codebreaker's monsters!" AI shouted.

"I have to admit. That effect is strong," Playmaker said.

"I end my turn here," Cyber Man finished. "Since it ended, both my monster's ATK is returned to normal."

"Even though you destroyed all of my monsters on the field, I can summon one right now through effect!" Codebreaker revealed. "I activate C# Ghost Driver from my graveyard. When a Cyberse-Type monster is sent to the Graveyard from my hand, I can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. Ghost Recovery!"

The dark C# monster drove out through the graveyard portal, laughing in joy as his flaming skull burned brightly.

"Very well, but you won't last forever. I have two powerful HERO as my ally. There is nothing you can do to stop me!" said possessed Cyber Man.

"He's totally under the control of Hanoi virus! The only way to stop the virus is to defeat him," AI said.

"Then, that is what I will do!" Codebreaker stated. "I accepted the duel in the first place, so I will end this and save Cyber Man!"

"No…" Playmaker said, surprising Codebreaker.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"There are three reasons," he said. "One: This duel just became too dangerous for you to handle. Two: I am more experienced in fighting the Hanoi than you. You only had fought them twice, but I fought many more than you did. And three: It is more job to stop Hanoi at any and all times!"

Codebreaker looked at him, thinking for a moment before he speaks again. "Yeah, but this is my duel, so I'm the one who should end…"

"I will duel you now!" Playmaker shouted, ignoring Codebreaker as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Penalty Intrusion. 2000 LP damage!" The duel disk gave him a shock of electricity, making him to cringe in pain before it subsided.

"Zzzzrgh! What the heck was that for!?" AI complained.

"To answer your question, when a duelist outside of the duel joins in, the duelist gain 2000 points of damage for penalty," Rosey explained.

"I-I knew that!" AI said. "I just want to say it's unfair, that's all! Anyway, now that you joined in the duel, Playmaker-sama, this will be a tag speed duel now. Do you know the rules?"

"Make it brief," Playmaker said.

"The rule of…." AI said until he got interrupted.

"The rule of tag speed duel is both players share the field, but due to those two players are tagged, the number of Main Monster Zones and Spell/Trap Zones are increased, using a total of five now. The rule of normal speed duel still applies, and Extra Monster Zones are still two zones," Rosey explained briefly.

"Hey! I was about to say all that!" AI nagged.

"I don't care who explain it, but thanks for that," Playmaker acknowledged. "I draw!"

"I summon Draconnet." A blue winged creature appeared. "I activate its effect. When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or Deck in defense position. I Special Summon Bitron!"

A cute robot-like monster with three sharp blades, acting as its wings appeared, making a cute sound when it summoned.

"Biiitron!" It cried.

"Appear now, the circuit that leads to the future!" He shouted as the arrowhead portal appeared above in the sky.

He and his monsters flew into the portal, and then looked down at it.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Normal Monster. I set Bitron in the Link Marker!" He chanted as his monster turned into a streak of red energy, and sucked into one of the arrows. "Circuit combines! Link Summon! Link Spider!"

A dark blue spider came out of the portal, along with its master.

"I activate Link Spider's effect!" He declared. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand to a zone this card points to. I Special Summon Bitron!"

A second one appeared just behind Link Spider.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, **Cyberse Draw**!" The said Spell Card showed a cyberspace with some cards flying around, with one revealed to be Decode Talker's. "I get to draw a number of cards equal to the number of face-up Cyberse-Type monster on the field. There are three right now, which mean I draw three cards!"

He drew three cards and looked over them briefly. "Now, appear again, the circuit to the future!"

Another arrowhead portal appeared, and he flew into it with his monsters.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least two Effect Monsters. I set my three Link Materials; Link 1 Link Spider, Draconnet, and Bitron to the Link Markers. Circuit combines!"

His three said monsters turned into streaks of red and white energies.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Decode Talker!" His ace monster appeared.

"Sweet! You summoned your ace monster, Decode Talker! Man, I wish I have it in my deck…" Codebreaker awed as he imagined himself dueling along with Decode Talker on his side.

"I equip **Link Shield and Link Slayer** to Decode Talker." He continued. The first card showed a shield with several arrows, which looked similar to the Link Arrows that Link Monster has. The second card showed a sword with interesting shape for its blade. It was curved inward at the tip of the blade, and hilt was glowing in blue color.

Decode Talker equipped the said shield and sword, replacing the one it carry.

"What are you planning to do?" Cyber Man asked.

"You will see," Playmaker replied. "Link Shield's effect activates! When a Link Monster equipped with this card, it gain one extra Link Arrow of the owner's choosing. I choose Decode Talker to have an arrow pointing to the left!"

As he said, the left arrow on the shield ( _to our eyes, the right side_ ) glowed in red.

"I Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!" Then, woman with a cape and visor appeared. "She can be Special Summoned from my hand when I control a Cyberse monster on the field."

"Now, Decode Talker's effect activates! It gains 500 ATK for each card it points. Currently, it is pointing to my Backup Secretary and your Cipher HERO Modusa!"

"Ah ha! So that was your plan for equipping your Link Monster with that Link Shield card!" Cyber Man realized.

"Oh, I get it! By giving an extra Link Arrow to Decode Talker by equipping it with Link Shield, he can use his monster's effect to increase its ATK even more," Codebreaker analyzed.

"That's right, Master," Rosey nodded. "And a total ATK Decode Talker gain is 1000!"

"Yeah! Go for it, Playmaker!" AI exclaimed.

"Now, it's battle! Decode Talker, use Decode End!" He declared.

Decode Talker jumped high into the air before it swooshed the equipped sword on Modusa.

"Not so fast, villain! Have you not notice or remember my HERO Unity's effect? As long as I have at least two HERO monsters, my monsters such as Modusa cannot be destroyed nor I take damage for it!" Cyber Man reminded them.

"And that is why Decode Talker has Link Slayer equipped to it!" Playmaker responded.

"What!?" He gasped.

"When a Link Monster equipped with Link Slayer attacks a Link Monster, that monster is sent to the Graveyard and you take damage equal to half of that monster's ATK!" He revealed.

"Eureka! Way to go, Playmaker! That way, he can't use HERO Unity's effect to protect his Life Points!" Codebreaker said.

"Not on my watch! I activate my Skill!" Cyber Man countered, surprising everyone.

"Oh crap! I forgot that we use Skill in Speed Duel!" Codebreaker remembered.

"And it appears that he's been saving it until now!" Rosey pointed out.

"This is not good…" AI said.

"I can increase the ATK of one Cipher HERO monster by 1000 points. I choose my Gigavolt. Power-Up!" His ace monster performed a fist-pump up to the sky, when suddenly, a lighting struck at him.

"What's the point of that?" AI asked.

"He must be…!" Playmaker realized it.

"Now, I activate my ace's true effect!" He continued. "When its ATK is different from its original ATK, I can destroy 1 monster on the field and I choose your Decode Talker! Gigabyte Volt!"

His ace monster struck a lightning at Decode Talker, shocking it before it exploded.

"Oh man," Codebreaker moaned. "You got him so close, dude."

"I will never let anyone defeat, ever! As I, Cyber Man, is much stronger than what I am in real life! I am no longer the weak, pathetic, useless…Thomas Gate!"

There was a moment of silence until Codebreaker looked and gasped.

"Say whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!" He said shockingly. "Are you…Tom!?"

"Tom…that means Cyber Man is…" Playmaker said.

"Ho, ho. I see. Now it makes everything sense," AI said as he realized it. "The identity of the masked hero is Tom, Yu's best friend!"

"Tom, is that you? Why are you doing all of this?" Codebreaker asked.

"What are you talking about? …Then again, why does that name sound so familiar? …Grgh, uunnnn…my head…." He disgruntled.

"Ah! Hey, Codebreaker!" AI shouted. "You better beat him now, or else, he will forget everything!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"The Hanoi Virus is eating his memory! If you don't defeat him now, he will no longer be the person you know! The real Tom will be gone…forever!" AI warned.

"Then, I won't let that happen! I don't know how he got that Hanoi virus, but right now, I must save him! I draw!" Yu drew his card determinedly, starting his turn.

He looked at the card he drew and nodded. "Eureka! This will do. I play the Spell Card, **Double-Sided Deal**!"

The said Spell Card showed a man making a deal with a mysterious hooded figure at dark alley. The hooded figure only revealed green hands and big smile with dark blue lips. The figure showed to the man holding different item on each hand. The left hand showed a card and if you looked closely, it was a Dark Magician Girl. The other hand revealed a bottle of poison.

"When this card is activated, I get to draw up to three cards this turn, but I have to pay 300 Life Points for each card I draw. I decide to draw three, so I play 900 LP," he explained as he did just that.

 **Codebreaker: 600 LP**

"Then, I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to resurrect C# Download Knight!" His regular monster reappeared. "C# Download Knight's effect activates! When it's normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower from my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon C# Webkumo from my hand!"

"He's planning for a Link Summon!" AI pointed out.

"Now, appear, I input the code to the magical circuit!" He summoned the arrowhead portal in the sky and he surfed into it with his monsters.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is four Effect Monsters. I set my C# Ghost Driver, C# Download Knight, and C# Webkumo to four Link Markers. C# Webkumo's effect allows it to treat itself as two Link Materials. Circuit combines!"

His monsters turned into yellow streaks of energy.

"Link Summon! Help me to save Tom! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!"

Codebreaker's ace monster appeared. She twirled as if she was doing a battle roll before she posed, completing her summon.

"Cyber Magician Girl's effect activates!" He didn't stop. "Once per turn, I can take control of one Special Summoned monster on my opponent's field and place it to one of my Link zones. I choose your only Cipher HERO Gigavolt. CTRL Execute!"

Cyber Magician Girl transformed her wand into a whip and twirled it at Gigavolt, tying him and trapping him.

"Alright! With Gigavolt under Cyber Magician Girl's control, he is defenseless and do declare attack!" AI pointed out.

"Ah!" Cyber Man realized, regaining focus in the duel. "I activate Dark Heroman's effect!"

"What!? An effect activating from a graveyard!" AI gasped.

"When a HERO monster is targeted by opponent's card effect, I banish one HERO monster in my Graveyard to negate that effect!" Gigavolt got loose of the whip, breaking it completely.

"Oh no!" They cried.

"Justice will always win! The hero will win! I am the WINNER, nothing less!" Cyber Man exclaimed.

"Listen Tom, stop being like this! This is not…really you!" Codebreaker shouted.

"I am not who you think I am! I am the hero of Link VRAINS! When I am just a person outside of Link VRAINS, I was weak and people treated me like so. Everyone else admired other person who is stronger, smarter, and cooler than me. Those bullies, from my school…they treated me badly and others as well. A weak person like me can't do anything, but as Cyber Man, I can do anything! I can protect everyone from bullies and help everyone to be stronger. By defeating you two, I will be the strongest Duelist in all of Link VRAINS and the world, and I won't let anything or anyone get in my way!"

The dark aura intensified around his body.

"He's losing it! Do something!" AI yelled.

"Can't you do something?" Playmaker said.

"If we beat him now, I can just eat the virus, but we can't do it if we're still dueling!" AI stated.

"Tom…" Codebreaker said quietly to himself. "I…didn't know you felt that way, and I didn't recognize it sooner."

Suddenly, a huge data storm crashed through and appeared right before them.

"What the!?" They gasped.

Cyber Man and Playmaker managed to escape from it, but Codebreaker got suck in, not reacting in time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed.

"Kyyyaaaaaaah!" Rosey screamed.

"Codebreaker!" AI shouted.

"Yu!" Playmaker yelled.

While spinning in the data storm, Yu was thinking in his mind, looking sad.

"What can I do? How can I reach Tom? I know he is a bit scruny, but he is not weak. He is strong! He's the strongest guy I know…, but how do I say that to him?" He thought.

".. _Don't give up_ …" He heard a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" He asked.

 _It's not me._

" _Use it…use your Skill….to summon me._ " A mysterious voice said. He looked at Cyber Magician Girl, who was floating by his side all this time.

They looked each other into the eye before something sparked in his eye.

"A Skill….right!" He nodded. "Rosey, reactivate the D-Board program!"

"Kyaaaah! Yyyyees, Master Yu!" Rosey screamed as she transformed back into the D-Board form.

He reached for his D-Board while being spun around in the data storm. He got back on the D-Board, and focused his balance.

"To save Tom, I got to summon something new!" He stated. "I activate the Skill! When I have 1000 or lower Life Points, I can draw a random card in the data storm!"

He stretched his arm out with his hand opened. The data gathered into his palm as he held his arm straight, so his arm wouldn't get blown away.

"I will save Tom! I will get him back! I swear to it…to my heart!" He exclaimed as he saw a silhouette of humanoid figure that looked similar to Cyber Magician Girl, but with wings.

"Storm Access!" He shouted as the data materialized successfully and became a card. He and his monster got out of the data storm safely.

"He's back! He's back!" AI cheered.

"I thought you will be done by the data storm," Cyber Man disgruntled.

"Never, Cyber Man…no, Tom. I understand how you feel, but you are not weak or useless. You are the strongest person I know, and I will prove it to by doing this!" He said. "Appear again, circuit to my heart of hope!"

"He's going to Link Summon again!?" AI gasped.

"He must have obtained a new card!" Playmaker pointed out.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 3 or more Effect Monsters. I set my Link 4, Cyber Magician Girl to the Link Markers! Circuit combines!"

His ace monster transformed into four streaks of light energy, making four arrows (Left, Right, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right) glow.

"Beautiful, angelic magician who travels through the world of cyberspace, please aid me in this fight and wash all doubt in everyone's heart and turn despair into hope! Link Summon! Appear! Link 4, **Cyber Heart Magician Girl**!"

The new monster looked similar to Cyber Magician Girl, except she had real human skin. Her eyes were bright blue with three golden strands of hair outward to the front, and long bang out behind her head while wearing a pointy hat, like her original form. Her clothes were like other magician girl's clothes, but with shoulder pads and four buttons shaped of heart, each in different color (red, blue, yellow, and green in that order) with a gold neck bracelet and pink heart attached to it. The most unique feature is the white wings attached on her backside, like an angel. The wand she carried was much longer, with a pink heart and wings for the top part. The color of her clothes was primarily white with pink edges, and for minor detail, her belly and small area of the chest revealed.

 **Cyber Heart Magician Girl-Link 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK. Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right.**

"Wh-What is this!?" Cyber Man asked, confused.

AI blew a whistle when guy sees an attractive woman. "Woo! I like what I am looking at!"

 _How can an AI be very perverted?_

Cyber Heart Magician Girl winked at AI and Playmaker, making AI blushed and steamed while it didn't affect Yusaku much, but made him scratch his face, looking a bit surprised.

"So you summoned an exact same monster with just wings attached to it. So, what's the difference!? It's not strong enough to defeat my Cipher HERO Gigavolt!" Cyber Man growled.

"You will see it now!" He called. "I activate Cyber Heart Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field to change its ATK or DEF back to its original point. Heart Resound!"

Her wand shined, making the heart on it glowed and shot a ray of hearts. The ray hit Gigavolt, causing it to feel infatuated and its ATK going back to its original point (2500).

"What!? Noooo!" Cyber Man cried.

"Not only that, but if I used Cyber Magician Girl as the only Link Material to summon this card, her ATK is increased by the ATK of a monster she is currently pointing to. Right now, her Link Arrow is pointing to your Cipher HERO Gigavolt. Therefore, she gains a total ATK of 2500!"

She casted a spell on herself, making her wings spread in glorious yellow light. Her ATK was now 4500.

"That…is so strong. Stronger than my Cipher HERO!" Cyber Man gasped, looking very afraid.

"Now! Cyber Heart Magician Girl, banish that bad virus out of Tom's heart! Heart Pulse!" Cyber Heart Magician Girl gathered all her might and energy, and shot a powerful ball of energy that was a shape of heart, and shot it at Gigavolt.

The Cipher HERO tried to push it back, but he was absorbed into the attack, being destroyed by it.

"Am I…not strong?" Tom asked as his Life Points dwindled to zero.

 **Cyber Man: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

After the duel was over, Cyber Man fell off his D-Board.

"Tom!" Codebreaker shouted.

Luckily, Playmaker caught him. They stopped at a roof.

"Tom, are you OK!?" Playmaker got off from his D-Board and ran over to his friend's side.

"Don't worry, I will eat that virus!" AI said as he stretched out of the duel disk he's imprisoned in and turned into a hideous monster form. He absorbed the virus program out of Tom's body.

"Tom, wake up, man. Tom, wake up!" He said, but he wasn't waking up. "Why are you not waking up?"

"Were we…too late?" Playmaker said.

"No…this can't be….Tom….TTTOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!" Codebreaker shouted aloud.

Meanwhile, Revolver and Specter saw everything.

"It seems that the test virus was successful, Revolver-sama," Specter chuckled.

"Indeed," Revolver nodded. "The test subject was successful. Now, we can use it on some fool and drag Playmaker into our trap. Although…I never expected him to appear here, but no matter what, this is all just a beginning."

"Yes, Revolver-sama," Specter bowed. "But, what shall we do about Codebreaker or rather, Yu Akira?"

"Gemma can't be used. Call… _her_ instead and make her deal with Codebreaker," Revolver ordered.

"Yes, sir. And thank you again," Specter said before he disappeared.

"Playmaker….and Codebreaker, both of you will fully experience what true nightmare is!" Revolver said.

"I heard that the test virus worked, and you will be planning to use the real thing," said a voice. He turned around and saw an old man in a lab coat appeared.

"Father…" Revolver greeted.

"Dealing with two Cyberse users is a nuisance, but it is necessary. I am here to tell you about Codebreaker," he said.

"What is it, father?" The leader of Hanoi asked.

"It appears to be he is related to someone I knew long time 's a long story, but..."

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Dark Heroman-Level 8, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: By revealing this card and send to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters without "HERO" in their name on the field._

 _Cyberse Draw-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Draw a number of card equals to the number of face-up Cyberse-Type monster on the field._

 _Link Shield-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: You can only equip this card to a Link Monster you control. When equipped, give it one extra Link Arrow of your choosing._

 _Link Slayer-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: You can only equip this card to a Link Monster you control. When it is equipped with this card, if it attacks on a Link Monster, that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Then, your opponent gains damage equal to half of that destroyed monster's ATK._

 _Double-Sided Deal-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Draw up to 3 cards, but you have to pay 300 Life Points for each card you draw._

 _Cyber Heart Magician Girl-Link 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK. Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right. Effect: 3+ Effect Monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect): Target 1 monster on the field and return that monster's ATK or DEF back to its original point. If this card is Link Summoned using "Cyber Magician Girl" as the only material, this card gains ATK equals to the ATK of a monster it points to (If it is pointing multiple monsters, you get to choose)._

* * *

 **Yo, what's up guys! This is NewComer1, and another new chapter update for Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS! I decided to write this because I really wanted to write about it, so here ya go. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Yu obtained a new ace monster in his arsenal, and it is another form of his ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl! Meet Cyber Heart Magician Girl! She is basically equivalent to Encode Talker, and how Yu obtains her is similar to how Yusaku got Encode Talker when he dueled against Blue Angel.**

 **Here is the QOTC: What do you think of the latest episode of VRAINS? If you haven't watch it, this is a SPOILER for what I will say next, so be warned:**

 **I think it was a good episode. It was more of a filler episode and the plot really didn't progress to something big or anything like previous episode. It was basically a refresher to what had happened in the past episodes since the anime began. It was still enjoyable to watch as we get to see more of Ghost Girl, and apparently we will learn more about her, and something else revealed in the preview of the next episode.**

 **Also, here is a second QOTC (and it is three-parts): Do you want a chapter that goes over what happened in the past, basing on the latest episode 13? Also, how do you think you want to Ghost Girl to play in this story and do you want to see a new character who is a Cyber Treasure Hunter?**

 **With all that said, here is a preview for the next chapter and I will see you all next time:**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 15

We see sad Yu at hospital, standing besides unconscious Tom when Emoti-chan arrived.

 _A hero has fallen, and evil wins the day. Yu feel grief and thirst for vengeance on the ones whose responsible for his friend's coma state!_

Yu: Knights of Hanoi, I will find you and defeat you! You mess with my friend, now I will mess you all!

 _Despites Emoti's concern and Yusaku's warning, Yu jumped into Link VRAINS and search for the Knights of Hanoi when he meets their member..._

Codebreaker: Knight of Hanoi, you will pay for what you did!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Vengeful Mind and Honorable Knight!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	15. Vengeance and the Honorable Knight

**-Chapter 15-**

Vengence and Honorable Knight

Our story begins at the hospital. It is night time, right after the event from the last chapter. We see Emoti-chan running into the hospital and ask the desk receptionist, and then she run again.

She went upstairs and ran down the hallway. Just as she turned around the corner, she saw Yu sitting on a bench and Yusaku standing.

"Yu!" She shouted as ran over to them. "And Yusaku?"

"Emoti-chan…" Yu looked up, noticing her.

"Emoti," Yusaku said.

"Is Tom alright? Where he is now?" She asked.

Yu and Yusaku didn't answer as they looked at the door at the end of the hallway they were in. It was the operation room, and just as they looked at it, the red light turned off.

"They finish," Yusaku noticed.

The door opened, with the doctor and nurses pushing a bed cart with Tom laid down on it.

"Tom!" Emoti-chan called to him, but he didn't respond. "Are you OK, Tom? Tom!?"

"Easy, Miss…" The nurse stepped forward to stop her. "He will be alright."

"What happened to him?" Emoti-chan asked to Yu, but he looked away as he couldn't answer it.

"Yusaku, do you know?" She changed to him.

"We found Tom injured, and brought him to the hospital as fast as we could," he lied.

"What? But, why?" Her expression couldn't believe it.

"Sorry to interrupt." They looked at the man with a lab coat.

"Doctor, will he be alright?" Emoti-chan asked.

"Your friend will be alright, but unfortunately…" said the doctor.

"Unfortunately what?" Yu spoke.

"Well, nothing is wrong with him. His vital and everything are OK, but he is in a comatose state. We do not know how long it would last," the doctor explained.

This surprised and scared Tom and Yu. Yusaku clutched his hand tightly.

"Are you saying…Tom won't ever wake up!?" Yu shouted. "Can't you do something, Doc?"

"I am sorry, young man, but all we can do is just waiting," the doctor said.

"No. There's got to be other way! You got to help him, doc! You got to!" Yu shouted.

"Yu, stop. Just calm down…calm down." Emoti-chan stopped him.

"Again, I'm very sorry. We will make sure to stay well while in his current state. Again, we just have to wait, for however long it would be," said the doctor before he walks away.

"This is not happening…" Yu stood at the wall with his face facing it. Then, he punched at the wall. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

Emoti-chan cried a bit before she wiped her tears off with her handkerchief, but kept crying. Yu's eyes became misty as tears dripped down from his eyes. Yusaku quietly closed his eyes and looked down, feeling helpless, but also full of anguish.

Over the next few days, Yu came on-time to school surprisingly, but he wasn't being his old self. His classmates noticed, and some even asked if he is alright, which he either replied slightly, saying stuff like "I'm fine" or just completely ignoring them.

We then see Kogo Chuzaimon, current running class president, discussing with her secretary, Kori about the election run.

"How is our rival's run doing?" Kogo asked.

"According to the latest report, we are far ahead of other candidates. It seems that Yu Akira has stopped being active in the election run. At this point, the win ratio would be up by 75%," her secretary explained.

"Good! Excellent. Finally, something good is happening for me," she said joyfully.

"According to other report, it seems that the cause of Yu Akira's inactivity is that he is depressed all of sudden," Kori mentioned.

"Depressed? What for?" Kogo asked.

"We're not sure. Would you like me to look into it, Miss President?" She questioned.

"No need, Kori. As long as I am back in the lead of this election, then I can care less about the well-being of rival candidate. It is his decision to be inactive, so there is no reason for us to meddle with," she said.

Although, Kori looked kind of worry.

Later that day, Yu was walking home alone this time. He usually go home by using his bike. As he was walking, he looked up for a moment and saw something on the public monitor. Other passerby was also watching, too.

"What is wrong with Blue Angel?" One guy asked.

"I don't know, but she is kind of being…creepy," other guy said.

"I don't like the look of her face right now," commented one lady.

"That face, that aura…it's just like what happened when I dueled Tom!" Yu thought.

"Now, Encode Talker! Finish her with Finale Encode!" Yusaku commanded his monster. Encode Talker jumped into the air, using his shield sword to slash Blue Angel's ace monster in half.

Blue Angel screamed in anguish and defeated as a blinding explosion of light succumbed over her.

"She…lost…Could she be!?" Yu realized something and then ran off to somewhere.

Way later that same day, Yu was at Kusanagi's hot dog stand truck, with the owner and Yusaku at the vicinity.

"Say WHAT!?" Kusanagi gasped. "You want to find the Hanoi!?"

"Yeah! Where can I find them!?" Yu asked in demanding tone.

"Oi, oi, do you even know what you are asking?" AI said. "You're asking something that we're also trying to find out, you know."

"I know that!" Yu shouted, scaring the AI. "I want to get revenge on them! I want to find them, and punish for hurting Tom, and Blue Angel! You guys have fought them many times before than I did, so you guys should know, right? So, help me search them, so that we can end them, once and for all!"

"Yu…" Yusaku spoke up. "There are three problems to your reasoning there."

"What!? What do you mean there are problems?" Yu asked in offensive tone.

"One; Like AI said, you are asking something that we're trying to find out, like every day. As of now, we don't know where their hideout is or even when they will strike next. Two; when we do find out, we will do whatever we can to stop them. And three, this is a job for us to handle. It is too dangerous for you."

"Dangerous? Bullshit, man!" Yu cursed, which surprised Yusaku a little bit, indicated with his eyes widen a bit from his outburst.

"Master Yu, please calm down!" Rossy stated.

 _Seriously, dude! Think of the kids who are reading this._

"Well…I don't care what you think! I'm going to find the Hanoi, even without you guys' help! I will get my revenge my way!" Yu left out as he slammed the door behind.

"Oi, oi, he just left like that and are you going to leave him as he is now?" AI asked in curios tone.

"I know how he feels and all, but what he says is…understandable," Kusanagi said.

"However, we have work to do, Kusanagi-san. We'll leave Yu alone for now," Yusaku said as he sat down and started working on the computer.

"Yusaku…" Kusanagi said in whispering tone.

"Man, you're really cruel. You don't even care about your friend," AI said.

"Shut up. He will be fine, just fine," Yusaku said. Although in his mind, he had a benefit of doubt. Just then, rain started pouring outside.

"Ho? It sounds like it's raining outside," AI noticed.

Yu ran far and far until his feet got tired and couldn't run anymore. He slowed down until he stopped moving completely, and sat down on his knees with his hands on the concrete street ground. He was all wet from the rain as it poured down really strong.

"Master Yu, allow me." Rossy transformed into an umbrella, hovering above him as she protected him from the rain.

"…I'm going to set this right."

Yu came back to Tom's home and went down to the basement floor, his lab room.

"What are you going to do, Master?" Rossy asked. "Are you really planning to find the Knights of Hanoi?"

"That's the plan," he replied.

"But, Master, just like what Yusaku stated, he doesn't know where they are!" She reminded him.

"That's why I'm going to find him! Now, come on, it's time to log-in!" He ordered.

"…Yes, Master Yu." She complied.

"Into the VRAINS!" A blue sphere absorbed him inside, turning into his VR avatar, Codebreaker.

He jumped into Link VRAINS and surfed onto the data wind, starting his search.

"Master Yu, if were built with emotion, I would feel sorry for you, but this is very unlike of you. You should allow Yusaku and his friend to handle the situation with the Hanoi," Rossy said.

"I don't care, Rossy. I fought Knights of Hanoi before, so I'm already involved with all of this, and I finally understand that these guys…are no joke. We got to find them, and defeat them before they hurt more people!" He declared with both determination and anger burning in his eyes.

"Master Yu…" Rossy whispered. "I'm detecting something, Master."

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's coming from behind us!" She stated.

He looked what was behind him. He didn't see anything until he hears something coming near him.

Suddenly, a D-board came over quickly and jumped over him. It landed in front of him, revealing the rider. It was a tall person in white armor and mask. The armored person or knight had a long, blond hair and due to the physical appearance, it was a woman. Her shoulder plate and pad were purple and the helmet looked almost like the real knight's helmet.

"It's the Hanoi!" Yu realized.

"Codebreaker…" She spoke as she turned around to face him. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, I've been looking for you, too. I'm here to defeat you!" Yu shouted as he got his duel disk ready.

"Already eager to fight, I see," she stated calmly. "I accept your challenge, and…I can already see that you will lose."

He words echoed through Yu's mind, which he replied with a roar of anger.

"You don't scare me, Hanoi! I won't lose, and you will tell me how to save my friends!" Yu shouted angrily.

"Hmph, I will tell you this," she said. "I do have the removal program that would save your friends. It can remove the virus that causes the user to be in their comatose state. However, I won't just fork it over so easily. If you want it, you must earn it."

She activated her duel disk immediately, which had a glowing purple light for the "blade", which was shaped of a sword.

 _Woooo…Your duel disk reminds me of the Obelisk Force soldiers' duel disk, lady._

"Let's begin, shall we?" She just ignored me.

"DUEL!" They both commenced.

 **Yu. VS. Knights of Hanoi, Sir Lady**

 **Yu: 4000 LP (4h)**

 **Sir Lady: 4000 LP (4h)**

"I'll go first!" Yu declared. "First, I summon my C# Download Knight!"

Her staple monster appeared, looking ready for battles.

"Then, I activate his effect, which allows me to Special Summon another C# monster from my Graveyard or hand. I Special Summon C# Excelibur!"

The sword monster that reminds me of Excel appeared. "Then, I equip it to Download Knight to use its effect! I increase Download Knight's ATK by 200 for each of its Level! So, it gains 800 ATK!"

Download Knight's sword was replaced with Excelibur. Its ATK increased to 2400 ATK.

"I end my turn!" He finished.

 **Yu: 4000 (2h)**

"Starting offensively I see…" KoH Duelist stated. "I will warn. If you play it like that, you will fall very easily."

"What did you say?" He asked in angry tone. "Just make your move."

"Very well," she nodded. "I, Sir Lady, will show you and the world the glorious promise that we, Knights of Hanoi, will accomplish!"

* * *

 **Hello, guys! I am back after a long break!**

 **Thank you for waiting, but I am sorry if this chapter is very short and I ended with a cliffhanger. It seems that Yu is not being his old self and acting very angry about all of this, which is understandable, but let's hope it doesn't go to his head.**

 **So, the anime series has finally revealed something that we wanted to know since it began several months ago. What do you all think of the revelation? To be honest, I think it brought more questions than answers. This also mean more exciting stuff I can plan for this story!**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoyed reading this short chapter, and I will see you all in the next one! As always, here is a preview for the next chapter (and it will be longer since it will be completely a duel)**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 16

 _Sadness...anger...vengeance._

 _Those words are the only thing running through Codebreaker's mind, but it is also leading him to his own demise._

Codebreaker loses a significant amount of Life Points due to Sir Lady's monsters.

Codebreaker: Damn you! Why can't I beat you!?

Sir Lady: Foolish boy. If vengeance is what drives you, you will only lead to your own destruction. For that, I will stop you with the power of my Noble Knights!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Legends, Noble Cause._

Playmaker/Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	16. Noble Cause

**-Chapter 16-**

Noble Cause

"Starting offensively I see…" KoH Duelist stated. "I will warn. If you play it like that, you will fall very easily."

"What did you say?" He asked in angry tone. "Just make your move!"

"Very well," she nodded. "I, Sir Lady, will show you and the world the glorious promise that we, Knights of Hanoi, will accomplish!"

 _Hello, guys, and huge thing is happening right now! Yu is facing against this Hanoi Chick, named "Sir Lady". Whoever she is, she must be strong as Gemma, the other Knight of Hanoi's pro duelist!_

"Unlike my comrade, I don't let my emotion fight for me," Sir Lady spoke up.

"Hmm?" Yu hummed, wondering she is saying.

"I fight through swiftness and tranquility," she said. "I draw!"

She drew her card so quietly as if her top card in the Deck was cut off from the top of her deck.

 **Sir Lady: 4000 LP (5h)**

"First, I summon one of my most loyal knights! I bring forth, Noble Knight Medraut!" A handsome, blond-haired man in white armor and tattered red cape appeared.

"Noble Knight?" Yu wondered.

"According to my data bank, Master Yu, Noble Knight is a classic Archetype of Warrior-Type monster that focuses on using an Equip Spell card that supports the Archetype monsters and allows them to activate their monster effect as well as allowing the player to perform one of two Special Summoning methods," Rossy explained.

"Two Special Summoning methods? What are they?" Yu asked.

"If you stay patient, then you will see," Sir Lady stated.

"Then, just do it already!" He yelled.

Sir Lady continued with her move. "I play the Equip Spell Card, Noble Arms – Caliburn to equip it to my Noble Knight Medraut. This Spell increases its ATK by 500 points."

Her monster glowed in red aura, causing its ATK to increase to 2200.

"So what! That isn't enough to destroy my C# Download Knight!" Yu exclaimed madly.

"Pay attention. I am not done yet," she stated as Yu just grunted for respond. "Once per turn, I gain 500 LP since it is equipped to my Noble Knight Merdraut, and then Merdraut's true effect activates!"

"It's true effect?" Yu said.

"Merdraut is treated as Normal Monster while face-up on the field, but when it is equipped with a Noble Arm Equip Spell Card, he becomes an effect monster, and this is his effect! It becomes DARK monster and its Level is increased by one!"

Dark purple aura succumbed through her monster's body, changing its Attribute as its Level also increased to Level 5.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard two to my grave." She did just that.

 **Sir Lady: 4500 (5h – 2 + 3 – 2 = 4h)**

"Merdraut's other effect activates! Once per turn, if I control no other monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Noble Knight monster from my Deck in defense position, except this card itself! I Special Summon Noble Knight Borz!"

A black-haired, more heavily armored knight appeared besides Merdraut.

"In exchange, I have to destroy one Equip Spell Card I control, which I choose my Noble Arm – Caliburn. However, I activate Noble Arm- Caliburn's other effect! If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, then I can target one Warrior-Type monster on my side of the field and equip to it. I equip it to my Noble Knight Borz!"

The weapon was now wielded by Borz shortly right after it disappeared from her first knight.

"Following that, I activate the effect of Lady of the Lake in my Graveyard!" She continued on.

"She's activating from her graveyard!?" Yu gasped.

"Effect activation from Graveyard!?" Rossy was surprised as her human master.

"By targeting one Level 5 Noble Knight monster, I reduce that target's Level by one and then I can Special Summon Lady of the Lake from my Graveyard! I call upon you, the beacon guide of heroes, Lady of the Lake!" A long-haired beautiful lady in blue and white clothes appeared out of the Graveyard Zone.

"According to calculation, Master Yu, her third monster is a Level 1 Tuner monster!" Rossy pointed out.

"Tuner Monster...that means!" Yu realized.

"So, now you know what I am doing, but it is too late for you to counter it," Sir Lady pointed out before she raised her arm out, preparing for the certain Special Summon, which seems a bit fitting in this kind of duel, Speed Duel.

"I tune my Level 1 Lady of the Lake to my Level 4 Noble Knight Medraut!" The lady of the lake sang an enchanting song before it transformed into one single green ring.

Her knight raised his sword up to the air as the green ring circled around it, transforming it into four spheres of light until a tower of energy pierced through those spheres.

"In the brightest day and quietest night, this Knight will give no nice to his foes. Fear his blade for it shall end you in the dead of night! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn!"

Dark-armored knight with glowing red eyes, which makes him look demonic and long, black hair appeared as it holds not one, but two dark swords, with 2100 ATK.

"You can Synchro Summon!" Yu noticed.

"That's right," Sir Lady nodded. "Synchro Summon is a type of Special Summoning method where the duelist must use a Tuner monster and non-Tuner monsters as Synchro Materials to special summon a powerful Synchro monster from the Extra Deck."

"I will admit, although…" Yu listened to what she says. "Due to the limited number of Main Monster Zones and that player can only Special Summon 1 Extra Deck monster one at a time, Synchro Summon, and that other Special Summon method has the highest disadvantages, unlike Fusion, Ritual, or Link Summon. However, I won't let such disadvantage get in my way! I am Sir Lady, warrior of true justice!"

"True justice?" Yu repeated before he showed with much angrier face. "You LIER!"

"Lier?" She repeated.

"You're no justice! Hurting other people, people that I care or someone else who cares about them, you're no justice, you Hanoi bitch! I am going to rip you into pieces!" Yu bashed out. "Besides, summoning that monster was completely pointless! It's not even stronger than my monster!"

"You really think I just summon this monster for show, did you?" She questioned.

 _Aaaah…That's kind of one of the good points of this story or Yu-Gi-Oh in general._

"Perhaps so, but I didn't summon it without reasons," she admitted. "I will show you what I mean!"

She surfed forward. "When this monster is Synchro Summoned, I can equip 1 Equip Spell Card from my deck to it. I equip my monster with the Equip Spell, **Noble Arms – Dark Excaliburn**!"

Just above her head, a dark portal with sparking red lightning appeared as thunder roared when a black sword with red outline rained down out of the portal. It had a single demonic blue eye in the center of the handle, which reminded me of Dark Seeker keyblade used by Riku from Kingdom Hearts.

 _Speaking of KH, is anyone excited for Kingdom Hearts 3? I do!_

"Silence!" Sir Lady shouted at me. "Now, the matter at hand, this Noble Arms Equip Spell can only be equipped to Noble Knight Monster summoned from my Extra Deck. When it is equipped to it, it shall destroy any foes standing in my way, including you! But, before I attack, I should mention my Noble Knight Borz's effect."

"Your monster's new sword doesn't care me, Hanoi!" Yu shouted.

"Oh, you will feel fear," she whispered before she speaks up. "When he is equipped with Noble Arms Equip Spell, his effect activates, which turns himself into DARK monster and his level is increased by one."

Dark aura flowed through her noble knight's body, turning itself into DARK monster as his level became Level 5.

"Now, its following effect allows me to reveal 3 Noble Arms cards from my Deck, and you, my enemy, must randomly choose which one I add to my hand!" This surprised Yu and Rossy.

"Master Yu, I highly suggest you be careful of which card you choo…"

"I don't care which card you get! Just choose the one on the right!" Yu said bluntly.

"No, wait! Master Yu!" Rossy warned, but her words were deaf to her master's ears.

"Very well." She added the one he picked. "The rest goes to my Graveyard. I set a card, and then I declare to battle! Go, High Laundsallyn! Attack his weak C# Download Knight!"

Her Synchro ace monster jumped in with its sword out, ready for both knights to crash with their sword. C# Download Knight countered and blocked the attack with its own sword, making the blade make the sound when it hit each other.

"Ha! That was a stupid mistake!" Yu mocked.

"You think so?" Her word made him look confused. "Now, the effect of Noble Arms – Dark Excaliburn activates! During either player's turn, when the equipped Noble Knight attacks a monster, it gains the half of that monster's ATK until the end of this turn!"

"Say what!?" Yu gasped while Rossy showed an expression of surprise on her LED face.

Her Synchro monster pushed C# Download Knight, making him almost trip and then quickly sliced him in half. Yu's Knight cried in pain before it shattered into sparks.

"Grrgh! No, Download Knight!" Yu moaned frustratingly.

 **Yu's LP: 3100**

"My attack shall continue! Now, Borz will get a chance to attack!" She followed up.

"Can't compute! How is that possible!?" Rossy stated.

"Thanks to Dark Excaliburn equipped to my Noble Knight, it can allow my other Noble Knights on the field to attack, no matter what position they are in!" This surprised Yu and Rossy even more. "Noble Knight Borz, attack directly at our enemy! For justice!"

Borz jumped into action immediately as he listened to his duelist, like if he was commanded to do so. Borz strike down at him, cutting his Life Points down even more.

"Aaaaaaah!" Yu screamed as he waddled off from his D-Board, but grabbed on the side quickly before he even falls.

"Master Yu!" Rossy exclaimed.

He got back up safely.

 _Phew, that was close!_

 **Yu's LP: 1400**

"My attack wades and I end my turn. At this point, High Laundsallyn's attack is returned to its original point," she finished.

 **Sir Lady: 4500 LP (3h)**

"Are you OK, Master Yu?" Rossy asked.

"Do I look OK?" I hissed.

"I was making sure your physical state is normal after the damage, including your…mental and emotional states," she said.

"I'm just fine, but really mad now!" He stated before he turned his eyes on his "enemy".

"You will pay for this, you Hanoi! I will give you double…no, triple the damage you gave me!" He shouted.

"You bark, but you don't bite," she said calmly.

"I will show you a bite! I draw!" He drew his card aggressively.

 **Yu: 1400 LP (3h)**

"I summon C# Webkumo!" The cybernetic spider appeared. "I activate its effect! I treat as two materials for Link Summon! Open up, my circuit!"

The magical circuit seal appeared just in front of him as it rode along with it.

"I set my C# Webkumo to the link markers!" C# Webkumo split itself into two clones before both clones spun into two blue cyclones of energy.

"Appear, Link 2! C# Stream Dragon!" His mighty dragon monster appeared, even though it is a Cyverse-Type.

"So, you Link Summoned a Link Monster. Not bad, but I see that it has lower ATK than High Laundsallyn. What would you be doing?" Sir Lady wondered.

"Then, I play the Quick-Play Spell, **C# Giga-Download**!" The said Spell Card showed C# Download Knight using its ability to summon a monster while a download screen appears right above him.

"If I have summoned a C# monster during this turn, I can Special Summon another one from my hand or Deck! I Special Summon C# Spearware Man from my Deck!"

The cyber-looking warrior man with a long spear appeared besides the dragon.

"C# Stream Dragon's effect activates which once per turn, it inflicts 400 points of damage to you for each C# monster it points to! So, you take 400 damages!" He pointed out as his dragon fired a blue energy canon.

Sir Lady stood still as she didn't flinch at all.

 **Sir Lady: 4100 LP**

"Now, I re-open my circuit!" The circuit portal appeared again, but this time it was just above him.

"You will Link Summon again?" She wondered aloud.

"The summoning condition is at least 2 C# monsters. I set the link markers with C# Stream Dragon and C# Spearware Man!" His two monsters turned into cyclones of blue and green before hitting on the link arrows, which were the up, left, and right.

"When the sign of network speed is decreasing, only cause is the presence of this mighty beast! Link Summon! Link 3, **C# Lagging Net Dragon**!"

The new monster was a dragon with long, serpentine-like body. It was all in bright yellow color, like gold, but it also had a mechanical feel to it. Its eyes were total of four, like a spider's eyes that glowed in green LED light color. It also had two skinny arms with three white claws attached to it, acting as its fingers. Two horns were sticking out of its head, pointing upward and more or less, both looked like an antenna used by a router. It doesn't reveal any teeth, fang, or mouth at all since it was covered with a metal plate over it.

 **C# Lagging Net Dragon-Link 3, DARK, Cyverse/Link/Effect, 2300 ATK. Link Arrows: Up, Left, and Right.**

"Impressive," she commented.

"Hold your praise, Hanoi. This is not a show," he hissed.

"I activate C# Spearware Man's effect! If he is used as material for Link Summon, then I target your monster and reduce its ATK by half while my monster gains its original ATK for its own!"

C# Spearware Man appeared briefly and he threw the spears at High Laundsallyn, her Synchro ace. One of the spears pierced through the target, draining its strength and transferred into the dragon as it ATK rose to 4400.

"I also activate C# Lagging Net Dragon's effect!" He followed up. "When this card points to a non-Cyverse Type monster, that monster's ATK is reduced to half! Lag Drain!"

His dragon's eyes turned red, the antenna-like horns emitted some kind of wireless waves, and its mouth opened, revealing razor, jagged rows of teeth. The wireless waves hit her monster, making it even weaker.

"Even more my monster becomes stronger, gaining the same amount of ATK your monster's ATK reduced by!" His dragon roared much stronger as its ATK went up again, totaling to 4925.

"According to my calculation, if C# Lagging Net Dragon attacks Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn, the damage would be 4400, and her current LP is 4100, which is more than enough to win this duel," Rossy analyzed.

"This is for my friends you hurt, Hanoi! Lagging Net Dragon, attack with Network Lag Beam!" His dragon roared as it opened its mouth so wide that it was a perfect 180 degree. A yellow energy charged up inside the mouth before it shot so powerfully at its target.

The blast consumed Sir Lady and her monsters.

"And that is the end…" Yu concluded, but something was not….right.

The smoke of destruction cleared away, and she was still standing or rather surfing.

"Say what!?" Yu gasped.

"How is she still standing!? Her Life Points have not been affected! How?" Rossy couldn't comprehend.

"Right before I received the attack, I activated the Trap Card, **Loyalty of the Noble Knights** ," she revealed the card, which showed Noble Knight – Joan protecting Lady of the Lake from an fiery flamethrower's attack unleashed by some dragons.

"If a Noble Knight monster I control is about to be destroyed, I negate that attack as long as I control another Noble Knight monster on my side of the field," she explained.

"No! Damn it! You're supposed to lose in this turn! OTK!" Yu moaned.

"I won't go down that easily, when our cause and my goal are on the line, whenever I fight. That is why," she said in almost poetic tone.

"Their cause? Her goal?" Rossy said.

"What goal or cause!? Hurting more people? Manipulating others? Whatever you guys are up to, I won't let you get away with such heinous, selfless, terrible acts!" Yu yelled in anger.

"…." She looked straight at him. "Some sacrifices may be required, but it is for the better goods of the world, our real world."

"Real world? What do you mean?" Rossy questioned her.

"Shut up, Rossy! She's only just trying to confuse us, with senseless lies!" Yu stated.

"I will say this much. This place, what we call "Link VRAINS", is just a figment of our imagination. A virtual world that imitates our world; the physical world, and it corrupts anyone who uses it or even comes into it. That is our cause, the Knights of Hanoi's cause. We show the error of this way of living, and restore our world and our heart to its natural state!"

"I…I don't get you!" Yu argued.

"Pitiful, but of course, understandable. You are too young to understand it, but if you take your time and think about it, you will come to your true sense to what I mean," she said.

"Now, I draw!" She drew the card, and began her turn.

"Tch…At this point, Lagging Net Dragon's ATK is returned to normal," Yu said.

Suddenly, their surrounding transformed into some hell-like place.

"What the heck!?" Yu looked around, surprised.

"My analysis tells me that the surrounding areas of Link VRAINS has changed by some kind of strange effect by unknown cause as of what I know," Rossy said.

"It looks my lord, Revolver-sama, has begun," Sir Lady mentioned aloud.

"Your Lord, Revolver? Is he your leader? Where is he!? So, I can have some talk with him!" Yu demanded.

"You have no right to meet our fair and great leader. He is the one who will save our world," she said.

"Back to the duel at hand, I activate Noble Arms – Dark Excaliburn's final effect!" She declared. "When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can return the destroyed monster that it was equipped to my Graveyard!"

Her Synchro ace monster rose up from the Graveyard Zone. "Then, the resurrected Noble Knight gains double of its ATK!"

High Laundsallyn's ATK increased to 4200, which makes Yu and Rossy very worried.

"Not only that, but Noble Arms – Dark Excalburn can be re-equipped to my monster by sending 1 Equip Spell Card from my hand or field to the Graveyard! I send my Noble Arms – Caliburn to the Graveyard, and re-equip Dark Excaliburn to my Synchro monster!"

"With that, her monster can gain additional 1000 ATK during the battle!" Rossy stated.

"This is the end for you, once and for all! Battle! Attack!" Her Synchro Ace jumped into the air.

"Your emotion have clouded your mind, and because of that, you will lose…horribly," she said as she turned away and surfed forward, already feeling that it is not necessary to see Yu lose physically.

"No…Noooo! I won't lose here! I won't allow it!" Yu screamed. "I play this card!"

"Wait, Master Yu!" Rossy tried to warn him, but again, it was too late.

"I activate **C# Bomb Virus** 's effect from my hand!" He revealed a spider-like monster, but with no eyes or mouth. It had a black body shaped of bomb with a purple skull on it, with tiny black legs. "If I were to take damage while I control a C# monster on my side of the field, both players take damage equal to that monster ATK by double!"

"What!?" Sir Lady gasped, showing an expression of fear or in my word, the "oh shit!" expression.

The C# Bomb Virus appeared and blew up in a huge explosion, consuming them all.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgh!" They both screamed loudly.

They fell down to her deminse or they thought so when a random data storm sucked them into it, and they never were seen again….

 **-New Cards Cheat Sheet-**

 _Noble Arms – Dark Excaliburn-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Can only be equipped to "Noble Knight" monster summoned from Extra Deck. During either player's Battle Phase, the equipped monster gains ATK equals to half of its target or attacking monster's ATK in the battle it involves in. After the equipped monster destroyed a monster by battle successfully, other Noble Knight monster(s) you control can attack this turn, no matter what battle position it is in currently. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon the destroyed monster that this card was equipped to. You can send 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card from your hand or field to re-equip this card to a Noble Knight monster on your side of the field. You can only activate these effects of "Noble Arms- Dark Excaliburn" once per turn._

 _C# Giga-Download-Type: Quick-Play, Effect: If you summoned a C# monster during this turn, you can Special Summon 1 C# monster from your hand or Deck._

 _C# Lagging Net Dragon-Link 3, DARK, Cyverse/Link/Effect, 2300 ATK. Link Arrows: Up, Left, and Right. Effect: +2 C# monsters. Once per turn: If this card points to a non-Cyverse Type monster, that monster's ATK is reduced by half and this card gains the same amount of that half ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is pointing to multiple monsters, you get to choose one._

 _Loyalty of the Noble Knights-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent attacks a Noble Knight monster you control, if you control another Noble Knight monster, negate the destruction of your monster and gain no damage from it._

 _C# Bomb Virus-Level 1, DARK, Cyverse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: If your C# monster is targeted for an attack, you can activate this card's effect from your hand: Both players take damage equals to that monster's ATK by double this turn._

* * *

 **Hello, folks! I am back with a new update, and like I promised, this chapter is longer than the last one.**

 **Holy cow! To be honest, this is got to one of my favorite duels in this story so far. What do you guys think of it? Also, what do you think would happen to Yu and Sir Lady at the end? Did they survive in the data storm? Only the next chapter will answer that...**

 **With that cryptic message out of the way, I hope you enjoy in reading this chapter as much as I did while writing it. Thank you again, and I will see you all next time.**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 17

 _Duelists fight in their own battles. Ideals clash one another. Who would win and who would lose?_

Sir Lady: Do not worry, Revolver-sama! I will defeat this foolish boy, and aid you to your side as soon as possible!

Codebreaker: I won't let you or any of you Hanoi hurt my friend ever again!

AI: Wooh! What is up with Codebreaker!?

Playmaker: Ignore now. We have our own matter at hand with Revolver.

Revolver: I will let Sir Lady handle with Codebreaker. Now, shall we continue?

Ghost Girl: Well, well. Things got really interesting...

 _Next to in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Legends, The Battle to End._

Codebreaker & Playmaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	17. The Battle To End

**\- Chapter 17 -**

The Battle to End

Little did most people know that there are also worlds inside the data storm. Strange floating cracked pieces of lands were floating inside the huge data storm.

On one of the floating lands, Yu was unconscious until his senses returned and started to wake up.

"Uuuuuh...Where am I?" He asked as he slowly stood up, and regained his balance.

He checked Rossy in his duel disk mode. "Rossy, wake up. Are you alright, Rossy?"

"System Restore Initiate. System reboot to its last session…." A random loading screen appeared on the LCD screen until the familiar, friendly blue LED eyes appeared.

"Hello, Master Yu. My system function is perfectly OK," she replied.

He sighed in relief. "Thanks, Rossy. Anyway, where the heck are we? What is this place?"

"From the last session in my memory bank, you duel the Knight of Hanoi named Sir Lady, and unfortunately you lost...in a draw," she admitted.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember..." He realized.

"I am scanning the area right now, Master Yu….Scanning completed! It seems like we are inside the data storm, which sucked us into it right after the duel was over," his AI partner explained.

"I see. Well, if we managed to survive, then maybe she is..."

"Alive and well." Yu jumped and turned around to see his enemy standing still and without even a scratch.

"You! You're still alive!?" Yu questioned as he stood firmly, ready to fight again.

"I will fight until I can no longer breathe, and I will finish our fight until I bring victory to our cause," Sir Lady stated.

Yu growled. "You Hanoi are a lot annoying to defeat than you look! Well, that's completely fine for me! At least now I have a second chance to beat you!"

"Before we duel, look over there." She pointed to her right.

Yu wondered and looked in the same direction, and noticed two other duelists dueling each other.

"Hey is that….Playmaker!?" He noticed. "And who is that other guy in the white armor?"

"That is our master, Revolver-same, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi," Sir Lady answered.

Yu gasped widely. "What!? He is the leader of the Hanoi!?"

She nodded. "Indeed. I was given a mission from him. To defeat you in order for you to not get what you want, and then destroy this pathetic fake reality."

"What do you mean by 'not get what I want'?" He questioned.

"Enough talk now. Let's resume our fight in a Master Duel!" She declared as she reactivated her duel disk.

"So, it shall be," he complied as he did his.

 **Codebreaker vs. Sir Lady (2** **nd** **Match)**

 **Codebreaker: 4000 LP (5h)**

 **Sir Lady: 4000 LP (5h)**

"I will allow you to go first," Sir Lady said.

"Afraid to lose?" He asked in mocking, yet angry tone.

"I'm never afraid even in the face of defeat, which that won't happen in this duel," she replied.

Yu narrowed. "Hmph! Well, fine! I summon C# Data Miner!" The familiar gnome miner appeared beside him. "I activate his effect, which allows me to draw a card since I normal summoned him!"

 **Yu: 5h – 1 + 1 = 5h**

"Then, I Special Summon **C# Bot Fairy**!" A monster appeared next to Data Miner. This one was a robot fairy with blue and white wings, and single pink LCD lens, acting as its only eye. Its right arm was a metal wand with a glowing green star with LED light, and its left arm is a small claw.

 **C# Bot Fairy-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"C# Bot Fairy can be Special Summoned if I control a C# monster on the field," he said. "I set a card and end my turn."

 **Yu: 4000 LP (3h)**

"I draw." Sir Lady drew her card. "I summon Noble Knight Borz."

"Is that monster again?" Yu stated.

"I equip him with the Noble Arms – Excaliburn and then activate Borz's effect, treating him as Effect Monster!" Sir Lady declared Borz now equipped with the legendary sword of myth. "It becomes DARK and its Level is increased by one. Then, I reveal three Noble Arms from my Deck."

She drew three cards from her Deck and showed them to Yu. They were the following; Noble Arms – Caliburn, Noble Arms of Destiny, and Noble Arms – Dark Excaliburn. Then, she flipped them over and shuffled them.

"I had to add one of them randomly to your hand, right?" Yu asked, looking agitated.

"Correct," she replied.

"Then, I will choose the one on the right!" He pointed.

"Very well," she said as she added the one he picked and sent the rest to the Graveyard. "The rest are sent to my Graveyard. Then, I play the Spell Card, Card of Destruction!"

"What!? That card?" Yu gasped.

"Is she destroying both hands to get better one or is it on purpose?" Rossy stated.

"Both players now have to send all their cards currently in their hand and draw a new one with the same amount of card they had before." Sir Lady re-drew 4 new cards while Yu changed his hand, too.

"Then, I activate Lady of the Lake's effect in my Graveyard! Resurrect from the death!" The familiar Tuner maiden appeared out of the Graveyard portal.

"So, that was the plan!" Rossy realized. "She played Card of Destruction just to get her Lady of the Lady to her Graveyard and use its effect to bring it back!"

"She's going to Synchro Summon!" Yu exclaimed.

"Not quite," she admitted.

"What!?" Both Yu and his AI partner said in a surprised tone.

"I activate another warrior from the dead! I activate **Noble Knight Arthur's Soul's** effect! If I control a Noble Knight monster while this card is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!"

A batted warrior with short, blond hair appeared. Multiple swords pierced through all over his body, with some blood dripping on his armory and clothes. He wielded a sword, but it looked like it has seen better days.

 **Noble Knight Arthur's Soul – Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Now, I open the magical circuit of power!" A blue circuit board appeared, hovering above them like a UFO. "The summoning condition is two Warrior monsters. I set my Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Arthur's Soul to the Link Markers!"

The two said warriors raised its weapon, transforming themselves into two purple twisters and hitting two arrows, making them glow in a red light.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2, Isolde, Reminiscence of the Noble Knights!" A pair of ladies, one with long white hair, gray clothing, and fair skin and another with curly, blond hair with braid and red clothing, appeared.

"She can Link Summon!" Rossy shouted.

Rossy's shout caught some attention by other duelists and one spectator's ears.

"Isn't that…Morse?" Playmaker stated.

"What is he doing there!?" Ai asked as he squinted his eye to see well. "And is he dueling someone?"

"Right now, your ally, Codebreaker is facing against one of my Pro Hanoi Duelists," Revolver said.

"What!?" Playmaker responded.

"No way! Not again?!" Ai gasped.

"Well, well, isn't that Codebreaker? Why is he doing there?" Ghost Girl questioned to herself before she lightly smiled. "Well, this got a bit more interesting. I might have two scoops today."

"What the heck is he doing here!?" Shoichi stated as he was watching the feed of the duels at his truck.

"Isolde's effect activates! If she is Link Summoned or rather they are Link Summoned, I can add 1 Warrior monster from my Deck, but in exchange, I cannot Normal Summon, Special Summon, Set, or activate the effect of that monster with the same name for this turn! I add my Noble Knight Medraut!"

She added the said card. "But, I am not done yet! Isolde's additional effect activates as well! By sending any numbers of Equip Spell with different names from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Warrior monster from my Deck whose Level equals to the number of cards I sent by this effect! I send another Noble Arms – Excaliburn from my Deck to the grave, and bring back Noble Knight Borz!"

"Not him again!" Yu exclaimed.

"Battle! I declare Noble Knight Borz to attack your C# Bot Fairy!" Borz sliced the small Cyverse fairy into two, causing it to explode.

"Grgh!" Yu twitched in pain.

 **Codebreaker: 2300 LP**

"Next, Isolde attack your last monster! Double Sword Seal!" The Link pair summoned two swords of energy and shot them at Data Miner, causing him to turn into dust.

"Gaaaaah!" Yu said in agony as he took more damage.

 **Codebreaker: 1100 LP**

"I set two cards and end my turn," Sir Lady said as she finished her turn.

 **Sir Lady: 4000 LP (2h)**

"Master Yu, are you OK?" Rossy asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he said but looked in pain.

"Now, fight me with your own blade," Sir Lady said.

"I won't lose to you, Hanoi!" Yu shouted in anger. "I draw!"

 **Codebreaker: 3h + 1 = 4h**

"Damn it! This is not even a good hand!" Yu thought as he looked at just three Spells and one monster.

"Master Yu." He looked at his AI's "face." "I know that you are in great pain and you…really wanted to defeat this Knight of Hanoi for revenge, but if you continue on this path, the probability of losing is 100%."

"I don't care about probability, Rossy! All I want is to get revenge for Tom! They hurt my friend and they must be taught a lesson!" Yu argued.

"I may be an AI, so I cannot comprehend human emotion, but if you continue with this, you won't able to win a duel with a mindset like that. Please, Master, please change your mind and return back to how you duel the usual way!" Rossy demanded.

"Until after I cure Tom!" Yu argued back.

"You should listen to your AI there." He looked at his opponent. "I may be your enemy, but I know that if you let your anger and hatred drive you through the duel, then you won't win."

"What do you know!? Wouldn't you be mad if someone hurts your friend!?" Codebreaker argued.

"Of course I would. It is part of human nature to become upset and be mad at someone who hurt a dear friend, but I don't let my emotion to cloud my mind in a duel. I duel for one thing; for peace and justice!"

"For peace and justice…." Yu repeated that phrase in his mind. He remembered a similar thing of what would he say.

" _I am Cyberman, the hero for peace, justice, and all things good in the world!"_

"That is what Tom as Cyberman would say…but…although, now that I think about it, why would he say that? In fact, why did he become Cyberman? He was kind of scary cat….oh….I get it."

 _Well, finally someone gets it!_

"Not now, Mr. Narrator!" Rossy shouted.

"Tom…He just wanted to be brave…even though he is not…well the bravest guy in the world…but he is fearless….and he won't let being angry gets in his way….Tom…." Yu thought deeply before he gave a slight grin.

"Tom, I'm sorry. I know it is not my fault or anything, but if you were here, well as Cyberman or maybe in-person, you would say something like that be upset or have fun and be nice. Something cool like that, right, Tom?"

Then, a light in his head popped into his head as if all of his anger and other negative emotion just banished, faded away by the light and only tranquility left.

"OK…I am back and ready!" Yu stated as he showed the same, old goofy face.

"Hmm?" Sir Lady noticed a change in his state.

"Master Yu!" Rossy "smiled".

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Hanoi Lady, but you are wrong about one thing," he said.

"And what is it?" She asked.

"That I WIL wins this duel!" Yu replied with conviction. "I summon C# Wyrm from my hand!"

The white, wyrm Cyverse appeared as it made a strong cry of determination, just like its owner.

"Now, I input the code to my circuit of hope!" He shot single electricity up into the air, creating the circuit board to appear.

"You are going to Link Summon…with just one monster?!" Sir Lady asked in a surprised tone.

"That's right, crocodile! Here we go! The summoning condition is 1 Level 2 or lower Cyverse monster! I set my C# Wyrm to a Link Marker!" The little wyrm turned into a strong, blue twister, absorbing into the bottom link arrow.

"Circuit combines! Appear! Link 1, **C# Link Sorceress**!"

The new Link monster was a woman in big, puffy dress like a princess. She wore a very tall black hat with glowing circuit buses running through it in glowing yellow energy. Her hair was purple, which was down to her back. Her eyes were light blue, with codes running through them. The dress was composed of white and dark blue with circuit buses, like her tall hat, running through them with different colors of red, blue, yellow, and green. Her skin was fair white, and she also wielded a white scepter with Link Arrow at the top.

 **C# Link Sorceress-Link 1, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, Link Arrow: Bottom, 1000 ATK.**

"A Link 1 Monster?" Ghost Girl said. "This is gonna be interesting."

"Link 1 Monster? Don't make me laugh! Are you trying to mock me?!" Sir Lady accused.

"Not a bit!" Yu replied with a wink. "I activate Link Sorceress's effect! If she is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 C# monster from my Graveyard next to her link! I Special Summon C# Download Knight!"

The Link Sorceress used her scepter as she spun it around a bit before she pierced the arrow top to open a portal to the Graveyard. Download Knight jumped out of the portal before it closed in.

"C# Download Knight's effect activates! When he is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon more monsters! I Special Summon C# Webkumo from my Graveyard!"

C# Download Knight used its sword to summon the said monster by opening a portal. C# Webkumo crawled out of the portal.

"Using C# Webkumo's effect, I treat it as two Link Materials and use all of my monsters to set up another Link Summon!" Yu declared as another circuit opened.

"So, that is what you are up to! You're going to summon your ace monster!" Sir Lady said.

"That's right!" Yu replied as his monsters turned into four blue twisters.

"Come out! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His mighty ace, the young and cute magician of the Link VRAINS appeared.

"You fell…into my trap!" Sir Lady exclaimed as he rose up her left arm. "Trap card opens! **Link Trap Hole**!"

The first card flipped up, revealing a Trap Card with an image of Decode Talker, Trickstar Holy Angel, and Link Spider falling into what appears to be bottomless pit hole.

"When my opponent Link Summon a monster, that monster is destroyed!" The same pit hole appeared as soon as Cyber Magician Girl realized it and tried to not to fall, but failed comically.

"No! Cyber Magician Girl!" Codebreaker cried.

"I prepared for this that you will summon your ace monster! Now, you're defenseless and be defeated!" Sir Lady stated.

"Defenseless, yeah, but defeated, no way!" Yu responded as he gave a slight smirk.

Sir Lady looked at him with curious, yet concerned expression. "I play the Trap Card, **C# Recovery**!" The revealed Trap showed C# Download Knight restoring into its original form bit by bit inside a computer used by Gagaga Girl.

"When this card is activated, I can resurrect back 1 C# Monster from my Graveyard! Come back! C# Link Sorceress!" His Link 1 Link monster returned to his side.

"What are you up to, Codebreaker?" Sir Lady thought.

"Now, C# Link Sorceress's additional effect activates! When she is Special Summoned by a card effect, her Link is increased and gains a Link Arrow. I choose her most top arrow!" C# Link Sorceress's body glowed as electrical energy flowed through her "circuitry", causing her to gain a Link Arrow.

"And doing that would lead to what?" Sir Lady asked.

"This!" Yu answered as he pointed. "If there is a Link Monster in the zone where C# Link Sorceress is pointing to, then she gains that monster's ATK for a sweet power boost!"

"What!? It can't be!" Sir Lady gasped.

"Woh!" Shoichi was also surprised.

"I see what he did there," Ghost Girl said.

"With that set, it's time to fight back! Go, C# Link Sorceress! Sealed Link Spike!" His sorceress monster wielded her scepter up high into the air. Lighting struck from the head of the scepter until the same lighting struck back down at the target.

"No! My Link Monster!" Sir Lady protected herself from the explosion of her defeated monster.

 **Sir Lady: 3000 LP**

"Now I play the Quick-Play Spell, **C# Attack Code**!" It showed a code with the acronym for "attack" (ATK) hidden in a bunch of other characters while C# Download Knight is charging up his final attack against a digital Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"This Spell allows my C# monster to attack again!" Codebreaker explained.

"What!?" Sir Lady gasped again.

"Go for another round, Link Sorceress!" She nodded to her master and then used the same attack on her other Noble Knight, Noble Knight Borz.

"Argh!" She cringed.

 **Sir Lady: 2100 LP**

"Moving to Main Phase 2, I play the Spell Card, **Serial Port Armor**!" This Spell Card is a mirror-image version of Parallel Port Armor card owned and used by Yusaku, but this one is based on a legacy serial cable.

"I equip it to my Link Monster and end my turn," he finished. "So, what do you think, Hanoi Lady? Am I good or what?"

"Master Yu! You are back. You are finally backed to your old self!" Rossy said emotionally, with watery eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, Rossy! I'm always me! I was just a bit grumpy, that's all," he smiled.

"You…so this is your power," Sir Lady said. "I…took you too lightly, but now, I understand that I can't save any punches!"

 _But, you are a knight. I thought you use a sword._

"Silence fool!" She shouted. "I draw!"

"I saved this in case if the situation becomes worse and as for last resort," she whispered to herself for a moment. "I activate the forbidden Trap Card, **The Devil's Link Contract**!"

"The Devil what?" Codebreaker asked in a confused tone.

The said Trap showed a man signing a contract with a mysterious hooded figure with two glowing red eyes and revealing demonic, monstrous hand. While the man was signing the contract, the hooded figure gave him what appeared to be a Link Monster card to the man.

"While this card is face-up on the field, I can Special Summon 1 Link Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard for each turn," she explained.

"What!? Each turn?" Yu gasped.

"I bring back Isolde, Reminiscence of the Noble Knights!" Her Link monster returned from the dead. "Then, I activate her effect! I can send any numbers of Equip Spells with different names to the Graveyard and then Special Summon 1 Warrior monster whose Levels equal to the numbers of cards I sent via this effect! I send four cards to Special Summon Noble Knight – Brothers!"

She drew four cards, discarded them, and then added a monster card and placed it on the field. Three Noble Knights appeared as one monster.

"I activate Noble Knight Brothers' effect! Once per turn, I target three Noble Arms Equip Spell in my Graveyard. Then, I shuffle them back into my Deck and draw 1 card!" She shuffled three chosen Noble Arms card and then drew one.

"Now, I Normal Summon my second Lady of the Lake and tune up with Noble Knight Brothers!" As soon as Lady of the Lake appeared, she transformed into a single Synchro ring. The three brothers jumped into the ring, transforming into four spheres of light before the stream of energy went through the single ring.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5, Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn!" The dark Synchro Warrior monster appeared once again.

"It's her ace monster!" Rossy detected.

"When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can equip it with one Noble Arms Equip Spell from my Deck! I equip High Laundsallyn with Noble Arms – Dark Excaliburn!" The dark version of Excalibur replaced the Synchro Warrior's main sword, causing him to glow in a dark aura.

"Battle! High Laundsallyn attack your C# Link Sorceress and you remember what my Noble Arms – Dark Excaliburn can do!" Her Synchro Ace's attack increased by half of C# Link Sorceress' Attack points.

"Serial Port Armor's effect activates! The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage from it!" Before the sword even touched the sorceress, she turned transparent, like a ghost as the sword just went through her.

"Curses!" Sir Lady said frustratingly. "The Devil's Link Contract's additional effect activates! I can destroy 1 card on the field! I destroy your Spell, Serial Port Armor!"

His Spell Card shattered like a glass.

"Grrr! I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Noble Knight Battle Cry**!" This Spell showed an army of Noble Knight Monsters charging forward through a deserted battlefield.

"This Spell allows my Noble Knight to attack twice per turn, even if it is already attacked this turn! Battle again, my Synchro ace!" His ace attacked again, this time his sword contacted with the target.

Codebreaker blocked the impact of the explosion.

 **Codebreaker: 300 LP**

"Just as I said before this duel started, you will be defeated and you will now!" Sir Lady declared as she commanded her final attack.

Codebreaker looked tense as he faced his impending duel. Suddenly, something moved in front of Codebreaker and blocked the attack in the nick of time. After the dust cleared away, a strange ghostly figure with tattered robes floated in front of him.

"What's that!?" Sir Lady questioned in a surprised tone.

"An abnormity detected! Someone interfered the duel!" Rossy stated.

"Interfered?" Codebreaker repeated as he looked around and the noticed someone standing nearby.

Codebreaker and Sir Lady turned to their left. Just about few feet above them, a single armored person stood tall. The person jumped off from the floating land platform and landed on the same one where Codebreaker and Sir Lady were.

"Who are you? Speak, intruder!" Sir Lady demanded.

The armored figure revealed itself. Whoever he or she is, the person wore a dark purple armored that looked almost like the Arkarm Knight from that one Batman video game, except with no Batman symbol on the chest. There were two glowing whitish, blue sharp eyes on the helmet face with two pointy ears.

"Wow! That's a dope armor you wear, whoever you are, dude!" Codebreaker commented.

"Penalty intrusion! 2000 LP damages!" The armored figure also had a duel disk on his left wrist, which shocked him, but he didn't look bothered at all.

"Who are you!?" Sir Lady shouted.

"I am your nightmare," he said simply.

"What!?" Sir Lady said.

"The card I played was **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe** and its effect is activated!" The mysterious armored figure said. "If the opponent's monster attacks another monster, this card negates that attack and the Battle Phase ends this turn."

"Phantom Knights? That Archetype is one of the rarest to get for the physical card, even for the digital copies. Are you….what I think you are?" Sir Lady's expression changed to something of a fear.

"So, you Knights of Hanoi even heard of me. Of course, I've been around since the time Link VRAINS was created," the mysterious figure said.

"I can't believe it! He is here in the flesh!" Ghost Girl was surprised.

"Ummm, am I missing something here?" Codebreaker asked honestly.

"I am the nightmare. I am the avenger. I am Dark Knight!" Dark Knight introduced. "And, now, it is my turn!"

Dark Knight drew his card. "I activate my Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe's effect! This card can be treated as two materials for Xyz Summon!"

"Xyz!?" Codebreaker, Sir Lady, and even Rossy gasped.

"I use my two Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe to construct the Overlay Network!" The two split Phantom Knights formed into two streams of purple energy and dived into the spiral galaxy portal.

"In the mist of unknowns, your might and look will put fear in any wanders who dare foot into its sight. I Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Phantom Mist Purple Dragon**!"

Suddenly, strange mist covered the surrounding area. It even reached where Yusaku and Revolver were.

"Hey! What is up with this mist!? Where it is coming from?" Ai asked.

"What is this?" Revolver asked a similar question.

"Damn it! This whole mist is clouding the feed! I can't see anything!" Shoichi complained as he tried to clear the feed on his computer.

"I can't see anything!" Codebreaker stated.

"Master Yu, the visibility is 99.99% unclear, but I detect 100% of something else other than us in this strange mist!" Rossy said.

"You do?" He asked as he looked around carefully.

Then, he felt something passed around behind him. Sir Lady stepped backward as she was being very tense in her surroundings as if she is watching out for something.

Suddenly, two glowing purple lights approached Sir Lady from behind. When she turned around to see it, it was too late.

"Kkyyyyyaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed.

 **Sir Lady: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS**

Shortly after the duel, the mist cleared away and whatever it was inside the mist also disappeared with the mist.

"Hey, look! The mist is gone," Codebreaker stated the obvious. He noticed that Sir Lady was on the ground with her back.

"Woah! What happened to her?" He asked.

"She lost the duel," Dark Knight spoke. "But, she will be fine. As for you…"

He looked straight at Codebreaker. "We will meet again soon, Codebreaker."

The mysterious figure logged out quickly like a ninja, leaving Codebreaker with many thoughts running through his mind, but there was one thing he wanted to say.

"That…was….awesome!" Yu praised.

"Master Yu, whoever the avatar was, he helped us and even saved you, but for an unknown reason or no explanation," Rossy said.

"Well, that doesn't matter! At least I know that he is on the good side!" Codebreaker assured.

"Damn you…" Sir Lady got up, but only in a grouchy mood. They noticed that at this time, Playmaker managed to defeat Revolver and he was going to escape, except that Ai just attacked him.

"Ah! Lord Revolver-sama!" Sir Lady jumped into action.

She came to Revolver's aid and he put his other arm around her shoulder as his other arm was eaten up by the Ai.

"Hey, Playmaker!" Codebreaker ran over to Yusaku's side.

"Codebreaker," Playmaker said.

"Playmaker, Codebreaker!" The two duelists looked up to Revolver. "For now, I spare you both, but the next time we meet, it won't be so lucky. Until then, enjoy your life…while you can."

The two Hanoi got away, logging out. "Dang it! They got away!" Codebreaker pointed out.

"But, I did manage to get that Revolver's data!" Ai said very confidently.

"And we got the virus removal program," Playmaker added.

"Really!? Then, that mean we can use it to cure Tom!" Codebreaker stated.

"That's splendid! We can use the program to cure him and analyze the other data to find out more about them!" Rossy said.

"Cool! I can help with that," Codebreaker beamed.

 _-VRAINS-_

They both logged out safely from Link VRAINS. Yu headed quickly to Kusanagi Café to meet Yusaku. Meanwhile at the same time, both Tom (and Aoi) woke up from their unconscious state, as their mind was finally logged out properly from VRAINS.

"Hey, guys!" Yu opened the door for himself.

"Yu!" Shoichi and Yusaku noticed.

"Well, well, look who finally show up," AI said. "Now that everyone is here, it's time to show you all…my true form!"

"Your true form?" Yu asked.

"That's right! Hold your applaud because here it comes!" Ai stated. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Suddenly, purple aura glowed from AI's eye as his "eye" materialized into two hands, arms, and the body. Suddenly, the head came at the top with two yellow eyes.

"Behold! This is my true form!" Ai announced epically.

"Wow! So….coool…." Yu couldn't say another word.

"Is that it?" Yusaku asked.

"Eh?" Ai looked at him.

"Wasn't there anything else in that data that you stole from Revolver?" Shoichi asked.

"Nope. It only contained the data for my body, and this is what I look like! Pretty cool, huh?" Ai showed off his original body by posing.

"There's got to be more to it," Yusaku said as he began typing stuff on the computer.

"Yeah. I will begin the search with this here," Shoichi said as he started typing things, too.

"Hey, hello? Can't you see how cool I am, guys?" Ai tried to get their attention.

"Hey, Kusanagi-san! I'm gonna eat these hot dogs, okay?" Yu asked as he already started eating one.

"Sure. Just don't eat all of them," he replied.

"Come on, guys! I got my body back! Hey! Guys!"

"Is there something I can assist?" Rossy asked in her robot form. "May I suggest some cups of teas?"

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Yusaku?" Shoichi said.

"I guess so," Yusaku said.

"Yes, gentlemen. I will get the tea ready in 240000 milliseconds," Rossy said as she started making the teas.

"I want one, too!" Yu stated.

"Yes, Master Yu," Rossy said.

"Hey! This is no time for some tea party! I got my freaking body back! Aren't you guys at least a bit impressed or happy for me? Guys! LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEE!" Ai complained loudly.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Bot Fairy-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. If you control a C# monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Noble Knight Arthur's Soul – Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: If you control a Noble Knight monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

 _C# Link Sorceress-Link 1, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, Link Arrow: Bottom, 1000 ATK. Effect: 1 Level 2 or lower C# monster. If this card is Link Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 C# monster from your Graveyard next to this card's link. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard by a card effect, this card gains Link Arrow (you can choose) and its Link is increased by one. If your opponent controls a Link Monster in the zone pointed by this monster's Link, it gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK._

 _Link Trap Hole-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent Link Summon a Link Monster, destroy that monster._

 _C# Recovery-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a C# monster you control is destroyed or sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it. If this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish it; then, you can Special Summon 1 C# monster from your Graveyard._

 _C# Attack Code-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Allows all C# monster on your side of the field to attack for second time._

 _The Devil's Link Contract-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: You can Special Summon 1 Link Monster per turn and only during your tur only. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card on the field. You must pay 1000 Life Points during each of your Standby Phase after the turn you activated this card effect. If you don't pay, this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Noble Knight Battle Cry-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Target all of Noble Knight monster you controls; they can attack this turn for the second time._

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent declares an attack, negate that attack and end the Battle Phase this turn. Then, Special Summon this card in Defense position as Effect Monster (Warrior/Effect-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/500 DEF). This card treated as Effect Monster can also be treated as two materials for Xyz Summon only. If this card removes from the field, banish it instead._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here is a long over-due for Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Legends! It's been awhile since I updated with the last chapter. What do you think of the conclusion of the duel and the mysterious new character revealed at the end, Dark Knight? I know the name may sounds generic, but he will play a big role in the story for Yu's side as he will be...oops, I almost let out the secret! Well, I guess you have to find that out in the future.**

 **I will leave you guys with a QOTC:**

 **What kind of role do you guys think Dark Knight play in this story?**

 **I want to let you all know that I will be updating each of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories one chapter per month. For next month, it will be a new chapter for different Yu-Gi-Oh story, and it will go through a cycle, so this story, VRAINS Codes of Legends won't have another update for quite some time, but I promise that next chapter will be interesting and enjoyable.**

 **Speaking of next chapter, here is a preview for it. See ya guys later:**

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 18**

 _Playmaker and Codebreaker defeated the Knights of Hanoi. Since their battle, it's been quiet and there has not been any Hanoi attack. They reflect on their past, but only Yu looked forward to what future brings him too forwardly._

 _That is when their new history professor challenge Yu and remind him of an important lesson of past time._

Yu: Dueling you, new teach sounds pretty cool! OK! Let's do this thing!

Rossy: Master Yu, I suggest you to not underestimate your new professor!

Ai: Why is she using some old, crappy Normal monsters?

Yusaku: Be quiet. I am not quite sure, but I think there are reasons why she is.

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Legends, Blast from the Past!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	18. A Blast from the Past

**-Chapter 18-**

A Blast from the Past  


It was about a week since Yu dueled the Knights of Hanoi's member, Sir Lady (as well as Yusaku/Playmaker's duel with their leader, Revolver). Fortunately, Tom came back from the hospital, and everyone was happy.

"Tom, I am SO glad that you are back alive, dude!" Yu exclaimed.

"I know, Morse and thank you…for nine thousand times," Tom said as he sweat-dropped.

"You really made us worry, you know. Just don't get…. whatever that got you into the hospital," Emoti stated.

"Yes, I understand, Emoti-chan," Tom agreed before he turned to his best friend. "So, Yu, I heard that you've been going to your classes on time during my time of absence."

"Yeah, I was. It was kind of boring and sad without you around, though! I missed you so much!" Yu said excitedly, happier than ever.

"Now that makes exactly nine thousand one times since Master Yu's statement about how he missed Tom since his return. That's over nine thousand!" Rossy stated with an exclamation point for her face.

"Speaking of classes, I wonder what's for today?" Yu asked.

"Oh yeah! You weren't on that day when we had it!" Emoti-chan realized. "We have our history class today!"

"We have a history class?" Yu asked with a bit of curiosity, yet in a confused tone.

Yu and his two buddies arrived on-time in the class. He saw Yusaku sitting at his desk side, and waved a greeting at him, which Yusaku responded with a stoic look and raised his hand in response, which was bit anew.

"Hey! You greeted him in some way! That's new!" AI exclaimed.

"Be quiet. The class will start soon," Yusaku ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just going to praise you for opening a bit. Geez…" AI rolled his "eye".

Yu also noticed Naoki Shima and some of his other classmates from his other classes.

Everyone sat down in their respective seat as soon as the teacher came in.

"Good morning, class. How were everyone's weekends? I see that Mr. Gates has returned from his absence, which I am very glad about," the teacher said. "And, I also see an unfamiliar face."

"Wait? We have a new student today?!" Yu admitted loudly.

His classmates and friends looked at him and laughed. Tom grinned while sweat-dropping while Emoti-chan face-palmed for Yu's dumbness.

"Master Yu. She meant you yourself," Rossy stated.

"Oh," he realized.

"Well, since it's been awhile since I last met you all. My name is Calma Syn and starting from today, I will be your official full-time history professor. Like the first time I was here, let's all get along and do our best together," Calma said confidently.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Yu looked deeply at their new history professor. "Haven't I seen her before?"

"Is there something you want to say, Mr. Akira? Or, should I address as Mr. Codebreaker?" Ms. Syn asked as well as joked.

"Oh, nothing, teach!" Yu replied.

"Very well." She moved on. "Now, I know most of you would think that history is a very boring lesson and not something that most people would find interesting to learn, but learning history is very helpful in your life, especially learning about the past. If you know your past well, your future can be brighter and more positive if you work on it in the present. So today, we will start something…out of ordinary from the usual history lesson you were all taught since elementary."

Everyone got a bit curious as what she meant by that, including Yusaku and Yu.

"Today, we will be learning about the history of…dueling," she revealed.

Everyone showed that "oooh" expression, expressing their interest.

"Now, that's something I know! This class's gonna be a piece of cake!" Yu said excitedly. "I just wonder what happened to our old history professor."

 _If you weren't lazy enough, then you would know._

Miss Syn bent down behind her desk and got out of something. She presented the class very strange devices. The devices were round with two sharp edges.

"What are those things?" Naoki asked.

"Huh? What kind of doohickey did the new teach bought?" AI said quietly.

"Class, the devices you see that I have are the original duel disks. These classic duel disks are one of the original duel disks used back in the day before Link VRAINS was created," Ms. Syn explained.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Yu commented.

"It looks sort of new as if it is still a new product just opened out of a box, like a new watch or something!" Tom astonished.

"Wow! The original duel disks!" Naoki exclaimed.

"Amazing! I thought those things are like junks by now!" AI stated surprisingly.

"Hey, stay quiet. Someone will hear you," Yusaku ordered.

"I see that all of you are interesting, and now, I want to ask you all this question…who would like to duel with this duel disk?" Ms. Syn asked the class.

"I will!" Yu raised.

"Me, too!" Naoki raised his hand, too.

"How about…Mr. Akira? Please come down here." Ms. Syn chose him, which Yu fist-pumped in the air for his victory. Naoki pouted but shrugged off.

Yu stepped down as he was told, and looked at the original duel disks even closer.

"Wow! So, this is the original duel disk. Kind of bulky looking," Yu commented. "How do you duel with this thing, anyway?"

"Good question and that leads to the second part of my lesson today. Class, let's go outside and demonstrate you all hands-on experience on how to use these disks!" Ms. Syn decided.

In 5 minutes, everyone was outside the school on the backyard side. Yu's classmates and his friends watched from the sideline. Yu stood at one side while Ms. Syn at the other side as if they were going to duel each other, and that was exactly what it was.

"Hee, hee! I had a feeling we would duel, Teach! So, is this part of the lesson?" Yu asked as he grinned cheekily.

"Correct, Mr. Akira. You will be my helpful assistant today in my lesson," Ms. Syn said as she put on the second duel disk.

"Now, class! As you can see, this is how duelists before the advent of Link VRAINS starts the duel. By pressing this button!"

Ms. Syn pressed a button in the middle of the duel disk, activating its function. Suddenly, the sharp edge parts of the duel disk moved and transformed into the duel blade for the field, and the edge of the blade glowed with a neon rainbow light.

"Woah!" Yu gasped. "Let me try that!"

Yu activated the duel disk he was wearing (if you are wondering, Rossy was in her "phone" mode and was attached to the side of Yu's belt). It did the same, like the one Ms. Syn wore.

"That is how duel disks are activated. Once it is activated, you are ready to duel. These original duel disks used to run on Solid Vision technology, a predecessor to the Link VRAINS. It was quite an advanced technology of its time," Ms. Syn explained.

"Now then, let's us begin officially with the second part of the lesson, the hands-on side. Let's DUEL!" She declared as the LCD screen on the duel disk showed each respective duelists' Life Points.

 **Yu vs. Calma Syn: 4000 LPs**

"Now class, this is how the duel back in the day starts. This blade attached to the duel disk is where you place your duel cards. The top part is your monster zone while the bottom side, the skinny rectangle shaped holes are for your Spells and Traps. Since this duel disk is run on a different technology, it uses an actual, physical deck of duel cards to use it for duels and you place your deck into the deck holder here. As your lecturer, I will let the student, your classmate, Mr. Akira to make the first turn."

"Really, Teach?" Yu asked.

"Certainly," she nodded.

"Alright, Teach! You asked for it!" Yu started as he inserted his deck into the duel disk's deck holder. "I will go first! And, I will start this lesson with my one and only C# Download Knight!"

He placed his regular monster member on the duel disk's blade, causing the card to glow a bit. Suddenly, the same monster appeared in real life, projected by an invisible beam shot out of the duel disk's hidden projector lens.

"Woah! A real monster! It actually appeared!" Naoki exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"That is how monsters are summoned in real life. If you remember a moment ago, I stated that this duel disk is run on the Solid Vision technology. To expand on that, this technology is created with a mass. In simple term, it makes monsters to come 'alive' in real life and you can literally touch the monster and feel as if it is real."

"Wow! You're right, Teach! My monster does feel real!" Yu was already poking his monster repeatedly, which C# Download Knight looked at him with an expression of "annoyance" with a bit of sweat-drop.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Ms. Syn stated strictly.

"Oh, right!" Yu remembered. "Next, I activate my C# Download Knight's special ability! When he is summoned, I can Special Summon another C# monster! I Special Summon C# Security Hound!"

The silver-colored Wroughtweiler appeared as it howled for a fight. "Then, I Special Summon C# Webkumo from my hand via its effect!"

C# Webkumo crawled out of the portal as it also made its real-life appearance.

"This is so cool! I never would actually see duel monsters in real life!" Naoki said excitedly. "Man, I bet duels back in the day were really fun!"

"Although, if these monsters are summoned in real-life, and they are solid and real as a living thing, I wonder if dueling back in the days were even safe," Emoti-chan said as she looked worried.

"Ah! Nice thought and understandable, Ms. Emoti." Ms. Syn heard. "That was the biggest criticism about Solid Technology with mass, but luckily, the duel disks like these are programmed to not make duel monsters to attack civilian or destroy any properties. Dueling in open field like the school's backyard is one of the safest places to duel, so duelists back in the day have to be cautious as to where they want to duel."

"I see!" Rossy said as she "wrote" this down in her notes.

"Hmf, hmf. That makes sense," AI nodded.

"Well, I think these good, old duel disks are cool! Now, onto my next move…" Yu prepared for what to comes next. "I set my Link Markers with my three C# monsters! Via C# Webkumo's effect, it can be treated as two materials for Link Summon!"

His three monsters, with C# Webkumo, split into two of itself, transformed into four blue twisters, hitting four link markers on the circuit board that appeared on the ground.

"Circuit combines! Summoning condition is four effect monsters! Link Summon! Appear, Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace monster appeared in its first physical solid vision debut.

"Wow! That old duel disk can do Link Summon!" Naoki exclaimed.

"That's pretty amazing. I guess the old duel disk was able to even support the latest summoning method of our time," Tom said.

"I set one card and end my turn," Yu finished.

"Very good, Mr. Akira. You're very natural with that duel disk. Now, it is the teacher's turn," Ms. Syn said as she drew a card.

"Hee, hee! Thanks, Teach!" Yu responded with a cheeky grin.

"First, I play the Spell Card, Double Summon. This Spell allows me to Normal Summon or Set a monster twice this turn." She presented the card.

"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" A classic elf-warrior monster appeared with his sword, ready to fight.

"Then, I set a monster and two cards. That would be all," she said as she finished her turn.

"Already? That's it?" Yu asked with an eye that showed a bit of more expectation.

"The new teacher only summoned a Normal Monster with 1400 ATK, one set monsters, and two face-down cards. I wonder what is she's up to," AI thought as he said it in a whisper.

Yusaku watched quietly, but thoughtfully at the duel.

"My turn. I draw!" Yu drew his card. "OK, Teach! Since you are not attacking, I guess I will attack!"

"What?! But, Yu! You know that she has two face-down cards, right? Either one could be a Trap!" Emoti-chan shouted, warning him.

"If it is, then the only way to find out is doing nothing, but doing something!" Yu responded. "But, first, I normal summon C# Wordzard!"

The familiar male wizard child appeared with his magical staff that had the Microsoft Word icon on the top of the staff.

"I activate his effect! I decrease his ATK to zero until the end of this turn to Special Summon 1 C# monster in my Graveyard! I Special Summon C# Download Knight!" The mighty knight of the C# race reappeared. "Via its effect, I also Special Summon C# Security Hound!"

The C# hound monster reappeared, too as it roared for battles.

"Now that my army is set, I declare to attack!" Yu declared. "First, C# Download Knight attack your Celtic Guardian!"

Both sword-wielders clashed with their respective weapon, but C# Download Knight over-powered Celtic Guardian, breaking his sword in half and destroying him.

 **Calma Syn: 3800 LP**

"Next, C# Security Hound will attack your set monster!" Yu dared as his dog howled and jumped in for a bite attack.

"The monster I set is…Mystical Elf!" Their teacher revealed the classic blue-skinned elf appeared in her praying mode. However, a strange energy shield blocked Security Hound's bite attack and deflected it.

"Grrrrrnn!" Yu agonized a little bit for taking a bit of damage from it.

 **Yu: 3200 LP**

"Remember, students. Usually, a monster that an opponent set face-down would have a higher Defense points than the attacking monster's Attack points. Usually, it is not a good idea to attack a set monster head-on without a proper plan," she explained.

"Geez. For a guy who is popular in Link VRAINS, he just went on an attack like that," whispered one student.

"How did he even get popular?" Another student whispered.

"Even I know never to attack a set monster!" A different student whispered.

"Well, you got me, Teach! I will just end my turn here," Yu decided.

"Very well. Let's move on, shall we?" Ms. Syn agreed as she drew a new card.

"I play the Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation!" She showed another classic Spell Card, which looked like Monster Reborn card. "With this card, I have to discard 1 card to target 1 monster in my Graveyard and then add it to my hand. I add Celtic Guardian and then I play a second Double Summon!"

"A second one?" Yu looked a bit surprised.

"As you know what it does and just for a refresher, I can now summon or set a monster twice this turn, like before. I normal summon my returned Celtic Guardian!" The warrior elf resurrected for a second chance.

"Students, before I make my next move, I have a pop question…. what do you think is the strongest monster in the world of dueling?" She asked.

"The strongest monster?" Yu repeated.

"The strongest monster? Hmm, there are a lot of monsters, but one that is the strongest….I am not quite sure," Naoki said.

Everyone didn't have the answer, but Ms. Syn just grinned. "Very well. Here is the answer… and I will summon it right now!"

Yusaku sensed something.

"Ho? I just saw that look of yours. You just sensed something, didn't you?" AI asked.

"Yeah, and I think I know what is the answer to her question," Yusaku said.

"Really? Well, spill it out, man! I want to know!" AI demanded.

"I tribute my Celtic Guardian and Mystical Elf for Advanced Summon!" Both monsters got burned itself in blue flames before the flames engulfed them and flew up into the air.

Suddenly, the sky became dark.

"Woah! And I thought the weathermen said it will be sunny all day today!" Naoki gasped.

"What's going to happen?" Emoti-chan asked.

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling about this!" Tom said, looking very scared.

"I call upon the mightiest, legendary dragon since the dawn of dueling! Behold! I summon…Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A single blue lightning struck down in the middle of the field, catching everyone a surprise while Ms. Syn stood calmly.

The lightning strike caused a huge dirt floated around in midair, but something huge was moving in the dirt. Suddenly, winds picked up the mysterious huge being, revealing a huge white wing and glowing blue eyes.

It roared horrifically, causing even some passerby a mile away to hear it.

"Students, this is the answer! Please meet the strongest monster of its time, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" She presented the said monster as it roared strongly with its mighty 3000 ATK.

"Wow! So, that is Blue-Eyes! It's my first time to see it!" Yu commented.

"Where the teacher got that rare monster!?" AI asked.

"Now, it's time to present you why this monster was feared in the days of old and even in this day of age. Blue-Eyes, attack his monster! Use Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Blue-Eyes charged up its attack as a blue electrical energy gathered inside its mouth, creating an orb of pure energy. Then, it shot a ray of energy beam at Yu's monsters and Yu himself.

"Not so fast, Teach! I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack! I negate your monster's attack and end this battle!" Yu flipped his Trap.

"And, I activate a counter trap for your trap! Seven Tools of Bandit!" She offered 1000 LPs to destroy Yu's Negate Attack before the attack penetrated his only defense, destroying Cyber Magician Girl.

"Waaaaaah!" Yu shouted.

 **Yu: 1200 LP**

"Then, I activate my second face-down card; **Blue Inferno Fire Blast**!" The new card showed Blue-Eyes White Dragon firing a blue flame. "By targeting one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my Monster Zone, my opponent takes damage equal to half of its original ATK in exchange that it cannot attack this turn.

Yu looked desperate, already see that he has lost this duel. Blue-Eyes shot one more attack directed at him. There was only a moment of silence when the attack happened.

 **Yu: 0 LP**

 **Calma Syn WINS.**

Yu was lying on the ground with his arms and feet out, but he didn't look sad that he lost. In fact, he was smiling and laughing.

"Woooooh! Now that was fun!" Yu said. His friends ran over to him.

"Are you OK, Morse?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yu responded as he got up by himself.

"So, as you can see, students. You all now understand how dueling was like back in the old days before Link VRAINS. Remember to learn from your past, your mistakes, your failure, to make yourself better for tomorrow. That concludes my lesson today."

Later that day, the school bell rang, ending the school day. Ms. Syn walked over to her car until someone called out to her.

"Hey, Ms. Syn!" She turned around and saw Yu and his two friends walked over to her.

"Hello, Mr. Akira. Is there something you want to say?" She said.

"Yeah! And that's why you're good at dueling! So, let's have a rematch someday!" Yu said excitedly.

Suddenly, Emoti-chan pulled Yu by his ear and shoved him away. "Sorry about that, Professor Syn. Morse or Yu is just…. a very excited person," Emoti-chan said in an apologetic tone.

"No need to apologize. I did enjoy the duel lesson with Yu, and I am looking forward to our rematch someday," she said as she smiled.

She got into the car and drove off, but waved her arms to them before she left.

"She sure is a cool and nice Teach. I think she became my favorite!" Yu beamed.

"Her personality is kind, understandable, and quite knowledgeable," Rossy stated.

"She really is," Tom agreed.

"Well, now that school is over, let's go home," Emoti-chan said.

Meanwhile, Ms. Syn drove her car and made a stop at the streetlight. Then, a motorcycle drove in and stopped next to her car. The rider knocked on her window. She noticed and opened the window.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

"It's been awhile, Calma. How have you been doing?" The woman, whose name is Emma, said.

"What do you want?" She asked sternly.

She giggled. "I saw that little…duel of yours with one of the heroes of Link VRAINS. At the new place, the school you're working at."

"You want to know more about him, do you?" Ms. Syn said.

"That's one, but I want to know why are you working as a teacher or rather working _under-cover_ as a teacher," Emma said.

Ms. Syn stared at her few seconds before she responded. "That's not of your business. Remember the ethical codes of Cyber Treasure Hunter. As long as you don't get in my way, I won't get into yours."

The light turned green and as soon as it did, Ms. Syn drove off very quickly.

"Geez. I still can't read her mind after how long I knew her, but I guess that is what I like about her," Emma giggled before she drove off to a different direction.

* * *

 **Happy New Year's 2018!  
**

 **Hey, guys and gals! This is NewComer1, with another new update to my Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS fanfiction!**

 **I hope you all had a good Christmas or any other holidays that you celebrated last month or technically, last year.**

 **Now that we are in the new year, 2018 will be a year of many ideas for both old and new alike! I have a big plan for all my current working stories, and there will be even few new ones coming this year. I hope that they will be as successful as my current stories and I also hope that you will give me support, and continue giving me any support like last year.**

 **With all that said, I will leave you guys with the preview for the next chapter, which will come out this month! See ya then!**

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 19**

 _Peace has returned in Link VRAINS (for now), but that doesn't stop particular people, the Cyber Treasure Hunter, to seek out the truth of the world and the future of the world!_

Yu Akira/Codebreaker: A Cyber Treasure Hunter!? Now that sounds...like one heck of an awesome title!

Rossy: Master Yu, I don't think this is a good time to praise and say that...

Ghost Girl: Ha, ha! Thanks, but don't expect me to give you a kiss or something.

 _In order to seek out the answer, Ghost Girl challenges Codebreaker to a Speed Duel!_

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Legends, Hunter's Goal!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	19. Hunter's Goal

**Chapter 19**

Hunter's Goal

"Hmmmm….I see." Emma hummed to herself as she thinks.

Emma was studying footages of Playmaker and Codebreaker's duels and victories.

"They're both strong and formidable. No doubt that Knights of Hanoi are…interested in them. However, I would say that there are differences between them," she analyzed.

"Playmaker is more cunning and calm, keeping his cool in almost every situation he puts into. Plus, nobody knows his identity. Codebreaker, on the other hand, everyone knows his identity named 'Yu Akira', a high schooler and…sort of class clown and slacker according to some sources, and he is apparently seeking the 'Legendary Codes'."

Emma pondered and then bright, yet devious smile came to her. "The two boys really interest me. No wonder why everyone, including the Hanoi, does. Although I think out of the two, Codebreaker seems to be a bit more interesting. While the 10-year incident that Playmaker mentions about in his duel with Revolver is intriguing, Codebreaker…or rather, Yu Akira wants to seek the Legendary Codes, which people like me, Cyber Treasure Hunter, in present and even in the past, have long found, but no sign. It's like the Holy Grail of Link VRAINS."

She finished typing and shut down her PC. "Now then. How about I meet them in-person?"

 _-VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

"Woah! Check this out, Tom! Are you seeing this stuff!?" Yu asked excitedly.

"Yes, Morse. I can clearly see it, but please focus the task on-hand," Tom said.

Yu was logged-in to the old server, VR05-M1N3003, which is part of Link VRAINS and it is based on old mines.

"You know. I still kind of feel bad for this old server. Of course, there are a lot of them like this one, but there are a lot of neat stuff here," Yu stated.

" _It's unfortunate, but every server would eventually die out and be replaced with newer servers_ ," said Rossy, his personal AI partner.

"But, like what Morse said, there is a lot of neat stuff in some of the old servers and maybe we can find one of the Legendary Codes here or at least a clue to one," Tom explained, working at his desk. "According to this old notebook belonging to Morse's dad, Legendary Codes, five in total, are scattered somewhere in Link VRAINS, each secretly hidden."

"We just have to search from one server to another," Codebreaker added.

" _I agree with the idea, Master Yu, and Thomas_ ," Rossy nodded as a smiley expression showed on her screen "face".

Suddenly, something rang Rossy. " _Oh! You got mail, Master!"_

"I did?" He checked his Inbox.

"Who is it from, Morse?" Tom asked.

"It's from…Unknown?" Codebreaker read the message with an expression of questioning. Soon, he remembered. "Aaaaaahhhh! …Who is she?"

Tom and yours truly back-flipped while Rossy showed an expression to represent such.

 _Geez, man! Are you trying to give us all a heart attack!?_

"Sorry, but seriously, who is this Ghost Girl person? Wait, maybe this could be…that supplemental, haunted e-mail chain message!" He exclaimed over-dramatically.

"Master Yu, I do not think that is the logical answer," Rossy said.

"Rossy is right, Morse. May I see the message?" Tom asked.

"Huh? Um, sure, but be careful, Tom. It could be haunted!" He warned.

"Right," Tom said as he sweat-dropped. He checked and read the message after Yu downloaded it to his friend's computer.

"It seems to be a message from VR account, but this message…I've seen it before. This message is an example of hacker's code message," Tom analyzed.

"Hacker's code message?" Morse asked.

"Yeah," Tom nodded. "It is a special kind of email chain message that hacker sends out to get the designated target person to respond, and it contains a decipher code that can only be unlocked by that target person."

"So, in other words, someone sent me an encrypted message for me to unencrypt?" Codebreaker said, trying to understand.

"Precisely!" Tom said. "Let me do it for you."

Tom started the decipher program that he and Yu made together. In just less than a minute, the message was deciphered.

"Got it! The message is deciphered, and I got the original plaintext version!" Tom exclaimed.

"Cool! What does it say?" Codebreaker asked curiously.

"It says that this message is from a VR account named Ghost Girl and he or she wants to meet you at the server, DC-105A." Tom read the message. "It also says that he or she has something to say to you, Morse."

" _DC-105A is a hostname for one of the servers of Link VRAINS's main hub, specifically in the southeastern part of Den City,"_ Rossy explained.

"Then, let's go there and meet this Ghost Girl person!" Codebreaker declared.

"Wait, Morse! Are you sure this is OK? What if it is a trap made by the Knights of Hanoi!?" Tom worried.

"If it is, then I will just duel him and beat him, that's all!" Codebreaker smiled excitedly. "Let's head to the main hub!"

Codebreaker logged-out of the VR05-M1N3003 and logged-in to the other server, where the mysterious sender told him to go to.

This server hosted part of Link VRAINS based on Den City's harbor area. There were boats, but the boats weren't a real boat, but a digital manifestation of the real boat in the real world. It was a key place for export, import, and store digital products from overseas.

Codebreaker jumped out of the logging-in portal, entering successfully into the new area.

"Well, this is the place." He looked around. "Hmmm, I don't see this Ghost Girl person. Maybe he or she is a ghost! That email was really haunted!"

" _Master Yu, I still don't understand why you come to that kind of illogical conclusion. It was only an encrypted message that was deciphered."_ Rossy assured him.

"Be careful, Morse. I still have a feeling this is trick or trap," Tom warned.

"Wow. That didn't take long. You could become a good hacker, kid." Someone's voice called out to Codebreaker.

He looked up to the roof of one of the storages and noticed a woman in a violet outfit with pink lines across her outfit, gray hair with a pink bang, and black mask that covers her lower half of her face.

"Oh my god! It really is a Ghost Girl!" Codebreaker gasped. "But, from the look of it, you look much older to be a girl. You're more of a lady than a girl."

"Morse, I don't think this is an appropriate time to judge people by the front cover," Tom said with his palm dead-panned on his face. "Besides, in Link VRAINS, anyone can make whatever their avatar looks like, just like yours."

"Oh, yeah." He felt embarrassed as he scratched his head.

"You are a bit odd, but I do like that odd personality of yours, Codebreaker," Ghost Girl said.

"So, you're Ghost Girl, huh? What is it that you want to talk with me about?" Codebreaker asked.

"Many things, but the first thing I want to ask…do you want to know more about the Legendary Codes?" she asked back with a question.

That term sparked Morse's interest, turning his innocent, naïve expression into a much serious one.

"You know about the Legendary Codes?" He said.

"Well, not a lot, but I know that you're looking for ones, so I called you here to help you out," she teased.

"Help me?" He repeated.

"Hmf, hmff." She nodded. "I know a perfect place where you can search for the nifty codes; SOL Technologies' Data Bank!"

"SOL Technologies' Data Bank!" Codebreaker, Tom, and Rossy said at the same time with a surprised look.

"That's right! I have a copy of the backdoor program to the company's data bank. Did you know that their data bank hosts all the information about Link VRAINS, including locations and pretty much the makeup of Link VRAINS?" She explained. "If you get the access to the data bank, you can find out the location of the Legendary Codes."

"That's…sound good," Codebreaker mumbled.

"Yeah, but Morse, it sounds too good to be true! Plus, having a backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank means that she must have got it or made it illegally!" Tom warned him.

"That may be…." Codebreaker shrugged. "No, this opportunity won't come around for the second time. I got to have that copy of backdoor program!"

"Morse!" Tom and Rossy yelled.

"Sure, you can have it, sweetie, but there is a catch," she admitted. "You've got to duel me!"

Just like on cue, random data storm swept across them like a wind in the real world. Codebreaker grinned a little and made his final thought.

"Alright, Ghost Girl. I will duel you and when I win, you give me that backdoor program!" He pointed at her.

"Roger that," she agreed as she jumped onto her D-Board, which materialized automatically.

Codebreaker jumped onto his D-Board, too as they both surfed onto the data storm.

"I hope you're making the right choice, Morse," Tom thought to himself.

"Let's see what you can do, Ghost Girl!" Codebreaker exclaimed as he looked with enjoyment.

"Hmph! Let's see what you can do, too, Codebreaker!" Ghost Girl replied.

"DUEL!" They both declared.

 **Codebreaker vs. Ghost Girl: 4000 LPs**

 **Codebreaker: 4h**

 **Ghost Girl: 4h**

Somewhere nearby, newscast of Den-O News was at the premise in their digital helicopter.

"Man, is there anything interesting happening in Link VRAINS as of yet?" moaned Claire, the popular news anchorwoman.

"Maybe we should move to a different place? It's awfully been quiet since the chaotic event happened a week ago by the Knights of Hanoi," the cameraman stated.

"I guess," she sighed as she looked out the window with a bored expression.

She then looked down and saw a familiar face. "Hey! Is that Codebreaker!? Yu Akira!? Chopper, bring us down closer to him!"

"Roger, maim!" The digital helicopter responded. It was actually a program itself and listened for voice command. The helicopter flew down closer to Codebreaker surfing the Data Storm.

The cameraman got ready, turning his camera on with Claire fixing her hair at the right moment before they started.

"Good afternoon, folks! This is Claire from Den-O News! We're here live to what appears to be none other than, one of the heroes of Link VRAINS, Codebreaker dueling against a mysterious duelist! Is this challenge going on? Well, one thing for sure is that we will not let our eyes blink and watch as the duel is about to begin!"

"As much as I want to go first, I will let you go," Codebreaker offered.

"My, how a gentleman of you," Ghost Girl giggled. "If you insist, then I will make the first turn! First, I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!"

" _Pot of Greed is a Normal Spell Card that allows the player to draw 2 cards,"_ Rossy explained.

"Maybe I should've not let her go first…" Codebreaker sweat-dropped.

 _You think?_

 **Ghost Girl: 4 – 1 + 2 = 5h**

"Next, I normal summon Altergeist Marionetter." A green, cybernetic feminine-looking monster appeared with a lack of facial expression except a smile appeared on her field.

"When Altergeist Marionetter is Normal Summoned, I can set 1 Altergeist Trap Card from my Deck directly to my Spell & Trap Zone!" A row of cards appeared in front of her as she picked one out of the row before the rest of the cards disappeared, and the one she picked placed face-down on her field.

"Finally, I set another card and end my turn," Ghost Girl finished. "Now, let's see what you can do, Codebreaker! Just don't go easy on me cause I'm a girl, 'kay?"

"Hee, hee! Altergeist, huh? I've never seen or heard about that kind of Archetype, but nonetheless, seeing it for the first time makes me more interested!" He exclaimed. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Ghost Girl (3h): 4000 LP**

 **Codebreaker: 4 + 1 = 5h**

"Eureka! I guess you are lucky today, Miss Ghost Girl because I'm gonna go all out!" He declared.

"So, he is already going to summon his ace, then," she thought.

"I normal summon C# Download Knight!" His regular knight monster appeared on his side. "I activate his effect! When he is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard! I choose one from my Deck since I have nothing in my Graveyard! Come out and play, C# Webkumo!"

The cybernetic-looking arachnid appeared on the field.

"Since I control a C# monster, I can Special Summon **C# HDMEye** from my hand!" A white portal appeared, and a new monster came out. This one was a floating monitor screen and it displayed a single human eye with blue iris and six HDMI cables acting as its tentacles from its backside.

 **C# HDMEye-Level 1, DARK, Cyverse/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"Hmmm. I didn't know he had such a creepy looking monster, and here I thought my Altergeist is a bit creepy." Ghost Girl commented in her mind.

 _Same here, girl._

"Here we go, Rossy! I input the code to my circuit of hope and dreams!" A Link Square appeared just right above him.

"Here it comes! Just as I predicted," Ghost Girl thought.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 4 Effect Monsters!" He declared. "I set my C# Download Knight, Webkumo, and HDMEye to my Link Markers! Via C# Webkumo's effect, it is treated as two Link materials!"

His said monsters turned into four blue twisters as they hit four different Link Arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace finally appeared as she made her appearance from a hiatus last year.

 _Something just never changes even in the new year._

"Codebreaker has successfully Link Summoned his ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl! He started his first turn all-out!" Claire exclaimed.

" _The Link Summon is successful, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said. _"Initiate to phase 2."_

"Yup! It's time to battle! I declare Cyber Magician Girl to attack your Altergeist Marionetter!"

Ghost Girl, however, didn't look worried.

"Tee-he! Predictable," She thought aloud.

"Huh?" Codebreaker looked confused.

"I activate Altergeist Kunquery's effect!" She revealed the said monster card in her hand. "When my opponent declares an attack, if I control an Altergeist monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and negate that attack!"

A white centaur-like monster with a yellow horn appeared with an eerie chuckle or laugh and like Marionetter, it showed no expression except the smiley smile.

"But, lucky for me, I get to control that monster due to my Cyber Magician Girl's effect!" Codebreaker stated.

"Nah, ah, ah!" Ghost Girl wiggled her finger at him. "Sorry, but no can do."

"Huh?" He looked more confused before as his ace monster got shot by an energy beam from Kunquery's horn, shocking her and causing her to not move any muscle.

" _She's right, Master Yu!"_ Rossy said. _"According to my analysis, Altergeist Kunquery has an additional effect, which is that if it is Special Summoned, it can target 1 face-up card an opponent control and if it does, it negates the effects of that card while it and that card are face-up on the field!"_

"That means that you cannot take control of Kunquery or any other monsters!" Tom gasped.

"What!?" Now he finally realized it.

"Bingo! That's right," Ghost Girl said.

"Holy Kuriboh, folks!" Claire was surprised, too. "The mysterious opponent, Ghost Girl, has sealed Codebreaker's ace monster's effect!"

"Well, you got me there, Ghost Girl. I set a card and end my turn," he finished.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 4000 LP**

"Oh, too bad. It seems that is the only thing Codebreaker can do for this turn, but folks, I do believe he will make a comeback in his next turn!" Claire cheered. "Now, let us see what that Ghost Girl duelist will do next!"

"I draw!" She drew her card, totaling to 4 in her hand. "I think it's an appropriate time to show you my Link Summoning skill! Get ready!"

"Here it comes, Morse! Watch out!" Tom warned.

"Oh boy! Let's see what you got, Ghost Girl!" Codebreaker shouted.

" _Don't encourage her, Master Yu!"_ Rossy shouted.

"I play the Spell Card, Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn! Then, I normal summon Altergeist Silquitous!" Another monster with faceless expression except for the smiley smile appeared, but this one was brown and had wings like a bird.

"Altergeist Silquitous's effect activates!" She declared. "I can return 1 Altergeist card I control to my hand. I choose my one and only Kunquery!"

The centaur Altergeist turned into sparkles of light before it materialized back its data card form.

"Then, I can target 1 card you and you return it to your hand!" Ghost Girl added. "I choose your Cyber Magician Girl, which is quite an obvious choice."

"Since she is a Link Monster, she is returned to my Extra Deck instead." His ace monster disappeared in a flash and returned to his Extra Deck.

"But, because of that, I activate my C# HDMEye's effect!" Codebreaker declared. "When Cyber Magician Girl is removed from the field by a card effect, I can add 1 C# card from my Deck to my hand!"

A computer screen appeared, displaying all the cards in his Deck. He sorted through his Deck and chose one he wants.

"Due to the effect of Double Summon, I still can Normal Summon one more time!" She reminded them as she winked cutely. "I Normal Summon my second Altergeist Marionetter!"

The second copy of the Marionetter appeared as it eerily laughed for joy.

And you remember its effect, right?" She asked teasingly.

" _When it is Normal Summon, you can set 1 Altergeist Trap from your Deck,"_ Rossy reviewed.

"Correct! Your AI partner is quite smart, smarter than Playmaker's AI-kun," she praised.

The two of them made a zig-zagged curve as they almost surfed on the ocean waves.

"Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" A Link Square appeared just beneath as the windy path of Data Storm straightened to a normal, less zig-zagged curve.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 Altergeist monsters! I set my Altergeist Marionetter and Silquitous to the Link Markers!" The two Altergeist transformed into green and bronze twisters as they both shot the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Altergeist Kidolga!"

This Altergeist was bigger than her previous Altergiest monsters. It was a mix of green, yellow, red and purple. It had a huge head with huge horns or antler on the head. It had multiple arms and hands; four skinny black arms and two huge, green muscular arms that are attached to its waistline, each wielding a pointy ax. Despite how menacing it looks, it presented with 1000 ATK points.

"Battle time! I declare Marionetter to attack you directly!" She declared as her monster commanded and strike at Codebreaker.

"Grrrgh!" Codebreaker lost some Life Points.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 2400 LP**

"Now, I activate my Altergeist Kidolga's effect!" She followed up. "When my other Altergeist monster inflicts battle damage, I can Special Summon 1 monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to the zone that this card is pointing at!"

"What!?" He gasped.

A holographic screen appeared in front of her. "Let's see now. Eenie, meanie, mine…mo! I choose your C# Download Knight!"

Codebreaker's own monster appeared just behind Kidolga in the zone that it is pointing by its bottom arrow.

"Due to Kidolga's effect, your monster cannot attack during this turn…unless I declare Kidolga to attack!" She revealed.

" _According to my calculation, Kidolga's 1000 ATK will decrease your Life Points by 1000, leaving you with only 1400 LPs, Master Yu,"_ Rossy analyzed.

"And if you get hit with C# Download Knight's ATK, which it has 1600…" Tom continued.

"I lose this duel!" Codebreaker finished.

"You're strong, kid, but not smart enough," Ghost Girl teased. "Maybe this time, my victory is assured!"

"Oh my, folks! It looks like our hero of Link VRAINS, Codebreaker, is in a huge pickle! Is this the first time we'll see him lose in a duel!? He's trapped by Ghost Girl's…um, trap! Is there any hope for our hero!?" Claire said dramatically.

Codebreaker sweated nervously while Ghost Girl smiled mischievously under her mask. Her Link Monster, Kidolga looked menacingly with its axes as it smiled upon on helpless Yu while it controlled his C# monster.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# HDMEye-Level 1, DARK, Cyverse/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. If you control a C# monster on the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If a Link Monster in your possession is removed from the field by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 C# card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **Hey, guys, how are you all doing? The brand, new year has began with a brand new update for my VRAINS story!  
**

 **The first phase of the duel, Codebreaker vs. Ghost Girl, has begun! What do you think would happen? Will Ghost Girl win or would Codebreaker somehow survive? Only the next chapter will tell!**

 **Only one new C# monster makes its debut for this chapter; C# HDMEye. It is based on the HDMI cable with a body based on a monitor that uses HDMI cables. There will be more new C# monsters in the next chapter! I promise the list of new cards will be longer in the next chapter.**

 **If you want to see more cool duels involving Ghost Girl, go and check Chapter 7 of "Yu-Gi-Oh Cross VRAINS" by OPFan37. It has two duels in one chapter, but the latter one has Ghost Girl in it and it is really good duel. Please go and check it out, and give a like or favorite the story!**

 **This is the last VRAINS chapter for this month and the next update won't be out in quite awhile because the next Yu-Gi-Oh story I will update is Mirror or either one of the two other stories that I haven't work on for a long, long time. Until next time, guys, see you later and here is the preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 20**

 _Cyber Treasure Hunter seeks the truth, no matter how hard or rather harsh it is. A secret uncovers during the duel as Ghost reveals a bit and pieces of her opponent's past!_ _  
_

Ghost Girl: So, your father I heard about was a pretty famous programmer and entrepreneur as well as researcher. However, there are a lot of unanswered questions after that he...

Codebreaker: STOP! Can we just move on with the Duel!?

 _What exactly made Yu to yell out to Ghost Girl? The mystery thickens, but Ghost Girl won't give up so easily as the heat of the duel increases to 101!_

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Harsh Truth!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	20. Harsh Truth

**Chapter 20**

Harsh Truth

 _Last time in Dragon Ball Z…. I mean, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets! Codebreaker duels Ghost Girl to win the backdoor program to SOL Technologies' private, most confidential data fault! However, that goal is tougher to achieve due to Ghost Girl's terrifying Altergeist Deck! Will our hero overcome this challenge? Find out now! While I eat my sandwich._

"Well Codebreaker, it's been nice knowing you," Ghost Girl teased. "Battle! Kidolga will attack you directly first!"

Her Link Monster used its two battle axes and swung them around for emphasis before it pierced the axes for Yu. Even though the piercing didn't really hurt him (or worse), it still stings him like a bee stung only by thousand times.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 1400 LP**

"Now, here comes your monster! Too bad it betrays you in the end," Ghost Girl stated. "Final attack! C# Download Knight, be a dear and slice him with your attack!"

Under her control, Download Knight bowed to her, obeying her and bringing out his sword. The knight warrior jumped up into the air, ready to swing down its sword on its original master.

"Trap Card activates!" He declared. "Waboku!"

"Hmm?" Ghost Girl looked a bit surprised.

"Amazing, folks! Yu Akira or Codebreaker as his alias protected himself with the Trap Card, Waboku!" Claire exclaimed as she was very close to falling off from the chopper.

" _Waboku, Normal Trap Card, allows the player to not take battle damage this turn and his or her monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn as well,"_ Rossy explained briefly.

"Oh phooey! Here I thought I get it, but I guess it won't be that too easy. I end my turn," Ghost Girl finished childishly as she thought to herself differently. "Although why didn't he used that Trap Card before my first attack by Marionetter?"

"Phew! That was close," Tom admitted at the end of the line.

"Relax, Tom. You know better than I have a _backup_." Yu then laughed by himself. "Get it? Backup? As if data backup, huh, huh!"

Everyone didn't respond to his pun, not even yours truly as I continued eating my sandwich, which was the only sound we hear; my munching.

"… OK. I think it's my turn now!" Codebreaker moved on as he drew his card.

 **Codebreaker: 4h**

 **Ghost Girl (2h): 4000 LP**

"So, Codebreaker!" He stopped when Ghost Girl spoke up to him.

"Um yeah? What is it, Ghost Girl?" He asked casually.

"I will admit something to you," she said. "I didn't come to meet you to duel as we are doing right now, you know. As Cyber Treasure Hunter, I'm doing this for more than that."

"What is she talking?" Claire wondered. "Chopper, get us down closer!"

"What!?" Cameraman gasped. "But, that would mean we'll be close to the Data Storm and that's too dangerous!"

"Yes maim." The chopper-controlling AI obeyed.

"Waaaaaahh!" The cameraman screamed in fear.

"I'm here to know more about you, Codebreaker or should I say by your real name, Yu Akira?" Ghost Girl said.

"You can call me Morse. That's the nickname my friends say to me," he said as he smiled.

"Morse, huh? Well, I will call whoever or whatever you are, but there is one thing unclear about you…. And that is your past," she revealed.

"My past? What about it?" He looked a bit curious with a tint of concern.

"Morse's past? What is she talking about?" Tom asked himself.

"Before this, I research you ever since you became the famous hero alongside Playmaker. Unlike Playmaker, who is shrouded in mystery, you are very easy to find out about and I found something that surprisingly not a lot of people don't talk often about you or rather, they just have not yet found out about it and I'm the first to look it up or whatever."

" _Master Yu, I suggest we should move on. My calculation states that she is just stalling you,"_ Rossy said.

"No, Rossy, wait. I want to hear what she's saying," Codebreaker stated.

"So, to get straight to the point, I want to ask you this," she said as she turned over to her shoulder. "Your father, Yoshinobu Akira…"

Tom widened his eyes. "Morse, continue with your turn! You don't have to listen what she says! Just make your move!"

"Why did he…. put an end to his own life?" She asked straightforwardly.

Codebreaker's happy expression changed to something more serious and sad. He looked almost like the time when he was mad at the Knights of Hanoi.

"Y.. look up about my-my dad?" He asked jitterily.

"Your father was a pretty famous programmer and entrepreneur, according to my research. He had a company called 'Codebreakers', did he not?" She said with a question at the end.

"Ye-ye-yeah," he responded as he mumbled.

"Master Yu," Rossy said in a sad tone.

"I take it that is where your VR username came from, but that's just a minor thing. What's major is that your father, who was at the height of his career, took his own life away for an unknown reason. According to some old reports I managed to dig up, some says that it was due to stress, but others say it has something to do related with the deal he made with the current largest IT company in the world and the one who created this very VR world that we are dueling inside… SOL Technologies!"

"Holy Kuriboh! Are you taking this all in?" Claire asked the cameraman.

"Yes, maim, I am! But, I never expected this at all!" The cameraman was surprised as her. "Codebreaker's dad committed suicide."

"Yes, indeed! Folks, what we are hearing now is a major surprise! We just witness the shocking secret of one of our heroes of Link VRAINS! Codebreaker's father committed suicide, but what does that have to do with this duel though?" Claire said in front of the camera.

"One thing that's clear from that incident is that before he took his own life, he and his company was working on a top-secret project, which was leaked after a week the incident happened. That project …was called 'Legendary Codes'," she admitted as Yu gripped his hand. "According to the public announcement reported in the article of that time, it revealed that there are six codes hidden somewhere in Link VRAINS and whoever gathers all six, special powers will unlock. The information is vague, such as exactly what secret powers mean, but since then, a lot of Cyber Treasure Hunters seek the six Legendary Codes, and since then, 10 years from now, it practically became impossible to find, turning into myths in the modern world we live in. Just like the holy grail."

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Codebreaker yelled out loud.

She zipped her mouth as everyone else got surprised by his outburst.

"I get it! You looked up into my past, about my dad, and the Legendary Codes! But, why! Why are you saying all of this and what do you even want from it!?" He asked demandingly.

"What I want?" She repeated as she then closed her eyes for a brief. "All I want is the truth, kids. That is all, but of course, as a Cyber Treasure Hunter myself, I now became interested in finding the Legendary Codes to find out more about this."

"Well, I won't allow you to get it first before I do!" Yu shouted. "I continue my turn! Since I control no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon **C# Bit Raider**!"

A new warrior-like monster appeared on his field. It looked like C# Download Knight, except this one had a bulkier armor and it wielded a cybernetic battle-ax with a glowing blue edge as random numeric characters stream through it constantly. It also wore a helm with two horns, like a Viking.

 **C# Bit Raider-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Now I input the code to my circuit of hope and dreams!" A Link Square appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower C# monster. I set my C# Bit Raider to the Link Marker!"

His Viking Cyverse monster turned into a blue twister as it sucked into the bottom-left arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! **C# Binary Witch**!" A cute, young girl in a cybernetic witch costume was summoned on his field as she gave a wink for her first ever appearance. Her eyes were bright purple, wearing a cybernetic dark blue witch hat, dress, and small cape as she is riding on a flying electronic pen used for signing at the cashier acting as the witch's broom.

 **C# Binary Witch-Link 1, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 800 ATK, Link Marker: Bottom-Left**

"I activate C# Binary Witch's effect!" He continued. "I get to Special Summon her Link Material from the Graveyard! Return, C# Bit Raider!"

The Cyverse Viking warrior reappeared in the zone that Binary Witch's arrow is pointing to.

"Hmmm, I've never seen these two monsters before," Ghost Girl commented.

"Now, this is getting more interesting! Codebreaker has Link Summoned a never-before-seen C# Link Monster!" Claire exclaimed. "What will happen next makes me feel all exciting, folks! Don't you?"

"Then, I normal summon C# Cardulator and activate its effect." Codebreaker declared as his other said monster appeared. "Once per duel, I can I can draw a number of cards equal to the number of the C# monster in my Graveyard. Right now, I have three C# monsters in my GY. Therefore, I draw three!"

"If I know what's Morse planning to do, then he must be planning to destroy her monsters," Tom theorized. "But, still, he sure looks very angry about it."

"Now, I re-input my circuit!" A second Link Square appeared in his field. "The summoning condition is at least 2 C# monsters. I set my C# Bit Raider and Cardulator to the Link Markers!"

The two C# transformed into two blue twisters respectfully, hitting top-right and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Show yourself! Link 2, **C# Hack Wizard**!" The brand-new Link monster was another cybernetic-looking magic user, except this one was tall, dark-skinned, sharp, yellow eyes, silver hair, and he's a male. The monster wore an edgy, black and white costume and pointy hood, like Dark Magician or its other counterparts, but unlike other counterparts, it wielded a black laptop with a skull sticker on the center top of the lid.

 **C# Hack Wizard-Link 2, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 1800 ATK, Link Markers: Top-Right, Right.**

"My, what a handsome looking monster." Ghost Girl blew a whistle.

"I've never seen such a dreamy looking duel monster," Claire said as she drew a bit.

"Um, Miss Claire, you're drooling, and the camera is still rolling," the cameraman said as he tried to snap her out.

Even Binary Witch was drooling as she stared dreamingly at Hack Wizard, which he sweat-dropped in response.

 _It's hard to be popular, huh, pretty boy?_

"Hack Wizard's effect activates!" Yu declared as Hack Wizard returned to his composure. "When he is Co-Linked with another C# Link monster, he can either gain ATK equal to that monster's original ATK or the co-linked monster gains ATK equal to its own! I choose Hack Wizard to increase Binary Witch's ATK by her own original ATK!"

"Nani!?" Ghost Girl gasped as Hack Wizard opened his laptop's lid and started typing on it. Soon, Binary Witch glowed in the dark aura as her ATK increased by 800 points.

" _With Binary Witch's ATK at 1600, she and Hack Wizard can destroy at least two monsters on her side of the field,"_ Rossy analyzed.

"You got it, Rossy!" Yu stated. "I set a card and then, battle! I declare Hack Wizard to attack Download Knight! Hack Attack!"

Hack Wizard typed quickly at lightning speed and flipped his laptop screen at Download Knight, and then a purple beam made up of skulls shot out of the screen. It completely obliterated Download Knight into data bits as Ghost Girl had to shield herself.

 **Ghost Girl: 3800 LP**

"Alright, folks! Codebreaker has finally done some damage to Ghost Girl's LP!" Claire exclaimed.

"Next up, C# Binary Witch attack your Kidolga! Binary Craft!" Binary Witch drew a magical rune of binary characters in the air and then blasted it away at Kidolga, which turned it into binary bits.

"Grrrrgh!" Ghost Girl twitched her eye from the attack.

 **Ghost Girl: 3000 LP**

"I don't know what's your deal, Ghost Girl, but I don't like how you talk about my father! Yeah, everything you say is true, but one thing you're wrong about is that my father never took his life by his own hand! I just won't allow it!" Codebreaker argued. "I end my turn."

 **Codebreaker (4h): 1400 LP**

Ghost Girl, however, didn't look worried. In fact, she was smiling.

"You're interesting, Codebreaker. Very interesting," she said. "What did you mean that at the end. You won't allow it?"

"I'm saying that I don't accept that my father suicided because of whatever the reason!" Yu emphasized. "All I care is to fulfill his dream; to gather all six Legendary Codes for him!"

"What a dramatic tension between the two duelists!" Claire exclaimed.

 _Do you guys think Claire is kind of getting annoying or is that just me?_

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Claire shouted in anger.

"I see, but if you're determined to make that come true, then you had to beat me first! I activate Altergeist Kidolga's effect!" She declared.

"Say what!?" Yu, Tom, and even Rossy gasped.

"If it is destroyed by battle, I can target 1 Altergeist monster in my GY and add it to my hand!" She explained. "I add Altergeist Silquitous."

"Now I draw!" She drew her card. "I Normal Summon my Silquitous that I added from my hand and then activate my Trap Card, Altergeist Emulelf!"

The avian Altergeist returned, but a new one also appeared next to it. This one was mainly yellow and like every other of its kind, it had no face, except the smiley for its mouth.

"A Pusedo-Trap monster?" Codebreaker thought aloud.

" _Pusedo-Trap monster is a special kind of Trap Card that can be treated as a monster,"_ Rossy explained. _"According to my calculation, Master Yu, there is 95% chance that she is going to…."_

"Now, re-open! The circuit to the unknown parallel universe!" Ghost Girl declared as a Link Square appeared below her monsters.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 or more Altergeist monsters. I set my Altergeist Marionetter, Silquitous, and Emulelf!"

Her three Spellcasters turned into green, bronze, and yellow twisters and each sucked into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Altergeist Primebanshee!" Her ace appeared as it laughed eerily, showing off its 2100 ATK and three Link Arrows, which are right, bottom-right, and bottom.

"At this point, I activate Altergeist Silqutous' effect. When she is sent from the field to the GY, I can target 1 Altergeist Trap in my GY and add it to my hand. I add my Altergeist Emulelf." She did just that.

" _According to my calculation, there is 100% chance that this is her true ace monster!"_ Rossy stated.

"It may be, but it definitely falls into my Trap!" Codebreaker exclaimed. "Trap Card opens! Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"I activate my Counter-Trap, **Altergeist Curse**!" She flipped over her other Trap, which revealed Primebanshee looming over frightened goblins as it stood over closer and closer to them. "When my opponent activates a Trap Card that targets my Altergeist monster, the activation of the Trap is negated and destroyed!"

His Bottomless Trap Hole cracked into pieces like a shattered glass.

"No!" He shouted.

"Then, I get to Special Summon one Altergeist monster from my GY or hand. I Special Summon Altergeist Kildoga!" Her first Link monster reappeared on her side.

"Oh no," Tom said.

"I activate Primebanshee's effect!" She followed up. "I tribute Kidolga and then Special Summon 1 Altergeist monster from my Deck to the zone this card points to. I Special Summon Altergeist Meluseek!"

A mermaid Altergeist appeared just behind Primebanshee's bottom arrow.

"I set a card and then I battle! First, Meluseek will attack and its effect allows it to direct attack you instead!" Ghost Girl claimed.

"Say what!?" Yu gasped before he cringed in pain when Meluseek slapped him in the face with her fin tail.

 **Codebreaker: 900 LP**

"Next up is my ace monster's attack! Altergeist Primebanshee attack your C# Binary Witch!" Her ace monster slithered fast and tangled his C# witch.

"Oh no! If his monster is destroyed like this, Morse will lose!" Tom stated.

"Not if I help it! I activate Kuricipher's effect from my hand!" Codebreaker revealed. "By revealing it from my hand, I take no battle damage this turn!"

His own version of Kuriboh appeared, using a force shield to protect its master from the damage.

"But, your monster still be destroyed!" Ghost Girl pointed out as Binary Witch gets crushed by Primebansee.

"I guess I end my turn," Ghost Girl said. "You really are persistent, Codebreaker."

" _Master Yu, at this rate, you will lose and you only have one monster,"_ Rossy said. _"What should we do?"_

"What can I do?" Codebreaker asked as he then remembered something that his father told him a long time ago.

 _Uh! Flashback!_

 _-Flashback-_

"Aaaaaaahhh!" A younger, kid Yu fell hard to the floor as his Life Points went down to zero.

"Are you OK, Yu?" His father asked.

Yu's father, Dr. Yoshinobu Akira, looked almost like Yu, except his hair was brown with much darker shade for the upper layer and wore a standard lab coat and pants.

"Dad, this duel program is too hard. This deck is too hard to use. I can't do it," Yu said sadly as he was about to cry.

"Hey Yu, the only thing that makes things hard is if you think it that way. There is always a solution to every problem. You just have to find the right code to it, that's all," Yoshinobu encouraged.

"The right code?" Young Yu repeated.

"Yup, the right code, son," he said as he smiled and patted on Yu's head.

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"The right code…" Yu repeated as he then felt a strong breeze nearby. "Eureka! That's it!"

"What's it?" Rossy asked.

"What's wrong, Yu?" Tom asked, too.

"I know how to beat her, and the right code for it is the Data Storm!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, the wind became stronger and harsher. Ghost Girl looked to the front and noticed a huge Data Storm heading in their direction.

"Yikes! I'm not definitely getting stuck in that thing again!" Ghost Girl surfed away, barely dodging it, but Codebreaker kept surging forward.

"What!? What is he doing?" Ghost Girl said.

"Codebreaker is going into that Data Storm!" Claire shouted as her chopper dodged away from the storm, too.

"Codebreaker's planning to activate his skill," Ghost Girl's AI stated.

"Of course! He can use two skills; Code Access and Storm Access, and one he will use!" Ghost Girl realized. "Good thing I save this for last! I activate my skill!"

The lines on her suit brightened up with purple light.

"I activate my skill, Secret Cure!" Ghost Girl declared.

" _Master Yu, Ghost Girl is going to use her skill!"_ Rossy stated.

"I excavate cards from my Deck until a Monster Card is revealed. If the card I get is a monster card, then I add it to my hand, all non-Monster Cards are sent to the GY, and both players gain LP equal to that monster's ATK!" Ghost Girl explained. "I draw the first card!"

"The card I draw…is my second Altergeist Meluseek! Therefore, I add it to my hand, send all non-Monster Cards, and we both gain 500 LP!" As she explained, both her and Codebreaker gained 500 LPs.

 **Ghost Girl: 3500 LP**

 **Codebreaker: 1400 LP**

"Thanks for my LP, but no thank you as well!" Codebreaker admitted.

"What?" Ghost Girl responded.

"I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card as the card sparkled a bit. "Eureka! This is it! I play the Spell Card, **MicroExchange**!" The said Spell showed Gagaga Girl holding both her credit card and Smartphone, using her card to buy some coins in a game app that appeared to look like Candy Crush Saga.

"By paying half of my Life Points, I get to draw 3 cards from my Deck!" His Life Points reduced by 500 and then he added three cards to his hand.

 **Codebreaker: 900 LP**

"It can't be! Just right after I reduced his Life Points!?" Ghost Girl was surprised.

"Now, I use my own skill!" Codebreaker declared as he surfed bravely into the Data Storm.

He held steady on his D-Board as he put out his hand into the strong currents inside the Data Storm. Random shadows of some monsters appeared, swimming inside the storm. One shadow with a humanoid-like body (which also looked a bit feminine) swam nearby Yu.

"Here it comes!" Codebreaker stated as his data materialized in his hand.

Meanwhile, at Kusanagi Café, Yusaku stopped what he was doing as he sensed something.

"Hey, you sensed it, too, right?" AI asked.

"What's wrong, Yusaku? Is your Link Sense's acting up again?" Kusanagi said.

"I sense somewhere that there is a huge Data Storm in Link VRAINS …and someone is using it," Yusaku said.

"Someone's using it?" Kusanagi said. "Maybe some duelist is using a skill inside the Data Storm."

"Maybe it's Revolver! Or there is that guy who can also use Storm Access…" AI thought aloud.

"It must be him then," Yusaku said. "Codebreaker!"

Back in the duel, Codebreaker roared as data finally materialized completely into a card in his palm.

"Storm Access!" Yu shouted as he caught the card and then surfed out the storm.

"Tch! I can't stop either Playmaker or Codebreaker from activating their skill. I just have a tough luck," Ghost Girl moaned.

"It seems that our hero, Codebreaker is alright!" Claire cheered.

"Alright, Morse," Tom said as he was relieved.

"I play the Spell Card, **Link Duplication**!" The said Spell showed Decode Talker splitting into two copies in the cyberspace. "If my opponent controls a Link Monster, then I can Special Summon One Link Monster from my Extra Deck with its effect negated!"

The angelic version of his ace monster appeared on his field.

"What is he planning to do? Unless if he's!" Ghost Girl figured out.

"Now, re-open! I input the new code to the circuit of possibility!" A Link Square appeared above him, bigger than before.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summing condition is 3 LIGHT Effect monsters. I set my Link 4 Cyber Heart Magician Girl to the Link Markers!"

His Link Monster split into four of itself with each different color, turning into red, green, blue, and yellow twisters that sucked into four arrows respectfully.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! **Cyber Knight Magician Girl**!"

The brand-new version of Cyber Magician Girl appeared, and this one wore a red knight armor and instead of a wand, it had a sword instead. The sword had a silver hilt, but the blade part was colored red with sharp edges that shaped like a flame.

 **Cyber Knight Magician Girl-Link 4, FIRE, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Markers: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"A new Cyber Magician Girl!?" Ghost Girl looked very surprised before she grinned under her mask. "I'm impressed, but unfortunately, I expected more firepower."

"Oh, you'll see it," Codebreaker replied as he smirked. "Now, battle! I declare Cyber Knight Magician Girl to attack and her effect activates!"

Her sword blazed into a literal flame.

"During the Battle Phase only, she gains 1000 ATK as long as there is no other monster card next to any of her Link Markers!" His new evolved ace gained 1000 ATK. "Go, Cyber Knight Magician Girl! Soul Blaze Cleave!"

"Have you forgotten I still have Kunquery in my hand!" Ghost Girl reminded him, but Codebreaker just laughed.

"Good point, but too bad it won't work this time," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Cyber Knight Magician Girl is protected from the effect of Trap Card and monster effect from opponent's hand when it battles!" He revealed.

"Wait, then that means…" Ghost Girl sweated nervously.

"It means that you can't use Altergeist Kunquery's effect!" Codebreaker stated.

"Not only that, but even if I activate my Altergeist Protocol, it won't make any difference, but even so…" she thought.

Cyber Knight Magician Girl sliced Altergeist Primebanshee in half as Ghost Girl's ace burned into ashes.

 **Ghost Girl: 2800 LP**

"Too bad. I still have more Life Points!" Ghost Girl pointed out.

"Not for long," Yu replied. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **C# Overclock**!" The said card showed a red graphics card's fan running at intense speed.

"By equipping this card to a monster, I control, that monster gains 200 ATK for every C# monster in my Graveyard and can attack equal to that number of the C# monster in my Graveyard!" Yu explained.

"Nani!?" Ghost Girl gasped.

"Impossible!" Claire surprised.

"Woah!" Tom exclaimed.

"The total number of the C# monster in my Graveyard is 6 C# monsters, therefore Cyber Knight Magician Girl gains a total of 1200 ATK and she can attack up to six more times!" Her sword's flame grew bigger as her ATK increased to 4200.

"This may be overkill, but here we go! Cyber Knight Magician Girl, Finale Soul Blaze Cleave!" Yu shouted.

His evolved ace nodded in agreement as she jumped high into the air and sliced down Altergeist Meluseek as it laughed eerily until it screamed in pain.

"Kyyaaaahhh!" Ghost Girl screamed as she fell off her D-Board.

 **Ghost Girl: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"Hmph. I guess I can't underestimate you, too, Codebreaker," Ghost Girl said as she accepted defeat.

"Incredible! Wonderful! AMAZING! Codebreaker wins again!" Claire exclaimed.

"Alright! Way to go, Morse!" Tom cheered so loudly that he felt embarrassed when he realized it.

"Sweet! I won!" Codebreaker cheered for himself. "And it's all thanks to you, Cyber Knight Magician Girl."

She bowed her sword to her new owner before she disappeared and go into her card form in his Extra Deck.

The two VR duelist stopped by at the ceiling of a building. They dueled past midnight and the data sunrise was occurring.

"Aah, the sunrise does feel nice," Ghost Girl embraced.

" _It really soothes people's mind, doesn't it? Even though it is not real,"_ Rossy stated.

"So, Ghost Girl," Codebreaker said. "Just as you promised. The backdoor program."

"Here you go, kid," she said as she made it appeared in the palm of her hand and transferred to Yu's AI.

" _Data is received successfully, Master Yu,"_ Yu said.

"Sweet! With this, we can find out if SOL Tech's data vault holds a key to the Legendary Codes!" Yu said confidently and excitedly.

"Hey, Codebreaker." He looked at Ghost Girl again. "You're not bad. Just don't be reckless and sorry if I said things beyond the line."

"No sweat it! At least you are much kinder in person, whoever you are in IRL," Yu smiled.

 _You're either very open-minded or that you're just weak to a girl._

"Hey! I am not weak to a girl!" He complained.

Ghost Girl giggled. "Just to let you know one thing before I go. That is just another copy I gave. I also gave one to Playmaker, so you might meet him."

"Wait? You gave one to Playmaker, too?" He asked.

"All will be revealed, kid," she said before she logged-out.

" _She logged-out without giving us more information,"_ Rossy said.

"Yeah, but at least the duel was fun and I got a new card!" Yu praised as he checked his new Cyber Knight Magician Girl card.

"Anyway, I recommend to log-out, too, Master Yu," Rossy suggested.

"Yup!" He agreed as he logged-out.

At the Den-O News, Claire and her cameraman partner gathered their boss and co-worker for the footage they got from last night.

"So, you finally found some footage last night, you say?" The boss said strictly, yet doubtfully.

"Yes, sir! And, it's going to be a blast hit, sir!" Claire said determinedly. "Bob, upload the footage!"

"Yes, maim!" Her cameraman partner hooked up the TV camera and began the upload.

However, suddenly the footage stopped and instead of showing the duel that the footage supposed to be, it only showed Ghost Girl lying on a fluffy sofa and posing in a very alluring position.

"Sorry, but this footage is forbidden, and I hacked it to delete it. Have a nice day," she said seductively.

Everyone stared at the then blank screen. Claire, who couldn't believe her eyes, turned her face red as her blood boiled up.

"THAT BI***!"

"Biscuit is ready!" Rossy announced as she made it herself.

"Sweet! I'm starving," Yu said as he munched on the home-made biscuits.

"It looks like this backdoor program you won from Ghost Girl is legit, Morse. With it, we can really access SOL Tech's data vault," Tom said.

"That's good!" He talked over his mouthful of biscuit.

"Hey, Morse…" Tom said.

"Yeah?" He asked as he still was eating.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Not just that it is, well, illegal but that whatever inside the vault could also mean something about your…"

"Bfh! Water!" Yu choked the biscuit.

"Morse, don't eat so fast!" Tom warned, but it was a bit too late for that.

" _Here, Master Yu! Glass of water!"_ Rossy stated.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Bit Raider-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 1500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: If you control no monsters on your field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _C# Binary Witch-Link 1, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 800 ATK, Link Marker: Bottom-Left. Effect: 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster. If this card is Link Summoned successfully, Special Summon its Link Material._

 _C# Hack Wizard-Link 2, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 1800 ATK, Link Markers: Top-Right, Right. Effect: 2 C# monsters. If this card is Co-Linked with another C# Link Monster on your field, you can either increase this card's ATK by that co-linked monster's original ATK or that monster gains ATK equal to its ATK. This effect applies until the end of this turn and you can only activate this effect of 1 "C# Hack Wizard" once per turn._

 _Altergeist Curse-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent activates a Trap Card that targets an Altergeist monster, negate the activation and destroy it. Then, Special Summon 1 Altergeist monster from your GY._

 _Link Duplication-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can pay half of your LP to Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your Extra Deck with its effect negated. A monster summoned this way is banished when it leaves from the field._

 _Cyber Knight Magician Girl-Link 4, FIRE, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Markers: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right. Effect: 3 LIGHT Effect Monsters. During the Battle Phase only, this card gains 1000 ATK if there is no other monster next to its Link Markers. If this card is Link Summoned using "Cyber Magician Girl" monster as the only material: This card is unaffected by effect of Trap Card nor monster effect from opponent's hand when it battles. You can only activate this effect of 1 "Cyber Knight Magician Girl" once per turn._

 _C# Overclock-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: You can equip this card to a monster you control. When you do, it gains 200x ATK for each C# Monster in your GY and it can attack equal to that number of the C# monster in your GY. At the end of this turn after activating this card effect, the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Another new update this month and I feel like I am on fire!  
**

 **I decided that this year I will mainly focus on VRAINS story for my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction project (for now), but do not fret! My other Yu-Gi-Oh stories will receive an update, but not as frequently as before.**

 **What did you all think of this chapter and also what do you think of the latest development in the anime series?**

 **In the next chapter, we are moving to the infiltration of SOL Technologies' Data Vault and a familiar character we haven't seen for while will return to save the day! Until then, here is a preview for the next chapter. See you guys later.**

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 21**

 _SOL Technologies' data vault holds all kinds of data and every data known in Link VRAINS! After coincidentally meeting each other, Yu team up with Playmaker and travel through the maze carefully. However, it doesn't mean that SOL Technology Security Manager, Kitamura haven't noticed them!_

Kitamura: Why Playmaker and Codebreaker are here!? Well, it doesn't matter. Arrest them! Destroy them! Release the AI Duelist program!

Codebreaker: Awesome! Check it out! A first AI Duelist!

AI: It looks kind of dumb to me.

Rossy: We shouldn't be commenting its look, but plan on how to handle it!

Codebreaker: Don't worry, Rossy! Playmaker and I will handle this! Let's tag duel!

Playmaker: You take the orange while I take the green one. We will take them down individually.

Codebreaker: What? But, it is more fun if we tag-duel!

 _However, the sly Kitamura summons more than the two VR Duelists can chew on!_

AI (moaning): Great. They multiplied!

 _As they thought they're done for, Blue Angel appears unexpectedly to aid them!_

Playmaker, Codebreaker, AI, and Rossy: Blue Angel!

 _But, even it is hard for her to handle the onslaught of Kitamura's AI Duelists until a knight in shining armor appears!_

Codebreaker: Hey, it's!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Infiltration!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	21. Infiltration

**Chapter 21**

Infiltration

Yu and Tom were in class as usual, like any other normal days. Unfortunately, Emoti-chan wasn't present today due to sickness, so it was only them (and Yusaku, if you include him).

The bell rang to start lunchtime. Everyone went and get something to eat while Yu and Tom went to the library to talk privately from potential prying eyes since nobody come to the library during lunch. They sat at the table in the far corner of the school library.

"Wow, it's quiet in here," Yu said.

"Well, of course. It's library," Tom said.

 _Duh._

"Anyway, let's discuss while we have the time to how to infiltrate the data vault." Tom opened his laptop and when its lid opened, the map of the SOL Tech's core appeared on the screen.

"Wow! It looks like a maze!" Yu's eyes twinkled like a star.

"Ssssh! Yu, we're in a library. Let's keep our voice down, ok?" Tom warned him. "Now, this is SOL Tech's inner network. The copy of the backdoor program for it that you got from Ghost Girl also contained this map. According to it, the data vault is in the center right here."

A blinker appeared in the center. "That's where you will go to, tonight."

"Right," Yu nodded.

" _However_ …" Suddenly, Rossy popped out of Yu's pocket into her robot form. " _According to my calculation, SOL Tech's core network is at 100% secured at all time, 24/7. Getting inside and navigating through the maze is much more difficult_."

"Right, but as long as I keep an eye while Morse navigates through the maze in the network, we'll be able to get to the core network, but there is another obstacle," Tom said.

"What's that?" Morse asked.

"This." Tom pressed a single button on his laptop, which then the screen showed a floating green diamond. "This is the security program. There are multiple copies of them floating inside the SOL Tech's network. Even just one slight touch of this, it would set the entire place an alarm and you can get deleted."

"Yikes!" Yu gasped loudly.

"Ssssssssssshhh!" A random librarian who just popped out of nowhere shushed at them.

"Sorry," Yu apologized while scratching his head.

"Anyway," Tom sighed. "As long as you, Morse, don't touch this or let it touch you, you'll be fine."

"And if any of those programs get anywhere close to me, I have Rossy to do the job for me," Yu said as he eyed on his AI partner.

"So, that's that. Let's do this," Tom declared as he held his hand out.

"Yeah, let's….do it," Morse said in a whispering, quieter tone as he held his hand out. Together, they gave a low team cheer.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Later that night, Tom was at his computer desk, near his monitors while Morse was logged in as his VR alias, Codebreaker with Rossy as now a hovercraft program, like the one that a scuba diver uses, swimming through the maze tunnel of the SOL Tech's private network.

"It sure is like a maze here," Codebreaker commented.

"Yeah, it really is a labyrinth," Tom added. "Go to your left, Morse."

"Got it," he nodded as he turned left. As he continued "swimming", he noticed something ahead.

"I see something coming toward me," he said.

"I know. It's the security program. Watch out and don't let any of it touches you," Tom stated.

"Rossy, keep an eye," Yu commanded.

" _Yes, Master. Understood,"_ Rossy replied.

The single "eye" lens on Rossy's front shot a laser beam to any of the security bots that came anywhere close to her human master.

"Good. Now just keep going straight until you see the fourth entranceway on your right," Tom said.

"Got it!" Codebreaker nodded as he continued.

"So far, so good," Tom thought until he then saw something detected on his monitor. "Morse!"

"What is it, Tom?" He asked.

"The sensor detects something around the corner…and it is coming right to your direction!" He exclaimed.

"Say what?" Both he and Rossy gasped.

"The sensor doesn't say it is a security program, but it classifies as unknown. Just watch out!" Tom warned.

Codebreaker decided to hide at the corner as he peeked a little. The unknown thing came closer and closer until Codebreaker could recognize what it is…or rather who it is.

"Oh, hey!" Codebreaker came out and greeted very casually.

"WHHHHAAAAA! A ghost!" AI screamed.

"No, it's not, idiot. It's Codebreaker and his AI partner," Playmaker corrected.

"Um, I knew that." Ai returned to his normal composure. "But, wait a second. What are you guys doing?"

"Good question though," Playmaker agreed. "What are you doing here, Morse?"

"Wow! That Ghost Girl was right! You guys are also here, too," Codebreaker said.

"Ghost Girl? So, she gave you a copy of the backdoor program, too?" He asked.

"Um, yeah and she said that you got one from her, too, right?" Codebreaker asked.

"Well, this is a coincidence, but why would Ghost Girl give you a copy of the backdoor program, too?" Ai asked as he looked at Codebreaker and Rossy suspiciously.

"Never mind about that," Playmaker said. "We got to reach the core."

"Playmaker's right, Morse. We too also need to get to the core," Tom said.

"True, but now that we are together, why don't we work as a team?" Morse suggested.

"A team? No, thanks," Playmaker replied coldly.

"Huh? Working with you two. I am not sure…" Ai said suspiciously.

"Wait, Yusaku…" A voice on Playmaker's com-line said, who was really Kusanagi. "I think it is best to work together for now. It is smarter and stronger as a group."

"Very well," he complied before he turned to Codebreaker. "Listen, Morse. We will work together for now."

"Sweets!" Codebreaker beamed as he made a fist-pumped.

"But, you have to explain to me your reason to be here," he demanded.

"Sure thing!" He exclaimed so casually. "I will explain it on our way."

"…I see," Playmaker said as he heard Codebreaker's whole story.

"Yup," Codebreaker nodded.

"That Ghost Girl sure is a mysterious female human. It seems strange to me," Ai said.

While Ai was thinking, they all noticed that Rossy started beeping. _"Master Yu, I detect that we are 80% percent closer to the core."_

"Sweets! We're almost there," he cheered.

As they swam closer and closer, something strange happened.

" _Master Yu, I detect 100% of high abnormality of data ahead,"_ Rossy stated.

"What do you mean, Rossy?" He asked.

When they got closer to the core, they felt a breeze and then, suddenly, a strong wind.

"What the!? There is a Data Storm here!" Ai exclaimed.

Suddenly, they saw a security program coming their way.

"Watch out for that!" Ai screamed.

"I got it," Playmaker replied as he quickly dodged it.

"Phew, that was close," Ai relieved.

However, the security program hit his data rope instead, setting off the alarm.

"Oh…. crap!" Ai cursed.

At the same time the alarm went off, the security center at SOL Tech responded as quickly as the alarm went off.

"What's going on!?" Kitamura yelled.

"Sir, the system detects intruders in the core network!" one of the workers stated.

"Say what!?" Kitamura shook in fear. "Wh…Who is it?"

"We'll get a visual soon!" said the other worker as they all started typing quickly. The visual came up very soon, showing the intruders.

"The intruders detected to be Playmaker and Codebreaker, sir!" said one of the workers.

"Playmaker and Codebreaker?!" Kitamura gasped as he then expressed anger. "Why the hell are they doing here?! Well, it doesn't matter now that I must get rid of these two! Send out Prototypes A, B, C, and D!"

"All four, sir?" One of the workers asked.

"Just do it and listen to my order, fools or I'll cut your salary in half!" Kitamura yelled.

Just then, the door to the room opened, indicating someone coming in.

"Well, well, well. This is happening. How exciting," said a voice.

"Kigen? What are you doing here?!" Kitamura noticed the man.

 _Oh, this guy! …Who was he again? I think he was from Chapter 3 or something…I can't remember._

"Good evening, Kitamura-san," Kigen greeted politely.

"Oh, well, good evening to you, too…is not the time for that!" Kitamura scolded. "What are you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you are up to, so I came for a little visit," he explained before he turned to the screens. "And I see that we have visitors."

"They're intruders, Kigen! And I'm gonna stop them!" Kitamura stated.

"I see, I see. I'm looking forward to what your AI Duelist program can do. After all, I am from R&D." Kigen chuckled excitedly.

"Fine, fine! You can stay and watch as long as you don't get in my way!" Kitamura stated.

"You got it, dude." He agreed with a thumbs-up.

 _Did he just make a reference to Full House?_

Back to Link VRAINS, Playmaker and Codebreaker were now detected and instead of swimming, they were now surfing on the wind of the Data Storm.

"Can't believe that the data storm mess us up and we were so close to the core!" Ai moaned.

" _According to my calculation, we were about 89.5% close to the core,"_ Rossy stated.

"Hey, I think somebody is coming behind us," Codebreaker pointed as they turned over to their shoulders to see who the people were.

Four irregular-looking humanoid figures on D-Boards approached over the two VR Duelists.

"Who or what are these guys?" Tom questioned as he saw them on the screen back at his place.

"I don't know, but I doubt they're friendly," Codebreaker commented.

"Yusaku, watch out! Those are the AI Duelist program that Kitamura had been working on!" Shoichi warned.

"Got it," he nodded.

"Playmaker and Codebreaker, you are now hereby under the termination for infiltrating SOL Technology's private network," Prototype Ai-A said.

"Yup, they're not friendly alright," Codebreaker emphasized.

"If you don't stop now, we will terminate you both," Prototype Ai-C said. This one was a blue one, and Ai-D was yellow.

"There are four of us and four of them, so we can take them down!" Ai stated.

"Four of us?" Codebreaker asked.

"You call yourself a programmer and you can't count?" Ai said as he rolled his eyes. "There's you, me, Playmaker-sama here, and your own AI partner."

" _However, according to my calculation, it is Playmaker and my master, Codebreaker who would be dueling at 100% at a time and we are just their support,"_ Rossy said.

"However, according to my calculation, it is Playmaker and my master, Codebreaker who would be dueling…ni, ni, ni!" Ai mimicked Rossy. "Can't you say something more humane than just 'According to my calculation'?"

" _I do not have such program to express perfect emotion and if I had one, I would say that was very rude of you to mimic how I speak, and it is 100% rude, according to my calculation,"_ Rossy responded.

"Stop arguing with her!" Playmaker scolded. "We have a much bigger problem to handle."

"Yes, sir!" Ai saluted.

"Alright! Let's break some codes and duel!" Codebreaker declared.

" _But even with both of your combined power, you can't win against four AI Duelists with Playmaker! It's near 100% impossible!"_ Rossy stated.

"Don't worry, Rossy. There is always a solution to every problem!" He assured. "And in this case, the solution is teamwork…"

"Codebreaker," Playmaker interrupted. "You take the blue and yellow ones while I take the green and the orange."

"Huh? Wait for a second, dude!" Codebreaker stated. "Aren't we going to work together as a team?"

"There are three reasons. One, that is there are four opponents and two of us. Two, even if we manage to take down one of them, we'll have to deal with three more. Three, I work better alone," he said.

"But, teamwork is the solution for this kind of problem, Playmaker! You're really not serious that you can actually handle two of them at the same time?" Codebreaker asked arguably.

"That's Playmaker's way of doing things. He is a lone wolf," Ai commented.

Back at the control monitor room, the SOL Tech security employees were typing input for the Prototypes Ai programs.

"All four Prototypes are ready to initiate combat, sir!" announced one of the workers.

"No! Just capture both while we have the chance!" Kitamura ordered as he schemed something in his mind. "Although they are formidable duelists, now that they're arguing whatever, I can use that as a chance to make my Ai's catch them and then I will report it to the higher-up, so I can be promoted! Oh ho, Kitamura, you're going to be at the top of the games!"

Two of the four Prototype Ai's went up ahead, blocking Playmaker and Codebreaker in front.

" _Oh no! They're blocking us and intending to trap us!"_ Rossy warned.

"Quick! We got to split!" Ai yelled.

However, it was too late as the other two Prototype Ai's trapped them completely with no rooms to escape.

"Dang it! While we were arguing, we got trapped!" Codebreaker stated.

"This is not good!" Shoichi said.

"Oh, no! Morse is in trouble!" Tom exclaimed. "If only someone could…!"

Tom then realized what someone or what he could do. He jumped off from his chair and got his Duel Disk and put it on his wrist.

"In, Into the VRAINS!" He shouted hesitantly at first.

Meanwhile, in Link VRAINS, Playmaker and Codebreaker were trapped by Kitamura's Prototype Ai programs.

"You are now trapped. Surrender now and give up the Ignis!" Prototype Ai-B stated.

"No, please! Have mercy!" Ai screamed over-dramatically.

Prototype Ai-C made its move first, but when it did, something stopped it. A mysterious blue whip tangled on the Prototype's arm and pulled it off from its D-Board.

"What the?" Ai said.

"Look over there!" Rossy pointed.

Playmaker and Codebreaker looked up and saw a familiar face. "Blue Angel!"

"Hey, gentlemen AI! What are you all doing with my rivals?" Blue Angel stated strongly.

"Say what!?" Kitamura gasped. "What is Blue Angel doing here!?"

"Well, this is getting more interesting," Kigen said, enjoying himself, like watching at a movie theater.

"Hey, Blue Angel, what's up," Codebreaker greeted.

"You're really casual despite the situation we're in." Ai looked at him distraughtly.

" _That's my master for you,"_ Rossy added.

"The one who'll defeat Playmaker and Codebreaker is me and only me!" Blue Angel proclaimed.

"Cool! Now that's Blue Angel is here to help us, there are three of us!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

" _But, Master, there are still four of us, even if Blue Angel joins us! The chance of winning is still slim by 50% to 60%,"_ Rossy said.

"I agree with your AI, Codebreaker," Playmaker admitted. "Just us three would only leave 1 left unattended."

"No worry about that!" Blue Angel stated. "I can handle two of them at a time and you boys handle the other two."

"I rather handle it by myself," Playmaker replied.

Meanwhile, Kitamura was having a bit of panic inside his mind. "Why is this happening?! Why Blue Angel got to be involved now?! If the higher-up finds out about this, I'm screwed!"

"Say, Kitamura," Kigen spoke up.

"Waaaaah!" He screamed. "Wha, what is it?!"

"Shouldn't you command your Prototype AI to handle with the new visitor or rather an intruder?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! Of course, I will! I am the freaking security director! Don't tell me how to do my job!" Kitamura yelled. "Anyway, ah-hem! Get to work, you Slifer Slackers!"

"Yes, sir!" All his workers responded.

 _Hey! Even a real Slifer Slackers get more respect than that!_

"Shut up!" Kitamura yelled at yours truly, but it made him look like he's going nut in everyone else's eyes.

Prototype Ai-C and D began attacking at Blue Angel. Blue Angel responded by dodging the ramming of the Ai, but they kept doing it.

"Hey! How rude!" Blue Angel almost got hit by an inch.

"Hey! We're supposed to duel, not to hit a dude or duded's D-Board with your own D-Board!" Codebreaker stated.

Just then, one of the SOL Tech security agents detected something on his screen. "Sir, Sir!"

"What is it this time?" Kitamura asked.

"Fourth intruder has detected and whoever it is, he or she is approaching the location of the other three intruders currently!"

"Oh, really, is that all, all, allllllll!" Kitamura panicked.

"Oh, my! How intriguing!" Kigen beamed excitedly. "Who could it be this time? Do you know?"

"Um, well, Director Kigen, we do not know the identity of this fourth intruder, but he's approaching as we speak!" The agent stated.

Back to the Link VRAINS, the Prototype Ai's stopped what they were doing as they also detected a new intruder.

"Look! Someone else is here, too!" Ai pointed.

"Who could it be this time?" Playmaker wondered as everyone turned over to their shoulder.

"In the name of justice and all things good, no villain shall do their evil deed and get away with it! It is I!" A strong, heroic voice spoke up. "Cyber Man has returned!"

"Wha, what, whhaaaaaattt?!" Ai gasped.

"Huh?" Blue Angel looked confused.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?" Kitamura gasped the loudest.

"Woah! Cyber Man! You're actually here, too?" Codebreaker thought aloud.

"That's right, my friend! I, Cyber Man, is here to aid you and your friends!" Cyber Man stated. "Another reason is that I won't let anyone, whether an AI or a real person to harm the innocent, especially a lovely lady, like Blue Angel here!"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I won't let any damsel in distress be in peril by the evil hands of an AI!" Cyber Man declared.

"I'm not a damsel in distress! I am perfectly fine to handle it by myself," she huffed, but her voice was deaf to his ears as he continued on.

"For I, Cyber Man, cannot accept that to happen, so I will aid in this duel, too!" Cyber Man decided.

" _With Cyber Man joining us, the chance of winning is about 90%,"_ Rossy said.

"I'm really confused about what's happening here, but more the merrier now that we have some extra help," Ai stated. "So, let's get on with this!"

"Hold it, guys!" Codebreaker shouted.

"Wait, don't tell me!" Ai stated. "Go Onizuka is also here, too?"

"No, but there's a fork pathway up ahead!" Codebreaker pointed.

Playmaker and everyone else noticed. He decided to go to the path on the right with Prototype Ai-A following him. Codebreaker took the middle path, followed by Prototype Ai-B. On the other hand, Blue Angel and Cyber Man went to the left path as C and D followed them.

"Sir, the Prototypes are now in pursuit of each Duelist. Prototype A is targeting on Playmaker, B on Codebreaker, and C and Do on Blue Angel and new intruder, identified as Cyber Man," said one of the female agents.

"OK, OK! Just stop them, no matter what!" Kitamura said. "Initiate duel mode!"

* * *

 **Hello, guys and girls! By the time I upload this, it is past midnight, but I wanted to get this out even though I was procrastinating (curse you, YouTube...).  
**

 **Anyway, this chapter marks the beginning for the "Infiltration Arc"! This chapter is mostly just a remake version of the original anime episode during the time when Playmaker intrudes the SOL Tech's server.**

 **I also have a big news! A good friend of mine and I have talked in the past about creating some new OCs for the story, and after reading another, different friend of mine's story here at this awesome website (it's called Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS, FYI), I decided to hold a little contest. This contest will allow you guys to create new original characters for my VRAINS story. This one will be for a new OC who is a member of the Top 10 Charisma Duelists! The following is the "submission sheet" and you must absolutely follow it:**

 **1\. Character's Name: This can be simple (but not too generic, like Bob or Joe Bob) or have a special meaning.**

 **2\. Gender: Male or Female**

 **3\. Personality: I think what makes an original character unique is their personality. This can determine their goal, perspective, or whatever that makes them who they are.**

 **4\. Goal: Speaking of the devil, this is another important point. So far in the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, every major character has a goal if you have noticed. Playmaker wants to get revenge, Blue Angel wants to prove herself to be a better person in real life and even as her persona, Go Onizuka wants to make a better, brighter future for kids, Revolver wants to end the existence of Ignis, you get it want I mean. Be creative on this as much as you can.**

 **5\. Appearance: This one got to be two-parts. The first part is the physical appearance of the OC in real life or outside of Link VRAINS. The second part is the appearance in Link VRAINS.**

 **6\. Archetype: In other words, the type of Deck he or she uses. It can be based on the real Archetype in the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG/OCG or something original that you made up.**

 **7\. Background: This is what I think the most important one and that relates with all other points above. Make up a short story about this OC. Why is he or she seeking his/her goal? What is his or her motive? Did he or she experience some kind tragedy in the past (However, if you are going to make the OC have some kind of tragedy, be original about it; don't say the OC you make is one of the lost kidnapped children, like Yusaku or Spectre). Be original and creative about this one, too, and have fun with it!**

 **I think that should wrap up. If one or more point is missing, then I won't accept it. Only the lucky three winners will be selected and you can only submit one OC! If you have already submitted an OC, then you cannot submit another one, anymore. The way to submit your OC submission form is either PM or review.**

 **With all that said, I will see you guys soon and since it is getting late for me, I won't show preview for the next chapter this time. Until the next chapter, stay well and INTO THE VRAINS!  
**


	22. Angel and Hero

**Chapter 22**

Angel and Hero

 _Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codse of Secrets, Codebreaker infiltrates SOL Technology's private data server to its data vault, which he and Tom believe that a data about the Legendary Codes are stored in there, according to Ghost Girl's claim._

 _Using the copy of the backdoor program, they infiltrate into the SOL Tech's private network when they met Playmaker, but the security alarm went off. Kitamura, noticing them, ordered his workers to activate his latest Prototype Ai duelist soldier programs to eliminate them. However, Blue Angel and Cyber Man came to their help, but the group has separated._

 _The battle for the SOL Tech's data vault begins!_

Codebreaker surfed on the wind of the Data Storm in the separate path. Prototype Ai-B was just behind him.

"I hope Playmaker, Blue Angel, and Cyber Man or Tom are safe," Codebreaker said with a bit of worry. "Especially Tom. I wonder why he showed up."

" _Perhaps, he sensed you would be in danger,"_ Rossy hypothesized.

"Maybe. Even though I feel little worry for him, I'm happy that he's being a little bit braver," Codebreaker approved before he turned to his opponent. "So, how about let's begin the duel?"

"Sir, Prototype Ai-B is ready to engage," said one of the agents.

"Good! Then, do it and eliminate him! Eliminate all intruders!" Kitamura ordered as he sweated, too, looking a bit nervous.

"Yes, sir!" They obeyed.

"SPEED DUEL!" Codebreaker and Ai-B exclaimed.

 **Codebreaker vs. Prototype Ai-B**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Prototype Ai-B (4h): 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Codebreaker declared.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Meanwhile, Playmaker was in pursuit of the opponent he was facing.

"It looks like we got separated from the gang!" Ai bleated.

"It doesn't matter. They'll be fine," Playmaker said. "Right now, we had to deal with this thing and move on to the data bank!"

"SPEED DUEL!" The duel between Playmaker and Prototype Ai-A also began.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Blue Angel, partnered with Cyber Man, was ready to fight as well.

"Hey, Cyber Man!" Blue Angel shouted to him. "I don't know your deal is, but if you're gonna help, then just don't get in my way, okay?"

"No problem, Miss Blue Angel. I respect you as a fellow Duelist and to be quite frank, it would be honored to fight alongside you," Cyber Man responded. "However, I cannot allow a lady to fight alone!"

"Well, OK. Whatever," Blue Angel avowed. "Ready to fight us, gentlemen Ai?"

"SPEED DUEL!" Both tag teams were ready to duel in the first ever tag-team Speed Duel.

 **Blue Angel & Cyber Man vs. Team Prototype Ai (C & D): 4000 LPs for each duelist. **

_In this style of a duel, rules are bit different from regular or normal Speed Duel. In tag-team style, the duelist and his or her respective partner share the field with five Main Monster Zones and five Spell/Trap Zones, and two Extra Monster Zones. All duelists start with 4 cards in their hand and the first duelist cannot allow to draw on the first turn._

"Lady goes first!" Blue Angel winked as she began the first turn. "First, I play the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage!"

"Now, I activate its effect! I can add 1 Trickstar monster from my deck and I add Trickstar Lilybell." One card popped out from her deck as she picked it. "And, since she is drawn other than the Draw Phase, I can Special Summon her from my hand! Come out, Lilybell!"

The pink pig-tailed Trickstar with a big bell for her weapon appeared as she cheered happily with her bell.

"Next, I normal summon Trickstar Candina to the field!" A blond hair Trickstar appeared next to Lilybell. "Then, I activate Candina's effect! As she was Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand!"

She added another card, adding up to a total of 4. "Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!"

"So, she's planning to summon her ace on her first turn," Cyber Man thought.

"Ho, Link Summon during her first turn I see," Kigen said to himself out loud.

"What is Zaizen's sister planning to do?" Kitamura questioned.

"The summoning condition is 2 Trickstar monsters. I set my Trickstar Lilybell and Candina to the Link Markers!" Her two Trickstar girls turned into pink and yellow twisters, swallowing into the arrows. "Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!"

Her ace monster appeared in her glorious entrance.

"Nice job, Blue Angel!" Cyber Man exclaimed.

Blue Angel nodded to her partner as thanks. "And, now I play the Spell Card, Trickstar Vision! This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Trickstar monster from my hand, with its ATK halved and its effect negated! I Special Summon Trickstar Narkissus!"

A light-skinned Trickstar in black and green dress and white boots appeared next to Holly Angel's link.

"Then, each player draws a card." Everyone drew a card.

"Then, I activate the effect of Trickstar Lycoris' effect from my hand!" She revealed the said monster. "By returning Narkissus to my hand, I can Special Summon Lycoris from my hand!"

Narkissus turned into sparkles and as soon as she disappeared, Lycoris appeared in her place.

"And now, Holly Angel's effect activates!" Blue Angel announced. "As Trickstar monster was Special Summoned next to her link, she deals 200 damages to your Life Points. I choose you, Mr. Blue One ( _which was Prototype Ai-C_ )!"

Holy Angel sting the Ai with a short laser beam, draining its Life Points down.

 **Prototype Ai-C (5): 4000-200=3800 LP**

"And, since you took an effect damage from my Trickstar monster, Trickstar Light Stage deals 200 additional damages!" Light Stage briefly reappeared and shot a powerful blast at Prototype Ai-C.

 **Prototype Ai-C (5): 3600 LP**

"But, I am not over yet! I activate my Trickstar Narkissus'effect from my hand!" Blue Angel continued. "As you took an effect damage, Mr. Blue, I get to Special Summon her back from my hand!"

The light-skinned Trickstar reappeared next to Lycoris as she giggled cheerfully for her return.

"Impressive, Blue Angel! Your combo has done a good few damages to our opponent!" Cyber Man impressed.

"Yeah!" She posed with a wink and peace sign.

"I draw!" Prototype Ai-C drew a card, adding to a total of six in its hand.

 **Prototype Ai-C: 6H**

"At this point, Trickstar Lycoris' effect activates! Since you just draw a card, she deals 200 points of damage!" Lycoris shot a pink laser beam at the opponent's chest, giving a bit of static, but it didn't look bothered at all.

 **Prototype Ai-C (6): 3400 LP**

"Due to that you took damage caused by my Trickstar monster, Holly Angel gains 200 ATK until the end of this turn!" Her ace's ATK increased to 2200.

"And, since it took an effect damage, the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage deals 200 more!" Cyber Man added.

 **Prototype Ai-C (6): 3200**

"Curse you, Zaizen's sister. Keep stinging my Prototype Ai," Kitamura hissed.

"But, I got to say. Her Trickstar Deck is formidable when it comes to effect damage combo," Kigen said. "I wonder what's going to happen next. How exciting!"

 _At least someone from SOL Tech is enjoying the duel._

"I play the Continuous Spell, Abyss Invitation." A Spell Card showed misty purple hands coming out of a sea trench underwater. "

"I activate the effect of Tentacluster Darkwhip in my hand. I pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon it from my hand." A pill-bug-like creature appeared on its field.

"Tee, hee! Guess again, Mr. Blue. You take 200 damages by the effect of Trickstar Narkissus due to that you Special Summoned a monster," Blue Angel admitted as her monster shot a laser sting at the opponent.

 **Prototype Ai-C (4): 3200 - 500 – 200 = 2500**

"As the player gains 500 or less damage, Abyss Invitation deals 200 damages to the opponent!" Prototype Ai-C stated its Spell dealt some damages to Blue Angel's LP.

 **Blue Angel (4): 3800 LP**

"Blue Angel, are you alright?" Cyber Man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine,' she assured. "And, Mr. Blue, you also take 200 more damages because of Trickstar Light Stage's effect!"

 **Prototype Ai-C (4): 2300**

"And also, my ace gains 200 more ATK!" She reminded her opponent as her ace monster's ATK increased to 2400.

"Abyss Invitation's effect activates again! You take another 200 damages!"

 **Blue Angel (4): 3600**

"I then play the Spell Card, Machine Duplication." It showed a spell that showed assembly line of robots being made in a factory.

"When this card is activated, I can target 1 Machine-Type monster I control with 500 or less ATK, then Special Summon up to 2 monsters from the Deck with the same name as that monster," Ai-C explained.

"I target Tentacluster Darkwhip on my field to Special Summon two more Tentacluser Darkwhips!" Two more of the same monster appeared side by side on the field.

"Ha, ha! Now, witness the power of my Ai soldier!" Kitamura declared, more cheerful and confident than a few moments ago.

"You're peppy now," Kigen commented.

"Circuit opens!" The Link Square appeared just above the Ai. "The summoning condition is 3 Tentacluster monsters! I set my three Tentacluser Darkwhips to the link markers!"

The three pill-bug machines turned into three purple twisters before they all sucked into the link markers.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon initiate! Link 3! **Tentacluster Sea Scorpion**!"

A new never-before-seen Tentacluser Link monster appeared. This one was huge in length. It looked very insect-like, with long, armored claws and big stinger for its tail, like a scorpion, but also its tail was like a lobster's tail. Its color was dark red with two, big purple beady eyes. Its mouth had a sharp, black mandible that looked like it could cut woods in half. This monster was based on prehistoric sea scorpion.

 **Tentacluster Sea Scorpion-Link 3, DARK, Machine/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Marker: Left, Right, Bottom.**

"Eeww! I hate bugs," Blue Angel disgusted.

"It does look deadly," Cyber Man said. "Be careful, Blue Angel! It probably has an evil effect!"

"Hee, hee, hee." Kitamura snickered maliciously. "Oh, they have no idea."

"Tentacluster Sea Scorpion's effect activates!" Prototype Ai-C declared. "If there is a Link Monster next to its link, that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard!"

"Say what?!" Blue Angel gasped.

"No way!" Cyber Man exclaimed.

"Predator's Pinch!" The Tentacluser Link monster used its pincher to crush Holly Angel as she screamed in horror, turning into sparkles and then disappeared from the field.

"Once that monster is destroyed, the opponent takes 1000 damages!" Tentacluster Sea Scorpion used its stringer to strike at Blue Angel.

"Watch out!" Cyber Man protected Blue Angel, taking the damage instead.

"Gaaaaaahh!" Cyber Man screamed in pain.

 **Cyber Man (5h): 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

"That damage is supposed to be for Zaizen's sister!" Kitamura complained.

"Hey, I told you to not get in my way!" Blue Angel scolded.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow a lady to get hurt on my watch," Cyber Man said as he kneeled on his D-Board while still surfing.

"You…" She looked at him with a tint of guilt.

"Battle!" Their opponent continued with its turn. "Tentacluster Sea Scorpion attack your Trickstar Narkissus!"

The Link scorpion reached out to its target with its deadly claw attack.

Cyber Man quickly got back up despite the lingering pain before. "Not so fast! I activate **Cipher HERO Firewall-Man** 's effect on my hand!"

Suddenly, a man in red hero costume appeared with the traditional Cipher HERO symbol on his utility belt appeared. He transformed quickly into a literal firewall, blocking Sea Scorpion's attack and keeping Trickstar Lycoris safe.

 **Cipher HERO Firewall-Man-Level 5, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 2200 ATK, 2500 DEF.**

"What's that?" Blue Angel asked surprisingly.

"When my opponent's monster declares an attack, by reducing Firewall-Man's ATK to zero, I can negate that attack and Special Summon him to the field," Cyber Man explained.

"I end my turn," Prototype Ai-C finished.

 **Prototype Ai-C (3): 2300**

"Now that ends your turn, it is time for a counterattack!" Cyber Man exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Cyber Man: 4 + 1 = 5h**

"Argh!" Cyber Man cringed in pain as he still was feeling the damage from the last turn.

"Hey, are you still hurt from that attack?" Blue Angel asked.

Cyber Man looked at her and just grinned. "No worry, Miss Blue Angel! I, Cyber Man, won't stand down even if I am in pain! Until justice prevails, I won't stay down and rest!"

Blue Angel looked at him with a worrying expression. She felt bad that he got hurt despite that he was only helping her.

"I normal summon Cipher HERO Capt. Marvis!" A dark-skinned female hero appeared to join the battle. "I set two cards and now, it's battle time! I declare Capt. Marvis to attack your Tentacluser Sea Scorpion!"

"What!? That's reckless! Your monster would be destroyed!" Blue Angel warned him.

"Not quite, Miss Blue Angel!" He responded. "Due to Cipher HERO Capt. Marvis' effect, when she battles a monster with higher ATK than her, her ATK is increased by 600 points for every Cipher HERO monsters I control on the field. Since there are two right now, she gains a total of 1200 ATK! Power Absorb!"

Capt. Marvis glowed in bright flame like a phoenix, piercing and burning through the terrible Tentacluser Link monster. It burned into crisps.

 **Prototype Ai-C: 2100 LP**

"That would do for now," Cyber Man said, ending his turn.

 **Cyber Man (4h): 3000 LP**

"Prototype Ai-C's LP has lost almost 50% of its Life Points!" One of the agents exclaimed.

"Keep going!" Kitamura said. "It doesn't matter, anyway. This is where the fun truly begins."

"My turn. I draw." Prototype Ai-D drew its card.

 **Prototype Ai-D(6h): 4000 LP**

"Due to that you drew a card, Trickstar Lycoris will deal 200 points of damage to you!" Blue Angel exclaimed as her monster shot a pink laser beam.

"Then, Light Stage also deals 200 more damages!" The field spell shot another ray of light to the opponent.

 **Prototype Ai-D: 4000 – 200 – 200 = 3600 LP**

"I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" The classic Normal Spell presented. "With this card, I can Special Summon one monster from any player's Graveyard. I resurrect Tentacluser Sea Scorpion!"

The deadly Link monster returned to the field with an unsettling cry.

"So, it returns to get revenge…" Cyber Man mumbled.

"By paying 500 LP, I Special Summon Tentacluser Darkwhip from my hand!" The familiar pill-bug appeared again. "Next, I play the Spell Card, Machine Duplication from my hand!"

"It's doing the same combo just like Mr. Blue!" Blue Angel stated. "But, just like your partner, you take 200 damages by my Trickstar Narkissus plus effect damage by Light Stage."

 **Prototype Ai-D: 3600 – 200 – 200 = 3200**

"By targeting one Machine monster with 500 or less ATK, I can Special Summon up to two copies of that monster! I Special Summon two Tentacluster Darkwhips!" Prototype Ai-D continued, ignoring the effect damages it gained.

"Circuit opens!" The Link Square appeared above it. "The summoning condition is at least 2 Tentacluser monsters. I set all three Tentacluser Darkwhips to the link markers! The circuit combines!"

The three said monsters turned into three purple twisters, absorbing into the link arrows on the circuit board. "Link Summon initiate! Appear! Link 3! **Tentacluster Bigjaw**!"

Suddenly, something big was swimming inside the Data Storm. A single dorsal fin appeared, like what a shark would do in the sea. It jumped out, revealing its true form. It was a giant, light blue shark with rows of sharp razor teeth and glowing red eyes. It had a scar shaped of "X" on the front of the face, and two turbines attached on the fins.

 **Tentacluser Bigjaw-Link 3, DARK, Machine/Link/Effect, 2400 ATK. Link Markers: Up, Left, Right.**

"Another Tentacluster monster?" Blue Angel thought aloud. "And, this one is a giant shark!"

"Tentacluster Bigjaw's effect activates!" Prototype Ai-D declared. "When this monster is co-linked with another Tentacluster monster, it gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK until the end of this turn!"

"Say what!?" Both Blue Angel and Cyber Man gasped as a blue aura glowed around Bigjaw, bringing its ATK up to 4400.

"Battle! Bigjaw will attack Cipher HERO Firewall-Man!" The giant shark roared as it swam around before it chewed down on the hero.

"Wait? Why would it waste the attack on a defense-positioned monster?" Blue Angel asked.

"Unless…" Cyber Man spoke up.

"Tentacluster Bigjaw's additional effect activates! When this monster destroys a monster in DEF position, it deals piercing damage!" Prototype Ai-D admitted as its monster bite off Firewall-Man into bits.

Cyber Man shielded Blue Angel as he got attacked. At the same time, Bigjaw swam very near above them, showing off its physic after eating its target.

 **Cyber Man: 1100 LP**

"Then, Tentacluster Sea Scorpion attack your Cipher HERO Capt. Marvis!" The second Tentacluster Link strike with its pinch, cutting her in half as she screamed.

"Grrrrrrgh!" Cyber Man agonized in pain.

 **Cyber Man: 700 LP**

"Hah, hah, ha! Kick that!" Kitamura called.

Cyber Man panted. "Are you OK, Miss Blue Angel?"

"You…why are you doing this?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Miss Blue Angel?" He asked.

"Why are you protecting me? You don't even know me, and I don't know you, and yet… you seem to always stand beside me, keeping me safe! Why would you let yourself do that? Can't you see I can take care of myself?!"

Cyber Man closed his eyes and looked the other way. "I know you can, Blue Angel, but just like you, I was a weak person, too."

"What?" She said.

"Just like you, I was…manipulated by the Knights of Hanoi due to my own weakness. After knowing what happened to you, I realized that even the strong Charisma Duelist can fall into the hands of evil and does evil things. I…I felt ashamed for that. Not knowing my own weakness and claiming I am a pure warrior of justice. I…still do not know why I am even here, right now, dueling and aiding you. Perhaps, just like you, I am selfish and only wanted to get stronger."

"Cyber Man…" Blue Angel lamented.

"But, whatever the situation or reason, the one thing clear is I don't want to get others hurt ever again! That is why I continue to be Cyber Man, and become much braver, both here and in the real world!" He exclaimed.

"Pfff! What's he blabbering about? Become much braver? He's just delusional," Kitamura said mockingly.

"And, this is how I get stronger! Trap card activates!" His set card flipped up, revealing Cipher HERO Speedy Download in hurt grabbing an aid of hand by Elemental HERO Avian in the middle of rubbles at a destroyed city. " **HERO Aid**!"

"What's this?" Kitamura asked.

"Hooo!" Kigan looked interested.

"When a HERO monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a new HERO monster from my hand or Deck with its effect negated! I Special Summon…. Elemental HERO Avian!"

Suddenly, gusts of winds howled in the middle of the field when the good ol' Elemental HERO of the wind appeared for the first time since the era of GX.

"Ha, ha, ha! A Normal Monster? What's the point of that!" Kitamura laughed.

"Next up, I activate my second Trap card! **Sacrifice to the Deity**!" The second Trap showed some goblins offering sacrifice of Baby Dragon's corpse to a statue of a god.

"By releasing a Normal Monster from my side of the field, I can either protect one monster from being destroyed by battle or card effect or Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard! I choose the latter and I bring back the one and only… Trickstar Holly Angel!"

"What!?" Blue Angel gasped.

Avian disappeared in flashlight before it replaced by Holly Angel.

"Impossible!" Kitamura surprised, too.

"It's all up to you now, Blue Angel," Cyber Man said as he gave her a thumb up.

"Cyber Man…" She said before she smiled. "Thank you."

"OK, Mr. Blue and Mr. Yellow!" She said with her cute, idol-like act. "It's time for you to go away! Here I go!"

She drew her card. "I play the Spell Card, **Trickstar Gift**!" The said Spell showed Trickstar Narkissus, Lilybell, and Lycoris giving a gift to unknown male figures in POV perspective, each with a blushed face.

"When this card is activated, I get to draw a number of cards equal to the number of Trickstar monsters I control on the field. I draw three since I control three," she explained as she drew three cards.

"Then, I equip Holly Angel with **Trickstar Miracle Wand**!" Holly Angel now wielded a pink and gold wand with a star for the head and it had angel wings.

"With that, it's battle!" She winked as a ray of hearts appeared. "Holly Angel attack your Tentacluster Bigjaw!"

"Huh? But, it has a higher ATK!" Kitamura pointed out.

"Most likely, that Equip Spell would…" Kigen said.

"At this point, the effect of Trickstar Miracle Wand activates! When a Trickstar monster equipped with this card declares to attack, its target is destroyed, and you take damage equal to that monster's ATK by half! Miracle Blast!"

Bigjaw was obliterated with just a tap by the wand.

 **Prototype Ai-D: 2000**

"Since Holly Angel inflicts damage to you, you gain 200 additional damage by the effect of Light Stage!" She reminded.

 **Prototype Ai-D: 1800**

"Abyss Invitation deals 200 damage to your Life Points!" Prototype Ai-C stated.

"Sure thing! I can take a minor damage," she accepted.

 **Blue Angel: 3400 LP**

"Continuing on, Trickstar Miracle Wand's additional effect activates!" She declared. "If the equipped monster destroyed a monster successfully, it can attack again, and this card effect is resolved each time until there is no more monster to attack!"

"Naaaaaaaannnniiii!" Kitamura cried.

"Go, Holly Angel! Finale Miracle Blasts!" Holly Angel used her wand to commit a powerful magic attack. Tentacluster Sea Scorpion was destroyed completely.

 **Prototype Ai-C: 1100 LP**

"And look at the field now. It's all clean up, with no creepy bug or stinky fish. You guys are wide open," Blue Angel said. "I declare Lycoris and Narkissus to direct attack both of you guys' LP!"

Lycoris and Narkissus winked together before they unleashed a powerful attack on both AI.

"And remember that the effect of Trickstar Light Stage deals 200 more damages each time my Trickstar inflicts damages to you both!"

The field spell caused the AI soldiers flipped over from their D-Board and deleted into blue bits.

 **Prototype Ai-C: 1100 – 1000 – 200 = 0 LP**

 **Prototype Ai-D: 1800 – 1600 – 200 = 0 LP**

 **Blue Angel and Cyber Man WINS!**

"No encores, please!" Blue Angel winked for victory.

"Hooray! We won!" Cyber Man cheered heroically.

"Hey...Cyber Man." He turned to Blue Angel, who was grinning to him. "Thank you."

"Oh!" He responded with a tint of redness. "No problem, Miss Blue Angel! Just, ah, doing my duty, that's all! Ha, ha, ha!"

Kitamura stared with his mouth wide opened, sweating a lot, too.

"Oh, my. It appears that Prototype Ai-C and D are eliminated. How unfortunate," Kigen said very casually. "Say, how are the other Prototypes, Ai-A and B doing?"

"Prototype Ai-A just been eliminated by Playmaker, sir!" announced one of the agents.

"What?" Kitamura asked.

"Sir, Prototype Ai-B has just been eliminated by Codebreaker as well. All Prototypes are done!" said a female agent.

"No, my position…" Kitamura mumbled depressingly.

"Also, we detected an unknown intruder!" Another agent said.

"What do you mean by 'unknown' intruder?" Kigen asked.

"We do not know, sir! The moment Codebreaker defeated Prototype Ai-B, we lost visual on him!" said the agent.

"Hmmm, that's strange, but what about Playmaker?"

"Playmaker has just entered the data vault, and…it seems to be that former Chief, Akira Zaizen is in the data vault, too!"

"What!? Zaizen is in the data vault, too?" Kitamura shocked.

"Well, well. This became more interesting. Tonight is full of surprises now," Kigen said. "I guess your Ai soldiers need a bit more tests, Kitamura-san."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this anymore! Stop what you're all doing and transfer all footages to my office, pronto!" He ordered.

"Um, yes sir!" the agents obeyed as Kitamura stormed out of the control center.

Kigen also left and headed back to his office at his department floor. He went to the nearby elevator and press the down button to the BF2.

"What a great development I witnessed. Luckily, even without the footages, I can still see everything in this company. After all, I am a hacker myself, too," he thought as he pulled out his watch.

He pressed a button and suddenly holographic screen appeared, showing all the events that were currently going on in SOL Tech's private server and the data vault.

"Oh, so Codebreaker is facing that _duelist,_ I see," he said as he smirked.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Tentacluster Sea Scorpion-Link 3, DARK, Machine/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Marker: Left, Right, Bottom. Effect: 3 Tentacluster monsters. When this card is Link Summoned: If there is a Link monster next to its Link, destroy that monster. Then, your opponent takes 1000 damages._

 _Cipher HERO Firewall-Man-Level 5, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 2200 ATK, 2500 DEF. Effect: If a monster is targeted by opponent monster's attack: Negate that attack and then Special Summon this card by reducing this card's ATK to zero._

 _Tentacluster Bigjaw-Link 3, DARK, Machine/Link/Effect, 2300 ATK. Link Markers: Up, Left, Right. Effect: 3 Tentacluster monsters. When this monster is Co-Linked with another Tentacluster Link monster, it gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK until the end of this turn. You can only activate this effect of "Tentacluster Bigjaw" once per turn._

 _HERO Aid-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a HERO monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 HERO monster from your hand or Deck with its effect negated._

 _Sacrifice to the Deity-Type: Continuous Trap. Effect: Once per turn, you can release one Normal Monster you control on the field: You can either target 1 monster on the field to negate its destruction by battle or card effect OR Special Summon 1 monster from the Graveyard. You can only control 1 face- up "Sacrifice to the Deity" on the field at any times._

 _Trickstar Gift-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Draw number of cards equal to the number of Trickstar monster you control on the field._

 _Trickstar Miracle Wand-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: This card can only be equipped to Trickstar monster. When the equipped monster declares an attack on a monster with higher ATK than its ATK, destroy that monster and send it to the GY. Then, your opponent takes damage equal to that destroyed monster's ATK by half. This effect resolves until all monster your opponent controls is destroyed._

* * *

 **Woohoo! I worked on this chapter for about close to 5 or 6 six hours yesterday!  
**

 **Overall, I think this is one of the most enjoyable chapters to write about. I really enjoyed writing this as well as reading it. This chapter is based of episode 17, "Flawless AI", but though I begin the duel with Blue Angel the same from the anime, I made it different at the end with my OC, Cyber Man involved. Also, I decided to make the "Tentacluster" Archetype more interesting with new cards. There will be more new ones in the next chapter and maybe in the future chapters, too.**

 **Also, thank you for the submissions so far. I am not sure if I mentioned it, but if I forgot, then I will say it here; for the character's name, please add both his/her real name and VR username please.**

 **Here is a QOTC for this chapter:**

 **Q. What do you think the relationship between Blue Angel and Cyber Man? Also, would you like to see the character from the anime to tag-duel with my OC later sometimes in future chapter, just like this chapter?**

 **With all that said, I will see you guys again and here is a preview for the next chapter. See you guys soon!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 23  


 _Kitamura's AI Duelist pushes Yu to his limit. Nonetheless, he still quite enthusiastic in the duel. However, that may change when his next opponent arrives at the most unexpected time!_

Codebreaker: Woohoo! I win!

Rossy: Master Yu, I detect another duelist approaching our way!

Codebreaker: Oh? Is it another AI Duelist? Whowever programmed it, it sure is a good for training!

(A familiar dark armored figure showed himself, surfing beside Codebreaker).

Dark Knight: We have meet again, Codebreaker.

Codebreaker: ... For an AI, you're weird looking.

Rossy: Master Yu, that is not an AI! The duelist is an actual user!

Dark Knight: Funny. I came here to finally test your strength and the worthiness. Now...come at me!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Victory Yet Never-Ending Fight!_

Codebreaker/Playmaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	23. Victory Yet Never-Ending Battle

**Chapter 23**

Victory, Yet Never-Ending Battle

 **Codebreaker vs. Prototype B: 4000 LP**

"Alright! I go first!" Codebreaker said excitedly as he then looked at his cards.

" _Master Yu, please be careful. AI Duelist calculates duel more accurately than a normal human duelist_ ," Rossy warned.

"Don't you feel worried, Rossy," he replied. "AI or not, as long as I enjoy the duel, I will be just fine! Time to break some code! First, I normal summon C# Download Knight."

His staple warrior monster appeared. "Then, I activate its effect! I get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard. I choose my Deck and I Special Summon C# Data Miner!"

His second monster appeared next to Download Knight. "And since he was Special Summoned, I get to draw 2 cards!"

His card count added to 5. "Then, I set a card and end my turn!"

"Draw." Prototype B drew his card as it analyzed the situation and thought to process its strategy. "I play the Spell Card, Machine Duplication."

It showed an assembly line of the machine being built in a factory. "Then, I pay 500 LPs to Special Summon Tentacluster Darkwhip from my hand."

 **Prototype B (4h): 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP**

A jellyfish-like monster with multiple red eyes appeared on his side, swimming beside it.

"Ew, that monster looks kind of ugly, but the name Tentacluster does sound cool," Codebreaker commented.

"Now, I activate the effect of the Spell, Machine Duplication!" Prototype-B declared. "I target 1 Machine-Type monster on my side of the field with 500 or less ATK, and then, I get to Special Summon up to two copies of that monster. I target Tentacluster Darkwhip to Special Summon two more."

Two more of the same monsters appeared.

"Open the circuit." The Link Square appeared just above. "The summoning condition is three Tentacluster monsters. I set three Darkwhips to the Link Markers."

The three Tentacluster Darkwhips turned into three light blue twisters, sucking into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, Tentacluster Nautilus!"

A monster with giant purple shell appeared with tentacles.

"Woah! Now, that's something I don't see every day!" Codebreaker gasped.

" _According to my calculation, this monster is 99.9% dangerous_!" Rossy stated.

"Tentacluster Nautilus' effect activates," Prototype-B said. "Since it is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Tentacluster monster from my hand next to its Link. I Special Summon Tentacluster Drillworn."

A monster with a drill for its body appeared just below Nautilus' bottom arrow.

"You fell into my Trap, AI!" Codebreaker exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, **Link Pit-Hole**!"

The Trap Card showed Bitron falling into a hole behind Link Spider with its bottom arrow pointing the direction.

"When my opponent summons a monster in the zone that his or her Link Monster points to, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard," he explained.

A pit hole appeared below Drillworm, causing it to fall into it.

"Too bad about that, huh, Mr. AI?" Codebreaker said.

"I activate Tentacluster Drillworm's effect!" Codebreaker widened his eyes. "If this card in Attack Position is destroyed by battle or card effect, I send 1 random card from your hand to the Graveyard and if it is a Monster Card, I can send another random card from your hand to the Graveyard."

"Say what!?" He gasped as one of his cards disappeared into the graveyard zone, which was his C# Wordzard.

"Since the card was a monster card, another card in your hand is sent to the Graveyard," stated the Prototype B.

Yu's hand was now at 2. "Now, I normal summon second Tentacluster Drillworm."

The second squid-like monster with a drill for its head appeared. "Then, I use Tentaculster Nautilus' effect. It destroys all cards it points to. I destroy my second Drillworm to activate its effect."

"What!? Again?" Codebreaker cried as another of his monster card was sent to the Graveyard, and then his last card, too.

" _All of your cards have been sent to the Graveyard, Master_!" Rossy cried.

 _Thank you for stating the obvious._

"I set two cards and end my turn." Prototype AI-B finished its turn.

Meanwhile, Kitamura, his staff, and Wirisu Kigen were watching at the monitor security center.

Kitamura laughed to himself. "Ha, ha! Yu Akira has no cards in his hands, thanks to my Prototype AI-B. With this, victory is assured!"

"I think that's too early to say, Kitamura-san," Kigen said.

"What are you care? Just wait and you'll see what my AI can do!" Kitamura crossed.

Back to the Speed Duel, Yu did look concern now that he had no cards in his hands.

"This is not good. Usually, I would have two or maybe three cards in my hands, but I have none!" He exclaimed.

" _Master Yu, if you don't draw now, it will be 100% chance of potential failure!"_ Rossy stated.

"I know, Rossy, but don't you worry!" Yu assured her. "This deck….is given from my dad, so I trust it and he always said that whenever I am in troubles, this deck will always give me the solution!"

"I draw!" He drew his card confidently. He then looked at what he drew, and he smiled.

"Alright! Time to input this code!" He beamed.

"Trap Card activates!" Prototype Ai-B spoke up. " **Draw Payback**."

The said trap showed a duelist paying his loan with some cards. "When my opponent draws a card, that card is sent to the Graveyard immediately."

Kitamura laughed. "Yes, that's it! Now, all my Prototype has to do his dwindle his Life Points completely to zero!"

"Well, thanks to you, you make me activate my card!" Codebreaker declared as Kitamura stopped his short, thought victory.

"Trap Card, **C# Dimensional Rift** activates at this point of the turn!" The said card appeared out of the graveyard portal, showing a portal where C# Stream Dragon coming out with half of its body while the background looked like a cyber-world with many data roaming around.

"If this card is sent to the Graveyard from my hand by a card effect, I can activate it from my Graveyard! And its effect allows me to Special Summon a C# Link Monster from my Extra Deck with its effect negated! I Special Summon C# Stream Dragon!"

The dragon with TV monitor for its face appeared out of the portal just like in the trap card's artwork. "Now, I set my Link 2 C# Stream Dragon, Level 4 C# Download Knight, and Level 2 Data Miner!"

Download Knight and Data Miner turned into dark blue and green twisters while C# Stream Dragon transformed into two light blue twisters. All four twisters went into the arrows on the link square.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" The ace magician appeared as she made her entrance and unintentionally winked at the monitors when Kitamura, his workers, and Kigen were watching. Few of the male staff, including Kitamura himself, blushed a bit.

 _Somebody got a new waifu._

Kitamura gasped. "Sh-Shut UP!"

"Cyber Magician Girl's effect activates!" The female magician transformed her wand into a whip and used it to tie Nautilus. "Once per turn, I can take control one monster that was Special Summoned to your field to my side…"

Nautilus got tied up, turning into sparkles before it flashed and appeared on Yu's side.

"..and then it is placed next to my magician's Link Marker. Now, she can attack twice since I control another monster beside her! Let's go, Cyber Magician Girl, attack Ai-B's Life Points directly!"

Cyber Magician Girl jumped in for the attack. "Oh no!" Kitamura gasped. "If his monster gets to attack twice this turn, then that means my Prototype will lose!"

"Trap Card. Opens! Negate Attack!" Ai-B revealed its set card. "With this, your monster's attack is negated, and the Battle Phase ends this turn."

"Phew! That's relief. I need to trust my Ai more often!" Kitamura looked relief.

"I think you may have to re-check that, Kitamura-san." Kigen pointed out.

Codebreaker smirked. "Trap Card activates! Seven Tools of Bandit!"

Kitamura gave out the biggest gasp in his life. "WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"

"By paying 1000 LPs, I negate your Negate Attack and destroy it!" The said Trap Card shattered into pieces as Cyber Magician Girl's attack went through successfully.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 4000 -1000 = 3000 LP**

"And, remember, my magician can attack one more time due to her effect! Go, Cyber Magician Girl! Finale Digital Plasma Beam!"

She shot a powerful energy blast from the tip of her wand so easily. The attack obliterated Prototype Ai-B into bits of data.

 **Prototype Ai-B's LP: 0**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"Woohoo! That was fun even though it is shorter than my most duels I had," Codebreaker said.

" _Now that is over, let's proceed to the data bank, Master Yu,"_ Rossy stated.

"Sir, Prototype Ai-B has just been eliminated by Codebreaker as well. All Prototypes are done!" said a female agent.

"No, my position…" Kitamura mumbled depressingly.

"Also, we detected an unknown intruder!" Another agent said.

"What do you mean by 'unknown' intruder?" Kigen asked.

"We do not know, sir! The moment Codebreaker defeated Prototype Ai-B, we lost visual on him!" said the agent.

"Hmmm, that's strange, but what about Playmaker?"

"Playmaker has just entered the data vault, and…it seems to be that former Chief, Akira Zaizen is in the data vault, too!"

"What!? Zaizen is in the data vault, too?" Kitamura shocked.

"Well, well. This became more interesting. Tonight, it is full of surprises now," Kigen said. "I guess your Ai soldiers need a bit more tests, Kitamura-san."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this anymore! Stop what you're all doing and transfer all footages to my office, pronto!" He ordered.

"Um, yes sir!" the agents obeyed as Kitamura stormed out of the control center.

Kigen also left and headed back to his office at his department floor. He went to the nearby elevator and press the down button to the BF2.

Back in Link VRAINS, inside the SOL Tech's internal network, Codebreaker was surfing toward the core where the data vault is located until he was approached by another person following behind him.

" _Master Yu, I detect another user coming your way!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"Who could it be? Another Ai?" He asked.

" _No. I detect more…biological object heading our way,"_ Rossy replied.

Soon they found out who or what was coming behind them. The mysterious intruder wore a dark armor with pointy helmets, glowing purple eyes, and sharp shoulder plates. The intruder rode a black D-Board with dark purple outlines over it.

"Hey, you are!" Codebreaker remembered.

"Codebreaker…or rather, Yu Akira, we meet again," said the figure.

"You are Black Knight!" Codebreaker gasped.

" _Master Yu, it's Dark Knight, not Black Knight."_ Rossy corrected for him.

"Oh, right," he remembered correctly. "But, what is he doing here?"

"Codebreaker, I'm here for the same reason you're here," Dark Knight admitted.

"Wait…what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I'll give you a straight answer," he replied. "I'm here for the clue to the Legendary Codes, and I will stop you and anyone who wants to get it!"

"What!?" He and Rossy gasped.

"But, that's what I'm going to do, too! And, the one who'll get it is me!" Codebreaker claimed.

Dark Knight sneered behind his helmet. "You really think you're worthy to be here or even find the Legendary Codes."

"Worthy? What do you mean?" He asked, becoming a bit tense.

"If you're so determined, let me see it…through a duel," Dark Knight said.

"Alrighty, then. Let's break the code!" Yu agreed as another duel began.

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Dark Knight (4h): 4000 LP**

"I shall start," said Dark Knight. "I set two cards and then I play the Spell Card, Heavy Storm."

"Heavy Storm?" Yu said.

"This Spell destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field," Dark Knight said as a huge gust of winds like a storm blew all his set cards away.

Codebreaker covered himself and slowed down, so he wouldn't get blown away, too.

"I end my turn," Dark Knight finished.

 **Dark Knight (3h): 4000 LP**

"What? That is, it?" Codebreaker looked surprised.

" _Setting just Spell or Trap Cards and destroying them…it seems that Dark Knight is up to something, Master. Be careful!" Rossy warned._

"Thanks, Rossy," he replied. "My turn! I draw."

 **Codebreaker (5h): 4000**

The Cyberse-type dog appeared at his side. "Since I control another C# monster on the field, I can Special Summon C# Webkumo from my hand. Come out!"

One of his staple monsters came out of the summoning portal. "Now, I input the code to my circuit of hope and dreams!"

A link square appeared in front of him as he surged ahead, with Dark Knight following steadily behind him.

"The summoning condition is at least 2 C# monsters. I set my C# Security Hound and C# Webkumo!" His two monsters turned into silver and light blue twisters respectfully, sinking into the link arrows.

"Circuit Combines! Link Summon! Link 3, C# Lagging Net Dragon!" The golden serpentine dragon with wireless antennas for horns came out of the link square, twirling around a little before it roared at its enemy.

"At this point, I activate one of my cards from the Graveyard that I destroyed by Heavy Storm!" Dark Knight announced as he surfed pass Codebreaker and now he was in the front. "Trap Card, **The Phantom Knights of Black Cloak**!"

In front of Lagging Net Dragon's top arrow, a ghostly figure made of blue, ghostly flames wearing a black cloak floated up out of the graveyard portal.

"When my opponent Special Summon a monster, I can activate this card and Special Summon it as an Effect Monster from my graveyard," Dark Knight admitted.

 **The Phantom Knights of Black Cloak – Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 2000 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"I've never seen a monster that is a Trap Card!" Codebreaker was surprised.

" _Master Yu, if my calculation is correct, it is likely that Dark Knight uses a Pseudo-Trap Deck,"_ Rossy said.

"Pseudo-Trap?" He repeated.

"Pseudo-Trap is a type of Trap Card that can be treated as a monster by its own effect and when it is treated as a monster, it is placed in the Main Monster Zone," Dark Knight explained.

"I see," Codebreaker understood as he also looked amazing. "But, since you did that, I activate C# Lagging Net Dragon's effect! Once per turn, if this card points to a non-C# Monster, that monster's ATK is reduced by half and Lagging Net Dragon gains that same half amount of the monster's ATK!"

A blue aura glowed around Black Cloak temporarily as Lagging Net Dragon's top arrow glowed and its ATK increased to 3300 ATK.

"I set a card and then, it's time to attack! Go, Lagging Net Dragon!" The link dragon roared before it charged up its energy blast and then unleashed it.

"I activate the effect of **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe**!" Suddenly, a same ghostly flame appeared, but this one wore a rugged, dark purple robe. It sucked the dragon's whole attack, like a black hole.

 **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe-Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 0 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"When my opponent's monster declares an attack while this card is in the GY, I can negate that attack and then Special Summon this card as an effect monster," Dark Knight explained.

"You had something like that, too?!" Codebreaker gasped, but still looked interested and amazed by his Phantom Knights monsters.

" _Master Yu, please focus on the duel…be admired by your opponent is one thing, but just please stay focus on who you're fighting against,"_ sighed Rossy.

"Right!" He replied. "I end my turn here and at this point, Lagging Net Dragon's attack is returned to normal."

 **Codebreaker (2h): 4000 LP**

His Link Dragon's ATK came back to its original 2300 points.

"Hmph. To be frank, I appreciate your interest in my cards. Usually, all enemies I've faced fear my Deck," Dark Knight admitted. "You, Codebreaker or Yu Akira, really admires and loves to see other duelists' cards."

Codebreaker chuckled. "Hee, hee! Well, you got my respect there!"

"However!" Dark Knight shouted. "Like I said, I'll be the one who will get the Legendary Codes and I'll do whatever it takes to obtain it and no one else! I draw!"

"Now, I shall show you my power!" Dark Knight said so strongly.

" _Two Level 4 monsters…"_ Rossy analyzed until she widened her eyes and realized it. _"Master Yu, Dark Knight is planning to…!"_

"Behold! Witness the fear of the power I hold!" Dark Knight exclaimed. "I activate Cursed Robe's additional effect! While this card is treated as Effect Monster, it can be treated as two materials for an Xyz Summon"

Cursed Robes split into two and both turned into two purple lights, and both those lights swallowed into the galaxy spiral portal.

"Now I remember!" Yu recognized. "Dark Knight did this when I faced that Sir Lady woman from the Knights of Hanoi!"

"When \hope disappears into darkness, despair takes over. The mist of dead will cover the lands, and let no light pass through. No matter how you try to rebel it, you cannot escape from this beast's sight! Xyz Summon! Rise, Rank 4! **Phantom Mist Purple Dragon**!"

 **Phantom Mist Purple Dragon-Rank 4, DARK, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

An explosion spurred out of the galaxy spiral portal, like a supernova. Yu covered his eyes from the brightness of the explosion until it died out. When he did, the only thing he saw was mists and it covered everywhere.

"What the? Where did this mist come from?" He asked.

Rossy made some beeping sound. _"Master Yu, I cannot able to communicate to Tom or anyone. It seems that this mist is jamming the communication link, but like anything in Link VRAINS, it seems that this mist is a program of some kind, but I have never seen such advanced program."_

Then, they felt something else was in the mist other than them. Codebreaker continued moving on his D-Board through the mist. Something was in the mist, and it moved very swiftly, yet quietly.

"Did you sense something in the mist, Rossy? Whatever Dark Knight Xyz Summoned, it's definitely here!" Codebreaker stated.

" _Sorry, Master Yu, but this mist is also jamming my scanning ability,"_ Rossy said.

"Phantom Mist Purple Dragon's effect activates when it is summoned." Dark Knight spoke despite the mist prevented his opponent from seeing him. "You cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards that can negate this monster's effect until the end of this turn."

"Well, that's not good," Codebreaker said.

"But, that is not just it," Dark Knight admitted. "I detach one of Phantom Mist Purple Dragon's overlay units!"

They heard overlay unit absorbed by its wielder. When it did, a shining purple light glowed in the mist, making the monster noticeable in the thick mist.

Codebreaker looked at the monster but still couldn't see its physical appearance due to the purple light.

"I target one monster on your side of the field and negate its effect. If that monster is in the Extra Monster Zone, my dragon gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn."

"Say what!?" Both Codebreaker and Rossy gasped again as the light got brighter, so they covered their eyes.

"Your admiration for my monsters will turn into fear of my monsters! Go, my dragon! Attack his pathetic Link Monster with _Phantom Mist Raid_!"

The dragon roared, which sounded almost like a car put on a quick break on the road. The same purple light grew bigger and bigger until it consumed Lagging Net Dragon as it cried in desperation before it was obliterated.

"Uuwwwaaaaaahhh!" Yu cried.

" _Master Yuuuuuuu!"_ Rossy cried, too.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 4000 – 2500 = 1500 LP**

"I won't let anyone get in my way, even you, Yu Akira!" Dark Knight said.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Link Pit-Hole-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent summons a monster in the zone that his or her Link Monster points to, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Draw Payback-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent draws a card, it is sent to the Graveyard immediately._

 _C# Dimensional Rift-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If this card in your hand is sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 C# Link Monster in your Extra Deck; Special Summon it with its effect negated. The monster summoned by this effect is banished during the End Phase of this turn._

 _The Phantom Knights of Black Cloak-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent Special Summon a monster while this card is in the GY: Special Summon this card from your GY in Attack Position as an Effect Monster (Warrior/Effect-Type/DARK/Level 4/2000 ATK/0 DEF). When this card is treated as Effect Monster, it cannot declare to attack until another "The Phantom Knights" monster you control attacks instead._

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent declares an attack while this card is in the GY: Negate that attack and end the Battle Phase this turn. Then, Special Summon this card from your GY in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Warrior/Effect-Type/DARK/Level 4/0 ATK/500 DEF). This card treated as Effect Monster can also be treated as two materials for Xyz Summon only. If this card leaves the field, it is banished instead._

 _Phantom Mist Purple Dragon-Rank 4, DARK, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 4 DARK monsters. When this card is Xyz Summoned: Your opponent cannot activate Spell and Trap cards that can negate this card's monster effect until the end of this turn. You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: That monster's effect is negated. If that target monster is in the Extra Monster Zone: Then this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn after you activated this effect._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! A first day of the new month comes with a new update!  
**

 **This is one of the chapters I wanted to write, and the next one will be another one that I want to write the most! What do you guys think of the new Phantom Knights, including Dark Knight's ace monster?**

 **BTW, next week's episode of VRAINS will show Revolver's TRUE FACE...when he was a child! Not going to spoil anything, but you would know it if you watch the latest episode. Speaking of the latest episode, what did you guys think? I never expected that they would reveal the origin of Ai aka Ignis. Let me know your opinion about the revelation of Ignis' origin from episode 41.**

 **Just like how my friends and writer, OPFan37 asked in his latest chapter for his VRAINS fanfiction, what kind of original Archetype do you guys want to see in the future?**

 **FYI, the contest for OC submission for the Top 10 Charisma Duelist OC is still open, so if you want to submit idea for an original character to appear in my story, please do so by submitting it through PM only (for anyone who submitted it in the past review, do not worry; I accept those if you have done so already).**

 **With all that said, I will see you guys again with another chapter hopefully soon and here is a preview for the next chapter**

* * *

 _On the same day and same night, while our heroes infiltrate SOL Tech's sacred data bank, a lone, studious girl who holds a secret is preparing for the biggest opportunity in her life. Will she able to accomplish her goal or will the reach for her life-long dream be null?_

The scene shows a busty girl in green, nature-themed outfit dueling against another duelist in a Master Duel while spectators from real world watches and TV news, including the pigeon, frog, and Claire of Den-O News broadcast and report about the duel.

 _Next in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, the Blossoming Star!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!

* * *

 **Almost forgot to mention, my birthday is this month, the 29th. Maybe I will show you guys something special. Wait and see ;)**


	24. Blossoming Star

**Chapter 24**

Blossoming Star

 _Hey, guys! It's me, your awesome, handsome, and just coolest, chilling Narrator of all times! So, if you don't remember the last chapter, our hero, Yu Akira aka Codebreaker as his VRAINS AV, was whooped by some mysterious VRAINS avatar named "Dark Knight" with his mysterious, and somewhat OP Phantom Knights, including the new Xyz Monster, Phantom Mist Purple Dragon. This time, it will be…different and when I mean by different, we're going to see someone else's story, but enough with me blabbering on. Why don't we just see it for our self? So, let's go into the VRAINS!_

Several hours before the infiltration of the SOL Tech's data vault, before Yu Akira or Yusaku invades it, it was like any other normal school day for everyone, including our heroes. However, the school we see was somewhere different.

The building was different as it looked more castle-like and huge white walls surrounding the area. The students who were coming in through the opened gate were only young female in cute, simple design for their uniform.

The uniform was consisted of light brown coat with clean, white shirt with necktie of choice, and skirt with same color as the coat, except in checkered style with some black and white colors.

One of the female students ( _who is the heroine of this little chapter story_ ) wore pink eyeglasses, her lime green hair neat and tied in a bun style with a green ribbon. Her body was average, and her chest was flat.

Sakura shot a look at yours truly as I backed away a bit.

"Good morning, Sakura!" The girl turned around to see the two other students who one of them called her name.

One of the girls had a short orange hair and light red eyes, and other one was a bit taller, dark gray eyes, and long, straight black hair. Both girls, unlike Sakura, did look attractive, both in look and body to some extents.

"Hey, Nami and Robbin," Sakura greeted kindly.

 _Wait a second…where have I heard that name before? I think it was from a certain anime, about a pirate or treasure or something. Hmmmmm...  
_

Nami and Robbin walked side by side with Sakura in the middle. Nami yawned. "Man, I feel tired. All the studying and everything. When we would ever have a break?"

Robbin chuckled. "Oh, Nami, you know that this is very delicate time for everyone here. Our midterm is coming up soon."

"I know how it is important, Robbin," Nami hissed. "But, still…"

"A-At least there will be 3-day holiday after the midterm's over," Sakura stated.

"True, but you have something more important after that, right, Sakura?" Nami said.

"Ah yes, you have the special prep exam during the holiday, right?" Robbin asked.

"Yeah. It is for the college that I, well, my parents are planning for me to go to," she explained. "It's very important."

"You're very studious, Sakura, but you got to have some fun in your life, alright," Nami snorted before a bulb of idea flashed above her. "Especially, hanging out with some cute guys at the neighboring school!"

"You mean, Den Academy? You only just want to see Yu Akira, don't you?" Robbin teased.

"Hey! I know you want to see him, too, Robbin!" Nami replied. "It isn't fair that they have someone famous who goes to their school and we don't have any here!"

The girls laughed, but Sakura sighed mentally.

Later that day, after school was over, Sakura went straight to home, after saying goodbye to her friends. She was eating dinner with her parents, which were sort of rare event since both her parents are very busy people. Her father ran a company while her mother was a manager of private club. She also has an older brother, but he worked late as one of the security staff members at SOL Tech. They lived at a manor, which was in the same street where Tom and Yu lived, too. In fact, they were practically neighbor!

"I heard that your midterm is coming up soon, my dear, Sakura," said her father. "I hope you're studying well."

Sakura's father, Victor Aoba, was a tall man with good build for his body. He had a gray beard and half gray hair for bottom layer while brown for the top layer. He was in his middle age.

"Yes, father. I am," she replied. Her dad had a high expectation on her.

"Now, now, Hun. Don't make our daughter nervous," said the mother. "Of course, you are fine in your studying, right, dear?"

Her mother, Hana Aoba, was a pretty woman who looked in her thirty, 20 years younger than her spouse. She had long, lime green hair, which was where Sakura's hair color came from. Her eyes were bright yellow, and her light skin looked silky and beautiful, making her look younger than she appeared to be. Some people may mistook her to be 18 years old.

"Yes, mother. I'm doing well in my studying," she replied.

"Of course, she is! She is our daughter after all, and she is my next heir to the family business!" exclaimed the father. "Of course, once Sakura succeeds me, she will be the first daughter in our family heritage to be the President of the Aoba Enterprise."

The mother giggled. "Ho, ho, ho! Oh, honey, don't get too excited. Of course, our daughter will succeed you. Maybe even better."

The father chuckled back. "Ha, ha! Indeed, but I'm still running the company and well alive, so praise me a bit, will you?"

They joked and laughed together, enjoying tonight's dinner. Just then, Sakura looked over to the clock on the wall. It was 7:45 pm, and she needed to leave.

"Father, mother." They turned their attention to her. "May I excuse from the table? I…I must go and sleep early."

"Well, certainly, my little flower," father accepted. "You should rest early and be well for tomorrow."

"Thank you, father, and goodnight," she said as she bowed to him and her mother. "Goodnight to you, too, mother."

"Goodnight, dear," she replied as she smiled lightly back.

Sakura exited as their butlers opened the door for her. She walked upstairs to the second floor, and straight to her bedroom.

"I better not to be late." She talked to herself as the maids stopped and bowed to her while she passed by them.

Once she entered her room, she put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on her doorknob. Then, she took out a small key and used it to open one of her cabinets under her desk. Inside it, a green modern duel disk presented.

She took it out and strapped it around her left arm near the wrist.

"Into the VRAINS!" A data swirled around her as she was surrounded inside a blue sphere. Her outfit changed to more "mature" look. Her outfit changed to sleeveless green dress, showing an opened chest and her chest was now bigger. Her eyes were now bright emerald color, and her hair was longer, long enough to reach her buttock, and with one bang shaped of upside-down W over her forehead. Her buttock was more revealing, and her shoes were now high green heels with vines and flower design on each pair. Green vines twirled around her left arm, where she wears her Duel Disk.

She logged in to DA125NW, which stands for "Duel Arena". The arena was modelled after the Roman Coliseum, and it was already packed with spectators aka VR users.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" The MC announced. "Here we are, the duel we've been waiting for so long! This duel will determine our challenger to take on the title of the Top 10 Charisma Duelist! Welcome to the Rank Master Duel Final!"

Everyone cheered.

"Yamamoto-senpai, it's going to start soon," said the pigeon.

"Don't call my real name!" The frog scolded. "But, you're right. This job, although not as exciting as filming a scoop on Playmaker, is as important as that! Either the challenger will become the new Top 10th Charisma Duelist, or the current tenth remains in the position."

"Who's the challenger, anyway?" The pigeon thought aloud.

"I heard it's up and coming new rookie duelist, who showed quite an impressive feat," said Frog. "But, one thing for sure is we got to film it, so be prepared!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Pigeon saluted.

Meanwhile, Claire and her cameraman were logged-in, too. "Even though I usually filmed about Codebreaker, this is still a job, and I know we're going to see something exciting. You better have that camera ready this time, and make sure that we don't get hacked like last time!"

"Yes, maim!" The cameraman complied as he remembered what happened last time, which I still find it very funny.

 _Yup. Good time, good time._

"Will our current tenth keep his title? The one and only, the master machinery technician, Doctor Gear!" The MC presented an elderly man with half mechanical body and one mechanical lens for his left eye. Several gears moved constantly by their self on his backside.

"And today's challenger is an up and coming rookie who showed quite an impressive feat to get her. She is both strong and pretty, and potentially be the next idol after Blue Angel, but with a bit of…um, interesting appearance, please welcome our challenger….Blllooosssssoooom Stttaaaaaaaarrrr!"

The crowds cheered as Blossom Star aka Sakura made it in time, logging in and appearing in the arena just at the nick of time.

"Woah! Holly mamma! She looks hot!" Pigeon gasped.

"She's too young for you!" Frog scolded.

"So, that's Blossom Star, huh?" Claire thought. "She definitely has an…interesting look just as the MC claims."

Blossom Star walked up but stayed few feet distance between herself and her opponent.

Doctor Gear looked at her and smirked mischievously. "Ah, so you're my next subject, I see."

"Next subject?" Blossom Star thought as she looked a bit disgusted. "What does he mean by that?"

"Very well!" Doctor Gear spoke aloud. "I'll play with you, Missy. Let's see what you got."

"Um, you're on, Doctor Gear! I will defeat you!" She replied courageously as her chest bounced a bit when she twisted her body to point at him.

DUEL!

 **Blossom Star (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Doctor Gear (5h): 4000 LP**

"As a gentleman, I'll let you go first, my dear," he said.

"Why, thank you," she replied.

"How naïve of her…" He thought, smirking a little.

"First, I normal summon Naturia Antjaw!" A little black ant with leaves for wings appeared as it carried a sunflower seed that was giving a workout as it sweated.

"Then, I set a card and end my turn." Two face-down cards appeared briefly before they disappeared.

 **Blossom Star (4h): 4000**

"Is that all?" Doctor Gear said. "My last subject did more than what you did for his first turn."

Blossom Star glared at him. "Well, whatever then. Everyone makes a mistake, which is why we are all human…except for me! I draw!"

 **Doctor Gear (5h + 1 = 6h): 4000**

"First, I play the Spell Card, Terraforming, which allows me to add a Field Spell from my Deck to my hand." He played the card and immediately added a new one. "The Field Spell I chose was Geartown and I activate it!"

Suddenly, the arena of the colosseum turned into the Field Spell. Giant gears appeared everywhere as the ground shook like an earthquake in the real world. The entire area turned into a town of gears and machinery.

"Wow!" Blossom Star was amazed.

"Impressive, isn't it, but wait till you see what I have for you, my dear subject," Doctor Gear said. "When Geartown is face-up on the field, both players can Normal Summon Ancient Gear monsters with 1 less Tribute. Next, I play the Spell Card, Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn, and then summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from my hand!"

A mechanical beast with glowing red eyes appeared as it roared, scaring Antjaw, which made it drop the sunflower seed.

 _Great, and here I thought I would never see this monster ever again after Arc-V was over! I bet this guy has more…_

"Since Hunting Hound is Normal Summoned, it inflicts 600 points of damage to you!" Hunting Hound roared as it fired a flamethrower at her.

"Grrrrrgh!" She cried as she got burned, but of course, it didn't really hurt her, but it did scare her.

 **Blossom Star: 4000 – 600 = 3400 LP**

"Then, I tribute my Hunting Hound to summon my almighty, Ancient Gear Golem!" Hunting Hound disappeared flashily to be replaced by a giant made up of gears and with single glowing, red eye.

"Eeeeeeeh! There it is! It's Ancient Gear Golem!" Pigeon gasped.

"That's right," Frog nodded. "Doctor Gear's ace monster!"

"Incredible, folks! Don't change your channel! Doctor Gear, the current Top #10 summoned his ace monster, Ancient Gear Golem!" Claire exclaimed. "What would the new challenger do?"

"Battle! Ancient Gear Golem shall attack your puny Antjaw! Ultimate Pound!" The Golem roared as it first moved its arm up slowly, gripped into a fist, and then threw a very fast, powerful punch.

"I won't let you!" Blossom Star shouted. "Trap Card, Waboku!"

"What!?" Doctor Gear gasped.

"With this, I don't take battle damage and my Antjaw isn't destroyed by battle this turn!" She stated as an invisible force shield protected Antjaw, sighing in relief as it wiped its sweat.

"Hmph! So, you do have some fighting spirit," Doctor Gear snorted. "Very well. I set a card and end my turn."

 **Doctor Gear (1h): 4000 LP**

"That was too close. I researched beforehand that he uses Ancient Gear monster, but still, he's tough when you actually dueling him," she thought. "I got to be careful."

"I draw!" A new card added in front of her. "I summon Naturia Cherries!"

A monster consisted of two red cherries appeared next to Antjaw.

"I end my turn," she said.

"You really make mistakes very often, aren't you?" Doctor Gear said straightforwardly.

"I know what I'm doing, Doc," she replied. "And, you're the one who made mistake for attacking and not expecting me to counter it."

"Oooooooooooo! Burn!" Both Pigeon and Frog exclaimed. The crowds thought the same thing.

"Why you little…!" Doctor Gear growled. "No one have ever mock me like that, and I won't let you get away with it, so I will stop playing around and actually become more serious!"

Doctor Gear added a card to his hand. "I activate my set Spell, Mythical Space Typhoon!"

"Oh, my! I think Doctor Gear is blowing off some steam now!" Claire commented.

"I use it to destroy my Field Spell, Geartown!" A strong gust of winds destroyed the gear before it turned back to the normal arena.

"What!? Why would you destroy your own card?" Blossom Star asked.

"Ho, ho, foolish girl, but since you asked, I shall explain!" He replied. "When Geartown is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Ancient Gear monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard! I Special Summon my second Ancient Gear Golem straight from my Deck!"

A second copy appeared, standing beside the first one.

"At this point, Antjaw's effect activates!" She declared. "When my opponent Special Summon a monster, I get to Special a Level 3 or lower Naturia monster from my Deck. I Special Summon Level 3 Naturia Stinkbug in defense position!"

A green stinkbug with fuzzy, yellow hair around its neck appeared on her side.

"It doesn't matter how many monsters you summon! Whatever you do, nothing will stop me!" Doctor Gear exclaimed. "I play the Spell, Monster Reborn, to resurrect Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The mechanical dog roared in cheering tone for being returned alive. "Then, I activate its additional effect! Once per turn, I can use monsters in my hand or field for Fusion!"

"Fusion!?" Pigeon and Frog said simultaneously.

"Fusion?" Claire repeated.

"Here it comes," Blossom Star said to herself.

"I fuse my two Ancient Gear Golem on the field, and my third and last Ancient Gear Golem in my hand!" The three Golems broke up and their gears, and other components swirled around like any other fusion swirl.

"Gear spins, and it spins to run, to run, to make power! Rise the almighty mass weapon of destruction! Fusion Summon! Rise! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

An upgraded form of Ancient Gear Golem that looked like a giant, mechanical centaur roared as it stomped strongly in front of Blossom Star. It stood so tall, taller than even the colosseum.

"It's…It's so huge, Yamamoto-senpai!" Pigeon cried.

"I told you not to call my real name, but yes, IT IS!" Frog yelled.

"Are you getting this?" Claire asked to her cameraman.

"I am, but it's too tall that I can't see its face!" The cameraman replied.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Doctor Gear laughed manically. "Usually, I would summon this monster as my last resort, but since you mock my name, I just can't let you go unpunished even if I defeat you! Now, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, destroy her and end this! Ultra-Ultimate Pound!"

The Fusion Ancient Gear roared strongly as it pulled up its claw arm and brought it down to smash her monster.

"Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem inflicts piercing damage when it attacks a DEF positioned monster! Your Stinkbug has 500 DEF points and my Golem has 4400 ATK, just more than enough to deplete your miserable Life Points!" Doctor Gear claimed.

The claw got closer and closer until…

"I won't lose here! I worked so hard to get here, and I won't go down that easily" Blossom Star thought as she pressed something on her screen.

The claw arm pounded the ground so hard, it shook the ground, causing a short quake.

"Aaaaaayyyyyyeee!" Pigeon screamed.

"Hey, be focus!" Frog scolded.

"Is Blossom Star alright?" Claire asked with a genuine concern.

Everyone was silent except Doctor Gear, who was laughing.

"That should teach you a lesson!" He exclaimed.

The smokes cleared away, and she was still standing.

"What!? How!?" Doctor Gear gasped as the audiences cheered for her still standing.

"I activated the effect of **Synchro Barrier Resonator**!" A monster that looked similar like Dark Resonator, except it had green Synchro ring on the back smiled cheekily before it disappeared.

"If I were to take more than 3000 damages, by sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate that damage and use my monsters on the field to perform Synchro Summon!" Out of the smokes, Antjaw and Stinkbug flew up high into the air.

Antjaw transformed into two white spheres while Stinkbug turned into three green rings for the spheres to pass through.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Naturia Beast!" A green tiger with branches and barks of trees for forearms and forelegs appeared as it roared for battles.

"No way!" Doctor Gear gasped before he regained his composure. "Bu-But, that doesn't matter! I still have a stronger monster than yours!"

"You're right, but unlike you, Doctor Gear, I believe in my Deck and I know that it would give me the courage and hope to win this duel," she said.

"Courage? Hope? Ha!" Doctor Gear snorted. "You believe in that whole crap about the heart of the Deck? That's just fairytale! Look at the reality you're in, Ms. Dreamer. What you are facing cannot be changed!"

Blossom Girl gulped. "Don't worry, Sakura. Just believe your heart and your Deck's heart."

"My turn!" She drew her final card. "Now…I'll prove you wrong, Doctor Gear!"

"What?" He said.

"I play the Spell Card, **Naturia Miracle**!" The Spell showed a giant tree of rainbow color, with many Naturia monsters, including Beast gathering around it.

"With this card, I target your Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem to reduce its ATK to zero this turn and add half of that reduced amount to Beast's ATK!" Golem glowed in blue while Beast glowed in rainbow aura, just like the Spell's artwork.

"What!? No, my Golem!" Doctor Gear cried as Beast's ATK increased to 6800 ATK.

"Now, here is the real finale!" Blossom Star smiled and winked. "Beast, attack his Golem!"

Naturia Beast roared as it ran up onto the Golem's arm and then jumped off from its head. It got its claw out and strike down on the Golem in half.

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem crumpled into pieces as its gears and component fell over on its master.

"No, no, noooooooooooooooooo!" Doctor Gear screamed as the gears hit over him.

 **Doctor Gear: 0 LP**

 **Blossom Star WINS**

"And we got a winner! The duel is over, and the new Top #10 Charisma Duelist is Blossom Star!" MC announced proudly.

All the audience cheered and applauded the new star duelist. Blossom Star felt very surprised for herself, but she cheered and waved back to the audiences with a bit of tear of joy in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Doctor Gear laid down in defeat, but still able to look up and talk. "You…Blossom Star…will pay for this…." He fainted and logged out immediately.

When this happened, mysterious people watched the entire duel. They were watching from a private chat room in the same server as their respective avatar.

One that looked like wearing a jester's hat laughed with a biggest smile. "Fu, hu, hu! Well, well, it looks like the old doctor is out of the house. We got our self a new tenth!"

"Another young duelist joins our rank…" commented another figure, who wore a long black cape.

"Quite impressive, but I think she was just lucky," said a figure who was a female due to her voice.

A fourth figure stayed silent and didn't say anything.

The figure in the middle, sitting on a couch watched and then stood back up. "I congratulate her victory, but this was just utterly boring duel. I'm out."

The figure logged out.

"Hmmmm, it seems Number 1 didn't have fun. Oh, well," said the figure with the jester hat before he logged out, too.

The other three also logged out. And, just around this time, our heroes, Playmaker and Codebreaker were fighting in the SOL Tech's private core network as they were reaching to the data vault.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Synchro Barrier Resonator-Level: 1, DARK, Fiend/Tuner, Effect: If you would take more than 3000 damages; by sending this card to your Graveyard, negate it and then use the monsters on your side of the field as a material for Synchro Summon as long as the listed materials are correct._

 _Naturia Miracle-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 monster that your opponent controls in the Extra Monster Zone; Naturia monster you control in your Extra Monster Zone gains ATK equal to that targeted monster's ATK while the targeted monster's ATK reduces to zero until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, all Naturia Monster from the field is sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! This is another quick update for the story. How lucky you guys are, but I love writing this story and I'm happy that it's becoming very successful, probably more than my other Yu-Gi-Oh stories. With the finale of the first season for the anime coming to a close, I am working on this story to finish and end its first season with a bang (depending on how the anime progresses).  
**

 **Today, as part of the progression and development for this story, I introduce you a brand new character, Sakura Aoba or her VR alias, Blossom Star! In the real world, she is a studious and not so pretty looking young girl who goes to private all-girl high school. In Link VRAINS, she is Blossom Star, up and coming, busty Charisma Duelist who uses Naturia Deck and dreams to become the number 1 Duelist in Link VRAINS. She will be playing a big role from here and out, but she won't overshadow any other characters at all, so don't feel worry about that. I just thought that maybe we can have someone else who kind of rival Blue Angel and act as a female rival duelist for Codebreaker, specifically.**

 **There will be ton of more new characters coming in the future chapters very soon. BTW, Sakura Aoba's name and Archetype are credited by johannvanguard, my good friend. Thank you very much, friend!**

 **With all that said, here is a preview for the next chapter (which will come by the end of this month for my birthday)!**

* * *

 _The mysterious Cyber Treasure Hunter who fears since the beginning days of Link VRAINS, Dark Knight corners Codebreaker with his powerful Phantom Deck! Finally, Dark Knight's true power, his ace monster has revealed its true form, but will our hero be ready for it?_

Rossy: Master, Master! According to my calculation, his ace monster is incalculable for power!

Codebreaker: Must be Dark Knight's programming! Just who the heck is he?

Dark Knight: Are you done with rambling? It's time to end this, Codebreaker! See if you can survive this!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Beast of the Phantom Mist!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	25. Beast of the Mist

**Chapter 25**

Beast of the Phantom Mist

 _Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets…._

Codebreakr rode on his D-Board with Dark Knight who was in the lead with his Phantom Mist Purple Dragon flying alongside with him, but it was covered in mist as it flew beside him.

" _You have lost great amount of Life Points, Master Yu,"_ said Rossy.

"Yeah…" He smirked as his Life Points showed 1500 LP left. "That monster of his. Phantom Mist Purple Dragon is strong!"

Dark Knight rode on his black D-Board confidently in front with his dragon beside him.  
"With the battle ends, my turn is finished and my dragon's ATK is returned to normal."

He turned and looked at Yu. 'Now, Codebreaker. How would you counter this?' He thought.

"I won't give up here or ever!" He declared. "I draw!"

 **Codebreaker (3h): 1500 LP**

'At this rate, I got to summon Cyber Magician Girl and use her effect to take control of his dragon, and then I can direct attack him with ease," Yu thought as he then looked at his hand. 'But, I don't have the necessary cards to summon her right off the bat, but I can still manage.'

"Here I go!" He exclaimed. "I normal summon **C# Ad-Werewolf**!"

Several ad boards and merged into one monster. It turned into a werewolf monster, with sharp claws and glowing red eyes. Its body was made up of colorful ads from head to toe and its tail, too.

 **C# Ad-Werewolf-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 1500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"And, since I control a C# monster, I can Special Summon C# HDMEye from my hand!"

A monitor with single eye and HDMI cables for its tentacles appeared next to Ad-Werewolf. It was put in Defense mode. "I set a card and end my turn here."

 **Codebreaker (1h): 1500 LP**

"I see that you're playing defensive, but I can see through your thought, Yu Akira!" Dark Knight pointed. "My turn!"

 **Dark Knight (4h): 4000 LP**

Meanwhile, Kitamura and Wirisu watched the duel while another duel was happening. The other duel was between Playmaker and Akira Zaizen at the data bank.

"Curse them all! Why are they even here?! What do they want in that old data core, anyway?" Kitamura grumbled.

"My, my. Zaizen-kun is hard working. This clearly show he is a traitor. What a rascal!" Wirisu commented excitedly as he then turned his attention to his second screen. "However, I'm more interested in Codebreaker's development."

Dark Knight and Codebreaker turned sharply to the right and then to the left. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

A blue ghost wearing a purple cloak and red scarf appeared on his left, presenting with 800 ATK and 1000 DEF.

"It's a regular Effect Monster," Yu said.

"It's no regular monster," Dark Knight stated. "I activate its effect! If this card is in Attack Position, I target 1 DARK monster on the field, change this card to DEF position, and that monster gains 800 ATK and DEF until the end of your turn!"

"What!? My turn?" He questioned surprisingly.

Ancient Cloak's blue flame erupted out of its cloak, swarming it around his ace dragon. It roared strongly as its ATK rose to 3300.

"I set a card and then fight! I declare Phantom Mist Purple Dragon to attack your C# Ad-Werewolf!" The misty dragon turned around and faced forward the target.

"Attack! Phantom Mist Raid!" He declared. The mysterious, misty dragon attack with a purple light.

"Not so fast!" Codebreaker shouted. "Trap Card opens, C#Hack Attack!"

His set card flipped right before his dragon attacked. "With this card, I change your monster's attack target to another C# monster I control on the field! I change the target to C# HDMEye!"

The purple light disintegrated HDMEye instead with its brightness.

"So, you protected your monster? However, it won't last!" Dark Knight said. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Phantom Mist of Iron Spirits**!"

The Spell Card showed an old, rusty iron boots with ghostly blue flames whirling around the boots. One flame had angry eyes while the other one had sad eyes.

"If my opponent activated a card effect during the battle when a Phantom Mist monster I control attacked, then by sending 1 Phantom Knights monster from my field to the Graveyard…" Ancient Cloak disappeared and was sent to the GY. "I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field and I destroy your C# Ad-Werewolf!"

"No way!" He gasped as his wolf cried in pain before it got engulfed by a blue flame, burning it into ashes.

"Then, I activate Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak's additional effect!" He kept going. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can add 1 Phantom Knights card from my Deck to my hand, except this card itself! I add The Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe!"

" _With that card, Dark Kngiht is ready to counter an attack on our next turn if there will be one!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"With that ended, my dragon's ATK is returned to normal again," Dark Knight reminded. "Now, my turn, once again."

"Yu Akira…" Yu looked at him while they were riding on the Data Storm.

"Are you even aware of what Legendary Codes are?" Dark Knight asked.

"Why, of course I know! My dad said they are very important!" Codebreaker answered.

"Important, yes, but DO you know what they are exactly," said Dark Knight.

"Well…not exactly," Codebreaker answered honestly.

"Some says they are most powerful, rarest cards in the world while others say they are treasures of wildest imagination. One thing for sure is that whoever has them all can change the very fabric of this network world, Link VRAINS. And, if it falls into the wrong hands…"

Dark Knight clutched his hands hardly. "I won't let it happen, and I won't let you have it, either!"

"Sorry, pal, but the Legendary Codes are something that my dad used to search long and hard for, and I will fulfill his dream!" Codebreaker replied.

"Foolish boy!" Dark Knight argued. "Do you even know the reason why he wants those Legendary Codes?"

"Well, he said it is his life-long dream! What's other good reason there?" Codebreaker countered.

"You know nothing, Yu Akira. Your father, Doctor Yoshinobu Akira, didn't seek for the Legendary Codes for some dream. No, he seeks them…for the destruction of our world!" Dark Knight exclaimed.

"HELL NO!" Codebreaker yelled in anger. "That aren't true! You're lying!"

"Let me tell you something that not even you know about your father," Dark Knight said calmly as he slowed down a bit. "Your father used to work another bright researcher. His name was Dr. Kogami, and they worked on a special project together. That project…was the Hanoi Project."

"The Hanoi Project?" He repeated. "But, that sounds alike…!"

"Exactly. The Hanoi Project relates with the current threat of Link VRAINS, the organization, the Knights of Hanoi!" Dark Knight claimed. "However, fortunately your father soon recognized the wrongs of the project as they were experimenting six children that they kidnapped to create something extraordinary."

"Six kids?" Codebreaker said.

"Yes, and because of the wrong they did on those poor children, Dr. Akira also recognized that his project on the search of the Legendary Codes will doom humanity, but his employer, the SOL Tech demanded him to continue his project, but instead of obeying, he took his own life to prevent that from happening," Dark Knight explained.

"So…what is your point, then? What are you trying to say?" Codebreaker demanded.

"My point is…it was wise for him to take his own life away, so that the Legendary Codes cannot be found!" Dark Knight answered. "However, there are still people out there who wants to seek the Legendary Codes! For the sake of the world and safety of the people in the real world, the Legendary Codes must be found and be destroyed!"

"NO YOU WON" T!" He yelled, making him stop and listened to him. "I won't let you! What you says is baseless!"

"And why you do you say so that my argument is baseless?" Dark Knight questioned.

"Because my dad said to me long time ago! The Legendary Codes…will help people and make things better for everyone. He only wants to find them, so he can help more people and I support him for that! That's why I continue to search for the codes for him and after him! He and all the people who used to work for him worked so hard for it…until…until…. just like what you said, but I will continue to carry his dream! That is why…I will be the one who find the Codes first before you!"

" _Master Yu…"_ Rossy wept.

"If you say so, Codebreaker," Dark Knight said. "If you believe that your father had good attention, then prove it to me through this duel! Show me your resolve!"

"I draw!" Yu drew his card strongly.

 **Dark Knight (1h): 4000 LP**

 **Codebreaker (1h): 1500 LP**

"Yes!" Codebreaker beamed. "Now, Dark Knight, you don't know this, but this Deck I use is created by my dad and he answered my help! I play the Spell Card, **C# Link Data Access**!"

The card showed Gagaga Girl using a desktop PC, moving one image file that resembled C# Binary Witch to an external HDD on the computer screen.

"With this, I can Special Summon 1 C# Link Monster from my Extra Deck by paying half of my Life Points!"

 **Codebreaker: 750 LP**

"I Special Summon C# Lagging Net Dragon!" A serpentine dragon roared. "Then, its Link is increased by one!"

'It became a Link 4…' Dark Knight thought.

"With that, I set my Link 4 C# Lagging Net Dragon to the Link Markers!"

The Link Square appeared in front of him as his dragon separated into four clones and they all turned into golden twisters, sucking into the arrows.

"The summoning condition is at least 3 Effect Monsters! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Null Dragon!"

Yu's ace dragon appeared, and it roared for battles, first time appearing in a while since it first introduced.

"Null Dragon's effect activates when it is Link Summoned!" Yu declared. "All face-up Spell and Trap Cards have their effect negated and no other card effect can be activated in response to this activation of the effect!"

" _In other words, Dark Knight cannot use Phantom Mist Purple Dragon's effect in response to Null Dragon's effect!"_ Rossy said.

Null Dragon roared as white light glowed from its wring, spreading that light as it enveloped the surrounding areas for a brief second.

"Uuuuwaaah! It's too bright!" Kitamura covered his eyes.

The light also vanished the mist that covered Dark Knight's dragon. After the light died out, Dark Knight's ace monster finally showed its true form.

It had a long neck, looking very serpentine. There were two purple orbs with horn sticking out on its head, glowing purple eyes, and single silver tusk on its chin. It had short arms and legs with metal claws and sharp, thin arrow-shaped needle at the tip of its tail. The underbelly was light purple while the backside was darker shade of purple. The most interesting part of its body was its wings. Crystals floated in mid-air but aligned together and barely touching each other, acting the dragon's wings.

 _This dragon….it reminds me of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!_

"So, that is your dragon's identity," Codebreaker said.

"Whoever seen this monster, face to face, fears and cowers," Dark Knight said.

"Well, I'm not afraid! And honestly, it looks kind of cool, but I will defeat it!" Codebreaker declared. "I activate Null Dragon's additional effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Extra Deck, but it cannot attack this turn! I Special Summon Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace spellcaster appeared just behind Null Dragon. "And since Null Dragon is pointing to a Link Monster, it gains additional Link Marker! I choose its left arrow!"

Cyber Magician Girl's left arrow glowed in red, indicating it was now active. "Then, I activate her effect to take control of one Special Summoned monster on your side of the field and place it next to her link! I choose your one and only Phantom Mist Purple Dragon!"

Cyber Magican Girl whipped and caught the dragon, and then pulled hard to her side.

" _With that, Dark Knight can no longer use his dragon's effect!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Codebreaker cheered. "Here is the finale! I activate C# Link Data Access from my Graveyard! By banishing this card and C# Link Monster in my Graveyard, I can increase the ATK of one Link Monster on my side of the field by the ATK of the banished monster! I banish my one and only C# Lagging Net Dragon and give Null Dragon a boost in ATK!"

Null Dragon roared stronger as its ATK increased to 4700. "This is for my father! Battle! I declare Null Dragon to direct attack!"

His ace dragon charged up its attack. "Omega Null Force!"

The attack hit him. _"Yes, you've done it, Master Yu!"_ Rossy cheered.

Codebreaker looked happy first, but then soon realized something was wrong or rather something was amiss or _a mist_.

Rossy beeped. _"Master, this mist is the same mist from before when Dark Knight summoned his Xyz!"_

"Foolish Codebreaker. Do you think your own dragon can stop me?" Dark Knight said as he stood still, barely seeable in the thick mist.

" _How is that possible!?"_ Rossy gasped.

"I activated my skill, Phantom Mist," Dark Knight admitted. "When my opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can negate it and add 1 Phantom card from my Graveyard or Deck to my hand. I added one from my Deck."

"No, no way…" Codebreaker widened his eyes, looking very disbelieved, but also despairingly.

"It seems that you have nothing else to do," Dark Knight said. "In other words, you couldn't prove your resolve. Very well…My last turn!"

Dark Knight added his last card.

"I play the Spell Card that I added via my skill! **Phantom Xyz Revolution**!" The said card showed Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm and Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor zipping forward with blue lights behind them while a silhouette of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in the background.

"With this card activated, I can Special Summon two Phantom Knights monster from my Deck with their effect negated. I Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm and Fragile Armor!"

The very same two monsters in the artwork of the spell card appeared. "Then, because of Phantom Xyz Revolution's effect, both monsters will be used for Xyz Summon!"

" _Again with Xyz?"_ Rossy questioned.

The two monsters turned into two dark energies and both sucked into the galaxy-like portal.

"Rise! Rank 4! Phantom Mist Purple Dragon!" A second dragon appeared, surprising Codebreaker and Rossy.

"You had another one!?" He gasped.

"Yes," Dark Knight replied. "And since it is Xyz Summoned, all Spell and Trap cards cannot be activated that negate this card's effect! Continuing, I detach my dragon's overlay unit to negate one monster you control on the field and reduces half of its attack, and then add it to my dragon's ATK!"

"Not so fast! Did you forget that I still control your first dragon and can use its effect to negate your second dragon!" Codebreaker countered.

"The effect of Xyz Monster that was summoned by the effect of Phantom Xyz Revolution cannot be negated this turn!" Dark Knight countered.

Codebreaker and Rossy gave the biggest gasp ever that no words or voice came out of their mouth.

His second dragon absorbed one of its comets, and the purple orbs glowed brightly. "I choose your Null Dragon and negate its effect as well as steal half of its ATK!"

Null Dragon roared weakly as its ATK drained by half while his second Phantom Mist Purple Dragon roared strongly with its boost in ATK.

"This is the end. Attack his Cyber Magician Girl with Phantom Mist Raid!" Dark Knight declared.

His second dragon roared as it unleashed a bright purple light, obliterating Codebreaker's ace magician as she cried in pain before she was obliterated. Null Dragon and the first dragon also obliterated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Codebreaker screamed as he fell off the D-Board.

"Emergency Log-Out!" Rossy exclaimed as she forced Yu to log-out.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

"This is the end. Attack his Cyber Magician with Phantom Mist Raid!"

"Nnnnnnnnnnooooo!" Yu woke up abruptly, sweating a lot.

"Woah! Woah! Take it easy, Morse," said Tom, patting him on the shoulder.

Yu panted. "Where…am I? Why am I here?"

"Morse, you're back in our basement at our home," Tom stated. "You've been sleeping for awhile since Rossy activated the emergency log-out for you."

"Emergency Log Out" He questioned.

"Master Yu!" He turned to see Rossy floating beside him. _"I calculate that you're 100% OK, which I found to be glad!"_

"Um, yeah…Thank you, Rossy," he replied, not so happily. "Wait a sec! The data bank! I…I didn't reach it."

"No worry, Morse. I managed to reach the data bank with Blue Angel," said Tom.

"Really!?" Yu jumped out of his bed coach. "Did you found something in there!?"

"Woah, woah! Calm your horse down!" Tom exclaimed. "Let me explain it from the beginning…"

 _-Flashback-_

"Just as we promised, I get the data," said Playmaker.

"Sorry, but I need you to wait in line." Everyone turned around and saw who also came into the data vault.

"Wh..what?" Zaizen said as he was aided by Aoi, his sister at his side.

"Dark Knight!" Ghost Girl gasped.

"Dark Knight? Who's this guy?" Ai asked.

"You! What did you do to my friend, Codebreaker?!" Cyber Man questioned.

"You're his ally?" Dark Knight replied. "I defeated him in a duel."

Everyone looked surprised.

"What!? That guy lost!?" Ai gasped over-dramatically.

"No, impossible!" Cyber Man didn't believe him.

"Codebreaker lost in a duel," Blue Angel whispered to herself.

"I admit that he was good and praise for coming here this far, but not worthy enough to come here," said Dark Knight as he walked toward the data vault. "Just as we bet it, I came victorious, so I get the data on the Legendary Codes."

"Legendary Codes?" Playmaker repeated.

"Stand aside, Playmaker," Dark Knight ordered.

"Hey, you don't boss my boss around like that!" Ai complained.

Dark Knight started fearfully at Ai, which he cowered in fright. Then Dark Knight stepped forward and began downloading data from the bank.

"I see…Just as I thought," said Dark Knight.

"You there! The data in that vault belongs to my friend and ally, Codebreaker! He deserves it most than anyone else!" Cyber Man argued.

Just as he finished downloading the data, he threw a card at Cyber Man, which he caught in response.

"That's a copy of the data I just downloaded," said Dark Knight.

"Huh? But…why would you give me this copy?" Cyber Man asked.

Dark Knight ignored Cyber Man's questioning and turned to Playmaker.

"Playmaker…Continue fighting the Knights of Hanoi and stop them. I wish you all the luck in the world," Dark Knight stated. "Just as long as you don't get in my way."

Playmaker just looked at him as Dark Knight started at him back before he walked away, passing by until he logged out.

 _-Flashback ends-_

"And, that's what happened," Tom finished.

"I see…" Yu said. "But, you got the copy!"

"Yes, but I just don't understand why Dark Knight did it," Tom replied. "So, explain to me what happened between you and him or whoever he or she is."

Yu looked sad and disappointed. "I…I lost in a duel, but at least we still got the data. How about let's decode it to find what we came for!"

Yu got out of his bed and began working on the scanning and decoding the code. Tom looked worry, but he decided to help after what they went through.

However, deep in his mind, Yu was still frustrated and concerned about what Dark Knight said before he lost to him.

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Ending**

 _ **Writing Life (Codes of Secrets ver.)**_

The first scene showed Yu standing alone and on the side in a hall with graffities on the walls. Some of the graffities said things, like "Odd-Eyes", "Exodia", and "GX". The scene then changed digitally, showing Yu looking up the clear, blue sky with a tall skyscraper behind him and giant statue of the Thinking Man with shortly afterward, the background changed with sad, worried Emoti-chan and Tom with serious, calm expression. Then, the next scene all his friends and people he has met appeared, including Yusaku, Aoi, Akira Zaizen, Kusanagi, and the mysterious Dark Knight, including people he hasn't met, like Go Onizuka. Then, it showed Yu as Codebreaker flying on the data wind with his two aces, Cyber Magician Girl and Null Dragon flying beside him. Next, it showed all of the respective duelists, first to last with Playmaker (with Ai) and his Decode Talker, Go Onizuka with his Gouki the Great Ogre, Aoi Zaizen as Blue Angel with Trickstar Holly Angel, Ghost Girl with Altergiest Phamshee, Cyber Man with his Cipher HERO Gigavolt, Revolver with Borreload Dragon, and Sakura Aoba and her VR alias Blossom Star standing next to her, with former showing a neutral expression while the latter with more positive, excited face. Finally, the last scene showed Yu as Codebreaker surfing on his D-Board with his two aces as they rode toward a full moon.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Ad-Werewolf-Level 4, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 1500 ATK, 500 DEF._ _You can activate one of the following effects:_

 _1) If your opponent activates a Trap Card during your turn; change that effect to the following: "You take 1000 damages to your Life Points."_

 _2) If your opponent activates a Trap Card during their turn, negate it and destroy it._

 _Phantom Mist of Iron Spirits-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: If your opponent activates a card effect during the battle when a Phantom monster you control attack or is attacked, send 1 Phantom card to the GY; Then destroy 1 card on the field._

 _C# Link Data Access-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Pay half of your Life Points; Then, Special Summon 1 C# Link Monster from your Extra Deck. The monster summoned by this effect is banished from the field during the end of this turn._

 _Phantom Xyz Revolution-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Special Summon 2 "The Phantom Knights" monster from your Deck to the field, with their effect negated. Then, you can immediately use them as material to Special Summon 1 DARK Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck (This summoning is treated as Xyz Summon)._

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Man, I am on FIRE with this update for my VRAINS story! Maybe it is because the anime is just doing so great with the episodes and the story lately, it is all so much fun!  
**

 **What do you guys think of Phantom Mist Purple Dragon? Did you expect me that Dark Knight has two Phantom Mist Purple Dragons in his Extra Deck? Well, neither did I and that is coming from me!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS season 1 is coming to a close, and even though there were at least four recap episodes within just the first season, I think it still great with so much content in the episode and I think it got better and better with each episode after one another.**

 **As an early birthday present, I give you guys my own iteration of the second ending theme song for Codes of Secrets. What do you guys think of it? Also, IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT for the future:**

 **This chapter...marks the last chapter for the story arc, Infiltration Arc! I know it was short, but the next story arc and possibly the last story arc will be the "Battle for the Codes Arc". It will mostly be about Yu and his friends as they search for the Legendary Codes, but down the road, many secrets will be revealed (hinted from the very title itself) such as more about Yu's past and his father's involvement with the Hanoi Project, more new characters, and of course, the number 1 current biggest secret of them all...who is Dark Knight?**

 **With all that said, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the day (I need to work remotely from home after this) and be safe if you live in New Jersey and New York City because another Nor'Easter is here again. See you guys later and as always, here is a preview for the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Fates are strange things. Even the people you meet for one day can profoundly change your life forever. As Yu, his friends, and their allies reflect on the recent event, the Knights of Hanoi prepare their plan and the SOL Tech is also preparing their own as well to counter them! And the new heroine, Sakura Aoba gets involved despite her initial thought!  
_

Blossom Star (Sakura Aoba's VR avatar/alias): Wa-Wait! Is this really necessary? I mean, like...!

Top Charisma Duelist #2 (chuckling): Mff, mff, ffuu, fuu, fu, fu! Blossom Star, you may be new and this is all sudden for everyone, but can't you see?

Blossom Star: See what?

Top Charisma Duelist #2: We're seeing a turn of history! Possibly...no, definitely that change the world and Link VRAINS itself!

Kusanagi: Yusaku, I finally decoded the file!

Yusaku: What did you find, Kusanagi-san?

Ai: Something good, most likely.

Kusanagi: That's...one way to put it, but listen, I found out the founder and his members who created the Hanoi Project!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Shocking Revelations!_

Codebreaker & Playmaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	26. Shocking Revelations

**Chapter 26**

Shocking Revelations

"Uuuugh…" Tom moaned as he looked tired.

Tom and Yu were decoding the data they got from the SOL Tech's data vault ( _though it was given_ ) all day and night alone.

"You look sleepy," Yu said straightforwardly as he didn't look tired at all.

"Easy for you to say, a guy who sleeps during classes most of the times," joked Tom.

"Joke aside, maybe you can take a short rest, Tom," Yu suggested.

Tom yawned. "Yeah, I guess I could do that, but the data…"

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Take a break."

Tom didn't reply as he was too tired to do so. He laid on the couch and closed his eyes, and second a later, he went into snoozing mode.

"I will help in place of Tom, Master Yu," said Rossy.

"Thanks, Rossy," Yu agreed.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

 _Few Hours Prior…_

Somewhere in Link VRAINS, there was a special private server located and connected to the main server of the Den, the main hub of the Link VRAINS network. That was the server for the strongest 10 Duelists in the Link VRAINS; Charisma Castle or CC0001 for the server's hostname.

It was a huge castle. It was clear white and made up of diamonds. Some diamonds even floated in midair as each of them flickered in multiple colors, such as red, blue, green, orange, purple, and so many more. Surrounding the castle was a tall fort that protected the castle and there was no gate door to allow anyone to enter. The castle was built on a secluded island that wasn't too far from Den City as the city users could see the castle from the shores. It was the most beautiful sight to see, especially during the night. Only the strongest and few Charisma Duelists could access the castle due to special security access.

Due to only a few privileges, usually the population of logged users was few, but this time, it was different.

One of the invited and privileged users logged in. "Wow! Can't believe I'm actually here," Blossom Star awed.

Blossom Star, alias Sakura Aoba, had won her duel against the former Top #10, Doctor Gear. Due to that, she gained a special permission code to access the castle anytime she wanted. This was her first time logging in to Charisma Castle.

Inside the entrance chamber, the floor was made of transparent, smooth crystal, but to make it more welcoming, a long red carpet was laid down on the floor that led up to the stairs, which separated into two fork ways. There were also two hallways, one on each side and some doors.

"This place is just more beautiful than I thought! More so on the inside!" Blossom Star amazed.

"It sure is!" said a voice.

She got spook by the voice when it was revealed by a different avatar user. This user was a male. He looked like sixteen years old, at least in her age group. His hair was silver and slid back as his eyes were the same color. His outfit consisted of dark grey pants and top with a skinny black hoodie that covers his whole top from the bottom of his neck to the fingers of his hands.

"Um, hello," Blossom Star greeted nervously. "Mmmph…my name is…."

"Blossom Star, right?" He asked.

"Um, yes! That's correct, um," she replied.

"Hey, don't be nervous. You're one of us now and congratulations, too!" The mysterious avatar beamed. "The name's Silver Wing…well, that is my username of course."

Blossom Star giggled. "Well, nice to meet you, Silver Wing. I was invited by SOL Tech for something important."

"Same here," Silver Eye remarked. "Most likely, everyone will come soon. They must be waiting at the dining hall. Come on. I'll show you around!"

Silver Eye gave Blossom Star a short tour of the castle, showing her at least the most important rooms and places in the castle. They confronted a tall door, but the door opened by itself, allowing them in.

"Here is the dining hall!" he exclaimed.

When they went inside, Blossom Star noticed a long table of golds with many dishes on the table. They looked so good and smell so good, making her think they're real foods, but not quite sure if they were.

"Oh! By the way!" Silver Eye remembered. "These dishes happened to be real, actually. So, you can eat here anytime and as much as you want."

"Really?!" She gasped. "But, how is that possible? I thought foods cannot be materialized in Link VRAINS."

"Hmf, hmf, hmf, hmf!" They heard a laugh just down the table. They saw the source of the laugh. An older man, who looked around mid-twenty to thirty sat on one of the chairs. He resembled a jester clown due to his choice of clothing; typical jester hat with dual colors (yellow and pink), twisted, purple shoes with bells attached to it, and big, baggy pair of pants. He also had a white makeup with red dots on his cheek and wore red sunglasses.

 _Why do I have a feeling this guy is based on another character from that anime about pirates? If only I can remember that anime's name!_

"The foods are real as ones in the real life. A special compliment from SOL Tech themselves! Well, well, well! Silver Eye, you're already acquainted with the new tenth? Are you trying to impress her, to be your girlfriend?" The man remarked as he laughed.

Blossom Star felt embarrassed as she blushed.

"Hey! That's not what it looks like, Mr. #2!" Silver Eye hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Take a joke, kid," he replied before he looked at Blossom Star specifically. "Blossom Star, welcome to the Charisma Castle! You're most likely heard of me but allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Joker!"

"Um, nice to meet you," she replied nervously. ' _I expected that I would meet the other Top 9 duelists but being with them here in the same room feels a bit…intimidating.'_

"Over to the other side is my compadre, Count D. Dracule, Top #3!" He introduced her to another man who sat on the other side of the table from Joker.

This man wore a long, open black coat with upper sleeves that point upward as the inside was a red color. His hair was black with two silver bangs mixed with his hair. He wore a white cloth that barely shows his chest and pair of black pants, and steampunk-style black boots with spikes at each side, and crucifix for the design on the front sides.

The count moved his yellow, monster-like eyes at the newcomer, scaring her a bit when she noticed.

"Do not fear the Count, Blossom Star." She then looked at another person who sat near her. The person who spoke was a young lady in white and gold armor, making her looked like a knight. Her hair was short and caramel color and bright, blue eyes.

"I'm Jaune Arc, the 7th Top Charisma Duelist," she introduced.

"Mmmf, mmf, mmf! Of course, we shouldn't forget the bottom-half!" Joker teased.

Jaune Arc shot an eye at him. "You insolent clown! How many times do I have to tell you that we're just as strong as you Top 3!"

Joker just laughed in response. "Strong? As for us three in the Tops? I think otherwise."

"I can prove it to you anytime, Joker!" Jaune Arc got up from her seat as Joker responded by getting up from his seat.

"Oh, silly Jaune Arc." A calm female voice stopped and prevented them from fighting. "Even if you try now, I can already see your future and that…you will lose very easily."

Sitting next to Joker was a woman in dark blue clothing and hood that covered her hair and most of her head, except only revealing her bright purple eyes and tanned face. The design of her clothes had stars and galaxies. She also wore a small golden necklace, which oddly looked like Millennium necklace.

"Mmf, mmf, mmf! Miss Number 4 is right," Joker remarked. "It would be pointless for you to duel me now…or EVER!"

Joker laughed as his laugh echoed the dinner hall. Jaune Arc felt angry, so angry that she wanted to prove them wrong.

"Relax, Jaune Arc. This is no time to fight," said another female voice.

"Oh!" Blossom Star noticed the person's voice. The voice belonged another girl who looked a bit older or younger. She couldn't tell, but her look was something she can recognize. She wore a blue and white dress with icy-like edges, matching well with her smooth, white skin. Her white hair swirled like a tornado, and snowflake-shaped earpieces twinkled. Her eyes were whitest blue color, making her look like she is a ghost.

'Top #4, Miss Arcana and Top# 5 Princess Ice. Along with Jaune Arc and Top #8, they are the strongest female Charisma Duelists in the entire Link VRAINS!' Blossom Star thought excitedly.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone looked away at another door. Another user had just entered. This one was a male figure in what appeared to be a dark-colored cybernetic soldier outfit. On his left eye was a red goggle that reminded me of the scanner from DBZ. His hair was a green color, and he looked around 17 to 18 years old.

The male figure looked at Blossom Star and widened his eyes a little, showing his interest in her.

"Ah, what a beautiful newcomer!" He exclaimed. "Welcome to Charisma Castle, dear. I'm Captain Rex, as you probably already guess."

He approached over her and took his hand and gave a slight kiss. She felt a bit creep out, so she moved her hand as quickly as possible.

"And the most nuisance one arrived," Joker said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry I am late everyone. You know how busy I am in real life," Capt. Rex said as he sat down in his chair.

Blossom Star, as she was the new Top #10, sat on the chair at the short end of the table. There were only two seats empty.

"It seems that these are the only ones who came tonight," Count Dracule stated.

"Good evening, everyone!" They all turned to the direction of the voice when suddenly, Kigen appeared.

"So, you're the one who invited us?" Miss Arcana questioned.

"That's correct, Miss Arcana," Kigen replied. "But, I can see that not all of you are present."

"Sorry, pal, but Top #8 and #1 are off doing something else. Not sure about #8, but don't care. The honcho, Mr. #1 is always busy," said Joker.

"I understand," Kigen nodded. "Very well. We'll begin the meeting."

"So, why are we all here?" Silver Eye asked. "It's sort of rare to have all…well, almost all of the Top Charisma Duelists to be in one place."

"All questions will be answered, Mr. Silver Eye," Kigen said. "Allow me to properly introduce myself first. My name is Wirisu Kigen, a manager of the SOL Tech's R&D department."

"SOL Tech?" Jaune Arc repeated. "Why would the SOL Tech invite us?"

"Just as I predicted it," Miss Fortunate said earnestly.

"Not to rush or anything, but I'm kind of a busy guy, so let just get to the point already," Capt. Rex declared rudely.

"Excellent point!" Kigen agreed. "I like a person who wants to gostraight to the point. You see, to explain briefly, my superiors at SOL Tech invite you Top Charisma Duelist for your needs."

"Our needs? In other words, you SOL Tech guys need our help?" Silver Eye asked.

"That's correct," Kigen replied as just then, a giant holographic screen appeared behind him as he stood on the side next to it. "As you all know, there is the rise of a mysterious incident that the social media's buzzing about, which we dub it as 'Another Incident'. It's been occurring recently, and we believe that the Knights of Hanoi are behind this. For that, my superiors decided to assemble all of you currently present to set aside your competitive natures and join forces."

"Mmf, mmf, mmf, mmmmf!" Joker chuckled. "In other words, you want us to work together? What's next? Our team should be called 'The Avengers' or 'Justice League'?"

"Hey, Joker! This is not funny!" Jaune Arc scolded. "This is a serious matter!"

"Indeed it is…" Everyone went silent when suddenly, a giant holographic cheese piece appeared.

"Ah, King-sama, you've just arrived at a perfectly appropriate time, sir!" Kigen greeted as he bowed down.

"The King…" Blossom Star whispered under her mouth.

"I'm very proud that most of you could make it here tonight…" King spoke in a strict elderly male voice. "Just as Kigen here said to you all, we assembled you all to do a collaboration to fight the very threats that danger Link VRAINS and the real world."

"Well, well, well! If the big man himself is present in front of us, there's no way we can deny such request from a humble, honorable figure like yourself, King," Joker said.

"It's a …an honor to meet you, Joker," King said strictly. "And, also an honor to meet rest of you as well."

"If I may speak, sir." Miss Arcana spoke up. "What's the purpose of this collaboration?"

"Kigen," King stated.

"Yes, sir," he responded. "Continuing from what I said and to answer your question, Miss Arcana, you're all the public faces of Link VRAINS. Many people in and out of Link VRAINS look up to all of you. By uniting all ten of you together, it would help the morale for other VRAINS users, duelists and non-duelists alike, and pose a powerful threat to the Hanoi, telling them to beware of your combined strength."

"I see," she responded as she nodded. "However, my card states that there is more to that."

He chuckled back. "You're very sharp, Miss Fortunate. Yes, there are more reasons why we assembled you all. Recently, couple unauthorized users infiltrated SOL Tech's databank, and although, we won't give full detail about the infiltration itself, we identified the intruders to be…"

Suddenly, the smaller screen appeared in front of each Charisma Duelist automatically, showing them the intruders' identities.

"Playmaker, Blue Angel, Cyber Man, and Codebreaker!" Kigen announced.

All the Top Charisma Duelists looked surprised, especially one of their members or rather former members were among the identified intruders.

"What!? Blue Angel invaded SOL Tech!? How could that be?" Blossom Star shouted.

Everyone looked at her silently, making her feel very embarrassed.

"Um, sorry…" She apologized as she quickly sat back down.

"As you were saying…" Ice Princess spoke.

"Yes, I can understand all of you are most likely surprised right now, but what you see is not modified or anything. What you see is a real image captured by our security team. It seems that Blue Angel, one of your former members in your rank, was in collaboration with one of the other intruders, Cyber Man, a recent upcoming Charisma Duelist who's been gaining a quite of followers recently, but as for Playmaker and Codebreaker, they invaded for their own purpose. There were two other intruders, but we cannot give details about them as they're not too important for you all to deal with."

"I see. So, you want us to deal with these four then?" Count Dracule questioned.

"Exactly," King replied. "Not only just to fight the Hanoi, but if any of you encounter one of these intruders, arrest them and bring them to us. If any of you do, you would be awarded very handsomely."

King logged out quickly.

"Well, that pretty much covers the meeting. Thank you all for taking your time and coming here," Kigen said. "And of course, we'll be counting on you all."

Just then, Kigen logged out right after his last word.

"Well, I guess taking my time coming here wasn't a waste of a night," Count D. Dracule said and then he logged out.

'Award for capturing these four duelists, huh? Well, what a lucky time for me!' Capt. Rex pondered sneakily as he smirked.

"Well, ladies. I'll see you all later." Capt. Rex stated as he logged out, too.

Ice Princess got up from her seat and walked away, logging herself out.

"Mmf, mmf, mmf! Well, this is going to very interesting now," Joker smiled. "How exciting!"

He logged out as quickly as the others did, only leaving Silver Eye, Jaune Arc, and Blossom Star.

"I can't believe it! Blue Angel…and Codebreaker? Invaded SOL Tech? How could this have happened?" Blossom Star said as she laid her face down on the table, disappointed and sad.

"Are you feeling alright, Blossom Star?" She looked up to Jaune Arc.

"Yeah, but I just still couldn't believe all of this and here I thought this would be a welcoming party for me or something," she said.

"I understand how you feel," Silver Eye spoke. "The first time I came here I thought it was a welcoming party for me, too, but it was just something else. However, to be honest with you, I feel excited! Now I can see if what people say about Playmaker and Codebreaker are strong and all."

Blossom Star thought otherwise. 'This whole thing doesn't feel right. I only just want to be famous Charisma Duelist, not a fighter.'

"Cheer up, Blossom Star! As fellow Charisma Duelist, this is our duty, so we must fight," Jaune Arc said determinedly. "However, if you feel afraid, it is fine to back away if you want to. I won't judge if you do. Just give it a thought before you decide."

Blossom Star smiled lightly. "Thank you, Miss Arc."

She gave a friendly grin. "Please. Just call me Jaune."

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

"Yusaku!" Shoichi shook him to wake him up.

"What's wrong, Kusanagi-san?" Yusaku asked as he woke up.

"Eeh…I was just having a good dream," Ai complained.

"Never mind that," he stated. "I finally decoded the data!"

"You mean found out the data about the Hanoi Project?!" Yusaku jumped out of the temporary bed with just a blanket.

"Ho! That didn't take long despite how the big the data was. I'm quite impressed," Ai said.

"Tee hee! What can I say? I don't just cook hot dogs, you know," Kusanagi said proudly.

"So, what did you found out, Kusanagi-san?" Yusaku asked.

"Well, I can't believe it to say this, but I found out the founder and co-founder of the Hanoi Project!" He exclaimed. "The founder's name is Dr. Kogami, and according to the data, he worked on the Hanoi Project with his employees, but the report says he is confirmed dead and all of his employees are unknown for status."

"Then, it's a dead end," Ai said, disappointed.

"Not quite," Kusanagi said. "There is also a co-founder."

"Who's the co-founder?" Yusaku questioned.

He pressed few keys, making the screen to show a picture of a man with dark green hair and spiked-up bangs. He also had sideburns that pointed upward.

"Dr. Yoshinobu Akira, Yu Akira's father…"

"NANI!" Ai gasped. "He's Codebreaker's dad!"

"It can't be! Yu Akira's father is a co-founder of the Hanoi Project!?" Yusaku was very surprised.

"Yeah," Kusanagi responded. "I can't believe my eyes, either, but I decoded all the data, and this is what I got. There's no denying that this is fake. It's all true."

"That means that lazy bone is our enemy!" Ai claimed. "He may have been playing dumb with us all this time, but secretly, he is really a Hanoi spy!"

"Shut up, Ai!" Ai squinted to small size by Yusaku's strict, serious voice. "Don't jump to conclusion! We still don't know that."

"Right," Kusanagi nodded in agreement. "The only way to find out is to get information from him."

"Right," Yusaku agreed. "We may need to keep an eye on him and possibly spy on him."

"Yeah…" Kusanagi looked disappointed.

"Is something wrong, Kusanagi-san?" Yusaku asked with a concern in his voice.

"Oh! Sorry if I look glum. Just that…I feel a bit disappointed that someone who's willing to be your friend for the first time ever may be related to our enemy," he explained.

"…He wasn't even my friend in the first place," he responded.

"That's cold," Ai remarked.

Meanwhile, Yu was still working on decoding the data he got.

"Hmm, what's this?" He pressed some keys, causing the screen to show some codes that looked like a word puzzle.

"It looks like a word puzzle," he said. "Maybe it's a security mechanism of some kind. Rossy!"

" _Yes, Master Yu,"_ his robot companion responded.

"Download this part of the code and decipher it," he declared.

" _Yes, Master! Right away."_ A single USB wire came out of her side and then she plugged the wire into the port, making some beeping noise until she finished. _"Download completed. Deciphering words now. Calculating time…The calculation of time is unknown. It may take a while. Running the decipher program in background mode."_

"Hopefully, it would unlock something that would lead to the Legendary Codes or something about it!" Yu hoped, but then remembered the words that Dark Knight said to him, causing him to look depressed. "Although…I wonder if…."

"Is something wrong, Master Yu?" Rossy asked.

"Ah, nothing! I'm fine," he replied hesitantly.

* * *

 **I am just one the roll!  
**

 **Hey, guys. This is NewComer1 with another update to my VRAINS story! I just don't know why, but with the first season ending this month or maybe next month, the final master duel has started, and news about the season 2 for the show, revealing new characters just got me on hype that I want to work on this story even more so than my other stories that I want to write.**

 **Anyhow, what do you guys think of the latest episode? For all of you who haven't watch it yet, I would highly recommend it. A lot of things revealed such as Ai's origin (which the title for the episode is called "Origin of Ignis", of course), but I think most of us just wanted to know Revolver's real identity than that, right.**

 **I think the episode was just great and even though the duel just only begun during the last tenth of the episode, I think we're going on a wild ride from here, my friends! The final duel is here, and this chapter marks the start of the final story arc for my VRAINS Codes of Secrets. I will show you a lot of things in this arc, so I hope you will enjoy the ride with me.**

 **Speaking of new stuff, in this chapter, I want to make some mentions. The character, Silver Eye is created by Crow38 and Miss Arcana is made by johannvanguard! Congratulations to you both, but there will be another OC who is made by other user, so the last winner will be announced when that character appears in the future chapter.**

 **With all that said, I hope to see you all again soon and enjoy this preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Many obstacles will come in Yu and his friends' way in life. A new student arrives and declares a challenge to Yu for...the heart of his friend, Emoti-chan?!  
_

New student: So, we finally meet Yu Akira, or should I refer to you as your VR avatar, Codebreaker?

Yu: Do I know you somewhere? You look kind of familiar...

New student: Of course, everyone knows me. I am famous, after all. I will say it once, so you can remember it forever in your memories. My name is Kyo Judo, a movie actor and Top Charisma Duelist!

Emoti-chan: I don't care who or what he is, Morse, but just beat him already in the duel!

Yu: Um, OK, Emoti-chan. This is gonna be fun!

Tom (moaning): Just what is going on...?

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, the Heart of Duelist!_

Codebreaker & Playmaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	27. Heart of the Duelist

**AN: Updated things I say at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Heart of the Duelist

It was Monday, another day and another start of the week for schools. Not too many people liked Mondays, but for Tom and Yu, they really didn't like due to how much work they put over the weekends.

"MMmwaaaaahh…" Yu yawned loudly.

"Man, I'm so tired…" Tom moaned.

"Good morning, you two!" The voice scared them so much that they jumped high.

"Hey, take it easy you two!" The voice belonged to Emoti-chan. "You guys look so tired. What did you guys do over the weekends?"

"Um, working on decoding, theeeeayya code," Yu replied as he yawned.

"Code? What code?" Emoti-chan asked.

Before Yu got to answer that, Tom quickly covered his mouth. "Oh, it's nothing! Really? What he meant is the code for our…our…Programming Class!"

"I…see." She looked at them doubtfully. "Well, whatever. Just don't work too hard, you boys."

Yusaku and Ai watched them quietly from safe distance.

"Did you hear that?" Ai asked. "It looks like they're hiding something from their friend!"

"It's most likely just so that they don't want her to feel worry that they got the code, which was stolen from SOL Tech's data vault," Yusaku said.

"Oh, right," Ai remembered. "They must have worked on decoding for many hours by looking how tired they are."

Suddenly, a crowd of students ran over to a limousine that just arrived at the front entrance of the high school.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Emoti-chan pointed.

"Hey, Ane!" One of her friends showed up. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard about what?" She asked.

"You know?! Kudo-sama, the famous movie star and one of the Top Charisma Duelists, is coming to our school today and be a new classmate from now on!"

"What!?" Yu woke up with excitement in his tone. "A Top Charisma Duelist! Come on, guys! Let's go and check it out!"

Yu grabbed Emoti-chan and Tom by their hands, and when the two soon realized that, they were suddenly dragged by Yu as he ran at unrealistic speed.

"Kyyyyyaaaaah! MOOOORRSSEE!" Emoti-chan screamed.

"HHHHEEEEELLLPP!" Tom shouted.

"Holy crap!" Ai exclaimed. "Come on! We got go after him!"

Yusauku quietly agreed, following them.

Meanwhile, the crowds of students who were all girls gathered until couples of security guards blocked them and pushed them aside on each side. A tall woman in business suit and eyeglasses opened the door, and out came a handsome, young male student.

He had a mahogany brown hair that spiked upward with a single red bang in the middle. His eyes were yellow color and wore the male school uniform.

"Mr. Judo!" Girls screamed and cheered loudly as if this was movie opening.

"Good morning, my adorable fans!" He greeted as he gave a kiss and blow at all of them, making them even scream louder.

"Welcome to Den Academy, Mr. Kyo Judo!" The principal greeted him.

"It's honor to meet you, sir," Kyo replied as they gave each other a handshake. "I'm very excited to learn here at your school."

"Well, well! I hope you're up for the challenge," the principal remarked.

Kyo chuckled. "I'm always up for a challenge, sir."

Just then, Yu who was still running arrived, but bumped into the group of female students, making some of them tripped over themselves due to the impact.

Everything started to move slowly in motion. Yu burst out of the crowds of female students, missing Kyo Judo barely. Kyo turned around and noticed him, but his eyes were caught by Emoti-chan. Her blond hair shined like a sun to him, and her eyes sparkled like a beautiful diamond. He was amazed to see such beautiful girl despite the very awkward situation that was happening right now.

The motion returned to normal, and Yu finally stopped when he tripped over a random rock.

"What's this?! Yu Akira, what's the meaning of this?!" The principal looked crossed at him.

"Hey, Principal. What's up," he replied, but quickly recovered from his fall as he stood back up. "By the way, I heard that there is a Top Charisma Duelist guy coming to our school! Where is he or she?!"

'Yu Akira!' Kyo thought as he almost gasped.

"Ouch…my head." Emoti-chan rubbed her head.

Kyo noticed how much pain she was in.

"Are you alright, mademoiselle?" Kyo gave her a helping hand, but she didn't pay too much attention to him.

"Morse, you idiot! Look what you did!" Emoti-chan scolded.

"What did I do?" He asked until he noticed Kyo. "Hey!"

He touched his hand with both of his hands. "You must be the Top Charisma Duelist, right? I really want to meet you, so we can Duel! Which one do you want to do? Master or Speed Duel! Your choice!"

Kyo Judo looked disgusted and felt annoyed by Morse, and wanted Emoti-chan's attention.

"Stop that, Yu Akira!" The principal separated him as two security guards grabbed by the boy's arms. "I'll have a word with you and your friends later! Guards, please take them away."

"Wait, what? Hey, where are we going?!" Yu asked before he turned over his shoulder as best as possible. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, dude!"

"Morse, you dam you…." Emoti-chan mumbled as she was taken away, too while the fourth guard carried Tom over his right shoulder.

"Yu Akira…" Kyo Judo growled under his mouth. "I'll get you for this, and I think I have an idea."

Playmaker and Ai saw what happened.

"Ho! So that guy is a Top Charisma Duelist, like Go Onizuka and Blue Angel," Ai said. "But, why is he here at this school?"

"Forget about him," Yusaku stated strictly as he thought to himself on what to do next while he and everyone else headed to their first class.

Later that day and after some scolding by the principal, Morse, Tom, and Emoti-chan were punished and they had to stay in the detention hall during their lunch break.

"Why did this happen to us?" Tom asked sadly.

"Blame it on your roommate," Emoti-chan hissed.

"Hey, don't be glum, guys! Besides, at least we're allowed to eat lunch here," Yu said optimistically as he was eating enjoyably. The teacher who watched over them was sleeping too deeply that he didn't pay any attention to him or anyone who comes in.

Just then, the door opened. "Hello."

"Hey, it's you!" Morse exclaimed. Suddenly, Emoti-chan hit him on the head with a baseball bat, causing him to have a huge bump on his head.

"Shut up, Morse! Do you want us to get into more troubles!?" Emoti-chan said angrily as Tom looked horrified.

"Forget about him, my dear," Kyo said smoothly with her. "So, how about we get out of here quietly and we can enjoy some lunch together?"

"Hey, count me in, dude! And maybe we can duel after that!" Yu said as he stood up.

"You recovered quickly, Morse!" Tom exclaimed.

"Keep it down, will you?" Emoti-chan scholded him. "Um, excuse me, but I don't think you're supposed to be here and as much as I want to get out of here, I don't want to."

"Oh, don't you worry, dear. It will be fine if you're with me. The principal will understand," he suggested as he got a little closer to her.

She felt a bit creeped out.

"OK, Mister. I don't care who or what you are, but I'm staying here and that's final!" She decided.

Kyo Judo looked surprised and felt a bit offended.

"No one talk to me like that." He whispered to himself as he walked out the detention room. He was so upset that he didn't notice that he passed by Yusaku, who was standing on the wall just outside the detention room.

"Hey! It was that Charisma Duelist guy, Kyo what's his name," Ai remarked.

"Hmmmm…" Yusaku hummed in thought as he stayed outside the room until lunch time was over.

Later that day, the school was finally over. The principal forgave the trio and let them go after being scolded enough.

"Ew, what a day," Emoti-chan mumbled.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Yu spoke.

She gave him a look. "Listen, Morse. Just forget about it. Control yourself next time. Do. You. Understand."

"Yes, maim!" he replied.

"Say, how about we do something together for a change?" Tom recommended. "It's been awhile since we hanged out together just us three."

"Good idea, Tom," she agreed. "What should we do?"

As they walked down the stairs to the road, a familiar limousine pulled over in front of them. A window opened and revealed to be Kyo Judo.

"Hello again, Emoti-san," Kyo greeted smoothly.

'Ew! It's this guy again. What's with him?' She thought in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Kyo! What's up?" Yu greeted happily.

"Um, yes," he greeted, but turned his attention to Emoti-chan. "Hey, Emoti-san, I have some free time today. How about you and I hang out until I go to my work?"

"Uh! Can me and Tom join, too?" Yu asked, looking very demanding as his eyes were big and sparkled like a kid at a candy store.

"I'm asking Emoti-chan," he said strictly.

"Oh…." Yu said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," she declined. "Come on, you two!"

She grabbed Yu by his hand and walked away.

"Ouch, Emoti-chan! That hurts!" Yu complained.

"Hey, wait up, guys!" Tom followed.

Kyo became more upset.

"Damn it! That Yu Akira, he's more persistent than I thought! She is more interested in him than me! Well, I will show her I'm the real man for her!" Kyo Jude rode on his limo as they drove away.

Yusaku and Ai heard everything.

"Uh oh! This doesn't sound good!" Ai exclaimed. "What should we do, Yusaku?"

"Me? Why are you asking me? We're only spying on him, not helping him for any reasons," Yusaku replied.

"You're so cold, even to someone who could potentially be our enemy who's actually been helping us in the past," Ai remarked.

Yu, Tom, and Morse hanged out at the mall, where they saw anything to buy and things to eat and drink.

"It feels good to relax once and awhile!" Emoti-chan looked relieved.

"I agree, especially with friends," Tom said as he smiled.

"Mmmm, man this hot dog taste great!" Yu was enjoying himself. They were eating just outside the mall parking lot. Some of the parking lot spaces were used by food truck and one of them was Kusanagi Café.

"You're really enjoying that free hot dog, huh?" Emoti-chan stated. "Although, I've never ever seen you work at Mr. Kusanagi's food truck before."

Yu gulped, causing him to chock on his dog.

"Morse, are you OK?" Tom asked worryingly.

"Hold still!" Emoti-chan slapped him on his back so hard that he choked out the hot dog.

"Thanks, Emoti-chan!" Yu replied as he continued eating his other half of the hot dog.

"Kyaaaaah! Isn't that Kyo Judo!" One of the mall guests screamed.

The trio looked, and the people was right. Kyo Judo approached them.

"Yu Akira!" He pointed. "I've come here to challenge you to a Duel!"

Yu spitted out all his drink when Kyo said that while he was drinking. His drank was all over on Tom.

"Wait? Right now?" He asked.

"Yes, now! And whoever wins the duel wins Emoti-san's heart!" Kyo declared.

"Say what?" Emoti-chan said.

"Awesome! I wanted to duel you ever since I met you, Kyo! Bring it on!" Yu responded. "Rossy!"

Rossy transformed into her robot form.

" _Yes, Master Yu! Accessing Online!"_ Rossy activated.

Just then, Yusaku arrived at the scene.

"Yusaku!" Kusanagi noticed.

"It's starting! They're going to duel!" Ai exclaimed.

Kyo Judo activated his duel disk, which was light gray color.

"INTO THE VRAINS!" They both shouted.

They entered Link VRAINS, landing on their D-Board just at the right timing. There was already Data Storm in the mall server or M11985K.

The winds of the Data Storm spread through every hallway as different neon color signs floated around.

"Yu Akira or rather, Codebreaker! It's time for you to feel my wrath!" Kyo as Capt. Rex shouted.

Yu looked excited. "Yeah! It's time to break the code!"

'Hmf. He's just predictable. I'll show him not to mess with me and once I beat him, Emoti-chan will be mine and mine only!' Kyo smirked mischievously.

"SPEED DUEL!"

 **Codebreaker vs. Capt. Rex**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Capt. Rex (4h): 4000 LP**

Just then, Playmaker logged in and followed them on his D-Board. Meanwhile, Emoti-chan and Tom saw the duel on a holographic screen projected by Tom's Duel Disk.

" _Be careful, Master Yu! Kyo Judo or as his VR avatar, Capt. Rex is one of the Top Charisma Duelists, and he's at Top #6, making him to be high in rank,"_ Rossy said.

"I didn't know he is that high in rank. He must be strong, then! This is so exciting!" Yu said joyfully.

Just as their duel began, Claire from Den-O News appeared above them in her copter.

"Good afternoon, folks! This is Claire from Den-O News! As we were scouting from the air, we discovered an interesting duel was happening and the duelist is none other than Codebreaker against his opponent…. Capt. Rex, Top #6 Charisma Duelist!"

"I shall take the first turn!" Capt. Rex declared. "I Normal Summon **Robo-Dino Raptor**!"

A small red dinosaur with a mechanical chest plate, robot feet, and single red lens for its left eye appeared and roared with 1200 ATK.

 **Robo-Dino Raptor-Level 4, EARTH, Dinosaur/Effect, 1200 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"I activate its effect!" He declared. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can draw a card. Then, I play the Field Spell, **World of Ancient Tech** and Special Summon **Robo-Dino Stego** in DEF position!"

The field spell showed a prehistoric jungle with strange, advanced machines and dinosaurs with robot parts roaming around. The second monster was a stegosaurus with mechanical dorsal spikes on its back and at the tip of the tail. It presented with 2000 DEF.

"While this card is face-up on the field, all Dinosaur-Type monster gains 400 ATK and DEF!" His monsters' ATK boosted to 1600 ATK and 1500 DEF respectfully. "Then, Stego's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned by a card effect, you'll be inflicted with 600 points of damage! Spike Missiles!"

The mechanical spikes on the robotic dinosaur's back released and shot forward to Yu. Yu blocked it with his arms to protect himself as he took the hits.

"Gaaaaah!" He shouted.

 **Codebreaker (4h): 3400 LP**

"Now, the additional effect of my field spell activates as well!" He followed up. "When my opponent takes an effect damage by the effect of my Robo-Dino monsters, you take 200 additional damage!"

 **Codebreaker (4h): 3200 LP**

"It looks like his Deck is mainly to boost his monster's ATK and inflict effect damage at the same time!" Ai analyzed. "It's almost like Blue Angel's Deck."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, behold! I open the circuit to fortunate and fame!" A Link Square appeared below in front of him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Dinosaur-Type monsters. I set my Robo-Dino Raptor and Stego to the link markers!"

The two monsters turned into light brown and gray twisters as both monsters sucked into the arrows.

"Circuit Combines! Link Summon! Rise! **Robo-Dino Birth Tyrano**!" A big Tyrannosaurs Rex appeared with row of mechanical sharp teeth, long robot arms with claws, titanium chest plate armor, and one red lens for its right eye. It roared defiantly with 2000 ATK, but soon increased to 2400.

 **Robo-Dino Birth Tyrano-Link 2, DARK, Dinosaur/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom, Bottom-Left.**

"Birth Tyrano's effect activates!" Capt. Rex exclaimed. "When it is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon one of its Link Materials! Rise back from the grave, Robo-Dino Stego!"

The robot stegosaurus reappeared from the Graveyard. "And you remember its effect, right? When it is Special Summoned by a card effect, it inflicts 600 points of damage plus 200 by my field spell's effect."

Another group of spike missiles shot from the stegosaurus's back. Yu took more damage.

 **Codebreaker (4h)** : **2400 LP**

"And since you got inflicted by effect damage, Birth Tyrano gains a boost of ATK equals to that damage until my next turn." Birth Tyrano roared stronger as its ATK rose to 3200.

"What!?" Ai gasped. "It has an effect that can boost its own ATK when the opponent takes damage?!"

"Shut up and watch," Playmaker ordered.

"I set a card and end my turn," Capt. Rex said, ending with a single set card. "So, how do you feel now, Yu Akira?"

He was only looking down, not saying any words.

" _Master Yu, your opponent asked you a question,"_ Rossy said.

"Oh, what's matter? Did I hurt your feelings?" He mocked him in a childish voice.

Just then, Yu smiled and then he laughed, receiving a confused look from Capt. Rex.

"I can tell you really are strong! No wonder you're Number 6!" Codebreaker exclaimed. "Now, it's my turn! I draw!"

'What's up with this guy's optimism?' Capt. Rex thought, looking annoyed. 'Well, it doesn't matter anyway. The card I set is a Trap Card, **Super Extinction** , which if he uses a monster effect that targets my Dinosaur, I release one Dinosaur-Type monster on my field and then I destroy his Link Monster. At this point, he will Link Summon his ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl to take control of my Link Monster, Birth Tyrano and use them to attack me directly to win the duel, but it will be me who comes on the top!'

"I draw!" Codebreaker's hand counted to 5. "Eureka! Time to do this! Since I control no monster on the field, I can Special Summon C# Bit Raider from my hand!"

The Viking warrior-like monster appeared as he looked brave facing forward the big robot dinosaur.

"Then, I Normal Summon C# Download Knight and activates his effect!" His staple monster appeared and used its sword to open a summoning portal. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Graveyard or Deck! I Special Summon C# Webkumo!"

The staple spider crawled out of the portal, making its appearance as the three monsters aligned and stood strongly together.

'Yes. Just as I predicted,' Capt. Rex thought as he smirked.

"He's up to something," Playmaker noticed.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Ai asked.

"Just be quiet and watch," he replied.

"Yes, sir," he complied, looking grumpy.

"Now, I input the code to the circuit of hope and dreams!" A Link Square appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 4 Effect Monsters! Via C# Webkumo's effect, it is treated as two Link Materials! I set my three C# monsters to the Link Markers!"

Webkumo split into two clones, and all monsters transformed into light blue twisters. All of them absorbed into the arrows on the square, lighting them up.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4, Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace monster appeared.

'Yes! Now just activate her effect, and finish this!' Capt. Rex wished in his thought.

"Now, I input the code again!" Codebreaker declared as the Link Square appeared.

"Wait…what?!" Capt. Rex gasped.

"The summoning condition is at least 3 LIGHT effect monsters! I set my Cyber Magician Girl to the link markers!" He declared as his ace monster transformed into four golden twisters.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear! Cyber Knight Magician Girl!" His upgraded form of the ace monster appeared in all her glorious form.

"Woooh! It looks like he has his own upgraded form for his ace monster, just like Decode Talker," Ai commented.

"There it is, folks! Codebreaker link summoned a brand-new monster, Cyber Knight Magician Girl! It seems to be an upgraded version of his ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl!" Claire said excitedly.

Playmaker didn't say anything back as he was too busy and interested in watching the duel.

'Well, it doesn't matter. Cyber Magician or Cyber Knight, I'll be victorious!' Capt. Rex thought confidently.

"I equip Cyber Knight Magician Girl with the Equip Spell, **The Bond of Cyber Magician Girls**!" The equip spell showed Cyber Magician Girl touching and holding hand with her counterpart, Cyber Heart Magician Girl as giant heart made up of binary numbers with pink outline appeared in the background.

"It looks like Codebreaker's up to something, folks. How exciting!" Claire announced.

"By equipping this card to Cyber Magician Girl Archetype monster only, if I have another Cyber Magician Girl monster in my Graveyard while I control another one on the field, then that monster gains ATK equal to the other one's ATK from the Graveyard!" He explained.

"What!?" Capt. Rex gasped.

"The one in my Graveyard is Cyber Magician Girl, so her ATK of 2000 is given as extra power boost to my Cyber Knight Magician Girl on the field!" Just then, a ghostly image of Cyber Magician appeared before she absorbed into her knight counterpart, giving her a glowing yellow aura. Her ATK then shot through the roof with 4000 ATK.

"It's time for battle! I declare Cyber Knight Magician Girl to attack and at this point, I activate her effect! Her ATK is further increased with another 1000 points since there is no other monsters next to her link markers!" Her sword glowed brighter than ever, shining bright as the star.

"Fi…Five Thousands!" Capt. Rex fidgeted.

"And due to that I only used Cyber Magician Girl to summon her, no Trap Card and monster's effect from hand can affect her!"

His ace monster quickly sliced Birth Tyrano in half, leaving the head unattached before it exploded.

 **Capt. Rex (1h): 4000 – 1800 = 2200 LP**

"But, I'm not over yet! I send my Equip Spell from the field to the Graveyard to activate its second effect!" The said card vanished from his field. "With that, you'll be inflicted with effect damage equals to the amount of ATK that Cyber Knight Magician Girl gains this turn at the cost of paying my Life Points by half!"

 **Codebreaker: 2400 / 2 = 1200 LP**

"Wait? The amount your monster gained…your monster gains about 3000, so….no, impossible! How could that OP card exist!?" Capt. Rex said, horrified.

"Here we go!" Codebreaker exclaimed. The ghostly image of Cyber Magician Girl appeared, standing next to Cyber Knight as they unleashed a powerful beam attack together.

"Nnnnnoooooooooooo!" Capt. Rex screamed as his Life Points dwindled to zero.

 **Codebreaker WINS**

Codebreaker got off his D-Board to check on Capt. Rex as he fell off the D-Board when he was hit by his monster's attack.

"Hey, are you OK, dude?" he asked as he patted him on his back.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He snapped as he hit his hand.

"Woah! I can see you're not OK at all," he realized.

"I should've won that duel! You cheated!" He accused.

"No way I did, dude," he replied. "But, at least it was fun, right? I know it was kind of short, but hey, we can do it again sometimes."

"Don't you see what you have done here!? You RUINED me, Yu Akira! In front of that camera, nonetheless!" He pointed upward to Claire and her copter.

"Eek!" She screeched. "Well, folks. It looks like Capt. Rex is going through a breakdown after losing to Codebreaker."

"You'll pay for this, Yu Akira! Someday, you will!" He quickly logged-out angrily, leaving Yu as he looked very confused.

"Well, I guess that's a goodbye then?" He said to himself.

" _There is high probability that the next time you meet him, Yu, it won't be too pretty,"_ Rossy stated.

"At least that was a fun duel and I feel kind of better now," Yu said, smiling.

"Better from what, Master? Were you feeling unwell before?" His AI robot asked.

"Oh! It's nothing, Rossy." He changed the topic quickly. "Let's log out."

"That was quite a climax," Ai said. "At least now, we know Codebreaker or Yu Akira is a very strong opponent, easily defeating a Charisma Duelist. In fact, I think we won in a less turn than you did with Go Onizuka or Blue Angel!"

"Just shut up, and log-out," Playmaker responded coldly.

"Yes, yes. Alright," Ai replied, looking disagreeable, but they did log-out.

Back in the real world, Yu met up with his two friends.

"That was amazing, Morse!" Tom praised.

"Thanks, Tom! Say where is Kyo Judo? I want to talk with him about something," he asked.

"Sorry, but that jerk went off in a rush somewhere," Emoti-chan said.

"Oh man. Well, I hope he'll feel better. He seems he was very upset," Yu said innocently as he looked very enjoyed.

Tom, Emoti-chan, and yours truly sweat-dropped to his naïve nature.

 _You're thick-headed as that other duelist I know from that other YGO fanfic…._

"But, hey, thank you for showing him a lesson, Morse," Emoti-chan said proudly.

"Huh? Lesson? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Never mind," she replied. Then, she noticed something. "Morse, you got some ketchup on your face."

"I do?" He said.

Emoti-chan took out a clean handkerchief from her bag and helped wipe the ketchup off from his face.

"There. Much better," she said. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya!" he responded back with a wave.

"See you tomorrow, Emoti-chan," said Tom.

Yu and Tom went straight home while Emoti went the other way to her home. Yusaku and Shoichi followed the boys slowly without being noticed. After some minutes, they arrived at a mansion.

"So, this is where they live," Kusanagi said as he looked at the mansion.

"Their secret base! So, what to do about it?" Ai asked.

"For now, we'll leave and come back later. We need to think of next step," Yusaku decided.

They immediately left, but little did they know that someone else was spying on them, too.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

"Curse him! Curse Yu Akira!" Kyo Judo was throwing off some tantrum at his private manor. His manor was at the top floor of an expensive apartment building.

"I can't believe I lose to him! I am ruin! I got to find a way to get back to him!" He shouted.

Just then, his doorbell rang.

"Hmm? Who is it?" He checked who it was by using his security terminal to see who was outside his door.

"Who are you?" He asked through the speaker.

"Good evening, Mr. Judo. My name is Spectre, and I would like to speak with you about a special offer."

"Sorry, pal, but I don't accept anything from a salesman, and I'm not in a mood either," he replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was going to offer you a way to defeat any duelists you want, like Codebreaker for example," Spectre said sadly (in a sarcastically way).

"Hold on. Let me open the door," Kyo decided.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Meanwhile, Emoti-chan was walking home while checking her Smartphone. Then came trouble.

"Oof!" She bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hit you, sir! I wasn't looking where I was going. My apology," she apologized.

"No need to apologize, young lady," said the mysterious man with a white hair. Suddenly, she gave a small gasp and fainted over the man as he held her into his arms.

The man smirked as he gave her shock by a tazzer. He dragged her into a black van that was parked on the side and drove away.

 _Oh no! That mysterious guy kidnapped her! Now who am I going to make fun of for being a useless female protagonist?_

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Robo-Dino Raptor-Level 4, EARTH, Dinosaur/Effect, 1200 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you draw 1 card._

 _World of Ancient Tech-Type: Field Spell, Effect: All Dinosaur-Type Monsters gain 400 ATK. If your opponent is inflicted with an effect damage by the effect of Dinosaur-Type monsters, this card deals additional 200 damages._

 _Robo-Dino Stego-Level 4, EARTH, Dinosaur/Effect. 500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: This card can be Special Summoned if you control a Dinosaur-Type monster on the field. If you Special Summoned this card this way or by the effect of Dinosaur-Type monster, inflicts 600 damages to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Robo-Dino Birth Tyrano-Link 2, DARK, Dinosaur/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom, Bottom-Left. 2 Dinosaur monsters._

 _The Bond of Cyber Magician Girls-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip this card only to "Cyber Magician Girl" monster. If you have another "Cyber Magician Girl" monster in your Graveyard while you control the equipped monster on the field, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the other one in the Graveyard. By sending this card from the field to your GY, inflict damage equals to the amount of ATK your equipped Cyber Magician Girl monster gained during this turn._

* * *

 **Another quick update coming right up!  
**

 **If you are getting annoyed with so much update for this story and no update for my other stories, whether Yu-Gi-Oh related or other thing, sorry that I haven't, but I will say that I will work on my other stories after two more chapters because the next two chapters are something that I wanted to write for a very long time. After I post those chapters, this story will take a rest for at least a month to work on my other stories as much as possible.**

 **Anyway, great news for VRAINS! Information about the new characters and new third ending announced recently. As for the QOTC for this chapter, what do you think of the new stuff revealed for season 2?**

 **With all that said, here is an exciting preview for the next chapter and it will be released on March 29th, my birthday! See you guys later.  
**

* * *

 _"_ _I can control my destiny, but not my fate. Destiny means there are opportunities to turn right or left, but fate is a one-way street. I believe we all have the choice as to whether we fulfil our destiny, but our fate is sealed."_ -Paulo Coelho

In Link VRAINS, Codebreaker sped through Den City alongside his ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl. Just behind him was followed by Revolver with his ace monster, Borreload Dragon. The scene ends quickly with only Borreload Dragon's roare at present.

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Enter the Dragon Part 1..._

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	28. Enter the Dragon

**A/N: Updated my note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Enter the Dragon

Somewhere in a private network, out of normal reach from Link VRAINS, there was a private server that belongs to only the Knights of Hanoi. Here, this was their secret hideout.

It was mostly dark and mysterious, with strange, glowing data stream going in different directions and it was the only thing that lightens up this strange place.

"Gem-Knight Sapphire, direct attack!" A Gem-Knight with sapphire gem encrusted in its chest hit the opponent directly.

"Aaaaaah!" A regular KoH grunt fell in defeat as his Life Points just went down to zero.

The other members watched as their fellow member was brutally defeated.

"What's wrong with you a lot? You're all pathetic and weak! You should be all deleted!" Gemma yelled at the defeated KoH member, including ones who were watching. "Next!"

The members on the left and the right sidestepped away as the one in the middle looked to his left and right, surprised to see himself standing alone.

"Yeah, you in the middle! You're next." She pointed.

"Um…um…yes, maim!" He said nervously as he quickly activated his duel disk.

Just before the duel began, someone logged-in and interrupted it.

"Gemma…" She turned over her shoulder to see Sir Lady.

"You…" Gemma responded before she turned to her pupils. "You lot leave now! I need to have a moment to talk."

"Yes, maim!" They replied as some of them logged out quick like a bee while two of them helped the one who was defeated, and they logged out with their fallen comrade, too.

"Gemma, you're being too harsh on the new trainees," Sir Lady said.

"Is that all you want to say to me?" She asked strictly.

"Anger doesn't solve anything," she said directly.

"Don't lecture me, S.L! I thought you understand me the most!" She complained.

Sir Lady sighed. "I do understand how you feel, Gemma. I know that you want to get your revenge on Codebreaker as soon as possible, but Master Sir Revolver's order is absolute. For now, we need to focus on training the hooligans into fine soldiers for our cause."

"Sir Lady is right, Gemma." They turned to see Spectre appearing out of nowhere as he walked over to them.

"Sir Spectre!" Sir Lady bowed to him like a noble knight.

"Spectre…" Gemma hissed.

"Like Sir Lady said, you must obey Master Revolver's order. Until he says so, you'll stay put and train the trainees," he emphasized.

Gemma growled under her mouth. "I will! But…I need a break."

She quickly logged out without saying any words.

"Please do not blame her, Sir Spectre. She's not being herself since her…the last encounter with our enemy," Sir Lady said.

"As long as she doesn't upset Master Revolver, I don't care her attitude toward me, more or less. Just keep an eye on her," he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" She complied as he nodded in return before he logged out.

Meanwhile, Revolver was alone, watching footages in front of a huge holographic screen. He was watching all of the duels that Codebreaker was part of.

"Yu Akira…" he mumbled to himself.

 _-Flashback-_

"What!? Is that true?" Revolver was talking with Dr. Kogami, the man who was behind of the Hanoi Project.

"It's true. He's definitely the son of my former colleague and friend, Dr. Yoshinobu Akira," said the doctor.

"So, if he's his son, then that means he must know something about what you and Dr. Akira did in the past," Revolver stated.

"I doubt that. Yoshinobu was a very busy man, but his son often hangs with him even during work. I've seen him when he was just a little boy with his father before at work," Dr. Kogami remarked.

"I see. Then, what should we do? It is most likely that he has one of it from his father. It would explain the reason why he also has Cyberse cards, too," Revolver said.

"It is best to stop him and eliminate it," Dr. Kogami said. "As much as I hate to destroy the accomplishment that I and late Yoshinobu achieved, it is for the best of humanity."

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"Yu Akira…Like Playmaker, I must stop you, no matter what!" Revolver decided

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

It was a normal time during class. Surprisingly, Morse was in a class, but sleeping like a baby behind a textbook neatly standing in front of his head while laying down on the desk.

Tom, who was sitting next to him, was focusing on his test, but also kept an eye on Yu. Meanwhile, Yusaku was still spying on Yu. The only thing strange today was that Emoti-chan was missing.

After the class was over, the school bell rang for the end of the school today.

"Uuwaaaah!" Yu stretched his arms. "What a nap…"

"Morse, you shouldn't be sleeping during classes," Tom warned. "I barely keep you noticed from the teachers."

" _Tom is correct, Master Yu. You should be more studious like your friends,"_ Rossy suggested.

"I just wonder where Emoti-chan is. She hasn't come to school today," Yu thought aloud, not paying attention to Tom or Rossy.

"He's not even paying attention…." Tom sighed. "But, Morse, you know what else is something strange."

"What, Tom?" He asked.

"I don't know why, but I've strange feeling we are being watched," Tom said as he looked around.

"Really? Maybe it is Santa Claus, making sure we're not doing anything naughty!" Yu joked.

"Yeah..maybe. I don't know what I was thinking," Tom agreed as he laughed, too. They walked home together while Yusaku watched over them.

"It looks like one of his friends already feel suspicious about us," Ai warned.

"He will not notice us. Kusanagi-san and I thought up of a plan to get closer to Yu," Yusaku said.

"You say that, but you don't do it. Besides, why don't you just casually ask him to go to his place and hang out? Like a friend, except you're doing it for our mission," Ai suggested.

"Shut up. Let's get going," Yusaku replied.

"You're not even paying attention to me!" Ai complained.

As they were walking home, Rossy started beeping (as she was in her smartphone form).

" _You got mail, Master Yu."_ She notified Yu.

He opened up his Inbox and checked the new message. "Hey, it's from Emoti-chan! She…wants to see me in Link VRAINS, at this server."

"Really? Well, that's strange. She never has logged-in to Link VRAINS before or ever have seen her in Link VRAINS," Tom remarked.

"True and this server name, DP101110, isn't this one of the old servers for the data dump?" Yu questioned.

"It is," replied Tom. "I don't know, Morse. Something about this message doesn't feel right."

Yu didn't look worried. "Don't worry, Tom! Besides, maybe she needs a help. I will go in and see."

They quickly came back home. In their basement floor, where their private computer room is, Yu stood on the platform and was ready to log-in.

Rossy already transformed into a duel disk for him.

"Deck set! Into the VRAINS!" A light sphere surrounded Yu, changing his school uniform to his avatar's outfit. Once the transformation was finished, he logged-in to Link VRAINS.

The server, DP101110, was one of the oldest parts of the Link VRAINS's network. It was used by the Den City's Recycle and Co, but due to the advancement of better server and network technology, this server was left unused for years, but it was still connected to Link VRAINS, collecting and dumping old or unused data everyday.

In the server's world, there were mountains of data garbage everywhere you see. For most people, it was a useless dump, but for the eyes of Cyber Treasure Hunters or hobbyists, it was mountains of potential treasures.

"I wonder why Emoti-chan invited me to here," Yu thought aloud.

" _I do not sense any other users' presence, Master Yu,"_ Rossy stated.

"Hey, Yu," Tom spoke through a comlink. "I think you should log-out. I have a…zzzzzh…rrrrrhg….bleep."

"Tom? Tom!" Yu called out to his friend, but he lost communication with him.

" _The communication went off by an unknown cause, Master Yu. From my analysis…"_ Rossy scanned for issues. _"It appears to be it was jammed!"_

"Jammed? By who?" He asked.

"By me." A voice echoed the data dump.

Yu and Rossy gasped, and then looked around to see whose voice was it.

"Who's there?" He asked aloud.

" _Master Yu, look up there!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

He looked up to see a single man in white clothing and strange looking mask standing on one of the data dump mountains.

"Who are you?" Codebreaker asked.

"My name is Revolver, and I'm the leader of the Knights of Hanoi!" He introduced.

"What!?" Yu and Rossy gasped.

" _The leader of Hanoi, here!? But, why?"_ Rossy questioned.

"I'm here for you, or more specifically, your AI," Revolver admitted.

"What!? You want Rossy?" Codebreaker said.

" _Me?!"_ She was surprised.

"What do you want Rossy for?" Codebreaker questioned seriously.

"If you don't give me your AI, then I wouldn't say for sure about your friend's safety," said Revolver as just then, a holographic screen appeared beside him, which showed Emoti-chan tied up and hanging on a crane.

Yu gasped, and then turned angry. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing. She's merely sleeping," he answered. "Yu Akira…no, I should refer to you as your avatar's username. Codebreaker! If you want to save your friend, you must give me your AI!"

"No way! Both Emoti-chan and Rossy are important friends! I won't exchange a friend of mine to save another friend!" He argued.

Revolver smirked. "I expected you to not give in. How about a Speed Duel?"

"Speed Duel?" Yu repeated. "Fine. If I win, you let go of Emoti-chan and leave Rossy alone."

"Very well," Revolver agreed. "If I win, then the AI will belong to me."

 _Hold it, guys! Timeout! (Went to my kitchen and then came back with snacks and drink). OK, now you guys can start._

As if on cue, the winds of the Data Storm flew through the data dumps. Codebreaker ran up on one of the piles of the data dump, and then kicked himself upward to jump when his D-Board automatically appeared and then rode onto the stormy wind.

Revolver followed behind him, riding on his D-Board which was sharp, gray color, and had light brown color on the front.

"SPEED DUEL!"

Meanwhile, Yusaku was with Shoichi and Ai at the Kusanagi Café when he felt a strange tingle in his mind.

"Hmm?" Ai noticed and felt it. "Yusaku, you felt it, did you?"

"What is it?" Shoichi asked. "Is it your Link Sense again, Yusaku?"

"Yes," he replied. "And, this feeling…could it be him?"

 **Codebreaker vs. Revolver**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000**

 **Revolver (4h): 4000 LP**

"Make your first move, Codebreaker." Revolver declared.

"He's allowing me to go first," he remarked.

" _There is 99.9% chance that he's reading your strategy, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said. _"He's the leader of the Hanoi, after all. Be careful and stay vigilant, Master."_

"Alright. Time to break the code!" Codebreaker beamed with a positive look. "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!"

A green pot with a smirky, smiling face appeared. "With this, I can draw two cards." Two cards came out of the pot before it disappeared.

"Then I Special Summon **C# PSUninator**!" A new C# monster appeared and this one looked very bulky humanoid figure. Its body was a regular computer's power supply in a black color, its eyes glowed in green color with the head shaped like a power cable, and hands and feet were robot-like. More or less, this monster looked like a character from Transformers.

 **C# PSUninator-Level 5, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"This monster can be Special Summoned from my hand if I draw it other than through a Draw Phase," he explained. "Next, I Special Summon C# Webkumo through its effect, which it Special Summon if I control a C# monster!"

The staple Cyberse-type spider appeared next to the new monster.

"Now, I input the code to the circuit of hope and dreams!" A Link Square appeared in the sky. "The summoning condition is two C# monsters. I set my C# Webkumo and C# PSUninator to the Link Markers!"

The two C# monsters turned into blue and black twisters as they sucked into the arrows on the square.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2, C# Stream Dragon!" One of his C# dragons appeared as it roared strongly to fight with its master on its side.

"Ho…" Revolver said, looking interested.

"Now, I normal summon C# Download Knight and activates his effect!" His staple warrior appeared next to Stream Dragon's link. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Graveyard or Deck! I bring back C# Webkumo!"

His staple spider crawled out of the graveyard portal, returning alive to the field.

"I activate C# Stream Dragon's effect! Once per turn, if there is a C# monster next to its Link, my opponent is inflicted with 400 points of damage each! Since Stream Dragon is pointing to both Webkumo and Download Knight, you gain 800 damages!"

 **Revolver (4h): 3200 LP**

"I input the code again to the circuit!" The Link Square appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 or more C# monsters! I set my C# Download Knight and Webkumo. Plus, I activate C# Webkumo's effect now! I treat it as two materials for Link Summon!"

Webkumo split itself into two clones as both clones turned into blue twisters while Download Knight transformed into a dark blue twister. The three twisters absorbed into the arrows on the square.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! C# Lagging Net Dragon!" His second C# dragon appeared, making its roaring entrance as it flew alongside C# Stream Dragon. Now, Codebreaker's two dragons stood on their master's side; Stream on the right and Lagging Net on the left.

"I set a card and end my turn," he finished as he thought to himself. 'Don't worry, Emoti-chan. I'll save you!'

 **Codebreaker (1h): 4000 LP**

" _Nice job, Master Yu! You summoned two strong Link Monsters!"_ Rossy exclaimed. _"Now, we just have to see how your opponent would respond."_

Revolver smirked. "Not bad. You link summoned your two Cyberse dragons to your field and use their high ATK as your defense. Not a bad strategy. Now, I'll present you my dragons!"

" _Here he comes. Be careful, Master!"_ Rossy gave a warning.

"I draw." He drew his card and quickly looked at his hand. "Due to that you control a Link Monster, I can Special Summon Gateway Dragon from my hand."

A gold shield appeared, but it opened in three pieces, allowing a serpentine-like dragon appeared out of it. The split shield was now behind the dragon as it posed to look threatening.

"I activate Gateway Dragon's effect! When it is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from my hand. I Special Summon Level 4 Sniffer Dragon!"

A red bipedal dragon with a weird shape for a head appeared when Gateway Dragon used its "shield" body to open it, allowing the red dragon to come out.

"Sniffer Dragon's effect activates, which allows me to add 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. I add my second Sniffer Dragon and summon it!" He added the monster card and then immediately summoned it as soon as he got it.

" _He has his three Main Monster Zones filled!"_ Rossy remarked. _"According to my calculation, this could only mean…!"_

"He's going to Link Summon!" Codebreaker interrupted.

"Come! Future circuit that lights up my path!" Revolver hovered in front, passing by Codebreaker as the link square appeared in front of him.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is at least two DARK Dragon-type monsters. I set my Gateway Dragon and one of my Sniffer Dragons to the link markers!"

His two dragons turned into gold and red twisters respectfully, sucking into the link arrows.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Rise, my dragon! Link 2, **Twin Square Dragon**!" The new Link Monster was a large bipedal dragon that looked like Twin Triangle Dragon, except it wore a golden square-shaped bracelet around its wrists and its head was the shape of a square, except that it was shaped in a way that the square head was diagonal to look like a diamond. The color for the body parts was same as Twin Triangle Dragon.

 **Twin Square Dragon-Link 2, DARK, Dragon/Link/Effect, 1400 ATK. Link Arrow: Top, Bottom.**

"Twin Square Dragon's effect activates!" Revolver declared. "By paying 500 LPs, I can Special Summon Level 5 or higher Dragon-type monster from my Deck and place it next to its Link, with its effect negated! I Special Summon Cracking Dragon!"

 **Revolver (3h): 3200 – 500 = 2700 LP**

"Hey, I remember that monster! I haven't seen it since like 23 or 24 chapters ago!" Codebreaker exclaimed as the familiar dragon roared when it was summoned.

 _Yeah, nobody appreciates that monster anymore._

Just then, Cracking Dragon roared angrily at yours truly as it caused me to spill my soda all over my pants.

"And since I special summoned a Dragon-Type monster, I can Special Summon **Twin-Headed Wyrm** from my hand!" This dragon had no arms or feet. It was more of serpent-like creatures, but with two heads. One head was blue with red eyes and the other head was red with blue eyes. Its body split into two respectful colors as well, with a shiny green gem encrusted in the middle of its chest.

 **Twin-Headed Wyrm-Level 2, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 200 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"This monster can be Special Summoned from my hand if I Special Summoned a Dragon-type monster this turn," he explained.

"Man! You have a lot of Dragon monster cards!" Yu commented.

 _Well, duh! He uses a Dragon Deck, after all._ (while I was wiping the spilled soda on my pants)

"Hmph. I'll take that as a compliment," Revolver acknowledged. "Now, reappear! The future circuit that lights up my path!"

The Link Square appeared for the second time on his field. "The summoning condition is at least 2 Effect Monsters! I set my Sniffer Dragon, Cracking Dragon, and Twin-Headed Wyrm to the link markers! At the same time, Twin-Headed Wyrm's effect also activates! This card can be treated as two materials for Link Summon!"

"Say what!? It has that kind of effect!" Codebreaker gasped. "And, here I thought the two heads were just a part of cool appearance!"

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

One of Revolver's ace monsters has appeared even though this was still Revolver's first turn in the duel and the second turn of the duel overall. It roared so loud and strong that echoed through the network.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Yusaku and Ai felt the sensation.

"It's that sense again," Yusaku said as he stood up and went to log-in. "It's got to Revolver!"

"Are you sure, Yusaku? Is it really him?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yes, I remember it very clearly. It has to be him," he replied. "I'm going now, Kusanagi-san!"

"Alright," he nodded back. "Just be careful, Yusaku."

Yusaku nodded back to reassure his friend. "Deck set! Into the VRAINS!"

Yusaku transformed into Playmaker as they logged in to Link VRAINS.

"If you and I have the same feeling, Revolver must be in a duel right now," Ai said.

"Ah, I agree. The question is who's he dueling with," Playmaker stated.

Back to the speed duel, Codebreaker and Rossy were now facing against possibly the strongest monster they've ever faced in a duel ever in their life.

" thing is huge!" Codebreaker exclaimed as he looked a bit horrified.

"I play the Spell Card, **Zone Switch** from my hand." He presented the last card in his hand, which showed Borreload Dragon in the Main Monster Zones switching to the Extra Monster Zone to replace Decode Talker, who was replacing the same spot where Borreload Dragon was.

"I switch my monsters' position between Main Monster Zone and Extra Monster Zone. I switch my Twin Square Dragon in the Extra Monster Zone with Topologic Bomber Dragon in my Main Monster Zone," he explained as his two monsters quickly switched their spots.

"Then, I release Twin Square Dragon to Special Summon **Boost Burst Dragon**!" Replacing Twin Square Dragon's spot was a new dragon, and this one had a barrel that guns use with glowing red eyes, and two flames acting as wings flaring out from the side of its mouth and the back of its head. Its color was mainly red and gray, and it had large red wings.

 **Boost Burst Dragon-Level 5, FIRE, Dragon/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1300 DEF.**

"Now, Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates!" Revolver declared.

"This is getting ridiculously long for a turn!" Codebreaker remarked.

" _I 100% agree with your statement, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said.

"If a monster is Special Summoned next to a Link Monster's link, all monsters in both player's Main Monster Zones are destroyed!" Revolver explained. "Full Overlap!"

His ace monster charged up its wings with energy until it burst out a powerful, bright light of energy, which covered the entire field.

"Aaaah! I can't see anything!" Codebreaker shut his eyes from the brightness of the light. Lagging Net Dragon vanished when he reopened his eyes.

" _Lagging Net Dragon is gone!"_ Rossy screamed.

"Battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon attack your C# Stream Dragon! Ultimate Malicious Code!" The Topologic dragon fired a powerful energy beam at C# Stream Dragon. It tried to fight back with its own energy beam, but Topologic Bomber Dragon's attack was more powerful than its own, and it quickly overwhelmed it. C# Stream Dragon was obliterated before Yu's eyes.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

" _No! Both Master's C# Link Monsters are destroyed!"_ Rossy cried.

"Now, Topologic Bomber Dragon's additional effect activates!" Revolver announced. "After damage calculation, if this card attacked my opponent's monster, it inflicts damage equal to that destroyed monster's original ATK. Your C# Stream Dragon's ATK was 2000, so therefore you gained 2000 points of damage!"

"What!?" They both gasped.

"Aiming Blast!" His monster fired an energy lightning from its charged wings, shocking Codebreaker in pain.

"Garrrraaaaahhhhh!" He screamed in pain.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 3000 – 2000 = 1000 LP**

"With that, I end my turn." Revolver finished and then he turned around to look at his opponent. "This is my power, Codebreaker! Now, fight me and see if you can overcome me!"

 **Revolver (0h): 2700 LP**

"Man…he's so powerful…" Yu huffed and puffed, looking so exhausted and in pain from his dragon's onslaught. "But, at least I can do this! I activate my Trap Card, **C# Boot Recovery**!"

The said trap showed C# Stream Dragon being materialized as it was coming out of the hard drive.

"When a C# Link Monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon it to the field during the turn it was destroyed," he explained. "I bring back C# Stream Dragon!"

His dragon came back alive as it roared triumphantly for its resurrection.

"My turn! I draw!" Codebreaker exclaimed, but with a more serious look.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 1000 LP**

"Codebreaker!" Codebreaker stopped for a moment to listen to his opponent. "Before you continue with your turn, there is something I must ask you."

"Ask me?" He questioned.

"Do you know anything about what your late father did in his work?" Revolver asked.

Codebreaker looked puzzled. "What? Why would you want to know?"

Revolver looked at him quietly without a word. "Well, if you want to know…" Codebreaker said. "My father was a researcher. He and his company, their job was to find the Legendary Codes. It was his life-long dream, and they also did other stuff, like creating a simple program for other companies and stuff."

Revolver hummed. "Hmmm…You only have half of the truth."

"What do you mean by that?" Codebreaker asked, looking curious now.

"Your late father, Dr. Akira, was indeed a researcher, possibly one of the most brilliant researchers in the world. However, the matter of truth is that he also committed a sin."

"Sin? He was a good man!" Codebreaker yelled in anger.

"You can believe that and I wouldn't blame you, but the sin he committed was that…he were part of the Hanoi Project," Revolver admitted.

"Hanoi Project?" Codebreaker looked surprised.

" _Hanoi Project…"_ Rossy whispered.

"It was a secretive project to create humanity's greatest miracle of all times….AI with free will!" He revealed.

"AI with free will?" Codebreaker repeated.

"That's right." The Hanoi's leader said. "Your father and another researcher who used to work for SOL Tech conducted a great experiment, but this experiment had a dark side to it, and great consequence following after. Six children were kidnapped to be the mice for the experiment, and by making each of them duel in countless of simulations for a long amount of time, your father and his fellow researchers created six AI with free will. They achieved something that only God can do!"

"Six children kidnapped? Experiment? AI with free will?" Codebreaker looked more puzzled but shrugged the thought away. "That isn't possible! Even if technology advances, there is no way that an AI can achieve free will!"

"Oh, really? Then, if I may ask, what kind of AI does Playmaker has? Or, rather, what kind of AI is your 'Rossy' there alike?" Revolver counterargued.

"Rossy? Rossy is my friend! She and my Deck were given by my dad! He said to me that if I get lonely, Rossy will take care of me and play with me!" Codebreaker said.

"Ho, so he gave them to you. Then, as he even told you where Rossy and your Deck came from?" Revolver asked further.

"Well…. No, but I accept his gifts wholeheartedly, like what any child would do!" Codebreaker responded.

"That AI you call Rossy, your friend …is the prototype AI with free will, created by your late father!" Revolver admitted.

"What!?" Codebreaker gasped.

Rossy didn't say anything as she just listened.

"That's right, Yu Akira! Your father's sin is the creation of the very AI you use for all daily devices, including the very duel disk you're using now!" Revolver stated strongly.

"Rossy, is what he says not true, right?" Codebreaker asked his AI partner, but she didn't respond. "Rossy, are you online? Rossy!"

"It looks like your Ai is using her right to remain silent, but contradictory, she is already saying enough the truth!" Revolver said. "Back to the discussion, before they conducted the great experiment, they needed one prototype for their experiment. Yu Akira, has your father asked you to help in his work?"

"Well…yeah, he did. A couple of stuff. He asked me to code few parts of the program," Codebreaker answered.

"Did he ask you to do any duels?" Revolver questioned.

"Duel…. Oh! He did ask me to duel in a simulation room he had at his work," Codebreaker answered.

"Then, here is another revelation. That simulation room…. was the very same simulation room used for the kidnapped children!" Revolver admitted.

"No way!" He gasped.

"That's right! The simulation room that your father asked to help in his work was actually a test experiment to create the first prototype Ignis, and you were his very own test subject for that!" Revolver answered.

"No! No, no, no! That can't be true…. it can't be," Codebreaker argued as he laid down on his knee with his hands covering his ears.

"As hard the truth is, what I say is not false and the evidence is right in front of you or rather right on your very wrist! Your AI partner, Rossy is the prototype Ignis! Once the prototype Ignis was created, they confirmed that it worked and then they carried on with the real, main experiment. They kidnapped six children and put each of them in a different simulation room and forced them to duel intensely for enormous amounts of times until they were saved. However, your father and the researchers got away with it, successfully created the six AI with free will, something that only God had done when he created the first human, Adam and the first female human, Eve."

Codebreaker couldn't accept what Revolver was saying. He didn't want to believe it, but for whatever reason, he feels that what he said was all true.

"Please…no…. I don't…. believe it." He began to tear up.

"… _. Yu."_

Codebreaker heard a kind, sweet voice that he always recognizes.

"Rossy?" He looked at his AI.

" _Yu, remember your father's words,"_ she said.

"My dad's word…." He said as he quickly remembered. "No matter how hard to code a program, there is always a solution to every problem."

He slowly stood back up, wiping the tear away and then gave the biggest grin he could ever muster.

"Revolver!" He shouted, making Revolver be surprised. "Whatever you say to me, whatever you do to me, nothing will stop me! So what if Rossy is an Ignis, an AI with free will! She is still my friend since we first met, and she supported me during my good and bad times! All other else, you have another good friend of mine that I know for a very long time, and I'm going to save her by defeating you!"

Codebreaker moved from left to right, dodging the piles of data trash. "Skill activates! Code Access!" The lines on his outfit glowed in green color and then blue holographic keyboard appeared in front of him and then he began typing with it.

"So, you continue to fight! Well, bring it on, then! Come at me with your full force!" Revolver provoked.

"If I have 1000 or fewer Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my hand, graveyard, Deck, Extra Deck, or banished zone! I Special Summon Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace monster appeared, making her beautiful entrance.

"Cyber Magician Girl's effect activates!" He declared. "Once per turn, I can target 1 Special Summoned monster on your side of the field and take control of that monster and place it next to my magician's link marker! I choose your one and only Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

"I expected you to do that," Revolver smirked. "Boost Burst Dragon's effect now activates! When a card effect targets my Link Monster while this card is in the Graveyard, the activation of the effect is negated and then Topologic Bomber Dragon gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn!"

Cyber Magician Girl's glowing wipe was deflected as red aura glowed throughout Bomber Dragon's body, increasing its ATK to 3500.

"I won't be stopped here!" Codebreaker exclaimed, staying with a positive look. "I input the code to open the determining circuit of hope!"

The link square opened. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least 3 effect monsters. I set my Link 4 Cyber Magician Girl to the link markers!"

His ace magician split into four of itself in red, blue, yellow, and green color in that order before they all transformed into colorful twisters, absorbing into the arrows.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Cyber Heart Magician Girl!" Cyber Magician Girl's upgraded form with angelic wings appeared as she winked cutely for her entrance.

"I activate her effect!" He continued excitedly. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster on the field and return its ATK or DEF back to its original point! I choose your Link Monster and return its ATK back to its original ATK! Heartless Kiss!"

Cyber Heart blew a single heart-shaped kiss, which hit Topologic Bomber Dragon, causing itself to glow in deep pink color as its ATK drained down to 3000.

"Then, she gains ATK equal to a monster she's pointing to with her link marker!" The dual field showed us, viewers, that Cyber Heart Magician Girl's Bottom-Left arrow was pointing to C# Stream Dragon and soon her ATK increased to 4000.

"I set a card and battle! Cyber Heart Magician Girl, attack Topologic Bomber Dragon!" Codebreaker declared. "Heartful Pulse!"

His ace magician fired a heart-shaped beam from her wand, destroying Topologic Bomber Dragon as it exploded when the beam hit it.

"Argh!" Revolver gritted his teeth.

 **Revolver (0h): 2700 – 1000 = 1700 LP**

" _With his strong monster gone, he has nothing to defend himself!"_ Rossy said.

"Yeah!" Codebreaker cheered. "Now, C# Stream Dragon will direct attack you! Stream Beam!"

C# Stream Dragon unleashed a powerful blue ray beam out of its mouth, hitting Revolver as he shielded himself with his arms.

"Twin Square Dragon's effect activates!" Revolver declared. "By banishing this monster from my Graveyard, I only receive half of the damage this turn!"

 **Revolver (0h): 1700 – 1000 = 700 LP**

"I end my turn." He finished.

Revolver brushed off some pieces of data trashes from his right shoulder.

"I see…." Codebreaker looked at him. "I understand now how you were able to defeat two of my Hanoi Admins. I can see that you're truly a worthy opponent, like Playmaker."

"Umm…. thanks," he responded.

"Now I have to take you more seriously!" Revolver exclaimed. "My turn! I draw!"

"So, you showed up finally!" They stopped while still surfing the data materials when they looked up to see a familiar avatar.

"Playmaker!" Revolver, Codebreaker, and Rossy gasped.

"And Ai-sama is here, too!" Ai said heroically, puffing out his chest to make it look bigger.

" _This is completely 99.99% unexpected!"_ Rossy stated.

" _And, I did not expect you and your user dueling the Hanoi Leader!_ " Ai responded.

"Wait, I got an idea! Playmaker!" Codebreaker shouted, making him look at him. "Could you go and save Emoti-chan!"

"Emoti-chan?" Ai repeated.

"Revolver kidnapped her and she is tied up to a crane! She's somewhere on this server, so please go and find her!"

"You want us to save your girlfriend?" Ai asked. "Sounds like a good idea, but what do you think, Playmaker?"

Playmaker wanted to confront Revolver but learning that he actually kidnapped someone and the current predicament right now, he didn't have a choice.

"Alright. I'll go save her," Playmaker decided.

"Playmaker…" Codebreaker's eyes almost teared up.

Revolver didn't say a word but growled a little under his mouth and then quickly breathed out to relax.

 _"You better not lose when we come back!"_ Ai said.

Codebreaker nodded. "No worry!"

Playmaker and Ai quickly went away to find Emoti-chan.

"You know, I'm very proud of you. Helping your frenemy and all," Ai remarked.

"If Hanoi has a hostage, it's normal to do something about it," Playmaker responded. "However, Revolver's LP…."

"What about his Life Points?" Ai asked.

"It was less than 1000 LPs," he said.

"Less than 1000, then that means Codebreaker's winning if Revolver's LP is that loooooo—oh crap! That's actually BAD!" Ai realized.

Back to the Speed Duel, Revolver continued with his turn.

"Codebreaker, I admit you duel well and I respect a strong duelist like yourself, but the end is near!" He declared. "I set a card and then…."

He raised his hand up into the air. "Come! Data Storm! Lead me your strength!"

Suddenly, a strong Data Storm appeared out of a portal above the sky, slamming into the garbage-filled server, creating much stronger data winds.

"Woah!" Yu cried as he waddled and tried to balance himself.

" _According to my calculation, the data forecast stated a stronger Data Storm, but for what purpose is unknown!"_ Rossy analyzed.

Revolver continued riding on the wind surprisingly well despite the increased strength and the wild nature of the storm becoming even wilder. A giant wave of data swallowed him whole, but he still continued moving through.

"Skill activates! Storm Access!" He shouted.

" _Ah! So, this was part of his plan to use his Skill!"_ Rossy stated.

"He has the same skill as Playmaker's!" Codebreaker said.

"When I have 1000 or lesser Life Points, I can add one random Link Monster from the Data Storm and add it to my Extra Deck!" Revolver explained as outfit glowed yellow for the stripes and he reached his hand into the winds.

She roared bravely despite how painful it looks. "Yes! I can feel it! The pulse of life within this storm!"

A shadow of a monster swam nearby him as the data materialized into a card in his hand.

"Storm Access!" He took out the completed, materialized card from the storm and then he got out of the storm safely.

" _He obtained a new Link Monster successfully!"_ Rossy detected.

"I end my turn here," he decided.

" _He ended his turn already?"_ Rossy questioned.

"In that case, let's use this is our chance!" Yu exclaimed. "My turn! I draw!"

"Now, I activate my set card! Trap Card, **Dragon Gifts**!" His set card flipped to reveal a Trap Card, which showed a man receiving a bag of treasure from a dragon. "During the start of my opponent's turn, I get to add 1 Dragon-Type monster from my Deck and each time I do, my Deck is reshuffled. Also, if I have more than 3 cards in my hand at all times, I must discard a card or this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard."

 **Revolver (1h): 500 LP**

" _That way, he can choose freely what monster to add to his hand,"_ Rossy said.

"But, there's still hope! He only has 500 LP left!" Codebreaker remarked. "I declare Cyber Heart Magician Girl to direct attack! Heartful Pulse!"

His ace monster fired a ray of hearts at Revolver, but he smirked in response.

"With this, I win!" Codebreaker beamed.

"Are you sure about that?" Revolver asked, making him think otherwise.

"I activate the effect of **Shield Portal Dragon** from my hand!" Suddenly, a bulky metallic dragon with a huge shield on each arm appeared and blocked the attack. "When my opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can reveal this card from my hand, negate that attack, and Special Summon it to the field!"

 **Shield Portal Dragon-Level 4, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 0 ATK, 2200 DEF.**

"Dang it!" Yu gripped his hand. "So close to winning!"

"This was your last turn, and this turn will be my last! I draw!" Revolver drew his last card.

"Maiden of luck shines upon me today," Revolver said. "I normal summon my third and last Sniffer Dragon and activates its effect! I add a Dragon monster from my Deck to my hand, and then I summon it! Then, I activate Shield Portal Dragon's second effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from my hand in exchange that it cannot attack this turn! Come out, Magnarroket Dragon"

A mechanical blue dragon with a gun-like weapon on its forehead appeared along with his last Sniffer Dragon.

"Now, open the future circuit that lights up my path!" He shot a powerful electricity out of his palm, making the link square appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is three Effect Monsters, except Token monsters! Also, I activate Shield Portal Dragon's additional effect! When it is used for Link Summon of Dragon-Type monster, it is treated as two materials! I set my Shield Portal Dragon, Sniffer Dragon, and Magnarroket to the Link Markers!"

The three dragons turned gray, red, and blue twisters respectfully as they absorbed into top-right, top-left, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Rise, my new power! Link 4! **Borremecha Dragon**!" The new summoned link monster was a dragon that looked very identical to Borreload Dragon, except that its head covered mostly with silver-colored armor. The barrel of a gun for the torso was also silver color, metallic spikes attached to each kneecap, and the tail was also armored. Four strange tubes were attached on the back together as it looked mechanical and it revealed small opening where you can see multiple gears that were part of some kind of mechanism.

 **Borremecha Dragon-Link 4, DARK, Dragon/Link/Effect, 3000 ATK. Link Arrow: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right.**

"What is this monster?" Yu asked, looking very horrified.

" _According to my calculation, this monster's Power Level is…. OVER 9000!"_ Rossy exclaimed as she was steaming to show she was overheating.

 _What!? Nine Thousand!? That's impossible (I never get old of that joke.)_

"Borremecha Dragon's effect activates now!" Revolver declared as his new dragon turned around to face its opponent's monsters. "When there is a Link Monster next to its Link, that monster is sent to the Graveyard! Mechanize Mayhem!"

It opened its armor-plated mouth to release a yellow energy bullet, which shot through C# Stream Dragon, completely obliterating it.

"No, Stream Dragon!" Codebreaker cried.

"Then, Borremecha Dragon gains the original ATK of that destroyed monster until the end of this turn, but once after this effect activated, it cannot attack for the next turn," Revolver explained. "However, it doesn't matter since this is my last turn!"

His dragon began making some kind of noises. The revolver part of its body spun fast while the strange tube objects detached from each other and moved away; two pointing upward and other two pointing downward. It opened its armored mouth again, this time a longer canon came out. The wings folded away as the canon began charging.

"Target locked on. Safety lens on. Gears on," Revolver said as he changed his lens to much darker shade to cover his face from something. "This is the end, Codebreaker! Borre-Mechanize Shot Burst!"

The powerful dragon shot a red energy bullet that left a trail of red energy behind it when it shot it. The bullet obliterated Cyber Heart Magician Girl completely.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card, Negate Atta…"

"When Borremecha Dragon attacks, the effect of Spell and Trap Cards cannot negate it!" Revolver declared.

Codebreaker couldn't do anything except to watch himself and bullet coming closer and closer. It hit him, but he didn't feel the pain because the impact happened so quick that he didn't feel it now, and everything was silent.

Next thing he knew, he fell hard and crashed through piles of data trashes. Revolver checked on him as his new dragon then landed behind him before it disappeared.

 **Codebreaker's LP: 0**

 **Revolver WINS**

Revolver slowly walked over to him. "You fought well, but nothing will stand in my way and our goal."

Rossy woke up quicker and noticed her owner's state. "Master Yu!"

"Your user is defeated, Prototype Ignis 01," Revolver said. "There's nothing you can do but come with me."

"No!" Rossy stood to protect him. "I will not leave Master Yu's side!"

"Persistent Ai," Revolver hissed. "If that is your choice, I'll delete you here at this spot."

Revolver charged up an electrical energy in the palm of his head and was ready to fire at Rossy until a huge shadow of a monster flew over them and landed hard over Yu and Rossy.

"What's this!?" Revolver jumped out of the way for safety.

 _The wait is that…._

The mysterious monster revealed to a familiar, nostalgic dragon of white body and blue eyes.

 _Holy Crap! It's Blue Eyes White Dragon!_

"No, that is Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon," Revolver corrected.

"Stop right there, Revolver…" A figure stepped off from the Dragon in front of Rossy. This figure was a tall, slender woman with long white hair twirled in pony-tail that was behind shoulder length. Her left eye was blue as sapphire while the other eye was a normal gray color, and her outfit consisted of light blue small armor with a big bosom, and only the belly button revealed, white pair of pants and high-heels with diamonds on each side of the heels. Her mouth was covered with a mask, like Ghost Girl.

" _What's going on!? I cannot compute the situa….."_ Just then, Rossy ran out of battery power.

"You… So, you and your people finally started moving, or have you already been started?" Revolver said.

"Leader of the Knights of Hanoi, Revolver!" said the mysterious avatar. "Log-out now, or if you continue to fight, I'll give you the fight and we'll see who's much stronger Dragon-Type duelist."

Revolver looked at her dragon as the dragon looked back with a growl and rows of sharp teeth.

"Fine. I'll make you pay for this, including to your group as well," Revolver said before he logged-out.

The dragon disappeared to as the mysterious user tended Yu and his AI. Just then, Playmaker arrived back and noticed them.

 _"Hey, who is that?"_ Ai asked.

He jumped off from D-Board and landed near the spot.

"You there! Who are you?" He asked.

The mysterious avatar turned around. Ai blushed red and steamed.

 _"Woah! What a hottie avatar!"_ Ai exclaimed. "What is your name, Miss?"

"Sorry, but that is confidential," she replied as Playmaker glared at her.

 _"Then, what is your username?"_ Ai asked.

"Could you be quiet for a minute or two?" Playmaker said strictly.

"You may refer to me as 'Blue-Eye',

"Then, tell me. What happened here and where is Revolver?" He asked.

"Revolver just logged-out. You won't be seeing him soon for now. In the meantime, this user…" She did something with Rossy, causing her to do emergency log-out for Yu.

 _"Wow! She's a hacker!"_ Ai said. _"I like her already!"_

"Shut up," Playmaker ordered, causing Ai to wince back.

"Yu Akira and his AI are back in the real world. He will be fine for now, but I wouldn't say for sure for his emotional or mental health," she said.

"What do you mean?" Playmaker asked.

"He lost to Revolver by his new Link Monster," she admitted.

"What!? So, Revolver did use his Skill, Storm Access to summon a new Link Monster," Ai stated.

"I see," Playmaker said.

"Is that all you got to say? Your frenemy got hurt even though he is a frenemy, more or less!" Ai complained.

"Frenemy or not, he will be fine and can overcome his loss," Playmaker said. "In the meantime, I would like to ask more…"

When he looked away from AI, Blue Eye was already gone.

"Huh!? She gone, disappeared like a ninja," Ai said as he made a ninja pose.

"You distracted me enough for her to escape." He blamed on Ai.

 _"Hey, hey, chill. Sorry, Ok,"_ Ai replied. _"Look, at least we know Codebreaker and his Ai will be fine now that they are in the real world."_

"Perhaps, but I just wonder why he had a duel with Revolver," Playmaker thought aloud before he also logged-out.

 _-VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Revolver retreated to his secret hideout. He materialized a couch chair for him to sit and relax.

Then he banged on the chair's arm. "Damn it, that Blue-Eye! I almost got that Ai until she got in the way!"

"You failed to achieve the Prototype Ignis?" A man with gray beard and dark blue hair in a lab coat appeared.

"Father!" Revolver stood up immediately as the chair disappeared. "My apology, sir! Blue Eye, an agent of the secret organization got in my way…"

"It doesn't matter. You did well enough, Revolver," Dr. Kogami stated. "The most important thing is to proceed with our plan."

Dr. Kogami walked over to multiple screens around him, which surrounded them.

"It is time to begin our plan, my son. Gather your strongest members, including all three admins! It's time to move into our final phase!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# PSUninator-Level 5, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand if it is drawn from your Deck other than through a normal Draw Phase._

 _Twin Square Dragon-Link 2, DARK, Dragon/Link/Effect, 1400 ATK. Link Arrow: Top, Bottom. Effect: 2 DARK Dragon monsters. Once per turn, by paying 500 LPs, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher-level Dragon-type monster with its effect negated from your Deck next this card's link. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to receive half the battle or effect damage this turn._

 _Twin-Headed Wyrm-Level 2, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 200 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: If you Special Summoned a Dragon-type monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card can be treated as two materials for Link Summon only._

 _Zone Switch-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 monster in your Main Monster Zone, then target a Link Monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone: Switch their zone position with each other._

 _Boost Burst Dragon-Level 5, FIRE, Dragon/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1300 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. If your opponent's monster targets a Link Monster you control for an effect: Negate that effect and the Link Monster gains 500 ATK. You can only activate this effect of 1 "Boost Burst Dragon" once per turn, and only activate 1 Boost Burst Dragon's effect during the Duel._

 _C# Boot Recovery-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If C# Link Monster you control is destroyed by battle this turn, you can Special Summon that monster from your Graveyard at the end of this turn it was destroyed._

 _Dragon Gifts-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: At the start of your opponent's turn, you can add 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. Then, your Deck is shuffled. If you have more than 3 cards at all times, you must discard 1 card or else this card is destroyed._

 _Shield Portal Dragon-Level 4, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 0 ATK, 2200 DEF. Effect: If your opponent's monster declares a direct attack; negate that attack and then Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand, but it cannot attack this turn. This card is treated as two Link Materials for Link Summon of Dragon-Type Link Monster only._

 _Borremecha Dragon-Link 4, DARK, Dragon/Link/Effect, 3000 ATK. Link Arrow: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right. Effect: 3+ Effect Monsters, except Tokens. Once per turn (Quick Effect): If there is a Link Monster next to this card's link, destroy that monster, then this card gains ATK equal to that destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. When this card battles, the effects of Spell and Trap Cards cannot negate its attack._

* * *

 **Happy Thursday and guess who's Birthday it is? ...That's right, it is yours truly!  
**

 **It looks like the anime is coming to the finale of season 1 and season 2 will start probably a week after the next episode. What do you guys think of the latest episode? I knew Revolver would do what he did, but I couldn't believe it was still possible for him to make it happen.**

 **What do you guys think of the duel between Codebreaker and Revolver? Would you like to see another one, maybe rematch in the future? Also, if you have noticed, I changed Codebreaker's Skill, Code Access a little to make it more useful. Let me know all your thoughts in the review!  
**

 **Just to make an important announcement; due to that I uploaded a lot of chapters for this story within this month, I will take a month long break. So for that, here is an extended list of previews for the next couples of chapters after Chapter 28 and beyond (WARNING: The following below can be changed later on)!**

 _ **Previews**_

 **Chapter 29-"Pre-Evolution of Gouki": In the aftermath of the great duel, Yu feels sad that he lost heavily, even more so than when after he dueled Dark Knight. As he hangs around Link VRAINS, he is encountered by Go Onizuka and invites him to a duel. He declines the offer, but later Go presses him in real life, and tells him that he only just want to test his new technique. Yu reluctantly accepts the duel, thinking that he won't win so easily against strong Charisma Duelist, like Go. However, he will learn something more than that...  
**

 **Chapter 30-"Playmaker Makes a Move": Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi make their move to infiltrate Yu's home at Tom Gates' manor. Yusaku manages to hack through their private self-built server located in their basement and enters Link VRAINS, but he's stopped by Top Charisma Duelist #2, Joker, who stops his track. Joker declares a duel and Playmaker, with no other choice, accepts the challenge! Soon, he discovers that he can no longer Link Summon in the duel!**

 **Chapter 31-"Ojama Trio": Playmaker faces Joker in the duel, but Joker's Ojama Deck is formidable and nearly impossible to defeat! Could Playmaker find a way to get out of this wacky, unique, and dangerous trap!? Meanwhile, Sakura Aoba questions whether Codebreaker is an enemy or not...  
**

 **Chapter 32-"Gear On": Sakura decides to meet Codebreaker, so she decides to log-in to Link VRAINS. Instead of finding him, she finds or rather confronts an old opponent, Doctor Gear! Now, on the side of Hanoi, Doctor Gear traps Blossom Star into a Speed Duel! Can she master Speed Duel before she losses?!**

 **Chapter 33-"Hero Encourage": Yu feels bummed after losing to Revolver and the information he learned during his duel with him. Tom feels worry for his friend, which Yu doesn't tell anything of what happened. In order to encourage him, Tom decides to do something drastic...**

 **Chapter 34-"Diamond of Tenacity and Hero's Stand": Tom aka Cyber Man asks for too much. He now faces Gemma, one of Revolver's three admins for the Knights of Hanoi! Despite the opposition, he continues to fight for his friend! Therefore, he decides to show his new power!**

 **That is all for now! See you guys later and as always...**

Playmaker and & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	29. Pre-Evolution of Gouki

**Chapter 29**

Pre-Evolution of Gouki

"And so…" The teacher was teaching his class a lesson. Tom and Emoti-chan were attending it, including Yusaku and Naoki, but they didn't pay too much attention as Naoki was checking his tablet, admiring at Playmaker, Blue Angel, and others while Yusaku stared in space at the windows.

Tom also didn't pay too much attention, too as he was worried about his missing friend and classmate. He looked over his shoulder at the missing seat behind him.

"Hey!" A familiar female voice whispered to him. "Where is he?"

"Morse?" Tom replied to Emoti-chan. "Sorry, but he is…well, not feeling well today."

"Oh…I see," she replied calmly, yet worriedly.

"It looks like Yu or Morse or whatever his name is absent today," Ai stated as he peeked out the duel disk.

"It seems like so," Yusaku replied.

Meanwhile, Yu was alone outside, laying down in the grass. He was looking at the sky quietly and seldom, deep in thought.

"Master Yu…" Rossy appeared in her robot form. "You should be at school."

"Hey, Rossy," he said. "Are you…really an Ignis Prototype? Just like what Revolver said?"

Rossy stared at her human master for few seconds until she spoke. "Master Yu, you should not believe what your enemy said. Revolver is only lying."

Yu gave a soft smile. "I guess so, but I am not quite if he was lying. He sounded like he was serious and telling the truth. At least that's what I think, but…."

"Master Yu, don't think too hard. Focus on the present, and your friends are waiting for you," Rossy said.

"You're right! I better get going," Yu said. "Though, if I did, Emoti-chan will definitely scold me for being late."

Rossy made a laughing face. "Definitely!"

"Yu Akira!"

He and Rossy stopped and turned around. A tall, bulky figure approached them.

"Hey! You're…!" Yu looked surprised.

"Go Onizuka!" Rossy exclaimed.

"Go Onizuka, why are you here?" Yu asked.

"I am here to ask you for a challenge," Go said.

"Say what!?" Yu and Rossy gasped.

Yu and Rossy invited by Go to a tea café, sitting at the table with just only three of them ( _besides the café master_ ). They drank tea and ate French Toast.

"So, why are you asking me for a duel?" Yu asked.

"To be honest, you would be the first Duelist to tell you this," Go said as Yu and Rossy listened carefully. "I am thinking of changing my fighting style."

"Changing your fighting style?" Rossy questioned.

"Yes," he responded. "I want to improve myself so that I can become stronger, stronger than anyone else! I learn that when I dueled Playmaker."

" _I see. That sounds logical,"_ Rossy agreed.

"That does sound like an idea, but sorry. I am not interested in dueling anymore," Yu stated.

" _Illogical!"_ Rossy gasped.

"What? Why?" Go asked, looking serious.

"It's…um, sorry. I can't say why, but I can't help you right now," Yu said as he got up and left.

" _Ah, wait, Master Yu! Come back!"_ Rossy followed. Go just watched him leave.

Soon, the day became night time and Yu was still sulking and just walking around, looking sad and deep in thought. He stopped in the middle of the bridge and then looked at the river. Den City's light reflected in the river.

" _Master Yu, it is getting late. We should go back home_ ," Rossy said.

"Rossy…I really don't know what to do, anymore," Yu said straightforwardly.

" _Master…"_ Rossy responded.

"A lot of things happened since I…. met Dark Knight and Revolver. I know that things are becoming crazier, but I just…just don't know how to handle all of this. It is just so overwhelming," he explained. "And all are caused by me just looking for the Legendary Codes!"

" _Master Yu, don't feel sad. What you're doing is a noble thing. You want to fulfill your father's dream, don't you?"_ Rossy asked.

"What I'm saying is I'm not sure if fulfilling my dad's dream is really a good thing! Maybe the Legendary Codes aren't real. And even if they are real, what would happen if I collect all six?! How would I protect my dad's dream from other people who want to use them for terrible things?"

Yu looked sadder and frustrated. Rossy then gave a "nice, warm smile" on her "face."

"Master Yu, how about let's go and relax in Link VRAINS?" Rossy suggested.

Yu thought for a moment and then sighed. "OK, I guess we can since I have nothing else to do in real world."

Yu and Rossy went around a corner of the street where no other people would notice them.

"Into the VRAINS!" He exclaimed as blue sphere surrounded him, turning into his VR avatar form.

Yu entered LINK VRAINS and looked around. There were a lot of people walking down the virtual streets of Den City Hub, the main central hub of LINK VRAINS as he watched them from the rooftop of the building.

"According to my calculation, this place is about 95.5% popular place to view Den City," Rossy stated.

"It really is," Yu as Codebreaker commented. The neon lights of the city illuminated the streets and buildings.

"So, you logged in…" He turned around and encounter a familiar person.

"Go Onizuka!" Rossy gasped.

"Persistent guy you are," Yu said. "If you are here to ask the duel, sorry, but no. I don't want to duel."

"Yu Akira…No, Codebreaker, please allow me to duel you! Help me to get stronger!" Go was now bowing his head down to the ground with his knees down, too.

"Master Yu, I don't think Go Onizuka would leave you alone and he's 100% being honest with you," Rossy said.

Yu then sighed. "I guess one duel wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, thank you, Codebreaker!" Suddenly, he grabbed Yu and gave him big, yet painful man hug. "I'm glad that someone understands me!"

"Ack! Arrgh! Yeah, great! Could you please let me go?!" Codebreaker demanded.

Codebreaker and Go Onizuka stood far apart from each other. They decided to do Master Duel at the rooftop they were standing on so that they won't catch any attention from other users below.

"Master Duel is dictated by different rules, including the addition of five Main Monster Zones and five Spell & Trap Zones," Rossy explained.

"Alright then! My body is ready!" Go Onizuka declared as he gave himself a fist bump.

Rossy transformed into her duel disk mode, allowing her master to wield it onto his left wrist.

"DUEL!"

 **Codebreaker vs. Go Onizuka**

 **Codebreaker (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Go Onizuka (5h): 4000 LP**

"I will go first!" Go exclaimed. "I Normal Summon Gouki Suplex!"

The blue Gouki monster appeared with 1800 ATK, but zero DEF. "His effect activates when it is normal summoned! Since it did, I can Special Summon 1 Gouki monster from my hand! I Special Summon Gouki Twistcobra!"

The green reptilian Gouki stood next to Suplex. "I'm not done yet! Now, I activate Gouki Headbatt's effect from my hand! I send my Gouki Riscorpio from my hand to the Graveyard, and then target 1 Gouki monster I control on the field to Special Summon this card in DEF position. I target Suplex. Now, come out! Headbatt!"

The third Gouki appeared, which this one looked like a bat with purple color.

"Gouki Suplex gains 800 ATK due to Headbatt's effect!" Go added as his first Gouki's ATK went up to 2600.

"Open the circuit!" The Link Square appeared on the ground in front of Go. "The summoning condition is at least 2 Gouki monsters. I set my three Gouki's to the Link Markers!"

His three Gouki monsters turned into blue, green, and purple twisters respectfully. They sank into the bottom rows of link arrows.

"Link Summon! Rise, Link 3! Gouki The Great Ogre!" His ace Gouki monster appeared with a monstrous battle roar, showing off its 2600 ATK.

"Go Onizuka Link Summoned a Link 3 monster!" Rossy exclaimed.

"I activate my three Gouki monsters that I used for Link Summon. If Suplex, Twistcobra, or Headbatt is sent from the field to the GY, I can add 1 Gouki card from my Deck to my hand," Go explained as he drew three cards. "Since I sent three of them, I get to add three Gouki cards!"

"I set a card and end my turn," Go finished as he put down two face-down cards on his side.

 **Go Onizuka (3h): 4000 LP**

"OK, my turn. I draw." Yu drew his card and looked over what he had and what was on the field.

He saw that he had a good hand, but as he was going to make his move, he remembered Dark Knight's and Revolver's words. He was still thinking about what they said to him during their past encounters.

"Master Yu! Master Yu!" Yu's AI partner snapped him out of his thought. "It is your turn, master."

"Oh, um, right!" Yu shrugged. "I summon C# Wyrm and set a card, and then end my turn."

The small Cyberse wyrm appeared on his side with a card face-down that appeared briefly before it faded.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 4000 LP**

Go glared at his field in thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked aloud. "Aren't you gonna duel me?"

"That's what we're doing," he replied.

"Are you…not taking me seriously?!" He suddenly looked angry.

"What? We're dueling, right? And I ended my turn. It is your turn now," Codebreaker said.

"You're not dueling seriously!" Go argued. "If you forgot how, I'll teach you! My turn!"

Go drew his card strongly. "Time to show you the fruit of my work! First, I normal summon Gouki Riscorpio!" The red Gouki with a tail of scorpion appeared behind Great Ogre's bottom left Link.

"Then, I play this card!" Go showed the card in his hand, revealing an Equip Spell. "Gouki Dark Mask!"

The same mask appeared over Great Ogre's face. It struggled to get it off first, but slowly and surely, the mask took over the Great Ogre, consuming it and controlling it.

"And now, I shall wield its power, too!" Go first bumped himself over his face and when he moved his hands away, he was wearing the same mask.

"What the?" Codebreaker said.

"Now…. I am Dark Onizuka!" Dark Onizuka appeared, roaring his name.

 _Wow! Suddenly, this duel became more of a WWE round!_

"Gouki The Great Ogre's effect! All monsters on the field losses their ATK equal to their DEF! Ogre Pressure!"

His ace roared loudly, making Codebreaker covering their ears. Even Rossy's face glitched when it did that. C# Wyrm squirmed as its ATK drained to zero.

" _Bzzt! Bzzt! The noise level is over 90%!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"Gouki Dark Mask's effect!" He stated. "When Gouk the Great Dark Ogre activates his effect, you are inflicted with 500 points of damage!"

The Great Dark Ogre threw its ax at Codebreaker, which slightly cut his arm, but not too deeply since he managed to dodge barely.

 _Damn! That was close!_

"Then, I normal summon Gouki Riscorpio!" The red Gouki with a tail of scorpion appeared behind Great Ogre's bottom left Link.

"Gouki Riscorpio can be Normal Summoned without Tributing if I control no monsters or all monsters I control are Gouki," Dark Onizuka explained. "Now, battle! I declare Gouki the Great Dark Ogre to attack your pathetic, little C# Wyrm!"

His ace got his ax back and used it to easily slice Wyrm in half.

"Grrggh! When C# Wyrm is destroyed by battle, I only take half of the battle damage from it!" Codebreaker admitted, taking only half of the damage, but still felt some pain.

 **Codebreaker: 4000 – 1300 = 2700 LP**

"Not bad," Dark Onizuka praised before he glared mercilessly. "But, not good enough! Now, Riscorpio attack you directly!"

Riscorpio used his stinger tail to stave through Codebreaker, causing him to gasp in pain.

 **Codebreaker: 400 LP**

Codebreaker dropped to his knees as he clutched his stomach, holding the pain.

"What's the matter? Are you giving up?" Dark Onizuka said.

"Master Yu, I know this is not an appropriate time to say this, but your Life Points are below 1000. If you take another hit, you lose," Rossy said.

"I know…. I know that!" Yu yelled. "But…. I just can't. I just…don't feel myself lately, but…"

He slowly got up, making Dark Onizuka looked at him. "I also don't want to give up. I just don't want to! But, I don't know how to fight back."

"Hmph! I can see that little flame of yours is still burning, but in your state now, it is weak!" Dark Onizuka stated as he pointed at Yu. "If you want to fight back and defeat me, you must go beyond what you are now!"

"Go beyond what I am?" Codebreaker thought. "What does he mean?"

 _-VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Meanwhile, Yusaku, Ai, and Shoichi were in the van, discussing their plan.

"You sure that it would work?" Ai asked.

"Of course, it will. I am no ordinary hacker," Yusaku pointed out.

"He's right. If he isn't, he wouldn't be Playmaker after all," Shoichi joked.

"So, we're gonna hack into Codebreaker's server." Ai then snickered. "Hee, hee! This is gonna be fun."

"So, let's get cracking," Shoichi said as he began typing in front of the multiple computer monitors.

"Yeah," Yusaku agreed as he started working, too.

"Well, let me know if you guys need help, I will just take a nap," Ai said as he soon snoozed into sleep mode.

"Got it," Yusaku said.

"What? That was fast." Ai's snot bubble popped.

"His firewall is pretty simple. For programmers, he needs to improve his security program," Shoichi said.

"Anyway, it's time to go." Yusaku got up, grabbed his duel disk with Ai inside, and went into the room.

"Deck set! Into the VRAINS!" He shouted as a sphere of data surrounded him, transforming him into Playmaker and then logging in.

Playmaker logged into just outside the interpoint between Link VRAINS and Yu's private network. Some firewall in Link VRAINS represented as a literal gate, but Yu's firewall was like a huge door. It was like a wall that protected a city from evil giants or something like that. However, something was odd.

"Hey, I thought you said you cracked the firewall?" Ai thought aloud.

"Kusanagi-san, didn't we crack the firewall on his server?" Playmaker asked.

"Yeah, we did. What's wrong?" he asked.

"The firewall is still closed," Playmaker said.

"Mmf, mmf, mmf!" Playmaker and Ai turned around, hearing the eerie laugh.

"Greeting, Playmaker!" Suddenly, a figure logged in and appeared before Playmaker and Ai.

"Who the heck are you?" Playmaker questioned.

"My name is Joker, Top Charisma Duelist Number 2!" Joker greeted as he gave a little bow.

"Top Charisma Duelist? Number 2? Oh! So, you're the one who replaced Blue Angel's spot," Ai guessed.

"Correct! You're very smart AI, unlike the normal AI that most of us use, except you, Playmaker," Joker said.

"Why, thank you." Ai felt praised. "I am very smart indeed."

"Quiet." Playmaker discouraged him. "What do you want?"

"I bet you are wondering. Why a great hacker, possibly one of the best in all of Link VRAINS couldn't able to crack this humongous, yet simple network firewall?" Joker questioned teasingly. "Well, I will tell you why! I'm the better hacker than you, Playmaker."

"What the heck is he saying?" Ai asked.

"It means we really didn't crack the firewall because he got in our way," Playmaker answered.

"Oh! That bastard!" Ai angered.

Joker gave another eerie laugh. "But, I have my reason. I am here for you, Ai!"

"What?! Me?!" Ai gasped.

 _-VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Back to the duel, Codebreaker's LP was very low while Go, I mean, Dark Onizuka had more.

"My turn! Draw!" Codebreaker drew a card and saw the way.

"This is….!" Codebreaker said. "OK, I think I know how."

Dark Onizuka raised an eyebrow.

"I summon C# Download Knight and use its effect!" His staple Cyberse Knight appeared. "I can Special Summon 1 C# monster from my GY or Deck! I choose my C# Webkumo from my Deck."

His second staple monster appeared. "Then, since I control C# monster, I can Special Summon C# Wyrm from my Graveyard!" The little Cyberse wyrm squirmed out of the GY portal and returned to the field.

"If you're thinking to Link Summon your ace, guess again!" Dark Onizuka yelled. "Gouki the Great Dark Ogre's effect! All your monsters lose their ATK equal to their DEF and then you're inflicted with 500 damages! This is the end for you, Codebreaker!"

"Trap Card, **C# Virus Detect**!" His set card flipped up, revealing a Trap Card which showed C# Wyrm going through the firewall as it was detected by C# Software Protect Golem, ready to crush the invader with its fist.

"If I would take an effect damage, that effect is negated!" Codebreaker stated.

"What?" Dark Onizuka looked a bit surprised.

"Now, I input the code to the circuit!" The Link Square appeared. "The summoning condition is 4 effect monsters! Via C# Webkumo's effect, it is treated as two Link Materials! I set my C# Download Knight, Webkumo, and Wyrm to the Link Markers!"

Webkumo split into while the other two monsters turned into blue and yellow twisters. The two Webkumo turned into two light blue twisters, absorbing into the other arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 4, Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace magician appeared as she winked and posed for her entrance.

"Just as I knew you would, I activate my Continous Trap Card, **Gouki Trap**!" His set card revealed, which showed Gouki The Great Ogre holding Suplex with one arm wrapped around the neck in the ring while the audiences (which were all duel monsters, which some that are commonly familiar, like Winged Kuriboh, Gagagigo, Gagaga Girl, and Ogama Yellow) cheered from outside the ring.

"When my opponent summons a monster while I control more Gouki Monster than the number of monsters my opponent controls, that monster's effect is negated and its ATK is reduced to zero!" Dark Onizuka exclaimed.

The Great Dark Ogre jumped into the ring, doing the same move on Cyber Magician Girl as she struggled to get out of its huge, muscular arm.

"But, I can still do this!" Codebreaker stated, making Dark Onizuka look. "I open the circuit!"

The Link Square appeared. "The summoning condition is at least 3 Effect Monsters. I set my Link 4 Cyber Magician Girl to the Link Markers!"

Cyber Magician Girl managed to get out of Great Dark Ogre's arm and turned into four multi-colorful twisters of red, green, blue, and yellow.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4, Null Dragon!" His ace dragon appeared with a strong roar that defiled the Gouki.

"Still, Gouki Trap will just trap your Dragon too!" Dark Onizuka pointed.

"Not really!" Codebreaker argued back. "When Null Dragon is Link Summoned, all face-up Spell and Trap Cards are negated! Nullification!"

His dragon roared, causing Gouki Trap and Gouki Dark Mask to gray-out.

"No! My Trap and My Equip Spell!" Dark Onizuka cried.

"Now! I activate Null Dragon's other effect, which allows me to Special Summon one Link Monster from my Extra Deck or GY, but it cannot attack this turn and it gains one additional Link Arrow! I choose my one and only Cyber Magician Girl, and she gains the left arrow!"

The female ace magician appeared next to Null Dragon's bottom arrow. "Then, I use Cyber Magician Girl's effect to take control of your Gouki The Great Dark Ogre!"

Cyber Magician Girl transformed her wand into a whip and then whipped at his ace Link, catching it and pulled it to her side. In the process, the mask was taken off by her strong pull, causing the Equip Spell to destroy itself.

"No, my spell!" Dark Onizuka's dark mask also cracked into pieces, returning to being normal Go Onizuka.

"Again, I input the final code to the circuit!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning condition is at least 3 Effect Monsters. I set my Link 4 Cyber Magician Girl to the Link Markers for the second time!"

His ace turned into four twisters again, absorbing into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear your evolved form! Cyber Heart Magician Girl!"

His ace magician's evolved, an angelic form appeared, standing side with Null Dragon and Gouki the Great Ogre.

"I activate her effect! If she is Link Summoned using Cyber Magician Girl as the only Link Material, she gains ATK equal to the monster she's pointing to! Currently, she is pointing to your Gouki the Great Ogre!"

Gouki the Great Ogre and Cyber Heart Magician Girl gave each a high-five as if this was a tag match, increasing her ATK to 4600.

"4… 4600 ATK!?" Go gasped.

"Battle! I attack your Gouki Riscorpia with Null Dragon!" His ace dragon roared as it charged up its energy. "Omega Null Force!"

His dragon then fired a powerful white energy beam, obliterating Riscorpio.

"Gggggggrrrh!" Go pushed back by the impact of the beam.

 **Go Onizuka: 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP**

"Cyber Heart Magician Girl, direct attack Go Onizuka! Finale Heart Pulse Beam!" His ace magician fired up her heart-shaped wand. The wand unleased a powerful red and pink beam of hearts at Go.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!" Go screamed as he lost the duel.

 **Go Onizuka: 0 LP**

"Congratulations, Master! You won!" Rossy cheered.

"Yeah, I did," Yu responded as he panted, looking a bit tired.

Go Onizuka gave a friendly laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! I lost…. again!"

Go got up and walked over to Yu. "Codebreaker … No, Yu Akira! That was a great duel! I learned a lot from you and I always believed in you that you would win."

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you would win," Yu said.

Go shrugged. "No. I wasn't here to win or lose. I only wanted to learn, and I now know that I still have a way to go. Thank you very much for the duel, Yu Akira. I will see you around."

Go Onizuka and Codebreaker shook hand on it as Yu gave a little grin to Go while Go gave a friendly smirk. He walked away and then logged out, leaving Codebreaker alone by himself.

He looked up to the virtual sky of Link VRAINS just as the virtual full moon shined its light over the city.

"Go beyond who I am now…." He repeated that quote in his mind.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Gouki Trap-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: If your opponent Link Summoned a monster while you control more Gouki Monsters than the number of monsters your opponent control on the field, that summoned monster's effect is negated and reduces its ATK to zero._

 _C# Virus Detect-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you would take an effect damage by a card effect, negate that damage._

* * *

 **Hello, guys! The spring is finally here after an unexpected cold beginning, especially if you live in the eastern coast side of USA.  
**

 **Here we are, folks! Codebreaker's duel with Go Onizuka! Actually, I think this is the first duel we see with Go Onizuka. Fortunately for him, I think he is finally going to be more active and important main cast characters in the current season 2 of the anime.**

 **What do you guys think of the duel between Codebreaker and Go Onizuka in this chapter? Also, speaking of season 2 what do you guys think of season 2? I would like to read your thoughts about it in your review so looking forward to it :)**

 **With all that said, I hope you guys have an awesome day and as always, here is the preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Link Summon...What if you can't Link Summon anymore in the duel? The Top #2 Charisma Duelist, Joker gets in Playmaker's way, trapping in the duel and not allowing him to make any moves!  
_

Ai: Oye, oye, Playmaker-sama! This is bad, this is VERY BAD! We can't do anything in this duel!

Playmaker: Calm down! There is always a way!

Joker (laughing eerily): Show me, Playmaker! Show me what you can do!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Ojama Trap!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	30. Ojama Trap

**Chapter 30**

Ojama Trap

Playmaker and Ai were in front of the tall firewall. They looked at the person who was standing in their way; the Top #2 Charisma Duelist, Joker.

"So, what do you say, Playmaker? Why don't we move on to the main course? Let's duel…" He said.

"Playmaker, what are we going to do?" Ai asked.

"There is nothing else we can do until we defeat him in a duel," Playmaker responded before he looked back to the Charisma Duelist.

Joker showed the widest, creepiest smile. "I knew you would agree to this, Playmaker! And to make it more interesting, let's have a little fun with the winds!"

Joker raised his hand, making a red cube appeared in the palm of his hand. The red cube floated up to the virtual sky until it cracked and broken, releasing a data storm.

"What the!? This is the data storm! How are you using it?" Ai questioned.

"Mmf, mmf, mmf! I created a special program to hold some data storm! This allows me to Speed Duel anywhere I want whether the data storm is present or not," Joker explained. "Now! Let's go, Playmaker!"

Both duelists jumped onto their D-Board and rode onto the winds.

"Kusanagi-san, continue working on the firewall," Playmaker said.

"OK," he replied. "Though I am not sure if it would work, I will do my best! I will make sure of it."

"Thanks," Playmaker said.

"So, Joker is the new #2 Top Charisma Duelist in Link VRAINS, replacing Blue Angel, right?" I asked. "Is that means he's stronger than her?

"I don't keep up with the who's in the rank or whatever, but I can see three reasons why he's here," Playmaker said.

"One, he stopped us hacking Codebreaker's server, two, he challenges me to a Speed Duel, and three…. He is most likely hired by SOL Tech to take you away."

"Man, I'm just so popular!" Ai felt bashful until he changed his mood, looking a bit more depressed. "But, not in a way, I want to."

Playmaker followed just behind Joker as they surfed down on the winds, leading them into LINK VRAINS' main hub.

"Boy, it sure is quiet today for Link VRAINS," Pigeon stated.

"Indeed, but it is also bad for us because we need a new scoop!" Frog exclaimed.

Suddenly, they saw Joker and Playmaker just passed by them, making them spin.

"Woah! What was that!?" Pigeon asked, looking dizzy.

"That was Playmaker! Follow him!" Frog ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir!" A pigeon flew in the opposite direction.

"No! The other way, you idiot!" Frog complained as Pigeon moved back to the right direction.

Meanwhile, in the real world, some familiar people saw the TV, broadcasting Joker and Playmaker.

"Hey, it's Playmaker and is that…Joker!?" Aoi gasped.

Akira Zaizen and his secretary watched the broadcast, too. Emma was also watching at her secret hideout somewhere in the real world.

"Well, well, well. It looks Playmaker is facing one of the Top Charisma, but never expected him to face Number 2 than the other 7 before Joker. I wonder why" she thought.

"SPEED DUEL!" Both duelists yelled.

 **Playmaker vs. Joker**

 **Playmaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Joker (4h): 4000 LP**

"Show me, Playmaker! Show me your power!" Joker exclaimed as he laughed again.

Playmaker looked at him sternly.

"Come on, Playmaker! Let's make him shut up and beat him as quickly as possible!" Ai stated.

He nodded. "I take the first turn! I Normal Summon Cyberse Wizard!"

His staple Cyberse Spellcaster appeared, showing off his 1800 ATK.

"Then, I set two cards." Two cards appeared briefly in front of him. "I end my turn here."

 **Playmaker (4 - 3 = 1h): 4000 LP**

Joker turned to his shoulder, glancing at Playmaker's side of the field.

"Hee, hee! So, you summoned your first Cyberse-Type monster! One of your staple Cyberse monsters, Cyberse Wizard!" Joker beamed. "Oh, how fun this duel will be. My turn… Draw!"

He smiled widely in an eerie way while looking at the card he just drew. "I set a monster in DEF position and then two cards. Turn end!"

The familiar blue orb with slit, angry-shaped red eyes with thorns around it appeared as the face-down DEF monster while two cards also appeared behind Joker before they faded.

 **Joker (4 + 1 – 3 = 2h): 4000 LP**

"Huh? A face-down monster? What is he up to? Doesn't he want to fight?" Ai thought aloud.

"He's up to something." Playmaker admitted. "However, whatever he is scheming, it won't stop me! My turn, draw!"

"I normal summon Draconnet!" A small blue-winged Cyberse appeared beside Wizard. "Then, its effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or Deck in DEF position! Come out, Bitron!"

He placed his third monster card from his hand, summoning a cute, white Cyberse with blue eyes and wings.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" He shot a blue lighting up in the air, making the Link Square appear.

"The summoning condition is 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set my Draconnet and Bitron to the Link Markers!" The two Cyberse became blue twisters, swirling into the link arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Flame Administrator!"

The red Cyberse Link monster appeared in the left Extra Monster Zone.

"Flame Administrator's effect!" Playmaker exclaimed. "All Link Monsters I control gain 800 ATK! Flame Administrator's ATK is 1200, so its ATK now becomes 2000!"

Flame Administrator flexed its arms as red aura glowed through its body.

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared for the second time. "The summoning condition is 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set my Link 2 Flame Administrator and Cyberse Wizard to the Link Markers!"

Flame Administrator turned into a red twister as Wizard transformed into a light-yellow twister. Both monsters swallowed into the link arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, Decode Talker!" His ace Link Monster appeared gloriously with its 2300 ATK.

"Alright! With your ace, Decode Talker out, it is our first step to victory!" Ai cheered.

"Then I activate…" As Playmaker continued with his turn, he stopped when Joker laughed out.

"I knew you would summon your ace monster, Playmaker! I've been waiting for you to do that!" Joker stated. "Trap Card opens! Xing Zhen Hu!"

On his side, dark brown urn with talisman tags and box that used as a lid appeared.

"Xing Zhen Hu?!" Playmaker gasped a little.

"Xing Zhen Hu!" Aoi gasped. "That card can seal player's Spell and Trap Zones!"

"Hmmm… So, Joker plays a Lock Field Deck then…." Emma guessed.

"Ah, I see in your eyes that you've seen or at least heard of this card before, eh, Playmaker?" Joker asked. "Well, as a refresher, let me kindly explain. By activating this card, I must choose 2 Set Spell or Trap Cards on the field. Then, the Spell or Trap Cards I selected cannot be activated. And I spy with my eyes that you have exactly two set cards! You know what that means, right?"

"Grr! It means… I can't use them," Playmaker answered disappointingly.

"Bingo!" Joker replied. "That's correct!"

"Fine! I will just attack!" Playmaker decided. "Decode Talker, attack his set monster!"

Decode Talker used its sword to slash down the set monster, which the card flipped up, revealing a familiar brown insect-like creature. The creature jumped on Decode Talker's face as the Code Talker struggled to get it off.

"Flip-O-Rama! You made me flip my set monster, Man-Eater Bug!" Joker laughed.

"What!?" Ai gasped as Man-Eater Bug, hence its name, ate Decode Talker as both monsters destroyed in the process.

"Grrgh!" Playmaker gritted his teeth, looking a bit frustrated.

"I also predicted that you would attack with your ace monster," Joker said. "If my theory is correct, this turn would've been like this; after you Link Summoned Decode Talker, you would use one of your set cards to revive Flame Administrator from your Graveyard, then use its effect to increase your Decode Talker's attack plus little more boost from Decode Talker's effect, and finally use Flame Administrator to attack my set card, which would destroy it, but you would still have your ATK-boosted Decode Talker to direct attack me, dealing a heavy damage to my LP," Joker theorized. "What do you think, Playmaker?"

"Damn it! For a creep, he's smart!" Ai commented.

"He is Number 2 Top Charisma Duelist, after all," Playmaker said. "I have no other choice. I end my turn here!"

"Preventing Playmaker from activating his set cards and using Man-Eater Bug to destroy his Decode Talker… It's no wonder he is in the Top 3, right Yamamoto-senpai?" Pigeon stated.

"Hey! Don't use my real name!" Frog yelled. "But, yeah, definitely. I don't think Playmaker will have an easy time dealing with Joker, Top #2 Charisma Duelist."

"My turn! I draw!" Joker drew his card as he laughed eerily. "Playmaker, I just want to say a few things. I always…dreamed of you."

"What?" He said.

"Woah! Ok, now this guy is really, really creepy!" Ai exclaimed.

"I dream of you to duel you one day. Ever since the day you appeared, that time when the world saw you dueled that Knight of Hanoi," Joker said. "Since then, everything began changing."

"What do you mean by that?" Playmaker asked.

"You, Playmaker, made history! People started trying Speed Dueling. Data Storm occurs more frequently. Knights of Hanoi becoming more known in public's minds! You, sir, have made a turning point in the history of Link VRAINS and possibly the world of dueling itself! For that, I congratulate you and it would be an honor for me to ride with you and see what else you can do from here on and beyond! Do you see Playmaker?!"

Playmaker just gave him a silent look. "You are a history in the making! You changed dueling forever, and if I defeat you, it would be a glorious event in the history of duel!"

"Geez! What's wrong with this guy? Is he nuts?" Ai asked.

"Just make your move and let's get this over with," Playmaker stated.

Joker laughed. "Very well! Let me show you my power! I Normal Summon Ojama Yellow!"

"What!?" Everyone showed a surprised look.

The familiar yellow being appeared as he showed off very epically, but not too hyped for it.

"Ta-da! Ojama Yellow's the name, and victory is my game!" Yellow Ojama stated.

"Really?" Ai looked doubtfully. "He uses OJAMA!? How is the Number 2 using that weird monster?"

"Hey, I am not weird! I, including my brothers and our king, are actually quite famous for a long, long time!" The monster replied.

"Oh, really?" Ai responded. "Well, why don't you prove it to meeee…. Hey, wait for a second! That thing talks!?"

"Ah, yes. You see, little Ignis. Like you, but not quite like you, I programmed my beloved Ojama's with a bit of personality," Joker admitted.

"My boss made me unique! I hope you ready for a little bit of me!" Ojama Yellow shook his butt in front of Ai and Playmaker.

"Why you little!" Ai glared madly and looked annoyed.

"Moving on! I activate my Skill! Ojaoja Magic!" His outfit and mask shined with green, dark purple, and yellow light. "Once per duel, I can Special Summon 1 copy of Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and out came two other common Ojama's.

"Ab! Ab! Abuuuuu!" Ojama Green flexed his arms and abs. "Ojama Green is in the house, yo! Check my booty! I've been working out."

"Nice!" Ojama Yellow gave it a thumbs-up next to Green's butt.

"It's me, Ojama Black!" Ojama Black did the jump, like Super Mario Bros for his entrance.

The Ojama Trio assembled to the field, facing against Playmaker and Ai.

" _Great …. The three most annoying monsters have appeared_!" Ai moaned. _"I'm starting to think it's better to meet Revolver's Topologic Bomber Dragon than these three clowns."_

"With the Ojama Trio assembled, I can fuse them together without the use of Polymerization!" Joker stated.

"What!?" Everyone gasped, again.

"Let's do it, brothers!" Ojama Yellow declared.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ojama Green fist-bumped to the air.

"Oh yeah!" Ojama Black cheered.

"TOGETHER!" The Ojama Trio stuck their butt together and began spinning around faster and faster until they turned into a mix of the green, yellow, and black swirl.

"Together they become one, the mighty king of the Ojama! Fusion Summon! Ojama King!" The big, bad Ojama King with a small clown, green cap, and very tight red tank appeared.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's me, Ooooojama King!" Ojama King appeared.

It was huge as its shadow covered Playmaker.

" _Holy cow! That thing is huge …and its tank is too tight!"_ Ai shouted.

"Oh my god!" Aoi hands her hands over her mouth.

"It is not just Lock Field Deck, but…," Emma said.

"Behold, Playmaker! You know how you have no hope of beating me! Now that Ojama King is on the field, I declare that you cannot use your Three Main Monster Zones!" Three X's appeared over Playmaker's Main Monster Zones.

"Then, I activate my second set card, **Ojapower**!" The second set card on his side flipped, showing Ojama King drinking an energy drink at a gym, but inside the energy drink bottle was a trapped Ojama Trio.

"By equipping this card to my Ojama King, while the Ojama Trio is in my Graveyard, Ojama King gains 1000 ATK each!" Ojama King's body changed. Its arms, legs, and chest became muscular as its ATK became 3000.

"Mwa, mwa, mwaaa!" Ojama King laughed in a very deep tone. "I. Have. The POWEEERRRR!"

"But, wait! That is not all. I just got started!" Joker said excitedly. "I activate my Spell, **Ojacurse**!"

The Spell showed a ghost of Ojama Yellow haunting over a scared Dark Magician Girl ( _though it looks more like Ojama Yellow wants to get her, if you know what I mean_ ).

"While this card is face-up on the field and I control one Ojama monster, you cannot activate Spell Cards from your hand," Joker explained.

Playmaker gritted his teeth a little as Ai didn't like it, either.

"Your Spell, Trap, and Monster Zones are all sealed! You are completely trapped, Playmaker!" Joker stated.

"No way! He really stopped us from doing anything," Ai said. "We can't use our set cards, activate Spell, or even summon a dang monster!"

"Not only that, but I cannot Link Summon, either. Link Summoning requires Link Materials, but with all three Main Monster Zones sealed on my side of the field, I can't summon monsters to use for Link Summon," Playmaker stated. "His Ojama Lock-Down Deck is formidable, probably the toughest thing I've ever face."

"Now, battle! I declare Ojama King to direct attack! Oja Body Slam!" Ojama King jumped high into the air and body slammed over Playmaker.

"Gaaaaaaahh!" The body slam was so powerful that caused Playmaker to slam so hard on the ground, it created a crater on the road.

Everyone gasped.

"Playmaker!" Aoi screamed.

"Uuuuh, that gotta hurt!" Emma cringed.

 **Playmaker: 4000 – 3000 = 1000 LP**

Joker stopped moving and looked down on the road.

"Stand up, Playmaker! Our duel is not over! I know you can still fight like you always do!" He laughed. "Or maybe this is your last duel ever? Ha, ha, ha!"

" _Uuuunnhh…"_ Ai moaned. _"Eeeh, hey…Playmaker, are you?"_

Playmaker slowed twitched his hand, indicating that he was OK… sort of.

"I'm….fine," he replied as he slowly got back up.

" _Oh good! Here I thought you were a goner, but not like you were gone literally, I mean…well, you know_!" Ai said.

Joker grinned. "I see you are not giving up just yet. Very well! Glad to see that you still have that flame of will within you!"

He continued moving as Playmaker got back on his D-Board.

" _Damn! Here I thought he was just a creep, but he is quite smart and strong Duelist," Ai_ stated. _"He really is up there."_

"Joker, Number 2 Top Charisma Duelist, using Ojama Lock-Field Deck, he's probably the strongest duelist I've ever faced. Probably tied with Revolver," Playmaker said.

"What!? Are you sure, Playmaker? Are you saying Joker is strong than Revolver?!" Ai asked.

Playmaker nodded. "Strong as him, yes, but not stronger than him. Even though my field seems to look all sealed…"

"Hmm?" Joker raised his eyebrow.

"There are three reasons why you can't beat me!" Playmaker stated.

"What?" Joker said.

"First, you completely sealed all my Main Monster Zones!" Playmaker pointed his finger.

" _That's not a good reason!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"Second, you prevent me from activating my set cards!" Playmaker showed two fingers.

" _That's not good, either!"_ Ai yelled.

"Third, even with the odds stacking against me, there is always a way!" Playmaker exclaimed.

" _Ho! Finally, something hopeful…but, how would you do it?"_ Ai asked.

"It all depends on this draw," Playmaker said.

" _That's very reassuring_!" Ai screamed.

"So, you claim that you can defeat me even in this situation?" Joker questioned before he laughed eerily. "Of course, you can! You're Playmaker, the hero of Link VRAINS! Let's see what you can do."

"I draw!" Playmaker drew his card, continuing the duel.

 **Joker (1h): 4000 LP**

 **Playmaker (2h): 1000 LP**

Playmaker looked at his card, deeply in thought. "I end my turn."

There was a few seconds of the silent moment.

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAATT!?" Ai gasped loudly, including everyone who was watching the broadcast.

"No way! Is Playmaker…?!" Pigeon said.

"He's giving up!?" Frog questioned.

"But, why!? Why is he doing this!?" Aoi looked confused.

"Impossible!" Emma surprised.

Joker laughed do so loudly that it was the longest laugh he ever had.

"Playmaker! Maybe perhaps you are more insane than I thought, crazier than me!" Joker laughed. "I guess this is really the end! How sad!"

Joker drew his card. "It's been an honor to duel you though it was short. Ojama King…. finish him."

Ojama King jumped high into the air and then fell over on Playmaker, with his belly in the front, burning like a meteor.

" _Playmaker! What are you doing!? We're gonna lose!"_ Ai screamed horrified.

"Yusaku!" Shoichi said.

"Now, I activate **Alert Linker** 's effect from my hand!" He revealed the card, which showed a monster.

"What!?" Joker gasped.

"Playmaker!" Ai screamed.

"When my opponent declares an attack that would deal more than 2000 damages, by revealing this card from my hand and discarding it, I can negate that damage!"

Suddenly, a small blue and white robot appeared. Its body was just a sphere with four floating objects that looked like a Link Arrow. It had two shiny, light blue LED orbs for its "eyes" on the front.

 **Alert Linker-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Additionally, when I control no monsters when I activated Alert Linker's effect this turn, I can Special Summon 1 Link Monster from my Extra Deck!" Playmaker added.

"But, your Main Monster Zones are sealed!" Joker reminded him.

"That doesn't matter! Alert Linker allows the summoned Link Monster to place in either Main Monster Zone or Extra Monster Zone!" Playmaker explained. "Come out, Excode Talker!"

The green Code Talker appeared, looking mighty and ready for battles.

"Alright! Way to go, Playmaker! I never doubted you!" Ai cheered.

 _Even though you were screaming and panicking that he would lose the duel a few moments ago._

"No, I didn't!" Ai argued to yours truly.

Joker laughed as he applauded to Playmaker. "Well done, Playmaker! Your luck really amuses me, yet annoys me a bit at the same time!"

"Joker! You said before that I was trapped, but you didn't quite completely trap me!" Playmaker said. "No way I would stop like this! Ever! That is why I will find a way to defeat you, even in this situation!"

"Oh, such strong conviction and will, but how would you do it? Even though you summoned another Code Talker monster, you still cannot activate a Spell Card by hand nor any of your set cards! Not to mention you still can't summon a monster to your Main Monster Zones! What would you do?" Joker questioned.

"I will just keep moving forward!" Playmaker replied. "Ai, let's go!"

"Um, OK!" Ai followed as Playmaker speeded to the front.

As they went from left to right in a zig-zag fashion, they saw a data storm ahead of them.

"Ai, we're going in!" Playmaker decided.

"What!? At a time like this!?" Ai questioned as they jumped into the data storm

"Ho, ho, ho! I see you're going to use that! Your Skill!" Joker exclaimed.

Playmaker reached out his hand, putting his palm into the strong current of the data storm. As he did, strange shadows of monsters swam by inside the storm.

"Seize the wind, Playmaker!" Ai exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bigger shadow of monster swam nearby Playmaker.

"Now! Storm Access!" He yelled at top of his lung as a new card materialized completely in his palm.

He and Ai got out of the data storm without any harms, and then went back riding on the data storm wind.

"Ho! I see your Skill was successful!" Joker stated.

"Now, open the circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least 2 Cyberse-Type monsters! I set my Link 3 Excode Talker to the Link Markers!"

Excode Talker split into three green twisters, swallowing into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, **CCleanerish**!" The Link Monster was a big fish-like creature. Its tremendous size was big as Ojama King, with razor-sharp teeth, slit green eyes, and yellow and dark gray scales and fins.

 **CCleanerish-Link 3, WATER, Cyberse/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Top-right, bottom, bottom-left.**

"CCleanerish's effect!" Playmaker said strongly. "If this card is Link Summoned using as Link Monster for Link Material, it can destroy cards equal to that monster's Link Number!"

"Then, that means…!" Joker gasped a little.

"That's right! Excode Talker was a Link 3 Link monster, so, therefore, three cards are destroyed on the field!" As if on cue, all of Joker's face-up Spell/Trap Cards were turned into golden sparkles.

"With his trap card gone, Playmaker can activate his set card again!" Aoi stated.

"I activate my Trap Card, **Cynet Overload**!" The card revealed what it appears to the digital world of the Cyberse with the flame of towers hovering all over the place. "When there are 3 or more Link Monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon as many of those monsters from the GY! I bring back Excode Talker, Flame Administrator, and Decode Talker.

His entire main monster zones were now occupied by his three Link Monsters.

"Flame Administrator's effect! All Link Monsters gain 800 ATK!" His Link Monster's ATK increased by 800.

"Then! Excode Talker's effect! All monsters it points to gain 500 ATK!" Flame Administrator and Decode Talker gained more boost in ATK.

"Finally! Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for every monster it points to! Decode Talker is now pointing to CCleanerish!" Decoder Talker's ATK increased even more. Now its ATK was 4100 ATK.

"Battle! Decode Talker attacks your Ojama King! Decode End!" Decode Talker slashed the muscular Ojama King in half while he was flexing his arms and abs.

"Nnnnnooooo!" Ojama King screamed agonizingly before he exploded.

 **Joker's LP: 4000 – 1100 = 2900**

"Finally, Excode Talker, direct attack! Excode Close!" Excode Talker revealed its green claws and slashed Joker with them.

Joker could only grin eerily as he lost this duel.

 **Joker's LP: 0**

 **Playmaker WINS!**

"Alright! Playmaker wins the duel and defeated Top Charisma Duelist, Joker!" Frog said proudly.

"Yeah!" Pigeon cheered.

Playmaker and Joker got off their D-Board and landed on the rooftop of some building.

Joker applauded. "Well done, well done, Playmaker! You surprised me, and I enjoyed our little duel. And for that, here is a little gift from me."

Joker handled him data to Playmaker as he held the data in his palm until it disappeared.

"That is a special hacking tool that allows you to open any tough firewall. Designed by yours truly," Joker said. "Use it wisely and… I hope we get to see each other soon again."

He logged out immediately.

"… Wait, that was it?" Ai asked. "Is that all he wanted to say?"

"It looks like so, but I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we will see him," Playmaker said.

"What was all that about, anyway? Did he just want to duel us in the first place?" Ai questioned further.

"It doesn't matter now. We can think that some other times. Right now, we still have a job to do that." Playmaker headed back to the front of the huge firewall that protects Yu's internal network.

He used the data he received from Joker, which opened the firewall very easily.

"Alright! We're in!" Ai stated.

Playmaker and Ai entered Yu's network, logging in, but when they did, they only appeared in a wide, empty darkness.

"Huh? Is this it?" Ai asked.

"Kusanagi-san, are you seeing this?" Playmaker asked.

"Yeah, I am. It says here that you are in the internal network now. Why is it empty like this?" Shoichi said.

"I'm not sure, but…" Before Playmaker finished his word, something popped up and it was a random video of a man began dancing with a very horrifying, most atrocious, annoying, familiar music.

"DAMN IT! We got Rick Rolled!" Ai screamed.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Ojapower-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Equip this card only to a "Ojama" monster. When equipped, it gains 1000 ATK each for one of "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" in your GY. If the equipped monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed._

 _Ojacurse-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: Your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards from their hand._

 _Alert Linker-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: If you were take more than 2000 damages, reveal this card from your hand. Then, discard it and negate that damage. If you control no monsters during the turn you activated this card's effect; Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your Extra Deck and place it face-up either in your Main Monster Zone or Extra Monster Zone._

 _CCleanerish-Link 3, WATER, Cyberse/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Top-right, bottom, bottom-left. Effect: 2+ Cyberse-Type Monsters. If this card is Link Summoned using a Link Monster for Link Material; destroy number of card equals to that monster's Link Number._

 _Cynet Overload-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When there are three or more Link Monsters in your GY, Special Summon as many of them as possible. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this card, the summoned monster(s) is banished._

* * *

 **Welcome back and happy Revenge of the Sixth! Today is another one of important holidays celebrated by Star Wars fans, if you have heard of it. Also, happy belated May the Fourth be with you (Star Wars Day), too!  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading a chapter that focuses on Playmaker. Would you like to see something like this for Playmaker or other characters in future chapters? Let me know in your reviews.**

 **Nothing new to say, but after this story, the next story to get updated is my recent new My Hero Academia story and I will make an announcement relating to My Hero Academia. If you are interested about that story, please go and check it out in my profile and leave any review or favorite it!**

 **... Actually, there is one new thing. This story is going to be one year old on May 14th! That was the day when the first chapter was released for this story and I got to say, look at how far it gotten to this point.**

 **With all that said, here is a preview for the next chapter...**

* * *

 _Still feeling down, Yu's best friend Tom decides take a measure to make Yu feel better, but when he does, he encounters one of Hanoi's admin, Gemma! Would Tom as Cyber Man faces against the powerful admin of Hanoi!?  
_

Cyber Man: In the name of justice, I will defeat you and the Hanoi! (Don't worry, Yu. I will do everything in my power to help you!)

Gemma: I heard about you. You're Codebreaker's ally... I will CRUSH you with all my might!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Hero Encouragement!_

Codebreaker & Playmaker: Into the VRAINS!


	31. Hero Encouragement

**Chapter 31**

Hero Encouragement

Yu, also nicknamed "Morse", was still being moody and moping alone in his basement room, not going outside. Tom's maids gave him breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day by bringing it to him, but he barely ate any of it and just left some or everything.

Tom was worried. "Hey, Morse."

"Mmmf?" He responded, but he didn't look at him. He had a blanket over him.

"Morse, I know you're… upset, but you've been down here for a few days now," Tom said.

"Mmmf…" He responded.

"Sorry, Mr. Tom," Rossy spoke in her robot form. "I'm afraid that Master Yu can respond at very limited speech level."

"Well, he can't just stay here forever. He has to go outside someday," he stated.

"That may be, but according to my calculation, that is most likely 75.5% highly unlikely. He is clearly 99.99% upset since…his loss in a duel," Rossy said.

Tom sighed. "Yeah, but… everyone loses, sometimes."

"That's true, due to many factors including human error," she said straightforwardly.

"Umm, right," Tom responded as he had a sweat drop. "Anyway, if he stays like this… I don't know what will happen."

"I agree, but I currently do not have the solution and it may be hard until Master Yu resolves it for himself," Rossy said sadly.

Tom thought deeply. 'Poor Yu. That loss in his duel with Dark Knight must have affected him badly. Is there anything I can do for him?'

Tom walked around through his mansion, thinking of a way to make Yu back to his old self. He sat down in the living room and then decided to see what was going on the news today.

"This is Claire from Den-O News!" The popular news anchorwoman greeted with the sort of seldom, yet serious expression. "The threat in LINK VRAINS is still high! Despite the efforts of the Top Charisma Duelists, including Playmaker and Go Onizuka's, eliminating some numbers of Hanoi in the past week, there are still report of casualty caused by the notorious hacker group throughout LINK VRAINS."

"That's just horrible…" He thought aloud as it showed some Hanoi soldiers hurting other duelists and another scene showed Top Charisma Duelists (such as Count D. Dracule and Joker) destroying them.

"It is such a horrible state LINK VRAINS. If you ask me, I just wonder where the heck is Codebreaker?" Claire asked.

Tom tightened his hand into a fist. 'Somebody got to do something about this! …Wait….That's it! I got an idea that can work both problems, for my friend and LINK VRAINS!'

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

"Damn it!" Gemma yelled angrily.

 _Looks like someone else is upset today._

"Why am I losing soldiers? Have I not train them enough? Just what's wrong with them!? Bloody hell!" She cursed.

Sir Lady stood by, looking stoic and calm. "Calm down, Gemma. Think more clearly at this."

"I am trying to, Sir Lady!" She yelled. "If Master Revolver finds out, I might get demoted or something. Even worse!"

"Having a little management problem with your platoon, Gemma?" They turned around to hear a voice when, suddenly, a man in white outfit and mask appeared.

He was as tall as Revolver but look bit more physically big. His hair was spiky with cyan color and a bit of darker blue shade for the upper layer of his spiky hair that was upward. His eyes were emerald green color, giving a bit of mysterious feel to his aura. His Hanoi outfit consisted of yellow and red lines through it.

"Kronos!" Gemma growled. "What do you want?"

"Just to see what you two lovely ladies are up to? Though it seems to me that you're throwing another round or rather day of a tantrum, Gemma, my old friend," Kronos said as he walked over to them. "Though, I expected much. You weren't good at managing your followers, anyway."

"Hey, you!" Gemma snapped as he grabbed the man by his neck collar.

"Gemma!" Sir Lady gasped.

"Do you want me to end you here, your lazy asshole!" She cursed.

Kronos nodded. "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream to challenge you, whether or not I win or you win."

Gemma gave him a glaring look until she let him go and then walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sir Lady asked strictly.

"I'm going out to loosen my stress," she replied before she logged out.

Sir Lady turned to Kronos. "You got a lot of nerve, Kronos. How dare you to judge so harshly on your comrade?"

"Comrade or not, you should know better than she hasn't taken care of her soldiers well," he disproved. "If you ask me, she is more or less bullying them, abusing them to the point of overworking."

Sir Lady didn't respond or argue against that.

"You're too obedient and close-minded, Sir Lady," Kronos said. "If you have something to say, just spill it out. No one here to judge you."

Kronos logged out just as he finished his statement. Sir Lady sighed. "Easy for you to say…"

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

Hanoi soldiers continued their rampage and assault in LINK VRAINS. Claire and her cameraman were at the scene, safely filming it from the top of data skyscraper.

"This place is dangerous, Claire," said the cameraman. "We should not really be here. SOL Tech already sent out a warning to every VR users and more and more VR users are signing out."

"That's what makes getting a news juicier, my silly friend," she responded positively. "Besides, we're safe at distance from here."

They looked down where they noticed three Hanoi soldiers threatening a defenseless, young female user.

"Get away from me!" She cried.

The Hanoi soldiers chuckled evilly. "Don't worry. We're not going to _hurt_ you!"

They walked closer and closer as the young lady tried to run away but tripped on her way.

Just then, somebody jumped in between her and the Hanoi. The Hanoi soldiers were surprised.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" One of them questioned.

"Hey, is that…?" Claire looked. "Hey, point at him!"

The cameraman pointed at the scene, specifically on the mysterious VR user who appeared.

"No evil shall escape my sight!" The mysterious user stated as his identity was hidden in a smoke until it cleared away.

"For I…. Cyber Man is here!" He exclaimed.

"Hello folks, this is Claire from Den-O News and it appears that Cyber Man has returned to LINK VRAINS and he is about to fight against three Hanoi grunts!" Claire stated.

"Cyber Man?! Why the hell are you here!?" The Hanoi with the red mask said.

"I am here to stop you, vile villains!" He responded.

The Hanoi members looked at each other and then laughed a moment later.

"You! Ha! There's three of us and one of you!" The Hanoi soldier with the green mask laughed.

"Yeah! What can you do?" The one with the yellow mask joked.

"If you think you can stop us, let's see if you can, Cyber Dork!" The red-masked Hanoi declared as he and his fellow comrade activated their duel disk.

Cyber Man pulled out his duel disk, activating his too. "Get out, Miss! While you have the chance!"

The female VR user looked in surprise and nodded. She immediately logged out safely.

"Here we go, folks! The one and only, Cyber Man is going to duel three Hanoi Duelists at the same time!" Claire announced strongly.

"DUEL!"

 **Cyber Man Vs. Three Hanoi Grunts**

 **Cyber Man (5h): 4000 LPs**

 **Red KoH Grunt (5h): 4000 LPs**

 **Green KoH Grunt (5h): 4000 LPs**

 **Yellow KoH Grunt (5h): 4000 LPs**

"Hey! Why did we have 'grunt' for a title?!" Yelled the green one.

 _Because you guys are in the lowest position as possible._

"Not cool, man!" The yellow one complained.

"Never mind that!" The red one snapped. "We got our business to take care of here."

"I shall go first!" Cyber Man began. "First, I normal summon Cipher HERO Speedstar!"

The speedster Cipher HERO appeared. "Then, I set two cards. Turn end."

 **Cyber Man (2h): 4000 LPs**

"That's it? Ha! Pathetic!" The yellow one mocked. "I go next! I draw and play the Spell, Double Summon! This allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn! I summon two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds!"

The mechanical dog beasts roared and glared at Cyber Man.

"I activate their effect since both were Normal Summoned! You take 1200 points of damage!" Hunting Hound tackled Cyber Man, pushing him hard but he stood firmly.

 **Cyber Man (2h): 2800**

"Open the circuit!" A Link Square appeared in the front in-between the Hanoi grunts and Cyber Man.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Ancient Gear monsters," said the yellow KoH soldier. "I set my two Hunting Hounds to the Link Markers!"

The two mechanical dogs turned into dark green twisters, absorbing into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Rise! Link 2, **Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth**!"

Mechanical gears and pieces flew out of the Link Square. Those gears and pieces put themselves together, forming into a new mechanical beast. It had a giant gear on its right side, with glowing red eyes, sharp fangs for teeth, and another big gear around its neck, acting as its "mane". It resembled like a lion as it roared thunderously.

 **Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth-Link 2, EARTH, Machine/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom.**

"I end my turn and activate Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth's effect!" He continued. "During the End Phase of my turn, you take 200 points of damage for each Ancient Gear monster in my Graveyard! I have two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my Graveyard right now, so you take 400 damages!"

Turret Behemoth spanned its gear, causing a turret gun to appear from its back. It fired a canon at Cyber Man, which hit him barely. He crossed his arm to protect and cover himself.

 **Yellow KoH Grunt (4h): 4000 LPs**

 **Cyber Man (2h): 2400 LPs**

"Oh no! Cyber Man has lost almost half of his Life Points and it is still the second turn of the duel!" Claire cried exaggeratingly.

"My turn now! I draw!" The red KoH started. "I play the Spell Card, Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?!" Cyber Man gasped.

"I fuse my two monsters in my hand; Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Idol!" The two said monsters appeared and turned into a swirl of blue and red energy.

"Magical Beast with the symbol of the ancient Pharaoh, fuse together with the wizard of thousand eyes and become one! Fusion Summon! Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" The horrifying Fusion with multiple eyes and one big opened mouth with razor-sharp teeth appeared, giving a horrible roar or shriek, making Cyber Man covering his ears. It was summoned next to Turret Behemoth's Link.

"Thousand-Eyes Restrict's effect prevents other monsters from changing its battle position or attack," said the Red KoH grunt. "But, not only that! I can target one monster my opponent controls to equip it to Thousand-Eyes and it gains ATK and DEF equals to that monster! I choose your one and only Cipher HERO Speedstar!"

Thousand-Eyes Restrict used its mouth like a vacuum, sucking anything it sees. Speedstar swallowed into the monster.

"No! Speedstar!" Cyber Man cried.

"With that, you have nothing to defend yourself! I declare Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth to direct attack you!" The Ancient Gear monster moved its wheel, readying its turret cannon to aim at Cyber Man. It then fired a cannon, hitting directly at him, making him blew away and landed on his back.

"Gaaah!" Cyber Man took a blow.

"Cyber Man!" Claire cried. "Folks, Cyber Man got hit! But, hold on a sec! Doesn't Thousand-Eyes Restrict prevent Turret Behemoth to attack? That's cheating!"

"Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth's effect prevents its attack from being affected by another card effect," the red KoH explained aloud as indirectly answered Claire's accusation.

"Ohhh…" She replied.

 **Cyber Man (2h): 600 LP**

"With your monster equipped to Thousand-Eyes Restrict, my Fusion has 1600 ATK. It's just enough to win this duel!" The red KoH exclaimed.

"I guess it was just too easy," said the green KoH grunt.

They laughed hysterically at the injured duelist. However, Cyber Man got up safely.

"No…. It's that easy!" He stated.

They stopped laughing and looked at him.

Just then, the some of the Top 10 Charisma Duelists, Playmaker, Go, Aoi, and Rossy watched the broadcasting news, showing Cyber Man's duel.

"I won't lose…. I won't be defeated here! I have… someone I want to help …." Cyber Man said.

"I will just end you now!" The red KoH declared. "Thousand-Eyes Restrict, finish him off!"

Thousand-Eyes Restrict roared and fired a powerful energy blast out of its millennium eye. The energy blast hit Cyber Man, creating a big explosion that was heard by anyone within a 30-mile radius.

"Cyber Man!" Claire screamed.

Yu, who was just watching the news, gasped as he stood up from his couch bed.

As the smokes cleared, the three KoH grunts noticed something odd. Once the smokes went away, Cyber Man stood still with one new monster on the field.

"What the!? You still have an LP left!" The red KoH gasped.

"How is that even possible?!" The yellow KoH questioned.

"I activated my Trap Card, **HERO Rescue**!" He showed the Trap Card in his hand, which showed Elemental HERO Burstinatrix rescuing two children stuck in an apartment building on fire.

"When my opponent declares a direct attack that would give me 1000 or more points of damage, I negate that damage and Special Summon one HERO monster from my hand as well as add 1 card from my Deck," he explained. "And the HERO monster I summoned was Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!"

"Curse it!" The red KoH mumbled. "Fine! I end my turn!"

 **Red KoH Grunt (3h): 4000 LP**

"You may have protected yourself, but we still have an advantage in number!" The green KoH grunt yelled. "My turn! Draw!"

"I normal summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit!" Half humanoid half dragon-like monster appeared on his field with shiny gold armor. "Then, I play the Spell Card, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy!"

The card showed Hieratic Dragon forming in a glorying orange light in the background. "I Special Summon my second Hieratic Dragon of Nuit!"

"Open the circuit!" The Link Square appeared just above them in the sky. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Dragon monsters! I set my two Hieratic Dragon of Nuit to the Link Markers!"

The two Dragon transformed into two yellow twisters, absorbing into the arrows. "Link Summon! Descend from the heaven! Link 2! Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres!"

Several glowing orbs of Hieratic dragons appeared in the sky, floating above them.

"Are you taking all of this?" Claire asked as she looked amazed.

"Yeah…I am!" The cameraman replied as he was amazed, too.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, **Link Position**!" The card showed Topologic Bomber Dragon's top link arrow blinking with Borreload Dragon's top arrow. "If my Link Monster is pointed by another Link Monster, I can switch their position! I switch Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth with Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres!"

The two Link Monsters switched their position as the name of the Spell Card said so. "Now, I activate my monster's effect!" He declared. "Once per turn, if it is in the Extra Monster Zone, I can Tribute 1 monster from my hand or field to return 1 face-up card on the field to the hand! I Tribute my Hieratic Dragon of Asar from my hand and then I return your Burstinatrix to your hand!"

Burstinatrix turned into the dust of light as it materialized into its card form in Cyber Man's hand.

"Battle! I declare Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres to attack you directly! This time is the end!" The spheres shot light energy beam from the sky, like a laser beam.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Cyber Man countered.

"Not that card!" The green KoH grunt gasped.

"Damn him!" The yellow KoH cursed.

"Your battle ended, villains," Cyber Man said. "Is your turn over?"

He looked at him seriously, which spook the grunt a bit.

"Hey! Don't be scared! He is just a single dude!" The red KoH stated.

"You should be feared, villain!" They looked at him. "You should be feared by the might of justice! It's time to end this all…. My turn….I draw!"

Cyber Man slowly looked at the card he drew. "Yes, the spirit of justice called to me!"

'Yu, I hope you're watching this now. I know what I'm doing now and where I am now is too dangerous to be, but this is for you, my friend, to show you that no matter the odd, you should never give up!'

"I play…. the Spell Card, Polymerization!" He raised his arm up, revealing the card as it gave a bit of shine.

"WHAT!?" The three KoH gasped.

"Cyber Man is going to Fusion Summon!" Claire exclaimed.

"I fuse two HERO monsters in my hand; Elemental HERO Avian and the HERO that returned to my hand due to your monster's effect, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" He declared as the two said heroes appeared. They both jumped high into the air as they became a fusion whirl of wind and fire.

"Hero of Wind and Hero of Fire join forces together and stand up to the great evil! Bring justice and peace to all! Fusion Summon! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

The legendary Fusion HERO monster appeared in front of everyone, showing off its ferocious, heroic statue.

"Then, I play two more Spell; the Field Spell Skyscraper and the Equip Spell **HERO Assault**!" Suddenly, the whole ground shook up, making everyone wobble except for Cyber Man who stood firmly. Several skyscrapers rose up from the ground and the full moon illuminated the changed field.

The second Spell Card showed Elemental, Destiny, and Cipher HERO monsters assaulting and attacking at a giant shadowed Kaiju monster at a city.

"Battle!" He continued. "Flame Wingman attacks your monster, starting with Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth and the field Spell, Skyscraper gives him a 1000 ATK boost if the targeted monster has higher ATK than his! But not only that, with the Equip Spell HERO Assault, the equipped HERO monster can make multiple attacks this turn for every face-up monster on my opponent's side of the field plus it gains 500 ATK for every HERO monster in the Graveyard until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Say what!?" The KoH trio gasped horrifically.

"Go beyond! Skydive Torture!" Flame Wingman burst into flame as its ATK rose to 4100. It scorched first Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth.

"I almost forgot," Cyber Man said. "When Flame Wingman destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, it inflicts damage equals to that destroyed monster's ATK to your Life Points."

Flame Wingman shot a fire at its dragon head on its left arm.

"Gaaaaah!" The yellow KoH grunt burned to a crisp before his Hanoi avatar deleted.

"Next is Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres!" Flame Wingman flew higher into the sky, much higher than Celestial Spheres and then did a flaming skydive, piercing through the monster before it exploded, and its burning parts dropped over its owner.

"Waaaaaahh!" The green KoH gasped until he was gone, too.

"And finally, your Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" Flame Wingman fired its final attack at Thousand-Eyes Restrict, burning it and its owner along with it.

"Nnnnooooooooooooooo!" He cried loudly before his avatar completely disintegrated along with his monster.

 **Red, Green, and Yellow KoH Grunts: 0 LP**

 **Cyber Man WINS!**

"Now, that's how you cooked them up! Cyber Man won this duel!" Claire announced.

"Alright, way to go, Tom!" Yu cheered, looking peppy.

"Master Yu!" Rossy gasped. "You look well."

Cyber Man, though looked tired, was happy and smiling a little.

"There… That should do it," he said.

"Well, well, well…" He gasped and turned to his shoulder.

"I was going to have a nice, little, peaceful walk until I stumbled upon this." Gemma came out of the alley, presenting herself. "However, this gives me an opportunity to release my stress."

"You! You're one of the Hanoi admins!" Cyber Man stated.

"I heard about you, but I don't think we have met," she said. "The name is Gemma, the Fusion admin of the Knights of Hanoi!"

"Holy Kuriboh, folks! It appears that one of the Hanoi admins, Gemma, who Codebreaker dueled some months ago has returned and she is going to duel Cyber Man, just right after he had a short victory against three Hanoi grunts!" Claire stated.

"Let's take it up a notch by making this fight a Speed Duel!" She summoned several strange black twisters from the sky. "With that, we can now Speed Duel through VRAINS Den more freely!"

Gemma jumped up, causing her D-Board to appear materialistically. Cyber Man went after her on his D-Board.

"Oh no! Not her!" Yu exclaimed. "…. Though, I can't quite remember who she was."

I back-flipped myself.

"Master Yu, she is Gemma and she is from the Hanoi, who you defeated a few months ago!" Rossy stated.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! Isn't she the one who uses the Gem-Knight Deck?" Yu asked.

 _No, she uses the Dark Magician Deck, you silly goose!_

Yours truly said it sarcastically.

"Really?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

'Crap!' Tom cursed in his head. 'It looks like this is just the beginning!'

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Ancient Gear Turret Behemoth-Link 2, EARTH, Machine/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom. Effect: 2 Ancient Gear Monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn (Quick Effect): Negate the activation of Spell or Trap Card, but only if this card is pointing to Ancient Gear monster. During your End Phase, inflict 200x damage for each Ancient Gear monster in your GY._

 _HERO Rescue-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent declares a direct attack that you would take more than 1000 damages, reduce that damage to zero; Special Summon one HERO monster from your hand and add 1 HERO card from your Deck._

 _Link Position-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: If a Link Monster you summoned is pointed by another Link Monster, switch their position until the end of this turn._

 _HERO Assault-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip it only to HERO monster. The equipped monster gains 500x ATK for every HERO monster in your GY until the end of the Damage Step. It can attack multiple times for every monster on your opponent's side of the field. The equipped monster cannot attack the next turn. If the equipped monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 **Hey, folks! I hope you had a wonderful Memorial Day weekend if you live in the USA.  
**

 **With season 2 of VRAINS started about a month ago, I am officially announcing that there will be a season 2 for this story and here is little bit of sneak-peek for season 2 OC that I will introduce in season 2 (only one for now):**

 **1\. Alyson-Age: 17, Gender: Female. Description: Long, curly blond hair woman with** **voluptuous body. She wears a fingerless black glove, shorts shorts jean and opened button brown jacket with two chest pocket and small red scarf, and pair of cowgirl boots. Backstory: Alyson is traveling around the glove for thrill of adventure and like Yu, she is seeking the Legendary Codes for her own unknown motive. Is she an ally or foe to Codebreaker?  
**

 **2\. Gladia-Description: Long, curly purple hair woman with glowing red and green eyes (both eyes are discolored). Wears a gladiator outfit with her left arm covering in long arm armor. Backstory: This is Alyson's VR appearance in New LINK VRAINS. She uses her left arm armor as a duel disk. Her Deck is Gladiator Beast Deck.**

 **There will be more characters for season 2 to be revealed in the future chapters. Until next time, here is a preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Would the heart and resolve of hero pierce through the crystal hard defense? Gemma, the Hanoi's Fusion Admin, shows no mercy to even her opponent!  
_

Gemma: You who is Codebreaker's ally shall feel my wrath!

Cyber Man: I do not know why you have such grudge over my friend, Codebreaker, but in the name of justice, I won't let you lay a finger on him!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Diamond of Tenacity and Hero Stand_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	32. Hero Stand and Diamond of Tenacity

**Chapter 32**

Hero Stand and Diamond of Tenacity

Two duelists, Cyber Man and Gemma from KoH rode on their D-Board through VRAINS Den. They rode freely as the cube Gemma released created an exceptional area that allows them to glide through the air without the winds of the Data Storm.

Claire, news anchorwoman from Den-O News, was following behind them in her virtual helicopter with the cameraman.

"The Speed Duel between Cyber Man and Gemma of Hanoi is about to begin, folks! This is such an unexpected, exciting turnabout!" Claire announced joyfully.

'Joyful or not, he's fighting the Knight of Hanoi!' Cameraman thought worryingly.

"Vile villain you are, I am a man of manner. You may go first." Cyber Man offered.

"How polite of you!" Gemma smirked. "I hope you don't regret it."

 **Cyber Man vs. Gemma**

 **Cyber Man (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Gemma (4h): 4000 LP**

"I start by summoning Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" The first Gem-Knight appeared. "Then, I use its effect to tribute itself to Special Summon Normal Gem-Knight monster from my Deck! Come out, Gem-Knight Crystal!"

Alexandrite turned to sparkle and second a later, bigger, stronger Gem-Knight replaced it, presenting its 2450 ATK.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" She continued. "Resurrection! Gem-Knight Alexandrite!"

"Then, I use its effect again to Special Summon another Gem-Knight monster!" As soon as Alexandrite came out of the Graveyard Portal, it turned into sparkles again and replaced by a new Gem-Knight monster.

"Gem-Knight Tourmaline!" A yellow Gem-Knight appeared, showing off its control of electricity.

"Now! Open the brilliant circuit that shines like a diamond!" The Link Square appeared in front of her.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Gem monsters! I set my Gem-Knight Crystal and Tourmaline to the Link Markers!" The two said monsters turned into light blue and electrifying yellow twisters, sucking into the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows respectfully.

"Link Summon! Link 2! Gem-Knight Phantom Quartz!" A white armored Gem-Knight presented itself. It had a ghostly-like body, wearing armor made of quartz. It also had white armored wings which were also its shoulder pads. The only physical part it possessed other than the armor was the long, blond hair.

"Gem-Knight Phantom Quartz's effect!" She exclaimed. "If this card is Link Summoned, I can add 1 Gem-Knight card from my Deck to my hand!"

A card slid out of her Deck automatically as she picked it and placed it in her hand. "I add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand!" She revealed.

'Gem-Knight Fusion!' Cyber Man thought. 'That's must be her trump card. She's planning to Fusion Summon!'

"However, Phantom Quartz's effect isn't over yet!" She claimed. "By paying 1000 LPs, I can Fusion Summon 1 Gem-Knight Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by shuffling the Fusion Materials that are in my Graveyard or banished zone, but the summoned monster cannot attack directly this turn!"

"Say what!?" Cyber Man gasped.

"Unexpected!" Claire gasped, too.

 **Gemma (3h): 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LPs**

"I shuffled my Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Crystal, and Tourmaline and used them for Fusion Summon!" The three monsters appeared briefly until they merged into a swirl of purple, white, and yellow.

"Three souls, three gems, merge into one powerful knight! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Gem-Knight Brilliant Diamond!" The strongest Gem-Knight appeared, presenting itself with 3400 ATK.

"Wow, folks! Gemma of Hanoi Fusion Summoned the most powerful Gem-Knight, Brilliant Diamond!" Claire announced.

"I set a card and end my turn." She finished. "Now, let's see what you can do, Cyber Man, but be quick about it! I am not in a good mood today."

 **Gemma (2h): 3000 LP**

'Incredible! She Fusion Summoned a monster with such high ATK points!' Cyber Man thought about his situation. 'Although, it appears that she is being little… hesitant. Perhaps, I can use this as an advantage.'

"My turn! Draw!"

 **Cyber Man (5h): 4000 LP**

"To fight Fusion with Fusion!" Cyber Man declared. "I play the Spell Card, Polymerization!"

He presented the card to her.

"Oh my! Cyber Man is going to Fusion Summon a Fusion monster, too!" Claire gasped.

"I fuse my two monsters in my hand! Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" The two said monsters appeared before they turned into a Fusion swirl of red and green.

"Hero of wind and hero of fire join forces together and smite the evil! Bring peace and justice to all! Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The classic hero was summoned to the field, looking ready to fight.

"Then, I play two more Spell Cards! First, the Field Spell Skyscraper and Equip Spell, **HERO Belt**!" The said Field Spell appeared on the field before it disappeared briefly, and the second Spell Card showed a young man wearing a yellow utility belt with a big H letter in the middle of the belt printed on it.

"I equip this card to Flame Wingman, allowing him to gain extra 500 ATK!" Flame Wingman wore the said belt as it gave him a boost in power.

"Battle!" He declared. "Flame Wingman will attack your Gem-Knight Brilliant Diamond!"

Flamewing flew up into the air and then skydive directly at its target. Gem-Knight Brilliant Diamond wasn't blind as it responded by leaping into the air, with its sword out ready.

"Now, the effect of Skyscraper activates!" He proclaimed. "When Elemental HERO monster attacks a monster with higher ATK, it gains 1000 ATK!"

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's ATK boosted to 3600. "Skydive Burst!" Flame Wingman set itself on fire as it was skydiving toward Brilliant Diamond.

They collided, but Flame Wingman was able to crack Brilliant Diamond's armor, causing it to crack more until the wearer exploded.

 **Gemma: 3000 – 200 = 2800 LP**

"And now, Flame Wingman's effect activates!" Cyber Man added. "When he destroys a monster, you are inflicted with damage equals to that destroyed monster's ATK!"

"Brilliant!" Claire cheered. "Cyber Man wins this duel!"

"Not quite!" Gemma smirked. "Trap Card, **Cracked Gem Formation**!"

Her face-down card flipped up, revealing to be a Trap, showing Gem-Knight Zirconia with cracked armor encased inside a huge diamond while the Goblins Attack Force tried to break the diamond, but to no use.

"What's that!?" Cyber Man questioned.

"When Gem-Knight monster is destroyed by battle, I take no damage from it and I can Special Summon it immediately back from the Graveyard!" The same crystal appeared in front of her, shielding her from Flame Wingman's flame burst attack. Inside the same crystal, Gem-Knight Brilliant Diamond was inside until her eyes shined and the crystal cracked, releasing it.

Cyber Man gritted. "I end my turn here and the effect of Skyscraper ends as well."

 **Cyber Man (0h): 4000 LP**

Flame Wingman returned to his side while Gemma smirked, drawing her card.

 **Gemma (2h): 2800 LP**

"Perfect! It seems like my day will be better now, with this card!" She declared. "I play the Spell, Brilliant Fusion!"

"Brilliant Fusion?!" Claire repeated.

"That card!" Cyber Man gasped as everyone who was watching the duel were also shocked and reacted.

"With this card, I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion monster by using the monsters in my Deck as the materials! However, the summoned monster's ATK and DEF changes to zero! I fuse my Gem-Knight Emerald, Crystal, and Lazuli!"

The three Gem-Knights showed up but soon fuse together into a new Gem-Knight. "Fusion Summon! Rise, Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Brilliant Diamond's masculine brother appeared, standing beside its sister counterpart, showing off its 2900 ATK, but soon turned to zero.

"In…Incredible…" Claire was speechless but returned to her posture. "But, it was kind of pointless. The monster has zero ATK now!"

"I activate Brilliant Fusion's additional effect!" Gemma continued. "By discarding 1 Spell Card, I can return Master Diamond's ATK and DEF back to its original!"

"No way!" Claire gasped as Cyber Man twitched his eyes in response.

"I discard Gem-Knight Fusion," said Gemma as she discarded it and her second Fusion's ATK and DEF returned to normal.

"Battle!" She declared. "First, I attack with Gem-Knight Master Diamond and destroy your Flame Wingman!"

Master Diamond used its long broadsword made up of different gems and slashed Flame Wingman in half before it exploded.

Cyber Man guarded himself by arm crossing.

"Flame Wingman!" He cried as he took damage.

 **Cyber Man (0h): 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP**

"Now, Brilliant Diamond shall direct attack you!" Brilliant Diamond jumped and strike down with her sword out.

"Not so fast!" Cyber Man countered. "HERO Belt's second effect activates! When the equipped monster is destroyed, I take half of the damage for the rest of this turn!"

Brilliant Diamond pierced Cyber Man, making him gasp.

"Gaaaaahh!" He cried painfully as the sword pierced directly through him and then pulled the sword, leaving a red unfragmented part of his virtual body.

 **Cyber Man: 3700 – 1700 = 2000 LP**

Gemma looked disappointed. "You fool! I was going to finish you this turn with my last attack but feel slow pain then! Go, Phantom Quartz!" Her Link Monster attacked, giving a sucker punch at Cyber Man, causing him to lose balance and fell off from his D-Board.

"Tom!" Yu yelled as he jumped into the teleporter mat machine. "Rossy, we're logging-in!"

"Yes, Master Yu!" She obeyed as she transformed into her duel disk mode.

Back to the duel, Cyber Man hit a virtual tree, acting as a cushion before he landed on the pavement, lessening the impact.

"Uuuuhh…" He moaned as he slowly got back up.

"I am not done yet! Take my last attack! Phantom Quartz!" Gemma stated as her Link Monster attacked him directly.

Cyber Man got punched in his stomach, pushing back, but standing tall and clutching his stomach.

 **Cyber Man: 2000 – 725 = 1275 LP**

"That's just cruel! He just got back up from the last attack!" Claire complained.

"Claire, we're on the air," The cameraman reminded her.

"Giving up?" She said.

"Never!" Cyber Man responded besides that he threw up a little.

"Good! I'm still not done with you!" She said. "I end my turn."

Cyber Man got back on his D-Board and slowly, but surely resumed the duel.

"My, gah, turn!" Cyber Man put his finger on the top of his Deck, thinking deeply to himself. 'This draw will determine this duel. If I don't draw the right card…. No, just like what Morse would do, I must believe in my Deck, into its heart!'

"I draw!" He drew strongly and then looked at it. "Yes, my Deck responds to my call! I Normal Summon **Cipher HERO Prof. Upload**!"

A brand-new Cipher HERO appeared. This one had a bold head in dark blue and yellow skintight suit with a strange halo above its head, red visor lens for the eyes, and Cipher HERO's symbol on the silver belt buckle.

 **Cipher HERO Prof. Upload-Level 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 2000 ATK, 800 DEF.**

 _It looks like a cross-version of Professor X and Cyclops from the X-Men._

"Cipher HERO Prof. Upload's effect!" He declared. "Once per turn, by reducing its ATK by half, I can Special Summon 1 HERO monster from my Graveyard with increased ATK by 500 points and its effect negated! Resurrect Upload!"

The said HERO used its red visor to shoot a beam of green light, "uploading" something.

"What!?" Gemma gasped.

"Alright! Cyber Man is turning the table!" Claire cheered.

"I resurrect Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" The classic HERO monster materialized by Prof. Upload as it moved and posed for its return. "Then, Prof. Upload's secondary effect activates! When its ATK is changed from its original ATK, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cipher HERO monster straight from my Deck!"

Prof. Upload shot a blue beam of light to create a portal. "Join the fight! **Cipher HERO Data-Dog**!"

This new Cipher HERO wasn't humanoid, like the other Cipher hero. This one was a dog with cybernetic enhancements for the legs, feet, tails, and eyes. It had a red visor for the eyes, two pointy black ears, and the cybernetic parts of the body were all silver metal with multi colorful lines flowing through those parts.

 **Cipher HERO Data-Dog-Level 2, LIGHT, Beast/Effect, 700 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Now, I will…!"

"Cyber Man!" He got interrupted when they looked up to see Codebreaker just hovering above them.

"Codebreaker!" They were all surprised.

Gemma looked angry at him. "You! Codebreaker, Yu Akira! Watch as your ally, Cyber Man, be defeated by my hand! After I do, I will do you next!"

Codebreaker ignored her warning as he looked at her opponent. "Cyber Man stop this! This is too dangerous even for you!"

'Morse…' He thought, but he gave a serious, yet sincere look behind his helmet mask. "Sorry, but this is something I must do!"

"Why? I'm warning you to not get hurt!" Codebreaker argued.

"No, Codebreaker! I am not doing this just to stop this vile villain, but I'm here…to help a good friend of mine," he admitted.

"Friend?" He asked.

"He is a good, no great friend of mine, but he is sad. So sad that he doesn't want to come out and do the things he loves. He doesn't even want to see me or anyone else. That is why I'm here, to show him that he should not give up and continue fighting, no matter what happens!"

'Tom…' Yu thought.

"I don't have to mention it, but it seems that Tom…or Cyber Man is doing this for you, 100%, Master," Rossy said.

"If you're done with your sappy moment, I will end this duel right here and now!" Gemma interrupted.

"Shut up, you villain!" Cyber Man responded, making Gemma flinched a bit. "You do not interrupt someone's conversation and for your record, it is I, Cyber Man, who shall end THIS duel!"

"Now, open the circuit of justice!" The Link Square appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two HERO monsters! I set my Cipher HERO Prof. Upload and his canine partner to the Link Markers!"

The two Cipher heroes turned into yellow twisters, absorbing into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Xtra HERO Wonder Driver!"

A blue hero with red visor, golden staff, and long pants cape appeared brilliantly as it posed heroically with random explosions happened in the background.

"A Link HERO monster!? Now, this is a SCOOP!" Claire exclaimed.

"I activate Cipher HERO Data-Dog's effect from the Graveyard!" Cyber Man declared. "If this card is used for Link Summon, I can Special Summon it next to the summoned monster's Link by reducing its ATK to zero! Come out, my trusty canine partner!"

The cybernetic canine reappeared as it barked strongly for a fight with zero ATK. "And, when its ATK is different from the original ATK, I can draw 1 card!"

"Now, Wonder Driver's effect activates!" He continued. "If a HERO monster is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone this card points to, I can target 1 Polymerization card in my Graveyard and set that target!"

"What are you planning to do?" Gemma asked, looking a bit concerned.

"This!" He answered back. "I activate my set Polymerization to perform Fusion Summon by fusing my Extra HERO Wonder Driver with Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

The two said heroes formed into a swirl of red, green, and blue color.

"When two heroes unite, a new justice is born! Bring peace to all and send all evildoers to their knees! Fusion Summon! Appear! **Dream HERO Mighty All-Man**!"

A heroic-looking man appeared in a cool blue, a red, and white costume that looked very American style. His body was big and muscular and wore a pair of white gloves with a yellow star on them. Red and white belt tightened his red-spangle skintight pants. The hair was blond with split bangs that made a letter V shape. His eyes glowed in bluish-green color.

 **Dream HERO Mighty All-Man-Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

 _This monster looks awfully familiar…._

"It still is weak against my Gem-Knights!" Gemma pointed out.

"True but wait till you see this!" Cyber Man said. "Dream HERO Mighty All-Man's effect! For every HERO monsters in my Graveyard, he can attack multiple times this turn during the same turn it was Fusion Summoned!"

"What!? Impossible!" Gemma gasped.

"Go! Mighty All-Man! Dream Array Punch!" Cyber Man declared as his new Fusion began its attack. Its eyes glowed with a strange wisp followed as it moved in lightspeed.

"But, even so, your monster is still weak!" Gemma claimed.

"I activate the Quirk-Play Spell I drew via Cipher HERO Data-Dog's effect!" Cyber Man revealed. " **HERO Stand**!"

The said Spell showed Cipher HERO Gigavolt standing tall as it protected a frightened little girl holding a puppy as the hero gets pummeled and attacked by villainous monsters.

"When a HERO monster attacks or is attacked, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase and cannot be destroyed this turn!" He explained.

"That means that Mighty All-Man's ATK becomes 3800…" said Claire.

"And since there is a total of five HERO monsters in his GY currently, that would mean his monster can attack five times," Rossy finished.

Mighty All-Man punched Brilliant Diamond, smashing her armor though. Then, it punched Master Diamond straight as its punch pierced through its thick armor before it exploded.

 **Gemma (0h): 2800 – 400 – 900 = 1500 LP**

Gem-Knight Phantom Quartz was the only left. Mighty All-Man threw multiple punches as Phantom Quartz did the same to it, but the former punched faster and harder for every hit.

"This is something I learned from watching a certain anime," Cyber Man said. "Go beyond!"

His Fusion punched directly at Phantom Quartz's ghostly stomach, which somehow hit it.

"PLUS ULTRA!"

The Link Monster was punched all the way up to the sky before it exploded, leaving a beautiful rain of sparkles.

"Nnnnnnnooooooooooo!" Gemma cried.

 **Gemma: 0 LP**

 **Cyber Man WINS!**

The Speed Duel ended. The victor and the loser stopped at a rooftop of the building. Codebreaker joined in after.

"Cyber Man!" Codebreaker jumped off from his D-Board and walked over to him.

Cyber Man looked at him and noticed that he was smiling. They gave each other a good high-five for a victorious, inspiring duel.

"You…. Damn you all!" They looked at Gemma as she slowly stood up. "All of you…will regret this! You all have no idea what's coming!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Cyber Man questioned.

Gemma just snickered and then laughed hysterically. "Only time will come!"

She logged out immediately after that.

Later that day, both boys logged out too and hang out in their basement HQ.

"That was an awesome duel, Tom!" Yu cheered.

"Thanks, but I should be thanking you, Morse," Tom said. "I only got this strong because well, you are my inspiration."

"And, according to my calculation, Master is 100% well!" Rossy stated.

"Yeah! Let's celebrate this with some food!" He decided.

Tom chuckled. "OK, OK. I will call Jeffery and let him know that."

However, the duel that broadcasted everywhere didn't just inspire the boys themselves, but it also inspired others who saw it, including a certain young woman, but we will save for that in the next chapter…

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _HERO Belt-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip it only to a HERO monster. It gains 500 ATK, if the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, you take only half of the damage this turn._

 _Cracked Gem Formation-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If Gem-Knight monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you take no damage from it and immediately Special Summon the destroyed Gem-Knight from your Graveyard._

 _Cipher HERO Prof. Upload-Level 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 2000 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce this card's ATK by half to Special Summon one HERO monster from GY to the field, with its ATK increased by 500 points and its effect negated. If this card's ATK is changed from its original ATK, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cipher HERO monster from your Deck to your side of the field._

 _Cipher HERO Data-Dog-Level 2, LIGHT, Beast/Effect, 700 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: If this card is used for Link Summoned, you can reduce this card's ATK to zero, then Special Summon it next to the summoned monster's Link. If this card's ATK is changed from its original ATK, you can draw 1 card._

 _Dream HERO Mighty All-Man-Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: Two HERO monsters with different names. When this card is Fusion Summoned, it can attack multiple times for every HERO monsters in your Graveyard._

 _HERO Stand-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: If a HERO monster you control attacks or is attacked, it gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed this turn._

* * *

 **Hey, folks! A fast and new update for this story is available now and I hope you enjoyed reading it. So, what did you think of this duel? This duel is a bit of inspiration of the last duel happened in the episode 54 of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, in the duel between Playmaker and Blood Shepherd. What did you think of that episode? Until next time, here is a preview for the next chapter.  
**

* * *

 _Trust or Lie...Friend or Foe...This is something that young Charisma Duelist, Blossom Star has on her mind. Does she really think Codebreaker is an enemy or not? In the meantime, she is facing against an old foe who seeks a grudging revenge on her!_

Blossom Star: Codebreaker, are you really a bad person that SOL Tech and others claim to be? Or is everything good thing I heard about you all hoax? **  
**

Doctor Gear: Hey, do not ignore me, you insolent girl!

Blossom Star: Oh, right! I got to focus this first!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Gear of Fate!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	33. Gear of Fate

**Chapter 33**

Gear of Fate

Two duelists were facing each other in a Speed Duel in VRAINS Den. It was between Hanoi grunt and Silver Wing, one of the Top 10 Charisma Duelist, Number 9 in the rank.

He had two cards in his hand and controlled no monster on the field except one set card. His Life Points were 500.

His opponent had no cards in his hand and only control Cracking Dragon. This guy had 2000 LP.

"You can't beat me!" KoH yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Silver Wing replied. "My turn! Draw!"

He looked at what he drew, making him grin.

"It looks like your time is up, Hanoi!" He stated. "I play the Field Spell, **Feather Fiend – Territory Nest**!"

The surrounding area changed into what appears to be a green valley with several birds' nest on each side of the cliffs with a shadow of a bird hovering over the land. It briefly appeared but disappeared with the card.

"Then, I normal summon my **Feather Fiend – Sniper Sparrow**!" A small, cute sparrow descended, but unlike normal and most sparrows, this one wore a military bandana hat, cute military scope lens monocle for the right eye, and a sniper that fits right under its wings.

 **Feather Fiend – Sniper Sparrow-Level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"Now, my field spell's effect activates!" He admitted. "When Feather Fiend monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one more Feather Fiend from my Deck with its ATK halved and that it cannot attack this turn, and it also must return to my hand during the End Phase if it's still on the field! Descend, **Feather Fiend – Deep Dove!** "

A beautiful white dove with cute, red eyes flew beside the owner and Sniper Sparrow. It appeared with 600 ATK, but it changed to 300 due to the effect of the field spell.

 **Feather Fiend – Deep Dove-Level 3, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 600 ATK, 1400 DEF.**

"Feather Fiend – Deep Dove's effect!" He continued. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I get to Special Summon another Feather Fiend, but this time from a Graveyard! Ascend, **Feather Fiend – Strong Swan**!"

A Graveyard portal opened up, allowing a fast shadow of a big bird appeared. It was a big, white swan, but its breast was very muscular and it had sharp blue eyes, looking quite menacing for a graceful bird.

 **Feather Fiend – Strong Swan-Level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"At this point, Strong Swan's effect also activates!" He declared. "For every Feather Fiend monsters I control, all of them gains 200 ATK each!"

All of his avian monsters gained a boost of 200 ATK, starting Sniper Sparrow in 2200, Deep Dove 900 ATK, and Strong Swan with 1800 ATK.

"What the hell are you planning? All I see is you're summoning a bunch of stupid birds and boosting their ATK!" KoH grunt exclaimed.

"Don't call my birds stupid," Silver Wing said as he glared at him, causing his opponent to flinch in response. "Ascend! The circuit of the far-reaching heavens!"

A Link Square appeared just above in the sky.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at 3 Feather Find monsters! I set my three Feather Fiends to the Link Markers!"

His three avian monsters transformed into bronze, white, and blue twisters, sucking into the link arrows.

"Link Summon! Descend! Link 3, **Feather Fiend – Fierce Falcon**!"

A giant bird came down and out of the virtual clouds in the virtual sky of Link VRAINS. This bird creature was huge, with its wingspan a length of 30 ft. It had sharp green eyes with a single scar over its right eye. Its talon was red while the rest of the body was a mix of red, black, and few white only on the breast area. Its claw feet were yellow but shined like a gold and the claw nails were black. Its beak looked very fearful, ready to pick on smaller monsters as if it can eat it for breakfast.

 **Feather Fiend – Fierce Falcon-Link 3, DARK, Winged-Beast/Link/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right**

"I then play my set card, Call of the Haunted!" He revealed the classic Trap Card. "Ascend again, Feather Fiend – Strong Swan!"

The muscular-looking swan reappeared next to Fierce Falcon's bottom arrow.

"Strong Swan's effect activates again!" Silver Wing declared. "Even though its effect is once per turn, I can still activate it since its previous location was changed!"

Fierce Falcon's body glowed in red color as its ATK increased to 2800.

"Battle! Fierce Falcon will attack your Cracking Dragon!" He yelled.

"Are you really a birdbrain or just blind like a bat?" Hanoi grunt laughed. "Don't you know your Link Monster has lower ATK than my dragon?!"

"I'm aware of that and that is why I activate Fierce Falcon's effect!" He said. "When it battles an opponent's monster, during the Damage Step only, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of Feather Fiend monsters it points to!"

"Wait? What!?" Hanoi grunt gasped.

"It is pointing to Feather Fiend – Strong Swan now! Which means that Fierce Falcon gains 1600 ATK!" His Link Monster let out a battle cry as its ATK increased to 4400 ATK.

"4400 ATK!?" KoH grunt cried.

"Go, Fierce Falcon! Aerial Phoenix Strike!" His ace Link flew up into the sky and then skydived directly at Cracking Dragon with itself burning into flames. It attacked fast like a phoenix, piercing and burning Cracking Dragon.

"Gaaaaah!" Hanoi cried.

 **KoH Grunt: 2000 – 1400 = 600 LP**

"And finally, Strong Swan will attack you directly," Silver Wing said as he winked at the end. "Hasta la vista, baby!"

Strong Swan just tackled simply at the Hanoi, making him fell off from his D-Board.

"Nnnnoooooooo!" He fell but luckily landed in a tree.

 **KoH Grunt: 0 LP**

 **Silver Wing WINS!**

Silver Wing jumped off his D-Board, landing successfully at a top of a rooftop, where two familiar people waited for him.

"That was impressive, Silver Wing!" Blossom Star praised. "I can see why you are in the Top 10."

"Hee, hee!" He rubbed his nose. "Yeah, well, a lot of experience and bit of intuition."

"However, you had a very low LP." Jaune Arc pointed out. "If you were more careful, you wouldn't let your opponent gets the chance. If you did, you would probably be in higher rank by now instead of being at Number 9 still."

"Ah, a piece of cake!" Silver Wing replied. "At least the Hanoi is taken care of!"

He then looked at Blossom Star. "Hey, Blossom Star, why won't you fight the Hanoi with us? You know we're all part of the team…. Well, at least just us three. The others fight on their own term."

Blossom Star's expression changed to one that looked unsure and concerning.

"Well… I should, but I can't," she said.

"Huh? Why not?" He asked.

She looked away and looked at the city.

"I became a Charisma Duelist because it is my dream. To duel for fun, to show a good duel for everyone," she explained. "But, not like this. I am not even sure if it this is completely a right thing to do."

"Sure it is!" Silver Wing exclaimed. "It is our civic duty! Besides, we don't want those Hanoi bullies hurt other people, right?"

"No, of course not!" She agreed. "But…. I just don't know if I can."

Jaune Arc padded her shoulder. "It's alright not to fight if you don't feel capable of doing it. Pretty much Silver Eye, me, and the others can handle it. Plus, Go Onizuka, Blue Angel, and Playmaker are doing their parts as well. If anything, I think we have it pretty much cover, so you don't have to fight."

"Speaking of Playmaker, I can't wait to see him and actually duel him! That's what I'm aiming for!" Silver Wing said excitedly as D-Board reappeared, which by the way looked like a bird, especially a nose was a face of an eagle and the back had a talon wing. "Until then, I'll continue to fight these Hanoi bastards! See you, ladies, later!"

He surfed away as they watched him away.

"I shall aide him now," Jaune Arc said. "You should log out and stay safe. Despite the attack on Hanoi is fairly decreasing, there are still some here and there. Link VRAINS is not completely safe yet."

"Sure and thank you, Jaune Arc," she grinned.

"Just call me Jaune. We're a friend now," Jaune Arc stated as he also went, too, following after Silver Wing.

She waved goodbye at her until she couldn't see them anymore. However, Blossom Star felt a bit sad and sort of helpless.

"I just wonder if what I am doing is also a right thing. I mean… we should all fight. It is for the good of all, but not quite sure. Plus, I didn't admit that the other reason why I don't want to fight," she mumbled to herself before she logged out.

However, little did she know that a sinister person was lurking and spying on her.

The next day, Silver Wing was on a patrol in Link VRAINS, looking for any Hanoi enemies or Playmaker to fight.

"Hmmm, no sign of the Hanoi or Playmaker," he said. "I did fight them a lot yesterday, so maybe all of them are gone now. If so, it is kind of boring now."

As he surged forward, he didn't know that he was being followed.

However, when he noticed that he was being followed, it was already too late for him. Something came behind him, caught him, and everything turned black.

Sakura was just taking a morning shower. Once she got out, her phone was ringing.

"Hmmm, I got a text?" She checked her phone. "Hey, it's from Silver Wing! I wonder what's up."

She read the message. "Meat ME in LINK VRAINS! See ya later, alligator [with emoji sign]."

"He really needs an auto spellchecker," she said. She changed her clothes and got her duel disk ready.

"Into the VRAINS!" She logged in, re-changing her outfit to her VR form.

She went to the location where she will meet Silver Wing, but when she arrived, nobody was around.

"Hey Silver Wing! I am here!" She yelled, but no response. "That's strange. Where is he? I hope it's not a prank or something…"

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Blossom Star!" She startled and looked frantically around.

"What!? Who said that!?" She questioned aloud.

Suddenly, a familiar man appeared in front of her, with unconscious Silver Wing tied up in a strange cyber rope. The man wore a standard Hanoi's white uniform with a mask, but this mask had a gear and only his left eye was bare.

"Doctor Gear!?" She screamed. "What are you doing here and… Silver Wing!?"

"What do you think, Blossom Star? You should know just by looking at what you see now," he said as he smirked.

"Well, let go of him, Doctor Gear!" She demanded. "And, what's with the Hanoi's outfit?"

"I work for them now," he revealed, surprising her. "And I'm here to get my revenge on you!"

"Me!? What did I ever do to you?" She asked.

"Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed. "You really are naïve and forgetful! Well, let me refresh your memory, dear. Ever since you defeated me and taking my place, I lost a lot of my fortunate and my reputation went down the bowl. I became a nobody! I thought my life was over until Master Revolver took me in!"

"You didn't!" She stated.

"Oh, but I did and it's worth it!" He replied. "With the new power I obtained from Master Revolver and his organization, I am much stronger now! But, enough of my backstory and reasoning, how about let's have our rematch? Just you and me, and if you win, I will let your friend go."

Blossom Star wished this was not happening, but she didn't have any other choice.

"OK, Doctor Gear! I will comply, but you promise to keep him safe and bring him back to me after I beat you!" She stated.

"A deal is a deal," Doctor Gear smirked. "Let's begin and for our grand rematch, let's take it up a notch in the world of the winds!"

He used the same data cube that the Hanoi admins used. Some black twisters appeared in the sky. Doctor Gear and Blossom Star rode on their respective D-Board.

Once they began, Claire of Den-O News was patrolling around the city until she noticed them.

"Hey! Was that…Blossom Star and is she going to duel?" Claire said. "Let's follow her! Pronto!"

The AI-controlling helicopter followed her command as it flew to follow the duelists.

The cameraman began rolling the camera.

"Good morning, Den City! This is Claire on Den-O News and we're here live in Link VRAINS where we stumbled upon a Speed Duel that's just getting started and surprisingly, it is Blossom Star, one of the Top Charisma Duelists!"

Everyone in the real world watched. A tall, short-cut dark haired lady who looked boyish stopped at a street and watched the public TV screen.

"No! Blossom Star!" She exclaimed.

" _Hey, hey! Look! Is that Blossom Star, the new Charisma Duelist who became one of those Top 10 Charisma Duelists, like Go and Blue Angel? She's dueling against a Hanoi!"_ Ai pointed as he, Yusaku, and Kusanagi watched the broadcast in the food truck.

Yu, Tom, and Emoti-chan were watching together at a mall, which also had a big TV monitor where people can also watch duels from Link VRAINS.

"What is she up?" Emoti-chan asked.

"She's going to duel a Hanoi!" Tom stated.

"This is gonna be cool! I saw her debut duel on Yu-Tube, but now I can watch her live!" Yu said excitedly.

Aoi watched the duel at her home quietly, Emma watching at her hideout, and Go was with the children at the orphanage as the children there looked very excited.

"Yeah! Blossom Star is going to duel!" One of the girls cheered.

"Can't wait to see!" Said another young girl.

"Go, Blossom Star!" Another cheered.

"You girls sure like Blossom Star, huh?" Go said.

"Yeah! She's pretty and cool, like Blue Angel, but even better!" The girl said.

Go looked at Blossom Star and noticed few things that were perhaps questionable for young children to see, especially what she wore.

"Ummm…. I guess so," he remarked.

"SPEED DUEL!"

 **Blossom Star (4h) vs. Doctor Gear (4h; Hanoi): 4000 LP**

"I shall go first!" Blossom Star began.

"Certainly. I was just going to say ladies first," he said.

"How polite of you…" She replied with a serious expression. "I summon Naturia Antjaw!"

A cute, hard-working ant with wings appeared as it was carrying a big sunflower seed that looked heavy for it to carry.

"Then, I set two cards and end my turn," she finished with two set cards as both disappeared.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 4000 LP**

'I know that he uses Ancient Gear monster and most likely, he's going to try to summon his Ancient Gear Golem, but I wonder what he meant before. New power or something? I better take precaution…' She thought.

"Very well then. Now, I draw!" Doctor Gear drew his card.

"I play the Spell Card in my hand! **Mechanical Production**!" The revealed card showed a factory that was making all kinds of Machine-Type monster, like Ancient Gear, Cyber Dragon, and others. "With this card, I can Special Summon one Level 8 or lower Machine-Type monster from my hand or Deck!"

"Is he going to summon Ancient Gear Golem already?!" She gasped.

"Not quite, dear," Doctor Gear snickered. "Behold! Witness my new power! Appear! Level 8! Cracking Dragon!"

The familiar machine dragon appeared as it roared, flying over Blossom Star and Antjaw.

"Cracking Dragon!?" She exclaimed. "So, you really did join the Knights of Hanoi!"

"We confirmed that the opponent Blossom Star is facing now is the former Top Charisma Duelist who she defeated in her debut duel couples of weeks ago, Doctor Gear! And it appears to be he is now working with the Hanoi, indication by that he summoned Cracking Dragon, one of the common, strong monsters a Hanoi uses!" Claire announced.

" _No way! That creepy doc has a Cracking Dragon!"_ Ai was surprised.

"Then, Doctor Gear is on Hanoi's side!" Kusanagi stated.

"It looks like so," Yusaku nodded.

"Hanoi!" Jaune Arc in the real world startled and then ran off to somewhere.

She turned around and went into an alley where nobody else can see her. She got her duel disk out and raised her arm up.

"Into the VRAINS!" She logged in.

"Naturia Antjaw's effect activates!" Blossom Star declared. "When my opponent Special Summons a monster, I get to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Naturia monster from my Deck! Come out, Naturia Beans!"

A group of three beans appeared. One looked excited and strong with busy eyebrow, a second one looked calm and cool, and the third one had teary eyes as it hid inside the pod.

"Cracking Dragon's effect allows it to not be destroyed by battle with a monster whose Level is equal to or lower than Cracking Dragon's Level. As well as you cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon more than one monster if it is on the field," he explained.

"I set two cards and declare to battle!" He exclaimed. "Cracking Dragon attack her Beans!"

Cracking Dragon roared as it goes for a bite attack.

"Naturia Beans' effect activates!" She screamed. "Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and since it is selected as an attack target, you take 500 points of damage!"

"So for you! Cracking Dragon's additional effect activates!" Doctor Gear stated. "Your Naturia Beans lose ATK equal to its Level by 200 points! Your Naturia Beans is a Level 2 monster, so it loses 400 ATK!"

Beans' ATK reduced to zero as Cracking Dragon chewed it up, but it wasn't destroyed.

Blossom Star protected herself by crossing her arms over her face.

 **Blossom Star (1H): 4000 – 3000 = 1000 LP**

 **Doctor Gear (2h): 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP**

"I end my turn," Doctor Gear finished. "What do you think, Blossom Star? My strength is formidable and there is no way you can defeat me!"

"Argh!" Blossom Star gruntled as she took massive damage from that attack.

"What's the matter? Can you stand?" Doctor Gear snickered.

"I'm just getting warm-up!" She replied. 'He's strong, stronger than before and I already lost so much Life Points! I got to finish this…. fast!'

"My turn! I draw!" Blossom Star continued.

"I summon Naturia Butterfly!" A pink butterfly appeared. "Then, I tune my Level 3 Naturia Butterfly with Level 2 Naturia Beans!"

"Ho, ho! This is familiar!" Doctor Gear chuckled.

"Yeah, just like old times…" Blossom Star remarked. "Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! Naturia Beast!"

The green tiger appeared as it roared bravely at Cracking Dragon. The dragon roared back as each exchanged a roar.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, Naturia Miracle!" She added as a giant tree of the rainbow appeared briefly behind her before it faded away. "By targeting your Cracking Dragon, its ATK is reduced by half and Naturia Beast gains half of that ATK!"

Beast's ATK increased to 3700.

"I change Naturia Antjaw to DEF position. Battle! Naturia Beast, attack!" Her Synchro leaped with its fang and claw out at the target.

"He, he! Trap Card opens! **Doomsday Machine**!" The revealed Trap, which was flipped up, showed a black machine with a cross skull imprinted on it.

"What's that!?" She asked.

"When my opponent declares an attack on the Machine-Type monster, the attack is negated, and your monster is destroyed!"

Cracking Dragon whipped its tail, hitting Naturia Beast into a nearby building.

"Beast!" She cried.

"Then, my Doomsday Machine gain one Doom Counter!" A single counter with skull appeared over the black machine.

"Doom Counter?" Claire said. "I don't know what's he planning, folks, but I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Before I finish my turn, I play the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, to revive Naturia Beast from my GY!" Her Synchro monster returned in DEF position. "I end my turn."

 **Blossom Star (0h): 1000 LP**

Doctor Gear laughed. "Look at you now! You have no hands and no set cards to protect your monsters! Admit it! You are just scared!"

"I'm not scared! It's normal to play defensively!" Blossom Star argued.

"Yet, you're already cornered the way I see it!" Doctor Gear. "I begin my turn and Doomsday Machine's effect activates again, gaining one Doom Counter during my Standby Phase!"

"He's planning something to do with that Doomsday Machine," Tom pointed out.

"Yeah," Yu agreed. "I wonder what's he up to."

"Whatever it is, I don't think I want to know!" Emoti-chan said.

"Blossom Star!" Blossom Star turned around to her shoulder. Jaune Arc came behind her.

"What a surprise! It is a Jaune Arc, Number 7 Top Charisma Duelist!" Claire gasped. "Is she here to aide her fellow duelist?"

"Jaune Arc?!" Blossom Star gasped.

"Blossom Star, allow me to duel for you in place! This is too dangerous for you!" Jaune Arc ordered.

"But, I can't! If I do, he would break his promise!" She stated.

"Promise? What promise?" Jaune Arc questioned.

"He kidnapped Silver Wing and took him as a hostage, forcing me to duel if I don't!" She explained.

"What!? That foolish old man!" Jaune Arc shot an angry face at her opponent.

"Long time no sees Number 7, Jaune Arc," Doctor Gear greeted. "How are you?"

"Good until you showed up!" She exclaimed. "What do you want!? Why are you on the Hanoi's side?"

"For vengeance, of course! That brat there humiliated me since my loss!" Doctor Gear stated.

"You crazy old fool! Fight me instead!" Jaune Arc yelled.

"No, Jaune!" She stopped her. "Let me continue dueling!"

"But, Blossom Star…!" She looked at Blossom Star, who had determination and seriousness in her eyes. "….Fine, but be careful and I will standby next to you in case something happens."

"Back away, Jaune Arc! This is a duel between me and her only!" He declared.

Jaune Arc growled but kept her posture as she backed away a little.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes! It is still my turn!" He remembered sarcastically. "I activate the Spell Card, Mechanical Production from my Graveyard!"

"What!? Spell Card activation from the Graveyard!?" She gasped.

"Yes, and you cannot use your Synchro Monster's effect against it!" He stated. "By banishing this card, I can Special Summon a Level 8 or lower Machine-Type monster from my hand, ignoring the summoning condition! Rise, my Ancient Gear Golem!"

The classic machine golem with gears appeared as it roared and stood tall in front of his opponent.

"Yikes! It looks bigger when it is in Speed Duel!" Claire exclaimed.

"Naturia Antjaw's effect activates!" Blossom Star admitted. "Since you, Special Summoned a monster, I get to Special Summon a Naturia Monster! Come out, Naturia Fruitfly!"

A fly that had fruits for body buzzed. "I activate its effect! All your face-up monsters lose 300 ATK and DEF for every face-up Naturia monster I control!" The duel field showed a total of 3 Naturia monsters. "Since there is a total of three, your monsters lose 900 ATK and DEF!"

"So, you did that in order to lessen the damage from Ancient Gear Golem's piercing damage effect. Of course, if you didn't, then you would have lost," he analyzed. "But, your end is inevitable! Battle! Ancient Gear Golem shall attack your Naturia Beast! Ultimate Pound!"

The giant punched the beast.

"Kyaaah!" She screamed.

 **Blossom Star (0h): 1000 – 400 = 600 LP**

"Then, Cracking Dragon will destroy your Antjaw next!" Cracking Dragon roared and bit Antjaw into bits.

"With that, I end my turn," he ended.

 **Doctor Gear (2h): 3500 LP**

"Blossom Star!" Jaune Arc cried.

"Oh no!" Yu exclaimed.

Fortunately, Blossom Star was still on her D-Board as the red parts of her VR form restored itself.

"My revenge is almost complete! In my next turn, I will defeat you, humiliate you, just like you did to me! With Cracking Dragon and Ancient Gear Golem on my side of the field, I am invincible!" He crackled until he turned over to his shoulder. "Since you will lose, let me admit you something. Once your turn ends and when my next turn rolls in, my Trap Card, Doomsday Machine will gain one Doom Counter and then I activate its effect, which if it has three or more Doom Counters, I can destroy it and send it to the Graveyard, then you would take damage equal to the total ATK of all Machine-Type monsters I control on my side of the field."

"Say what!?" They all gasped, including the audiences who were watching the broadcast.

"That would be total of 4200 damages!" Jaune Arc pointed out.

"That's right! It's the perfect plan of revenge! I am already victorious!" Doctor Gear exclaimed as he laughed.

'No, no, no! Is there something I can do!? I can't lose here or else, Silver Wing won't be saved, and I don't know what would happen to me, too! What can I do!?' She thought desperately. 'I didn't want this happen. This is the reason why I don't like to duel for fighting!'

As she thought to herself, she didn't hear anything around her, but only think about the past duels she saw, which showed Playmaker, Codebreaker, Cyber Man, Blue Angel, Go, and the Top Charisma Duelists.

'No…I got to fight, but not because to destroy the Hanoi, but to save my friend and myself!' She said as she opened her eyes.

"I!" She put her finger on the top of her Deck. "Draw!"

She performed her Destiny Draw. Everyone didn't say a word as they waited for what would happen next. Blossom Star flipped the card she drew.

"Yes, oh yes!" She exclaimed. "Skill activates! Natural Harmony!"

"A Skill?" Doctor Gear thought aloud.

"If I drew a Naturia Monster Card and it is the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon it from my hand! Go, Naturia Cliff!"

A blockhead monster with a red moss growing on the top of its head appeared.

"Then, the Special Summoned Naturia monster gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Naturia monsters I have in my Graveyard!" Blossom Star continued. "I have Beast, Antjaw, and Beans in my GY!"

"Therefore, Cliff gains 2700 ATK!" Claire added as the said monster roared with aura and grew bigger to the same height as Ancient Gear Golem.

"4200 ATK!?" Doctor Gear showed a bit of fear in his eyes and he was completely surprised.

"Then, I activate Naturia Fruitfly's effect!" She continued. "Once per turn, I can take control of one monster from your side of the field with 0 DEF! I take Cracking Dragon!"

"What!? No!" He cried as his Cracking Dragon disappeared and then reappeared on Blossom Star's side.

"Battle! Cracking Dragon attack your Ancient Gear Golem!" Cracking Dragon roared as it headbutts straight to the Golem, causing an explosion.

"Grrrrrraaaah!" He cried as he took damage.

 **Doctor Gear: 3500 – 900 = 2600 LP**

"Then, my powered-up Naturia Cliff will attack you directly! Go, Cliff! Pummel Down!" Cliff roared loudly as it stumped over to Doctor Gear and its shadow loomed over him.

"No! This can't be! I can't lose again! Have I miscalculated! Nooooooooooooooo!" Cliff dropped down on him, smashing him like a pancake.

 **Doctor Gear: 0 LP**

 **Blossom Star WINS!**

The audiences were silent for a moment as Cliff then got up, revealing Doctor Gear got pancaked until his form returned to normal as he looked dazed. The audiences cheered.

"Yay! Blossom Star wins!" The children cheered at the orphanage as Go fist-bumped.

"Yeah! Way to go, Blossom Star!" Yu blew a whistle with two of his fingers.

They stopped at the rooftop.

"Now, like you promised, release Silver Wing!" Jaune Arc ordered.

Doctor Gear pressed something on his screen as Silver Wing was released.

"Silver Wing!" Blossom Star grabbed him as he laid safely on her chest. "Are you OK?"

"Curses….Curse you all!" Doctor Gear moaned. "I made miscalculation today, but next time, I make no mistakes! I will have my revenge!"

He logged out quickly.

"He got away!" Jaune Arc stated.

"Let him go, Jaune. At least now, it is over," Blossom Star said.

Meanwhile, Yu was pumped and cheered.

"Man, that was fun to watch! I feel like dueling!" Yu stated.

"You always feel that way," Emoti-chan stated.

" _Master Yu, Master Yu!"_ Rossy beeped.

Rossy then came out in her robot form.

"What's up, Rossy?" He asked.

"The deciphering program is 100% completed. The location of the first Legendary Code is found!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Feather Fiend – Territory Nest-Type: Field Spell, Effect: When a "Feather Fiend" Monster you control is Normal or Special Summoned, you can special summon one "Feather Fiend" Monster from your deck, but its ATK is halved it cannot attack and you must return it to your hand during the end phase if it's still on the field. You can only activate the effect of "Territory Nest" once per turn._

 _Feather Fiend – Sniper Sparrow-Level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damages to your opponent for every "Feather Fiend" monster you control. If this card remains on the field after it was Special Summoned, return it to your hand at the end phase._

 _Feather Fiend – Deep Dove-Level 3, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 600 ATK, 1400 DEF. Effect: When this card is normal or special summoned, you can special summon one "Feather Fiend" monster from your graveyard, but its ATK and DEF is 0. If this card remains on the field after it was Special Summoned, return it to your hand at the end phase._

 _Feather Fiend – Strong Swan-Level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: If the only monsters you control are "Feather Fiend" Monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can increase the ATK of all "Feather Fiend" Monsters you control by 200 for every "Feather Fiend" Monster you control. If this card remains on the field after it was Special Summoned, return it to your hand at the end phase._

 _Feather Fiend – Fierce Falcon-Link 3, DARK, Winged-Beast/Link/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right. Effect: 3 "Feather Fiend" Monsters. When this card battles an opponent's monster, during the Damage Step only, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of a "Feather Fiend" Monster this card points to._

 _Mechanical Production-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand or Deck. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it, then Special Summon one Level 8 or lower Machine-Type monster, ignoring its summoning condition_

 _Doomsday Machine-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack on the Machine-Type monster, negate that attack and this card gains one Doom Counter. During each of your Standby Phase, this card gains one Doom Counter. If you have three or more Doom Counters, destroy this card, then your opponent takes damage equal to the total ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you control._

* * *

 **Hey, folks! This a quick update and we got some character development for Blossom Star. What do you think about it?  
**

 **Also, I would like to introduce the new Archetype by Crow38, Feather Fiend! They are Winged-Beast monsters with some cool effect that support the Archetype itself, but share one common flaw, which is that it must return to your hand at the End Phase of the turn you summoned it. What do you guys also think about this Archetype? Thank you to Crow38 for the Archetype, including the OC Silver Wing. I hope you enjoyed his duel debut in my story.**

 **On the other note, the biggest video game convention of the year, E3 2018 is just around the corner, starting tomorrow with EA. What kind of games you are looking forward to see? For me, I am looking forward to specifically Nintendo Stuff, including the brand new Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch, which they will livestream an Invitational Tournament event for players to test out the new game on the Nintendo's official YouTube channel and Twitch channel.**

 **With all that said, I will see you guys next week for more new story updates and here is the preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

Codebreaker explored an unknown world in Link VRAINS.

 _The Legendary Codes, powerful super codes that are hidden somewhere in Link VRAINS. No human has ever found it until now! Codebreaker is within the grasp, but it won't be easy because there are some who doesn't want him to!_

Codebreaker: No matter what happens, I won't give up here now that I've come this far!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Unlock Code!  
_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	34. Unlock Code

**Chapter 34**

Unlock Code

Yu, Tom, and Emoti-can were at Tom's mansion basement. They were at the front of the computer screen, scanning the deciphered data and reading over them from Rossy's system memory, which they connected her to the computer.

"This is…incredible!" Tom amazed. "Your deciphering program worked, Morse!"

"Hee, hee…" Yu grinned. "What did I tell you! My programming is the best!"

"So, now that the data is readable, that means that you can now know the location for the first Legendary Code," Emoti-can stated.

"That's right!" Yu exclaimed.

"According to the deciphered data, the location for the first Legendary Code is located in 26-5-24-1-2," Tom said as he read the data.

 _It doesn't sound like it really deciphered at all._

"The narrator has a good point, guy. What do those numbers even mean?" Emoti-chan asked.

"It's not just a number, Emoti-chan," Yu said. "This is a number substitution cipher."

"A number substitution cipher?" She repeated.

"That's right," Tom nodded. "It's a distinct way to code a letter into a number. For example, letter A is one, B is two, C is three, and so on until letter Z is 26."

"Yup! Originally, this row of the number was a word," Yu explained. "It was a very weird word, but when Rossy's program deciphered it, these numbers hit me!"

Yu turned over to the other monitor, showing a database list of the server name. "This!" The monitor showed a server name with the matching numbers "26 5 24 1 2".

"Wow! It matches!" Emoti-chan gasped. "But, what is that server?"

"It's one of the oldest servers. It is a Sever 039H, a very old model and a type of model server used during the early times of Link VRAINS," Tom added.

"I see. So the first Legendary Code is located in that server," Emoti-can figured.

"Right! And I am going there now," Yu decided. "Let's go, Rossy."

"Yes, Master Yu." Rossy unplugged herself and flew to her master's side.

"Wait, Morse!" Tom stopped him. "We don't even know if this server is still alive or even accessible!"

"That's more reason enough for me, and good for exploration," he replied excitedly.

"Tom's right, Morse. It may be dangerous!" Emoti-chan warned.

"Don't worry, Emoti-chan. I will be just fine and…" His expression changed a bit more serious. "This is what I've been waiting for and nothing will stop me."

"Morse…" Emoti-chan looked at him and then sighed. "OK, but just be careful."

"We'll stay in contact from here, Morse," Tom said.

"Got it! Thanks!" He gave a thumbs-up. "Alright, Rossy. Let's go!"

"Yes, Master Yu!" Rossy transformed into a duel disk mode.

"Deck set!" He inserted his deck. "Into the VRAINS!"

He logged into the world of Link VRAINS. His D-Board appeared just below his feet and he rode away to his destination.

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

"Well, well. So, he found it," Kigen whispered alone in a darkened room with only his monitor lightened.

"That naïve boy still doesn't realize that the gift he got from Akira-kun's sister, that watch is actually a small spy camera robot, listening to everything he says wherever he is with the watch and record any data remotely to here."

He smirked. "I think it's time to give him a bit of obstacle course."

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

Codebreaker approached the gate of the old server. "I found the gate. I'm going to log into it now."

"OK, Morse." Tom's voice was heard at the other end of the comlink.

Yu logged out of main Link VRAINS's network and logged in to the old server. When he did, he was not on his D-Board anymore, but he landed on a platform, but everything looked dark around him.

"What do you see, Morse?" Tom asked.

"It's…empty here. Everything around me is dark, but I'm standing a platform, a long platform that goes straight on forever and ever, as far as I can see," he admitted.

"OK. Keep going straight then, but keep an eye on things," Tom stated.

Yu walked down the long blue platform. He walked and walked, and continued to walk, feeling like he's been walking for five minutes. Until he stopped at front of a huge gold door.

"I am a dead end. There is a door in front of me," he said.

"A door? Can you open?" Tom replied.

"Not sure, but I will try." Codebreaker touched the door to see if there was a button or some kind of trigger to open it.

Suddenly, the door flashed as lines of colors appeared all over the door. Then, a red lens appeared, shooting a red beam at Yu, from his toe to his head.

"What the?" He gasped.

" _It's scanning you, Master,"_ Rossy stated.

"Access approved." Suddenly, a door spoke with a computerized voice. "Number 39…Yu Akira.":

"It knows my name!" He exclaimed.

Instead of how normal door opened, this one turned into a bunch of zero and one, crumbling down to become an opening.

"It looks like I can go in," Yu said as he went inside. Then, he was surprised.

Inside the door was a large tall hallway in all white color, with strange runes and symbols on each side of the wall.

"Wooooww…." Yu was amazed as he walked through the beautiful hallway. "This is amazing! What is this place?"

"What do you see, Morse?" Emoti-chan asked as she was curious.

" _Allow me to activate my cam program."_ Rossy activated her camera lens and began broadcasting everything that she sees to Tom's monitor.

Both gasped. "Wow! Amazing! This place was inside the server all this time?" Tom said.

"Beautiful…" Emoti-can was almost speechless.

"I know right!" Yu exclaimed. "The Legendary Code sure hides in such an awesome, pretty place."

He continued walking down the hallway until he saw what he was looking for.

In front of him was a little stairway. At the top of the stairway, an object shined on a white pedestal, looking like it was waiting for someone or something to pick it up.

"There it is…the first Legendary Code!" Yu couldn't believe his eye as he approached it slowly.

"Hold it right there…" He stopped and slowly turned to his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Emoti-chan pointed as Rossy's cam showed a young girl in blue dress.

"That's Princess Icy, one of the Top Charisma Duelists!" Tom exclaimed.

"Woah! Why are you doing here?" Yu asked. "Wait…Are you here to help me? How sweet of you!"

Tom, Emoti-chan, and yours truly back-flipped ourselves, feeling dumbfounded by Codebreaker's naivete.

"No. I'm not here to help you." She responded with a cold stare. "It's the opposite. I'm here to stop you."

"Say what?" He asked.

" _Master Yu, according to my calculation, there is 100% potentially that she's here for the Legendary Code,"_ Rossy admitted.

"What? I won't let her do that!" He argued but looked confused. "But…why?"

"It's an order, but I don't like to talk a lot. Stand aside and let me have the Legendary Code," she demanded.

"Sorry, but this code is mine! I worked hard to find it and my friends helped me, too! I won't let my chance to slip away!" He challenged.

"Fair enough," she said calmly. "Then, let's settle this in a duel."

Suddenly, the whole chamber shook like an earthquake.

"Whhhaaaaa! What's going on?" Yu wobbled.

"Morse!" Emoti-chan cried.

The chamber turned into data until the surrounding area became a void with different galaxies flying around. It looked as if they were in the universe, but not only that. There were also Data Storms all over inside the void.

"Woah! The whole room changed!" Yu looked around. "This place is just amazing!"

"Enough of the scenery sight," Princess Icy ordered. "I challenge you to a Speed Duel."

She jumped on to her D-Board, which was light blue with white snowflake design.

"Bring it on, then!" His D-Board appeared as he jumped on to it, too.

"SPEED DUEL!"

 **Codebreaker vs. Princess Icy**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Princess Icy (4h): 4000 LP**

"Geez. What's up with her, challenging Morse?" Emoti-chan mumbled with her arms crossed.

"Um…Not quite sure," Tom admitted.

"I go first," she stated. "I Normal Summon **Snowflake Star**."

A giant snowflake appeared. It shaped like an actual star with a golden glow around it, as three smaller stars circled around it.

 **Snowflake Star-Level 3, WATER, Aqua/Effect, 1500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"I activate Snowflake Star's effect." She declared calmly. "By reducing its ATK to zero, I can Special Summon a Snowflake monster from my hand. I Special Summon Snowflake Flower."

A monster that looked like a frozen flower appeared, with the stalk looking like an ice dagger, as the petal itself was a razor-sharp snowflake with an icicle diamond gem in the center of it.

 **Snowflake Flower-Level 3, WATER, Aqua/Effect, 800 ATK, 1400 DEF.**

"I activate Snowflake Flower's effect." She continued emotionlessly. "By reducing its ATK to zero, I can target a monster whose attack is lower than its original attack and inflict the difference as damage to my opponent. I target Snowflake Star to inflict 1500 points of damage to you."

Her monster shot multiple, smaller snowflake that looked like stars at Codebreaker. He blocked them with his arms crossed as he got hit by a barrage of star-shaped snowflakes, giving him a cut with red data color.

 **Codebreaker: 4000 – 1500 = 2500 LP**

"I now overlay my two monsters to create the Overlay Network." Her two monsters turned into blue energy as the energy dived into the galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Rank 3! **Snowflake Angel**!"

The Xyz Summoned monster looked a pale skinned little girl with two white pigtails for the hairstyle and white heart-shaped irises for her eyes. She wore a light blue dress, like her duelist master, except her had very long wrists dangling down to the edges of her dress, as two small white wings attached behind her. A snowflake hovered over her head instead of a halo.

 **Snowflake Angel-Rank 3, WATER, Aqua/Xyz/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Since this is the first turn of the duel, I cannot declare my monster to attack," she stated. "I set a card and end my turn."

 **Princess Icy (1h): 4000 LP**

"Already in her first turn, she made a good amount of damage to Morse's LP," Tom said.

"Come on, Morse!" Emoti-chan yelled at the screen. "Melt that ice princess or whatever her name is!"

Tom felt scared of Emoti-chan when she was being jealous.

Codebreaker didn't look too worried. He was instead looking like he was having fun. "You're really good, Princess Icy! No wonder why you are Number 5."

"Make your move," she said as she glared at him.

"OK. Here I go!" He drew. "I Normal Summon C# Data Miner!"

A Cyberse miner gnome appeared. "His effect activates! He allows me to draw a card since he was Normal Summoned."

"Then, since I control a C# monster on the field, I can Special Summon C# Webkumo!" His staple Cyberse spider appeared.

"Come out! Open the circuit that code my future!" A Link Square appeared in front of him.

"The summoning condition is at least 2 C# monsters! Via C# Webkumo's effect, it is treated as two Link Materials! I set my two C# monsters to the Link Markers!" His two monsters became two blue twisters and then they shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! C# Lagging Net Dragon!"

The golden serpentine dragon with wireless antennas for horns appeared, roaring ferociously.

"I set a card." A single card appeared before it vanished. "Then, battle! C# Lagging Net Dragon will attack your Snowflake Angel!"

His dragon went for the attack as it fired its energy beam.

"Snowflake Angel's effect!" She spoke up. "By detaching one overlay unit, all monsters you control with 1500 ATK or more have their ATK halved and their effect negated."

"What?" Codebreaker gasped as Lagging Net Dragon's ATK turned to 1150 and its effect blank. Snow Angel countered it with powerful, snowy gusts created by her wings. It froze his dragon before it shattered.

"Argh!" He mumbled as he took damage.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 2500 – 450 = 2050 LP**

"My turn. Draw." She moved on.

 **Princess Icy (1 + 1 = 2h): 4000 LP**

"She's not stopping. She just moves on," Tom said.

"So rude!" Emoti-chan grumbled.

 _What's wrong, Emoti-chan? Why don't you cool down with some ice tea?_

She looked at me with a disapproved look on her face.

"I play the Spell Card, **Snowflake Deep Cool**." It showed Snowflake Angel using her wing to create the same snowy gust of winds as it helped to cool a steaming Link Square. "By targeting one Snowflake monster on my field, I can treat it as two Link Materials."

"Did she say two Link Materials?" Codebreaker thought aloud.

" _That's exactly what she said,"_ Rossy stated.

"I target Snowflake Angel for the spell's effect." She decided. "Open the circuit of ice!"

She looked up with her arm reached out upward as Link Square appeared above her.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two Snowflake monsters. I set my Rank 3, Snowflake Angel to the Link Markers." Her Xyz monsters split into two clones of itself before it turned into two white, snowy twisters and then shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2! **Snowflake Archangel!** " This new monster was an upgraded form of Snowflake Angel. She looked older, beautiful, and sexier than her younger form. Her body became curvier and instead of pigtails, she now had a long white pony-tail. Her white wings were much longer, extending it out. Bigger snowflake hovered behind her head instead of over her head.

 **Snowflake Archangel-Link 2, WATER, Aqua/Link/Effect, 1700 ATK, Up, Up-Right, and Down.**

"Wow! Now that's a cool looking monster," Codebreaker commented.

"Snowflake Archangel's effect!" She called. "If this monster is Link Summoned using Snowflake Angel as the Link Material, then it gains 300 ATK for every Snowflake monsters in my Graveyard. Currently, I have three, therefore it gains 900 ATK."

Blue aura glowed around Archangel, increasing her ATK to 2600.

"Battle. I declare my Link Monster to attack you directly," she stated. "Icicle Wind!"

Several ice shards appeared around Snowflake Archangel, and then she shot the sharp ice shards directly at Codebreaker.

"C# Protect Software Golem's effect!" He revealed the monster card from his hand. "Since you declare a direct attack, I get to Special Summon this guy and negate your monster's attack!"

The heavy Cyberse golem appeared and blocked the ice shards.

"Very well." She responded calmly. "I activate my Trap Card, **Snowflake Eternal Ice!** "

The flipped card showed Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black froze in ice while two Snowflake Angels guarded them.

"Now whenever you summons a monster, it loses 700 ATK, cannot change their battle position, and all opponent's card effects have no effect on all Snowflake monsters I currently control on the field," she explained. "Your C# monster now loses 700 ATK."

As she explained it, Codebreaker's golem had its ATK decreased to 0 since it has 200 ATK.

"Then, my Snowflake Archangel's effect activates." She continued. "During either player's turn, when she points to a monster with its ATK reduced or its ATK different from the original ATK, then it is destroyed, and you're inflicted with 500 points of damage."

Snowflake Archangel created a sword made of ice and staved Golem into its chest. He got shattered as Codebreaker took damage.

 **Codebreaker (1h) + 2050 – 500 = 1550 LP**

"I end my turn," she finished.

"Poor Morse," said Tom. "He's just losing more Life Points and he hasn't done any damage to her at all! She's also not allowing him to use either of his two Skills, Code Access or Storm Access."

"Morse…" Emoti-chan whispered worryingly.

However, Codebreaker didn't look upset. In fact, he was grinning.

"It's been awhile I dueled, and this is so much fun!" He said excitedly. "You really are strong, Princess Icy! It's no wonder why you are at Number 5."

She didn't say any word back at him, giving him a cold shoulder.

"Um, right," he replied. "My turn!"

" _According to my calculation, if you don't draw the right card here, Master, your chance of winning would either be a possibility or not,"_ Rossy stated.

"No worry, Rossy! No matter what, we will win and have the Legendary Code!" He said determinedly. "I draw!"

He looked at what he drew. "It looks like I get a second chance! I summon C# Cardulator!"

A calculator-looking like Cyberse appeared but loses 700 ATK, which it decreased to 300 from 1000 ATK.

"Cardulator's effect!" He declared. "I can draw a number of cards equal to the number of C# monsters in my Graveyard. Currently, I have three, so I get to draw three cards!"

He drew three. "Perfect! Just what I need it! I activate my Trap Card, **Dueloan Payment**!"

His set card flipped up, revealing Ojama Yellow paying off a loan to Goblin of Greed.

"By paying half of my Life Points, I can activate one of two effects and I choose the first one, which is I Special Summon my C# Lagging Net Dragon from my Graveyard!"

 **Codebreaker (4h): 1550 / 2 = 775 LP**

A portal opened, allowing his link dragon to come out.

"I activate my Skill, Code Access! Since I have a Life Points lower than 1000, I can Special Summon one monster from my hand, Deck, Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone, ignoring its summoning condition!"

A holographic screen appeared in front of him as the lines on his body glowed in pink color. He typed something on the screen and then pressed the middle button.

"Code Access! I summon **C# Displayer** from my Extra Deck!"

Random data gathered together to form the monster. This one was a giant monitor with two robotic claw arms attached to it. On the monitor itself, a cute smile face appeared, and it had a camera lens installed on the top.

 **C# Displayer-Link 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK. Link Arrow: Up, Right**

"C# Displayer?" Princess Icy looked a bit curious. "What can that giant monitor do?"

"It has a pretty cool effect!" Codebreaker winked. "And I will activate it! Once per turn, I can target one face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field and it changes that card's effect!"

"What?" She gasped.

"I target your Trap Card, Snowflake Eternal Ice!" He picked.

"I counter it with Snowflake Archangel's effect! I destroy your C# Displayer!" The C# Link Monster automatically is destroyed.

"Thanks! That's just what I wanted you to do," he said.

"What?" Princess Icy gasped, confused.

"C# Displayer's additional effect!" He exclaimed. "When it is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, the Spell or Trap that it targets for its effect is also be destroyed!"

Her Trap Card shattered, freeing Codebreaker's other monsters as they regained their original ATK.

"No!" Princess Icy cried, showing a bit of concern now.

"Alright! He broke through her lockdown!" Tom cheered as Emoti-chan smiled with glee.

"Next up, C# Lagging Net Dragon's effect!" He continued. "Once per turn, if it points a non C# monster, that monster's ATK is reduced by half and my dragon gains that amount of ATK to its own for a boost!"

Lagging Net Dragon's up arrow pointed to Snowflake Archangel. A red aura surrounded her as her ATK decreased by half while Lagging Net Dragon's ATK increased to 3600.

"Finally, to finish this, I play the Quick Play Spell, **C# Power Link**!" The said Spell showed C# PSUniator sharing its power energy with C# Lagging Net Dragon.

"By targeting one C# Link Monster I control, I can boost another C# monster's ATK that on my side of the field! I target C# Lagging Net Dragon so that Cardulator gains that juicy boost of power!"

His link dragon roared as its energy zapped to Cardulator, increasing its power and ATK rose to 3700.

"Battle! First, C# Lagging Net Dragon attack your Snowflake Archangel!" The dragon fired a powerful energy blast at Snowflake Archangel, destroying her in the process.

 **Princess Icy: 4000 – 1100 = 2900 LP**

"Then, Cardulator will attack you directly! Calculate Punch!" Cardulator punched her, but only a nudge to her.

 **Princess Icy: 2900 – 3700 = 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"I….have lost…" Princess Icy whispered before she logged out automatically.

"Alright! Way to go, Morse!" Emoti-chan cheered.

Codebreaker got off his D-Board on the middle platform inside the void. The shining object that was the Legendary Code was within his grasp.

He slowly touched it and when he did, the code automatically downloaded.

" _Download 100% complete,"_ Rossy said.

"I can't believe it….I got the first Legendary Code!" He jumped up and down in excitement with a shed of a tear in his eyes. He felt so happy, to find one of the codes, bringing one step in fulfilling his father's dream.

"Good job, Morse!" Tom congratulated him. "Now, how about you go back to LINK VRAINS Den and log-out from there."

"Good idea!" He agreed as he got out of the mysterious server.

Once we got back in LINK VRAINS Den, he was so excited that he couldn't help to dance around.

"This is great! Just awesome! The first Legendary Code!" He shortly settled down and looked up to the digital sky. "Dad….your dream is five more steps to go, but we'll get there."

"Codebreaker….or rather, Yu Akira…" He jumped in surprise and then looked around.

Suddenly, another Charisma Duelist appeared in front of him. This was Top Charisma Duelist Number 4, Miss Arcana.

"You are…?!" He asked with a surprised look.

"I'm Miss Arcana, Number 4 Top Charisma Duelist, seeker of knowledge, and the eye that sees all things in past, present, and the future."

"What's wrong, Morse?" Emoti-chan asked.

"He's meeting another Top Charisma Duelist!" Tom exclaimed.

"First thing first. I congratulate you for defeating my fellow Charisma Duelist," she admitted. "Though, it was…predictable."

"Predictable? Do you mean you can see the future?" He questioned.

"Like I said, I am the eye that sees all things in the past, present, and the future. I know what had happened, what happens now, and what will happen next. And, I know that you will lose in your upcoming duel," she said.

"Morse, you got what you're here for. Just log out," Tom stated.

"Are you thinking of running away? That's not going to be your option or ever would be," Miss Arcana said.

" _Logging Out Initiation…. Log Out failed,"_ Rossy said. _"She's right, Master. We cannot log out!"_

"Really!? But, how?" He asked.

"It is fate, Codebreaker. You cannot escape it, no matter how hard you try. The only thing you can do is move forward, but either way, it would be your demise," Miss Arcana claimed. "Now, what would you do now?"

" _The only option I can see is dueled her, Master,"_ Rossy suggested.

"Then, that's what we're going to do!" Codebreaker said as the wind of the Data Storm flowed through the sky above them.

Codebreaker jumped on to his D-Board. Miss Arcana's D-Board, which was shaped like a tarot card and had strange design pattern on it. She merely stepped on the D-Board and then flew up to the wind until she was surfing right next to him.

"Your future is already determined, Codebreaker. You will lose this duel and you will give me the Legendary Code," Miss Arcana said.

"Yeah right! I don't believe in your fortune telling!" He argued.

"SPEED DUEL!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Snowflake Star-Level 3, WATER, Aqua/Effect, 1500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: You can reduce this card's ATK to 0 to Special Summon 1 "Snowflake" monster from your hand._

 _Snowflake Flower-Level 3, WATER, Aqua/Effect, 800 ATK, 1400 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field with ATK less than its original ATK, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference._

 _Snowflake Angel-Rank 3, WATER, Aqua/Xyz/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 3 Monsters. During either player's turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; all monsters your opponent controls with 1500 or more ATK have their ATK's halved and their effects negated. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack again._

 _Snowflake Deep Cool-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 Snowflake monster you control, then treat it as two Link Materials._

 _Snowflake Archangel-Link 2, WATER, Aqua/Link/Effect, 1700 ATK, Up, Up-Right, and Down. Effect: 2 Snowflake monsters. If this card is Link Summoned using "Snowflake Angel" for the Link Material, it gains 300 ATKs each for every Snowflake monster in your GY. During either player's turn, if this card points to a monster with reduced ATK or ATK different from its original ATK, destroy that monster, then inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of 1 "Snowflake Archangel" once per turn._

 _Snowflake Eternal Ice-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: All monsters your opponent summons loses 700 ATK, cannot change their battle positions, and your opponent cannot target card effect on Snowflake monsters you currently control._

 _Dueloan Payment-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Pay half of your Life Points to activate one of the following effects:_

 _Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your GY._

 _Destroy one monster your opponent controls._

 _C# Displayer-Link 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK. Link Arrow: Up, Right. Effect: 2 C# Effect monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field, then change it to this effect: All Cyberse-Type monster gains 300 ATK. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY, destroy the Spell or Trap that was targeted by this card's effect._

 _C# Power Link-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Target 1 C# Link Monster you control, then select another C# monster on the field: It gains ATK equal to that targeted C# Link Monster until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Just want to share you guys another update to my VRAINS story.**

 **The latest episode and OPFan37's newest update to his story, "Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS" inspired me to write. While I was in good mood, I said to myself "Why not write a new chapter for this story" and here I am. What did you guys think of this chapter?**

 **This chapter introduces an Archetype made by OPFan37 or that he used in his old, yet popular story, "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC". Snowflake Archetype is a WATER Aqua-type monster that revolves around the effect of reducing your opponent monster's ATK to inflict effect damage or other card effects, and Xyz Summoning. The first three Snowflake cards are made by him, but I created the Link Monster, Spell, and Trap cards for it. The Snowflake Archetype is credited to OPFan37 and if you have the time or just curious, please check his Yu-Gi-Oh stories or other stories he's working on.**

 **The current story arc, Battles for the Codes Arc will end in the next chapter and then we begin the Tower of Hanoi Arc, the last story arc for this current season 1 of the story. We're about little over halfway finish this story's current season. I've been discussing with a friend of mine about my plan for season 2 and I share you a little bit of what I've been working on in the future chapters before season 2 begins.**

 **Also, just an annoucement; There may not be a new chapter for this story for awhile because sometimes this month and hopefully next week, I will be getting one of my wisdom teeth removes.**

 **With all that said, I hope to see you all soon and here is a preview for the next chapter. See you guys later ;)**

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 35**

 _Do you believe in destiny? Is it possible to change your future? Or, is the future already determined for you, whether it is good or bad?  
_

Rossy: Master Yu, the probability of winning this duel is...zero percent!

Codebreaker: No matter what happens, I will win this duel! I will fight with all my heart and I know something good will happen if I do!

Miss Arcana: Relying on miracles? That's just fabrication, a fake. Your future is already determined, which you will lose this duel and I come victorious!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Changing My Destiny!_

Codebreaker & Playmaker: Into the VRAINS!


	35. Changing My Destiny

**A/N: Change an effect for one monster.**

 **Chapter 35**

Changing My Destiny

"So peaceful…. So quiet….so boring," Claire moaned as she looked down at the virtual version of Den City in LINK VRAINS.

She was on the helicopter.

"But, like you said, LINK VRAINS is a lot peaceful now that Go Onizuka, Blue Angel, and Playmaker beat those Hanoi commanders," the cameraman reminded.

Claire huffed. "Yeah, but Codebreaker did something good, too, you know! I just don't understand why those three gets more viewers than what I show for Codebreaker."

Just as Claire looked down to see anything new or news-worthy, Codebreaker and Miss Arcana surfed by.

"Hey! Was that…?" Claire gasped. "We got a scoop! Let's go!"

The helicopter AI moved the helicopter, following after the two duelists.

Miss Arcana noticed Claire and her helicopter.

"Just as I predicted," she mumbled.

"Two duels in one day? I don't know why, but this is just exciting!" Codebreaker stated.

"Exciting?" Miss Arcana said. "You should worry more about the duel than the satisfactory feeling of one."

"I'm not worried at all," he replied. "I'm just more pumped up than ever! You don't get to duel two Top Charisma Duelist in one day, you know."

She chuckled. "That's what they all say. All the challengers who faced me said a similar thing, but they all lost. You know why? Because it is fate, it was their destiny that they lost, no matter what they did and the same concept applies to you!"

"We'll see about that," Codebreaker said, looking determined. "I will take the first turn!"

 **Codebreaker vs. Miss Arcana**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000**

 **Miss Arcana (4h): 4000**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! This is Claire from Den-O News and I'm here live where just below us, a duel is going on between our hero, Codebreaker and one of the Top Charisma Duelists and famous fortune teller, Miss Arcana!" She announced as the cameraman played his camera. "And starting the first turn is Codebreaker!"

"I summon C# Download Knight and use its effect!" His staple C# warrior appeared. "When he is Normal or Special Summoned, I get to summon one Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard. I choose one from my Deck and that is C# Webkumo!"

His second staple monster appeared next to Download Knight. "Open the circuit that codes my future!"

The Link Square appeared in front of him as he surfed. "The summoning condition is at least two C# monsters! Via Webkumo's effect, it is treated as two Link Materials. I set my C# monsters to the Link Markers!"

His two staple monsters turned into blue and yellow twisters. They shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 3! C# Lagging Net Dragon!" The dragon appeared once again, roaring for battles.

"I set a card and end my turn," he finished.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 4000 LP**

"Ah, so you summoned a Link 3 monster, C# Lagging Net Dragon. Just as the cards predicted," she said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"As I said before, I can see the future. I know what will happen in this duel and how it will end. Your destiny is already been decided the moment this duel started," she explained.

"Sorry, but I don't believe too much of that hocus pocus stuff… except for Chinese fortune cookies," he admitted.

"Really, Morse..." Emoti-chan face-palmed.

"He's our Morse, alright..." Tom said as he sweat-dropped.

"I draw!" Miss Arcana drew her card very gracefully. She looked over her hand and smiled lightly or rather smirked if you ask me. "I play the Spell Card, Second Coin."

The Spell showed Goblin of Greed picking up coins with the strange man in red outfit dropping the same coins on purpose.

"While this card is face-up on the field, I can redo a coin toss once per turn," she explained briefly. "Next, I play the Spell Card, Cup of Ace!"

Suddenly, a giant golden chalice-like cup appeared on her field. "With this card, if the coin lands on head, I draw two cards. If it is tail, you draw two cards."

Codebreaker grinned. "Sweet! Then, I pick tail even though I have no choice, anyway."

"However..." She spoke. "I'll admit here that the result will be head."

"What?" He gasped. "I have a fair chance!"

"Fair chance is just an illusion," she stated. "Now, the coin toss begins!"

She snapped her finger, which a random coin popped out of the cup, flipping into the air and then landed on the field. It landed on a head.

"Woah! You really are a fortune teller!" He was surprised. Tom, Emoti-chan, and even Claire were also surprised.

"Since it landed on the head, I get to draw two cards." She did just that. "Then, I play my third Spell Card, **Arcana Summon**!"

The new Spell showed Arcana Force EX – Light Ruler being summoned through some kind of magical seal performed by six people in a hood, whose were standing around the seal.

"By tossing a coin, depending which side it lands, I can either Special Summon two Arcana Force monsters from my hand or Deck if it lands on Head or I send two Arcana Force monsters from my hand or Deck if it lands on the tail!"

Another coin flipped, spinning in the air until it landed. This time, it landed on the tail.

"Well, it looks like your luck wasn't on your side this time," Codebreaker claimed, but his opponent didn't look upset or worried at all.

"Foolish boy. Have you forgotten my first Spell Card?" She reminded. "Now, I activate the effect of Second Coin Toss to toss the coin again for Arcana Summon!"

The coin flipped again and landed. This time it landed on head.

"Excellent! Just as I predicted," she praised. "Now, I can summon two Arcana Force monsters! I Special Summon two Arcana Force VI – The Lovers from my Deck!"

Two strange looking monsters appeared on her side, each presenting 1600 ATK.

"Both The Lovers' effect activates!" She declared. "When they are summoned, I can toss a coin and depend on which side it lands, the following effect applies! If it is head, they are treated as two Tributes for Advanced Summon! If it is tail, then I cannot Tribute Summon Arcana Force monsters!"

Two more coins spun around in the air before both landed on the field. Both landed on heads.

"No way!" Codebreaker gasped.

"She got two coins landed on the same face at the same time!" Emoti-chan exclaimed.

" _That's only one-fourth of probability in order to get two coins land on the same face,"_ Rossy said.

"I couldn't believe my eyes, folks! Miss Arcana's lucky streak is just as amazing as this duel! It looks troubling for our hero, Codebreaker, but wow, what an amazing luck!" Claire commented.

"I tribute my first The Lovers to summon a much stronger Arcana Force monster!" Her monster turned into a light energy and transformed its form into a new monster. "Arcana Force XV – The Fiend!"

A black Arcana Force monster with a sharp black claw at the end of long, red tentacles appeared. It looked very strange as it had multiple limps.

"When Arcana Force XV – The Fiend is summoned, I toss a coin and you know what it will do!" She flipped the coin again. It spun three times in the midair and then landed on her hand this time.

"And what do you know? It is head! Which means that when The Fiend attacks, I can select a monster and destroy it. Then, you take 500 points of damage!"

"What!?" Codebreaker gasped.

"I set two cards and then...Battle! I use Fiend to attack your C# Lagging Net Dragon and use its effect to destroy it!" Lagging Net Dragon shot an energy blast at Fiend, but it completely dodged it as it wrapped its body around the dragon and pierced its clawed tentacle on the dragon's head.

"Argh!" he groaned as few parts of his body sparkled with red, crumbled data, but restored soon after.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP**

 **Miss Arcana (1h): 4000 LP**

"Just so you know, luck is always on my side because I can read it. I'm never wrong," she claimed. "Now! I direct attack you with my second Arcana Force VI – The Lovers!"

The second Lovers shot a pink energy ball at Codebreaker, hitting him and causing him to almost lose balance on his D-Board.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 3500 – 1600 = 1900 LP**

 _Geez, what an ego._

"I agree," Emoti-chan admitted.

"I end my turn," she concluded. "Ah, I can see it now. Your next turn...will end very horrible."

"Really?" He asked.

"Morse, don't listen to her!" Emoti-chan yelled. "She's only trying to trick you and make you wary!"

"What's she trying to say is just keep doing what you do best and just focus on that," Tom stated.

"Got it!" He said determinedly. "I draw!"

"At this point, I activate my Trap Card! **The draw of Fate**!" The Trap showed Arcana Force VII – The Chariot holding a card in each hand while a confused duelist was trying to decide which card to pick.

"What's that do?" He asked worryingly.

"Let me explain," she responded. "While I control Arcana Force monster, I can activate this card. When I do, during my opponent's Draw Phase, I can toss a coin and if it lands on Head, the opponent keeps the card he or she draws, However, if the coin lands on the tail, they must discard the card!"

"Not another coin toss!" Emoti-chan mumbled as the coin flipped into the air. It safely landed on the tail.

"Well, well, well. It looks like it is unfortunate for you. You must now discard the card you just drew," she pointed.

"Oh man..." He moaned as he sent it to his Graveyard Zone.

"And this card effect can be used once per turn, during your Draw Phase," she added. "Now, what would you do now?"

"The only thing!" He replied. "To push through and win, of course!"

" _However, Master Yu, you only have two cards in your hand!"_ Rossy pointed out.

"That's true, but it doesn't mean I am defenseless," he said. "So, since I control no monster on my side of the field and you do, I get to Special Summon C# Program Guardna from my hand!"

This new C# monster was a big, bulky knight with blue lines streaming through his armor. Its armor was completely white with the exception of the red shoulder plate and C# symbol in gold color on its chest plate. It had its arms crossed in front of itself, acting as a shield and in Defense position.

 **C# Program Guardna-Level 5, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 1500, 2100 DEF.**

"I end my turn," he finished quickly.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 1900 LP**

"It looks like Codebreaker will manage through the next turn, but could he turn this table around?" Claire talked to the camera.

"At least his Program Guardna would protect him from getting damaged," Tom said.

"What do you mean, Tom?" Emoti-chan asked. "Is it something to do with its effect?"

"Yes," he nodded. "C# Program Guardna has an ability to protect the owner from taking damage when it is destroyed by battle. If Miss Arcana attacks it with her Arcana Force XV – The Fiend, then Morse will not take any more damage even if she declares a direct attack from Lovers."

"That's good! At he would be protected during the next turn," Emoti-chan relieved.

"My turn...draw!" His opponent drew and smirked at the card when she looked at it.

 **Miss Arcana (2h): 4000 LP**

"I tribute my second Lovers to summon Arcana Force VIII – The Strength!" Her second Lovers was replaced with a bigger, bulker Arcana Force monster in white and blue color. It was so big that it crashed the buildings on each side as they surfed through the digital skyscrapers of Den City.

Codebreaker dodged away from the falling shards.

"Woah! That was close!" He exclaimed.

"Arcana Force VIII – The Strength's effect! When it is summoned, I toss a coin and activate the effect depending on if it lands on head or tail! If it lands on head, then I take control of one monster from your side of the field, but if it lands on the tail, then you get to take control of one of my monsters!"

The coin tossed up into the air and then fell down to the Speed Duel field, showing a face of the tail.

"Fortunately, I activate Second Toss Effect! I get to toss the coin again!" The coin was tossed again and this time it landed on head. "With that, I take control of C# Program Guardna!"

"Oh no!" Emoti-chan cried. "Now he cannot use its effect to protect himself this turn!"

The Guardna monster disappeared and then reappeared on Miss Arcana's side. "I saw your plan from my vision of the future, Codebreaker! I knew you would use your C# Program Guardna to protect yourself from any damage! Do you believe me now? Your destiny is already been decided and that is that you lose this duel and you give me the Legendary Code! Your resistance is futile!"

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Now, battle! I declare The Fiend to attack you directly! Your time has come!"

Fiend slithered around before it launched its tail at Codebreaker. He didn't look up to see the attack coming to him. Everyone watched as he was about to lose this duel….until….

"Hee, hee!" He smirked and then laughed. "You really thought this duel well before we started."

"Huh?" Miss Arcana looked at him.

"However, the only thing that can change my destiny is myself!" He shouted. "I activate **Change of Fate** from my Graveyard!"

A Trap Card appeared out of the graveyard portal, showing what appeared to be insignia that looks like the Millennium Puzzle.

"What!? I never saw that card happens in my vision!" She gasped.

"You can never be sure what will exactly happen in the future, Miss Arcana!" He said. "This Trap Card, Change of Fate, can be activated from my GY to negate the damage if I would take a damage that would reduce my Life Points to zero!"

A magical barrier surrounded Codebreaker just right before the Fiend's claws attack. "And then I get to summon two Millennium Tokens to my side of the field!"

Two balls consist of Millennium Eye appeared on his side.

 **Millennium Token-Level 1, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Curses! I was supposed to win by attacking you directly, but I will still attack! Go, the Strength and my controlling C# Program Guardna! Destroy his tokens!" She ordered hesitantly.

The two monsters destroyed the token.

"There! I still win!" She exclaimed.

"Not exactly!" Codebreaker responded. "When you destroyed my Tokens, I don't receive any damage from their destruction and you take 500 points of damage for it instead!"

"What!?" She gasped as a powerful light shot down over her from the sky. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

 **Miss Arcana (1h): 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

"Though you should've seen that coming, but then again, you also should've read my cards before you attacked!" He chuckled.

"SILENCE!" She yelled, making him jumped in fright. "You….You! I will not be mocked by an insolent fool like you! I activate my last Trap card, **Destiny Link of Arcana**!"

It showed Arcana Force Ex – The Light Ruler with a shining light projected from Link Square in the background.

"By tossing a coin, if I get head, I send Arcana Force monsters from my Deck or field as materials to summon an Arcana Force Link monster, but if it lands on the tail, then all my monsters on the field is destroyed!"

The coin was toss into the air and then landed. The face was head.

"It's head!" Claire gasped.

"With that, I open the circuit of fate!" A Link Square appeared above them in the sky. "The summoning condition is at least two Fairy-Type monsters, including Arcana Force Ex – Light Ruler and Arcana Force Ex – Dark Ruler! I set my Arcana Force VIII – Strength, Arcana Force XV – The Field, Arcana Force Ex – The Light Ruler, and Arcana Force Ex – The Dark Ruler to the Link Markers!"

The four Arcana Force monsters appeared side by side, turning into white, purple, yellow, and black twisters as each vortex sucked into the four arrows; up, down, up-right, and up-left.

"Link Summon! Descend! Link 4! **Arcana Force EX – The Twilight Ruler**!"

The first ever Arcana Force Link Monster was summoned. This one had the same bulk and body like Dark Ruler and Light Ruler. It had two long dragon heads, which the left one was Light Ruler's while the right one was the Dark Rulers. Its face was the combination of Light Ruler's face and Dark Ruler's face. Two huge claws were attached for the hands and arms. Two detached wings hovered just behind it with a glorying gold halo hovered a little bit over the head for visibility.

 **Arcana Force EX – The Twilight Ruler-Link 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Link/Effect, 3500 ATK. Link Arrows: Top, Top-Left, Top-Right, and Bottom.**

Codebreaker and everyone watching were surprised with their mouth wide open.

"Twilight Ruler's effect!" Miss Arcana declared. "Once per turn, I toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect!"

A coin was toss again, dramatically slow until it landed with a head face-up.

"Ha, ha, ha!" She laughed maniacally. "With that, I destroy all monsters on the field except itself and you take damage equal to the sum of the destroyed monsters' ATK!"

"Say what!?" He gasped.

"Twilight Oblivion!" Twilight Ruler created a vortex that swallowed everything in sight. The only monster on the field other than itself was C# Program Guardna as it sucked into the vortex and then that same vortex slammed over Codebreaker.

"Gaaaaaaahhh!" He got suck into the vortex, constantly being spun around until it pushed him out and he crashed hard to the ground.

"Morse!" His friends shouted.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 1900 – 1500 = 400 LP**

"I cannot finish you this turn due to your Change of Fate's effect, but I will make sure you will be in my next turn!" She assured.

"I….will…..never….give up!" He slowly got up, with bruises and smile on his face.

"Morse..." Emoti-chan whispered.

Claire and her cameraman stared, not saying anything as they were too focused.

"I will win this turn! No matter what happens, I will fight on and prove to you that I can change my destiny!" He admitted.

"Ha! Changing your destiny!? You cannot change something that's already been decided! It is part of life, the order of the universe! I will admit that I did not predict your Change of Fate, but I still know that you will lose this duel, no matter what!" She argued.

"We'll see about that!" He got back on his D-Board and sped forward.

" _Master Yu..." Rossy spoke. "Do you really have what it takes to beat Miss Arcana? To summarize for you, she's currently controlling a Link 4 monster with 3500 ATK and two face-up cards, Spell; Second Coin Toss and Trap; Draw of Fate. She can use her Trap Card to get the head to discard your card."_

"I know, but that's 50 to 50 chance if it happens. I just have to believe that it will be tail, not the head!" He placed his finger on his hand.

He closed his eyes, channeling his inner focus within. As he thinks to himself, he saw a silhouette of a female figure who looked like his ace monster.

He opened his eyes. "Draw!"

"It's time to break the code! Skill activate, Storm Access!" He declared.

"I waited for you to do that!" Miss Arcana stated. "I activate my Skill, Tarot Spell!" The purple lines on her outfit glowed in purple light when tarot cards appeared magically around her.

"By tossing a coin, if I get head, your skill cannot be activated or if I get a tail, my skill is negated!" The final coin tossed into the air.

Everyone looked at the coin as it spun around and then fell to the field, landing on the face. It was….head!

"No!" She cried.

"YEEESSSS!" Codebreaker cheered.

Just then, a powerful tornado of data appeared out of nowhere as Codebreaker went inside.

"Storm Access!" He raised his hand inside the data storm, gathering and materializing the data in his palm. The data materialized into a card and soon, he exited out of the tornado.

"Let me prove it to you, Miss Arcana! How I can change my own destiny!" He said.

"I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I resurrect C# Download Knight!" His staple C# warrior returned. "Using its effect, I resurrect C# Webkumo!"

His second staple C# spider returned, too. "Then, I activate my set card! Trap Card, **C# Cookie**!" It showed a monster with a body shape of a cookie, except it was all cybernetic and digital-like cooling. It had a hollow space in the middle, so it was more look like a letter O.

"This card is treated as a monster!" C# Cookie stood beside Download Knight and Webkumo.

"Now! Open the circuit that codes my future!" A Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning condition is 4 Effect monsters! I set my C# Monsters to the Link Markers and via Webkumo's effect, it is treated as two Link Materials!"

His monsters turned into bright shades of blue twisters as they all absorbed into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His monster appeared next to Twilight Ruler's Top arrow.

"Foolish boy! You should've read my monster's card effect!" Miss Arcana laughed. "When a monster is summoned next to Twilight Ruler's Link, that monster's effect is negated and ATK is halved!"

Cyber Magician Girl's ATK was halved to 1000 and her effect turned gray-out.

"That's OK!" He said. "Because I'm not over just yet! I open the circuit again!"

The Link Square appeared in front of him again. "The summoning condition is at least 3 Effect monsters! I set my Link 4, Cyber Magician Girl to the Link Markers!"

His ace monster split into four clones of red, blue, green, and yellow twisters. They all absorbed into the arrows as the Link Square brightened up with a glow.

"What's this light?" Miss Arcana barely couldn't see.

"Magician who brings the message of life and death carries the brave souls to their rightful place! Link Summon! Link 4! **Cyber Valkyrie Magician Girl**!"

A new evolved form of Cyber Magician appeared on a white Pegasus. She now wore a black armor with gold lining and an almost bare chest. Her wand was now a scepter with two spear blades attached at the top end. She also wore an armored skirt for the bottom half with long white clothes flowing down attached to it and armored high-heel with the same color as her body armor and helmet with bird wings. Her eyes were now purple instead of the usual blue

 **Cyber Valkyrie Magician Girl-Link 4, DARK, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK. Link Arrow: Top, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right.**

"So, this is what Storm Access does," Miss Arcana said. "However, your new Link monster is no match for my Arcana Force EX – The Twilight Ruler!"

"When it comes to ATK, then you're right! It is no match, but it has a helpful effect to help out and I'm betting it all on it!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"Betting it on?" Claire repeated.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't happen because your destiny says your time ends here!" Miss Arcana yelled. "Your monster's effect is negated and halved since you summoned it next to my Twilight Ruler's link!"

"And that is where you're wrong!" He responded. "Cyber Valkyrie Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, when a card effect targets her, I can roll a die and if I get an even number, that effect is negated and the card that activates it is destroyed! Valkyrie Roll!"

His new evolved ace summoned a die, which she threw, causing it to roll on to the field.

"So you're betting on a die? Ha! I know what will happen! You will lose here!" Miss Arcana claimed, but he didn't listen to her. He only focused on the die.

The die slowly stopped between one and six, but it stopped and showed six on the top.

"I'm…Impossible!" She gasped.

"That's right! It looks like the goddess of luck is on my side this time! Now, your Twilight Ruler's effect is negated and it is destroyed!"

Her Arcana Force monster cracked and then shattered into pieces.

"No!" She cried.

"Cyber Valkyrie Magician Girl's additional effect! If she is Link Summoned using Cyber Magician Girl or similar monsters with the same name, her ATK is doubled until the end of this turn!"

'No….How….my prediction….' Miss Arcana thought.

"Cyber Valkyrie Magician Girl! Direct Attack Miss Arcana with Cyber Chariot Rush!"

She blew her battle horn, calling an army of spirit Pegasus and then rushed directly at Miss Arcana. Each spirt passed through her, chirping her Life Points down to zero.

'My prediction….was….wrong?' She thought deeply, staring in space without knowing that she lost the duel.

 **Miss Arcana: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"Oh yeah! Codebreaker wins and defeated Top Charisma Duelist #4, Miss Arcana!" Claire cheered.

"Way to go, Morse! Beating two Charisma Duelists in one day!" Tom cheered the loudest while Emoti-chan grinned.

"Morse…" She whispered happily.

Codebreaker surfed away with his new Link Monster flying beside him. He looked with full of passion and determination in his eyes.

"I…am….back!" He shouted at the top of his lung so that all of the LINK VRAINS can hear his victorious and sign of his return.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Arcana Summon-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Toss a Coin. Depending what it lands, activate one of the following effects. Head: You can Special Summon two Arcana Force monsters from your hand or Deck. Tail: You cannot Special Summon a monster this turn.  
_

 _The Draw of Fate-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: During your opponent's Draw Phase, toss a coin. If it is head, your opponent must discard the card they drew. If it is tail, you must discard one card.  
_

 _C# Program Guardna-Level 5, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 1500, 2100 DEF. Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you don't, Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you take no damage until the end of this turn's Battle Phase.  
_

 _Change of Fate-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate the following effect: If your opponent declares a direct attack that would reduce your Life Points to zero, negate that damage and then Special Summon two "Millennium Token" to your side of the field.  
_

 _Millennium Token-Level 1, DARK, Spellcaster/Token, 0 ATK, 0 DEF._

 _Destiny Link of Arcana-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Toss a coin. If it lands on head, you can use monsters in your hand or Deck as materials for Link Summon of Arcana Force Link Monster. If it is tail, then destroy all monsters on your side of the field.  
_

 _Arcana Force EX – The Twilight Ruler-Link 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Link/Effect, 3500 ATK. Link Arrows: Top, Top-Left, Top-Right, and Bottom. Effect: 2 Arcana Force Monsters, including Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler and Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler. When this card is Link Summoned, toss a coin and it gain the following effect: Head; Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage equal to the sum of all destroyed monsters' ATK. Tail: Destroy all monster on your side of the field and you take damage equal to the sum of all destroyed monsters' ATK. During either player's turn, when a monster is summoned next to this card's Link, that monster's effect is negated and its ATK halved.  
_

 _C# Cookie-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Activate this card when you control two or more C# monsters. Treat this card as a Normal Monster with the following stat: Level 1, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.  
_

 _Cyber Valkyrie Magician Girl-Link 4, DARK, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK. Link Arrow: Top, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right. Effect: 3+ Effect Monsters, including one DARK monster. This card can also be Link Summoned if you use 1 monster with "Cyber Magician Girl" in its name. Once per turn, if this card is targeted by card effect (Quick Effect): Roll a die. If it lands on an even number, the activation of card effect is negated and it is destroyed. If it lands on an odd number, destroy a monster you control if this card points to it. If this card is summoned using "Cyber Magician Girl" monster for its Link Material, this card's ATK is doubled until the end of this turn.  
_

* * *

 **Hello folks. I stayed up pass midnight to write this chapter and though it may look sloppy a bit, I hope you enjoyed reading the finale duel and conclusion to the Battles for the Code Arc. Next chapter, we will enter the Tower of Hanoi Arc, the last story arc for this story's season 1!**

 **I wish I can talk more, but I need some sleep now and it is Friday morning, so I still need to go to work. So, everyone, thank you for reading this chapter. We're now coming near to the end.**

 **As always, I will see you guys next time ;)**

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 36  
**

 _A mysterious, giant tower erupted in the middle of LINK VRAINS, consuming anything and everything in the digital world! People turning into data and the one behind it all is the leader of the Hanoi, Revolver, marking his last declaration on the war against the Cyberse World and the Ignis! The heroes of LINK VRAINS, Playmaker and Codebreaker must join forces with Go Onizuka, Blue Angel, and Cyber Man to stop the threat!  
_

Rossy: According to my calculation, Master Yu, if we don't stop the completion of the Hanoi's tower, LINK VRAINS...No, the whole network world will be destroyed and gone forever!

Codebreaker: Then, I won't be able to find the five other Legendary Codes and everyone who became data will be gone forever!

Ai: You care about the codes more than the people?!

Playmaker: No matter what, the Tower must be stopped!

Go Onizuka: For the future of all the children, I will defeat the Hanoi, once and for all!

Blue Angel: I don't know if I can do anything good...but, I won't allow this evil to go on! I will do whatever to take my brother and this world!

Cyber Man: In the name of justice, we will fight and stop the villainous Hanoi! Plus Ul...!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Tower of Hanoi!_

Playmaker and Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!

Cyber Man: TRRRAAAAAAAAA!


	36. Tower of Hanoi

**Chapter 36**

Tower of Hanoi

"I can't believe it…. I lost…. despite seeing my vision of you losing the duel," Miss Arcana mumbled.

"Hey!" She looked up to see Codebreaker offering a handshake. "That was a good duel. You really had me cornered, but you did well. Thank you and let's duel again, someday."

She looked at him straight in his eyes and gasped as if she saw something.

"I see. My prediction was a bit off, but I finally can see now…" She whispered.

He looked at her confused.

"Yes, now I understand. I wasn't the one who meant to defeat you. Someone else will… In the future!" She stated.

"Umm…Are you alright?" He asked.

She chuckled. "I'm fine. I just finally understand where I made my mistake in my vision. Soon, Codebreaker, you will see! A shocking truth will reveal before you in the near future! That's all I can say to you, so be aware."

She immediately logged out, leaving him and Rossy with concerned, troubling look.

"What did she mean by that?" He asked.

" _I…I'm not quite sure. Cannot calculate without enough information,"_ said Rossy.

"Well, anyway, let's go back home, Rossy," he decided.

" _Yes, Master!"_ She and her master logged out.

Back in the real world, Tom and Yu analyzed the Legendary Code, the first of the six they ever got. Emoti-chan stayed and watched as they worked and scanned the code.

"Amazing!" Tom exclaimed. "This is by the far the most interesting, yet most complicated code I ever have seen!"

"I know right!" Yu agreed. "I mean! Look at this algorithm!"

Emoti-chan looked at the monitor with all kinds of data showing but couldn't understand a thing.

"OK. I've taken some programming classes and saw a lot of codes, but what the heck am I even looking at?" She questioned honestly.

"I have no idea," Tom said. "This Legendary Code is the first time…no rather, we are the first people who ever see it, little know found it! It's like finding Atlantis or the Holy Grail! This is the world's most amazing thing ever! I mean, even this computer that I built with my own hand couldn't even calculate it or even decode it!"

"My dad said a long time ago that Legendary Codes are so mysterious that as if the codes have a mind of its own," Yu stated.

"So wait…mind of its own? Are you saying the Legendary Codes are like an AI?" Emoti-chan said.

"An AI?! Though we cannot prove that, by looking at how the code now, it is indeed somehow…working on its own, so perhaps it is kind of like an AI," Tom claimed.

"Well, now we got the first code, let's work on this all night! Want to join, Emoti-chan?" He asked as he turned to her, but she was already packing her stuff.

"Sorry, boys, but a girl needs her beauty sleep, you know," she disapproved kindly.

"Fair enough," he replied. "See ya later, Emoti-chan!"

"OK. Good night or rather good luck," she said before she left.

 _-VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Luckily for Yu and Morse, they worked on the Legendary Codes during the weekends. However, on Sunday afternoon while they were researching and working hard on the obtained Legendary Code, the day of fated destruction began.

VRAINS Den shook like an earthquake in the real when suddenly, a giant red tower rose up from the ground.

"Hey, what is that!?" One of the VRAINS citizens pointed.

Suddenly the surrounding areas where the tower rose up turned into data, crumbling and absorbing into the tower itself. The people felt scared, panicked, and ran away, but some of them turned into data as well.

"This is Den-O News, reporting you all to a news alert!" Claire announced. "A mysterious tower appeared in LINK VRAINS, turning surrounding areas into data and absorbing those data into the tower! Buildings, roads, even the logged-in VRAINS users who were at the perimeter have all turned into data! We do not know what's this tower or where it came from, but we just got recent report-in that SOL Tech has announced an emergency alert, warning all people not to log-in to LINK VRAINS! I repeat nobody should log-in to LINK VRAINS until further notice!"

Everyone watched the news as the tower absorbed everything in the area and all of LINK VRAINS. Everyone was scared, but couples of people couldn't watch and do nothing.

"This is…horrible!" Sakura aka Blossom Star watched the news on her personal TV in her bedroom.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang which surprised her. She looked at it and it was a message from Silver Wing.

"Silver Wing?" She checked her message. "OK."

She put on her Duel Disk on. "INTO THE VRAINS!"

She logged into the VRAINS' main server as her avatar, Blossom Star.

"I know I shouldn't be out here, but I wonder why Silver Wing asks me to come here," she wondered.

"Hey, Blossom Star!" She turned around and saw Silver Wing waving and running to her.

"Silver Wing, I got your message. What's up?" She said.

"Huh?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't send you a message. You're the one who sent me the text!"

"What? But…I got your message right here!" She showed him the text.

"So, which one of you forced me to come here?" They turned to see a female Charisma Duelist. This person was a tall, long-haired woman with a dark shade of purple with the tips in orange for her hair, and emerald green eyes. Her attire consisted of a small silver jacket, white gloves, blue earring, rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings. Two dark blue butterfly wings attached to her back as well.

"Papilio! Long time no sees!" Silver Wing waved.

'Papilio! She is Number 8 Top Charisma Duelist and one who's above Silver Wing here,' Blossom Star thought.

"I got a message from other Top Charisma, asking me to come here," she said. "So which one of you pulled the prank?"

"Prank?" Silver Wing felt offended. "It's not a prank! Honest!"

"Both Silver Wing and I just logged in after receiving the same message. I got one from Silver Wing, but he says it wasn't from him," Blossom Star explained.

"So, someone outside sent us the messages." A voice spoke. They got spook when they noticed Count Dracula was standing nearby, looking the other way and only showing his backside with the long black cape.

"Well, if Mr. Creepy isn't the one either, then who did?" Silver Wing questioned.

Suddenly, several metal bars popped out of the ground, surrounding them and locking them inside.

"What's this!?" Papilio gasped.

Suddenly, the cage unleashed a shockwave while they were inside.

"Kkyaaaaahh!" Blossom Star screamed as everyone else screamed, too.

They fainted, with Blossom Star barely saw someone's feet. She looked up and though looked blurry, she saw a man with sharp, blond hair in a white cloth as the man smirked.

 _-VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Back in the real world, familiar people witnessed the emergence of the mysterious tower.

"The Tower of Hanoi has begun!" Yasaku exclaimed.

"Is this what Ghost Girl warned us about?" Ai asked.

"According to her info, she gave you, that tower is absorbing everything into a data. After every hour passes, a ring completes around it and once a total of six rings completed, it will create an immerse data overflow, so much data that it would destroy LINK VRAINS…no, the entire network world will be destroyed!" Kusanagi stated.

"Then, I will stop it before that happens!" Yusaku got his Duel Disk ready and went into the room.

"Yusaku!" He stopped and turned to his shoulder to see Kusanagi. "This got to be the most dangerous thing and…you would be against what I will say to you now but stopping this tower would be impossible to stop alone! You would need Codebreaker's help!"

"Thanks for the word, but I will be just fine." He went on. "INTO THE VRAINS!"

He logged-in immediately. Kusanagi sighed. "I knew he would say, but Codebreaker…Yu Akira's programming is much better, and his skill could aid this, but anyway…I got to get to work! I need to something on my share before this tower gets completed!"

Meanwhile, Yu and Tom watched the TV, seeing the tower was in the process of absorbing LINK VRAINS.

"Holy Kuriboh!" Tom gasped. "It's absorbing LINK VRAINS and everything around it!"

Yu looked seriously at the screen and then stood up. "Rossy, let's go."

" _Um, Master Yu?"_ Rossy said. _"You're aware that it is too dangerous to log-in to LINK VRAINS and like that footage was taken with the man in the white uniform, who's most likely from the Hanoi, warned that whoever log-in, they will end up be vanished!"_

"If we don't stop that tower thing, the entire world will be destroyed and…. this may sound selfish of me, but the other Legendary Codes could be gone, too if this doesn't get stopped! And if I do log in, it may be my only chance to meet him," Yu admitted.

" _You're referring to Revolver…"_ Rossy stated. _"… Very well, Master Yu."_

"Tom…I know it is dangerous, but are you willing to come, too?" He asked.

"Well…. I…." He jittered in fear.

"It's OK. You don't have to force yourself. It's best to stay here," Yu said as Rossy transformed into her Duel Disk mode for him. "If Emoti-chan calls, tell her that I might her tutoring tonight."

"OK…" Tom padded on his shoulder. "You tell her that when you come back."

He grinned. "Yeah! Into the VRAINS!'

Yu logged into the VRAINS Den but appeared at a random place at the Den. In fact, when he realized he was in LINK VRAINS, he noticed he was in the middle of the sky for short second before he fell down.

"Waaaaaahh!" He cried.

Rossy activated one of her programs, summoning Yu's D-Board to catch him.

"Phew! That was close," he sighed. He landed safely on the ground before his D-Board disappeared.

" _Master Yu, look up ahead!"_ They saw the tower looming over ahead. They were far away, but not too far.

" _Unfortunately, I can only activate the D-Board for the very short amount of time, so it is ineffective to use it to reach the tower. You can only access there by foot,"_ she said.

"Then, that's what I will do! Playmaker is probably heading there right now and if we find him, then we can also meet Revolver!" He thought aloud.

" _Definitely, Master_ ," she agreed. _"But, why do you want to see to Revolver?"_

"There is…something I want to ask him," he said. "Let's get going!"

"… _Yes, Master Y. Let us go then,"_ she complied as he ran straight to the tower.

 _-VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

Almost five minutes passed since Yu left to LINK VRAINS. Tom was in deep thought, indecisive about what he should do.

"Grrrr!" He gritted. "Morse is doing all he can to not only accomplish his goal but also help everyone else! And what am I doing here?"

"I should log in and help everyone!" He banged the table. "But, me as Cyber Man….that was just a persona. All fake just so I can be brave, like the hero in comics or movies. I can never be a real hero in the real world…"

He looked at his Duel Disk, turning it on and looking at his Cipher HERO Deck.

Then, he finally made his decision.

"INTO THE VRAINS!" He shouted as a blue light surrounded his body.

Cyber Man came out of the log-in portal, skydiving.

"I AM HERE!" He shouted heroically as he successfully landed with his feet on.

"Ouch!" He whispered silently but kept his posture. "Cyber Man is here!"

He looked at the Tower of Hanoi.

"The villain is most likely there! No matter what, I will stop it and save LINK VRAINS!" He stated as he headed there.

"Kyaaah!" He heard a cry.

He looked down to see two people dueling each other and one of them was a familiar person.

"That's…!" Cyber Man noticed and then leaped off the tall building.

"FEAR NOT!" He yelled, catching the people's attention.

"Hey, Yamamoto-senpai! Is that?!" The pigeon asked.

"Don't call my name! And yes, I think I know who it is!" The frog answered.

Cyber Man landed on his feet, ignoring the pain this time.

"Cyber Man!" Blue Angel gasped.

"That's right!" He posed heroically. "The fighter of Justice and symbol of Peace, it is I, Cyber Man!"

Her opponent, Spectre of the Knights of Hanoi, looked and then laughed.

"Well, well, well! Isn't this a surprise? It looks like your shining knight in armor came to rescue you, Blue Angel!" He said sarcastically.

"He's nothing like that to me and I don't need help!" She exclaimed, causing Cyber Man to back-flip himself comedically.

"Fear not, Blue Angel! I'm only here to support you, that's all!" He said.

"What are you doing here, Cyber Man? LINK VRAINS is too dangerous, even for you! You got to log-out now before it's too late!" She warned.

"No, no can do, maim!" He disagreed. "I will never leave this world in perils with a villain at large! I also cannot leave a young woman alone, fighting against a villain such as that man over there!"

He pointed accusingly at Spectre. "Who? Me?" He asked comically.

 _If this was a sitcom show, people would be laughing right now._

"Cyber Man… You…." She whispered before she looked a bit disgruntled but accepted him. "Fine. You can help, but don't get in my way."

He smiled and gave her a thump up. "OK!"

"You know, you two look so like a couple, to be frank with you," Spectre admitted. "However, two against one is so unfair if you ask me…. but, lucky for me, I also have someone to aide me. Not a night, but a powerful ally from the dark side!"

Suddenly, a familiar male figure appeared and walked over from nowhere, standing next to Spectre.

"Ah! Count Dracule!" Blue Angel shouted as the male figure revealed to be Count Dracule.

'Count Dracule?! He is one of the Top 10 Charisma Duelists! Why is he with the Hanoi?!' Cyber Man thought as he was surprised like her.

"Count Dracule, what are you doing with Spectre?!" She shouted to him.

Count Dracule didn't respond as he only showed with silence.

"Let me tell you both a little secret," Spectre said. "He is now under my control, or rather my master's wonderful, powerful mind-control program."

"What!?" The two heroes gasped.

"Surprised, aren't you both? Today is so many surprises!" Spectre laughed.

"You fiend!" Cyber Man accused. "Why would you do this!?"

"Why? Why not, rather?" He questioned back. "Now that we're even, how about let's continue this duel as now a tag-team duel?"

"Tag-Team Duel?" Blue Angel repeated.

"Yes, both you against me and my ally here, Count Dracule. We share the field with our respective partner, but we keep our own Life Points individually," he proposed.

"Well, fine! We do it your way!" Blue Angel agreed quickly.

"Wait, Blue Angel! We should…" However, it was too late.

"Then, we decided! Let's continue the duel, starting with Cyber Man's turn!" He pointed at him.

"Hey! I should be going first since you finished your last turn and I was going next!" She argued.

"It was him who interrupted the duel, so I think it's fair to give our partner a chance to start at least," Spectre defended. "We will go in a clockwise fashion, so Cyber Man can start and then my partner, Count Dracule comes next. Then me and finally you, Blue Angel."

"It's alright, Blue Angel," he said. "I shall go first!"

"OK, but be careful, Cyber Man! Count Dracule is one of the strongest Charisma Duelists in all of LINK VRAINS and possibly the world! Even I had some troubles dueling him in the past before, with his use of the Vampire Deck!"

"Hey, no spoilers!" Spectre complained like a kid.

"DUEL!"

 **Blue Angel & Cyber Man vs. Count Dracule & Spectre**

 **Cyber Man (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Count Dracule (5h): 4000 LP**

"I shall go first!" Cyber Man declared, first checking the field. 'So that Spectre fellow is using a Link Monster, Sunavalon Dryades and…Trickstar Holly Angel!? I don't know how is that possible, but most likely it is by a card effect he pulled on Blue Angel. Blue Angel currently controls her Trickstar Lycorissica and the Field Spell Card, Trickstar Light Arena.'

"First, by reducing this card's ATK to zero, I can Special Summon it from my hand! Descend! **Cipher HERO Dr. Graphics**!"

A superhero that looked like a magician with long blue cape and necklace with mystical rune appeared. This one wore a helmet with an interesting light effect of neon color. Its eye glowed in white color without any pupils, gold gloves shined sparkling, and boots were the same color as the gloves.

 **Cipher HERO Dr. Graphics-Level 5, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Dr. Graphics' additional effect!" He continued. "If its ATK is different from its original ATK, I can draw a card, but if it is a Spell Card, then I must discard it! I draw!"

"The card I drew…is Polymerization, so I will discard it!" He sent the classic Spell Card to his Graveyard.

"Polymerization? What is he planning to do?" Blue Angel mumbled.

"Hoo…" Spectre watched with some interest presenting in his eyes.

"Since I control a Cipher HERO monster, I can Special Summon **Cipher HERO Drive Boy** from my hand!" This new Cipher HERO monster was a young male kid in a costume that looked like a hard disk drive for the body and blue mask for the face.

 **Cipher HERO Drive Boy-Level 2, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"I open the circuit of justice!" A Link Square appeared on the field. "The summoning condition is two HERO monsters! I set my Cipher Heroes to the Link Markers!"

His two HERO monsters transformed into yellow and green twisters, sucking into the top and bottom arrow respectfully.

"Link Summon! Link 2! Xtra HERO Wonder Driver!" A blue Link Hero monster appeared heroically as it posed with a random explosion in the background.

"Cipher HERO Drive Boy's effect activates!" Cyber Man declared. "When he is used for Link Summon of HERO monster, he can be Special Summoned next to that monster's Link! Come back!"

The sidekick hero returned from the graveyard. "Now, Wonder Driver's effect activates! When a HERO monster is Normal or Special Summoned next to its Link, I can target one Polymerization, Fusion Spell, or Quick-Change Spell Card in my Graveyard and set it onto the field! I choose my one and only Polymerization and set it!"

The classic Spell Card appeared in face-down mode. "He's going to Fusion Summon, isn't he?" Blue Angel noticed.

"I re-open the circuit of justice!" The Link Square appeared again.

"What? He's going to Link Summon again?!" She asked.

"Interesting! I wonder what HERO monster you are going to summon next?" Spectre thought aloud as Count Dracule just watched in silence.

"The summoning condition is one HERO effect monster! I set my Cipher HERO Wonder Driver to the Link Marker!" His monster turned into a single green twister, absorbing into the arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! **Cipher HERO Algorithman**!" A superhero with a bunch of hologram screens surrounding it appeared. This superhero monster wore a white coat, making it look like a scientist. It also wore a hat similar to like what American detective wears in an old black and white movie. Its face was faceless with no ears, nose, or even a mouth except for the Cipher HERO's C symbol.

 **Cipher HERO Algorithman-Link 1, LIGHT, Warrior/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK. Link Arrow: Right.**

"Now, I play my set Polymerization to fuse my two HERO in my hand! Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!"

The two classic heroes fused into one, becoming the mighty classic Flame Wingman. "Fusion Summon! Fight all villains with your burning soul of justice! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

The fusion HERO appeared next to Algorithman's right arrow.

"I set a card and then battle! I declare Elemental HERO Flame Wingman to attack Trickstar Holly Angel! Infernal Rage!" Flame Wingman shot a flamethrower from its dragon head hand at the Trickstar, burning her alive into crisps.

 **Spectre: 2800 – 100 = 2700 LP**

"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's ability activates! When it destroys a monster by battle, he inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!"

Flame Wingman stood in front of Spectre, using its flame to damage him.

"Gaaaaaahhh!" Spectre cried in agony as his Life Points burned away.

 **Spectre: 2700 – 2000 = 700 LP**

"He lowered Spectre's Life below 1000!" Blue Angel gasped, but also looked proud.

"Kick that villain!" Cyber Man shouted.

Spectre didn't look worried. Rather, he was grinning. "Very impressive, Cyber Man! However, you made a dear mistake! I activate Sunavalon Dryades' effect! If I take a battle or effect damage, I can Special Summon Sunvine Link Monster next to the zone it points to! I Special Summon my second Sunvine Healer!"

A green-skinned plant spirit appeared on his side of the field, replacing Holly Angel. "Then, I activate Healer's effect! I gain 300 Life Points per the Link Rating of Sunavalon monster that it points to Healer! Dryades' Link Rating is 3, therefore I regain 900 LPs. Plus I also regain LP equal to the damage I took, thanks to Dyrades' effect!"

The tree monster shook its branches, releasing yellow pollens, which covered around Spectre as his Life Points healed.

 **Spectre: 700 + 900 + 2000 = 3600 LP**

"No! It has an effect like Dryas!" Blue Angel cried.

"So, that is your plan," Cyber Man said. "Your Sunavalon is the key card that allows you to heal your Life Points, Special Summon Sunvine Link Monsters, and use your Sunvine monster for both your defense and offense."

"Correct! You read well, Cyber Man. As I expect from the hero of LINK VRAINS!" Spectre praised.

"However, no matter what, I will push forward! I declare Xtra HERO Wonder Driver to destroy your Healer!"

Wonder Driver used its staff to eliminate Healer, banishing her to the graveyard.

"Sunavalon Dryades' effect can be used twice per turn! I Special Summon my third Sunvine Healer!" Spectre stated as his third Sunvine Healer appeared while regaining his Life Points.

 **Spectre: 3600 – 1300 = 2300 + 1300 = 3600 LP + 900 = 4500 LP**

"Then, I attack your other Healer with Cipher HERO Alogrithman! Algorithm Mayhem!" His third HERO typed something on his multiple hologram keyboards, which fired multiple laser beam at Healer.

Spectre covered himself with his arms as the laser beam shot him at multiple spots and destroyed his other Sunvine Healer.

"Grgh!" He held on.

 **Spectre: 4500 – 400 = 4100 LP**

"I only have done 400 damages this turn…" Cyber Man felt a bit frustrated but showed his calmness. "I end my turn!"

 **Cyber Man (1h): 4000 LP**

"You did pretty well, Cyber Man, but even you cannot destroy my defense and my mother tree," Spectre stated. "I just wonder how this duel will go. Can you protect your damsel in distress or would you run away from the battle, like the scary cat you are IRL?"

Cyber Man's eyes widened as he almost gasped. "I will never run away from the fight, Spectre!"

"We won't, and we will defeat you!" Blue Angel added. "And for the record, I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"Yes, yes…" He shrugged. "Now, it is my partner's turn. Go on ahead, Count Dracule."

 _-VRAINS Codes of Secrets-_

" _The Tower of Hanoi looks closer, but it is so far away when you are actually going there!"_ Ai stated.

"We just got to keep going," Playmaker said.

"I know, I know, but it would be easy if we use your D-Board to get there faster! Too bad we can't use it now…" Ai moaned.

Suddenly, an army of flying objects appeared in front of them, surprising them.

" _Woah! What the heck!?"_ Ai gasped.

"What's this?" Playmaker surprised.

They soon realized that it was a barrage of butterflies flying together as an army. They flew around at a single point until a person appeared before them.

"You cannot go any further, Playmaker!"

"Who are you?!" Playmaker shouted.

"My name is Papilio. In the name of Hanoi, I will defeat you!" She activated her Duel Disk, which the blade looked like a butterfly wing.

" _Papilio? Isn't she one of the Top 10 Charisma Duelists?"_ Ai questioned.

"Yeah," Playmaker replied. "She must be under mind control by Hanoi! Damn Revolver…"

"What's wrong, Playmaker? Are you having cold feet?" She stated.

"It looks like we have no choice, but to duel her and win to progress!" Ai said.

"It looks like so!" Playmaker activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Playmaker vs. Popilio**

 **Playmaker (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Papilio (5h): 4000 LP**

"I will make the first turn," she declared. "I Normal Summon **Butterfly Maiden** from my hand!"

A woman with vines tied around her body as clothes appeared. Two large butterfly wings sprouted from her back, colored like "Large Blue" butterfly's wings.

 **Butterfly Maiden-Level 1, WATER, Insect/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

Ai whistled. "Wooh! What a pretty lady…but it has weak ATK, the weakest ever."

"Yeah, but there must be the reason for it," Playmaker said.

"Butterfly Maiden's effect!" She declared. "When she is Normal Summoned, I can reveal 1 Insect-Type Xyz monster from my Extra Deck and change her Level to that Xyz monster's Rank! I reveal my Rank 7 **Butterfly Queen Titania.** "

The revealed card was a woman wearing a white dress with vines tied around her body and having two butterfly wings sprouting from her back. Smaller butterflies were fluttering around the woman.

She put the revealed monster back to her Extra Deck. "Then, Butterfly Maiden's additional effect allows her to treat as two Xyz Materials for Insect-Type Xyz monster!"

" _Nani!?"_ Ai gasped surprisingly.

"She showed that monster on purpose!" Playmaker claimed.

"I build the Overlay Network with Butterfly Maiden!" Her monster split into two before they became blue energy, diving into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Xyz Summon! Rise and flutter to freedom! Butterfly Queen Titania!" The revealed Xyz appeared gracefully as two purple comets orbited around her.

 **Butterfly Queen Titania-Rank 4, DARK, Insect/Xyz/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"I activate Butterfly Queen Titania's effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Insect-type monster from my hand! I Special Summon **Cairns Birdwing Butterfly**!"

This new monster was a simple cairns birdwing butterfly. It had a pretty shade of green with black color for the wings.

 **Cairns Birdwing Butterfly-Level 4, LIGHT, Insect/Effect, 600 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"I set two cards and end my turn," she finished.

 **Papilio (1h): 4000 LP**

"I never saw a pretty butterfly before nor a duel monster based on it," Ai commented as he fooled around by pretending as a butterfly.

"Don't judge by its look so easy," Playmaker stated. "Pretty or not, she is one of the Top Charisma Duelists like you said before. Like Joker, she is formidable."

"Yeah, but she is number 8 and you beat that number 2, Joker, so this is gonna be easy!" Ai stated.

"Either way, I must win this duel to proceed!" he exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **-New Cards Cheat Sheet-**

 _Cipher HERO Dr. Graphics-Level 5, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: You can reduce this card's ATK to zero to Special Summon it from your hand. If this card's ATK is different from its original ATK, draw 1 card. If the drawn card is a Spell Card, discard it._

 _Cipher HERO Drive Boy-Level 2, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: If you control a Cipher HERO monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you used this card for Link Summoning of HERO monster, Special Summon this card next to the summoned Link Monster's Link. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

 _Cipher HERO Algorithman-Link 1, LIGHT, Warrior/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK. Link Arrow: Right. Effect. 1 HERO Effect monster. Unknown  
_

 _Butterfly Maiden-Level 1, WATER, Insect/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, reveal 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, and if you do, change this card's Level to the revealed Monster's Rank. You can only use this effect once per Duel. This card can be treated as 2 Xyz Materials when Xyz Summoning an Insect-Type Xyz Monster._

 _Butterfly Queen Titania-Rank 4, DARK, Insect/Xyz/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 7 Insect-Type monsters. (Quick Effect): Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Insect-Type Monster from your hand or GY. This effect can only be used once per turn. Your opponent can't attack other Insect-Type Monsters you control except this card. If this card would be destroyed, tribute 1 other Insect-Type Monster you control. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so by using this effect, all damage is halved._

 _Cairns Birdwing Butterfly-Level 4, LIGHT, Insect/Effect, 600 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to the opponent (Quick Effect): Change this card to Defense Position. Whenever this card's battle position is changed (Quick Effect): This card gains 400 ATK and 1 Level._

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! And congratulations to you all for any of you who graduated from middle school, high school, or college!  
**

 **As a gift for you all who graduated this month, here is a special gift (also the reason why I posted this chapter early is because I am going to get my wisdom tooth remove next Monday and this week I will be very busy at my job).**

 **We finally begin the Tower of Hanoi, the last story arc for this story! At least for the first season. This chapter introduces new cards! First off, Cipher HERO Dr. Graphics is based on the mystical superhero, Dr. Fate from DC comics or Dr. Strange from Marvel comics while Cipher HERO Drive Boy is based little bit on Robin from DC comics.**

 **We also have brand new "Butterfly" cards. These cards and the OC, Papilio are created by SakushiRyu. Though Butterfly archetype does exist in the TCG/OCG, it never got a Support until the ZEXAL series began. If you are reading this Sakushi, thank you for the OC and the new Butterfly cards. More will be revealed.**

 **Also, have you notice that I made Cyber Man's heroic character to be little bit like All Might? This chapter is start of an inspiration from episode 11 of My Hero Academia season 3. If you watched that episode or watched the show, you know what I am talking about. What I mean by "this chapter is start an inspiration" will be revealed in the next two chapters.**

 **Thank you very much and I will see you in the next chapter. Goodbye for now and have an amazing summer day ;)**

* * *

 _Plant, the very basic life form in the natural world. Vampire, the horrific monster from the world of the undead. When these two forces join together, what will happen? Could Cyber Man and Blue Angel work together to stop Spectre and Count Dracule?_

Codebreaker: It looks like Cyber Man is going to have an awesome tag duel!

Rossy: I'm most worried about how he would work with Blue Angel. Not only they have to deal with a member of Hanoi, but also Top Charisma Duelist!

Cyber Man: No need to worry! For I, Cyber Man, fighter of justice and peace will prevail alongside with temporary sidekick, Blue Angel!

Blue Angel: Who are you calling a 'sidekick'?

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Mother Tree and Father Blood!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS


	37. Mother Tree and Father Blood

**Chapter 37**

Mother Tree and Father Blood

"My turn. Draw!" Count Dracule drew his card and immediately picked one from his hand. "I play the Field Spell, Vampire Kingdom!"

A dark, ominous castle on the hills appeared briefly behind Count Dracule and Spectre before it vanished.

"Vampire Kingdom. That is his key card!" Blue Angel stated.

"I see," Cyber Man said as he read the card's effect on his duel disk's hologram screen.

"Then, I normal summon Vampire Lady from my hand!" A light white skinned vampiric lady with green hair appeared as she hissed at Blue Angel, revealing her sharp fangs, but winked seductively at Cyber Man.

"I set two cards and declare to vanquish your monster! Vampire Lady will attack Blue Angel's Trickstar Lycoris!" He declared. "Due to Vampire Kingdom's effect, Lady gains 500 ATK during the damage calculation!"

Vampire Lady's ATK rose by 500 points before she slashed Lycoris in half with her vampiric wings.

 **Blue Angel: 3600 – 450 = 3150 LP**

"Now, Vampire Lady's effect activates," Count Dracule said. "When she inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I declare 1 card type and then my opponent must send 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard! I declare the type Spell!"

"In another word, you both must discard a Spell Card from your respective Deck," Spectre added. "Since this is tag duel, both partners must abide the rule."

"What!? That isn't fair!" Blue Angel complained.

"No, Blue Angel!" Cyber Man shouted. "It's alright! Even so, a duel is a duel and we must obey the rules, even ones that may not be fair equally to both sides."

"Fine.." She complied as she discarded her Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage from her Deck. Cyber Man discarded his Spell Card, too, which had the name **HERO Resurrection** , showing Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman shining brightly and rising from the ground at a scarred battlefield, with just the light shining down on him.

"Then, Vampire Kingdom's additional effect!" He pointed at the same castle reappeared behind him. "Once per turn, when my opponent's card is sent from the Deck to their Graveyard, I can target 1 card on the field, send 1 DARK Vampire monster from my hand to the Graveyard, and destroy that target!"

Spectre chuckled. "I wonder what card he will choose?"

"I target Elemental Flame Wingman and send my Vampire Familiar to the Graveyard!" He showed a vampire card, which was a shadowed bat with a single red eye as he placed it in his Graveyard Zone into his duel disk. "Now, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman is destroyed!"

A group of the sent Vampire monsters appeared and surrounded the hero monster, covering him and taking him away to the Graveyard.

"Flame Wingman!" Cyber Man cried.

"And so this is the start of the fallen hero. How unfortunate!" Spectre commented.

"Before this turn ends, I activate my sent Vampire Familiar's effect from my Graveyard!" Count Dracule continued. "If it is in my Graveyard, by sending 1 Vampire monster from my hand or face-up field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it, but banishes when it leaves the field!"

He chose "Vampire Lord" from his hand and send it to the GY.

"Rise from death, Vampire Familiar!" The spirit Vampire bat appeared, presenting a demeanor 500 ATK.

"Vampire Familiar's additional effect! If this card is Special Summoned, I can pay 500 LPs to add 1 Vampire monster from my Deck to my hand." He paid his Life Points as he added a Vampire card. "I add Vampire Lord from my Deck and end my turn."

 **Count Dracule (2h): 3500 LP**

"Well start, my partner!" Spectre praised him as he applauded. "Now, it is my turn!"

"Wow! What a great start from Charisma Duelist, right Senpai?" Pigeon said.

"Indeed!" Frog nodded in agreement. "Count Dracule starts off well with his usual tactic, even though this is my first time seeing it, but from what I heard about him, this is just his beginning!"

'Count Dracule indeed started well for his first turn! However, I don't think this is an exact full strength! As long as I protect Blue Angel's LP and mine, we should be fine, and we got to survive whatever Spectre will bring now!' Cyber Man thought as he focused on the duel.

"I discard a card to activate my Continuous Spell, Sunvine Shrine!" His set card revealed to be a spell card. "Once per turn, I can target Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it! I revive Level 1 Sun Seed Genius Lochi!"

A yellow seed monster came out of the Graveyard portal, with only zero ATK.

"A Normal Monster?" Cyber Man looked with a questionable expression.

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up our paths!" A Link Square appeared from the ground. "The summoning condition is at least 2 Plant-Type monsters! I set my Link 2, Sunavalon Dryas and Sunseed Genius Lochi to the Link Markers!"

His seed monster turned into yellow twister as it sucked into the arrow while Dryas used its two vines to pierce into two more arrows.

"Link Summon! Rise from the earth you are born on and part of! Link 3, Sunavalon Drynanome!"

A bigger version of Dryas rose up from the ground and this one was its third form.

"The tree grew bigger!" Blue Angel exclaimed.

"Holy Kuriboh…" Cyber Man gasped.

"I activate the effect of **Sunvine Seedling** from my Graveyard that I discarded due to the effect of Sunvine Shrine!" Spectre spoke up. "If Sunavalon Link Monster is summoned, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard!"

A little seed with cute anime-like eyes appeared next to the link monster's bottom-right link.

"Now, reappear! The circuit that lights up our paths!" The Link Square appeared again.

"He's going to Link Summon again!" Cyber Man proclaimed.

 _Yeah. We kind of know that._

"The summoning condition is one Normal Plant-Type monster! Via Sunvine Seedling's second effect, it can be treated as a Normal Plant monster!" He explained.

"What!? I never heard of a card effect like that!" Blue Angel mentioned aloud.

The little seed turned into green twister as it sucked into the arrow. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 1, Sunvine Thrasher!"

The green plant warrior appeared. "Sunvine Thrasher's effect! If it is Special Summoned, it gains 800 ATK for every Link Rating of Sunavalon Link monster that it points to this card! Currently, it is pointed out by Sunavalon Drynamome and it has a Link Rating of 3! Therefore, it gains 2400 ATK!

The plant warrior raised its sword as it ATK rose up to 3200.

"Now, who should I pick to attack? Let's see now…" Spectre joked around as he pointed his finger at Blue Angel and Cyber Man. "Ennie, Mini, mine…Blue Angel! I declare Sunvine Thrasher to attack you directly!"

"What!? How is that possible? We both share a field; therefore you cannot attack directly to her due to that I control a monster!" Cyber Man yelled.

"Yes, in the normal tag duel, your monster would protect your partner duelist's Life Points, but in the normal tag duel, you both share the Life Points! In this type of tag duel we're in, you can share the field, but whoever summons their monster has control over that monster only, not someone else's even if it is their partner! Since Blue Angel doesn't control a monster of her own, then I'm allowed to do directly attack her!" Spectre explained.

"You purposely didn't tell us that rule, didn't you!?" Cyber Man accused.

"No. I just merely forgot to mention until I realize it now," Spectre claimed as he trolled with them.

Sunvine Thrasher jumped in for a sword slash.

"However, I will stop this attack!" Cyber Man shouted. "I activate my Trap, **Speedy Cipher Savior!** " A Trap Card showed Cipher HERO Speedstar rescuing a young boy from collapsing building with his superspeed power. I Special Summon a Cipher HERO monster from my hand to reduce the damage to zero! I Special Summon Cipher HERO Speedstar!"

The same Cipher HERO from that Trap appeared in front of Blue Angel, protecting her from the attack.

"However! That means your monster is destroyed and you gain the damage instead!" Spectre stated.

"True, but I can reduce that damage with Speedstar's effect! During the battle it involves in, its ATK is increased by 500 and if its ATK is different from its original ATK, I get to draw 1 card!" Cyber Man claimed as his monster's ATK increased, drew a card, and then finally his monster was sliced in half.

 **Cyber Man (1h): 4000 – 1300 = 2700 LP**

'He summoned his monster to protect me and take damage instead of me!' Blue Angel looked at him as he fixed himself from the damage.

"Hmph. As I expected from a hero like you, Cyber Man! By the way, before I forget, since Sunvine Thrasher destroyed a monster by battle, I get to take control of that monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it next to Sunavalon's link!" Spectre said as his ace Sunavalon used her roots like tentacles and pulled out Cipher HERO Speedstar from the Graveyard. Now his eyes showed brightly red, indicating it was under Spectre's control.

"You protect other while you get yourself hurt. Heroic, but not true like the real hero, my master, Revolver!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up, villain!" Cyber Man shouted. "You don't understand the meaning of heroism! What your boss does is nowhere near in the context of heroism! Hurting others, turning them into data, and destroying this world in the process! Is that really what you call the heroic act?"

Spectre stared at him before he burst out in laughter. "Silly, Cyber Man! You don't get it, do you?"

"What do you mean I don't get it?!" He asked.

"A heroism doesn't necessarily mean the same thing as morality! They mix, but don't mean the same thing! If you think my master's heroic act of destroying this world is not heroic, then fine, but if anything, your heroism is the true fake one from what I can tell and see!" He stated.

"What did you say?!" Cyber Man offended.

"You call yourself a brave hero who protects the innocent people of LINK VRAINS, but you are just a coward in the real world. You act like a hero in the virtual world while you are a scary cat and don't help others courageously like you would here. You're just a nobody like everyone else! A fake!" He commented.

Cyber Man gripped his hand into a fist. He was going to say something back at him, but….

"You liar!" Blue Angel shouted. Everyone watched her.

"Cyber Man is not fake! He IS the hero of LINK VRAINS as he claims it to be! Whoever he is in real life, he came here, risking his own life to save the people and protect LINK VRAINS! No real fake hero can do that, except him!" She claimed.

"Blue Angel…" Cyber Man mumbled.

"Ho, when did you start being supportive of others? A girl like you who is most selfish, only of thinking herself and wants to be alone." Blue Angel looked at him with a serious expression but with the also concerned look.

"The girl who only tries to seek understanding from her older brother. The girl who lost her parents in a terrible accident. The girl who cries and cries all alone. So Blue Angel…or rather, Aoi Zaizen, aren't you the fakest one here?" Spectre revealed.

'What!?' Cyber Man gasped mentally. 'Blue Angel…is AOI ZAIZEN!?'

 _Woooooh! I never expected that! Even though I am an omnipotent narrator who knows everything and anything that will happen in this story!_

"Oops! Didn't I spill the bean again?" Spectre covered his mouth as if he was surprised. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"I don't care at this point you revealed who I am, but I…no, we will still defeat you, Spectre!" She stated.

"Umm…Yeah, that's right!" Cyber Man pretended what he just heard. "Like Miss Zai…I mean, Blue Angel said, WE will defeat you, villain, and stop the tower from completing!"

"Then try defeating you two! Prove to me that you two are the real heroes of LINK VRAINS!" Spectre challenged. "During the end of my turn, I destroy Sunvine Shrine to set 1 Trap from my Graveyard! I choose this one, set, and end my turn!"

"Hey Cyber Man," Blue Angel said. "Thank you for saving me a moment ago."

"Um, yes! Your welcome! It's what I do, that's all! Ha, ha, ha!" Cyber Man replied nervously.

'Shhhhhhhhiiittttttttttttttttttt! I can't believe that Blue Angel is really Aoi Zaizen! They don't even look so alike!' He thought as his heart was pounding.

"My turn! I draw!" She drew a card. "I Normal Summon Trickstar Cardinia!"

The yellow Trickstar appeared on her side.

"Trickstar Cardinia's effect!" She declared. "Since she is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand! Then, I play the Equip Spell, **Trickstar Poppy**!"

The new Trickstar Spell Card showed a Goblin Force under control while carrying Trickstar Holly Blue Angel as she was sitting on a throne chair, decorated with poppy flowers.

"By equipping this card to a monster that I target, it is treated as Trickstar monster and its effect is negated!" She explained. "Cyber Man!"

"Um, yes!" He responded with a squeak.

"May I equip it to one of your monsters?" She asked.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" He gave a thumbs-up.

"Thanks!" She grinned. "I equip Trickstar Poppy to Cipher HERO Alogrithman, becoming Trickstar Algorithman!"

"What are you planning to do?" Spectre asked like a curious kid.

"Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" A Link Square appeared above them. "The summoning condition is two Trickstar monsters! I set Trickstar Cardinia and Trickstar Algorithman to the Link Markers!"

The yellow Trickstar and the hero monsters turned into yellow and blue twisters, with each absorbing into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2, Trickstar Crimson Heart!" A red-dressed Trickstar appeared next to Wonder Driver's bottom link on the field.

"As I Link Summoned a Trickstar, I can Special Summon a Trickstar monster I used for the Link Summon from my Graveyard! Come back, Trickstar Cardinia!"

The yellow Trickstar appeared next to Crimson Heart. "Crimson Heart's effect! When Trickstar monster is Normal or Special Summoned next to her link, I gain 200 LP!"

"Crimson Heart's additional effect! By discarding 1 Trickstar card, both players draw 1 card! I choose you, Spectre!" Blue Angel discarded her card and then drew one while Spectre drew his.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, Trickstar Bouquet from my hand!" She revealed the card. "By returning a Trickstar monster to my hand, I can increase ATK of one monster on the field by that Trickstar monster's ATK until the end of this turn! I return my Trickstar Cardinia, so I can increase your Sunavalon's ATK equal to Cardinia's ATK!"

Cardinia turned to yellow sparkles as her card form animated into Blue Angel's hand while Spectre's Link Monster's ATK increased to 1800.

"Now I can use this!" She admitted. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Trickstar Temptation! If I control a Trickstar monster, I can target 1 one monster on the field whose current ATK is different from its original ATK and return it to the hand! I target your Sunavalon Drynome!"

"Of course! By using that, Spectre's defense is gone and he won't be able to restore his Life Points multiple times as well as summon more Sunvine monsters no longer!" Cyber Man realized.

"Ho, you actually found out my Sunavalon's weakness! While it is true that it cannot be targeted for an attack, it is not protected from card effect! However, this can!" Spectre revealed a card in his hand. "I activate the effect of Sunvine Maiden in my hand!"

"What!?" Both Charisma Duelists gasped.

"By Special Summoning her, I can negate the effect!" A little plant spirit appeared and blocked the effect, protecting her master's Sunavalon boss.

"Phew! That was close," Spectre said as he wiped the sweat on his face.

"Darn it!" Blue Angel frustrated.

"No worry, Blue Angel! I will take care of him when my turn comes!" Cyber Man stated.

"Oh, but the turn is not over just yet, my dear hero!" Spectre mentioned aloud. "Count Dracule."

"I activate my Trap, **Vampire Dominion**!" The Trap flipped up, revealing a man with blank stare expression as if he was in a trance while the shadow of Vampire Lord overcasting the man. "By either sending one Vampire monster from my hand or face-up field, I take control of one Link Monster that was summoned during this turn. I send my Vampire Familiar, so I take control of Trickstar Crimson Heart!"

"What!? No!" Blue Angel cried as Vampire Familiar flew around Trickstar Crimson Heart and bit her on the neck.

She screamed horrifically, but soon stopped and her head lowed. She floated gently over to Count Dracule's side and rose her head up abruptly, with her eyes now glowing evilly in bright red color.

"When a monster is affected by Vampire Dominion's effect, it is treated as a Zombie-Type monster," Count Dracule said.

"So unfortunate! I almost feel bad for you, Young Miss Zaizen! So, are you going to pull out anymore trick or is this the end?" Spectre teased.

She gritted her teeth in frustration but sighed. "I…end my turn and with that, your Sunavalon's ATK is returned to normal."

'So cruel! Her Trickstar Link monster is under their control again! I cannot let this pass!' Cyber Man thought deeply. "My turn, I draw!"

 **Cyber Man (2h): 2700 LP**

"I Normal Summon Cipher HERO Prof. Upload!" The professor Cipher HERO appeared on the field with its floating, mechanical chair. "I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can reduce his ATK by half to Special Summon 1 HERO monster from the Graveyard to the field, with its ATK increased by 500 points and effect negated! I bring back the one and only, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

A fiery tornado burst out of the graveyard portal as Flame Wingman came out with powered- up 2600 ATK.

"Since Flame Wingman is Special Summoned next to Wonder Driver, his effect activates! I choose Polymerization in my Graveyard and then set it!"

"Also, since Cipher HERO Prof. Upload's ATK is changed this turn, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower Cipher HERO monster from my Deck!" Cyber Man added. "Come out, Cipher HERO Data-Dog!"

The cyber-digitalized canine superhero appeared as it barked bravely for battles.

"Now, open the circuit of justice!" Another Link Square appeared on the ground in front of him.

"The summoning condition is 2 or more HERO monsters, including at least one Cipher HERO monster! I set my Cipher HERO Data-Dog, and Xtra HERO Wonder Driver to the Link Markers!"

The heroes turned into twisters of distinct color in gray and blue, sucking into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Trap the villains with your webs of justice! Appear, Link 3! **Cipher HERO Webcrawler**!"

The new hero monster had white eyes with dark blue outlines and Cipher HERO symbol on the chest inside a white spider drawing on the costume. The costume looked cybernetic in light blue and white color. This monster looked like Spider-Man from Marvel comics.

 **Cipher HERO Webcrawler-Link 3, WIND, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2200 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left.**

"When Cipher HERO Data-Dog is used for Link Summon, I can Special Summon it next to Webcrawler's Link!" Data-Dog appeared next to Webcrawler. "Then, Cipher HERO Webcrawler's effect! Once per turn, I can reduce its ATK by half to Special Summon 1 Cipher HERO monster from my Graveyard! I revive Cipher HERO Algorithman!"

The Link 1 HERO monster reappeared. "Now, Cipher HERO Webcrawler's additional effect activates! If its ATK is different from its original ATK, I can target 1 monster that my opponent controls and if I do, that monster cannot attack, and its effect is negated!"

"Wait…Are you planning to do what I think you are thinking?!" Spectre looked frightened.

"That's right! I target your Sunavalon to negate its effect! Web Block!" His new Cipher HERO link monster shot multiple webs all over on Sunavalon Drynome, making her effect unusable.

"Oh no! My Sunavalon!" Spectre cried with a fake tear.

"I will finish you here, Spectre! I activate the effect of Cipher HERO Gigavolt in my Extra Deck!" Cyber Man declared. "I can Special Summon my ace hero from my Extra Deck to a Linked Zone when a Cipher HERO monster I control has its ATK changed from its original ATK! Hammer the wrongdoer with the lightning of justice! Cipher HERO Gigavolt!"

An electrical energy surged out to the field as his ace Cipher HERO appeared in the long while since its debut.

"Cipher HERO Gigavolt's additional effect! If he is summoned by his own effect, he gains ATK equal to half of the Co-Linked monster's original ATK until the end of this turn, and it will be your end, Spectre! Power Charge!"

Electrical energy shocked through his ace monster, increasing its ATK to 3600.

"Now, Cipher HERO Alogrithman's effect activates!" He continued. "If more than one Cipher HERO monster's ATK is changed during this turn, then those monster gains additional 200 ATK for every Cipher HERO monster I control on the field!"

"Impossible!" Spectre gasped.

"There are currently 4 Cipher HERO monsters, so that means 800 ATK!" Blue Angel analyzed as the Prof. Upload's ATK increased to 1800, Webcrawler 1900, and Gigavolt's ATK to 4400.

"Oh no! If I get hit by your ace monster's ATK to my Sunavalon, I would lose the duel!" Spectre exclaimed.

"That's right! With Gigavolt's 4400 and your Sunavalon Drynome's 0 ATK, it is over!" Cyber Man claimed. "Battles! Cipher HERO Gigavolt, attack Spectre's Sunavalon! 10,000 Volt Blast!"

Gigavolt charged up its ATK until he created a giant ball of electrical energy. He then threw it at Sunavalon Drynome, moving slowly but surely.

"With this, Spectre is defeated," Blue Angel said as she looked at Cyber Man. 'Cyber Man…you really are strong!'

The attack consumed Spectre and his monsters. Everything was consumed in a flash of light.

"Yikes! I can't see anything!" Pigeon screamed.

"Me too!" Frog yelled. "What happened to Spectre?!"

The light dimmed, and the visibility became clearer. When it did, something was not quite right.

"What!? But, how!" Cyber Man gasped.

"It can't be…!" Blue Angel looked with widened eyes.

Right in front of Drynome, the controlling Trickstar Bloody Mary was in the way as she looked all crispy and burned.

"Why Trickstar Bloody Mary is there!?" Cyber Man questioned.

"I believe my partner here can explain that!" Spectre stated.

"When my opponent targets a monster for an attack, I can switch that attack to another monster under the effect of Vampire Dominion," Count Dracule explained as Bloody Mary was sent to Blue Angel's GY.

 **Count Dracule: 3500 – 2400 = 1100 LP**

"He used my monster to protect Spectre's monster!" Blue Angel said.

"However, I can still attack with my other monsters! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman will attack your Drynome instead!" The classic hero monster went next.

"By banishing Vampire Dominion and one Vampire monster in my Graveyard, I can negate an attack this turn! I banish it with Vampire Familiar!" Flame Wingman's attack was blocked by a group of vampire bats formed into a big, black shield.

The shield dissembled into bats before they disappeared completely.

"Then, Cipher HERO Webcrawler will!" His second Cipher HERO link monster shot an array of arrows made of spider webs at Drynome.

"I activate the effect of **Vampire Blood Harvester** from my hand!" A young Vampire girl who dressed like a farmer appeared, wielding a pitchfork. She had gray skin, red eyes, sharp fang, pink lips, long brown hair, and small dark purple wings sprouting from her back.

 **Vampire Blood Harvester-Level 3, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 900 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"By discarding it, a monster on my side of the field cannot be destroyed by battle! Sunavalon Drynome cannot be destroyed this turn!" Count Dracule pointed as the web arrows shot Drynome but didn't cringe at all.

"However, Spectre will still gain the damage!" Blue Angel countered.

"Due to Vampire Blood Harvester's effect, all damage is instead regenerate Life Points!" Count Dracule stated.

"Say what!?" Blue Angel and Cyber Man gasped together.

"Ah! Feels so refreshing!" Spectre embraced.

 **Spectre: 4100 LP + 1900 = 6000 LP**

"All I did was for Spectre to gain more Life Points!" Cyber Man displeased.

"Correct, Cyber Man! It shows that Count Dracule is truly a good partner to me," Spectre praised as he applauded.

Cyber Man looked disappointed but didn't want to give up. "I'm not done yet! I activate Cipher HERO Gigavolt's additional effect! Once per turn, if its ATK is different from its original ATK, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls on the field! I choose Sunavalon Drynome!"

Gigavolt unleashed the last attack on Drynome, but Spectre smirked and didn't look worried.

"Trap Card! **Vampire Glorious Night**!" The said card presented Vampire Lord with his bat wings spread out, Vampire Lady on the left, and Vampire Vamp on the right while a blood red moon shined in the sky above them.

"This card can only be activated if I control the Field Spell, Vampire Kingdom. When my opponent activates a card effect that destroys a monster on the field, by sending one Vampire monster from my hand or face-up the field, that effect is negated, and the card is destroyed!"

Vampire Lady, his only monster that he controls on the field, jumped over to Gigavolt, grabbed the hero around his neck, and bit him. Both monsters were sent to the Graveyard.

"Gigavolt!" Cyber Man screamed.

"Then, in return, I can Special Summon a Vampire monster from my hand or Deck! I Special Summon Vampire Scarlet Scourge!" A handsome-looking male vampire appeared with 2200 ATK and DEF.

"Vampire Scarlet Scourge's effect! If it is Normal or Special Summoned, I get to summon additional Vampire monster from my Graveyard, but it cannot attack this turn! Revive, Vampire Lady!" The female vampire rose out of the grave.

"I hate to admit it but Count Dracule's Vampire Deck is actually a good pair with Spectre's Sunavalon!" Blue Angel admitted.

Cyber Man became sad. "I…I end my turn and with that, my monsters affected by Cipher HERO Algorithm have their ATK returned to normal.

As he did, all his monsters' ATK returned to what it was before.

"My turn…I draw!" Count Dracule drew his card, counting his hand up to 2 cards. "Now, open the circuit of bloody hell!"

"He's going to Link Summon! Watch out, Cyber Man!" Blue Angel warned as Cyber Man became defensive with his pose as Link Square appeared.

"The summoning condition is two Zombie monsters! I set my Vampire Scarlet Scourge and Vampire Lady to the Link Markers! Circuit Combines!"

The two vampires turned into their bat forms, flying into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Vampire Sucker!" A female vampire wearing colorful clothing appeared.

"Vampire Sucker's effect!" He declared. "I can target one monster in my opponent's Graveyard to Special Summon it to their side of the field in Defense Position, but it becomes a Zombie monster! I choose Trickstar Holly Angel from Blue Angel's Graveyard!"

"What!? My Trickstar?" Blue Angel looked surprised as her ace returned, but with her outfit looked torn and withered, and one eye missing and scars over her face.

"Then, I Tribute Trickstar Holly Angel as Zombie monster to summon Vampire Lord from my hand!" Count Dracule called out.

"What!? But, Holly Angel is under my control on my side!" Blue Angel exclaimed.

"She's right!" Cyber Man agreed but checked his duel disk. "Wait a second. He can do that!"

"He can?!" Blue Angel asked.

"Indeed, he can," Spectre nodded.

"If I would Tribute a monster for Tribute Summon, Vampire Sucker allows me to Tribute Zombie monsters that my opponent controls, even though I do not control them!" Count Dracule proclaimed.

"No way!" Blue Angel gasped.

"Come out, Vampire Lord!" The staple Vampire monster finally appeared. "Then, by banishing Vampire Lord, I Special Summon Vampire Genesis!"

Vampire Lord disappeared as powerful dark winds swept the field, causing the buildings' mirror to be shattered.

"Woooaaaaah!" Pigeon and Frog caught in the winds, blowing them around and around. The mightiest and strongest vampire appeared in front of Blue Angel and Cyber Man as they looked up to see its face. It roared powerfully as it stood mighty.

"Battles! First, Vampire Sucker will direct attack Blue Angel!" Vampire Sucker blew a heart shaped of a bat at Blue Angel, hitting her.

 **Blue Angel: 3150 – 1600 = 1550 LP**

"Now, Vampire Genesis will suck all your Life Points!" Vampire Genesis looked down on Blue Angel.

She stepped back, looking frightened.

"No! I cannot allow this!" Cyber Man jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing, Cyber Man!? Get away!" She said.

"No! I cannot allow you to get hurt!" Cyber Man argued.

"If you do, you're going to get hurt, too!" She argued back.

"As long as you are safe, then I don't care what happens to me!" Cyber Man counterargued.

"Cyber Man!" She mumbled.

"Oh, such as touching moment!" Spectre commented. "Count Dracule, if you please."

"Vampire Genesis, attack Blue Angel directly!" Vampire Genesis turned into an army of bats. The bats flew around the two duelists. The army of bats hit straight to Cyber Man and Blue Angel, knocking him away while they took her away.

"No! Blue Angel!" He yelled.

"Cyber Man!" She screamed as the bats bite on her everywhere all over her body. "KYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

 **Blue Angel: 1550 – 3000 = 0 LP**

"Blue Angel!" The bats flew down to ground level, leaving Blue Angel on the ground as Cyber Man ran over to her and the bats reformed back into Vampire Genesis.

He held her in his arms. "Blue Angel! Wake up, Blue Angel!"

She barely opened her eyes, half-lidded. "Cy…ber…Man."

"Yes, I am here, Blue Angel," he said.

"I'm…sorry," she said.

"Sorry? There is nothing for you to say sorry for," he stated.

"I'm…I'm sorry for….mis…judging you… at first," she said softly as she started crumbling into data.

"No! Stay with me, Blue Angel! Everything is going to be fine!" Cyber Man started tearing up.

"You…." She put her hand on the side of his face as he held his hand on her hand. "always….come…to…me….when I….needed…the most….even…when…I….does not want to."

A single blue tear fell from her eye. "Thank…" She disappeared right before she finished her last sentence.

"Blue…Angel…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Blue Angel…She…She died!" Pigeon cried.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it all!" Frog teared up.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Akira Zaizen and his secretary saw the live video.

"No, Aoi! Aoi, nnnnnoooooo!" Akira slammed on the wall.

"Touching. Very touching." Spectre spoke up. "That scene would have won an award or something, but oh well! Don't worry about her, Cyber Man. You will soon join her!"

Spectre laughed maniacally as if he was the Joker. Cyber Man punched the ground.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted aloud as he slowly stood up. "You worthless, cruel, heartless MONSTER! You won't get away with this!"

"Ho, is it just me or something different about you?" Spectre said.

"You will pay for this, Spectre and rest of you Hanoi bastards! In the name of justice, even if it means for vengeance, I! WILL! DEFEAT YOU!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _HERO Resurrection-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Unknown_

 _Sunvine Seedling-Level 1, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard if you Special Summoned a Sunvavalon Link Monster. This card is treated as Normal Monster if you summoned it by this card's effect._

 _Trickstar Poppy-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip it to another monster that you don't control. The equipped monster becomes Trickstar monster_

 _Vampire Dominion-Type: Counter Trap, Effect: Send 1 Vampire monster from your hand or face-up field; target 1 Link Monster on the field and take control of that monster, treating it as a Zombie monster. If your opponent targets a monster for an attack, switch the attack target to the monster affected by this card effect. You can banish this card and one Zombie monster from your Graveyard to negate one attack. You can only activate this effect of 1 "Vampire Dominion" once per turn._

 _Cipher HERO Webcrawler-Link 3, WIND, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2200 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left. Effect: 2+ HERO monsters, including one Cipher HERO monster. Once per turn, you can reduce this card's ATK by half: If you do, Special Summon 1 Cipher HERO monster from your Graveyard. If this monster's ATK is changed from its original ATK: Target 1 monster that your opponent controls, that monster's effect is negated, nor it can attack until your next turn._

 _Vampire Blood Harvester-Level 3, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 900 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: You can send this card from your Graveyard, then target one monster on the field; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. If this card in your possession is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 Vampire monster from your GY or Deck._

 _Vampire Glorious Night-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: You can only activate this card if you control "Vampire Kingdom" on the field. If that card is removed from the field, then destroy this card. When your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy a monster on the field, send 1 Vampire monster from your hand or face-up the field; negate the effect and destroy it. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

* * *

 **Hi, guys! I am back again with another update for this story! I know I should work on my other stories, but I will in next week or so. Though, I will be getting my wisdom tooth removed on next Monday, so I decided to at least get this chapter out because of three reasons; One, I felt like it, two I am sort of having a mental block for my "My Hero Academia" story, and three this is one of the duels I wanted to write about it.  
**

 **However, it is not over yet! Next time, we will wrap up this duel in the next chapter as well as see what Playmaker is doing with his duel, too! Until then, have a nice summer day ;)**

* * *

 **Preview for Next Chapter**

 _Avenging for Blue Angel, avenging for not being a hero, avenging for himself. All this feeling boils in Cyber Man's heart and mind.  
_

Codebreaker: Wow! I never seen Tom this mad before!

Rossy: According to my calculation...or at least something I can calculate, his temperature is rising due to the feeling he has for...

Cyber Man: Spectre, I WILL DESTROY YOU!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Line of Hero._

Playmaker & Codebreake: INTO THE VRAINS!

Ai: Hey, wait a second...I didn't appear at all in this chapter!

Playmaker: Just be patient until the next one.


	38. Line of Hero

**Chapter 38**

Line of Hero

"You…Spectre…I will avenge Blue Angel…for what you did!" Cyber Man said angrily.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad? Aren't heroes supposed to smile even during a tough time?" To add emphasis, Spectre made a smiley face with his hands to his cheeks.

"Why you…!" He hissed.

"If you want to see her again that badly, it will be a pleasure to do that for you," Spectre said. "Just sit tight, alright!"

Count Dracule stood stoically with a blank expression. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Spectre drew. "I play the Continuous Spell, **Sunvine Roots Absorber**!" Suddenly, the ground shook and then tree roots popped out from the ground, tangling Vampire Sucker, Cipher HERO Speedstar, and Vampire Genesis.

"What's going on!?" Cyber Man questioned.

"Let me explain, hero. When this card is activated, any non-Plant Type monster on my side of the field becomes Plant-Type with their effect negated and cannot attack." The two vampire and one hero glowed in green aura until their eyes turned the same color, all three being tangled by the tree roots.

"Now, open the future circuit that lights up our path! The summoning condition is one Plant-Type monster! I set the Plant-Type Cipher HERO Speedstar to the Link Marker!" The influenced superhero turned into green twisters as it sucked into a single arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1! Sunvine Gardna!" The armored white and brown Sunvine appeared with its armored body ready.

"What is he planning to do?" Cyber Man wondered aloud.

"I open the future circuit again!" He declared as a second Link Square appeared. "The summoning condition is two Plant-Type monsters! I set the now Plant-Type Vampire Sucker and Vampire Genesis to the Link Markers!"

The two vampires turned into green bats, which flew into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **Sunvine Magician**!"

This new Sunvine was a handsome-looking male humanoid figure with green skin, dark green eyes, and what appeared to be a seed for the hood and tree barks for the clothes as branches extended on each shoulder, acting as its shoulder pad. It wielded a long staff with glowing orange orbs tangled with roots and leaves.

 **Sunvine Magician-Link 2, EARTH, Plant/Link/Effect, 1900 ATK. Link Arrow: Top, Bottom**

"Sunvine Magician's effect!" He continued. "When this monster is Link Summoned in the zone a Sunavalon monster points to, then I can destroy a number of monsters my opponent controls equal to the total Link Rating of the Sunavalon monster!"

"Wait…what!?" Cyber Man gasped.

"Sunavalon Dryanome's Link Rating is three and you control exactly three monsters! Therefore, all your monsters are destroyed!" Sunvine Magician used its staff to cast a powerful spell, causing glowing roots to spurt out of the ground and gripped Cyber Man's monster until they were destroyed.

"Look at that. Your field is wide open now. There is only one thing to do," Spectre pointed out. "I declare my two Sunvine monsters to attack you directly!"

Sunvine Magician shot a green energy ball while Gardna headbutt right to him.

"Gaaaaaaahh!" He screamed as he dashed to the ground.

 **Cyber Man (1h): 2700 – 2500 = 200 LP**

"I activate Sunvine Roots Absorber's additional effect. I send this card to add a Sunvine card from my Graveyard to my hand. I set a card and end my turn," he finished.

"What's wrong, Mister Hero? Are you going to give up? If you do, what would Blue Angel think of you?" Cyber Man clutched his hand and then slowly stood back up.

"Don't you…speak about her like that!" He stated.

Spectre looked at him with the same smirk. "You won't get away with this! You killed her, and you must be punished for that! In the name of justice, I will make sure you will pay for it!"

"Uuuuh, scary! I feel so afraid!" Spectre said overdramatically, yet sarcastically.

"You better be! I draw!" Cyber Man exclaimed.

"I Normal Summon Cipher HERO Capt. Mavis!" His staple female hero appeared. "Battles! I declare her to attack your Sunvine Gardna! At this point, her effect activates! Whenever she declares battle, she gains 600 ATK for every Cipher HERO monsters face-up on the field!"

Her body glowed in the flame aura as her ATK rose to 1600.

"Sunvine Gardna's effect! When it is targeted for an attack, I can target a Sunavalon monster that points to this card, I reduce any battle damage I gain by 800 points for the Link Rating! So, the damage is reduced by 2400, so in other words, I gain no damage!" The plant-type gardna blocked Capt. Mavis's flaming punch attack.

"However, your monster is destroyed!" Her attack pierced through Gardna's armored body, destroying it in the process.

"Since Gardna is destroyed by battle, the Battle Phase ends this turn," Spectre added.

"Even so, Capt. Mavis' additional effect activates! If her ATK is different from her original ATK, I can add one Cipher HERO monster from my Deck to my hand!" He did so. "Then, by reducing this card's ATK to zero, I can Special Summon it! Calling forth, Cipher HERO Dr. Graphics!"

The spellcaster-type Cipher HERO showed up next to the female hero. "And when his ATK is different from his original ATK, I can draw a card and if it is a Spell, I must discard it. Draw!"

He drew and then looked at it. "Luckily, it isn't a Spell Card and I will set it immediately. Turn end!"

 **Cyber Man (1h): 200 LP**

"Is this going to the hero's last stand? Would you prevail where good overcomes evil?" Spectre said. "Your time is up, Mister Hero. It's time to show you who you really are!"

"What do you mean?" Cyber Man said. "I assume you know my real identity in real life."

"Correct, but it's more than that, Cyber Man or rather Tom Gates," Spectre said. "Remember I said you are fake? Well…I take that back. You aren't just fake. You are coward, fear to be brave like your friend, Yu Akira or Morse or Codebreaker. You won't stand up for anyone or even for yourself. You are weak!"

He didn't say anything back but swallowed his throat deeply.

"What's wrong? What happened to that whole justice thing and saying 'I will defeat you' or something? Cat caught your tongue?" Spectre joked. "Well, whatever! My partner here will finish you, anyway. Count Dracule, if you would please."

"I draw." He drew.

"I play the Spell Card, **Vampiric Resurrection**." It showed Vampire Lord rising out of the coffin in the hole at a graveyard with misty purple fogs in the background and full blood moon in the sky.

"When this card is activated, I can Special Summon one Vampire monster from my Graveyard, ignoring its summoning condition and effect negated. I Special Summon Vampire Genesis!" The king beast of all vampires reappeared.

"Battle. I declare Vampire Genesis to attack Capt. Mavis!" Vampire Genesis gripped its right hand into a fist. It quickly punched Cyber Man's monster, causing a huge debris of dirty air around the field.

"Hmph. It is over then," Spectre said.

"Oh no, senpai! Cyber Man is defeated!" Pigeon exclaimed.

"Is this really the end of our hero, Cyber Man!?" Frog cried.

"Guess again!" Everyone gasped and looked.

"I. AM. STILL. HERE!" Cyber Man shouted as the smoke was blown away by his shout.

 **Cyber Man (1h): 100 LP**

"What's this?! How is it possible that you still have Life Points?" Spectre asked.

"I activated my Quick-Play Spell that I discarded earlier in the duel," he revealed as the card shined from his side of the field, showing Cipher HERO Gigavolt fist-pumping to the air with some lightning crackling in the background. "HERO Resurrection!"

"He's alive, he's alive!" Frog cheered.

"Senpai, please stop moving!" Pigeon cried.

"If this card is in the Graveyard, I can pay half of my Life Points to activate it! When it does, all HERO monster I control will be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, but in return, I get to Special Summon one HERO monster from my Graveyard with 1000 ATK boost!"

"A HERO monster?" Spectre looked at what the resurrected hero, revealing Elemental HERO Flame Wingman using both its arm to block Vampire Genesis' punch.

"The monster I Special Summoned is Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" He stated. "And with its 3100 ATK, it destroys Vampire Genesis and Count Dracule takes damage equal to Genesis' ATK!

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's dragon arm breathed out the flame, burning Vampire Genesis alive.

The cooked and burned Vampire Genesis fell over Count Dracule. Once it died out, Count Dracule still stood, but with zero Life Points.

"…. Thank you," he spoke with his head bowed a little before he turned into data.

Cyber Man watched the fluttering data to the tower.

"You are right about one thing, Spectre," Cyber Man spoke. "I am…a coward in real life, but as long as I can at least save one life who needs saving in this world, at least the one saved here is also saved in real life. That is what a true hero does!"

"During the end phase of this turn, the HERO monster summoned by the effect of HERO Resurrection is banished." Elemental Flame Wingedman disappeared.

"So, is that it? Was that the hero's last stand? You couldn't save Blue Angel but only saved your own opponent. How pathetic are you!" Spectre laughed.

"It is not the sign of pathetic! You were controlling him against his own will! However, if there is even a slight goodness in your heart, then I will do whatever it takes to save you!" Cyber Man stated.

"Just like Blue Angel, you will try to save me? I dare say, try!" Spectre declared. "Try to save my soul, Cyber Man! But, I assure you probably can't."

"No…I can't," he replied, which made Spectre gasped a little.

"You have fallen so deep into the darkness, it may now be impossible to bring you back into the light. That is why I have no choice, but stop you here, once and for all!" He shouted. "Trap Card opens! **Soul Explosion**!"

It showed Cipher HERO Gigavolt releasing a huge amount of electrical energy with a ghostly HERO shadow behind it.

"If there is no HERO monster on my side of the field during the End Phase, then by banishing any number of HERO monsters in my Graveyard, both players take 500 damages for every banished HERO monster!" He explained.

"Every…hero!?" Spectre gasped.

"That's right! Currently, I have 12 HERO monsters in my Graveyard! That would be 6000 points of damage, just enough to defeat you!" He shouted.

"This can't be! Am I…going to be defeated!? Oh, my!" He exclaimed.

Cyber Man looked straight at him with a serious conviction.

"Even if this fails, at least I know that my friend, Morse…Codebreaker and his ally, Playmaker will stop the Tower of Hanoi from completing. They are the real heroes who will save this world and the real world. Whenever I see them duel, they are…very strong and even getting stronger. Though there are differences in their personality, they share one common goal and that is to never let evil win. I know they won't fail even if I fall. We will win in the end! That is the true justice!"

The spirits of every HERO appeared behind Cyber Man as he stated his final word before a flash of light consumed them and a huge explosion of the beam shot upward.

"Waaaaaaaaahhh!" Pigeon and Frog screamed.

"Good luck…. Morse," Tom said as the light consumed him while turning into a data.

The light disappeared, showing Spectre on the floor, but unharmed.

"What the!? Spectre is still here!" Pigeon yelled.

"Say what!?" Frog gasped.

"Uuuuuh….Good thing I activated my Trap, **Sunavalon Guardian**." The said card showed Sunavalon Dryanome protecting other Sunvine monsters with its root from a wildfire. "If I were to take effect damage while I control Sunavalone Link Monster, that damage is negated, but I have to pay half of my Life Points. Though, it doesn't matter since Dryanome can protect me."

He stood back up, though a bit injured.

"It seems like that hero sacrificed himself. His last word was admirable, but I'm still victorious," he said. "However, my job is not finished. I still must stop Playmaker and Codebreaker. Luckily, our other partners are still in the work, so one of them should be handling either of them right now."

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

"My turn. Draw!" Playmaker drew.

 **Playmaker (6h): 4000 LP**

Currently on the field, his opponent, Papilio, Number 8 Top Charisma Duelist, controlled Rank 7 Xyz monster, Butterfly Queen Titania with 2400 ATK and Level 4 Insect monster, Cairns Birdwing Butterfly, and two set cards.

" _We can beat her so easily. We defeated Joker before and he is Top #3! We got this_ ," Ai boasted.

"Never underestimate her," Playmaker said. "Even though she is Number 8 in the rank, I can tell she is still a formidable foe."

" _If you say so, Playmaker,"_ Ai replied, though sounded doubtful while picking his nose.

He looked forward to his opponent. "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. By sending one Level 2 or lower monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Bitrooper from my hand."

As he drew two more cards, white Cyberse knight appeared as he sends Bitron to his Graveyard.

"Since you're the only one who controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, I can Special Summon Backlinker from my hand!" The strange-looking Cyberse monster appeared next. "I activate its effect. By tributing it, I can send all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones to the Graveyard!"

The strange Cyberse turned to sparkles as the sparkles fluttered around Papilio's Xyz monster, causing a hole to open beneath her monster. It fell into the hole and the hole closed once it did.

"Then, I normal summon Balancer Lord and use its effect!" Replacing Backlinker, another knight-looking Cyberse arrived on his side of the field. "Once per turn, by paying 1000 LP, I can Normal Summon a Cyberse-Type monster in addition to my regular Normal Summon or Set."

" _In another word, we can Normal Summon again this turn!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"What?" Papilio gasped a little.

 **Playmaker: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

"I Normal Summon Digitron." An upgraded or evolved form of Bitron appeared on his right Main Monster Zone.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" A Link Square appeared above in the sky.

"The summoning condition is one Normal Monster. I set my Digitron to the Link Marker!" Digitron turned into a blue twister, shooting into the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Link Spider!"

His staple Link monster appeared.

"Link Spider's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand to the zone it points to! I Special Summon my second Bitron!" The common Cyberse monster appeared next to Link Spider's bottom link arrow.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared again, this time in front of him.

"The summoning condition is two or more effect monsters! I set my Link Spider, Bitrooper, and Bitron to the link markers!"

The three Cyberse creatures turned into blue, gold, and white twisters, shooting into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Decode Talker!" His ace monster appeared, showing off its chivalry and strong appearance.

"Decode Talker's effect! It gains 500 ATK for every monster it points," he revealed.

" _Right now, Decode Talker is pointing to Balancer Lord!"_ Ai pointed out as Decode Talker's Bottom-Left arrow was pointing to Balancer Lord.

"Battle! Decode Talker will attack Cairns Birdwing Butterfly!" Decode Talker slashed the butterfly in half.

 **Papilio (1h): 4000 – 1200 = 2800 LP**

" _Alright! We did quite a damage to her LP!"_ Ai fist-bumped.

"Trap Card, open!" Ai stopped celebrating himself when he saw the card. " **Dead Scales**!"

The said Trap showed a dead Cairns Birdwing Butterfly while its spirit form fluttered higher to a beaming light.

"When Insect-Type monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon one Butterfly monster from my hand or Deck!" She admitted. "I Special Summon **Orange Sulphur** from my Deck."

An orange butterfly fluttered around, showing off its 600 DEF.

 **Orange Sulphur-Level 4, FIRE, Insect/Effect, 1400 ATK, 600 DEF**

"I set a card and end my turn," Playmaker said as a single card was placed down on his field before vanishing.

" _Well, at least we got rid of her Xyz monster. That one was a bigger threat, her ace monster,"_ Ai remarked.

"I don't think that was her ace monster," Playmaker thought aloud as Ai responded with a look.

" _What do you mean?"_ he asked.

"My turn. Draw!" She drew. "I Normal Summon my second Cairns Birdwing!" A green and black butterfly appeared. "Battle!"

" _Um, hey! Don't you know that we have a 2800 ATK Decode Talker?"_ Ai spoke aloud.

"Cairns Birdwing's effect! This monster can declare a direct attack!" The butterfly fluttered around Decode Talker, dodging its sword swing attack and flapped its wing to unleash a powerful gust of pollens.

Playmaker held on with his feet on the ground.

" _Waaaaah! How could a butterfly that flutters can make this strong gust!?"_ Ai screamed.

 **Playmaker (0h): 3000 – 600 = 2400 LP**

"When Cairns Birdwing inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I change it to Defense Position and whenever it changes battle position, it gains 400 ATK and 1 Level," she stated as her butterfly monster's ATK increased to 1000 and its level went up to 5.

"I now activate my Trap, **Cynet Damage Counter**!" The set card revealed a damaged or corrupted data version of Decode Talker being resembled by Link Spiders. "When I take battle or effect damage while I control a Cyberse-Type monster, this Trap gains one Damage Counter."

"I end my turn," she finished.

"My turn. Draw!" Playmaker drew his card as his hand counted to 1. "Battle! Balance Loader will attack Orange Sulphur!"

Decode Talker slashed the orange butterfly in half.

 **Papilio (1h): 2800 – 300 = 2500 LP**

"Orange Sulphur's effect activates!" She stated. "When it is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon another Orange Sulphur from my hand or Deck and then inflict 400 points of damage to your Life Points!"

A second butterfly appeared as it fluttered its wings, releasing a deadly gust of pollens at Playmaker and Ai.

"Ugh!" Playmaker covered with his arms crossed.

 **Playmaker (1h): 2400 – 400 = 2000 LP**

"Then, Monster summoned by this effect has its Level risen to 7." Her second Orange Sulphur's Level rose to 7.

"The effect of Cynet Damage Counter gives me one Damage Counter" The Trap gains its second counter. "The battle still continues!" He reminded her. "Decode Talker will attack your DEF position Cairns Birdwing!"

Decode Talker rose its sword up above the butterfly monster, ready to slice it in half.

"Orange Sulphur's additional effect!" She declared. "If an Insect-Type monster I control would be destroyed, I can banish this card from my Graveyard instead."

Her first Orange Sulphur's spirit form appeared, blocking Decode Talker's attack and stopping it.

" _I can't believe that thing stopped Decode Talker's attack, even though it is already destroyed!"_ Ai complained.

"Then, I activate my own Trap Card! **Butterfly Pollen**!" It presented Orange Sulphur releasing orange pollens over scared Ojama Trio as Yellow Ojama sneezing, Green scratching his reddened eyes, and Black's nostril dripping with snots. "When the Butterfly monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, you gain additional 300 points of damage!"

The card, like the artwork, released the same orange pollens and the pollens blew over Playmaker and Ai.

" _Ah…Ah…Achooo!"_ Ai sneezed. _"Just like those Ojama Trio in the artwork, I think I'm allergic to this butterfly pollen!"_

 **Playmaker (1h): 2000 – 300 = 1700 LP**

"Something about her move is suspicious. She's trying to dwindle my Life Points every turn," Playmaker mumbled. "I end my turn."

My turn. Draw!" She said as she drew her next card. "I Normal Summon **Mirror Butterfly**!"

The new monster was a butterfly with wings made up of pure crystal in the tint of blue color.

 **Mirror Butterfly-Level 1, LIGHT, Insect/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Mirror Butterfly's effect! By targeting one Insect-Type monster on my side of the field, I change this card's Level to that target monster's Level!" She revealed. "I choose my Orange Sulphur to change Mirror's Level to 7!"

Orange Sulphur's reflection reflected in Mirror Butterfly's wing as blue arrow glowed around its body, changing its Level to 7.

"Is she planning to Xyz Summon!?" Ai asked.

"That is what it seems she's doing!" Playmaker answered.

"I overlay my two Level 7 Mirror Butterfly and Orange Sulphur!" The two butterflies turned into bright yellow and orange energies, shooting into the Xyz portal.

"Xyz Summon! Rise and be free! Rank 7! Butterfly Queen Titania!" Her second copy of the monster appeared.

"Great! She has more than one!" Ai exclaimed.

"Of course she would. She wouldn't be in the Top 10 if she didn't have another one," Playmaker said bluntly, making Ai feel embarrassed.

"He, he. You're right…" Ai replied sheepishly.

"You haven't seen it yet…" Papilio spoke, catching the boys' attention. "Behold! My true power! Open the circuit that flutters high to freedom and opportunity to all!"

The Link Square appeared above them in the sky.

"The summoning condition is two Butterfly monsters! I set my Butterfly Queen Titania and Cairns Birdwing to the Link Markers!" The Xyz and regular monsters fluttered high into the arrow when both became glowing green and blue butterflies.

"Link Summon! Descend! Link 2! **Monarch Queen Butterfly Sabrina**!" The new monster was a humanoid monarch butterfly with very large orange wings that looked like an eye of the animal. Her human skin was dark-skinned, her green compound eyes shined like emerald, and her antennas even gave off an electrical energy a little.

 **Monarch Queen Butterfly Sabrina-Link 2, WIND, Insect/Link/Effect, 1900 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom**

It fluttered in front of Decode Talker.

"Haw! For Top #8, you made a terrible mistake! You summoned in the zone pointed by Decode Talker, so he gets another extra 500 ATK!" Ai pointed out as Decode Talker's ATK rose to 3300.

"That's the idea!" She responded.

"Say what!?" Ai gasped.

"If this card is Co-Linked with another Link Monster controlled by my opponent, that Link Monster's effect is negated! Additionally, if this card is Link Summoned using a Xyz Insect-Type monster for at least one of the materials, then it can make a direct attack this turn!" She boasted.

Ai screamed while Playmaker looked very worried.

"Battle! Monarch Queen Butterfly Sabria will directly attack your life points! Your time is over, Playmaker!" She declared as her butterfly monster unleashed many powerful gusts of wind at her target.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! We're finished! Is this really the end!?" Ai cried dramatically. "I can't believe I will be defeated by a…a…butterfly!"

"Calm down!" Playmaker shouted. "The second effect of Cynet Damage Counter activates! By Tributing one Cyberse-Type monster on the field and remove any number of Damage Counter it has, I can decrease a battle or effect damage by 500 points this turn. I Tribute my Decode Talker and remove all three to decrease the damage by 1500!"

The gust of winds weakened, but still hit Playmaker to cause him to skid on the ground with his arms crossed over himself.

 **Playmaker (1h): 1700 – 400 = 1300 LP**

"Phew!" Ai wiped away his sweat. "That was close."

"But, we're not done yet," Playmaker said.

"Then, I activate Monarch Queen Butterfly Sabrina's another effect! Once per turn, when she is not co-linked with a Link Monster, I destroy one monster you control and inflict 400 points of damage to your Life Points!" Her Link monster released a gust of pollens over his last monster, destroying it, and then to Playmaker and Ai, causing him sneezing again.

" _Achoo! A—Achoo!"_ Ai shouted.

 **Playmaker (1h): 900 LP**

"I end my turn," she finished. "In my next turn, I will finish you!"

" _This is bad, Playmaker! If you don't do something, we're going to be butterfly's food!"_ Ai cried.

"Calm down. I still have 900 LP left. It is not the end," he replied.

"I draw!" Playmaker drew and widened his eyes. "This turn, I will finish you instead!"

"What?" Papilio looked a bit surprised.

"I play the Spell, Monster Reborn! This card allows me to resurrect a monster from either player's Graveyard! I bring back Decode Talker!" His ace Link resurrected from the GY. "Then, I play the Spell, **Copy Code**!"

The new Spell showed a computer monitor showing Decode Talker being copying itself. "With this, I can target one code Talker monster on my field and Special Summon another one from my Extra Deck with its effect negated and if it leaves the field, it is removed from the game! I Special Summon Encode Talker!"

A light blue Talker appeared beside Decode Talker. "Appear, a circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared just above him. "The summoning condition is at least two monsters! I set my Decode Talker and Encode Talker to the Link Markers!"

The two Link monsters turned into blue and light blue twisters, absorbing into the link arrows.

"Link Summon! Rise! Link 4, Firewall Dragon!" The ace dragon appeared gracefully as it roared, displaying its strong and determined appearance.

"Firewall Dragon's effect activates! By targeting a monster on the field or GY up to the number of monsters this card is co-linked to it, I can return that monster to the owner's hand!" Playmaker explained.

"Since Firewall Dragon is co-linked with Monarch Queen Butterfly Sabrina, say goodbye to your monster!" Ai remarked.

"What!? No!" Papilio cried as Firewall Dragon roared at her link, causing it to shriek in response and then disappeared from the field.

"And now that it is gone, Firewall Dragon will attack you directly! Tempest Attack!" Firewall changed its form, glowing in red energy as it fired a powerful red energy beam.

"Nnnnnooooooooooo!" Papilio screamed as her life points go down to zero.

 **Papilio: 0 LP**

 **Playmaker WINS!**

Papilio was lying on the ground before slowly standing back up.

"Is she alright?" Ai asked.

"The mind-control program should be eradicated once her Life Points are gone," Playmaker stated.

Papilio looked at Playmaker with her hair messy after the attack. She gave a light smile before she vanished into data.

"It looks like she is free from the Hanoi's control," Ai said. "Too bad she turned into data."

"Hey, look at that Playmaker!" Ai pointed.

They turned to their right to see a beam of white light shooting up into the sky before it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Not quite sure, but we wasted enough time here. We got to get to the tower to save everyone and stop Revolver!" Playmaker continued to the tower.

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

Meanwhile, Codebreaker along with his AI partner, Rossy was running to the Tower until his duel disk beeped for the message.

"You receive a new message, Master Yu," Rossy said.

"What is it, Rossy?" He stopped and asked.

"It's…SNS from Tom!" She stated.

"From Tom? Read it for me, Rossy," he said.

"Dear Morse…" She began. "By the time you got this message, I am sorry to say, but…. I lost. I logged into LINK VRAINS to do the same thing you're doing. I tried to save someone, but I failed. I don't think I can make it out of this, Morse. However, please don't remorse over my failure and my defeat. Keep fighting, Morse! It is up to you and Playmaker now! Stop the Tower from completing and save everyone! I know you can do it, Morse… Good luck, Codebreaker."

He stood quietly. "Tom…." He spoke quietly before showing a slight grin. "You're much braver than I thought. Thank you, Tom and I will finish it where you started, buddy! Hang in there! I will save you and everyone else!"

"Master Yu…. Yes, you are 100% correct. Let's us keep going," Rossy said.

They continued running to the tower with stronger conviction in his heart. Somewhere else in LINK VRAINS near the Tower of Hanoi, two duelists were facing each other, starting their own fight.

It was Sir Lady, the remaining Hanoi admin and her opponent is….

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Sunvine Roots Absorber-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: All non-Plant Type monsters on your side of the field turn Plant-Type monster with their effect negated and cannot attack this turn. You can send this card to the Graveyard to add one Sunvine card from your Graveyard to your hand.  
_

 _Sunvine Magician-Link 2, EARTH, Plant/Link/Effect, 1900 ATK. Link Arrow: Top, Bottom. Effect: 2 Plant Monsters. When this card is Link Summoned in a zone that Sunavalon monster points to, you can destroy a number of monsters your opponent controls equals to the Link Rating of the Sunavalon monster._

 _Vampiric Resurrection-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Special Summon 1 Vampire monster from your GY with its effect and summoning condition negated._

 _Soul Explosion-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you control no HERO monster during the End Phase of this turn, you can banish any number of HERO monster in your GY currently, then inflict 500 points of damage each to both players._

 _Sunavalon Guardian-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you would take an effect damage while you control a Sunavalon Link Monster on the field, negate that damage and then pay half of your Life Points._

 _Dead Scales-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When an Insect-Type monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon one Butterfly monster from your hand or Deck._

 _Cynet Damage Counter-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: When you take damage by battle or card effect while you control a Cyberse-Type monster, this card gains one Damage Counter. You can remove any number of Damage Counter from this card to reduce any battle or effect damage by 500x._

 _Orange Sulphur-Level 4, FIRE, Insect/Effect, 1400 ATK, 600 DEF. Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Orange Sulphur" from your hand or Deck. Then, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. If this card is summoned via this effect, this card's Level becomes 7._

 _Mirror Butterfly-Level 1, LIGHT, Insect/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can target one Insect-Type monster, then this card's Level becomes the Level of that targeted monster._

 _Monarch Queen Butterfly Sabrina-Link 2, WIND, Insect/Link/Effect, 1900 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom. Effect: 2 Insect monsters. When this card is co-linked with a Link Monster, it can negate that monster's effect. If this card is Link Summoned using Xyz Insect-Type monster for one of the materials, it can make a direct attack. If this card is not co-linked with a Link Monster during the End Phase of either player's turn, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Copy Code-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 "code Talker" monster on your side of the field, then Special Summon another code Talker monster from your Extra Deck, with its effect negated. The monster summoned by this effect is removed from the field if it leaves from the field._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not being so much update other than this story. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I started writing it and before July ends.  
**

 **This chapter concludes Cyber Man's duel against Spectre and Count D. Dracule as well as for Playmaker's. What did you think of this chapter? Also, what do you think of Soulburner's backstory?**

 **In the next upcoming chapters, it will be most likely longer than this chapter because we will be covering more duels in a single chapter next time. We only have 11 more chapters to go for season 1. Hopefully, I can finish this story's first season before Christmas.**

 **With all that said, here is a preview for the next chapter and until next time, have a wonderful rest of summer days!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 39

 _Siblings. Sometimes they fight each other, but in the end, they really care for each other. When two sisters meet each other first time in awhile, but now that they are enemies, what would happen?_

Sir Lady: So, this is it. My challenger, perhaps the last one in LINK VRAINS, will be my own flesh and blood.

Jaune Arc: Big sis! If it means to save this world and all the innocent life you've taken, then I will do whatever it takes to stop you, even if it means to fight you!

Sir Lady: I couldn't say much better, my young sister. Now, come at me! With your duel disk blade!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Battle of Their Own!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	39. Battle of Their Own

**Chapter 39**

Battle of Their Own

Lone woman logged into LINK VRAINS. She logged in not too far away from the Tower of Hanoi, which was a little halfway finish in building itself.

"There it is," she said. "The tower is about over 50% complete. Whether Playmaker or Codebreaker succeed or fail, I must get there first and investigate!"

She began her move but stopped for a moment.

"How long are you going to look at me…. Hanoi?" Out of the corner, behind the huge debris, one of the Hanoi admins, Gemma appeared from her hiding place.

"Well, well, well. You're smarter than you look, but then again, the boss said you are the agent of that organization or, so I heard," Gemma snickered. "Blue-Eye is your avatar name?"

"And you must be Gemma, the Fusion admin of the Hanoi," Blue-Eye said.

"Well, well! I guess I'm popular now. Good. No need for introduction then. Why don't we get straight to the point?" She activated her duel disk.

Blue-Eye activated her duel disk, which was white with a blue line.

"DUEL!"

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

Somewhere else in LINK VRAINS, two duelists were facing each other. One side was Sir Lady, the Synchro Admin of the Hanoi organization, being the guard for the incomplete Tower of Hanoi.

On the opposite side, was the 7th Top Charisma Duelist, Jaune Arc. They stared at each other, not saying a word for about a minute or two until one of them spoke up.

"So, this is where my destiny leads to," Sir Lady said. "To be quite frank, I wish this would never happen, but it was inevitable."

"Well, for me, I say I prefer this to happen," Jaune Arc replied. "Today…my elder sister, I will defeat you and bring you back home!"

She activated her duel disk, looking very serious and sort of menacing in her eyes.

"Hmph. You think you will defeat me, my little sister?" Sir Lady asked as she activated her duel disk. "As much as I hate to turn you into data, I'm assigned with the role of protecting the Tower until it is completed. This is all for my master, so whether my enemy is someone I do not know of or even my own relative, I will not show mercy!"

 _Oh, snap! This is going to be good!_

"DUEL!" They both yelled.

 **Jaune Arc vs. Sir Lady**

 **Jaune Arc (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Sir Lady (5h): 4000 LP**

"I go first!" Jaune Arc stated. "I Normal Summon **Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood**!" A scruffy male warrior with a sword and shoulder plate armor appeared before her. This human warrior had black hair and dark brown eye, with overshadow for his beard. His sword was thick, but nothing too heavy for him to carry or wield.

 **Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I play the Field Spell, **Arena of the Knights**!" The surrounding area turned into a coliseum as they were now standing inside it and on the arena floor. Four giant statues of knight stood in the four corners of the Coliseum.

"Then, I activate my warrior's effect!" She declared. "For every Knighthood monster face-up on the field, he gains 200 ATK!" Her monster's ATK rose to 1200. "Since my monster gains an ATK boost, I can Special Summon **Ming Lee,** **the East Blade of Knighthood**!"

A new warrior appeared beside Berg. This one was a woman with two buns hairstyle, wearing a Chinese outfit with light armor. She wielded a thinner sword with a pointy edge that looked ruff, but tough.

 **Ming Lee, the East Blade of Knighthood-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Like Berg, Ming Lee also has the same effect!" Ming Lee's ATK increased to 1200 ATK as Berg also increased his ATK to 1400. "Now, the effect of the Field Spell activates! When Knighthood monsters' ATK is increased by a card effect, they gain 400 extra ATK!"

Both her monsters increased their ATK to 1800 and 1600 respectively.

"I set two cards and end my turn," she finished.

 **Jaune Arc (0h): 4000 LP**

Sir Lady sighed. "I thought you would be wiser after you became a Top Charisma Duelist, but I guess something never changed."

Jaune Arc glared at her. "I'm much different than when I was young, and the way you taught me about dueling. I became stronger since then. Indeed, I became much stronger since then, sister!"

"You always does the same thing, sister," Sir Lady said. "You increase your monster's ATK as much as possible to overwhelm your opponent. While that may work sometimes, it won't work all the times. Nonetheless, I draw!"

She drew and looked over her hand. "I Normal Summon Noble Knight Medraut!"

The common Noble Knight monster appeared on her side. "This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field. However, I will change that by equipping him with the Equip Spell, Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr! While equipped with Noble Arms Equip Spell, my monster is now treated as an Effect Monster!"

A dark sword appeared before her monster as it picked it up, causing it to glow in dark blue aura.

"Noble Knight Medraut's effect!" She exclaimed. "Once per turn, if I control no other monsters, I can Special Summon one Noble Knight monster from my Deck in defense position, except this card and if I do, I have to destroy the Equip Spell! But, first, I activate my Equip Spell's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 Set card you control on the field, then Medraut loses 500 ATK and if he does, I destroy that target! I choose your Set Card on your right!"

The targeted card was the Trap Card, Negate Attack. Jaune Arc gritted her teeth while a second Noble Knight monster appeared, and the Equip Spell was destroyed. It was Noble Knight Borz, presenting himself with 1700 ATK.

"Noble Arms- Arfeudutyr's additional effect activates! If it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can target 1 Warrior-Type Noble Knight monster I control and equip it to that monster! I equip it to Borz!"

The sword came out of the graveyard portal. Borz, her second Noble Knight monster grabbed the sword, gaining the same aura as Medraut before.

"Next, I activate Noble Knight Borz's effect!" She continued. "While equipped with Noble Arms Equip Spell, it is treated as an Effect Monster and its effect is that it becomes DARK and gains one level. Additionally, during my Main Phase, I can reveal 3 Noble Arms card from my Deck and you must randomly pick one of them to add it to my hand and rest goes to the Graveyard."

She revealed three Noble Arms – Caliburn cards.

"Fine! I pick this one, even though it is pointless since all are same," Jaune Arc grumbled as she picked one and the other two were sent to the Graveyard.

"Thank you," Sir Lady said. "Then, I play the Spell Card, Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon for the second time this turn! I Normal Summon Noble Knight Bedwyr!"

A short, white hair knight appeared.

"Noble Knight Bedwyr's effect activates! When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send one Noble Arms Equip Spell Card from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send my Equip Spell, Noble Arms – Gallatin to my Graveyard."

She did just that. 'Why is she sending so much Noble Arms card to her Graveyard?' Jaune Arc though.

"Appear to me, the future circuit!" She slammed the ground strongly with the palm of her hand, making the Link Square appeared. "The summoning condition is two Warrior-Type monsters! I set my Noble Knight Medraut and Borz in the Link Markers, but during this turn as well, I activate Bedwyr's second effect! During either player's turn, I can target one Noble Arms Equip Spell Card and 1 appropriate monster on the field! Then, that Equip Spell is equipped with that monster! I re-equip Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr to Bedwyr!"

As the Equip Spell re-equipped to Bedwyr, her other two Noble Knights turned into two silver twisters as they absorbed into the two arrows at each bottom corner.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights!" Her Link Monster appeared with 1600 ATK and two link arrows; bottom-left and bottom-right.

"If this card is Link Summoned, I can add 1 Warrior monster from my Deck to my hand, but in exchange, I cannot Normal Summon, Special Summon, or Set monsters with that monster's name, nor activate its effect for the rest of this turn." She added one card. "I add Noble Knight Peredur."

"Then, I equip my Link Monster with the added Equip Spell Card, Noble Arms – Caliburn and use its effect to increase my monster's ATK by 500 points and gains 500 LP!" Her Link Monster, which was a pair of women and one of them now wielded the sword. "Battle! I declare Isolde to attack Berg!"

Her Link monster and Jaune Arc's monster clashed with their sword, but the Link Monster overpowered Berg, slicing him in two.

 **Jaune Arc (0h): 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP**

"I activate the Arena of the Knight's second effect! If a Knighthood monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can add it to my hand! I add Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood to my hand!"

"I set a card and end my turn." Sir Lady finally ended her long first turn.

 **Sir Lady (1h): 4500 LP**

"My turn! I draw!" Jaune Arc drew her card, counting to two. "I Normal Summon Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood and use his effect to increase his ATK plus my Field Spell's effect!"

Her first monster reappeared as its ATK rose to 1800 ATK. "Then, I play the Spell Card, **Warrior's Soul**!"

The said Spell showed Berg glowing in the white aura as his soul manifested behind him.

"By targeting one Knighthood monster, I can draw a number of cards by reducing that targeted monster's ATK by 100 points up to five times! I decrease Berg's ATK by 500 points to draw five cards!"

Berg's ATK decreased to 1300 while his master drew five more cards.

"I activate the effect of **Richard, the King Blade of Knighthood** from my hand!" She revealed the monster, which was a man with a bushy white brown beard, golden crown with many jewels, and silver-gray armor and blue outfits. "By revealing this card from my hand, I can increase my face-up Knighthood monster's ATK by 1000 ATK, but I cannot Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon a monster for the rest of this turn!"

Her two monster's ATK increased to 2300 and 2600. "Battle! I declare Berg to attack your Noble Knight Bedwyr!" Her first Warrior collided Bedwyr with their swords, but her monster overpowered the opponent's knight, slicing it in half.

 **Sir Lady (1h): 4500 – 700 = 3800 LP**

"Equip Spell, Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr's effect!" Sir Lady declared. "I target my Isolde and re-equip it to her!"

The Link Noble Knight monster now wielded two swords.

"It doesn't matter! I declare Ming Lee, the East Blade of Knighthood to attack your Isolde!" Her second monster jumped up with her sword out and ready.

"Bad move, my naïve, young sister," Sir Lady admitted as Jaune Arc gasped. "Trap Card, **Noble Stand**!"

The new Trap revealed itself, presenting Noble Knight Borz standing heroically with bruises and cuts as he led his army into the enemy's territory while a giant shadow with glowing red eyes facing in front of the army.

"When a Noble Knight monster I control is in battle while it is equipped with Noble Arms Equip Spell, I can destroy a number of Equip Spell Card on the field to use one of the effects! I destroy two of my Noble Arms Equip Spell to activate this effect! My monster is not destroyed by battle and I take only half of the damage!"

A magical barrier protected her Link Monster as she took slight damage.

 **Sir Lady (1h): 3800 – 250 = 3550 LP**

"The Equip Spell, Noble Arms – Caliburn's effect!" She continued. "If it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard from the field, I can target 1 Warrior-Type monster and equip it! I re-equip it to my monster!"

The sword returned to her monster. Jaune Arc grumbled frustratingly. "I set a card and end my turn."

"…This reminds me of the time, sister," Sir Lady said in a much calmer, softer tone. "Do you remember?"

Jaune Arc looked perplexed at first, but she remembered. "Of course, I do! I always think about the time when we were, but a child. Why do you ask?"

Sir Lady sighed. "It was when I taught you how to duel…"

 _-Flashback-_

It was several years ago. Sir Lady and Jaune Arc were little girls who lived in a big mansion. They were born in a highly, influential, and powerful aristocratic family in faraway country. The young child Sir Lady was teaching young Jaune in dueling.

"I declare Noble Knight Borz to attack you directly!" The knight slashed directly at the young Jaune.

She screamed as she tripped over her back with her LP down to zero while Sir Lady had 4000 LP.

She sighed. "Remember, my young sister, your strategy is bold, but it is not invisible. You increase your monster's ATK as much as possible to overwhelm your opponent. While that may work sometimes, it won't work all the times."

"Yes, but…. Even so, it is my style of fighting!" She stated.

"Your style of fighting? What do you mean by that?" The older sister asked.

"Big Sis, I know that the Knighthood Deck has a flaw and it is very easy to defeat it if you understand it well, but it is my deck and I want to get stronger with my deck. I don't know why, but I just want to become stronger, just like you," young Jaune said.

Her older sister looked at her for a few seconds before she laughed. "I see. Don't forget that feeling, my young sister! Never lose your passion, pride, and self."

"Yes, big sister!" She complied.

"Elizabeth, Charlotte!" A male voice called out the two sisters' names, respectfully.

"It's father! He's back home!" Young Jaune Arc aka Charlotte ran off with a smile on her face.

"Now, now, Charlotte. Don't run or else you will slip, like last time," Young Sir Lady aka Elizabeth said as she followed after her.

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"That was a long time ago, big sister. Why are you talking about it now? If you are trying to distract me, then that won't work!" Jaune Arc yelled. "I end my turn. At this point, the effect of Richard, the King Blade of Knighthood ends."

"…I draw!" Sir Lady drew her card, resuming the duel. "I activate Noble Arms – Caliburn's effect. I increase my monster's ATK by 500 and gains 500 LP this turn!"

 **Sir Lady (2h): 3550 + 500 = 4050 LP**

"I activate Isolde's effect!" She declared. "I can send any number of Equip Spells with a different name from my Deck to my Graveyard. Then, I can Special Summon 1 Warrior monster from my Deck with a Level equals to the number of Equip Spell I sent to the Graveyard by this effect. I send four Equip Spells, to be precise!"

She sent four cards as she just said. "Now, I Special Summon my second Noble Knight – Medraut!" The familiar warrior was summoned on her side, looking ready to fight.

"Charlotte!" Sir Lady yelled and Jaune Arc gasped when she heard her name that she hadn't heard for many years. "Time to show you how serious I am in the duel! My passion, my pride! You'll be the first and the last witness to see the power given to me by my master, Revolver!"

"What is she planning to do?" Jaune Arc mumbled.

"By discarding a Tuner monster from my hand, I can activate this Equip Spell Card!" Sir Lady showed her signature Tuner, Lady of the Lake and sent it to the Graveyard. Then, she played her last card in her hand.

It was an Equip Spell Card, but something that Jaune Arc have never seen before. It showed the four green Synchro Rings with Link Square in between the rings in the middle.

"I equip my Link Monster, Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights with **Synchro Link-Seal**!" She revealed.

"Synchro Link-Seal!?" Jaune Arc said.

"With the Link Monster is equipped with this card, it is treated as a Tuner monster and it gains a Level equal to its Link Rating! Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights is now a Level 2 Tuner monster!"

To emphasize, Isolde glowed in the green aura as two Level stars appeared on its own card. "I tune my now Level 2 Tuner Link Monster, Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights with Level 4 Noble Knight - Medraut!

Medraut glowed in the same green aura as well as her eyes turned green, too. It was as if possessed by the power of the Equip Spell Card, which it was. Sir Lady's Link Monster turned into two Synchro Rings while her second monster jumped into those rings, turning into four spheres of light.

"Synchro Summon! Link to my victory! Level 6! **Ignoble Knight of Shadows, High Laundsallyn**!"

The new Synchro Monster looked like the normal High Laundsallyn except this one had much darker armor with some purple lining, and purple shield with sharp, glaring red eyes. It also was riding on a horse. The horse's skin and main were all black and eyes glowed in blood red.

 **Ignoble Knight of Shadows, High Laundsallyn-Level 6, DARK, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

Jaune Arc couldn't believe her eyes as her face expressed with horror to the presence of this never before seen monster.

"Elizabeth….What is this!? This monster was never in your Deck when we were young!" Jaune Arc exclaimed.

"Indeed, it wasn't," Sir Lady nodded. "My Deck became stronger since that day, that day..."

 _Uh, oh! Another flashback!_

 _\- Flashback -_

About 8 years ago, it was still when Jaune Arc and Sir Lady were still a child, but around this time, Sir Lady aka Elizabeth was 13 years old and Jaune Arc was 11 years old.

The two sisters grew up into fine, young girls. They were quite beautiful for their age and a lot of boys around their age wanted their affection and the girls, both around their age and older envied their natural beauty.

Her family invited their friends in nobility to a sparring, small dueling tournament, where their children and young adults can test their dueling skills against each other. It was something that Elizabeth and Charlotte's parents do every year.

"Grrgh!" Charlotte held on as she got hit by her opponent's monster. She only had 500 LP while her opponents had 1500 LP left and control Giga Gagagigo on the field.

"Well, well, old champ, John!" said a nobleman. "It looks like your younger daughter is going to lose."

"Not quite, my old friend," John replied. This was Elizabeth and Charlotte's father, John Hartford. He wore an expensive red vest and outfits of nobility, including the white wig that nobles from the 18th or 19th-century people had. He also wore a monocle and his mustache trimmed.

It was young Charlotte's last turn. "I played the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I resurrect my monster from the Graveyard!"

She summoned an unfamiliar monster and destroyed Giga Gagagigo flawlessly, winning the duel.

"The winner is Charlotte Hartford!" The referee announced.

The guests clapped and congratulated Charlotte's victory. John clapped softly, but he didn't look too amused though.

After winning her duel, she met up with her older sister.

"Good job, Charlotte," Elizabeth said. "You did well in that duel."

"Thank you, big sister," Charlotte said, feeling praised as her cheeks reddened with pride. "But, I am still a long way to be as strong as you."

"And now, the next opponent is the older daughter of the Hartford Family, Miss Elizabeth Hartford versus the older son of the Sussex Family, Christopher Louis Sussex," said the referee.

"Oh!" Elizabeth noticed. "It looks like it is my turn. Wish me luck, Charlotte."

Charlotte laughed. "You don't need luck, big sister. You can do it, as always!"

Elizabeth's opponent was a seventeen-year-old handsome, young man from a very wealthy noble family. All the young ladies wanted this man for their selves and become his husband as he was at the age to be matched with someone and rumors had spread that he was looking for one.

The girls' father, John, knew about Christopher's family and his search for a future spouse. The duel began. While Charlotte was watching the duel, she saw her father talking with the head of the Sussex Family.

She pondered what they were talking, so she went over to hear what they were saying.

"Just as I promise, if my daughter wins, she can be matched with your son," John said.

"Excellent, John! But, are you quite sure about this? My son is particularly strong, the strongest in the family, actually!"

"Oh, do not worry, my friend. You'll see," John said as he smirked.

Charlotte overheard what her father said. This was a huge surprise to her, and she got to tell her sister about it right now. She ran back to the arena, but there were too many people crowding around.

She bumped and passed through the crowd of people until she literally pushed herself out of the crowd, but it was too late.

Her sister had already won. "The winner is Elizabeth Hartford!" The referee announced as everyone cheered, except for Charlotte.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Charlotte called to her sister.

Her older sister noticed. "What is it, Charlotte? What's wrong?"

"I got something to tell you!" Charlotte said as she explained to her sister's ear about she had heard.

Later that day…

"So, what did you think of Elizabeth, my daughter?" John Hartford was having a private conversation with Christopher Louis Sussex, along with his father.

"Oh, she is just the young lady I've been looking for, sir! The instant she laid a final direct attack on me, it felt like a cupid struck his arrow through my heart," he commented.

"I think my son took a liking to your oldest daughter, John. I think she will be a suitable wife for him." The head of Sussex Family chuckled with pride.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will explain to my daughter and we will begin the marriage planning soon," John stated.

"You don't need to explain to me about it, father!" Elizabeth yelled as she slammed open the door and stormed into the room.

"Elizabeth!" Her father gasped. "What's the meaning of this!?"

Charlotte peeked into the room from outside the door while she listened.

"Father, I heard about your scheme! You planned for me to marry someone against my own will!" She stated.

"Elizabeth, you're being rude in front of our guests, your future husband," John warned.

"Father, I dueled because I only did it to hone my skills. That is my pride and passion as a duelist! I didn't duel and win to become someone's wife! I can choose whoever I want to be with or not!" Elizabeth argued.

"Elizabeth, I only did it for the good of your well-being! You becoming the future wife of Young Christopher here would help your family very tremendously!" Her father counter-argued.

"No, it won't! It only benefits yourself, not me or anyone in the matter! I won't be married to Sussex Family's heir or anyone! And you won't force me to!" Elizabeth yelled angrily as she stormed out of the room.

"Elizabeth! Come back here! Elizabeth!" John yelled, but his voice was a deaf tone to her ears.

Charlotte watched her sister stomping by, passing her without even noticing her.

"Big sis..." Charlotte mumbled sadly.

From then forth, Elizabeth's relationship became sour and worse every day. She couldn't even stand to be anyone with him, so she ate alone in her room and never even speak with him when they passed by in the hallway. One night, she decided to end it all. She ran away from home and never looked back.

She walked alone in the streets. She scavenged any leftover foods in the trash. She was chased by the property owner. She had nowhere to go, all cold, tired, and also helpless. She was just a lonely girl in rag clothes. The only thing that kept her going was her will and her Deck, the only valuable thing she kept from her old home.

She sat alone under a tree away from the rain as she was wet. That was when a young boy approached her.

"Hey...Are you alone?" He asked.

She looked up to the boy, though not revealing his face.

"Leave me alone. I don't need any help," she replied.

"...OK. How about you could help me with something?" The boy said, catching Elizabeth's interest.

"What do you mean, boy?" She asked.

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

"Since that day I met Master Revolver, I obtained not only power but also freedom...something that staying with my family wouldn't provide me. A freedom to experience. A freedom to choose. A freedom to do what I can do with my life not decided by someone else. Thanks to Master Revolver, I found a place where I truly felt a purpose in my life and that is to serve for him," Sir Lady talked to herself before she refocused into reality.

"Ignoble Knight of Shadows, High Laundsallyn's effect!" She declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, the effect of all cards on the field except itself is negated! Shadow Void!"

Her monster staved its dark sword into the ground, causing a shadow to surround and cover everything in sight.

"This means that your Field Spell and monsters' effect cannot be used!" She admitted as Jaune Arc's monster losses their ATK, decreasing to 900 and 1200 respectively.

"No! That means that I cannot use my face-down card!" Jaune Arc cried.

"However, this is not only ability that my new Synchro Monster can do!" Sir Lady stated.

"What!? There's more!?" Jaune Arc gasped.

"Ignoble Knights of Shadows, High Laundsallyn gains 200 ATK for every Noble Arms Equip Spell Card in the Graveyard! There are currently 8 Noble Arms in my Graveyard! Therefore, my monster gains 1600 ATK points!" Her Synchro monster glowed in the dark aura as its ATK rose to 3900.

"3900 ATK!" Jaune Arc exclaimed.

"Battle! I declare my monster to destroy your Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood! Shadow Sword Beam!"

The horse roared as the knight rider pointed his sword up in the air. A black lightning struck the sword, charging the blade. He swung the sword, creating a crescent-shaped beam that sliced Jaune Arc's monster in half.

"Aaaaaah"! She screamed.

 **Jaune Arc: 3700 – 3000 = 700 LP**

"Farewell, Charlotte," Sir Lady said softly. "Once per turn, by banishing one Noble Arms Equip Spell in my Graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points!"

Jaune Arc couldn't say any words out of her mouth. Sir Lady's Synchro monster charged toward Jaune Arc. She didn't move an inch as she stood where she was standing, too scared to even move. The monster slashed her directly with its sword, cutting her LP to zero.

She screamed in agony as she turned into data. Sir Lady closed her eyes while this all happened. The duel ended with her victory.

 **Jaune Arc: 0 LP**

 **Sir Lady WINS!**

She opened her eyes, with tears flowing down.

"You were too soft, Charlotte and I am sorry. What must be done is done," she said. As she was about to leave, she turned around and said, "More intruder!"

Another challenger appeared before her. It was Blue-Eye.

"You! I thought Gemma was dealing with you…. unless..." Sir Lady said.

"Your thought is right on the dime. I dealt with your comrade and I am here to do the same to you, and then face your Master," Blue-Eye said.

"You! I won't allow you to face Master Revolver! I will fight till the end! Until my master's plan has ripened into a fruit!" Sir Lady decided as she immediately reactivated her duel disk.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

Somewhere in other parts of LINK VRAINS, Go Onizuka was almost at the Tower of Hanoi.

"I am almost there! I hope that Playmaker didn't make it first! Since I will be the one who will save the day!" Go commented.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred right in front of him. Luckily, Go didn't get damaged as he reacted well to dodge away from harm.

"What was that!?" He exclaimed.

Out of the smokes, a mysterious figure walked out. It revealed a person in white, metal armor. The being wore a helmet that looked like a head of a dragon with glowing yellow eyes and the armor had two shoulder pads that shaped like a dragon's face. This person was as big and tall as Go Onizuka.

"It's you…. Metal Mayhem!" Go recognized. This person who stood in front of him was Metal Mayhem, the current Top#1 Charisma Duelist, the one who replaced Go and took his former position of the Charisma Dueling ranking.

"Go Onizuka..." Metal Mayhem said. "I challenge you to a duel."

Go didn't look convinced. "I have no time for that! Besides, I have something important to do, so unless you're here to help me, move away!"

"No," Metal Mayhem replied. "I won't do that until you beat me in a duel. It is time for us to do our long, awaited rematch."

"Long, awaited rematch? What are you talking about? There's no time for that!" Go complained.

"I will only move if you beat me in a duel. It is time to decide who's the number 1 Duelist in all of LINK VRAINS and the world!" Metal Mayhem declared as he had his duel disk ready.

"This is a waste of time, but if you're seriously going to get in my way, then I won't hesitate to do what I must!" Go activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Go Onizuka vs Metal Mayhem**

 **Go Onizuka (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Metal Mayhem (5h): 4000 LP**

"I will go first!" Go started. "I Normal Summon Gouki Suprex in attack position!"

The blue Gouki appeared on his side. "When Gouki Suprex is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Gouki monster from my hand! Come out! Gouki Riscorpio!"

"Open the circuit!" A Link Portal opened. "The summoning condition is two Gouki monsters! I set my Gouki Suprex and Riscorpia in the Link Markers!"

The two Gouki shot into the left and bottom arrows. "Link Summon! Rise! Link 1! Gouki Jet Ogre!"

A blue Gouki with a jetpack on the back flew out of the portal and landed on the field, presenting itself with 2000 ATK.

"Then, I activate the effect of both my Gouki monsters! When they are sent from the field to the GY, I can add Gouki cards from my Deck to my hand! I add Gouki Rematch and Gouki Headbutt! Next, I activate Gouki Rematch that I just added!"

He showed the Spell Card, which showed Suprex giving a helping hand with Twistcobra. "When this card is activated, I Special Summon two Gouki monsters from my Graveyard in defense position! Return, Gouki Suprex, and Riscorpia!"

His two Gouki returned, with Riscorpia summoned in Jet Ogre's bottom arrow while Surpex was summoned next to Riscorpia.

"Then, I activate Jet Ogre's effect! Once per turn, by targeting one Gouki card I control, I destroy it to make my Gouki monster change his position to Attack Mode! I target my Gouki Suprex to destroy it and then change Riscorpia to attack position!"

Suprex sucked into the GY portal while Riscorpia switched to attack mode. "I set a card and end my turn!" Go finished.

 **Go Onizuka (3h): 4000 LP**

"Just as I expected," Metal Mayhem said. Go look at him with curious, yet cautious eyes.

"You have not changed at all," he remarked. "I draw."

 **Metal Mayhem (6h): 4000 LP**

"I play the Quick-Play Spell, Photon Lead!" He showed the card, which showed a blond-haired man reaching out to Nova Angel below him. "With this card, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand in face-up attack position. I Special Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

"Cyber Dragon?" Go Onizuka said. "That's a very rare and very difficult Archetype to use. If you are the Number 1, then that would mean he master it."

"Then, I activate this Spell Card! Inferno Reckless Summon!" Metal Mayhem presented the said card.

"Inferno Reckless Summon!?" Go gasped. "That's a very powerful Spell Card, allowing you to summon as many monsters as you want!"

"Indeed!" Metal Mayhem replied. "I'll just explain it for story-purpose! When exactly 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned on my side of the field while my opponent controls a monster, I can Special Summon as many monsters as possible with the same name as the Summoned monster, from my hand, Deck, and Graveyard, in attack position!"

His entire side of the field glowed in the white light. Go barely could see the field while he blocked the bright field with his arm, barely.

"First from my hand, Cyber Dragon!" The classic machine dragon appeared as it roared as if it hadn't roared for many years since its last appearance in the GX era. "Second, two more Cyber Dragon appears from my Deck!"

Just as he said, two more Cyber Dragon rose up from the light. "Finally, Cyber Dragon Herz from my Deck as well!"

The last Cyber Dragon presented to the field as it roared along with its Cyber Dragon brothers.

"This is efficient enough. Now, you must Special Summon as many monsters as possible with the same as 1 of your face-up monsters, from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard!"

Go chose his cards. "Fine. I Special Summon my second Gouki Riscorpia, Headbutt, and Twistcobra from my hand, and Gouki Suprex from my Graveyard."

Go's field was filled with his Gouki monsters, facing against Metal Mayhem's Cyber Dragons.

"My strategy is set!" Metal Mayhem stated as Go stared at him, getting ready. "I play the Spell Card, Cyberlord Fusion!"

This new Fusion Card showed the three basic Cyber Dragons swirling into the blue vortex of lightning.

"With this card, I Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a Cyber Dragon monster as material from my Extra Deck, by shuffling Fusion Materials listed on it into my Deck! I fuse my two normal Cyber Dragons with Cyber Dragon Herz treated as Cyber Dragon thanks to its monster effect!"

The three Cyber Dragon did what the card showed as they swirled together and sucked into the vortex.

"This is the power of the true king! The real Number 1 Duelist of the world! A power stronger than Go Onizuka! Fusion Summon! Descend! Cyber End Dragon!"

The three-headed machines appeared before Go Onizuka. Its metallic armor shined like the heaven and its three roared at him, looking menacing as it if it was ready to eat his flesh.

 _Eewwww! TMI! Who writes like that!?_

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, **Defenselessness**!" The said card showed Goblin Attack Force with broken shield, protecting them against a Cyber Dragon in front of them.

 _Too many Spell Cards in this one turn!_

"With this card, all monsters my opponent control on the field change to Defense Position until the end of this turn!" Go's Gouki monsters, except for Gouki Jet Orge, switched to defense mode.

"No!" Go cried.

"Now you know, Go Onizuka. Why am I the new Number 1 Charisma Duelist? Once Cyber Dragon destroys any of your defense positioned monster, it will inflict a piercing battle damage. My dragon has 4000 ATK and you have exactly 4000 LP."

"An OTK..." Go mumbled.

"That's right. This is the payback for you what did to me," Metal Mayhem said.

"Payback? I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Go questioned.

"I talk enough. It's time to end this!" Metal Mayhem exclaimed as he just snapped his finger.

His snap triggered his Cyber End Dragon to attack. Its three heads charged up for its attack. All three heads fired the charged energy at Go Onizuka. Go gritted his teeth as his eyes widened for the impact. The attack hit him, causing a huge explosion with the smoke of dust that rose up into the sky in shroom shape, like a nuke bomb.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: For every face-up "Knighthood" monster, this card gains 200 ATK._

 _Arena of the Knight-Type: Field Spell, Effect: When "Knighthood" Monster in your possession gains ATK due to card effect, it gains 400 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, increase all face-up Knighthood monsters' ATK by 1000._

 _Ming Lee, the East Blade of Knighthood-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When a Knighthood monster you control has their ATK changed from their original, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. For every face-up Knighthood monster, this card gains 200 ATK._

 _Richard, the King Blade of Knighthood-Level 6, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 2300 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: You can reveal this card in your hand, then all Knighthood monsters in your possession gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. If you activate this effect, you cannot Normal Summon, Special Summon, or Set any monsters for the rest of this turn._

 _Synchro Link-Seal-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Target 1 Link Monster in your field, then that card is treated as Tuner monster and it gains Level equals to its Link Rating. Then, you can use it and other monsters you control to Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck (This summoning is treated as Synchro Summon)._

 _Ignoble Knight of Shadows, High Laundsallyn-Level 6, DARK, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: 1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Noble Knight" monsters. When this card is Synchro Summoned, all cards on the field have their effect negated. During the damage calculation only, this card gains 200 ATK for every "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card in your GY. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card in your GY to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Defenselessness-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Change all face-up monsters your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am back from a long break. I've been mainly focusing on my newest story, My Hero Academia Line of Good and Evil. If you are interested, please take a look and read it!**

 **So, we learned more about Sir Lady's past and her connection with Jaune Arc. However, even though they are sisters, Sir Lady still defeated Jaune Arc and turned her into data. You can say she is a monster, but she is just very loyal to Revolver and his cause. Maybe there is more to it, but I will leave you guys to your own imagination.**

 **Finally, we got to see who's the current Number 1 Top Charisma Duelist! Meet Metal Mayhem, the Charisma Duelist who uses the Cyber Dragon Archetype! I may have broke the fourth wall to mention that we haven't seen this Archetype for a long time since the GX anime series (unless if you count the movie, Bonds Between Time, but that was Malefic Cyber End Dragon, so I don't think it quite counts though.). Metal Mayhem's first turn is an actual strategy to pull off Cyber Dragon OTK deck. The name "Metal Mayhem" is suggested by johannvanguard, so thank you to you.**

 **With all that said, I hope to see you guys soon for another, epic and one of the most wanted duels I want to write and here is the preview for you to see. Until next time, PLUS ULTR...I mean, INTO THE VRAINS!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 40

 _The Tower of Hanoi is almost complete. The first duelist to arrive at its base is a surprising opponent who stands up against Revolver, the leader of Knights of Hanoi!  
_

Revolver: So, the first person to arrive is none other than you.

Blue-Eye: I am honored, but not quite. Your game ends here!

Revolver: Challenge accepted!

 _Next in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Battle of the Dragons!_

Revolver: INTO THE VRAINS!

Ai: Hey, that's my line!

Playmaker: It's not your line.

Codebreaker: When will I ever get a chance to duel?


	40. Battle of the Dragons

**Chapter 40**

Battle of the Dragons

Revolver, the leader of Hanoi, watched the monitor as he just saw two of his trustworthy admins, Gemma and Sir Lady, defeated.

Their bodies materialized inside an opened coffin for each of them, looking like they were sleeping beauty. Or in this case, a sleeping knight.

Revolver contemplated when he saw his fallen allies. He turned to Sir Lady the most.

"Sir Lady, your loyalty is admirable, and I appreciate for all you did. I do not know much about your past, but I only respect you for the person you are now. Thank you for fighting for my father's cause," Revolver said.

His moaning interrupted when an alert happened. A man in a white lab coat appeared behind Revolver. "Yes, father?"

"An intruder is sported and near the base of the Tower," Dr. Kogami stated.

"Understood," he replied. "I will handle it shortly."

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

A female VR avatar approached the base of the tower. She looked up to see that the rings are almost complete.

"This mass weapon of destruction must be stopped," she said.

"Not until I am defeated in a duel..." She jumped to the voice.

A white portal opened up, revealing Revolver stepping out of it before it closed in behind him.

"We meet again, Revolver," the woman said.

"Blue-Eye, you and your pesky organization has gotten in the Hanoi's way in the past and the present. However, today is too late. It will be a victorious day for the Knights of Hanoi! Once this tower is completed, nothing will stop it and all of LINK VRAINS will be destroyed, including the Cyberse World, the one you and your organization claim to seek and wants to protect!" He commented.

"It is more than a reason why I must stop you," she replied. "And just for your information, I no longer work for the organization. I am on my own."

Revolver found that to be surprising, but not too surprising as he smirked. "Ho. So, you are rogue now?"

"In the way, yes, but I now work as an independent bounty hunter and you have a very large bounty on your head," Blue-Eye admitted as she activated her Duel Disk, which uses a dark blue blade.

"Nothing unexpected," Revolver said, activating his duel disk. "I was waiting for Playmaker or Codebreaker to come, but I guess I can pass the time."

"Never underestimate your opponent if you act so cocky like that," she remarked.

"Believe me..." He said with much serious expression. "I'm not."

 _Here we go, guys! The most requested duel in the history of dueling! Revolver's Rokket vs. Blue-Eye's Blue-Eyes White Dragon deck! Who will win!? Who will lose!? Let's get on with the show!_

"DUEL!"

 **Revolver vs. Blue-Eye**

 **Revolver (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Blue-Eye (5h): 4000 LP**

"I go first!" Revolver declared. "I play the Field Spell, Boot Sector Launch!"

He showed the card, which showed a barrel that looked similar to what Borreload Dragon uses.

"While this card is face-up on the field, all Rokket monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF points, and I can use one of two effects once per turn, and I activate the first effect! I can Special Summon two Rokket monsters with different names from my hand. Come forth! Autorokket Dragon and Anesthrokket Dragon!"

Two Rokket dragons, one orange, and other green appeared in DEF position with boosted 1300 DEF and 2500 DEF points respectfully.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, **Borrel Reload**!" He presented the new Spell Card, showing three Rokket monsters glowing in the white aura with Borreload Dragon roaring in the background. "For every Rokket monsters I control on the field, I can draw a card. Since I control two Rokkets, I draw two cards!"

He drew and added the two new cards to his hand. "Then, I send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Defrag Dragon from my hand!"

This dragon looked almost like a bird for its mouth shaped like a beak. Its armor was dark blue color with red line color and sharp, yellow knees. Its green wings were composed of separable diamonds.

"I activate the effect of **Lag Dragon** that I sent by Defrag Dragon's effect!" Revolver declared. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard from my hand by a card effect, I can Special Summon it!"

The next dragon appeared was a long, serpentine dragon with sharp green eyes without any pupils. It had two blue cables for its whiskers. Its body was blue and gold-plated fins on the back. It had two clawed arms.

 **Lag Dragon-Level 4, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 0 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"Now, open! The future circuit that lights up my path!" He opened the Link Portal, appearing in the middle of the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Dragon-Type Effect Monsters! I set my Defrag Dragon and Lag Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two dragons turned into two purple twisters, absorbing into the bottom and bottom-left arrows on the link square portal.

"Link Summon! Rise! Link 2! **Tortoise Dragon**!" This dragon was a dark green dragon with a metallic green shell, like a turtle. Its eye glowed in red with two sharp teeth on the upper jaw. Its feet were thick with sharp claws.

 **Tortoise Dragon-Link 2, EARTH, Dragon/Link/Effect, 1800 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom, Bottom-Left**

"I set a card and end my turn." He ended with a face-down card while controlling two Rokket Dragons in face-up Defense position and one Link Monster in his left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Revolver (0h): 4000 LP**

"You're putting up a wall," Blue-Eye remarked. "I see you're playing defense as well as setting up for the stronger monster to summon."

"Just make your move and make this quick," Revolver hissed. He did know that she uses one of the world's strongest, rarest Archetypes, so playing defense was the safest way to handle it.

"Very well," she replied. "I draw!"

 **Blue-Eye (6h): 4000 LP**

"I Normal Summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack position!" A beautiful maiden with bright, blue eyes and light brown dress appeared on her side of the field. It faced in front of Tortoise Dragon, making it growl at the maiden, but she didn't look afraid.

"Then, I play the Field Spell, **Oracle of Blue-Eyes**!" Giant tombstones rose up from the ground, surrounding the areas in a circle formation. Then, smaller and rounder tombstones appeared in the center of the field, also in a circle formation, making it looks like an eye. It had strange writing carved on each tombstone, glowing in blue color.

"I never heard of this field spell before," Revolver admitted.

"Then, you shall learn now," Blue-Eye stated. "I activate my field spell's effect! Once per turn, by targeting one with Eye of Blue or Blue-Eyes monster that I control on the field, I can tribute it to Special Summon one Blue-Eyes monster from my hand or Deck!"

"What?" Revolver said, looking a bit surprised.

"However, not only that, I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's Quick Effect!" She added. "When a card or effect is activated that targets her, I can Special Summon one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard! I Special Summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!"

Maiden with Eyes of Blue prayed with her hand clapped together as she turned into blue energy. Her energy sucked into the tombstones, causing a white portal to open up. Out of the portal, a powerful roar echoed through when two clawed hands came out.

Next, the head popped out and then entire body came out. The legendary dragon had appeared the first time since the dawn of dueling (also known since the original Yu-Gi-Oh series).

The second dragon also appeared out of the portal, flying out though and landed on its feet next to its brethren. The two dragons roared, causing Revolver's dragons to be on the defensive side as they felt intimidated by the presence of the legendary dragons.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, Polymerization!" She revealed the classic Fusion Spell Card, the very first of its kind. "With this card, I fuse my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field with the third and last Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!"

"The three legendary dragons!" She began chanting. "Merge into one and become the ultimate dragon!" The three Blue-Eyes merged into one, turning into one and a single dragon with three heads as a result. "Fusion Summon! Descend! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The three-headed dragon roared powerfully, so powerful that its roar echoed throughout LINK VRAINS. During this time, other duelists, including Frog, Pigeon, and Den-O News' anchorwoman, Claire and her cameraman heard it.

"What was that!?" Ai exclaimed.

"I...I am not sure, but this feeling...it feels like some powerful monster has just summoned. Is someone dueling, too?" Playmaker commented.

"That roar…. It came from where Master Revolver is!" Spectre though.

Codebreaker, who was running to the tower, heard the roar and stopped for a moment.

"Woah! It sounds like a really powerful monster or something!" He said surprisingly.

"According to my radar, that roar indeed belongs to a powerful monster, but I cannot exactly pinpoint to what kind of duel monster roars like it," Rossy stated.

"Well, whatever it is, someone really summoned it in the duel and I wish I can see it!" He exclaimed.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one of the world's rarest and strongest Fusion Monsters there is. It is legendary among legendary," Revolver commented.

"I see you know a lot about Blue-Eyes," Blue-Eye said.

"It would be my honor to fight it and of course, defeat it!" Revolver commented.

"We'll see about that," she replied. "Battle! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will attack your Tortoise Dragon! Ultimate Blast!"

Her monster fired the world's most destructive attack, a giant blue fire energy ball from each three head.

"Despite its legendary status, it doesn't mean it is invincible!" Revolver stated. "I activate my Trap, Mirror Force!"

His Trap revealed itself. Blue-Eyes Ultimate's attack was reflected by the Trap's effect, causing a light to strike back at the dragon itself. However, Blue-Eye didn't look worried.

"Oracle of Blue-Eyes' second effect!" She declared, surprising Revolver. "By adding one with Eyes of Blue or Blue-Eyes monster in my Graveyard to my hand, I can negate an activation and effect of one Spell or Trap Card and destroy it!"

"What!?" He gasped as his Mirror Force was canceled and destroyed.

"I add my Maiden with Eyes of Blue to my hand," she said as she showed the card and added it to her hand. "My monster's attack shall continue!"

"Not so fast! I activate Tortoise Dragon's Quick Effect!" He countered. "When this card is targeted for an attack, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and I only take half of the damage!"

Tortoise Dragon hid into its shell, protecting itself from the attack, but some part of its attack scorched Revolver like a fire.

 **Revolver (0h): 4000 – 1350 = 2650 LP**

Blue-Eye didn't look too surprising or worried. "I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Blue-Eye (1h): 4000 LP**

"My turn! I draw!" Revolver drew his card and started his thinking process.

 **Revolver (1h): 2650 LP**

He knew that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has the highest ATK than all of his monsters on the field. His biggest threat was that field spell, Oracle of Blue-Eyes. If he's going to win this duel, he must destroy the field spell.

"I activate Borrel Reload's effect from my Graveyard!" He declared. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can draw a card equals the number of Rokket monsters I control on the field. Since I have two, I draw two."

He drew two more cards, counting to three in his hand. "I activate my field spell, Boot Sector Launch's effect! I Special Summon two Rokket monsters from my hand! Metalrokket Dragon and Magnarokket Dragon!"

Two blue Rokket Monsters appeared as it stood by next to each other and the other two Rokket monsters. Both monsters gained 2000 and 2300 DEF respectfully.

"Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" A Link Square portal appeared on the field in front of him. "The summoning condition is two Rokket monsters! I set my Anesthrokket and Metalrokket Dragons in the Link Markers!"

The two Rokket turned into orange and blue bullets, shooting into the top and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2! **Gatling Dragon**!" The new Link Monster that was summoned had head of the dragon on one side, but the other side attached with a huge Gatling gun. Its color is dark bluish with glowing green eyes, sharp-clawed feet, and a barrel of ammunition on its back. It was summoned in the zone pointed by Tortoise Dragon's bottom arrow.

 **Gatling Dragon-Link 2, DARK, Dragon/Link/Effect, 1700 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom**

"Gatling Dragon's effect! By targeting one Rokket monster on the field, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points!" Revolver said as he smirked. "I target Autorokket Dragon and then activate its Quick Effect! When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this card, I can destroy it. Then, I send 1 Spell or Trap Card from the field to the Graveyard. I choose your Field Spell, Oracle of Blue-Eyes!"

Autorokket turned into an orange energy bullet, which loaded into Gatling Dragon's gun. It started firing every tombstone that was part of the field spell, destroying it in the process. Some of the bullets it fired also shot and hit Blue-Eye, causing her to cringe with scratched red data on her.

 **Blue-Eye (1h): 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP**

"Gatling Dragon's additional effect!" He continued. "When this card is co-linked with another Dragon Link monster, I can activate its effect again for the second time! I target my Magnarokket and activate its Quick Effect. By destroying this card, I can send 1 monster from the field to the Graveyard. Say goodbye to your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Magnarokket Dragon turned into a blue energy bullet, loading into Gatling Dragon's gun. It fired Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon at rapid speed. Her monster cried as it received multiple bullets in his chest before it exploded.

 **Blue-Eye (1h): 3500 – 500 = 3000 LP**

"Trap Card opens! **Fusion Blue Reborn**!" One of her set cards revealed to be a Trap Card, showing Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerging out of a corpse of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon while glowing in shining blue light.

"When a Blue-Eyes Fusion monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from my Graveyard!" One of her Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned as it roared for its resurrection.

"You anticipated your Ultimate's destruction," Revolver scowled. "Fine. I end my turn and at this point, both my Autorokket and Magnarokket Dragons' effect activates! During the End Phase of this turn, if these cards are in the Graveyard because they were destroyed on the field by battle or card effect this turn, I can Special Summon different Rokket monsters. I Special Summon my second Metalrokket Dragon and Anesthrokket Dragon."

The second copy of the respective dragons appeared in defense position, with 1700 DEF and 2500 DEF points respectfully.

 **Revolver (1h): 2650 LP**

"You may have destroyed my Fusion Monster and rebuild your defense," Blue-Eye remarked. "However, that won't be enough to defeat my Blue-Eyes! I draw!"

As much as he wants to disagree, she had a good point. Even with his Rokket Monsters' high DEF points, he had nothing to fight back against her Blue-Eyes. At least, not yet.

 **Blue-Eye (2h): 3000 LP**

"I play the Spell Card, **Blue-Eyes Draw**!" She showed the said Spell Card, which showed a tall duelist in a white jacket and long black pants drawing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. "By returning up to three Blue-Eyes Dragon-Type monsters from my field to my hand, I can draw a number of cards equal to the monster I returned from the field to my hand. I return my Blue-Eyes to draw just one card!"

Her Blue-Eyes flashed in blue sparkles of light while she drew a card. "Now, by revealing my returned Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand. Descend! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

A similar, yet whiter Blue-Eyes dragon appeared, roaring at Revolver's dragons as they recoiled in fear by its summoned appearance.

"I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's monster effect!" She declared. "Once per turn, I can target one monster my opponent controls to destroy it. I target your Tortoise Dragon!"

Her dragon fired a white energy ball and hit Tortoise Dragon, obliterating it to complete dust.

"When this effect is activated, Blue-Eyes Alternative cannot attack this turn," she said. "But, that's just fine because I activate my Trap Card! **Blue-Eyes Omnipotence**!"

The Trap Card showed Maiden with Eyes of Blue and other people wearing an outfit with the same color, praying to Blue-Eyes White Dragon in glowing blue aura around its body while it stands in front of them.

"By targeting one Blue-Eyes monster I control on the field, I can negate its effect and declare it to attack twice this turn!" She stated. "Attack! Use White Stream!"

Her dragon fired a white energy breath attack at Revolver's second Link Monster. Gatling Dragon cried as it burned to crisps, affecting its master's Life Points while he protected himself by crossing his arms over his masked face.

 **Revolver (1h): 2650 – 1300 = 1350 LP**

"Then, I attack your Anethesrokket Dragon!" Her dragon fired a second white beam, destroying one of his Rokket monsters this time. Now the only monster he had left was Metalrokket Dragon. Revolver grit in response.

"You only have one monster left in Defense Position. Your lose is near, Revolver!" She stated. "I set a card and end my turn."

 **Blue-Eye (1h): 3000 LP**

"I have not lost yet! As long as I have Life Points left, I will continue to fight!" He replied. "Anethesrokket Dragon's effect! During the End Phase that this card was destroyed by battle or effect, I can Special Summon another Rokket monster from my Deck. I Special Summon my second Autorokket Dragon in DEF position!"

 **Revolver (2h): 1350 LP**

He looked at the card he drew and smirked. "The draw of destiny has given me a chance. I play the Spell Card, Squib Draw! By targeting one Rokket monster I control, I destroy it and then draw 2 cards from my Deck! I target Autorokket Dragon and activate its Quick Effect! Now, I send 1 Spell or Trap card on the field to the GY. I send your card to it!"

"Then, you know what happens next," he replied. "I draw 2 cards and then play the Spell Card, **Reboot Launch**!"

The new Spell Card showed Anesthrokket Dragon and Metalrokket Dragon loading into the same barrel used by Borreload Dragon.

"If I control at least no more than two Rokket monsters on the field, I can Special Summon up to three Rokket monsters from my Graveyard with its effect negated!" Blue-Eyes widened her eyes to that. "I resurrect Anesthrokket, Autorokket, and Metalrokket Dragons!"

The three Rokket shot out of the purple portal in face-up DEF position with boosted DEF points, thanks to the effect of Boot Sector Launch.

"Then, I normal summon **Split-Head Dragon**." The summoned monster was a serpentine dragon with a split head, one half was red while the other half was blue, with yellow eyes and no pupils.

 **Split-Head Dragon-Level 4, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 0 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Now, open the future circuit that lights up my path!" He shot a blue lightning to the sky, making the link portal to appear.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 3 or more Effect Monsters! I set my Split-Head Dragon, Anesthrokket Dragon, and Metalrokket Dragon in the Link Markers! Additionally, Split-Head Dragon's monster effect allows it to treat as two Link Materials!"

Split-Head Dragon split into one red twister and one blue twister while the two Rokkets turned into orange and blue bullets, shooting into the link arrows as the twisters absorbed into the arrows instead.

"Link Summon! Link 4! Borreload Dragon!" His ace monster descended to the field as it roared strongly toward Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon. Both dragons roared each other, eye-to-eye as they tried to intimidate over one another.

"So, this is your ace monster, your dragon. Borreload Dragon..." Blue-Eye remarked.

"This is your first and last time you see it," Revolver said. "Borreload Dragon's monster effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field, and when I do, that monster loses 500 ATK and DEF. Anti-Enemy Bullet!"

Borreload Dragon shot a giant bullet out of its canon inside its mouth. The bullet hit Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon, causing it to glow in the orange aura as its ATK and DEF decreased to 2500 points.

"Feast your eyes on Borreload Dragon's power!" He exclaimed. "Battle! Borreload shall attack your dragon!"

"Borreload Dragon's additional effect! Strange Trigger!" His dragon fired a green bullet this time. It shot Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, making it glow in green and disappeared from her side of the field. Then, her dragon reappeared on his side of the field.

"Now that the legendary dragon is on my side, I will attack you directly and destroy you with it!" He declared. "Blue-Eyes White Alternative Dragon attack her directly with White Beam!"

The legendary dragon fired its powerful white breath attack. The breath attack howled and hit Blue-Eye as it hovered over her.

Revolver raised his hand, telling it to stop. As it did, smokes of dust were everywhere. When it dissipated, Blue-Eye still stood on her feet, looking unaffected at all.

"What? But, how?" Revolver gasped.

"I activated my Trap Card, **Orb of Blue Protection** in my Graveyard," she said. Her Trap Card showed Master with Eye of Blue using a blue orb as it was shining a blue light at Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"When Blue-Eyes Dragon monster declares an attack, I banish 1 Blue-Eyes monster in my GY to negate that attack and send that monster to the Graveyard during the end of this turn. Then, I draw a card. So, I banished my last Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in my Graveyard to stop the attack," she explained.

Revolver scowled. "You were even prepared for my Borreload's effect…. Your resistance is irritating. I set a card and end my turn. Due to your Trap Card's effect, Blue-Eyes White Alternative Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, you draw a card, and then I activate Autorokket Dragon Dragon's last effect. I can Special Summon another Rokket monster from my Deck. I Special Summon Magnarokket Dragon."

 **Revolver (1h): 1350 LP**

"I am a little bit impressed that you make it this far," Blue-Eye said. "Most opponents I faced can't last this long in the duel. Of course, not to be unexpected from the leader of Hanoi himself."

"Hmph! Am I supposed to feel flattered about it?" Revolver replied.

"No. I don't expect you to feel that way," she stated. "My turn. Draw!"

 **Blue-Eye (2h): 3000 LP**

"I play the Spell Card, **Magic Synchro Blue Seal**!" She presented the card in her hand, which showed Blue-Eyes White Dragon turning transparent with eight glowing green orbs inside its body.

"Synchro?" Revolver spoke up.

"That's right!" She said. "With this card, I can use monsters in my hand as materials for Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro Summon from your hand!?" He gasped.

"I tune my Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue with Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!" Her two monsters appeared before Blue-Eyes flew up high into the sky.

Maiden with Eyes of Blue prayed strongly, becoming a single green ring. Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew past through that ring, turning into eight spheres in straight order as a pillar of energy pierced through the ring.

"Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 9! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" A silver dragon with blue eyes appeared as it roared at Borreload Dragon, which it roared back in retaliation. The dragon was placed in her Extra Monster Zone on her left side in face-up defense position.

"Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's monster effect!" She exclaimed. "Until the end of the next turn, you cannot target any Dragon monsters I currently control on the field with card effects, nor my monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"Then, Borreload Dragon's effect won't work on your dragon," Revolver mumbled.

"I end my turn," she finished.

 **Blue-Eyes (0h): 3000 LP**

'No matter what I do, I cannot do anything against her monster until the end of this turn. I must find a way to at least damage her LP directly,' he thought.

"My turn! I draw!" He drew a card while thinking of a strategy. 'The best thing I can do for now is to stall her. The card I drew is a Spell, but I cannot use this now.'

"I set a card and end my turn," he ended quickly.

 **Revolver (2h): 1350 LP**

"My turn. Draw!" She drew a card, counting to just 1 in her hand, and then pointed to her monster. "During this Standby Phase, Azure-Eyes' monster effect activates! Once per turn, during my Standby Phase, I can target 1 Normal Monster from my Graveyard, then Special Summon it. I target my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I Special Summon it!"

Her original dragon reappeared as it rose up until it expanded its wing and roared terrifically as it is celebrating its resurrection.

"Then, I activate the effect of Blue-Eyes Omnipotence in my Graveyard!" She declared. "By banishing this card, I can Special Summon 1 Blue-Eyes Dragon monster each from my hand, Deck, and Graveyard!"

"What absurdity!" Revolver cried.

"I Dragon Spirit of White from my hand, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon from my Graveyard, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!" Three powerful Blue-Eyes dragons appeared one by one.

"Five Blue-Eyes…!" Revolver grit his teeth as all five Blue-Eyes dragons glared at him.

"I activate my Dragon Sprite of White's effect! When it is summoned, I can target 1 Spell or Trap that you control to banish it. I banish your Boot Sector Launch!"

Revolver's field spell disappeared from the field, causing his Rokket monster to lose the boosted ATK and DEF points.

"Open, the circuit of holy white and the endless blue sky!" She shot a blue lightning out of her hand, striking up into the sky, causing the clouds above them to dissipate to reveal a circuit.

"It can't be…!" He looked surprised behind his mask.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 3 or more Blue-Eyes Dragon monsters! I set my two Dragon Sprite of White, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The four dragons transformed into four whitish blue twisters, sucking into four arrows on the circuit.

"Link Summon! Descend and shine this darkened, sinful world with your holy light! **Blue-Eyes Holy White Dragon**!"

Descending from the sky, a single dragon flew down until it landed on the dueling field gently. The new dragon was all white in color. The inner part of the wings was silver color while the eyes shined like the deep blue ocean. Its head had three spikes on the backside, making it looks as if it was wearing a crown. Its claws were shining white. It gave a defining roar that echoed through Link VRAINS that it even caused some the surrounding areas to buzz just by its own presence.

 **Blue-Eyes Holy White Dragon-Link 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Link/Effect, 3000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top-Left, Top-Right, Top, and Bottom.**

"Its appearance…it's almost like I am standing right next to a sun!" Revolver commented as he covered over his face from the light emanating from the dragon's body.

"It really outshines everything when this dragon is on the field," Blue-Eye said. "This is my true ace monster and the one that will defeat you, and save this world! Blue-Eyes Holy White Dragon's effect!"

The dragon absorbed the normal Blue-Eyes White Dragon into itself, causing its body to lighten up.

"By targeting one Blue-Eyes dragon monster on my side of the field, I can equip it to Blue-Eyes Holy White Dragon and when it does, it gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK points!"

Holy White Dragon's attack points increased to 6000.

"Battle! I declare my dragon to attack your Borreload Dragon! This is the end for yours, Revolver! Holy White Blast!"

Her dragon fired a powerful, burning bright energy blast. It caused an explosion, so powerful that it created a huge mushroom cloud of dust and the force of it reached all over Link VRAINS.

The buildings near the impact were completely destroyed while

"Waooaaaaahahhhhoahihelke!" Ai panicked as he held tightly to Playmaker's duel disk.

"What just happened!?" Playmaker asked.

"No, Master Revolver! It can't be!" Spectre cried.

"Kkyyyyyaaaaahhh!" Claire and her cameraman screamed as they lost control of the helicopter and crashed onto the ground.

"Holy Kuribooooooohhhh!" Codebreaker was blasted away. "Rossy!"

"Yes, Master Yu!" Rossy started beeping on the screen, summoning a rope with a claw from the duel disk. The claw grabbed onto the something, preventing Codebreaker from being blasted away and holding dear to his life that he doesn't let go.

The attack ended. The only thing that was left was a giant hole, where Revolver stood and floating debris of data material in the air.

"That's the end. There is no way that even he could survive that attack," Blue-Eye remarked. "My mission here is complete and the Tower of Hanoi should start self-destructing itself."

"Not quite…" She widened her eyes and looked at the source of the voice.

"Revolver!" She screamed.

Revolver stood firmly on one of the floating debris with 3350 LP.

"But, how!? How did you manage to survive that attack!? How are you even have higher Life Points left?" She questioned.

"That attack was definitely something no ordinary man can survive. It is the reason why I did!" Revolver answered. "At the last second, I activated my Quick-Play Spell, **Borreload Recharge**."

He revealed the card, which showed Borreload Dragon reloading some bullets into its barrel while electrical wire plugged on itself, showing some workers at a computer displaying Borreload Dragon and battery meter.

"When I would take more 3000 points of damage, by sending one Borreload monster from my side of the field to the Extra Deck, I can negate that damage and gain Life Points equal to the sent monster's ATK points," he explained.

"Impossible…You overcome every odd in this duel. You really are no ordinary person, are you?" Blue-Eye said. "You are a monster!"

"Call me whatever you want, but yes, you are right about one thing. I am no ordinary person. I am Revolver, leader of Hanoi and the destroyer of Cyberse World! It is time to end this!" He stated aloud as he put his finger on the top of his deck. "I….DRAW!"

He smirked at the card he drew. "My deck has called my answer. Now, let me show you how to end it all! I play the Spell, **Buster Code Launch**!" The card he showed was Borreload Dragon roaring angrily while steams coming out of its body.

"With this card, I can Special Summon Borreload Link Monster from my Extra Deck, with its effect negated and it is banished if it removes from the field! Return, Borreload Dragon!" His ace monster returned as it roared triumphantly.

"Then, using it and another monster I control on the field, I can immediately use it for Link Summon! Now, open the future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared once again and probably the last time for this duel.

"The summoning condition is 3 or more Effect Monsters, except Tokens! I set my Link 4 Borreload Dragon and Magnarokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

His Borreload Dragon turned into three twisters and Magnarokket into one blue bullet, shooting into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 4! Borremecha Dragon!" His other ace Borreload monster that defeated Codebreaker appeared for the first time in the awhile.

"Borremecha Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, if there is a Link Monster next to its Link, that monster is destroyed, and it gains ATK equal to that destroyed monster until the end of this turn! Mechanize Shred!" His link monster used its metal jaw to crunch on Blue-Eyes Holy White Dragon, destroying it and gaining its 6000 ATK, increasing to its ATK up to a total of 9000 ATK.

"9000 ATK points…" Blue-Eye mumbled.

"Target locked on." His dragon locked on to her. "Safety lens on." His lens changed to a darker shade lens to cover his face. "Gears on!" Borremecha Dragon opened its jaw, revealing a canon out of its mouth as it began charging its attack.

"Borre-Mechanize Shot Canon!" The dragon fired a red energy bullet that we couldn't even hear any sound when it did.

The bullet hit straight through Blue-Eye, causing her to fall on her back and making her roll over herself five times before she stopped.

 **Blue-Eye: 0 LP**

 **Revolver WINS!**

Blue-Eye got back up, fortunately, but her legs started to disappear, turning into a data.

"I lost, and my mission ended in a failure," Blue-Eye said calmly.

"I will admit that you pushed me hard, and your Blue-Eyes Deck was a challenge for me," Revolver commented.

Blue-Eye grinned and then said, "I hate to admit, but I feel a bit honored and congratulate you for defeating my Blue-Eyes Deck. I may become a data now, but I know that either Playmaker or Codebreaker will defeat you…"

She disappeared right after her last statement, turning completely into data and becoming a part of the tower.

Revolver laid down his knee, breathing out as if he held too much breath.

"That was too intense even for me. Her last attack really took a beating on me. Good thing I kept a clear mind all the way until the end," Revolver mumbled.

"Ryoken…" He turned around to see Dr. Kogami. "Excellent job. At least now that she is out of their way, we now have to worry about Playmaker and Codebreaker. You can rest for now."

"No, father," he responded. "I will be fine. I won't rest until this tower is completed and your plan is accomplished."

"Ryoken…Alright. I understand that, but even though you are strong, you can be invulnerable. Don't take it too hard now that we are in the final phase," Dr. Kogami said.

"Yes, sir," he obeyed as they looked up at the tower being built.

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Happy Columbus' Day!**

 **One of the longest duels that I ever wanted to show for this story is finally here! Revolver vs. Blue-Eye, Rokket versus Blue-Eyes Deck!**

 **The victory goes to the leader of Hanoi, Revolver and poor Blue-Eye turned into a data, but she didn't look sad about it at all and just accepted her defeat, putting her hope on Playmaker and Codebreaker. Could our hero avenge and make it in time to stop the Tower from being completed?**

 **I will put up the New Cards Cheat Sheet for this chapter at later time (since I skipped lunch and I am hungry). What did you all think of Blue-Eye and her Blue-Eyes Deck? I tried to make it just as OP as possible, but still make the villain win because of...well, plot purpose. I know that is ridiculous, but it has to be that way or else, the way I want this story to go won't make any sense at all.**

 **Until next time, here is a preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 41  


 _Codebreaker finally meets up with Playmaker, but standing in their way are more foes, and they look awfully familiar!_

Codebreaker: What the!? Blossom Star and Silver Wing! What are you guys doing here!?

Playmaker: They're under the control of Hanoi. They're brainwashed by them!

Rossy: The only logical action is to duel them.

Ai: Hmmmm, my partner teaming up with Codebreaker... This is going to the first awesome tag-team in history of dueling!

Codebreaker: What do you say, Yusa...Ah, I mean, Playmaker!? Let's team up and free them!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Tag Team Takedown!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!

Capt. Rex: Hey, I thought I was supposed to appear in the next chapter and duel Codebreaker!

 _Yeah, well...I said so and not many people care about you so, for we got to cut you off for now._

Capt. Rex: What!?


	41. Tag-Team Takedown

**Chapter 41**

Tag Team Takedown

"Look, Master Yu!" Rossy showed a finger pointing emoji on the screen, which was pointing to something or someone.

Yu and his AI partner just arrived at the bridge, where Playmaker just defeated Spectre in a duel.

"Playmaker!" He shouted.

"Codebreaker?" Playmaker turned to him.

" _You both are here, too?"_ Ai questioned.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Codebreaker noticed defeated Spectre laughing like a maniac.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

Just then, the bridge started to shake and the cables that hold it were melting by the fires.

" _Master Yu, this bridge is going to collapse! We must move now!"_ Rossy warned.

" _Let's get out of here!"_ Ai exclaimed.

Their human partners agreed, sprinting forward as they passed the mad Spectre.

"Master Revolver, I'm sorry for being incompetent. However, I did what I can do as much as possible, and I hope that I gave you enough time to complete our objective!" Spectre talked to himself.

Then, he stopped and gasped when he looked at his ace monster, burning in fires.

"Mother…" He cried as he reached over to it with his arm before it collapsed over him and turned into sparkles as he was disappeared along with it somehow.

The bridge was shaken again, making much louder noise before until the bridge crumbled just under the two heroes' feet.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" They screamed, falling to their demise.

" _We're gonna die!"_ Ai cried panickily.

" _Wweweeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"_ Rossy's cry sounded similar to how R2-D2 from Star Wars sounds like when it cries.

Suddenly, a data storm appeared out of nowhere, catching them and giving them a lift over the destroyed bridge, allowing them to land safely back onto the ground.

"Hey, we're saved!" Codebreaker cheered.

" _Oh, sweet mercy! I thought we were a goners,"_ Ai remarked.

"But, what just had happened? Why did a data storm appear and saved us? And, where did it come from?" Playmaker thought aloud.

"No idea, but at least we can continue on to the tower," Codebreaker said.

" _Master Yu is correct. We should refocus on our way to the Tower of Hanoi,"_ Rossy stated.

"Sorry, but you two are going nowhere." A voice said.

They gasped and looked around to see who just said that.

"Who's there!?" Playmaker yelled. "Show yourselves!"

Out of the shadows, two familiar people appeared in front of them.

" _Hey, aren't this two.?"_ Ai asked.

"Blossom Star and Silver Wing!?" Codebreaker gasped. "What are you two doing here? Are you guys here to help us?"

"I doubt it," Playmaker said.

"Playmaker and Codebreaker! We challenge you to a duel!" Blossom Star pointed at them, with intimidating expression.

"A duel? Sorry guys, but we don't time for that," Codebreaker responded.

"They're not being their old self," Playmaker said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Codebreaker questioned.

" _What he means, Master Yu is that Blossom Star and Silver Wing are under the influence of the Hanoi,"_ Rossy explained.

"Say what!?" He gasped.

" _Finally, you get it. Jeez…"_ Ai shrugged. _"But, if we don't beat these clowns, then we can't get to the Tower! And, we just had a duel with Spectre! Geez, just let us through!"_

"You won't be going to the Tower until we have a duel and win! We will have a tag-team duel, where we share Life Points and the field with our respective partner," Silver Wing said.

"Hey, Playmaker." He and Ai looked at Codebreaker, noticing that he was grinning. "Let's do it. Let's give them a duel! This is going to be fun!"

" _Huh!?"_ Both Ai and Rossy looked surprised.

" _Master Yu, I don't think you understand fully about the situation!"_ Rossy argued.

"No, Rossy. I understand, alright. And that is that if we want to get to the Tower of Hanoi faster, we just had to win, that's all!" Codebreaker said confidently. "What do you say, Playmaker?"

Playmaker looked at him and smirked a little.

"OK then," he said as he turned to their opponent. "We accept your challenge!"

All four activated their duel disk, causing the field to appear.

Just then, the Pigeon and the Frog were broadcasting them in their show.

"Yamamoto-senpai, it looks like Playmaker is joining forces with Codebreaker in the duel! Against Blossom Star and Silver Wing!" Pigeon stated.

"Don't call me by my real name!" Frog scolded his assistant. "But, yeah, this looks like another hot, exciting duel! Quick! Get closer!"

Just nearby, Claire and her Cameraman popped out of the rumble of their "accident". They seemed to look alright.

"Oh, my head…." Claire moaned.

"Look, Miss Claire! There's Codebreaker with Playmaker!" The cameraman pointed.

"What!? Start rolling the camera!" She ordered.

"DUEL!"

 **Playmaker & Codebreaker vs. Blossom Star & Silver Wing: 4000 LPs**

"Hello, folks! This is Claire from Den-O News Live in LINK VRAINS, and literally alive from the terrible accident that we experienced due to some unexpected difficulties, but now we are witnessing a tag-team takedown duel just starting!" Claire announced.

"First time ever, our hero Codebreaker is teamed up with another hero of LINK VRAINS, Playmaker in a duel against what appeared to be the two popular Top Charisma Duelists, Blossom Star, and Silver Wing! The reason for it is unknown, but it looks like to me that the two Charisma Duelists don't seem to be acting their usual self! Could it be that they're under some kind of mind control by the Hanoi?"

"Hey, look sir!" Pigeon pointed to Claire and her cameraman. "It's Claire from Den-O News!"

"What is she doing here!? She's going to steal our scoop!" Frog yelled in a mad tone. "Bah, it doesn't matter! Let's just focus on our job right now!"

"I will go first!" Blossom Star declared. "First, I Normal Summon Naturia Horneedle."

Cute looking bee with sharp stinger appeared, presenting itself with 1800 ATK and very low 100 DEF.

"Then, I play the Spell, Double Summon! This card allows me to summon another monster this turn. I summon Naturia Mantis!"

Another cute insect monster, this one was a green mantis, appeared next to Horneedle, showing off a decent 1700 ATK and 1500 DEF points.

"I set a card and end my turn!" She finished.

 **Blossom Star (1h)**

" _Aaaah, they're such cute looking bugs,"_ Ai commented before his expression changed from adoring to evilness. _"We'll squish them easily!"_

"I go next! I draw!" Playmaker went next, drawing first.

 **Playmaker (6h)**

"I send a Level 2, Bitron from my hand to Special Summon Bitrooper from my hand!" A white and yellow Cyberse soldier with a lance appeared.

"Not so fast, Playmaker! I activate my Naturia Horneedle's monster effect!" Blossom Star stated. "When my opponent Special Summon a monster, I can tribute another Naturia monster I control on the field to destroy it! I tribute my Mantis to destroy your Bitrooper!"

Mantis turned into sparkles of light, which Horneedle absorbed into its stinger. It buzzed angrily as it pierced its stinger right through Bitrooper. It cried in pain before it shattered.

"Then, I play the Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Mantis from the Graveyard!" Mantis returned shortly on the field.

"Then, I Normal Summon Cyberse Gadget!" A cool robot that looked like something from a Gundam series appeared.

" _Ha, kick that!"_ Ai pointed.

"You should read my monster's effect beforehand!" Blossom Star called out. "I activate Mantis' effect! When my opponent Normal Summon a monster, I can send a Naturia card from my hand to destroy the summoned monster. I send my Naturia Cliff from my hand, and then I destroy your Cyberse Gadget!"

"Cyberse Gadget's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can target one Level 2 or lower monster in my Graveyard and then Special Summon it! I target Bitron!"

As soon as Cyberse Gadget was destroyed, Bitron replaced its spot.

"I object! I activate Horneedle's effect again to destroy Bitron this time!" She released Mantis to use Horneedle's effect as it stung the poor Cyberse back to the Graveyard.

"Even so, when Cyberse Gadget is sent from the field to the Graveyard, a Gadget Token is summoned to my side of the field!" A token appeared next to Bitron.

"So, what? You only have a token monster now!" Blossom Star exclaimed.

"That may be, but not until I Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!" A female cybernetic humanoid appeared, making Blossom Star grit.

" _Backup Secretary's effect allows herself to Special Summon herself from the hand when Playmaker controls another Cyberse monster,"_ Ai mentioned aloud.

" _Not only that but, since Blossom Star only controls Horneedle, she cannot use its effect again to destroy Backup Secretary,"_ Rossy said.

"Wow! What an awesome back to back summon! Blossom Star may have thought she corners Playmaker, but he just keeps coming back!" Claire commented.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" A Link Square appeared in the ground. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Cyberse monsters! I set my Gadget Token and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Flame Administrator!"

The red robot Cyberse rose up out of the Link Square portal, standing in front of Horneedle as it squinted in fear.

"Flame Administrator's effect! All Cyberse monster gains 800 ATK!" Flame Administrator's 1200 ATK points changed to 2000.

"Battle! Flame Administrator attack your Naturia Horneedle!" Flame Administrator gave a nice punch, squashing Horneedle. It got a dizzy eye before it disappeared from the field.

 **Blossom Star & Silver Wing: 4000 – 200 = 3800 LPs**

"Nice job, Playmaker!" Codebreaker showed a thumbs-up to Playmaker.

"I end my turn," Playmaker ended.

 **Playmaker (2h)**

"That was impressive…sort of," Silver Wing said. "But, now, let me show you why they call me the flashiest duelist in all of LINK VRAINS! My turn! Draw!"

 **Silver Wing (6h)**

"Enter my birdcage, gentlemen. I play the Field Spell, Feather Fiend – Territory Nest!" The surrounding area turned into a giant bird nest.

" _Feather Fiend?"_ Ai repeated.

" _It is Silver Wing's Archetype,"_ Rossy stated.

"Then, I normal summon my monster. Descend, **Feather Fiend – Cryptic Crane**!" This new monster was a crane with a bunch of technical devices on itself, including one that looks like a laptop and it was wearing them like an armor.

 **Feather Fiend – Cryptic Crane – Level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1100 ATK, 1000 DEF**

"Cryptic Crane's effect!" He declared. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one Feather Fiend monster from my Deck to my hand. I add my Feather Fiend – Strong Swan from my Deck."

The crane started typing something on its laptop, typing in some kind of code on the screen until it pressed the Enter button. A card slot out of his Deck, picking it up and adding it to his hand.

"Then, I activate Strong Swan's effect! If I only control a Feather Fiend monster on the field, I can Special Summon it from my hand! Descend, Strong Swan!"

A big, white swan with sharp blue eyes appeared as it flapped its wings before it closed them in.

"Also, its additional effect activates! For every Feather Fiend monster I have on the field, all of them gains 200 ATK each!"

Cryptic Crane and Strong Swan had their ATK increased to 1500 and 1600 ATK points respectfully.

" _He just summoned two birds. What's up with that?"_ Ai shrugged, not caring much.

"Just watch. He's up to something," Playmaker said.

"Now, my field spell's effect activates! When a Feather Fiend monster is summoned at all, I can Special Summon one extra Feather Fiend from my Deck, but with its ATK halved and it must leave the field, and return it to my hand during the End Phase if it's still on the field. I Special Summon my Feather Fiend – Sniper Sparrow!"

A sparrow carrying a sniper and scope lens for its eye appeared as it flew in midair. It and the other two birds have their ATK increased to 2200, 1700, and 1800 respectively.

"Wow! There sure are now more birds," Codebreaker commented.

"These birds aren't just for bird-watching, but watch closely as I will do this!" Silver Wing exclaimed. "Sniper Sparrow's effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 300 points of damage for every Feather Fiend monster I control on the field! Feather Snipe!"

Sniper Sparrow shot three bullets at Codebreaker and Playmaker. Each one hit Playmaker, Codebreaker, and Ai, except for Rossy who was unharmed.

 **Playmaker & Codebreaker: 4000 – 900 = 3100 LPs**

" _That birdbrain actually shot at us!"_ Ai complained.

"Don't feel bad because you will feel more pain after this," Silver Wing replied as he raised his hand up to the sky. "Ascend! The circuit of the far-reaching heavens!"

A Link Square appeared, but this time up in the sky above them.

"The summoning condition is 3 Feather Fiend monsters. I set my Feather Fiend – Sniper Sparrow, Cryptic Crane, and Strong Swan in the Link Markers!" His three birds flew to the sky and they turned into three green twisters, sucking into the arrows on the square.

"Link Summon! Descend! Link 3! Feather Fiend – Fierce Falcon!" His ace Feather Fiend appeared, with its giant wingspan and bright red talon.

" _Now that's a big bird!"_ Ai surprised. _"I feel like I'm just a chickling to that thing!"_

"Then, I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn to resurrect a monster from my Graveyard. Ascend, Strong Swan!"

The white swan flew out of the Graveyard portal, returning to the field as it was summoned next to Fierce Falcon's bottom arrow.

"Strong Swan's effect! I can increase all my Feather Fiend monsters' ATK by 200 points each!" He reminded them.

"But, wait! That effect can only be used once per turn!" Codebreaker pointed out.

"That's true, but since Strong Swan left the field and then Special Summoned back, it can use its effect again this turn since it changed where it was before on the field," Playmaker explained.

Fierce Falcon roared as its ATK gained extra 400 in total, totaling to 2800 ATK points.

"Battle! I declare my Fierce Falcon to attack Flame Administrator! At this point, its effect activates! When it battles an opponent's monster, during the damage step only, it gains ATK equals to the Feather Fiend monster it points to!"

" _According to my calculation, Fierce Falcon's ATK will now be at 4400!"_ Rossy stated.

" _Nani!?"_ Ai gasped.

"Go, Fierce Falcon! Aerial Phoenix Strike!" His Link Monster skydived itself, turning into a flaming form before it crashed onto Flame Administrator. Flame Administrator exploded in the fire as the impact caused Playmaker and Codebreaker to be blown away off from their feet.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Codebreaker yelled in pain.

 **Playmaker & Codebreaker: 3100 – 2400 = 700 LPs**

"Oh no!" Pigeon, Frog, Claire, and her cameraman gasped as they couldn't believe it.

"Now that you're wide open, it's time for a direct attack!" Silver Wing declared. "Feather Fiend – Stong Swan, finish them!"

Strong Swan flew straight to the two heroes, but Codebreaker quickly grabbed one card in his hand.

"No way, Jose! I activate C# Protect Software Golem's effect in my hand!" Suddenly, a white golem with glowing green lines appeared, stopping Strong Swan. "When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand and negate the attack!"

"Tch! At least I did a lot of damage to you." Silver Wing gritted. "I set two cards and end my turn. During this End Phase, my Feather Fiend – Strong Swan is returned to my hand due to its effect."

Strong Swan disappeared as its feathers fluttered while Fierce Falcon's ATK returned to its original 2400.

 **Silver Wing (2h)**

"Phew! That was a close one." Frog wiped away his sweat, looking relieved.

" _This is bad, guys. We only have 700 Life Points and only three turns have passed!"_ Ai moaned sadly.

"Don't worry, Ai," Codebreaker responded. "I'll make sure we can turn the table around into our favor! My turn, draw!"

 **Codebreaker (5h)**

"Since I control a C# monster on the field, I can Special Summon C# Webkumo from my hand!" A Cyberse spider of the C# clan appeared, crawling into action.

"Then, I Normal Summon C# Spearware Man." A cybernetic humanoid with a spear for a weapon appeared next to C# Webkumo.

"Appear, the circuit of code to victory!" A Link Square appeared on the ground in the middle of the field.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two or more C# monsters. I set my C# Spearware Man and Webkumo in the Link Markers! At this point, Webkumo's effect activates, which allows it to treat as two Link Materials!"

C# Webkumo turned into two blue twisters while Spearware Man turned into dark blue one, absorbing into the link arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 3! **C# Binary Domain Witch**!" A brand-new C# monster was an older, mature looking Binary Witch, except that her outfit was now composed of a black robe, the curly witch's shoes, and crown that has two sharp black horns, and wielded a green staff with glowing green lines that twirled around the body of the staff as it glowed.

 **C# Binary Domain Witch-Link 3, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 1800 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Top Left, Bottom.**

"Awesome Link Summon! Codebreaker has summoned a Link Monster, and it appears to be a new one that we never have seen it before," Claire remarked as she was amazed.

" _A brand-new C# Link Monster? But, wouldn't it have been wiser if he Link Summons Cyber Magician Girl instead?"_ Ai looked puzzled.

"The reason why I didn't it is this!" He revealed. "I activate C# Binary Domain Witch's effect! By targeting one Link Monster that my opponent controls, that monster's effect is negated. Curse Code!"

His Link Spellcaster spun her staff around, showing how acrobatic she is with it until she pointed at Fierce Falcon, and shot a purple energy beam. The beam hit Fierce Falcon, making it cry as it turned gray.

"And since C# Spearware Man is used for Link Summon, I can target a monster our opponent controls and then that monster loses half of the ATK while my monster gains the same half to her ATK points."

Her body glowed in green color as her ATK increased to 3000.

" _Alright! With his Link Monster's 3000 ATK, we can destroy that giant bird and deal a lot of damage, and that bird cannot use its effect to increase its ATK either!"_ Ai cheered.

"I set two cards and then battle!" Codebreaker declared. "C# Binary Domain Witch attacks your Feather Fiend – Fierce Falcon! Binary Oblivion!"

His Witch fired a green energy ball at Fierce Falcon, but Silver Wing smirked in response. "That won't work at all. Continuous Trap Card, open! **Feather Fiend Warning**!"

The new trap showed a group of tourists guided by a zoo guide at the zoo's birdhouse, showing a sign that says do not feed the bird, and one person already caught up by Fierce Falcon as he screamed in fear, though the rest of the people was oblivious as they listened to the tour guide.

" _A Trap Card!?"_ Rossy gasped as an exclamation point with question mark appeared on her face screen of the duel disk.

"When my opponent declares an attack, I can Special Summon one Feather Fiend monster from my hand and negate that attack, but the summoned monster returns to my hand at the end of the Battle Phase. Return again, Strong Swan!"

A sign that has a symbol for do not feed the bird appeared in front of C# Binary Warlock, stopping her to attack. The swan flapped its wings as it returned to the field again.

"Strong Swan's effect activates! All Feather Fiend gains 200 ATK each." Fierce Falcon gained 400 ATK, increasing its total to 1600.

" _Dang it! He had something like that up in his sleeve...or wing, I guess,"_ Ai said.

"Due to the effect of my Trap, Strong Swan is returned to my hand once again," Silver Wing stated.

"There's nothing else I can do, so I end my turn here and at this point, Binary Domain Witch's effect ends," Codebreaker said as Fierce Falcon regained its color, increasing Fierce Falcon's ATK back to 2400.

 **Codebreaker (1h)**

" _Codebreaker couldn't even make a scratch to their Life Points, but luckily that Blossom Star chick will only draw one card. If she draws something bad, then it's good for us! Yay!"_ Ai cheered.

Blossom Star calmly placed her hand on her deck. "My turn…Draw!"

She looked at the card and then smirked, which Playmaker saw and noticed as he glared suspiciously at her.

"I play the Spell Card, **Grave Ascension Link**!" The new Spell Card showed the Link Square portal at a dark, gloomy graveyard with three ghostly spirits jumping into the link markers.

"What's that card do?" Codebreaker asked curiously, yet nervously.

"By banishing the right materials from my Graveyard, I can Link Summon a monster from my Extra Deck!" Everyone gasped, except Silver Wing, at this since they never have heard of using monsters from the Graveyard for Link Summon.

"What!? A Link Summon by using monsters from the Graveyard?! Have you heard anything like it, Yamamoto-senpai?" Pigeon surprised.

"No idea, but stop calling me that!" Frog scolded his assistant.

"Blossom Star currently has three monsters in her Graveyard. So that means she can Link Summon a Link 3 monster!" Claire said.

"I set my Naturia Horneedle, Mantis, and Cliff in the Link Markers!" The three Naturia monsters appeared out of the Graveyard, each turning into green roots and sucking into the link markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! The majestic guardian of the Naturia, **Naturia Forest King**!"

Multiple roots sprouted from the ground, tangling and forming into something. The shape turned into a body and the roots grew bigger and harder, creating a horn with leaves and buds of some flowers. Four hooves were made at the tip of four roots, acting as legs. Two glowing green orbs appeared in the empty sockets, acting as eyes. A bigger green leaf grew out on its hide for a tail. Finally, the buds blossomed into cherry blossoms. It cried at a high pitch sound, like a dear, but also very mysterious and unfamiliar animal-like noise.

 **Naturia Forest King-Link 3, EARTH, Beast/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Left.**

" _According to my data, that card is not in my record. I have not seen it before,"_ Rossy admitted.

" _Me neither. What does it do?"_ Ai wondered aloud.

"We're gonna find out soon," Codebreaker said.

"Naturia Forest King's effect activates!" She declared. "When this card is Co-Linked with another Link Monster, that monster's type becomes a Plant-Type."

Suddenly, roots grew out of the ground, tangling Fierce Falcon tightly as green aura glowed from the roots, consuming Fierce Falcon.

" _It turns other Link into a Plant monster? Ha, ha!"_ Ai laughed. _"What's so useful about that?!"_

" _This is not a laughing matter!"_ Rossy stated.

"She's right. Watch." Playmaker stopped Ai laughing as they continued with watching her turn unfolds.

"For every monster that turned into a Plant monster by this effect, Forest King gains 600 ATK!" Her ace Link roared as its branch horn grew bigger and more leaves sprouted, too while its ATK increased to 2600.

"Battle! I declare my Naturia King Forest to attack your Binary Domain Witch! You boys only have 700 Life Points, and the damage dealt with you two will be 800 points. Just enough to destroy you both!" Her Link roared and tapped its foot, and then ran toward the heroes with its horns forward.

" _Oh, Kuriboh-ball! We're done for!"_ Ai screamed.

Naturia Forest King staved C# Binary Domain Witch right into her heart. She screamed in pain before she turned into sparkle.

"You both fall!" Silver Wing exclaimed.

"Sorry, but that won't happen because I activate my Trap right now! **C# Hotfix**!" A set card that Codebreaker placed face-down from the last turn flipped up. It revealed C# Download Knight slashed by another Warrior monster with a sword to bits while a data card glowing over its head.

"When my C# monster is destroyed by battle, we don't take any battle damage from that battle!" Nothing happened to their Life Points as C# Binary Domain Witch's data created a protective sphere for them.

"Argh!" Blossom Star looked frustrated. "And lucky for you, boys. When a Link Monster is affected by my Naturia King Forest's effect, it cannot attack for this turn. I end my turn!"

 **Blossom Star (0h)**

" _Phew! That was a close one_." Ai was relieved.

" _I agree. However, if I may be frank, the situation doesn't look in our favor though. If Mr. Playmaker draws the right card, then the table can be turned, but the probability is 50%_ ," Rossy said.

"Have more confident, Rossy!" Codebreaker assured her. "Playmaker will definitely draw the right card!"

" _Please let it be a good card. Please let it be a good card._ " Ai prayed.

"It looks a very bad situation for our heroes, folks! Codebreaker managed to protect his and Playmaker's Life Points, but it seems that the Top Charisma Duo has the upper hand at this point in the duel. If Playmaker draws the right card, then there could be a slight chance that they can turn this over!" Claire explained.

"My turn…Draw!" He drew.

 **Playmaker (3h)**

" _Is it a good card?"_ Ai asked, even though he was afraid to, but he did.

Playmaker looked at the card he drew, and if he could smile, he did it mentally.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Cynet Resurrection**!" The said Spell showed data forming into Encode Talker. "By banishing a Cyberse monster in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard. I banish my Bitron to Special Summon Flame Administrator from my Graveyard!"

A dark purple portal appeared and out came out Flame Administrator.

"Flame Administrator's effect activates! All Cyberse monster gains 800 ATK." His Flame Administrator's ATK changed to 2000.

"So you bought back Flame Administrator, but even with its effect, it is not strong enough to fight my Forest King!" Blossom Star gloated.

"True, but who said that I would fight your Forest King with Flame Administrator?" He replied, catching her off. "Cynet Resurrection's additional effect activates! By banishing it from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Cyberse monster from my Graveyard! Return! Cyberse Gadget!"

The cool Cyberse robot returned to the field.

" _Alright! The condition is met!"_ Ai cheered.

"Right!" Playmaker agreed. "Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future! I set my Link 2 Flame Administrator, and at this point, I activate Micro Coder's effect from my hand!"

He revealed a small blue Cyberse that looked similar to the Code Talker monster. "If I would use a Cyberse Monster I control as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a Code Talker monster, then I can use this card as a material for the summon! I set this card with Flame Administrator in the Link Markers!"

The two monsters turned into red and blue twisters, sucking into the arrows on the circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Powercode Talker!" The red Code Talker appeared. "Powercode Talker's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field, and then negate that target's effect! Wire Restruction!"

Powercode Talker shot its claw weapon and it attached on Forest King, graying it out as its ATK changed back to its original 2000 points.

"No! Forest King!" Blossom Star cried.

"Battle! I declare Powercode Talker to attack your Naturia Forest King! At this point, its additional effect activates! Once per turn, if it battles an opponent's monster, I can Tribute 1 monster it points to and then ATK becomes doubled during the damage calculation. I release my Cyberse Gadget and its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon one Gadget Token!"

As Cyberse Gadget turned into a data material, absorbing into Powercode Talker, a token replaced its former position while Powercode's ATK became doubled.

"4600 ATK!?" Blossom Star gasped.

"If this attack succeeds, it would do a lot of damage to Blossom Star and Silver Wing!" Pigeon stated.

"Go, Playmaker!" Frog cheered.

"Powercode Talker! Attack Naturia Forest King with your Power Termination Smash!" Powercode Talker launched itself in the speed of jet rocket as it was going to smash Forest King into oblivion.

"Haven't you forgot about our Trap Card?! Feather Fiend – Warning's effect activates!" Silver Wing shouted. "When my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can Special Summon one Feather Fiend monster from my hand and negate that attack! Your powerful attack stops here!"

"That's what I expected you to do!" Playmaker exclaimed.

"Say what!?" Silver Wing gasped.

"Trap activates! **C# Block-Down**!" Codebreaker revealed his second set card, presenting a lock with error symbol that you would commonly see when a computer has a problem or warning sign while a silhouette of C# Software Protect Golem was in the background.

"With this card activated, I can negate the effect of Spell or Trap Card as long as I control a C# monster. Currently, I control C# Software Protect Golem!" The same lock with an error symbol appeared on the Feather Fiend trap card, graying it out.

"No, not my trap!" Silver Wing looked frustrated.

" _With this, they cannot negate the monster attack!"_ Rossy stated.

"Battle resumes! Powercode Talker, finish Naturia Forest King with Power Termination Smash!" Powercode Talker punched through Naturia Forest King, making it explode like a firework as the attached claw returned back to its arm.

"Nnngh!" Blossom Star gritted.

"Damn it!" Silver Wing groaned.

 **Blossom Star & Silver: 3800 – 2600 = 1200 LP**

"Awesome! With Codebreaker's help, Playmaker's Link monster pulled its attack through and destroyed Blossom Star's Naturia Forest King!" Claire said enthusiastically.

"Sweet! With your Powercode Talker at our side, we can win this duel!" Codebreaker said confidently.

"I set a card and end my turn," Playmaker finished.

"I think otherwise…" The heroes looked at Silver Wing, with sharp, predatory bird looks in his eyes. "You may have destroyed Naturia Forest King and made my partner here faint."

" _Huh? Ho! He's right! Blossom Star is out cold!"_ Ai pointed at the unconscious Blossom Star.

" _The impact of the attack must have been too strong,"_ Rossy said.

"I am still standing!" Silver Wing exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Silver Wing (3h): 1200 LP**

"I Normal Summon my second Feather Fiend – Cryptic Crane!" His second copy appeared on his side of the field. "Then, I activate its effect! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one Feather Fiend monster from my Deck to my hand! I add **Feather Fiend – Cunning Crow**!"

"Now, my field spell activates! Whenever I Normal or Special Summon a Feather Fiend monster, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck! Ascend, Feather Fiend – Harmonious Humming!" A hummingbird with emerald green feathers appeared while its wings buzzing like a bee in a musical tone.

 **Feather Fiend – Harmonious Humming-Level 3, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1100 DEF.**

"Harmonious Humming's effect activates!" He continued on. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can increase my Life Points by 300 points for every Feather Fiend monster I control on the field. Currently, I have three Feather Fiend monsters, so I gain 900 LPs!"

 **Silver Wing: 1200 + 900 = 2100 LP**

" _He regains some Life Points by summoning more annoying birds! I am starting to hate these birds!"_ Ai complained.

"Battle! I declare my Feather Fiend Fierce Falcon to attack your Powercode Talker!" His ace flew up into the air and went slamming in fiery flame form to Powercode Talker

"Wait a sec! If you do that, your monster will be destroyed!" Codebreaker warned.

"Not if I do this! I activate Feather Fiend – Cunning Crow's effect in my hand! During either player's damage step, when my Feather Fiend monster battles, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and if I do, the opposing monster loses 800 ATK until the end of this turn. Crow Jinx!"

A black crow dressed in a fedora hat and black suit appeared. It looked a member of a mob gang.

 **Feather Feind – Cunning Crow-Level 3, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

The crow flapped its wings, causing its feathers to flutter all over on Powercode Talker, causing it to glow in the dark purple aura and lowering its ATK.

" _Cunning Crow's effect weakens Powercode Talker's ATK to 1500_ ," Rossy said.

Just as it did, Fierce Falcon flew straight into Powercode Talker, burning into crisps and causing it to explode.

Playmaker and Codebreaker covered their face from the dust.

 **Playmaker & Codebreaker: 700 – 100 = 600 LP**

"Rest of my monster cannot attack due to Cryptic Crane cannot attack thanks to the effect of my field spell, and my other two Feather Fiends aren't strong enough to destroy C# Software Protect Golem, but this card will finish you both!" Silver Wing exclaimed.

"Trap activates! **Feather Fiend – Ascension**!" The said card showed Fierce Falcon transforming into its phoenix form as it flies up into the sky.

"By sending one Feather Fiend monster back to my hand, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field and inflict 700 points of damage!" He explained.

" _Say what!? If we get hit by that, that means…!"_ Ai gasped.

" _In conclusion, we will be concluded!_ " Rossy said.

"I return my Feather Fiend – Cunning Crow to my hand to destroy C# Protect Software Golem, and then I inflict 700 points of damage to you both! Fierce Falcon, use Phoenix Ascension Strike!" His ace monster turned into a flaming phoenix form, aiming toward the hero's last defense.

" _We're done for this time! We'll be cooked like chickens, Link VRAINS will be destroyed, and I will never return back home because it will be destroyed along with this world!"_ Ai screamed.

Fierce Falcon burst into an explosion as it hit the last monster on the hero's side of the field, leaving only a field of flame burning on the ground.

Silver Wing laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! What a thrilling victory!"

However, when he thought he won, he noticed something very odd. His monsters were still visible on the field, and his Life Points still on display as if the duel was still going on.

Suddenly, all the fire disappeared, revealing Playmaker and Codebreaker still in-tact with just half of the Life Points left.

 **Playmaker & Codebreaker: 250 LP**

"What!? But how!?" Silver Wing gasped.

"Playmaker and Codebreaker are still safe!" Frog, Pigeon, and Claire shouted joyfully.

"I activated my Trap Card, **Quick Save Code**." A flashback scene showed. Just right before Fierce Falcon landed its attack on C# Protect Software Golem, Playmaker flipped up the Trap Card, which showed Encode Talker jumping out of a portal with its shield up just at the right time before an energy blast hit Linkuriboh.

"By releasing one Cyberse Monster and targeting one Code Talker monster in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it with its effect negated to negate a monster's destruction by a card effect and any damage inflicted to our Life Point by a card effect or monster's attack is halved this turn."

" _Playmaker had released the Gadget Token that he summoned due to Cyberse Gadget's effect earlier in the last turn,"_ Rossy said.

"Tch! I end my turn. At the end of my turn, I must return any Feather Fiend monster to my hand due to its card effect. I return my Feather Fiend – Harmonious Humming to my hand." His musical hummingbird disappeared as it returned to his hand in card form.

" _Another save. What a relief…"_ Ai sighed.

" _That is true, but our situation is now in most critical. Mind if I remind you both that Silver Wing has almost 2000 more Life Points than ours, and he also has that Feather Fiend – Cunning Crow in his hand. Even if we managed to summon a stronger monster to destroy either one of his monsters, it won't be enough to win,"_ Rossy explained.

"In short, Codebreaker must draw the right card," Playmaker said.

Codebreaker gulped but kept a confident grin. "No worries! I was in dire situations like this before, and I know my deck will pull us through until the very last turn!"

He placed his hand on the deck. "I…."

Everyone waited with anticipation. "Draw!" He drew, creating a shining arc.

"I bring out my one and only, C# Download Knight!" The classic C# Knight monster appeared with its sword and armor all shiny and ready to fight. "I activate its effect! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower C# monster from my hand or Graveyard! I bring back C# Webkumo!"

The classic C# spider monster crawled out of the graveyard realm.

"Playmaker, I'm going to borrow your monster's power for a bit!" Codebreaker stated.

"Go ahead." Playmaker gave him permission.

"Thanks!" He replied. "I open the circuit of code to victory!"

The Link Square circuit appeared on the ground. "I set Link 3 Powercode Talker and C# Download Knight into the Link Markers!"

Powercode Talker transformed into three red twisters while C# Download turned into a blue twister. The four twisters strike down into the arrows on the circuit.

"Link Summon! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace Link finally appeared as she winked to her opponent.

"I activate Cyber Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster Special Summoned by my opponent to take control of! CTRL Execute!" The magician turned her wand into a whip, which tangled Fierce Falcon and pulled it over to her side or in dueling term, to one of the Linked Zones.

"Now that Fierce Falcon is on our side, Cyber Magician Girl can attack twice this turn, but I won't do that!" This surprised everyone. "I open the circuit again! The summoning condition is at least three LIGHT monsters! I set my Link 4 Cyber Magician Girl only to the Link Markers!"

His ace monster split into four clones in red, green, blue, and yellow color, turning into the twisters of those color respectfully. The twisters absorbed into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Cyber Knight Magician Girl!" The FIRE knight form of Cyber Magician Girl appeared, with her sword ready for battles.

" _Wait, why didn't you just attack with Cyber Magician Girl's effect?"_ Ai asked.

"Even if I do, that Cunning Crow would've made my Cyber Magician Girl's weaker and it won't be strong enough to destroy his Cryptic Crane," he explained. "But with Cyber Knight Magician Girl, it can! I activate her effect! If she is Link Summoned using Cyber Magician Girl as the only Link Material to summon it, she is unaffected by the effect of Trap Cards nor monster's effect from my opponent's hand when she battles."

"Wait! That would mean my…" Silver Wing realized it.

"That's right! Your Cunning Crow won't have any effect on my monster! And with four monsters on our side, they are enough to win us this duel!"

"Go, Cyber Knight Magician Girl!" Cyber Knight Magician Girl pulled up her sword. As she did, Fierce Falcon, C# Webkumo, and C# Protect Software Golem transferred their energy to her sword, making it burn brighter than before.

"Blazing Dragon!" The sword's flame made a face of a dragon before the wielder slashed the sword down on Cryptic Crane, destroying it. The combined energy blasted Silver Wing into its embrace.

"This is the flashiest last attack I've ever seen…." Silver Wing amazed as his Life Points depleted to zero.

"Code…Code….They won! Playmaker and Codebreaker won the duel!" Claire announced.

 **Blossom Star & Silver Wing: 0 LP**

 **Playmaker & Codebreaker WINS**

Just then, Blossom Star woke up from her unconsciousness.

"What…. happened here? Where am I?" She asked as she looked around and saw Silver Wing cooked and roasted. "Silver Wing! Are you alright? Why are you like roasted like a turkey or something, no pun intended?!"

"You both were under the control of the Hanoi." The two heroes walked over to the defeated duelists.

"Yeah, but we beat you guys in a tag-team duel and free you both!" Codebreaker showed off with a thumbs-up.

"Oh, really?" Just as she said that her bottom half began disappearing.

When Codebreaker saw this, it saddened him, but Blossom Star smiled and said, "Thank you."

Right after she said that she and Silver Wing turned into data, becoming one with the Tower of Hanoi.

"Blossom Star. Silver Wing…" Codebreaker gripped his hand tightly together.

" _Master Yu…."_ Rossy wanted to say something to cheer him up but shrugged that thought away. " _We must move on. We need to stop the tower."_

Codebreaker wiped the small tears and said with a smile. "Yeah, you're right! Let's go then!"

"Right," Playmaker agreed.

" _With us four, nothing will stop us!" Ai exclaimed._

"Oh, aren't you all forgetting about something?" They gasped as they heard a voice out of nowhere.

Just then, a figure appeared in front of them. He wore a similar appearance like the Hanoi admins, with a half mask, but this one was a brown color.

"Hey, you that…dinosaur guy, right?" Codebreaker questioned. "Captain…Ummm…. Triceratops?"

"No, you fool! It is Capt. Rex! However, I don't use that name anymore. You may now refer to me as Sharptooth!" Sharptooth introduced.

" _Another Charisma Duelist in mind control!? Geez!"_ Ai complained.

" _According to my calculation, this avatar is definitely not in mind control,"_ Rossy said.

"She's right. I sense something different about this one," Playmaker said.

"Mind control, no. Different, yes and that difference is the power I gained from joining the Hanoi!" He revealed. "With their power now mine, I can finally get back on you for humiliating me for the last time, Codebreaker!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Feather Fiend – Cryptic Crane – Level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1100 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: If this card is normal or special summoned, you can add one "Feather Fiend" card from your deck to your hand. If this card remains on the field after it was Special Summoned, return it to your hand at the end phase._

 _C# Binary Domain Witch-Link 3, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 1800 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Top Left, Bottom. 2+ C# monsters. When this card is Link Summoned, target 1 monster that your opponent controls; that monster's effect is negated until the end of this turn._

 _Feather Fiend Warning-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can Special Summon one "Feather Fiend" Monster from your hand to negate the attack. You can only activate this effect once per turn. When the battle phase ends, return the special summoned monster to your hand._

 _Grave Ascension Link-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Banish the required number of Link Materials from your GY to Special Summon one Link Monster from your Extra Deck (This summoning is treated as Link Summon)._

 _Naturia Forest King-Link 3, EARTH, Beast/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Left. Effect: 3 Naturia monsters. When this card is Co-Linked with another Link Monster(s): That monster turns into a Plant monster and when it does, this card gains 600 ATK each. When you summon a Naturia monster next to this card's Link, you gain 300 Life Points.  
_

 _C# Hotfix-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When C# monster you control is destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage from that battle_

 _Cynet Resurrection-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Banish 1 Cyberse monster from your GY to Special Summon one Cyberse Link monster from your GY. You can banish this card from your GY to Special Summon one Cyberse monster from your GY. You can only activate each effect of this card name once per turn._

 _C# Block-Down-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: When your opponent activates Spell or Trap Card that negates a monster's attack, negate it. That card cannot be activated as long as you control a C# monster on the field. You can negate up to three cards with this card. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY, destroy all C# monster on the field._

 _Feather Fiend – Harmonious Humming-Level 3, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1100 DEF. Effect: When this card is normal or special summoned, you can increase your LP by 300 for every "Feather-Fiend" monster you control. During either players' Damage Step, you can banish this card and 1 other "Feather Fiend" monster from your graveyard to increase a "Feather Fiend" monsters ATK by 1000. These changes last until the end phase. If this card remains on the field after it was Special Summoned, return it to your hand at the end phase._

 _Feather Feind – Cunning Crow-Level 3, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: During either player's damage step, when a "Feather-Fiend" monster you controls battles: you can special summon this card from your hand to the field to make the opposing monster lose 800 ATK until the End Phase of this turn. If this card remains on the field after it was Special Summoned, return it to your hand at the end phase._

 _Feather Fiend – Ascension: Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Target 1 Feather Fiend Link monster you control; then send one Feather Fiend monster to your hand to destroy one monster your opponent controls, then inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Quick Save Code-Type: Counter Trap, Effect: Target 1 Code Talker monster in your GY; Special Summon it with its effect negated to negate a monster's destruction by a card effect and any damage you would gain this turn is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **Hello, guys! I am back with a new update for my VRAINS story!  
**

 **How was your Thanksgiving break as well as Black Friday? For me, I enjoyed my Thanksgiving day and I also bought a new video game today for Black Friday. Why didn't I get Mario + Rabbits Kingdom Battle earlier when it was first released?! So much fun!**

 **This duel took a lot longer to write since I try to make up a good effect for Naturia Forest King, an OC Link Monster for Naturia Archetype. Not sure if there will ever be a real, official Link support for Naturia, but since it isn't right now, my friend gave me an idea about it and this is what we came up with. Credits go to him for the basis of this monster.**

 **I also want to give credits to Crow38 for Silver Wing's Feather Fiend deck. I created only the Feather Fiend - Ascension trap card, and sticking with theme of returning a Feather Fiend from your field to your hand, I made it to fit with that theme.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this and now I can finally go take a bath and get some sleep.**

 **Until next time, I hope you all have wonderful weekends.**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 42

 _Revenge is all in his mind. The time is ticking for the world's destruction.  
_

Sharptooth: My revenge is within my grasp! Prepare for your end, Codebreaker!

Codebreaker: Dude! You have a big serious problem, man!

Rossy: I don't think this is any reason to try to reason with this avatar user, Master Yu.

 _Also, what can Go Onizukua do in his troubling situation!?_

Go Onizuka: It seems like I have to use that card to stop this, once and for all.

Metal Mayham: Show me your last move, Go Onizuka. Prove me wrong that you are still the Number One Duelist in all of LINK VRAINS!

 _Next in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secret, Rex's Revenge!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: INTO THE VRAINS!


	42. Rex's Revenge

**Chapter 42**

Rex's Revenge

"I challenge you to a rematch, Codebreaker!" Sharptooth, formerly known as Capt. Rex pointed his finger at Codebreaker. "Or, are you just overwhelm by my new, awesome look and the fear of losing?"

"Fear of losing? No way!" Codebreaker grinned and laughed. "This is just too exciting!"

" _Master Yu, what are you talking about?!_ " Rossy questioned. _"There's no time to do another duel! The Tower is almost 100% complete!"_

"Playmaker!" He turned to Playmaker and Ai. "You and Ai go ahead! I will handle Sharptooth here."

"Got it. Good luck," Playmaker said.

" _I am sure you can beat this random weirdo. Go and kick his butt!"_ Ai stated before he dragged by Playmaker as he ran toward the tower while Sharptooth just let them go.

"Come on! We got to follow Playmaker!" Frog ordered.

"But, what about Codebreaker, sir?!" Pigeon asked.

"Our scoop is on Playmaker! Our rival can tell a story about Codebreaker, and that is how it's been! Let's go already!" Frog ordered.

"Ai, ai, sir!" Pigeon carried his boss to follow Playmaker.

Claire and her cameraman watched them flying away.

"It looks like those two will handle the story on Playmaker," Claire said. "We will handle with our hero, Codebreaker here."

Sharptooth activated his new and improved duel disk, which was white with yellow lining for the duel blade.

"DUEL!"

 **Codebreaker vs. Sharptooth**

 **Codebreaker (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Sharptooth (5h): 4000 LP**

"I will allow you to make your first move, Codebreaker," he offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Codebreaker replied positively.

"Don't mention it. It may be your last, anyway," he chuckled evilly.

"Ooookay then….Here I go." Codebreaker began. "Since I control no monster on the field, I can Special Summon C# Bit Raider!"

The Cyberse Viking warrior appeared with a battle cry and 2000 DEF.

"Here comes more! Then, I Special Summon C# HDMEye from my hand through its effect!" The computer monitor with an eye for a face and HDMI cables for tentacles appeared next to Bit Raider. "This monster can be Special Summoned from my hand if I control another C# monster on the field.

"Next, I Normal Summon C# Data Miner." A simple, yet classic mining norm-like monster appeared. "When he is Normal Summoned, I get to draw a card."

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

"Just right after the wonderous tag-team duel, Codebreaker now just began his second duel alone against who appeared to be Capt. Rex, now known as Sharptooth and he had joined the side of the Hanoi! The reason for it is unknown, but according to what we see, it seems that he is claiming to be here for revenge on Codebreaker!" Claire said to the camera.

"I input the code to the circuit of victory!" He shot a lightning, which made the link circuit square appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two C# monsters. I set my C# Data Miner and Bit Raider in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 2, C# Stream Dragon!"

The two monsters turned into two blue twisters, sucking into the arrows on the circuit square. Then, the white dragon with a computer monitor for a face appeared with a roar and 2000 ATK.

"C# Stream Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, it can inflict 400 points of damage for every C# monster it points to. Since it is pointing C# Data Miner, you gain 400 points of damage! Stream Ray!" Stream Dragon roared and shot a ray beam from its monitor screen face, hitting Sharptooth as he felt a burning sensation and bit of glitch.

 **Sharptooth: 4000 – 400 = 3600 LP**

"I set a card and end my turn here." Codebreaker ended his turn.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 4000 LP**

" _This is a good start, Master Yu,"_ Rossy complimented, but a worried look. _"Although, I am more concerned about Capt…Correction, Sharptooth. If I recall, he uses the Robo-Dino Deck and unfortunately, I don't have much data about it since our last duel with him due to the short length it was."_

"Me too, but that's what makes it exciting because it means that it has more potential and we will get to see now," Codebreaker said positively, but he also acknowledged Rossy's concern.

"So you start the duel by stinging me a little. Ho, ho, ho!" Sharptooth chuckled. "That sting is nothing compared to what I will do to you. My turn of revenge…begins now!"

 **Sharptooth (6h): 3600 LP**

"I discard my Thunder Dragon to add two more Thunder Dragons from my Deck to my hand." He revealed one Thunder Dragon card, discarded it, and then added two more to his hand.

 **Sharptooth(6h – 1 + 2 = 7h)**

"Thunder Dragon? Now, that's something new…" Codebreaker commented.

"Next, I play the Field Spell, **The Lost** **Ancient Robo Land**!" Suddenly, the surrounding areas turned into a giant jungle-like area inside two tall mountains, trapping the duelists in a canyon. Trees grew out of the ground, but the mountain looked mechanical with gears and even flickering LED switch lights.

"A new field spell?" Codebreaker thought aloud.

"This will be your grave, Codebreaker." Sharptooth chuckled sinisterly. "Next, I **Robo-Dino Metaltops**!"

A triceratops with metal horns and two robotic feet for the front appeared with normal 1500 ATK and 2000 DEF.

 **Robo-Dino Metaltops-Level 4, DARK, Dinosaur/Effect, 1500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Now open the circuit of vengeance!" The link square appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Robo-Dino monster. I set my Robo-Dino Metaltops in the Link Markers!"

His Robo-Dino turned into a purple twister, absorbing into one arrow only on the link square. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 1, **Robo-Dino Hydrosaurid**!"

The Link Monster was a duck-billed dinosaur with green and red scaly skin, but with a metallic duck-bill and two red lenses for eyes. One arm was robotic while the other arm was a normal arm, with metallic armor for each knee, and the tail had metal spikes attached at the end.

 **Robo-Dino Hydrosaurid-Link 1, WATER, Dinosaur/Effect, 800 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom.**

"Now, I activate my Robo-Dino Metaltops' effect that I used for Link Summon!" He declared. "When this card is Link Summoned, I can inflict 400 points of damage for every Robo-Dino monster I control on the field. Since I control only one, you gain 400 points of damage!"

Missiles shot out of the graveyard portal, hitting Codebreaker as he cringed in pain.

 **Codebreaker: 4000 – 400 = 3600 LP**

"Oh, the pain has only begun! The effect of my field spell now activates!" He followed up. "When my opponent is inflicted with effect damage by Robo-Dino card, you gain extra 300 points of damage!"

"Argh!" Codebreaker agonized as he was shocked.

 **Codebreaker: 3600 – 300 = 3300 LP**

"Following up is my Link Monster's effect! When my opponent is inflicted by effect damage due to Robo-Dino monster's effect, then I can Special Summon a Robo-Dino Token next to its Link!" A robot dinosaur egg appeared next to Hydrosaurid's bottom arrow.

 **Robo-Dino Token-Level 1, DARK, Dinosaur/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"But I just had only begun! I now banish my Robo-Dino Metaltops and Thunder Dragon in my Graveyard to summon Thunder Dragonduo!" Two-headed black Thunder Dragon with greenhorns and electrifying aura appeared as it roared, with 2800 ATK.

"Yikes! What a shocking summon of a monster!" Claire exclaimed.

"Since I control more monsters on the field, I can activate **Robo-Dino Terrodactyl** 's effect to Special Summon itself from my hand!"

A robot version of pterodactyl swooped into the field, presenting robotic wings and 1800 ATK.

 **Robo-Dino Terrodactyl-Level 5, WIND, Dinosaur/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"Thunder Dragonduo's effect activates! Once per turn, when I activate a monster's effect from my hand, it gains 300 ATK!" His two-headed dragon roared, crackling its body with electricity with its power increased to 3100 ATK.

" _According to my calculation, he's going all out on us, Master Yu, but I sense that he has more to show!"_ Rossy warned.

"Your little AI there is right," Sharptooth acknowledged. "I do have more to show! Now, I re-open the circuit! The summoning condition is at least 2 Robo-Dino monsters. I set my Link 1 Robo-Dino Hydrosaurid, Robo-Dino Terrodactyl, and Robo-Dino Token into the Link Markers!"

The three robot dinosaurs turned into three twisters of green, blue, and purple. All twisters sucked into the arrows on the link circuit square, turning into a new monster.

"Link Summon! Rise! Link 3! **Robo-Dino Birth Tyrano Rex**!" A giant mechanical T-Rex with flames burning out of its eye socket for the eyes appeared with a roar.

 **Robo-Dino Birth Tyrano Rex-Link 3, DARK, Dinosaur/Link/Effect, 2700 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom, and Bottom-Left**

"It's…huge!" Codebreaker shouted.

"Now my revenge is complete! I declare my Robo-Dino Birth Tyrano Rex to attack your C# Stream Dragon! Dino Crush!" His Link 3 monster roared as it crunched on Stream Dragon by its neck, crushing it until it became a sparkle.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 3300 – 700 = 2600 LP**

"I shall attack with my Thunder Dragonduo next and with your puny Data Miner's ATK, compared to my monster's ATK, you will gain 2700 damages, which is enough to defeat you! Ha, ha, ha!" Sharptooth laughed evilly.

"Oh, crud! He's right!" Codebreaker realized it.

"Battle! Thunder Dragonduo, attack and destroy Codebreaker with Double Thunder Roar!" The dragon's both heads roared at the same time, creating a thundering echo ray beam.

"Not so fast! I activate my Continuous Trap, **C# Algorithm**!" The new Trap Card revealed a bunch of arrays of data streaming over on a computer monitor with a barely C# symbol behind it the streaming data.

"When this card is activated, all C# monsters I control on the field gain 500 ATK!" Data Miner's ATK increased to 900 quickly before it was destroyed by Thunder Dragonduo's roar. The roar also hit Codebreaker, causing a significant impact as it made him hit over on his back.

 **Codebreaker: 2600 – 2200 = 400 LP**

"Wow! That was a shocking turnabout! Thanks to Codebreaker's Trap Card, he managed to decrease the damage he would've gained from Sharptooth's monster attack!" Claire stated.

"Rrrgh! Damn you!" Sharptooth cursed. "Well, that's fine. You won't last for long anyway. Thunder Dragonduo's additional effect! When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can add 1 Thunder monster from my Deck to my hand by banishing 1 monster in my Graveyard. I banish my Robo-Dino Hydrosaurid in my GY to add Thunder Dragonhawk to my hand. I end here."

 **Sharptooth (3h): 3600 LP**

" _You've lost a significant amount of Life Points, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said worryingly.

"Yeah…. I really got hurt a lot…." Codebreaker stood back up. "But I can't give up here. We've come so far, and the tower is right there in front of us. There's no way I can lose here! My turn! Draw!"

 _\- Codes of Secrets –_

Around this time, another duel was happening somewhere else near the Tower of Hanoi's base. It was a duel between Go Onizuka and the current Number 1 Top Charisma Duelist, Metal Mayhem.

"I talk enough. It's time to end this!" Metal Mayhem snapped his finger, telling his ace monster, Cyber End Dragon to attack. Its three head charged up an attack, and then all three heads fired an energy beam together at Go Onizuka.

The energy beam consumed Riscorpio, destroying it. Go widened his eyes as the attack came close to him…not until he reacted and pulled up a card from his hand.

"I activate my Gouki Octostretch's effect from my hand!" He announced as a Gouki with blue octopus mask appeared in front of him. "If my opponent's monster attacks, during damage calculation, I can discard this card so that I take only half of the battle damage from this battle!"

Gouki Octostretch blocked the powerful energy beam momentarily until Cyber End Dragon pushed more strength into it, destroying Octostretch and the blast hit through Go Onizuka as he still felt the powerful impact from the energy beam.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed.

 **Go Onizuka (3h): 4000 – 2000 = 2000 LP**

"Tch! So you survived, but I will destroy your little defense! I declare my other two Cyber Dragons to destroy your Gouki Suprex and Headbatt!"

The other Cyber Dragons destroyed Suprex and Headbatt with their energy beam attacks together.

"Gouki's effect activates! When they are sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add Gouki cards!" Go Onizuka added two more from his Deck to his hand.

"With this, I end my turn." Metal Mayhem finished. "I expected you survive this turn, Go Onizuka. Just as expected from the former Number 1 Top Charisma Duelist."

"Metal Mayhem…" Go Onizuka held his arm as if it was broken from the attack. His avatar form was still glitching as it slowly restored for each part that it needed. "Why…why are you doing this?! Why now, of all places?"

"Why? WHY?" He raised his voice. "I guess you really don't know, do you? Do you not remember, do you?"

"Remember what? What I have done to you?" Go questioned.

"Hmph. Alright. I will tell you since the world is coming to an end, I guess it is best to tell you when I have the chance right now," he decided. "I was one of your challenges for your title in the past."

"What?" Go said.

"It was years ago…"

 _\- Flashback –_

A young man with teal green and blue, spiky hair defeated another duelist.

"Oh right! One step for victory, another step closer to the Champion title!" The man cheered.

"And that's a victory for Metal Man! What an impressive victory! At this rate, he is the most likely candidate to face Go Onizuka!" The MC announced as the crowds cheered.

"I was at the top of my game. I went through preliminary and through my victory, my reputation as Charisma Duelist grew and grew. However, I was just to aim to be a famous champion, but I was also doing it for a…special someone during that time."

The same man now dressed in a light blue jacket and white shirt and pair of matching blue trousers walked with a woman with long pink hair and purple eye in a wheelchair.

"I met the most beautiful and kindest woman in the world. Her name was Amy, and she cared for me and I loved her very much. I promised her that if I become the champion, I will win the prize money and use that prize money to pay for her upcoming surgery."

"Surgery?" Go repeated.

"That's right. The surgery would help her to walk again, but then…. the championship match came!"

"Aaaaaaaahh!" The man screamed as he fell over his back, defeated in the duel.

"I lost in the duel!"

The man tried to get up until he was approached by Go Onizuka.

"So I heard people say that you are promising, strong Charisma Duelist," past Go said. "Hmph! You are not strong. You're weak! You didn't even make me sweat at all! Go and train, and come back later!"

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

"I lost to you in the most important duel of my life and Amy…she…. I couldn't even pay her medical bill to cover her surgery! I felt so much ashamed, depressed, and…angry! Angry toward you, Go Onizuka, for you to take away my dream to become the strongest duelist in the world and my life with Amy!" Metal Mayhem pointed at Go,

"Metal Mayhem…I… I didn't know about that, but that isn't my fault that you lost in that duel!" Go Onizuka defended himself.

"Shut up! You were just selfish! You only cared about yourself! I watched you from the shadows, seeing you being praised by your fans that it made me sick! You don't even know that some of us Charisma Duelists actually duel for a reason other than for themselves!" Metal Mayhem argued.

"But, I…" Go wanted to say more, but he was interrupted.

"Make your move, Go Onizuka! Show me what you really made of, so that I can crush that pity pride of yours and end this!" Metal Mayhem shouted.

Go sighed and said, "Fine, Metal Mayhem. I will show you, why I am Go Onizuka, the Top #1 Charisma Duelist! My turn! Draw!"

 **Go Onizuka (4h): 2000 LP**

"Appear, my circuit!" The Link Square appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least 2 Gouki monsters. I set my Link 2 Gouki Jet Ogre and Twistcobra in the link markers!"

The Link Gouki turned into two blue twisters while Twistcobra turned into green twisters as they all sucked into the link arrows on the link square. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Gouki The Great Ogre!"

His ace monster appeared with a battle roar.

"So finally your ace monster appears," Metal Mayhem said.

"Gouki The Great Ogre's effect! All monsters on the field lose ATK equal to their original DEF! Ogre Pressure!" His ace Link Monster cried out with a powerful roar, causing all Cyber Dragons to screech in pain as their ATK lowered.

"So what! Even when you made my strongest monster, my ace Cyber End's ATK lowered than its original ATK, with just your Great Ogre, you can't win this duel!" Metal Mayhem pointed out.

"No, I can't…" Go agreed. "But I must do what I must! I play the Spell Card, **Gouki Final Countdown**!"

The said Spell showed Gouki The Great Ogre facing against Decode Talker in a ring match with a timer on the display board, showing only five seconds left.

"When this card is activated, I target one Gouki Link Monster I control and another monster that my opponent controls. Then, both players draw three cards and one with the monster cards will be dealt with damage equals to the total of both target monster's original ATK!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Metal Mayhem could only laugh. "So, you're now relying on a bet, a luck to see either one of us live and other go down!"

"You may see that way, so let's bet on it!" Go stated.

"Very well then," Metal Mayhem said.

"I target my Gouki The Great Ogre and your Cyber End Dragon! Now, we both draw three cards and once we drew our third one, we both reveal the cards to see which one of us drew the most monster cards," Go explained as they drew three cards.

Metal Mayhem drew all three monster cards and revealed them. Go drew, and revealed only one monster card out of three.

"You lose, Go Onizuka! It looks like this will go down in the history of dueling! Your time has come to an end!" Metal Mayhem exclaimed.

The Spell Card shot an energy blast, which made a U-turn and aimed for Go.

"Not so fast! I activate Quick-Play Spell, **Gouki Counter**!" The said card showed Great Ogre doing a counter punch at Gouki Master Ogre.

"What?" Metal Mayhem gasped.

"With this card, I can negate the damage by a card effect and inflict that same damage to my opponent instead!" The energy beam made a U-turn again, and this time went to Metal Mayhem.

"Nnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Metal Mayhem cried as his Life Points went down.

 **Metal Mayhem: 0 LP**

 **Go Onizuka WINS!**

Go walked over to fallen Metal Mayhem.

"Metal Mayhem… I am sorry to mock you in the past. I only said it because it was only part of a show. I didn't really mean it, and I didn't know about the whole thing with Amy. I apologize, truly I am," Go said.

"…." Metal Mayhem said nothing, until… "Very well. I may be Number 1 now, but I still have a lot to learn. My anger and hatred for you have clouded my mind for this duel, so this duel doesn't mean anything..."

Just as he finished his last word, he turned into a data completely as that data flew to the tower, becoming part of it.

"Metal Mayhem...For you, the children, and the good people of LINK VRAINS, I will avenge you all!" Go said determinedly as he continued on to the Tower of Hanoi, which was only less than a feet away.

"That's the word is admirable, but the question is could you able to keep it?" A voice said.

"What? Who's there?!" Go questioned aloud.

In front of him, a portal opened up and a figure appeared out of it. The figure was Revolver.

"You...So you're the leader of the Hanoi, Revolver!" Go said.

"That's right," Revolver answered. "I'm honored to meet the former Top 1 Charisma Duelist, knowing who I am already."

"I heard about you from Playmaker, and now that you're here, it saves me the trouble to defeat you and stop the destruction of LINK VRAINS!" Go said determinedly.

"Let's see if you can try." Revolver activated his duel disk, following up with Go Onizuka activating his own, too.

Just then, Playmaker arrived at the scene.

"Go Onizuka!" Playmaker exclaimed.

" _It looks like Go made it here before we did, and he's facing the big cheese himself!"_ Ai pointed.

 _\- Codes of Secret -_

We returned to a duel between Codebreaker and Sharptooth. Codebreaker only had 400 LP left while his opponent had a whopping 3600 LP.

"DRAW!" Codebreaker just drew his card, relying on this strongly to win this duel.

"Sharptooth… It's been great knowing you, even though this is our second time dueling," Codebreaker said.

Sharptooth looked perplexed for what he said.

"I activate my Spell Card, **Virtual Realm**!" It showed a cyberspace-like world split in half; one seemed to look like the real world while the other looked like the network world, and Cyber Magician Girl was looking at the two-split world, trying to decide which one over the other.

"This card can only be activated if I have only less than 1000 LP. By targeting one monster my opponent controls, I can Special Summon one Link Monster with an attack equal to or less than that monster's ATK. I target your Thunder Dragonduo to Special Summon Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace Link Monster appeared with a wink, presenting herself in front of the dragon as it snarled at her.

"Now, I activate Cyber Magician Girl's effect to take control of your Thunder Dragonduo! CTRL Execute!" Cyber Magician used her whip to take control over the two-headed dragon.

"What? No!" Sharptooth groaned.

"Battle! I declare Thunder Dragonduo to attack your Robo-Dino Birth Tyrano Rex!" The dragon crunched the robot T-Rex, using both mouths.

 **Sharptooth: 3600 – 400 = 3200 LP**

"Now that you're wide opened, I can declare my Cyber Magician Girl to attack you twice due to her effect! Go, Cyber Magician Girl! Double Digital Plasma Beam!" Cyber Magician Girl used her magic over herself, splitting into two clones of herself and both shot the same beam attack at Sharptooh.

"What!? No! This is not how it should end! How could I lose aaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggaaaaaiiiiiiiiiinnn!? Sharptooth screamed.

 **Sharptooth: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS**

"Way to go! Codebreaker has won the duel in a victory faster than a lightning!" Claire praised.

"No! I can't! How…could I lose?! You…. You! I won't ever forgive you! You bas….!" Just as he was about to curse at Codebreaker, Sharptooth deleted into data.

" _Well, at least that's over,"_ Rossy said. "Now we can move on."

"Sorry, but this is how far you can go as disappointing for me to say that," a voice said.

"Oh man. Not another one…" Codebreaker mumbled as a portal opened up, and a mysterious figure appeared.

" _Who are you?"_ Rossy questioned.

"My name is Kronos, the last admin serving for Revolver, the leader of the Hanoi," Kronos introduced.

"The last admin?" Codebreaker said. "You're his last one?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The other two admins, Gemma, and Sir Lady are already defeated and became one with the Tower. Master Revolver has only me left to deal with the leftover threat," Kronos explained.

" _So you're his last admin. If we defeat you, then nothing will stand in our way!"_ Rossy stated.

"That's correct, but to be quite frank, I prefer to let you two go and pass by," Kronos admitted.

"Huh?" Codebreaker looked perplexed at Kronos. "Why?"

"This world…" He watched the darkened sky near the tower and the tower itself. "This world is going to be destroyed in any moments now. If nobody defeats Master Revolver, then everything, the entire network world will be destroyed and that would lead to chaos for not just Den City, but the entire world. It's a waste of potential if you ask me. I joined the Hanoi for a…. another purpose, far different from Revolver and if he knows it, he would most likely be against it."

Codebreaker and Rossy looked at each other, thinking very confused about what Kronos was saying.

"But, alas, a job is a job. Before our inevitable demise has come, let's have one last duel. I, Kronos, will show you why I am one of the three admins assigned by Master Revolver himself!" Kronos activated his duel disk, which looked both modern and ancient looking.

" _It looks like we have no choice, but to do another duel, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said.

"No problem! This is the reason why we're here! If anything, Playmaker is probably made it to the Tower and he will stop Revolver! As long as we keep this guy busy, everything will be just fine! It's time to do some little more coding!"

Codebreaker looked determined as his duel against the last Hanoi admin, Kronos, began.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! A quick (and short) update for my VRAINS story.  
**

 **To be honest, I actually really didn't want to write this duel, between Sharptooth (Formely Capt. Rex) and Codebreaker, but I also have to find a way to conclude Go's duel with Metal Mayhem. Sorry if this chapter wasn't exciting.**

 **I promise that the next one will be more exciting, and the last couples of duels for season 1 will be the most exciting ones. Can't wait to write about them all!**

 **The New Cards Cheat Sheet will be posted at later time. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 43  


 _Fusion. Synchro. There are many types of Special Summoning methods, but even with what we saw through this journey for the old Summoning Methods, the world of dueling is dominated by Link Monsters and Link Summon. However, Kronos has other story to tell, and show summoning method that barely shows in this story!_

Kronos: Your resistance is futile, Codebreaker. Surrender now or prepare to feel the wrath of my power and my Deck! _  
_

Rossy: According to my data, this duel, it reminds me of the time when we...

Codebreaker (interrupting): I know, Rossy. I know how you feels. It does remind me of the time when I dueled him... When I dueled Dark Knight.

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Last Hanoi!  
_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	43. Last Hanoi

**A/N: Updated for one card effect in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 43**

Last Hanoi

 **Codebreaker (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Kronos (5h): 4000 LP**

"We're back on-live, ladies and gentlemen, dueling fans of Den City," Claire said to the camera. "Right now, Codebreaker is facing against a man named Kronos, the Hanoi's last admin! If Codebreaker defeats him in the duel, then there may be a chance to stop the tower and save the world! All we can do now is watch and cheer for Codebreaker!"

"I will make the first turn," Kronos said as five cards in digital form appeared before him. "I choose this card first to be summoned. Go, Chronomaly Mayan Machine!"

A strange looking machine appeared on his side, with 1500 ATK and 700 DEF. It made a sound like a lawnmower.

"Then, I activate my Chronomaly Crystal Skull's effect from my hand." He showed the Crystal Skull. "If I control a face-up Chronomaly monster, I can discard it to add another Chronomaly monster. I add Chronomaly Moai from my Deck to my hand, and activate its effect to Special Summon itself!"

Next, to Mayan Machine, a dark Moai statue with yellow facial tattoo appeared in 1600 DEF.

"Then, I set rest of my cards from my hand, and end my turn," he said, finishing his turn with three cards face-down and two monsters.

 **Kronos (0h): 4000 LP**

"He set the rest of his hand. I wonder what he had put down," Codebreaker thought aloud.

" _Whatever those set cards are, you should be cautious, Master Yu. He must be setting up some kinds of a trap for you,_ " Rossy warned.

"Even so, I cannot be afraid now, Rossy! I got to push through! And I am also looking forward to what Kronos can do," Codebreaker said. "My turn! Draw!"

 **Codebreaker (6h): 4000 LP**

"I Normal Summon C# Download Knight!" His staple C# monster appeared. "Then, I activate its effect! I can Special Summon another C# monster from either my Graveyard or Deck. I choose my…"

"I expected you to do that." Kronos interrupted calmly, yet loudly enough for Codebreaker to hear him saying it. "Trap opens! **Stonehenge Sealing**!"

The revealed Trap showed the Stonehenge trapping a dragon monster in the center of a magical seal on the ground, with blue electrical energy emitting from the stones.

"While this card is face-up on the field, you cannot Special Summon a monster from your Deck or hand by a card effect," Kronos said.

"What!?" Codebreaker gasped.

"I studied your dueling style from our organization's recorded data on you from your past duels. You tend to summon multiple monsters in one turn and Link Summon your ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl to take control of other monster or C# Link Monsters to inflict effect damage to your opponent's Life Points. Once understanding your method, it is very easy to predict what you would do. Also to make one little comment, your dueling method is a bit too…boring," Kronos said.

"Boring? My dueling is not boring!" Codebreaker argued.

"That's your thought, but as I was saying, your dueling is so boring that makes it very predictable. If a five-year-old puts a little noggin into it, he or she can figure out how to counter against your kind of dueling style," Kronos rebuked. "Anyway, are you going to continue your turn?"

" _He completely sealed C# Download Knight's effect, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said.

"Yeah, but…he does have a point," Codebreaker whispered.

" _About that your dueling method is boring?"_ Rossy questioned.

"What? No! Not that!" He replied. "If I can't do how I usually do it in dueling, I guess I have to try something new."

"I set two cards and declare to battle! I attack your Mayan Machine! C# Slash!" C# Download Knight sliced the strange machine in half, turning it into sparkles.

 **Kronos (0h): 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP**

"How was that for a change?" Codebreaker said.

"Just little scratchy, but thank you. Now, you allow me to activate my second set card!" Codebreaker's eyes widened as he gasped under his breath. "Trap opens! **Chronomaly Dig Site**!"

The next Trap showed an archeological dig site where the Ojamas were digging Chronomaly artifacts at a dig site. It showed Ojama Purple using a construction tray wheel for carrying dirt and rocks, Ojama Yellow using a pixel ax as he was digging in the dig site and surprised Ojama Green discovering Chronomaly Nebra Disk, peeking out of the dirt.

"During either player's turn, when a Chronomaly monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can either Special Summon it back from the Graveyard or add one from my Deck to my hand. I add Chronomaly Crystal Bone from my Deck to my hand." He just did that.

" _With that card, whenever his monster is destroyed, he can either resurrect it or add a new one from his Deck!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"There's nothing else I can do, for now, so I end my turn here," Codebreaker said. "Hey, um, Kronos!"

"Hmmm?" Kronos looked with a curious look.

"I was wondering. You said stuff about what you think this whole thing with Tower of Hanoi destroying Link VRAINS is a waste of this world's potential. Are you saying that…you're against all of it?" He questioned.

"Well, you do really pay attention to others even though you look like you don't, at least in academically speaking," Kronos said. "To answer your question, yes, I was and still am against the destruction of Link VRAINS, but it is not a decision I made. It is decided by Revolver, and Dr. Kogami."

" _Dr. Kogami!"_ Rossy gasped silently to herself.

"Then, why did you join the Hanoi? If you knew something bad like this is going to happen, then why didn't you try stopping it?" Codebreaker questioned further.

"Foolish boy. Why would I go against my own boss? However, I will be honest that I criticize how he runs the organization, but the reason for why I join the Hanoi is not that I wanted to in the first place. No, it was the other way around. Revolver came to me to ask to join the Hanoi." Kronos revealed.

"He did?" Codebreaker said.

"Indeed, he did." Kronos nodded. "Before I was a Knight of Hanoi, I was an archeologist and duelist rising in fame, for both fields, actually. However, my fellow archeologists ridiculed me when I proposed my finding and I became a broken man. I almost lose my will to live until Master Revolver appeared to me."

"Then, what happened next?" Codebreaker asked.

"I joined the Knights of Hanoi. He picked me, along with two others, Gemma and Sir Lady, to become his three admins who he chose to be not only some of the strongest pro duelists but also the strongest in each unique summoning methods! Gemma excels in Fusion Summon, and Sir Lady is an expert in Synchro Summon," he explained.

" _According to my calculation, that would mean that you must be…!"_ Rossy analyzed.

"That's right, and I will show it to you in this turn, but first I draw!" He drew, adding up to two cards in his hand.

 **Kronos (2h): 3900 LP**

"I activate my last set card, and this one is a Spell Card! I activate **Chronomoly Relics**!"

Suddenly, an ancient relic popped out of the ground on Kronos' side of the field. It was black in color with a strange inscription written in white.

"While this card is face-up on the field, once per turn, I can target one Chronomaly monster on the field and make rest of my monsters the same level equal to that Chronomaly monster's Level. Before I do, I Normal Summon my added Chronomaly Crystal Bones!" A crystal-made skeleton appeared on the field without a skull.

"I target it by the effect of Chronomaly Relics to make rest of my monsters on the field Level 3, like Crystal Bones' Level." His other monster, Chronomaly Moai's Level decreased from five to three.

"Could this be!?" Codebreaker realized what Kronos was up to.

"You catch on quick, Codebreaker. Just as I expected from you," Kronos said as the outline in his avatar form lightened up with yellow color. "I use my Level 3 Chronomaly Crystal Bones and Moai to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned into energy as it absorbed into the spiral galaxy portal.

"It can't be! Are you seeing this, folks!? The Hanoi admin, Kronos is doing ah!" Claire exclaimed.

"Xyz Summon! Rise! Rank 3! Chronomaly Crystal Chrononault!" A blue humanoid figure with wings rose out of the portal, presenting itself with 2100 ATK, and two yellow comets orbiting around it.

"So the summoning method your expert on is Xyz Summon!" Codebreaker stated.

"That's right," Kronos answered. "However, I am not done yet! Since I Xyz Summoned a Chronomaly Xyz monster, I can Special Summon **Chronomaly Acamdinaro**!"

A new Chronomaly monster was summoned, and this one was a reddish-brown statue of brachiosaurus.

 **Chronomaly Acamdinaro-Level 5, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 2000 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"This card can be Special Summoned if I Xyz Summoned a Chronomaly Xyz monster successfully," Kronos said. "Now, open the circuit that leads the path to the future!"

"What!? You're gonna Link Summon, too!" Codebreaker gasped as everyone else watched with a surprised look.

"I set my Chronomaly Crystal Chrononault and Acamdinaro in the Link Markers!" The two Chromomaly monsters turned into one crystal blue twister and another a yellow twister. The two twisters sucked into the link markers while one of the overlay units also sucked into one of the link markers.

"Link Summon! Rise from the earth you were born and show your power that rules over the earth and heaven! Link 3! **Chronomaly Laputa**!" The entire ground they stood on shook like an earthquake.

"Waaaaahh!" Claire screamed as she tripped while the camera tried to balance himself, but fell anyway.

Meanwhile, the duel between Go and Revolver was still going on, but they also felt the shaking.

"What's going on!?" Go questioned.

" _Aaaah! Earthquake! But we're in LINK VRAINS, so….Vrainsquake!"_ Ai screamed horrifically.

"Kronos…You have summoned your ace monster," Revolver said.

Back to Codebreaker's duel, the ground they stood on rose up, with structure coming out of it.

"What's going on!? Why the whole ground is moving up!?" Codebreaker said.

"It's because we're on my ace monster! Meet Chronomaly Laputa!" The new monster revealed to be the ground or rather the ground part of the castle they were on. It was a literally flying castle in the sky.

 **Chronomaly Laputa-Link 3, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 3000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right.**

" _According to my scanning of the area, we're actually on Kronos' Link Monster itself, Master Yu!"_ Rossy stated.

"Wow! Incredible! We're actually on a flying castle, which is also a duel monster itself!" Codebreaker was amazed.

"Pretty impressive, don't you think?" Kronos said.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Playmaker, Ai, Go, and Revolver noticed the flying Link Monster.

"Wooooooooah! It's a flying castle!" Ai screamed overdramatically.

"What is that thing!?" Go asked.

"Is that a monster?" Playmaker questioned.

"Kronos' ace monster, Chronomaly Laputa has finally shown itself," Revolver said.

Fortunately, Claire and her cameraman also aboard the flying castle Link Monster.

"Holly Kuriboh! We're now on a flying castle apparently, and what's even more surprising is that this flying castle we are on is also the Link Monster Kronos has just summoned, and we are now flying on it!" Claire exclaimed.

"Chronomaly Laputa can be Link Summoned when one of the Link Materials used is a Chronomaly Xyz Monster, and one of its overlay units can be treated as a Link Material for the Link Summon. Additionally, I can Special Summon that Xyz Monster back from my grave to one of the Linked Zones on my field! Resurrect, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononault!"

The crystal humanoid being resurrected from the grave. "Chronomaly Laputa's additional effect activates! When there is a Xyz monster in the zone it points to, it cannot declare an attack nor direct attack to my opponent's Life Points," Kronos revealed.

"Phew! What that's a relief, at least," Codebreaker acknowledged.

" _However, I sensed something else about this monster…we're on,"_ Rossy said worryingly.

"Hmph," Kronos smirked. "The prototype Ignis catches on, and I will show it to you now! Chronomaly Relics' second effect activates! When a Xyz Monster is Special Summoned by a card effect, I can attach one Chronomaly monster from my Graveyard to the Xyz monster. My Crystal Chrononault regains one overlay unit!"

A single blue comet appeared and attached to the Chrononault, going around it.

"Great! Now that weird crystal thing got a unit again!" Codebreaker stated.

"But it won't keep for long," Kronos admitted. "Here is the last part! I activate Chronomaly Laputa's third effect! Once per turn, when a Xyz monster it points to has an overlay unit, I can detach that unit to inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points!"

"Say what!?" Everyone gasped.

"I detach Chrononault's unit to inflict the damage to you! Heaven's Wrath!" Laputa glowed in pink light. The sky became clouded with dark clouds, and lightning struck on Codebreaker.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" The lightning shocked him.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

"However, I am not done just yet. I still haven't attack yet," Kronos reminded as he wagged his finger for emphasis. "Chrononault, attack his C# Download Knight! Crystalize Beam!"

Chrononault shot a laser beam at C# Download Knight, turning it into sparkles. The laser beam hit Codebreaker, giving him another pain as his avatar form glitched.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 3000 – 500 = 2500 LP**

"What do you think, Codebreaker? This is just a little taste of my power," Kronos asked.

"Very…shocking," He commented.

Kronos laughed. "Very funny."

"But even though you destroyed my monster, I can bring it back! Trap activates! **C# Bit Recovery**!" The said Trap showed C# Download Knight recovering its body bit by bit. "When a C# monster is destroyed by battle this turn, I can Special Summon it back, but the next time it gets destroyed, it is banished!"

C# Download Knight returned to the field, but this time it was in defense position.

"Then, I will end my turn here. You suffered enough already in this one turn, but I will warn you that in at least two turns from now, you will lose this duel. As much as I want to toy with you, I really don't have much time left. In fact, we don't really have that much left anyway, now that this wasted potential world will be gone in any moments now. Even if you manage to defeat me, I don't think there won't be much time left. If anything, I recommend you give up and log out when you have the chance now," Kronos said.

"You…. You want me to just escape?" Codebreaker questioned.

"Well, there's no need for you to continue fighting now. If anything, even if this world full of potential is destroyed, I don't want a promising, young duelist like you to be destroyed along with it. Plus, there's no point to winning a duel that you can't win," Kronos explained.

"No way!" Codebreaker shouted. "There's no such thing as 'no point'! I am not giving up this fight!"

Kronos watched him silently with a stern look. "I considered to give up everything in the past before, but I never want to give in to that feeling. Never again! I have a point in fighting and a point to win this duel! I don't care if I am cornered because there will always be a solution! I will find a way to defeat you, and help Playmaker to stop this tower, and come after your boss!"

Kronos sighed and said, "So be it."

"Codebreaker… He's right. He cannot give up here now!" Claire exclaimed.

"I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card strongly.

 **Codebreaker (4h): 2500 LP**

"Yes! The right card I need! I summon C# Webkumo!" The familiar C# spider crawled into the field of battles.

"Now, I input the code to open the circuit to my victory!" The Link Square appeared on the castle ground of Laputa. "The summoning condition is two Level 3 or lower C# monsters! I set my C# Webkumo in the link markers, and at this point, I use its effect to treat itself as two materials for Link Summon!"

Webkumo transformed into two blue twisters, sucking into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **C# Bit-Duplicater**!"

The new Link Monster was a humanoid figure with one-half white with red lines and red eye and another half black with a green line and green eye. Its body was slender with a feminine-like shape for the hip and chest areas.

 **C# Bit-Duplicater-Link 2, DARK, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 800 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom, Bottom-Right.**

"I activate C# Bit-Duplicator's effect! When this card points to a C# Monster I control, I can Special Summon a C# token monster with the same exact stat as that C# monster! Data Duplication!" A token that looked exactly like C# Download Knight in grayish color appeared next to the real one.

" _Even though Kronos' Trap Card, Stonehenge Sealing prevents Master Yu from Special Summoning a monster from Deck or hand, that doesn't apply to the Token monster,"_ Rossy said.

Kronos smirked and said, "I'm quite impressed. You somehow bypassed my trap's effects. I applaud you."

"Thanks, and you will applaud me more when I do this! I input code to open the circuit again!" The Link Square reappeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 C# monsters! I set my C# Download Knight and C# Token in the link markers!"

The two copies of a monster turned into two silver twisters, absorbing into the circuit. "Link Summon! Link 2! C# Stream Dragon!"

The staple C# dragon appeared, roaring for battles and presented with 2000 ATK.

"What are you planning to do?" Kronos asked. "From the look of it, I don't think you could use C# Stream Dragon's effect to inflict damage to me, and there was no point since it can't point to any other C# monster, not even C# Bit-Duplicater."

"I'm not done yet, Kronos because I am going to Link Summon for one more time!" The circuit appeared for the third time. "The summoning condition is at least 3 Effect monsters! I set my Link 2 C# Bit-Duplicater and C# Stream Dragon in the link markers!"

The two C# Link monsters turned into two purple twisters and two yellow twisters. The dark and light twisters sucked into the arrows on the link square, causing the link square to brighten with holy light.

"Dragon-born out of nothingness, cleanse LINK VRAINS and the world, and make them born anew! Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Null Dragon!"

The ace dragon appeared since for a very long time ago.

"Codebreaker has summoned his ace dragon, Null Dragon!" Claire exclaimed.

" _With this, then Master Yu can win this duel!"_ Rossy stated.

"Null Dragon's effect activates! When it is Link Summoned, all face-up Spell and Trap Cards have their effect negated and you cannot activate other card's effect in response to this effect! Nullification!"

Null Dragon roared, echoing the voice to turn Kronos' three face-up cards into grayish color.

"Null Dragon's other effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Extra Deck monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard, but it cannot attack this turn! I Special Summon Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace Spellcaster appeared as she winked, standing just behind Null Dragon. "And now Cyber Magician Girl gains an extra link marker. I choose the one on her left!"

Cyber Magician Girl's left link arrow lighted up as if lightbulb turned on. "Following up is Cyber Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster you Special Summoned to the field and take control of that monster. And the monster I take control of…is the one we're standing on right now! Your Chronomaly Laputa is now under my control!"

The pink lining of the floating castle turned into green color, indicating that it became under Codebreaker's control.

"I am so impressed! Now I can see why Gemma and Sir Lady lost to you!" Kronos praised.

"Time to teach this guy a lesson, Rossy," Codebreaker stated.

" _Yes, Master Yu!"_ She agreed.

"Battle! Null Dragon attack Chronomaly Chrononault! Null Omega Force!" His ace dragon fired a white energy blast, obliterating the crystal figure into pieces.

 **Kronos (1h): 3900 – 300 = 3600 LP**

"Now, I declare your own monster to make a direct attack!" Codebreaker followed up. "Go, Laputa! Taste his own medicine with your Heaven's Wrath!"

"Since Laputa is not pointing to any Xyz monster, it can make a direct attack," Claire mentioned aloud.

The sky darkened again and then lighting struck down, but this time on Kronos.

Kronos got shocked by the lightning, making him kneel down as his avatar form glitched.

 **Kronos (1h): 3600 – 3000 = 600 LP**

" _Excellent work, Master Yu! With his Link Monster, Chronomaly Laputa under your control, he stands no chance!"_ Rossy said.

"I end my turn here," Codebreaker said. "How was that for a change?"

He asked Kronos, but all Kronos replied with was a laugh.

"Ummm…. What's so funny?" He questioned.

" _Something is not right about this,"_ Rossy thought aloud.

"You really have so much potential, Codebreaker. I love it," Kronos said.

"Eeww…. OK," Codebreaker said as he felt creep out.

"I know that you don't summon your Null Dragon so often like the rest of your other Link Monsters, but I expected something like this to happen, so I was prepared for it!" Kronos revealed.

"Say what?" Codebreaker gasped.

"Chronomaly Dig Site's second effect activates! During the End Phase of either player's turn, if a Chronomaly monster is changed location from one zone to another on the field at all time, I can place that monster back to the original location on the field. My Chronomaly Laputa shall return to my side, Codebreaker."

The lining of Laputa turned back to reddish pink color, indicating that it was back in its original owner's control.

"Oh man…And here I thought I have a chance to control a flying castle," Codebreaker moaned.

"Now that your turn ended, it is my turn. I draw!" Kronos drew his card. "I activate my Chronomaly Dig Site's first effect! Since you destroyed my Chronomaly monster by battle, I can either resurrect it or add a new one instead. This time, I resurrect my monster! Revive, my Crystal Chrononault!"

The crystal humanoid figure reappeared as it roared for vengeance.

"Now my Chronomaly Relics' effect activates, allowing me to attach a new overlay unit to my Crystal Chrononault!" A blue comet attached to the said monster. "Then, I use my ace monster, Laputa's effect to detach Crystal Chrononaut's overlay unit to inflict 1000 effect damages to you! Heaven's Wrath!"

The lighting struck down again on Codebreaker, making him scream in agonizing pain.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 2500 – 1000 = 1500 LP**

"But I am not done yet! I activate the Spell Card, **Rank-Up-Magic Ancient Rite**!" The said card showed figures in hood worshipping Crystal Chrononaut standing in front of them on an altar.

"Rank-Up-Magic?" Codebreaker looked surprised. "I never heard of that card!"

" _Rank-Up-Magic is a Spell Card that allows the player to summon a Xyz Monster with a higher rank, using the Xyz Monster that he or she already controls as the material to summon much stronger Xyz monster,"_ Rossy explained.

"Correct! I choose my Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut to Rank-Up!" The crystal humanoid figure turned into blue energy as it swallowed into the galaxy portal. A bang like a supernova exploded from the core of the portal as a brand-new monster came out.

"Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 4! **Chronomaly Thunder Hammer**!"

The brand new Xyz monster was literally a giant hammer with golden decoration marking, with lighting insignia in the center, and silver lining around the handle. A single yellow overlay unit was attached to the monster as it orbited around it.

 **Chronomaly Thunder Hammer-Rank 4, LIGHT, Thunder/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Rank-Up Magic Ancient Rite has another effect, which allows me to attach it to my Xyz Monster I just summoned." Another yellow comet appeared around his Xyz monster. "Chronomaly Thunder Hammer's effect activates! When it is Xyz Summoned next to a Link Monster's Link, that Link Monster can activate its effect again even if it is already activated in the same turn!" This shocked his opponent, and everyone watching it.

"Oh no…Not again!" Codebreaker suddenly got another juice as Laputa shot a powerful lighting on him. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!"

 **Codebreaker (3h): 1500 – 1000 = 500 LP**

"Then, I activate Thunder Hammer's second effect! By detaching its overlay unit, all monsters that my opponent controls are destroyed, and they're dealt with 200 points of damage! Thunder Wrath!"

The last comet absorbed into the hammer, and it hammered itself down on Null Dragon and Cyber Magician Girl, destroying them as it released a powerful shockwave in the air.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Codebreaker screamed as he fell over on his back by the impact.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 500 – 400 = 100**

"Your time has come to end, Codebreaker! Feel the wrath of my Thunder Hammer! I declare it to attack you directly!" The Xyz monster was ready to pummel Codebreaker into a pancake.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" His last set card revealed to be one of the classic Trap Cards. "This card negates your monster's attack and end the Battle Phase!"

Thunder Hammer crashed against the Negate Attack's invisible shield, stopping any further damage on the owner.

"Excellent save, but I just wonder how long you can protect yourself and I think you have not much of hope left in you," Kronos said, smirking. "I set a card and end my turn here."

"As long as I still have Life Points left, there is always a hope!" Codebreaker argued but then thinking differently. "But, then again, what can I do? I cannot Special Summon a monster due to that Stonehenge Sealing and I don't have any other monster with an attack higher than his both monsters! This…. seems hopeless!"

" _Master Yu!"_ Rossy snapped out of his thought. _"Don't fret yourself! Remember your father's words. For every problem, there is a solution! You just have to find the code to fix that problem!"_

Codebreaker grinned. "You're right, Rossy. This deck is given from my father, and I know that there is a solution in my Deck to get out of any mess if I just put my mind and heart into it! Just like all the duels I had, and even though I had a fair share of win and loss, I definitely don't give up, and neither I will in this one! My turn! I draw!"

 **Codebreaker (4h): 100 LP**

"I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With this, I can revive any monster from either player's Graveyard! I revive my Cyber Magician Girl!" He decided.

Kronos only laughed in response. "Foolish boy! I waited for you to make that move! I activate my Trap Card, Magic Jammer!" He revealed the set Trap Card. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate an activation of Spell and destroy it! I negate your Monster Reborn!"

The said Spell shattered into pieces. "With that, your last hope is shattered, and my victory is assured!"

"Sorry, Kronos, but actually, that is exactly what I wanted you to do!" Codebreaker exclaimed, which surprised Kronos. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Conjuring Code**!"

The said card showed Cyber Magician Girl working on making a spell with many beakers and laptop for aid, displaying complicated coding.

"You see, when my opponent negated and destroyed a Spell Card, I can destroy one of your Spell and add a new one from my Deck to my hand! I choose your Chronomaly Relics!" The Relics shattered into pebbles.

"The new Spell Card I added by this effect is **Malicious Code** and I activate it now!" The new Spell showed viruses from the Card Crush Virus' artwork infecting inside a mobile device while the owner, Gagaga Girl was freaking out when it was happening.

"With this card, by paying half of my Life Points, all face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field are negated and destroyed!"

"What?" Kronos gasped as the viruses destroyed his two-remaining face-up Trap Cards.

" _With his Stonehenge Sealing gone, Master Yu can Special Summon a monster!"_ Rossy stated.

"That's right, Rossy, and I am going to do just that! I Normal Summon my C# Cardulator!" The monster that looked a calculator Transformer bot appeared. "I activate its effect! For every C# monster in my Graveyard, I can draw an equal number of cards! Since I have six C# monsters, I draw six cards!"

 **Codebreaker (1 + 6 = 7h): 50 LP**

"I then activate C# HDMEye's effect! When I control a C# monster on the field, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" The monitor with displayed eye and HDMI cables for tentacles appeared.

"Next up, I bring my old buddy I haven't seen for a while! Come out, C# PSUninator!" The bulky C# humanoid monster appeared for the first time in a while.

"But, wait there's more! I activate my C# Fairy Bot's effect in my hand to Special Summon itself since I control C# monster on the field!" Four C# monsters assembled on the field.

"Now, I input the code to open the circuit of hope!" He shot a electricity from his palm, making the Link Square appeared.

"The summoning condition is at least 3 LIGHT monsters! I set my four C# monsters in the link markers!" His four monsters turned four light energies, shooting into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link 4! Cyber Knight Magician Girl!"

The knight version of his ace monster appeared with her sword ready. "Battle! I declare Cyber Knight Magician Girl to attack! At this point, her effect activates! During the Battle Phase only, she gains 1000 ATK if there are no other monsters next to her Link!"

His ace monster's ATK increased to 3000. "Use Blazing Drago on Thunder Hammer!" The two monsters collided each other, but Cyber Knight Magician Girl overwhelmed the Rank 4 Chronomaly Xyz until it got a slash in half, burning into flames.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Kronos lost the duel.

 **Kronos: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"And that's game!" Codebreaker posed in a very familiar fashion.

 _Is it just me or have I seen that pose somewhere before?_

Kronos could only laugh. "Well done, Codebreaker! Well done! You clearly have more potential than I expected! I wish I can see your progress and become even greater, but alas, I have been defeated and I must accept my fate. However, if you or Playmaker defeats the Hanoi's leader, then maybe we can meet again!"

Right after that, Kronos disappeared into data, joining with the soon-to-be-completed Tower of Hanoi.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Stonehenge Sealing-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: Your opponent cannot Special Summon a monster from hand or Deck by a card effect._

 _Chronomaly Dig Site-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: During either player's turn, if a Chronomaly monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can either Special Summon that destroyed the monster or add one Chronomaly monster from your Deck to your hand. During the End Phase of either player's turn, if a Chronomaly monster is changed from one field zone to another by a card effect, you can place that monster back to its original zone location before the effect was applied. You can only activate each effect of this 1 card name once per turn._

 _Chronomoly Relics-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: Once per turn: You can target one Chronomaly monster you control, make all other monsters on your side of the field with the same Level equal to that target monster's Level. When you Xyz monster is Special Summoned by a card effect, you can attach one Chronomaly monster to that Xyz monster. You can only activate this effect of 1 card name once per turn._

 _Chronomaly Acamdinaro-Level 5, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 2000 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card if you Xyz Summoned a monster successfully._

 _Chronomaly Laputa-Link 3, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 3000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right. Effect: 3+ Chronomaly monsters. If this card is Link Summoned using a Chronomaly Xyz monster for one of the Link Materials: You can Special Summon that Xyz Monster from your Graveyard next to this card's Link. Once per turn, you can detach one material from the Xyz Monster this card points to; then inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot declare an attack nor direct attack when there is a Xyz Monster next to its Link._

 _C# Bit Recovery-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a C# monster is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon it from your Graveyard immediately._

 _C# Bit-Duplicater-Link 2, DARK, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 800 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom, Bottom-Right. Effect: C# monsters. When this card is Link Summoned, and it points to a C# monster you control, Special Summon one C# Token._

 _Rank-Up-Magic Ancient Rite-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 of your Chronomaly Xyz monster on the field. Then, Special Summon a Chronomaly Xyz monster with that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control. (This summoning is treated as Xyz Summon. Any materials attached to that monster is also attached to the monster summoned by this effect.) Then, you can attach this card to the summoned monster as its Xyz Material._

 _Chronomaly Thunder Hammer-Rank 4, LIGHT, Thunder/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: 3 Level 4 Chronomaly Monsters. When this card is Xyz Summoned next to a Link Monster, that monster can activate its effect again, even after it was activated in this same turn. Once per turn, you can detach one material from this card: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 200x damages each to your opponent._

 _Conjuring Code-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: If your opponent used a card effect to destroy a Spell Card, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell Card on your opponent's side of the field and then add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Malicious Code-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Negate the effect of all face-up Spell and Trap cards on the field, and destroy them._

* * *

 **Hello guys! Another new update for Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Code of Secrets is here!**

 **This chapter introduces Kronos and his Chronomaly Deck, an Archetype that we haven't seen since the Zexal series. He is the Xyz admin working under Revolver and the Knights of Hanoi.**

 **What did you think of this chapter and what do you think of the latest episode for VRAINS?**

 **Until next time, I will see you all again!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 44

 _The Tower of Hanoi is within completion. Codebreaker finally arrives at the base of the tower, but one more and his greatest obstacle stands in his way!_

Codebreaker: So, this is it, huh? This time, it will be different...Dark Knight!

Dark Knight: Let's see about it, Codebreaker!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Code of Secrets, Confrontation!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	44. Confrontation

**Chapter 44**

Confrontation

"Alright! The duel is over and now we can move on to the Tower!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

" _But, Master Yu, due to that Kronos lost the duel, wouldn't Chronomaly Laputa…"_ Rossy was interrupted when they heard a crack sound, a very huge crack sound.

"Hey, now that is mentioned, wouldn't this duel monster we're on right now be disappeared now because Kronos lost the duel?" Claire questioned as she was sweating.

"Ummm, it should, but then that would mean…." The cameraman said nervously as he was sweating, too.

Chronomaly Laputa began cracking and cracking more until the ground they were standing on it collapsed and crumbled into pieces.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Codebreaker screamed.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Claire cried as tears coming out of her eyes.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The cameraman screamed as snots coming out of his nose while free-falling.

Rossy made the screaming noise like R2-D2 from Star Wars, falling from the high sky.

The debris fell over the ground as pieces crumbled. Fortunately, everyone was safe and unharmed.

"OOooooohh…" Well, almost everyone was safe and unharmed.

" _Master Yu, are you alright?"_ The duelist turned to his robot AI partner, who had transformed into a flying machine in time before the monster collapsed.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Codebreaker cracked his neck.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Claire got out of the rubble herself. "Hey, is the camera OK?!"

"I'm OK too, and so for the camera…." The cameraman moaned as he stretched his back, making a huge crack noise.

" _I'm very sorry to not transform into a D-Board in time, Master Yu, but at least you are OK if you say so,"_ Rossy said apologetically.

"No worries, Rossy. Let's get to the tower now! Playmaker needs our help!" Rossy soon transformed back into the duel disk, latching on back to Codebreaker's wrist as he ran toward the tower.

"Hey, they're on the move! Come on, you lazy bone! After them!" Claire exclaimed, forcing the cameraman to drag his feet.

Codebreaker ran up to the near the area of the tower's base until he stopped when suddenly the ground shook hard.

"What the?!" He gasped as he noticed debris started flying around the tower.

"What's going on?!" He questioned.

" _Look, Master Yu!"_ Rossy exclaimed. _"I see Playmaker dueling Revolver!"_

He looked up to see Playmaker and Revolver in a duel, spinning around one of the rings of the Tower, with debris floating around in the data winds.

"They must have started!" Codebreaker stated. "Come on! Let's go and help him!"

"Not so fast, Codebreaker." Codebreaker and Rossy stopped as a dark portal opened up, with a familiar dark figure walking out from it.

"Dark Knight!" They both shouted.

Claire and cameraman caught up and stopped as they hid behind a debris.

"Hello, folks! We are back on-line, and apparently, from what we can see, Codebreaker has encountered someone! However, I have never seen this person before! Is he a friend or foe? In all honest opinion, he doesn't look too friendly…"

"What are you doing here, Dark Knight?!" Codebreaker asked.

"I came here to stop you, Codebreaker," he said, which doesn't surprise him at all.

"But, why?" He asked so. "What do you want from me this time?!"

"I know that you found the first Legendary Code, but you still have not deciphered it, correct?" Dark Knight asked.

" _How did you know about that?"_ Rossy questioned.

"I have my way," Dark Knight answered. "I will take that Legendary Code and finish deciphering it. Even if the other four codes are destroyed along with this world, at least having one is enough. Now, hand it over to me…this instant!"

"Never! No way, pal! I won't let you, even if the entire world comes to end!" Codebreaker countered.

Dark Knight didn't look surprised at all. "Very well. I expected you to say that. I have no other choice, but to take it from you by force."

Dark Knight summoned his dark D-Board, and duel disk. Codebreaker jumped onto his D-Board, flying after Dark Knight.

They flew near one of the rings around the tower. Debris was floating around.

"Hey wait! How would I get my footage if we can't fly?!" Claire complained.

"Hey, Claire! I got a message from the studio! They're providing us with a copy of the data helicopter!" The cameraman stated.

"What?! Then, what are you waiting for?! I activate it now!" She ordered.

He complied, pressing a button just once to make a helicopter to appear. They rode on and chased after the duelists.

"This duel may be our last duel if this world isn't saved in time," Dark Knight said. "Let's end this for all!"

"Dark Knight…. I don't know why you want the Legendary Codes, but I have my reason to find them all! So, that's why I will protect the one I have, no matter what happens!" Codebreaker shouted.

"Strong word. Let's see if you can," Dark Knight said.

"SPEED DUEL!"

 **Codebreaker vs. Dark Knight**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Dark Knight (4h): 4000 LP**

"I will go first!" Dark Knight declared. "I set two cards and play the Spell, Heavy Storm!"

" _There it is! Dark Knight's starting strategy! Using Heavy Storm to destroy his set cards to get them into his Graveyard, and most likely activate it during your turn, Master Yu!"_ Rossy analyzed.

"Yeah, most likely! I remember he uses that Phantom Knights Deck, usually using Trap Monsters," Codebreaker thought aloud.

Suddenly, a big debris came toward Codebreaker.

" _Master Yu, above you!"_ Rossy shouted.

Luckily, he dodged it, but a small fragment scratched his cheek, giving a red, glitchy data, but quickly healed.

"Don't try to get hit, Codebreaker," Dark Knight said. "Even if a small piece of the debris hit you in the wrong spot, it can hurt you heavily in the real world. Even it may cause you to die."

"Thanks for the warning," he replied.

"With Heavy Storm, all Spells and Traps on the field are destroyed!" A giant whirlwind destroyed his two set cards. "I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card, adding a total of five cards in his hand. "I know what you're up to, Dark Knight!"

"Really? You think I would do something same as in our last duel?" Dark Knight asked.

"I'm more aware of what kind of deck you use, and I made some preparations for it!" Codebreaker replied. "First, I Normal Summon C# Download Knight!"

His staple C# monster appeared. "Then, I use its effect to Special Summon another C# monster from my Graveyard or Deck! I choose one from my Deck, and that is C# Webkumo!"

"Now, I input the code to the circuit of hope!" A Link Square appeared in front of him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two C# Effect monsters! I set my C# Webkumo, using its effect to treat itself as two Link Materials this turn!" The spider split into two before both turned into blue twisters, absorbing into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **C# Deleter**!" The new Link Monster was a recycle bin with two glowing, angry red eyes just barely showing under the lid. The arms and legs were made up of glitchy, static chunks of data.

 **C# Deleter-Link 2, DARK, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 700 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Bottom-Left**

"I activate C# Deleter's effect! Once per turn, I can Tribute a C# Monster it points to and when it does, I can banish a number of Spell or Trap Cards in either player's Graveyard equals to that monster's Level!"

Dark Knight watched silently as the turn was unfolding. "I release my C# Download Knight to banish up to four cards, just more than enough to banish whatever Spell or Traps you have in your Graveyard!"

"Then, before that, I will activate it now! Trap Card, **The Phantom Knights of Busted Armor!** "

The said card revealed a black armor with a bunch of spears and swords piercing through it. "When my opponent activates a card effect that banishes this card from my Graveyard, it is Special Summoned as an Effect monster instead!" The same armor depicted in the card animated and appeared on the field.

 **The Phantom Knights of Busted Armor-Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Then, I will just banish your other card then!" His second banished from his Graveyard.

"Even with just one monster, that won't stop me! I then play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" The classic Spell Card showed up. "With this, I can Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard! I resurrect C# Download Knight and use its effect to bring back C# Webkumo!"

The two C# monsters returned from the grave.

"Battle! I declare C# Deleter to attack your Busted Armor! Delete Stream!" The Link Monster opened its trash lid, releasing a stream of buggy data at Busted Armor. It overwhelmed it until it turned into sparkles as Dark Knight covered himself.

"Now, I declare a direct attack with both my monsters! Go, Download Knight and Webkumo! Download Web Slash!"

Webkumo shot a venomous web while C# Download released a beam of sword slash at Dark Knight. He stood strongly but wobbled a bit as he got hit.

 **Dark Knight (1h): 4000 – 1600 – 600 = 1800 LP**

" _Great job, Master Yu! You've taken down half of his Life Points!"_ Rossy cheered.

"I set a card and end my turn here!" Codebreaker wrapped up.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 4000 LP**

"Not bad, Codebreaker. You actually learned from our last duel. If only you can use that kind of mentality to get better in classes," Dark Knight commented.

" _Classes? Why did Dark Knight mention about classes?"_ Rossy thought.

"My turn! I draw!" He began.

 **Dark Knight (2h): 1800 LP**

"At this point, I activate the effect of **The Phantom Knights of Banished Sword**!" Suddenly, a sword with dark purple handle and two blue wisps floating around it appeared on his side of the field. "When this card is banished from my GY from the last turn by a card effect, I can Special Summon it as an Effect Monster!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Banished Sword – Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Wait!? Is that the card I banished?!" Codebreaker questioned.

"That's correct, Codebreaker. It is the very card you banished due to C# Deleter's effect!" Dark Knight answered. "I knew you would have some kind of preparations against my Phantom Knights Deck, but even so, I prepared something for it, too, so I can counter your scheme!"

"He prepared a counter-strategy for Codebreaker's strategy against him," Claire said.

"And that is not all! I activate Banished Sword's second effect! When this card is summoned by its effect, I can draw one card and if it is a Phantom Knights Trap Card, I can immediately set it and activate it during this turn, if I want to!" He explained.

"During the same turn?!" Codebreaker flabbergasted.

"I draw!" He drew. "…. Lucky for me. The card I drew is indeed a Phantom Knights Trap Card! I set it and activate it now! **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Pot**!"

The card revealed to be a jar with saddened face while the other half showed the typical face of Pot of Greed while two blue wisps floating around it.

"If I control at least one Phantom Knights monster on the field while my opponent controls more monsters, then I can draw a card equal to the difference! You control three cards while I control only one, so I draw two more!" Two cards added to his hand. "Then, by sending one card from my hand, I can Special Summon my **Phantom Mist Whisper** from my hand!"

The new monster was a light purplish ghostly figure with glowing blue eyes.

 **Phantom Mist Whisper-Level 1, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"I then activate **Phantom Mist Sleeper** 's effectfrom my Graveyard!" He continued on. "If I control another Phantom monster on my side of the field, it can be Special Summoned from my Graveyard with its ATK reduced to zero!"

A giant monster that looked like a crossbreed of Frankenstein's monster and a hunchback appeared. Its skin was green while eyes glowed in red without a pupil. It revealed only two teeth on the bottom jaw, with one that had a hole in it. It wore a shaggy cloth, with a giant hunchback that couldn't be covered even by his own clothes. His facial expression looked sleepy.

 **Phantom Mist Sleeper-Level 7, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"He has three monsters on his field, but none of them have an equal Level!" Codebreaker pointed out.

"What? Did you expect me to summon my dragon, Codebreaker?" Codebreaker's eyes reacted to his word. "Not yet, I would say that much. Instead, I open the circuit to the misty world of shadows!"

The Link Square appeared in the sky just above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least two DARK monsters! I set my Phantom Knights of Banish Sword, Phantom Mist Whisper, and Phantom Mist Sleeper in the link markers!"

The three monsters turned into three dark purple twisters, sucking into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Rise to avenge the fallen! Link 3! The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche!" A headless, armored warrior with a black ax and blue flames burning on some parts of its armor, as its shoulders and abdomen area appeared.

"Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche's effect activates! During my Main Phase, I can send one The Phantom Knights card from my Deck to my Graveyard to Set one The Phantom Knights Spell or Trap Card from my Deck! I send my The Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe from my Deck to my Graveyard and then set a different Phantom Knights card to my side of the field!" He sent one, and then set another to his field.

" _That card has an effect to negate a monster's attack while it is in the Graveyard!"_ Rossy remembered. _"Be careful, Master Yu!"_

"No worry, Rossy! With C# Deleter, I can banish it in my next turn!" Codebreaker said confidently.

"If that monster is alive in next turn, that is!" Dark Knight stated. "Battle! I declare my Rusty Bardiche to attack your C# Deleter! Phantom Slice!"

The monster's choice of weapon burned into blue flames as it slashed C# Deleter.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, C# Alert Firewall! When this card is activated, I can pay half of my Life Points to either take no Battle Damage this turn or negate the destruction of all C# monsters I control! I choose the latter!" Codebreaker decided.

"But you will stay take damage!" Dark Knight pointed out as his monster slashed, but not destroyed C# Deleter.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 4000 / 2 = 2000 – 1400 = 600**

"I end my turn here," Dark Knight said, ending his turn.

 **Dark Knight (2h): 1800 LP**

"Codebreaker may have lost more than half of his Life Points, with only less than 1000 points left, but having his monster be destroyed by Dark Knight is a much worse outcome if he let it happen!" Claire remarked.

"My turn! I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 600 LP**

"I am going to use my C# Deleter's effect to banish your..!"

"Do you really want to do that, Codebreaker?" Dark Knight interrupted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Codebreaker asked.

"Use your brain," he said. "You can use C# Deleter's effect to release a C# monster it points to banish my Spell and Trap cards in the Graveyard, including the Cursed Robe, which I have right now in my Graveyard. However, is that really what you want?"

Codebreaker thought to a moment, but then shrugged off the thought. "Your mind trick won't work on me! I will do what I believe is the right thing! I activate C# Deleter's effect! Once per turn, I release a C# monster it points to banish a number of cards in your GY equals to the released monster's Level! I release my C# Download Knight to banish four cards in your Graveyard!"

"Now I activate my Set card! **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Chain!** " Suddenly, black chains popped out of the card, trapping C# Deleter.

"What the!?" Codebreaker gasped.

"When my opponent activates a card effect that affects my Graveyard, then that effect is negated, and you cannot activate its effect as long as this card is on the field! Plus, if it is a Link Monster, it cannot be used for Link Material!" Dark Knight stated.

"No way! I got tricked!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"I warned you," Dark Knight said. "However, you don't listen. Something of your bad trait, even in your personal life."

" _Why does Dark Knight know about Master Yu's bad trait of not listening to others? He seems to know Master Yu very well about his personal life,"_ Rossy thought.

"But I can still use my other monsters for Link Material! Come, out, circuit!" The Link Square appeared. "The summoning condition is two C# monsters. I set my C# Download Knight and Webkumo in the link markers!"

The two monsters turned into blue twisters, shooting into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link 2! C# Hack Wizard!"

The young male hacker spellcaster appeared with his laptop. "I activate C# Hack Wizard's effect! If this card is Co-Linked with another C# Link Monster, I can either increase that monster's ATK equal to its ATK or increase Wizard's ATK by the Co-Linked Monster's ATK, until the end of this turn! I choose the latter, making my Hack Wizard stronger!"

Hack Wizard typed stuff on his laptop, giving himself a green aura around his body as his ATK increased to 2500.

"Then, I Special Summon **C# USBee** from my hand!" The new monster looked a USB stick hybrid of a bee. The USB mouth replaced the stinger while two beady black eyes attached at the other end, with antennas.

 **C# USBee-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"USBee can be Special Summoned from my hand next to my Link Monster's Link and when it does, it gives that monster an ATK boost of 500 points!"

USBee stung on the back of Hack Wizard, giving it a boost of power.

"C# Hack Wizard's ATK is now at 3000! This will be enough to destroy that Dark Knight's Link Monster!" Claire claimed.

"I set a card and declare to battle! I declare C# USBee to attack your Rusty Bardiche!" The Cyberse bee shaped of USB stick detach from Hack Wizard, and buzzed as it flew toward the rusty armored monster.

"Wait!? What are you doing, Codebreaker? Stop!" Claire warned.

"You're forcing me to activate my Cursed Robe's effect? Very daring. Then I shall respond! I activate Cursed Robe's effect from my Graveyard!" Dark Knight declared. "When my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack, end this Battle Phase, and Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster!"

The animated spirit robe appeared, blocking C# USBee's attack.

"I end my turn," Codebreaker said.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 600 LP**

"My turn! I draw!" Dark Knight drew his card.

 **Dark Knight (3h): 1800 LP**

"Why did you try attacking my monster when it has a higher ATK than your monster?" Dark Knight questioned him,

"Because I know that now you can summon that monster, and I've made preparation for it," Codebreaker admitted with a grin.

"Hmph. I see. You're much smarter and more daring. Very well then. I shall grant your wish if that is your final!" Dark Knight stated. "I activate Phantom Knights Cursed Robe's second effect! This monster can be treated as two Xyz Materials! I build the Overlay Network!"

Cursed Robe ripped into two purple energies, shooting into the galaxy portal.

"When hope disappears into darkness, despair takes over. The mist of the dead will cover the lands, and let no light pass through. No matter how much you try to rebel it, you cannot escape from this beast's sight! Xyz Summon! Rise Rank 4! Phantom Mist Purple Dragon!"

His ace dragon finally appeared as it roared out of the mist, revealing its form this time at the start with a mighty roar.

"There it is! Your ace monster, Phantom Mist Purple Dragon!" Codebreaker exclaimed as the dragon sneered at the opponent.

"I activate The Phantom Knights Rusty Bardiche's effect! If a DARK Xyz Monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to while this card is on the field, except during the Damage Step, I can target one card on the field to destroy it! I choose your C# Hack Wizard!"

Rusty Bardiche slashed C# Hack Wizard in half, turning into sparkles.

"Now, I activate my Trap Card! **C# Emergency Recovery**!" The said card showed Backup Secretary running a backup system that was resurrecting C# Download Knight. "When a C# monster I control is destroyed by my opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon it immediately!"

"Even so, it was futile since my dragon can destroy your C# USBee, which would be enough to deplete your Life Points! Go, Phantom Mist Purple Dragon, attack his USBee with Phantom Mist Raid!"

His dragon disappeared into the mist it created. Then the mist loomed over C# USBee, with glowing red eyes in the mist before the dragon appeared and snatched USBee as it made crunching sound.

"Not so fast! I activate Kuricipher's effect on my hand! When I would take damage from battle or card effect, by revealing this card from my hand, I don't take any damage this turn!" His _Cyberse_ Kuriboh appeared briefly, creating a barrier as it protected its master.

"Tch! Fine, then I attack your C# Deleter! Phantom Slash!" His Phantom Knights Link Monster sliced the Cyberse Link in half, but the attack didn't even make a scratch to Codebreaker's Life Points.

"Before I end my turn, I activate Phantom Mist Purple Dragon's effect. I detach one overlay unit to target your C# Hack Wizard to negate its effect! Phantom Mist Curse!" One of the floating purple comets absorbed into the dragon, making it breathe out a purple, toxic mist over Hack Wizard.

Wizard coughed in sickness as his body turned gray.

"I end my turn," Dark Knight said. He slowed down D-Board to hover next to Codebreaker. "Codebreaker, I admit that I am a little bit impressed with how much you improved from our last duel. You really thought out how you could counter against my Deck."

Codebreaker grinned. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not, but thanks! Since our duel, I trained myself, even during my lunch break at school, so that someday if I meet you again and duel you, I will be ready."

"I see… That explains a lot," Dark Knight said as if he was just mumbling to himself for a moment.

" _Dark Knight…,"_ Rossy spoke up, catching the duelist's attention. _"I've been watching you for some time, and I ponder to myself."_

"Pondering about what?" He questioned.

" _About your identity. Ever since we met, I've been studying you, gathering as much data as possible from you, but there was so little thing about you except for couples of eyewitnesses, even ones that dating back to almost 10 years ago."_

"10 years?" Codebreaker repeated.

" _I don't have quite enough data to prove my theory, but I come to conclude that your real identity is someone that Master Yu knows of!"_ Rossy revealed.

"Woah! Really? Dark Knight is someone I actually know of?! Are you sure, Rossy?" He asked.

"Oh my! Did you hear that folks? Apparently, the talking AI in Codebreaker's duel disk has found out about Dark Knight's identity!" Claire announced.

" _I've come to the conclusion that you must be one of the faculty members who go to Master Yu's school!"_ Rossy stated.

"What!? Seriously!?" Codebreaker asked overdramatically.

"So, you're saying that I am a faculty member who goes to Codebreaker's school? Are you suggesting my identity is his teacher?" Dark Knight asked, sounding a bit amused and interested.

" _As I said, I don't have quite the evidence to prove my theory, but through this duel, you made two mentions; First is that you mentioned about Master Yu's learning ability in his classes. You made comment about how Master Yu is a good learner in the school but doesn't use that the same mentality in his classes he goes to. Second is that you commented on how he doesn't listen to other's advice, even a warning. This indicates that you know how he behaves, so in another word, you must be someone who's relatively part of my master's real-life social relationship. I conclude that you must be one of the faculty members, possibly one of my master's teachers!"_ Rossy declared.

There was a moment of silence until Dark Knight laughed aloud.

"Ummm, what's so funny?" Codebreaker asked.

"Foolish AI!" Dark Knight stated. "That's a very nice theory, but it is incorrect!"

"Wait, so Rossy is wrong?" Codebreaker questioned.

"That's what I am saying," he replied. "But you are wrong! I only know what Codebreaker does in school and how he behaves because I researched him through the web. There are many ways to find out other people's lives with the technology we have today."

Suddenly, everything just stopped. The debris stopped moving in midair, the data winds, and everything else, too.

"What's going on?! Why everything just stopped…moving?!" Claire flabbergasted.

" _It's Dr. Kogami!"_ Rossy pointed to the giant hologram of a man in a white lab coat.

"Woah! It's a giant dude!" Codebreaker shouted.

"The creator of the Ignis, Doctor Kogami!" Dark Knight exclaimed.

"Ryoken, this is my last strength to give you all my hope. Use it well, and move forward, my son!" The hologram of Dr. Kogami soon disappeared, and then everything started moving again.

Suddenly, Codebreaker noticed a piece of junk was hurling in Dark Knight's way.

"Hey, watch out!" He shouted.

Dark Knight noticed and saw the piece of junk, but he was too late to react. The junk hit over the side of his mask, cracking it into pieces as it revealed his half-revealed face.

"Hey, are you all….Oh my Kuriboh!? It's been you all this time!?" Codebreaker gasped.

" _What!? But…. how!?"_ Rossy exclaimed.

The half-broken mask revealed a blond-colored eye and bit of blond hair.

"It can't be…How is it that's you!? No way….I just can't believe it!" Codebreaker said.

" _Master Yu, stay focus! We're still in the middle of the duel!"_ Rossy reasoned with him.

"Um, right!" Codebreaker continued. "I draw!"

He drew his card. _"Master Yu, I sensed a powerful data storm near the core of the tower! If you use your skill, Storm Access, you can summon a powerful new Link Monster to win this duel!"_

"You're right, Rossy! I'm going in!" Codebreaker declared as he ran near to the core.

"Wait! Don't do it! It's too risky even for you!" Dark Knight warned as his voice sounded very glitchy.

"Skill Activate! When my Life Points is 1000 or lower, I can draw a random Link Monster from the Data Storm!" Codebreaker reached into the Data Storm, but it was so powerful that he got recoil from it.

"Yikes!" He got zapped.

" _Master Yu, it's too powerful! Maybe we should just retreat and find another way to win,"_ Rossy suggested.

"No, Rossy!" He shouted, surprising her. "I know in my heart and guts that this is the only way to win the duel! We got to keep trying until I succeed!"

" _Master Yu…. I've known you for a long time since you were a young boy. It looks like my time has come…"_ Rossy said as a pink light glowed from the duel disk.

"What?" Codebreaker said as something coming out of the duel disk's screen. Out of it came a pink figure with ponytail-like shape attached to the hair, like a hair. Two yellow eyes appeared on the "face", and red marking that makes up a heart appeared on the chest.

"Rossy?!" Codebreaker said as he looked surprised at his AI's true form. "You look like…like…Ai!"

" _That's because I am like Ai, Master Yu. I am Ignis, too!"_ Rossy admitted.

"What?!" He gasped.

"Hold on! I will make a barrier for you to get you the new Link Monster!" She stated as she turned into a barrier.

"Rossy! ….OK then. Let's do this thing!" Codebreaker exclaimed as he just jumped into the data storm.

"So that Ignis finally revealed its true form," Dark Knight said.

Codebreaker flew inside the Data Storm. The winds inside the storm were very powerful, but thanks to Rossy acting as the barrier, it protected him.

" _Quickly, Master Yu! I am not sure how long I can hold on!"_ Rossy stated.

"Storm Access!" He shouted as a light glowed in the palm of his hand, reaching out to gather the data for the new Link Monster.

Random shadows of monsters flew around inside the powerful Data Storm. However, one shadow looked like a human being, with a feminine-shape of a body. Codebreaker roared as more data gathered into his palm until it was completed and turned into a complete card.

Codebreaker quickly got out of the storm safely.

"He survived!" Claire cheered.

"The Skill was successful. Good, now…I can….rest….eassssssiii…." Rossy suddenly disappeared from the duel disk.

"Rossy? Rossy! Rossy!" Codebreaker yelled. "Rossy…."

"The Data Storm was too powerful for it to handle," Dark Knight though.

"Rossy….Thank you," Codebreaker whispered as he then turned back to his opponent. "Now, it's time for the end game! First, I summon **C# Copier**!"

A copy machine with two beady eyes and bionic arms and stubby bionic legs appeared. Its body was mainly white with blue lining.

 **C# Copier-Level 3, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 600 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"I activate C# Copier's effect! By banishing one C# monster in my Graveyard, Copier can copy that monster's effect until the end of this turn! I copy my C# Webkumo's effect!" Copier made a copy of Webkumo, turning into a complete replica of that monster.

"Now, I input the code to the circuit of hope!" He declared, causing the Link Square to appear in front of him. "The summoning condition is four Effect Monsters! I set my Link 2 C# Hack Wizard and Copier using the copied effect of Webkumo to treat itself as two Link Materials in the Link Markers!"

Both monsters split into four blue twisters, sucking into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace magician appeared on the field as she winked.

"Codebreaker has Link Summoned his ace monster, but even so, how he would defeat Dark Knight's two monsters?" Claire questioned.

"Unless…!" Dark Knight realized it.

"Now, I re-input the code to the circuit once more!" The Link Square reappeared. "The summoning condition is at least 3 Effect monsters! I set my Cyber Magician Girl in the Link Markers!"

His ace monster split into four clones, one red, one blue, one yellow, and one green. They all absorbed into the arrows on the circuit, making it brighter.

"Link Summon! Come out, my new Link Monster! Link 4! **Cyber Dancer Magician Girl**!" A strong gust of wind blew all over the field when a brand-new form of Cyber Magician Girl appeared.

This one wore a belly dancer outfit, which consisted of a green bikini, green harem pants, green face veil, and gold jewelry. Her eyes were now yellow as bright as the sun, and long purple hair a in ponytail stem stalk. She also had a light-green veil that she holds with her hands that goes behind her head.

 **Cyber Dancer Magician Girl-Link 4, WIND, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom.**

"So that is your new evolved form of Cyber Magician Girl, huh?" Dark Knight said.

"That's right!" Codebreaker responded. "And it will be the one to defeat you and your monsters! I activate her effect! Once per turn, with the power of wind, she can destroy one monster in the zone that she points to! Currently, one of her arrows is pointing to your monster, your Phantom Mist Purple Dragon!"

"Futile! I activate my dragon's effect!" Dark Knight interrupted. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate the effect of a monster's effect, and if that monster is in the Extra Monster Zone, my dragon gains that monster's original ATK until the end of the turn!"

"That won't work at all!" Codebreaker countered. "Cyber Dancer Magician Girl has another effect! If she is Link Summoned by using just a Cyber Magician Girl monster as the only Link Material, then her effect cannot be negated by other card effect and I can destroy an additional monster on the field as well!"

"What?" Dark Knight looked surprised.

"Now, Cyber Dancer Magician Girl! Use your _Whirlwind Dance_!" His new ace magician began dancing as the music started playing. The background music sounded very Arabic, something from the Middle East as her dance was also magically alluring.

Suddenly, her dance caused a powerful whirlwind to appear as it howled at the two monsters. The dragon and the armored ghost roared in unknown pain before they both shattered.

"My monsters!" Dark Knight cried.

"With your monster out of the picture, you're wide opened for an attack and you only have Life Points less than my magician's ATK! Go, Cyber Dancer Magician Girl, attack Dark Knight directly!"

However, just before his monster attacked, an explosion occurred just above them, and the impact reached them, causing both duelists (including Claire and her cameraman) to lose balance, and fall off.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Codebreaker screamed as he got log-out forcefully.

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Dark Knight screamed as he was also log-out.

"What the fuc….!" Before she cursed out, Claire and the cameraman were also forced log-out, too.

Back in the real world, Yu woke up. "No!" He shouted as he looked around, breathing fast. He soon calmed down a bit, realizing that he was back in his basement room.

He soon got out of the room and headed outside on his bike, heading somewhere.

"I still can't believe what I had happened! I still can't take it to be real, but…. I got to find out! I got to know the truth! I now know where Dark Knight is, and who he really is or rather…. who she really is."

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Deleter-Link 2, DARK, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 700 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Bottom-Left. Effect: 2 C# Monsters. Once per turn, you can Tribute one C# monster in the zone this card points to, then banish a number of Spell and Trap Cards in your opponent's Graveyard equals to that monster's Level._

 _The Phantom Knights of Busted Armor-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If this card is in the Graveyard while your opponent activates a card effect that affects your Graveyard, then Special Summon it as an Effect Monster (Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF.)_

 _The Phantom Knights of Banished Sword –Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If this card was banished from the last turn by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF.)_

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Pot-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you control at least one Phantom monster and your opponent controls more monster than you, draw a number of cards equal to the difference._

 _Phantom Mist Whisper-Level 1, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: You can discard one card to Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Phantom Mist Sleeper-Level 7, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: If this card was sent from your Graveyard and you control a Phantom monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard with its ATK reduced to zero._

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Chain-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: When your opponent activates a card effect, negate that effect and that card cannot activate its effect. If it is a Link Monster, then it cannot be used as Link Material._

 _C# USBee-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect:_ _You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard or hand if you control a Link Monster on the field; place this card face-up next to its Link. When you do, the Link Monster gains 500 ATK as long as this card is next to its Link._

 _C# Emergency Recovery-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When C# monster you control is destroyed by battle, Special Summon it immediately. When that same monster is destroyed again, it is banished instead._

 _C# Copier-Level 3, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 600 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: You can banish 1 C# monster in your Graveyard, then this card gains that banished monster's effect until the end of this turn. You can only use this 1 card name's effect once per turn._

 _Cyber Dancer Magician Girl-Link 4, WIND, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom. Effect: 3+ Effect Monster, including one WIND monster. This card can be Link Summoned if you use a monster with "Cyber Magician Girl" in their name as Link Material. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can destroy one monster in the zone this card points to. If this card is Link Summoned by just using "Cyber Magician Girl" monster as the only Link Material, then this card's effects cannot be negated by another card effect and you can destroy one additional monster on the field in any zones._

* * *

 **Hello guys! The new chapter is done, and so fast too! I am just in a very good mood to write this story because we're so close to the finale of season 1! I know that two stories I am reading, one of them is written by my friend, OPFan37, completed season 1 and started season 2. We are in the end game now guys!  
**

 **This chapter introduces a big reveal! Who do you think is Dark Knight? I really like to hear what your thought about it and make up any theory you have.**

 **I worked on this chapter even when I was sick and taking care of my mother due to her knee pain she had since last month, but she is recovering and we met the doctor today, and told us that it is normal, and the pain is just as it is. She did slip once after taking a bath after she took her X-Ray, but the pain relief is healing her, which is a good sign, so hopefully she gets better in few more weeks.**

 **I will work on the next chapter as I am still in the good mood (but hopefully not get procrastinated because I have also been playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate, and I LOVE that game now! It is officially my favorite game on the Nintendo Switch, and it is the best game in the entire Smash series!)**

 **See you guys soon.**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 45

 _After the confrontation in the LINK VRAINS, Yu goes and meet the real Dark Knight in the real world. Once he meets the person who he now knows who it is, the truth is learned and secret is revealed!  
_

Yu: Why?! Just tell me why you did all of this?! Why have you been lying to us for all these years!?

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Code of Secrets, Identity!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	45. Identity

**Chapter 45**

Identity

Codebreaker rode his bicycle all the way down across Den City to the downtown area. He was riding quickly, but noticed around that he was in the old area of the city.

The buildings were modern or high-tech like he would usually see since he hadn't come to this area before.

"If I am right, her address should be somewhere…here!" He stopped at an old pink house. It had white fence and cut-clean lawn, with different f lowers in the flower pots.

He opened the fence gate, and entered the property, walking up the stairs to the door.

He pressed the doorbells few times, and even knocked the door. "Hey, are you home? Is anyone home? Hello?"

He looked through the window, but couldn't see a thing. Then, he tried the doorknobs, and the door silently opened.

Without hesitation, he went inside the house. It was quiet, too quiet.

He saw the clean-living room with an old television set connected to a digital TV cable, and there was an old, traditional fire chamber connecting to the chimney, and even saw a radio box on the table.

"Woah! I never knew someone actually still uses radio box nowadays," Yu said, looking around. "But where is everybody?"

He checked the kitchen, which was clean and spotless. He noticed the dishes placed neatly in the drawers, and few dishes in the sink, indicating that somebody was using the sink, but he also noticed something else. For a big house, it looked like a family could live here, but the strangest part is nobody here, except for him and no sign of her, just as he thought.

Then, he heard a booming noise.

"Hello? Is somebody here?" He questioned aloud.

Suddenly, through the small dog-door on the kitchen door, a tiny little robot entered the kitchen.

"Greeting." The tiny robot said to him.

"Oh, um, hello. Do you know if I can find her? I want to meet her now," Yu demanded.

"Right this way. Follow me please," the robot said as it turned around, and led Yu to somewhere.

He followed the tiny robot at the same speed. The robot and he walked through the long hallway. As he did, he noticed different pictures on each wall. It showed of a man, woman, and little girl with pink bows. It showed their life together. One showed her birth, another showed her first-time walking, her playing with her parents at a park, her ascension to her kindergarten, an award ceremony at some kind of piano contest (he did notice that there was a piano in the living room), and others.

The robot led him to a door at the end.

"Please open the door, and walk upstairs," the robot said as it then turned around and left him.

He turned to the door and opened it. The robot was right. There was a stairway, leading only to upstairs.

He went upstairs, which led to the attics and saw a ladder. He went up the ladder, leading him to the roof and saw her standing and watching the sunset, and the city as this house was built on the hillside.

"Hey…Emoti-chan." Yu called out to her. "I want to talk with you."

"Hello, Yu." She said, but turning around to look at him. "I expected you to come here. Did you come all the way from Tom's mansion on that old bicycle? I saw you coming up the hill. It was probably very tiring since you have to put little more effort if you are riding on an old bicycle without a help of AI."

"Emoti-chan, I…I want to know the truth." He stepped forward with one step. "Are you really Dark Knight?" He stepped one more. "Have you always been like watching me?" He stepped one more again. "Why are you doing this?" He stepped more. "What's for? Have you been…lying to us?"

She sighed and turned around to face him, with much serious expression, not looking like her usual self. "I never have lied to you, Yu or Tom or anyone. You just didn't know or notice it until now."

"Please, Emoti-chan, explain yourself! Are you really Dark Knight?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"Then, why? Why did you do all of this? I mean…I…I'm just so confused. Just…. who are you really, Emoti-chan? I don't even know you anymore!" Yu said panickily.

"You don't know anything about me, Yu!" She shouted, making him gulp and stop.

"You don't know anything about me, Yu," she said softly. "I've been Dark Knight since a long time ago. I have lived this double life for a very long time."

"But, why? Why haven't you told me about this? Aren't we friend?" Yu asked.

"Oh, Yu. Let me tell you a story, a story that is part of your life and how fate can be so cruel and strange," she said. "You see, have you noticed the photos in the house?"

"Um, yeah. About the ones with the little girl, the man, and the woman? I assume that they are, well, you and your parents, right?" He asked.

"That's right," she nodded. "They are my parents. Well, they were my parents. When you saw them in the photos, do you remember them at all?" She questioned.

"No…Why do you ask?" He questioned back.

"You've seen them before, but I guess the shock you got when your father…passed away, you probably forgotten about them," she remarked. "They used to work for your dad, Yu. They were programmers and researchers, like your father and they also worked on part of the Hanoi Project."

"What? No way!" He gasped.

"For you see, Yu… Oh, I just noticed I've been calling by your first name. Well…. Morse, you see, my parents were the greatest people I know, and I loved them very much. However, since the whole thing that happened with the Hanoi Project, the Lost Incident, and the passing of your father, my parents became depressed. I remembered very well during that one night, when my mother was crying in the sofa chair."

\- _Flashback_ –

"I can't believe it, dear! I can't believe it to what happened to those children and Mr. Akira!" The mother cried.

"Easy, Jonah! There is not our fault! We only worked on the prototype phase! It is all Dr. Kogami and his team's fault!" The father tried to reason with her.

Young Emoti-chan listened secretly to her parents' conversation.

"But, dear! Whenever I look at our little girl, my mind just reminds me about the incidents and I…I…I just can't take it anymore!" She cried more.

"Quit crying! I know it's hard! It hurts me, too, but we must forget about it all!" The father yelled.

 _Because of what I heard from my parents, I thought that they were arguing because of me. So, I ran away that night. Soon, my parents noticed that I went missing, and they went to look for me. The next thing I knew, they got into an accident and I became alone._

\- _Flashback Ends_ –

"And you know the rest of the story. I met you and Tom, and we became friend, but that was the day when I decided for myself to avenge my parents' death, and make this world a better place," she said.

"A better place? You mean you want to use the Legendary Codes to do that," he said.

"That's right. For you see, Morse, LINK VRAINS is supposed to be a world to unite people, duelists and non-duelists alike, but it became a network world of greed, corruption, lies, and simpleton who wants to make others feel bad or suffer. I'll use the Legendary Codes to make a better LINK VRAINS, one where everyone doesn't have to suffer and be true to to each other, both in the network world and in the real world. And the first thing I will do when I get all the Legendary Codes is to destroy anyone who opposes me, even if it means you!" She proclaimed.

"Emoti-chan…. I really don't want to believe what you are saying right now or everything that's happening now, but I know that this is reality and I know it hurts, but I must face it," he claimed. "But one thing I know is that I cannot allow you to do something that would hurt other people! I won't let you get away with things, even if it means I have to fight you!"

Emoti-chan smirked and said, "As I expected you would say that. You always look on the bright side. At least you're an honest, good person, Morse. The most honest person I've ever met, and I…sort of like you because of that. But I won't let my emotion for you to get in my way. Let's go back into LINK VRAINS and continue our business there!"

They both got their duel disk. Yu was using an older model of duel disk he still have, activating it.

"Into the VRAINS!" They shouted as the light consumed.

They entered the crumbling, decaying state of LINK VRAINS. Yu as Codebreaker and Emoti-chan as Dark Knight stood on the top of Den Tower, the tallest building in the entire city.

"This is Den Tower!" Codebreaker looked around as he saw the Tower of Hanoi almost at completion.

"The Tower is about 95% complete. Once the last ring is completed, the tower will activate, and this world will be gone for good. Like before, if I win the duel, I will take the Legendary Code that you found, and finish where you left off," Dark Knight said.

"Not if I win the duel!" He responded. "Let's continue where we left off, Dark Knight or…rather Emoti-chan!"

"In this world, just refer to me as Dark Knight as I will refer to you as Codebreaker, Codebreaker. Let's begin our real final duel!" Dark Knight declared.

"DUEL!"

 **Codebreaker vs. Dark Knight**

 **Codebreaker (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Dark Knight (5h): 4000 LP**

"I set all five cards, and end my turn," Dark Knight said.

"What!? You set your entire hand?!" Codebreaker questioned dramatically.

"You'll see why," Dark Knight replied, sounding both serious and intimidating.

"Well then, it's my turn. I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card.

 **Codebreaker (6h): 4000**

"First, I Normal Summon C# Data Miner!" The gnome Cyberse was ready with its pixel ax. "When Data Miner is Normal Summoned, I can draw one card. I draw!"

"I input the code to the circuit of hope!" He shot an electrical energy into the sky, opening a Link Square. "The summoning condition is one Level 2 or lower Cyberse monster! I set my C# Data Miner in the Link Marker!"

His monster turned into a single blue arrow, shooting into the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1 C# Link Sorceress!" A sorcerer of the C# tribe appeared majestically. "I activate her effect! When she is Link Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one 1 C# Monster from my Graveyard to the zone that she points to. I bring back my C# Data Miner from the grave!"

The gnome Cyberse returned from the dead. "Now, C# Data Miner's second effect activates! When he is Special Summoned, I get to draw two cards!"

"Next, I Special Summon C# PSUninator!" The terminator with a bulky body like a power supply was summoned. "This monster can be Special Summoned if I drew this card other than through a normal Draw Phase.

"Now, I re-input the code!" The Link Square appeared for the second time. "The summoning condition is two C# monsters! I set my Link 1 C# Link Sorceress and Data Miner in the Link Markers!"

The two C# monsters transformed into two blue twisters, absorbing into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link 2! C# Stream Dragon!" His staple Link 2 monster appeared as it roared for battles. "Next I Special Summon **C# Memory** from my hand!"

A stick figure made up of RAM sticks appeared, with glowing yellow eyes and body just made up of RAM stick stuck together.

"This monster can be Special Summoned next to a Link Monster's Link," he explained.

 **C# Memory-Level 3, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 800 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Now, C# Stream Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, it can inflict 400 points of damage for every C# monster it points to! It is pointing to C# PSUninator and Memory, so 800 points of damage is dealt to your Life Points! Stream Blast!"

The dragon shot a ray of streaming power over Dark Knight, causing her to feel a sting.

 **Dark Knight (0h): 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP**

'At this rate, I can make all my monsters to attack her directly to win this duel now, but those set cards give me a bad feeling! One of them has to be a Trap Card and I don't have any cards to counter it, but I could work around with it for now,' Codebreaker thought.

"What's the matter, Codebreaker? If you dwindle too long, I will declare that you end your turn and make my turn next," Dark Knight stated.

"Hold on! I'm thinking!" Codebreaker replied. "I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

"So you decided to not attack me directly," Dark Knight said. "That's smart thing to do and expected for you to act. However, that is your first mistake, Codebreaker and I'll show you why!"

"Uh oh! Did I do something wrong?" Codebreaker questioned worryingly.

 **Dark Knight (1h): 3200 LP**

"During this Draw Phase, I activate my Trap Card, **Phantom Mist Draw**!" The said card revealed a shadowy figure drawing a card from the deck, creating a blue wisp over his hand when doing it.

"By skipping my Draw Phase, I can draw a number of cards equal to the difference between the number of Phantom monsters I control and the number of monsters that my opponent controls. You control three monsters while I control none, so I can draw three cards, but in exchange for that, I must send three Set cards to my Graveyard!" As she drew three cards instead of one, she sent three Set cards.

'Yup. Those three cards she sent are definitely Phantom Knights cards!' Codebreaker thought as he sweated.

"Then, I discard one card to Special Summon Phantom Mist Whisper from my hand!" The ghostly monster returned from their last duel. "I then activate Phantom Mist Sleeper's effect from my Graveyard! If it is sent from my hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon it with its ATK reduced to zero!"

The giant hunchback Frankenstein's monster appeared as it groaned, almost shaking the ground itself.

"I activate the effect of **Phantom Knights of Shadow Mace** from my Graveyard!" It revealed to be a phantom holding a black mace, with the spiky ball burning in blue flames like the owner's body. "If I Special Summoned a Phantom monster while this card is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card as an effect monster. Since I have two cards, I summon them as two monsters!"

 **Phantom Knights of Shadow Mace-Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Then, I Normal Summon **Phantom Mist Hellhound**!"

The new monster that was summoned looked a like dog, but undead with red flaming spirit possessing the dog's corpse. It only had one eye socket glowing with yellow light.

 **Phantom Mist Hellhound-Level 3, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1200 ATK, 300 DEF.**

"Phantom Mist Hellhound's effect! When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can add one copy of itself to my hand from my Deck!" She added the copy to her hand.

"All your Main Monster Zones are filled!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"Indeed and watch this, Codebreaker! I open the circuit of the shadowy world!" The Link Square appeared in the middle of the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least 2 DARK monsters! I set my Phantom Mist Sleeper, Whisper, and Hellhound in the Link Markers!"

The three monsters turned into three ghostly wisps in each distinct color. All three wisps sucked into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3 The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche!" The armored ghost appeared once more, with its flaming blue parts firing up with urge of fighting. "I activate its effect! You remember what it does, don't you, Codebreaker?"

"I know what it is!" He responded, almost childishly like how he would respond to when she as Emoti-chan would ask to him. "During your Main Phase, you can allow to set 1 Phantom Knights Spell or Trap card from your Deck by sending another one to your Graveyard."

"Correct," she nodded. "I send my The Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe from my Deck to Set one Phantom Knights card to my side of the field. Now, I use my two Shadow Maces to construct the Overlay Network!"

The two copies transformed into two purple energies, diving into the spiral galaxy portal of Xyz. "When hope disappears into darkness, despair takes over. The mist of the dead will cover the lands, and let no light pass through. No matter how much you try to rebel it, you cannot escape from this beast's sight! Xyz Summon! Rise Rank 4! Phantom Mist Purple Dragon!"

Her ace dragon roared as it appeared out of the mist, showing its form with two purple orbs going around its body. It was summoned next to Rusty Bardiche's bottom-right arrow.

"I activate my Rusty Bardiche's second effect! When a DARK Xyz monster is Special Summoned in the zone this card points while it is on the field, except during the Damage Step, I can target one card on the field to destroy it! I target your C# PSUninator! Phantom Slash!"

Her Link Monster slashed the C# monster in half, turning into sparkles as it was destroyed.

"I now activate Phantom Mist Purple Dragon's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can target one monster you control to have its effect negated and if that monster is in the Extra Monster Zone, Purple Dragon gains that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn! Phantom Possession!"

Her ace dragon absorbed one of the purple comets, and then howled as its body glowed in light-purple aura, which caused C# Stream Dragon to cry in response as its effect grayed out while Purple Dragon's attack increased.

"Battle! I declare my Rusty Bardiche to attack your C# Memory!" First her Link Monster sliced C# Memory into pieces, destroying it before it turned into sparkles.

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 – 1300 = 2700 LP**

"Now, Phantom Mist Purple Dragon will attack your C# Stream Dragon! Phantom Mist Raid!" Dark Knight declared as her dragon roared for battle.

It covered itself into the strange mist. The mist covered the entire field until nobody can see anything. That was when they heard a loud screeching sound, and rustling sound of struggles.

"I activate my Trap Card right now! **C# Link-Split Backup**!" The new Trap Card showed two hard drives connecting to a PC with a monitor that shows C# Stream Dragon being saved to both drives at the same time while hand of Gagaga Girl was shown typing on the keyboard. "If I were to take battle damage involving my C# Link Monster I control, then the damage I take is halved!"

 **Codebreaker (4h): 2700 – 1250 = 1450 LP**

"After the monster is destroyed, I can send that monster to my Extra Deck instead, but the next time it is destroyed, it is banished," Codebreaker explained.

"Hmph. Very well. I end my turn here," she said.

Codebreaker wiped his sweat and said, "Phew! If I didn't activate my Trap Card, I would have lesser Life Points."

"Yes, you survived during my turn, Codebreaker." Dark Knight spoke up. "However, you don't have any monster on the field and only four cards in your hand, it indicate to me that you don't have the right card to turn against the current odd you're facing right now! Not to remind you, but I still have one more Set card on the field, and I have Phantom Knights of Cursed Robe in my Graeyard, which allows me to negate your attack! You're completely tangled in my web, Codebreaker! You have clearly lost this duel already!"

"No way, Dark Knight!" He argued. "If you know me, then you know that I don't give up!"

However, in his mind, he was thinking the exact opposite. 'Although, I am not quite sure of myself. I've always drew the right card and won my duel with Rossy all the time. Now that she is gone, I don't know what to do!'

"I…." Suddenly, he stopped to see his vision getting blurry and his hand was shaking.

'Dang it! I can't even focus on drawing my card! What the hell is wrong with me?! I got to remember what my dad always said to me. If there is a problem, there is always a solution!' He said to himself mindfully.

" _Mas….ter…...Yu…."_ He stopped again when he heard a small voice coming from his duel disk.

"Huh? Is that...you Rossy?" He said to the duel disk.

Suddenly, a small pink glow turned on the duel disk and small pink figure coming out of it. The eyes were blue and the marking on the body was also blue.

"Rossy! You're alive! Thanks to Egyptian Gods!" He praised joyfully. "And have you lost a weight or something? You are puny!"

" _Master Yu, of course I'm still alive. I was only offline momentarily to repair myself after exhalting myself to my limit. As for my current state of size, I had to repair myself, but it would take much longer for me to return to my normal size, but at least I can maintain my physical form again,"_ she explained.

"So that Ignis didn't die after all," Dark Knight mumbled under her mask.

Rossy turned around and looked at her master's opponent. _"I'm well-aware of the situation as I heard everything even during my restoration process. I will assist you in anyway as possible, Master Yu!"_

"Rossy…" He grinned. "Right! With you on my side, nothing is impossible for me! I draw!"

Everyone watched as they were anticipating what he drew. He slowly turned it over to see it.

"It looks like…I found the solution to the problem!" He exclaimed. "I play my oldie classic, Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Wait, what?" Dark Knight gasped. "You have that card!?"

"It is one of my oldest cards in my Deck," he answered. "When this card is activated, your monster cannot declare to attack, and it remains that way until the end of your third turn after this card was activated. Kick that!"

He couldn't tell, but she grumbled under her mask, but kept a calm composure.

"You certainly trapped me, at least for only three turns. There are other ways I can still deal damage to you, and I reassured you that I will so," she stated seriously.

"Before that happens, I will make sure that I'll win this duel!" Codebreaker replied, with his confidence back. "I Normal Summon **C# Data-Block**!"

A blue cube-shaped monster with two, cute beady eyes shaped of zero bit was summoned on the field.

 **C# Data-Block-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 100 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"I end my turn with that!" Codebreaker said confidently.

" _With the Swords of Revealing Light on the field, Dark Knight cannot declare her monsters to attack us,"_ Rossy remarked. _"Even so, we should still be careful."_

"My turn! I draw!" Dark Knight began.

 **Dark Knight (2h): 3200 LP**

"First, I summon my Phantom Mist Hellhound from my hand and use its effect!" She declared as her ghostly dog beast appeared. "When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a copy of itself from my Deck to my hand."

"I then declare not to attack this turn, so that I can activate my Trap, **The Phantom Knights of Hollow Scythe** from my Graveyard!" The card revealed itself to be a spirit reaper with dark cloak and purple scythe with glowing blood red blade. "If I declared not to attack while this card is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it as an Effect Monster!"

The spirited reaper appeared from the Graveyard Zone, with the same scythe.

 **The Phantom Knights of Hollow Scythe-Level 3, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"And when I do, it inflicts 200 points of damage for every monsters with Phantom in their name to my opponent's Life Points! Since I control 4 Phantom monsters, you're inflicted with 800 points of damage!" The reaper swung its scythe, creating a sharp energy wave that hit Codebreaker.

It stung him as red electricity shocked through his avatar body.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 1450 – 800 = 650 LP**

"I may not able to attack you for three turns, but I can still damage you and win, even without attacking you at all. It is just a matter of time," she proclaimed. "I end my turn here."

" _Are you alright, Master Yu?"_ Rossy asked worryingly.

He kept with a grin. "No worries, Rossy. I'll be just fine. I draw!"

 **Codebreaker (4h): 650 LP**

"Sweet! Just what I need! I summon C# Download Knight!" His staple C# monster appeared. "When C# Download Knight is summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard! I choose the latter, and I bring back C# Data Miner!"

The Gnome Cyberse resurrected again for the second time. "When Data Miner is Special Summoned, I get to draw two cards!" Codebreaker drew two more cards. "Then I Special Summon C# Webkumo through its effect!"

The second staple C# monster appeared.

" _I calculate that it is time for that!"_ Rossy stated.

"Yeah! I input the code to the circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared. "The summoning condition is four Effect Monsters! I set my C# Download Knight, Data Miner, and Webkumo, using its effect here to treat itself as two Link Materials in the Link Markers!"

The four colorful tornadoes shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace magician appeared as she posed with a wink.

"So, your ace monster finally shows up!" Dark Knight exclaimed.

"I activate Cyber Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Special Summoned monster that my opponent controls, and take control of that monster and place it face-up to the zone that my magician points to! I take control of your Phantom Mist Purple Dragon! CTRL Execute!" His ace magician whipped at the dragon, tangling it and then pulled it over to her side now under the control of a new master.

"Tch. Just as I expected," Dark Knight gritted.

"I then activate my C# Data-Block's effect!" Codebreaker declared. "When this monster is pointed by a Link Monster's link, then it can be used as two materials for Link Summon! So, I will re-open the circuit!"

C# Data-Block split in half to make two copies of itself before turning into two blue twisters. The twisters absorbed into the arrows on the Link Square.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **C# Data-Switcher**!"

The new Link Monster seemed to look like a blue hooded figure with bionic arms and no feet as it floated in midair, carrying a mechanical wand.

 **C# Data-Switcher-Link 2, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 1000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom.**

"Now I activate C# Data Switcher's effect!" He declared. "When this card is mutually linked with another Link Monster, I can switch their places on the field! Data Switcheroo!"

The lower Link C# monster flashed his wand, switching its place with Cyber Magician Girl.

"Why would he do that?" Dark Knight mumbled to herself.

"Now, I re-open the circuit again one last time!" The Link Square re-appeared. "The summoning condition is at least three LIGHT Effect Monsters! I set my Link 4 Cyber Magician Girl in the Link Markers!"

His ace split into four clones before they all turned into twisters, sucking into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Cyber Knight Magician Girl!" The knight form of Cyber Magician Girl appeared in fiery fashion.

"Battle!" He stated. "Cyber Knight Magician Girl will attack your Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche! At this point, her effect activates, which allows her to gain 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only and since she is Link Summoned just using Cyber Magician Girl as the only Link Material, as long as there is no monster she's pointing to, she is unaffected of Trap Card nor monster's effect from opponent's hand!"

"Even with your Cyber Knight Magician Girl's effect, that isn't enough to defeat me!" Dark Knight argued.

"True….Unless I play this card! Quick Play Spell, **Cyber Gem**!" This Spell Card showed a Cyber Magician Girl wearing a blue gem necklace around her neck as the gem itself glowed in light.

"When a monster with "Cyber Magician Girl" in their name battles and there is another Cyber Magician Girl monster in the Graveyard, then the ATK is doubled until the end of the Damage Step!" Cyber Knight Magician Girl's sword flame grew much bigger.

"6000 ATK!?" Dark Knight gasped.

"Go, Cyber Knight Magician Girl! Soul Blaze Cleave!" His ace monster sliced Phantom Knights of Bardiche, burning it alive before it turned into sparkles and created a huge fire around the area.

" _Good job, Master Yu! You defeated Dark…. Wait. I still can see Dark Knight still has a Life Point left!"_ Rossy was surprised.

They saw Dark Knight still standing on his feet, but looking a bit tiresome as the fire around him died out.

 **Dark Knight (2h): 100 LP**

"But how?! How could you still have 100 Life Points?" He questioned.

"Right before you destroyed my monster, I activated my last Set Card, **Soul Offering to Ra** ," she admitted.

A flashback scene showed Dark Knight activated her last Set card, which was a Trap Card that showed a man offering his soul as it was being sucked by a silhouette of the Egyptian God itself, Winged Dragon of Ra.

"If I were to take 3000 or more damages, then my Life Points would decreased only to 100 Life Points, but I must send all monsters on my side of the field to use this effect," she explained. "No matter what happens, I cannot lose this duel!"

"Then, I set a card and end my turn," he finished.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 650**

" _Dark Knight...or rather, Miss Emoti do not really want to lose this duel. She's doing everything in her power to protect her Life Points,"_ Rossy remarked.

"Yeah, but what else can she do? Swords of Revealing Light is still in-play for two more turns, and she has no other cards on her side of the field. All she can do is just keep stalling, but..." Codebreaker said, looking both sorry and also curious of what his opponent would do next.

"My turn! I draw!" Dark Knight drew her card.

 **Dark Knight (3h): 100 LP**

"It looks like Lady Luck has not abandoned me yet!" She called out. "I Normal Summon my last Phantom Mist Hellhound to the field!"

The ghostly zombie dog beast appeared as it howled. "I activate its second effect! When Hellhound is summoned while there are two more Phantom Mist Hell hounds, then I can Special Summon them!"

Two more of the same monsters appeared side by side.

"Now, I construct the Overlay Network with two of three Phantom Mist Hellhound!" Two dog beasts turned into purple energy as they swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Wait...Are you summoning your second Phantom Mist Purple Dragon?!" Codebreaker asked.

"That's the plan!" She responded. "Xyz Summon! Rise! Phantom Mist Purple Dragon!"

Her second copy of the dragon appeared as it roared.

"I then play the Spell Card, **Phantom Mist Dwelling Place**!" The said card showed a warrior entering a dark cave with two pairs of glowing purple eyes hiding in the shadows.

"When this card is activated, if there is two monsters with same name, then both must be placed next to each other on my side of the field! Return to me, my first Phantom Mist Purple Dragon!" Her first dragon returned to its true master's side.

"I activate my first dragon's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can target a monster on your side of the field to negate its effect! I choose your Cyber Knight Magician Girl!" Her dragon spewed out a toxic purple mist.

Yu's ace monster breathed in and then began coughing, making her sick as her effect grayed out.

"The preparation is met," Dark Knight said. "Now, I open the circuit of the shadowy world!"

" _She's going to Link Summon here?!"_ Rossy questioned surprisingly.

"I shall and I will!" Dark Knight exclaimed. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Rank 4 DARK Xyz Monsters! I set my two Rank 4 Phantom Mist Purple Dragons in the Link Markers!"

Both dragons roared as they turned into two purple twisters. The twisters absorbed into the arrow while the overlay units attached to her second dragon also sucked into the arrows as well.

"Link Summon! Appear, my ultimate power! The ultimate beast of the Phantom Mist! Link 4, **Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon**!"

The new monster that was summoned looked like Purple Dragon except it was bigger and more ferocious looking. Two horns grew out on the top of its head and another one grew on its chin, making it looks like a devil. Its eye glowed in dark pink color with a tint of flames burning in the pupils. It skinny body from its former form was now bigger, coating with hard armor and mechanical parts for the wings, shoulder pad, forelegs and forearms. Purple lines glowed across through its body. More or less, it looks resembled like Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

 **Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon-Link 4, DARK, Dragon/Link/Effect, 3000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right, Bottom.**

"Wow! What is this dragon?!" Codebreaker awed, horrified.

" _It seems to be an evolved form of Phantom Mist Purple Dragon in a form of Link Monster!_ " _Rossy exclaimed._

"But, wait a second!" He noticed. "It is a Link 4 monster, and she used two monsters to summon it! That's cheating!"

"No, it's not," Dark Knight said. "For you see, Codebreaker, Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon can be Special Summoned if I used Phantom Mist Purple Dragon as one of the Link Materials, and if there was an Xyz Material attached to it, then those materials also become the Link Materials to summon this monster."

" _Of course! When she performed the Link Summon, her second Purple Dragon had two overlay units attached to it!"_ Rossy recalled.

"That's right! We saw it when it sucked into the link arrows!" Codebreaker added.

"This monster is my most powerful card in my Deck and I only summon it for occasion like this," she admitted. "Now, prepare for your end, Morse!"

Her evolved dragon roared powerfully.

* * *

 **Hey, ladies and gentlemen. I am just rolling with this update. At this rate, I might able to finish season 1 within this month before end of the year, but who knows!**

 **The secret is out! Dark Knight's true identity is in fact Emoti-chan! You remember her? Well, she doesn't quite appear a lot throughout this story. Only at the beginning with the first OVA chapter, Chapter 3, and some other chapters, but yup, Emoti-chan is Dark Knight.**

 **Did anyone predict that? If you did, then you earn a cookies, but I don't have any, so...yeah.**

 **The New Cards Cheat Sheet will be posted at later time. Before season 1 ends, I am going to ask a question of the chapter at the end and here is the first one!**

 **Q. Were you surprised that Emoti-chan is Dark Knight? Or did you predict Dark Knight to be her?**

 **Let me know your thought and answer in the review, and I will see you all again soon hopefully ;)**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 46

 _The final showdown that ends all final showdown, and possibly the long friendship between the two duelists. Despite with low Life Points, Codebreaker is still not giving up, even with the odds stack again him!_

Codebreaker: For everything that happened in my life, for my father, my friends, for everyone I faced in every duels I had, this is my last draw!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Final Farewell!_

Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	46. Final Farewell

**Chapter 46**

Final Farewell

 _We're back, guys! The final duel between Codebreaker and Dark Knight is reaching the climax! If you want to play some epic background music to fits with this final duel, then do as you may._

The duel between Codebreaker and Dark Knight were reaching near its conclusion. Dark Knight had just summoned her most powerful monster she claimed it to be; her Link 4 dragon, Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon. Currently, she had 100 Life Points and 1 card in hand.

Meanwhile, Codebreaker had only 650 LP and two cards in his hand.

"Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon can be Special Summoned if two Link Materials are Phantom Mist Purple Dragon and if one of them had a Xyz Material attached to it, those materials also become the Link Materials to summon this monster," Dark Knight explained.

" _That makes very logical sense. It explains how it was possible to summon this Link 4 monster, which requires the summoning condition and the equal number of materials for the Link Rating of the monster,"_ Rossy acknowledged.

"I now activate Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon's effect!" She declared. "Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster summoned from Extra Deck that my dragon points to, I can negate that monster's effect and reduce its ATK by half! Phantom Screech!"

Her ace Link Monster screeched so loud that Codebreaker and Rossy needed to cover their ears. Its screech even reached where Playmaker and Revolver were.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Where is this noise coming from?!"_ Ai screamed.

"I don't know, but it looks it's coming from that direction!" Playmaker stated.

"It sounds like some kind of duel monster's screeching!" Revolver said.

The dragon's screech affected C# Data-Switcher, making it covers its robotic ears while its ATK was cut in half. Cyber Knight Magician Girl also covered her ears as well. The dragon finally stopped screeching.

"Eww…. That screech would put some heavy metal vocalists to shame," Codebreaker commented.

"It's time for battle! I declare my dragon to attack your C# Data-Switcher! Phantom Mist Omega-Wrath!" The dragon's wing expanded, charging with electrical purple energy.

"Wait! You can't do that! Swords of Revealing Light is still in play!" Codebreaker reminded her.

"My dragon has another effect, which it is unaffected by Spell and Trap Cards!" She revealed. "Now, go, my dragon!"

The dragon flew up into the sky and then sky-dive to the ground before it looped upward and then went straight forward to its target.

"I activate C# Link-Split Backup's effect in my Graveyard!" He declared. "By banishing it with one C# monster in my Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to one C# Link Monster's original ATK doubled if it is involved in the battle during this turn! The monster I control and choose is C# Data-Switcher!"

The dragon staved through his Link Monster with its chin horn until it exploded.

"Aaaaaahhh!" He pushed back and fell over his back.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 650 + 2000 = 2650 – 2500 = 150 LP**

"Your resistance is wasteful, Codebreaker! Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon can attack again for the second time if it successfully destroyed an opponent's monster by battle!" Dark Knight revealed. "This time, you're finished once and for all! Phantom Mist Omega-Wrath!"

The dragon was going after Cyber Knight Magician Girl next.

" _Master Yu, get up, please! If you don't, you will lose the duel!"_ Rossy warned.

"I...I activate Kurichiper's effect from my hand!" He placed the card on his duel disk. "I negate all damages until the end of this turn!"

His cipher version of Kuriboh appeared in front of him, protecting its master as it used itself as a shield.

The dragon destroyed both his ace monster and Kurichiper into oblivion before it flew back to its master's side.

"So, you survive for another turn," Dark Knight hissed. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

"So what?" He said as he slowly got back up. "I faced odd like this before, but I never...ever give up."

"… Just for you, I will tell you something that you should know before I defeat you," Dark Knight said. "It's about that AI of yours."

"You mean Rossy?" He questioned. "What about her?'

"You should know by now that your AI, Rossy, is happened to be an Ignis," she said. "If you don't know what that means, Ignis is an AI, but not any kind of AI. They are a special type of AI built with free will, created by the founder of the Hanoi Project and the Knights of Hanoi, Dr. Kogami."

"Yeah, I know that so far," Codebreaker said. "But, what does that have to do with Rossy?"

"Rossy is the earlier prototype Ignis created by Dr. Kogami and your father, Dr. Morse Akira!" She revealed.

"Wait...what?!" Codebreaker gasped before he turned to his AI partner. "Rossy, are you really...a prototype Ignis?"

"... _It is true._ " Rossy admitted. _"I am a prototype Ignis created by Dr. Kogami and your father, Dr. Akira."_

"But why didn't you tell me? I always thought that you were a helper AI that my dad created to take care of me and my stuff," He asked.

" _Yes, actually. That is the purpose of what I was made for,"_ she said. _"Let me start from the beginning."_

 _Get ready for the feel, guys._

\- _Flashback_ -

" _It happened 16 years ago, way before I was created…."_ Rossy began.

 _A young man in the lab coat came rushing to the hospital. He was your late father in his earlier age._

"Excuse me, nurse! Where is my wife?! Is she here? Oh, I need to use the men's room!" Dr. Akira panicked.

"Sir, calm down!" The nurse ordered. "Let me allow you to lead to your wife. She is doing fine."

The nurse led Yu's father to the hospital room. They stopped at room number 1001.

"Rose!" Dr. Akira shouted.

"Shhhh..." Rose told him. "You'll wake up our baby."

A woman was sleeping in the hospital bed. She was light-skin with long fluorescent pink hair with some green streaks, tied in a ponytail style. Next to her was a crib with a young baby boy sleeping.

"Oh, Ross! I was so worried about you, but I was too busy, and I tried to get to here as soon as possible..." Dr. Akira apologized.

"There's no need for that," she said with a slight smile. "Why don't you greet your son?"

 _It was the day you were born. Your late father and mother, Mrs. Rose Akira, were very happy that day. However…_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Akira, but with what we can see, there's nothing much we can do. I'm very sorry," said the hospital's doctor.

" _Your late mother had a... critical health condition. Eventually, she passed away at such a young age and about a few weeks after you were born. Your father was very sad, but he didn't see it as a problem or something that would put him down."_

" _He continuously worked at the company he built while taking care of you at the same time. Then one day, he met Dr. Kogami."_

"Hanoi Project? That sounds very promising, but do you think it will work?" Dr. Akira asked as he sipped his coffee.

"It will work, my friend...if you can help me. With your company's excellent programmers, including yourself and my skill, we can succeed and make the first AI with free will!" Dr. Kogami exclaimed. "What do you say?"

"… I accept the offer, but one condition," Dr. Akira replied.

"Why, anything, my old chap? What is it?" Dr. Kogami asked.

"Is it possible that we can use my late wife's DNA as part of the program for this new...um, type of AI, the Ignis?" Dr. Akira questioned.

Dr. Kogami looked at him with a stern, yet calm look. "Well….I wouldn't say it is impossible, but I don't know what kind of effect it would have. Also, I should warn you that if the project works and if we do use your late wife's DNA sample as part of the program, I can't guarantee you that the Ignis, whoever it would be based on, would not be the same person as your wife was."

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind at all. Thank you for understanding, Dr. Kogami," Dr. Akira said gracefully.

" _So the collaboration between Dr. Kogami and Dr. Akira began. First, they needed someone to test their prototype duel program to create the Ignis."_

"Duel program?" Codebreaker asked.

" _That's right. It was a program to record the dueling user's behavior, personality, and other important human traits, but this was just a prototype, so it would only record everything except for one key part; free will. And I am not sure if you remember it well, Master Yu, but the first test subject they used for this program was...you, Master."_

"Me?!" He gasped. "But how?"

" _You were only six at the time, so you may not have remembered it and the shock of your late father's passing also may have caused you to forget the memories before, but your father asked you to test the program…."_

"So, all I have to do is wear this headset and do some duels?" Young Yu asked.

"That's right, son. It's like a video game. All you have to do is just keep dueling for a little while. You don't have to win or lose. Just have fun," Dr. Akira explained, encouraging his soon.

"OK, dad! I will do it!" Young Yu said excitedly as he put on the headgear.

"Initiate the program," Dr. Kogami ordered.

"Yes, sir." His loyal assistants, Vaira, Frost, Genome, and Dr. Akira's team began the program.

" _After few hours, the program ended and recorded sufficient amount of data it needed."_

"Boy, I'm tired..." Young Yu said.

"Good job, Yu. You really helped us out. Why don't you go to the break room? There are some cookies and juice for you," he said.

"Yeah! Cookies!" Yu got back up suddenly as he ran off to the break room.

"Your son is very energetic. Little too energetic, at least more than my son I admit," Dr. Kogami chuckled.

"He's a bit handful, but he's a smart and good kid," Dr. Akira said.

" _Once the data gathered, they successfully created the first prototype Ignis, who is me."_

"Did it work?" Genome asked.

"It should work," Frost said.

"Look! It's waking up!" Vaira pointed.

The pink Ignis with blue eyes and red markings of heart on the chest appeared as it opened its eyes for the first time.

" _Greeting, humans. I am an Ignis,"_ the pink Ignis greeted.

"It worked!" Everyone cheered.

"You did it, Dr. Kogami! It actually worked!" Dr. Akira cheered.

"We did it, Dr. Akira! It's not about just me," Dr. Kogami said joyfully.

" _Excuse me,"_ the Ignis interrupted. _"Sorry to interrupt, but I do not have a name. What kind of name could you give me?"_

"Dr. Akira, why don't you give her a name?" Dr. Kogami suggested.

"Me? But you're the lead scientist of the project. You should name it," Dr. Akira said.

"Now, now, old friend. You're the one who helped me with the code. It's the least I can do," Dr. Kogami stated.

"Well..." He turned to the unnamed Ignis. "How about…. Rossy? Is Rossy fine for you?"

" _If that is your wish, Dr. Akira, then yes, Rossy is a name I can be called from today,"_ she accepted.

"She's very polite," Vaira commented.

"She is, but though she does say and talk things in the form of a question," Genome said.

"It's probably because we didn't give her a free will. She is just a prototype after all," Frost stated.

" _After that, they celebrated their first step into the project. Then, the rest of the story unfolds. Your father introduced me to you, and then that terrible Lost Incident happened."_

 _\- Flashback ends -_

"So my dad…. He really was involved in that incident!" Codebreaker said. "Playmaker, Kusanagi-san's brother, and the other four kids, they became the test subject for the real Ignis after they created you."

" _That's right, but I can assure you, Master Yu. Your father didn't know about the kidnapping incident, and he was never part of it. When he found out about the Lost Incident was part of the Hanoi Project's intention, Dr. Akira tried to meet with Dr. Kogami to get some answers, but SOL Tech couldn't allow him to do so, telling him that Dr. Kogami was dismissed from the company. He tried to find him and his co-workers, day and night, but they never found them,"_ Rossy explained.

"I see," Codebreaker said calmly.

" _And well...I guess I should not say what happened next, but I can tell you this,"_ she said. "Your father's passing wasn't to do with regret of working with Dr. Kogami, or what happened to those six victims of Lost Incident. He realized that his body was in a terrible state of health."

"Wait...my dad was sick?" He asked.

" _Unfortunately, he was. He was diagnosed with terminal cancer and it was only a matter of time before he passed on. As part of his final wish, he prepared a transforming robotic hardware for me to control, and his last command from him to me,"_ Rossy said.

 _\- Flashback -_

"Rossy, after I... go away, could you please take care of my son for me?" Dr. Akira requested.

" _Of course, Dr. Akira. I will take care of your son in your absence like I always do."_ Rossy said. _"When would you be back?"_

"Rossy…. I…. I won't come back this time. From now on, you will be Yu's guardian now, until he's strong enough to take care of himself," Dr. Akira said sadly.

" _I…. I understand, Dr. Akira. I will take care of Young Master Yu. I promise,"_ Rossy said.

"Also, don't forget to give me the present we made for him." He reminded her.

" _Yes, I will give you the Deck we made for him,"_ Rossy said.

Dr. Akira chuckled. _"I know what I will do next will be harsh for Yu, but even if I do nothing, eventually I will die, anyway. I don't have much time left. If only Ross was here…. Then maybe…."_

"… _. Your wife will always be with you,"_ Rossy said.

Dr. Akira looked at the Ignis with a surprised look. He thought that Rossy just said something very meaningful and for a moment, Rossy sounded exactly like his late wife.

He smiled and said, "Thank you, Rossy."

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

Codebreaker was silent while looking down, with his eyes covered under the shade of his hair.

"That's very touching." Dark Knight spoke up. "However, it proves that even a good man like Dr. Akira committed a heinous evil and sinful act! It gives me more reason to why I must win this duel!"

" _You're still intending to continue on? To make Master Yu even suffer more? How cruel could you be, Miss Emoti?!"_ Rossy said angrily.

"I only speak what's the fact and the truth! I will gladly end Codebreaker's suffering here! If he's not going to make a turn, then I shall..."

"No, you're wrong!" Codebreaker shouted, interrupting Dark Knight.

"Hmm?" She looked at Codebreaker.

"My dad, though not perfect and went through a lot, was still a good man. He didn't know that Dr. Kogami would actually kidnap those kids, who happened to be one of my closest friends. Now knowing the truth, it gives me the more reason to continue on fighting!" Codebreaker exclaimed. "It's my turn! I draw!"

"I play….my Set card! Trap Card opens! **Cyber Resurrection**!" The said card showed Cyber Magician Girl being revived as a magical rune appears in the background. "By sending one face-up Spell Card on my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one monster with Cyber Magician Girl' in their name! I send my Swords of Revealing Light to the Graveyard"

The three swords of light disappeared as the same magical rune appeared on the ground.

"I bring back my Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace monster appeared as she looked happy to be back. "When a monster is summoned by this effect, its monster effect is negated, but her ATK is increased by 500."

"What's the point of it? Is this your last ditch of attack?" Dark Knight questioned.

"There is a point and the point is this! I release Cyber Magician Girl to Special Summon **Cyber Magician Girl of Chaos**!" A beam of light shot through Cyber Magician Girl.

The light transformed his ace monster into a new look. Her magician dress became sharper and edgier. Her wand also became longer and darker in color. Her eyes appeared with a strange rune in her pupils.

 **Cyber Magician Girl of Chaos-Level 8, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"What is this?" Dark Knight asked. "This monster was never in the record."

"It's the first time I ever summoned this monster just now!" Codebreaker answered. "Cyber Magician Girl of Chaos can only be Special Summoned if I Tribute one Cyber Magician Girl monster on the field if it is the only monster I control on the field."

" _Not only that, but you cannot use your dragon's effect to negate it since this form of Cyber Magician Girl was Special Summoned from Master Yu's hand!"_ Rossy stated.

"I activate her effect!" Codebreaker declared. "Once per turn, by sending one Cyber Magician Girl monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, she gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn! I send my Cyber Heart Magician Girl!" The Chaos form of Cyber Magician Girl cast a spell over her, making her body glow in dark blue and causing her ATK to go up. "Then, additionally, by banishing one Cyber Magician Girl from my Graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and you take damage equals to that monster's ATK halved! And when this monster attacks, no Spell and Trap cannot negate it!"

"What!? That's a ridiculously over-powered card! You...You can't do this!" Dark Knight shouted.

"I can, and I will! This is my father, my friend, and everything that happened to me in life! No matter what happens, I will move forward because...well, that is my solution for everything that comes in my life! Battle! Cyber Magician Girl of Chaos uses your super effect attack! Cyber Chaos of End!"

His upgraded ace monster created a spell, charging up all of her power as three different Cyber Magician Girl form appeared; left is Knight, right is Heart, and the middle is the original form. The three forms' spirit merged with Chaos as Chaos created a giant energy ball, and then shot the energy ball at Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon.

The dragon cried in defeat as it turned into sparkles, consumed by the energy ball before it hit its master, too.

"Nnnnoooooooooooooo!" Dark Knight screamed as her armor broken into pieces, including her mask revealing her full face.

 **Dark Knight: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS**

"After the end of the Damage Step, if I used this card's effect, it is sent to the Graveyard and I get to Special Summon either one Cyber Magician Girl monster from my Graveyard, Extra Deck, or banished zone," Codebreaker added.

" _However, due to that the duel is over, there is no need to do that,"_ Rossy said.

"Mmf…. Morse…...Yu..." Emoti-chan slowly stood back up, with her mask off. "You actually…. defeated me. I should say congratulations to you and I admit that this was the greatest duel I ever had. You are indeed strong."

"Emoti-chan..." He said softly. "Why don't you and I work together to find the Legendary Codes? Two brains, plus Rossy and Tom's help, are better than one doing alone," he suggested.

"Don't make me laugh," she smirked. "I don't need help from others, even from you."

Suddenly, they heard a noise from the tower. They saw it becoming crumbled down to the ground as data was released.

"It seems to be that Playmaker had really stopped the Tower of Hanoi by defeating Revolver," she said. "Now it is the time for me to go."

"Wait, Emoti-chan! Don't go!" Codebreaker said.

"Codebreaker, don't you think that this is all over! The next time we meet, I will obtain the Legendary Code from you and the rest of the other Codes! Until then, don't you ever lose it to anyone else!" She warned before he disappeared.

"Emoti-chan!" He yelled. "Come on, Rossy. Let's log-out!"

" _Yes, sir!"_ Rossy obliged as they log-out.

Yu returned back to the rooftop of the house. He saw that Emoti-chan was nowhere around.

"She's really gone," he sighed sadly

" _But wherever she is now, we'll eventually meet her again someday. Though, I am not quite sure, if that time, she would be friendly or not,"_ Rossy remarked.

"Well, if she does want a rematch, then I am all in, no matter what!" Codebreaker said excitedly.

" _You enjoy duel, no matter what, Master Yu,"_ Rossy teased.

"Come on, Rossy. Let's go back home," He decided.

Somewhere up in the sky, a helicopter was flying by over Den City.

"You sure you didn't want to say goodbye to him?" A voice said.

"I already said it...in my own way. Though, I doubt that even him, he won't figure out what I said when I mention about my feeling for him. He is just that dense and dumb," Emoti-chan said as she watched the peaceful Den City while the helicopter flew toward the sunset.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _C# Memory-Level 3, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 800 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect:_ _You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a C# Link Monster on the field. If this card is used for Link Summoning, you can Special Summon 1 C# Token next to the Link Monster's link._

 _Phantom Mist Draw-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Skip your Draw Phase, then send any number of Set Spell and Trap Cards to your Graveyard to draw the equal number of cards._

 _Phantom Knights of Shadow Mace-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you Special Summoned a "Phantom" monster while this card is in the Graveyard, then you can Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (_ _Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 0 DEF.) Cannot be used as Link Material._

 _Phantom Mist Hellhound-Level 3, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1200 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned, add one "Phantom Mist Hellhound" from your Deck to your hand. If this card is summoned while you have two other Phantom Mist Hellhounds in your GY, then you can Special Summon them._

 _C# Link-Split Backup-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a C# Link Monster you control would be destroyed, you take only half of the damage. If a C# Link Monster you control is attacked by opponent's monster during the Battle Phase while this card is in the GY, banish it with one C# monster from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to that C# Link Monster's original ATK doubled._

 _C# Data-Block-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 100 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: If this card is in the zone pointed by a Link Monster, you can treat it as two Link Materials._

 _The Phantom Knights of Hollow Scythe-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you didn't declare to attack while this card is in the GY, you can Special Summon it as an Effect Monster. (_ _Level 3, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 800 ATK, 500 DEF.) Then, inflict damage equals to this card's ATK to your opponent's Life Points._

 _C# Data-Switcher-Link 2, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 1000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom. Effect: 2 C# Effect Monsters. If this card is Co-Linked with another Link Monster you control, you can switch its places between this card and that monster._

 _Cyber Gem-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: When a monster with "Cyber Magician Girl" in their name battles and you have one Cyber Magician Girl monster in your GY, the attacking monster's ATK is doubled until the end of the Damage Step._

 _Soul Offering to Ra-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you were to take 3000 or more damages, send all monsters on your side of the field to the GY, then reduce that damage until you have 100 Life Points instead._

 _Phantom Mist Dwelling Place-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: If there is a monster with the same name on the field, those monsters must be placed next to each other on your side of the field, whether they are in your possession or your opponent's possession._

 _Phantom Mist Ultraviolet Dragon-Link 4, DARK, Dragon/Link/Effect, 3000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right, Bottom. Effect: 2 Rank 4 DARK Xyz Monsters. Can be Special Summoned if the two Link materials are "Phantom Mist Purple Dragon" (if one of the Link Material monsters has a Xyz Material attached to it, then it can be used as Link Materials for Link Summoning this card as well). This monster is unaffected by the effect of Spell and Trap Cards (if you used Phantom Mist Purple Dragon for its Link Material). Once per turn (Quick Effect): If your opponent controls a monster summoned from Extra Deck that this card points to, negate that monster's effect and reduce its ATK by half. After Damage Step during your turn only, if this monster attacked an opponent's monster, it can attack for the second time._

 _Cyber Resurrection-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Send you face-up Spell Card you control, then Special Summon 1 "Cyber Magician Girl" monster from your GY, with its effect negated and ATK increased by 500 points._

 _Cyber Magician Girl of Chaos-Level 8, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned unless you Tribute one monster with "Cyber Magician Girl" in their name. If you do, you can send one "Cyber Magician Girl" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to the GY, then this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can also banish one Cyber Magician Girl monster from your GY to destroy one monster on the field, and then the owner of that monster takes damage equal to that monster's ATK halved. When this card attacks, the effect of Spell and Trap Cards cannot negate this card's attack. At the end of the Damage Step, if you used this card's effect to destroy another monster, it is sent to the GY, then Special Summon one Cyber Magician Girl monster from your GY, Extra Deck, or banished zone. You can only activate each effect of 1 "Cyber Magician Girl of Chaos" once per turn._

* * *

 **Yes! We are finally finished with season 1...Nah, just kidding!**

 **This season is still not finished as you may think so that it is. There is one last duel left, and it would be the true final duel for season 1. I will give you a hint...Codebreaker will be in it. That is all!**

 **The New Cards Cheat Sheet covers cards for this chapter and last chapter. The last monster Codebreaker summoned, Cyber Magician Girl of Chaos is based off Dark Magician of Chaos, one of the classic and powerful monsters used by the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto.**

 **We only have few more chapters left to finish season 1. Hopefully, they will all be uploaded within this month, but if not, then it may be next month of the new year.**

 **I will see you guys hopefully soon :)**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 47

 _Peace has restored for LINK VRAINS, but due to the Tower of Hanoi's effect, it left a lot of damage. Our heroes and everyone who fought reminisced all the important past events, and their after-thought about it. With it, could they move forward?  
_

Ai: Wait, you're seriously want to do this?

Yusaku: It is the last thing to do before I closure on my path of revenge.

Kusanagi: Well, if that is your wish, Yusaku, then I can't stop you or anything, but good luck.

Blue Angel: So, those two are finally going to have their duel.

Go Onizuka: The final duel between the two heroes of LINK VRAINS...

Ghost Girl: This will put everything they went through to a test.

Playmaker: Codebreaker, our fate has intertwined for one reason or another, but whatever it is, no matter what, I will fight on, wherever I needed!

Codebreaker: Bring it on, Playmaker! I will move forward no matter what people says about my dad or what he did in the past! It's my turn! I draw!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Aftermath - Playmaker vs. Codebreaker!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	47. Aftermath - Playmaker vs Codebreaker

**A/N: Most of the chapters show flashbacks of the past chapters. If you like to skip it, please go to almost the end of the chapter to see a new duel starting. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

Aftermath – Playmaker vs. Codebreaker

Two weeks passed since the Tower of Hanoi had stopped by Playmaker. It was also two weeks since Dark Knight or Emoti-chan disappeared.

Yu and Tom went back to their normal, daily life, just without Emoti-chan. Tom was surprised when Yu explained to him about Emoti-chan. Everyone else at Den High School thought Emoti-chan had moved to somewhere far, far away, and Yu and Tom kept it that way. Yu was also going to school on time more than usual, now that Emoti-chan wasn't there to scold him.

During lunch break, they hung out at their usual place even without Emoti-chan. At least now they were in-company with Rossy, who was revealed to be an Ignis.

"You know." Yu spoke up. "It feels so weird."

"What is?" Tom asked, though afraid to. He thought that Yu was going to say something related with Emoti-chan not being here with them.

"It feels so weird that it's been two weeks since the Tower of Hanoi was destroyed and everything went back to normal," he commented.

Tom dropped his head for a moment, but looked relief as he thought it was something else.

"Well, yeah, but not everything is back to normal. There are still limited access to LINK VRAINS since it is under reconstruction by SOL Tech," Tom said. "I heard that they're upgrading it."

" _I have heard that news, too,"_ Rossy stated as she appeared in her Ignis form on Yu's VR duel disk.

"And even though it's been few weeks, I'm still getting used to seeing you in that form, too, Rossy," Yu smiled as he scratched behind his head.

" _I do not comprehend your joke, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said, confused.

"Me, too. I mean, with everything that happened in the past..." Tom mentioned as the boys and the Ignis remembered the past events.

 _\- Flashback -_

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up, Playmaker!" Codebreaker rode up to him as he interrupted in the middle of his duel with the Hanoi grunt.

"Who are you?" Playmaker asked.

In the real world, people who were watching the duel were now watching Codebreaker and surprised to see who he is.

"Who is that guy?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" Another guy asked.

"I've never seen him before," said one lady.

"It's please to meet you, Playmaker. I'm, umm, actually I really don't have an account name. I haven't really decided what I would call myself while I am here," Codebreaker said.

"Is this guy for real?" Ignis said as he sweat-dropped.

"Hey! Did that Duel Disk of yours talk!?" Yu asked.

"Hey you!" He and Playmaker turned to their shoulder behind them.

"Get out of my way, intruder! This is just between me and that punk, Playmaker!" He snorted until he made a smirk. "Unless you want to be eliminated along with him."

"Be eliminated? Do you mean lose to a Duel?" Yu just laughed at the Knight's mockery.

"What's so funny!?" he grunted.

"Sorry, man, but I think this is really a misunderstanding. I just want to Duel with Playmaker here, you see, ever since when I heard about him today!" Yu explained. "But, it looks like to me that you two are having a Duel, so…how about I join you guys and make it a Tag Duel instead!"

"What?" Playmaker said.

"Nani!?" Ignis gasped.

The Knight of Hanoi smirked. "Interesting. Very well then. If that is what you want, then it would be honor to delete you, too!"

"Sweet! Then, let's Duel and show you what….( _think of a name…ah, got it!_ ) Codebreaker can do!" Yu joined in with his Duel Disk ready and his Life Points appeared with 4000 points.

"Penalty Intrusion: 2000 damage!" The Duel Disk stated.

"What!?" Yu gasped before he got shocked by his own disk. "Aaaaaah!"

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

"Right! I forgot that the first time I dueled a Knight of Hanoi, I got damaged on my first turn because I butt-in a duel!" Yu laughed.

Tom looked sorry for Yu.

" _Indeed you had, Master Yu, but do you recall that first duel with the Hanoi was also the first time we used my power?"_ Rossy asked.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Master, I can sense that there are some unknown signals within this Data Storm. It appears to be….living. I couldn't explain any further, but I believe that the possibly of using this skill, Storm Access, we can bring forth a powerful card that can lead us to victory,"_ Rossy said.

"Then, what we are waiting for!? Let's crack the code and unlock this Skill!" Codebreaker declared.

Playmaker nodded. "Indeed!"

They both reached out their arm with their hand wide opened.

 _Storm Access!_

Energy swirled and gathered on their hand. It was so strong that they both have to grab their arm with their own other hand.

"So…strong!" Codebreaker gritted.

"Hang on, Master! It is almost complete! Don't give up now!" Rosey exclaimed.

He laughed. "Of course I won't! I never give up! If I do here, I will never meet Tom and Emoti-chan again! I will never have a chance to Duel Playmaker!"

 _You still want to do that!?_

"And most importantly of all, I will never fulfill my dad's dream! Awaaaaah!" He roared as something materialized in his hand. He saw silhouette of young magician girl swirling with her wand. "Eureka! I crack the code!"

The boys surfed out of the Data Storm without any scratches. KoH looked surprised while the people in the real world looked relieved and cheered for them.

"Hey Playmaker, did you get the card?" Codebreaker asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Sweet! Me too and let's use it well, and beat this jerk!" Codebreaker exclaimed excitedly.

Playmaker smiled a little. "Aa, let's do it then."

"Hmm, you're seem to be enjoying this with him, aren't you, Playmaker-sama?" Ignis said.

"I draw!" Playmaker drew his card, ignoring Ignis and gave the usual stoic, cool expression.

 **Playmaker: 400 LP (3h)**

 **Codebreaker: 200 LP (4h)**

 **KoH: 3000 LP (4h)**

"I use my Cyverse Wizard's effect to change Cracking Dragon to Defense Position once again! Cyverse Algorithm!" Playmaker declared as his wizard shot a powerful electricity out of his wand, shocking the dragon and forcing it to change battle position.

"When its effect is applied, all Cyverse-type monsters that I control can inflict piercing damage to my opponent," he said.

"Sweet! That means my monster can attack, too, if that is you want to borrow one," Codebreaker said.

"As I control a Machine-type monster, I activate my Trap, Pulse Bomb!" It showed some blue and white orbs floating cyberspace world. "Now your Cyverse Wizard is changed to Defense mode!"

Cyverse Wizrad changed to its defense mode. Codebreaker looked upset. "Oh dang it! Now you can't attack!"

"No worry!" Playmaker replied, making Codebreaker simpered at him as he knew that he used his line. "I normal summon Stack Reviver!" A white square-shaped monster appeared on his side, but it also changed to Defense Position.

"Fool! Each time you Normal or Special Summon a monster, it changes to Defense Position as well!" KoH admitted. "And since you summoned just one monster, I activate Cracking Dragon's effect. Now feel the taste of loss, Playmaker!"

 **Playmaker's LP: 400-100=300**

"What!? You are supposed to lose all of your Life Points!" He gasped.

"I think you are the fool here, Knight of Hanoi!" Playmaker countered. "It looks like you are the one who don't understand Cracking Dragon's effect. Its effect is it can reduce a monster's ATK by 200 times its Level and inflict the same value to your opponent's Life Points. However, Stack Reviver's original ATK is 100, so I only took 100 damage!"

KoH gritted his teeth frustratingly while Codebreaker gave Playmaker a victory pump fist.

 _"Impressive. Using Cracking Dragon's effect just to increase his little defense,"_ Rossy remarked.

"I activate my Spell, Effect Crowl, which prevents me from taking any effect damage this turn since I control a Cyverse-type monster! And since I took damage this turn, I activate my face-down Cyverse Beacon!" He revealed the face-down card, that showed machine shooting out a red beam into the sky.

"This Trap allows me to add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyverse-type monster from my Deck! I add Backup Secretary and Special Summon her!" A new monster appeared, which was a female humanoid cyborg in a skirt.

"Thanks to her effect, I can Special Summon it from my hand if I control a Cyverse-type monster on the field!"

"So, what! What would those traches can even do!?" KoH mocked until his expression changed to realization. "No, it can't be!"

"Come forth!" Playmaker raised his hand up to the sky. "The circuit that will lead to the future!"

He, along with his monsters, surfed up into the sky and went into the circuit board portal. He then turned around and floated just above the circuit board.

"The summoning condition are two or more effect monsters! I activate three Link Markers with my three monsters!" His three Cyverse turned into red, yellow, and blue energy as they entered three of the 7 markers.

"Link Summon! Come forth! Link 3! Decode Talker!" A dark blue armored knight appeared as he surfed alongside it.

"A monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is placed in Extra Monster Zone," Playmaker said.

"Awesome!" Codebreaker awed.

"Impossible! So, your trump card is a Link Monster!?" KoH gasped.

 _"As expected of Playmaker-sama,"_ Ignis remarked.

Playmaker nodded to his AI partner, and looked at his new summoned Link Monster. "Link Monster doesn't have Level nor Defense Point, meaning that Cracking Dragon's effect and Pulse Bomb won't have any effect on it! Now, as it was used as a material for Link Summon, the effect of Slack Reviver activates!"

Slack Reviver's card appeared briefly before something appeared on the field. "I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyverse-type monster from my Graveyard! I summon Cyverse Wizard!" His wizard returned to his side.

"More awesome!" Codebreaker cheered.

 _I'm guessing that this wizard is the new Dark Magician of this generation._

"I activate Cyverse Wizard's effect to allow my Cyverse-type monster to inflict pierce damage this turn!" His wizard performed its effect, making Cracking Dragon to switch into Defense Position. "Also, Decode Talker's effect activates! It gains 500 ATK for each monster its Link Markers point to!"

Decode Talker's sword glowed with blue aura, causing its ATK to increase to 3300.

"Battle! I declare Decode Talker to attack! Decode End!" His Link Monster slashed and hit the Cracking Dragon on the head with its sword.

"No! My dragon's effect can't allow it to be destroyed by monster with Level equal to or lower than its…No, wait! Link Monster doesn't have Level!" KoH realized as Decode Talker destroyed the dragon to smithereens.

"You have no right to call yourself a Duelist," Playmaker remarked.

However, KoH just laughed weakly and then laughed aloud. This made the boys look concern.

"Why is he laughing?" Ignis asked with worry tone.

"Fool! Do you think I will go down this easily! I activate **Cracking Wyvern** 's effect in my hand!" He showed a dragon that looked similar to Cracking Dragon, except that it has two wings with sharp claw and its body glowed in red color. "If my opponent destroys a Cracking monster by battle, I can send this card to negate battle damage from that battle and then Special Summon that destroyed monster! Revive my Cracking Dragon!"

 **Cracking Wyvern-Level 4, DARK, Machine/Effect, 1500 ATK, 0 DEF.**

His dragon roared as it returned to the field.

Everyone was surprised, upset, and scared that this wasn't over yet.

 _"Impossible! It shouldn't come back!"_ Ignis cried.

"But, it did," Playmaker remarked.

"Don't you see! I am invincible! As you end your turn, I will destroy you and delete you from existence, and capture that AI, Ignis! Nothing can stop me now!" He laughed.

"Um, excuse me." He stopped laughing and looked at his other opponent, who was waving at him. "You're forgetting about one thing in that evil plan of yours. And that is that it is not your turn until…I finish my turn!"

Codebreaker placed his finger on his deck. "This is it! The final draw! Time to crack this Cracking Dragon and crack this guy for good!"

 _"I heard enough of cracking for now,"_ Ignis sighed.

"Eureka! Time to unlock the code! I summon C# Download Knight!" The brave armored knight from the last Duel appeared. "When C# Download Knight is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower C# monster in my Graveyard or Deck! Download! Return, C# Data Miner!"

The mining digital gnome came back, looking jolly for that. "According to my calculation," said Rosey. "You have 99.99% chance you would win this Duel, Master!"

"That's good enough for me! Let's go, my monsters!" Just like Playmaker, he summoned the circuit board in the air.

"He can Link Summon, too!?" KoH gasped.

Everyone watched with anticipation as Codebreaker went into the circuit. "The summoning condition is 4 Effect Monsters!"

"4 Monsters?" Playmaker repeated.

 _"But, he only has three!"_ Ignis pointed out.

"I can answer that for you, my little friend! Thanks to C# Webkumo's effect, this card can be treated as two materials for Link Summon!"

"Nani!?" Both Ignis and KoH gasped.

"Impressive," Playmaker smirked.

"Say what?!" Naoki surprised with his eyes popping out.

"Well, well." Kusanagi looked approved.

His three monsters turned into four colorful energy; red, blue, yellow, and green. Each one hit four markers; Up, Down, Down-Right, and Down-Left.

"Magician who studies in the arts of the cyber magic, I call upon you to aid me in this battle! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" The silhouette before revealed itself to be his ace monster. She giggled and winked to the invisible camera, which then she smiled to the people who was currently watching the duel.

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

"I remember that moment. It was my first time using Storm Access and getting my ace monster, Cyber Magician Girl." Yu looked at the very card he mentioned.

"Since then, I just been getting stronger and stronger, getting more and more new cards and new forms for Cyber Magician Girl," he said.

" _Indeed, you had, Master Yu. Thanks to your tenacity and the power you obtained through Storm Access, you've won many duels,"_ Rossy commented.

"Hey, I know you two had a lot of memory together, but don't forget about me," Tom stated.

"What about you, Tom?" Yu asked as Tom responded with a back-flip dumb-fondly.

"Maybe I should just show it to you," he grumbled.

 _\- Flashback -_

Later that day, way after school time, the same three nerds were messing around in Link VRAINS. When I mean by that, I mean they were bullying another duelist.

"Please sir, I don't want to give my card to you! It is my most important card!" A young duelist yelped.

"You lost the duel fair and square, and you agree to give it up when you lose," Buggy said. "So, give it to me, bub!"

"Hold it right there, villains!" A heroic shout was heard, making the nerds and the victim turned around and looked up to a mysterious figure in cape standing on top of antenna tower.

"Who the heck are you?" Buggy asked in annoyed tone.

The mysterious figure jumped off from the tower and presented himself to the nerds.

"I'm justice. I am the light. I am…Cyber Man!" The figure revealed himself. He wore a light blue suit with matching colored cape, helmet with green visor, white boots and gloves, and a silver belt with blue Letter C in uppercase and digitalize-like font for the buckle.

"Cyber Man?" Buggy echoed before he and his two goons laughed. "What kind of ridiculous name is that!?"

"It is a name that will strike fear to all who opposes justice and peace," Cyber Man stated. "Now, stop bullying that young boy and come with me!"

"Oh yeah! Make me," Buggy resisted as he pulled out his duel disk.

"So, I see we're going to play the hard way. Then, I have no choice, but to accept it this way! Don't say I warn you," Cyber Man said as he activated his duel disk, which was light blue with the same C symbol.

Meanwhile, someone nearby, a dove carrying a big frog was flying by until they noticed the duel starting.

"Look at that, Yamamoto-sensai! A duel is going on," the dove pointed.

"A duel, eh? It is not Playmaker vs. Knights of Hanoi, but meh, let's just tape roll since we have nothing else better to do," Yamamoto said.

 _Few minutes later…_

Buggy and his two pals were fainted in defeat, each with their Life Points showing zero.

"Wow! I can't believe it! This new guy defeated all those three guys, one by one!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I know right, senpai! This got to be a big scoop!" His assistant stated.

"Thank you so much, sir," the boy said.

"No worry, young boy. Now, if you would excuse me, I must go now. Crime is calling for me, and I must be there to stop it and defeat all evil!" Cyber Man said as he jumped from one building to another as he shouted a heroic call.

"Tra-la-laaaaaaa!" He shouted.

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

"Oh yeah! That was the first time you became Cyber Man, right?" Yu questioned.

"Be quiet!" Tom covered Yu's mouth and looked one side to another with his eyes. "Don't say that out loud! Someone might hear us!"

"Sorry, Tom, but that reminds, what happened during the whole Tower of Hanoi incident?" He asked.

"Oh, well that's…." As Tom was going to explain, another flashback scene began.

 _\- Flashback -_

"I AM HERE!" He shouted heroically as he successfully landed with his feet on.

"Ouch!" He whispered silently but kept his posture. "Cyber Man is here!"

He looked at the Tower of Hanoi.

"The villain is most likely there! No matter what, I will stop it and save LINK VRAINS!" He stated as he headed there.

"Kyaaah!" He heard a cry.

He looked down to see two people dueling each other and one of them was a familiar person.

"That's…!" Cyber Man noticed and then leaped off the tall building.

"FEAR NOT!" He yelled, catching the people's attention.

"Hey, Yamamoto-senpai! Is that?!" The pigeon asked.

"Don't call my name! And yes, I think I know who it is!" The frog answered.

Cyber Man landed on his feet, ignoring the pain this time.

"Cyber Man!" Blue Angel gasped.

"That's right!" He posed heroically. "The fighter of Justice and symbol of Peace, it is I, Cyber Man!"

Her opponent, Spectre of the Knights of Hanoi, looked and then laughed.

"Well, well, well! Isn't this a surprise? It looks like your shining knight in armor came to rescue you, Blue Angel!" He said sarcastically.

"He's nothing like that to me and I don't need help!" She exclaimed, causing Cyber Man to back-flip himself comically.

"Fear not, Blue Angel! I'm only here to support you, that's all!" He said.

"What are you doing here, Cyber Man? LINK VRAINS is too dangerous, even for you! You got to log-out now before it's too late!" She warned.

"No, no can do, maim!" He disagreed. "I will never leave this world in perils with a villain at large! I also cannot leave a young woman alone, fighting against a villain such as that man over there!"

He pointed accusingly at Spectre. "Who? Me?" He asked comically.

 _If this was a sitcom show, people would be laughing right now._

"Cyber Man… You…." She whispered before she looked a bit disgruntled but accepted him. "Fine. You can help, but don't get in my way."

He smiled and gave her a thump up. "OK!"

"You know, you two look so like a couple, to be frank with you," Spectre admitted. "However, two against one is so unfair if you ask me…. but, lucky for me, I also have someone to aide me. Not a night, but a powerful ally from the dark side!"

Suddenly, a familiar male figure appeared and walked over from nowhere, standing next to Spectre.

"Ah! Count Dracule!" Blue Angel shouted as the male figure revealed to be Count Dracule.

'Count Dracule?! He is one of the Top 10 Charisma Duelists! Why is he with the Hanoi?!' Cyber Man thought as he was surprised like her.

"Count Dracule, what are you doing with Spectre?!" She shouted to him.

Count Dracule didn't respond as he only showed with silence.

"Let me tell you both a little secret," Spectre said. "He is now under my control, or rather my master's wonderful, powerful mind-control program."

"What!?" The two heroes gasped.

"Surprised, aren't you both? Today is so many surprises!" Spectre laughed.

"You fiend!" Cyber Man accused. "Why would you do this!?"

"Why? Why not, rather?" He questioned back. "Now that we're even, how about let's continue this duel as now a tag-team duel?"

"Tag-Team Duel?" Blue Angel repeated.

"Yes, both you against me and my ally here, Count Dracule. We share the field with our respective partner, but we keep our own Life Points individually," he proposed.

"Well, fine! We do it your way!" Blue Angel agreed quickly.

"Wait, Blue Angel! We should…" However, it was too late.

"Then, we decided! Let's continue the duel, starting with Cyber Man's turn!" He pointed at him.

"Hey! I should be going first since you finished your last turn and I was going next!" She argued.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

"I Normal Summon Cipher HERO Prof. Upload!" The professor Cipher HERO appeared on the field with its floating, mechanical chair. "I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can reduce his ATK by half to Special Summon 1 HERO monster from the Graveyard to the field, with its ATK increased by 500 points and effect negated! I bring back the one and only, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

A fiery tornado burst out of the graveyard portal as Flame Wingman came out with powered- up 2600 ATK.

"Since Flame Wingman is Special Summoned next to Wonder Driver, his effect activates! I choose Polymerization in my Graveyard and then set it!"

"Also, since Cipher HERO Prof. Upload's ATK is changed this turn, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower Cipher HERO monster from my Deck!" Cyber Man added. "Come out, Cipher HERO Data-Dog!"

The cyber-digitized canine superhero appeared as it barked bravely for battles.

"Now, open the circuit of justice!" Another Link Square appeared on the ground in front of him.

"The summoning condition is 2 or more HERO monsters, including at least one Cipher HERO monster! I set my Cipher HERO Data-Dog, and Xtra HERO Wonder Driver to the Link Markers!"

The heroes turned into twisters of distinct color in gray and blue, sucking into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Trap the villains with your webs of justice! Appear, Link 3! **Cipher HERO Webcrawler**!"

The new hero monster had white eyes with dark blue outlines and Cipher HERO symbol on the chest inside a white spider drawing on the costume. The costume looked cybernetic in light blue and white color. This monster looked like Spider-Man from Marvel comics.

 **Cipher HERO Webcrawler-Link 3, WIND, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2200 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left.**

"When Cipher HERO Data-Dog is used for Link Summon, I can Special Summon it next to Webcrawler's Link!" Data-Dog appeared next to Webcrawler. "Then, Cipher HERO Webcrawler's effect! Once per turn, I can reduce its ATK by half to Special Summon 1 Cipher HERO monster from my Graveyard! I revive Cipher HERO Algorithman!"

The Link 1 HERO monster reappeared. "Now, Cipher HERO Webcrawler's additional effect activates! If its ATK is different from its original ATK, I can target 1 monster that my opponent controls and if I do, that monster cannot attack, and its effect is negated!"

"Wait…Are you planning to do what I think you are thinking?!" Spectre looked frightened.

"That's right! I target your Sunavalon to negate its effect! Web Block!" His new Cipher HERO link monster shot multiple webs all over on Sunavalon Drynome, making her effect unusable.

"Oh no! My Sunavalon!" Spectre cried with a fake tear.

"I will finish you here, Spectre! I activate the effect of Cipher HERO Gigavolt in my Extra Deck!" Cyber Man declared. "I can Special Summon my ace hero from my Extra Deck to a Linked Zone when a Cipher HERO monster I control has its ATK changed from its original ATK! Hammer the wrongdoer with the lightning of justice! Cipher HERO Gigavolt!"

An electrical energy surged out to the field as his ace Cipher HERO appeared in the long while since its debut.

"Cipher HERO Gigavolt's additional effect! If he is summoned by his own effect, he gains ATK equal to half of the Co-Linked monster's original ATK until the end of this turn, and it will be your end, Spectre! Power Charge!"

Electrical energy shocked through his ace monster, increasing its ATK to 3600.

"Now, Cipher HERO Alogrithman's effect activates!" He continued. "If more than one Cipher HERO monster's ATK is changed during this turn, then those monster gains additional 200 ATK for every Cipher HERO monster I control on the field!"

"Impossible!" Spectre gasped.

"There are currently 4 Cipher HERO monsters, so that means 800 ATK!" Blue Angel analyzed as the Prof. Upload's ATK increased to 1800, Webcrawler 1900, and Gigavolt's ATK to 4400.

"Oh no! If I get hit by your ace monster's ATK to my Sunavalon, I would lose the duel!" Spectre exclaimed.

"That's right! With Gigavolt's 4400 and your Sunavalon Drynome's 0 ATK, it is over!" Cyber Man claimed. "Battles! Cipher HERO Gigavolt, attack Spectre's Sunavalon! 10,000 Volt Blast!"

Gigavolt charged up its ATK until he created a giant ball of electrical energy. He then threw it at Sunavalon Drynome, moving slowly but surely.

"With this, Spectre is defeated," Blue Angel said as she looked at Cyber Man. 'Cyber Man…you really are strong!'

The attack consumed Spectre and his monsters. Everything was consumed in a flash of light.

"Yikes! I can't see anything!" Pigeon screamed.

"Me too!" Frog yelled. "What happened to Spectre?!"

The light dimmed, and the visibility became clearer. When it did, something was not quite right.

"What!? But, how!" Cyber Man gasped.

"It can't be…!" Blue Angel looked with widened eyes.

Right in front of Drynome, the controlling Trickstar Bloody Mary was in the way as she looked all crispy and burned.

"Why Trickstar Bloody Mary is there!?" Cyber Man questioned.

"I believe my partner here can explain that!" Spectre stated.

"When my opponent targets a monster for an attack, I can switch that attack to another monster under the effect of Vampire Dominion," Count Dracule explained as Bloody Mary was sent to Blue Angel's GY.

 **Count Dracule: 3500 – 2400 = 1100 LP**

"He used my monster to protect Spectre's monster!" Blue Angel said.

"However, I can still attack with my other monsters! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman will attack your Drynome instead!" The classic hero monster went next.

"By banishing Vampire Dominion and one Vampire monster in my Graveyard, I can negate an attack this turn! I banish it with Vampire Familiar!" Flame Wingman's attack was blocked by a group of vampire bats formed into a big, black shield.

The shield dissembled into bats before they disappeared completely.

"Then, Cipher HERO Webcrawler will!" His second Cipher HERO link monster shot an array of arrows made of spider webs at Drynome.

"I activate the effect of **Vampire Blood Harvester** from my hand!" A young Vampire girl who dressed like a farmer appeared, wielding a pitchfork. She had gray skin, red eyes, sharp fang, pink lips, long brown hair, and small dark purple wings sprouting from her back.

 **Vampire Blood Harvester-Level 3, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 900 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"By discarding it, a monster on my side of the field cannot be destroyed by battle! Sunavalon Drynome cannot be destroyed this turn!" Count Dracule pointed as the web arrows shot Drynome but didn't cringe at all.

"However, Spectre will still gain the damage!" Blue Angel countered.

"Due to Vampire Blood Harvester's effect, all damage is instead regenerate Life Points!" Count Dracule stated.

"Say what!?" Blue Angel and Cyber Man gasped together.

"Ah! Feels so refreshing!" Spectre embraced.

 **Spectre: 4100 LP + 1900 = 6000 LP**

"All I did was for Spectre to gain more Life Points!" Cyber Man displeased.

"Correct, Cyber Man! It shows that Count Dracule is truly a good partner to me," Spectre praised as he applauded.

Cyber Man looked disappointed but didn't want to give up. "I'm not done yet! I activate Cipher HERO Gigavolt's additional effect! Once per turn, if its ATK is different from its original ATK, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls on the field! I choose Sunavalon Drynome!"

Gigavolt unleashed the last attack on Drynome, but Spectre smirked and didn't look worried.

"Trap Card! **Vampire Glorious Night**!" The said card presented Vampire Lord with his bat wings spread out, Vampire Lady on the left, and Vampire Vamp on the right while a blood red moon shined in the sky above them.

"This card can only be activated if I control the Field Spell, Vampire Kingdom. When my opponent activates a card effect that destroys a monster on the field, by sending one Vampire monster from my hand or face-up the field, that effect is negated, and the card is destroyed!"

Vampire Lady, his only monster that he controls on the field, jumped over to Gigavolt, grabbed the hero around his neck, and bit him. Both monsters were sent to the Graveyard.

"Gigavolt!" Cyber Man screamed.

"Then, in return, I can Special Summon a Vampire monster from my hand or Deck! I Special Summon Vampire Scarlet Scourge!" A handsome-looking male vampire appeared with 2200 ATK and DEF.

"Vampire Scarlet Scourge's effect! If it is Normal or Special Summoned, I get to summon additional Vampire monster from my Graveyard, but it cannot attack this turn! Revive, Vampire Lady!" The female vampire rose out of the grave.

"I hate to admit it but Count Dracule's Vampire Deck is actually a good pair with Spectre's Sunavalon!" Blue Angel admitted.

Cyber Man became sad. "I…I end my turn and with that, my monsters affected by Cipher HERO Algorithm have their ATK returned to normal.

As he did, all his monsters' ATK returned to what it was before.

"My turn…I draw!" Count Dracule drew his card, counting his hand up to 2 cards. "Now, open the circuit of bloody hell!"

"He's going to Link Summon! Watch out, Cyber Man!" Blue Angel warned as Cyber Man became defensive with his pose as Link Square appeared.

"The summoning condition is two Zombie monsters! I set my Vampire Scarlet Scourge and Vampire Lady to the Link Markers! Circuit Combines!"

The two vampires turned into their bat forms, flying into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Vampire Sucker!" A female vampire wearing colorful clothing appeared.

"Vampire Sucker's effect!" He declared. "I can target one monster in my opponent's Graveyard to Special Summon it to their side of the field in Defense Position, but it becomes a Zombie monster! I choose Trickstar Holly Angel from Blue Angel's Graveyard!"

"What!? My Trickstar?" Blue Angel looked surprised as her ace returned, but with her outfit looked torn and withered, and one eye missing and scars over her face.

"Then, I Tribute Trickstar Holly Angel as Zombie monster to summon Vampire Lord from my hand!" Count Dracule called out.

"What!? But, Holly Angel is under my control on my side!" Blue Angel exclaimed.

"She's right!" Cyber Man agreed but checked his duel disk. "Wait a second. He can do that!"

"He can?!" Blue Angel asked.

"Indeed, he can," Spectre nodded.

"If I would Tribute a monster for Tribute Summon, Vampire Sucker allows me to Tribute Zombie monsters that my opponent controls, even though I do not control them!" Count Dracule proclaimed.

"No way!" Blue Angel gasped.

"Come out, Vampire Lord!" The staple Vampire monster finally appeared. "Then, by banishing Vampire Lord, I Special Summon Vampire Genesis!"

Vampire Lord disappeared as powerful dark winds swept the field, causing the buildings' mirror to be shattered.

"Woooaaaaah!" Pigeon and Frog caught in the winds, blowing them around and around. The mightiest and strongest vampire appeared in front of Blue Angel and Cyber Man as they looked up to see its face. It roared powerfully as it stood mighty.

"Battles! First, Vampire Sucker will direct attack Blue Angel!" Vampire Sucker blew a heart shaped of a bat at Blue Angel, hitting her.

 **Blue Angel: 3150 – 1600 = 1550 LP**

"Now, Vampire Genesis will suck all your Life Points!" Vampire Genesis looked down on Blue Angel.

She stepped back, looking frightened.

"No! I cannot allow this!" Cyber Man jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing, Cyber Man!? Get away!" She said.

"No! I cannot allow you to get hurt!" Cyber Man argued.

"If you do, you're going to get hurt, too!" She argued back.

"As long as you are safe, then I don't care what happens to me!" Cyber Man counterargued.

"Cyber Man!" She mumbled.

"Oh, such as touching moment!" Spectre commented. "Count Dracule, if you please."

"Vampire Genesis, attack Blue Angel directly!" Vampire Genesis turned into an army of bats. The bats flew around the two duelists. The army of bats hit straight to Cyber Man and Blue Angel, knocking him away while they took her away.

"No! Blue Angel!" He yelled.

"Cyber Man!" She screamed as the bats bite on her everywhere all over her body. "KYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

 **Blue Angel: 1550 – 3000 = 0 LP**

"Blue Angel!" The bats flew down to ground level, leaving Blue Angel on the ground as Cyber Man ran over to her and the bats reformed back into Vampire Genesis.

He held her in his arms. "Blue Angel! Wake up, Blue Angel!"

She barely opened her eyes, half-lidded. "Cy…ber…Man."

"Yes, I am here, Blue Angel," he said.

"I'm…sorry," she said.

"Sorry? There is nothing for you to say sorry for," he stated.

"I'm…I'm sorry for….mis…judging you… at first," she said softly as she started crumbling into data.

"No! Stay with me, Blue Angel! Everything is going to be fine!" Cyber Man started tearing up.

"You…." She put her hand on the side of his face as he held his hand on her hand. "always….come…to…me….when I….needed…the most….even…when…I….does not want to."

A single blue tear fell from her eye. "Thank…" She disappeared right before she finished her last sentence.

"Blue…Angel…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Blue Angel…She…She died!" Pigeon cried.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it all!" Frog teared up.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Akira Zaizen and his secretary saw the live video.

"No, Aoi! Aoi, nnnnnoooooo!" Akira slammed on the wall.

"Touching. Very touching." Spectre spoke up. "That scene would have won an award or something, but oh well! Don't worry about her, Cyber Man. You will soon join her!"

Spectre laughed maniacally as if he was the Joker. Cyber Man punched the ground.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted aloud as he slowly stood up. "You worthless, cruel, heartless MONSTER! You won't get away with this!"

"Ho, is it just me or something different about you?" Spectre said.

"You will pay for this, Spectre and rest of you Hanoi bastards! In the name of justice, even if it means for vengeance, I! WILL! DEFEAT YOU!"

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

"Wow. Talk about unfair and brutal," Yu said.

"I know," Tom said sadly. "I was mad for what Spectre did to Blue Angel. I managed to defeat Count Dracule and free him from the mind control, but right after that, Spectre defeated me."

"Hey, cheer up, Tom!" Yu slapped on his friend's back. "You gave it all! For justice and….possibly your secret admiration for Blue Angel. Oooooooooh!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Tom argued, with his face reddened.

"Your face is red as tomato, Tom!" Yu teased.

Just then, the school bell rang, ending the lunch break. The boys went back to classes and soon after, the school day was over.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

At Kusanagi's Cafe, Ai was still hanging with Yusaku and Kusanagi, even though he was free to go.

" _Hey I was wondering…. When can I leave already?!"_ Ai said panicked. _"I helped you guys defeat the Hanoi and all! I really should go back home by now…."_

"Yusaku, why are you still keeping him? He is free to go, and there's no use for him," Kusanagi said.

" _Hey! I am still here you know!"_ Ai complained.

"There is actually one last thing. Something that Ai and I have to finish," Yusaku revealed.

" _Huh? Something you and I have to finish?"_ Ai said, looking both confused and intrigued.

"What is it, Yusaku?" Kusanagi asked.

"Our last duel, the one who I wanted to get answer from for a very long time and one that should fit the last piece of the puzzle," Yusaku said.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

Yu and Tom were heading back home when suddenly, Yu got a message.

" _Master Yu, you got an Email!"_ Rossy notified him.

"I know that, Rossy. You don't have to remind me all the time," he teased. "Now, who could it be?"

He opened the email and gasped at the sender's name.

"What's wrong, Morse?" Tom asked.

"It's an Email from Playmaker, and he's asking me to come and duel him in LINK VRAINS!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" Both Tom and Rossy said at the same time.

As soon as they came back home, they headed downstairs to their basement computer lab room. Yu and Tom put on their duel disk and their Deck.

"Deck Set! Into the VRAINS!" They both stated as data material surrounded them, transforming into their avatar.

Codebreaker and Cyber Man entered LINK VRAINS. There were flying bots that were working on rebuilding LINK VRAINS.

Most of the buildings were in repair, but there was a data wind around and some chunks of data materials floated around like floating platforms.

"You arrived." They turned to the voice, revealing to be Playmaker on his D-Board.

"Playmaker, what is that you want the duel for?" Cyber Man asked.

"Of course, we wants to do it for fun and it's no better time now that Knights of Hanoi is out of the way!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

" _Actually, we have a reason!"_ Ai shouted.

"Be quiet," Playmaker ordered, making the Ignis cringe.

"What's the reason?" Codebreaker asked.

"There are three reasons why I called you here," Playmaker said as he showed one finger. "One, there is unfinished business I must complete, two, that business is related with you, and three, to do that, we must duel right here and now!"

"It looks like to me he won't actually say what it is until you accept the challenge, Morse," Cyber Man whispered.

" _He's right, Master Yu,"_ Rossy agreed.

"Sure thing, Playmaker! How would you want to do it? Speed Duel or Master Duel?" He said.

"Speed Duel," he replied.

"Speed Duel it is!" Codebreaker declared as he summoned his D-Board, jumping onto it and flying away.

Playmaker followed after him while Cyber Man flew behind.

"Look at the mess that the Tower left, sir," Pigeon said.

"It's going to take some times for LINK VRAINS to restore back to its original form," Frog said. "After going through everything we went through last few weeks, they could at least give us a break, but no, they want us to be out here!"

"Well, at least it's not that bad! Playmaker saved the day and we got big check for that," Pigeon assured.

"True….Um, hey, is that Playmaker and Codebreaker!?" Frog exclaimed.

"Huh? Where?!" Pigeon asked.

"Right there! Follow them, you bird brain!" Frog ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Pigeon flapped his wings as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, not so far away, Claire and her cameraman were also in the area, broadcasting the left-over damage in LINK VRAINS.

"As you can all see, this is what's left of LINK VRAINS. According to SOL Tech, it would take about some months to complete the entire server of LINK VRAINS, but they also state that rest assure that they will get it back in full functionality as soon as possible," Claire said.

"And cuts!" The cameraman announced.

"Man...This is just boring!" Claire moaned. "I'm still upset that we didn't finish that scoop between Codebreaker and that Dark Knight guy's duel two weeks ago!"

"Don't feel bad. At least we're alive," said the cameraman.

"There's no point for me to live without a scoop!" She cried over-dramatically. "If only there was a sign!"

The cameraman sweat-dropped at her acting, but then noticed Codebreaker flying by.

"Hey! There's Codebreaker!" He pointed.

"What!?" Claire woke up, all energized. "Quick! Follow him!"

The helicopter followed after the duelist while cameraman began broadcasting.

"We interrupt for this important broadcast, but I am currently in-purse of Codebreaker riding on his D-Board! It looks like that he's going to head-on-head duel against an opponent and that opponent is none other than Playmaker himself! That's right! I repeat, it's Playmaker himself!" Claire announced excitedly.

Everyone in the real world were watching the broadcast shown by Claire and the Frog, and Pigeon, both on TV and Internet.

"No way! Playmaker versus Codebreaker! Finally a dream-come-true duel of century!" Naoki said excitedly as he was hanging out the cafe.

"Playmaker is dueling Codebreaker?" Aoi said as she just go back home when the TV was on. "Wait a second...Is that Cyber Man behind them?"

"So, the time has come between two heroes of LINK VRAINS to throw a throwdown between them," Go said as he smirked. "It sounds like fun."

Aoi and Go put on their duel disk and said synchronously, "Into the VRAINS!"

Blue Angel and Go Onizuka appeared in LINK VRAINS as they also rode on their D-Board.

"Cyber Man!" Blue Angel called to him, catching his attention.

"Blue Angel?!" He gasped. He was still getting used to knowing that she is really Aoi Zaizen, his classmate from the same school. "Um, what a surprise to see you!"

"I'm surprised to see you, and do you know why they're going to duel?" She asked.

"Oh, that's!" Cyber Man said nervously. "Well, you see...um..."

"Hey, you two!" They turned around to see Go Onizuka coming to ride with them. "You both came to see the duel?"

"Yeah. It looks like you're doing fine, Go Onizuka," Blue Angel commented.

"Heh! Of course, I am! I am Go Onizuka!" Go said before he turned to Cyber Man. "Ah, you must be Cyber Man. This is our first time meeting."

"Um, yes!" Cyber Man replied. "It is I, Cyber Man, the hero of justice and defender of peace!"

"Right, right," Go said, though not caring too much. "Anyway, do you know why Playmaker's going to duel Codebreaker?"

"No clue," Blue Angel said. "But whatever the reason, I want to see this in-person."

"Same here," Go agreed.

"Um, right! Let's see the duel unfold together," Cyber Man stated.

Meanwhile, Ghost Girl was also present in the sense. One of her fireflies was spying on the event unfolding.

"This looks like going to be a good duel," Emma said, smiling. "I can't wait to see what these two can do against each other."

"SPEED DUEL!"

 **Playmaker vs. Codebreaker**

 **Playmaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

"I will go first!" Playmaker declared. "First, I Normal Summon Bitron!"

A cute white Cyberse with small wings appeared with 200 ATK.

"Then, since I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!" A woman in cybernetic look with cool shades appeared.

"Now, open the circuit that leads to the future!" He summoned the Link Square. "The summoning condition is one Normal Monster! I set my Bitron in the Link Marker!"

The small Cyberse turned into blue twister, sucking into the arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1! Link Spider!" A blue Cyberse spider appeared. "Link Spider's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand to the zone this card points to. I Special Summon my second Bitron!"

A second one appeared just below Link Spider's arrow.

" _According to my calculation, Master Yu, he's going to summon that monster,"_ Rossy stated as she came out of the duel disk in her Ignis form.

" _What the!?"_ Ai came out of the duel disk, too. _"You….You...YOU ARE IGNIS like me!?"_

"What!? But how!?" Kusanagi gasped at the screen.

"So your AI was an Ignis all this time?" Playmaker questioned.

"Oh, well about that….I found out about it two weeks ago, too. Long story short, Rossy here is an Ignis and as you may be thinking, you would be right. She is made by Dr. Kogami and...my father, but she is based on me and my late mom who passed away long time ago," Codebreaker revealed.

" _Whhhhaaaat?"_ Ai opened his mouth wide if he had a mouth. _"No way!"_

"Then, it's true. Your father was indeed involved in the Hanoi Project and the Lost Incident!" Playmaker exclaimed.

"No, Playmaker! It's not like that! He was involved in the project, but he wasn't involved in the part where he kidnapped you and the other five kids!" Codebreaker assured him. "He only helped Dr. Kogami to make Rossy, who is a prototype Ignis!"

" _Wait, wait, wait, wait!"_ Ai interrupted. _"You're saying that your AI, she is a prototype Ignis? Is that mean she's just less inferior compared to more perfect, surperior, and sexier Ignis like me?"_

"Be quiet!" Playmaker scolded him.

" _Other than what Ai said with that….description, yes, I am a prototype Ignis,"_ Rossy said.

"Codebreaker's AI was an Ignis!" Blue Angel said, covering her mouth with a surprised look.

"Who knew…!" Go was also surprised. "Then again, there was something a bit different about his AI than any other AI I met before."

"Interesting. So like that Ai-kun, Rossy is an Ignis, but a prototype one," Emma thought.

Meanwhile, Akira Zaizen was also watching the duel.

"I can't believe it! If Yu's Ai is an Ignis, that means that his father was also part of the Hanoi Project like Dr. Kogami," Akira mumbled.

"Anyway, I continue my turn!" Playmaker stated. "I open the circuit again!"

The Link Square reappeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least 2 Effect Monsters! I set my Link 1 Link Spider, Bitron, and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!"

The three monsters turned into light-blue twisters, absorbing into the arrows.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear! Link 3 Decode Talker!" His ace code Talker monster appeared with its sword ready and 2300 ATK presented.

"There it is! Playmaker's ace monster, Link 3 Decode Talker!" Codebreaker exclaimed. "I can't wait to fight it!"

"I set a card and end my turn!" He finished.

" _I can't believe that all this time, that there was an Ignis who made before me and the other five!"_ Ai remarked.

"I admit that I'm surprised myself, too," Playmaker said. "Who knew that Dr. Kogami and Codebreaker's late father, Dr. Akira actually made a prototype Ignis?"

" _But if it's a prototype, then that would mean that it is in-complete then. Maybe it doesn't have a free will?"_ Ai said before he turned to Rossy. _"Hey you! Do you have free will?"_

" _I can have free will if Master Yu wants me to,"_ Rossy responded.

" _Yup! She's incomplete alright,"_ Ai declared.

"That's doesn't make any sense," Playmaker said seriously. "How could you ask her a question if she has a free will or not?"

" _Technically, I don't have a free will, if that is the answer you wants to hear, Playmaker."_ Rossy spoke up. _"I'm a prototype Ignis with ID code IG0000 and I was built with all human-like traits except for free will."_

" _Hey! That's exactly why I asked you the question before!"_ Ai complained.

" _Your logic is very illogical,"_ Rossy remarked.

" _What did you say?!"_ Ai became upset.

"Just be quiet!" Playmaker stopped him.

"Well. Now that our Ignis partner knows little more about each other, let's continue on!" Codebreaker declared. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Codebreaker (5h): 4000 LP**

"First, I Normal Summon C# Download Knight!" Codebreaker summoned his first monster, one of his staple monsters. "Then, I use its effect to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard! I choose one from my Deck, and I choose C# Data Miner!"

"With Data Miner, he can draw a number of cards depending how it was summoned," Cyber Man stated.

"Since Data Miner is Special Summoned, I get to draw two cards!" He drew so.

 **Codebreaker (6h): 4000 LP**

"Then, I Special Summon C# Webkumo!" His staple C# spider monster appeared. "If I control a C# monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand! Now, I input the code to the circuit of hope!"

His Link Square appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is four Effect Monsters!"

" _Here it comes! His own ace monster!"_ Ai mentioned aloud.

"I set my C# Download Knight, Data Miner, and Webkumo, using its effect to treat itself as two Link Materials!" The four C# monsters turned into blue, green, and two light-blue twisters, sucking into the arrows. "Link Summon! Rise! Link 4 Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace Spellcaster Link Monster appeared as she posed and made a wink at the end, presenting with 2000 ATK.

"I set two cards," Codebreaker said and then pointed his finger at Playmaker. "Get ready, Playmaker! My Cyber Magician Girl will kick you and your Decode Talker's butt!"

They looked eye to eye while Decode Talker and Cyber Magician Girl looked at each other as they were also ready to fight.


	48. Hope Limit Break

**A/N: Change the effect for one card in this chapter. Corrected the flow of the duel**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

Hope Limit Break

"I activate Cyber Magician Girl's effect!" Codebreaker declared. "Once per turn, I can target one monster Special Summoned on my opponent's side of the field and take control of that monster! I choose your one and only Decode Talker! CTRL Execute!"

Cyber Magician Girl turned her wand into a light whip, and whipped it at Decode Talker.

" _If this effect gets through, Playmaker will become defenseless!"_ Blue Angel claimed.

"At this point, I activate my Trap Card! **Code Barrier**!" The Set card revealed to show Powercode Talker inside a barrier shield while multiple attack tried to get through to it, but all are deflected.

"When my opponent's monster effect targets a Code Talker monster I control, that effect is negated and destroy the monster that activated the effect!" Just like in the card, a barrier protected Decode Talker and reflected a ray of energy at Cyber Magician Girl.

"Not so fast! I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Cyber Maneuver**!" The said card showed Cyber Heart Magician Girl dodging an attack with an after-image effect as if it looked like she was split into two clones of herself. "When a card effect would destroy my Cyber Magician Girl monster, the destruction is negated!"

Cyber Magician Girl did the same after-image effect as she dodged the ray of energy.

"Then, I Special Summon C# USBee by its effect!" A bee shaped of USB stick appeared. "This monster can be Special Summoned if I control a Link Monster and when it is in its Link, the Link Monster gains 500 ATK!"

C# USBee stung Cyber Magician Girl, giving her a sting, but also boosted power.

"I end my turn here!" Codebreaker finished.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 4000 LP**

"Playmaker was prepared to counter Codebreaker's magician's effect," Go said.

"Even so, now Codebreaker's monster has higher ATK than Playmaker's Decode Talker. I wonder what he will do next," Blue Angel pointed out.

" _Ha, ha! At least Decode Talker was protected!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"Only for this turn," Playmaker stated. "I have to overpower his magician now."

"My turn! I draw!" He drew a card. "I Normal Summon Draconnet!"

A blue winged Cyberse appeared. "I activate Draconnet's effect! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or Deck in Defense Position! I Special Summon Digitron!"

A stronger version of Bitron appeared, which this one had bigger wings.

"I open the circuit that leads to the future!" He opened the Link Square. "The summoning condition is two Cyberse monsters! I set my Draconnet and Digitron in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 2 Flame Administrator!"

The red robot Cyberse appeared as it stood mightily.

"Flame Administer's effect!" He declared. "All Link Monster I control gain 800 ATK!"

" _Plus, Decode Talker also gains 500 ATK for every monster it points to!"_ Ai added. _"Power Integration!"_

Decode Talker roared as it gained more powers with its ATK up to 3600 while Flame Administrator's ATK at 2000.

"Now Decode Talker has higher ATK than Cyber Magician Girl!" Cyber Man exclaimed.

"Battle! Decode Talker attacks your Cyber Magician Girl! Decode End!" Decode Talker aimed for Cyber Magician Girl with its sword.

"I activate my Trap Card, C# Alert Firewall!" The said card activated. "By paying half of my Life Points, I can either take no Battle Damage this turn or negate the destruction of all C# monsters I control! I choose the formal!"

His Life Points decreased to 2000 while firewalls appeared around him as his ace monster slashed in half, but no damage was dealt to his Life Points.

"Tch! He managed to protect his own Life Points even if he sacrificed his own monster," Ai said.

"I end my turn then," Playmaker said.

 **Playmaker (0h): 4000 LP**

"Then, I activate my second set card at this point in turn! **Cyber Jump Portal**!" The said card showed Cyber Magician Girl jumping out of the portal. "When a Cyber Magician Girl monster I control was destroyed by battle this turn, I can Special Summon it to the zone it was originally placed face-up during the End Phase! Return, Cyber Magician Girl!" Just like in the card, she jumped out of a portal and returned to the field.

" _Dang it! It came back!"_ Ai complained.

"Not a bad comeback," Kusanagi commented as he watched the duel from his truck's secret monitors.

"What an impressive counter! Not only Codebreaker protected his Life Points, but managed to return his ace monster back from the Graveyard!" Claire cheered.

"Yamamoto-senpai, Codebreaker seems to be playing better than Playmaker!" Pigeon exclaimed.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling by my real name!" Frog scolded as he moved around.

"Please, senpai! Please don't move a lot or I will drop!" Pigeon reasoned with his senior.

"My turn! I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card, counting to two in his hand.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 2000 LP**

"Codebreaker is doing whatever he can to protect his monster," Blue Angel said.

"Of course he would. Even though Playmaker's ace monster, Decode Talker has a higher ATK than Cyber Magician Girl, it makes up for it with its effect," Cyber Man stated.

"I wonder how Playmaker can counter it," Go thought aloud.

"I activate Cyber Magician Girl's effect!" Codebreaker declared. "Once per turn, I take control of one monster that my opponent Special Summoned! I choose your Decode Talker and this time nothing will negate her effect! CTRL Execute!"

The whip tangled Decode Talker, giving it a bit of shock as Cyber Magician Girl pulled the monster to her side.

" _Decode Talker! Noooooo! He was too young!"_ Ai cried over-dramatically.

"I use Decode Talker's effect! For every monster it points to, it gains 500 ATK! Power Integration!" Decode Talker's ATK changed to 2800. "I declare to attack! Go, Decode Talker! Use Decode End on Flame Administrator!"

Decode Talker slashed Flame Administrator in half, turning it into sparkles.

"Grgh!" Playmaker held on as his avatar glitched with mosaic effect.

 **Playmaker (0h): 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP**

"Next, Cyber Magician Girl attack you directly! Digital Plasma Beam!" His ace magician shot a powerful energy beam at Playmaker.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Ai got shot by the beam, along with Playmaker.

 **Playmaker (0h): 3200 – 2500 = 700 LP**

"And due to Cyber Magician Girl's effect, she can attack for every monster under her control. Since Decode Talker is under her control, she can attack again one more time! Go, Cyber Magician Girl!" Codebreaker followed up as Cyber Magician Girl shot another powerful beam.

"Is this really the end?" Blue Angel questioned.

" _Aaaaahh! We're going to lose! Do something, Playmaker!"_ Ai screamed.

"I activate my Trap Card, Code Barrier in my Graveyard!" He shouted. "If I were to take a direct attack from my opponent's monster, that attack is negated and I can Special Summon one code Talker monster from my Extra Deck! Come out, Encode Talker!"

As the same barrier that protected Decode Talker appeared to protect Playmaker, the code Talker with the shield appeared.

"So you bring out Encode Talker!" Codebreaker exclaimed. "I will just end my turn here and see what you will do next. And I know what you're thinking what I'm thinking about."

 **Codebreaker (2h): 2000 LP**

"What does he mean?" Blue Angel asked.

"It means that Playmaker can now use his Skill," Go stated.

"Wait...That's right! He has now less than 1000 Life Points!" She realized.

"And as if it is on the right time..." Cyber Man spoke as he looked ahead to see a strong Data Storm tornado on the way.

" _Playmaker, look! I see a Data Storm and I smell a juicy, powerful monster in there!"_ Ai pointed.

Without any hesitation, Playmaker flew into the tornado.

"When I have 1000 or lower Life Points, I can draw a random Link Monster in the Data Storm!" He reached his arm out, putting his hand in the strong current of the data wind inside the storm. Data materials gathered into the palm of his right hand.

"Skill activate! Storm Access!" He shouted as a new card materialized in his hand. He pulled himself out of the storm.

" _It seems like Playmaker obtained a new Link Monster card successfully,"_ Rossy said.

He zipped around the floating data materials while flying on his D-Board.

"I draw!" He drew a card.

 **Playmaker (1h): 700 LP**

"I play the Spell Card, **Cynet Link Draw**!" The said card showed Decode Talker with the link circuit appearing on the floor where it was standing, with cards coming out of the arrows. "When this card is activated, I can draw a number of cards equals to the total Link Rating of all Cyberse Link Monster on the field!"

" _Encode Talker's Link Rating is three and Decode Talker's Link Rating is also three! So that's total of..."_ Ai said.

" _That's total of six cards!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

Playmaker added six cards into his hand.

"He drew a lucky card that allows him to reload more cards into his hand!" Go said as he was surprised. "Damn it! This duel just makes me exciting, making it so unpredictable as to who will win!'

"I then play the Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation! With this card, I can send one card to add one Monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I discard a card to add Backup Secretary!" He did what he said, adding his monster to his hand. "Then, I send my third Bitron to Special Summon Bitrooper from my hand!"

The white Cyberse knight appeared with its sword and shield. "Since I control a Cyberse monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!" The female Cyberse reappeared to his side. "Now, I re-open the circuit that leads to the new future!"

The link square reappeared for one more time, but this one looked brighter than one before.

" _This brightness...Could it be that Playmaker is planning to summon a new Link Monster he obtained from the Data Storm?!"_ Rossy questioned.

" _That's the plan!"_ Ai responded with a gleam.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 monsters! I set my Backup Secretary and Bitrooper in the Link Markers!"

The two monsters turned into blue and white twisters, shooting into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2 Backup Supervisor!" The new Link Monster looked similar to Backup Secretary, except with two wires with light-bulb attached at each end that were coming out of her back. The armor it wore also looked a bit different. It was summoned next to Encode Talker's top arrow.

"I set a card and I declare to battle!" He followed up. "I declare Backup Supervisor to attack Decode Talker!"

"Wait, what!? Why would you do that!? Your Backup Supervisor is weaker than Decode Talker!" Codebreaker warned.

" _Master Yu, it's all for Encode Talker's effect!"_ Rossy stated.

"That's right! Encode Talker's effect activates!" Playmaker declared. "Once per turn, before damage calculation, if my monster that Encode Talker points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it, that monster is unable to be destroyed by that battle and I take no battle damage from it!"

Backup Supervisor attacked Decode Talker. The monsters clashed, but Backup Supervisor wasn't destroyed.

"After damage calculation, I can have Backup Supervisor or Encode Talker to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled monster's ATK! I choose my Encode Talker!" Encode Talker roared with battle cry as its ATK increased to 5100.

"5100 ATK!" Blue Angel gasped.

"That's enough to destroy any of Codebreaker's monster! In fact, Playmaker can win the duel if he declares to attack his weakest monster, C# USBee!" Go pointed out.

" _Hee, hee!"_ Ai grinned. _"If we attack his C# USBee, his weakest monster, we win the duel!"_

"Battle! I declare Encode Talker to attack…. Cyber Magician Girl!" This surprised everyone as they all thought he would attack C# USBee instead. "Encode Finish!"

Encode Talker's shield turned into a sword as a hidden blade popped out. It sliced the magician in her belly area, making her scream in agony before she exploded.

"I play **Muncher-Muncher** 's effect from my hand!" He revealed a monster card, which was a creature of ball size body, fury in black fur with giant mouth and tiny blue eyes and ears. "If I were to take 1000 or more damages from a battle, I only take half of that damage!"

Muncher-Muncher appeared as it swallowed the damage, but then it exploded once it became imploded.

"Aaaahh!" He cried.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 2000 – (2600 / 2) = 700 LP**

"They're both now neck to neck," Cyber Man said.

"They're tied with 700 Life Points," Emma said at her desk, watching the duel.

"Oh my Egyptian God! Who's going to win this!? Codebreaker or Playmaker!? I can't choose!" Naoki said over-dramatically as he disturbed the other customers around him.

"Backup Supervisor's effect activates! During the end of the Damage Step, if this card is Link Summoned and a monster it points to battled, I can Special Summon one Cyberse monster from my hand! I Special Summon Cyberse Wizard! I end my turn here," Playmaker said as his staple Cyberse spell caster appeared. "With that, Encode Talker's ATK is returned to normal."

 **Playmaker (1h): 700 LP**

"My turn! I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 700 LP**

"You're really strong, Playmaker! I never had so much fun in a duel before and this is the kind of duel I wanted to have with you!" He commented.

"I'm not dueling for fun," Playmaker responded with seriousness. "I am dueling so that I can get some answers to make a final closure to my goal."

"Your goal?" He asked.

" _Ho, so you're going to admit your real reason,"_ Ai said.

"Two weeks ago, when I dueled Revolver for one last time, he told me that your father, Dr. Akira was indeed one of the researchers who worked on the Hanoi Project, creating the Ignis." Playmaker began. "He told me that your father wasn't involved with the Lost Incident, but even so…. I'm still mad …Still have this small lingering anger toward all people who were involved in that terrible incident, and how it twisted my fate, my cooperator's young brother's fate, and the other poor victims' fate. All of us….have been affected by that incident in some shape or form."

"…." Codebreaker didn't say anything.

"That's why this duel is necessary. To lash out my last anger and see if I can really move on forward for the rest of my life," Playmaker admitted.

"Hmmmm…." Codebreaker gave a thought and then said, "Alright. I understand and I will admit few things. I'm….very sorry for what happened to you and all the victims of the Lost Incident."

"What?" Playmaker said.

" _What do you mean you're sorry for it?"_ Ai asked.

"To tell you the truth, I...I was sort of indirectly played a role in the Hanoi Project," he said.

"What?!" Playmaker gasped.

" _No way!"_ Ai gasped, too.

"It can't be!" Kusanagi was surprised.

"When I was a kid, my dad asked me to help with his project along with Dr. Kogami and others. I really couldn't remember exactly how it happened, but Rossy explained it to me like this. I helped with the duel program that they put me in an experiment to create Rossy as the first prototype Ignis, which it was eventually be used to experiment on you and the other Lost Incident's kids," he explained.

" _It can't be! But that would explain how they created Rossy and that would mean that she is based on Codebreaker, but then why is she a she then?"_ Ai said.

"The reason for why Rossy is made as a female is my dad, along with the help of Dr. Kogami and his assistants and my dad's team, they put a bit of my late mother's DNA into her programming, turning her into a female Ignis," he revealed.

" _What!? Why would he do that?"_ Ai asked.

"Ai." Playmaker looked dead serious at him.

"OK, I will be quiet," Ai lowered as he hid into the duel disk.

"I really don't know much about my mother because she….well, she passed away when I was just a baby, but my father kept her hair or something of her DNA and put it into Rossy's programming. She is based off me, like how Ai is based on you, Playmaker, except she also happened to have a little bit of my mother's part, too. At least when it comes to gender," he said.

Akira Zaizen watched and listened to it. "That explains everything. Dr. Akira only participated in the Hanoi Project, at least only in the beginning to create an AI based on his late wife."

"That's so...so sad," Blue Angel commented. "Morse… I mean Codebreaker's mother is now part of Rossy."

"I see..." Playmaker said. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Playmaker…. Then, let's continue our duel!" He pepped back up to his happy self. "It's my turn and I am going to show you that no matter what, I will move forward!"

Suddenly, something beeped in his duel disk and Rossy buzzed.

" _Mf… Mf…. Mmf! Master Yu!"_ Rossy stated as her body shivered like crazy.

"What's wrong, Rossy?" He asked.

 _"The! The! The! Code! It is finally deciphered!"_ She exclaimed.

"What!? Really!?" He gasped.

" _Code? What code?"_ Ai questioned.

Suddenly, a bright light was coming out of Codebreaker's duel disk. The light shined so brightly, but for short moment, a tall monster appeared briefly, but disappeared into the duel disk, with the light now bit more dimmed, but still shining from the duel disk.

"This light… It's the Legendary Code and now…. I know what I must do!" Codebreaker flew off ahead at the fastest speed he could go.

" _Where is he going!?"_ Ai stated.

Everyone followed after Codebreaker as fast as possible, but he kept going faster.

"Playmaker!" He called out. "It's time to show you what I can do and how we can all move forward to a much brighter future with one important thing in life!"

"What is he talking about?" Go asked.

"I don't know, but that light….something is going to happen," Blue Angel said.

"Could it be?" Cyber Man thought aloud.

"Let's go! First, I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! With it, I draw two more cards!" He drew two more. "Then, I open the circuit!"

The Link Square appeared in the sky. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Cyberse Effect monsters! I set my C# USBee and Link 3 Decode Talker in the Link Markers!"

The two monsters turned into two twisters, sucking into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2 **C# Level Doubler**!" The new C# Link Monster was a white UFO with red light going around it like a ring.

 **C# Level Doubler-Link 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1200 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right.**

"Then, I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" The classic Spell Card was presented.

" _Oh dear! Is he going to summon his Cyber Magician Girl!?"_ Ai said.

"Nope!" He replied. "I am going to bring my C# Webkumo!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped, including the people who were watching.

" _At a time like this!?"_ Ai exclaimed.

The staple C# spider crawled out of the Graveyard.

"Now, here comes Level Doubler's effect!" He continued. "If a monster is Special Summoned next to this card's Link, that monster's Level is doubled, but I use this effect, Doubler is sent to the Graveyard!"

"It is now a Level 4 monster, but what could he do with it turned to Level 4 monster?" Blue Angel questioned.

"It's time!" Codebreaker's line on his avatar form glowed in yellow color as yellow aura emanated from his body.

"I activate C# Webkumo's effect! As you all know, my Webkumo can be treated as two Link Materials, but that's not all! It can be treated as two materials for another reason!" He stated. "I use my Level 4 C# Webkumo to build the Overlay Network!"

"Is this…!" Blue Angel was surprised.

"It can't be..." Go gasped.

"But it is!" Cyber Man said.

The C# Webkumo split into two, becoming two blue energies and both energies went into the galaxy portal. What came out of the portal was a strange object of an orb encased with an armor-like piece.

"Legendary warrior from the unknown Astral Dimension, show the world with your awesome power! Bring hope to all who feels only despair and defeat all foes who despises it! Xyz Summon! Appear! **Number 39 – Utopia Data**!"

The strange object turned into a warrior of legends. It was Number 39 Utopia, the legendary duel monster used by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral from Zexal, except this version, though looked exactly like Utopia, it had a crescent-shaped digital letter D on the left shoulder pad.

 **Number 39 – Utopia Data-Rank 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

The legendary warrior duel monster stood mightiest as the other monsters looked at it as if they were all surprised, too.

" _He Xyz Summoned, but what kind of monster is that!? The Link Sense from it is crazy high!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"I never seen an Xyz Monster with Number in its name!" Playmaker commented.

"So this is the Legendary Code," Emma said. "The legend was true. It really was a card!"

"The light is so powerful, and yet...so...warm-welcoming," Blue Angel said.

"I can feel it! This monster's power! It's….It's just incredible! As if I am going against a legendary Duel Monster!" Go stated.

 _That's because it is a Legendary Duel Monster!_

"Number 39 – Utopia Data's effect treats its name as Number 39 – Utopia while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard," Codebreaker said. "I set two cards and battle! Number 39 – Utopia attacks your Encode Talker!"

Utopia aimed for Encode Talker as it had its shield ready for it. "However, at this point, I activate its effect! I detach one of its overlay units to use its effect to negate a monster attack, and I choose itself!"

Before Utopia's sword landed on Encode Talker, it turned into sparkles.

"What? But why would you do that?" Playmaker questioned.

"Then, I activate the new Skill! Legendary Skill! _Hope Limit Break_!" He shouted strongly. "When my monster's attack is negated by a card effect, its ATK is doubled until the end of this turn and it can make a second attack this turn if it's already attacked!"

Utopia pulled out two swords, making it brighter and larger as its wings also expanded into bigger size.

" _5000 ATK!"_ Ai screamed.

"This is first Legendary Code's power, the power of hope! Now go! Number 39 – Utopia, attack! Finale Hope Cross!" He declared.

"I activate my Set card! **Cynet Transfer**!" The said card showed Decode Talker being switched with Encode Talker. "If a code Talker monster I control is targeted for an attack, then I change the attack target to another monster and I choose Backup Supervisor! Additionally, I don't gain battle damage from this battle if the code Talker monster I control points to the new target!"

Backup Supervisor jumped in front of Encode Talker, using her as a human shield before Hope crossed and slashed her into pieces. She exploded into sparkles.

"Backup Supervisor's second effect!" Playmaker shouted. "If this card is destroyed by my opponent's card, I can Special Summon 1 Backup Secretary from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard!" Backup Secretary returned from the Graveyard, placing next to Encode Talker.

"Then, I end my turn here!" Codebreaker completed his turn. "At this point, Utopia's ATK is returned to normal."

 **Codebreaker (0h): 700 LP**

"What power! That monster's power overwhelms Playmaker!" Go exclaimed.

"Even so, Playmaker still able to protect himself using his Trap Card!" Cyber Man stated.

"However, that Number 39 – Utopia still has one unit attached left. If Playmaker attacks, Codebreaker can negate it!" Blue Angel reminded them.

"Codebreaker." Playmaker slowed down a bit to fly next to his opponent. "You said to me that there is one important thing in life. I'm guessing that important thing is...hope. Am I right?"

He grinned. "That's pretty much it. It's what the Legendary Code revealed to me in this form of a monster!"

"For you to get this power…." Playmaker said as he grinned a little. "It would be honored for me to fight this monster and I will find a way to defeat it!"

Playmaker sped forward as the duel resumed.

"My turn! This is my last draw and I'll put all my hope into it!" He stated.

" _Yeah! We can do this!"_ Ai cheered. _"Please be a good card!"_

"I….DRAW!" He drew his last card, creating a shining arc when he did. He slowly looked at the card and put it in his hand.

 **Playmaker (1h): 700 LP**

"I activate the Trap Card! Recoded Alive!" The Set card flipped up to show itself. "With this card, I can target 1 Link 3 Cyberse Link Monster I control or in my Graveyard! Then, I banish it and if I do, I can Special Summon one Code Talker monster from my Extra Deck! I banish my Link 3 Decode Talker in my Graveyard to Special Summon Transcode Talker!"

The orange Code Talker appeared in the zone that was pointed by Encode Talker's top arrow. "Transcode Talker's effect activates! If this card is co-linked, it and the monster it is co-linked with gain 500 ATK!"

Both Code Talkers emanated an orange aura, increasing their ATK to 2800 respectfully.

"Then, I play the Equip Spell Card from my hand! **Cynet Over-Link**!" The new Spell showed the Link Square overheating as steam coming out of each link arrow on the circuit while a silhouette of Code Talker monster in the middle emanating a red aura.

"First, I must send one Cyberse monster from my field to the Graveyard and then I equip this card to my Encode Talker!" He decided as he chose Backup Secretary to the Graveyard. "Then, once it is Equipped, it gain a new Link Arrow, either the left or right if it is in the Main Monster Zone!"

" _Since it is already, it gains a new Link Arrow!"_ Ai added.

"I choose the right arrow!" Encode Talker's right Link Arrow turned red. "Now, Cynet Over-Link's second effect activates! I can then Special Summon one Link 3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard or one that is banished from play to the zone that the equipped monster points to! Return, Decode Talker!"

Three Code Talkers united together on the field.

"Yusaku's all-star monsters are here!" Kusanagi remarked.

"Now I activate Cyberse Wizard's effect!" He declared. "Once per turn, I can target 1 Attack Position opponent's monster and change it to Defense Position and if I do, for the rest of this turn, all my monsters can only attack that monster and they can inflict piercing battle damage to my opponent! I choose your Number 39 – Utopia! Cyberse Shock!"

Cyberse Wizard used his wand to shock Utopia, submitting it into defense position.

"Battle! I declare Transcode Talker to attack your Utopia! Transcode Shoot!" Transcode Talker pulled out its long gun and shot at Utopia.

"I activate Utopia's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate a monster's attack! Hope Shield!" Utopia used its wing as a shield to block Transcode Talker's attack. The shot had no effect on it.

" _Now that it has no unit attached to it, you can't use its effect again!"_ Ai said.

"Next, Encode Talker, attack your Utopia! Encode Finish!" Encode Talker slashed Utopia as both monster's weapon clashed each other.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, **Shield of Sanctuary**!" This Trap Card showed Mythical Elf using a magical golden shield that shined out a bright light. "If my opponent's monster battles my monster, my monster can't be destroyed this turn and I don't take damage from that battle!"

Utopia reflected Encode Talker's attack, making it stopped attacking.

"Then, I will finish it with Decode Talker! Decode End!" Decode Talker sliced Utopia in half, this time destroying it.

 **Codebreaker (0h): 700 – 300 = 400 LP**

"Cyberse Wizard's effect cannot allow my monsters to attack other than attack the Defense Position monster by its effect. I end my turn," Playmaker said.

"Codebreaker's last monster is destroyed. Without Number 39 – Utopia, there is no hope for him," Go said.

"Maybe, but..." Blue Angel said doubtfully in thought.

"Codebreaker isn't giving up," Cyber Man said. "Even with his Life Points at the lowest and with no monsters on the field or no card in his hand, he always find a solution to the problem he's facing."

"Can Dr. Akira's son pull through this?" Zaizen asked.

"He just had to draw the right card to turn this duel around, but the chance of that is very low," Emma remarked.

"Come on, Codebreaker! I know that I've been fan of Playmaker, but secretly I'm also your fan, too! I don't care who win, but don't give up, man! Go, Morse! Fight!" Naoki chered.

Meanwhile, Sakura, also known as Blossom Star in LINK VRAINS, was watching the duel in her bedroom. She was resting from school for awhile since she got her consciousness back.

"You can do it, Codebreaker… I know you can," Sakura whispered.

Other known people throughout this story were also watching the duel. Ms. Sym aka Blue-Eye was watching at the public town's square. Silver Wing's real self was watching it at a store that appeared to be a pet shop with mostly birds. Miss Fortune was watching it through her crystal ball ( _no clue how_ ), Princess Ice's real self at her private mansion, the kids at orphanage along with the caretaker lady and Go's manager, Jaune Arc's real self, Charlotte at a fencing dojo along with other students, Ryoken on his yacht, and Emoti-chan herself at some unknown location.

"Here comes my last draw..." Codebreaker said.

" _You can do it, Master Yu. I know that the odd is 50%, but according to my calculation, it is 100% chance that I believe in you,"_ Rossy said.

"Right!" He nodded to her. "It's time to break the code! I DRAW!"

He performed his destiny draw. Everyone stayed quiet, waiting with anticipation.

He looked at he card. "Eureka! The code is deciphered! I play the Spell, **Cipher Code Resurrection**!"

The said card showed Cyber Magician Girl with her eyes closed and magical rune behind her as sparkle of lights flickered in the air like fireflies.

"With this card, I target 1 Link-4 Spellcaster Link Monster from my Graveyard! Then, I Special Summon it and if I do, if there is a monster in either Extra Monster Zones, I can Special Summon the targeted monster to the vacant Extra Monster Zone! I target my one and only Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace monster returned as the same magical rune appeared, her coming out through it.

"I activate Cyber Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, I can take control one monster my opponent control that was Special Summoned and place it next to my magician's Link! I choose your Transcode Talker! CTRL Execute!" Cyber Magician Girl snagged Transcode Talker and pulled it over to her side.

"I use Transcode Talker's effect!" He followed up. "If it is co-linked with another Link Monster, that monster and itself gain 500 ATK!" Both Cyber Magician Girl and Transcode Talker gained an ATK boost.

"Here we go, Playmaker! Go, Transcode Talker! Attack Encode Talker!" Transcode Talker shot at Encode Talker, destroying its own brethren.

 **Playmaker (0h): 700 – 500 = 200 LP**

"It looks like this is the end! Cyber Magician Girl, attack Decode Talker with Digital Plasma Beam!" Cyber Magician Girl fired her beam from the tip of her wand.

" _We're done for this time!"_ Ai screamed.

"It's not over yet!" Playmaker exclaimed . "Cynet Over-Link's second effect! By banishing this card and one Cyberse Link Monster in my Graveyard, the monster Special Summoned by this card's first effect makes its ATK increased by 200 points each for the banished monster's Link Rating! I banish it and Link 3 Encode Talker!"

" _Encode Talker's Link Rating is 3, that would mean Decode Talker's attack is now 2900!"_ Rossy gasped.

"That's enough to make Codebreaker's Life Points zero!" Blue Angel stated.

"Playmaker…. This duel was the most awesome duel ever, and it's been great knowing you," Codebreaker admitted, making Playmaker feel confused and curious. "Trap activate, **Finale Link Showdown**!"

The last Set card showed two Link Monsters fighting it all out as they jumped into the air while a full moon illuminated the final battleground.

"When two Link Monster battles, both those monsters are destroyed and both players must take damage equals to the destroyed monsters' total ATK halved!" He explained.

"Total Attack halved? But that means..." Go widened his eyes with a surprised look.

"Decode Talker's ATK is 2900..." Cyber Man said.

"While Cyber Magician Girl is 2500..." Blue Angel added.

"The total attack would be 5400..." Claire followed.

"Half of 5400 is 2700 and both of them have less than 500 Life Points..." Pigeon finished.

"Well….crap," Frog cursed.

Just like in the card, Decode Talker and Cyber Magician Girl jumped high into air. Decode Talker had its sword out while Cyber Magician Girl had her wand. Their weapon collided, creating an electrical friction between the two until it exploded like the Big Bang, along with the monsters themselves and the entire field.

 **Playmaker: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker: 0 LP**

 **DRAW!**

Later that day, the news spread wide about the final duel between Playmaker and Codebreaker. It was the number 1 trending topic on every forums website and search engines. The news even spread internationally outside of Den City. The Internet was going crazy, especially the reveal of the Legendary Code, Number 39 – Utopia Data.

Speaking of Playmaker and Codebreaker, Yusaku and Yu were at the seaside cliff, watching the beautiful Stardust Road, a mysterious, beautiful phenomenon that appeared only during a certain nighttime.

" _It's so pretty..."_ Ai awed.

" _It's 100% beautiful like crystals,"_ Rossy said.

"Ai," Yusaku said. "I'm releasing the lock program. You're no longer a hostage and free to go."

"Really?" Ai asked. "Whoopie! Now I can finally go back home!"

"Where is your home, Ai?" Yu asked.

"Have you ever pay any details throughout this story!?" Ai scolded him, breaking a bit of the fourth wall. "My home is the Cyberse World, the world where we, Ignis created and the place where Cyberse monsters are born!"

"Oh, right!" He remembered. "Sorry. It's been awhile so."

" _Master Yu."_ Yu looked at his Ignis partner. _"I have a request to make. May I...May I go and visit the Cyberse World please?!"_

This surprised Ai, Yusaku, and Yu.

"You want to go to the Cyberse World?" Yu asked.

" _Yes. I do not know why, but I just have this strange sensation within myself that makes me wanting to go to Cyberse World. I cannot explain why and I even scanned myself for any bugs that I may have caught, but no result was made,"_ she explained.

"Well, it sounds like to me that you just want to go because you want to go, that's all!" Yu said happily. "Sure! You can go to Cyberse World."

" _Really? But who else would take care of you without me?"_ Rossy questioned worryingly.

"Don't sweat it, Rossy. If you really want to go, then you should go and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself while you are gone and after you enjoy yourself, you can just come back," he assured.

"…." She didn't say a word, but gave a happy expression. _"Thank you, Yu. You're a good master and good boy."_

For a moment, Yu thought he saw his late mother's face in Rossy as if she said her voice through Rossy. He scratched his eyes and looked at Rossy again, only this time just seeing the same Rossy.

" _Well, OK then. Just don't get lost on the way, OK?"_ Ai said.

" _According to my calculation, there is 99.99% chance that you will be distracted on our way to Cyberse World,"_ Rossy said.

Ai tripped over his back and yelled at her. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

" _Let us get going then,"_ she decided, ignoring Ai's complaint.

" _Alright, alright. Geez..."_ Ai shrugged off. _"Well, goodbye Yusaku and Yu, and good luck to you both."_

" _Master Yu, I promise that I will return to you. Take care of yourself and don't get into troubles during my absence,"_ Rossy said before she and Ai left.

"They really went..." Yu said.

"Yeah," Yusaku nodded.

"Well, better get back home! Now that I have unlocked the first code, maybe it can help me find the next one!" Yu said excitedly as he then rode on his bicycle, and pedaled away.

"See you later, Kusanagi-san!" Yu passed by him and his truck.

"That guy never stops, does he?" Kusanagi joked.

"He's a straight-forward person, Kusanagi-san," Yusaku said.

"With the first code unlocked, there are four more Legendary Codes left somewhere out there. I just made one step closer to my dad's dream coming to realization. With hope and optimism, I know I will find it!" Yu thought as he flew off on his bicycle over a cliff.

"It's time to break some code!" He shouted.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Code Barrier-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent's monster effect targets a Code Talker monster you control: Negate that effect and destroy the you were to take a direct attack from opponent's monster, banish this card from your Graveyard, negate that attack and then Special Summon one Code Talker monster from your Extra Deck.  
_

 _Cyber Maneuver-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: When a card effect would destroy a Cyber Magician Girl monster you control, negate the destruction._

 _Cyber Jump Portal-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a Cyber Magician Girl monster is destroyed by battle this turn, you can Special Summon it to the zone it was originally placed face-up during the End Phase of this turn._

 _Cynet Link Draw-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Draw a number of cards equals to the total Link Rating of all Cyberse Link Monsters on the field._

 _Muncher-Muncher-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 0 DEF, 0 DEF. Effect: If you were take 1000 or more battle damages, reveal this card from your hand, then you take only half of the damage. Then, send this card to your GY._

 _C# Level Doubler-Link 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1200 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right. Effect: 2 Cyberse Monsters. If a monster is Special Summoned next to this card's Link, you can doubled that monster's Level. If you activated this card effect, this card is sent to the Graveyard.  
_

 _Number 39 – Utopia Data-Rank 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters. This card name becomes "Number 39 – Utopia" while face-up on the field or in the GY. You can detach one Xyz Material from this card to activate this effect: You can negate one monster's attack. While this card is on the field, you can activate this Skill: If this card's attack is negated by any card effect during either player's turn, you can doubled this card's ATK until the end of this turn and make it attack again for second time, even if it's already attacked. Then, you can activate another different Skill again in this Duel._

 _Cynet Transfer-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a Code Talker monster you control is targeted for opponent's monster attack, change the target to another monster you control on the field._

 _Cynet Over-Link-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: You must send 1 Cyberse monster from your field to the GY to activate this card. Equip this card only to a Cyberse Link Monster. If it is in the Main Monster Zone, it gains one link arrow (either Left or Right). If it is in the Extra Monster Zone, it gains one link arrow (either Top or Bottom). Then, you can Special Summon one Link-3 or lower Cyberse Monster from your GY or one that is banished to the zone that the equipped monster points to. You can banish this card with one Cyberse Link Monster in your GY during your opponent's turn; If you do, the monster summoned by this card's effect gains 200 ATK each for the banished monster's Link Rating._

 _Shield of Sanctuary-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If opponent's monster battles with your monster, it cannot be destroyed by battle and you don't take damage from that battle only._

 _Cipher Code Resurrection-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 Link-4 Spellcaster Link Monster from your GY. Special Summon it and if there is a monster in either Extra Monster Zone, place the monster face-up in the vacant Extra Monster Zone. The monster summoned by this card effect is banished when it leaves the field._

 _Finale Link Showdown-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If two Link Monster battles, both monsters are destroyed and both players take damage equals to the two monsters' total ATK halved._

* * *

 **And CUT!**

 **Season 1 is finally completed! After a long year and half, the season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets is over. I was just too hyper-focus on finishing season 1, so I decided to upload two chapters in one day!  
**

 ** **The first Legendary Code is finally revealed! It is Number 39 - Utopia Data, and yes, I know it is given, but the other four Legendary Codes will be based on the ace monsters belonging to each past protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Will we get to see Dark Magician, Elemental HERO Neos, Stardust Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the future? Only time will tell...****

 **I changed some ideas as I wrote this story, but overall, I like how it came to be. I want to say thank you all for reading and posting reviews for this story. I want to make a special mention to some certain people.**

 **First is johannvanguard for creating ideas for most of these chapters. He is also currently helping me to make stuffs for season 2, and I hope we continue our cooperation.**

 **I also want to make another special mention to pokemonking0924. I know that you haven't posted review for every chapter, but you've been reading all of them, which I am happy for it. Thank you for making it a mention in your review and I hope to talk with you more often, just like back in the day.**

 **Orangeking-Thank you for all your honest reviews.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r-You're as loud as you can be, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Thank you for always posting a good word, even though capitalizing everything you type means you are angry in Internet terminaology.  
**

 **Crow38-Thank you for the OC, Silver Wing and his Archetype Deck, Feather Fiend. Your OC will return in season 2 definitely.**

 **And, not but at least, all of you for posting any reviews at anytime, sharing ideas for OC and cards, and so many more.**

 **So, you are probably wondering when season 2 be out. Well, I won't write it as soon as after this chapter, but hopefully next year, maybe starting next month. There is one other Yu-Gi-Oh story that I want to go back working on. Either way, this story won't be updated for awhile.**

 **With all that, I hope you enjoyed reading season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets and see you all in season 2. Have a nice and safe holidays with family or loved one, and see you guys later.**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 49

 _Three months pass since the final battle against the Knights of Hanoi. As for Yu Akira or Morse, if we're going by his nickname, it has been three months since he fought Dark Knight, who revealed to be his best friend, Emoti-chan. Now, he is relaxing in his usual daily life and researching about the Legendary Codes as he tries to find the other five. However, when all things were peaceful, a mysterious new enemy appears and attacks the special night duel event for the opening of New LINK VRAINS!  
_

Codebreaker: Who the heck are you?

Mysterious Enemy: RRRAAAAWWRR!

Codebreaker: I'll take that as a yes for a duel!

Rossy: Master Yu, I've returned from the Cyberse World and I have a terrible news to share!

Codebreaker: Hey, Rossy! You're back! How was your vacation?

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Codebreaker Strikes Back!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	49. Codebreaker Strikes Back

**Chapter 49**

Codebreaker Strikes Back

" _Here it is! The coordinate!"_ Ai exclaimed. _"I told you I find it here."_

" _So this is where you hid Cyberse World,"_ Rossy said, looking at the strage, distorted bump.

" _Now it is time. Cyberse Release!"_ Ai used his program to unlock the entrance to Cyberse World. _"Wait for me, everyone."_

The two Ignis entered the Cyberse World, but what they saw wasn't what they thought it would be.

" _Oh my…"_ Rossy said as they flew over the desolated world of former Cyberse World.

" _What the? What had happened here!?"_ Ai asked as they landed on the ground safely. _"Hey! Everyone! Where are you? It's me. Ai! Oh wait. That's not my name here. Is anyone here?"_

There was no presence of any living things, not even any Cyberse monsters.

" _I don't sense any other beings or other Ignis around,"_ Rossy said. _"Someone or something destroyed this entire world."_

" _No. No! No! No! NO!"_ Ai began to cry. _"This can't be! My home! Everyone! Are they all…?!"_

Suddenly, they heard something, and it was very near.

" _Is someone there?"_ Ai asked.

Just then, Rossy noticed a moving round object looking at them from the side of a destroyed object or building precisely.

" _I detect something over there, hiding at the side,"_ she pointed.

The strange moving round object revealed to be a Cyberse monster. This was Linkuriboh.

" _Ah! Linkuriboh!"_ Ai cried with tear of joy. _"Linkuriboh!"_

" _Kuri, kuuuurri!"_ The creature was also happy to be reunited with its master.

" _There, there. I missed you, too,"_ Ai said joyfully. _"So what exactly happened here, Linkuriboh?"_

Just then, they heard footsteps. They stopped and looked to see something or rather someone else also at present. Linkuriboh ran over to the mysterious person, who was a young girl with purple hair, wearing a black dress.

" _Whoa! It's a human! Why is this human doing here?"_ Ai gasped.

" _Actually, I don't think this person is not a human, Ai. It is actually a Cyberse monster, like Linkuriboh,"_ Rossy said.

" _Kuri, kuri."_ Linkuriboh jumped few times, trying to say that's what Rossy said before it picked up by the mysterious female person.

" _A Cyberse monster? This young, beautiful girl is a Cyberse Monster,"_ Ai questioned as he looked at her from head to toe, and then even pock her few times on her arm.

" _Ai. Please give her some respect,"_ Rossy assured.

" _Hey! I am only checking her if she's really a Cyberse monster,"_ Ai said. _"So what's your name, anyway? Do you know what happened here?"_

The female being didn't say anything at all.

Ai sweat-dropped and said, _"OK. I guess you're not much of a talker. Geez."_

" _Kuri. Kuri. Kuri, kuri, kuri."_ Linkuriboh tried to say something.

" _According to Linkuriboh, this is his friend, Iblee. Her full name is Knightmare Corruptor Iblee."_ Rossy translated its word.

" _Wait. You understand what Linkuriboh says!?"_ Ai was surprised. For as long as he knew Linkuriboh as his pet, he never understood a word from its mouth.

" _Kuri, kuri, kuri,"_ Linkuriboh said.

" _According to Linkuriboh, Iblee here is a bit cold to others, but she is really friendly once you get to know her. She's been taking care of me since that terrible day when Cyberse World was destroyed and all the other Ignis left,"_ Rossy translated.

" _What!? The other Ignis left and the Cyberse World was destroyed! Who or what did this!?"_ Ai demanded, shouting at the same time.

 _\- Codes of Secrets –_

At the Den City's public square, Yusaku was working at Kusanagi's Café truck, cooking the dogs for any coming customers. He was keeping an eye while Junpei Kusanagi went to visit his brother.

"If you make that kind of face, you'll scare the customer." He noticed Aoi Zaizen at the front.

"Aoi Zaizen," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a breather outside and noticed you here. So you work here part-time or something?" She asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on the café for someone I know," he answered.

"I see. Though, I don't think you'll get that many customers," she remarked as she looked around to see not many people around.

"Hey! Aoi-chan and Yusaku!" The two turned to see Yu, walking nonchalantly. "Hey, Yusaku. Give me a dozen hot dog with radishes for all, please."

"Dozen hot dog?" Yusaku asked. "Why would you need that so much?"

"A boy like me got to eat! It's preparation for all night in search of the Legendary Code," he answered.

"You're going to stay up all night?" Aoi questioned. "Wouldn't you fall asleep if you eat so much of those hot dogs?"

"What? Nah! No, I won't. I might rest my eyes once in a while, but I never fall asleep," he assured.

 _Right (I rolled my eyes)_

"Well, here's your dozen hot dog." Luckily, Kusanagi did make some before he went and just in case if Yusaku didn't make a hot dog of his own too well.

"Thanks!" Yu grabbed the bag full of hot dogs. "Well, see you guys later."

They watched him go as he walked away nonchalantly.

"Hey Yu!" Aoi called out to him, but he was too distracted with the hot dog as he walked away.

"Were you going to say something to him?" Yusaku said.

"Oh, well…yeah. I just wonder if he knew that he has a duel tonight. There is supposed to be a duel event tonight to celebrate the first week opening of New LINK VRAINS," she explained. "I wanted to let him know or at least if he actually remembered."

"There's no point to it. Most likely he's already forgot it," Yusaku remarked.

"Oh boy," Aoi sighed.

Yu arrived back at Tom's mansion. His basement lab room as well as bedroom looked the same from last season, except that he got an upgraded VR duel disk. His new duel disk was a greenish blue color with some white and pink linings. He also had a photograph of himself when he was young with his father, and another one that showed him, Tom, and Emoti-chan at his computer desk.

"OK! I got my food, my snack, my water. Everything is just perfect. Now time to begin my work!" He said determinedly.

 _One hour later…_

Yu was already fell asleep, snoring loudly on his chair, with all the hot dogs finished and his photo chip bags left opened with few chips left.

 _\- Codes of Secrets –_

"Mom, don't come into my room, OK!" Naoki warned as he closed the door behind him.

He sat on his bed, looking excitedly as he held his VR Duel Disk wrapped on his wrist.

"OK. Here I go!" Naoki exclaimed. "Into the VRAINS!"

He turned into his avatar, Brave Max and his eyes instantly widened. "Wow! I'm actually here!"

The brand-new, upgraded LINK VRAINS now had a giant tower-like structure with many things on each level, from social areas to shops. Some shops sell new and latest D-Board models, and duel cards. There were even restaurants and dueling dojos.

"Wow! There are just so many things to see and do here!" Brave Max felt impressed and astonished. "I can't believe how this place changed three months ago. It looks so different, but thanks to Playmaker and Codebreaker, the world is now at peace!"

He continued moving on, looking at all the shops and venue he can see and find. He then stopped as two shadows flew over him, making him to look up to see what they were.

"Whoa! Those guys are Speed-Dueling!" He exclaimed. "Right. Speed Dueling is allowed now. I wish I can do it, but I'm still not used to it…."

As he looked around, he went on the elevator leading to the information square. Then, he bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" Brave Max apologized, but stopped as he looked at who he bumped into. "Ooooh."

"Sorry about that. I didn't notice you," Ghost Girl said.

"No, no, no! Lovely lady like you are not fault. I was the one who bumped into you," Brave Max assured.

"Oh. So who might you be? You look cool," she commented.

"Oh! Well, my name is Brave Max and I am the best friend of Playmaker!" Brave Max introduced confidently.

"Oh, really?" Ghost Girl looked surprised (sarcastically). "But wait, then you would be in danger if you go around and keep saying that."

"Did I hear that right? You're Playmaker's best friend?" They heard a voice and turned to the source.

The voice belonged to a young 16-years old man. His hair was silver and slid back, wearing a black mask that shaped like a bird's beak with only his silver eyes revealing through the two empty holes and mouth. His outfit consisted of long-sleeve black uniform with silver feathers, making it look like his arm as wings, pair of white boots, and light-blue lining that go across over his body.

"Wait…Are you…. Silver Wing?!" Brave Max gasped.

"That's my name, well at least in the VR world," he admitted.

"Whoa! You are Silver Wing! Oh my god! I can't believe I'm meeting one of the former Top 10 Charisma Duelists!" He couldn't contain himself.

"Hey, I'm still Charisma Duelist," Silver Wing stated. "But, former Top 10 is one part you're right about. Anyway, your friend with Playmaker you said?"

"That's right!" Brave Max replied. "Playmaker and I go way back. I even helped in his duel once."

"That's cool, bro!" Silver Wing said. "Though, too bad your friend is on the wanted list."

"Huh?" Brave Max looked confused for a bit, but then he remembered about it. "Oh right. Well…I mean…. ummm…. Anyway, he is still a great guy!"

 _Smooth save, bro._

"Say, did you check out this place yet? This is where people hangs out and gets information. It's one of the most popular places at this level. Let me show you around," Silver Wing gestured.

He toured Brave Max while Ghost Girl followed after them.

"So this is where people share and exchange information," Brave Max said as he looked around the place.

"Yup. I hang out here most of the time to hear what people says and do. It's a good meeting place," Silver Wing explained. "It's also one of my favorite places to hear the news from the two lovely ladies I know."

"Ladies?" Brave Max asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know, man?" Silver Wing looked disbelief at Brave Max, which make him looked nervous and concerning. "But instead of coming from me, they can introduce themselves now to you."

Just then, the TV changed to a new screen, with title Den-O News appearing and then two lovely announcers appeared. They were both young women. The left one was a young woman in black, skimpy dress with two black cat ears and even a tail attached behind her, and small chest. The right woman wore a white bunny look, with ears and puffy tail at her end, and also high-heel. Also, she had a bigger chest than her partner.

"Me-woah! It's time for your daily update here from Den-O News. I'm Kitty!" Kitty jumped in joy.

"And I'm Mimi," Mimi greeted nonchalantly.

"Let's check what's new and hip right now, Mimi!" Kitty stated as they switched to some news.

"First thing first, for you all newcomers, let's us explain a few things before we get started," Kitty said happily.

"We are the Lovely Den-O Maidens and we bring news updates about the latest hip and trends in New LINK VRAINS daily," Mimi explained casually.

"That's right! New LINK VRAINS has been upgraded ever since that tragic incident three months ago, but thanks to our heroes, Playmaker and Codebreaker…!" Kitty stated joyfully. "They saved the day and defeated that pesky, evil Knights of Hanoi for good!"

"Too bad that Playmaker is on a bounty list, but don't remind Kitty here about it," Mimi whispered to the camera directly.

"The New LINK VRAINS, not only has jammed pack of shops, dojos, and all kinds of things, but it is also separated into four unique sectors. They are North, South, East, and West!" Kitty said happily.

"Each sector is where most Charisma Duelists go to and do dueling to earn medal points. As a duelist gains more medal points, their rank goes up," Mimi explained.

"You said it me, Mimi!" Kitty agreed. "Each sector is also unique from one another, too! Like, the South Sector is a popular area for musician artists and idols gather! It is also a place where we hang out most of the times."

"It's also where bunch of otaku goes to, too," Mimi sighed with a disapproved look. "Each sector also has a Top Duelist that has the highest Rank of them all, and the South Sector is ruled by…."

"The one and ONLY Blue Angel!" Kitty exclaimed. "She's my favorite idol! I LOVE HER so much!"

There was an awkward silence as everyone watched them.

"Like I said, South Sector is where otakus gather." Mimi whispered to the camera.

"North Sector is the most technological place, where new techs are sold like crazy and most super rich users gather at," Mimi explained.

"Yup and the Top Duelist there is Metal Mayhem with his terrifying, yet awesome Cyber Dragons! Rrrraaawww!" Another awkward silence occurred between Kitty and Mimi.

"Moving on," Mimi decided. "The West sector is the much quieter place where you can relax and see the wonderful scenery of nature. Of course, they are all VR form, not an actual real plant, trees, or whatever."

"Yup! And the Top Duelist of the West sector is the lovely Blossom Star, and she's equally popular to Blue Angel!" Kitty admitted. "Though, of course Blue Angel is better."

"Whatever," Mimi said. "And finally we have the East Sector. This is where noobies are."

"Mimi! Don't be so mean!" Her partner scolded. "You know better. We started there, too, you know! Anyway, as what my partner here meant is that the East Sector is where beginners start small and train to become stronger. Not many advanced duelists hang out here, so it is easy for beginners to hang out and do their things. The Top Duelist of this sector is none other than, one of the two heroes who saved LINK VRAINS, is Codebreaker!"

"I just wonder why he was put as the Top Duelist in the East sector," Mimi thought aloud. "He is actually the most advanced duelist there, so why couldn't he be in the other sector?"

"Yeah." Brave Max spoke up. "Now that she's mention it, why isn't he?"

"Who knows. Someone has to fill in the spot, right?" Kitty said. "Well, that was a lot of explaining and I hope you guys took note of it, but if you didn't, don't fret! You will get used to it!"

"For another four weeks, like Kitty here when she first started," Mimi teased to the camera.

"Onto the news finally!" Kitty moved on. "Tonight, we have a special duel event to celebrate the first week opening of New LINK VRAINS! It is a duel between the two strongest duelists from two different sectors! It's Blossom Star from the West versus Codebreaker from the East!"

"That's right. The time of event is at 8 o'clock sharp, so don't be late," Mimi warned.

"And…I think we are done here? That was short!" Kitty commented.

"Yeah, it was," Mimi agreed.

"Well, with all that…" Mimi said.

"See you all later, alligators!" The duo posed and winked before the channel changed to a normal commercial.

"So they are the Den-O Maidens!" Brave Max exclaimed. "I heard about them, but that was a first time I've ever seen them!"

"Yeah and I really like them! Though, they really need to work on their ending quote," Silver Wing remarked.

"Hey, get out of here!" The boys looked over to the table, noticing two penguin avatars making a scene.

"This spot belongs to us. Get off our chair!" A purple penguin ordered.

"Ew, no matter what, there are always those kinds of people," Silver Wing sighed.

"Hey, you! Get out of here, too!" The purple penguin bumped a man with purple cloak and hat, but he didn't move. "Yo, big bro! This guy won't leave!"

"Leave it to me!" The blue penguin stated.

"Here in New LINK VRAINS, users cannot allow to use illegal program," the purple penguin said.

"But that doesn't apply to me." The blue penguin emphasized as he showed an electrical spark coming from his hand or flipper.

"Kick this! Penguin Punch!" He was about to punch the man, but the man stopped him by grabbing the blue penguin guy with his own hand.

"Mmmmf! Get off of me!" The blue penguin struggled as he tried to loosen from the man's grip, but to no avail.

"Funny. I use the same program, too." The man said in calm, yet threatening manner as he shocked the blue penguin user and deleted his avatar.

"Big bro!" The purple penguin screamed. "I…I…You'll pay for this!" Then, he ran away.

"Whoa! That guy just killed him!" One of the avatars stated.

"No, he didn't! He just deleted that punk's avatar. He's a bounty hunter!" Another user exclaimed.

"Yikes!" Brave Max shook in fear. "That guy is a bounty hunter! Ah! Is that mean he's here for me?!"

"Whoa, chill down, dude. Take it easy," Silver Wing said, trying to reason with Brave Max.

"Same as usual, aren't you, Blood Shephard?" Ghost Girl walked up to the hunter.

"Ghost Girl, what do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Just saying hi," she said with a grin.

"If you are going to be in my way, you better not if you know what's good for you," Blood Shephard warned.

"I don't do things for the money all the times, like you, Blood Shephard," Ghost Girl hissed.

"That's what make me a better pro," he stated.

Someone moved around them as strangely a music from the movie, Jaws played in the background. The shadow came closer and closer behind Ghost Girl until….

"Don't even think about it, Sharkbite." Ghost Girl turned around to see a man with a big, wide mouth opened, revealing sharp rows of teeth.

"Tch! Spoil sprout," the man said. "I only wanted to greet."

The man who was going to scare Ghost Girl looked like a great white shark. His skin was white with blue color over his back and top of the head, with dorsal fin on the back. He had gill over his neck with a red scar across his face from above his right eye to the left side of his chin. His eyes were sharp and crimson red, and his teeth was sharp and big, like a shark's teeth. His hand had flippers in-between his fingers as if he could use it to swim in the water.

"Fancy meeting two popular bounty hunters in one place," Sharkbite remarked. "What are you all doing?"

"None of your business, Sharkbite," Blood Shephard hissed. "In matter of fact, what are you doing here? You don't show your face around this part."

"Kirk, kirk, kirk!" Sharkbite chuckled. "Let's just say I'm here for a job, big one from the biggest company around."

"Really? Same thing here," Blood Shephard revealed.

"Oh really? Well, I guess that mean we'll be working together," Sharkbite smirked.

"I hope not, but if we are, just don't get in my way," he said before he left the seat, and walked away until he logged out.

"Cold as usual," Sharkbite sighed. "See you around, Ghost Girl and don't let the shark bite. Kirk, kirk, kirk!" He then logged out as well.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

It was 7:55 pm at the New LINK VRAINS's Colosseum. People were gathered, and filled up all the seats.

"Whoa!" Brave Max looked over from a VIP seat. "This is so cool! I can see the entire Colosseum arena from here! And thank you for this sweet VIP seat, Mr. Silver Wing!"

"Hey, no problem and just call me Silver Wing, bro," Silver Wing replied. "It's much fun to see my friend's duel with another friend, especially someone who's friend with Playmaker."

"Hee, hee. Well, thanks and you know Blossom Star?" Brave Max asked.

"Yup! I know since her debut when she became a Top Charisma Duelist back in LINK VRAINS 1.0, but now she is one of the main stars in all of New LINK VRAINS. I come to support her wherever she has a duel. It's what friends do, of course," he said.

"Meow! What's up, everyone!" The event began. "It is Kitty here!"

"And Mimi as well!" Mimi said, with a bit more enthusiasm in her tone.

"The event that you all been waiting for is about to begin! Let me hear your voice, people!" Kitty stated.

Everyone responded with a cheer. "Yeah, that's it! Let's introduce our stars of the show! On this corner, she is the Top Duelist of the West Sector, with her mighty powerful Naturia Deck. Give it up for…..BLOSSOM STAR!" Kitty announced as the duelist appeared on the stage.

Everyone cheered when she appeared as she waved to the audiences.

"Wish me luck, everyone!" She yelled at the crowds.

"Yeah! Go, Blossom Star!" Silver Wing cheered.

"Woohoo!" Brave Max cheered, too.

"And on the opposite corner, he is the one who saved LINK VRAINS from the terrible clutches of the Knights of Hanoi three months ago. He also dueled Playmaker and performed the greatest miracle in the history of dueling. Please welcome…. CODEBREAKER!" Mimi announced.

Everyone cheered the loudest for Codebreaker, waiting for his entrance…but he didn't show up.

"….Um, I said. Please welcome…Codebreaker!" Mimi announced, but he didn't appear.

"Hey, is the mic even working?" She asked.

"Mimi, I don't think it's the mic's problem. I think he hasn't show up yet!" Kitty stated.

The crowds started booing at the duo.

"Um, sorry folks! We're having a bit of technical difficulty. We'll get back to you, Y'all as soon as possible," Kitty said.

"I wonder where he is. He didn't forget about this, did he?" Blossom Star thought.

"RRAAAAWW!" Suddenly, the light of the Colosseum flickered several times. The spectators looked around, trying to see where the roaring was coming from.

Just then, behind the Den-O Maidens, a mysterious light blue figure ripped out of the screen. The appearance of the figure looked like had a spiky hair or mane and glowing red eyes. Its hand also had sharp claws and same for the feet.

"Rrrraawwwwww!" It roared.

"Meow! Who is this guy!?" Kitty screamed.

"Is this part of the show? I didn't read this in the script!" Mimi complained.

"Rrrawwwww!" The mysterious being began trashing around and destroying the stage.

"Holy Kuriboh! That thing is a monster!" One of the spectators shouted.

Everyone panicked as they all tried to get out of the Colosseum at the same time, but nobody could get through safely.

 _Couldn't they all just log-out? Why do they need to get out of the Colosseum by foot?_

"This is terrible!" Blossom Star exclaimed until the mysterious thing looked at her.

"Rrrawww!" It roared as it moved toward her.

"Hey! You!" Silver Wing jumped off from the VIP area into the arena, and blocked between it and Blossom Star. "Leave her alone, you freak!"

"Grrrrrrgh!" The figure growled like a mad dog.

"This is bad, Silver Wing! Let's get out of here!" Blossom Star stated.

"Not until someone teaches this guy a lesson!" Silver Wing said. "Plus, I feel a bit of itching for a duel!" He then activated his duel disk.

"Oh god! Silver Wing is going to duel that…that…thing!" Brave Max said, hiding behind some chairs while watching from a safe distance.

The mysterious figure summoned what appeared to be a duel disk from its arm.

"Well, so you can duel huh? Then let's duel, you freak!" Silver Wing decided.

Meanwhile, Yu was still sleeping until an alarm rang.

"What!? Huh?" He looked at the clock and stopped the alarm. "Mmwaaaaahh! What a good nap. I must have sleep like a Snorlax or something."

 _You really are, but I suggest you to see the things going in LINK VRAINS right now._

"Good idea, Mr. Narrator," Yu agreed as he checked the Den-O News web channel. That was when he saw the event unfolding.

"What the!? What's going on? The entire stage is ruin and is that…Silver Wing and Blossom Star?!" He saw Silver Wing who appeared to be defeated as the mysterious figure held him by his neck collar while Blossom Star stood there in fear and couldn't even move.

"I got to help them!" He stated as he went over to the room. "Deck set! Into the VRAINS!"

Codebreaker logged in to New LINK VRAINS in a while. He jumped onto his upgraded D-Board, flying off as fast as possible to the colosseum.

"Gah! Go…ahead! Do your worse, but don't lay…on….my friend!" Silver Wing couldn't talk clearly as he was being held by his neck collar by the mysterious light-blue figure.

"Grrrrawww!" The figure was about to stave him with its other claw.

"Hey!" They looked over to see a shadow passing by. It was Codebreaker on his D-Board!

"Codebreaker!" Blossom Star shouted.

"Codebreaker! He's finally here!" Brave Max exclaimed.

"Hey, look at that, Mimi! It's Codebreaker! He's here! He's really here!" Kitty pointed.

"Yeah I know! What took him so long?" Mimi groaned.

The mysterious figure let go of Silver Wing as it turned its full attention on Codebreaker.

"Silver Wing!" Blossom Star ran over to Silver Wing. "Are you alright?"

He gave a light smile and said, "I'm alright. I have…gah….tough feathers."

"Blossom Star, take Silver Wing to somewhere safe while I handle this…guy," Codebreaker ordered.

"I will! Be careful, Codebreaker! This thing can duel, and it uses a really strong Deck! Something that I have never seen before!" She warned as she put Silver Wing over her shoulder. "Hey, can you help me here?"

She shouted to Brave Max who was hiding. He ran over to her and helped Silver Wing with his other arm, and together they got him out to safety.

"OK, you! I really don't know what's your deal and all, but I don't like you to hurt my friends, so I will say this once, but leave here or if you want to do it the hard way, then let's duel!" Codebreaker stated.

" _Destroy him. He is our enemy,"_ said a voice inside the figure's mind.

"Rrrraww…. Destroy….our enemy!" The figure spoke in words as it jumped onto its D-Board and flew off.

"I guess he wants to learn the hard way then," Codebreaker said. "Well, that's fine for me!"

The Den-O Maidens watched them go away. "Quick, Mimi! We need to chase after them!"

"I'm already on it." Her partner activated a program to summon their D-Board and flying camera with angel wings. One was a pink one with a cat face and other one was a white one with a rabbit face. They flew onto it, chasing after Codebreaker and his new opponent.

Codebreaker and the mysterious figure flew high into the sky of New LINK VRAINS over the many floating structures.

"It's been awhile I dueled, and this will be the first one in the brand-New LINK VRAINS," Codebreaker said. "It's time to break some code!"

" _I'm sorry to interrupt out of the blue, Master Yu."_ He looked over next to him and noticed Rossy in the hand of a flying Iblee.

"Rossy! Hey, you're back!" Codebreaker widened his eyes, with joy and surprise in his eyes. "How was the Cyberse World? And who is your friend?"

" _I'll explain it later, but it appears to be you have a problem to solve right now."_ She looked at the mysterious opponent ahead of them.

"Oh yeah! That guy over there was messing with Silver Wing and trashed the stage for some kind of event or something," he explained.

 _So you really did forget the duel event. Why am I not surprise?_

" _I see,"_ Rossy said. _"I will assist you, Master Yu, upon my return from the Cyberse World. This female figure is happened to a Cyberse monster I met at the Cyberse World. She is Iblee, part of the Knightmare Archetype and she will be a great assistance to your dueling deck."_

"Really? She is a duel monster," he questioned.

"Yes and while at Cyberse World, I also made some new upgrades for your current Deck," she said. "I shall download them to you right now."

Rossy and Iblee absorbed into his duel disk, and then a display pop-up, showing new cards added to his deck.

"Cool! These cards look really good and useful," he commented.

" _Thank you for the short comment, Master Yu. Let's begin then_ ," she said.

"DUEL!"

 **Codebreaker vs. The Mysterious Figure**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **M.F (4h): 4000 LP**

As they flew past buildings and other structures, Mimi and Kitty were following just behind as they continued broadcasting them.

"We're live, ladies and gentlemen!" Kitty announced as their show appeared on every TV and web channels in LINK VRAINS. "Mimi and I are on hot-pursuit as we are broadcasting to you a duel that's about to begin between the hero, Codebreaker and the strange weirdo who attacked at the live duel event that was supposed to be tonight due to some…ah, technical difficulties."

"Right," Mimi said as she rolled her eyes. "What you all are witnessing is Codebreaker, returning from a long hiatus for three months, has finally showed up and he's going to duel this strange user or whatever it is to teach some lesson for hurting Silver Wing."

Known people were also watching the unfolding duel.

" _Hey look! It's Codebreaker, but who is that light blue guy?"_ Ai asked. He, Yusaku, and Kusanagi were watching from the real world at the Kusanagi Café in the town's plaza.

"Yusaku, is that figure related with the Bowman guy who stole Jin's consciousness?" Kusanagi asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but for some reason, I can sense it. There is something odd about this figure, just like when I felt when I dueled Bowman some hours ago today," Yusaku said as he watched carefully.

" _Is your Link Sense tingling, too?"_ Ai asked.

Somewhere else, at an apartment, a white-haired boy with red streaks and eyeglasses watched the duel on his television. He just got out of shower, and a red Ignis was watching the TV.

"Hey, that's Codebreaker and he's going to duel!" The boy exclaimed.

" _He is and his Ignis appeared to have return to him,"_ the red Ignis said. _"Shall we pay them a visit?"_

"Let's go then!" He put on his duel disk. "Deck set! Into the VRAINS!"

In LINK VRAINS, Ghost Girl, who was in the crowd of people, watched the duel, too. "So Codebreaker is back, too. Things are very interesting today. First Playmaker and now him," she said.

In the real world, Tom, who was just getting back home from his private night lesson, was walking when he saw Codebreaker on public TV.

"What the!? Morse! What is he doing in LINK VRAINS?!" He gasped.

"Morse. He returns to LINK VRAINS," Aoi said from her home as she was watching the duel on her TV with her robot caretaker.

"I will go first!" Codebreaker decided. "I Normal Summon a newest monster from my deck! Come out, **F# Ramb**!"

A sheep with white puffy fur appeared, with bunches of RAM sticks appearing out of the fur. One was part of its tails, and it also wore a gold ring attached on its ear.

 **F# Ramb-Level 3, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 500 ATK, 800 DEF.**

Everyone that he knows of recognized the new monster.

"Whoa, check it out, Mimi! Codebreaker got a new monster!" Kitty pointed.

"Yeah. I never seen him use that before," Mimi said.

" _It must be one of the new cards that Rossy gave to him,"_ Ai said. _"She did make some new cards for him and it must be one of them."_

"F# Ramb's effect activates!" He declared. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 F# monster from my Deck to my hand. I add F# Magician to my hand."

"Then, I set a card and end my turn," he said, finishing his turn.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 4000 LP**

" _Good use of the new card, Master Yu. You are starting out well, according to my calculation,"_ Rossy stated.

"Rrrrgh…My turn. Draw!" The mysterious figure growled as it drew a card. I Normal Summon **Elemental Beast Beryllium Wildebeest**!"

The new monster looked like a wildebeest, except it was a grayish color and bit metallic looking. It also had a periodic symbol for the element "Beryllium" imprinted on its side of its abdomen where everyone can see it.

 **Elemental Beast Beryllium Wildebeest-Level 4, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Elemental Beast? I never heard that Archetype before. It must be new," Codebreaker remarked.

" _I couldn't find any data about it in my records of dueling cards. It's most likely custom-made,"_ Rossy analyzed.

"Elemental Beast Beryllium Wildebeest's effect activates." The mysterious figure continued. "When it is Normal or Special Summon, its ATK is doubled until the end of this turn."

The animal roared as its ATK doubled.

"2000 ATK?" Codebreaker gasped.

"Then, I Special Summon **Elemental Beast Hafnium Wolf**!" An indigo wolf in radioactive metal form appeared with glowing yellow eyes and periodic symbol for Hafnium on its left paw. It howled when it was summoned.

"If I control an Elemental Beast monster, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand," the mysterious figure said. "I set a card and then declare to attack! Go, Beryllium Wildebeest! Destroy F# Ramb!"

The wildebeest rammed over F# Ramb, stomping it into a pancake before it shattered into sparkles.

"Grgh!" Codebreaker glitched as he took damage.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 4000 – 1500 = 2500 LP**

"Oh man! He lost more than a thousand life point, Mimi!" Kitty cried.

"Relax! He still has some left," Mimi replied.

"I declare my Hafnium Wolf to attack you directly!" The metallic wolf howled as it go after Codebreaker, getting ready to bite on him.

"Not so fast! I play the Trap Card, **ESC Code**!" The set card revealed itself, showing a shiny escape key on the keyboard with an exclamation point imprinted on the key. "When my opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can negate that attack and then add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse-Type monster from my Graveyard. I add my F# Ramb back to my hand."

"Grrrr…" The mysterious light-blue figure growled under its mouth. "I end my turn."

 **M.F (2h): 4000 LP**

"It's my turn! I draw!" Codebreaker drew a card.

 **Codebreaker (5h): 2500 LP**

"I summon my old friend, C# Download Knight!" His staple C# monster appeared. "Good to see you, old friend. I activate its effect. When it is summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard and I choose one from my Deck. Here comes C# Webkumo!"

The staple C# spider crawled into action.

"Now, I input the code to the circuit of hope!" He made the Link Square to appear for him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least 2 C# monsters! I set my C# Download Knight and C# Webkumo! At this point, Webkumo's effect activates, which allows it to treat itself as two Link Materials!"

His monsters turned into three blue twisters, absorbing into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3! **C# Megabyte Knight**!"

The new Link Monster was a bigger and stronger version of C# Download Knight, except in light-blue color for the armor and few golden plating on some parts of the armor and gauntlets.

 **C# Megabyte Knight-Link 3, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 2200 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Left.**

"Then, I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to resurrect C# Download Knight from my Graveyard!" His monster returned from the grave. "Then, its effect is activated! Now I can Special Summon another C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard and I choose C# Webkumo!"

The spider crawled out of the Graveyard with its web.

"Now I re-input the code to the circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared again. "I set my C# Webkumo, using its effect to treat itself as two Link Materials!"

Webkumo split itself into two clones before it absorbed into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2 C# Hack Wizard!" The Link-2 Spellcaster appeared for a long time since it last appeared. It was summoned in the zone pointed by C# Megabyte Knight's bottom-left arrow.

"Following up, I activate C# Hack Wizard's effect!" He declared.

"Yeah! Go, Codebreaker!" Kitty cheered.

"You can do it," Mimi said calmly.

"If this card is Co-Linked with another C# Link Monster, I can either increase that monster's ATK by its original ATK or make Hack Wizard's ATK increased by its own ATK! I choose my C# Megabyte Knight!" His Link-3 roared with power, increasing its ATK to 4400 ATK. "Not only just that, but C# Megabyte Knight's effect allows itself to gain 300 ATK for every C# monsters it points to!"

The Knight monster roared even more as its ATK went up again.

"I set a card and I declare to attack!" He decided. "Go, C# Megabyte Knight, attack Elemental Beast Beryllium Wildebeest! At this point, C# Megabyte Knight's second effect activates! During the damage calculation only, it gains extra 500 ATK!"

" _Whoa! Now it has 5200 ATK!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"If this attack goes through, that duelist will have 0 Life Points!" Kusanagi stated.

"Megabyte End!" Codebreaker shouted.

"Rrraww! Trap activate!" The mysterious figure roared. " **Elemental Protection**!"

The set card revealed to be a Trap Card, which showed Elemental Beast gas monsters, including but not least, Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah and Sulfur Leopard creating a gassy shield.

"By sending one Elemental Beast monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I only take halved the damage from a battle!" The figure sent one card as Megabyte's attack slashed Wildebeest in half.

"Grrrrrgh…." The mysterious figure held on, but the impact was too powerful that it revealed its true form in the progress. "Grrrrrraaww!"

 **M.F. (1h): 4000 – 2100 = 1900 LP**

"I then declare C# Hack Wizard to attack! Hack Execute!" C# Hack Wizard typed something on his laptop and then showed the screen, revealing a red skull as it popped out and shot through like a beam at Hafnium Wolf.

"I quickly activate Hafnium Wolf's effect!" The mysterious figure shouted. "If Elemental Beast monster is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage!"

Both players take damage at the same time

 **Codebreaker (2h): 2500 – 500 = 2000 LP**

 **M.F. (2h): 1900 – 1300 = 600 LP**

"I end my turn," Codebreaker said. "At this point, C# Hack Wizard's effect is over, so C# Megabyte Knight's attack is returned to normal." His Link-3 monster's ATK returned to 2500 due to that its own effect still applied since it points to C# Hack Wizard.

The mysterious figure's true form finally revealed. The light that covered its body was completely gone. Its body was dark green with three white rings around its forearm and forelegs. Its claws were yellow with red tips on each. Its eye looked an eye of a beast in yellow color with black pupil. Its spiky gold mane acted as its "hair". Its face looked a mask that looked like a face of lion. The most important feature was that its body looked slender and feminine even in its beastly form.

"Hey, wait a second. Are you a girl?" Codebreaker asked with a surprised look. "Who are you?"

"I…I…I!" The mysterious figure said. "I. Am. The Beast!"

* * *

 **And we're back, ladies and gentlemen! Season 2 has finally begin!**

 **This month I finally finished season 1 and now I just started season 2. I intended to re-work on this story in next year, but as a friendly and early gift for the holiday, I decided to upload the first chapter and the second chapter that is the second half of the first duel for the season will be uploaded during the weekend. The New Cards Cheat Sheet will be added at the end of the next chapter for all new cards introduced here and also the next chapter.**

 **For you all who has been around with me for a very, very long time, at least about 3 years, the Elemental Beast Archetype is back in action! It is one of the older Archetype I created for my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai. There will be some returning old cards, of course with so many new cards, including new Link Monsters for the archetype itself. It is both new and old Archetype, so I hope you will enjoy seeing them more.**

 **I will also post an opening and ending from the anime for this story, but that won't be in the next chapter due to that it would spoil for characters that I want to show in the story in later future chapters.**

 **What did you all think of this chapter in general? What did you like, dislike, or anything? What do you think of the Elemental Beast's return and few new characters?**

 **Until next time, see you guys later!**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 50

 _A man. A beast. An old traditional battle between the two forces never change, even in the world of VR network. Codebreaker faces against a new arch-nemesis, The Beast!_

Codebreaker: I admit that she is a good duelist, but I'm going to lose to her! It's time to show something new!

Rossy: The time has come, Master Yu, for you to summon a monster that you have not ever summoned before in the way you usually do before.

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Beast Pride!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	50. Beast Pride

**Chapter 50**

Beast Pride

"Whoa!" Codebreaker gasped. "You're an a…. girl?!"

The mysterious figure's form revealed itself in the middle of the duel. Everyone reacted to it.

" _Whoa! So that's the thing's true form! Is it even a human user?"_ Ai questioned.

"I have to admit, but that is the wildest look for an avatar," Kusanagi said.

"Exactly who is she?" Yusaku asked.

"Who or what is that?" Aoi was surprised with her hand covering her mouth.

"Freaky," Ghost Girl commented.

"Look at that, Mimi! It finally revealed its true color and it's a she!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I can see that, Kitty," Mimi replied. "Though, I am not sure if it's really a human or not."

"So you call yourself the Beast?" Codebreaker said. "That's a cool name, but why did you attack at the Coliseum? That isn't cool, you know."

"Rrraaaawww!" The Beast roared as it began thrashing around. "Rrrrawwwgh!"

" _Master Yu, this duelist seems to cannot control her own behavior. As if it acts like an animal,"_ Rossy stated.

"Calm down, Beast!" A voice yelled in the wild duelist's mind.

"The voice! Who are you?" The Beast said, talking to herself.

"I think there's something wrong with her. She needs some help," Codebreaker said.

"Listen carefully. The one who stands in front of you is the enemy. Remember that. Codebreaker is our enemy," the voice said.

"The one who stands in front of me….is my enemy. Codebreaker is our enemy…." She began to calm down. "The enemy….is Codebreaker!"

The Beast sped off ahead of Codebreaker, making him react and chased after her.

"I don't know about this, Rossy, but I think she needs help and we can only do that if we beat her in this duel," He said decisively.

" _If that is your wish, Master Yu, then I won't deny against it,"_ Rossy nodded. _"Though, you be careful. The Beast's behavior seems to be unstable."_

"My turn! I draw!" The Beast drew her card strongly.

 **The Beast (3h): 600 LP**

"I play the card I just draw! Graceful Charity!" The classic Spell Card showed.

"I draw 5 cards, but three cards must be discarded!" She did just that, drawing five and then discarded three as she said. "I Normal Summon **Elemental Beast Hydro Hyena**!"

This monster appeared as a blue gas with glowing yellow eyes. The shapes of the body looked like a hyena as it laughed like one.

 **Elemental Beast Hydro Hyena-Level 3, WATER, Beast/Effect, 1400 ATK, 700 DEF.**

"When Hydro Hyena is Normal Summoned, I can add one Spell Card from my Deck and then my Deck is shuffled!" The Beast added a Spell Card and then her deck shuffled automatically for her. "Since I summoned Elemental Beast on the field, **Elemental Beast Indium Hedgehog** 's effect activates! It is Special Summoned itself from the Graveyard!"

A silvery hedgehog with toxic, purple needles on its backside appeared as it made a very cute squeak sound. It also had bright blue eyes, making it even look cuter.

 **Elemental Beast Indium Hedgehog-Level 2, DARK, Beast/Effect, 600 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"Aaaawww. It's so cute," Kitty awed.

"Cute? More like deadly to me," Mimi said.

"Now, open the circuit to the beast within the man's heart!" A Link Square appeared in front of the Beast. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Elemental Beast monsters, including at least one WATER monster! I set my Elemental Beast Hydro Hyena and Indium Hedgehog in the Link Markers!"

The two beasts turned into blue and purple twisters respectfully, sucking into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2! **Elemental Beast Sodium Humpback**!" Suddenly, a large humpback whale appeared from below. Its body was consisted of black and white gas, with the top half black and the bottom half white. It swam upward, destroying some floating structures in the process.

 **Elemental Beast Sodium Humpback-Link 2, WATER, Beast/Link/Effect, 2200 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom.**

"Whoa!" Codebreaker dodged out of the way. "That thing is huge!"

"Meow! What a big fish!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Mimi warned as the girls dodged out of the way, too. "By the way, a humpback whale is a mammal, not a fish."

"Next I activate my Indium Hedgehog's second effect!" She followed up. "When it is used for Link Summon, you take 200 points of damage for the summoned monster's Link Rating! Sodium Humpback's Link Rating is 2, so you take 400 points of damage!"

The same hedgehog popped out of the graveyard portal, and then shot rows of needles at Codebreaker.

"Gaaah!" The poisonous needles infected him, damaging his Life Points.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 2000 – 400 = 1600 LP**

"I activate Sodium Humpback's effect!" The Beast declared. "Once per turn, I can move it to the zone that it points to. I move it to the Main Monster Zone where its bottom arrow points to!" The monster card moved to the bottom Main Monster Zone it pointed to for emphasis.

"Why did she do that?" Codebreaker asked.

In the real world, Yusaku realized what the Beast was planning to do. "She's going to use that card!" he exclaimed.

" _That card? Do you mean!"_ Ai realized it, too. _"We got to warn them! I will send Rossy a message right now!"_

Just as Ai began working on that, the Beast continued in her turn.

"I then play the Link Spell Card, Judgment Arrows!" She revealed the card and then placed it on the field.

"Say what?!" Codebreaker gasped.

"Link Spell?! I never heard of Link Spell before!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Is that like a new card in the latest booster pack or something?" Mimi questioned.

"I can only control 1 copy of this card in my Spell and Trap Zones, and if it leaves the field while it points to any monsters, it destroys all those monsters," Beast explained. "I declare to attack your monster! Sodium Humpback attacks your C# Hack Wizard and Judgement Arrows' effect now activates! If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK is doubled during this damage calculation only!"

Sodium Humpback roared as its ATK increased to 4400.

"Oh no! If that monster attacks, then Codebreaker will lose!" Aoi stated.

"Destroy his monster!" Sodium Humpback rammed over C# Hack Wizard and then go after Codebreaker next.

"I activate Muncher-Muncher's effect from my hand!" He shouted, revealing the little furry ball monster. "If I were to take 1000 or more damages from a battle, I only take half of it!"

The monster appeared, opening its mouth so wide that it was able to swallow Sodium Humpback.

" _Wow! It actually swallowed that thing!"_ Ai was surprised.

"Whoa!" Kitty gasped. "It actually swallowed that big fish!"

"It's not a fish. It's a mammal," Mimi pointed out, looking a little annoyed.

However, it didn't last long as the poor Muncher-Muncher couldn't able to hold Sodium Humpback inside its stomach. It eventually exploded, releasing Sodium Humpback.

"Aaaaahh!" Codebreaker cried.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 1600 – (2600 / 2) = 300 LP**

"Grrr..." The Beast growled. "Fine! I activate Elemental Beast Sodium Humpback's second effect! When it destroyed my prey's monster, I can destroy a monster and you take 200 points of damage is dealt with your Life Points! Sodium Exhale at C# Megabyte Knight!"

Her monster exhaled a sodium gas at Codebreaker's Link Monster. The gas rusted the poor Megabyte Knight, shattering it and also making Codebreaker and Rossy a cough.

"Ew! That's just gross," he said.

" _I agree,"_ Rossy acknowledged.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 300-200 = 100 LP**

"I end my turn! You, my enemy Codebreaker, will be destroyed in the next turn! You'll see!" The Beast groaned at him.

 **The Beast (2h): 600 LP**

"But I had to admit. The Beast is really good at dueling!" Codebreaker complimented. "This is the most fun duel I had in a while. Even pushing me this far."

" _But Master Yu, you only have 100 Life Points left!"_ His Ignis partner warned him.

"I know, but like I always say. If there is a problem, there is always a solution." He said as he placed his finger on the deck. "My turn…. DRAW!"

He slowly turned over the card he drew and then widened his eye when he saw it. "Eureka! It's time to break the code! I Normal Summon my new friend, Knightmare Corruptor Iblee!"

A young woman with long, purple hair in a black dress appeared with a cold look and 0 ATK.

"That monster only has zero attacks. How would Codebreaker beat that giant fish with zero-attack monster!?" Kitty said over-dramatically.

"For the last time, that humpback whale is not a fish! It's a mammal! A MAMMAL!" Mimi yelled at her naive partner.

"Now Iblee's effect activates!" He declared. "For you see, when she is Normal Summoned, I can target one Link Monster in my Graveyard and then Special Summon it to my side of the field, so it points to Iblee! I Special Summon my old friend, C# Megabyte Knight!"

The Link-3 returned from the dead. "However, due to her effect, Megabyte Knight loses its effect," he said."

"It's time, Rossy!" Codebreaker sped forward.

" _Of course, Master! Data Storm, activate!"_ Rossy summoned a Data Storm in the middle of the data wind path.

"Rgh?" The Beast widened its eye before she dodged away from the storm.

"Whoa! A Data Storm?! Where did this thing come from?" Kitty questioned as she and Mimi dodged, too.

"It's Codebreaker's skill! He's going to use the Storm Access in that data storm!" Mimi exclaimed.

Inside the storm, Codebreaker reached out his hand into the wind, starting with gathering the data material to create a new Link Monster card.

"If I have 1000 or lower Life Points, I can add one random Link Monster to my Extra Deck from the Data Storm!" He stated. "Storm Access!"

A bright blue light shined into his right palm, turning into a completed card.

"Eureka!" He shouted as he got out of the storm. "I re-input the code to the circuit of hope!"

A Link Square reappeared on his side.

"The summoning condition is at least two Cyberse Effect Monsters! I set my Knightmare Corruptor Iblee and C# Megabyte Knight in the Link Markers!"

The two monsters turned into light purple and two blue twisters as those twisters shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3 **C# Xplorer**!"

The new monster was a humanoid being that looked like a superhero, with a red X on its chest, sharp and sleek armored helmets with ear parts that were shaped of letter "e", glowing blue eyes, and white costume suit with green markings over its body.

 **C# Xplorer-Link 3, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 2100 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right.**

"I activate C# Xplorer's effect!" Codebreaker declared. "When it is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my hand next to a zone it points to! I Special Summon **F# Magician Girl**!"

Next to Xplorer's bottom arrow, a female magician appeared. She appeared with long green purple hair that swayed over the left side of her face, revealing only her right blue eye. Her skin was a light color and her outfit consisted of a black dress with a cybernetic look to it as markings over the dress glowed in purple color.

 **F# Magician Girl-Level 4, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Now, F# Magician Girl's effect activates!" He continued on. "She can be used for Fusion Summon with a monster on my side of the field or in my hand!"

"Wait! Did he say Fusion?" Kitty asked aloud.

"That's what he said, Kitty," Mimi answered.

"I fuse my F# Magician Girl with C# Explorer!" The two monsters turned into purple and blue sparkles, forming together into a powerful tornado.

"Two souls become one. The codes are compatible between the two, creating a brand-new miracle! Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 7! **C# Solid State Dragon**!"

The new Fusion Summoned monster was part of the C# Archetype tribe. This one was a long serpentine-like dragon, looking similar to the Chinese dragon, with its long antennas from its nose, sharp claws and teeth. Two orbs were its shoulders, one was blue and other was red. Its scales were silver-white with its eye glowed in golden colors, like the sun. It twirled and twisted as it moved in the air.

 **C# Solid State Dragon-Level 7, LIGHT, Cyberse/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

" _Oh! That's one cool-looking dragon!"_ Ai commented.

"Incredible," Aoi whispered.

"F# Magician Girl's second effect activates! When she is used for Fusion Summon, I can add one Polymerization or Fusion Spell Card from my deck to my hand. Now, C# Solid State Dragon's effect!" Codebreaker shouted. "When it is Fusion Summoned, it destroys one monster that you controls on the field. I destroy your Elemental Beast Sodium Humpback!"

"What?" The Beast said as the dragon strangled the whale with its own body until the whale shattered into sparkles.

"And if the destroyed monster was a Link Monster, my dragon gains 500 ATK for every Link Rating of that monster," he added.

"What!?" The Beast gasped.

" _Elemental Beast Sodium Humpback's Link Rating is 2, therefore Solid State Dragon gains 1000 ATK!"_ Rossy admitted as the dragon roared, with its boosted ATK.

"With my dragon now at 3500 ATK and you're wide opened, I declare to attack you directly! Go, Solid State Dragon! Solid Sonic Beam!" His new dragon fired a straight white beam after it charged up.

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww!" The Beast screamed as it fell over from her D-Board. She landed through some trees and crashed down into the ground.

 **The Beast: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"And we have a winner!" Kitty announced excitedly. "The winner of this duel is Codebreaker!"

The people who were watching applauded and cheered for Codebreaker.

Codebreaker flew down to check the Beast's landing. She was unconscious, but still alive of course.

"That must have been a hard landing," he said.

" _We should find out about her right now,"_ Rossy stated. _"I will scan her data from her immediately."_

Before she does anything, a dark portal opened up and a then strange humanoid figure appeared.

"What the!?" He gasped.

The humanoid figure was tall and slender. It was tall as a basketball player, but its body was black and red. Its face looked like a skeleton skull with glowing red eyes in the eye sockets. It arms were also skinny. Everything about it looked very weird and creepy as if it was from a horror movie.

"Sorry, but I won't let you scan or anything from The Beast," the figure spoke. It carried The Beast in bridal style and then flew away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Codebreaker chased after him.

Meanwhile, Yusaku decided to log-in to the LINK VRAINS.

" _We're finally going?"_ Ai asked.

"We cannot let them get away, like how Bowman and his ally did. They must know him and what they did with Jin, too," he said. "Deck set! Into the VRAINS!"

Back to LINK VRAINS, Codebreaker was chasing after the dark humanoid figure and the Beast.

"Come back here! I want to say something to you!" He demanded, but the thing didn't listen.

"You are persistent," the figure said. "Bi and Nary, stall him."

Two portals appeared, and two more humanoid figure appeared out of the portal.

"More just appear!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"My name is Bi." The first humanoid figure was a female in gray and white color. Her hip area was wide, making it her buttock looked big, but her eyes had no pupils except it was a green shade instead and red star on its forehead. Her head was the shape of an upside-down bowl as if it was a bowl-cut hairstyle. Her feet were slender and flat.

"My name is Nary." The second humanoid figure was also a female. Her hip area wasn't wide, but her other part, specifically her chest was bigger. Her body color was the inverse of the first female figure, and she had the green bang that represented her hair. She had a yellow star in the middle of her chest. Her feet were also slender, but not flat and it was like a high-heel. Her "eyes" were also a shade, except in red color.

"Sorry ladies, but I am in a hurry. So could you like move to the side and let me go?" Codebreaker asked kindly first.

"Request deny," Bi said.

"We are assigned to stop you and eliminate you, Codebreaker," Nary said.

"Prepare for your termination!" Bi and Nary said at the same time.

From a structure, Souburner and his AI, Flame, watched from a distance.

"It looks like he needs our help," Soulburner said. "And he has one of your friends, too."

" _It appears so, but from the look of it, that Ignis doesn't look recognizable now that I look at it closely,"_ Flame said.

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" Soulburner asked.

"I, Flame, is never wrong," Flame replied. "Let's go and introduce ourselves."

Before they moved, they saw a shadow passing over them. They stopped and saw somebody else heading to Codebreaker.

"Who was that?" Soulburner asked.

"Need a hand, Codebreaker?" Codebreaker turned to the source of the voice.

The shadow moved fast that it caused Bi and Nary to wobble a bit. The shadow revealed to be a person on a white and yellow D-Board. The rider was a young girl around Yu's age. She had bright silver eyes and long, curly white hair, but her head was mostly covered inside a tiger head mask. Her outfit was a gold armor with one arm covered with forearm armor, and gauntlet, with white lion clothes waving around her hip. Both her legs covered with silver armor plating. She looked like an ancient barbaric warrior. Not to mention that she had a voluptuous body.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Never mind about that, Sweet Cake. You go after that dark looking fellow, and I will handle everything here, OK?" She said with a wink.

"Well, thanks," he replied as he went ahead.

"Stop Codebreaker, Bi!" Nary stated.

"I will!" Bi replied.

"Oh no, you won't!" The mysterious girl stopped them. "You both have to deal with me now. If you want to catch him, then you got to duel me first. Got it?"

" _Jackal sensed these two are dangerous."_ Suddenly, a white Ignis came out of the stranger's duel disk. This one had a head shape of lion's man, with it all spiky. Its eye color was orange, with claw-like body markings in the same color. _"Be cautious, Gladia."_

"Look, Nary. It's an Ignis!" Bi exclaimed.

"I see that, Nary," Nary said. "Change of plan, Bi. We will handle this user and then go after Codebreaker next."

"I agree, Nary," Bi stated.

The two AI figures combined together into one being and the same thing for their D-Board.

"I am Bi. And I am Nary. Together, we are Binary!" Binary introduced.

"Really? That's very original," Gladia remarked as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

Just then, Playmaker logged in and appeared in the area nearby. He saw Gladia and Binary.

" _Who's that chick?"_ Ai asked.

"I don't know, but look at her duel disk," Playmaker pointed.

Ai saw it, but couldn't believe it. _"Hey, that chick has an Ignis with her!"_

"Playmaker!" He turned to see Soulburner flying beside him.

"Soulburner! What are you doing here?" Playmaker questioned him.

" _You look well, Ai,"_ Flame said.

" _Flame! You're alive!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"Playmaker, do you know that girl over there?" Soulburner asked.

"No, I don't. But whoever she is, she has an Ignis with her," Playmaker explained.

" _Impossible. There can only be six of us, Ignis. That white one and the other one with Codebreaker must be fake,"_ Flame claimed.

" _No, no, Flame."_ Ai wagged his finger at Flame. _"The Ignis with Codebreaker is happened to be a prototype Ignis created before we were born."_

" _Then what about that white Ignis over there?"_ Flame asked.

" _Honestly, no clue."_ Ai shrugged.

"Whoever she is or whatever that Ignis is, we'll see if they're the good guy or not," Playmaker said as he, Soulburner, and their AI partners watching the new duel unfolds.

"Check it out, Mimi! Another duel is going to start!" Kitty exclaimed. "Let's film it!"

"But what about Codebreaker?" Mimi asked.

"Hey, I smell a new scoop here! Plus I am curious," her partner said.

"Alright, alright," Mimi said nonchalantly.

The mysterious duelist, with a white Ignis, began the duel against Binary.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _F# Ramb-Level 3, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 500 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 F# monster from your deck to your hand. If this card is used as a material for Fusion Summon, add 1 Polymerization or Fusion Spell Card and 1 Fusion Material used for the Fusion Summon this turn from your GY. You can only activate this effect of 1 "F# Ramb" once per turn._

 _Elemental Beast Beryllium Wildebeest-Level 4, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect:_ _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, double its ATK until the end of this turn. When this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Beast" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _Elemental Beast Hafnium Wolf-Level 4, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 500 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: If you control an "Elemental Beast" monster on the field, you can Special Summon this monster from your hand. Once per turn, if an Elemental Beast monster is destroyed, inflict 500 damages to your opponent._

 _ESC Code-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent's monster attack you directly, negate that attack and then add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your GY to your hand._

 _C# Megabyte Knight-Link 3, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 2200 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Left. Effect: 2+ C# monsters. This card gains 300 ATK for every C# monster it points to. If this card is Link Summoned using C# monster with "Knight" in its name (Quick Effect): During damage calculation only, this card gains 500 ATK._

 _Elemental Protection-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you would take damage from a battle involving Elemental Beast monster, discard one Elemental Beast monster, then you take half of the damage from that battle._

 _Elemental Beast Hydro Hyena-Level 3, WATER, Beast/Effect, 1400 ATK, 700 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, add 1 Spell Card from your deck to your hand._

 _Elemental Beast Indium Hedgehog-Level 2, DARK, Beast/Effect, 600 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: If you summoned an Elemental Beast monster to your field, you can Special Summon this card from your GY. If this card is used material for Link Summon, inflicts 200x damages for the summoned Link Monster's Link Rating to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Elemental Beast Sodium Humpback-Link 2, WATER, Beast/Link/Effect, 2200 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom. Effect: 2 Elemental Beast monsters, including one WATER monster. Once per turn, you can move this card to the zone it points to. If there is a non-Elemental Beast monster linked to this card, destroy that monster, then your opponent takes 400 points of damage._

 _C# Xplorer-Link 3, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 2100 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right. Effect: 2+ Cyberse Effect monsters. When this card is Link Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your hand to the zone this card points to._

 _F# Magician Girl-Level 4, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect:_ _Once per turn, you can use monster(s) on your side of the field or from your hand as Fusion Material for Fusion Summon of 1 Cyberse Fusion monster from your Extra Deck. If this card is used for Fusion Summon by this effect, add 1 Polymerization or Fusion Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _C# Solid State Dragon-Level 7, LIGHT, Cyberse/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 1 F# Monster + 1 C# Link Monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can destroy 1 Link Monster on the field, and if you do, until the end of this turn, this card gains 500x ATK equal to the Link Rating of that destroyed Link Monster. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY, Special Summon 1 C# Link Monster from your GY._

* * *

 **Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!**

 **Well, technically not Christmas yet, but the feeling counts!**

 **This is my early Christmas gift to you all. This story will return in the next year around January or February since I might work on other stories that I haven't work on for a very long time.**

 **What did you all think of this chapter, including Codebreaker's first time Fusion Summoning? What other summoning method he will do next? Until next time, everyone, I wish you all happy holidays and see you all in the year 2019.**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 51

 _A mysterious female duelist appears with white Ignis! Playmaker and Soulburner watches the duelist in the duel against the combined Binary. What kind of duel she will show to them and who is she?  
_

Gladia: It's time to duel!

White Ignis: Don't you, Gladia, mean, 'It's time to du-du-ddddddd-duel!'

Codebreaker: No, it's goes more like,'IT'S TIME FOR DU...!'

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Heart of A Warrior!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!

Ai: And Happy Holidays!

Rossy: Please have a safe and wonderful holiday, and see you all next year.

Flame: Feliz Navidad!

Soulburner: Whoa, Flame! I didn't know you can speak Spanish. Have a wonderful, warm holiday with your family!

Blue Angel: Merry Christmas!

Go Onizuka: And Happy New Years!


	51. Heart of A Warrior

**Opening 2**

Go Forward (Codes of Secrets Ver.)

Four duelists are shown riding their D-Boards through the clouds. First is Playmaker, then followed by Soulburner, next Codebreaker, and finally Gladia. The clouds clear away, revealing New LINK VRAINS, as all four of them head to the tall tower structure in the middle of the VR world, showing the title "Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets".

In the real world, Yu is shown running down the street to school as he runs past Naoki, who he greeted with a smile as he responds with a large smile on his face. He greets Tom and Sakura as he runs past them. He then runs past Aoi who only responds with a small grin. Then, he sees Yusaku wrapped by Takeru with his arms as he greets to Yu while Yusaku only stares in response nonchalantly. Without being noticed for himself, Miss Sym and Alyson watch him from behind as he continues running down the street. Also, a young man in a red jacket and a pair of slack watch Yu running past him as he smirks lightly.

Go is shown with a hoodie, leaving behind his old costume and belt that the orphans made for him. Next scene shows Kusanagi sighing at a fence near the sea, followed by a scene with Ai, Flame, and Rossy together at Cafe Kusanagi. Ai is arguing with Flame while Rossy stands in the middle, looking at them arguing with calm contempt. The following scenes are shown back to back between Yusaku, Takeru, and Yu inserting their deck into their duel disk as they are logging in to LINK VRAINS.

Then, a sequence of scenes is shown. The first scene shows Jin being tortured as his consciousness data is being absorbed, followed by a second scene shows Queen fixing her sunglasses with Akira Zaizen standing on her right, looking serious or annoyed while Wirisu Kigen standing on her left, smirking with a gleam. The third scene shows Alyson with her hair tied in a ponytail and Jackal the White Ignis, followed by Tom thinking deeply alone in his bedroom. The fourth scene shows Go Onizuka in his bounty hunter look with his new ace monster, Dinowrestler King T-Wrexetle behind him. The fifth scene shows most of the former members of Top 10 Charisma Duelists together; Silver Wing, Joker, Count Dracule, Princess Icy, Miss Fortune, and Blossom Star. The sixth and last scene shows Emoti-chan with one half of her real face and another half the mask of Dark Knight.

Codebreaker rides forward on his D-Board with his C# Download Knight, F# Magician Girl, and Knightmare Corruptor Iblee out as they are being pursued by Sharkbite with his Shark monsters. One of his monsters fires multiple missiles at Codebreaker, creating an explosion of fires before Codebreaker gets out of the smokes unharmed, facing against Sharkbite.

The Beast is shown struggling and roaring in pain. Darkside watches her as she trains and sharpens her claws. She roars madly at the top of her lungs, and the next scene shows her back before she turns around and attacks with her claw, ripping the scene in shreds.

The Knights of Hanoi are then shown, with everyone showing their face except for Gemma and Kronos are looking away, not showing their face or only showing it partially, and Revolver in his new VR avatar form with Borreload Savage Dragon towering him and the others.

Bowman and Haru are shown flying on their D-Board while Bowman summons his Hydrive monsters. This is followed by Soulburner using his Burning Draw along with his ace monster out on the field, Blue Angel transforming to her Blue Girl form, Dark Knight with his Phantom Mist Purple Dragon, Ultraviolet Dragon, and one shadowed dragon, Cyber Man riding through LINK VRAINS alongside a new sidekick with him, and Blossom Star drawing her card while riding on her D-Board as she is dueling against a shadowed man with T.G. Trident Launcher on his side.

Codebreaker is then shown riding on his D-Board, with all of his Cyber Magician Girl monsters, including two more new forms; One looked like a fairy with the fairy wings and other looked like a warrior with a huge battle ax on her back, with Number 39 – Utopia Data and shadowed dragon racing past them until Null Dragon flies with the Cyber Magician Girls before it unleashed its attack.

Next sequence of scenes is shown. The first one is the photo of Kusanagi and his brother when they were children, except that Jin's face was hidden. The second scene shows Kitty and Mimi performing at a stage with fans cheering for them, and Ai riding on his Linkuriboh.

The final scene shows Playmaker, Souburner, Codebreaker, and Gladia are flying on their D-Board through LINK VRAINS, along with their respective Ignis partners before the logo appears.

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

Heart of A Warrior

"We will go first!" Binary decided in Bi's voice.

"We Normal Summon **F-Shell Tortor** in attack position," Binary said in Nary's voice.

The new monster summoned was a turtle with orange shell and flames burning out of its claw and feet. The tip of its tail also burned with fire. Its eyes were clear blue without any pupils, and the outer edge of the shell looked smooth.

 **F-Shell Tortor-Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse, 500 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Since I summoned F-Shell monster, we can Special Summon **F-Shell Snapper** from our hand!" The next monster was another turtle except this one had a red shell, sharp mouth, and the outer edge of the shell was rougher than the first monster.

 **F-Shell Snapper-Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse/Effect, 1000 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

" _Oho. Those ladies use a FIRE Cyberse-Type monster,"_ Flame commented.

"This proves that they are with Bowman. He also used Cyberse-type monsters," Playmaker said.

"Now, open the circuit!" The Link Square appeared above them. "The summoning condition is two F-Shell monsters. We set both our monsters in the Link Markers!"

The two F-Shell monsters turned into two flames, shooting into the link arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2 **F-Shell Tortoisaures**!"

This new Link Monster was a giant, prehistoric tortoise. Its shell looked edgy and rough like a rock. Its eyes were green as they constantly emanating orange flames at the tip of the eyes. Its scaly body was orange, and it had sharp black claws for all the feet.

 **F-Shell Tortoisaures-Link 2, FIRE, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1800 ATK, Bottom-Left, Top-Right.**

"F-Shell Tortoisaures'effect activates!" Binary declared. "Once per turn, we can move Tortoisaures to the Main Monster Zone that it points to."

The giant tortoise moved to the middle Main Monster Zone since its arrow pointed to it.

"Then, whenever it moves to another zone, it inflicts 800 points of damage to our opponent's Life Points. Flame Burst!" Their fiery tortoise breathed out or spat out a fire at Gladia, giving her a burn.

 **Gladia (4h): 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP**

"Then, we play the Continuous Spell, **F-Shell Inferno Shell**." The Spell Card showed the shell of F-Shell Snapper spinning itself, turning itself into a tornado of fire. "At the end of our turn, whenever F-Shell monster moves to another zone by a card effect, this card inflicts 600 points of damage to your Life Points. We set a card and end our turn, so you take the damage now!"

 **Binary (0h): 4000 LP**

Her Link Monster went into its shell and began spinning itself, creating a tornado of fire just like in the card's artwork. The tornado swallowed Gladia as she kept steady on her D-Board while getting burn everywhere.

"Rrrrrrrrrrgh!" She held on the pain.

 **Gladia (4h): 3200 – 600 = 2600 LP**

"Yikes! That girl is getting toasted!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It reminds me that time when you touched that toast from the toaster," Mimi said as she giggled.

"That's was only one time, Mimi!" Kitty yelled with a reddened face.

"With our F-Shell Inferno Combo, our victory is within our grasp, according to Bi's calculation," Nary said.

"It is really thanks to your excellent strategy, Nary," Bi said.

"Are you done talking to each other?" Gladia questioned as she didn't look worried or scared. "It's time to get this duel heated up! I draw!"

 **Gladia (5h): 2600 LP**

" _That chick's turn begins now!"_ Ai stated. _"I wonder what kind of play she will show us."_

"We'll find out now," Soulburner remarked.

"I Normal Summon Gladiator Beast Darius!" A humanoid horse in armor appeared, looking ready for a good fight.

" _Gladiator Beast?"_ Ai said, confused.

" _I was expecting she would use a Cyberse-Type Deck, but she summoned a Beast-Warrior-Type monster,"_ Flame commented.

"This might look interesting," Soulburner said, looking interested as Playmaker watched the duel quietly.

"I set a card and then I declare to battle!" Gladia declared.

" _Yes, Gladia! Turn that tortoise into turtle soup!"_ The white Ignis roared excitedly.

" _Wait! That's a stupid move! She's attacking that big turtle with higher attack than her monster's!"_ Ai shouted.

F-Shell Tortoisaurs saw the attack, so it went hiding in the shell. Darius' weapon had no effect, and then Tortoisaurs released a fire out of its shell, burning Darius alive until it turned into sparkles.

 **Gladia (3h): 2600 – 100 = 2500 LP**

" _Why did she think she could beat that monster with higher attack than her? From a look of it, I think she's probably an amateur,"_ Ai said. _"What do you think, Playmaker?"_

"You misread her too well, Ai," Playmaker replied.

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_ He asked.

"That was a foolish move on your part," Binary said in Bi's voice.

"Yes, it was a very illogical choice. Expected from a human," Binary said in Nary's voice.

"You think so? In the matter of fact, I did it on purpose," Gladia admitted.

"What?" Binary said.

"Now, Gladiator Beast Darius' effect activates!" She declared. "At the end of the Battle Phase, if it attacked or was attacked by another monster, I can shuffle it back into my deck and then Special Summon another Gladiator Beast monster from my deck! Come out, Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

Next came a green-armored humanoid bird.

"Next to my Gladiator Beast Bestiari's effect! When it is Special Summoned by the effect of Gladiator Beast monster, I can target 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it!" She stated.

" _So that was her plan!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"Gladiator Beast…." Ghost Girl spoke while watching the duel. "It allows the duelist to shuffle back a monster into their deck when it attacks or was attacked and then Special Summon another one to replace it on the field, and then activate its monster effect when it's summoned by the effect of the monster. A very strong and useful deck and this young lady is using it well to her advantage."

"I target your F-Shell Inferno Shell!" Beastiari used its sword to slice the card in half, destroying it.

"With that card destroyed, she doesn't take any more effect damage from it!" Soulburner stated.

"Even so, she still has to deal with Binary's F-Shell Tortoisaures," Playmaker said, reminding him.

"I end my turn here," Gladia finished.

"You may have destroyed our Spell Card," Binary said in Bi's voice.

"But you will pay for it!" Binary exclaimed in Nary's voice.

"Our turn. Draw!" They drew a card.

 **Binary (1h): 4000 LP**

"We summon **F-Shell Rattlefire** in attack position!" The new monster was another turtle, except this one was dark green with blue flames coming out of its legs and head. This one had a tail similar to a rattlesnake's tail. Its eyes were a red color.

 **F-Shell Rattlefire-Level 3, FIRE, Cyberse/Effect, 800 ATK, 1700 DEF.**

"F-Shell Rattlefire's effect activates," Binary stated. "By reducing its attack to zero, we can Special Summon 1 F-Shell monster from our Graveyard. We Special Summon F-Shell Tortor!"

The first F-Shell monster resurrected. "Now, open the circuit!"

The Link Square appeared again above them.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two F-Shell monsters! We set Tortor and Rattlefire in the Link Markers!" The two said monsters turned into fires, swallowing into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link 2! F-Shell Tortoisaures!"

A second copy of their Link Monster appeared in the Extra Monster Zone.

" _Another copy? What are they planning to do?"_ Flame thought aloud.

"Now, we open the circuit once more!" The Link Square appeared again.

" _They're going to Link Summon again!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"With two Link 2 monsters, they must be going to summon a Link 4 monster!" Playmaker stated.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is at least three FIRE Cyberse monsters. We set both our Link-2 F-Shell Tortoisaures in the Link Markers!" The two monsters turned into four fiery tornadoes, sucking into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 4, **F-Shell Chimera Tortoisaures**!"

A much bigger tortoise appeared. Its shell was dark green. Each leg hole emanated fire with a distinct color for each hole. Its head was also dark green with pure blood red eyes. Its mouth was sharp and big that it could even break a metal if it bites on one. Its claws were sharp like a lion's claws. Its tail was long head of the serpent. It also had two heads; one was a turtle head, and another was a goat head with flaming horns.

 **F-Shell Chimera Tortoisaures-Link 4, FIRE, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 2700 ATK. Link Arrow: Top, Top-Left, Left, Bottom.**

"Whoa! That's one ugly looking turtle," Gladia said.

" _Ugly yes, but Jackal can sense its power. Be careful,"_ the white Ignis warned.

"F-Shell Chimera Tortoisaures' effect activates!" Binary declared. "Once per turn, we can move it to our Main Monster Zone it points." The monster moved to the bottom zone that it pointed to. "Then, we can add one Spell or Trap Card from our deck. We add the Spell Card, Judgment Arrows and play it!"

" _So they did have that card!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"Hey, it's that weird Link Spell again!" Kitty exclaimed.

"This doesn't look good," Mimi said.

"Then, we activate our Trap Card, **F-Shell Fire Ring**!" The said Trap showed three rings made of fire trapping and burning a poor, panicking, and crying Ojama Yellow while F-Shell monsters surrounded it. "When F-Shell Monster we control moves to another zone, then we can target one monster on our opponent's field and negate that monster's effect!"

Three fire rings appeared and trapped Beastiari, burning its feathers as its effect was negated.

"Now she can't use its monster effect!" Soulburner stated.

" _With that F-Shell Fire Ring in play, Gladia won't able to use her Beastiari's effect to shuffle it back into her deck and then Special Summon another Gladiator Beast monster,"_ Flame explained.

"Battle! F-Shell Chimera Tortoisaures attacks your monster," Binary decided. "At this point, Judgment Arrows' effect activates! When a monster points to battles, its ATK is doubled!"

Their Link-4 monster roared as its ATK increased to staggering 5400.

"5400 ATK!?" Soulburner flabbergasted. "That's just too much!"

"And it's enough to deplete all of Gladia's Life Points if the attack hit," Playmaker added.

"You have made too many errors, and your Ignis is ours," Binary said. "Battle! We declare our F-Shell Chimera Tortoisaures to attack! F-Shell Inferno Blast!"

The giant tortoise stood up with two feet, and the chest opened up, charging up all the fires within its belly and released a blast of fire from it.

 _This reminds me of the giant monster movie I used to watch._

"This is just what I waited for!" Gladia smirked. "Trap activate! **Gladiator Fight or Flight**!"

The said card showed a Gladiator Beast Murmillo fighting while another one was scared and hiding behind the fighting one.

"What's this?" Binary said.

"When my opponent's monster attacks on Gladiator Beast monster with higher attack than mine, then I can negate that attack and shuffle my monster to Special Summon another one to replace it," she explained.

The fire blast missed the target completely as that target turned into sparkles, going back into the deck, shuffled, and Gladia added a new one to her hand. "I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Secutor to replace my Beastiari's place!"

The armored reptile monster appeared in Beastiari's former place.

"Then I end my turn. With that, our Link Monster's attack is returned to normal," Binary stated. "Our calculation for winning in this turn is miscalculated, but we'll make sure you will be finished in our next turn!"

"If there is going to be another turn, that is," Gladia said. "My turn…. DRAW!"

 **Gladia (4h): 2500 LP**

"I declare my Gladiator Beast Darius to attack!" She declared.

" _What!? Why would you do that!?" Ai screamed._

"If she does that, they will just use the Judgment Arrows to increase their monster's attack!" Soulburner announced.

"Foolish human girl! You made a grave error!" Binary said mockingly. "Judgment Arrows' effect activates! When a monster points to battles, its ATK is doubled!"

"I have not made an error or any errors in this duel at all!" Gladia replied with a confident smirk. "Skill activate! The Heart of Warrior!"

" _Rrrawww! Yes, Gladia! Unleash your inner power within you!"_ Jackal roared.

"When a Gladiator Beast monster I control attacks an opponent's monster with higher attack, that monster is returned to the owner's hand and then my opponent takes damage equals to the difference between my monster's attack and the attack of the monster returned to the hand by this effect!" She revealed.

" _F-Shell Chimera Tortoisaures' attack was 5400 dues to Judgment Arrows' effect,"_ Flame said.

" _Minus Secutor's attack, which would mean..."_ Ai tried counting with his finger.

"You take 5000 damages!" Gladia exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Binary cried in both voices.

Secutor slashed the giant tortoise in half, causing it to explode until it gave off a powerful last explosion.

"NnnonoooooO!" Binary screamed as the explosion caused them to crash into a structure.

 **Binary: 4000 – 5000 = 0 LP**

 **Gladia WINS!**

"Hooray! Gladia wins the duel!" Kitty cheered.

"I got to say. That was a good duel," Mimi said, feeling impressed over Gladia's dueling skill.

"Phew! That was one heck of a duel," Gladia said.

" _Our opponent is the one who made a grave error. Not us,"_ Jackal said.

She then turned to Playmaker and Soulburner, and said, "I hope you two boys enjoyed my little show. See you later." Right after that, she logged-out.

" _She logged out already,"_ Ai said. _"Fettle stick. I was thinking of asking who she is or what that white Ignis is."_

" _I was thinking the same thing, too,"_ Flame nodded.

The mysterious dark figure, who was carrying the Beast, saw the whole duel.

"You both failed me," he said as he pressed something on the screen.

"No, Master. We…!" Before Bi and Nary said anymore, they were deleted from LINK VRAINS.

"Hey, come back!" The figure turned to Codebreaker, who was still chasing after him.

"You're persistent," the figure commented.

" _They're heading straight to the barrier for a restrictive area. They won't escape anywhere now!"_ Rossy stated.

"Stop right there!" Codebreaker shouted with the figure stopped at the barrier. "Who are you, guys?"

"The answer you gets for now is that I am called Darkside and this is only just the beginning, Codebreaker." Darkside opened the restrictive area before it closed in.

"What the!? He just went through the barrier!" Codebreaker gasped as the alarm went off.

" _We cannot chase after him now. This barrier is too powerful to even crack through,"_ Rossy said.

"Codebreaker!" They turned around to see Playmaker, Ai, and the other two.

"Playmaker! Hey, long time no sees," he greeted as he then turned to Soulburner. "And you have a new friend."

"He's not my fri..." Before he said anything, Soulburner interrupted him and said, "Hi, you must be Codebreaker! I'm Soulburner and I am your huge fan!"

Soulburner shook Codebreaker's hand very fast and strong.

"Hmm, thanks?" Codebreaker replied confusingly as he let go of his hand. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Warning! Warning! The unknown intruder entered the restrictive area! Initiating defense program!" The alarm announced.

"We should get out of here," Soulburner said. "See ya later, Codebreaker and Playmaker."

"Hey wait, you!" Playmaker tried to stop him, but it was too late.

" _He's gone again. We still don't know who that guy is or why Flame is with him,"_ Ai said.

"Codebreaker, we should meet tomorrow at school," Playmaker said as he logged out, too.

" _Master Yu, we should log-out now,"_ Rossy suggested.

"Right," he agreed as he just did that.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

Somewhere hidden in LINK VRAINS, there was another world. In that world, there was a forest, a lake, and a big castle.

Inside the castle's basement, there was a laboratory with many different equipment. At one of the lab seats, the Beast was laid down, sleeping while a strange headset was on her head attached with wires. The wires were connected to a computer.

"How is our little pet experiment?" A glowing yellow shadow figure appeared with a yellow Ignis on its arm.

"Master Lightning," Darkside said as he bowed to his boss. "Data that the Beast collected is splendid, but I would still need more data. On the other hand, today was an excellent time. The Beast dueled Codebreaker."

"Codebreaker…. I see. She fought one of the heroes who defeated the Knights of Hanoi, and rumors have it that he has an Ignis with him," Lightning said.

"I confirm that, and the rumor is true. The boy indeed has an Ignis with him, but not the kind of Ignis that you and the other five are. It is a prototype Ignis, a lesser, inferior version of the true, completed Ignis, like you, Master," Darkside explained.

"I see. And what about the white Ignis?" Lightning asked.

"Binary confirmed that it is now with another human. Her VR username is Gladia, a user of Gladiator Beast deck. They failed to capture it back, but I assure you that it won't happen again," Darkside said.

"Hmmm...I see," Lightning replied. "Continue the progress with our pet for now. I must tend to Bowman's progress."

He left the laboratory, leaving Darkside to continue with his work alone. He then turned to the sleeping Beast.

"The loss will make you stronger, my pet. Soon, you will be the most powerful weapon and no mere human can stop you," Darkside said. "Even in the name of losing that lost shed of humanity, you have left. Slowly, but surely!"

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

"I see. That's good to hear, Silver Wing." Sakura was talking with Silver Wing on voice chat without the video.

"Yeah. The doctor said it was only minor bruises here and there, but recommend me to rest for at least another day. I really want to get back on that monster though..." He mumbled.

"Hey, at least you're lucky to be OK and Codebreaker already took care of it," she said. "Anyway, it's late now. See you later and get well soon, Silver Wing."

"Yeah. Goodnight," he said, ending their voice chat.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sakura said.

"Young Mistress Sakura. The bath is ready." The butler came in to let her know.

"Thank you, Henry. I will be there now," she said as she went to the bathroom. As Henry escorted her to the bathroom, the maid came into her bedroom and began cleaning before she comes back.

The maid was a young woman and new to her job.

"Wow. Her room is very big," she said. It was then she recognized her computer was still turned on and her account was logged in.

"Oh! Her computer is turned on. I should log her out for her and turn it on," she decided.

Then, she accidentally opened her history of voice chats and realized it.

"Wait...what is this stuff?" She said, getting curious as she read more information when she shouldn't. "It can't be!"

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

Somewhere in the real world, the alone girl watched the starry night sky.

She looked around the age of 15 or 16. Her hair was long, curly, and blond. She wore a pair of ripped jeans, brown shoes, unbuttoned brown jacket with white tank-top underneath it, partially revealing her chest and belly button, and a pair of fingerless black gloves. The backside of the jacket had a lion head with flaming mane for the design. She also wore a short white scarf around her neck and earring. Her eyes were a gray color, white skin complexion, and almost perfect hourglass-shape body. There was one beauty mark just right under her right eye.

"Why didn't you, Alyson go after Codebreaker right after the duel was over?" A voice spoke from her duel disk, which had a white eye with glowing blue light.

"I want to make a proper introduction when I meet him again…In a duel," she said.

The eye moved, coming out of the duel disk to be revealed as a white Ignis with glowing blue eyes and a head shaped like a lion's mane.

"If that's your wish, then Jackal won't disagree. Jackal wants to meet him and his pink Ignis as soon as possible. Jackal wants answers," Jackal announced.

"You're getting the itch to see him in a duel, too, huh?" She giggled. "We will meet him soon."

She continued watching the starry sky and wondered her mind.

'Yu Akira or better known as Codebreaker, I hope to see you again and get a glimpse of your power, and hope to see…. Your Legendary Code!' Alyson thought.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _F-Shell Tortor-Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse/Normal, 500 ATK, 1500 DEF._

 _F-Shell Snapper-Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse/Effect, 1000 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: If you control an F-Shell monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _F-Shell Tortoisaures-Link 2, FIRE, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1800 ATK, Bottom-Left, Top-Right. Effect: 2 F-Shell monsters. Once per turn, you can move this card to the zone it points. If you do, inflicts 800 points of damage to your opponent._

 _F-Shell Inferno Shell-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: During the End Phase, if an F-Shell Link Monster you control to another zone by card effect, inflicts 600 points of damage to your opponent._

 _F-Shell Rattlefire-Level 3, FIRE, Cyberse/Effect, 800 ATK, 1700 DEF. Effect: You can reduce this monster's ATK to zero, then Special Summon 1 F-Shell monster from your GY._

 _F-Shell Chimera Tortoisaures-Link 4, FIRE, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 2700 ATK. Link Arrow: Top, Top-Left, Left, Bottom. Effect: 3+ FIRE Cyberse monsters. Once per turn, you can move this card to the Main Monster Zone it points to._

 _F-Shell Fire Ring-Type: Contiguous Trap, Effect: Once per turn, if you moved an F-Shell Link Monster to another zone, target 1 monster your opponent controls. That targeted monster's effect is negated._

 _Gladiator Fight or Flight-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If Gladiator Beast monster you control in battle is targeted by opponent's monster with higher ATK, negate that attack and shuffle your monster to your deck. Then, Special Summon 1 Gladiator Beast monster with a different name than the one you shuffled into your deck._

* * *

 **Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Welcome to the new year, 2019! Starting off this year, a new chapter for one of my main stories I've been working on since two years, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, is here!**

 **The new chapter starts with the introduction of a brand new OC. Please meet Alyson, also known as her VR avatar, Gladia! She's a lone, mysterious young lady who seems to be interested in Codebreaker for unknown reason as of now. She is also accompanying with an Ignis, mysterious white Ignis named "Jackal". Gladia's Skill is called "Heart of A Warrior", which allows her Gladiator Beast monster, when it attacks an opponent's monster with higher attack, returns that monster to the owner's hand (if it is a Link Monster or other monster summoned from Extra Deck, it returns to Extra Deck instead) and inflicts effect damage equals to the difference of the attack.  
**

 **Another new OC introduced in this chapter is Darkside, another mysterious fellow who seems to be the Beast's master and works for Lightning. What's their goal for the Beast is unknown, but all will reveal in due Beast and Darkside will be the main antagonist for Codebreaker and Rossy.  
**

 **All the new OCs are created by yours truly, but I got little bit of help from johannvanguard.**

 **What did you think of the new OCs? Also, what did you think of my own version of the opening, Go Forward for season 2? Probably the ending will come in the next chapter...  
**

 **Until next time, I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's Day and I will see you guys next time.**

* * *

Preview for Chapter 52

 _When a secret is out, the people you know may change their view on you. Sakura now faces a bit of trouble to make her parents understand. Meanwhile, Yu meets Takeru Homura, an ally of Yusaku, who also happened to be Soulburner with his trusty, passionate AI partner, an Ignis named "Flame"! What will happen next?!_

Blossom Star: Please, mom and dad! Please understand what I believe in! What I want to be!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Blossoming Stardom!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	52. Blossoming Stardom

**Chapter 52**

Blossoming Stardom

"And so that's what happened," Yu said, talking with Tom at their home in the basement floor.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've logged in and help you," Tom stated.

"Oh yeah, you could've but you were at that night class," he remembered. "Oh well!"

Tom sighed and said, "Well, at least it is fine now. I just wonder who the Beast is or Darkside. They don't sound like good guys at all."

" _Indeed they are not."_ Rossy spoke up, appearing out of the duel disk. _"According to our last encounter, they went into the restrictive area of LINK VRAINS. There is no way to access to it due to high security level setup by SOL Tech"_

"I guess we have to wait for them to appear again and I can't wait, too!" Yu smirked with gleam.

"I don't think it's something to look forward to, Morse. They attacked people, so if they do appear again, someone might get hurt," Tom warned.

"Before that happens, we'll just have to monitor the network and wait for them to appear. When they do, I will force The Beast to duel me again. I can't wait!" Morse exclaimed.

'He really just wants to duel The Beast again...' Tom thought as he sweat-dropped.

The next day was a normal school day. The Den High Academy's students were heading their way to the academy. Yu aka Morse and his best friend, Tom were walking down the streets while other students said their greeting to Yu and praising him for saving the day.

"Hey, Morse the man. Way to go beating that monster!" One male student praised him.

"Thanks, man," he replied.

"OMG. You're so awesome, Codebreaker!" One female student, with her friends, cheered.

"Thank you," he responded.

'Well, it looks like to me that after dueling the Beast, Morse just got even more popular than before!' Tom thought.

" _According to my calculation, Master Yu's popularity level has increased by 25% percent due to the result of the duel with the Beast,"_ Rossy announced as she was hiding in the duel disk.

At the same time, without being noticed, a young man watched them from behind them. The young man had white hair with some red streak, and wore eyeglasses. He also wore the Den High Academy's male student uniform.

"So that's Codebreaker," the boy said quietly to himself. "He seems to be really chill-looking guy and very sociable in real life."

" _It appears to be he's also very popular with other humans,"_ Flame commented. _"You really need to work on that, Takeru Homura."_

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He chided.

" _Never mind about it for now. We should approach him at a right time. First, let's meet Playmaker."_ Flame decided.

Morse and Tom arrived at their homeroom, starting the class with the first bell of the day.

"Good morning, students!" The teacher announced with a tone of excitement in his voice. "Today, before we begin, I have an announcement to make. Two new transfer students are joining us, and I would like to make a proper introduction for them."

Everyone mumbled each other, wondering who the new students are.

"Settle down now. I know it is exciting to have two new students joining us, but please welcome our students with respect," the teacher stated. "First, please welcome Mr. Takeru Homura!"

The same man came into the classroom. At this point, Yusaku (aka Playmaker) already knew who he is. They already met before the class began.

"Hello. My name is Takeru Homura. I am looking forward to getting to know each and every one of you," Takeru greeted, earning applauding from the class.

"And our second student is Mr. Satoru Hikari!" The next person who entered the room was a young man.

Like Takeru, his hair also had some red streaks, but his main hair color was blond instead of white. His hair was tied in short ponytail. His skin tone was tan. His eyes were yellow. He was quite a handsome-looking person. All the female students (except for Aoi Zaizen) blushed and looked excited while the rest of the guys, except for our protagonists, looked at the new guy with a scowl.

"My name is Satoru Hikari and I am from USA. Nice to meet ya all," Satoru said in an American accent.

"You both may sit at any opening seat," the teacher said as they did just that.

Satoru Hikari sat next to Yu. Yu smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Satoru. The name's Yu, Yu Akira, but everyone calls me Morse."

"Morse. Oh, like Morse code! It's nice to meet you, too." Satoru greeted back as they shook hand.

Satoru gave a quick shot look at Yu and then the class officially began.

Later in the day, the school bell rang, starting a break time for students and faculty.

"Well, time to grab some bite," Yu said as he stretched his arms and then got up from his seat.

"Yeah. Let's get something to eat," Tom suggested.

"Hey, may I join in with you two gentlemen?" Satoru asked.

"Sure thing, Satoru!" Yu approved. "The more the merrier."

However, just then, a group of female students surrounded Satoru Hikari.

"So you're really from USA?" One girl asked.

"Are you into sports?" Another one asked.

"What's your number?" Other one questioned.

"It looks like Satoru became occupied, Morse..." Tom remarked as he sweat-dropped.

"Hey, could I join in for a lunch?" Homura approached them. "I know a good place to eat."

"Really? Let's go then!" Yu decided.

That was when someone's duel disk began buzzing. It was Tom's.

 _And yes. The duel disk is also used for sending SMS and stuff, like a Smartphone._

"Oh!" Tom looked at his device. "Sorry Morse, but something came up and I got to go. I will see you later."

"Okay. Peace, Tom," Yu replied as Tom left.

"Well, I guess that's two of us. Let's get going, Morse," Homura decided.

"Yeah, let's!" Morse agreed as they left the room together.

"Ah! Hey, wait up!" Satoru shouted, but it was too late as he was surrounded by the female students. 'Hmph. It seems to be this is going to be tougher than I thought.'

Takeura Homura took Yu outside the school to a familiar cafe truck.

"Hey, I know this place. This is Kusanagi Cafe," Yu said as he also noticed a familiar person sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey Yusaku!"

"You two finally arrived," Yusaku said to them.

"Huh? You guys already know each other?" He questioned to Takeru and then grinned. "Sweet. Then we can have a group lunch meeting. Dozen hot dog, please!"

" _Actually, it's more than just lunch meeting,"_ Ai spoke up as he revealed himself.

"Hey Ai! Long time no see," Morse greeted.

" _This is a meeting for three members with Ignis only._ " Flame appeared. _"And we invited you to join us, Yu Akira or Morse. Also known as Codebreaker."_

"Woah! Hold on. Another Ignis?!" Morse gasped.

" _It appears to be so, Master Yu."_ Rossy came out of her duel disk to reveal herself, too. _"This can only prove that Mr. Takeru Homura here is another victim of the Lost Incident."_

"No way!" He said, surprised.

"Sorry to surprise you like this, but actually, we sort of met yesterday already," Takeru admitted. "I am Soulburner."

"Really?! You're that Soulburner guy from yesterday," Yu said, still surprised.

" _And my name is Flame, which means indomitable passion. The burning heart that never goes out,"_ Flame introduced, showing himself off.

" _Pzzt. Showoff,"_ Ai mumbled.

" _Greeting. My name is Rossy. I am Master Yu's Ignis and his AI servant for all his daily needs,"_ she introduced.

" _Hmmm, so you're Rossy that I heard a lot about from Ai,"_ Flame said as he looked at her constantly. _"You look like an Ignis, but you are a prototype?"_

" _Yes, I am,"_ she answered.

" _Hmmm…. Well, for a prototype, you seemed to be programmed better than Ai,"_ Flame commented.

" _Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Flame?! Are you saying that she's better than me?!"_ Ai angered.

" _Even just looking at her, I can tell that she is much smarter than you,"_ Flame said.

"Why you…?!" Ai looked angry at him, ready to attack him.

"Enough," Yusaku stated. "Let's already begin. We don't have all day."

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

At around the same time, Sakura Aoba, also known as Blossom Star in LINK VRAINS, was sitting alone, looking glum.

"Hey Sakura." She looked up to see her two friends, Nami and Robbin.

 _Seriously. Where have I heard those names before? It sounds so familiar…._

"Oh...Nami and Robbin," Sakura said softly.

"Did something happen? You look horrible," Nami said.

"Well...I..." Sakura looked hesitant to tell them something.

"Don't worry, Sakura. If it is something, we will listen to it, when you feel that it is right," Robbin assured.

"Well...OK, but I can't really talk around here. Could we go somewhere more private?" She asked.

"Hmmm… Well, I really don't know anywhere that's private for a talk," Nami thought aloud.

"I happen to know one place," Robbin admitted.

In short while, Robbin took the girls to a sushi bar at a dark, suspicious alley.

Nami didn't look too comfortable and said, "Um, Robbin, are you sure this is the right place?"

"It is. It's little secret I found let's just say," Robbin said with a wink as she opened the door.

Inside the sushi bar, it was a normal, traditional Japanese sushi bar, with counter for customers to sit and regular tatami mat with table. However, nobody was inside, specifically customers.

"It looks like nobody is here," Sakura noticed.

"Well, then let's get out of this spooky, I mean, fine sushi bar and go somewhere else!" Nami decided as she turned around to get out as soon as possible.

However, she was stopped by a man taller than her. He had a shaggy, rough beard in white sushi garment that most sushi chef wears. Also to note that his teeth was very sharp looking, like a shark.

"Kyyyaaaahhh!" Nami screamed.

"Oh!" They then heard a voice from the kitchen. A young woman in apron and big belly came out of the kitchen. "Are you ladies alright?"

Nami was on the floor, fainted by the man's sudden appearance.

"Welcome to the Sharks' Den Sushi Bar!" The man stated excitedly before he turned to Robbin and gasped. "Hey, it's you, Robbin!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Same," Robbin greeted.

Little bit later, the girls sat at the tatami table, eating dishes of sushi from the plates.

"I didn't know you know the owner of this sushi bar, Robbin," Nami said, with a bag of ice over her head.

"I am surprised, too," Sakura admitted. "Though, I was more surprised when you scream in front of the owner, Nami."

"That guy just came out of nowhere, OK!" Nami said hesitantly. "But I admit that their sushi really tastes good."

"Thank you for the compliment, young lady!" Mr. Same bubbled. "It is made by the finest sushi chef around! Any friend of Robbin is a friend of mine. Eat as many as you want!"

"Thank you, sir," Robbin replied.

"Let me refill your water," the young lady stated. This was Mrs. Same.

Sakura noticed the big belly she had.

"Umm, excuse Miss, but are you happened to be…?" She questioned.

"Oh! Yes. I'm about in 7 and half months now," she admitted.

"That's very nice to hear, maim and congratulations even though it's little over 7 months now, like you said," Sakura said.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "It will get busier here once this little guy comes out, but I am looking forward to it. Especially my husband."

"Did you say something, dear?" Mr. Sharks asked.

"No, dear. Not at all," she responded as she went back to work.

"They seem to be a very happy couple," Sakura remarked.

"They are. Their sushi is really good. It's just that they don't get many customers because of location and other things. Yet, they somehow manage to keep this place open," Robbin explained. "Anyway, what was that you were sad about, Sakura?"

"Oh!" She remembered. "Well…. You see. It's kind of hard to say and you might not believe in me if I say this, but..."

"Spill it out already, girl! What is it?" Nami stressed.

"I am Blossom Star!" Sakura shouted accidentally.

There was an awkward silence. The only thing they could hear was a noise of boiling water in the kitchen.

"….Say what?" Nami said, looking very confused.

"Oh...Um," Sakura said, looking a bit surprised and weird at her friends. "I expected you guys to be more surprised and was waiting for that to happen."

"I see," Robbin said with an expression of understanding.

"Wait?! You are not surprised and actually understand her problem already?!" Nami gasped.

 _You're more surprised by your friend's calm reaction to Sakura's admittance about that she's Blossom Star?!_

"Well, I am little bit shocked, but I want to know the reason," Robbin admitted.

"Well, the reason is this..." Sakura began her tale.

 _\- Flashback -_

It was couples of hours before. It was the morning.

"Young Mistress," her butler said. "Your parents would like to have a word with you."

"Alright. I will be down there momentarily," she answered.

Sakura went downstairs to the private room. Her parents were sitting at the sofa, looking very serious. Sakura wondered why they looked serious, but without any questions, she entered and sat at the chair.

"Good morning, Father and Mother," she greeted. "What would you like to discuss with me about?"

"Honey, your father and I want to talk with you about...something," her mother stated.

"Explain to us this." Father said as he pressed on the table, which revealed to be a smart table that connects to and shows holographic TV screen.

The screen popped up, showing footage of Blossom Star.

Sakura gulped, looking a bit nervous now.

"We found that you are happened to be this Charisma Duelist and you kept this a secret from us! How could you, dear?!" He accused her.

"Father, I can explain this!" She retorted.

"Then, explain this, dear." He showed her a piece of paper. "This is printout for a text chat between you and someone named 'Silver Wing'. Who is he?"

"He's my friend, Father and also a fellow duelist," she answered. "There is nothing more than that."

"Then why are you wearing such outlandish outfit when you are dueling?!" Her father scolded.

"It's not very proper, dear," her mother added.

"But Father! Mother! I only just want to..."

"From this day forward, Missy!" Her father interrupted her. "You are not permitted to enter LINK VRAINS and not permitted to duel until further notice!"

"What?!" She gasped. "But Father! Please listen to what I want to say!"

"No, Sakura! You shall not do anything to do with LINK VRAINS until further notice. Even with the Hanoi's gone from the picture, there was that freaky monster called The Beast who appeared yesterday and attacked the place where you were at the time. This is for your own good!"

 _\- Flashback ends -_

"So that explains it." Nami understood.

"Yeah. I try to explain to them but they wouldn't listen, and I don't know what else to do," Sakura said sadly.

"I do have one idea," Robbin said.

"You do?" The girls said at the same time.

"It's a bit risky, but there is one person who can help your problem, Sakura and that person is happened to be nearby our school," she explained.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

The bell rang at Den High Academy, indicating that the school day was over for today.

"Mmwaaahh...Finally, school's over," Yu yawned.

"You need to stay awake, Morse or the teacher will scold you if you get caught...again," Tom said.

"No worries, Tom! At least I am doing homework now," Yu chuckled.

"Well, at least you're improving," Tom admitted.

Suddenly, Morse's duel disk started beeping.

" _You got a message, Master Yu!"_ Rossy announced.

"I wonder who it's from," he said as he opened the message. "Oh cool! It's from Blossom Star, and she wants to meet me in LINK VRAINS for a duel."

"Blossom Star? Weren't you supposed to duel her before that Beast ruined it?" Tom asked.

"It must be to make up for that, and I won't deny this request. I guess finding the next Legendary Code can wait. It's time to duel!" He declared.

Once he got back home, Yu inserted his deck into his duel disk and said, "Deck set! Into the VRAINS!"

A portal opened up in the sky, with Codebreaker jumping out as he entered New LINK VRAINS' central sector.

He landed on one of the floating platforms. Just then, Blossom Star logged in.

"What's up, Blossom Star," he greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Codebreaker, I challenge you to a duel!" She pointed at him.

"Woah! She's already fire up!" He exclaimed. "Alright then. Let's duel then!"

"Hold up a second!" They were then interrupted with two familiar idol duo appeared on their D-Board.

"Please wait for a moment until we have our camera ready," Kitty stated.

"It won't take long...hopefully," Mimi said.

They setup the camera and turned it on, making all other TV monitors in LINK VRAINS and in the real world changed to their channel.

"Hello, everyone! This is Kitty here!" Kitty started.

"And I, Mimi, is also at present," Mimi added.

"We bring you a breaking news!" Kitty exclaimed. "We will now be broadcasting a special duel that we thought we would never see it again! It is a challenge duel between the West Sector's Top Lady Duelist, Blossom Star and the East Sector's dueling hero, Codebreaker!"

"That's right," Mimi agreed.

Everyone was watching the show. Robbin and Nami were watching from Nami's bedroom at her computer desk while the unconscious Sakura was on her bed. She was borrowing Robbin's VR duel disk since Sakura's duel disk was in lock-mode for logging in, but the copy data functionality wasn't lock. At the same time, Mr. and Mrs. Aoba were also watching, and they were not happy.

"What's going on?" Mr. Aoba shouted. "Why is my daughter in LINK VRAINS?! She shouldn't be able to!"

"Honey, calm down!" Mrs. Aoba tried to calm down her furious husband.

Meanwhile, Yasaku, Takeru, their Ignis, and Kusanagi were also watching the duel from the real world.

" _What is he doing? This is no time for a duel!"_ Ai complained. _"We're supposed to meet to discuss about how to get into the restrictive area!"_

" _Calm down. There is no need for us to rush as much as I want to go, too. Besides, I am quite interested in this duel,"_ Flame said.

"So that's Blossom Star," Takeura recognized. "I wish I could duel her someday!"

" _That would take awhile since she is one of the four Top Duelists in New LINK VRAINS. You need to earn enough medal points to even get a chance to duel her,"_ Flame pointed out. _"As of where you currently stand, you have zero medal."_

"Why do you disgrace me?" Takeura asked with a disapproved look.

"Wow! It's Codebreaker and Blossom Star!" Naoki was watching the duel unfolding on his electronic Pad device at a cafe shop.

Codebreaker and Blossom Star jumped on their D-Board as they glide on the data wind.

"SPEED DUEL!"

 **Codebreaker vs. Blossom Star**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Blossom Star (4h): 4000 LP**

"I will go first!" Blossom Star declared. "First, I Normal Summon Naturia Cliff!"

A blockhead with red moss appeared with 1500 ATK.

"Blossom Star begins her first move with a summon!" Kitty announced.

"Yeah. We can see that, Kitty," Mimi pointed.

"Since I control Naturia monster, I can Special Summon my Level 1 Tuner, **Naturia Peach** from my hand!" The new Naturia monster was a cute peach with yellow eyes, and tiny vines for arms and legs.

 **Naturia Peach-Level 1, EARTH, Plant/Tuner, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"This monster can be Special Summoned if I control a Naturia monster on the field," she explained and then placed her arm out. "Now I tune my Level 1 Naturia Peach with Level 4 Naturia Cliff!"

'I hope father and mother are watching this,' she thought.

Her two monsters were digitized, turning into six rings with the middle ring being a gold ring. Two numbers appeared, 1 and 4, until both numbers combined into number 5 and then a beam of energy shot through the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5 Naturia Beast!" Her ace Synchro monster appeared as it roared for battles, presenting its 2200 ATK.

"Amazing Synchro Summon! Blossom Star had summon her ace monster, Naturia Beast!" Kitty exclaimed. "How would Codebreaker react to this behemoth?!"

"I'm pretty sure he will find a way to counter it," Mimi stated.

"I set a card and end my turn!" She finished with a face-down.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 4000 LP**

"Wow! That's a first time I saw a Synchro Monster summoned in a Speed Duel! Pretty cool summoning," Codebreaker complimented. "Now, it's my turn!"

 **Codebreaker (5h): 4000 LP**

" _Master Yu."_ Rossy spoke. _"As you may already know, I should warn you that Blossom Star's monster, Naturia Beast, has an effect that negates an activation of Spell Card during either player's turn, and if she does, the Spell Card is destroyed. You should be cautious of that."_

"Then, we will just have to play no Spell then!" Codebreaker said excitedly as he then looked over the cards in his hand. "Eureka! It's time to break the code! I summon **F# Bitecoin**!"

Out of the digital portal, bunches of gold coins appeared, which soon to merged together, becoming into a shark-like creature. It had sharp teeth and its eyes were shape of a coin. Its body shape was bunches of coins stack together.

 **F# Bitecoin-Level 3, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 1200 ATK, 400 DEF.**

"I activate F# Bitecoin's effect!" He declared. "When it is Normal Summoned while it is the only monster I control on the field, I can Special Summon another Cyberse monster from my hand! I bring out my trusty, old friend in shining armor! Go, C# Download Knight"

His staple C# monster appeared for a fight. "Then, I use C# Download Knight's effect to Special Summon another C# monster! Come out, C# Webkumo from my deck!"

"Now, I input the code to the circuit of hope!" A Link Square appeared in front of him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Level 4 or lower Cyberse monsters! I set my C# Webkumo, treating itself as two Link Materials thanks to its special ability!"

The spider cyberse turned into two clones before they swallowed into the link arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **C# Bit-Remover**!"

The new Link C# monster was a male cybernetic humanoid with a tube attached on his back and gun that looked like a vacuum cleaner. The humanoid also wore a black shade with glowing light greenish-blue lights that ran across its body, and spiky green hair.

 **C# Bit-Remover-Link 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK. Link Arrow: Bottom, Right.**

"Now, I activate C# Bit-Remover's effect! Once per turn, I can remove one monster in the Extra Monster Zone and move it to the Main Monster Zone!" His monster turned on its weapon, sucking Naturia Beast into the vacuum cleaner's tube.

"Naturia Beast!" Blossom Star cried.

"Don't worry. Your monster is just moving to a new home," Codebreaker assured as his Link Monster burst out Naturia Beast and placed it to one of the Main Monster Zones on her side of the field.

"Now, I re-input the code to the circuit!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning condition is two monsters with different names! I set my F# Bitecoin and C# Download Knight in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into purple and blue twisters, absorbing into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Knightmare Cerberus!" A three-headed orange dog beast appeared as each head howled and roared for fights, showing off its 1600 ATK.

" _Ho, he's using a Knightmare monster,"_ Flame said. _"If I recall, there was one Cyberse monster from the Cyberse World that belongs to the Knightmare Archetype."_

" _Yeah. Actually, that would be Knightmare Corruptor Iblee. Rossy and I met her with Linkuriboh when we visited the Cyberse World!"_ Ai explained as Linkuriboh popped out its face from the duel disk, and watched the duel.

"F# coin's effect activates! When it is used for a Link Summon, I can add one Level 4 or lower F# Magician monster from my deck to my hand. I add my Level 4 F# Magician!" He added the said monster card.

"Knightmare Cerberus' effect! If it is Link Summoned, I can discard 1 card and then target 1 Special Summoned monster in my opponent's Main Monster Zone, and if I do, I can destroy that monster," Codebreaker said. "I discard one card and then I target your Naturia Beast!"

"If Naturia Beast gets destroyed by Knightmare Cerberus' effect, then he can able to use Spell card without any limitation," Takeru commented.

"Go, Cerberus! Use Knightmare Hell Roar!" His three-headed behemoth roared so powerfully that echoed through the data wind.

"Oh no! Sakura's monster will be destroyed!" Nami exclaimed.

Cereberus' roar made Naturia Beast to cover its ears before it shattered into sparkles, being destroyed by the three-headed dog beast's roar.

"With that big cat out of the way, Codebreaker can now make a direct attack!" Kitty announced.

"That would be a total of 2600 points of damage to Blossom Star's Life Points," Mimi admitted.

"Someone! Get her out of there! Quick!" Mr. Aoba ordered.

"Wait, honey!" His wife stopped him. "Look!"

"That's a nice play, Codebreaker, but you won't get to me when I play this card! Trap activate, **Naturia Replenish**!" She shouted.

The new trap showed a group of Naturia monsters bringing plants to a destroyed garden.

"When a Naturia Synchro Monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can bring out monsters I used to summon that destroyed Synchro Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Naturia Peach and Cliff!" Her two Naturia monsters returned from the graveyard in face-up defense position.

" _She revived her two monsters she used for Synchro Summoning!"_ Ai pointed out.

"Yes, but they won't stay on the field too long," Yusaku said.

"Well, since Knightmare Cerberus is Co-Linked with another Link Monster when I activated its effect, I can draw a card. Then, I set a card." Codebreaker drew a card, replacing the one he discarded and then placed one card face-down. "Now, I attack with my monsters! Go, C# Bit-Remover, attack her Naturia Peach!"

C# Bit-Remover turned on his vacuum machine to an 'attack' level, creating a powerful wind that blew scared Naturia Peach away.

"Then, Cerberus attacks your Naturia Cliff!" Cerberus chewed on Cliff, burning the poor Earth monster into crisps.

"With that, I end my turn!" He completed his turn.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 4000 LP**

"Now, this is an exciting duel!" Takeru exulted. "I don't know who to cheer for."

'Wow. Codebreaker is strong, and I think he's even stronger than ever,' Blossom Star quavered as she thought to herself. '...What am I even thinking? This duel isn't about winning or losing! It's about showing my parents that this is something I want to do and love to do! I got to keep trying!'

"Hey Blossom Star!" Her opponent flew over to be next to her. "Are you alright? You look like you were staring in space, so I got little worried."

She grinned and said, "Don't worry. I am fine."

She flew ahead and started her turn. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Blossom Star (2h): 4000 LP**

"If my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Naturia Cicada from my hand!" The new Naturia monster was a cute cicada with red eyes that hangs on a tree branch, but in this case, it was flying with its wings out.

 **Naturia Cicada-Level 3, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 500 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"Then, I Normal Summon **Link Resonator**!" A monster that looks like a Dark Resonator appeared, except this one had a Link Circuit on its back. It laughed like a maniac with a creepy smile on its face.

 **Link Resonator-Level 2, EARTH, Fiend/Tuner, 500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"I tune my Level 2 Link Resonator with Level 3 Naturia Cicada!" Link Resonator used its tuning fork and mallet, hitting each other to make a sound before it and Naturia Cicada were digitized.

Five rings appeared again, with number 3 and 2 showed before it turned into number 5 and a beam of energy shot through the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Appear again! Level 5! Naturia Beast!" Her second Naturia Beast appeared with a strong roar.

" _She summoned another Naturia Beast,"_ Flame said. _"Interesting. Just like your Reincarnation Link Summon, this could be called a Reincarnation Synchro Summon."_

"I'm not quite sure about that," Takeru said doubtfully.

"Now I activate Link Resonator's effect!" She declared. "When it is sent to the Graveyard for Synchro Summon, that monster is counted as two Link Materials! Come, my circuit of nature!"

A Link Square appeared in front of her.

"She's going to Link Summon!" Codebreaker announced.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 Naturia monsters! I set my Naturia Beast in the Link Markers!" Naturia Beast split itself into two before both turned into green twisters, shooting into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2 **Naturia Forest Queen**!"

Multiple roots sprouted out, tangling into a shape of body for some kind of animal. Two cherry flowers blossomed on the head with two green glowing eyes appeared. Short branches grew out, representing its horns. Four hooves were made on the tip of four roots, representing the legs and feet. A red leaf grew out of its hind for its tail. It was summoned in the zone pointed by C# Bit-Remover's top arrow.

 **Naturia Forest Queen-Link 2, EARTH, Beast/Link/Effect, 1500 ATK, Top, Right.**

"Naturia Forest Queen's effect! When it is Co-Linked with another Link Monster, that monster's type is changed to Plant-type and then I can Special Summon one Naturia Token with an attack equals to the linked monster's ATK!"

Suddenly, a plant copy version of C# Bit-Remover appeared on her side of the field, with the same attack.

"Look at that. It looks like C# Bit-Remover," Codebreaker commented.

" _Indeed it is, Master Yu, but something is not quite right about it,"_ Rossy said.

"I declare to attack! I attack your C# Bit-Remover with my Naturia Token C# Bit-Remover!" Blossom Star declared, which surprised everyone.

"Is she going for self-destruction?!" Kitty gasped.

"She is!" Mimi announced.

Both monsters destroyed each other.

"Why did you do that, Blossom Star?" Codebreaker asked.

"So I can do this!" She answered. "When Naturia Token monster is destroyed by battle, Naturia Forest Queen gains ATK equal to the total attack of the destroyed monsters until the beginning of my next turn!"

Her Link Monster screeched as its attack increased to 3500.

"3500 ATK?!" Codebreaker gasped.

"Battle! Naturia Forest Queen, attack his Knightmare Cerberus with Royal Green Wave!" Her Link Monster released a green aroma, which made Cerberus sneered in response, not liking the smell before it trembled and destroyed.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 4000 – 2900 = 1100 LP**

"I end my turn here," Blossom Star said.

"Nice move, Blossom Star! I never expected that you can turn the table around like that! Your are amazing and strong duelist," Codebreaker said.

"Thank you, Codebreaker. I worked hard to get to where I am because well...it is my dream to become the best Charisma Duelist!"

Her parents watched quietly as they were now glued to the TV screen with interest.

"Cool!" He responded. "But now, it's time for me to fight back!"

"Bring it on! I am ready whatever you will do!" Blossom Star replied determinedly.

"My turn, I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card, creating an arc of light.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 1100 LP**

"I Normal Summon Knightmare Corruptor Iblee!" The female Knightmare appeared on his side of the field. "When Iblee is Normal Summoned, I can target one Link Monster in my Graveyard, and then I can Special Summon it to the field so it points to this card, with its effect negated and zero ATK! Resurrect, C# Bit-Remover!"

His Link 2 C# Link Monster returned from the grave, appearing next to Iblee.

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn to bring back my good, old pal, Knightmare Cerberus!" The three-headed dog beast returned as it roared for comeback.

"Then, I play the Continuous Spell Card, **E-Mail Server**!" The new Spell showed a giant email server with many Cyberse monsters riding on each email envelope flying in and out of the server.

"By releasing one monster, I can Special Summon one Cyberse monster from my hand with a Level equal to or lower than the released monster's Level," he explained. "I release my Level 2 Knightmare Corruptor Iblee and then Special Summon Level 2 **F# Catche**!"

Knightmare Corruptor Iblee turned into bits of data before those same bits formed into a new monster. This monster was a purple cat with two huge black eyes, the inner parts of the ears red, and big gold coin. It posed like the lucky cat statue with its right paw up.

 **F# Catche-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 300 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"Now I activate F# Catche's effect! Once per turn, by sending one F# monster from my hand to the Graveyard, F# Catche can copy that monster's effect!" He stated. "I send my F# Magician to copy her effect!"

"Wait...If I remember, F# Magician's effect allows you to perform Fusion Summon!" Blossom Star exclaimed.

"That's right and that's what I am gonna do!" He announced. "I activate F# Catche's copied effect from F# Magician! I can fuse a monster on my side of the field or in my hand to summon a Fusion monster! I fuse my F# Catche with C# Bit-Remover!"

F# Cratche transformed into F# Magician, except it still had its ears, eyes, and whiskers. His two monsters turned into blue and purple sparkles, mixing together into a single twister.

"Two souls become one. The codes are compatible between the two, creating a brand-new miracle! Fusion Summon! Come out! Appear, C# Solid State Dragon!" His ace Fusion monster appeared with a big roar.

"Since F# Catche copied F# Magician's effect, I can add one Polymerization or Fusion Spell card from my deck to my hand." Codebreaker added a Polymerization to his hand from his deck. "Now, C# Solid State Dragon's effect activates! When it is Fusion Summoned, it can destroy one Link Monster on the field! I destroy your Naturia Forest Queen!"

The dragon strangled Forest Queen until it broke into bits and twigs.

"Then, until the end of this turn, Solid State Dragon gains 500 ATK for each Link Rating of that destroyed monster!" He continued on.

" _Naturia Forest Queen's Link Rating was two. Therefore, C# Solid State Dragon gains 1000 ATK points,"_ Rossy said.

"Battle! Solid State Dragon, use your Solid State Beam!" His dragon fired a clean, straight white energy beam at Blossom Star.

"Arrrrgh!" She cried.

 **Blossom Star: 4000 – 3500 = 500 LP**

"Now, Knightmare Cerberus will attack you directly!" Cerberus roared before it launched for its attack. It jumped over to Blossom Star's side of the field, and glared at her.

She sweated in fear, but unexpectedly, it gave her a nice, long lick which drained her Life Points to zero and leaving her all wet in dog's drew.

"Ewwww..." Nami disgusted.

 **Blossom Star: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"We have our winner! The winner of this duel is Codebreaker!" Kitty announced as random confetti popped out everywhere, reminding me of a certain video game about lawyers and court trials.

Codebreaker and Blossom Star stopped at a nearby resting ground. Luckily, there was a digital fountain where she could wash the saliva away.

"Hey Blossom Star." Codebreaker called out to her. "That was a really fun duel and I like to thank you for it. We can duel whenever you want to."

"Thank you, Codebreaker and actually I must confess to you about the duel," she admitted. "You see, I asked to duel you because my parents found out who I am, and I want to show them that this is something I want to do."

"Oh..." Codebreaker finally realized it. "Well, I think they will understand it now! They must be really excited after watching our duel! Of course, you did lost which was kind of bad, but hey, who cares! You should go and see them now."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Codebreaker."

"Your welcome! I better get going now. See you later, Blossom Star." He then logged out.

"Oh crap! I forgot to ask him for his autograph! Oh, Nami would be mad on me for this!" Blossom Star realized.

Back in the real world, her parents saw the entire duel.

"Honey, I think our daughter is just a wonderful, strong duelist and she can become even stronger. Perhaps it is best to unlock her duel disk and allows her to duel," Mrs. Aoba suggested.

The father sighed and said, "We'll talk about when she turns home. I need some time to think about something."

Later that day, at Aoba's mansion, Sakura's parents and Sakura discussed at the living room.

"Sakura, your mother and I saw your duel on the web," he said. "You clearly disobeyed our punishment set upon on you, which means you're required with more discipline."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that.

"However…. It was a mistake for us to not count your feeling about it. We didn't recognize how serious you are about dueling and your fondness of it," he admitted, which surprised her a bit. "While I prefer you to pursue other things for your future and life, it is your decision. If you choose dueling, then you have our blessing."

"Father, thank you so much!" She beamed.

"But on one condition!" He spoke up. "You must change your avatar's look before you ever logged-in to LINK VRAINS! It must be appropriate for your age, and we don't want some people to get the wrong idea. If you agree to this condition, then you may continue being a Charisma Duelist."

"Oh, thank you, Father and Mother! Yes, I will promise you both!" She said as she hugged her parents. Even the head butler and the maids was crying in joy.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Naturia Peach-Level 1, EARTH, Plant/Tuner, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: If you control a Naturia monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _F# Bitecoin-Level 3, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 1200 ATK, 400 DEF. Effect: If you Normal Summon this card and it is the only monster you control on the field, then Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your hand. If this card is used for Link Summon, add 1 Level 4 or lower F# monster from your deck to your hand. If this card is used for Fusion Summon, add Level 4 or lower F# monster, except this card, from your GY to your hand._

 _C# Bit-Remover-Link 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK. Link Arrow: Bottom, Right. Effect: 2 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monsters. Once per turn, you can move one Link Monster controlled by your opponent from the Extra Monster Zone to tone of their Main Monster Zones._

 _Naturia Replenish-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a Naturia Synchro Monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, Special Summon a monster(s) used to summon that destroyed monster._

 _Naturia Cicada-Level 3, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 500 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Link Resonator-Level 2, EARTH, Fiend/Tuner, 500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, that Synchro Monster is counted as two materials for Link Summon. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

 _Naturia Forest Queen-Link 2, EARTH, Beast/Link/Effect, 1500 ATK, Top, Right. Effect: 2 Naturia monsters. Once per turn, if this card is Co-Linked with an opponent's Link Monster, Special Summon one Naturia Token with an ATK equals to that linked monster's ATK next to this card's Link. If the Naturia Token is destroyed by battle with the same monster with equal attack, until the beginning of your next turn, this card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters._

 _E-Mail Server-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to Special Summon one Cyberse monster from your hand with Level equals to the tribute monster's Level._

 _F# Catche-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 300 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can send one F# monster from your hand to copy that monster's effect for this card. If this card is used for Fusion Summon, the summoned monster will be banished if it leaves from the field, but you can add one of its Fusion Materials used from your GY to your hand._

* * *

 **Hello, guys. I enjoyed writing this story the most, so here is another chapter done! The next chapter, Chapter 53 is already written and I will write Chapter 54 soon. This year is going to be Year of Yu-Gi-Oh, if you asks me.  
**

 **Also, I have both good news and bad news. The bad news is...this may be the last time you hear from me, the great Narrator. But the good news is that I have two lovely slav...I mean, assistants who will help me for awhile. You know them, but I will give them a proper introduction, so please introduce yourselves!**

* * *

"Hi, everyone! This is Kitty here in the house, yo!" Kitty appeared, jumped in joy.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mimi, Kitty's BFF and partner," Mimi introduced.

"And welcome to our first episode of Kitty & Mimi's Post-Chapter Show!" They announced.

"Here on this little show of ours, we summarize briefly about what happened in the last chapter and talked about the key card that appeared in the chapter if there was a duel," Kitty explained.

"Key card is basically like a 'star' of the duel," Mimi said. "Speaking of which, today's key card is this card!"

The huge computer monitor behind them showed F# Cratche, and then it showed sequences of scenes from the chapter, showing the monster itself.

"The key card for this chapter is F# Cratche, summoned by the one and only, our hero, Codebreaker!" Kitty announced excitedly. "I really love this monster! It's cute, fluffy, and has quite a punch, too!"

"That's right," Mimi added. "F# Cratche is a Level 2 LIGHT Cyberse Effect monster with 300 Attack and 200 Defense points. This card can copy other F# monster in the owner's hand, but you can only use this once per turn. This cat can basically copy any F# monsters. It's based of two things, which Kitty will explain."

"Huh? Explain about what? I only want to say it's cute, flufy, and has quite a punch," Kitty admitted.

Mimi rolled her eyes and said, "No worry. I will do it instead."

"F# Crache is based of two things, like I said. The first one is the Maneki-neko, which is a common Japanese figurine of a cat that you would normally see at shops or restaurants in Japan. Japanese show owners often believe that Maneki-neko brings good luck to their store. Depending on which paw it holds up, it is believed to bring either more customers or money."

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Kitty exclaimed.

"You're supposed to study for it," Mimi mumbled. "The second thing that this monster is based on is the bakeneko. Bakeneko is a type of Yokai or Japanese supernatural creature. It is a cat that can transform into anything, even a person to trick other people. Just like the myth of bakeneko, F# Cratche turned into F# Magician when it copied her effect."

"Wow! I learned a lot from this," Kitty said. "Thank you so much, Mimi."

"No problem, Kitty, but I am not Mimi." Suddenly, Mimi transformed into smokes and revealed to be F# Cratche.

"Holy tunasandwich! Where's the real Mimi?!" Kitty asked. "While I figure that out, thank you for watching our show and check out the preview for the next chapter right after this. See you later, alligator!"

"Meow!" F# Cratche waved its paw goodbye to the invisible audience.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 53

 _The trio of Playmaker, Soulburner, and Codebreaker enter the restrictive area of LINK VRAINS. However, they are confronted by SOL Tech's bounty hunter group! Codebreaker, separated from his friends, duels against the ferocious bounty hunter, Sharkbite!  
_

Sharkbite: I will bite you into shark bait!

Codebreaker: This guy is crazy, but I won't give up! Let's duel!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Shark Attacks!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	53. Shark Attacks!

**Chapter 53**

Shark Attacks!

It was around after Codebreaker had a Speed Duel with Blossom Star. He, Playmaker, and Soulburner were heading down to the restrictive area at the very lower level of New LINK VRAINS.

A little while ago, they were discussing how to infiltrate into the area.

"Sorry I'm late," Yu apologized as he scratched behind his head and smiled. "I had to do a little duel with a friend."

"We saw it," Takeru said. "And it was awesome!"

" _I have to say. It was quite an impressive duel,"_ Flame commented.

" _Thank you for the compliment, Flame,"_ Rossy answered. _"Let's begin on our discussion about how to access the restrictive area."_

"Well, let me start then..." Kusanagi said as he and everyone turned to the monitor, displaying the area they're going to. "The area where that Bowman and The Beast went to is somewhere here. There is a high-level security barrier that blocks between the restrictive area and the free area of LINK VRAINS. It's not easy to get through."

" _So how do we get through the barrier?"_ Ai asked.

"Well, actually something interesting was sent to my Inbox just not too long ago, and it came with this." Kusanagi showed a message from some sender with an encrypted name.

" _It's Ghost Girl! She's at it again!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"Ghost Girl? I remember her," Yu said. "Isn't she a bounty hunter? Why is she helping us?"

" _According to my calculation, there is 95 percent for the probability of this being some kind of trap,"_ Rossy noted.

"If Ghost Girl sends this to us, there's highly likely that she's working for Akira Zaizen of SOL Tech," Yusaku stated.

"You mean Aoi-chan's big brother?" Yu questioned. "Why would they help us then?"

" _As your Ignis partner said, this is most likely a trap,"_ Flame explained. _"SOL Tech has hired some bounty hunters."_

"Right," Kusanagi noted. "However, this message also came with this."

He then showed a strange algorithm. Ai, Flame, and Rossy looked at it with wide eyes.

" _This is!"_ Ai gasped.

" _It's an Ignis algorithm!"_ Flame announced.

" _Indeed it is,"_ Rossy agreed.

"Ignis Algorithm? What Ignis did it make this?" Yusaku asked.

" _It's the WIND Ignis,"_ Flame said. _"Each of us, six Ignis are created after the duel monster's Attribute. This algorithm belongs to the WIND Ignis."_

" _This could only mean that the WIND Ignis must be in the restrictive area, the same area where the mysterious duelists, Bowman and the Beast escaped to,"_ Rossy concluded.

" _And if we go there, we might find them and reunite with the WIND Ignis. Maybe he's been kidnapped by them and he needs our help!"_ Ai stated.

" _That is a possibility,"_ Flame thought aloud.

"According to what Ghost Girl sent us, there is some kind of unknown gate located somewhere in this area. She said that it may be connected to some kind of another world," Kusanagi explained. "If anything, that's where you three will be going to and find out what it is."

"Right and there we might find Bowman, and we can get Kusanagi-san's young brother's consciousness data back," Yusaku said.

Back to the present time, the trio was approaching near the security barrier, guarded by multiple security programs.

"Everyone. Watch out for those security programs. If one of them sees you, they will set off the security alarm," Kusanagi warned.

"Right!" Codebreaker replied.

Just at the right time, falling debris fell down. The trio used this as an opportunity by hiding behind it and then heading all the way down to the security barrier with the falling debris.

"It's time to turn on the stealth program." Playmaker and the gang pressed on their duel disk, surrounding their body with blue particles. They went through the barrier as easily as a cockroach through a tight space.

"Well, that was easy," Codebreaker commented.

"We finally meet again, Playmaker!" They heard a familiar, strong voice and then turned around to see who it was.

It was Go Onizuka and his two accomplices in their bounty hunter avatar uniform.

"It's the bounty hunters!" Soulburner shouted.

"And one of them looks like Go Onizuka!" Codebreaker stated.

" _That's because it is Go Onizuka, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said.

" _Well, well! It looks like Go is now on SOL Tech's side, their new pet dog,"_ Ai remarked.

"What should we do, Playmaker?" Soulburner asked.

"We don't have time to fight them. We will get away from them!" Playmaker decided as the trio of heroes moved faster, but Go and his team reacted quickly and increased their D-Board's speed.

"You're not getting away, Playmaker!" Go yelled. "Today is the day that I will defeat you!"

"They are not giving up!" Codebreaker stated.

" _Leave to us, Master Yu!"_ Rossy looked at Flame and Ai as they were all thinking the same thing.

" _Data Storm!"_ The Ignis trio summoned a powerful data storm together. The storm went toward Go's team.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" Go's accomplices got caught in the storm, forcing them to log out.

"A little Data Storm won't stop me!" Go pushed forward and managed to fly through the storm.

" _He went right through the Data Storm!"_ Ai said, surprised.

" _He's persistent. Just as I expect from a former Number 1 Top Charisma Duelist,"_ Flame thought aloud.

"But now it's just him alone!" Soulburner pointed out. "Playmaker, Codebreaker! You guys go ahead! I will deal with Go Onizuka!"

" _Huh? Are you sure about that? Go Onizuka doesn't seem to be the same Go that we know and love, you know,"_ Ai replied.

" _Soulburner will be just fine as long as I, Flame, his trustworthy partner, is on his side. Plus, I am the one who takes cares of him,"_ Flame responded.

"What are you? My babysitter?" Soulburner bickered. "Anyway, I will keep Go busy! You two go right ahead and I will catch up!"

"OK! Good luck, Soulburner!" Codebreaker said, giving him a thumbs-up.

"See you soon!" Soulburner gave them a thumbs-up before he slowed down and stopped Go Onizuka.

"You! Get out of my way! My business is with Playmaker!" Go barked.

"Nice to meet you, Go Onizuka. My name is Soulburner, and I am your biggest fan!" Soulburner greeted.

" _And I am Flame, his Ignis and the fire of passion,"_ Flame introduced pridefully.

"You have an Ignis like Playmaker!" Go look at him with wide eyes behind his scouter lens. "That would make you one of the Lost Incident victims, like Playmaker…. I decided! I will take you down first and capture your Ignis before Playmaker's!"

"It would be an honor to duel you, Go Onizuka, as I waited for a time to duel you and there is no time better than now!" Soulburner exclaimed.

Meanwhile, as the duel between Soulburner and Go Onizuka began, Akira Zaizen watched safely at SOL Tech's monitor room.

"Go Onizuka has engaged with Soulburner! Their duel is about to begin, sir!" One of the agents announced.

'Just as according to my plan,' he thought. 'By now, Aoi and Ghost Girl should now be passed through the security barrier and heading to the restrictive area. While Playmaker's team is occupied by SOL's bounty hunters, they would be fine.'

His thought was interrupted when a security alert went off.

"What's going on? Why did the security alarm go off?!" Akira questioned.

"Sir, somebody has broken through the security barrier!" The other agent announced. "I am accessing one of our security programs' camera and displaying the image to the monitor now!"

The monitor displayed footage that happened just a moment ago. An armored VR avatar riding on a gold and white D-Board with a giant lion's head in the front rammed through the security programs, destroying them in the progress and then rammed through the barrier without stopping.

"Who was the intruder? Could you zoom in and identify the identity," Akira ordered.

"Yes, sir! Zooming in now!" They stopped the footage and zoomed in to see the face of the avatar user better. The footage became clearer, revealing to be Gladia.

"Intruder's identity identified! VR username is identified as Gladia!" The agent revealed.

"This girl!" He realized the avatar. "She's the one who appeared after Codebreaker dueled that unknown avatar from another day! What is she thinking?"

Back in LINK VRAINS, Ghost Girl and Blue Girl, formerly Blue Angel, were heading their way to the unknown gate's location.

"Hey girls!" They looked up and got surprised by Gladia, who turned back and flew at the same speed as them.

"Who are you?!" Blue Girl said with wide eyes.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Gladia jested. "What are you? Blue Angel's twin sister or something?"

Blue Girl looked at her with a snort and then said, "I am Blue Angel. Well, in this form, I am now known as Blue Girl."

"Blue Girl, huh?" She said. "Hmmm, OK, B.G! Whatever floats your boat!"

Blue Girl didn't like Gladia's attitude and felt a bit annoyed from her.

"So you must be Ghost Girl," Gladia said, turning her attention to G.G. "Fancy meeting one of the famous bounty hunters here."

"Me, famous? Oh, you flatter me," Ghost Girl said sarcastically. "Actually, this is a good time to get to know you. I saw you dueled the other day."

" _This avatar knows you, Gladia. I smell suspicion. Don't trust her,"_ Jackal revealed itself from Gladia's duel disk, which surprised both girls.

"That's ah…!" Ghost Girl gasped.

"An Ignis!" Blue Girl shouted. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this little guy?" She said. "I didn't get him. He's the one who got me, but that's a long story. Say, why don't you ladies join up with us?"

"What? Join you? Why would we join you?" Blue Girl questioned harshly.

"Oh, come on. It's just a little partnership, B.G. Three is better than two right. Well, counting this little guy, it would be four betters than two. Am I right?" She suggested.

" _Jackal is not little,"_ Jackal grumbled.

"Alright, sure. We can work together for now," Ghost Girl agreed without a second thought.

"Ghost Girl! Why would you..."

"Calm down, B.G. This would benefit us, too, you know," Ghost Girl said in a sort of mocking tone. Blue Girl didn't like how they're referring to her as "B.G."

"...Fine," Blue Girl huffed as she pouted her cheek.

" _Jackal senses annoyed feeling from Blue Girl,"_ Jackal remarked.

"I'm not annoyed!" Blue Girl shouted.

Meanwhile, Playmaker and Codebreaker were heading their way until someone else was chasing them.

" _Hey, it's that guy again!"_ Ai pointed at the chasing bounty hunter. It was Blood Shepherd.

"Who's that? Another bounty hunter?" Codebreaker asked.

" _Most likely,"_ Rossy said. Just then, Blood Shepherd shot at them with his arm gun. They barely dodged it. _"Correction. Definitely."_

" _That guy is a nut! He's literally shooting at us!"_ Codebreaker exclaimed.

" _Don't worry! Ai-same will save us! Data Storm!"_ Ai summoned a Data Storm, which headed toward Blood Shepherd.

"Hmph. Not this time." He shot the Data Storm with one shot, which dissipated it completely.

" _What?! No way!"_ Ai gasped.

" _He got rid of the Data Storm with just one shot. He must be using a very high-level program just to destroy a Data Storm!"_ Rossy stated.

Playmaker and Codebreaker tried to get away from Blood Shephard, but he was still on his pursuit just behind them.

While running away from Blood Shepherd, Codebreaker glanced at something moved and hid from their view.

"Something else is here," Codebreaker said.

" _Something else is here?"_ Ai repeated.

A familiar soundtrack from the Jaws movie played in the background until a giant shark came launching upward from below.

"Woah!" The heroes were separated when a giant shark came out of nowhere before it disappeared.

"She, she, she!" They heard an eerie laugh. "I finally found you…. Ignis!"

Out of the blue, Sharkbite appeared on his D-Board, which was a shape of a shark, with the two red dots for the eyes and dorsal fin at the back-end. The front end had the mouth of a shark. The color was gray with blue lines across its body.

"Who are you?" Codebreaker questioned.

"She, she, she! The name's Sharkbite, a bounty hunter!" Sharkbite introduced. "You must be the famous Codebreaker, one of the LINK VRAINS' heroes."

"Yeah, that's me. Are you working for SOL Tech?" He said.

"She, she, she! SOL Tech put a high bounty on Playmaker's head and even more if I capture his Ignis," Sharkbite said before he noticed Rossy. "Hmmm? It seems like you have an Ignis, too."

"You can't have Rossy!" He shouted.

"She, she, she! Playmaker is the bigger prey, but an extra prey would give me some extra bounty!" Sharkbite activated his VR duel disk.

" _He's challenging us to a Speed Duel! It looks like we can't escape from this user easily,"_ Rossy said.

"You're right, Rossy but I don't mind!" Codebreaker looked excited. "I'll take on whoever my opponent is! Let's break some code!"

"SPEED DUEL!" They both shouted.

 **Codebreaker vs. Sharkbite**

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Sharkbite (4h): 4000 LP**

Meanwhile, Ghost Gir, Blue Girl, and Gladia were talking about the bounty hunters while they were heading to the location of the unknown gate.

"So there are two more bounty hunters other than Go Onizuka and his team?" Blue Girl asked.

"That's right. One is named Blood Shepherd and another one is Sharkbite," Ghost Girl answered.

"I heard about Blood Shepherd. He's one of the best hunters in LINK VRAINS, but the most ruthless of all. He will do anything to get his goal," Gladia said.

"Then what about Sharkbite?" Blue Girl questioned.

"Sharkbite is also a well-known bounty hunter in the network underworld. However, he goes after common thugs and anyone on the wanted list most of the times," Ghost Girl remarked. "However, once he knows his target, he doesn't let them escape at any given chance and attacks them ferociously!"

"She, she!" Sharkbite giggled. "I Normal Summon Hammer Shark from my hand!"

A blue hammerhead shark with a literal hammer for the head was summoned as it splashed out of the digital water portal.

"I activate Hammer Shark's effect!" He declared. "Once per turn, I can reduce its Level by 1 to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower WATER monster from my hand! Come out, Level 3 **Jellyfish Shark**!"

Hammer Shark decreased its level by one when a new Shark monster appeared next to it. The new Shark monster was a pink shark with tentacles of jellyfish. Its eye glowed in purple color as the tentacles showed with sparks that constantly go on and off every 6 seconds.

 **Jellyfish Shark-Level 3, WATER, Fish/Effect, 1600 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"I overlay my Level 3 Hammer Shark and Jellyfish Shark! I build the Overlay Network!" A giant blue X with four light-blue dots appeared from behind him. The dots shot four blue energy beam that met at a single point in space, making a swirling galaxy to appear. The two sharks turned into particles, absorbing into the swirling galaxy and then energy burst out of it.

"Rise from the depth of the ocean! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! **Dark-Depth Double Combat Shark**!" The energy formed into a DNA strand before it split into bunches of particles formed into a sphere. The sphere formed into a duo of dark purple shark. Under each fin was smaller shank inside a canon. On the top, two turbojet engines were attached on their back with their dorsal fin showing. One shark had glowing blue eyes while the other one had glowing red eyes. Two blue overlay units circled around it behind.

 **Dark-Depth Double Combat Shark-Rank 3, WATER, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"Jellyfish Shark's effect activates! When it is used for Xyz Summon of WATER Xyz monster, it inflicts 300 points of damage equals to the summoned monster's Rank! Poison Stings!"

Jellyfish Shark appeared briefly, using its tentacles to shoot like a missile at Codebreaker, giving him several shocks.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" He screamed in pain.

 **Codebreaker (4h): 4000 – 900 = 3100 LP**

"Dark-Depth Double Combat Shark's effect activates!" He continued. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can inflict 400 points of damage for every Fish-type monster in my Graveyard to my opponent's Life Points! Shark Torpedoes!"

The Xyz Shark monster released its shark torpedoes from the canons underneath its fins. Codebreaker shielded himself as the torpedoes hit him directly.

"Grrrrghh!" He held on as strongly as possible.

 **Codebreaker (4h): 3100 – 800 = 2300 LP**

"I set a card and end my turn," he said, finishing his turn with a face-down. "If I were to go second, I would just attack you directly and end this now, but I went first."

 **Sharkbite (1h): 4000 LP**

" _Even in the first turn, he took down almost half of Master Yu's Life Points,"_ Rossy fretted.

"He's definitely strong," Codebreaker said, panting a little but with a grin on his face. "But that's what makes it fun and challenging! It's my turn! I draw!"

 **Codebreaker (5h): 2300 LP**

"I activate **C# Smail** 's effect from my hand!" He showed a monster that was a snail with a blue E-mail icon highlighted on its shell. "By discarding it, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my hand! I Special Summon C# Webkumo!"

"Then, I summon C# Download Knight!" His staple Cyberse Knight appeared. "I use its effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard! I bring back C# Smail from my Graveyard!"

The blue snail resurrected from the grave in face-up defense position.

 **C# Smail-Level 4, EARTH, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Now I input the code to the circuit of hope!" A Link Circuit appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two C# monsters! I set my C# Webkumo but I will use its effect now to treat itself as two Link Materials!"

The spider C# monster turned into two blue energies, shooting into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! C# Stream Dragon!" The serpentine dragon with a monitor for a head appeared as it roared strongly.

"C# Stream Dragon's effect activates! For every C# monster it points, it inflicts 400 points of damage to your Life Points! Use Stream Blast!" The dragon's arrow was pointing to C# Smail. It fired a blue energy beam at Sharkbite, hitting him directly.

 **Sharkbite (1h): 4000 – 400 = 3600 LP**

"Then, I activate C# Smail's additional effect!" He declared. "When this card is linked by a C# Link Monster, I can send it back to my Deck, reshuffle it, and draw a card and if it is a Monster Card, I can Special Summon it! I send my Smail back to my Deck and reshuffle time!"

His deck reshuffled and then he drew a new card.

"Eureka!" He beamed, revealing the card he drew was indeed a Monster Card. "The card I drew is a Monster Card! Go, Knightmare Corruptor Iblee!"

The Cyberse Knightmare maiden appeared with her usual cold expression. Download Knight greeted her politely, but she didn't respond, which made Knight to sweat-drop.

"Now I re-input the code for another Link Summon!" The Link Circuit appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Cyberse monsters! I set my C# Download Knight and Knightmare Corruptor Iblee in the Link Markers!"

The two monsters turned into blue and purple twisters. They absorbed into the arrows on the circuit, brightening the color.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **C# Admin Witch**!" The new C# Link Monster was a pretty lady with long blue hair with one bang covering her left eye. Her other eye was a green color, and her outfit looked almost robotic, with blue energy streaming across it. She also wore a pair of high-heel, which also glowed with the same color.

 **C# Admin Witch-Link 2, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 1400 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Right.**

"C# Admin Witch's effect activates! When she is Co-Linked with another C# Link Monster, I can add one C# Spell Card and C# monster from my deck to my hand, and Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard in face-up defense position! I resurrect C# Download Knight and since it is Special Summoned, I can activate its effect again!"

"OK, this is just getting annoying..." Sharkbite grumbled.

"I bring back C# Webkumo!" C# Webkumo returned from the grave and placed it in the right Main Monster Zone.

" _According to my calculation Master, you have met the prerequisites,"_ Rossy said.

"Prerequisites? For what?" Sharkbite questioned.

"This!" He answered. "I play the Ritual Spell, **C# Coding Ritual**!"

The new Ritual Spell Card showed a ritual magical seal written with codes while a single blue flame burns in the middle of the seal.

"Ritual Summon?!" Sharkbite gasped, never expecting this would happen.

"With C# Coding Ritual, I can Ritual Summon a C# Ritual monster from my hand or the field by releasing monsters with Level equal to or greater than the level of the Ritual monster I'm going to summon! I release my Level 4 C# Download Knight, Level 2 C# Webkumo and Link 2 C# Stream Dragon!"

"What? But your dragon is a Link Monster! Link Monster doesn't have a Level!" Sharkbite accused.

"You're right, but with C# Coding Ritual, it can treat a Link Monster with a Level equals to its Link if I use it for Ritual Material!" He revealed.

"Say what?!" Sharkbite said, surprised.

The green lines on Codebreaker's body changed to blue. The three material monsters turned into codes, forming the same magical seal with a single blue fire burning in the middle.

"I reprogram these souls' codes to summon the sacred dragon! Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 8 **C# Streamline Dragon**!" The fire burned stronger and bigger until two glowing eyes appeared and then burst out, revealing the new monster.

This monster was a long serpentine dragon. It looked similar to Stream Dragon, except it was longer and doesn't have a monitor screen for its head. It has four glowing green eyes and two slit mouths. There were three arms on each side of its body, totaling six arms. Each arm had sharp claws that shined with color constantly changing in out of order for each. Its tail ended with a sharp horn-shaped of a mouse pointer. Line with the circle was across its body on both sides, glowing in green, blue, red, and purple color.

 **C# Streamline Dragon-Level 8, LIGHT, Cyberse/Ritual/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"C# Streamline Dragon's effect activates!" Codebreaker exclaimed. "When it is Ritual Summoned using a Link Monster with Dragon in its name for one of the materials used, it gains 1000 ATK!"

The new Ritual dragon roared as its body's lights glowed while its ATK boosted.

"Its additional effect also activates!" He continued on. "Once per turn, if this card is Linked with C# Link Monster, that monster is treated as two Link Materials and I can use that monster to Link Summon a monster so that it points to this card! Streamline Glow!"

Streamline Dragon flew around Admin Witch, making her glow with light.

"Now, I re-input the code to the circuit of hope once more!" The Link Square appeared for the third time. "The summoning condition is four Effect monsters! I set my Link 2 Admin Witches in the Link Markers!"

Admin Witch's body glowed brighter, turning into two clones before both clones transformed into two white twisters for each clone. Four twisters sucked into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Come out, my old friend! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace Spellcaster appeared for the first time in season 2.

"And now I use Cyber Magician Girl's effect! Once per turn, I can take control of one Special Summoned monster on my opponent's side of the field and place it next to one of her Link Arrows! Control Execute!" He declared as Cyber Magician Girl turned her wand into a whip, which she used it on Sharkbite's Xyz monster.

" _With his monster under Cyber Magician Girl's control, his field would be wide open and then Master Yu can make a direct attack to win this duel!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"She, she, she!" Sharkbite laughed eerily. "I've been waiting just for this moment!"

"Say what?" Codebreaker said, looking a bit confused.

"Trap activate! **Seaweeds Field**!" His face-down flipped up, showing a field of seaweed with Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green stuck inside while ominous glowing red eyes of a shark loomed over them. "When my opponent activates a monster's effect and it targets on Fish, Aqua, or Sea-Serpent monster I control, that effect is negated!"

The same seaweed field appeared, with some seaweeds tangling Cyber Magician Girl.

"Kyah!" She squeaked as she was being tangled.

 _Aaaahh...This is getting awkward._

"While Seaweeds Field is face-up on the field, the monster cannot declare to attack, it cannot be used for Link Summon, and nor it can change battle position.

"Then, I will just attack with my dragon! Go, C# Streamline Dragon! Use Stream Mega Blast!" Streamline Dragon fired a giant blue fireball, burning his Xyz Monster into a fish stick.

 **Sharkbite (1h): 4000 – 1400 = 2600 LP**

"At least now that shark is gone!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"Not quite!" Sharkbite countered. "Dark-Depth Double Combat Shark's effect activates! When it is destroyed by battle while it had an overlay unit attached, then I can Special Summon the monsters I used to summon it! Come forth from the depth! Hammer Shark and Jellyfish Shark!"

His two sharks returned from the Graveyard in face-up defense position.

"I end my turn and with that, Streamline Dragon's attack is returned to normal," Codebreaker said as his dragon's attack returned to the original 2700 points.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 2300 LP**

" _Sharkbite negated Master Yu's ace monster's effect and even countered his new Ritual Monster's attack, bringing back his two Shark monsters for defense. This user…. he's 100% terrifying, according to my calculation!"_ Rossy remarked.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Sharkbite began his turn. "I have to say! You have guts, but not strong enough! It's time for you to get a taste of my power!"

"He's up to something!" Codebreaker shouted.

"I play the Spell Card, **Gift from the Sea Princess**!" The new Spell Card showed a young man receiving wonderful, decorated treasure box from a sea princess in a giant sea palace. "With this card, I can draw cards equal to the total Level of WATER monsters I control on the field!"

" _According to my calculation, the total Level of all WATER monsters on his side of the field is 7!"_

"That's right! I get to draw seven cards!" He drew seven, totaling to eight in his hand. "Then, I activate Hammer Shark's effect! By reducing its Level by one, I can Special Summon a monster! Come forth! Gazer Shark!"

A strange looking Shark monster appeared beside the other two Sharks.

"I set two cards." He placed two face-down cards. "Now, appear! The circuit of the raging ocean!"

The Link Square appeared on his side of the field.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is three WATER monsters, with at least one monster with Shark in its name! I set all my three monsters in the Link Markers!" The three Shark monsters turned into three blue twisters with watery effect as each sucked into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Rise from the depth of the sea trench! Link 3! **Deepsea Shadow Lancer**!"

Two glowing purple eyes appeared before its entire form revealed. It looked similar to Number C1010: Silent Honors Ark except its armor looked more metallic. A single large dorsal fin stuck out on its back. It wielded a purple lance with three red spikes at the tip in the shape of a cross. The front plate of the armor had a face of a shark with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Where it supposed to have feet were giant red fins with spiky edge covered with armor.

 **Deepsea Shadow Lancer-Link 3, DARK, Sea-Serpent/Link/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Right.**

"Wow. That looks so...cool." Codebreaker amazed.

"Deepsea Shadow Lancer's effect activates!" Sharkbite declared. "When this card is Link Summoned in the Linked Zone pointed by opponent's Link Monster, this card can attack twice in a battle!"

"Say what?!" Codebreaker gasped.

"Battle! I declare Deepsea Shadow Lancer to attack your C# Streamline Dragon first!" His ace Link 3 monster swam toward Streamline Dragon.

" _But Streamline Dragon has higher attack than Deepsea Shadow Lancer!_ " Rossy warned.

"When Deepsea Shadow Lancer attacks a monster with higher attack, by sending one WATER monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can make it gain attack equals to its target's ATK halved until the end of the current Damage Step! I send my second Hammer Shark." He announced as he just sent one monster from his hand to the Graveyard. "Your boss's C# Streamline Dragon's ATK is 2700. By halved, my monster gains 1350!"

Deepsea Shadow Lancer glowed in purple aura momentarily, increasing its ATK to 3750.

"Use Depth Pierce!" His Lancer pierced through Streamline Dragon, causing it to screech in pain before it turned into pure particles.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 2300 – 1050 = 1250 LP**

"My Lancer's ATK is returned, but I can still make my second attack!" Sharkbite reminded them. "Attack!"

His Link Monster pierced Cyber Magician Girl, making her scream in pain.

 _OK. This is just getting even weirder._

 **Codebreaker (2h): 1050 – 400 = 650 LP**

"Due to the effect of Seaweeds Field, the monster cannot be destroyed by battle, but now I can activate my Lancer's last effect!" He followed up. "If it attacked an opponent's monster but wasn't destroyed, then Lancer can inflict damage equals to that monster's ATK by halved!"

" _Cyber Magician Girl's ATK is 2000. By half, that would be 1000 points of damage and Master Yu only has 650!"_ Rossy shrieked.

Codebreaker sweated with shuddering facial expression.

"With this, you're finished! She, she, sheeeeeeee!" Sharkbite laughed as his ace monster held its spear pointing at Codebreaker.

Lancer was about to stave him with its spear, but he reacted quick enough to reveal one card in his hand.

"I activate Muncher-Mucher's effect from my hand!" He shouted. "If I were to take 1000 or more damages, I reveal this card and take only half of the damage this turn!"

The little dark furry creature appeared and opened its mouth so wide that the spear fit right inside it, but soon it was pierced, which made it explode.

The backlash from the explosion was strong, but Codebreaker still stood on his D-Board.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 650 – 500 = 150 LP**

"Tch! So you managed to survive this turn," Sharkbite groaned. "I end my turn."

" _That was a very close one. By 99.5 percent,"_ Rossy said. _"However, with only less than 200 Life Points, you can now activate your skill, Storm Access, Master."_

"Right!" He said with hope twinkling in his eyes. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Codebreaker (2h): 150 LP**

"She, she, she! I activate Gift from the Sea Princess's additional effect from my graveyard!" Sharkbite interrupted. "By banishing this card and one WATER monster from my Graveyard, both players gain Life Points equal to the banished monster's attack points! I banish my second Hammer Shark that I sent from my last turn!"

Both Sharkbite's and Codebreaker's Life Points increased as their body glowed in blue aura briefly.

 **Sharkbite (4h): 2600 + 1700 = 4300 LP**

 **Codebreaker (2h): 150 + 1700 = 1850 LP**

"I may not look like a studious kind of guy, but I have studied you, Codebreaker! You're quite well-known for a duelist who uses multiple skills, but you cannot use it if you don't have a low Life Points!" Sharkbite announced.

He was right. Codebreaker couldn't activate either his skill, Storm Access or Code Access. Both skills required 1000 or lesser Life Points to activate either of it. He also had his Legendary Skill, Hope Limit Break, but he needed to summon the Legendary Code in order to use it, but neither the cards in his hand could help him with that.

However, not all hope was lost. He still had some tricks left in his sleeve.

" _It appears to be he outwit us, Master Yu,"_ Rossy said sadly. _"With his Life at 4300, the situation has become worse."_

"Cheer up, Rossy!" Codebreaker reassured. "I still have some Life Points left, and we're not giving up! Like my dad always used to say. Whenever there is a problem, there is always a solution!"

" _You're right, Master Yu."_ Rossy looked better. _"We cannot give up here!"_

"Alright! First, I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" He showed the classic spell card, which the same green pot appeared on his side. "With this, I can draw two cards!" He drew two and added them to his hand.

He looked at the card he drew, and his eyes widened by one card he added.

"Eureka! Here is the solution!" He exclaimed. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I bring back one monster from my Graveyard and I bring back C# Webkumo!"

His staple C# monster crawled out of the Graveyard portal, looking glad that it returned to help its master.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, **Star Loaner**!" The new Spell Card he played showed a man signing a loan that shows a monster's level star on the loan contract paper. "With this, I can increase one monster's Level up to 5 times by paying 500 Life Points each!"

"What?" Sharkbite gasped.

"I pay 1000 Life Points to increase my Webkumo's Level to 4!" His C# spider jumped in joy as its Level increased to 4 while its master's Life Points decreased.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 1850 – 1000 = 850 LP**

"Everything is ready now," Codebreaker said as the lines on his body glowed in yellow. "I activate C# Webkumo's effect! I can treat itself as two materials for another summon other than Link Summon and that is...Xyz Summon!"

He waved his arm outward with static electricity on his hand, releasing it and then caused a giant gold X with four white dots to appear. The four dots shot a white beam at the center in the space, allowing a swirling galaxy to appear.

C# Webkumo split into two clones of itself before turning into particles as those particles swallowed into the galaxy portal.

"Legendary warrior from the unknown Astral Dimension, show the world your awesome power! Bring hope to all who feels only despair and defeat all foes who despise it! Xyz Summon!" As he chanted, the energy burst out of the galaxy portal, revealing a strange object. The object started moving and transformed into a duel monster. "Appear! Rank 4! Number 39 - Utopia Data!"

The legendary Duel Monster appeared as it cried with its battle cry.

"So this is the Legendary Code! The greatest treasure that all bounty hunters, cyber-analyst, and cyber treasure hunters of all ages have to seek for!" Sharkbite marveled.

"When Utopia Data is on the field or in the Graveyard, its name is treated as Number 39 Utopia," he stated. "I set a card and battle! Go, Utopia! Attack Deepsea Shadow Lancer with Hope Slash!"

Utopia pulled out one of its swords and jumped up to slice the Lancer from the sky.

"But!" Codebreaker interrupted. "Now I activate Utopia's monster effect! By detaching one of its overlay units, I can negate a monster's attack. I negate its own attack!"

As Lancer was about to clash Utopia's sword with its spear, Utopia's sword disappeared in a flash, stopping the attack completely.

"Why would you do that?" Sharkbite asked as he looked perplexed.

"Because of this!" He answered. "Now I activate the Legendary Skill, Hope Limit Break! When Utopia's attack is negated by a card effect, its ATK is increased by double its original ATK and it can attack again this turn!"

Utopia started to burn brightly as its wingspan expanded, and two swords burning in flames appeared in its hands.

"5000!?" Sharkbite sputtered.

"Go, Utopia! Attack his Lancer again with Hope Cross Slash!" He declared.

As Utopia was about to clash at Lancer, Sharkbite smirked and said, "Fool! I activate my Lancer's effect! If it is attacked by opponent's monster with higher ATK, then by sending one WATER monster from my hand to the Graveyard, Lancer gains ATK equals to that attacking monster's ATK by halved! I send my second Jellyfish Shark from my hand!"

Lancer roared as its body glowed in dark purple aura, similarly to how Utopia's body was a glowing golden yellow aura. Its ATK increased to 4900.

"But that won't be enough!" Codebreaker stated.

Utopia slashed Deepsea Shadow Lancer this time, marking a giant X on its chest before it exploded.

The backlash was still powerful that it made Sharkbite wobble on his D-Board, but restored his balance quickly.

 **Sharkbite (3h): 4300 – 100 = 4200 LP**

"Dang it. Only just 100 damages, but at least it's better than nothing," Codebreaker mumbled. "I end my turn here and at this point, Utopia's ATK is returned to normal."

 **Codebreaker (0h): 850 LP**

"I have to say. I'm glad that you summoned the Legendary Code, Codebreaker," Sharkbite commented.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, she, she, she!" He laughed with malice in his eyes. "That way, I can surely tear it apart and bite it to chumps! My turn! I draw!"

 **Sharkbite (4h): 4200 LP**

"I activate my Trap Card, **Davy Jones' Reborn**!" The said card showed a whirlpool in the stormy ocean with Deepsea Shadow Lancer in the middle while ships were being crushed and collided one another in the whirlpool. "When this card is activated, I can Special Summon one Fish or Sea-Serpent Link Monster from my Graveyard! Rise from the depth again! Deepsea Shadow Lancer!"

His ace monster returned from the graveyard.

"Then, I can send one monster on my opponent's side of the field to the Graveyard! I send your Number 39 – Utopia! Go to the depth of Davy Jones' locker!" The same whirlpool in the Trap Card appeared, swallowing Utopia as it cried and flushed away.

"No, Utopia!" Codebreaker cried.

"Then, I activate Deepsea Shadow Lancer's effect! When this card is Special Summoned in the zone pointed by an opponent's Link Monster, then it can attack twice this turn! Go, Deepsea Shadow Lancer!"

Deepsea Shadow Lancer pierced its spear on Cyber Magician Girl, making her cry in pain. The spear was long enough to it also hit Codebreaker, making him feel the pain, too.

 **Codebreaker (0h): 850 – 400 = 450**

"Attack again!" He declared as his monster went for its second attack.

"Aaarrrhh!" Codebreaker cried in pain over his chest. This time, the pain was too much that made him kneel

" _Master Yu!"_ Rossy gasped.

 **Codebreaker (0h): 450 – 400 = 50 LP**

"Deepsea Shadow Lancer's last effect! When it battled a monster, but the monster wasn't destroyed, then it inflicts damage to your Life Points equals to that monster's ATK halved! This is the end for you, Codebreaker! Your Ignis is mine!" His ace monster held its spear ready just like from the last turn.

It threw its spear at Codebreaker, but he didn't look ready to give up.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, **Miracle Link**!" He revealed his last defense, which was a Trap Card that showed the Link Circuit brightened with lights and its arrows glowed in red while rainbow sparkles shined through the light.

"If I have less than 100 LP and I control only one Link Monster on my side of the field, all damages I would gain this turn is negated and I get to draw cards equal to my Link Monster's Link Rating!" Codebreaker announced.

The spear was stopped automatically in the air before it disappeared and then reappeared into Lancer's hand. Codebreaker drew four cards since Cyber Magician Girl has a Link Rating of four.

"Tch! Persistent fish." He grumbled. "Then, I will end my turn here!"

" _Master Yu, you only have 50 Life Points left."_ Rossy reminded him.

"I know Rossy," he said, looking tired and hurt. "However, I am not done yet. Even if I have just one Life Point left, I will still duel to the end! My turn! I draw!"

 **Codebreaker (5h): 50 LP**

"..." He looked at the card he drew and grinned at it. "Rossy…. It is time!"

" _Affirmative, Master Yu_!" Rossy stated as the winds started to pick up stronger. Suddenly, a Data Storm appeared. Sharkbite noticed and flew out of the way but Codebreaker barged into it.

"He's going to use Storm Access!" Sharkbite exclaimed.

"If I have 1000 or lesser Life Points, I can add one random Link Monster from the Data Storm to my Extra Deck!" Codebreaker pulled his hand out into the data stream. The current was really strong as this was his first time in the long while since he used the skill last time.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed at the top of his lung. There were silhouettes of monsters swimming or flying within the storm, but one of them looked a female figure with pixel-like wings.

"Storm Access!" He gathered the data material in his palm, becoming into a completed card. He flew out of the storm safely, with him now at the front.

"I play the Spell Card, **Cyber Magic Telepathy**!" He showed the Spell Card, which showed Cyber Magician Girl with her eyes closed, telepathically connecting her mind with Decode Talker on the field. "By sending one Cyber Magician Girl monster to my Extra Deck, I can replace her with Link Monster with less than or equal to her Link Rating from my Extra Deck with its effect negated and ATK increased by 500! I send my Cyber Magician Girl from the field!"

Cyber Magician Girl turned into sparkles, escaping from the clutches of the seaweeds that held on her as she returned to the Extra Deck.

"No! If you do that, Seaweeds Field is destroyed since the affected monster has left the field," Sharkbite said as the said card destroyed.

"I call upon Cyber Heart Magician Girl in Cyber Magician Girl's place!" The angelic form of Cyber Magician Girl appeared as she flapped her wings.

"Here we go! I input the code to the circuit of hope!" The Link Portal appeared just above him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is three Effect Monsters, with at least one WATER monster! I set my Link 4 Cyber Heart Magician Girl in the Link Markers!" His monster turned into four yellow twisters.

"But she is a LIGHT monster!" Sharkbite argued.

"The monster I'm going to summon can be Special Summoned if I use Cyber Magician Girl monster for Link Material!" Codebreaker countered, surprising Sharkbite while the twisters sucked into the arrows. "Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! **Cyber Sprite Magician Girl**!"

The new evolved form for Cyber Magician Girl wore a long blue dress and flower crown on her head. It had a translucent or see-through light-blue fairy wing that constantly fluttered with blue and pink sparkles. The wing pattern looked like the wing of a monarch butterfly. Her hair was a long pink hair in a braid and her eyes yellow with cute pink heart tattoos over her cheek. Her ears were also spiky, like an elf.

 **Cyber Sprite Magician Girl-Link 4, WATER, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Left, Right.**

"She, she, she! Cute, but how would that thing defeat my Deepsea Shadow Lancer?" Sharkbite asked mockingly. "It has attack lower than my monster and you still have 50 Life Points left!"

"Don't judge my Cyber Sprite Magician Girl's look," he said. "You see, when there is a monster next to her Link, that monster's effect is negated, and I gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK points! Healing Sparkle!"

Cyber Sprite Magician Girl flew around the field. She twirled around Deepsea Shadow Lancer, sprinkling its sparkles all over the monster, which made it feel drowsy. Then, she flew over to her master's side and sprinkled him, except it made his Life Points increased.

 **Codebreaker (3h): 50 + 2400 = 2450 LP**

"Also, her additional effect activates! When she is Link Summoned using just Cyber Magician Girl monster as the only Link Material, then she can inflict damage equals to the monster's original ATK affected by her monster effect! Go, Sprite! Use Sprite Tornado!"

Cyber Sprite Magician Girl summoned a tornado made of pure water and blasted it at Sharkbite.

"Mmmwaaaahhhh!" Sharkbite cried in the water.

"Bwah! Blur!" He threw up some water.

 **Sharkbite (3h): 4200 – 2400 = 1800 LP**

"Then, I equip Cyber Sprite with **Cyber Girl Power**!" The said card showed Cyber Magician Girl in middle fighting alongside Cyber Knight Magician Girl on her right and Cyber Valkyrie Magician Girl on her left as they are unleashing their attack at some demons around them. "By equipping this only to Cyber Magician Girl monster, Cyber Sprite Magician Girl gains 500 ATK for every Cyber Magician Girl monster in my Extra Deck currently! Right now I have 3, so she gains 1500 ATK!"

The aura of the three Cyber Magician Girls; the original, Knight, and Valkyrie were absorbed by Sprite Magician Girl, increasing her ATK power to 3500.

"Battle! Go, Sprite! Use your Aqua Sprite Kiss!" He declared as his monster blew a kiss at Sharkbite, which turned into a giant water bomb that blasted right in Lancer's face.

 **Sharkbite (3h): 1800 – 1100 = 700 LP**

"She, she, she! It looks like you only just damaged me enough to less than 1000 Life Points! When my next turn comes, I will use my Ski….!"

"My turn is not over yet!" Codebreaker interrupted. "And in fact, this is my last turn! I activate Cyber Girl Power's second effect!"

"What?" Sharkbite gasped.

"By destroying this card, I can make the equipped monster to attack again this turn, but at the end of the turn, it will be banished!" He explained.

" _Fortunately for us, you only have 700 Life Points. With Cyber Sprite Magician Girl's 2000 Attack points, that is more than enough to end this duel,"_ Rossy said.

"No way!" Sharkbite exclaimed.

"Go, Cyber Sprite Magician Girl! Use your Aqua Sprite Kiss again to victory!" She gave one last kiss, but this time, it was a bigger water bomb. It floated slowly to Sharkbite's face as it got bigger and bigger.

"Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiittttt!" The bomb exploded once it touched his dorsal fin, which caused it to pop. The water bomb burst, causing all the water spilling all over the place.

"Woohoo!" Codebreaker surfed his D-Board on the digital water, like a surfer. Sharkbite, on the other hand, sunk in the digital water before he was forced log-out.

 **Sharkbite: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Jellyfish Shark-Level 3, WATER, Fish/Effect, 1600 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When this card is used for Xyz Summon of WATER Xyz monster, inflicts 300 damages equal to the summoned monster's Rank._

 _Dark-Depth Double Combat Shark-Rank 3, WATER, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 3 Fish monsters. Once per turn: Detach one Material from this card; inflicts 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card is destroyed while it has a Material attached to it, Special Summon the monsters you used to summon this card._

 _C# Smail-Level 4, EARTH, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: You can discard this card to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your hand._

 _C# Admin Witch-Link 2, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 1400 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Right._ _Once while face-up on the field (Quick Effect): When this card is Co-Linked with a C# Link Monster, you can add one C# Ritual Monster and one C# Ritual Spell card from your deck to your hand. Then, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position._

 _C# Coding Ritual-Type: Ritual Spell, Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any C# Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of monster you Ritual Summon. If you control no monsters: You can banish one C# Monster on your field to add this card and one C# Ritual Monster from your GY to your hand. You cannot activate this effect this turn during this card is sent to the GY._

 _C# Streamline Dragon-Level 8, LIGHT, Cyberse/Ritual/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "C# Coding Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned using a C# Monster with "Dragon" in their name, until the end of this turn, it gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, if this card is Linked with C# Link Monster, then that monster is treated as two Link Materials._

 _Seaweeds Field-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: If your opponent activates a monster's effect, negate that effect. If it is a Link Monster, it cannot declare an attack nor be used for Link Summon. Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle. If the monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

 _Gift from the Sea Princess-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Draw cards equal to the total Level of all Fish, Aqua, and Sea-Serpent monster you control on the field._

 _Deepsea Shadow Lancer-Link 3, DARK, Sea-Serpent/Link/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Right. Effect: 3 WATER monsters, including one with "Shark" in its name. When this card is Link Summoned in the zone next to your opponent's Link Monster, this card can attack twice this turn. If this card attacks or is attacked by a monster with higher ATK, you can send one WATER monster from your hand to the GY: Then this card gains that sent monster's ATK halved until the end of this turn's current Damage Step. If this card battles a monster, but the monster isn't destroyed, then inflict damage equals to that monster's ATK halved to your opponent._

 _Davy Jones' Reborn-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Special Summon one Fish, Aqua, or Sea-Serpent monster from your GY. Then, send one monster your opponent controls to the GY._

 _Star Loaner-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Increase one monster you control its Level as much as you want, but you must pay 500 LP each._

 _Miracle Link-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you have less than 100 LP and you control only a Link Monster on the field, all damages you would gain this turn is negated and you draw cards equal to your Link Monster's Link Rating._

 _Cyber Magic Telepathy-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Send one "Cyber Magician Girl" monster you control to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon one Link Monster with equal or less than the sent monster's Link Rating (This summon is treated as Link Summon). The summoned monster has its effect negated and its ATK increased by 500 points._

 _Cyber Sprite Magician Girl-Link 4, WATER, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Left, Right. Effect: 3+ Effect monsters, including one WATER monster. This card can be Special Summoned if you use Cyber Magician Girl monster for its Link Material. If there is a monster next to this card's Link, that monster's effect is negated, and you gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. If this card is Link Summoned using just "Cyber Magician Girl" monster as the only Link Material, inflict damage equals to the monster's original ATK affected by this card's effect to your opponent._

 _Cyber Girl Power-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip this only to Cyber Magician Girl monster. It gains 500 ATK for every Cyber Magician Girl monster in your Extra Deck. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, send this card instead._

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Show**

The TV monitor glitched and the title was shown that says "Kitty and Mimi's Post Chapter Show".

"Hello everyone!" Kitty shouted as she appeared on the screen. "The name's Kitty!"

"And Mimi is here and this time for real," Mimi said.

"And welcome to our second episode of..." Drum rolls were made in the background until the light flashed with the title appeared. "Kitty and Mimi's Post Chapter Show!"

The crowds of people cheered and applauded for the girls.

"Boy, this is like the longest chapter in the second season so far!" Kitty exclaimed. "What do you think, Mimi?"

"I got to say. It is a bit...invigorating," Mimi commented as laughing was heard.

"Let's get to show the key card for today," Kitty decided. "Today's Key Card is...!"

The TV monitor appeared behind them and soon revealed the key card.

"It is Cyber Sprite Magician Girl!" Kitty announced.

"Cyber Sprite Magician Girl is a Link 4, WATER Spellcaster Link monster with ATK of 2000 and its Link Arrows points to top, bottom, left, and right," Mimi explained.

"This new evolved form of Cyber Magician Girl is a brand new ace monster for Codebreaker who save his butt against Sharkbite," Kitty said. "And I really like how it did!"

"She looks cute, but don't let her look fool you. She may not have raw power like other Cyber Magician Girls, but she has the ability to heal the player's Life Points and she has a deadly kiss that can inflict damage to your opponent, if you used another Cyber Magicial Girl monster to Link Summon her," Mimi said.

"You know. This chapter made me hungry. Let's go and get some tuna burger after this!" Kitty declared.

"I hope you have your wallet this time..." Mimi grumbled, as people laughed at that, too.

"Did you say something, Mimi?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "Anyway, thank you for watching our show and enjoy the preview for the next chapter."

"Yup! Until then, see you later, alligators!" Kitty and Mimi waved goodbye to the invisible audience.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 54

 _Our trio of heroes made it through the unknown gate and when they did, they entered a brand new world. Who knew that this world existed in the restrictive area of LINK VRAINS! There, they discovered a powerful data wind and meet the Ignis they're looking for...  
_

Codebreaker: It sure is windy here!

Rossy: The data wind here is much stronger than normal than the ones in LINK VRAINS, according to my calculation!

Ai: If anything, Windy must be here somewhere!

Flame: Did you just give the WIND Ignis a name "Windy"? Isn't that too simple?

Ai: Simpe and easy enough to remember.

Flame: True.

Playmaker: If so, we should ask Windy if he had seen Bowman.

Codebreaker: Or the Beast!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Enter the Brave, New World!_

Codebreaker & Playmaker: Into the...!

Soulburner: Hey, I didn't get to say anything!

Codebreaker & Playmaker: VRAINS!


	54. Enter the Brave, New World

**Chapter 54**

Enter the Brave, New World

Codebreaker surfed on the digital water, created by his new Link Monster, Cyber Sprite Magician Girl's attack. He just won his duel with Sharkbite, surfing on the digital water until it withered down.

"Wooo! That was fun!" He exclaimed.

Rossy then noticed two familiar people ahead. _"Master Yu, there's Playmaker and Soulburner ahead."_

"Hey guys!" He shouted, making them turn around to see him fly over to their side, coming in the middle.

" _Yo! It looks like you two are OK,"_ Ai greeted.

"I see that you and Playmaker won the duel," Codebreaker replied.

" _Of course we did! We're strong!"_ Ai boasted.

"And I guess you beaten Go Onizuka?" Codebreaker turned to Soulburner with a question.

" _Of course he did. I was with him,"_ Flame said.

"Yeah," Soulburner nodded in agreement. "Something like that."

"Look." Playmaker spoke up as they turned forward and saw a shining green portal in the middle of nowhere.

"Is that the gate?" Codebreaker asked.

" _According to my calculation, Master Yu, it is,"_ Rossy answered.

" _Let's jump right in!"_ Ai declared.

"Right. If we go through there, he may find Bowman and the Beast," Playmaker decided as the trio went into the portal.

Just not far away from them, Ghost Girl, Blue Girl, and Gladia and her Ignis partner, Jackal were just behind.

"Do you think Playmaker and his group went in already?" Blue Girl questioned aloud.

"They have to be," Ghost Girl said. "That's the gate Zaizen said."

Jackal sniffed the air and then said, _"Jackal can sense them. They went into that gate and we shall too."_

"You've quite a good nose there, Jackal," Ghost Girl complimented.

" _Jackal's sense is far advanced than any normal human's senses,"_ Jackal said.

"Then, what are we ladies waiting for? Let's get right to it!" Gladia exclaimed as the girls and one Ignis went into the gate, following after Playmaker's group.

Meanwhile, Akira Zaizen just watched the girl team's signal disappeared as indicated on his tracking monitor.

"Good luck, girls and be safe Aoi," Akira Zaizen mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Playmaker's team was flying through a gate, which was very long.

"This is a one long gate," Codebreaker thought aloud.

" _I know. It's boring!"_ Ai groaned.

"We have to keep going," Playmaker said, focused on the mission and only thinking of that.

Then, a light appeared just ahead of them and Rossy noticed.

" _Look, Master Yu and everyone. There is the exit,"_ she pointed.

"Let's go!" Soulburner stated.

They went through the exit, but when they did, they were welcomed by powerful winds.

"Whooaaa! It's windy here!" Codebreaker said, surprised.

" _What's up with this wind?!"_ Ai panicked.

" _Uuuuuh! This is not very pleasant!"_ Flame exclaimed.

"If we keep it like this, we will eventually crash to the side or something!" Playmaker warned.

 _"Don't worry! This is our time now!"_ Ai looked at Flame and Rossy as they all understood what to do in the situation.

They put up both their hands out in front, releasing a small, but strong data storm to counter the winds.

"Of course. Using the data storm to counter the winds," Playmaker said.

"This is nice!" Soulburner cheered.

" _Isn't it great?"_ Ai boasted. _"Though, doing this might make me fart."_

" _We don't have that kind of function,"_ Flame objected.

" _If I were a human lady, I would find that to be gross,"_ Rossy stated.

The trio continued on, flying through the powerful winds. At the same time, they did not notice a giant green eye spying on them from above. Just a minute later, the girl team entered the gate and exited it out, and like Playmaker's group, they were also unpleasantly welcomed by the winds.

"What the!?" Ghost Girl gasped as she was pushed by the wind.

"Ghost Girl!" Blue Girl screamed.

"Whoooaaa! Holy Kuriboh! This wind is messing up my hair!" Gladia complained.

" _You should worry more about your safety than your hair!"_ Jackal scolded.

The girls tried to push on, but they tumbled around. Suddenly, out of the three, Blue Girl slipped off from her D-Board and fell down from it.

"Kyyaaaahh!" She screamed.

"Blue Girl!" Ghost Girl shouted.

Blue Girl watched to her demise, but suddenly, she stopped falling and saw what happened. The white Ignis, Jackal pulled himself out and caught Blue Girl by her arm.

" _Blue Girl, though temporary ally, must not die here,"_ he said.

"Um, thanks!" She replied.

The girls took shelter at the nearby cave. At least they were safe the winds in here.

"That was a close one," Ghost Girl said. "Good thing old Jackal here saved you."

"Did you hear that, little buddy?" Gladia asked with a smile. "You're their hero."

" _Hmf,"_ Jackal huffed in response, not commenting on Ghost Girl's remark or Gladia's compliment.

Blue Girl checked her radar and it detected a signal.

"Hey look. I'm detecting a signal here," she said. "It must be the lost research team sent by SOL Tech!"

" _What? SOL?_ " Jackal gasped.

"It's this way!" Blue Girl ran out of the cave by foot.

"Hey wait up!" Ghost Girl shouted as they followed after her.

Despite the rough wind, Blue Girl found another cave that wasn't faraway from the cave they were in. She looked inside and soon found the unconscious SOL Tech's research team.

"Hey, B.G. Did you found them?" Gladia called to her.

"Over here!" She waved at them.

"So these guys are the missing SOL Tech's research team," Ghost Girl said.

Blue Girl checked the members' pulse and then said, "They're still alive. It must be the rough winds that caused them to go unconscious, but they couldn't log-out here. Also, their signal couldn't reach outside of this world."

"Well, that's suck but at least we're lucky to find them," Gladia said. 'Though, I wish we found the one who I want to meet...'

Blue Girl pressed something on her duel disk and then it showed a ball of blue particles.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" Ghost Girl asked.

"I'm using this program to get them out of here," she answered.

"Are you crazy? That's your log-out program and it's the only way for you to get out of here!" Ghost Girl argued.

"I know that, but it's the only way to save these men," she countered.

"We're here to find the Ignis and learn their goal. We're not here for rescuing," Ghost Girl stated in a serious tone.

"But we must save them. We cannot just leave them here," Blue Girl said as she turned around with a calm, yet sad expression. "Since the events that happened three months ago, I've been thinking. When I was dueling as Blue Angel, I only cared about myself and only dueled for myself. But there were people who made me realize that we're all interconnected and we need each other for support. Now, I'm not doing things for myself anymore. I'm going to do things to help everyone who helped me."

They stared at her as she had a serious conviction shown on her face. Ghost Girl sighed and said, "There's no way I can talk you out of it."

She pressed something on her duel disk, which made it release her log-out program.

"I will use mine, too. The program only works one person," Ghost Girl said with a light grin.

"Thank you, Ghost Girl," Blue Angel said, grinned.

" _Wait."_ They stopped and turned to Jackal.

"What's wrong, Jackal?" Gladia asked.

" _Jackal may have misjudged you two,"_ Jackal said.

"Huh?" Ghost Girl and Blue Girl looked at him with a confused expression.

" _Jackal can take one of those log-out programs and make copies, so that Blue Girl and Ghost Girl can still log-out of this world if they need to,"_ Jackal said.

"You would do that for us?" Blue Girl asked.

" _Jackal see that Blue Girl have a kind heart. Jackal don't like human, not trust humans at all, but Jackal can trust Blue Girl, seeing Blue Girl's self-sacrifice for another humans,"_ Jackal said.

Hearing that made Blue Girl and Ghost Girl very glad and appreciative.

"Why, thank you, Jackal," Blue Girl smiled.

"You're pretty kind guy, well kind being," Ghost Girl remarked.

" _Jackal is only doing this because Jackal's only helping,"_ Jackal argued, though with a tint of redness in his face.

"Hey Jackal. Why's your face red?" Gladia teased.

" _Silence!"_ The girls laughed at Jackal's bashfulness despite his retorting. Soon, Jackal made three copies of the log-out program, and the Girl Duo used the original programs to log-out the research team back to the real world.

Meanwhile, in the real world…

"Mr. Zaizen sir!" Zaizen's assistant entered his room. "The research team! They managed to log-out and are began waking up!"

"I see. That's good news to hear," Zaizen acknowledged.

'Aoi….They must have used the log-out programs I gave them. I know that was the only way for them to get out if they need it to, but it was the right thing to do and Aoi would've definitely done it. I trust her that she will be back safe and sound!' He thought.

Back to the unknown world, Playmaker's group continued flying through the windy valley, but unfortunately, their Ignis was also reaching their limit in strength.

"Uuuuh...this is how far I can go!" Ai said, tired out as he couldn't continue on.

Just as they stopped using the data storm, the rough winds died out and stopped, too.

"Hey, the winds stopped," Codebreaker announced

Just then, they reached at the end of the valley. In front of them, there was a giant floating temple in the middle of the wide canyon.

" _What is that?"_ Ai asked.

"It looks like some kind of temple," Codebreaker said. "Maybe it's the Wind Temple! You know. From Legend of Zelda."

" _That's a good guess, Master Yu, but I doubt that's what exactly is,"_ Rossy admitted.

"Whatever it is, let's take a closer look," Playmaker decided.

The team flew closer to the strange floating temple. Once they landed, they noticed the lush green grasses, destroyed but not completely destroyed stairway to the temple itself, and small forest.

"It sure is quiet here," Soulburner said.

"Yes but too quiet," Playmaker nodded as he looked around.

Suddenly, they heard a loud thump sound. Out of the trees rose a strange blob-like creature revealed with one eye.

Flame gasped and said, _"That… That's the same monster! The one that destroyed the Cyberse World!"_

" _What!?"_ Ai gasped.

" _Unbelievable!"_ Rossy said, surprised.

The monster roared at the heroes as they stood their ground even against the fearful presence of this monster.

"HA, HA, HA!" They stopped and heard a laughter. Out of nowhere, a light-green Ignis with red eyes and darker green markings over its body appeared, laughing while holding its stomach. It floated in front of the monster, which stopped moving.

" _You're alive!"_ Ai gasped.

" _What's the meaning of this, Wind Ignis?!"_ Flame demanded.

" _You all should've seen your faces!"_ The Wind Ignis laughed.

"Do you all like my prank?" He asked with a troll expression.

" _That was too far!"_ Ai complained.

" _I agree with Ai,"_ Flame said in an angry tone. _"But at least you seem to be doing OK."_

" _Your sick joke even made Flame nearly fart himself,"_ Ai stated.

" _You would do that. Not me,"_ Flame responded.

" _My bad, my bad, but you guys can fart now? You two had been hanging with the human too long. Actually, I expected you all to come here eventually and I'm also glad that you two are alive and well, too!"_ The Wind Ignis said delightfully. _"Hey Echo, you can turn back normal now."_

The "monster" changed its shape into a strange humanoid being. Wind Ignis rested on the being's wrist, like how Ai, Flame, and Rossy are on their partner's duel disk.

"This is my AI assistant that I created. His name is Echo." Wind Ignis introduced Echo.

"Hello. I am Master's assistant, Echo," Echo greeted.

He then turned to look at Rossy with a curious, yet questionable expression.

" _And who are you? I don't recall you back in the Cyberse World,"_ said the Wind Ignis.

" _Greeting, Wind Ignis. My name is Rossy and I am an Ignis like you, Ai, and Flame,"_ Rossy greeted.

" _She's actually a Prototype Ignis, created by Dr. Kogami and his assistants before they created us,"_ Ai revealed to the Wind Ignis.

" _Really? Well, what a surprise!"_ The Wind Ignis exclaimed. _"And since she is a female, that makes the Water Ignis not the only female Ignis in existence!"_

" _So what have you been doing, Wind Ignis? What is this place?"_ Ai asked.

" _Hmmm...You know. That name sounds a bit too formal for an Ignis like me,"_ said the Ignis. _"I know! I have a better name. Call me Windy!"_

Nobody spoke a word of it as awkward silence occurred.

"Oh, I get it! Because you are Wind Ignis, so your name is Windy!" Codebreaker realized it.

Ai flipped back himself comically as Flame just shrugged with his hand over his face. Rossy just stared in silence.

" _So you must be Codebreaker, one of the heroes of LINK VRAINS. Next to you is Soulburner and next to him is Playmaker, another hero of LINK VRAINS,"_ Windy analyzed.

"Windy, we would like to ask you some questions," Playmaker said.

" _Sure. Let's take it inside my place. It's more comfortable talking there than talking here,"_ Windy decided.

He bought them to a private garden inside the temple. Codebreaker blew a whistle and said, "Wow. Nice garden, Windy."

" _Haha. Thanks. I made it myself, you know. I collected some data materials floated around this area and created this entire world,"_ Windy said.

"Why did you create this world?" Playmaker asked.

" _Well, first reason is to lure my friends, which it worked!"_ Windy said joyfully. " _Once everyone is here, we can rebuild the Cyberse World!"_

" _That does sound very logical and promising,"_ Rossy said.

" _Rebuild the Cyberse World..."_ Ai repeated.

" _That is something I would do and wish to do,"_ Flame said.

" _The second reason is also to lure the enemies and traps them here, so I can take revenge for the destruction of the Cyberse World. I can't allow whoever did it get away with it!"_ Windy exclaimed.

" _I'm surprised that you feel that way and have that kind of passion,"_ Flame noted.

" _I may look calm most of the time, but even I have a feeling of vengeance, too you know,"_ Windy said. _"But forget about that. Now that you and Ai are here, let's rebuild the Cyberse World."_

He then turned to Rossy and said, _"And you can help, too. With four of us, it should be enough to at least restore some parts of the Cyberse World."_

" _That does sound a good idea. According to my calculation, with four Ignis, at least somewhere between 50 – 60 percent of the Cyberse World can be rebuild,"_ Rossy stated.

" _Wow! You can make calculation very well,"_ Windy remarked, gasped. _"I'm starting to like you, Rossy! You sure are a lot smarter than Ai here."_

" _Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"_ Ai barked.

"That does sound like a good idea, but we actually have something more urgent right now, Windy," Codebreaker said.

"Right," Playmaker nodded. "You see, Windy, we're here to look for a guy named Bowman, who came through the gate. He and his allies have stolen consciousness data, and we want it back. We believe that he may have passed through here. Have you ever detected him or anyone else passing by here?"

" _Bowman? Never heard of him,"_ Windy replied.

"What about the Beast? They all came through the Gate and it led to here,"Codebreaker said.

" _Sorry, but I have not seen or detected anyone who came through the gate and to this world,"_ Windy admitted honestly. _"But there was something that was detected at the edge of this world."_

"Really? That could be them!" Soulburner stated.

" _If Bowman and the Beast or their allies have not been detected once they were through the gate, then could it be possible that they are hiding from your presence and created a world of their own?"_ Rossy questioned.

" _Hmmm...A world hidden in my world….Well, that's very clever!"_ Windy said with a gleam.

" _You take this too lightly,"_ Flame noted.

" _Then we should go to the edge of the world to find out. Bowman and the others must be there!"_ Ai declared.

"Windy, could you lead us some help in our mission?" Playmaker asked.

" _Hmmmm….."_ Everyone waited his answer with bit of anticipation. _"I deny it."_

" _What?! But why?"_ Ai asked.

" _Unlike you three, I don't trust humans so easily. Ever since the Hanoi attacked our world and you hid it away, the other Ignis and I had a discussion, Ai,"_ Windy admitted.

" _A meeting?"_ Ai asked as he turned to Flame. _"Is that true?"_

" _It's the same meeting I discussed with you before where we, the other five, discussed over our future plan with humanity,"_ Flame said.

" _Oh, that's right,"_ Ai remembered.

" _We discussed about whether to trust the human or not. For me, I voted not to trust the humanity and truthfully, I really don't trust humans at all. They see us as an enemy, which really stirs me up if you know what I mean,"_ Windy said, with a bit of seriousness in his eyes.

"Well, you can trust us, right?" Codebreaker asked. "We're only asking for your help, and we're not here to hurt you or anything."

" _Hmmmm…."_ The Wind Ignis gave himself to think it over.

" _We understand how you feel about humanity, Windy,"_ Rossy said. _"However, without your help, then we cannot retrieve back the consciousness data for the younger brother of Mr. Playmaker's acquaintance, and we cannot be assured you that this world you created is safe from harm by the unknown foe that we're facing. If you help us, then we promise that you'll be safe."_

" _Hmmm….OK. But you guys have to do me a favor first!"_ He stated as he showed them a hologram of three familiar avatars. _"Could you all take care of these intruders?"_

Playmaker's eyes widened as he saw who the intruders are. "Ghost Girl!" He shouted.

" _And that Gladiator Beast's chick!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" Soulburner questioned.

" _The only way to find out is to meet them in-person,"_ Flame said.

"Then, let's go and see!" Codebreaker declared.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

The girls flew through the rough winds of the valley, but it dwindled down and then stopped completely.

"The winds…. They have stopped," Ghost Girl said.

"Now we can able to breeze through this valley," Gladia teased.

" _Jackal thinks that's a bad pun. Gladia shouldn't say anymore pun,"_ Jackal chastised.

"Hey look!" Blue Girl exclaimed as familiar male trio flew by them and then next to them.

"Well, long time no see, Playmaker. You too, Codebreaker," Ghost Girl greeted.

"Ghost Girl..." Playmaker mumbled. He then turned to Blue Girl, but he didn't recognize who it is.

"It's pleasure to meet you again, Playmaker. It's been awhile since the time with the Tower of Hanoi," Blue Girl said.

"Who are you?" Playmaker asked, but then a second later, he remembered her. "Are you...Blue Angel?"

"Oh! You're Blue Angel! It's honor to meet you maim!" Soublurner exclaimed. "And your new avatar looks pretty awesome!"

"Woah! Are you really Blue Angel? What's with the new look?" Codebreaker asked as he was curious.

Playmaker turned to Gladia and said, "And you're Gladia, along with your Ignis."

Gladia smirked and said, "Nice to see you again, Playmaker. You look as handsome as always."

" _We've expected you to appear, Ghost Girl, but why are you with Blue Angel or Blue Girl now? Is she became your protegee?"_ Ai said teasingly.

"Something like that," Ghost Girl answered.

"So what are you all doing here?" Playmaker asked seriously.

"Well, Blue Girl and I are here to retrieve the Ignis and learn their intention," Ghost Girl admitted.

"Retrieve Ignis? Are you saying you and Blue Girl here working for SOL Tech ?" Soulburner asked.

"Well...Not exactly, but someone from SOL Tech hired us to do so," Ghost Girl smirked.

"Akira Zaizen..." Playmkaer stated.

"That's right," she nodded. "While we were heading here, we also met up with Gladia and her Ignis friend here."

"I'm just tagging along with my new BFF," Gladia said.

" _Temporarily."_ Jackal spoke up.

" _And why does Akira Zaizen wants to retrieve us, the Ignis?"_ Flame asked. _"He's the one who hired those bounty hunters to capture us, so why does he have to send you girls?"_

"There are three reasons why he would do that," Playmaker said. "One, so that he can learn about the Ignis. Two, he fears that the bounty hunters would give it to the SOL Tech directly and Zaizen wouldn't get a chance to learn the Ignis for himself. He was most likely ordered by the higher-up to just retrieve the Ignis. And three, not only that he wants to learn the Ignis' intention, if he does, then he can also learn what's the reason why SOL Tech wants the Ignis."

" _If my calculation is correct, 99.9 percent would be for profit,"_ Rossy stated.

"Well, I say that's bogus! Using the Ignis just to make money sounds like slavery to me!" Codebreaker argued.

"But my….. I mean, Akira Zaizen only wants to help you guys. I learned from him that you all three, Playmaker, Soulburner, and Codebreaker are part of the Lost Incident," Blue Girl admitted.

"First, Playmaker and Soulburner are the victims of the Lost Incident and you, Codebreaker, your father was part of the team who created the prototype Ignis, who is Rossy." This surprised the trio a little bit, but they expected much since Akira Zaizen can able to retrieve such information.

 _\- Flashback -_

"What?" Aoi gasped with her eyes wide opened. "Codebreaker….Yu Akira's father was part of the Hanoi Project?!"

"That's right." His brother nodded. "Yu Akira, Codebreaker's father, Dr. Morse Akira was a programmer who aided Dr. Kogami, the lead scientist of the Hanoi Project, to create an Ignis. They only worked on making the prototype Ignis. During that time, they used young Yu Akira to help their experiement by dueling in a simulation to create the first prototype Ignis. That simulation exerpiment was the same one that was used for the lost six children of the Lost Incident later on. After they accomplished their goal, Dr. Akira and his team finished their cooperation with Dr. Kogami, and well...for the rest of the story, you can piece them together."

"Well, that explains everything," Emma said.

"So that means that pink Ignis thing in Yu's duel disk….Rossy is an Ignis," Aoi summarized.

"That's right. I never expected that transforming robot to be Rossy, but that is its true form," Zaizen said. "The reason I am telling you both this so that I can ask this; would you two work for me to retrieve the Ignis before the SOL's bounty hunters do?"

This surprised Aoi and Emma.

"Ho, I see..." Emma smirked. "You don't trust those bounty hunters, do you? They may be possibly that either they give it to SOL Tech's higher-up directly or sell it to someone else?"

"I only want to learn more about the Ignis, and find out the truth of SOL Tech's goal with the Ignis. There are just many questions left unanswered after the Tower of Hanoi and since then, I decided to find out the truth," he asserted. "Then once I know the truth, maybe I can help the victims who were affected, including Playmaker or Codebreaker."

 _\- Flashback Ends-_

"Sorry, but you all have a wrong idea," Soulburner said with a smirk.

Blue Girl gasped a little as everyone then looked at Soulburner.

"The Lost Incident affected us tremendously and changed our life forever. If anything, SOL Technologies is also to blame for this incident to even happen," he said. "So why do we want help from the one who was involved with the incident?"

"Soulburner..." Flame looked at him.

Blue Girl looked a bit irritated at him and said, "Oh really? But your Ignis is the property of SOL Technologies, right? So technically, it doesn't belong to you."

"Blue Girl!" Ghost Girl exclaimed, as she was surprised to hear what she said.

"If you are not handing us the Ignis, then the only other way is to force you then," Blue Girl declared.

"So you want to duel?" Soulburner asked, though looking determined.

" _Apparently that's the only way to settle this,"_ Flame noted.

Ghost Girl sighed and said, "Whatever, but...there is just one question."

She then turned around to Gladia and said, "Just where do you fit into the mystery?"

Everyone thought the same thing. They all turned to Gladia, who was behind them all.

"Just exactly who are you, Gladia? And where did you get that White Ignis?" Ghost Girl asked.

" _Funny. I was just thinking the exact same thing,"_ Ai noted.

" _You just thought up that now and agreed to what Ghost Girl said."_ Flame shot at him. _"However, I agree. Exactly who or what are you?"_

Gladia smirked and said, "Well, I guess it's time to reveal my secret. I'm here because… I want to duel you!"

She pointed directly at Codebreaker, which made him look to his left and then his right, and finally to himself.

"Wait, me?" He asked, confused.

"You came here all the way just to duel him?" Blue Girl asked, looking both surprised and sort of disbelieved.

"I have my reason, but I won't tell in front of you all and I'll only tell to Codebreaker if he agrees with me," Gladia stated.

" _That's our plan. Gladia offers to form a temporary alliance with Ghost Girl and Blue Girl, so that we can meet Codebreaker,"_ Jackal admitted.

"So that's why you ask us to join with you two," Ghost Girl said. "You're sneaking little mouse. What's your game?"

"Sorry, but I can't answer that to you. I'm only going to answer it to Codebreaker," she countered. "Come at me when you are ready, Codebreaker!"

She speed-up her D-Board, flying pass through them, causing some of them to wobble.

"I knew we should've not trust her!" Blue Girl exclaimed.

" _What was that all about and why she only wants to talk with Codebreaker? Is she some kind of admirer or crazy fangirl?"_ Ai questioned.

" _Not that I know of, but the next action is depend on my Master Yu's will,"_ Rossy remarked.

"I don't know why, but if she wants a duel..." Codebreaker's eyes were hidden under his hair and then he revealed his face with a smile. "Then, I'll give her a duel!"

He sped up his D-Board, too, following after Gladia.

" _Hey wait!"_ Ai shouted.

"Don't worry about him," Playmaker stated. "We have more urgent matter at hand."

Codebreaker chased after Gladia and in about less than a minute, he caught up with her.

"So your name is Gladia, or that's your avatar name, right?" He asked.

"Yup! The name's Gladia, a proud she-warrior with heart and iron gut!" Gladia exclaimed.

" _Jackal did not know that human's organ is made of iron,"_ Jackal said.

"That was just a figure of speech," she corrected as she sweat-dropped a little bit.

" _So why do you ask to duel my master? And who is your Ignis?"_ Rossy asked.

"All will be answered in the duel, my little pink AI friend," Gladia said with a wink. "So let's begin then, shall we?"

"I'm looking forward to our duel, Gladia!" Codebreaker responded with excitement.

"SPEED DUEL!" They both shouted.

 **Codebreaker vs. Gladia**

Codebreaker (4h): 4000 LP

Gladia (4h): 4000 LP

"I will go first!" Gladia declared. "I play the Field Spell: Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts!"

A Field Spell appeared, showing what appeared to be a ruined colosseum with glowing blue lines all over the structure and a well in the middle. The card only appeared for a brief time.

"Then I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" A winded humanoid being that resembled a bird in a green armor appeared. It flapped its wings to show off its power and confidence.

"I set a card and end my turn," she said, with one face-down briefly appeared and then disappeared.

" _According to my record, Gladia uses Gladiator Beast Deck, which focuses on Special Summoning more monster when Gladiator Beast monster is attacked in battle,"_ Rossy said.

"I see, but I really want to see what she can do with it!" Codebreaker looked pump. "Alright, Gladia! It's time to break some code!"

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Show**

"Hey, everyone! This is Kitty here, in the house!" Kitty greeted excitedly.

"And Mimi's here, too," Mimi said calmly.

"This chapter was real fun, don't you think, Mimi?" Kitty asked.

"I guess so," Mimi nodded. "Let's get our new section of the show."

"That's right! Since no new card appeared in this chapter, today we're doing something a little different," Kitty said. "Introducing our new section...Character Profile!"

The TV monitor showed a black screen with a single splotlight on a folder that says "Confidential", with the title underneath it that says "Character Profile".

"In this section, we explain more in-depth detail about certain character that appeared in the chapter," Mimi explained.

"Right! And today's Character Profile is..." The TV monitor showed the white Ignis with gray marking and sharp orange eyes. "It's the one and only, Jackal, the White Ignis!"

"According to our profile, there's not much known about this guy, but he is nonetheless an Ignis. He seems to refer himself by his name and other people by their avatar name or even real name. This chapter shows that he also has a distrust on humans, but reason for that is unknown as of now," Mimi said, as she read the profile from the folder.

"Wow...That's short for our first Character Profile," Kitty said. "We can't just end our show this short!"

"Why not? At least then I can get more sleep," Mimi admitted, making the watching audience laughs.

"Why don't we do a Character Profile for this character next?" Kitty showed the next character. "It's time for Gladia!"

"Gladia is a mysterious avatar who appeared in Chapter 51. Not much is known about her, either, but according to what we have, she is 16 years old, female, has a voluptuous body, and uses Gladiator Beast Deck," Mimi said.

"I wonder what's she alike in the real world," Kitty thought aloud.

"Who knows. We will probably learn about her more in future chapters," Mimi stated.

"You're right, Kitty. Well, look at the time! It's time to wrap it up," Kitty said.

"Until next time, folks, enjoy the preview for the next chapter right after this," Mimi said.

"See you all later, alligator!"

* * *

Preview for Chapter 55

 _The warrior of heart, with a mysterious goal, challenges our hero, Codebreaker! Gladia uses her Gladiator Beast well, giving Codebreaker some hard time to counter it. Exactly why is she dueling him? Who is she really? And why does she have an Ignis?!  
_

Gladia: What do you think, Codebreaker? I'm pretty good in a duel, maybe even better than you, don't you think?

Codebreaker: Oh, you're good, Gladia, but not better than me! I won't lose so easily!

Rossy: Master Yu seems to be enjoying this duel, but I hope he doesn't forget to ask why she asks to duel him.

Jackal: Rrrrraw! Yes, Gladia! Show him and his Ignis your power!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secret, Battle in the Wind!_

Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Another day and another chapter completed.**

 **This chapter is based on episode 52 or 53 I think. I forgot which one was about the first time Windy appeared in the anime.**

 **What do you think of Windy appearing first time in this story or in general? Next time, it will be the first duel between Codebreaker and Gladia.**

 **My VRAINS story will be at the top priority for this year since I am interested in it, but I will work on my other story in my spare time, too, and I will take a break from writing this story after I finished three more chapters after this one.**

 **Until then, see you guys later.**


	55. Battle In the Wind

**Chapter 55**

Battle in the Wind

Currently, on the field, Gladia controlled one monster, Gladiator Beast Beastiari, Field Spell, and one Set card. She only had one card in her hand. On Codebreaker's side, he controlled no cards on the field and 4 cards currently in his hand.

"It's my turn. I draw!" He drew his card, adding a total of five in his hand. "I summon C# Data Miner from my hand."

The classic gnome with a pixel pick-ax appeared.

"When C# Data Miner is Normal Summoned, I can draw a card." He drew another one. "Then, I Special Summon C# Webkumo by its effect!"

One of his most staple monsters appeared.

"C# Webkumo can be Special Summoned from my hand if I control another C# monster on the field," he explained. "Now I input the code to the circuit of hope!"

The Link portal opened behind him as he began the chant.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is two 2 C# monsters! I set my C# Webkumo in the Link Markers, using its effect to treat itself as two Link materials!" His spider split into two blue twisters, shooting into the arrows and turning them red.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! C# Stream Dragon!" The dragon with a monitor for its face roared as it appeared. It was summoned in the right Extra Monster Zone on the field.

"Then, I Special Summon C# USBee!" A bee shaped of USB appeared, making buzzing noise as it was summoned next to Stream Dragon's bottom arrow. "This monster can be Special Summoned next to a C# Link Monster's Link if I control one on the field."

"C# Stream Dragon's effect activates!" He declared. "Once per turn, it inflicts 400 points of damage for each C# monster it points to! Stream Blast!"

The dragon fired a white energy ball made of fire. It hit Gladia as she protected her face with arms up over her.

 **Gladia (1h): 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP**

"I set two cards and battle! I declare C# Stream Dragon to attack your monster!" He followed up. "Also, did I forget to mention that when C# USBee is next to a C# Link Monster's link, it gains 500 ATK!"

The dragon roared, making its ATK increased to 2500 before it fired its energy ball at Gladia's monster. Beastiari cried as it burned in white flames before it turned into sparkles.

 **Gladia (1h): 3200 – 1000 = 2200 LP**

"Then, I declare C# Data Miner and C# USBee to attack you directly!" First C# Data Miner went first as it used its pixel pick-ax to hit Gladia. Then, C# USBee stung her with its stinger that appeared out of its USB port tail. Despite the attacks, Gladia still stood on her feet, not budging at all as she took hits.

 **Gladia (1h): 2200 – 400 – 500 = 1300 LP**

" _Great job, Master Yu. You've damaged more than half of her Life Points in one turn."_ Rossy praised him.

"Thanks and since I attacked with all my monster, I end my..."

"Since this is the end of your battle, I activate the effect of Gladiator Beast Beastiari that you destroyed!" Gladia interrupted. "At the end of the Battle Phase, if this monster attacked or was attacked, I can shuffle it to my Deck and then Special Summon a new Gladiator Beast monster in its place!"

She shuffled her monster card into her Deck and then added a new one before she placed it face-up on the field.

"Come out! Gladiator Beast Augustus!" A portal opened up on her side, with a giant humanoid bird standing on two feet appeared. It wore black armor, had a big, yellow beak, and wings with a claw at each end of the wing. It had a silver sword for a weapon. It roared strongly, looking ready to fight.

" _Just as I expected. She Special Summoned a Gladiator Beast monster, but this one has higher ATK than Master Yu's C# Stream Dragon,"_ Rossy said.

" _Gladiator Beast has the power to call out its ally to fight their opponent,"_ Jackal announced.

"I play the effects of my Field Spell: Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts!" She shouted. "I can place 1 Counter on this card each time a monster is Special Summoned from either player's Deck. Since I Special Summoned just one right now, I place one counter on my card." A counter was added to the Field Spell.

"Then, all my Gladiator Beast monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF points for each counter on my Field Spell card," she said, with a smirk as her Augustus roared again while its ATK and DEF increased to 2700 and 1100 respectively.

" _Now it's even stronger!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"And not only that, since Augustus is Special Summoned by the effect of my Gladiator Beast monster's effect, I can activate its special ability!" She revealed. "It allows me to Special Summon another Gladiator Beast monster from my hand in Defense Position."

"Say what?" Codebreaker gasped.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Secutor in face-up Defense Position!" A green reptile in blue armor appeared next to Augustus in Defense Position, showing off its 400 DEF points before it increased to 500 points.

"Then I end my turn," Codebreaker said.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 4000 LP**

"And now that your turn ends, Secutor must shuffle into my Deck." The armored lizard warrior disappeared as it shuffled into Gladia's Main Deck.

"Now, I activate my set card! Trap Card: **Gladiator Beast Shuffle Draw**!" The set card flipped up, revealing a Gladiator Beast Augustus card shuffling into a player's deck as a new card, Pot of Greed was drawn. "When a Gladiator Beast monster is shuffled into my Deck during the end of either player's turn, then I can draw card equals to the total of the monster's Level. Gladiator Beast Secutor is a Level 4 monster, so I draw four cards."

"All that just to draw cards?" Codebreaker asked.

"That's right," she said, with a wink. "Not bad for my strategy, right?'

" _She summoned a high-level monster, using its effect to bring another monster, but send that monster back to her deck, so that she could draw new cards to her hand. Not only that, but her Field Spell will make her monsters stronger when it gets a counter for each time a monster is Special Summoned from either player's Deck… Gladia uses quite an impressive strategic tactics,"_ Rossy commented.

"Now it is my turn! I draw!" She drew her card.

 **Gladia (5h): 1300 LP**

"So Gladia." She stopped to listen to him. "Why do you want to duel me? You said before that you would only answer questions to me, right?"

She grinned and said, "That's right. It's because that you and I have the same goal in life."

"Same goal?" He repeated.

" _Elaborate, please. What do you mean by the same goal?"_ Rossy asked.

"You're not the only one who's looking for the Legendary Codes, and after I win this duel, the one you have will be mine!" She answered.

This revelation shocked Codebreaker and Rossy, with their wide eyes.

"You want to duel just so that you steal my Legendary Code? No way!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say it's a steal. Rather, a wager I say," she said, with a smirk. "If I win, you give me your Legendary Code. If I lose, I don't have your Legendary Code. Simple, right?"

"Oh! Well, that sounds fair," Codebreaker said, thinking to himself.

" _Master Yu, be careful! This is most likely a trap and there's a catch to every deal!"_ Rossy warned.

" _Gladia only speak of the truth!"_ Jackal countered. _"Gladia, like Codebreaker, is also on a hunt to find the Legendary Codes. For that is her and Jackal's goal."_

"But what do you guys want the Legendary Codes for?" He asked.

"That I won't say for now," Gladia said. "And if you don't mind, I will continue my turn."

"But..."

"I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite!" She ignored him as she summoned a new Gladiator Beast monster. This one looked like a white saber tooth tiger in black armor with bluish green lines over the armor and armored wings attached on the back. Its 1600 ATK and 1200 DEF increased to 1700 and 1200 respectively. It was summoned to Augustus on the left.

"Then I play the Spell Card: Double Summon!" She revealed the card. "This card allows me to Normal Summon or set for a second time this turn. I summon Gladiator Beast Darius!"

The humanoid horse creature in a warrior armor appeared next Augustus on the right.

"It's time! My heart always gets pumped when I do this!" Gladia exclaimed.

" _Yes, Gladia! Show your inner power within you!"_ Jackal roared.

"I shuffle my Gladiator Beast Augustus, Sanmite, and Darius to my Deck to fuse them together!" Her three monsters jumped up and turned into white, purple, and orange particles, mixing into a swirl.

"This is…!" Codebreaker said, surprised.

" _Fusion Summon, but she's not using Polymerization or Fusion Spell Card, so how is she doing it?!"_ Rossy questioned, as she was surprised as her master.

"It's a little something called Contact Fusion!" Gladia revealed. "I fuse my Gladiator Beast Sanmite, Augustus, and Darius!"

The three particles mixed together, turning into a bright purple twister and then two glowing eyes appeared in the twister as it formed into a body.

"Three brave souls come together and turn into one, mighty warrior! Fusion Summon! Appear! Gladiator Beast Andabata!" A skinny light-yellow lizard in dark blue and red armor appeared, roaring with strength and urge for battle. It had a sword and shield with the same color like its armor. It was placed in the other Extra Monster Zone face-up Defense Position, presenting its 1000 ATK, increased to 1100 and 2800 DEF, increased to 2900 due to the effect of the field spell.

"Andabata may not have an impressive attack, but it makes up in its defense and it also has a powerful effect," Gladia said.

"Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that," Codebreaker fretted.

"If Gladiator Beast Andabata is summoned by its effect this way, then I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Gladiator Beast Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning condition," she stated.

" _However, that's impossible. You would need a Link Monster pointing to your Main Monster Zone in order to use your monster, Andabata's effect,"_ Rossy said. _"However, you don't control a Link Monster."_

"That's true. I don't control a Link Monster, but I can still use Andabata's effect by doing this!" She took one card from her hand and placed it face-up in her middle Spell & Trap Zone. "I play the Link Spell: **Gladiator Beast's Battleground**!"

"What!?" Both Codebreaker and Rossy gasped.

The new Link Spell showed a battleground, with swords and spears sticking in the ground, shield on the ground, and tattered clothes everywhere while a dust cloud was looming over the land with silhouettes of Gladiator Beast monsters fighting each other in the dust cloud. It had three Link Arrows, all pointing upward.

"With this card face-up, I can now summon a Gladiator Beast Extra Deck monsters from my Extra Deck to my Main Monster Zones! Now, I use Andabata's effect to Special Summon one from my Extra Deck!" She declared as a portal opened up in her middle Main Monster Zone. "Come out! Level 5! Gladiator Beast Essedarii!"

A gorilla in a gold helmet and with a green mallet and gold shield, riding on a golden chariot appeared.

"Now, I activate the effect of my Link Spell: Gladiator Beast's Battleground!" She stated. "When a Gladiator Beast Extra Deck monster is summoned next to this card's Link, I can place one Counter on another card I control on the field. I place one on my Colosseum."

Colosseum now had two counters on itself. "Then, my Gladiator Beasts gain additional 100 ATK and DEF points!" Her monsters roared as their power increased again, with Essedarii's ATK increased to 2700 while Andabata's DEF increased to 3000.

"Then, I equip Andabata with my Equip Spell: **Raging Soul of Gladiator Beast**!" The said card showed Gladiator Beast Andabata roaring with a raging red aura around itself. "Battle! I declare Andabata to destroy your C# Stream Dragon!"

"You can't do that! Your monster is in Defense Position!" Codebreaker reminded her.

"When Andabata is equipped with Raging Soul of Gladiator Beast, it can attack even if it is Defense Position and I use its DEF points as its ATK points!" She countered. "Go, Andabata! Use Lizard Slice n' Dice!"

Codebreaker and Rossy were surprised by this. Andabata, with its 3000 DEF as ATK, sliced C# Stream Dragon in half so easily. The dragon exploded, causing Codebreaker to step back, but he still stood up on his D-Board, with the smokes everywhere from the explosion as he coughed.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 4000 LP – 500 = 3500 LP**

"Then, I attack your C# Data Miner! Go, Essedari! Attack his monster with Rampage Chariot!" The armored gorilla warrior slammed over C# Data Miner. The mining gnome was flat as a pancake before it exploded into sparkles, but it wasn't over as Essedari rammed over Codebreaker, making him laid down on his D-Board, surprisingly still on it.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 3500 – 2300 = 1200 LP**

"Gladiator Beast Andabata's additional effect! At the end of the Battle Phase, if it battled, then I can shuffle it to my Extra Deck and then Special Summon two Gladiator Beast monsters from my Deck," she explained as her Fusion Monster disappeared. "I bring back my Gladiator Beast Augustus and summon Gladiator Beast Octavius!"

The armored black-winged warrior reappeared and next, to it, a new Gladiator Beast also appeared. This one was also an avian creature that resembled a bald eagle, wearing shiny green armor and giant circle behind its head, like a halo of a saint.

"And remember that my Field Spell gains one Counter for each time a monster is Special Summoned from either player's Deck!" Two more counters were added to her field spell, making her monster gained 200 more ATK and DEF points.

"Also, since Andabata is no longer on the field, my Equip Spell is destroyed, but when it does, it allows me to add one Gladiator Beast card from my Deck," she said as she added one card to her hand. "But I am not done just yet! Now with my two Gladiator Beasts just summoned, their effect activates! Augustus allows me to Special Summon a Gladiator Beast monster from my hand in Defense Position, but since my Main Monster Zones are full, I can't use this effect, but Octavius allows me to destroy one face-down Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

"I choose the face-down card on your right!" Gladia pointed to the said card as it flipped up and then shattered.

"I end my turn!" She finished her turn, ending it with three powerful monsters face-up on the field; Essedarii with 2900 ATK, Augustus with 3000 ATK, Octavius with 2900 ATK.

 **Gladia (0h): 1300 LP**

" _She summoned three strong monsters, with each one with ATK points higher than 2800. According to my calculation, it is 99.9% that this situation looks bleak,"_ Rossy groaned. _"Not only that, but she is also in possession of Link Spell Card!"_

However, Codebreaker didn't look worried. The opposite was true and in fact, he was laughing.

" _Master Yu, is there something wrong?"_ Rossy asked.

"Nothing wrong, Rossy!" He replied. "I'm actually enjoying this duel!"

"Ha, ha!" Gladia also laughed. "You're very funny in person! Usually, my opponent would be screaming and wetting their pants by now!"

"Wetting their pants? Ha, ha, ha! Is that even possible in LINK VRAINS?" Codebreaker chuckled.

"No clue, but once they log-out, they would know!" She joked as they laughed together, but then stopped.

"You're good, Gladia, but I'm not going to lose," he said.

"I know," she replied with a smirk. "Bring it on, Sweet Cake!"

"I draw!" He started his turn.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 1200 LP**

"So answer me this, Gladia. Why do you have a Link Spell Card?" He asked.

"Jackal's the one who made it for me," she answered.

" _Is that mean you're from Bowman or The Beast's side?"_ Rossy questioned.

" _No. Jackal's no longer part of Bowman or….The Beast's side,"_ Jackal admitted.

' _No longer? Then that means that...'_ Rossy thought.

"Well, whatever the reason is, this duel has just got interesting!" Codebreaker exclaimed as he continued on with his turn.

"I activate my Set card! **C# Bit Clone**!" The set card flipped up, revealing to be a Trap Card that shows C# Download Knight being copied and a copy version of it appeared behind it in a row. "By targeting one C# monster I control, I can Special Summon a C# Token with exactly same stat!"

A blue C# Token appeared and it looked exactly like C# USBee.

 **C# Token-Level 2, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Then, I activate my Trap Card: C# Bit Recovery in my Graveyard!" He continued.

"Wait, from your Graveyard?" Gladia gasped.

"That's right! It is the one you destroyed from your last turn!" He answered. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a C# Monster from my Graveyard! I bring back C# Stream Dragon!"

The graveyard portal opened, allowing the link dragon to come out.

" _Two monsters and Link-2 Link Monster…. Hmf, Jackal knows what happens next,"_ Jackal said.

"I input the code to the circuit of hope!" A Link Square portal appeared behind him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is four Effect Monsters! I set my C# Token, USBee, and Link 2 Stream Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The first two monsters turned into blue twisters while the latter split into two white twisters. Each twister sucked into the arrows, turning them red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Cyber Magician Girl!" His ace monster appeared as she winked.

Gladia smirked more and said, "So there it is! Your ace monster! Cyber Magician Girl!"

"Cyber Magician Girl's effect! I can target one monster Special Summoned that you control and take control of it and place it next to her Link," Codebreaker explained. "I choose your Gladiator Beast Augustus!"

Cyber Magician Girl turned her wand into a whip. She tied the whip around Augustus, trapping him and dragging him to her side.

"CTRL Execute!" He exclaimed as Augustus pulled over to his side of the field. "Now that your strongest monster is under my control, I will declare it to attack and destroy your Gladiator Beast Essedarii!"

The controlled Augustus flew up in the air and then sky-dived on Gladia's Essedarii, destroying the armored gorilla warrior in half. It only did chip-damage to her Life Points.

 **Gladia (1h): 1300 – 100 = 1200 LP**

"Cyber Magician Girl can attack twice this turn, but she isn't strong enough to destroy my Octavius!" Gladia stated.

"That's true, but that will change when I play my Quick-Play Spell: **Cyber Heavenly Ascension**!" He revealed the card in his hand, which showed Cyber Heart Magician Girl ascending to the sky as holy light shined over her from the sky, passing through the dark clouds and bringing light to a barren wasteland.

"This card allows my Cyber Magician Girl monster I control to not be destroyed by battle this turn and the damage I would take from a battle is dealt to my opponent instead!" He explained.

"Wait, what?" Gladia was surprised.

"Battle! Cyber Magician Girl, use your Digital Plasma Beam on Gladiator Beast Octavius!" His ace monster fired a laser beam from her wand. Octavius blocked the energy, but some sparks flung out from it, hitting and giving Gladia a burn effect.

"Ugh!" She gritted as she got to burn.

 **Gladia (1h): 1200 – 900 = 300 LP**

"And thanks to that I control your monster next to her Link, she can attack again this turn! Go, Cyber Magician Girl, use your Finale Digital Plasma Beam!" He declared.

His ace monster charged up a much stronger laser beam and then fired it at her target.

Gladia smirked to this as she was consumed by the energy beam.

"Sweet! I win the duel!" Codebreaker cheered.

" _But Master Yu, the duel is not over just yet! Look!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

When he did, she was right. Gladia was still standing or rather riding on her D-Board with her Life Points unaffected at all.

"What? What just happened?" He asked, surprised.

"I activated the last effect of my Link Spell, Gladiator Beast's Battleground!" She announced. "By shuffling a monster it points to to my Deck or Extra Deck, I take no battle damage from one battle!"

"No way!" He gasped.

"Yes, way!" She responded. "And not only that, but I also get to draw one card!"

"Well, it looks like this duel won't end soon, but I like how it's going and continuing on," he remarked. "I end my turn!"

 **Codebreaker (1h): 1200 LP**

" _Gladia's draw will determine the outcome of this Speed Duel. What Gladia would do to counter this?"_ Jackal said to his partner.

"Any advice, my beastly AI friend?" She asked.

" _Jackal can only say that the next draw will decide the outcome. Jackal's instinct tells that there is one card that can allow Gladia to win this duel. Gladia must draw that card, but it's not that simple,"_ Jackal answered.

"Thanks for the honest tip," Gladia said sarcastically. "Here I go. I'm putting my instinct to the test! I draw!"

She drew her card, creating an arc. She slowly looked at it and grinned.

"Yes! My instinct was spot on!" She shouted.

" _Yes, Gladia! Unleash that inner power within you!"_ Jackal roared.

"I play the Spell Card: **Link-Seal of the Gladiator Beast**!" The said card showed Gladiator Beast Dragases standing in the middle of the Link Square while magical blue seal encircling it with Augustus, Darius, and Gaiodiaz standing away from Dragases as the trio created a triangle seal. "With this card, I can shuffle one Gladiator Beast monster on the field to my Deck, and then Special Summon two Gladiator Beast monsters with total Level equals to or less than the shuffled monster's Level."

"So you would be shuffling your Octavius then?" Codebreaker assumed.

"Nope," she replied as she then pointed to Augustus. "I'm shuffling Gladiator Beast Augustus to my Deck!"

Suddenly, the dark armored bird warrior disappeared with the gust of wind, surprising her opponent.

"Now I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo and Beastiri!" The first warrior summoned was a humanoid blue carp in blue armor and the second one was the humanoid bird in green armor. "Since I Special Summoned these two from my Deck, my Colosseum gets two more counters!"

Her monsters' ATK all increased again. She continued on and said, "Thanks to the effect of Link-Seal of the Gladiator Beast, I can use the summoned monsters for Link Summon! Now, open! The circuit of the warrior's heart!"

A Link Square portal appeared just above her as she began her summon chant.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Gladiator Beast monsters! I set my Gladiator Beast Murmillo and Beastiri in the Link Markers!" Her two said monsters turned into a watery blue twister and windy green twisters, shooting into the arrows and turning them red. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Gladiator Beast Dragases!"

A red-armored bald eagle warrior with sword and shield appeared. It cried with a battle cry as its ATK increased by 600 points. It was summoned to the unoccupied Extra Monster Zone.

"Battle!" She decided. "First, my Dragases will attack your Cyber Magician Girl and use its effect! If a Gladiator Beast monster I control attacks, it cannot be destroyed by battle nor that my opponent can activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Say what?" Codebreaker gasped.

"Go, Dragases! Destroy his magician with Pride Sky-Dive!" Her ace Link Monster sky-dived on Cyber Magician Girl, cutting her in half. She cried in pain before she exploded.

"Sorry Cyber Magician Girl!" Codebreaker apologized as he took the damage.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 1200 – 600 = 600 LP**

"At this point, I activate **C# Blocker** 's effect from my hand!" He revealed a monster card, which looked like a golem with single red eye and shiny body with blue and green lines all over its body, arms, and legs. "When my Link Monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon this card at the end of the Damage Step!"

The giant golem appeared face-up in Defense Position on his side.

 **C# Blocker-Level 4, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Then, I attack your C# Blocker with Gladiator Beast Octavius!" Her second air-born warrior attacked the golem, but the golem blocked the attack.

"C# Blocker's effect! It cannot be destroyed by battle once!" He stated.

"I end my battle to activate Gladiator Beast Dragases' s monster effect! If it battled, I can return it to my Extra Deck and then Special Summon two Gladiator Beast monsters with different names from my Deck! I return Dragases, and then summon Gladiator Beast Augustus and Gladiator Beast Tygerius!"

The dark armored birdman warrior reappeared along with another humanoid warrior. This one looked like a white tiger wearing black armor with two huge round shoulder pads and gold wings attached to each pad. Both monsters cried out their battle cry as their ATK power boosted.

"Gladiator Beast Tygerius's effect!" She declared. "When it is Special Summoned by the effect of Gladiator Beast monster, I can discard one Gladiator Beast card to add 1 Gladiator Beast monster from my Deck to my hand."

She discarded her only one card and then added a new one to replace the card she discarded.

"I end my turn!" She completed. "If it wasn't for your C# Blocker, I would've won this duel, but that's fine. I control three monsters with higher ATK than your monster's ATK. I have this duel in the bag!"

She was right. She controlled three powerful monsters; Octavius with 3300 ATK, Augustus with 3400 ATK, and Tygerius with 2600 ATK.

" _This is the most troubling situation we got into, Master Yu. Gladia controls three monsters with ATK higher than your monster and you control one without any cards in your hand,"_ Rossy said.

"Meaning that if I don't draw the right card, then I will lose," Codebreaker said. "But there is one last trick we can use that we haven't used it!"

" _Yes. I understand what you mean, Master Yu,"_ Rossy noted.

"Then, let's do it!" he shouted as strangely the data winds were picking up.

"Hmm...The winds..." Gladia noticed the winds were getting stronger.

" _Jackal sense it. There's a data storm ahead of us!"_ Jackal exclaimed.

 _They flew around the corner until a huge twister of data storm presented itself. Gladia, with her quick reaction, dodged away safely._

"Woah! That was close!" She gasped and she remembered something. "Wait for a second…. Did I check his Life Points right? Doesn't Codebreaker has less than 1000 Life Points now?!"

" _Codebreaker's going to use Storm Access!"_ Jackal shouted.

Codebreaker flew straight into the data storm. The storm was powerful, but he kept steady on his D-Board as he reached out his palm.

"Skill Activate! Storm Access!" He exclaimed, gathering the data material into the palm of his hand. Inside the storm, a humanoid shadow with giant shape appeared inside the winds.

A few seconds later, Codebreaker returned and came out of the Data Storm.

"He must have got a new Link Monster in that storm!" Gladia claimed.

" _Jackal senses that he will summon it this turn, but how would Codebreaker do it? Codebreaker only controls one monster,"_ Jackal said.

"My turn! I draw!" Codebreaker drew his card. "Eureka! I summon the Spell Card: Monster Reborn! With this, I can Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard and I choose mine! Returning from the grave, Cyber Magician Girl!"

His ace monster returned to the field.

"Could this be?" Gladia thought aloud.

"Now, I input the code to the circuit of hope!" A Link Square appeared above him as he chanted. "The summoning condition is three or more non-Token monsters! I set my Cyber Magician Girl in the Link Markers!"

His ace monster split into four clones, turning into a twister and shooting into the arrows. The arrows turned red as light shined from the circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! **Cyber Fighter Magician Girl**!"

The new form of Cyber Magician Girl and her last form finally appeared. Her eyes were green, and her hair was blond and long that reached her chest. She wore brown armor with a black lining that covers her chest and part of her stomach and brown knee-high boots. On her head, a golden tiara shined with a pink heart on the center. She also wore brown gauntlets, black capes, and white skirt, which doesn't cover the front, but revealed her white sumo belt. Instead of wand or scepter, she wielded with a long battle ax and a round shield with a giant pink heart in the center.

 **Cyber Fighter Magician Girl-Link 4, EARTH, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Top-Right.**

"So this is your new Cyber Magician Girl? She doesn't look like a magician, but more of a warrior," Gladia commented with a confident smirk. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Though, like all your other, this one has 2000 ATK."

"Not for long she is," Codebreaker said. "Battle! I declare Cyber Fighter Magician Girl to attack your Gladiator Beast Augustus!"

"What!? Didn't you get what I just said? Your monster is too weak to fight any of my Gladiator Beast monsters!" Gladia yelled.

" _Silence, Gladia! That's not exactly what Codebreaker's doing!"_ Jackal scolded.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Cyber Fighter Magician Girl's effect activates!" He declared. "When she battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than her, the difference between its ATK and her ATK is increased to her ATK points! Fighter's Soul!"

His new Cyber Magician Girl's body glowed in a red aura, increasing her ATK power to 3400.

"Even so, our monsters are now at the same ATK, meaning both monsters will just destroy each other!" Gladia argued.

"Not so, because when I used just Cyber Magician Girl monster to summon Cyber Fighter Magician Girl, she destroys the monster in a battle, and you take damage equal to that destroyed monster's ATK by half!" He revealed.

"What? But that means!" She gasped.

"Yup! Your Life Points go down to zero!" He stated. "Go, Cyber Fighter Magician Girl! Berserk Beat-Down Slash!"

Cyber Fighter Magician Girl and Augustus collided, but the formal monster over-powered Augustus. Then, Augustus' soul transferred into Cyber Fighter Magician Girl's aura, making her stronger and unleashed multiple slashes at her opponent.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Gladia screamed, falling off from her D-Board.

 **Gladia: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"Wop!" Codebreaker grabbed Gladia by her arm.

"Codebreaker!" She exclaimed.

He pulled her up, allowing her to get back on her D-Board as it appeared beneath her feet.

" _That was a close one. Are you alright, Miss Gladia?"_ Rossy asked.

"What did you think of the duel, Gladia? To me, I think it was fun and I learned a lot about you," Codebreaker said as he smiled.

Gladia looked at him with both awed and confused expression, but changed to a smirk and said, "Well, it was fun while it lasted, but since you won, you keep the Legendary Code. However, next time we duel, it won't be easy. See ya later."

She logged-out immediately before even responding to her last word.

"You know. I still wonder why she had that Link Spell, Rossy," he said.

" _Good question, Master Yu. There is something more about Gladia and Jackal that we don't know,"_ Rossy stated. _"However, for now, we should focus on heading to the edge of the world and I believe that we are close now."_

She was right. Codebreaker had reached the edge of the world. They just got out of the valley and now they were flying above the yellow clouds and all they see was empty space, with the clouds below them.

"This is the edge of the world? It looks more like we're at the top of the sky, but I don't see anything," Codebreaker said.

Suddenly, the entire space or the world shook like an earthquake, making them wobble on the D-Board.

" _Wooooh! What's going on?!"_ Codebreaker cried, surprised.

" _I do not know, but my sense is detecting that…. Move out of the way, Master Yu!"_ Rossy yelled.

Codebreaker moved out of the way just as a strange giant statue appeared out of the clouds, rising up into the sky. Two giant stone statues of beasts appeared with a single platform that looked an arena in the center. The two stone statues were a lion on one side and tiger on the opposite side, with their paws on the center platform and their mouths opened.

" _Master Yu, look down there on the platform!"_ Rossy pointed.

He looked down to see The Beast and Darkside standing on the platform, looking at them as they waited for him.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Gladiator Beast Shuffle Draw-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When Gladiator Beast monster is shuffled into your Deck during the end of either player's turn, draw number of card(s) equals to the shuffled monster's Level._

 _Gladiator Beast's Battleground-Type: Link Spell, Link Arrow: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left. Effect: If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, all monsters it points to are also destroyed. When you Special Summon a Gladiator Beast Extra Deck monster next to this card's Link, place one Counter on another card on your side of the field. You can shuffle one face-up monster you control to your Deck or Extra Deck, then take no damage from one battle (this effect can be used multiple times) and then draw one card. You can only control one "Gladiator Beast's Battleground" face-up on the field._

 _Raging Soul of Gladiator Beast-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip it only to Gladiator Beast monster. The equipped monster can attack even in face-up DEF position and when it does, use its DEF points for its ATK points. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card, too and add one Gladiator Beast card from your Deck to your hand._

 _C# Bit Clone-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Target one C# monster on your side of the field, then Special Summon C# Token monster with the same stat as the target monster's stat._

 _Cyber Heavenly Ascension-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: If Cyber Magician Girl monster you control battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK, then your monster is not destroyed by that battle and your opponent takes the battle damage you would've taken instead._

 _Link-Seal of the Gladiator Beast-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Shuffle one Gladiator Beast monster from the field to your Deck, then Special Summon two Gladiator Beast monsters with total Level equals to or less than the shuffled monster's Level. Then, you can use the summoned monsters as a material to Special Summon a Link Monster (This summoning is treated as Link Summon)._

 _C# Blocker-Level 4, DARK, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: If a Link Monster you control is destroyed by battle, at the end of the Damage Step, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Cyber Fighter Magician Girl-Link 4, EARTH, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Top-Right. Effect: 3+ non-Token Monsters. When this card battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK, it gains half of that monster's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is Link Summoned using just "Cyber Magician Girl" monster, then destroy its attack target and inflict damage equals to the destroyed target's ATK halved to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Show**

"Hey, Y'all!" Kitty appeared, jumping in joy.

"Welcome back to another episode of Kitty and Mimi's Post Chapter Show," Mimi announced.

"So Mimi, what did you think of this chapter? The first duel between Codebreaker and Gladia!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It was interesting, but I'm still curious about her and the Ignis, Jackal," Mimi said.

"Good point! But let's discuss more about that later and move on to our today's Key Card!" Kitty decided as the monitor popped up and the show today's Key Card.

"This chapter's key card is Cyber Fighter Magician Girl," Mimi presented. "This is Cyber Magician Girl's final form with the EARTH for the Attribute."

"Awesome! So that means that..." Suddenly, confetti popped everywhere on the screen. "Codebreaker has caught them all!"

"Well, more like he got them all," Mimi corrected. "But yes, Codebreaker now has all the Cyber Magician Girl forms, each representing different Attribute element of the dueling world. Cyber Magician Girl, the original, Cyber Heart Magician the Light, Cyber Knight Magician Girl the Fire, and Cyber Valkyrie Magician Girl the Dark."

"Next, Cyber Dancer Magician Girl is the Wind, coming after that is Cyber Sprite Magician GIrl who is Water, and finally Cyber Fighter Magicial Girl represents Earth," Kitty finished.

"Including Cyber Magician Girl of Chaos, that makes up a total of 8 different forms for Cyber Magician Gir!" Mimi announced, with a bit of surprise in her tone.

"Me-Wow! That's a lot of form!" Kitty gasped. "That's more than how much tuna sandwich I eat daily!"

"You can't even finish the first half of the sandwich," Mimi stated, making the invisible audience laugh.

"Well, that's all for today," Kitty said.

"Please check out the preview for the next chapter, but until next time..." Mimi said.

"See ya later, alli..."

"HOLD IT!" Mimi yelled, interrupting Kitty.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Kitty asked.

"I almost forgot to mention that we have one important announcement to make from the author and our boss," Mimi said.

"Really? What is it then?" Kitty asked, with curious, big eyes that most cats make.

"I have the note here," Mimi said as she took it out and began reading it.

 **"Hello, guys! For all of you living in New Jersey, USA, please be safe indoor during the winter storm over this weekends. Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets will take a temporarily break due to a new story is in the work. I am going back to work on something that I've been neglacting and it will be starting both old and new. It's a story I am taking over for someone. Please look forward to it."**

"...Is that all?" Kitty asked.

"Pretty much," Mimi answered.

"Well, whatever that means, I guess we will be taking a break for awhile, which is a good timing because I know a cool avatar design shop I found in LINK VRAINS!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh joy..." Mimi mumbled.

"Well, until next time folks..."

"See you later, alligators!"

* * *

Preview for Chapter 56

 _Truth or lie. Fact or fiction. Codebreaker faces The Beast in their rematch duel, but what she says surprises our hero and his Ignis partner!  
_

Codebreaker: What?! My dad never do such thing!

The Beast: LIE! That's the kind of man he is and for that, you will be punished for his sin!

Rossy: Illogical! Your argument is full of lies, but...even for me, I cannot prove if it isn't or if it is.

Codebreaker: Rossy, you don't just have to prove it, but you also have to believe in it. You and I know that my dad never did anything wrong and what The Beast is full of...!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Enter the Beast's Den!_

Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	56. Enter the Beast's Den

**Chapter 56**

Enter The Beast's Den

Codebreaker had reached the edge of the world. They just got out of the valley and now they were flying above the yellow clouds and all they see was empty space, with the clouds below them.

"This is the edge of the world? It looks more like we're at the top of the sky, but I don't see anything," Codebreaker said.

Suddenly, the entire space or the world shook like an earthquake, making them wobble on the D-Board.

" _Wooooh! What's going on?!"_ Codebreaker cried, surprised.

" _I do not know, but my sense is detecting that…. Move out of the way, Master Yu!"_ Rossy yelled.

Codebreaker moved out of the way just as a strange giant statue appeared out of the clouds, rising up into the sky. Two giant stone statues of beasts appeared with a single platform that looked an arena in the center. The two stone statues were a lion on one side and tiger on the opposite side, with their paws on the center platform and their mouths opened.

" _Master Yu, look down there on the platform!"_ Rossy pointed.

He looked down to see The Beast and Darkside standing on the platform, looking at them as they waited for him.

" _It appears to be they're expected us to come here,"_ Rossy said.

"Let's go down," Codebreaker decided as he flew down and landed on the floating center platform.

"Greeting, Codebreaker," Darkside announced as he was standing in the front. "It's pleasure to meet you again."

"It's nice to meet you, too, but no offense, we're not here for a friendly greeting," Codebreaker said. "A guy named Bowman stole a friend of mine's younger brother's consciousness and we want it back."

"Sorry, but I don't have a consciousness data with me," Darkside answered. "In the meantime, why don't you have a little fun with my pet?"

Darkside flew away on his personal round-shape D-Board. The Beast opened its eyes, despite glowing in red instead of yellow. She looked at Codebreaker and then roared so loud that it echoed and shook the entire air space in the world.

"Damn! Like I said before, The Beast could be louder than even a metal rockstar!" Codebreaker remarked, covering his ears.

The Beast stopped roaring and growled at Codebreaker.

"Grrrr… Codebreaker...My enemy….Must be defeated! I will defeat you for revenge!" She shouted.

" _It looks like The Beast wants a revenge match with you, Master Yu!"_ Rossy stated.

"No problem! It's just what I wanted! I'm feeling fire up, too!" Codebreaker looked more excited than afraid. "OK, Beast! Do you want a rematch? I'll give you a rematch!"

"Codebreaker!" She yelled. "You will be defeated by my hand as a punishment for what your father did to me!"

"Wait? What did you just say about my dad?" Codebreaker asked, with his wide eyes.

"Rrrrrrrrawwwww!" She roared again, making Codebreaker and Rossy cover their ears.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

 **Codebreaker vs. The Beast**

Codebreaker (5h): 4000 LP

The Beast (5h): 4000 LP

"My turn!" The Beast started the duel first. "I summon **Elemental Beast Calcium Hummingbird**!"

The new monster was a hummingbird with light pink clay-like, yet metallic colored body with a long brown stinger-like beak. Its eyes were blue like sapphire as it constantly flapped its wings. A periodic symbol for Calcium was on its backside.

 **Elemental Beast Calcium Hummingbird-Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 800 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Then I Special Summon Elemental Beast Hafnium Wolf!" An indigo wolf appeared as it howled, summoning next to Calcium Hummingbird. "If I control an Elemental Beast monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand to the field."

"Appear! The circuit that awakens the beast within the man's heart!" The Link Square portal appeared in the middle of the arena.

"She's going to Link Summon!" Codebreaker exclaimed as he pondered. "I wonder if she's going to Link Summon the one that looked like the whale from last time."

" _Do you mean Elemental Beast Sodium Humpback, Master?"_ Rossy said. _"Possibly, but the probability is unsure as of now."_

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Elemental Beast monsters, with at least one EARTH monster! I set my Elemental Beast Calcium Hummingbird and Hafnium Wolf in the Link Markers!"

The two monsters turned into light brown and purple twisters, sucking into the arrows and turning them red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **Elemental Beast Titanium Taurus**!" A giant bull with a silver, metallic body and glowing red eyes appeared. Its horns were white and sharp, and the periodic symbol for Titanium printed on the side of its torso area. It also wore a gold ring on its nose.

 **Elemental Beast Titanium Taurus-Link 2, EARTH, Beast/Link/Effect, 2100 ATK. Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right.**

"Elemental Beast Titanium Taurus's effect!" She declared. "If this card points to no monster, then it can inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points!"

"Say what?" Codebreaker gasped.

"Titanium Taurus, use Metal Rage!" Titanium Taurus's body turned red as it blew out steam through its nostrils. It toppled its foot and then ran over Codebreaker.

"Aaah!" He screamed as he was rammed over by the giant bull.

 **Codebreaker (5h): 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP**

"I set three cards and end my turn!" She finished and then pointed at her opponent accusingly like a certain lawyer video game. "This is what you get for what your father did to me!"

 **The Beast (0h): 4000 LP**

"What are you talking about? Do you know my dad and what do you mean what he did to you?" Codebreaker asked.

" _I agree with my Master. Please explain,"_ Rossy demanded.

"Rrrrrw…. You don't get it, do you? Just make your move, so I can finish you quick!" The Beast snarled at him.

" _She doesn't seem to want to cooperate in a talk, Master Yu,"_ Rossy noted.

"Yeah, but maybe we can make her talk by dueling," Codebreaker said as he then focused on his duel. "My turn! I draw!"

He looked over the cards he has in his hand and knew what to do.

" _Be careful, Master Yu. The Beast, she only has one monster, but she also has three set cards. According to my calculation, it's most likely traps to prevent your monster attack, negate the activation, and destruction negation"_ Rossy warned.

"No worry, Rossy! We won't find out what the cards are until I make a move!" Codebreaker replied. "Let's break some code! I summon **F# Bug Wyrm**!"

Out of the portal, a green caterpillar appeared. Its body had glowing yellow lines over it with two beady red eyes with blank pupils. Its mouth was a small red pincer and had multiple, tiny yellow spikes for had two small white horns sticking out on the top of its head.

 **F# Bug Wyrm-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Then I Special Summon **C# VGAgro Brawler**!" The next new monster was an orange and red humanoid. Its body glowed with the orange cybernetic look with red boxing gloves. His eyes were green visors with a dark gray helmet.

 **C# VGAgro Brawler-Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse/Effect, 1500 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"This monster can be Special Summoned from my hand if I control a Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster," Codebreaker explained. "Appear! I input the code to the circuit of hope!"

A Link Square portal opened up in the sky above him as he started the summoning chant.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Level 4 or lower Cyberse monsters! I set my F# Bug Wyrm and C# VGAgro Brawler in the Link Markers!" His two monsters turned into green and orange twisters, turning two link arrows red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2 **C# DVInterfacer**!" The new Link Monster summoned looked like a Zaku mobile suit with big yellow lens for the eye, metal claws for hands, and black color for the armored body.

 **C# DVInterfacer-Link 2, DARK, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1200 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Bottom.**

"C# DVInterfacer's effect activates! It can Special Summon one Cyberse monster from my hand or Deck, but when it leaves the field, it is banished! I Special Summon Knightmare Corruptor Iblee from my Deck!"

The purple-haired Cyberse maiden appeared with her usual cold expression.

"C# DVInterfacer's additional effect!" He continued. "This card's name can be treated the same as the monster it points to. I treat C# DVInterfacer with the name, Knightmare Corruptor Iblee."

The robot transformed into Knightmare Corruptor Iblee, looking like her except for the yellow lens for the eye in the center of the face.

"Appear! The circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared for a second time on his side. "The summoning condition is one Knightmare monster! I set my C# DVInterface treating its name as Knightmare Corruptor Iblee to the Link Marker!" His monster turned into a dark purple twister, sucking into one arrow on the circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 1 Knightmare Mermaid!"

A blue mermaid-like creature appeared in the Extra Monster Zone. It had blue hair with two, huge horns and strange blue ring that was part of its body as it attached on the side of its waist to connect to the ring.

"He used a Link-2 C# DVInterfacer to Link Summon a Link-1 monster. What is he planning?" Darkside asked to himself.

"I re-input the code to the open the circuit again!" The Link Square appeared for the third time, but this time it appeared on the ground at his side of the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one monster with 1000 or lower ATK! I set my Knightmare Corruptor Iblee to the Link Marker!"

She turned into purple twisters, absorbing into the top arrow as it turned red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! **C# Floppy**!" A giant black frog with square-shaped head and disk on its backside appeared as it croaked. It was summoned next to Mermaid's bottom Link arrow.

 **C# Floppy-Link 1, DARK, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 0 ATK, Link Arrow: Top.**

"I activate Knightmare Maiden's effect!" He exclaimed. "If it is Link Summoned, I can discard one card to Special Summon a Knightmare monster from my Deck, and if this card was Co-Linked with another monster when this effect was activated, I can draw a card."

"What?" The Beast said in a surprised tone.

"I Special Summon Astro Knightmare Idolee!" A monstrous female creature appeared, with Level 9 and ATK of 2100 points. "Then, I draw a card!"

"Additionally with Knightmare Maiden's effect, all monsters on the field lose 1000 ATK and DEF unless they are Co-Linked! Knightmare Drain!" Knightmare Maiden began singing. Her singing was so enchanting that it caused all monsters that aren't Co-Linked to glow in a blue aura, causing their ATK and DEF to go down.

"With that, Elemental Beast Titanium Taurus has 1100 ATK points. So for Astro Knightmare Idolee," Darkside noted.

" _You're doing well, Master Yu. With this, you can now destroy her monster,"_ Rossy said.

"Not yet! I am going much further than this!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"What? There's more?" The Beast questioned.

"Yes, there's more!" He answered. "And let me show it to you! I activate F# Bug Wyrm's effect from my Graveyard! By discarding a Polymerization or Fusion Spell Card, I can Special Summon itself from my Graveyard!"

The green caterpillar monster reappeared on the field. "Then, after this effect was activated, I can perform Fusion Summon this turn!"

"What?!" The Beast gasped while Darkside looked surprised, yet interested.

"I fuse my Knightmare Maiden, C# Floppy, and F# Bug Wyrm!" The three monsters turned into blue, green, and red particles, and then twisters of the same color each. "Three souls come together, creating a new code that surpasses evolution! Fusion Summon! Appear! **C# Knightmare Lord**!"

The new Fusion Monster appeared with bright light but soon darkened before a light reappeared in the form of glowing yellow orb with a shadowy aura around it. Six detached wings that looked angelic and devilish encircled around the orb, composing of multiple colors that change constantly.

 **C# Knightmare Lord-Level 8, LIGHT, Cyberse/Fusion/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"A new C# Fusion monster!" Darkside exclaimed.

" _Congratulations, Master Yu. You summoned C# Knightmare Lord successfully,"_ Rossy praised him.

"C# Knightmare Lord's effect activates! When this card is summoned, I can Special Summon a Knightmare monster from my Extra Deck with 1 Link Rating greater than the Link Rating of the Fusion Material Knightmare Link Monster!"

"The Fusion Material was that Link 1 Knightmare Maiden, so that means..." The Beast said.

"I Special Summon a Link 2 Knightmare monster and this summoning is treated as Link Summon!" A Link portal appeared on the field. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Knightmare Phoenix!" A red, fiery bird flew out of the portal as it screeched strongly, showing off its beautiful, blazing red wings.

"Now I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Link Scavenging**!" The said Spell revealed, showing some people searching in the mountains of trains with some parts of Link Monsters, like Borreload Dragon's gun barrel, Decode Talker's sword, Encode Talker's shield, and Trickstar Holly Angel's whip.

"When did you ever had that card in your Graveyard?" The Beast questioned, but then she remembered. "Wait! Of course! You discarded it when you used Maiden's effect!"

"That's right, and to continue on, when I summoned a Link Monster, I can Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard, with equal Link Rating to the summoned monster's Link Rating! Come out! Link 2 C# DVInterfacer!" The transforming robot reappeared next to Phoenix's right Link arrow.

"Knightmare Phoenix's effect activates! If this card is Link Summoned, I can discard 1 card to target one Spell or Trap Card you control and destroy it! I choose the one in the middle!" Beast's middle Set card flipped up, turning into sparkles as it was destroyed. "Since Knightmare Phoenix is Co-Linked with this effect was activated, I get to draw a card!"

" _Since Knightmare Phoenix's right arrow is co-linked with C# DVInterfacer's left arrow, this effect can be applied,"_ Rossy noted.

"But I am not over just yet! C# Knightmare Lord's second effect activates!" He exclaimed. "When it is Linked with Knightmare Link Monster, it cannot be destroyed by card effect!"

"Nani?" Darkside was surprised.

"And monster summoned by the effect of Link Scavenging cannot attack this turn, but I can still attack with the other three monsters! Battle!" He declared. "First, Knightmare Phoenix will attack your Titanium Taurus! Red Moon Blaze!"

Phoenix flew up into the sky as high as it can. Its body glowed inside a flaming, red orb that looked like a moon, and then sky-dived directly at the metal bull.

"I won't allow you! Trap activates, **Elemental Roar**!" One of her remaining set cards revealed, which showed Elemental Beast Sulfur Leopard roaring at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which it responded cowardly. "If Elemental Beast monster is attacked by a monster with higher ATK than its ATK, that attack is negated, and the attacking monster is destroyed!"

"Say what?!" Codebreaker gasped as the giant metal bull gave out a powerful roar, making Phoenix stopped attacking and cowered in fear before it disappeared from the field.

" _Phoenix's effect can protect co-linked monsters from being destroyed by battle, but it cannot protect co-linked monsters from being destroyed by a card effect,"_ Rossy stated.

"Then, I will attack with C# Knightmare Lord! Knightmare Vortex!" The orb turned into a black hole, sucking Titanium Taurus into it. It turned back to its original form shortly, leaving the Beast's Life Points affected.

 **The Beast (0h): 4000 – 1600 = 2400 LP**

"Then, I declare Astro Knightmare Idolee to attack you directly!" He followed up, but the Beast smirked to this.

"I counter that attack by activating Elemental Roar's additional effect!" The Beast exclaimed. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can negate a direct attack by my opponent's monster and then add one Elemental Beast monster from my Graveyard! I add my Elemental Beast Hafnium Wolf!"

"Dang it. She's managed to protect herself this turn pretty well," Codebreaker remarked.

" _Something is not right,"_ Rossy said. _"Her moves…. She's more calculated. Actually thinking wiser than the last time. Stay alert, Master Yu."_

"OK," he nodded in agreement. "I set a card and end my turn."

 **Codebreaker (1h): 3200 LP**

"My turn! I draw!" The Beast roared as she now had two cards in her hand. "I summon my Elemental Beast Hafnium Wolf!"

 **The Beast (1h): 2400 LP**

The indigo wolf appeared as it howled for battles.

"At this turn, I activate my Skill, Beast Pride!" She declared.

Both Codebreaker and Rossy were surprised.

"Wait! Hold up! You cannot do that! That only works in Speed Duel!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"Nothing binds me, and I do as I please!" The Beast argued as the lines over her body glowed in red color. The sky also became darkened as lightning struck around them.

"Rrrrraawww!" She roared. "When my opponent controls more monster than I do, have lower Life Points than my opponent's Life Points, and if I only control Elemental Beast monster on my side of the field, then I can Special Summon Elemental Beast monsters from my hand, deck, or Graveyard equal to the number of monsters my opponent controls!"

Three portals appeared on her side of the field.

"Come out! My Elemental Beasts!" Three monsters appeared or reappeared on her side of the field; Elemental Beast Calcium Hummingbird, Elemental Beast Titanium Taurus, and a brand-new monster that looked like a German Shepard dog with dark purple, metallic body.

"I summon my Elemental Beast Calcium Hummingbird, Titanium Taurus, and **Germanium Shepherd**!" She announced.

 **Elemental Beast Germanium Shepherd-Level 4, DARK, Beast/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Elemental Beast Germanium's effect activates!" She declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one Link Monster that my opponent controls and draw cards equal to that targeted monster's Link Rating! I choose your C# DVInterfacer to draw two cards!"

She drew two cards, but she wasn't finished just yet. "I discard the Link Spell Judgment Arrows!"

"She's discarding that Link Spell card!" Codebreaker gasped.

" _What is the Beast even planning or doing?"_ Rossy questioned.

"I discard it so I can add one Trap Card from my Graveyard and set it, but I can activate it immediately after I set it this turn! Link Trap opens: **Den of the Elemental Beast**!"

"Link Trap?!" Codebreaker and Rossy were even more surprised.

The new, never-before-seen Link Trap showed a chamber full of different Elemental Beast monsters with one scared Goblin warrior surrounded by the beasts, with nowhere to escape from them. It had three arrows, pointing her three Main Monster Zones from the middle Spell & Trap Zone.

"Now, appear! The circuit that awakens the beast within the heart of mankind!" The Link Square appeared, but this one was much bigger than the ones Codebreaker summoned.

"Arrowheads confirmed! Summoning condition is three or more Elemental Beast monsters, except for Tokens! I set my Link 2 Titanium Taurus, Calcium Hummingbird, and Germanium Shepherd to the Link Markers!"

Her three monsters, with the first one split into two, turned into two silver twisters, one green twister, and another purple twister. All four twisters shoot into the arrows, turning them red.

"Link Summon! Appear, the great King of the Elemental Beast! Link 4! **Elemental Beast Neon King Leo**!" The lightning struck down in the middle of the field as a silhouette of a giant lion appeared.

The lightning struck again, with the giant beast revealed itself as it roared horrifically loud, making Codebreaker and Rossy cover their eyes for protection.

It was a giant-sized lion with white body. It had golden claws for its four paws, with some blood red edges. Its eyes glowed in neon light color mixed together. Its white mane flickered with different color composed of all the colors in the rainbow spectrum, starting from red to purple. It also had a spiky mace-like ball attached at the end of its tail. Yellow star symbol laid on the center of its forehead. Appearance wise, it reminded of Solageo from Pokemon Sun version. It was summoned next to the Link Trap card's top arrow.

 **Elemental Beast Neon King Leo-Link 4, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 3000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left.**

"Woah! That's one big kitty!" Codebreaker remarked with his wide eyes.

" _Not only that but this monster… It is a Cyberse-type!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"I've never seen a Cyberse-type monster like it before!" Codebreaker stated.

"Good. With her ace monster finally on the field, Codebreaker has little to no chance to win," Darkside snickered.

"Elemental Beast Neon King Leo's quick effect!" She announced. "Once per turn, when it is pointing to Extra Deck Monster, that monster's effect is negated and destroyed! Neon Roar!"

Her monster gave out a powerful roar, making them cover their ears again. The roar shattered his monster into pieces by its sheer force until it stopped roaring.

"Then, I take control of that destroyed monster and place it face-up on the field next to a card's Link. I place your C# Knightmare Lord to my Leo's left side!" Codebreaker's Fusion Monster reappeared, but this time on the enemy's side.

"Your monster can allow you to take control of mine?! It sounds the same as my Cyber Magician Girl's effect," Codebreaker said.

"Now, my Link Trap, Den of the Elemental Beast's effect activates!" She declared. "When a non-Elemental Beast monster is summoned next to its Link, that monster is destroyed, and you take 100 points of damage each for that destroyed monster's Level, Rank, or Link Rating! I destroy your Level 8 C# Knightmare Lord to inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Different Elemental Beast monsters, eight in total, jumped out of the Trap Card and pounced on Codebreaker with multiple attacks. It scratched and bit on him all over his body.

"Aaaarrrgh! Gaaahh! Aaaaaahh!" He screamed.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 3200 – 800 = 2400 LP**

"Once I attack your Astro Knightmare Idolee with Neon King Leo, you will still have one monster left for protection. But that won't be the case when I play this Equip Spell Card! **Heightened Sense**!" She showed a card that showed agitated Elemental Beast Germanium Shepard with its snout all aroused an angry expression, barking with its mouth opened and fang revealed. "By equipping this to my Elemental Beast Neon King Leo, it can attack twice in a battle!?

" _But that would mean, if Leo attacks, Master Yu will lose!"_ Rossy exclaimed.

"Yes! My revenge is within my grasp! It's time for some payback!" The Beast shouted.

"Wait, hold up!" Codebreaker stopped her. "You mentioned something about my dad! What's that about?"

"Your father….Grrr….Alright. Since this is your last duel, I will tell you!" She decided. "Your father, Dr. Akira, have experimented me to create an Ignis as part of the Hanoi Project!"

"What?!" Codebreaker and Rossy were very surprised at the highest level of disbelief.

" _Illogical! That's clearly 100% false!"_ Rossy argued.

"I object, Pink Ignis!" The Beast countered. "You just don't know the full story, that's all."

"What do you mean, Beast? Explain," Codebreaker asked.

"It begins 10 years ago. I was just a normal girl, living a happy, normal life until that terrible incident happened," she said.

"The Lost Incident," Codebreaker mumbled.

"The next thing I knew, I was locked in that small room with just headgear and duel disk. I was forced to duel, day and night. Little did I know during that time, I was being watched by Dr. Kogami, the creator of Ignis, and his research assistants for creating an AI with free will, the Ignis. After a while, I and the other five children were saved, but soon after that, I have kidnapped again and this time by the hand of your father and Dr. Kogami's former assistant, Dr. Akira!"

" _That can't be true,"_ Rossy said.

"Silence, Ignis!" Rossy cringed to the Beast's shout. "Dr. Akira kidnapped me and did all kinds of a horrible experiment on me, turning me into what you see me right now!"

"But then...why are you here?" Codebreaker asked.

" _Master Yu, don't tell me that you are actually believing her story?"_ Rossy asked.

"Calm down, Rossy. It's only just a question I ask her," Codebreaker reassured.

"Your father and his researchers put me into a coma state and left me. I slept for 10 years until Darkside and Bowman have awakened me, and thanks to them, I get a chance to get revenge for what your father did to me by destroying you for his sin!" The Beast yelled.

Codebreaker and Rossy couldn't believe it.

" _Master Yu, this is all a nonsense! Your father would never do such a thing! It's clear that the Beast is just lying to get you confused and be unfocused!"_ Rossy stated.

"Yeah...but...I don't know. To be honest, I really don't know much about my dad's work, so I really don't know much about what he did in life," he said.

" _Master Yu, believe me. Your father never has done such thing that the Beast here described. Her words are illogical lies that try to distract you in this duel,"_ Rossy persuaded.

"With enough said, it's time to end this!" The Beast declared, catching their attention. "I destroy your C# DVInterfacter! Pride End!" Her ace monster leaped and slashed Codebreaker's monster with its sharp claw.

DVInterfacer cried in pain before it exploded.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 2400 – 1800 = 600 LP**

"Just one more. Just one more attack and you're finished!" The Beast roared.

Codebreaker looked worried and nervous as the Beast's ace monster roared powerfully before them.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Elemental Beast Calcium Hummingbird-Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 800 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: Unknown_

 _Elemental Beast Titanium Taurus-Link 2, EARTH, Beast/Link/Effect, 2100 ATK. Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right. Effect: Once per turn, inflicts 800 points of damage to your opponent while there is no monster next to this card's Link._

 _F# Bug Wyrm-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: If this card is in the GY, you can discard Polymerization or Fusion Spell Card to Special Summon it from your GY. Then, you can Special Summon a Fusion monster, using monsters on your side of the field as the material listed on the monster summoned (This summoning is treated as Fusion Summon). You can activate this effect of "F# Bug Wyrm" once per turn._

 _C# VGAgro Brawler-Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse/Effect, 1500 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card if you control a Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster. If this card is used as a material for Link Summon a monster with Link Rating of 3 or higher, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase and it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

 _C# DVInterfacer-Link 2, DARK, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 1200 ATK, Link Arrow: Left, Bottom. Effect: Once per turn, you can Special Summon one Cyberse monster from your hand or Deck next to this card's Link. You can treat this card's name the same as the monster it points to._

 _C# Floppy-Link 1, DARK, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 0 ATK, Link Arrow: Top. Effect: Unknown_

 _C# Knightmare Lord-Level 8, LIGHT, Cyberse/Fusion/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: 1 Knightmare Link Monster + Two Cyberse monsters, including one C# monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Knightmare Link Monster from your Extra Deck, with 1 Link Rating greater than the Knightmare Link Monster material's Link Rating. When this card is Linked with Knightmare Link Monster, this card cannot be destroyed by a card effect._

 _Link Scavenging-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: When you Link Summoned a monster, you can Special Summon a Link Monster with Link Rating equal to or lower than the summoned monster's Link Rating._

 _Elemental Roar-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Negate one attack from your opponent's monster involving a battle with Elemental Beast monster. You can banish this card to negate a direct attack, then add one Elemental Beast monster from your GY._

 _Elemental Beast Germanium Shepard-Level 4, DARK, Beast/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, target one Link Monster your opponent controls, then draw cards equal to the targeted monster's Link Rating._

 _Den of the Elemental Beast-Type Link Trap, Link Arrow: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right, Effect: If this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters it points to. When a non-Elemental Beast monster is summoned next to this card's Link, you can destroy that monster, then inflict 100x damages for each Level, Rank, or Link Rating of that destroyed monster. Elemental Beast monsters that this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is in the GY; you can discard one Link Spell Card to set this card to your field. You can also immediately activate it after it is Set.  
_

 _Heightened Sense-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip it only to Elemental Beast monster. The equipped monster can attack twice this turn, but it cannot activate its effect until the end of the Damage Step._

 _Elemental Beast Neon King Leo-Link 4, LIGHT, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 3000 ATK. Link Arrow: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right. Effect: 3+ Elemental Beast monsters. When this card points to Extra Deck monster (Quick Effect): Negate that monster's effect and destroy it. Then you can take control of that monster to your side of the field and place it face-up next to a card's Link. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon it from your GY. You can activate each effect of this card name once per turn._

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Show**

"Hey Y'all! This is Kitty in the house!" Kitty announced.

"And Mimi's here as well," she said. "Welcome to our..."

"Post-Chapter Show!" They announced together, praising with round of applaud.

"So, Kitty, what's this chapter's key card today?" Mimi asked.

"Today's key card is..." The monitor showed the new Link 4 monster. "Elemental Beast Neon King Leo!"

"Yeah! Finally, a giant cat LINK MONSTER!" Kitty announced excitedly.

"Kitty's here really wanted to see this happened, if you can't guess," Mimi stated.

"Oh boy! Today, I will be explaining what it is," Kitty declared. "Elemental Beast Neon King Leo is a Link 4, LIGHT Cyberse Link monster with attack of 3000. Its Link Arrows point to all diagonal arrows. You need at least three Elemental Beast monsters to Link Summon this giant powerful feline to the duel."

"That's right," Mimi nodded. "And what's unique about this Elemental Beast is its duel monster type. It is the first Cyberse-Type Elemental Beast monster!"

"Yup!" Kitty nodded in agreement. "And using its effect alongside the never-before-seen Link Trap, Den of the Elemental Beast, you would be crazy if you are going to Link Summon a monster to the Extra Monster Zone!"

"Not only for Link Monster, but its effect can affect any Extra Deck monsters. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz," Mimi noted.

"And Pendulum!" Kitty added.

"That would never happen, Kitty," Mimi said.

"What?! Come on! Pendulum for the win, Mimi!" Kitty argued.

"It won't work in Speed Dueling. Now get over with it!" Mimi scolded.

"Grrrrr..." Kitty mumbled.

"Anyway, we also have another important announcement from the author," Kitty said as she took out a note.

 **Dear All readers, season 2's first ending for this story will be out in future chapter. I promise to bring it out in the next chapter, and if it doesn't, then probably in the future chapter. Please be patient.**

"The author sure keep a lot of promise that he never makes," Kitty remarked. "Anyway, I think that's all right, Mimi?"

"It seems so, Kitty," Mimi answered. "Well, with all that, please enjoy the preview for the next chapter."

"Until then, folks...See you later alligator!" They announced.

"Well, it's time for me to go and play my per-ordered Kingdom Hearts 3 PS4 Pro," Mimi said.

"WHHHHAATT?! You got the Kingdom Hearts 3 Limited Edition Playstation 4 Pro!" Kitty gasped. "I've tried to look for that for months!"

"The early bird gets the worm, Kitty," Mimi snickered.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 57

 _Turth. Lie. This duel will determine what's real and fake.  
_

Codebreaker: No matter what you say about my dad or anything, I will continue to believe what I believe to be the truth!

The Beast: You will fall, Codebreaker! Nobody has ever defeated my Neon King Leo! Prepare to lose!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Pride On the Line!  
_

Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	57. Pride On the Line

**Chapter 57**

Pride On the Line

Last time, Codebreaker started his rematch duel with the Beast. From their duel, the Beast revealed to our heroes that she was experimented by late Dr. Akira. Though, her story didn't add up, Codebreaker wasn't sure if she is telling a lie or truth.

Currently on Codebreaker's side of the field, he controlled only one monster; Astro Knightmare Idolee and one set card. On his opponent's side, the Beast controlled her ace monster, Elemental Beast Neon King Leo, Elemental Beast Halfnium Wolf, and one face-up Trap Card, a Link Trap called "Den of the Elemental Beast." Her ace monster was equipped with the Equip Spell, Heightened Sense, which allows her monster to attack twice this turn in exchange that it can't activate its effect until the end of the Damage Step. She also still had one set card in her Spell & Trap Zone.

 **Codebreaker (1h): 600 LP**

 **The Beast (1h): 2400 LP**

"Excellent," Darkside remarked as he was watching the duel from the top of the statue just behind the Beast. "Once she attacks one more time, she wins this duel."

"Are you ready to repent for your sin, Codebreaker?" The Beast said intimidatingly. "Elemental Beast Neon King Leo! Destroy his last monster with Neon Light Pounce!"

Her ace monster roared powerfully as energy gathered around itself. It jumped high into the air, turning into a round energy ball of neon rainbow color. Then, it pounced over Codebreaker's last monster, causing a huge explosion of light.

The light dimmed and everything was back to normal, but what the Beast realized surprised her.

"What? Impossible!" She gasped.

Codebreaker was still standing with his Life Points unchanged.

"How is he still have Life Points?" Darkside questioned.

"What did you do!" The Beast asked, demanding for an explanation.

"I activated C# Floppy's effect," Codebreaker answered. "As my monster would be destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon C# Floppy from my Graveyard to negate the damage from that battle."

The Beast recognized that C# Floppy was back on his field in the Main Monster Zone where Astro Knightmare Idolee was.

"Grrrr..." She growled. "I end my turn, and Elemental Beast Calcium Hummingbird's effect activates now! If Elemental Beast Link Monster attacked this turn, then by banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can gain 200 Life Points for each of that Link Monster's Link Rating."

" _Elemental Beast Neon King Leo is a Link-4 monster, so therefore the Beast gains 800 Life Points,"_ Rossy noted.

 **The Beast (1h): 2400 + 800 = 3200 LP**

" _Master Yu."_ He looked at his Ignis partner. _"May I speak with you for a moment?"_

"Sure, what's up, Rossy?" He said.

" _I just want to make sure that...you don't believe in what the Beast said, right?"_ She asked, looking a bit of worry.

Codebreaker looked a bit surprise, but showed with a small grin. "I don't, Rossy. I know that my dad won't never do such thing. It's true that he created the Ignis, but he only created you, and you should know that more than I do. Whatever the Beast says about my dad, I know that they're not true because I believe they're not!"

" _Master Yu…."_ Rossy looked at him with almost watery eyes. _"Thank you."_

"But we still have a duel to win and we need to beat Beast in order to prove that she's wrong!" He exclaimed as he focused back into the duel.

" _I agree!"_ Rossy nodded as she looked determined.

"My turn! I draw!" He drew his card.

 **Codebreaker (2h): 600 LP**

He looked over the two cards in his hand. He was really facing a huge odd this time, and he didn't have something to counter her, at least not yet.

"I guess I have to play safe and stall her for now," he whispered as he then picked one card in his hand. "I play the Continuous Spell, **Zero Lag Zone**!"

The said card showed an empty white void with two humanoid figure fighting, but stuck in motion while their body was glitching.

"By sending one random Link 3 or lower Link Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I gain no damage by battle or card effect for a number of turn equal to the sent Link Monster's Link Rating," he explained. "And today's card I pick is….Link 3, **C# Recycle Knight**!"

The surrounding arena was covered inside a see-through white dome and inside it was empty white space, just like in the card's artwork. The monsters and the other cards on the field glitched a little, indicating the effect of the card.

"I won't let you!" The Beast clipped. "Counter Trap Opens! **The Pack's Hunt**!"

Her set card flipped up, revealing a Trap Card that shows a pack of Elemental Beast Hafnium Wolf surrounding a defenseless Elemental Beast monster that looks like a sheep.

"When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, by sending one Elemental Beast monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can negate that card and destroy it!" She pointed to her same monster that appears in the card. "I send my Hafnium Wolf to the Graveyard and destroy your Zero Lag Zone!"

" _Oh no! That would leave Master Yu defenseless!"_ Rossy cried.

"Trap activates! **Wires Trap**!" His set card revealed to be a Trap Card, which showed a man stuck in the pile of wires and cables. "When my opponent activates a card that uses effect to destroy my Spell or Trap Card, it negates it and destroy it!"

"What?" The Beast gasped as the same wires and cables appeared, tangling all over her trap card and then destroyed it while Codebreaker's card was protected.

"Then, I activate C# Recycle Knight's effect!" He followed up. "When this card is sent to the GY by card effect or destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon it with 1000 ATK boost! Appear, C# Recycle Knight!"

The new Link Monster was an armored warrior with a helmet shaped of recycle bin and the green recycle symbol on its chest armor plate. It wielded a sword with yellow green recycle bin for the hilt part, and long square-shaped shield. It was summoned in the Main Monster Zone next to C# Floppy.

 **C# Recycle Knight-Link 3, EARTH, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom.**

"So for the next three turns, Codebreaker's Life Points would be untouched," Darkside noted.

"I set a card and end my turn," Codebreaker finished.

 **Codebreaker (0h): 600 LP**

"How dare you to stop my Trap!" The Beast clucked. "You will pay for that! I draw!"

Just in time, Soulburner was on his D-Board, looking around to find Playmaker and Codebreaker. He and Flame just won the duel against Blue Girl.

"Where did they go? All I see is just endless clouds everywhere," Soulburner said.

"This world is wide. They could be anywhere, but we know that our path leads to here, so they must be here….somewhere," Flame stated.

Then, they noticed the huge stone structures where Codebreaker and the Beast were.

"What is that?" Soulburner asked.

"Whatever it is, let's us go there and find out!" Flame declared.

Soulburner flew over to the strange structure and soon noticed what was going on.

"It's Codebreaker!" he exclaimed. "He's in the duel!"

"Yes, and against the Beast. They actually found her," Flame noted. "And it seems like they're in a pickle."

"How did this all happened? Why's Codebreaker at 600 Life Points while his opponent's at 3200?" He asked.

"No clue, but I suspect it has to do with that lion lookalike monster on his opponent's field," Flame pointed, but then noticed something else. "What's this? There's a Link Card in her Spell and Trap Zone!"

"You're right, Flame! But it's not Judgment Arrows and I can tell by the color! That's a Trap Card!" Soulburner said.

"Battle! I declare my Elemental Beast Neon King Leo to attack your monsters! Since it is equipped with the Equip Spell – Heightened Sense, it can attack twice this turn! Neon Light Pounce!" Her ace monster turned into the shiny ball of energy before it pounced over his two monsters.

"That's just what I want you to do!" Codebreaker shouted.

"What's that?" She said, with her eyes wide.

"Trap activates! **Cache Reset**!" The said card showed C# Download Knight being reanimated while a silhouette of Decode Talker in the background. "When a Link-3 or lower Link Monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard! Return, Knightmare Corruptor Iblee!"

The purple-haired Cyberse human appeared in Defense position with 0 DEF points.

"Then, I end my turn," The Beast scowled.

 **The Beast (2h): 3200 LP**

"So far so good," Codebreaker said. "I only have two more turns while my Trap Card lasts. Hopefully it can hold up by then."

" _According to my calculation, Master Yu, the Beast has higher chance of winning this duel unless if you counter her monster, Elemental Beast Neon King Leo on the field,"_ Rossy stated.

"I know that, but I still haven't draw the right card to do that. I just have to draw it," Codebreaker replied as he placed his finger on the top of his deck. "I draw!"

 **Codebreaker (1h): 600 LP**

"It appears to be Codebreaker's stalling the Beast until he gets the right card," Flame analyzed.

"Yeah, but it won't last long. That Trap Card of his, Zero Lag Zone only lasts for another two turns. It will be over by the end of the Beast's next turn," Soulburner mentioned.

"I set a card and end my turn," Codebreaker finished.

 **Codebreaker (0h): 600 LP**

"That's it? He only set one card!" Soulburner exclaimed.

"It must be either Spell or Trap Card, but as long as his Zero Lag Zone is face-up on the field, then he won't gain any damage from a battle or card effect," Flame said.

"My turn! I draw!" The Beast drew her card and played it immediately. "Your time ends here, Codebreaker! I play the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"No! That card!" Soulburner gasped.

"It can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field. Codebreaker is in trouble!" Flame exclaimed.

"Say goodbye to your only protection, Codebreaker!" The classic Spell Card appeared as a gust of winds, destroying the white dome.

"Due to the effect of Heightened Sense, my ace monster can attack you twice! Once Knightmare Corruptor Iblee is out of the way, your Life Point is all mine! Battle!" She declared. "Neon Pride Pounce!"

Her ace monster turned into an energy ball of light and pounced the poor Cyberse into oblivion by the force of the light.

"Now that's out of the way, you are bare bone. My revenge is finally within grasp. And, I can finally be free!" She stated.

"Then, tell me this," Codebreaker said. "When did you get kidnap by my father?"

"What?" She looked at him with a bit of confusion. "What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me, Beast. When did he kidnap you?" He asked.

"Why is he asking that question?" Soulburner thought aloud.

"My guess is good as yours," Flame said.

"Haven't you listen to what I said before? Your father kidnapped right after I was found! After what I experienced in the Lost Incident!" The Beast shouted.

Codebreaker smirked and said, "That's all I need to know."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked angrily.

"You said that my father kidnapped you and at first, I thought that make some sense, but after you answered the question I just asked you, I now know that what you said about my father is all just a lie," he answered.

"You think I'm a lier?!" She raged.

"Yes, you are because I know that my father couldn't kidnap you because he was with me that time! We were on a vacation just around the time after the Lost Incident happened!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" The Beast gasped.

" _Ah! Of course! How could I forget that?! That's true! Your late father, Dr. Akira and you were on a vacation after the Lost Incident occurred!"_ Rossy remembered.

"Around the time after the Lost Incident, my dad and I were on a vacation. It was for few days, but it was the best time of my life because...well, it was also the last times that I ever hang out with my dad before he took his own life away. You claim that my father kidnapped you right after the Lost Incident, but that wouldn't make any sense because he was with me all the time. Therefore, what you say contradicts to what I know is the truth! What you know contradicts what I know!" Codebreaker argued.

He pointed at the Beast with his own Objection pose. The Beast was surprised. She couldn't believe, yet she had the memories of her getting kidnapped by Dr. Akira and the whole experiments.

"No! That can't be! What I experienced is real! There's no way what you say is the truth!" The Beast countered.

"You're just lying to me and yourself, Beast! I know because my memory is the real!" He shouted.

The Beast looked down at her hand, all shaking for no reason. Why was her hands shaking? Is it fear? No, was it that her memory isn't what it appears to be?

"No….No! I know what I experience is real! And I know that!" She roared. "Neon King Leo! Destroy him!"

Her monster roared before it pounced over Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker! No!" Soulburner shouted.

"Quick-Play Spell! **Download Lag**!" His set card revealed to be a Spell Card, which showed Gagaga Girl bickering and complaining at her Smartphone trying to download an app, but it was stopped at midway. "When my opponent declares a direct attack with a Link Monster, that attack is negated and I get to draw number of cards equal to that attacking Link Monster's Link Rating."

 _Neon King Leo is a Link 4 monster, therefore Master Yu draws four cards,"_ Rossy explained.

 **Codebreaker (4h): 600 LP**

"Curse you!" The Beast growled. "RRRraaawwww!"

"Her mind…. Her emotion…. She's becoming uncontrollable again. This is unexpected," Darkside said.

"I set a card and end my turn!" The Beast finished.

"Now, it's my turn and time for some counterattack!" Codebreaker exclaimed as he drew a card.

 **Codebreaker (5h): 600 LP**

"Time to break some code! I summon my C# Download Knight!" One of his staple monsters appeared as it waved its sword around, looking determined as always. "I activate its effect! When it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower C# monster from my Deck or Graveyard. I Special Summon C# Data Miner straight from my Deck!"

The gnome with a digital pickax appeared. "And when he is Special Summoned, I get to draw two new cards." Following up, he drew two more cards from his deck. "Then, I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I resurrect my Link 2 Knightmare Phoenix from the graveyard!"

The fiery phoenix was reborn, appearing on his side of the field.

"The condition is met!" He stated excitedly. "I play the Ritual Spell, C# Coding Ritual!"

The Beast and Darkside were surprised to see this.

"He can Ritual Summon?!" Darkside said in a surprised tone.

The lines on Codebreaker's body turned blue. The three monsters on his field turned into blue, green, and red codes, forming the magical seal with a single blue flame in the center.

"I reprogram three souls' codes to bring forth a mighty warrior with blade of courage and magical touch! Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 7, **C# Pixel Paladin**!"

The blue flame burst out into a bigger flame with a shadow of figure appeared in the flame. The flame disappeared, revealing the figure to be a female in heavy blue and white armor. The armor was bulky and big with yellow pixel star on each of the shoulder plate. Her eyes were purple and her skin was fair. The helmet she wore was very pixel-like with two horns. The most interesting part was her sword. The sword was also made up of pixel in red color for the hilt, and light bluish-silver color for the blade and greenish color for the edge of the sword.

 **C# Pixel Paladin-Level 7, LIGHT, Cyberse/Ritual/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"It's a new Cyberse Ritual monster!" Soulburner gasped.

" _Congratulations, Master Yu. You Ritual Summoned C# Pixel Paladin successfully,"_ Rossy said.

"Thanks and what's best about it is that Pixel Paladin won't be targeted or affected by Neon King Leo's effect since Ritual Monster is not an Extra Deck monster," Codebreaker noted. "Now, it's time for battle!"

"What?! Pixel Paladin has lower attack than Neon King Leo!" Flame exclaimed.

"C# Pixel Paladin's effect activates!" He declared. "When she battles a Link Monster, she gains 500 ATK for each Link Rating of that monster!"

"What? No!" The Beast shouted.

"Neon King Leo has Link Rating of 4, therefore Pixel Paladin gains total of 2000 ATK points," Darkside said.

The Ritual Monster's sword glowed in fiery blue aura, with her attack now at 4500. Neon King Leo and Pixel Paladin crashed with their weapon, but Pixel Paladin overpowered the lion, slashing it in half and then it exploded.

 **The Beast (1h): 3200 – 1500 = 1700 LP**

"However! Thanks to my Link Trap, Den of the Elemental Beast, my Neon King Leo cannot be destroyed by battle!" Her ace monster resurrected automatically, roaring for its return. "With my Link Trap, my monster is invincible!"

"Even so, that doesn't guarantee a win for this duel!" Codebreaker argued. "C# Pixel Paladin's second effect! During the Battle Phase, if she attacked a monster, then I can Special Summon one Link Monster from my Graveyard to points to her! Rise and resurrect from death again, Knightmare Phoenix!"

The phoenix monster returned again. Its right arrow pointed to C# Pixel Paladin.

"What's good would that do?" The Beast questioned mockingly.

"This!" He answered straightforwardly. "If C# Pixel Paladin is linked, then it can attack again for second time! Go, Pixel Paladin! Pixel Beam!"

She slashed her sword, unleashing a crescent-shaped beam at Neon King Leo, but the Beast smirked to this and said, "Trap activate! **Superiority Over**!"

The said Trap showed Elemental Beast Neon King Leo roaring loudly on a large, cliff rock while other Elemental Beast monsters on the ground bowed to it as their king and ruler.

"If I were to take more 1000 damages, that damage is dealt to you instead! Even if what you say about your father is real or not, I still get my revenge in the end!" The Beast exclaimed.

"No way! Counter Trap! **Link Counter Barrier**!" A Trap Card appeared on his side, showing Encode Talker using its shield to block an attack while protecting Linkuriboh and other low-level monsters while the same attack is reflected back. "By banishing this card and one Link Monster in my Graveyard, I take no damage during this turn and if I control a Link Monster on the field, I can target that monster and my opponent takes damage equal to that monster's original ATK!"

"What?!" The Beast gasped.

The same shield used by Encode Talker appeared, blocking the attack and then Knightmare Phoenix flew high into the sky, turning into a flaming bird.

"Go, Knightmare Phoenix! Solar Dive!" Knightmare Phoenix sky-dived over the Beast, consuming her and her ace monster with her.

"Aaaarwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaa!" She screamed as she fell over her back.

 **The Beast: 0 LP**

 **Codebreaker WINS!**

"And that's game," Codebreaker claimed.

"Awesome, Codebreaker!" He looked up to see Soulburner as he landed down to reunite him.

"Hey, Soulburner! You were watching?" He asked.

"Of course, and man, I got to say that was one, hot counterattack!" Soulburner praised.

"I agree. Though, I would say that it's much better counter than what my partner here did in our duel moment ago," Flame stated.

"Hey! I did my best, you know," Soulburner mumbled.

"Congratulations, Codebreaker." The heroes looked back to Darkside, who was being put on a floating platform for her. "You defeated the Beast for second time and thanks to you, she will become much stronger."

" _What do you mean by that? What is your plan?"_ Rossy questioned.

"The time for answer to that is not right now, but soon, you will know. Until then." Darkside and Beast disappeared after that. That was when the arena they were standing on and the statues started to break apart while the whole world started shaking.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

" _Master Yu, the whole world is shaking! We must log-out now!"_ Rossy warned.

"But first, we got to find Playmaker and make sure he's alright!" Soulburner stated.

Codebreaker and Soulburner flew off to find Playmaker and luckily, they found him very soon. The trio logged out just before the wind world disappeared entirely.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

"And that's what happened." Yu explained to Yusaku and Takeru.

He and the rest of the trio were back in the real world, and were having internal meeting at Kusanagi's Cafe.

" _I see,"_ Ai said, understood. _"Too bad we didn't get what we wanted from Bowman when we dueled him."_

"It's OK," Kusanagi said. "Even though they got away again, at least we know that they are still out there, and we will find them."

"Yeah! Let's stay positive, and Rossy and I'll help as much as possible," Yu nodded.

" _However, I am concerned about all of this,"_ Rossy said. _"What did Darkside mean that the Beast will become much stronger."_

" _His last statement does intrigue me, too,"_ Flame admitted.

"Whatever it means, we should be more careful when we encounter them," Takeura said.

"Right. Like the Beast, Bowman has gotten better in dueling, even stronger than before. Like the Beast, he even used Skill during the Master Duel. We must get stronger if we duel them again," Yusaku said, looking very serious.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

Meanwhile, somewhere hidden in LINK VRAINS, Darkside was looking over the Beast, who was sleeping inside a liquid-filled tube with breathing mask over her mouth.

"How's our little pet doing?" Darkside turned to two Ignis.

"Aah, Master Windy and Master Lightning. I expected you would come and visit," Darkside said as he bowed to the two Ignis.

"It looks like your pet here got damage a lot. Maybe we should throw her away," Windy suggested as he pocked the tube.

"The Beast is still valuable tool to our cause, Windy," Lightning said strictly. "Speaking of which, how is she? Have you collected more data?"

"Yes, Master Lightning. The Beast collected a great amount of new data, but due to her yet unstable mind and emotion, it will take some time for her to fully recover from it. However, I am already thinking of a way to stabilize her, and came up with few plan," Darkside said.

"Very good," Lightning replied. "Continue with your works and discuss me about this plan of yours later."

Both Ignis left the laboratory. While moving, Windy said, "Hey Lightning, why are we keeping that monster human girl with us, anyway? If we're going to take over humanity, why would we use her?"

"Even for inferior human being, she is useful to us and my first human test subject for our plan. After the humanity is taken over or eradicated, then we will think of what to do with her then. For now, she, along with Bowman, will be nurtured into perfection," Lightning explained.

"Hee, hee! I like the way you think," Windy said, with a gleam.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Elemental Beast Calcium Hummingbird-Effect: If Elemental Beast monster attacked this turn; you can banish this card from your GY to gain 200 LP for each of its Level, Rank, or Link Rating._

 _C# Floppy-Effect: If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, Special Summon this card from your GY to negate the damage from that battle._

 _Zero Lag Zone-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: Send one random Link 3 or lower Link Monster to your GY. For the next turn equal to the sent Link Monster's Link Rating, you take no damage from battle and card effect. After the last turn this card effect was activated, destroy this card._

 _The Pack's Hunt-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, send one Elemental Beast monster from your field or hand; negate that card's activation and destroy it._

 _Wires Trap-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent's card would destroy your Spell or Trap card, negate it and if you do, destroy that card._

 _C# Recycle Knight-Link 3, EARTH, Cyberse/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom. Effect: +2 Cyberse Effect Monsters. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can Special Summon one C# Recycle Token (Stat: Level 1, LIGHT, Cyberse/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF). If this card is sent to the Graveyard by card effect, you can Special Summon it from your GY with ATK increased by 1000. You can activate each effect of this one card name once per turn._

 _Cache Reset-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When a Link 3 or lower Link Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your GY._

 _Download Lag-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks you directly, negate that attack, then draw cards equal to the attacking monster's Link Rating._

 _C# Pixel Paladin-Level 7, LIGHT, Cyberse/Ritual/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "C# Coding Ritual." If this card battles Link Monster, it gains 500 ATK for every of that monster's Link Rating. During the Battle Phase, if this card attacked, you can Special Summon one Link Monster from your GY to point to this card, then this card can attack again for second time this turn. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY, you can either add one of the Ritual Material or Ritual Spell Card from your GY to your hand._

 _Superiority Over-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you were to take more than 1000 damage, that damage is dealt to your opponent instead._

 _Link Counter Barrier-Type: Counter Trap, Effect: If this card is in your GY, you can activate this effect: Banish this card and one Cyberse Link Monster from your GY; you take no damage this turn and if you control a Link Monster, target that monster and then inflicts damage to your opponent equals to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Show**

"Hey, there, folks! It's your friend, Kitty here!" Kitty greeted.

"And her partner, Mimi's here, too," Mimi said.

"Welcome back to the Post Chapter Show!" They announced together.

"So Mimi, what is up with this chapter today? Was the duel great?" Kitty asked.

"I think it was awesome, Kitty," Mimi answered.

"You got that right!" Kitty exclaimed. "So, what is our today's key card for this chapter?"

"The key card for Chapter 57 is..." The TV monitor showed the new Ritual Monster. "C# Pixel Paladin!"

"Cool! We got a brand-new Ritual Monster, meow!" Kitty stated.

"C# Pixel Paladin is a Level 7, LIGHT Cyberse Ritual Monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF points. This is Codebreaker's second C# Ritual Monster, with a powerful boost attack effect and as a bonus, Special Summon a Link Monster from your Graveyard as long as it points to this card," Mimi explained.

"It is the card that helped Codebreaker win the duel against the Beast," Kitty added. "I wonder how's that new ending is being made."

"Meh. Probably the author is too lazy to make it, anyway," Mimi remarked. "Like how Kitty always did with her homework back in high school." An invisible crowd of people laughed on that remark.

"Well, until next time folks..." Kitty didn't hear what Mimi said. "See you all later, alligators!"

* * *

Preview for Chapter 58

 _Since the fall of the Tower of Hanoi, Yu's best friend, Tom takes the mantle of Cyber Man much serious in his activity in LINK VRAINS. Thanks to his continued work, the people of LINK VRAINS praise him and idolize him as the hero of LINK VRAINS. One young lad is inspired to be a hero and decide to confront his idol hero to be his sidekick! However, Cyber Man thinks otherwise.  
_

Cyber Man: What? Me? I'm actually getting a chapter?! Ah, I mean...Ah-Hem! Splendid! A chapter about me, your defender and fighter of justice, Cyber Man!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Young Hero!_

Cyber Man:...Oh, I have to say it? All right then...Ah-Hem! Into the VRAINS!


	58. Young Hero

**Chapter 58**

Young Hero

"Argh!" An avatar user fell hard on his buttock to the ground.

"Are you OK?" A female avatar user knee down to take care of her, but suddenly she was yanked by someone. "Kyaaah!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The male avatar yelled.

In front of him stood five troublesome-looking avatars. One had a spiky red mohawk with bird head, another one was twins; one blue and another red humanoid figure with a faceless face (looked like the Pepsi Man), and the fourth one was a woman with sharp eyes and extra facial accessory.

The fifth and last avatar was a giant man with heavy purple and red armor with spikes on the shoulder, kneecaps, and wrists. His eyes were red without any pupils, and menacing looking.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're just a sore loser who doesn't deserve this cutie here," said the bully avatar.

His goons laughed as the helpless female avatar struggled.

"Help!" The woman screamed as bystanders just watched helplessly.

"Hold it right there, fiends!" Everyone stopped when they heard someone's shout.

"Huh? Who said that?" The thug shouted.

"Look! It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No, it's….!"

The people pointed to an avatar standing on top of the tower. The male avatar jumped off and landed on the ground hard. The male avatar revealed with a long silver cape, light bluish helmet, and futuristic armor with a big letter C in yellow color on his chest.

"It is I! Cyber Man!" The man himself shouted with pride as he showed with a huge smile across his face, only revealing his mouth.

The people cheered when he appeared while the thugs looked at him, both confused and timid.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Superman?" The thug leader questioned aloud.

"No," he replied. "I am the justice. I am the hope. I am Cyber Man!"

"Well, whatever you are, back off, man unless you want to get into trouble," one of the thugs warned him.

The red and blue twin avatars jumped over Cyber Man, but he quickly dodged it out of the way and jumped onto the virtual light pole.

"I'm giving one last warning. Surrender, and leave the lady alone, or face my wrath of justice," Cyber Man stated.

"Get him!" The thug leader shouted.

Cyber Man jumped off, and had his duel disk out and ready. "It seems like I have to teach you all the hard way, then! I play the Spell Card, Polymerization to fuse two monsters in my hand. I choose Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix to fuse together into Elemental HERO Flame Winged-Man!"

The green and red heroes appeared briefly before they fused together. Out of the swirling energy came a winged superhero in black, green, and red with one, huge dragon for one of its arms.

His monster fired its attack over the thugs.

"Youch!" They cried as they got burned.

The four thugs were on the ground, all crispy and burned up, leaving their leader alone defenselessly.

"Oh, Kuriboh! I'm out of here!" The thug leader ran off.

"Th…Thank you, Cyber Man!" The young lady praised him.

"All in the duty, maim. Now, if you would excuse me, I must chase the villain!" Cyber Man declared as he ran after the running thug.

The thug leader ran as fast as possible and decided to hide in the alleyway, where nobody would see him.

"Heh! He won't find me here," he said.

"You won't get away now." He jumped when he heard a voice.

"Hey! Who said that?" He yelled, surprised to know that he wasn't alone.

He hit something from behind. When he turned around, he gasped. A giant, shadowy figure with huge muscle and glowing red eyes appeared in front of him. It roared and grabbed him by his arms.

"Aaaaahhh!" He screamed.

Just nearby, Cyber Man heard the scream and followed the noise to the source. He went into the same alleyway and found the thug leader unconsciously.

He kneed down and said, "Are you OK? What happened here?"

" .ahh." The thug leader was speechless, looking in pain and fear.

Cyber Man looked around and noticed a huge crack on the wall and some trash cans busted. Someone or something very strong attacked the thug and even scared the poor man to near death.

A few seconds later, the security bot arrived and arrested the hooligan avatars. They were charged for digital harassment, a common felony in LINK VRAINS, but nothing too serious. They were most likely having their accounts be banned from LINK VRAINS for a week or two for their punishment.

"Thank you for the assistance, Cyber Man," the security bot said.

"All in the duty," Cyber Man replied.

"Hurry for Cyber Man!" One of the bystanders praised. Everyone around him praised and applauded for the hero's victory. This was becoming a daily thing for Cyber Man.

"Thank you, citizens! And remember to be nice to each other and if you see anything strange, always contact the authority," he announced before he jumped onto his D-Board, and then flew off.

"Wow. He's just so cool!" One young male child avatar commented. This young user had yellow eyes and black spiky hair with gray highlights.

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

"Good nooning, everyone! This is Kitty in the house, yo!" Kitty and Mimi's show started their daily broadcast at noon.

"Seriously? Good nooning?" Mimi asked, looking unimpressed.

"Yeah. It's noon time, right? So, good nooning!" Kitty answered.

"Whatever," Mimi shrugged as she continued. "We have some news reporting in, so let's begin the daily report."

"That's right!" Kitty said excitedly.

At around this time, Tom and his best friend/roommate, Yu, were eating lunch together and watched the show on Tom's tablet.

"The show is starting," Yu said while eating his sandwich.

"We have reported that Cyber Man once again saved the day!" Kitty announced.

"According to yesterday's eyewitnesses, Cyber Man has stopped five troublesome users in the central sector of LINK VRAINS. This is his fourth time this week!" Kitty stated.

"Indeed, Mimi. Cyber Man is definitely helping to clean up the street of LINK VRAINS, and thanks to his effort, the cyber world seems to be a much safer place with someone like him around," Mimi said.

"Look at that, Tom. You're doing well in LINK VRAINS," Yu praised him.

"Well…It's just nothing," Tom said bashfully.

"Onto the next news." Mimi continued on. "Another terrible incident occurred again. A strange attack on some users occurred again last night."

Tom turned to his tablet's screen, paying close attention to it.

"According to the victim, he didn't quite say who attacked him but stated that he was attacked by a mysterious, huge monster with glowing red eyes. The user himself, though didn't have any physical effect in the real world, had a terrible effect in LINK VRAINS to the point that his avatar was almost destroyed by the mysterious attacker."

"Woah! Sounds like a big problem," Yu commented. "I wonder who's the mysterious attacker."

'I wonder. Was that guy, the thug leader attacked by the same monster as in the news?' Tom pondered.

"The security seems to be very busy in finding this mysterious attacker, but at least we have Cyber Man around, he will take care of it," Kitty said.

"That's true," Mimi nodded in agreement. "It would be a good idea if Cyber Man takes care of this problem."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Yu thought aloud. "Tom, why don't you login in as Cyber Man and take of this problem?"

"Huh? Oh, well…I am not quite sure. It sounds too dangerous to even for me," Tom said unconfidently.

"Ah-choo!" Mimi sneezed.

"Are you OK, Mimi?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. For a second thought, I thought someone just stole my idea or something," she said.

However, Tom was thinking the exact same thing. He decided that he will try to find the mysterious attacker on his daily patrol tonight.

 _-Codes of Secrets-_

Later that night, Tom was ready to start his daily night patrol.

"Into the VRAINS!" He exclaimed as a light shined out from his duel disk.

It was night time in LINK VRAINS, like the real world. The virtual full moon was out, and you could even see some stars twinkling in the sky despite how bright the virtual city is.

"Hmmm…If I were to attack a thug, where is the best place to do?" Cyber Man asked himself, watching over the city from the top of the skyline in crouching position.

"Aaah!" He heard a scream and jumped into action.

"Bingo!" He exclaimed as he jumped from building to building to the source of the scream.

He arrived at the scene just in time to witness the unfolding, unexpected event.

"Great scotch!" Cyber Man gasped.

"Help me!" The man screamed.

"Mmmmwaaaaaaahhh!" The mysterious monster was indeed what Mimi and Kitty described in the news. Big and glowing red eyes.

"Stop right there, you fiend!" Cyber Man shouted.

The mysterious monster turned around to face the hero. In all honesty, Cyber Man felt shaky in his feet. He never had face, someone, this big before. This couldn't be some troublesome avatar user, could it?

That was when the full moon shined the light in the dark alleyway. The moonlight revealed the monster's true form. It was a big, muscular man with scars all over his body, glowing red eyes behind an iron mask, long, black hair, and chains attached on iron rings around his wrists and ankles.

"Wait for a second," Cyber Man said. "This is a monster, but a duel monster! Destiny HERO Dreadmaster is the one who's been attacking the hooligan avatars!"

"Mmwaaaaahhh!" Dreamaster roared.

"But that would mean someone nearby should be controlling him!" Cyber Man thought aloud as he looked around to find the controller.

He looked around from left to right, down and up until he saw a strange silhouette at the rooftop, which noticed him and moved away.

"Stop!" he shouted.

He jumped to the roof and chased after the perpetrator.

"Stop running! I just want to talk with you!" he said, but couldn't reach the person. "if that's how you want to play, then I have to do the same thing as you did!"

He took out one card from his deck and activated it on his duel disk.

"I summon Elemental HERO Avian!" The winged superhero appeared in a flash. "Avian, catch that person!"

Avian swooped over and caught the mysterious perpetrator.

"Yikes!" he gasped.

"Now, explain to me. Why were you…. holy kuriboh! You are…are…. kid!" Cyber Man gasped.

The mysterious perpetrator revealed to be exactly what Cyber Man said, a kid. He was short for his height, with yellow eyes, spiky black hair with gray highlights, and red eye mask. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with long sleeves, brown cape, yellow utility belt, green gloves, and black boots. On the center of his jumpsuit was a big letter "F" in silver color and stylized as the "D" for Destiny HERO.

"Who are you, kid? What are you doing here?" Cyber Man asked.

"Oh! Cyber Man! It's an honor to meet you, sir!" The kid greeted very happily, despite that he was hanging by the hand of the duel monster.

"Put him down, Avian. He is fine," Cyber Man commanded.

The monster obeyed as he put down the kid before it disappeared.

"As for who I am, I am justice! I am a defender! I am….Fate Kid!" He exclaimed heroically as he posed with his finger pointing up to the sky.

There were a few seconds of silence before Cyber Man responded.

"Ah…Fate Kid?" He repeated.

"Yes! That's what I call myself, as a crime fighter!" Fate Kid explained.

"So, are you the one who's been attacking troublesome avatar users lately?" He questioned.

"That is right, Cyber Man. I did it because I was inspired to be a superhero like you, sir. You are just the coolest, strongest, and bravest hero and I just want to be like you. So, I created my very own avatar, which took a while to make, but I managed to do it and here I am, fighting bad guys to beat up and punish for their evil deeds!" He stated.

Cyber Man could only watch this boy with both awe and concern. On one hand, he felt proud of himself that someone as young as this boy is inspired by his work and ethics. On the other hand, the boy was also taking the wrong way. Cyber Man never attacked the villain up front first unless he had no other choice since he gave the bully a chance with a warning. Fate Kid was doing the complete opposite and more or less, he was being the bigger bully than the other bullies in simple term.

He should explain to him right here and now, but he also felt that may cause him to be sad and he didn't want to make him feel disappointed.

"So Fate Kid, exactly what are you fighting for?" Cyber Man asked.

"OH! Well, that's easy. I want to be your sidekick, Cyber Man!" Fate Kid answered. "It is why I've been fighting bad guys, so I can show you that I am worthy."

"Worthy, huh? Very well, but if you want to be my sidekick, then you have to duel me first," Cyber Man stated.

"Duel you?" Fate Kid looked confused and surprised. "I duel you, Cyber Man?"

"That's right. If you win, you can be my sidekick. It is…. a test to see if you are worthy to be my sidekick, young lad!" Cyber Man explained fashionably.

"Sweet! I mean, yes sir!" Fate Kid saluted to his hero. "I accept the challenge and I will prove you that I am worthy!"

Cyber Man and Fate Kid stood a bit far apart from each other, facing each other as the moon was just above them.

"DUEL!"

 **Cyber Man vs. Fate Kid**

 **Cyber Man (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Fate Kid (5h): 4000 LP**

"You can go first, Fate Kid," Cyber Man said.

"Really? I mean, thank you, sir!" Fate Kid replied. "Alright! First, I will do this. I summon Destiny HERO Diamond Dude in Attack Position!"

The hero with diamonds growing out all over its body part appeared, with a long green cape. It presented itself with 1400 ATK.

"I activate Diamond Dude's effect!" He declared. "Once per turn, I can excavate the top card in my deck and if it is a Normal Spell Card, I send it to my Graveyard. If it is not, then it is sent to the bottom of my deck instead. OK, here I go!"

Fate Kid drew his card confidently and when he looked up, he smirked a little. Cyber Man noticed the smirk.

"What do you know? I got a Normal Spell Card, so I will send it to my Graveyard!" He stated as he sent it to his GY zone.

"Then, I set a card and end my turn," he finished. "What do you think so far, Cyber Man?"

 **Fate Kid (3h): 4000 LP**

"Not bad. I see that you use a Destiny HERO deck," Cyber Man remarked. "That Archetype is pretty strong, but quite advanced one to master."

"Oh, you will see what I can do with this deck," Fate Kid said as he gave a little wink.

"Very well. Now, it is my turn. I draw!" Cyber Man drew his card. He wanted to teach Fate Kid a lesson, but the first thing he will do was to begin setup.

"I summon Cipher HERO PrograMan!" A superhero that looked like X from Megaman X appeared. "And I activate his effect upon his summon. When he is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one monster that you control, and that monster loses 500 ATK and DEF points."

His monster shot a paralyzer energy beam at Diamond Dude, stunning him as he was shocked by the blast.

"Ah! Diamond Dude, no!" Fate Kid cried.

"Now that your Diamond Dude is weaker than my PrograMan, I declare an attack! Go, PrograMan! Cipher Buster!" His monster fired a charged blue energy blast at Diamond Dude, destroying him.

"Aaahh!" Fate Kid cried in pain as he got damage.

 **Fate Kid (3h): 4000 – 400 = 3600 LP**

"Since you destroyed my monster, I can activate this card!" He exclaimed. "Trap opens! Destiny Signal!"

The Set card flipped up, revealing a light signal with the letter D as the same light signal beamed out of the card.

"When my monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Destiny HERO monster from my hand or Deck," he explained as he picked a card from his hand. "I Special Summon my Destiny HERO Captain Tenacious!"

A man with spiky, long orange hair and two, big green forearm armor shields appeared on his side, presenting with 800 DEF points.

"Very well. I set two cards and end my turn here," Cyber Man said, placing two face-down.

 **Cyber Man (3h): 4000 LP**

'He seems to know how to play the deck well for a kid, but I wonder what else he can do,' he pondered.

"My turn. I draw!" Fate Kid drew excitedly.

 **Fate Kid (3h): 3600 LP**

"At this point, I activate Destiny HERO Captain Tenacious' ability! Once per turn, during my Standby Phase, I can target a Destiny HERO monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed by battle since my last Standby Phase. I target Diamond Dude in my Graveyard since he's the only monster in my Graveyard."

"Then, I summon Destiny HERO Doom Lord!" Another classic Destiny HERO appeared. This one looked like Spawn from the comic book. This one had a very low 600 ATK.

"I activate Doom Lord's effect. Once per turn, I can target one monster my opponent controls and if I do, that monster is banished. However, if I use this effect, I cannot declare an attack this turn," he explained before he pointed at Cipher HERO PrograMan.

"I choose your one and only PrograMan!" The hero turned into bits of data as it disappeared from the field.

"Now, appear! The circuit of destiny!" The Link Square portal appeared above him in the sky.

"He's going to Link Summon here!" Cyber Man said with his widened eyes.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two Warrior monsters. I set my Destiny HERO Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious to the Link Markers!" The two monsters turned into dark green and purple twisters, absorbing into the arrows and turning them into the red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2, Xtra HERO Crossguy!" A hero in dark silver armor and purple jumpsuit appeared with two huge orange cutter saws for a weapon. It had 1600 ATK and it pointed to the bottom left and bottom right Main Monster Zones.

"Now, that's a new HERO monster," Cyber Man said.

"Xtra HERO Crossguy's effect!" He declared. "If it is Link Summoned, I get to Special Summon one Destiny HERO monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon Destiny HERO Diamond Dude!"

"Now, Diamond Dude's additional effect activates!" He continued on. "During the Main Phase of my turn, I can activate the Spell Card I sent via Diamond Dude's first effect from the last turn. The Spell Card I activate is Monster Reborn!"

"Monster Reborn?!" Cyber Man gasped.

"That's right! With this card, I can resurrect a monster from either player's Graveyard. I choose my own and I bring back Destiny HERO Doom Lord!" The Spawn-based hero reappeared as it was summoned next to Crossguy's bottom-right arrow.

"Then, I activate Destiny HERO Crossguy's effect. I can Tribute 1 Destiny HERO monster to add another Destiny HERO monster with a different name from my deck to my hand. I Tribute Destiny HERO Doom Lord." The said hero disappeared again as a new card added to his hand.

"Due to Crossguy's effect, I cannot Special Summon monsters, except for HERO monsters, the turn I activate this effect," he explained. "But, that won't stop me from becoming the greatest sidekick to my greatest hero! I activate Diamond Dude's effect. Once per turn, I can excavate the top card in my deck and if it is a Normal Spell Card, I can send it to the Graveyard. If not, it is sent to the bottom of my deck. I draw!"

He drew the card and looked at it. "Just as I expected. It is a Normal Spell Card, so I will send it to my graveyard."

"And now, I activate the Spell Card I just sent via Diamond Dude's effect!" He declared.

"What?" Cyber Man was surprised.

"Spell activate! **The United D**!" The said card showed the Destiny HERO's "D" symbol shining brightly above some Destiny HERO's heads, standing together as a group. "When this card is sent to my GY by a card effect while I control two or more Destiny HERO monsters, I can inflict 500 damages for each Destiny HERO monster I control on the field to my opponent's Life Points."

"Wait. That would mean that I would!" Cyber Man realized it, but it was too late. The Spell Card released a powerful electrical attack, shocking him.

"Aaaaaahh!" He cried in pain.

 **Cyber Man (3h): 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

"But I am not done yet! Here comes my ace monster!" He stated excitedly. "Open, the circuit of destiny!"

The Link Square portal appeared again above him as he began chanting.

"The summoning condition is two or more HERO monsters. I set my Link-2 Destiny HERO Crossguy and Diamond Dude to the Link Markers!"

The formal split into two purple-reddish twisters while the latter turned into clear blue twisters, absorbing into the arrows and turning them red.

"Circuit combines! Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, Xtra HERO Dread Decimator!" A serious, yet cool-looking Link HERO monster appeared in silver and red armor. It had two dark red horns and dark red wings on its back. It also had a big gun attached to its left arm for a weapon. It looked almost robotic for appearance and its ATK was 2500, with link arrows pointing to bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right Main Monster Zones.

"So this is his ace monster, and I thought Dreadmaster would be it," Cyber Man thought.

"I activate Dread Decimator's effect! This card and any HERO monsters it points to gains 100 ATK for each HERO monsters in my Graveyard. Since I have four HERO monsters, it gains 400 ATK!"

Dread Decimator's ATK increased to 2900.

"I set a card and end my turn," Fate Kid finished. "What do you think so far, Cyber Man? This is my ace monster, and I hope this proves enough that I am worthy."

"I am impressed so far. For a young age, you play this deck very well," Cyber Man said.

Fate Kid blushed and scratched behind his head.

"Ah, shucks. It's nothing, really," he said bashfully.

"However...this is as far as you can go," Cyber Man said softly, yet seriously.

"Wait, what?" Fate Kid responded with a bit of surprise.

"I activate my Trap Card! **HERO Disassemble**!" The said card showed Elemental HERO Avian, Destiny HERO Doom Lord, Cipher HERO Speedstar, and Masked HERO Divine Wind looking away from each other at a cross-path in some arid land.

"If I control no monster while my opponent does, then I can target a monster you control and send it back to your hand," he explained.

"What?! But that would mean Dread Decimator will…!" Fate Kid gasped.

"That's right! Your ace monster is returned to your hand, or in this case, it goes back to your Extra Deck." Dread Decimator disappeared as it turned all sparkles, returning to Fate Kid's extra deck.

"Then, I activate my second set card! **HERO Link**!" The said card showed Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix glowing in respective light of color, flying into the link arrows on the link square.

"By sending a number of HERO monsters from my hand or Deck, I can Special Summon one HERO Link monster from either player's Extra Deck," Cyber Man stated. "I send three Cipher HERO monsters from my Deck to Special Summon your Link-3, Xtra HERO Dread Decimator!"

Fate Kid's own ace monster reappeared on the opposite side of the field.

"No, what? Is that even fair?" He questioned.

"In the battlefield, there is no fairness, but either victory or loss," Cyber Man admitted strictly. "I activate Xtra HERO Dread Decimator's effect! For every HERO monsters in my Graveyard, it gains 100 ATK. Since I have a total of five HERO monsters in my Graveyard, it gains 500 ATK!"

Dread Decimator roared strongly while its ATK increased to 3000.

"Then, I summon Cipher HERO Speedstar from my hand!" The speedy superhero appeared in the flash next to one of the Link Monster's arrows. "And thanks to Dread Decimator's effect, it also gains an ATK boost."

"Battle! I declare Dread Decimator to attack you directly! Decimate Finish!" Dread Decimator charged its gun and blasted with a powerful energy blast.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, Negate At…!"

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Diffuse**!" He revealed the said card, which showed Cipher HERO Speedstar running with a bomb in his hand from surrounding bystanders and citizens.

"If my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card during my Battle Phase while I control a Cipher HERO monster, that card is negated and destroyed!" Fate Kid's last defense was shattered in front of him before he took a full blow of his own monster's attack.

"Aaaaahhh!" He screamed.

 **Fate Kid (2h): 3600 – 3000 = 600 LP**

"Now, Cipher HERO Speedstar, attack you directly!" Speedstar zip-zapped across the field in lightning speed before it bumped through Fate Kid.

"Gaaaahh!" Fate Kid cried.

 **Fate Kid: 0 LP**

 **Cyber Man WINS!**

"No! I lost!" Fate Kid cried. "And this ain't fair! You stole my own ace monster away from me!"

"Yes, I had. Just like how fair you were to those troublesome avatars you attacked," Cyber Man said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Fate Kid sniffed with tears and snots.

"You said you were fighting for justice, but you were also hurting the bad guys. True, they may be bad and they should be punished, but they are also people, too, and a true hero should always give them a fair warning first and if necessary, then retaliate," Cyber Man explained.

"Oh….But I was only doing it to help you," Fate Kid admitted.

"That's very kind of you, but the way you did it wasn't the right thing to do," Cyber Man said. "Fate Kid, I know you are a good kid and apparently a strong duelist, but it is too dangerous for you to go around alone in LINK VRAINS and fight bad users. I can handle it alone, and you should go home."

Cyber Man jumped away, leaving Fate Kid to ponder on his words to him.

The next day, Cyber Man was out in the street, surrounded by another group of bad users. He was protecting a lonesome female avatar.

"Give it up, Cyber Man! You can't beat all of us!" One of the thugs boasted.

"Yeah! You lose here!" Another thug stated.

"Ugh!" Cyber Man growled under his mouth. He wanted to fight back, but he had to protect the avatar at the same time. If only he had an extra hand.

"Hold it right there, villains!" Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Hey! Who said that?" One of the bad users shouted.

"It is I!" They all looked up to a street lamp, where Fate Kid was standing on. "Fate Kid!"

He jumped over the group and landed next to Cyber Man.

"Fate Kid! What are you think you're doing?! This is unsafe!" Cyber Man warned him.

"No, Cyber Man! You need help! You can't fight alone. Two heroes are better than one!" Fate Kid persuaded.

Cyber Man looked at the small, yet courageous boy and smiled lightly.

"Fate Kid, let's fight together and show these hooligans some lessons," he stated.

"Yes, sir!" Fate Kid agreed happily.

Cyber Man and Fate Kid stood together, running toward the group of villains as they ran toward them. They clashed each other.

Cyber Man gave the first punch to the first bad guy.

 _POW!_

Fate Kid slid below one of the bad users, and pulled down his pants, revealing his underwear and making him feel embarrassed.

 _SLIDE!_

Cyber Man then kicked another bad user in the shin.

 _KICK!_

Cyber Man and Fate Kid, as a team, slammed against the bigger foe with their combined strength and their arm.

 _BAM!_

They defeated the villains as they were all on the ground, tired out.

"Who the heck are you guys?" One of the thugs asked in pain.

"I am Cyber Man," Cyber Man introduced.

"And I am Fate Kid," Fate Kid answered.

"And together we are the LINK VRAINS's Dynamic Duo!" They stood together proudly with their chest up and pride high.

Their work had spread wide across the networked world, becoming popular with users everywhere and warning to all who would dare to do harm to others.

"Look, Cyber Man! More trouble!" Fate Kid exclaimed.

"Quick, Fate Kid! To the Cybermobile!" Cyber Man and Fate Kid got onto to their latest and strongest asset of crime-fighting, the first ever LINK VRAINS' automobile.

It was a sleek, light blue and white automobile that can hover like the D-Board as it can ride on the data winds. Cyber Man began the engine, and then they drove off to fight more crimes.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _The United D-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for every Destiny HERO monster you control._

 _HERO Disassemble-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you control no monsters while your opponent does, target one monster; return that monster to the owner's hand._

 _HERO Link-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Special Summon one HERO Link monster from either player's Extra Deck by sending a number of HERO monsters from your hand or Deck to your Graveyard equals to the summoned monster's Link Rating. (This summoning is treated as Link Summon.)_

 _Diffuse-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card during your Battle Phase while you control a Cipher HERO monster on the field; negate it and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Post Chapter Show

"Hi, everybody! Kitty is here in the house, yo!" Kitty greeted excitedly.

"And her partner, Mimi, is here, too," Mimi said.

"Today, we are introducing the brand new kid on the block and quite literally," Kitty stated.

"Please meet..." The monitor showed Fate Kid on screen. "Fate Kid!"

"Ah, he looks cute and so brave, too, for a kid," Kitty commented.

"Fate Kid, here, may be young, but he is brave and pretty good duelist. He uses Destiny HERO deck. His strategy was fine, but I think he needs to work on his offensive more. If you ask me, he looks like he's showing off," Mimi criticized.

"Yeah, but at least his heart is in a good place, even though at the beginning, he was kind of hurting the thugs and bad users without even a warning," Kitty added.

"True, true, but I still think he needs to work on his dueling skill, though," Mimi stated. "At least he's better than you."

"Hey! For the last time, I didn't put down that trap card, OK! It was an accident!" Kitty pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I think that's all the time we have," Mimi said.

"Until next time, folks... See you all later, alligators!"

* * *

Preview for Chapter 59

 _To protect other's safety even if it means betraying your friend's trust. Or trust your friend even if it means sacrificing the safety of the good people. Cyber Man can't make decision to join or not join the SOL Tech's bounty hunters as he receives continuous invitation from SOL Tech representative, Akira Zaizen. However, his sidekick, Fate Kid encourages him that whatever choice he makes, he will still look up to him and believe Cyber Man's choice to be the right thing to do. Cyber Man decided to do one thing that would settle his feeling and mind!_

Akira Zaizen: So Mr. Cyber Man, you have come to accept my invitat...

Cyber Man: Sorry, Mr. Zaizen, I am not here for that, but in order for me to fully commit to your proposition, I must see what SOL Tech is capable of...by dueling one of your bounty hunters and testing their strength!

Go: Then, I accept your challenge, Cyber Man! If you want to join my bounty hunter team, then you must earn trust first.

Cyber Man: Very well. Let's duel!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Fight For Trust: Cyber Man vs. Go!_

Cyber Man: Into the VRAINS!


	59. Fight For Trust: Cyber Man vs Go

**Chapter 59**

Fight For Trust: Cyber Man vs. Go

It was a lovely evening time in LINK VRAINS. It was Friday, so there were a lot of users online during this time. Some were dueling, others hanging with friends, but everyone was just enjoying their day.

"Out of our way!" A group of bad looking users zipped through two duelists who were Speed Dueling.

However, no matter what days or times, there were always some bad users causing troubles.

"Over there, Cyber Man!" Fate Kid pointed.

"I'm on it!" Cyber Man pulled a lever. They were riding on the latest, and coolest asset, the Cybermobile.

It was a white and blue hover mobile, and the only kind that exists in Link VRAINS. Nobody else, but Cyber Man used it. It was created with complicated program, and fun fact was Yu Akira aka Morse aka Codebreaker worked on some of the codes.

"Oh crap! They're behind us!" One of the bad users shouted.

"Shoot!" One of them cried. They increased their D-Board's speed, running away from the duo.

"They have no chance to out-speed the Cybermobile!" Fate Kid exclaimed.

"That's right, my young sidekick," Cyber Man agreed. "Now, time to activate this!"

Cyber Man pressed a button, making the Cybermobile to open up a hatch and shot a net over at the runaway criminals.

"Argh! What is this?!" Cried the group as they got caught in the net.

"Sweet! We caught the villains!" Fate Kid cheered.

"Yes, indeed we…." Cyber Man interrupted himself when his Duel Disk rang for notification message.

"Cyber Man?" Fate Kid snapped out of his thought.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, let's take these troublemakers to the proper authority," he decided.

"Oh man..." The group moaned.

After handing the caught villains to the security bots, Cyber Man and Fate Kid took a break at one of the floating platforms.

"Oh boy! That was another exciting ride of adventure, Cyber Man! You and me, fighting villainy everyday!" Fate Kid said excitedly.

"Yes...indeed," Cyber Man said calmly.

Fate Kid noticed how calm he was, but felt something odd.

"Is there something wrong, boss?" He asked.

"Oh, well...It's something," Cyber Man said.

"What is it, Cyber Man? You can tell me anything you have on your mind. I am your partner, after all," he assured.

Cyber Man looked at the kid and smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Fate Kid. Actually, before you became my sidekick, I received an invitation," he said.

"An invitation? From who?" Fate Kid questioned.

"From SOL Tech," he admitted. "Their representative, Mr. Akira Zaizen, invited me to become the company's bounty hunter group to hunt down Playmaker and his AI, known as the Ignis," he said.

"Wow! That sounds like a big job," Fate Kid awed.

"But...I don't know. I am not sure if it is alright for me to join them. There is a….reason for why I don't want to accept the invitation. I am not sure if it is right for me to do it," he admitted.

Though, the only part of the truth he left out was that Playmaker is happened to be Codebreaker's ally, and Codebreaker is his best friend.

"I see….Well, I think no matter what you do, I am sure it is the right thing to do!" Fate Kid reassured his supervisor.

"Huh?" Cyber Man looked at the young sidekick.

"No matter what happens, you're Cyber Man, Cyber Man. You are hero to everyone and I think that whatever you do, I will always trust you." Fate Kid explained.

Cyber Man looked at his sidekick and smiled as he padded on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Fate Kid. That's what I like to hear the most and you are right," he said.

"No problem," he replied.

'And I believe I know what I must do next,' Tom pondered.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

"So you're saying that the little bounty hunter team you assembled failed to capture the Ignis, including Blood Shepard himself?" A woman asked in annoyed, yet serious tone. This person was a slender woman with blue and green hair in a style of punk rock. She wore only sunglasses and matching color bikini suit. She only appeared in this outfit in the office room by hologram communication device.

"My apology for the bad news, but we're working on it. Please give us more time," Akira stated.

"My, my. Aren't you taking your sweet time, Zaizen-kun?" Just then, a familiar man appeared as hologram.

The man was tall at around the same height as Zaizen. His hair was orange with one crescent-shaped bang outward on one side of his face. He wore a gray suit with white dress shirt and black tie, and pair of black slack pants and gray shoes.

"Kigen!" Akira said with a bit of surprise in his tone. "I...I didn't expect you to be with Queen."

"I am on a business trip, and currently working alongside Miss Queen here," Kigen said as he was holding a tray with glass of blue liquid, straw, and lemon with him. "Here you go, my lady."

"Thank you, Kigen-kun," she said with please.

"Say, sorry to interrupt your meeting with Queen, but you mention about your bounty hunter team?" He asked.

"Yes, I have," Akira responded sternly.

"Well, that's perfect. In fact, we've been developing a special tool that allows the bounty hunters to work better and I was just planning to ask you for one or two of your bounty hunters to test it out for me and my R&D team. What do you say?" Kigen asked, appealing to the Security Manager.

"I…." That was when Akira was receiving a different call. He put it on hold and then said, "I will think about it and get you back on that."

"Suit yourself," Kigen replied with a tint of disappointment in his voice.

"I will contact you again, Zaizen. And remember your position," Queen said strictly. The communication ended there, giving a room of relief for Akira.

He picked up his voice communication for the last call. "Hayami, who was calling me a moment ago?"

"Yes, Zaizen, sir!" Hayami responded with gleam. "According to the call, it was from….Ah?!"

"What's wrong, Hayami?" He asked.

"It's…It's…It's from Cyber Man, sir!" She gasped.

"What?" He said. "Really?!"

Akira Zaizen was surprised. He had contacted Cyber Man many times before, but he always denied his offer to join his bounty hunter team. This may be his luck, and he didn't hesitate to take his chance.

"Thank you, Hayami. I will take this call," he said as he pressed a few button and call was made.

"Hello, Cyber Man. This is Akira Zaizen," Zaizen answered.

"Mr. Zaizen, I would like to speak with you about the…offer for your bounty hunter team. May we see each other in LINK VRAINS? Also, please come with one of your bounty hunters," Cyber Man said.

Akira Zaizen felt strange, but didn't question about it and said, "Sure. When would you like to meet, Mr. Cyber Man?"

"Tomorrow afternoon would be a best time. Please meet me near the Central Sector, at the western side. We will be waiting," Cyber Man said, ending the call.

 _\- Codes of Secrets –_

The day of the strange, yet anticipated meeting arrived. Akira Zaizen logged in, along with Go Onizuka.

They appeared at the exact location for the meeting. They looked around and noticed that they were the only two who arrived and presented.

"Well, we're here, so, where is he?" Go asked, looking a bit out of patient.

"Patient, Go. This is the first time he responded. Besides, we're only five minutes early," Akira said.

Meanwhile, his secretary, Hayami and Go's two partners were watching from the security room in the real world.

Akira and Go waited for five minutes and they noticed a sound of engine, like a car.

They looked up to see a shadow just flew over them. It revealed to be the Cybermobile. Akira and Go were amazed to see an actual flying vehicle in LINK VRAINS. Cybermobile was the only kind it exists as of now.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Zaizen," Cyber Man greeted.

"It's pleasure to finally meet you in-person, more or less," Akira said.

Go saw Cyber Man, and then noticed his little sidekick next to him.

"I didn't expect you were babysitting," Go said.

"Huh? Hey! I am his great sidekick, Fate Kid!" Fate Kid complained.

Cyber Man reached his hand out in front of Fate Kid.

"It's OK, Fate Kid," Cyber Man assured as he turned his attention to Akira and his bounty hunter member. "As you know, Mr. Zaizen, I asked to meet you for this private meeting on the topic of your offer."

"Yes, I understand," Zaizen stated.

Meanwhile, a tiny firefly flew near their area without noticing them. It was one of the fireflies that sent footage feed to Ghost Girl's computer. Ghost Girl aka Emma Bessho and Akira's sister, Aoi Zaizen watched as the meeting unfolded.

"Why does my brother want to meet Cyber Man?" Aoi questioned.

"It's not that he wants to meet Cyber Man. It's rather Cyber Man wants to meet your brother," Emma corrected.

"But still, why? Is he really going to accept my brother's offer? To become a bounty hunter," she said, worried.

"Let's just watch and see," Emma stated as she watched the monitor. Though, she was thinking a bit about Aoi and her reaction to this.

"So, what do you want, exactly? Have you decided to join the bounty hunter team?" Go asked. "Your help is appreciated, but we already have enough hands, anyway, so I don't know how you are joining us can change anything."

"Go!" Akira gasped.

"Hey! Listen to what my boss, says, you big bully! We took our time to setup this little meeting, and don't you think that you're being here makes you the boss!" Fate Kid argued.

Go gritted his teeth and looked the other way, not saying anything back.

"I understand, Go Onizuka," Cyber Man spoke up, catching the man's attention. "I understand that you have some doubt about me. In fact, that is the reason why I am here."

Go and Akira Zaizen, as well as everyone who were watching, were surprised to hear what the hero said.

"What do you mean, Cyber Man?" Akira asked. "To be quite frank, I have no doubt about your skill. You are one of the strongest duelists in LINK VRAINS and even a real hero to the people who looks up to you, even saving this world during the Tower of Hanoi incident!"

"That is true. I am strong, but I am not that strong, and I want to find out if I am strong enough to even be part of the bounty hunter team. That is why, Mr. Zaizen, I asked to you to bring one of your bounty hunter members to duel me. To test to see if I am trustworthy to join your bounty hunters rank," he admitted.

"Now I get it," Go said. "You want to duel me to see if you're worthy."

"That's exactly what I mean, Go Onizuka," Cyber Man said.

"I see," Akira sighed. "Very well. If you duel Mr. Onizuka here and beat him, then you can join the bounty hunter group. However, even if you lose, I will still consider you to join us and aid us, Mr. Cyber Man."

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Zaizen, but in order for me cast all my doubt and accept the job, I must prove myself first," Cyber Man said.

Cyber Man and Go Onizuka jumped onto their D-Board respectfully. Cyber Man's D-Board was also upgraded with new looks. It was now a skinny D-Board in whitish blue color with two small angelic wings attached on the side.

"Mr. Zaizen, you can ride with me on the Cybermobile, so we can watch their duel while following them," Fate Kid offered.

"Thank you," Akira accepted as he sat down in the front seat.

"Please put your seat belt, sir," Fate Kid stated as the guest did just that. Next thing they knew, the Cybermobile began moving by itself automatically and then flew off after the two duelists.

"Wooah…" Akira Zaizen were bit shook when the hovering mobile moved by itself. He had to admit that this mobile was very impressive. It must had taken a lot of coding to get it working.

"Impressive, don't you think?" Fate Kid asked, smiling. "Here. We can watch it here through our remote cam monitor."

Fate Kid pressed a single button, showing a footage of the two duelists on the center monitor.

Cyber Man and Go Onizuka flew over the Central Sector of LINK VRAINS, catching some attention from other users who noticed them.

"Hey, is that Cyber Man?" One user asked.

"Yeah and I think that's Go Onizuka with him!" Another user exclaimed.

"What?! Go Onizuka?!" Naoki Shima as Brave Max in LINK VRAINS gasped as he looked up just to see the two flew over him. "So cool! The Hero versus the Former Champion in an epic Speed Duel!"

Just then, two familiar VRAINS personality users appeared.

"Hello, everyone! This is Kitty in the house!" Kitty introduced.

"And I am Mimi, her trusty partner," Mimi said.

"Yup! And we're here live to see a duel that we never would've thought would happen, but it is the duel between the hero, Cyber Man versus the former champion, Go Onizuka!" Kitty announced to her flying camera, broadcasting it.

Everyone in LINK VRAINS were watching the duel, including some bystanders in the real world as well as our protagonists.

" _Hey, check it out! It's that VRAINS superhero, Cyber Man! He's going to duel with Go Onizuka!"_ Ai exclaimed.

" _This is getting interesting. This will be the first time I see what Cyber Man can do,"_ Flame noted.

"But I wonder why Go Onizuka is dueling Cyber Man," Takeru thought aloud.

"Same here, but there must be some reasons," Yusaku said.

"Whatever it is, it seems like it's already getting a full attention. It's already number one on the trending search!" Kusanagi stated.

At Tom's home, Yu and Rossy were watching from their basement lab room.

"Oh boy! Tom, I mean, Cyber Man is going to duel Go Onizuka!" Yu stated excitedly.

" _Master Yu, are you sure this is OK? Would your friend, Tom be alright?"_ Rossy asked.

"Hmmm, Go is different this time, but I know that Tom has gotten stronger. He will be just fine," He said confidently.

"The first one who goes through those rings over there takes the first turn!" Go pointed to the floating rings.

"Alright!" Cyber Man agreed as they raced against each other.

Go and Cyber Man were good at maneuvering their D-Board, dodging any floating objects. They passed in front against each other.

"Now!" Cyber Man sped up forward, faster than Go Onizuka. He passed through the rings first, turning them bright.

"The first turn is mine, Go Onizuka!" Cyber Man exclaimed.

"Hmph," Go hummed.

"SPEED DUEL!" They shouted.

 **Cyber Man versus Go Onizuka**

 **Cyber Man (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Go (4h): 4000 LP**

'Morse told me that Go is now using a new deck,' he thought. 'If I can recall….'

 _\- Flashback –_

"What?! Go Onizuka is now working for SOL Tech as one of their bounty hunters!" Tom gasped.

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising," Yu said. "At least that's what Take…I mean, Soulburner said to me. He said that Go is now using monsters that looked like a dinosaur in wrestler clothes."

"I see…" Tom tried to picture a T-Rex in wrestler's shorts, but looking little too tight for the huge carnivorous, ancient creature.

 _\- Flashback Ends –_

'Whatever it is or what it can do, I better watch what it does and plan out a counter plan as it goes,' he thought. "I take the first turn! First, I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!"

The classic green pot with a face appeared, chuckling. "With this card, I can draw two more cards from my deck."

"Alright! Cyber Man is starting this duel very well. Now he has an extra card in his hand," Fate Kid approved.

"Then, I summon Cipher HERO Data-Dog from my hand!" The futuristic canine in superhero costume appeared as it howled for battles. "Now, appear! The circuit of justice!"

The Link Square portal appeared above him.

"Link Summon on his first turn?" Go said.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Cipher HERO monster. I set my Level-2 Cipher HERO Data-Dog to the Link Marker." His single monster turned into bright twister, swallowing into the arrow as it turned red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 1, **Cipher HERO Double-Byte Hound**!" The new Cipher Hero that appeared looked like Data-Dog except this one had two heads, first one with red visor lens while the second head had blue visor lens. Its body was twice bigger of Data Dog.

 **Cipher HERO Double-Byte Hound-Link 1, DARK, Beast/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left.**

"Cipher HERO Double-Byte Hound's effect activates!" He declared. "If this monster is Link Summoned using Cipher HERO Data-Dog for the material, then this card can be treated as two materials for Link Summon. Now, appear again! The circuit of justice!"

"He's Link Summoning twice!" Akira exclaimed.

His two-headed canine superhero turned into two purple twisters.

"The summoning condition is 2 Cipher HERO monsters! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Cipher HERO Unknown**!"

The next summoned new monster was a strange looking hero with glitchy body and single yellow cape. Its eye was a single purple eye on the faceless face. It had the letter "C" symbol on its chest for Cipher HERO.

 **Cipher HERO Unknown-Link 2, DARK, Warrior/Link/Effect, 1100 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right.**

"Amazing first turn of the duel, folks! Cyber Man has Link Summoned a monster, Cipher HERO Double-Byte Hound and used that monster to Link Summon Cipher HERO Unknown!" Kitty announced excitedly.

"We wonder what the reason for it is, though," Mimi added. "However, I have a feeling that we will soon find out.

"He used a Link monster to summon a different higher Link monster. I wonder what's he planning," Aoi wondered.

"At this point, Cipher HERO Double-Byte Hound's effect activates! If this Link Summoned card is used for Link Summon of Cipher HERO Link Monster, then I can draw two cards." He drew two more from his deck, adding to total of 6 in his hand.

"Then, I activate Cipher HERO Unknown's effect! When it is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon one Cipher HERO monster from my hand by reducing this card's ATK to zero." A portal opened up at the right Main Monster Zone while Unknown's ATK reduced to zero. "Appear! Cipher HERO Web Surfer!"

The superhero on a surfing board appeared out of the portal.

"Cipher HERO Web Surfer's effect! When it is Special Summoned, I get to draw two more cards." He did just that, now adding a total of seven cards in his hand.

Go gritted and said, "Drawing two cards thrice in one turn. How annoying."

" _He's really just drawing cards multiple times,"_ Ai noted.

" _For the very first turn, he's playing quite well, but I do want to see what else he can do,"_ Flame remarked.

"Me too," Takeru nodded.

"Now, time for the leader of the team to appear! When Extra Deck monster I control has an ATK different from its original ATK, I can Special Summon this card. Appear! Link-4! Cipher HERO Gigavolt!"

The sky darkened with black clouds. Lightning struck down in between Cyber Man and Go as the strongest Cipher HERO appeared in a long time since last season. Cipher HERO Gigavolt presented with a high 2500 ATK, summoned to his master's center Main Monster Zone.

"A Special Summon from an Extra Deck?!" Go gasped.

"This is the power of Cipher HERO monsters! When Gigavolt is summoned by its own effect, then it can target one monster it co-linked with, then it gains ATK equals to that linked monster's original ATK halved until the end of this turn," he explained.

" _Cipher HERO Gigavolt is currently Co-linked with Cipher HERO Unknown. Unknown's ATK is 1100 ATK,"_ Rossy stated.

"In other word, Tom's ace monster gains 550 ATK!" Yu exclaimed.

Electrical energy surged through Gigavolt as he thrusted his muscle for emphasis of power increase. Its ATK was now at 3050.

"Holy Tuna! Cyber Man already summoned his ace monster to the field in one turn plus with ATK boost!" Kitty awed, with surprised look.

"He's really going full-on," Mimi commented.

"I am just getting started!" Cyber Man announced.

"What?! There's more?" Kitty gasped as everyone else thought the same thing.

"I play the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand!" He revealed the classic Fusion Spell Card that started it all. "With this, I can fuse a monster on my field or in my hand to summon a Fusion Monster. I fuse the two heroes in my hand. I fuse Elemental HERO Clayman and Elemental HERO Bubbleman!"

He showed the two heroes in his hand and played them. Both monsters briefly appeared. The two heroes fist-bumped and then turned into red and blue particles respectfully. The particles turned into twisters of the same color until it merged into one purple twister.

"Two souls who fight for truth, justice, and peace. Become one, mighty defender of justice! Fusion Summon! Rise! Elemental HERO Mudballman!"

The hero made up of mudball appeared, summoning next to Gigavolt's left link arrow in face-up Defense Position.

" _There it is! It's the Elemental HERO!"_ Ai pointed.

" _We can see that, Mr. Obvious,"_ Flame said, receiving a look from Ai.

"3000 DEF monster? Tch!" Go gritted. He could already tell that Cyber Man pulled off a big wall for him.

"I play the Continuous, **HERO Chimer** and set one card. Turn end and at the end of this turn, Gigavolt's ATK is returned to normal." He finished his turn as his ace monster's ATK returned to the original 2500 points.

 **Cyber Man (2h): 4000**

"Nice! A great start for Cyber Man!" Fate Kid praised his idol and boss.

"Amazing. He made his entire side of the field full of his monsters, and performed both Link and Fusion Summons in one turn! I have to say it's impressive," Akira thought aloud.

"Wow. This is just…. just…incredible," Aoi said, looking speechless.

"The guy can really go all out," Emma smirked. "I never would've thought to see it."

"To actually summon Link and Fusion Monsters in one turn, I would applaud you for that," Go stated. "However, even with this odd, I won't back down! I draw!"

 **Go (5h): 4000 LP**

"At this point, I activate my Spell Card, HERO Chimer!" The said Spell Card appeared as a clock with many gears. It looked both traditional and futuristic, with many silver gears turning and two clock hands pointing to the roman symbol for 12. "During either player's Standby Phase and as long as I control a HERO monster face-up on the field, this card gains one HERO Counter."

The clock hand moved to roman symbol for 1, turning it light blue.

"A card that uses Counter? I wonder what it does," Takeru questioned.

" _Most likely, once it has certain amount of HERO Counter, some kind of effect can be activated,"_ Flame hypothesized.

" _Probably,"_ Ai said. _"What do you think, Yusaku?"_

His partner ignored him as he just stared at the public broadcast and watched the duel.

"Hmph, very well. I activate my Skill! Dinowrestling Revolution!" Go declared as some parts of his suit glowed in yellow light.

"You're using your Skill now?!" Cyber Man gasped.

"He's going to use his Skill now!" Kitty repeated.

"I can activate the Field Spell, World Dino Wrestling from my Deck." He took one card out and played it onto his field. The card showed a wrestling ring in the middle of green jungles. "I Special Summon Dinowrestler Coelasilat."

A light green dinosaur-like humanoid in blue pants and red wrestler suit appeared, roaring for battles. It appeared with 100 ATK and 800 DEF points, but what's special about it was its Monster Type.

'That monster… Could Go be planning to do it?' Cyber Man thought.

"This card can be Special Summoned if I control no monsters on the field, and if it is summoned this way, it cannot be used as materials for Link Summon, except for the Link Summon of a Dinowrestler monster," he explained.

" _That monster is a Tuner monster. If my calculation is correct, Go Onizuka must be planning to perform Synchro Summon this turn,"_ Rossy said.

"Synchro Summon? Now, that's something I want to see!" Yu jumped excitedly.

"Then, I Normal Summon Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi." A long-necked brown dinosaur in purple opened jacket, same colored-mask and blue pants appeared next to Coelasilat. It carried bones in both hands, mouth, and its armor also had bones as part of the decoration on its outfit.

"This card can be Normal Summoned without any Tribute required if I control a Dinowrestler monster." He then punched in air and said, "Not only that, but I also Special Summon Dinowrestler Pankratops!"

A triceratops humanoid wrestler appeared in his last Main Monster Zone. This one was wearing a green mask, green opened armor, purple shorts with belt, and green armor plate for the forelegs that came with spike.

"If my opponent control more monsters than I do, I can Special Summon Pankratops," he stated before the lights on his body turned from yellow to green.

"Could this be?" Yusaku said.

" _What?"_ Ai asked.

" _Go Onizuka is actually going to do it!"_ Flame exclaimed.

"If you are going all out at the start, then I will respond the same way! I tune my Level 2 Dinowrestler Coelasilat with Level 6 Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi!" His two monsters turned into green particles. The particles transformed into two green rings and six brownish-orange rings. Several rectangles encircled the rings as the rings turned into blue. Two numbers, 2 and 6 appeared before it turned into 8 as a tower of light shot through the blue rings.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate!" His new monster was a blue and white dinosaur with large dorsal spines on its back and white mask with two silver horns or feathers. It presented itself with a powerful roar, showing off its 3000 ATK.

"He Synchro Summoned a monster! He didn't do that when we dueled him!" Takeura pointed out.

" _It seems like Go Onizuka must have evolved further after our duel with him,"_ Flame noted.

"Even though he's not using his old Gouki Deck, he's really going full out! He really is a different person, like what Morse said!" Cyber Man wondered.

"Crikey! Look at that, Mimi! Go is really showing his inner dino-beast," Kitty remarked.

"I know. It's kind of scary. Scary cool, that is," Mimi commented.

The crowds who were watching cheered loudly.

"Awesome!" "Amazing!" "I don't know what happened to his old deck, but his new deck is so cool!" Some users commented and said the same thing.

"Wow! I don't know what happened to him over these past months, but Go Onizuka is really gotten stronger than ever!" Brave Max exclaimed.

"I set a card." He Set one card face-down. "Then, I declare battle! Giga Spinosavate will attack your Cipher HERO Gigavolt!"

"Not so fast, Go Onizuka! I activate my..."

"Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate's effect activates! If it battles, you cannot activate Spell and Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step!" Go interrupted.

"Say what?!" Fate Kid gasped as Cyber Man thought the same thing.

"Also, World Dino Wrestling gives my Dinowrestler monsters a boost of 200 ATK points if they attacks an opponent's monster during the damage calculation only," Go added as his monster's ATK increased to 3200. "Giga Savate Strike!"

His Synchro ace monster whipped its tail so strongly that it cut Gigavolt in half around its torso area. It cried before it exploded.

The explosion made Cyber Man to wobble a bit, but not enough to lose balance on his D-Board.

 **Cyber Man (2h): 4000 – 700 = 3300 LP**

"Cyber Man!" Fate Kid shouted.

"Giga Spinosavate's additional effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster my opponent controls to destroy it. I choose your Elemental HERO Mudballman!" His Synchro ace whipped its powerful tail for one more time and this time on Mudballman.

Despite its impressive strength, even Mudballman couldn't stop Giga Spinosavate's tail whip.

"No, Mudballman!" Cyber Man gritted.

"I then activate Dinowrestler Pankratops' Quick Effect! By tributing one Dinowrestler monster I can target one card you control to destroy it. I tribute my Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate to target your Cipher HERO Websurfer! Dino Rush!"

Giga Spinosavate disappeared, turning into a small yellow energy ball. The ball swallowed into Pankratops. It roared as it pounded its chest with its hands. It charged forward at Cipher HERO Web Surfer, running it over and turning it into a flat pancake.

"Finally, I attack your last monster standing, your Cipher HERO Unknown! Thanks to my Field Spell, Dinowrestler Pankratops gain 200 ATK!" His monster roared with increased power. It began charging forward Cipher HERO Unknown, but Cyber Man looked with no fear or worry.

"Watch out!" Fate Kid screamed.

"Trap activate! **Justice Stand**!" His Set Card revealed, showing a shining golden statue of hero with his biceps thrust and posed like it stood tall and mighty while the surrounding area was in ruins.

"When only one HERO monster attacks or is attacked by an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it, my monster is not destroyed by battle and I take no damage!" Pankratops and Unknown collided, but Unknown stood tall and mighty against it.

"Plus, I get to add one HERO monster from my Graveyard or Deck to my hand. I add my Elemental HERO Clayman from my Graveyard." He took the card and put into his hand before it disappeared.

"Hmph. I end my turn here," Go finished.

 **Go (1h): 4000 LP**

"Phew! That was a close one," Fate Kid wiped off the sweat.

" _Oh boy. That was close,"_ Ai also wiped the sweat off if an Ignis could even sweat.

"Holy tuna-sandwich! Cyber Man survived from Go's last monster attack!" Kitty announced, making the crowds cheer.

Go flew toward to be next to Cyber Man.

"You may have managed to negate my monster's attack, but I still don't trust you to be a bounty hunter," Go said.

"That's fine if you think that way, but no matter what, I will prove myself and earn your trust, Go Onizuka!" Cyber Man responded.

"So be it," he replied as he flew ahead.

"My turn. I draw." Cyber Man drew a card.

 **Cyber Man (4h): 3300 LP**

"During my Standby Phase, my Spell Card, HERO Chimer gains one HERO counter as long as I control a HERO monster." The said Spell moved its clock hand to two, indicating that it has two counters now. His hands glowed in blue as he chanted. "Open! The circuit of justice!"

The Link Square portal appeared once more above him. "The summoning condition is two HERO monsters. I set my Link-2 Cipher HERO Unknown to the Link Markers!"

Unknown split into two clones of itself before turning into two dark purple twisters. The twisters sucked into the top and bottom arrows, turning them red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Xtra HERO Wonder Driver!" The futuristic, blue hero was summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone. "Then, I summon Elemental HERO Clayman."

The bulky hero of clay appeared in Attack Position in the zone pointed by Wonder Driver's bottom arrow.

"Now, Wonder Driver's effect activates!" He declared. "If a HERO monster is Normal or Special Summoned to the zone it points, I target 1 Polymerization, Fusion Spell, or Change Quick-Play Spell Card in my Graveyard and Set it. I set my Polymerization from my graveyard and then I activate it!"

"He's going to Fusion Summon again!" Aoi said with her eyes wide.

"It must be another Elemental HERO Fusion monster," Emma guessed.

"I fuse my Elemental HERO Clayman on the field and Elemental HERO Sparkman in my hand!" The two heroes appeared together. They shook their hand strongly together before both monsters turned into red and blue vortexes. The two vortexes merged into one, becoming a purple vortex with glowing light inside of it.

"Two souls of defensive justice and sparkling courage, form into the giant that thunders down and warn all evils with its might! Fusion Summon! Appear, Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

Lighting struck and thunder roared. Another classic HERO Fusion monster arrived, with its mighty golden armor, helmet, and giant arms. It fist-bumped to the sky, causing lighting to strike it on its fist-bump.

"Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" Go gritted.

" _Alright! He has two monsters!"_ Ai praised.

" _However, neither of his monster have higher ATK to destroy Dinowrestler Pankratops,"_ Flame noted, but that would be all changed.

"Now, I open the circuit of justice once more!" Cyber Man shouted as his hand glowed in blue, making the link portal open again.

"Link Summon?" Akira wondered.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two or more HERO monsters, including at least one Fusion HERO monster. I set my Link-2 Xtra HERO Wonder Driver and Elemental HERO Thunder Giant to the Link Markers!"

The two said monsters turned into blue and sparkling, electrifying yellow twisters respectfully into the arrows, turning them red.

"Link Summon! Link 3! **Cipher HERO Ge-Fuser**!" The new HERO monster that appeared was a masculine, mild muscular humanoid being. It wore mainly black costume with pair of silver fingered gloves and boots. Its eyes were X-shaped lens with golden edges and red light. Its cape was also black, and also wore a silver utility belt with the C symbol for Cipher HERO. On its each shoulder was X marks.

 **Cipher HERO Ge-Fuser-Link 3, DARK, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left**

"It's a brand new Cipher HERO monster!" Kitty said.

"It seems like so," Mimi said.

"Cipher HERO Ge-Fuser's effect! If this Link Summoned card is summoned in the same turn that I Fusion Summoned a monster, then I can use two or more monsters in my Graveyard, field, or Extra Deck to Special Summon a new Fusion HERO monster from my Extra Deck. Also, this summon is treated as Fusion Summoning."

"Nani?" Go gasped.

"He's Fusion Summoning by using Link Monster's effect!" Aoi surprised.

"Not only that, but Ge-Fuser is also ignoring the summoning condition of the Fusion Summoned monster. Meaning that Cyber Man can Fusion Summon any HERO Fusion monsters from his Extra Deck without any limits," Emma said.

"I fuse my Elemental HERO Flame Wingman from Extra Deck with Elemental HERO Sparkman in my Graveyard!" The two heroes appeared on the field briefly before they turned into fiery red and sparkling yellow vortexes. The vortexes swirled together and merged into a single purple vortex while a single ball of light shined within it before it burst out, causing the whole area to consume by the light.

Everyone covered their eyes.

"Nya! I can't see anything!" Kitty cried.

"It's too bright!" Mimi complained.

The light dimmed, allowing everyone to reopen their eyes. The light came to a single point, revealing to be a green-skinned being in shining, white armor with wings.

"Meet the Hero of Light, Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" Cyber Man introduced the monster to Go.

" _Wooo! It's upgraded version of Flame Wingman!"_ Ai exclaimed. _"It's so shiny."_

" _That's very plain and obvious,"_ Flame said as Ai gave him the dirty look.

"Shining Flare Wingman's effect! For every Elemental HERO monsters in my Graveyard, he gains 300 ATK points!" Shining Flare Wingman's wings glowed, along with its armor while its ATK increased to 4600.

"4600 ATK?!" Akira was surprised.

" _Wow! 4600 ATK is very high! Enough to extinct that Pankratops!"_ Ai stated.

"Not only that, but Shining Flare Wingman has a deadly effect after its power boost," Yusaku said.

" _What do you mean?"_ The purple Ignis asked.

"Battle! Shining Flare Wingman, attack Go Onizuka's Dinonwrestler Pankratops! Shining Flare Blast!" The Hero of Light's right hand glowed in white light and then burst out an energy from it at Pankratops.

The poor triceratops wrestler cried in pain as the light consumed it. The energy also hit Go as he covered his eyes again from the brightness.

 **Go (1h): 4000 – 2000 = 2000 LP**

"Shining Flare Wingman's additional effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, he can inflict damage equal to that destroyed monster's ATK to my opponent's Life Points. Dinowrestler Pankratops' ATK is 2600. So therefore, you are damaged with 2600 points!" Cyber Man exclaimed

"Yes! Cyber Man wins this duel!" Fate Kid praised.

"Not on my watch! Trap Activates, **De-Extinction**!" Go revealed his set card, which showed Dinowrestler King T. Wrextle punching rapidly at an oncoming fiery asteroid.

"If Dinowrestler monster is destroyed by battle and I have lower Life Points than my opponent's Life Points, battle and effect damages are negated for this turn, and I get to Special Summon one Dinowrestler monster from my Deck. I summon Dinowrestler Systegosaur."

A green stegosaurus-humanoid appeared with green camouflage-patterned trunk and black armored forearms.

"Dinowrestler Systegosaur's effect! I can add 1 Dinowrestler monster from my Deck to my hand," Go said as he added one from his Deck. "I add Dinowrestler Capaptera to my hand."

Cyber Man winced his eyes and said, "Well done. I end my turn. Due to the Field Spell, World Dino Wrestling's effect, it prevents me to make my second attack with Cipher HERO Ge-Fuser."

 **Cyber Man (0h): 3300 LP**

"Uuuuh! So close." Ai, Fate Kid, and Kitty mumbled.

"Both of them are going all out against each other," Takeru remarked.

"True, but Cyber Man still has that 4600 ATK Shining Flare Wingman on the field. If Go don't do something to it this turn, then he would lose," Kusanagi said.

"Ah, it's alright. My boss will surely beat Go Onizuka. He got this in the bag," Fate Kid boasted.

'Cyber Man shows quite a tremendous force since this duel started. If anything, I think he already earn more than trust from me,' Akira thought. 'However, could he able to earn trust from Go?'

'I had to say. He is very strong and persistent. He really wants to prove himself. I would admit that I admire his attitude...if I was still a Charisma Duelist, but right now, I'm Go Onizuka, the bounty hunter!'

"My turn. Draw!" Go drew his card.

 **Go (3h): 2000 LP**

"HERO Chimer's effect!" Cyber Man reminded as the clock hand landed on the three.

"I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity!" He said as he showed the Spell Card, with a female angel holding a card in her hands. "I get to draw three cards in exchange that I discard two cards."

He drew three and discarded two. "I activate the effect of **Dinowrestler Nanokickasaur** from my graveyard! If my opponent controls more monsters than I do, I can Special Summon it!"

A light green-bluish Nanotyranus appeared as it roared. This new Dinowrestler wore blue wrestler's mask, green finger-less boxing gloves, and green cushion armor for the forelegs.

 **Dinowrestler Nanokickasaur-Level 2, EARTH, Dinoasure/Effect, 900 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Then, I summon Dinowrestler Capaptera!" The winged Dinowrestler appeared next to Nanokicksaur. "I activate Capaptera's effect! If my opponent controls more monsters than I do, I can target one monster to send it to the Graveyard. I target your Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"

Capaptera used its wings to flap a powerful gust. The gust blew Shining Flare Wingman, sending him to the graveyard zone.

"Appear, my circuit!" His hand glowed in blue as Link Square portal appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two or more Dinowrestler monsters. I set my all three Dinowrestlers to the Link Markers!"

The three Dinowrestlers turned into green, light bluish-green, and orange twisters as all twisters sucked into the arrows, turning them red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Dinowrestler King T. Wrextle!" His ace monster appeared as it flexed its muscle in a pose and then roared strongly.

"Eek! It looks this must be Go Onizuka's new ace monster, a replacement to Gouki the Great Ogre!" Kitty remarked.

"I wonder what it can do compared to his old ace monster," Mimi said.

The crowds watched anxiously as they await for what will happen next.

"So your ace monster has finally enter the ring," Cyber Man thought aloud.

"Dinowrestler Capaptera's additional effect! If it is sent to the Graveyard due to that it was used as Link Material for Link Summon of a Dinwrestler monster, then that summoned monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn." King T. Wrextle flex its muscle as its power increased to 4000 ATK.

"I place the Continuous Spell, Dinomuscle." The said card showed a Dinowrestler gaining a muscle growth as its arm glowed in red. "With this, all Dinowrestler monsters I control gain 400 ATK." His ace monster's muscle glowed in red as its ATK increased to 4400.

"I set a card and then battle!" He declared. "Dinowrestler King T. Wrextle attacks your Cipher HERO Ge-Fuser! Also, like Giga Spinosavate, you cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step."

King T. Wrextle grabbed Ge-Fuser, threw him to an imaginary ring rope, punched him up into the air, kicked him on the back, and finally head-butt the poor hero with his head on the top of his stomach, leading them crashing down the center of the ring while King T. Wrextle had his arms crossed.

 **Cyber Man (0h): 3300 – 2200 = 1300 LP**

"I end my turn here. With that, King T. Wrextle's ATK is returned to normal," he finished.

 **Go (0h): 2000 LP**

The crowds cheered loudly and praised for Go Onizuka as if this was all a show, which most of them thought that way.

"This is incredible, folks! Go Onizuka, despite his new look and new deck, had made a turnabout just like back in the old days! He truly has returned to LINK VRAINS!" Kitty announced.

"No! No! Cyber Man can't lose, he can't just lose here!" Fate Kid complained.

Cyber Man was down on his knees while his face darkened.

Go turned around to face him and said, "What's wrong? Are you giving up now?"

Everyone looked worry and concern. They wondered the same thing.

"Cyber Man..." Aoi said quietly as she held her hands together as if she was praying.

"...Hah..." Cyber Man smiled behind his helmet mask. "Ha, ha, ha!"

He laughed whole-hardheartedly as he stood back up.

"Cyber Man!" Fate Kid exclaimed with a bit of tear in his eyes, yet relieved to see his idol standing again.

"You surprise me, Go Onizuka!" He pointed to his said opponent. "You are by the far the strongest duelist I've ever faced. It seems like I am in a huge pickle! But, that doesn't mean that I am not done! Now I shall go far beyond!"

"Huh?" Go looked confused.

"My turn! Draw!" Cyber Man drew his card in a shining arc.

 **Cyber Man (1h): 1100 LP**

He looked at the card, revealing it as a monster card.

"Yes! It's finally here!" Cyber Man exclaimed. "I activate HERO Chimer's effect! During my Standby Phase, it gains one HERO Counter!"

The clock hand was now pointing at the four.

"Now, I activate its true effect!" He declared. "When this card has 4 or more HERO Counters, by removing just three counters, I can add one HERO monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose my Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman, but since it is an Extra Deck monster, it is sent to there instead."

"What are you planning?" Go asked.

"This!" He stated. "I Normal Summon **Digi Sidekick**!"

The new monster looked like Cyborg from Teen Titans Go, except that the armor was black instead of white and the blue part was replaced with red, and his eyes were covered with yellow goggles.

 **Digi Sidekick-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Tuner, 800 ATK, 800 DEF.**

" _That's a Tuner monster!"_ Flame pointed out.

"Digi Sidekick's monster effect! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can use one of its two effects and I choose its first one. I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower HERO monster from my graveyard. I bring out my Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

The spark hero resurrected as he made his shocking entrance.

"I tune my Level 3 Digi Sidekick with Level 4 Elemental HERO Sparkman!" The lines on his costume glowed in green, including his helmet's visor lens.

His two monsters turned into three green rings and four yellow rings as data clustered together. The rings turned blue as they stacked into a tower, with two numbers, three and 4 appeared in the blue square. The two numbers combined into 7 as a tower of light pierced through the rings.

"No matter where or when, justice will prevail and protects the past, present, and future! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! **Cipher HERO Oscillatorider**!"

The new Cipher HERO that appeared was a humanoid hero in white and blue costume. Light blue lines went all over its body. The word "HERO" marked over its masked face, making up its "eyes". Its hands were worn with white gloves for the top side while the bottom side was black. The bottom half of the costume was mainly light-blue with black and white accents. Two circle slots were attached on each arm as well as its shoulder, which all looks like a clock. Two horns made of blue crystals pointed like clock hands on the forehead.

 **Cipher HERO Oscillatorider-Level 7, DARK, Warrior/Synchro/Effect,** 2 **600 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Is this Cyber Man's new ace monster?" Aoi questioned.

Everyone else was surprised. They never had seen a Cipher HERO Synchro monster before.

"So what you Synchro Summoned a monster. It's not strong enough to defeat my King T. Wrextle!" Go claimed.

"That may be, but you haven't seen my new HERO's power yet," Cyber Man said. "Cipher HERO Oscillatorider's effect activates! If it is Synchro Summoned, I can send one Extra Deck monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard. Depending on its type, this card gains a different effect."

"What? It gains different effect based on the sent monster's type?" Go confused.

"I send my Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" When he did, a watch that had the face of Shining Flare Wingman appeared in its hand. His new ace monster turned the dial and pressed the button on the top, making the watch to call out "Shining Flare Wingman". He inserted the watch on the belt knuckle, pressed the button on the top, and spun it before it locked again.

" _Fusion Armor Time!"_ The belt on the new hero spoke by itself. Suddenly, the spirit of Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman appeared. His new monster kicked it, causing several new armor parts to materialize and appeared. All the armor parts latched onto the monster that kicked them.

His new ace monster now wore the same helmet, wings, and some armor for the forearms, forelegs, and chest from Shining Flare Wingman.

"Now, my new monster is known as Cipher HERO Shining Flare Oscillatorider!" Cyber Man announced.

"What's this?!" Go gasped as he really didn't know what exactly happened.

"Now, Oscillatorider gains 1000 ATK and it can attack twice this turn!" Cyber Man stated.

"Even if you attack my monster, it would only just self-destruct itself!" Go pointed out.

"At this point, my Spell Card, HERO Chimer's additional effect activates! If Cipher HERO Oscillatorider is on the field, I can remove all HERO counters from this card to increase Oscillatorider's ATK by 200 points!"

His ace monster's ATK went up to 3800.

"Battle! Cipher HERO Osciillatorider, use Fusion Time Kick!" The hero jumped up into the air, and placed his foot out. It charged with its kick out at King T. Wrextle, but Go smirked and said, "You fell for it, Cyber Man! Trap Activates, Mirror Force!"

"What?!" The protagonists gasped, more so for Yusaku and Ai. It was the same Trap Card used by Revolver.

"With this, when my opponent declares an attack, all their Attack Position monster is destroyed! You came very far, Cyber Man, but this is the end for you," Go said.

"No, it's not the time!" He countered. "Skill activate! Justice For All!"

"He's using his Skill right now!?" Akira gasped while Go was also surprised.

"When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card during the Battle Phase involving my HERO monster, that card is negated and destroyed!"

"No, what?!" His Mirror Force shattered into pieces.

"Continue with your attack! Fusion Time Kick!"

King T. Wrextle used his arm to block Oscillatorider. They collided against each other, but the latter overpowered King T. Wrextle, destroying him.

 **Go: 2000 – 200 = 1800 LP**

"One more time! Finale Fusion Time Kick!" His monster jumped up one more time, and kicked Go Onizuka off from his D-Board.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" He screamed as he fell down to his loss, but thankfully he landed safe in a tree.

 **Go: 0 LP**

 **Cyber Man WINS!**

"We have a winner! This duel's victory belongs to Cyber Man!" Kitty announced.

The crowds cheered. Everyone watching cheered and praised Cyber Man.

"Let's go have an interview with them!" Kitty decided.

"Hold up!" Mimi stopped her. "Another job just got in. We got to log-out now."

"What!? But we just…!" Before she finished her sentence, both girls were force logged-out.

Cyber Man stopped at the area where Go landed, followed by Fate Kid and Akira Zaizen.

"You did it, boss! You won the duel!" Fate Kid cheered.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cyber Man! That duel was spectacular and you did a splendid job," Akira said.

Go walked over to Cyber Man.

"Cyber Man…." He said as he showed with his hand open. "That was an excellent duel. Despite that I lost, it would be waste of potential for someone of your caliber to not be accepted into my team."

He looked at hand and said, "Thank you, Go Onizuka."

They shook their hand in agreement.

"However, I have one other condition if I decide to join the team," Cyber Man said.

"What is it?" Go asked.

"My partner here, Fate Kid, must also join alongside me," he stated, which surprised Fate Kid himself, Go, and Akira.

"But, Cyber Man, he may be your partner, but he's too young! I am sorry, but I must have to say it here that…."

"If that's enough convincing for you to work for us, Mr. Cyber man, then we accept such condition." The boys turned around to be confronted by Queen.

"Queen!" Akira gasped as Go shot an eye at her.

'So this is Akira Zaizen's boss and one of SOL Tech's higher-ups,' he thought.

"I saw your duel with Go Onizuka here, and like the hero you are, you are by far one of the strongest duelists in LINK VRAINS. Possibly on the level of Charisma Duelists," she commented.

"I am...honored, maim," Cyber Man said.

"I will allow your young partner, Fate Kid to join the team and become a fellow bounty hunter," she stated.

"Sweet! I mean, thank you, Miss," Fate Kid said politely.

Akira didn't quite like how this was going on, but he kept his comment to himself and let it slide this time.

"Akira, I hope you make our two new members welcoming. I leave you to that," she said to him. "Good luck, you two heroes."

Queen logged out right after that.

"Is she gone?" Fate Kid asked.

"Yes, she's gone," Go said.

"Like I was saying, this is SWEET! We're bounty hunters now!" Fate Kid jumped up and down excitedly.

However, is this turn of event really a sweet thing indeed? Only the future would tell.

* * *

Post-Chapter Show

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to another episode of Kitty and Mimi's Post-Chapter Show!" Kitty announced excitedly. "I am your lovable, tuna-sandwich eating cat idol, Kitty!"

"And I am her hopping, bunny partner, Mimi," Mimi greeted nonchalantly in almost bored expression.

"Wow! What do I have to say about this chapter? I say...the DUEL WAS AWESOME!" Kitty shouted.

"Yeah. Cyber Man and Go Onizuka really dueled well. By far, this must be the longest duel and the longest chapter of the entire season 2 for this story so far," Mimi commented.

"I know right!" Kitty agreed. "So, what is the card of the chapter?"

"Today's card of the chapter is..." The monitor showed the new Synchro Hero monster. "Cipher HERO Oscillatorider!"

"Cyber Man's new ace monster, Cipher HERO Oscillatorider is a Level 7 LIGHT Warrior-Synchro monster with attack points of 2600 and defense of 2100. This monster gains effect depending on the type of Extra Deck Monster you send to your Graveyard by its effect," Mimi explained.

"It looks like what of those Japanese superhero TV series character. I think it has to do with them riding motorcycle, but I heard the latest series doesn't use motorcycle like the original," Kitty said.

"The OG is always the best," Mimi nodded. "Well, this chapter wraps up the end for the little story arc with Cyber Man."

"Yup, but before we do finish here, we would like to make a special mention to user named pokemonking0924 for this chapter," Kitty said.

"Our boss wants to say thank you for making Digi Sidekick for Cyber Man's HERO Deck. Your very welcome," Mimi praised.

"Hey, I just remember something! What about the New Cards Cheat Sheet that always come at the end?" Kitty asked.

"According to the writers department, they (or rather he) will add it later due to tiredness. This chapter's total word is OVER 9000!" Mimi exclaimed.

Kitty gasped, but with normal expression and said, "OK, whatever."

"Until next time...see you later, alligators!"

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 60**

 _A lone duelist is taking out the former and current Top Charisma Duelists. For what reason and why is unknown, but the fact remains; his next target is Blossom Star!  
_

Blossom Star: So you must be...!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Challenge From The Genius!  
_

Blossom Star: Into the VRAINS!


	60. Challenge From The Genius

**Chapter 60**

Challenge From The Genius

"Argh!" A familiar VR avatar in white and blue princess dress laid down to her knee and her duel disk around her left wrist.

 **Princess Icy: 0 LP**

 **Unknown WINS!**

She was just defeated by a strange, mysterious duelist at her own private server, which was composed of an icy castle.

"I can't believe that I lost in less than three turns. This is too surprising, even for me!" Princess Icy exclaimed.

"Hmph. You only lost because you're weak and out of touch since the ranking system changed for LINK VRAINS," the mysterious duelist insulted.

"What?! You dare to say that to me!" She argued.

"It doesn't matter. At least you feel good that you helped me to progress in my own ranking. I will leave you to be," he said as he logged out of the server.

"Damn it. I can't believe I fell to become one of his own victims!" She grunted.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

"Hiya, Y'all!" The broadcast monitors at the Central Station's courtyard turned on, showing Kitty and Mimi. "Hello, everyone! How are you all doing? This is Kitty in the house, yo!"

"And her partner in crime, Mimi is here as well," Mimi stated.

"So, what's on the news today, Mimi?" Kitty asked.

"We have a lot to say, but let's get to the main point and the trendiest topic being talked on all over the network and LINK VRAINS. A mysterious duelist appeared and dueled a former Top 10 Charisma Duelists, Princess Icy," she said.

"What?! Princess Icy lost?!" Kitty gasped.

"According to our report, apparently so. This is the third former Top 10 Charisma Duelists who lost to the mysterious duelist," she noted.

"I see!" Kitty nodded. "Well, for you all youngsters or new to LINK VRAINS, Princess Icy was one of the former Top 10 Charisma Duelists back in the days of LINK VRAINS 1.0, also known as the old LINK VRAINS. After the network was upgraded to New LINK VRAINS, Princess Icy was no longer in the top 10."

"Not quite accurate there, Kitty (as usual)," Mimi disagreed. "Princess Icy is still one of the prominent, strong Charisma Duelists out there. Just not in the top ranks alongside the top four, who we know are Blue Angel, Blossom Star, Codebreaker, and Metal Mayhem."

"Right," Kitty nodded in agreement. "I just wonder who this mysterious duelist is. He comes and goes, like a ghost or something!"

"I don't know, but the fact remains that this mysterious duelist, whoever he is, defeated so far three former Top 10 Charisma Duelists, who are Capt. Rex Papillo, and Princess Icy. There are also reports that he's been defeating some of the stronger duelists at the North Sector, rising up in ranks there."

"Holy tuna! That is like crazy!" Kitty surprised.

A lot of people or if not, everyone in LINK VRAINS were aware of the mysterious duelist forcing to duel strong duelists. It was the number 1 for trending on the network for couples of days.

"Oh, wow. This sounds scary..." Sakura was watching Kitty and Mimi's show. She watched their shows for news and updates on LINK VRAINS's event and whatnot.

"Miss Aoba." Sakura closed her phones and saw up to the board as the teacher called her. "Would you mind try solving this equation up on the board? I hope you're paying attention."

"Um, yes sir!" She complied as she walked up to the board. Her two best friends noticed her absent mindfulness, so they decided to talk with her after school.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Her friend, Nami asked.

Sakura and her two friends, Nami and Robin were hanging out at the sushi restaurant. The place became their usual hang-out. There was even a photo of them with the restaurant owner and his pregnant wife, hanging on the wall and the phrase, "Best Costumer in the World".

 _More like the only customer in the world._

"You've not been focusing lately. Is it something to do with the mysterious duelist?" Robin asked.

Sakura gasped a bit and sighed. "Well, to be honest...yes."

"That's it?" Nami looked a bit surprised. "That's nothing to worry about."

"I know that, but whoever he or she is, they forced someone who I know to duel. Forcing someone to duel is just not right to me," she said.

"Well, you got a point there. If you ask me, I think whoever the guy is, he is a punk and show-off," Nami commented as she took a bite of her tuna roll.

"Are you worry that this mysterious duelist may come after you then?" Robin asked.

Nami gulped on the sushi, almost suffocating herself and the food went through to her stomach, fortunately.

"In a sense, yes. I haven't logged in to LINK VRAINS for almost a month now," she said sadly.

"Meh. I think you will be just fine, Sakura. You are one of the Top 4 Duelists in all of the LINK VRAINS! If you meet the punk, I am sure you can beat him so easily!" Nami boasted.

"I'm not sure about that, Nami," Robbin disagreed. "This mysterious duelist had defeated Princess Icy and Capt. Rex and they are professional Charisma Duelists. I don't think he is someone you should underestimate."

"That's what I think, too," Sakura nodded.

Just then, Sakura's phone rang. It was a video call directly from LINK VRAINS. She accepted the call.

"Yo." Silver Wing's face appeared on the screen.

"Yikes!" She gasped in surprise. "Silver Wing?"

"What? Are you talking with Silver Wing? Let me see!" Nami interrupted and slid in next to Sakura.

"Oh, you're hanging with your chick friends? What's up," Silver Wing greeted as his face was still close on the screen.

"Silver Wing, your face is too close to the screen," Sakura pointed out as she tried to not get Nami in her way.

"Oh, hold on..." Silver Wing fixed his position. "OK, that's good."

"So, why did you call, Birdie?" Sakura asked.

"Birdie?" Robin repeated.

"That is his nickname he wants me to call him as," Sakura explained.

"Oh, I see," Nami said, giving her the look.

"It's nothing like that!" Sakura argued, with her face flustered.

"Hey, are you listening?" Silver Wing asked, looking a bit impatient.

"Sorry, Birdie. Anyway, why did you call?" She asked again.

"Well, I am here in LINK VRAINS to look for that mysterious duelist, so I can ask him to duel me," he answered.

"What?" The girl trio gasped.

"Silver Wing, are you serious? Don't you know that he is strong and had defeated three of the former Top 10 Charisma Duelists? What if you get hurt?" Sakura said worriedly.

"Naw," he shrugged off. "You worry too much. I will be just fine. The only reason I call is that I want to know if you want to help me find the guy. I've been looking for him all over the place except for the North Sector, which I will be heading to next."

"But that's the place for highly qualified users go to. I am not sure if it's a good idea," Sakura stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Nothing stops me. I am free as a butterfly. Well, see ya!" He decided.

"Hey, wait! Hold on!" Sakura cried, but the conversation was cut short. "Oh no. I hope he will be alright."

Speaking of the devil, meanwhile, in LINK VRAINS, Silver Wing was ready to go to the North Sector of LINK VRAINS.

"Well, it's time for me to go and find the duelist at the North Sector!" He declared as he pressed some buttons and then disappeared.

In a few seconds, he was re-logged in at the North Sector. The North Sector of LINK VRAINS was one of the four main parts of New LINK VRAINS. This sector was comprised of tall skyscrapers, mostly high-tech looking. It was very futuristic, and the sky was dark blue, making it looks like as if the world is in endless night. There were pathways across through building, made up of glass while strange lines go through them, like an electrical circuit. There was also some data winds path following through some buildings and around them.

"So this is the North Sector of LINK VRAINS. There are sure a lot of tall buildings here. I can see why this place is the coolest place in all four sectors. Wish I can see it all, but I have an important mission right now," Silver Wing talked to himself.

"I was planning to face you next, but I've never expected you to appear here," said a voice.

Silver Wing jumped and looked around. He then turned around and found the source of the voice.

"Well, well. So you must be him, the mysterious duelist that the whole VRAINS is been talking about," Silver Wing said, with a smug expression.

The user presented in front of him was a tall, young man in a silver cyber suit with light blue lines and a silver helmet that came with a red visor that covers his eyes. His hands were covered with light-blue cybernetic gauntlets and he also wore a pair of cyber boots, shoulder pads, and kneecaps. On the center of his suit, there was a big light-blue X that its tip extended out to his shoulders and legs a bit.

"Actually, I've been looking all over for you, but I expected you would appear here. You've been quite famous around LINK VRAINS," said Silver Wing.

"I heard," replied the duelist. "Then, you know what happens next, do you?"

"Oh, that's exactly why I wanted to meet you, pal." Silver Wing responded with activation of his duel disk. "How about we take it to the wind?"

A D-Board with the face of birds and wings materialized in thin air as Silver Wing jumped onto it. The mysterious duelist summoned his D-Board, which looked cybernetic in light-blue color for the frame while glowing yellow lines all over it.

"SPEED DUEL!" They shouted.

 **Silver Wing vs. Mysterious Duelist**

 **Silver Wing (4h): 4000 LP**

 **M.D. (4h): 4000 LP**

They flew on the data winds through the VR city, turning left to right and swirling around.

"Hee, hee." Silver Wing laughed. "I will show you why they call me the Wingman of LINK VRAINS."

"Just make your move," the mysterious duelist said strictly.

"Tch. If you say so," he replied. "I go first! I play the Field Spell, Feather Fiend – Territory Nest! With this card on the field, I can Special Summon one Feather Fiend monster from my deck with its attack halved and it cannot attack this turn whenever I Normal or Special Summon a Feather Fiend monster. The first bird that hatches for today is this one. Go, Feather Fiend – Sniper Sparrow!"

A small sparrow carrying a sniper gun appeared as it flapped its small wings.

"Then, with the effect of the Field Spell, I Special Summon Feather Fiend – Cryptic Crane from my deck!" His second monster appeared, flying beside Sniper Sparrow. "Cryptic Crane's effect activates! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one Feather Fiend card from my deck to my hand. I add Feather Fiend – Strong Swan from my deck, and activate its effect!"

In his last Main Monster Zone, Strong Swan flapped its wing, summoning at the last opened zone.

"Feather Fiend – Strong Swan can be Special Summoned from my hand if I control only Feather Fiend monsters. Plus, it can increase the ATK of all my birdie friends I control by 200 points for every one of them."

All his monster's power increased by 200 points.

"Ascend!" His right hand glowed in blue. "The circuit of the far-reaching heavens!"

The Link Square portal appeared in front of him.

"The summoning condition is 3 Feather Fiend monsters. I set my Feather Fiend – Sniper Sparrow, Cryptic Crane, and Strong Swan to the Link Markers!" His three monsters turned into three green twisters, sucking into the arrows and turning them red. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Feather Fiend – Fierce Falcon!"

His ace monster appeared, flapping its powerful wings and talon as it created a strong gust when it was summoned to the right Extra Monster Zone.

"Since I Link Summoned a Feather Fiend monster, I can Special Summon **Feather Fiend – Wrecking Crow** from my hand!" The new Feather Fiend was a black crow carrying a giant wrecking ball that was twice its size. It was summoned next to Fierce Falcon's bottom arrow.

 **Feather Fiend – Wrecking Crow-Level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 600 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"Feather Fiend – Wrecking Crow's additional effect! Once per turn, this little birdie can inflict 300 points of damage for Link Rating of Link Monster it is linked with. Fierce Falcon is a Link-3 monster, so you take 900 points of damage!"

The small crow used its beak to spin the wrecking ball that's attached with a chain. It released the chain from its mouth, throwing the wrecking ball at the mysterious duelist directly.

He blocked it with his arms crossed, pushing him to the back end of his D-Board, which almost made him fall from it.

 **M.G. (4h): 4000 – 900 = 3100 LP**

"I set a card and end my turn," Silver Wing finished. "And at the end of the turn, if Wrecking Crow is still on the field, it is returned to my hand."

 **Silver Wing (1h): 4000 LP**

"Is that the best you can do?" The mysterious duelist asked.

"What are you saying? I'm only just warming up, that's all," Silver Wing answered boastfully.

"Hmph. Very well. My turn. Draw!" He drew his card. "I summon **T.G. Core** and set one card."

The new monster was a small mechanical sphere with a single yellow lens. There were a flashing blue, yellow, and red lights inside the lines across it, but nothing else that described its appearance interesting.

 **T.G. Core-Level 1, LIGHT, Machine/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"I end my turn," he ended quickly.

"Wait. That's it?" He asked.

"That's it," he replied calmly, yet seriously.

'What is with this guy? He just placed a monster with 0 attack. Is he trying to play me or something? Well, if that is how he wants to do it, then I will give it to him!' he thought.

"My turn! Draw!" Silver Wing's hand counted to two cards.

 **Silver Wing (2h): 4000**

"Since I control a Feather Fiend Link Monster, I can Special Feather Fiend – Wrecking Crow from my hand!" The crow with the giant wrecking ball reappeared. "Its effect activates!"

It threw the wrecking ball again to inflict damage to the mysterious duelist. The mysterious duelist took the damage, but unfazed by it at all.

 **M.G. (3h): 3100 – 900 = 2200 LP**

"Due to the Field Spell, Feather Fiend – Territory Nest's effect, I get to Special Summon another Feather Fiend monster from my deck. Take flight, Feather Fiend – Deep Dove!"

Deep Dove was summoned next to Wrecking Crow in the middle Main Monster Zone.

"Feather Fiend – Deep Dove's effect activates!" He declared. "When this monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Feather Fiend monster from my Graveyard, with its ATK and DEF at zero. I Special Summon Feather Fiend – Strong Swan!"

"Strong Swan's effect!" He continued on while Strong Swan made all his Feather Fiends stronger, with his ace monster at 3200 ATK points.

"Ascend! The circuit of the far-reaching heavens!" He caused his hand to glow in blue again, making the portal appear again. "The summoning condition is two Feather Fiend monsters. I set my Feather Fiend – Deep Dove and Wrecking Crow to the Link Markers."

The two said monsters transformed into green twisters, hitting into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Fly high! Link 2! **Feather Fiend – Rage Rooster**!" The new Link Monster was a giant red and orange rooster with red spikes on its head, glowing red eyes, and huge yellow, sharp beak. Due to that, there were lesser Feather Fiend, the other Feather Fiends lost some ATK points (400 points to be exact).

 **Feather Fiend – Rage Rooster-Link 2, FIRE, Winged-Beast/Link/Effect, 1500 ATK, Link Arrow: Up, Left.**

"Rage Rooster's effect activates! Feather Fiend monsters it points to cannot be affected by Spell and Trap Cards. This way, whatever set card you placed there won't affect my monster," he explained. "With that, anything you do to protect your T.G. Core won't be once Fierce Falcon destroys it and you lose rest of your Life Points. Not only, but when Fierce Falcon attacks, it gains ATK equals to Feather Fiend monster it points to during the Damage Step only. Go, Fierce Falcon! Aerial Phoenix Strike!"

His ace monster roared with a battle cry. It flew high into the sky and swooped down to aim at T.G Core with its sharp claw.

'Once this attack goes through, I win! I guess this guy isn't as tough as everyone thought,' Silver Wing thought, with a smug expression.

"Trap Card, activate! **Speedy Tuning**!" The mysterious duelist's set card revealed to be a Normal Trap, which showed Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron moving very fast as they performed Synchro Summon while a silhouette of Stardust Dragon flying behind them.

"During my opponent's Battle Phase, when my monster is attacked, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Tuner monster from my hand! I Special Summon Level 4 **T.G. Mechanic Genius**!"

The next monster was a cybernetic humanoid wielding a spear. It was mainly light-blue with yellow lines over its armored body. It also had a letter X on its chest with the tips extending to its shoulders and legs a bit. Its eyes were covered with a red visor.

 **T.G. Mechanic Genius-Level 4, LIGHT, Machine/Tuner, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Hey, that monster looks like you!" Silver Wing noticed.

"And you will see its power," he responded. "Once after Speedy Tuning's effect resolves, I can perform Synchro Summon with the monsters I control on the field!"

"Wait? You're Synchro Summoning during my battle phase?!" Silver Wing gasped with wide eyes.

The mysterious duelist's lines on the suit glowed green color as yellow waves of energy emanated from behind him.

"I tune my Level 4 T.G. Mechanic Genius with Level 1 T.G Core!" His two monsters turned into green particles of data, turning themselves into rings; four green rings and one yellow ring while he chanted the summoning.

"Machines of the future, to survive for my better future, combines into one great force!" He chanted.

Multiple blue squares spun around until five blue rings stacked each other, making up a tower of rings. Two numbers, 4 and 1 appeared before it added into 5. A beam of light pierced through the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! **T.G. Miracle Magician**!"

The new summoned monster looked like T.G. Wonder Magician with the different color scheme. This one had light bluish-green hair and green eyes. Its witch-lookalike hat and clothes were also the same color as its hair. She wielded a cybernetic wand, with the neon blue color that lights up and swirled around the wand all the way to the upper tip. Unlike the bat-like wings for Wonder Magician, this one had angelic wings.

 **T.G. Miracle Magician-Level 5, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner, 1900 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"T.G. Miracle Magician's effect! If she is Synchro Summoned during my opponent's turn, then I can Special Summon one of the materials used to summon her. I resurrect T.G. Core!" The little mechanical sphere returned. "Now, T.G. Core's effect activates! If it is Special Summoned by the effect of T.G. monster, then I can banish one T.G. monster in my Graveyard to increase its Level equals to that banished monster's Level. I banish T.G. Mechanic Genius to increase Core's Level by 4!"

Suddenly, T.G. Core changed its shape to resemble the banished T.G. Mechanic Genius, with its yellow lens in the center of the chest.

"Core transformed into that Mechanic Genius!" Silver Wing exclaimed.

"I am not done just yet. This isn't even my full power yet," he said.

"Say what?" Silver Wing said.

"T.G. Miracle Magician's additional effect! If she is Synchro Summoned during my opponent's Battle Phase, then I can Synchro Summon using her with another monster I control on the field," he revealed.

"What?! Wait! That chick monster of yours is also a Tuner?!" He gasped as he checked the field on his duel disk and saw that it is.

Suddenly, he increased his D-Board's speed, making him fly faster. His speed was so fast that it created a tailwind behind him as he flew faster and faster more.

"What is he doing?" Silver Wing said. "If he goes that fast, he will crash!"

"I tune my Level 5 T.G. Miracle Magician with Level 5 T.G. Core!" He declared as his two monsters turned into green particles and the green light in his lines turned to red. "Behold! The Synchro beyond Synchro!"

"Synchro beyond Synchro?" Silver Wing repeated, sweating nervously and waiting anxiously for what will appear next.

Just like before, rings appeared and stacked each other into a tower, but this time it was red rings. Two numbers appeared; five and another five, and then the numbers combined into 10. A giant beam of light, bigger than the beam of light before pierced through the tower often red rings.

"Power of the machines from the future, let me your strength and support me to survive during this dark time in the present! Accel Synchro! Appear! Level 10! **T.G. Blade Buster**!"

Powerful light with a shadow of the monster inside it flashed, consuming everything in its surrounding.

"What the…!" Silver Wing cried.

 _\- Codes of Secrets -_

The next day, another news report came in and it was the one that shocked Sakura the most.

"Good afternoon, folks! This is Kitty in the house, Y'all!" Kitty said excitedly.

"And Mimi's here, too," Mimi said calmly.

"We got another news update about the mysterious duelist! According to some eyewitnesses in the North Sector, Silver Wing dueled the Mysterious Duelist and lost," Kitty announced.

"Yup. That makes it four duelists so far and we have special commentary from the current Top Duelists of each sector minus Blossom Star though," Mimi stated.

The scene switched to each of the three top duelists from the three sectors.

"Miss Blue Angel, are you afraid of this mysterious duelist going around and beating some of the strongest duelists in LINK VRAINS?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I admit that for this person to beat four of the former Top 10 Charisma Duelists in the short amount of time is pretty impressive," Blue Angel said.

"What is your thought on the duel, Mr. Metal Mayhem, as the latest duel took place in the sector that you are in the top?" Mimi asked.

"No comment," Metal Mayhem answered with bold expression.

"I wish I can duel this mysterious duelist. I just wonder what kind of deck he uses!" Codebreaker commented with a smile.

"Now, the only person we didn't get the chance to interview is Blossom Star, but where is she?" Kitty questioned.

"Who knows. In fact, she hasn't been active for some weeks now. Maybe she is afraid to show up because of the mysterious duelist," Mimi guessed.

"I don't know, but the fandom must be pretty upset and miss her right about now," Kitty said.

She wasn't wrong. Some people were claiming that Blossom Star may have ditched her position just for her not get involved. Some fans defended her voluntarily to claim that she was only taking a break due to stress from her VR life.

"Poor Silver Wing," Sakura sobbed. She was in her bedroom at home. "Maybe I should've gone with him and support him."

That was when her VR duel disk rang. She checked to see that she received a message from Silver Wing.

"It's from Birdie!" She opened it without hesitation.

"He's asking me to come to LINK VRAINS at the west sector. It sounds like he is alright, but I better go and see," she said as she put it on her wrist. "Into the VRAINS!"

She logged into LINK VRAINS, entering the west sector. This sector was mostly in green areas. It was a literal large VR forest garden. There were many kinds of plants and trees, some were based on their real-life counterparts. She logged-in at the nearest platform.

Blossom Star's look had updated since we last saw her. She was now wearing a light green suit with a vest, and few cherry blossom flowers and vines designs on it, and light-green skirted leggings. Her hairstyle was the same, but the heels were replaced with light-green boots with daisy flowers on each, and vines around her arms and legs. The most iconic part of the sector was the giant tree in the center, with some branching data wind paths swirled and even go inside it.

"Yo, Blossom Star." She turned to see her VR friend walking up to her. "Nice new look."

"Thanks," she said as she posed. "I made it due to my parents saying about my...former look before, but I really like this look, too."

"Yeah. So I got to tell you about that mysterious duelist's deck and power. He is…!"

"Blossom Star!" They were surprised and turned to see the devil himself. He had appeared before them.

"You!" Silver Wing shouted.

"So you must be the mysterious duelist," Blossom Star said.

"I am Mech Genius and I come here to challenge you next to a Speed Duel, Blossom Star." He pointed to her.

Blossom Star looked a bit reluctant at first, but Silver Wing stepped in and whispered to her ear. "Blossom Star, let me tell you something about that guy."

After a second of whispering, Blossom Star nodded and stepped in. "I accept your challenge, Mech Genius."

"Very well then. Prepare to fall, like all others I fought!" He materialized his D-Board and jumped onto it. She did the same for her D-Board. Silver Wing followed a bit behind from them, watching safely from a distance.

"The first one who passes that tree over there gets to decide who goes first." Mech Genius pointed to the VR tree ahead.

Mech Genius and Blossom Star raced each other. Blossom Star turned left to right to dodge away from the floating VR trees. Mech Genius was riding his D-Board better than her, so he was able to reach the goal point.

"I won the race, so, therefore, I choose to go second," he declared.

"Very well," she agreed.

"SPEED DUEL!" They exclaimed.

 **Blossom Star vs. Mech Genius**

 **Blossom Star (4h): 4000 LP**

 **Mech Genius (4h): 4000 LP**

"Good luck, Blossom Star," Silver Wing thought aloud.

"I go first," she stated. "I summon Naturia Mantis in attack position."

The cute, green mantis appeared as it buzzed with its wings flapping.

"Then, I set a card. Turn end," she finished.

 **Blossom Star (2h): 4000 LP**

"Hmmm. I see," Mech Genius talked to himself.

Blossom Star slowed down a little to be next to her opponent.

"Mech Genius! I want to know. Why did you duel the former Top 10 Charisma Duelists?" She asked.

"Oh. That's new. None of my opponents asked me that question before," he admitted. "I will answer it to you. It is all just for warm-ups."

"Warm-ups?" Blossom Star questioned.

Silver Wing could hear everything they say through the com-link set beforehand.

"Warm-ups? So this jerk was playing with me!" Silver Wing angered.

"I only went after the former Top 10 Charisma Duelists as warm-ups for stronger duelists. Other times, I went after lower Charisma Duelists for personal training," he explained. "My goal is to become the strongest duelist there is!"

"So you dueled Silver Wing and the others to prepare yourself to save the Top 4," Blossom Star said.

"That's right. And if you want to know further, the reason I choose you first out of the four is that among you, Blue Angel, Codebreaker, and Metal Mayhem, you're the weakest of them all!" He pointed.

"What?" She gasped.

"This jerk is just the worst!" Silver Wing said frustratingly.

As the Speed Duel continued, some other duelists who were in the vicinity saw them passing by.

"Hey, was that Blossom Star?" One of the users asked.

"Yeah. I think it was her!" The other user claimed.

The eyewitness spread fast across LINK VRAINS. Around the same time and same place, two familiar reporters were scouting around for scoop.

"Nothing interesting around here nor Playmaker, senpai," said the pigeon.

"Geez. I thought that logging to the other sector for scoop-hunting is the best plan, but it's harder than I thought!" complained the frog.

"Hey, Senpai, look!" Pigeon cried. "Is that Blossom Star?"

The frog looked and gasped. "It is her!" He said. "This may not be Playmaker-level scoop, but still a scoop! After her and whoever she's dueling now!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Pigeon complied as he grabbed on his boss's head and flew off after the two duelists.

They started broadcasting the duel and as soon as they did, the whole Den City was watching it, including but not least, some certain people we know.

" _Master Yu, it appears that someone is broadcasting Blossom Star's duel against the mysterious duelist,"_ Rossy said.

"Cool! I was thinking of taking a break from Legendary Code search, and this is perfect timing," Yu said happily.

At the Den City's courtyard, Yusaku, Ai, Takeru, Flame, and Kusanagi watched the duel.

" _It's Blossom Star! It's been awhile she showed up in LINK VRAINS, and she got a new look!"_ Ai exclaimed.

" _It appears to so, but who is she dueling with?"_ Flame asked.

"This looks interesting. Can't wait to see her Naturia deck!" Takeru said excitedly.

" _I see you both are a fan of her,"_ Flame noted.

" _Of course we are! I like Blossom Star over Blue Angel!"_ Ai claimed.

"I like both of them, but Blossom Star is cool in her own way," Takeru commented. "What do you think, Yusaku."

"I'm not much into an idol," he admitted boldly.

"Well, whatever this is, we're going to learn what that mysterious duelist can do now that somebody is broadcasting a duel, he's in," Kusanagi said.

At Zaizen's residence, Aoi watched alone at the comfort of her home, but she looked both surprised and concerned.

"Blossom Star appeared!" She gasped. "I wonder where she had been lately, and it looks she got a new look, too."

Walking down the street, one of the new students who moved to Den City and another forgetful character, Satoru Hikari stopped and saw the broadcast on the public TV displays.

"Hmmm. That looks interesting, but I am not into it," he said as he continued walking by while other bystanders stopped and watched the show.

The duel continued with Blossom Star and Mech Genius.

"I...I am not weak!" Blossom Star argued.

"Hmph. We'll see about that," he said. "My turn. I draw!"

 **Mech Genius (5h): 4000 LP**

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon **T.G. Catapult Wyvern** from my hand!"

The new monster was a bionic wyvern with a long, big blue catapult canon attached on its head. Its eyes were orange while the biological part of its body was mostly reddish-orange scale. Its wings were electronically enhanced with solar panels for the upper side of the wings.

 **T.G. Catapult Wyvern-Level 4, FIRE, Dragon/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1100 DEF.**

"T.G. Catapult Wyvern's effect activates! By discarding one card, I can target one monster you control and destroy it," he stated. "I discard a card and destroy your Naturia Mantis! T.G. Launch!"

The catapult canon on the wyvern's head charged up with its energy and the meter turned red, increasing until it reached the tip. It unleashed the energy blast, blasting Mantis away.

"Mantis!" She cried.

"With Mantis out of the picture, I can Normal Summon a monster without being destroyed by its effect," Mech Genius said. "Such easy prediction. This is just one sign that you're the weakest, Blossom Star. I don't understand how you are Top 4 all this time by playing such easy, predictable tactics."

Blossom Star gritted while Silver Wing gave him a discouraged look.

"Now, appear! The circuit of mechanical evolution!" His hand glowed in blue light as a link square portal opened. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower T.G. monster. I set my T.G. Catapult Wyvern to the Link Marker!"

His single monster turned into a reddish-orange twister, swallowing into the arrow and turning it red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! **T.G. Rocket Salvager**!" This new monster looked like Fujitoid from TMNT 2012, except with a silver body and a giant rocket on its back. It also carried a long chain with a hook at the end of it.

 **T.G. Rocket Salvager-Link 1, FIRE, Machine/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom.**

"It's a new T.G. Link Monster!" Frog exclaimed.

"I've never seen it before, Senpai," Pigeon said.

"T.G. Rocket Salvager's effect! When it is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower T.G. monster from my graveyard to the zone it points to." Rocket Salvager's bottom arrow pointed to the right Main Monster Zone.

"Resurrect! T.G. Catapult Wyvern!" The wyvern returned as it roared.

" _According to my calculation, if Mech Genius declare both monsters to direct attack Blossom Star, she would lose a total of 2400 Life Points, leaving her with only 1600 LP left,"_ Rossy said.

"Yeah. That's going to hurt her a lot," Yu nodded.

"Now, appear again! My circuit of mechanical evolution!" The Link Square portal appeared again above him.

"That jerk's going to Link Summon again?" Silver Wing said, surprised.

"What is he doing? He could've just attacked me directly with his two monsters," Blossom Star thought aloud.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two T.G. Effect monsters. I set my Link 1 T.G. Rocket Salvager and T.G. Catapult Wyvern to the Link Markers." The two monsters turned into silver and reddish-orange twisters, sucking into the arrows and turning them red. "Link Summon! Link 2! **T.G. W-Cross Gunman**!"

The next new T.G. Link Monster was a bionic cowboy, with a dark brown cloak with some holes on it, cowboy hat, and ragged jacket. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, but the interesting feature was his mechanical, bionic left arm. Under his hat was a red spiky hair, covering one side of his face, only revealing a single blue eye and half-covered face with a red scarf over his mouth.

 **T.G. W-Cross Gunman-Link 2, DARK, Warrior/Link/Effect, 1500 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom.**

"I end my turn," he said.

 **Mech Genius (3h): 4000 LP**

"What?! Already?" Blossom Star gasped, surprised to see how he ended his turn so early.

"That's right. I have everything I need for now. Now, make your turn," he said in calm, yet serious tone.

'What is with this guy? He's leaving his monster unprotected. Then again, maybe this is part of his plan or something. I better be careful,' she thought.

"What is that new guy thinking, Senpai? He's leaving his monster vulnerable!" Pigeon stated.

"I have no idea. Just keep rolling the camera, and see what happens next!" Frog ordered.

"My turn. I draw." The next turn began for Blossom Star, starting the turn with 3 cards in her hand. "I Normal Summon Naturia Marron!"

A cute spiked seed pod appeared, making its debut appearance with joyful hops.

"I activate Marron's monster effect! When it is Normal Summoned, I can send one Naturia monster from my Deck to my graveyard. I send my Naturia Butterfly." She showed the card itself and then sent it to her graveyard. "Then, once per turn, I can target two Naturia monsters from my graveyard and shuffle those monsters to my deck, and draw one card. I target my sent Naturia Butterfly and Antjaw, and shuffle them back to my deck."

She picked the two cards and shuffled them into her deck. "I draw!" She drew a random new card. "The card I drew is **Naturia Seed** , and I activate its effect immediately! When this monster is added to my hand other than a normal draw, I can Special Summon it!"

A little black and white seed appeared in the right Main Monster Zone. It had cute brown eyes, mouth, and little white arms and legs.

 **Naturia Seed-Level 1, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 300 ATK, 300 DEF.**

"Due to that I control two or more Naturia monsters on the field, I can Special Summon **Naturia Snail** from my hand!" A cute snail with a brown shell and two curly eyes that looked like eyeglasses was summoned to her last Main Monster Zones.

 **Naturia Snail-Level 2, EARTH, Plant/Tuner, 500 ATK, 600 DEF.**

"A Tuner monster? Is she planning to summon a Synchro Monster?" Mech Genius thought aloud.

"Now, appear! The circuit of nature!" The Link Square portal appeared in front of her. "The summoning condition is three Naturia monsters. I set my three Naturia monsters on the field to the Link Markers!"

The three Naturia's turned into three green tornados, turning three arrows red.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 3! Naturia Forest King!" Her ace Link Monster appeared next to W-Cross Gunman's top arrow.

"Alright! Now that jerk will be taught with some lessons!" Silver Wing smirked.

"Naturia Forest King's effect activates! When it is Co-Linked with another Link Monster, that monster becomes Plant-Type monster and when it does, Forest King gains 600 ATK. Green Absorb!"

Green vines strangled W-Cross Gunman, tightening him as it absorbed his energy and the sucked energy transferred to Naturia Forest King, increasing its ATK to 2600.

"Battle! Naturia Forest King, attack Mech Genius' T.G. W-Cross Gunman! Naturia Wrath!" Its wooden horn grew out with the tips very spiky, pointing toward its target.

"Hmph. Amateur," Mech Genius stated, surprising Blossom Star. "T.G. W-Cross Gunman's effect! During my opponent's Battle Phase, if this card is attacked, I can Special Summon one T.G. monster from my hand to the zone it points. I Special Summon T.G. Mechanic Genius!"

The T.G. Tuner that looked like its owner appeared at Gunman's bottom arrow.

" _Hey, that monster looks like the guy!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"It does," Takeru agreed.

"If T.G. Tuner monster is summoned next to W-Cross Gunman's Link, then I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower T.G. monster from my deck or hand! I bring out my T.G. Core!"

The mechanical sphere appeared in the zone next to Mechanic Genius.

"Why go through all these troubles?" Blossom Star asked.

"You'll find out soon," he answered. "T.G. Mechanic Genius' Quick Effect! If this monster is Special Summoned by the effect of T.G. monster I control during my opponent's turn, then I can use it and another monster I control to Synchro Summon a T.G. monster!"

"Say what?!" Blossom Star gasped as everyone else watching had the same expression. Even Yusaku was a bit surprised.

"I tune my Level 4 T.G. Mechanic Genius with T.G. Core!" The two monsters turned into green particles, becoming into rings. The rings stacked together, turning into blue as two numbers appeared. The numbers, 4 and 1 combined into 5 as a tower of light pierced through the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! T.G. Miracle Magician!" The green-haired bionic, angelic magician appeared in the bottom arrow of W-Cross Gunman.

"Even so, my Naturia Forest King will still destroy your Link Monster!" She reminded him.

"I am well aware of that, and I appreciate that you did," he said.

"What do you mean?" She said, but then a flash of thought came through to her. 'Wait. This must be what Silver Wing told me about!'

\- Flashback –

"Be careful about him," Silver Wing whispered to her. "That guy has a powerful Synchro Monster, and unbelievable Synchro Summon! Whatever you do, don't underestimate the guy."

\- Flashback ends –

'This is must be what he meant!' She remembered.

"T.G. Miracle Magician's effect activates! If she is Synchro Summoned during my opponent's Battle Phase, I can Special Summon one of the materials used to summon her! I bring back T.G. Core!"

The mechanical sphere returned, appearing next to the magician.

"Now, T.G. Core's effect activates! If this monster is Special Summoned by the effect of T.G. monster, then I can banish one T.G. monster from my graveyard and increase Core's Level by that banished monster's Level. I banish my Level 4 T.G. Mechanic Genius to increase Core's Level by 4!"

T.G. Core transformed into a fake copy of Mechanic Genius.

"It transformed into that monster!" Blossom Star surprised.

"You'll be more surprising. Witness my power, Blossom Star!" Mech Genius sped forward his D-Board, passing her by and speeding up as he did.

"Wait! What are you doing? If you are going that fast, you will crash!" She warned him, but her warning was a death shot to his ears.

"I tune my Level 5 T.G. Miracle Magician with Level 5 T.G Core!" His two monsters turned into red particles as the lines on his suit turned red light. He sped up so fast that he created tailwind from behind his D-Board and himself.

Blossom Star covered herself from the tailwind.

"What's up with this wind!?" She cried.

"Here we go again!" Silver Wing announced.

"Uh-oh! What's going to happen?!" Pigeon asked.

"I have no idea, but it looks like he's going to Synchro Summon again!" Frog said.

" _Oi, Oi! That guy is going freaking fast!"_ Ai exclaimed.

" _Too fast in fact. No human can ever ride a D-Board that fast. It's impossible!"_ Flame noted.

Several rings appeared, but these rings were red. They stacked together into a tower. Two numbers, two 5's appeared before it combined into 10. A powerful beam of light pierced through the rings as Mech Genius said the chanting.

"Power of the machines from the future led me your strength and survive during this dark time in the present! Accel Synchro! Appear! Level 10! T.G. Blade Buster!"

This new monster looked a lot alike T.G. Blade Blaster, except it was white instead of green. The parts where it supposed to be orange were blue instead, too. Two silver engine motors attached on the back. Its right hand was a gun with an energy blade instead.

 **T.G. Blade Buster-Level 10, EARTH, Machine/Synchro/Effect, 3300 ATK, 2200 DEF.**

" _What?! A Synchro Summon during another player's turn?! Unbelievable and this guy did twice!"_ Ai flabbergasted.

" _Incredible! Humanity is actually far advanced than I thought!"_ Flame stunned.

"I think that's a bit too overexaggerating much, but yeah, I agree. This is surprising! I have never heard of Synchro Summoning during an opponent's turn, little know during the Battle Phase of all places and time," Takeru said.

"Actually, I've heard a technique like this before a long time ago," Kusanagi admitted. "There are some Synchro Monsters that are also Tuner monster and T.G. is one of the Archetypes that have one of that type of Synchro Tuner monster. However, not only it is very rare, it is very difficult to master it or use it in duels, so normally, most duelists don't use it nowadays."

"However, we're looking at someone who can, and he is right in front of us in a duel right now," Yusaku noted.

" _According to my calculation, this is highly unexpected!"_ Rossy shocked.

"I know right! He Synchro Summoned a Level 10 monster during Blossom Star's turn! Right in the middle of her monster's attack!" Yu exclaimed.

"Senpai! That guy summoned a high-level Synchro Monster during Blossom Star's turn nonetheless!" Pigeon shocked.

"I can see that! This is the probably the biggest scoop we've ever had, maybe second big to Playmaker's stuff! Keep rolling that camera and don't take your eyes away from him!" Frog stated.

"Unbelievable…. A Level 10 Synchro Monster summoned during the middle of the battle," Blossom Star said, but remembered quickly that she was still in the middle of the battle. "But I will still attack your Link Monster with mine! Go, Naturia Forest King! Continue your attack!"

"No, wait! Blossom Star!" Silver Wing shouted.

"Foolish mistake!" Mech Genius declared. "I activate T.G. Blade Buster's effect! If it is summoned next to T.G. Link Monster's link, it is Tribute so that it gains ATK equal to the released monster's ATK until the end of my next turn!"

"Say what?!" She gasped.

"I Tribute my T.G. W-Cross Gunman, so now Blade Buster gains his attack! T.G. Boost!" W-Cross Gunman turned into energy, which Blade Buster absorbed it into itself, increasing its ATK to 4800. "Once this effect resolves, T.G. Blade Buster must battle this turn."

"No way!" She screamed.

"Battle! T.G. Blade Buster! Accel Finisher!" His ace monster flew off in high speed. It went faster, faster, increasing its speed tremendously that it phased out of reality and disappeared.

Everyone turned silent for a moment.

"Wh…Where did his monster go?" Pigeon asked.

"I…I have no idea," Frog said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere but just behind Blossom Star, T.G. Blade Buster reappeared, and Naturia Forest King was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Everyone's mouth was opened, and their eyes widened.

"Kyyaaahahhh!" Blossom Star screamed.

"Blossom Star!" Aoi shouted.

She quickly took control over her D-Board skidding, regain balance, but lost a lot of Life Points in the process.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 4000 – 2800 = 1200 LP**

"Do you understand now how I defeated those so-called Top 10 Charisma Duelists? This is the power I wield. The power I use to survive in this crazy world of ours. With it, nothing can stop me, not even you!" Mech Genius announced. "And I only just got started!"

Blossom Star watched her foe and his monster, the most powerful and challenging one she ever faced. Could she overcome this?

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Feather Fiend – Wrecking Crow-Level 4, DARK, Winged-Beast/Effect, 600 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: If you control a Feather Fiend Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand next to that monster's Link. If you do, inflicts 300x damage for the Link Marker of that monster. If this card remains on the field after it was Special Summoned, return it to your hand at the End Phase._

 _T.G. Core-Level 1, LIGHT, Machine/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of T.G. monster, you can banish 1 T.G. monster in your GY; then this card's Level is increased by that banished monster's Level. You can only activate this effect of "T.G. Core" once per turn._

 _Feather Fiend – Rage Rooster-Link 2, FIRE, Winged-Beast/Link/Effect, 1500 ATK, Link Arrow: Up, Left. Effect: 2 Feather Fiend monsters. Feather Fiend monsters it points cannot be affected by Spell and Trap Cards._

 _Speedy Tuning-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: During your opponent's turn, when a monster you control is attacked by your opponent's monster, after this effect resolves, you can Synchro Summon a monster using monsters you control on the field immediately._

 _T.G. Mechanic Genius-Level 4, LIGHT, Machine/Tuner, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of T.G. monster during your opponent's turn, then you can Synchro Summon a monster using this card and other monster you control on the field. (This is a Quick Effect). You can only activate this effect of "T.G. Mechanic Genius" once per turn._

 _T.G. Miracle Magician-Level 5, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner, 1900 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: 1 T.G. Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner T.G. monster. If this card is Synchro Summoned during your opponent's Battle Phase, you can Special Summon one of the materials used to summon this card. You can only activate this effect of "T.G. Miracle Magician" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, you can add the materials you used to summon it to your hand from your GY._

 _T.G. Catapult Wyvern-Level 4, FIRE, Dragon/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1100 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can discard one card: Target one monster your opponent controls and then destroy it._

 _T.G. Rocket Salvager-Link 1, FIRE, Machine/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom. Effect:1 Level 4 or lower T.G. monster. When this card is Link Summoned, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower T.G. monster from your G.Y. to the zone it points to._

 _T.G. W-Cross Gunman-Link 2, DARK, Warrior/Link/Effect, 1500 ATK, Link Arrow: Top, Bottom. Effect: 2 T.G. Effect monsters. During your opponent's Battle Phase, if this card is attacked, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower T.G. monster from your hand to the zone it points to. If the summoned monster is a Tuner monster, then Special Summon one Level 4 or lower T.G. monster from your hand or Deck. You can only activate each effect of this card once per turn._

 _Naturia Seed-Level 1, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 300 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: When this card is added to your hand other than through a normal draw, Special Summon it from your hand._

 _Naturia Snail-Level 2, EARTH, Plant/Tuner, 500 ATK, 600 DEF. Effect: If you control two or more Naturia monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _T.G. Blade Buster-Level 10, EARTH, Machine/Synchro/Effect, 3300 ATK, 2200 DEF. Effect: 1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner T.G. monsters. If this Synchro Summoned monster is summoned next to a T.G. Link Monster's link, you can Tribute that monster, until the end of your next turn, this card gains ATK equals to that monster's ATK. This card must battle after this card effect activation. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, you can banish 1 T.G. monster from your GY; banish this face-up card on the field to negate one opponent's card activation and if you do, destroy it (This is a Quick Effect). During the next Standby Phase, after this card was banished by this effect: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Hey, Y'all! This is Kitty in the house!" Kitty announced.

"And her trusty (also more reliable) partner, Mimi is here as well," Mimi said.

"Oh boy! A brand new rival appears for a challenge!" Kitty announced.

"What are you? Are you trying to be like that 'Challenger is Approaching' screen from Super Smash Bros?" Mimi asked.

"Just for fun," Kitty admitted. "Anyway, how about we show the card of the chapter today?"

"Today's card of the chapter is..." The monitor showed T.G. Blade Buster. "T.G. Blade Buster!"

"Nya, neato!" Kitty said excitedly.

"T.G. Blade Buster is a Level 10 EARTH Machine-Synchro monster with ATK of 3300 and DEF of 2200. This is a very powerful Synchro Monster. The strongest one we have seen so far in this story. It looks like Blossom Star will have a hard time to deal with this thing," Mimi anyalzed.

"You're right, Mimi! This thing can pack a punch and move at hyper sonic speed that it disappears from reality! How does it even do it?" Kitty asked.

"Who knows. I wasn't good in quantum physics in high school," Mimi admitted.

"Also, good news, folks! We got an update from the writing development and the author says that an updated opening and the ending will come out in the next chapter," Kitty declared.

"That's good to hear," Mimi nodded.

"Also, shoutout to the user, johannvanguard for the new cards for Blossom Star and Mech Genius for this chapter," Kitty added.

"Well, until next time, guys. See you all later, alligators!"

* * *

Preview for Chapter 61

 _To survive or to die. That is the only thing Mech Genius strive for and has always been. Two conflicting ideals collide for the battle of all times! Who will come out victorious?  
_

Blossom Star: I will not give up! No matter what, I don't want to lose!

Mech Genius: You know nothing about suffering. I have suffered tremendously at many times in life. Dueling is just one of them and it is the one I strive to get better so I can live and survive for another day!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Accel Time!_

Blossom Star: Into the VRAINS!


	61. Accel Time

**Go Forward Ver2.0**

 **Four duelists are shown riding their D-Boards through the clouds. First is Playmaker, then followed by Soulburner, next Codebreaker, and finally Gladia. The clouds clear away, revealing New LINK VRAINS, as all four of them head to the tall tower structure in the middle of the VR world, showing the title "Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets".**

 **In the real world, Yu is shown running down the street to school as he runs past Naoki Shima, who he greeted with a smile as he responds with a large smile on his face. He greets Tom and Sakura as he runs past them. He then runs past Aoi who only responds with a small grin. Then, he sees Yusaku wrapped by Takeru with his arms as he greets to Yu while Yusaku only stares in response nonchalantly. Without being noticed for himself, Miss Sym and Alyson watch him from behind as he continues running down the street. Also, Satoru Hikari, wearing a red jacket, watch Yu running past him as he smirks lightly.**

 **Go is shown with a hoodie, leaving behind his old costume and belt that the orphans made for him. Next scene shows Kusanagi sighing at a fence near the sea, followed by a scene with Ai, Flame, and Rossy together at Cafe Kusanagi. Ai is arguing with Flame while Rossy stands in the middle, looking at them arguing with calm contempt. The following scenes are shown back to back between Yusaku, Takeru, and Yu inserting their deck into their duel disk as they are logging in to LINK VRAINS.**

 **Then, a sequence of scenes is shown. The first scene shows Jin being tortured as his consciousness data is being absorbed, followed by a second scene shows Queen fixing her sunglasses with Akira Zaizen standing on her right, looking serious or annoyed while Wirisu Kigen standing on her left, smirking with a gleam. The third scene shows Alyson with her hair tied in a ponytail and Jackal the White Ignis, followed by Tom thinking deeply alone in his bedroom. The fourth scene shows Go Onizuka in his bounty hunter look with his new ace monster, Dinowrestler King T-Wrexetle behind him. The fifth scene shows most of the former members of Top 10 Charisma Duelists together; Silver Wing, Joker, Count Dracule, Princess Icy, Miss Fortune, and Blossom Star. The sixth and last scene shows Emoti-chan with one half of her real face and another half the mask of Dark Knight.**

 **Codebreaker rides forward on his D-Board with his C# Download Knight, F# Magician Girl, and Knightmare Corruptor Iblee out as they are being pursued by Sharkbite with his Shark monsters. One of his monsters fires multiple missiles at Codebreaker, creating an explosion of fires before Codebreaker gets out of the smokes unharmed, facing against Sharkbite.**

 **The Beast is shown struggling and roaring in pain. Darkside watches her as she trains and sharpens her claws. She roars madly at the top of her lungs, and the next scene shows her back before she turns around and attacks with her claw, ripping the scene in shreds.**

 **The Knights of Hanoi are then shown, with everyone showing their face except for Gemma and Kronos are looking away, not showing their face or only showing it partially, and Revolver in his new VR avatar form with Borreload Savage Dragon towering him and the others.**

 **Bowman and Haru are shown flying on their D-Board while Bowman summons his Hydrive monsters. This is followed by Soulburner using his Burning Draw along with his ace monster out on the field, Blue Angel transforming to her Blue Girl form, Dark Knight with his Phantom Mist Purple Dragon, Ultraviolet Dragon, and one shadowed dragon, Cyber Man riding through LINK VRAINS alongside a new sidekick, Fate Kid with him, and Blossom Star in her new VR form drawing her card while riding on her D-Board as she is dueling against Mech Genius with his ace monster, T.G. Blade Buster out.**

 **Codebreaker is then shown riding on his D-Board, with all of his Cyber Magician Girl monsters with Number 39 – Utopia Data and shadowed dragon racing past them until Null Dragon flies with the Cyber Magician Girls before it unleashed its attack.**

 **Next sequence of scenes is shown. The first one is the photo of Kusanagi and his brother when they were children, except that Jin's face was hidden. The second scene shows Kitty and Mimi performing at a stage with fans cheering for them, and Ai riding on his Linkuriboh.**

 **The final scene shows Playmaker, Souburner, Codebreaker, and Gladia are flying on their D-Board through LINK VRAINS, along with their respective Ignis partners before the logo appears.**

* * *

 **Chapter 61**

Accel Time

Speed Duel started between Blossom Star and a new opponent, named Mech Genius.

She had no monster cards except for one face-down card while her opponent controlled a powerful Leve-10 Synchro monster, T.G. Blade Buster.

Following from behind them were the pigeon and the frog. They were broadcasting the duel to the public; The fans of Blossom Star looked worried while others cheered for her opponent.

"Why look at that! Blossom Star, one of the Top 4 Duelists and leader of the West Sector, is losing to a challenger in a heartbeat! That challenger's name is Mech Genius!" The MC announced. "We don't know where he came from or his motive for dueling, but we do know that his performance is well beyond our expectation! The man himself has Synchro Summoned not once, but twice during Blossom Star's turn, something that doesn't happen every day in dueling, not to mention in a Speed Dueling of all places!"

"No way! Blossom Star is actually losing!" Naoki Shima gasped. He was in his VR alter ego, Brave Max.

"If she loses here, she will lose her title here," Aoi said as she was watching from the real world.

"This isn't good for her," Yu commented.

" _No! My favorite idol, Blossom Star, is going to lose!"_ Ai panicked.

" _Calm down, Ai. It is only just a duel,"_ Flame stated.

" _It may be a duel to you, but it ISN'T! This is a duel that will determine the fate of her title!"_ Ai yelled.

"Calm down!" Yusaku scolded to the Ignis, making him cringe.

"But Ai is right. If Blossom Star loses, she loses her title, right?" Takeru asked.

"That's right," Shoichi nodded. "After LINK VRAINS was upgraded to the new version, the Top Duelist Ranking System was changed, too. Instead of 10 Top Duelists, it decreased to Top 4, each stationed over the four major sectors of New LINK VRAINS. Blossom Star is the Top Duelist in the West Sector, and if Mech Genius beats her in this duel, he will become the West Sector's new Top Duelist."

" _If that happens, then all of her hard work getting here would be nothing!"_ Ai cried.

"If she loses her title, it will definitely affect her badly and she won't be as famous as she is now if she loses," Takeru said. "How can she beat that monster, anyway?"

" _Speaking of Devil, I am actually interested more about her opponent's cards than the crisis state of Blossom Star's status,"_ Flame admitted. _"In all of my knowledge, I have never seen or heard of Synchro Tuner monster or Accel Synchro Summon."_

" _Me, too. There wasn't anything like that in Cyberse World!"_ Ai added.

"Kusanagi-san, you mentioned about the Synchro Tuner monsters. You seemed to know more about this," Yusaku said.

"Well, yeah," he smirked. "I know it since I was a kid. Accel Synchro is an advanced form of Synchro Summon. Not many people can pull it though due to the limited number of Synchro Tuner monsters, nowadays. It's pretty lucky for us to see someone actually does it because, well, Mech Genius is the first duelist I've ever seen to do it."

Back in LINK VRAINS, Blossom Star and Mech Genius were racing in the Speed Duel.

"Do you understand now how I defeated those so-called Top 10 Charisma Duelists? This is the power I wield. The power I use to survive in this crazy world of ours. With it, nothing can stop me, not even you!" Mech Genius announced. "And I only just got started!"

Blossom Star stayed calm and replied with, "I won't give up! As long as I have a Life Point, I still have a chance to win! Trap Activate! **Naturia Restoration**!"

The said Trap showed a bunch of Gnome tending and caring an injured Naturia Beast in the giant tree hole.

"If Naturia monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon that monster and regain 1000 Life Points!" She explained.

"Not so fast! I activate T.G. Blade Buster's additional effect! Once per turn, during my opponent's turn, I can banish this card to negate my opponent's card activation and destroy it!" Her Trap Card shattered into pieces.

"No way! It stopped Blossom Star's, Trap Card!" Frog screamed.

"T.G. Blade Buster is too strong, Senpai!" Pigeon exclaimed.

"Then, I activate Naturia Restoration's second effect! If its effect is negated and destroyed by a card effect, I can banish it and Special Summon one Naturia monster from my Graveyard as long as that monster is non-Synchro Monster. I Special Summon my Naturia Mantis in Defense Position!" A cute mantis hopped onto the field in defensive stance.

"I end my turn," she finished.

" _It seems like Miss Blossom Star is holding on a thin line. If my calculation is correct, she has a 90 percent chance of losing this duel,"_ Rossy analyzed.

"Even so, I saw Blossom Star's duels. She always pulls things through!" Yu assured.

"Come on, Blossom Star! I know you can beat this guy!" Silver Wing watched intensively.

"It looks like that you are back to the corner," Mech Genius remarked. "I shall end this here! I draw!"

 **Mech Genius (4h): 4000 LP**

"I activate T.G. Blade Buster's effect!" he declared. "After this card was banished from the field by its effect, then I can Special Summon it to my field!"

His ace monster that resembled T.G. Blade Blaster reappeared on the field, this time in his middle Main Monster Zone. It had its original attack points of 3300.

"Then, I equip it with **T.G. Tachyon Blaster.** " His monster's blade weapon was replaced with a red and blue blaster gun. "By equipping it to T.G. Blade Buster, it gains 500 ATK. I declare it to attack your Naturia Mantis!"

T.G. Blade Buster aimed the weapon at the tiny green insect. The gun charged up energy inside the barrel.

"When my monster is equipped with T.G. Tachyon Blaster, it inflicts piercing battle damage if it destroys a monster in defense position!" he revealed as Blossom Star looked over at his monster with a surprised expression.

Meanwhile, the fans cried over as they could already see that this was the end for their idol, Blossom Star.

"If she gets hit by that attack, she will lose!" Aoi said.

" _This may be the last duel for Blossom Star,"_ Flame noted.

" _NO! Don't say that, Flame!_ " Ai cried almost overstating it. _"This can't be the end!"_

"Oh crap! This…. She's going to lose!" Yu stated.

"Blossom Star!" Silver Wing couldn't help, but just watched at her friend lose to the challenger.

"Goodbye, Blossom Star. It was an honor to duel you, but this is all for my own sake," Mech Genius whispered to himself, though Blossom Star heard what she said.

Before she could have a chance to say something, T.G. Blade Buster shot fire at Mantis, causing a huge explosion of light.

"Ahh! I can't see anything!" Frog exclaimed as he and the pigeon covered their eyes.

The light shimmered down, and the explosion was over. Mech Genius thought that he won, but looked closer and realized it wasn't over.

"What? Impossible!" He gasped as he looked over at Blossom Star who was still on her D-Board.

"Senpai, look! Blossom Star is still in the duel!" Pigeon pointed out.

"Alright! She survived!" Frog cheered.

" _Yipee! She's still in the game!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"But, how did you survive?" Mech Genius asked to her.

"I used the effect of **Naturia Mossy Cliff** from my hand," she explained. "If I were to be attacked by a monster that would deal more than 2000 damage, I can show this card from my hand to negate that damage and Special Summon it to the field."

Where Mantis was replaced by a monster that looked like Naturia Cliff, except this one had green moss growing on its head and as well as on some sides of its body. The color of the body was also a light green compared to original Cliff's rocky, gray color for its body.

 **Naturia Mossy Cliff-Level 4, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"…. I see. You are the first to survive the attack," he said as he looked to his front. "I end my turn."

 **Mech Genius (3h): 4000 LP**

"Sweet! Blossom Star is still in the game! She still has a chance to win!" Yu stated.

" _However, that chance is a very low probability, Master Yu,"_ Rossy noted.

" _Her chance of winning this duel is very slim. She only has 1200 Life Points while her opponent has 4000 Life Points. With T.G. Blade Buster out and equipped with T.G. Tachyon Blaster, it will be over for her in the next turn,"_ Flame explained.

"She will need to do something in this turn before Mech Genius's turn comes," Takeru said.

"Mech Genius!" She flew over to his side in order to stand next to him. "What did you mean by this is for your own sake? You mutter something right before that last attack."

"Hmph? That's none of your business!" He denied as he sped forward ahead of her.

'What was that about? I only just ask,' she thought to herself.

Mech Genius went ahead of Blossom Star, thinking to himself about what Blossom Star said to him. His mind began to wander to the past, his past long, long time ago…

 _\- Flashback -_

"Gah!" A young boy with black hair was pushed around by a group of bullies.

"What a pathetic, little punk!" One of the bullies laughed.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Shouted a female voice.

The bullies skedaddled away as an older girl ran over to the boy.

"Hey, are you OK?" She asked as she helped him to stand back up on his feet.

"I'm fine, but I could've taken them out if you didn't get in my way!" he said.

"You can't deal with someone who's bigger than you! You are just getting yourself into more troubles than you should!" She stated.

"But I would've!" He complained.

'Everyday, I fight and fight, but always get beaten. No matter how much I fight, I just get hurt and eventually my sister stops preventing me to fight. That was when I needed a way to survive better by myself. Then, eventually, I found the way. Dueling is my way to survive. I practiced every day and started winning. I got stronger and stronger until I became the strongest duelist on the street. That's when I realize. Only the strongest fit can survive in this world, and I had to stay the strongest to survive!'

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

'No matter what happens, I will win this duel like any other time before!' Mech Genius thought to himself as he looked determined.

Blossom Star was just behind Mech Genius, thinking to herself.

'I just wonder why this guy duels. It doesn't seem like he's aiming the top to become famous or popular. I don't why, but for now..." She looked over at the screen which showed the current field. 'I need to find a way to beat his monster and deal damage to him! I just have to draw the right card!'

"My turn! I draw!" She drew her card without any hesitation. Everyone watched anxiously to see what happens next.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 1200 LP**

She slowly flipped over the card she drew, revealing it to be a Spell Card as she grinned at it.

"Yes! It works!" She cheered softly. "Foolish Burial Goods!"

"Foolish Burial Goods?" Mech Genius said with a confused look on his face.

"With this card, I can send 1 Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send my Naturia Scared Tree from my deck," she stated as she sent the said card to her GY. "Then, I activate Naturia Sacred Tree's effect! If it is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Naturia card from my Deck to my hand, except Naturia Sacred Tree. I add **Naturia Stag Beetle** and summon it!"

Next to Mossy Cliff, a black Stag Beetle with cute, angry looking blue eyes appeared as it buzzed and moved its sharp pincer to make a noise.

 **Naturia Stag Beetle-Level 3, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Then, I activate Naturia Sacred Tree's effect!" She followed up. "Once per turn, I can Tribute 1 EARTH Insect-type monster to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my deck."

"No matter! I activate T.G. Blade Buster…. Wait, I can't! You're activating your Trap Card from your Graveyard!" Mech Genius realized it.

"That's right! You can't negate and destroy a card if it is not even on the field!" Blossom Star pointed out.

"Alright! Way to go, Blossom Star!" Silver Wing cheered.

" _Yeah! She found that guy's weakness!"_ Ai exclaimed.

"I Tribute my Naturia Stag Beetle to Special Summon Spore." A cute white spore with blue eyes popped out from a thin air, summoning onto her side in the left Main Monster Zone.

"I tune my Level 4 Naturia Mossy Cliff with Level 1 Spore!" Her two monsters turned into data particles, making two rings, one green and one yellow appeared.

Multiple digital squares circulated around as five rings appeared. The screen showed up, showing two numbers, four and one until it added into five. A tower of light pierced through the rings, forming into a monster's form.

"Synchro Summon! Level 5! Naturia Beast!" Her Synchro ace monster appeared as it roared for fights and summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

"So, you can Synchro Summon. And here I thought I wouldn't get to see it when I defeat you, but now I know," Mech Genius said, looking over his shoulder to her.

"Since you did, it's time to show you why I'm good at it!" She replied as she continued on. "I activate Spore's effect! If this card is in the Graveyard, I can banish one other Plant-type monster from my Graveyard to Special Summon this card, and increase its Level by the Level of that banished monster. I banish my Level 2 Naturia Snail and then resurrect my Spore!"

Spore returned to the field with two Levels higher than original.

'Is she planning to do it again with her Beast?' Mech Genius asked to himself.

"I tune my now Level 3 Spore with Level 5 Naturia Beast!" She declared as her two monsters turned into data particles, making two rings to appear; one green and another white. The flower patterns on her began to glow in a green light.

"Born from the great Mother Earth herself, rise to defend all things good! Synchro Summon! Level 8! **Naturia Gaia Dragon**!"

From the ground, a green and brown dragon rose up, spanning its wings. It had a mossy green fur behind its long neck all the way to the tip of its tail. Its wings were huge and bat-like except it shined like gold. Brown horns that looked like tree branches grew out from the top of its head. Its eye looked weary and blind, indicating that this monster lived for a very, very long time. Its claws for hands and feet was gray like a rock that makes the concrete. Its scale was a light green color. Its head was long with sharp razor teeth. It was a big ancient dragon and it was so big that Silver Wing, who was flying just above the two duelists couldn't even see them.

 **Naturia Gaia Dragon-Level 8, EARTH, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Daaaamn! It's huge!" He cried.

"I activate my dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster my opponent controls and then banish one EARTH monster from my Graveyard to decrease the targeted monster's ATK by the ATK of that banished monster!" She announced.

"Not so fast! I activate T.G. Blade Buster's effect! Once per turn, during my opponent's turn, I can negate one card activation and then destroy it!" He countered.

"That's what I was waiting for you to do!" She admitted, surprising him. "I activate Naturia Stag Beetle's effect! If this card is my Graveyard, then when my opponent activates a card that would negate an effect of a card I control on the field, then I equip beetle to that card and negate its effect! Plus a decrease to the ATK by 500 points!"

Naturia Stag Beetle appeared out of a portal and flew over to T.G. Blade Buster. It pinched on the monster as it then tried to get it off by shrugging it, pulling it off, and beating it, but without any use. The beetle appeared on Mech Genius's Spell and Trap Zone that was underneath T.G. Blade Buster's position. Not only that, but T.G. Blade Buster's ATK decreased a little.

"No!" He gasped.

"As long as Naturia Stag Beetle is in your Spell and Trap Zone, then you cannot use T.G. Blade Buster's effect anymore," she explained. "Now, my dragon's effect continues! I banish Naturia Mantis to decrease your monster's ATK by 1700!"

Her dragon spewed a green spore all over T.G. Blade Buster from its wings by flapping them the spores at it. T.G. Blade Buster became weaker as its ATK decreased to 1100.

"Battle! I attack T.G. Blade Buster! Gaia Force Breath!" Her dragon breathes out a green fire at T.G. Blade Buster, burning it and Stag Beetle in the process.

"Aaaaarrr!" He felt the burn as he covered himself with his arms over his face.

 **Mech Genius (3h): 4000 – 1700 = 2300 LP**

"Yes! She finally hit him! Keep it up at this and she will win!" Silver Wing exclaimed as he cheered for her.

The fans from the real world also cheered for her.

"Blossom Star made a great comeback!" Pigeon stated.

"Of course, she did," Frog boasted. "She is in the Top 4! Never underestimate her!"

Blossom Star flew next to Mech Genius and looked at him.

"You're strong, Mech Genius, but I am strong, too, and I always constantly improve. I won't be defeated so easily," she said boldly.

"Yeah! You said it, Blossom Star!" Silver Wing stated.

Mech Genius looked at her with a serious expression and slight smirk over his face that was a bit noticeable.

"I see… Very well. I apologize," he said softly.

Blossom Star looked a bit surprised and confused. "What?" She asked.

"I may have underestimated you and apologize for calling you the weakest of the Top 4. Now I know…. You are indeed strong!" Mech Genius shouted. "So why are you dueling?"

"Why…?" She said, feeling very sudden by the question. "I…. That's because I like dueling. Dueling is what makes me who I am."

"I see. So, you're passionate for dueling and it brings out your unique individuality, making you who you are now," Mech Genius stated. "That's what makes us at a different level of strength."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Mech Genius looked forward while he began explaining. "My reason for dueling is for survival. By dueling, I become stronger and by becoming stronger, I survive. For another day. I fought and fought for many years. It is why I am still here, living and breathing."

"Mech Genius..." She whispered to herself and then looked straight at him. "I respect that, but dueling isn't about surviving. It can also be about fun and understanding each other."

"Sorry, but I don't accept such sympathy and I believe that just makes anyone soft and weak!" Mech Genius replied seriously. "It's time to continue our duel, Blossom Star! I activate **T.G. Armor Scorpion's** effect from my hand! If a T.G. monster is destroyed by battle during my opponent's Battle Phase, then I can Special Summon this card from my hand!"

On his side, a dark purple armored bionic scorpion appeared. Its eye glowed in red with some green lights illuminating on some parts of the body, like its legs, claws, and tail. At the tip of the tail where it supposed to be the stinger was a canon gun instead.

 **T.G. Armor Scorpion-Level 5, DARK, Insect/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1100 DEF.**

"Then, if a T.G. monster is Special Summoned during my opponent's turn, I can Special Summon **T.G. Harpoon Jaw** from my hand!" The next monster that appeared next to Armor Scorpion was a yellow shark with partial armor around its body that carried two harpoon guns on each side of the fin.

 **T.G. Harpoon Jaw-Level 3. WATER, Fish/Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF.**

" _That guy summoned two monsters during her turn! What a pesky guy!"_ Ai commented.

" _But neither of them is a Tuner monster. I wonder what's he planning to do,"_ Flame thought aloud.

"I end my turn then," Blossom Star said.

 **Blossom Star (0h): 1200 LP**

"My turn! I draw!" Mech Genius stated as he began his turn.

 **Mech Genius (2h): 2300 LP**

"It is time. It's been so long since I take a duel seriously, but for this once, I will show you!" Mech Genius said to Blossom Star over his shoulders.

'Why am I getting so excited over this? It is just another duel, yet for some reasons, dueling her makes me enjoy this duel….' He thought to himself.

"Appear! The circuit of mechanical evolution!" His hand glowed in blue light as the link circuit portal appeared just above him. "The summoning condition is two T.G. monsters. I set my T.G. Armor Scorpion and T.G. Harpoon Jaw to the link markers."

The two monsters turned into purple and blue twisters. It hit into the arrows, making them red.

"Link Summon! Link-2! **T.G. Balance Caster**!" The new Link Monster was a slender male magician in white clothes with golden lining. His eyes were dark blue with some bits of bionic machine parts on his face. He also carried a golden balance scale with him, which looked like a familiar ancient relic.

 **T.G. Balance Caster-Link 2, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 1600 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right.**

"I activate T.G. Balance Caster's effect! Once per turn, by targeting one monster my opponent controls, I get to Special Summon one T.G. monster from my Graveyard with a Level equal to or less than that targeted monster's level. I target your Naturia Gaia Dragon!"

Suddenly, a small statue of Naturia Gaia Dragon appeared on the scale carried by Balance Caster.

"What is it doing?" She asked.

"It will help me to resurrect a monster from my grave!" He answered. "I Special Summon my Level 5 T.G. Miracle Magician!"

The Synchro Tuner monster resurrected from the grave as she fluttered around. She appeared next to T.G. Balance Caster's bottom-left arrow.

"He resurrected that Synchro Tuner monster, Senpai!" Pigeon pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see that but for what reason?" Frog said.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, **Acceleration Synchro Beyond Time**!" He showed the card from his hand. It showed Formula Synchron in the front and Stardust Dragon behind it passing through the Synchro Rings while wavy clocks appeared in the background.

"This card allows me to Synchro Summon a monster using a monster from my field and another one from my Graveyard! Also, it doesn't matter the Synchro Summoned monster is from Extra Deck or Graveyard, but if the summoned monster is destroyed, then it is banished instead," he explained.

"Wait. Don't tell you're…." Before she could say anything further, Mech Genius began his chant.

"I tune my Level 5 T.G. Miracle Magician with Level 5 T.G. Armor Scorpion!" His two monsters turned into red rings with two numbers of five appeared. The rings stacked up like a tower as the two numbers added into 10.

"Accel Synchro!" He shouted as the lines on his outfit turned bright red. "Resurrect! Level 10! T.G. Blade Buster!" His ace monster returned from the grave, appearing next to T.G. Balance Caster's bottom-left arrow.

" _Oh no! It came back!"_ Ai panicked.

"I activate T.G. Blade Buster's effect! If you remember, if this monster is Synchro Summoned next to T.G. Link Monster's link marker, then I can Tribute it to gain that monster's ATK to its ATK," he reminded. "I release my T.G. Balance Caster to increase T.G. Blade Buster's ATK by 1600!"

T.G. Balance Caster turned into an energy ball, which absorbed into Blade Buster's weapon, powering the welder itself. Its ATK was now at 4900.

"You Synchro Summoned a formidable giant monster, but once my monster attacks and destroys yours, it will deal you 2100 points of damage. More than enough to defeat you," he explained as he pointed to his monster. "Go, T.G Blade Buster! Accel Finisher!"

T.G. Blade Buster moved fast towards to Naturia Gaia Dragon. It moved around its body and then flew up from the sky. Once it reached the highest it can, it sky-dived towards it faster than light speed. It briefly disappeared until it reappeared again, right after it slashed the dragon through. The dragon roared in pain before it exploded.

"Kyyyaaaahh!" Blossom Star screamed.

"Blossom Star!" Silver Wing shouted.

In the midst of the duel, Blossom Star became unconscious from the attack physically, but still awake mentally.

'No…. It can't be…. I…. lost?' She asked to herself in thought as she was falling down deep into the abyss.

Suddenly, a single light glowed in the darkness, making her open her eyes to see why it was bright. She saw the light approaching her before it enveloped her. This made her wake up, realizing that it wasn't over yet.

"Naturia Gaia Dragon's effect activates!" She shouted. "If my dragon would be destroyed by battle, it doesn't get destroyed once this turn and I only take half of the damage!"

"What?!" Mech Genius gasped as she left partially scratched from the attack while her dragon was still alive.

 **Blossom Star (0h): 1200 – 1050 = 150 LP**

" _She's still in!"_ Ai cheered.

The people who were watching also cheered and overjoyed to see Blossom Star was still in the duel.

"Yes! She still has Life Points!" Aoi jumped out of her sofa.

"You're persistent!" Mech Genius stated.

"I am, but that's because like I said, I don't lose easily!" She responded boldly.

"Then, I end my turn," he said. "My Blade Buster keeps the increased attack until the end of my next turn. If you don't do anything in this last turn, you will fall."

He was right. If Blossom Star doesn't do something in this turn, she will lose the duel.

'No matter what happens, I will win this duel. I know I can. I believe in my deck and in myself. All my hard work to get here won't be wasted!' She thought to herself as he was ready.

"I draw!" She drew her last card. She flipped it over and saw what she needed.

"Mech Genius, it's time to show you my own way of 'Accel Synchro'," she said as she sped forward.

Mech Genius watched with a confused, yet curious look.

"I summon **Naturia Resonator**!" The new monster that summoned looked like Resonator monster, except this one was wearing a green cloak. It also had the same tuning and mallet like the other Resonators, but behind it was a green holly.

 **Naturia Resonator-Level 2, DARK, Fiend/Tuner, 500 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"A Tuner monster?" He said in question as Blossom Star heard the answer.

"That's right! Now, I tune it with my Level 8 Naturia Gaia Dragon!" She declared as her two monsters turned into green data particles.

Two rings appeared one green and another dark purple. Two numbers appeared as multiple rings stacked together. The numbers, 8 and 2 appeared before both added into 10 as a pierce of light went through the tower of rings.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10! Leo, The Keeper of the Sacred Tree!" The most powerful Naturia related monster appeared as it roared into the duel, moving with its legs in thin air beside its master.

"That's Blossom Star's most powerful monster," Silver Wing said as he smirked. "She's giving everything she got."

"Naturia Resonator's effect! If it is used as a Synchro Material with another Naturia Monster, then the Synchro Summoned cannot be destroyed by card effect until the end of this turn," she explained.

"What?!" Mech Genius gasped.

"Your T.G. Blade Buster's effect is to negate card activation and destroy it during an opponent's turn, but now that is sealed, so it's completely useless for you," she stated.

"Even so, your monster is still not strong enough to defeat mine!" He argued.

"That's fine! I declare my monster to attack!" She said, surprising him and everyone else.

" _Nooo! What is she thinking?!"_ Ai cried.

"Is she going for self-destructing?!" Yu said as he leaned towards the screen.

"Have you gone insane?!" Mech Genius yelled.

"No, just a bit crazy, but I have a reason! Skill activate! Naturia's Call!" Some parts of her outfit glowed in light green color. "When a Naturia monster or Naturia related monster battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it, that monster is banished instead, and my opponent takes damage equal to the damage I would've taken."

Leo swiped T.G. Blade Buster with its claw, banishing it as Mech Genius took damage from the impact.

"Grrrr!" He held on his D-Board as it wobbled.

 **Mech Genius: 2300 – 1800 = 500 LP**

"It seems like you miscalculated! I still have 500 Life Points left! I survive this turn, which means it's your loss!" He exclaimed.

"No. This is really the last turn, Mech Genius," she said. "Naturia Gaia Dragon's additional effect! If this is in the Graveyard and I control a monster that didn't destroy an opponent's monster during my Battle Phase, I can banish it from my Graveyard to have my monster attack again, but with its ATK reduced by half!"

Leo roared as its ATK decreased to 1550, but that didn't matter.

"No…. impossible…." Mech Genius said softly to himself as he sweated.

"Go, Leo! Claw Swipe!" Leo raised its right palm and swiped it softly, but created a powerful slash at Mech Genius, causing him to fall off from his D-Board.

"I….lost?" He thought aloud to himself.

 **Mech Genius: 0 LP**

 **Blossom Star WINS!**

Mech Genius, with his quick reaction, he turned over and his D-Board came back to him to catch him just in time. He and Blossom Star stopped at the nearest tree branch of the huge tree to rest. Silver Wing joined them.

"Great job, Blossom Star! That was an amazing duel!" He praised her.

"Um, thank you, Birdie," she said as she blushed a little.

"Blossom Star." They turned to look at Mech Genius. "I take back everything I said about you being the weakest."

"Well, that's OK. I already forgive," she said.

'From this day forward, you and I are rival," he declared.

"What?" She gasped with a surprised look.

"Hey! Don't go around and decide it," Silver Wing argued.

"I am not talking to you," he stated.

"Why you…!" Before Silver Wing was going to punch him or something, Mech Genius jumped onto his D-Board and flew off.

"Let him go, Silver Wing," Blossom Star said.

"Yeah, but…. alright," he cooled. "I'm guessing that this won't be the last time we'll see him."

"I agree, and I think the next time he will be much stronger than now. I better get stronger, too," she said as they watched the sunset.

Meanwhile, in the real world, a lone woman saw the whole duel on the TV at a local bar in an unknown location. She was tall and slender, with long blond hair in a braid ponytail style. Her nose was high and her blue eyes sparkled like a sapphire. For physic, she had a healthy body despite how slender she looked. Rather beautiful, she looked cool and boyish, due to the clothes she wore, which were composed of a dark brown jacket, jeans, and a white T-shirt.

"Congratulations, Blossom Star," she said to herself, with a glass of drink in her hand. "You are indeed getting stronger."

She finished her drink and put her money on the table with it as she left the bar.

"Thank you and come again, maim," said the bar owner.

The mysterious lady went to her left, walking alone in what appeared to be a gloomy place.

"I must find her. No matter what, I will find you…. Elizabeth!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Naturia Restoration-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If Naturia monster is destroyed, Special Summon that monster and gain Life Points equal to that monster's ATK._

 _T.G. Tachyon Blaster-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: Equip only to T.G. monster. Gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in defense position, inflicts piercing battle damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Naturia Mossy Cliff-Level 4, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: During your opponent's turn, if you would take battle damage that deals more than 2000 points, reveal this card from your hand to negate that damage and then Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Naturia Stag Beetle-Level 3, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: If this card is in your GY: If your opponent activates a monster's effect that negates any card activation, equip this card to that monster, and if you do, its effect is negated, then place this card face-up in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone. _

_Naturia Gaia Dragon-Level 8, EARTH, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 1 Plant Turner monster + 1+ non-Tuner monsters. Once per turn, you can banish one EARTH monster from your Graveyard: Target one card your opponent controls, then decrease that monster's ATK by the ATK of the banished monster. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, it is not destroyed by that battle once and you only take half the damage from it. If this card is in your GY and you control a monster that didn't destroy your opponent's monster during the Battle Phase, banish this card from the GY to have your monster attack again this turn, with its ATK reduced to halve._

 _T.G. Armor Scorpion-Level 5, DARK, Insect/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1100 DEF. Effect: If a T.G. monster you control is destroyed by battle during your opponent's Battle Phase, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _T.G. Harpoon Jaw-Level 3. WATER, Fish/Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: If a T.G. monster is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _T.G. Balance Caster-Link 2, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 1600 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right. 2 T.G. monsters. Once per turn: You can target one monster your opponent controls, then Special Summon one T.G. monster from your Graveyard with Level equals to that targeted monster's Level. This card cannot attack after this card activation._

 _Acceleration Synchro Beyond Time-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Special Summon one Tuner monster from your Graveyard or hand, but it cannot attack this turn and banishes from your field during the End Phase. Then, use the summoned monster and another monster you control on the field to Special Summon one Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard (This summoning is treated as Synchro Summon). The Synchro Summoned monster is banished if it gets destroyed by battle or card effect._

 _Naturia Resonator-Level 2, DARK, Fiend/Tuner, 500 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: If this card is used for Synchro Summon with another Naturia Monster as a material, the Synchro Summoned monster cannot be destroyed by card effect until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **Ending "BOY" (Codes of Secrets ver.)**

 **A bunch of cards flew up into the green pillar of light. The next scene shows Yusaku, with his VR avatar, Playmaker displaying as the shadow, looking in the same direction with Ai projected larger than him. Followed up is Takeru, with Soulburner for his shadow while Flame is also displayed bigger than him. After him, Yu standing alone in the center, with Rossy over him as his shadow displayed his VR avatar form, Codebreaker.**

 **The next sequence of scenes show young Yusaku and Takeru being shocked inside the separated room during the time of the lost incident while young Yu sat alone, looking lonely and sad. The duel disk that displayed "Password:" appeared on the screen. Then, stream of green, blue, and purple light flashed before Bohman, Haru, Beast, and Darkside appeared over New LINK VRAINS while Bohman held a globe over his left hand.**

 **The scenary changed again and this time it is showing Playmaker, Soulburner, and Codebreaker watching over New LINK VRAINS with their AI partner respectfully. Then, it showed Blood Shepard and Sharkbite with their monsters flying or swimming over them. Then, Go and his bounty hunter partners appeared with three ace monsters appearing behind them. The next scene showed Aoi as Blue Girl on her D-Board riding in the air with her ace monster, Trickstar Holy Angel, Emma looking up to her, Cyber Man and Fate Kid watching safe from distance on the top of a building, and huge image of Gladia and Jackal watching over them all from the sky full of shooting stars. The scene after that shows Playmaker riding on his D-Board with Cyberse Witch and Cyberse Magician, Soulburner with his ace monster, Salamander Heatleo, and Codebreaker with his F# Solid State Dragon.**

 **The trio high-fived in the air together before turning back to their real self in the real world. They smiled together in front of the sunrise while Kusanagi stood alone at his café truck, watching over the boys.**

* * *

 **Hello, guys!**

 **A long awaited update for my VRAINS story is finally here!**

 **First of all, some of you are probably wondering; hey, where is Mimi and Kitty? Aren't there supposed to be a little post-chapter show thing that I always write at the end of the chapter before the preview for the next chapter?**

 **Well, today, I let them take a break and I want to talk with you guys directly, like how I used to do long time ago.**

 **I want to give a shot-out to johannvanguard for coming up the name for one of the new OC cards' names and giving me the idea of creating Naturia version of Resonator monster. He also gave me the idea to update the opening, and do the ending, so here it is, just as I promise.**

 **The next chapter will take a while to make, but I have something special for next month. Let's just say it is for anniversary of this story since I started working on it two years ago. Can't say anmore than that, but here are list of future chapters' names and short summary after Chapter 61;**

 _ **Chapter 62: The Lone Knight-Jaune Arc returns and she is searching for her sister, Elizabeth, the current Admin member of the Hanoi. She searches her sister's last known location in the underworld of Den City.  
**_

 _ **Chapter 63: Infiltration-Jaune Arc asks Blossom Star's help to infiltrate the Hanoi's HQ after gathering information. Getting in was easy, but they must face the Hanoi, and finally meet Elizabeth or in Link VRAINS, Sir Lady of the Hanoi and brand new admin!**_

 _ **Chapter 64: Of Friends And Sisters-Jaune Arc and Blossom Star duels the admins in their own Master Duels. While the two sisters bicker and exchange bittersweet, yet troubling reunion, Blossom Star faces against her doom! Could she survive?**_

 _ **Chapter 65: Nature vs. Nurture: Codebreaker takes a breather from searching the Legendary Codes and decide to hang around in Link VRAINS. He runs into Silver Wing and Blossom Star, but the mysterious duelist with Ignis of her own, Gladia, spies on them. Blossom Star notices and decides to duel her to know why she was spying on them.**_

 _ **Chapter 66: Codes of Combat: Blossom Star and Gladia duels, and out of the blue, Gladia reveals her Legendary Code! Codebreaker watches the duel and surprises to see that she really has one of the Legendary Codes he's been searching for. After the duel, Codebreaker asks to duel her and they decide a wager; the loser gives the Legendary Code to the winner!**_

 **What do you all think? Let me know your review for this chapter, and all things for Yu-Gi-Oh. Until next time, folks, I will see you again and have a nice day!**

 **INTO THE VRAINS!**


	62. The Lone Knight

**Chapter 62**

The Lone Knight

In Den City's midtown area, there was a fencing dojo.

Particularly, this fencing dojo is famous because it is where a very talented fencer trains at. Not only for herself, but also for others as she teaches other students here at this dojo.

"En guard!" The two people fenced together while other students watched.

One of them tried to hit the other, but the latter swooped and touched the former first, ending the match.

"Remember. You shouldn't attack so erupt. You must focus and watch your foe's movement. Strike them defensively, not offensively," she said.

"Yes, um, I will remember..." the fencer said, panting.

A little later, it was at the end of the time. The fencer who won took off her mask helmet, revealing her long blond hair with a braid. Her eyes were blue, and her face looked sharp, making her have both the beauty and coolness.

"Thank you for today, Miss Charlotte!" Every student showed their respect for her before they left home.

This was Charlotte Hartford's dojo. She opened this dojo to teach the young people how to fence. Not only that, but she also teaches the student with discipline and life advise. She stayed a little even after the end of the business hour. She cleaned up the place and then closed the dojo with a sign that says 'Temporarily closed for a while.'

Usually, she would go home after this, but she didn't. She had something else to deal with. She remembered it vividly as she walked alone down the street.

'Ever since I saw that e-news on the web about a member of the Knights of Hanoi escaped from the prison, I knew that my sister has returned. I must find her and this time, I will defeat her!' She thought to herself. 'I must avenge for what she did to our family after that fateful day...'

 _\- Flashback -_

"What?!" The father of Charlotte and her sister, Elizabeth aka Sir Lady in modern time, shouted. "My daughter, Elizabeth ran away?!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" A butler said hesitantly. "She is not in her room, and escaped through her window by using her bed sheet as a rope to climb down to outside."

"Unbelievable!" The father bickered without knowing that Charlotte was overhearing him just behind the door. "If she's gone, then she's gone!"

"But sir, don't you want to look for her?" The butler asked until the man banged on the table.

"Leave her be! She is now a disgrace to this family!" He yelled. "Now, I will just have to re-arrange the marriage and have Charlotte to be wed!"

'Me?!' She thought to herself as she listened.

The father began to calm down and looked saddened while he looked out to the window when it was pouring outside.

"If only she would've understood..." The father said as he began coughing horribly.

"Ah, sir! You need to take your medicine!" The butler exclaimed as he helped the master at his side.

'Medicine? Is father sick?' Charlotte asked to herself mentally.

"Don't worry. I will be just fine. I just hope that my daughter, Charlotte can continue on the legacy of Hartford by being wed and borne a child, a son especially," he admitted calmly.

" _That night I learned the reason why my father was so persistent on getting my big sister to be married. He didn't have much time, but he didn't say a word about it to me, my sister, or anybody else except for one who works for him closely. Just as he told me, I listened to him, secretly knowing about his health condition. When I became 17 years old, I got to know Christopher, the heir of the Sussex Family a little more and he was quite a charming guy as I begin to develop a feeling for him. On my 18_ _th_ _birthday, I was married to him and both our families became one. My father was very happy, which made me happy, too. About several months later, when he became bedridden, I bore a child of my own, and he was very delightful to see his own grandchild, a grandson who he wished so dearly. He rested peacefully a week after my child was born. Christopher and I lived a happy life…. until that tragedy…."_

 _\- Flashback ends -_

Jaune Arc snapped out of her thought when she noticed she had arrived at her destination. She was now in the downtown area of Den City. The area here wasn't the friendliest place in all of Den City. This place was considered to be an "Underworld of Den City" where mobs, crooks, and all sorts of suspicious people gather at.

She stopped by in front of a door with a hole that was closed up. She knocked on the door, and the hole opened up, revealing two eyes.

"What's the password?" said a man behind the door.

"Dueling is not for child play," Charlotte answered.

The man closed the hole and unlocked the door, opening it for her to go inside. She just did that and as soon as she was inside, the man locked the door behind him and went back to his position. Charlotte entered a private bar with many shady people hanging out.

Some were skinhead while others were neat, clean business suit with a fedora hat. There were some who wore Hawaiian-style T-Shirt with a pair of jeans, black sunglasses, and pompadour hairstyle. Some of them had a tattoo over their arms and side of their faces.

The waitresses that were around serving foods and drink all wore skimpy outfits. This place was definitely not for children.

"Hello, Miss," said a waitress who approached her. "Are you alone, honey?"

"I like to meet the King of the Underground," she said plainly.

This caused the music stopped playing and everyone looked at her with a serious, facial expression. Some even had a gun up at Charlotte.

"Put your guns down, boys," said a voice. All the men put down there as a man in a black suit and fedora hat appeared out of the crowds, along with a guard on both sides next to him.

The man who stood in the middle wore a black suit with matching colored pants and red necktie. He also had a big scar over his right face. He also wore a black fedora hat, and couples of rings with one shape of a skull. What's surprising the most was that he was quite short, in fact, the shortest around here.

"Whoever calls me short lose their eyes," he said to no one particular, but he was probably said that to yours truly.

"You must be the King of the Underground," Charlotte said, looking down on the short...I mean, bold man.

"Hmph. I don't get a pretty lady that often for a guest. What do you need, lady?" He asked as he smoked with his big cigar.

"I need certain information," she answered.

"An information? Is that all?" He said with a smirk. "I can give you anything more, you know. That's the kind of man I am."

"I only want the information that I am seeking, and you are the man who will provide me such," Charlotte replied boldly.

"Ho. You sure are a bit upfront. I like that kind of honesty, but I won't give you any…. unless you put a bet on it," he said.

"A bet?" She repeated.

"Yes, a bet. If someone wants from me for something, I like to offer them a bit. If they win the bet, I give them what they want. But if they lose, then I can do whatever I want, you see?" He explained.

"I see. I understand," she said as she got her VR duel disk ready on her.

"Ho. It looks like this talk will end soon. Come with me, lady," the King said.

The King and his men took Charlotte to the backyard. It was a nice wide opened space. Good enough space for a duel.

"We will do this by dueling in an AR Master Duel," King stated.

"Very well," she agreed.

" _AR Duel Mode, activate."_ Both duel disks stated.

"DUEL!" They began.

 **Charlotte (Jaune Arc) vs. King of the Underground**

 **Charlotte (5h): 4000 LP**

 **King of the Underground (5h): 4000 LP**

"The lady goes first," King said politely with a smirk.

"No, thanks. I pass," Charlotte refused, which the men watching looked at her with a rude or disgusted look.

"Really? Are you sure?" The King asked, looking a bit surprised.

"I am very sure," Charlotte answered confidently.

"Very well," King said with a smirk. "I will go first then. I Normal Summon **Moblin Little Bro**!"

The first monster to appear in this duel was a small pink goblin wearing a beat-up school uniform with shaggy hair and few scars over its face. It grinned maliciously at Charlotte as it chuckled evilly to itself with both its hands in the pants' pocket.

 **Moblin Little Bro-Level 2, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 300 ATK, 300 DEF.**

'A low-level monster with less than 500 ATK… I wonder what's he planning to do,' she thought to herself as the King continued on with his turn.

"Moblin Little Bro's monster effect! By releasing this monster, I can Special Summon a Level 6 Fiend-Type monster from my hand. Come out, **Moblin Big Bro**!"

The Little Bro laughed evilly as it disappeared until a bigger goblin appeared. This one also had pink skin, except with two horns and wearing an opened black jacket with buttons, white robes around its abs area, black pants, and some chains around its right arm. It had a pompadour hairstyle.

 **Moblin Big Bro-Level 6, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Now, Moblin Big Bro's monster effect! When he is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Fiend-type monster from my Graveyard. I bring back Moblin Little Bro!" The smaller goblin reappeared next to its bigger counterpart.

"Alright! The boss is getting ready for it!" One of the men cheered.

"Go get her, Boss!" Shouted another.

'What is he planning to do?' Charlotte asked herself as she watched.

"Then, I play the Continuous Spell, **Pay-Up to the Dark King** and then set one card. Turn end." As he finished his turn, the said Spell Card showed Dark King of the Abyss being paid by some goblins in a single line with each of them holding some big and small bags of coin. The Dark King was guarded by two Moblin monsters in a black suit and fedora hat.

 **The King (1h): 4000 LP**

"A Spell Card?" She whispered to herself as a red circle appeared on her duel disk. "I draw!"

"Haha! The effect of the Continuous Spell, Pay-Up to the Dark King activates!" The mafia boss declared as his men cheered. "During my opponent's Standby Phase, I can destroy one DARK monster from my side of the field and destroy the card they drew. I destroy my Moblin Little Bro!"

"What?" Charlotte said as the small goblin turned into a dark pink fireball and shot at Charlotte's card that she just drew, burning it into ashes digitally.

"Then, Moblin Little Bro's monster effect activates! When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I get to draw a card." He drew the card as he said it.

 **The King (2h): 4000 LP**

'That Spell Card is a nuisance. If I don't get rid of it soon, I will be at a huge disadvantage…. But I've come prepared for this. I will show them my new skill!' Charlotte looked determined. "I continue my turn! First, I Special Summon Heroic Challenger – Assault Halberd!"

'A Heroic Challenger…. That old thing?' The King thought to himself while a blue armored warrior appeared.

"This warrior can be Special Summoned if my opponent controls a monster while I don't. Then, I Normal Summon Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood!"

The scruffy male warrior with a sword appeared as he waved its sword around before it posed.

"His monster effect activates!" She declared. "For every face-up Knighthood monster on the field, he gains 200 ATK!" Her monster's ATK increased to 1200.

"Ho. I see. Now that I think about it…. There used to be one famous Charisma Duelist back in the old day. Are you perhaps…. Jaune Arc?" The King asked.

"Yes, that's right. I am Jaune Arc," she answered honestly.

"What?! She's Jaune Arc!" One of the men gasped.

"She was one of the Top 10 Charisma Duelists!" said another man.

"Relax, boys!" The King exclaimed, calming everyone down. "She isn't someone that hard to deal with you. As you know, I've fought and defeated Charisma Duelists before in my life. This one won't be any different."

"Anyway, since my monster gained an ATK boost, I can Special Summon Ming Lee, the East Blade of Knighthood!" The next monster that appeared was a female warrior with a slight skinnier sword, wearing in a Chinese kung-fu outfit and two buns for her hairstyle.

"Like Berg, Ming Lee shares the same effect. Therefore, her ATK is also increased as well," Charlotte noted as her both her monster's ATK increased to 1400 and 1200 respectively.

"Now, open! The circuit of the warrior's soul!" Her hand glowed in blue, shooting out blue lightning to make a Link Square portal appeared in the middle of the duel field.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is one Warrior monster. I set my Ming Lee, the East Blade of Knighthood to the link marker!" Her monster turned into a golden twister, shooting into the bottom arrow. "Circuit combines! Link Summon! Link-1! **Marlin, the Sorceress of Knighthood**!"

A young, pretty sorceress with long white hair and a blue bandana around her head and blue robe appeared. She also wielded a white staff made of white oak barks with a glittering blue stone for the top.

 **Marlin, the Sorceress of Knighthood-Link-1, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 500 ATK. Link Arrow: Bottom**

"A Link-1 monster? What can that pretty little gal do?" The King said mockingly.

"I will show you!" Charlotte replied. "I use both my Level 4 Heroic Challenger – Assault Halberd and Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood to construct the Overlay Network!"

She shot blue electrical energy out of her duel disk upward to the sky, causing a galaxy portal to appear above them. Then, her two monsters turned into blue particles, absorbing into the portal.

"Xyz Summon," The King mumbled.

"Two warriors from different path collide! Appear before you, the champion of blades and many battles! Xyz Summon!" The hexagonal string of DNA appeared before it formed into a monster. "Rank 4! Heroic Champion – Excalibur!"

A red-armored warrior stood before Moblin Little Bro, clearly showing that the formal was taller than it.

"It's bigger than the Boss's monster!" One of the men shouted.

"Marlin, the Sorceress of Knighthood's monster effect! When a Warrior monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck next to her link, then one Spell or Trap Card is destroyed from the field. I destroy your Pay-Up to the Dark King!" The said card shattered into pieces like glass.

"Then, I activate Excalibur's monster effect!" She declared. "Once per turn, I can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card to gain doubles the original ATK until your next End Phase."

The two yellow orbs around Excalibur absorbed into its sword, making it glow in orange aura while its ATK increased by doubles.

"It has 4000 ATK now!" One of the men yelled.

"That's twice higher than our boss's Moblin Big Bro!" One of the other men noted.

"Battle! I declare Heroic Champion – Excalibur to attack your Moblin Big Bro!" Her monster jumped in with its sword out, ready to slice some dices.

"Not so fast! Trap activates! **Dark Alchemy Cycle**!" His set card revealed itself, showing a person's duel disk surrounded by a misty, evil purple aura with a ghostly form of Dark King of the Abyss coming out of it. "With this, the original ATK of all DARK monsters I control become 0."

The same misty purple aura surrounded Moblin Big Bro, making it weaker as its ATK became zero.

"What? Why would you do that?" She asked aloud, but before she gets the answer, her monster slashed Moblin Big Bro, causing an explosion that covered the field.

Once the smoke was cleared, King was still standing with his Life Points unchanged at all.

"For you see, each time a monster that had its original ATK reduced to zero by this effect is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I gain no damage and draw one card," he explained as he drew a new card while his men cheered once more.

"Not only that, but Moblin Big Bro's effect activates! When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy one monster you control on the field. Say goodbye to your Heroic Champion – Excalibur!" Suddenly, the same goblin came back briefly, using its chain to tangle Excalibur and then dragging it with it to the Graveyard.

"Even so, I still have my two more monsters to attack!" Go!" First, her first monster, Ming Lee, the East Blade of Knighthood showed some swordplay until it strikes its sword at King, making him wince.

 **The King (3h): 4000 – 1200 = 2800 LP**

At second, Marlin, the Sorceress of Knighthood cast a small blue orb, which she shot it at the King.

 **The King (3h): 2800 – 500 = 2300 LP**

"I set a card and end my turn," she said.

 **Charlotte (1h): 4000 LP**

"Damn! That chic actually depleted the Boss's Life Points by almost half!" One man yelled.

"No one does that to our boss!" Another guy argued.

However, King of the Underground didn't look worried. In fact, he was smiling, which Charlotte noticed and felt a bit uneasy about.

"I can see why you are Jaune Arc, maim. Since you are the real deal, I will refer you by that, and from here I'll start getting serious," King said.

"Very well," Charlotte replied.

"My turn! Draw!" A red circle appeared on his duel disk, allowing him to draw a card. "You think you are safe when you destroyed by Continuous Spell, but that is your mistake! First, I summon my second Moblin Little Bro."

A second pink goblin appeared as it laughed evilly.

"Another one..." She said to herself.

"Then, I activate the additional effect of Pay-Up to the Dark King!" he stated.

"An activation from a Graveyard?!" Charlotte looked surprised.

"That's right," he answered with a smirk. "By destroying one DARK monster I control on the field, I can place this face-up on the field from my Graveyard!" His second Moblin Little Bro turned into dark blue flame until the said Spell Card returned to his side.

"If you remember my Moblin Little Bro's effect, once he is destroyed, I can draw an extra card, you see," he explained as he drew another card. "Now, I Special Summon **Moblin Biker Thug**!"

The new monster appeared with a roar of an engine. This one looked similar to Moblin Little Bro except it wore a black jacket with spikes on each shoulder pad and pair of black gloves while riding on a motorcycle with skeleton skull on the front for the headlight.

 **Moblin Biker Thug-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1300 DEF.**

"This monster can be Special Summoned if my opponent controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone," he noted. "Now, open! My circuit of the underworld!"

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is one DARK monster. I set my Moblin Biker Thug to the link marker!" The biker goblin revved up its engine and put on the throttle as it ran into the link square portal, turning into pink energy as it swallowed into the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Link-1! **Moblin Biker Gang**!"

Out of the portal came a gang of three Moblin Biker Thugs, but each of the three had a different skin color. The middle one was the same pink one, but the other two were green and blue. The blue goblin had only one horn while the green had three horns.

 **Moblin Biker Gang-Link-1, DARK, Fiend/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom**

"Moblin Biker Gang's monster effect! When this card is Linked Summon, I can Special Summon one Moblin monster from my Graveyard next to its link. I choose my Moblin Big Bro!"

The bigger version of Moblin Little Bro reappeared as it crackled its knuckles.

"Now, I open my circuit again!" The Link square portal appeared again. "The summoning condition is two Moblin Effect monsters. I set my Link-1 Moblin Biker Gang and Moblin Big Bro to the link markers!"

His two monsters turned into two purple twisters, sucking into the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link-2! **Moblin Bro Thug**!" The new Link Monster looked like Moblin Big Bro except for this one whore a long black trenchcoat, fedora hat, and semi-auto Gatling gun in his hand.

 **Moblin Bro Thug-Link-2, DARK, Fiend/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right.**

"Then, I summon my second Moblin Biker Thug." The second Moblin Little Bro on a motorcycle appeared next to Bro Thug's bottom-left link arrow. "Now, Moblin Bro Thug's monster effect activates! Once per turn, if a monster is summoned next to this card's Link, it is destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage!"

"What?" Charlotte said. Before she said anything else, the Moblin Little Bro turned into bullets for Bro Thug's gun and then it began shooting at Charlotte. She screamed as she winced from the multiple gunshots on her.

 **Charlotte (1h): 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP**

"But, wait there is more," King added. "When Moblin Biker Thug is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you take 600 damage!"

Biker Thug came out of the graveyard portal and then turned into extra bullets for Moblin Bro Thug. Moblin Bro Thug shot multiple shots at her as Charlotte took more damage.

"Rrrrrrh!" She winced.

 **Charlotte (1h): 3500 – 600 = 2900 LP**

"Battle! I declare my Moblin Bro Thug to attack your pesky Sorceress to smithereens!" His Link Monster fired multiple shots at Sorceress. Not even her magic protected from the multiple bullet attacks. Charlotte winced more from the multiple gunshots as she covered herself.

 **Charlotte (1h): 2900 – 1500 = 1400 LP**

"Additionally, when Moblin Bro Thug destroys a monster by battle, it inflicts 700 damage," King added as Charlotte took more gunshots from the monster's restless attack. She winced enough that she laid down on her knee.

 **Charlotte (1h): 1400 – 700 = 700 LP**

"Alright! Way to go, Boss!" One of the men cheered.

"Nobody beat our Boss!" Another one shouted.

"Boss! Boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!" All the men cheered.

"Is this really all you can do? Ha! You got me excited at first, but seeing you now just makes me feel disgusted!" The King remarked. "Maybe I should just quit here and finish you off with my own hand..."

At the moment, Charlotte remembered more about her past in the middle of the duel.

 _\- Flashback -_

It was five years ago. Charlotte lived happily with her family. It was a sweet life and most of the life chores, like cooking, cleaning, and others were handled by servants of the house, but despite that, Charlotte didn't intend to live in a luxury forever. She still practiced in her dueling during her free time.

One day, she heard of the news about special dueling competition taking place in Link VRAINS. This was the first time she heard about LINK VRAINS.

She asked her husband about it at the dinner table and discussed it over dinner.

"Ah, Link VRAINS! It is a virtual networked world created by SOL Technologies in Den City. I heard it is the most popular place for duelists to log-in and duel," Christopher explained. "Honey, are you thinking of going to Link VRAINS?"

"Well…. It does sound interesting and the competition takes place at it, so…." Charlotte said, looking a bit unsure.

"Well, I say you should go for it. You have the skill and wits. I am sure you will be victorious," he encouraged.

"Really? Well, if you insist then..." She said.

"HOLD IT!" Yelled another person at the table. This person had a big white hair, wearing an exotic dress, like a nobility. This person is Christopher Sussex's mother and Charlotte's mother-in-law.

"The lady of the Sussex never does such thing! Dueling? In the virtual world? What a rubbish thing to do! Even the words disgust me!" She argued.

"Mother, please. It is only just a little game tournament." Christopher convinced her, but she didn't look too convincing.

"Charlotte is the lady of the modern Sussex generation, my dear son, Christopher! You must treat her like a true lady and not like some ruffians who play a silly child's card games by over-aged men," she stated.

 _Daaaaaaaammmmnnnnnn! That's just cruel way to say the truth!_

"Mother, I am only trying to..." Charlotte's husband tried to convince her, but she didn't agree with him. That was when Charlotte decided to speak her mind with a plan.

"Mother," she said, catching their attention. "If I were to win the tournament and bring a trophy, then that would be beneficial for our family, the great Sussex. I heard that the SOL Technologies, the main company who hosts this tournament, will grant great prize for the winners."

"Hmmm…. That does sound promising," the mother nodded.

"Indeed it is, Mother. If I win the tournament, I can bring the prize in the name of the family and when I do, our family's reputation will become bigger. Why do you say, mother?" She asked.

The mother sighed and said, "Alright. I can see that this child's card game tournament does seem to be a good opportunity. Do as you please, but make sure you do win."

Charlotte attended the special dueling tournament in Link VRAINS. This was her first time in Link VRAINS. She created her very own first avatar, and she named it "Jaune Arc" after Joan of Arc. She easily passed through the first round, second, semi-final, and the final. She won the tournament and decided to go home, and show her trophy, but before that, she discovered a tragedy.

On the night before a day she leaves back home, she watched the news. It was the news of the latest Hanoi. In the footage, she noticed a strange, yet familiar look. Soon, she recognized that it was her long-lost sister, Elizabeth. This was a huge surprise to her, but she wondered why she joined a cyber-hacker group, the Knights of Hanoi. It didn't make sense, but she wanted to get some answers. She begged her husband if she could stay longer in Den City, but she didn't specify how long she will be staying.

 _\- Flashback Ends –_

'I can't lose here. I come too far to be stopped here. No matter what, I will….' Charlotte thought to herself before her thought was cut off.

"So, are you throwing the towel or what?" The King asked.

"No…I will keep on fighting!" Charlotte replied.

The men looked at her with disagreeable expression, but the King, he didn't look disappointed as he smirked a little.

'I've come here to look for my sister and bring her home…. For my family….for her sake!' She thought determinedly. "My turn…. DRAW!"

"I like that fire within you, but it's over for you! I play the effect of Pay-Up to the Dark King!" The King shouted. "During my opponent's Standby Phase, I can destroy one DARK monster on my side of the field to send the card you drew to the Graveyard. I destroy my own monster to send your card away!"

Moblin Bro Thug sucked up into the dark portal underneath its feet, disappearing with it while Charlotte's card disappeared into the darkness, too.

"Now, Moblin Bro Thug's effect activates! When he is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Moblin monster from my Graveyard and inflict damage equals to that monster's ATK. I Special Summon my Moblin Biker Gang, so you take 1000 damage! You lose!" He stated as he laughed evilly.

"Oh, really? Then, it is unfortunate that I have to do this!" She revealed as a card flipped up on her side. "Trap activates! **Enchantress's Gift**!" The card showed a glowing enchantress in a bright, white dress appearing before Berg, the Unbending Blade of Knighthood while he sat on his knee in a praying position. "With this, I negate your monster's effect and I can Special Summon one Knighthood monster with less ATK than your monster's ATK from my graveyard. Resurrect, Marlin, the Sorceress of the Knighthood!"

The short, young sorceress reappeared on her side in the Main Monster Zone. The King was surprised to see this. It was a miss for him.

"Now, Marlin's monster effect activates!" Charlotte declared. "When she is Special Summoned, I can add one Spell and one certain monster from my Deck."

She drew two more cards from her deck and then play her turn.

"No matter what happens, our boss is supreme!" One of the men shouted.

"Yeah! Nobody has beaten our boss for many years! That is why he is the King of the Underworld!" Other man stated.

"I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" She showed the card in her hand, allowing everyone to see it with each showing an expression of surprise. "With this, I can resurrect any monster from either player's Graveyard! I bring back…. Moblin Bro Thug!"

The same monster reappeared, but this time it was on Charlotte's side of the field. The King was more surprised and also confused.

"Why would you bring back my monster?" He asked.

"For this!" She answered. "Reappear, my circuit!" The link square appeared again, but this time above them. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two or more Effect Monsters, with at least one LIGHT monster and one DARK monster. I set my Link-1 Marlin, the Sorceress of Knighthood and your Moblin Bro Thug to the Link Markers!"

The former turned into a golden light twister while the latter turned into two dark twisters. The three twisters sucked into the arrows, turning them red.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! **Joan, the Heroic Blade of Knighthood**!" The monster appeared in bright light. As the light dimmed, it revealed to look very similar to Joan of Arc, except she wore a brighter white and gold armor and helmet. Her sword beamed with a glowing bluish white light.

 **Joan, the Heroic Blade of Knighthood-Link-3, LIGHT, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2300 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top.**

"I activate Joan's monster effect! If there are no other Knighthood monsters next to her link, then I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. I can send one monster you control to the Graveyard! Enchantment Slash!" The she-warrior slashed Moblin Biker Trio three times, making them vanish.

"Your Moblin monster's effect can only be activated if it was destroyed, but in this case, it is only sent to the Graveyard, not destroyed," Charlotte explained.

"Wait, hold on! This means that the boss's field is….!" One of the men said, horrified.

"Battle! Joan, the Heroic Blade of Knighthood! Attack directly! Heroic Stave!" The she-warrior strike the King with her sword right into his chest, causing him to gasp before he fell to his knee.

 **The King: 0 LP**

 **Charlotte WINS!**

The AR duel field disappeared as Charlotte was victorious in this duel, but the men who watched the duel didn't look too pleasing about it.

"You defeated our boss, so you're gonna get it, lady!" One of the men stated.

"Let's beat her up!" Shouted another man.

"STOP YOU, you all idiots!" The King shouted, making all of them stopped.

Charlotte looked over to the King as he walked towards her. They stared intensely at each other before King grinned and offered her a handshake.

"That was a quite an impressive duel, lady. I haven't duel like that for years. You impressed me and for that, you earn my respect," King said.

She and the King accepted and hand shook on it. The men put their weapon away and cheered instead. Some were even crying for their boss's sincere generosity.

"So Jaune Arc, you defeated me and the deal is the deal. What do you want?" The King asked.

"I seek certain information," she said.

"Well then, spell it out. I will talk with you anything I know," King said.

"I want to know the Knights of Hanoi's HQ," she admitted, which caught the King's attention, including his men.

* * *

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Moblin Little Bro-Level 2, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 300 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon a Level 5 or 6 DARK monster from your hand. During either player's turn, if this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card._

 _Moblin Big Bro-Level 6, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: If this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Fiend-Type monster from your this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy one monster your opponent controls on the field.  
_

 _Pay-Up to the Dark King-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: During your opponent's Standby Phase, you can destroy one DARK monster you control; Destroy the card your opponent drew during his/her Draw Phase this turn._

 _Marlin, the Sorceress of Knighthood-Link-1, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Link/Effect, 500 ATK. Link Arrow: Bottom. Effect: 1 Warrior-type monster. When a Warrior-type monster is Special Summoned next to this card's Link, then destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. If this card is Special Summoned other than through a normal Link Summon, you can add 1 Ritual Monster and 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Dark Alchemy Cycle-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Reduce all DARK monsters' ATK that you control to zero. For each monster's ATK reduced to zero by this card effect is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you take no damage from it and you draw 1 card._

 _Moblin Biker Thug-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1300 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card if your opponent controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone. During either player's turn, if this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: your opponent takes 600 damage._

 _Moblin Biker Gang-Link-1, DARK, Fiend/Link/Effect, 1000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom. Effect: 1 DARK monster. When this card is Link Summoned, you can Special Summon one Moblin monster from your Graveyard next to this card's Link._

 _Moblin Bro Thug-Link-2, DARK, Fiend/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right. Effect: 2 Moblin monsters. When a monster is Normal or Special Summoned next to this card's Link, destroy it and your opponent takes 500 damage. When this card battles and destroys a monster, your opponent is inflicted with 700 damage._

 _Enchantress's Gift-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Negate an activation of monster's effect by your opponent. Then, Special Summon one Knighthood monster with lesser ATK than their monster's ATK from your Graveyard._

 _Joan, the Heroic Blade of Knighthood-Link-3, LIGHT, Warrior/Link/Effect, 2300 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top. Effect: +2 Effect Monsters, including one LIGHT and one DARK monster. If there is no other "Knighthood" monster next to this card's Link, then send one monster your opponent controls to the Graveyard. For every Knighthood monster on the field, this card gains 100 ATK._

* * *

Post-Chapter Show

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to our Post-Chapter show!" Kitty announced.

"We took a vacation, but we both miss all of your faces," Mimi said.

"So, Mimi, how about let's get this started with that first?" Kitty suggested.

"Yes, yes, I know," Mimi nodded. "We are here to announce that Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets became 2-year old today."

"Yup! Today is the 2nd anniversary!" Kitty said excitedly.

"That's right," Mimi agreed. "To make it special, we will announce two new cards of the chapter today. First with..."

The monitor showed Moblin Bro Thug.

"First new card is Moblin Bro Thug!" Kitty announced.

"Moblin Bro Thug is a Link-2 DARK Fiend-Type monster with attack of 2000 and link arrow points to bottom-left and bottom-right. You will need two Moblin monsters to summon this card. Moblin Archetype focuses on card destruction of itself to activate its additional effect, which can either benefit the owner or negatively affect your opponent's play-style," Mimi explained.

"Sounds scary," Kitty remarked. "Next up is this card!"

The monitor changed and showed Joan, the Heroic Blade of Knighthood.

"Joan, the Heroic Blade of Knighthood is Link-3, LIGHT Warrior-type monster with an attack of 2300 and link arrow points bottom-left, bottom-right, and top. It requires 2 or more Effect monsters, but both have to be LIGHT and DARK. This is Jaune Arc's new ace monster. Her look is similar to the original Joan of Arc, which is a Fusion monster," Mimi explained.

"Wow! Sounds cool! I guess it is a Link version of Joan of Arc," Kitty said.

"Well, with all that said, I think we are at the end," Mimi said. "Until next time..."

"See you later, alligator!" They said together.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 63

 _A new kind of storm was roaring throughout Link VRAINS. A dispute between people who likes Blue Angel and Blossom Star. The only way to calm down this story is for the world's two favorite idols to duke it all out!  
_

Ai: I say Blossom Star is better than Blue Angel!

Flame: You are in denial, Ai. It is clearly that Blossom Star is much better!

Ai: Blossom Star!

Flame: Blue Angel!

Ai: Blossom Star!

Flame: Blue Angel!

Ai: BLOSSOM STAR!

Flame: BLUE ANGEL!

Yu: Codebreaker!

Ai & Flame: ...

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Battling Beauties!_

Playmaker & Codebreaker: Into the VRAINS!


	63. Battling Beauties

**Chapter 63**

Battling Beauties

"Good morning, Link VRAINS!" The host star of the Den-On news idol girl, Kitty announced joyfully as she appeared on the TV monitor in the central plaza. "Wakey, wakey for all you sleepy-head! It's time for morning news!"

"We have some interesting news to report about, so let's get this going," Mimi said calmly.

"That's right, so let's begin!" Kitty declared. "So…what is it about, Mimi?"

"Didn't you read the script?" Mimi asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, I did…but you explain it better," Kitty said, sticking her tongue out comically.

"Very well. I will," Mimi said as she sighed. "Anyway, today's new is about the continuing debate on a certain topic that many people, from kids to young adults, are talking about. Who is better? Blue Angel or Blossom Star."

"That's right, folks!" Kitty added. "Just about a week ago, we posted a popularity poll for the most favorite Charisma Duelist, and the result was very surprising to see! Remind us that result, Mimi!"

"Well, according to our poll researcher's data, it seems to be that both Blue Angel and Blossom Star had an almost equal amount of points from a poll of 1000 users, with Blue Angel leading with only about 2 points ahead of Blossom Star. However, since then, people on the web forum, magazine, even regular TV news show, debated on who is more popular over the other," she explained.

"Indeed! It's crazy like trying to catch a striped bass!" Kitty remarked. "In fact, what's even crazier than the fan of the two idol Duelists is now in a fan war! One side, the True-Blue Crew they call themselves, are debating against the other group, the fan group of Blossom who is known as Awesome Blossom."

"If this keeps up, who knows what will happen? I just wonder what Blue Angel or Blossom Star feels about all of this," Mimi stated.

"Who knows, but I know that I've been a fan of Blue Angel since her debut, so True-Blue Crew all the way!" Kitty cheered. "Right, Mimi?"

Mimi just stared at her for a few seconds before she says anything else. "Actually, I am more of a fan for Blossom Star."

Kitty's expression turned from happy to be surprised, bitter expression.

"WHAT THE HEL…..!" She exclaimed before she was interrupted with the 'Technical Difficulty' sign appeared over the screen.

Meanwhile, at the Den High Academy, there was a huge commotion going on during lunch session.

"Attention, good classmen of Den High Academy!" The voice who spoke up through the mic was Naoki Shima, Yusaku's classmate and member of the Duel Club. He was wearing a blue bandana with some pin that had the face of Blue Angel, along with other male students who also wore the same thing.

"We are the members of the True-Blue Crew, who are dedicated to our greatest idol of Link VRAINS, Blue Angel!" He exclaimed loudly that it created the screeching sound when he spoke up through the mic. "We only ask for your kind, simple support for our maiden, Blue Angel as she is the best in Link VRAINS…no, the whole world!"

At the same time, another group was at present. This one was also full of mostly male students, except the members were wearing green bandana and pins with the face of Blossom Star on them.

"Good afternoon, students of Den High Academy!" A single boy on the stand announced through a mic as well. This boy was about the same length as Naoki Shima, except he had a dark brown bowl-cut haircut, eyeglasses, upper two-buck teeth, and freckles.

"My name is Naota Shinki and I am representative of the Awesome Blossoms. We support for Blossom Star because she is the greatest idol of Link VRAINS for the next generation and beyond! Yes, it is true that Blue Angel had won the popularity poll by two points, but they didn't tell you the statistic of the popularity rank! According to our research, Blue Angel's popularity is happened to be dwindling over the past months ever since the upgrade of Link VRAINs while our idol maiden, Blossom Star is gaining momentum in popularity chart. I only ask for small support, so that our idol can become the next Queen of Duelists!"

"Hey, what are you thinking, Shinki! This hour is reserved for us!" Naoki shouted at the second group's rep.

"Tch, tch, Shima my boy," Shinki replied as he wagged his finger. "Our school allows for any social group to spread their ideal or goal during any time at any place they want as long as the student body allows it and aware about it ahead of time. It is only a coincidence that we are doing it at the same place during the same lunch time."

"Coincidence my Obelisk ass! You get out of here!" Naoki argued.

"How about you and your group do!" Naota yelled back as the two groups collided.

At the same time, the rest of the students who were passing by or eating lunch felt uneasy and disturbed by the two groups. During this time, Yusaku, Takeru, and Yu were eating lunch together.

" _Wow! Naoki Shima and that other guy are really duking it out!"_ Ai commented.

" _They're fighting over who's popular. Sounds so trivial. Is this what human being does every time?"_ Flame asked.

" _It is quite chaotic,"_ Rossy stated.

"I really like both of them, but I can't really choose one over the other," Takeura said honestly.

Ai looked surprised at him. _"Takeru, why would you think like that?!_ _You should like Awesome Blossom!_ "

"You're her fan, Ai?" Yu asked.

" _Of course! Me and Yusaku support her all the way, right, buddy?"_ Ai turned over to his human partner.

"I never said I support either her or Blue Angel. You just made that up on your own," Yusaku said forwardly, making Ai to looked down on himself.

" _Why would you support Blossom Star? An Ignis don't need to join a petty human argument like this,"_ Flame said.

" _Well, I am an Ignis and I have free will, so I can like whoever I think is popular and all!"_ Ai argued. _"Besides, I think Blossom Star is much cooler than Blue Angel! Me and Yusaku had trouble with her in the past before, but never with Blossom Star."_

"You know, speaking of Blue Angel, but have you guys seen Aoi lately?" Yu asked.

"No, I haven't seen her for a while," Takeru nodded.

"Me neither," Yusaku added. "Then again, I wouldn't blame her for if she doesn't come to school because of this."

The boys watched over the two fan groups continued to bicker and fight over each other until two teachers came and stopped the fight. At the same time, this was happening, it was also happening at Blossom Star or her real alias, Sakura Aoba's private female high school.

Sakura, with her friends Nami and Robbin, were sitting together at a table for lunch, but Sakura couldn't eat as she felt very embarrassed.

"Blue Angel!" "Blossom Star!" "Blue Angel!" "Blossom Star!" Two groups of fans argued over each other.

"This is just terrible!" Sakura mumbled. "How could this happen?"

"Well, you are like second most popular duelist in Link VRAINS, close to Blue Angel, so it's obvious something like this would eventually happen," Robin explained.

"But I.. I…oh, I don't know. I like my fans, but this is just taking a way too far," Sakura stated.

"I agree, but I don't know if there is anything to like to calm this down, you know," Nami said.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura moaned as she slammed her face on the table, which surprisingly didn't break her glasses.

Meanwhile, Aoi was reading the web forum about the debate. He was a bit under the weather, which explained why she hadn't gone to school lately (and that she will feel very embarrassed and awkward about the whole fan war). She sighed, putting away her Smartphone and just lie down on the couch, looking up the ceiling.

That was the moment when her phone began vibrating. She checked it and it was a call from Emma aka Ghost Girl.

"Hello," She said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey there, Miss Popular. How are you doing?" Ghost Girl asked teasingly.

"Please don't call me that," Aoi said as she sat up.

"Let me guess. You skipped school again because of what's been going on about the popularity poll, the fan war?" Emma guessed as she could hear a faint of a chuckle in her voice.

"Yeah, that," she sighed honestly.

"You know your big brother won't let you stay at home forever unless you want to be home-schooled for the rest of your life," Emma joked.

"No thanks and my big brother understand my feeling, but…. the fans. I am more worried about them," she admitted. "I don't want to say that I am…annoyed by them, but they could be just a bit troublesome to deal with."

"I hear you. I wish had a fan who would fight over for me, but I see you that you really don't like the attention now, which sort of contradicting who you are as Blue Angel back in the days," Emma said.

"Yeah," Aoi agreed as she showed a small grin on her face. "So, are you just calling me to hear how I am feeling?"

"Well, something like that, but I thought up a …idea on how to settle all of this," Emma said.

"Settle? What do you mean?" Aoi asked.

"You see…." Aoi listened to Ghost Girl on the phone as she discussed with her about her "idea".

 _\- Codes of Secrets –_

It was the night on the same day. Sakura looked a bit tired from school, but she was mostly tired because of all the things that happened at her school. She jumped into her bed and lied down with her face on the soft mattress.

"Ah…. this feels nice," she said, feeling the comfort of her home.

That was when her phone started vibrating. She checked what it was, and it revealed to be a message from Blue Angel.

"Blue Angel? Why is she texting me at this time?" She asked herself as she checked the message.

"…What?! Tomorrow at the Coliseum?" She asked.

 _\- Codes of Secrets –_

The next day in the afternoon, Sakura logged into Link VRAINS as her VR avatar, Blossom Star. She appeared at the Central Coliseum, located in the Central Sector of New LINK VRAINS. There, standing at the opposite side, Blue Angel was standing by.

"Blue Angel, what is this all about meeting here?" Blossom Star asked.

"Blossom Star, I invited you so that we can finish a business to take care of!" She answered as if she was on a live show stage.

"What do you mean 'business'?" She asked further.

"We will settle here, right now, to see who is the most popular Charisma Idol in all of Link VRAINS!" She answered as she snapped her finger.

Suddenly, spotlights shined on her, making Blossom Star covering her eyes until she heard a loud cheer of people. Soon, as she got her vision right, she noticed the crowds of spectators watching them.

"What the?!" She gasped. "Where did all these people come from?!"

"It is time to duel, Blossom Star! A duel that will calm down the chaos!" Blue Angel called to her.

In the VIP area, Ghost Girl watched over the duel with another figure.

"Well, the plan is going well so far, but you think she would really do it?" She asked the person behind her.

"Oh, she will," said the figure, who revealed to be Silver Wing. "Her friends told me about her problem."

"And I contacted you for an idea, and we came to this conclusion," Ghost Girl added.

"Right," he nodded. "Besides, I really wanted to see this, too to be honest with you. Of course, I will cheer for both of them."

"Really? Sounds like to me you are more of Blossom Star's fan than Blue Angel's and you are very close to her," Ghost Girl said teasingly as she gave him the look.

"It's…It's not like that, okay!" He yelled back, with a tint of blush on his face.

In the real world, two separate groups, the True-Blue Crew with Naoki Shima and Awesome Blossoms with Naota Shinki watched in the Den City town plaza. Kusanagi Café was also present, with the owner and the protagonists at present.

Blossom Star looked around, noticing the spectators were mostly fans of Blue Angel and Blossom Star. She sighed and then smiled as she looked towards Blue Angel.

"OK, Blue Angel," she replied as she put up her duel disk. "I accept your challenge!"

"I knew you would accept it!" Blue Angel responded as she did with her duel disk.

 **Blue Angel vs. Blossom Star**

 **Blue Angel (5h): 4000 LP**

 **Blossom Star (5h): 4000 LP**

"I will go first," Blue Angel said. "I set up the field with the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage!"

Her staple field spell appeared as the inside of the Coliseum's arena transformed into a stage, like a concert stage.

"When this card is activated, I can draw a Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand." A single card materialized from her duel disk. "I add Trickstar Lillybell and Special Summon her due to her effect!"

As the Trickstar with two pig-tail hair and giant bell appeared, Blossom Star thought to herself.

'That monster can be Special Summoned if she adds it other than through her normal draw,' she thought to herself.

"Then, I Special Summon Trickstar Corobane from my hand!" The next monster was a long purple haired Trickstar in a green and black dress with a green wand in the shape of a heart. "This card can be Special Summoned if I control no monsters, or all the monsters I control are Trickstar monsters. Then, I reveal Trickstar Lycoris from my hand to Special Summon her."

The next monster that appeared was Trickstar in a pink dress with a mistral stick for her weapon.

"Then, I target 1 Trickstar monster on the field and return it to my hand. I return my Trickstar Corobane," she said as she picked her second Trickstar summoned in this turn. "Then, I Normal Summon Trickstar Candinia and activate her effect. When she is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand. I add my second Trickstar Lycoris."

Shortly, Corobane disappeared while Candinia replaced her on the field.

"Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" The Link Square portal opened up. "The summoning condition is two Trickstar monsters! I set my Trickstar Candinia and Lillybell to the Link Markers!"

The two Trickstar's turned into yellow and pink lights, sucking into the two arrows at the bottom-left and bottom-right corners.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link-2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" Her ace monster appeared as her fan group; the True-Blue Crews cheered.

"Alright! Yeah, Blue Angel!" Naoki shouted loudly.

"Now, I activate my second Trickstar Lycoris' effect from my hand! I reveal her to Special Summon herself, then target 1 other Trickstar monster on my field and return it to my hand. I target my first Lycoris," she explained as her first one was just replaced by the second copy next to Trickstar Holly Angel's bottom-left arrow. "Now, Trickstar Holly Angel's effect! Each time a Trickstar monster is Normal or Special Summoned next to her link, you take 200 damages!"

Holly Angel shot a blue beam at Blossom Star, stinging her a bit.

 **Blossom Star (5h): 4000 – 200 = 3800 LP**

"Not only that! My Trickstar Light Stage also inflicts 200 damages each time my Trickstar monsters I control inflict battle or effect damage," she noted as her field spell briefly appeared to shoot a yellow energy beam. It temporarily stung Blossom Star.

 **Blossom Star (5h): 3800 – 200 = 3600 LP**

"I set a card and end my turn," Blue Angel said.

 **Blue Angel (2h): 4000 LP**

"Yeah! Go, Blue Angel!" Naoki and the rest of True-Blue Crew cheered as the opposite group felt ill or looked worried for Blossom Star.

"What do you think, Blossom Star?" Blue Angel asked. "You're not done yet, right?"

Blossom Star looked up with a smile on her face. "Of course not! I am just warming up!"

Blue Angel replied with just a smile as she remembered the message she read before coming here, which made her come here.

 _\- Flashback –_

As Sakura was going to sleep comfortably in her bed after a long week of school, where everyone if not most people were complaining either her as Blossom Star was better than Blue Angel or not, her phone started ringing that she received a message.

"Blue Angel? Why is she texting me at this time?" She asked herself as she checked the message.

"…What?! Tomorrow at the Coliseum?" She asked surprisingly but realized herself talking aloud.

She settled down, sitting on her bed as she continued reading the text.

"Oh, I see. She's asking me for a duel with her in order to calm down the whole fan war," she talked with herself.

 _\- Flashback ends-_

'I'm not sure if this plan will work, but I guess the only way to make it work is to do what I need to do,' she thought before she put up with a grin. 'Although, I admit that this is fun, so why not enjoy it a little bit?'

"Thinking about your strategy to counter me, Blossom Star?" Blue Angel asked.

"You can say that," she replied with a grin. "Let me show you what my Naturia Deck can do!"

Blossom Star knew that once she draws her card, Blue Angel's Trickstar Lycoris will deal her 200 points of damage plus the 200 more damages from her field spell. Not only that, but her ace monster, Trickstar Holly Angel's ATK will increase for every damage she takes until the end of the turn. She got to carefully make a move or else she would lose so much of Life Points and make her opponent's monster stronger. There was one card that can turn this situation into her favor, but she would need to draw it.

"My turn! I draw!" Blossom Star announced.

 **Blossom Star (6h): 3600 LP**

"I activate Trickstar Lycoris's effect!" Blue Angel called out. "Whenever my opponent adds a card to his or her hand, 200 points of damage is inflicted to their Life Points!"

Trickstar Lycoris used her wand to shoot lightning at Blossom Star, giving her a little shock.

 **Blossom Star (6h): 3400 LP**

"And due to the effect of my Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage, you are inflicted with 200 more!" Blue Angel added as her field spell stung her with more effect damage.

 **Blossom Star (6h): 3400 – 200 = 3200 LP**

"Now, Holly Angel's effect activates! Each time you take effect damage by Trickstar monster's effect, her Attack is increased by that same amount of damage!" As she said it, her ace monster's body glowed in the blue aura, making her ATK go up to 2200.

"Finally I can make a move. I summon **Naturia Squirrel** from my hand!" The new monster that appeared was a cute white squirrel with a green stripe over its snowy white fur and big, cute green eyes.

 **Naturia Squirrel-Level 4, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 1200 ATK, 900 DEF.**

"Naturia Squirrel's effect! Once per turn, if it is the only monster I summoned on my side of the field, I get to draw two cards," she explained as she drew two more.

"Trickstar Lycoris's effect! You are inflicted with 200 damages for each card you add to your hand plus 200 more from the field spell, Trickstar Light Stage!" Blue Angel noted as her cards did just that while her ace monster's ATK went higher.

Even though she got more damages, they didn't bother her as she continued on

 **Blossom Star (7h): 3200 – 600 = 2600 LP**

"Due to that I draw this card by a card effect, I Special Summon **Flower Resonator** from my hand!" She summoned a new monster on her side next to Naturia Squirrel. This one looked like Dark Resonator except that it had a sunflower on its back instead of rings.

 **Flower Resonator-Level 1, EARTH, Fiend/Tuner/Effect, 400 ATK, 300 DEF.**

"I tune my Level 1 Flower Resonator to Level 4 Naturia Squirrel!" Flower Resonator hit its mallet with the fork, making a sound before it and Naturia Squirrel turned into data materials, forming into two rings; one green and another yellow.

Two numbers appeared as the rings stacked together into five blue rings. The two numbers added together into the number "5" as a tower of light beamed through the six rings.

"Synchro Summon! Level 5! Naturia Beast!" The Awesome Blossom group cheered when Blossom Star's ace monster finally appeared, facing against Blue Angel's ace monster. The two monsters stared definitely each other while they each glowed in a different color; Blue Angel in the blue aura and Naturia Beast in a green aura.

"Flower Resonator's effect!" She declared. "If it is used for Synchro Summon, it is Special Summoned from my graveyard, but when it leaves the field, it is banished instead! Return, Flower Resonator!"

The resonator with the sunflower chuckled as it returned to the field.

"Then, I play the Spell Card, **Naturia Forage**!" The said Spell Card showed Naturia monsters gathering some fruits from trees and bushes in the forest. "This card adds 1 Level 4 or lower Naturia monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand. I add one from my deck!"

"What? But if you do that, you will be inflicted with more damages from my Trickstar!" Blue Angel reminded her.

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing," she assured her with a confident across her face.

"Hmm. Alright then," Blue Angel said as she smiles. "Trickstar Lycoris's effect! 200 points of damage are inflicted to your Life Points plus 200 more from my field spell!"

 **Blossom Star (6h): 2600 – 400 = 2200 LP**

"Trickstar Holly Angel's ATK is increased more!" Blue Angel announced as her ace monster's ATK went up to 2800.

The Awesome Blossom group was confused and upset to see that their star idol had lost almost half of her Life Points and it was only the second turn of the duel.

" _Noooo! Why is she making herself to lose more Life Points!?"_ Ai asked.

"Why would she do this? She is definitely having a hand advantage, but she had lost almost half of her Life Points from the start of her turn," Takeru stated.

" _Indeed. She must have something up in her sleeve,"_ Flame said.

"Since I added this card to my hand from my deck, other than through a normal draw, I Special Summon it! Appear, Naturia Seed!" The small, cute seed with eyes appeared next to Flower Resonator. "Come out! The circuit of nature!"

Her side, the Link square portal appeared above her.

"Link Summon?" Blue Angel spoke aloud as Blossom Star started the chant.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is at least two EARTH monsters, including one Naturia Synchro Monster. I set my Naturia Beast, Seed, and Flower Resonator to the Link Markers."

The three monsters turned into green energy, shooting into the arrows as they turned them into the red.

"You just used your Synchro Monster as a Link Material?!" Blue Angel asked surprisingly.

"Yes!" She answered. "And I will show you why! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! **Naturia Bloom Beast**!"

The Link Monster revealed to look similar to Naturia Beast except this one had some Sakura flowers growing on the wood branches that made up its forearms. This version of Naturia Beast also had sharper claws.

 **Naturia Bloom Beast-Link 3, EARTH, Beast/ Link/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom, Bottom-Left.**

The fans of Blossom Star cheered and wooed for her and her new Link Monster as the duel began to heat up.

"Naturia Bloom Beast's monster effect!' Blossom Star declared. "If it is Link Summoned using Naturia Beast as its Link Material, I can Special Summon the other Link Materials I used from my Graveyard or two Naturia monsters from my hand. I choose two from my hand instead, and I will bring out **Naturia Blueberry** and **Naturia Chipmunk**!"

The first monster was a cute blueberry with light-blue eyes, little arms, and little legs. The second monster was a brown chipmunk with green stripes over its brown fur and light-green eyes.

 **Naturia Blueberry-Level 2, EARTH, Plant/Tuner/Effect, 600 ATK, 500 DEF.**

 **Naturia Chipmunk-Level 3, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 1100 ATK, 600 DEF.**

"Now I activate Blueberry's effect! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Naturia Blueberry from my deck to my hand," she explained as she added a new one.

"Trickstar Lycoris's effect," Blue Angel said as she said monster shot an energy beam at Blossom Star, stinging her once more along with the effect from the field spell, too.

 **Blossom Star (4h): 2200 – 400 = 1800 LP**

"She's really risking her Life Points to make all of her move works," Ghost Girl commented.

"Maybe, but Blossom Star is a smart girl. She knows what's she doing," Silver Wing assured.

"Then, Trickstar Holly Angel gains additional 200 attack boost," she stated as her monster's ATK was now at 3000.

"I tune my Level 2 Naturia Blueberry with Level 3 Naturia Chipmunk!" Her two monsters turned into two green rings. The rings split into a total of five, with two numbers appearing before it merged into one number, which showed to be "5" as a beam of light pierced through those rings.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! **Naturia Sunflower Knight**!" The new monster summoned was a feminine knight with light-green skin in green armor. Her head and face were the faces of sunflower with black eyes that looked like a shape of sunglasses. She wielded a green sword-shaped of a sunflower leaf.

 **Naturia Sunflower Knight-Level 5, EARTH, Plant/Synchro/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"When Naturia Chipmunk is used for Synchro Summon or Link Summon of Naturia monster, I can Special Summon another Naturia Chipmunk from my deck, but it cannot attack this turn." As she explained it, a second chipmunk appeared on her side.

"Now, Naturia Bloom Beast's additional effect activates!" She stated. "If I Synchro Summoned a Naturia Monster next to its link, Naturia Bloom Beast can destroy a monster with higher or equal ATK to the summoned monster's ATK."

"Naturia Sunflower Knight's ATK is 2000…. That means!" Blue Angel realized as she looked at her Trickstar Holly Angel.

"That's right. Your Holly Angel, begone! Bloom Roar!" Naturia Bloom Beast gave out a powerful roar that petals on its mane flew off as it did.

Trickstar Holly Angel covered her ears as she cried, and cherry blossom petals covered her before she disappeared from the field.

"What a roar!" Blue Angel remarked as she scratched the inside of her ear.

" _Nice one!"_ Ai cheered.

"Battle! I declare Naturia Sunflower Knight to attack your Lycoris! Sunlight Beam Slash!" Her second monster's sword absorbed some light until it became bright white, then she slashed it through the air, creating a curved beam of the blade, which cut Lycoris in half before she exploded.

 **Blue Angel (2h): 4000 – 400 = 3600 LP**

"Then I declare Naturia Bloom Beast to attack you directly!" Her new ace monster jumped over Blue Angel and pounced her before it jumped back at Blossom Star's side.

 **Blue Angel (2h): 3600 – 2400 = 1200 LP**

"Yes! Our Star had turned the table!" Shinki exclaimed as the Awesome Blossom cheered.

"I set two cards and finally, as the last step, I activate Sunflower Knight's effect. During the end of my turn, if I have taken any effect damage this turn, I gain Life Points equal to half of the damage," she explained.

"What?" Blue Angel asked, looking a bit surprised.

" _Let's see now. Blossom Star had taken about…."_ Ai said as he counted with his hand.

" _Her current Life Point is 1800. Therefore, she had taken 2200 damages, so, therefore, she regains half of that damage,"_ Flame explained

"Which means her Life is now at 2900!" Takeru exclaimed.

" _That's what I was going to say..."_ Flame mumbled.

 **Blossom Star (2h): 1800 LP + 1100 = 2900 LP**

"Are you OK, Blue Angel?" She asked as the latter started to get back up on her feet.

"I am a fine and nice move. I never expected you would turn the table around so quickly," she answered. "However, I am not done yet because I use this card! Trap Card activates, **Trickstar Revival**!"

The said trap showed Trickstar Holly Angel resurrecting from the graveyard as a light beamed over her from the clouds above in the sky.

"If a Trickstar Monster is destroyed by a card effect this turn, I can Special Summon it during the end of the turn it was destroyed, but next time it leaves the field, it is banished," she explained as her ace monster returned.

"I see. Then, I set a card and end here," Blossom Star said.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 2900 LP**

Just at the time, Kitty and Mimi were at the Coliseum live as the MC for the duel.

"Good evening, everyone! Kitty and Mimi are in the house, meow!" Kitty said excitedly. "So, Mimi, what do you think of the duel so far?"

"Right, Kitty. It seems like Blossom Star had used Blue Angel's effect damage strategy well into her advantage. Plus, she even managed to restore the amount that she lost since she began her turn. She must have studied Blue Angel's strategy in preparation before the duel started."

"Totally agreed! Preparation is a key to strategy, of course," Kitty nodded. "Now, let's see what Blue Angel can do!"

"My turn. I draw!" Blue Angel drew it as she then looked over her cards in hand.

 **Blue Angel (3h): 1200 LP**

"I summon **Trickstar Wisteria** and activate her effect when she's summoned!" As she explained it, the monster she summoned was a teen girl with glassy, light-green eyes, light blue hair in two bun styles, a green heart tattoo on her left cheek, and medium white insect-like wings. The said monster was wearing a light lavender dress, white gloves, black stockings, light green headphones, and blue heels. In her hands was two red folding fans.

 **Trickstar Wisteria-Level 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1100 DEF.**

"When Wisteria is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Trickstar monster from my hand," she said. "Appear! **Trickstar Hemlock**!"

The next new monster was a teen girl with glassy magenta eyes, light brown hair in a long braid, a brown heart tattoo on her right cheek, medium white insect-like wings. This one wore a white dress with matching color gloves, black stockings, purple headphones, and magenta heels. This one had a brown violin for the instrument.

 **Trickstar Hemlock-Level 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Holly Angel's effect! When a Trickstar monster is summoned next to her link, 200 points of damage is inflicted to your Life Points. Since I summoned two Trickstar next to Holly Angel's Link, you are inflicted with 400 damages!" She explained as the monster fired a beam at Blossom Star, which only made a string to her. "Then, my field spell also does 200 more damages!"

 **Blossom Star (1h): 2900 – 400 – 200 = 2300 LP**

"Plus, Holly Angel gains ATK equal to the damage done by Trickstar Monster's effect," she added as her ace monster's ATK increased to 2400. "Appear! The circuit of dreams and hope! The summoning condition is two Trickstar monsters! Link Summon! Link-2! Trickstar Black Catbat!"

Trickstar Wisteria and Hemlock turned to light-blue and white twisters, sucking into the arrows on the link square portal. The Trickstar in a black dress and scepter for held object appeared as she posed and made a cat sound.

"Then, Trickstar Hemlock's effect activates!" She declared. "If this monster is used for a Special Summon of Trickstar monster, then it inflicts 200 points of damage plus Holly Angel's effect damage and Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage!"

"Trap activates! **Forces of Naturia**!" The Trap card showed Naturia Link Monsters and Gaia Dragon fighting Insect Queen and her insect army. "With this, I can reduce any battle or effect damage I would take to zero!"

Naoki Shima and his True-Blue Crew gritted their teeth in frustration. "Damn it! She would've taken 600 damages if it wasn't for that trap!" Naoki exclaimed.

"I know what you are planning to do, Blue Angel, so I came in and prepared!" Blossom Star called out to her.

"I knew you would have used that trap, so I was prepared to do this!" Blue Angel answered back as she revealed a card in her hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Trickstar Reversal Trick**!"

The said trap showed Trickstar Holly Angel and Black Catbat using a transparent mirror to reflect themselves on the stage during a concert.

"If my opponent activates a card effect that negates effect damage by Trickstar cards, then this card negates that effect and inflicts 200 points of damage," Blue Angel explained.

Blossom Star's trap card shattered into a sparkle of lights as she took more damage.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 2300 – 200 = 2100 LP**

"Now you will take damage from my Trickstar's effect!" She added as her rest of the card did the effect damage when it supposed to do.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 2100 – 600 = 1500 LP**

"Then, Black Catbat's effect activates! Each time Trickstar monster inflicts effect damage to my opponent, she can lower your monster's ATK by 200 points for each monster she points to," she said.

"But you don't have any monsters that your Black Catbat points to on the field," Blossom Star pointed out.

"Check again." Blue Angel replied as Blossom Star checked the field and noticed that Trickstar Hemlock was on her field.

"What?! But how?" She said in surprise.

"When Trickstar Hemlock is used for a Special Summon of Trickstar monster, I can Special Summon her from the Graveyard," Blue Angel answered. "Now, your monster loses 200 ATK!"

Black Catbat blew kisses in a heart shape that floated towards Naturia Bloom Beast and Sunflower Knight, lowering their ATK power to 2200 and 1800 respectively.

"It's time to battle! I declare Black Catbat to destroy your Naturia Sunflower Knight!" Black Catbat attacked with her scepter, using dark magic lightning at Sunflower Knight.

"Also to remind you that my field spell also does damage when my monster inflicts battle damage as well," she said.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 1500 – 200 – 200 = 1100 LP**

"Then, Trickstar Holly Angel attacks your Naturia Bloom Beast!" Holly Angel used her whip to hit Bloom Beast, destroying the creature.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 1100 – 400 – 200 = 500 LP**

"Finally, attack her Naturia Chipmunk, Trickstar Hemlock!" Blue Angel declared.

"I activate Naturia Sunflower Knight's effect!" Blossom Star called out. "If this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I gain 200 Life Points for each and every Naturia monsters in my Graveyard except itself! Right now I have 6 Naturia's in my graveyard, so I get 1200 Life Points!"

As soon as her Life Points increased, Trickstar Hemlock attacked her directly. Blossom Star protected with her arms out as she was hit with damage.

 **Blossom Star (1h): 500 + 1200 = 1700 – 200 – 200 = 1300 LP**

"Wow. Blossom Star is tough… I mean, curse her!" Naoki commented.

"Hmmm…" Yusaku hummed.

" _What's wrong, Yusaku?"_ Ai asked.

"Well, it just that I find it strange that Blue Angel haven't use the other effect of Light Stage," he said.

" _The other effect of Light Stage?"_ Ai said, confused.

" _You mean the one where she can make the opponent activates their Set Spell or Trap Card at the end of the turn or else send it the Graveyard?"_ Flame asked.

"Oh! That's right! She didn't use that at all so far in the duel!" Ai remembered.

"If she did, she would've prevented Blossom Star using her Force of Naturia. I wonder why she didn't," Takeru said.

"Maybe because she is not aiming to win, but for another reason," Kusanagi said as the boys and their Ignis partners looked at the man.

" _What do you mean?"_ Ai asked.

"The only way to find out is just continuing watching the duel," Yusaku pointed out.

Back in the duel, both side of the fan war were cheering, but they weren't cheering for one side or other. Instead, they were cheering for how exciting the duel is and everyone was rather interested in that rather than which one is better over the other.

'It's working. The plan is working,' Blue Angel thought to herself before she turned her attention to the duel. "Ladies and gentlemen!" She began saying to the spectators. "What do you all think of the duel so far?"

"YEAH!" The crowds cheered back.

"My fair opponent, Blossom Star only has 1300 Life Points, but do you want her to lose here?" She asked.

"Noooo!" They replied back.

'What is she saying?' Blossom asked herself.

"Come on, everyone! Let's all cheer out to her and make this duel even more fun!" Blue Angel exclaimed.

"YEAAAAAHHH!" The crowds went wild.

'I see! I get it now!' Blossom Star got back up and put on a smile.

"Blue Angel, I am not done yet! This is just a beginning!" Blossom Star stated.

"That's what I like to hear, Blossom Star," she replied with a grin. "Now, come and get me!"

"Yes, maim! I draw!" Blossom Star drew her card excitedly, yet confidently.

 **Blossom Star (2h): 1300 LP**

"Yes! I play the Spell Card, **Naturia Resources**!" She showed the spell which showed a group of Naturia monsters gathering berries and fruit in their forest home. "I get to draw 1 card for every Level 4 or lower Naturia monster in my graveyard. I have four, so I draw four cards!"

"Then, I Special Summon my second Naturia Seed!" The cute seed appeared on the field. "Now, open! The circuit of nature! The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Naturia monster. I set my Naturia Seed to the link marker!"

The tiny seed with eyes turned into a twister, shooting into the arrow on the link square portal as it turned red. "Link Summon! Appear! Link-1! **Naturia Mount Troll**!"

The Link Summoned monster was a green-skinned troll that was big as the mountain with its backside a very gray rocky texture and brown loincloth that covered the lower bottom half of its body, specifically the area in-between his legs.

 **Naturia Mount Troll-Link 1, EARTH, Beast/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom**

A Link 1 monster with 2000 ATK?" Blue Angel noticed.

"I normal summon **Naturia Centipede**." A cute centipede crawled into the field. This one had a yellow head and body, black legs and antennas, little green eyes, and purple lilac flowers on its antennas.

 **Naturia Centipede-Level 4, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"When Naturia Centipede is summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Naturia from my hand. I summon Naturia Blueberry, followed up with the Spell Card, **Naturia Photosynchrosis**!" The said spell showed a giant sunflower in the ground on a sunny day with its roots sucking up the water and Naturia monsters surrounding the flower. "With this card, I can Special Summon a Naturia Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck by using at least one Naturia Monster each from my field and Graveyard so long as one of the monsters is a Tuner monster."

"You can use a monster from your Graveyard?!" Blue Angel asked in surprise.

"That's right, and I tune my Level 2 Naturia Blueberry with Level 4 Naturia Squirrel from my graveyard!" The two monsters turned into rings with the latter appearing out of the graveyard portal before it turned into four rings. The rings merged together with two numbers appearing before it added into the number "6" as a tower of light streamed through the six rings.

"Synchro Summon! Level 6! Naturia Barkion!" A white dragon appeared as it flew around Coliseum before it landed on Blossom Star's side and then it roared.

"Now, Naturia Mount Troll's effect activates! When a Naturia Monster is Special Summoned from Extra Deck next to its link, I can Special Summon one Naturia monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated in the exchange that Troll cannot attack this turn and I cannot Special Summon a monster except Naturia monster for the rest of the turn. Resurrect, Naturia Beast!"

Her ace monster revived as it roared confidently with Barkion.

'Two Synchro monsters…. Both monsters are stronger than mine, but something tells me that isn't what's she aiming for,' Blue Angel thought to herself.

"I play the Spell Card from my hand! Polymerization!" She showed the classic Fusion Spell from her hand, surprising Blue Angel and everyone else.

"She's going to Fusion Summon!" Takeru called out.

"I fuse my Naturia Beast and Barkion!" Her two monsters turned into two green twisters before it merged into a single darker green twister.

"Two beasts of the earth, combine into one and become the mighty king of the earth's beasts! Fusion Summon! Naturia Gaiastrio!" A giant feline creature with red flower petals for its mane, red flower for tails, and big tree growing on its back appeared with a powerful roar, the loudest it can be.

"Battle! Naturia Gaiastrio! Attack Trickstar Holly Angel! Petal Tornado Roar!" The feline creature gave out a powerful roar that created a tornado of petals. Holly Trickstar got swallowed into the tornado, along with Black Catbat who also got caught into the tornado.

"Kyyyyyaaaahhh!" Blue Angel screamed.

 **Blue Angel: 0 LP**

 **Blossom Star WINS!**

"And we have a winner! Blossom Star is victorious!" Mimi shouted out excitedly.

Blossom Star walked over to Blue Angel and offered her hand.

"Thank you, Blue Angel, for the duel. It was tough, but also fun! Let's do it again sometimes," she said.

"Of course. Thank you, too," Blue Angel said as they shook their hand.

The spectators and people watching from the real world applauded to the two duelists. It seemed like the two sides came to an agreement that no matter who is better, what's most important was the enjoyment of the duel itself.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Naturia Squirrel-Level 4, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 1200 ATK, 900 : Once per turn, if this is the only summoned monster on the field: Draw two cards._

 _Flower Resonator-Level 1, EARTH, Fiend/Tuner/Effect, 400 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: When this card is added to your hand due to a card effect: You can Special Summon this card. When this card is used for a Synchro Summon: You can Special Summon it from your GY, but when it leaves the field, it is banished._

 _Naturia Forage-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Add 1 Level 4 or lower Naturia monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 _Naturia Bloom Beast-Link 3, EARTH, Beast/ Link/Effect, 2400 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom, Bottom-Left. Effect: 2+ EARTH monsters, including one Naturia Synchro Monster. If this card is Link Summoned using "Natuira Beast" for one of its Link Materials: You can Special Summon the other Link Materials used for this card's summon or two Naturia monsters from your hand. You can only control 1 "Naturia Bloom Beast" on the field and activate this effect once per turn._

 _Naturia Blueberry-Level 2, EARTH, Plant/Tuner/Effect, 600 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: Once per turn: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Naturia Blueberry" from your deck to your hand._

 _Naturia Chipmunk-Level 3, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 1100 ATK, 600 DEF. Effect: Once per turn: If this card is used for a Synchro Summon or Link Summon of Naturia Monster, you can Special Summon "Naturia Chipmunk" from your Deck, but it cannot attack this turn when summoned this way._

 _Naturia Sunflower Knight-Level 5, EARTH, Plant/Synchro/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: 1 EARTH Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner Naturia monster. During either player's turn: At the End Phase of the turn, if you had taken any effect damage, you gain Life Points equal to half of that damage. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You gain 200 Life Points each for every Naturia Monsters in your GY except this card itself._

 _Trickstar Wisteria-Level 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 1500 ATK, 1100 DEF. Effect: When this monster is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Trickstar monster from your hand to the field. When your opponent's card(s) is sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard, inflict 200 points of damage._

 _Trickstar Hemlock-Level 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 1300 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: If this monster is used for the Special Summon of a Trickstar Monster: Inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent. When this monster is sent to the Graveyard for a Special Summon of Trickstar Monster: You can Special Summon this monster, but it is banished when it leaves the field._

 _Trickstar Reversal Trick-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: If your opponent activates a card effect that negates effect damage due to the effect of Trickstar card(s): Negate the activation and destroy it._

 _Forces of Naturia-Type: Normal Trap, Effect:_ _You can reduce any battle or effect damage you would take to 0. You can banish this card from your GY to inflict any battle or effect damage you would take to your opponent instead._

 _Naturia Resources-Type: Normal Spell. Effect: Draw 1 card for each Level 4 or lower Naturia monster in your Graveyard._

 _Naturia Mount Troll-Link 1, EARTH, Beast/Link/Effect, 2000 ATK, Link Arrow: Bottom, Effect: 1 Level 4 or lower Naturia monster. If Naturia Monster is Special Summoned next to this card's Link: You can Special Summon one Naturia Monster from your Graveyard with its effect negated. This card cannot attack if you activate this effect and you cannot Special Summon any other monsters except Natuira Monster._

 _Naturia Centipede-Level 4, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Naturia monster from your hand to the field._

 _Naturia Photosynchrosis-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect:_ _You can Special Summon a Naturia Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck by using at least one Naturia Monster each from your field and graveyard. One of the Naturia Monsters used must be a Tuner Monste_ r

* * *

 **Hello, guys and girls! I am back after a long month and four days break!**

 **Well, technically I was working on this chapter for quite a while, but it's finally here and I am confident to upload it.**

 **I know I usually write a Post-Chapter thing with Mimi and Kitty, MC character duo after every chapter, but I decided to give a break to them again just because I have something to say.**

 **First off, season 3 of the anime had begun! What do you guys think about it? I think that Ai and Roboppi are really the funniest characters we have in the show ever, and things are really heating up. Now, if you are wondering do I have plan for season 3 and going to write about it, yes of course, but that won't happen until I finish the current season 2 for this story. I have something in-plan with someone here at this site, but I won't give out any information until further notice or at least until we get closer to the end of this current season for this story.**

 **With all that said, I will leave it with a preview for the next chapter. Until then, see you later!**

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 64**

 _The idol and the knight join forces to face a powerful enemy and meet an old enemy. However, a new player also joins in on the side of evil!  
_

Blossom Star: Jaune, I don't know much about you and Sir Lady, but I will do whatever I can to help!

Jaune Arc: Thank you, Blossom Star... But just remember this. The enemy we're facing is tough, and I might not able to help you. You must fight in your own battle!

 _Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets, Infiltration!_

Blossom Star: Into the VRAINS!


End file.
